The Astaroth Heir
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Zenki Astaroth, rival of Diodora, Son of the famous Ajuka, now learns to stand on his own as he builds his peerage. But what stands in the way for this boy and his peerage? It all starts when he first meets a certain cat, a cat that will change his life forever...(OcxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue!**

"Hey Dildodora-nii-chan, what are you doing? You seem to be happy about something, but what is that something I do wonder? Maybe it is something to do with your newest peerage member perhaps? Your only peerage member that is. The only one that wants to be on your peerage that is~"

A young boy of the age of 11 walked up to a boy in a field, a castle behind them, who appeared to be two to three years older than he was, with said boy wearing a dirty face for the younger boy.

The young boy in question was a boy of a slightly smaller than average height for a eleven year old, who had bright green hair that came down to his shoulders, having two antenna like strands of hair sticking up out of the top of his head. His eyes were a bright yellow colour that shone in the sun. His pure white skin and cheery face displayed a smile that lit up the world around them.

"Don't call me Dildodora-nii-chan! It's Diodora you idiot! Even if you are Onii-sama's son, I wont hold back if you piss me off even more than you have today! I'm not gonna hold back if it is you, moron boy!"

The boy snapped back at the younger boy who waved a hand at him.

"Don't worry so much about it Diodora-nii-chan. And don't call me an idiot Dildodora-nii-chan. Anyway, where is your Queen? I wanna make sure that she's okay. She looked depressed the last time that I saw her. You aren't being mean to your servant are you?"

Diodora's lips rose ever so slightly into a disgusting one as he looked towards the boy.

"Don't you worry about her. She's alright. She's just resting after what we did last night. And what a night that was, something you'd never know about little man."

The boys eyebrows twitched at that, but kept on a smile that made the elder man narrow his own eyes.

"What you did? What did you do with her last night?"

Curiously questioning the older male, said male wore a dirty smirk on his face, a smirk that sent slight shivers into the boys spine, not liking it in the slightest.

"Lets just say that we've done something amazing together, something a snot nosed brat like you wouldn't understand. Then again, it isn't like you understand many things around you, is it Zenki?"

The newly named Zenki didn't even bat an eyelid at the threatening tone that the older boy was using towards him, deciding to keep his narrowed eyes directly in front of him on the boy, not showing anything other than discontent on his face.

"Hmmm, if that's the case, then why is that I'm being granted the chance to receive my Evil Pieces early then Diodora-nii-chan? If I was stupid like you claim, then I wouldn't be getting my Evil Pieces would I?"

He lied, only to annoy Diodora who shot a dark scowl back at him.

"Hah! That's such a lie, you're only saying that because you're jealous that I've got my Evil Pieces already and had my Queen made! And what a Queen she is, she's really good at many things, and used to be so pure as well~"

"Used to? What do you mean? She isn't now?"

Diodora merely smiled darkly towards the younger boy, and stood up, getting in his face.

"Lets just say I made her into a woman, something you'll never know the pleasures of I'm sure Zenki. No, I know for a fact that you'll never get to have such a chance at a woman, a woman that you'd never get. Even your own future peerage would be put off by you."

"If you say so Dildodora-nii-chan then it has to be true~ Though when I get my peerage, it wont be through fear like some people use to do things~ But some people can't help it, can they~? As some people are just kinda small minded and don't know what it means to have a peerage, do they Dildodora-nii?"

He sang back his reply, obviously referring to Diodora, which made the boy narrow his eyes in disgust.

"Stop calling me Dildodora!" The man snapped, and gathered demonic power within his hand, coating his hand with the blackish aura and thrusted it towards Zenki who regarded it with a smile, knowing that Diodora was going to do anything about it with it. And it was proven true when Diodora stopped short of his body. "One more word out of you, and you're gonna get this in your face, do you understand me!? I'm not having a little bastard like you call me names like you have!"

The boy appeared to be unfazed by what the older boy was saying, and gathered a demonic power within his hand as well, matching the intensity that the first one was using, even surpassing it slightly.

"Don't ever threaten me Diodora-nii-chan. If you even try, you're gonna find out what it's like to be humiliated. Oh, and losing your temper like that is gonna make you feel like you're going to cry out because how embarrassing it is to lose it in front of the servants, okay? Lets keep the anger on the down low for now, alright? You wouldn't want to look bad in front of the others, would you?"

He gestured behind him so Diodora took a quick look, seeing most of the staff looking out of the window towards them, but when noticing that the boy was watching them, they all turned away from him.

"Hmph, you'll never beat me. Even if you are Ajuka-nii-sama's son, you're nothing. I'm stronger than you are and I will always be above you because I'm older, stronger and wiser than you are. I'm even the heir to the almighty Astaroth clan, what are you?"

Zenki yawned a little as he listened to Diodora's longwinded speech, only smiling when he was done and answered the boy in front of him with an authority tone in the voice that he had.

"I'm the second heir you nitwit. You're only heir because you are Tou-chan's Otouto so the child of Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama. If something bad happened to you, then I would be the next ruler of the clan, or something like that. Besides, I don't want to be the clan heir, I've got enough to deal with when it is concerning that girl."

He shuddered, remembering a certain girl as Diodora scoffed at him.

"Haha, yeah. You've got that bitch haven't you? Well, good luck with that little boy. While you deal with the preteen girl, I will be having fun with my Queen, and what a Queen I have. She's the best, she really knows how to please her man."

Diodora smirked and walked away from the boy, defusing his demonic power at the same time. Though the boy knew that Diodora wasn't going to let it go that easily, and he was right as a few seconds later, Diodora quickly made an orb of demonic power in his hand, shooting that ball of demonic power at his back, not enough to kill, but to hurt all the same.

Using the demonic power he had in his hand, he shot it forward at the same time, hitting the orb of power that Diodora used, canceling one another's attacks out all together.

Diodora seeing his attack nullified by the younger boy, was understandably quite angry and made demonic power swirl within his hand, Zenki doing the same in case he was attacked by the enemy.

"That's quite the underhanded method, isn't it Dildodora-nii-chan? Attacking from behind, most would assume that you're a coward. But I know the real truth, don't I Nii-chan?"

Diodora scoffed at the boy, and put on a playful smile.

"Well, I was just testing what kind of power you had. Good reflexes are the best after all, for powerful Devils...but that's not you, sorry about that little boy. Next time, you might be able to stand in my league...well, that's a little of a stretch, isn't it?"

Zenki folded his arms as the demonic aura around him began swelling, showing how serious he was.

"If that's what you believe. But you're the one who shot me in the back, at least attempted too. What would've happened if Tou-chan finds out that you attacked me huh? Or even Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama huh? That wouldn't be the best for you, would it? Sorry but you really need to think things through in the future, it would be better if you did something like that instead of acting like an idiot like you're making yourself out to be."

"Nothing of this would come back on me. I'd merely say that I was playing around, that's all. And I'm sure that the servants would agree with me."

He gestured to the castle again, so Zenki shot a look that way, seeing some servants looking out of the window, Diodora's own personal servants from what the boy could remember.

"If that's what you say, but it isn't like you're going to be able to use that excuse forever, Dildodora-nii. Though I have to ask...did you really think I didn't see your little attack coming? I saw it before it entered your mind, my Dildodora-nii-chan. You couldn't even attempt anything against me without me already knowing what you're going to do. You cannot do anything that could surprise me as all of the moves you've thought of are moves I've thought of in my afterthoughts minutes earlier, but hey that's just me. You're just so predictable, you know?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me predictable? You're actually calling me predictable all of a sudden you little brat?"

Something about what he said really irked Diodora like no other, it sounding like an insult to him...which it was.

"Hmmmm, I believe that I did. You get worked up easily, and use tricks to attack someone from behind when you think they don't notice, or you play nice nice with people to gain their favour. Well, it doesn't work with me."

Diodora narrowed his eyes dangerously, as the younger boy wore a innocent smile on his face which pissed off Diodora even more, but something within him allowed himself to hold it back, and just looked on with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Hmph, I'm not playing your stupid little games today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and 'play' with my new Queen for awhile. Hahahahaha~ Enjoy your kiddy games while you can Zenki~"

With a dirty laugh, Diodora left and allowed the boy to finally be alone with his thoughts, though not many occupied his mind at this moment in time, besides what happened to the elders Queen, though he knew that he couldn't do much about it even if he wanted too.

"What a pathetic little person he is. I feel sorry for his Queen...poor girl."

Shaking his head, he was about to do something else, but then he saw that a maid was slowly but surely coming towards him so he leaned closer with faux interested eyes, though guessed what she was going to say before she said anything about it.

"Ouji-sama, you've got a guest within the castle that wishes to see you immediately."

He rolled his eyes, guessing that it was that, but wondered who it was, wishing that it wasn't a certain girl, a girl that kinda annoyed him, though wouldn't say it to her face as she would become more pissed than ever.

"Oh? Who is it? I wasn't expecting anyone today. It is Ria-tan? Or is it So-tan? Or maybe it is Seeky-tan? I don't think it would Ravel-tan? It couldn't be Sai-tan could it? I doubt that it would be Sera-tan as she should be busy being a Maou and all, which means if she is skipping again then somehow it is going to be my fault though I don't know how that is. Ooh, there's so many possibilities but I don't know which one is the right one. So tell me maid-san, which is the one that I am seeking the most?"

The maid sweatdropped a little at the eagerness of the boys eyes, but kept her professional face to a full, answering the boy immediately.

"It is the former of those choices. Lady Rias Gremory-sama would like to meet with you. She said that she has important news. And she has a guest with her, though I do not know who that is."

The maid explained to the boy, as said boy had a curious brow raised at the opportunity at meeting someone new.

"Oh? If it is Ria-tan then I suppose that I could take some time out to meet with her. Yeah, I guess it can't be helped if it is Ria-tan and with a guest as well? That makes it slightly more interesting than the usual stuff. She's gonna make me see her one way or another. So please take me to her then."

The maid bowed her head respectfully towards the young boy, said boy giving a small smile as a response.

"Of course Ouji-sama. Oh, after your meeting with Rias-sama, Ajuka-sama would also like to converse with you about something important. And after Ajuka-sama, you have your Devil lessons, then after that you have to attend a ceremony and then before the time of eve, you have to converse with Serafall-sama who wishes to have 'Zenki-tan cuddle times!' in her own words so she can relieve stress and then after that, you have to take a bath with Serafall-sama to continue said cuddle times while she washes you for...reasons unknown to myself, though Serafall-sama would know why she does that. Then it would be bedtime after that. Of course meals would be provided during the course of the day."

As he listened to what he had to do today, he almost wished that Diodora had done something so he could have an excuse as to not do it all but at the same time, he knew that he had to do it, so he couldn't complain as he had many things that he needed to prove.

"Geez, one thing after another isn't it? Seems like my day is busier than I thought it was going to be. Alright then, lets go to Ria-tan first and see what she wants. I hope she isn't going to tell me about the time the camels attacked her again."

He finished with a small laugh, remembering what happened with the camels, finding it quite funny.

The maid nodded her head in agreement, and led the boy into the castle who decided to skip next to her, as she walked in a calm manner, baffled on how he seemed to be depressed and now happy, flipping the switch so easily, but decided to not voice anything about it.

Along the way, many people bowed to him. Being Ajuka's child was quite the big deal in the Underworld. Many people had expectations of him, and he knew it as well, so that's why he tried his best, as he didn't want to fail his father, and also to piss off Diodora, which he liked doing frequently.

* * *

Once making it to the main hall of the castle, he saw a young girl standing there that appeared to be around a year or so older than he was that had long red hair, almost crimson if not crimson itself. For a young girl, she had already shown signs of a growing bust under her shirt that she wore.

"Zenki! I'm so glad you're here!" The girl cheered and went to tackle him into a hug, but he side stepped not wanting to experience a death hug today, the girl rushing past him and banging her body on the wall. "Owww, what did you do that for? I was only gonna give you a hug, meanie. It isn't like I was gonna put you in the hospital like last time."

The girl complained and rubbed her forehead gently, a red mark appearing there as Zenki could only grimace, remembering what happened last time with Rias and her infamous hugs, not wanting that to happen to him again.

Zenki then regarded the girl with a kind smile, running a hand through his green locks.

"Ah, Ria-tan. You seem to be spirited as always. Has something happened already this early? Don't tell me that your parents let you near those camels again?" He said with a laugh, seeing the newly named Rias flinching, Zenki stifling a laugh once seeing it. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

Rias put her hands to her hips, and smiled enchantingly.

"Well, I've just met a lovely person...well, I met her a few days ago now, but I've been busy so I couldn't come here. Actually, she came from the human world and was being attacked, but myself and my Otou-sama's Bishop saved this girl, and possibly, she could be joining my peerage in the future as well. Actually, she is going to join my peerage, it being set in stone now since that's what the agreement was, to stand by me always in exchange for her release. It was...a good thing that we did, though adjustments are quite hard as well."

"Seems a little convenient but okay...however, where is this girl? I presume that she was here since you are gonna show me her, but I don't see anyone...all I see is you and that's it. And of course the maid-san who disappeared at that moment hehehe~"

He sweatdropped when he saw Rias' eyes open wide, looking around for the girl that she wanted to show him.

"Ooh damn it, where has she gone now? She was here a minute ago, I swear that she was. She keeps disappearing and hiding from me. I'm sure she's naturally a tease. She even commented that I had blood hair the other day and that I got it from victims of my past, staining my hair in the coldness of steel blood."

That caused a small laugh to escape the boys lips, but one harsh look from Rias silenced him all together, knowing better than to take on someone like Rias when she was angry.

"Okay, well she couldn't have gotten..." His eyes then caught something, a girl peaking out from behind a pillar. "...Never mind, I believe that I have found her for you Ria-tan. She seems to be quite nervous. Maybe she thinks that I am quite scary."

"Huh? Where?" Zenki sweatdropped and pointed towards the area that the girl was. Once Rias caught sight of her, she sighed then adopted a smile. "Yup surely enough, there she is. Good eye Zenki." She walked over to the girl and casually dragged her from her hiding place. "This is Himejima Akeno. She's been through some tough times lately so please be nice to her."

As Rias introduced her, Zenki took in the appearance of the girl herself. From what he could tell, she was around the same age as Rias herself, and even seemed to have slightly bigger breasts than the redheaded girl. Her long black hair was tied up into a long ponytail that touched the ground, her violet eyes hiding a deep sadness that plagued her, but as to what that was...Zenki didn't know and wasn't going to ask, respecting her personal space, though being who he was, he was naturally curious.

"Hehe, as if I would be anything other than nice. What do you take me for?" He quipped to the girl who stuck out her tongue, then his eyes went to the newly named Akeno. "So, good day to you Himejima-san...I take it you're Japanese since your name sounds like it. Am I wrong?"

Akeno gently shook her head in refusal to what he had said.

"No...you aren't wrong. It's just...eeh, it's kinda confusing in the Underworld. It's not a place I've been before..."

"Well humans don't come here often, or much at all if I recall so it is going to be strange for awhile, but you've got good Devils around you. The Gremory are known to be affectionate with their servants and whatnot, so I wouldn't worry much about it if I was you. And if you don't like Ria-tan, then you should come to me. I'm nice enough. I'd certainly take a cute girl on in my future peerage if they asked kindly enough~ And you seem to have a good flow of power."

Akeno, hearing that, naturally developed a teasing face, her eyes lighting up at the chance to tease.

"Ara ara, it seems that I've got a boy and a Rias after me? What's a girl to do?"

"Could you please not refer to me as a separate thing to a girl please?"

Rias pleaded, but they fell on deaf ears as Akeno inched closer and closer to Zenki.

"So, what are you gonna do to convince me to join your peerage? The deal was to stand beside Rias always, but that doesn't mean becoming apart of her peerage. I could always become apart of your peerage, and stand beside her as well, that wouldn't be such a bad deal, would it?"

Adding a sensual lick to her lips, something Zenki wasn't expecting from a girl her age, his face turned slightly red. Rias to the side had a slightly jealous look in her eyes, seeing how they were clicking together much easier than she and he ever did before.

"I...I see, so you're that type of girl then? Ria-tan surely has some interesting times without me, gaining people like you." His eyes dragged down her body, then he put his own hands together, adopting an innocent face. "But it has to be wrong for us to become servant and Master. I'm sure Ria-tan would be displeased if I took her precious new servant away."

"Ara ara, it doesn't matter that much. Rias will find another servant in time. I'd much prefer a male King than a female one."

"Akeno!" Chided Rias with an annoyed face. "Y-You can't suddenly say things like that, can you?"

Akeno cast her eyes towards Rias and winked to the frustrations of the young scarlet haired beauty.

"Actually, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Isn't he your friend Rias?"

Asking that straight out, Rias' face turned a little red.

"W-Well...of course, but that doesn't mean you're going to be able to just suddenly join his future peerage...he wont gain Evil Pieces before me..."

"So? I don't mind waiting, if it is for someone wonderfully cute." Akeno's violet orbs then darted towards the boy as he wore a smile. "Hmmmm, you are quite cute. Is this the Devils looks that take in the human prey? I've heard that Devils appear to be handsome, cute, or downright sexy to lure in their prey. Is that what's happening to me?"

Though Akeno wasn't really asking a question, Zenki decided to answer it anyway.

"Hehe, I'm not sure if that's what's happening but it is something between us, isn't there? Can't you feel it, the connection we have? We might've just met, but I feel like we're meant to be..." Akeno leaned in, wondering what he was going to say, only for him to wink and pull away. "...just friends."

Akeno was floored with a face fault as Rias laughed.

"Hehehe, I should've known that Zenki would do something like that~"

Akeno quickly recovered and focused her eyes onto the boy.

"The teasing is strong in this one~"

She joked with the lad, gaining a tick mark from Rias as she saw it bring a smile to the boys face.

"It's really wonderfully refreshing to speak with you like this. It's been awhile since I made a new friend. It is something of a personal victory to me, I believe." He stated, then changed the subject quickly. "Either way, since you're gonna be Ria-tans new peerage member when she gets her Evil Pieces, it is going to be quite interesting to see what kind of piece you're gonna be. Though you do seem to be quite strong for your age, don't you?"

"She's gonna be my Queen! That's what was said anyway, and I think that Akeno would be a good Queen to have as well. She seems to have the qualities that I'm looking for in a Queen, it is going to be quite interesting to see what comes into play in the future. Though just to state, she's going to be my Queen, not yours."

Rias chimed in and smiled towards the pair of them as Akeno regarded her with annoyance in her stare.

Zenki regarded Akeno with a polite gaze within his eyes, and extended his hand.

"Handshake? Or bow? Japanese people unusually bow, don't they? Just ask the resident Japanophile Ria-tan."

"Did you just call me the resident pedophile!? I'm not even a pedophile!"

Rias raged, hearing what he said to be the wrong thing, as Akeno giggled at the antics of Rias, Zenki shaking his head adamantly.

"Of course I wasn't calling you that. As far as I'm aware, you don't go around touching children so calling you a pedophile would be wrong. Actually, can a child herself be called a pedophile? I suppose that if you were to actually engage in naughty stuff with younger children...anyway, I digress. As I was saying. I said Japanophile. It means a love of Japan, its history and people as well. You're always talking about Japan and Japanese stuff, so I thought that I would call you that."

"Oh...yeah, I guess that I am that huh." Rias felt embarrassed and slunk away slightly. "Japanese people usually bow to other people in times like this, though hand shakes are also acceptable."

She informed the pair (more like Zenki than Akeno herself who sweatdropped at Rias) with Zenki nodding and bowing his head.

"Then as Ria-tans Queen, I hope that we can get along. I also met Sona-tans Queen the other day. She was a nice girl, though she did keep giving me weird looks. So lets be friends. I haven't fully introduced myself have I? The names Zenki Astaroth, second heir of the Astaroth clan behind Dildo...I mean Diodora." He thought it would be bad to badmouth his family to someone he didn't know so withheld what he thought about Diodora, and politely said his name. "I hope that we can get along from now on Himejima-san. Since you're Japanese, using such words is fine, isn't it?"

Akeno blinked for a few seconds, before adopting a small smile on her face and bowed her head.

"I see. Yes, let us be friends Zenki-sama."

"Huh? What's with the 'sama' all of a sudden? That's a little...no, that's a lot formal for someone like me. In fact, I find that kind of talk to be weird when it comes from people my own age, especially that damn Ravel-tan who always makes it a point to say it to me for no reason at all. She's always being formal like that though I don't know why."

Asked the boy to the suddenly flabbergasted girl who's eyes blinked rapidly as Rias stifled a small laugh coming from her lips.

"But, aren't you on the same place as Rias? Socially I mean."

"Even if I am. You causally call Ria-tan 'Rias' so why call me Zenki-sama? It doesn't make sense to my ears. If ya wanna call me something, then just call me Zenki...or even Zenki-tan! That would be cool!"

The announcement that he made gave her a slight shock, not expecting a Devil that wasn't a Gremory to casually speak to her as if she was just one of them as right now, she wasn't one of them.

"What does make sense to your ears?"

Rias had to ask it, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to have a small joke with the green haired boy. Said boy licked his lips, shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"Only things that I want to make sense to my ears, that's what. Like people killing cats, that doesn't make sense to my ears. Why hurt a little pussy like that? It is quite mean..." Rias laughed when he used the word 'pussy', taking it in a completely different direction as the boy shook his face at her. "Ooh God, you're so weird sometimes Ria-tan. Laughing at things like that. How childish~"

Rias' face turned as red as her hair as she faced away with embarrassment, Akeno looking on with slightly teasing eyes, seeing how she would be able to use this later to her advantage.

"W-Well...I thought that it sounded funny at least. I thought that it would be fun to laugh...uu, now I feel embarrassed. Thanks for that by the way, you've made me feel embarrassed."

"That's what I'm here for Ria-tan~"

Akeno watched the discussion that happened between the pair of them, and could see how close they were. Despite how they talked, which sounded like that didn't get along, it looked to be the opposite to the black haired girl.

His eyes then cast back to said black haired girl, who smiled.

"Ara ara, so you're just like Rias then? If that's the case, I can't simply call you Zenki now, can I? How about if I called you...Zen-kun? You can call me Akeno~ Akeno-chan if you're really gonna go the Japanese route."

"Zen-kun huh." He parroted back to the girl, nodding his head in agreement. "I don't see why not. Yeah. Call me that from now on Akeno-chan~"

Akeno adopted a teasing face, something that Rias didn't like to see, for reasons even she didn't know, but she couldn't say anything else about it as the boy himself smiled at her, Akeno herself leaning forward.

"Ara, you suddenly showed such a different side to you Zen-kun, suddenly calling me something like that. Even if a lady suggests it, you should still see what's going to happen in the future."

"Hmmm, that doesn't make much sense to my ears, but okay. If that's what you say Akeno-chan. Either way Akeno-chan, I think you're a kind girl, and a girl like that should be near Ria-tan a lot. She's usually getting into trouble. Oh, stay away from the camels as well~"

"Y-You promised you wouldn't-"

"I never said anything about why." He cut off the shaking redhead and then waved a hand through his hair. "But seriously Akeno-chan, keep her away from camels, she might start crying and other things like that. It becomes quite scary actually."

Rias adopted a pout as Akeno's eyebrow turned to questioning.

"I've been hearing this for awhile now. Rias, why don't you like-"

"I-It's nothing to be concerned about!" Rias quickly defused the situation, or attempted to at least. "I-It's just something from ages ago. It doesn't matter now though, you know?"

"If you say so." Akeno was tempted to laugh a little, as it was becoming more clear to her why Rias didn't like camels, but decided that she couldn't say anything about it yet. "So, what is the relationship between you and Rias then, Zen-kun?"

"We are...hmmm, friends I suppose."

He mumbled out to Rias who's mouth opened wide with shock.

"You suppose? What in the hell does that mean? Since when have we been anything other than that?"

Rias gave him a pout and sharp eyes, awaiting the answer from his lips. He didn't know of what answer she wanted, merely sighing in some regret.

"It wasn't supposed to be a bad thing. I was just saying that it was something I don't think about often. When I say 'suppose' it just means that's what I think on the matter. It isn't like I was being rude to you, you know?"

It was at that time the maid that had told Zenki of the events before came back to him and whispered in his ear, which he nodded at, seeing what she was saying and how he would have to leave.

With that acknowledged, he faced that pair of girls, and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it seems that Tou-chan wants to speak with me urgently. Please excuse me. Nice to meet you Akeno-chan, lets talk again another time when time allows itself to appear in my life...which recently hasn't happened."

Akeno smiled beautifully, nodding her head a single time, mumbling "Goodbye for now." as Rias also bowed her head in acknowledgement with what he had to deal with, her being in a similar boat.

"Yes of course. Akeno and I should get back anyway. We've got things to discuss and Akeno needs to begin her lessons anyway. Until next time Zenki."

"Until next time."

With that, he bowed his head and left together with the maid, leaving behind Rias and Akeno. Once they were far enough away from them, Akeno turned her violet eyes towards the blue-green eyed girl and decided to give her a little bit of a teasing.

"Ara ara, so Rias. What is your true relationship with him anyway? It seems that you're closer than the usual childhood friendship?"

Akeno teased, implying a love between the two which Rias feverishly denied again and again by shaking her head in rejection, making sure that the black haired girl saw that she wasn't thinking about such things.

"N-Nothing beyond what you're implying. Just mere friendship. Myself, Sona and Zenki there have been friends for years now. Though he's one year my junior, he's quite talented and also the son of the current Beelzebub so he's talented from being such a person."

At that, Akeno gasped, and looked at the disappearing form of Zenki.

"H-He's the son of the current Beelzebub-sama? But they have different names...wait you mentioned that children of the Maou wont inherit the title of their parents and have the ones which clan they belonged too."

"That's right. Zenki there is actually quite nice like a Gremory, though isn't a Gremory himself. He's quite nice and kind as well. Unlike some Devils I could mention." She said bitterly at the end, remembering a certain Devil which she didn't like, but then stopped and adopted a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it though Akeno. Still call him whatever you want. He's like me, we don't do formal with people close to us."

Akeno looked longingly down the corridor, the boy disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"So, what is this exactly Tou-chan?" Zenki began, standing in an office, a man that looked remarkably like Zenki sat before him though he was older than he was. "Why did you call me here? Though it isn't like I mind it that much to begin with..."

"Yes, how are you my son? You seem to be doing well?"

Zenki nodded, thought about Diodora who annoyed him, adopting a slight pout at the fact, then sighing when he saw that his father looked at him with expectation in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'm doing quite well. I met Ria-tans future Queen just before, she was nice. But I don't understand something Tou-chan. Why did you call me here? I thought that you were gonna be busy today?"

Ajuka in front of him gently shook his head, and went onto explain.

"You see, I was busy, but that was because I was busy dealing with a certain incident."

"Incident? What incident?"

"Yes...this has been most troublesome, and what I say doesn't leave this room, is that clear?" Zenki could only nod at what the man said. Seeing that, relief washed over the man and he went onto explain to his son. "Yes, recently there has been a...a problem, and as a result, this girl has been brought up into a lot of trouble."

"You mean because she's a Devil?"

He guessed, but Ajuka shook his head, then nodded his head once.

"No, it isn't the fact that she's a Devil. It is because this girl has been...she killed the previous caretaker that she had."

That only confused Zenki more as his eyes cast upwards in slight doubt.

"They killed...she killed her previous, Master...caretaker? Why did she do that?"

"Circumstances made her take action. However, people believe that she has gone mad with power, when that isn't the case. As you know, I have certain...ways to find if someone is lying, and I have found out that this girl really did do her actions for the right reasons, even if the actions themselves were...something that shouldn't be done. But this girl was caught, she made a mistake, and the old Devils wished her death. I myself, among others found out that she isn't as bad as she is made out to be, and it would be a waste to get rid of the power that sleeps within her body, so that's why I thought of you my son."

"Though of...me?"

Ajuka nodded his head, smiling fondly at his pride and joy.

"You're my son, so I place such trust in you. I know that you can control this kind of power, as I will be watching over her as well, but while I can control the power, I cannot open her heart, which is why I wish for you to be the person that takes care of this girl."

Zenki watched as his father had the door opened behind him.

Casting his eyes behind him, he saw a girl with long silky black hair, and a pair of cat ears poking out of the top of her head, two tails behind her swaying around unjustly, unrestrained which the girl seemed to prefer. The clothes she worn were in tatters, barely hanging off her frame as wounds decorated her body, the thing Zenki noticing the most was her rather large breasts, and since he guessed she wasn't that much older than he was, he was quite impressed. Her golden eyes met his own eyes and Zenki immediately saw something within them that he hadn't seen before. And that was...hostility and something else that he didn't know what, but could tell was something bad regardless.

The girl herself looked directly at Zenki, and instantly, the hostility in her eyes were shot directly towards him, which made him feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't say anything about it.

"Come over here girl."

The girl walked over without complaint towards Ajuka, though she showed annoyed eyes towards the Maou, said Maou smiling slightly at her. Once the girl made it towards him, his eyes set onto his son once again, who couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Tou-chan, what happened to her? Was she attacked?"

"Yes, but she held her own, using a power that defeated the people attacking her, though she repelled them, it was quite difficult for her, and she couldn't do it all herself. Eventually, she would've died if they continued coming for her. But it was fortunate that we were able to find her. She had taken refuge inside of a territory of mine so I decided to save the girls life."

His eyes widened slightly at what his father expressed to him, trying to take in what was going on.

"Oh...that's very kind of you Tou-chan. But you said that she had the power of a-"

"It is rude, speaking about someone when they are in the room nyaa." The girl voiced her opinion, glaring at the boy who flinched under the gaze. "You mean for my personal being to be in the care of this child? Why would this child be up to such a task?"

Zenki blinked in surprise with what she had said rudely, as Ajuka wore a small smile on his face, watching the girls reactions.

"C-Child?" Zenki felt offended, as the girl appeared to be the same age as he is. "E-Excuse me but I..." His mind then got to working, and heard what she said, so his eyes looked towards his father. "Tou-chan, what does this girl mean by 'be in the care of this child' exactly? Are you suggesting that I look after her personally?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Did I forget to mention that she's a very rare species of Nekomata, called Nekoshou? She's a very rare girl, and she is one of the last of her race, it would be a shame if she disappeared from this world, or became a rouge Devil, so I have decided to take a chance with her, and place her under your care."

That brought surprise towards the boys eyes, his eyes quickly casting towards the girls own again, a sense of wonder in his eyes.

"So she's the Nekomata I have been hearing about recently, I thought that it was just a rumour, but here she is. Wow, this is amazing, I thought that I would never see such a species, I have always liked cats. She seems...to be quite powerful from what I can tell." He noted, then moved closer. "So, what is your name exactly? I'm Zenki Astaroth, second heir to the clan."

The girl didn't reply for awhile, merely giving him a harsh glare, but eventually she opened her mouth and gave him a name.

"...Kuroka...nyaa.."

As soon as the words left her lips, he could see why his father had said to not say anything outside of the room.

"S-So, you're really that dangerous criminal, I remember the name now, you were said to be truly bad, but you don't seem so bad to me."

"Because of the name, and the relationship with the current government of Devils, who have a bad relationship with the Old Maou Faction, and especially the Great King Family would also want this being to be erased from existence. Or even imprisoned for what happened with her former Master. However, I believed that it would be a useless waste to do something like that, so it has taken much time and hard work, and I mean hard work, with backing of the three other Maou-sama's and various important people, we were finally able to convince them that having Kuroka here with us would be a good thing for the Devils Faction, and the actions of the previous generation shouldn't be burdening the children of said previous generation. She's a valuable existence, an existence that is so rare that it has been unheard of. That's why, I thought of you my son."

"E-Eh? Why me? Would I have done for this girl? She doesn't seem to like me that much and sh-she's a known killer...even if you say that she's got a good reason, I don't know what else to say Tou-chan."

It didn't make sense to him as to why they'd, or at least Ajuka himself, would trust him with such a valuable existence. Even Kuroka was confused why a Maou would trust a boy of his age to look after her, not that she needed it, that's how life was going to be for her now, until she could do something about it.

"Because you're my son of course. The others agreed with me. Originally, Kuroka there was going to be sent to the Bael territory, but after much convincing, it was decided that Kuroka would be placed with you. In the end, if anyone can do something with Kuroka there, then it is going to be you my boy. I can't think of anyone else other than you. You're going to do spectacular things, and I know that if anyone can do anything, then it is you. Also, since this is an important task, the rest of your duties today and for the next few days if that's okay with you? Also, since the news of Kuroka is a sour subject right now, it is best to keep this little arrangement quiet, at least for a few days."

Zenki blinked a couple of times and was happy that he wouldn't have to do anything that he didn't want to do with the various things in his life.

"Ooh I see, if that's the case then I would certainly try my best. It seems that because of who she is, Kuroka-san there has had a hard time. Maybe if I could do something to help her then..."

Ajuka smiled at that, liking in what he said very much.

"Exactly. If I place my trust in you, I will be satisfied. Just work your charm on her. Like I did with your Okaa-san~"

He smiled sheepishly, not wanting to hear anything sexual with his mother from his father, then walked over towards Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san...eeh, maybe we should get your wounds treated. I-I mean, I could embrace you while naked to share my demonic power...though it works easier if you're apart of my family, it would still work, but it might take a little longer than..."

Kuroka regarded the boy with a slight curious and defiant gaze before her cheeks turned the ever so slightly tinge of red at what she believed he was suggesting, him being unaware of what he said could be mistaken for a wrong move.

"Did you just ask me to get naked with you? What kind of pervert are you? I'm not stripping for you. Tch, so this is what Devils of the Astaroth clan are like, is it? I can't say that I'm impressed nyaan. And people say that I am vulgar."

"N-No! It was to heal your wounds, I swear!" He quickly got out, to the frustrations of Kuroka herself, though she was bemused. "C-Can we please get you treated? I don't want you to be in pain anymore. A-And if the naked thing doesn't work, I will call a doctor for you."

"I tried offering her one, but she didn't want one, saying that she didn't want our help as much as she possibly could, only accepting this because it would give her freedom from whatever life she had before."

Ajuka informed Zenki who looked at Kuroka with a soft gaze in his eyes.

"Come on Kuroka-san, allow me to help you. Since you've been through an ordeal, you should rely on the kindness of people like us. We might be Devils, but we aren't bad people. You can trust me. And if you can't, then you can shoot me in the back or something. I'm quite the trustworthy guy, you know?"

Kuroka didn't move for a few seconds, watching him and studying him, trying to work out why he was being kind to her, something that she rarely, if ever got before. But when she couldn't see anything other than him trying to be kind, she sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I will allow you to address these wounds because I am a nice girl nyaan." She began, but then moved closer so she was in his face. "And if you ever suggest getting naked again with me without even promising me children, then you're going to regret it, do you understand me little boy? I'm not some cheap woman that takes her clothes off for some Devil rich boy like you, you get me? I want children, strong dna, get me boy nyaan?"

That sent fear into his being, the only thing he could do was give a single nod.

"O-Okay, whatever you say Kuroka-san. I-I didn't think you were, and if I implied it then I am deeply sorry and would never hurt you or anything because you're Kuroka-san and you're-"

"You ramble too much." She deadpanned, earning a cry from Zenki. But then she walked towards the door, and cocked her head back. "Come on, I don't have all day Devil rich boy nyaan."

"Z-Zenki, that's my name..."

"Zenki then. Come quickly."

Nodding, he rushed towards her side, and both walked together out of the office with Ajuka stroking his chin in thought, his eyes lifting ever so slightly. He then looked down at his desk and sighed.

" _I'm sure that you can do it, my boy. Make sure that she is looked after from now on and doesn't become a problem in the future. If anyone can do it, then it is going to be you my son._ "

With those thoughts, Ajuka got back to doing some paper work.

* * *

"So, Zenki. Lets get a few things straight." Kuroka began, walking side by side with Zenki down a long corridor. "You and I, are stuck with one another. You don't like me, and I don't like you, but since this is the only way I'm going to survive, that's how it is going to be."

"You don't like me? Well I like you."

Kuroka blinked in shock at what he said, and then shook her head in mild frustration.

"Ugh, whatever you say. But I'm saying that I'm here because I have to be. If it wasn't for that, then I wouldn't be here with you. To me at least, you don't seem so bad, however if you're anything like my...that's none of your business. I don't have to explain anything to you nyaan."

Zenki cocked his head to the side in mild confusion, then smiled bewitchingly.

"No worries Kuroka-san, I know that you don't want to be with me. But that doesn't mean I'm still not gonna be your friend or anything. Did you know that, Kuroka-san? We're friends now, even if you don't see it."

Kuroka's mind couldn't comprehend why he was being nice to her. Nothing about him made much sense to her, but she could at least see that he wasn't that bad of a person, so decided to at least listen to what he would say...though she was by no means going to follow anything that he said.

"If you say so. Now, find me some clothes."

She ordered him with a stale glare for him.

"Y-Yes Kuroka-san. I'll get you some clothes, and then I will go and...ehehe, we need to get you treated for your wounds. By the way, if it isn't too much of me to ask, how did you come to find yourself within Tou-chan's..."

"That's none of your business." Kuroka responded flatly. "You don't have a right to ask me such things. I've not asked you anything, so don't even ask me anything about my past nyaan. It hasn't gotten anything to do with you nyan. I have to be here with you, you don't need to know about me. They won't even let me see...that's not your business."

Zenki bowed his head apologetically towards her, which baffled the girl slightly.

"I'm sorry. You're right Kuroka-san. I didn't mean to pry, it isn't anything of my business to deal with. I also want to say that even though you're in my care, you can basically do whatever you want, as long as it isn't bad that is."

Kuroka was taken back by what he said to her, unable to understand why he was being nice to her, and even apologize to her.

"I...don't get it, why did you apologize to me? No one has ever apologized to me before nyaaa."

" _Really...to think that no one has ever said sorry to her before...weird. That sounds pretty bad..._ " He thought with a sad sigh escaping his lips. "Because I intended to pry into your past. To make up for it, you can ask me anything you want and I will answer it without worry."

Kuroka thought about what he said, and she did have one question that came to her mind so since he gave her the go ahead (not that she'd need it anyway) she decided to ask him straight out.

"Alright then. If Ajuka left me to you, I want to know why. Are you special in someway? Can you help me repopulate my race? Are you really the same age as I am right now? Or are you something different as well?"

"I'm a Devil of what appears to be the same age as you are, though you seem a little older than me. I don't know why Tou-chan believes that I can help you. If it is r-repopulating your race then I can help you find a suitable partner. But as for the real reason why he thinks that I am someone who is a good person for you to have as a...whatever, then I can't answer that. But Kuroka-san, I'm your friend now. Whatever happened in the past, wont matter when you're with me. I want to know your past in the future, but only when you're really ready to tell me about it. Until then, I will do whatever to make your life comfortable as it possibly can be."

Again, shock overcame Kuroka, and she didn't know how to respond. She never had anything like this happen to her before, and didn't know what to do with it, or him either.

As they walked together, Kuroka's eyes slowly turned towards his body, going down inch by inch, taking in his form. Down his back, she took note of the colour of his hair, and the high class clothes. But when her eyes reached the hip area of his body, her eyes lingered there, unable to move them off whatsoever.

"Kuroka-san, when you get fixed up, what is it that you want to eat?" He questioned, but didn't get an answer which he thought was odd, so decided to do it again. "Kuroka-san, food~? You do eat, don't you?"

Again he questioned the girl, but once again he didn't say anything about it.

As if her gaze was transfixed on a certain area of his body, she had completely forgotten that she was walking with him, as he called out to her a couple of times, for her to not respond in the slightest.

He finally decided to turn his eyes towards the area that she was in, and saw her eyes looking at his hip area.

"Kuroka-san, are you checking me out?"

Kuroka didn't answer, and bent down, placing a hand on his butt, and the other on his crotch, his eyes bulging when she groped him from both sides, Kuroka's eyes turning mischievous, Zenki's face burning red with embarrassment, a muffled moan barely escaping his mouth as she gropes his frontal area without a care in the world from Kuroka.

"Hmmm, for a...an eleven year old, I'd guess, you seem to be endowed here, it can only grow in the future nyan. And what's this? Ooh, tight ass, I like it nyan~ Perhaps if you're a good boy, I will reward you with a little sex if you truly intend to be nice to me nyan."

"S-Sex!?"

Kuroka meowed sensually as a response, and rubbed her head against his stomach, Zenki's bottom lip quivering at the feel of her locks brushing his stomach, sniffing the enticing aroma that she naturally let out, it being a total mind blowing experience for the eleven year old.

"Nyaaaaaaa~ This is a good stomach~ And you seem fun to tease, if ya really wanna please me boy, then you're gonna have to moan for me now~"

Kuroka couldn't help it, she simply liked teasing him. Just something about him was fun to tease, wanting to push the boundaries even more than she usually could.

They didn't get the chance to spend much time together Diodora came walking up to the pair, smirking devilishly towards the pair. Kuroka wore an indifferent face while standing up as Zenki smiled at the boy, though anyone could tell that it was a fake smile he used.

"Well well well, it seems that Zenki has finally found a girlfriend. Though I didn't know that you were into the kind of dirty girls like that. And ooh, she's a kitty cat? Dirty pussy comes to my mind right now. But it does suit your taste, poor, ugly and desperate. How much are you paying her for it?"

"You cheeky bastard nyan. You cannot-"

Kuroka went to hit the guy for insulting her...

At the last second, before she was going to do anything, Zenki smirked at the boy, which in turn caused a cast of eyes to be set on him.

"So, all you can do is insult someone you don't know Dildodora the Asshole explorer." Kuroka laughed loudly while meowing adorably as Diodora had an aura around his body. "And unlike you, I wouldn't judge my choice of girls. I heard the rumours of the fact that surround the circumstances of your Queen. If I didn't know any better, then I would say you forced the young girl to become your Queen."

"The rumours are all false." Diodora denied the accusation with a smirk. "And even if they were true, people like you cannot get into my business and think you can get away with it. If you even breathe a word of anything about what you believe to be true, then you're going to regret it instantly."

Threatening him with a killing intent that could bring most to their knees, Kuroka scoffed at the killing intent, and Zenki merely smiled a dangerous smile towards him, not feeling threatened in the slightest, Kuroka looking between the two and was able to sense that Zenki had the higher level of power that Diodora didn't possess, so she wasn't worried.

"Then try something, Dildodora. Or do you have some butts to explore? Either way, I don't have time for people like you, so either move or I will get you onto the ground you moron."

"That's it!"

Diodora threw a fist at Zenki, charged with demonic power. But before it could touch him, he ducked the blow, and did a palm strike to the chest of the boy, sending him across the hall, and crashing into a wall, something that mildly pleased Kuroka.

"That's what happens when you watch Sai-tan~"

"Heh, nyaa~"

He sang out to the ever growing rage bottling inside of Diodora, Kuroka snorting loudly.

"Use singsong with me will you? Then taste this!"

Diodora gathered the demonic power in his hand, and pointed it towards Zenki, sending it straight at the boy. Zenki dodged to the left, the power hitting the wall, and destroying it instantly.

Zenki gathered some in his hand as well, and shot it forth towards Diodora. The power became a bullet and hit the man in the chest, crashing him against the wall, shaking it considerably, but only leaving a minor wound on the boys body.

"Argh! What do you think you're doing!?"

He roared and stood up quickly. He then clicked his fingers and made bullets of demonic power to float around him. Zenki did the same, but the bullets he made were denser than the ones that Diodora made, something Kuroka took note of, and was slightly impressed with what the boy could do, considering Diodora was older than him.

"What did I say about it before Diodora-nii? You're just an annoying bug sometimes, aren't you?"

Diodora growled up at him and dispelled the bullets, knowing that his elder brother was nearby, and he couldn't take the chance to do anything wrong for the moment in time, Zenki following suit by dispelling his own demonic power.

"Don't think that the fame of being Nii-sama's son is going to save you. Eventually, you're going to fall by my hand. And no, this isn't a threat, it is a promise little boy. Just mark my words, one day, you're going to get it."

"Those words are marked into my brain Dildodora-nii-chan."

"Stop calling me that you bastard!"

Diodora erupted as even Kuroka cracked a smile onto her face, with Zenki downright laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to get that worked up over something like that...what does it say about you being a King. You're also a member of the Astaroth clan, you should learn to be more respectful in the future, you know?"

With those words from Zenki, Diodora felt extremely pissed off so he stood up and walked away from the boy and the girl in a huff, demonic power around him that if touched, it could lead to some complications in the future.

As he left, Kuroka walked closer to Zenki, and smirked.

"So, there is a little animosity between you and that Dildodora is there nyaaa? Seems to me that he's a little jealous of you."

"That's not even the half of it Kuroka-san. There's many reasons as to why that guy doesn't like me. One is due to the fact that Tou-chan spends more time doting on me than him. Another reason is because I'm...more popular than he is with the Underworld. Because I'm Tou-chan's son, it gives me...many expectations to live up to, and he doesn't like the fact that he isn't the fav Astaroth in the family."

"Hmph, sounds vaguely familiar."

The girl gave an offhanded comment that caught the interest of Zenki.

"It does?"

The boys question fell on depth ears as Kuroka walked forward.

"It doesn't matter. All that does is getting stronger children for the future of my race. If I'm stuck with you, I demand that you at least find me a suitable place to sleep, drink milk, sex dungeon maybe, and have suitable clothing as well."

"You are a very demanding person, you know that? And why would you need a sex dungeon?"

Zenki deadpanned, Kuroka doing the same right back at him.

"Demanding is fine with me if it gets me what I want, and there's plenty of reasons for a sex dungeon nyaaa." She explained, then turned her head back. "If you're going to be the one that cares for me now, you have to help me with my goal...no, the thing that I am going to make a reality nyaan."

"Whats that then? Since I'm supposed to help you, you have to at least tell me what's going on? Is it to do with the re population of your race?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes and told him what her goal was after a pregnant pause.

"It's partly that. I want to make my race strong again nyaa. I can't stand it nyaa. My race was wiped out, and now we need strong dna to rebuild the Nekoshou race. But, maybe something more important than that, I wish to see my Imouto again. I haven't seen her in a while, and the damn Devils won't let me see her, thinking that I am going to corrupt her or some shit like that nyaa. I only want to see if she's fine nyaa. I did do it for her safety and all nyaaa."

At that moment, Zenki opened his eyes wide, and for the briefest of instances, he thought he saw a vulnerable side to the young raven haired girl, a side that showed how...strongly she was when speaking about her family, or at least part of it and how much rage she had within her when speaking about the extinction on her race, a rage like no other he had seen before, and instantly, he wished to help her with it.

"I...see. So it really is that important to you. Your Imouto is under the care of Devils, I presume?"

Kuroka nodded, surprisingly somberly.

"Maybe she might not want to see me again nyaa. She thinks that I abandoned her, or something like that nyaa. It wasn't intentional or anything, I just wanted to protect her. And before you get any funny ideas, I'm only telling you because I don't have a choice. I don't have anything else to say about it, I have to stay with you or I will have to die, which is pretty shit isn't it nyaaa? Save your Imouto, and you're condemned to a life where you have to follow around a Devil rich boy."

Kuroka expressed her true feelings to Zenki, even if it was a reluctant thing to do. She didn't like having to do it, but she didn't have a choice.

Zenki listened, and felt for Kuroka, and put a hand to his heart.

"Well, if that's how you feel about it, then I will have to help you see your Imouto again, won't I?"

"H-Huuuh? What do you mean nyaa?"

Kuroka was genuinely confused about it, she didn't think that Zenki was being quite serious...but then she saw the truthfulness in his eyes, the unwavering feeling that he was going to do something for her.

"I mean, if you're this serious, then I will have to help you. I don't know the full story, but you seem to really care for your Imouto, and if that's the case, then I will do everything in my power to help you. I might not hold much water on my own, but I will try and convince my Tou-chan to give you and your Imouto a greeting and being able to stand next to one another again. I will even try and have her come to live here, so you can be together, if that's what you want?"

At that moment, Kuroka was stunned beyond belief. She never expected that a Devil would be so kind to her, and she wanted to know if it was a ploy or not. She however didn't think it was. Just something about his face and demeanor showed that he wasn't lying at all.

"So, you'd actually do this for me nyaaa?"

"Yup, that's what I will do for you. So, what is your Imouto's name?"

"Shirone nyaa."

Kuroka answered immediately, Zenki nodding his head.

"I see, Shirone-san huh. Well, I will do all I can...say, Kuroka-san, have you ever considered becoming...I dunno, maybe apart of my future peerage?"

"Hmph, I don't feel like being a slave nyaa. Not again nyaaa."

She stated with a dead set of eyes. However, Zenki waved his hand as he used his other to point forward.

"It isn't like that at all with me. And I don't see you being my slave either. If anything, you'd make me your slave. Am I wrong with saying that Kuroka-san?"

"It isn't like you're wrong. But I have only just met you, I can't say that I want to completely become your servant...eeh, Devil piece, just yet. Even if I have to stay with you, Ajuka never said anything about becoming your peerage member nyaaa."

Zenki couldn't deny what she was saying, and merely smiled.

"Well, I won't get my pieces for a little while yet, so you don't have to decide anything yet. Maybe we could discuss it once I've gotten my pieces. Until then, I will try my best to make sure that your needs are met Kuroka-san. Tou-chan said that I should take care of you, and take care of you I shall. Do not worry about anything now, you don't have to worry about being in danger. I will protect you!"

Kuroka couldn't believe it. She thought he was mental, a nutter for even saying anything like he was. But the promises he was giving, sounded genuine and good to her ears. She liked the sound of his voice, and the beautiful words he spoke, and if he kept to his word, she'd consider actually liking him, as opposed to being stuck with him. For now, she was just going to go along with it, as she'd rather live in what luxury that he lived in, than what she could have gotten if she had continued running and somehow managed to get away.

"For now, just get me some clothes and have these wounds taken care of. I would also like a meal prepared then a bath as well nyaa. Milk, I want some of that as well nyaaa."

"Yup, aye aye Kuroka-san~"

Kuroka was in awe with how he agreed with her so fast, but she wasn't going to allow his opportunity to pass her by, deciding to take full advantage of it, as she never had anything like this before, and certainly never grew up with someone doing what she wished without worry.

With that, Kuroka and Zenki walked off together to speak about, many things and to show Kuroka...many things as well.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of the first chapter!**

 **That's pretty much it for the prologue of the story. Zenki is the son of Ajuka, and has a rivalry with Diodora, which is quite understandable as to the reasons. For who the mother is...that will be held back for now hehe~ If it is a character within the series, or an oc will be kept to me for now.**

 **This has been sat in my files for quite a while now (since when volume 19 of the LN was released and now we're on 22, so quite a while now), and I haven't done DXD in ages, and now I feel like the time is the put it on the site with me getting back into it from my long absence of it.**

 **Most would question about my other fic's as well to do with this fandom and what I am going to do about them, so I will answer that now. I will be going over in the following weeks and months (depends how long I have to do it in a day, which varies from ten minutes to four hours), to bring them either up to standard, or do a rewrite of them if they are beyond salvaging as I know people have followed and favourite them and liked those classics, so look forward to seeing some of those classics you guys, and girls, might like to read in the following future with the same idea, but up to a higher standard.**

 **For who's gonna be in his peerage, most can take a guess that Kuroka is going to be in it for various reasons, and will only follow his orders when she feels like it (for some comical effects), or when she knows it is serious. What piece she's going to be (in this story, she hasn't been reincarnated yet) is either a Mutated Bishop, or even his Queen, though I am leaning towards Mutated Bishop more.**

 **And also, one person that Diodora is obsessed with is going to be in his peerage as well hehe, a certain blonde haired nun for future plot purposes, plus I really like her, so that's a part of the reason.**

 **As for other peerage members...eeh, I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear your opinions as well. I was thinking of maybe having Koneko as the Rook (Nekomata sisters together in the same peerage, I thought that would be a cool idea), and I have got a replacement for her on Rias' peerage if I decide to do it, so I will let you all decide for that, I am either way on the idea.**

 **So let the people speak, I will begin posting peerage and harem members as of next chapter, and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Gundam 09; Thanks, and cool vote!**

 **Th3Brain; He is the main character, don't worry. All his peerage are.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! And yeah, I've got that inspiration again to do chapters like this. Oh? I didn't know that, well I'm glad I could return to the franchise that got you to like my stories. Yeah, Kuroka is gonna make it interesting, and it seems that's the popular opinion. A bit like Riser yeah, though completely different settings and all. Walburga huh, that's interesting. Even Lavinia, she wasn't someone I would expect, but I could see why. It would be, but I wouldn't have anyone to really replace that person on Rias' peerage. And thanks!**

 **Nostagalas; Hehe, I didn't know it was that big of a deal, but I'm glad that you're happy! Nah, she's gonna be sane, as seen in this chapter. If it is the tan thing, then you can call anyone with tan, Sairaorg is a male, and someone that is kinda like a rival, a friendly one. Ah, okay, then please cast away!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you do! Hehe, it seems like most people do, and I listen to the people so she is! Rias is someone I'm on the fence about right now, I'll probably have her with Issei. Well, he's the wielder of the Boosted Gear, so yeah he's gonna be in the story and those are some cool suggestions!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! Yeah, it is gonna be unique. Grayfia will probably not be in the harem, but I wouldn't rule anything out just yet. Yeah, the progress is going to be quite something!**

 **Castor115; Thanks! That's pretty much it really, it even drills it in this chapter as well. That seems to be quite the popular opinion so she's in the peerage! When I saw Godzilla, I chuckled a little bit, not gonna lie. I unfortunately don't know much about Dark Souls, I haven't played the game.**

 **xOmegaxProdigyx; Thanks, I am going to try!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Those would be some good choices.**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you! I am happy that you do! He really does mine as well, and don't worry, he'll be kicking Diodora's ass verbally as well as physically in the future. That's actually a canon thing, it was in one of the short stories, though I don't think it has been translated yet. Yeah, I think the same thing, I was leaning towards Bishop anyway. Great minds must truly think a like huh. True enough, and Koneko is quite cute as well so two things for the price of one. God, don't separate cuddle time with Serafall, or she might end up…well, you get the idea hehe. I've got some, but nothing truly concrete yet, besides certain people that is. And here's the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Ah cool, on both counts hehe. She'll be called Koneko as indicated by this chapter, though she's not called that yet. Yeah, Asia is one of my favourites as well, I actually place her in my top five DXD characters. That could be a cool idea, I like it. Xenovia for Knight huh? That's interesting. And yeah, Irina could replace her on Rias' peerage.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I will be doing eventually.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, I hope to make it interesting! True enough, the Queen is the second in command, and does need to be reliable.**

 **Argorok; Thank you, I will try!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I thought it would be interesting to do, so I did it! Truly it must've been a long day, and he's gonna have more of them in the future. I just think that's a Kuroka thing to do, to order such things when she knows she can get away with it. It seems to be the general idea that she turns into a Bishop. Yoruichi huh? I didn't think of her, I thought she'd be a lot like Kuroka in the respect that she wouldn't do much either. Jeanne is a pretty good idea. I don't really know much of D Gray Man just yet, only recently began watching it so I don't know much about her. Though that would be funny to see. Katase and Murayama huh, those two would be interesting.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, he's Ajuka's son alright. You gotta have those jokes in there, ya know? And that surely is gonna make him madder. Child Rias is apparently stronger than teenage Rias, I guess~ future teasing starts now! She's gonna be doing some teasing this chapter, and not just with Zenki either. Those are some good suggestions alright! I quite like them, at least some of them are going to be on the peerage.**

 **Tritan; She is going to be in the harem, Seekvaria is a good choice as well. I will consider her.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Fem Vali huh, possibly~**

 **Noah; He surely did! And it is pretty much comedy, huh! Jeanne would certainly be interesting! Bova huh, that's quite interesting, he would be quite awesome as a Rook.**

 **Ragna; You've got a point, Kuroka could be a Queen, but she probably suits being a Bishop better. Tsunade is quite interesting, I never considered her for a Queen before, but I can see why people would think she'd be good. I'll consider her.**

 **Guest 1; I don't know who you'd class as an annoying girl. It probably would be different to who I would class as one, ya know?**

 **Ran; Cool! And yeah, she's in~**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I'm glad it is a compliment~ Well, he isn't going to be happy about it. Wait until he tries something with Asia. Yeah, I thought the same thing, for them to bond better as sisters and such. Asia's role will be the healer, and possibly summoner as well, dragon tamer possibly. The only key player is Koneko really, and I've got someone to replace her. Asia doesn't really do much for the peerage besides healing so it isn't really a problem there.**

 **Xenovia fan; Thank you, and yeah, Asia is in the peerage. Those are some quite cool suggestions and I like the layout of it, besides the Queen purely because I don't know who that is. I've never played that series before, so I wouldn't know who that is. That's quite true, Issei does do quite a lot for Rias.**

 **Guest 2; It has been a while, and I hope to continue updating for a while now!**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, it is pretty funny, huh. That pretty much is one of the reasons Diodora hates Zenki, and will contribute to their fight later on. Hehe, they both are on, Asia was on it from the beginning. She doesn't seem like the leading type, that is true. Jeanne is a cool choice as well.**

 **Asia lover; Before canon huh, possibly. I have worked out how she's gonna be reincarnated but I haven't decided when that is yet. I would make Asia the Queen, but I don't know if that would be a waste or not. Proposing right after that would actually be really sweet, huh. I think she is going to be the main girl, though all of the girls will be lots of screen time.**

 **Guest 3; Valerie huh. That's interesting. She'd actually make a good Queen, I could see it happening anyway. That line up actually looks pretty good, I quite like it.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, they are in the same peerage!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would realistically be a dream that he'd have.**

 **AlphaOmega; I haven't seen it before either. It could exist out there somewhere, but I haven't come across it before. He's quite the talented guy alright, it will be shown how much in the future. Well, right now he doesn't want the responsibility of it all, he has his own things to deal with, some of which is elaborated on in this chapter. Asia is gonna be in his peerage, and so is Koneko and Kuroka, the three are confirmed peerage and harem members. I have some ideas for those openings, and that would be cool.**

 **Yanderelover; Hehe, I am glad that you do! It is true that Rias did give her that name, though she's mostly known as Koneko in the original story, so she'll be called that eventually, I am thinking of either having Zenki or Kuroka think of that name for her. She could do, using Senjutsu at the beginning that is, we'll have to wait and see~ Indeed, she's got the Sephiroth's Graal as a Longinus Sacred Gear. What it does is, basically can revive the dead, heal I believe, and can make immunity's for people like Devils not having a weakness to light and so forth, but that's from the top of my head and it could possibly do more things than that, but I know it effects Valerie greatly.**

 **Zombie-Chan; It would be nice, and that's how it is going to be! They're both gonna be on his peerage. Jeanne and Xenovia would be cool Knights. It would be pretty interesting to have her as a Queen. Fem Vali as all the Pawns huh, I was thinking of having her a harem member, but as a peerage member, I'd have to think about it. Elmen as a replace for Koneko, I was actually thinking that for her peerage.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Nekomata sisters part one**

"But Tou-chan…"

"It's too dangerous, Zenki. Please respect my decision."

Inside of Ajuka's office, sat the Maou-sama himself, Ajuka, and his son stood before him, pleading with his father on behalf of Kuroka. He was pleading so Shirone, Kuroka's younger sister, would be allowed to come to live with them, but his father was less than receptive to the idea.

And as he promised, he was doing it, a day after he had met Kuroka. It was only a single day, and he was already pleading for her case, was making sure that she could meet her sister again. Despite the attitude that Kuroka showed, he was sure that she did love her sister dearly, and wished for them to have a relationship, but he was having a difficult time in convincing his father, trying his best for the young Nekomata.

"But Tou-chan, you asked me to look after Kuroka-san, why can't I do the same for Shirone-san? I'm sure that I will be able to do it. Kuroka-san seemed to be really genuinely sorrowful that she couldn't be with her Imouto again. I know it is something difficult to ask, and I shouldn't be asking, but you placed Kuroka-san in my care, and asked that I should look after her, and make sure that she is okay. So, this is another way of doing that."

Ajuka put a hand on his forehead, and released a sigh, seeing the good intentions of his son.

"I can understand your line of thinking, Zenki. And I do agree with you, of course I agree with you, I am thinking of similar thoughts as to you. But it is difficult. The current relationship between Kuroka and Shirone is…difficult. And it took all of my power to have Kuroka come here. For Shirone to come here as well, there will be questions and raised eyebrows. Especially from…the Bael family."

Zenki frowned ever so slightly, but could understand where his father was coming from, as he wasn't an idiot, he understood exactly what his father meant. But even then, he couldn't give up…no, he wouldn't be giving up.

"I understand that, Tou-chan, and I am personally willing to put myself on the line for this. Kuroka-san is…well, she's a very, unique person. But I believe that her personal development would grow with the aid of her Imouto, and vice versa. This Shirone-san should be with her Onee-sama, shouldn't she Tou-chan? I mean, Kuroka-san isn't a criminal, she told me why she did what she did, and if I was in her situation, I would've done the same thing. So, keeping her away from her Imouto, almost seems cruel, doesn't it?"

Ajuka put a hand to his forehead, running fingers through his head, a soft sigh coming from his lips.

"You truly are my child, aren't you? Always so defiant and willing to help. You're different from Diodora, that's for sure."

"Me and Diodora-nii-chan are different people Tou-chan." He began, showing a small smile. "But Tou-chan, I truly do believe that Kuroka-san and Shirone-san are better together. If you'll allow me, I would take personal care of them, and shoulder their responsibilities as my own, whatever their actions have been and what they might do in the future. Allow me to do this Tou-chan, and I won't let you down."

Ajuka looked at the argumentative attitude of his son, and couldn't say he wasn't impressed. He was immensely impressed how a child of his age and power could stand against his own father, and speak so defiantly, a quality that he had hoped his son would have.

Ajuka turned his eyes towards his desk, ruffling a few papers together as Zenki looks on with expecting and hopeful eyes.

The Maou continued to not speak for a minute, the anxious waiting Zenki kept his eyes solely on his father, truly believing that he was doing the right thing for Kuroka, even if he did have to have the extra responsibility, he was going to take it on.

Eventually, the Maou looked up at his son, showing a dazzling smile, causing his own son to do the same.

"It seems that you've made up your mind, haven't you?" Zenki nodded wordlessly, Ajuka giving a tiny sigh. "Alright then, leave it with me."

"R-Really Tou-chan?"

He was bewildered at best. He honestly thought that he was pleading a dying case. But to hear what he heard, he was pleasantly surprised.

Ajuka snickered, and beckoned Zenki closer.

The boy responded by moving closer, only to get a poke to the forehead, knocking him back gently.

"Of course. It will take some convincing, the Bael's surely will be against it…but screw them."

Ajuka joked with a serious face.

"Tou-chan!"

Zenki chided as if he was chiding a child, Ajuka snorting slightly.

"I'm kidding, and I don't condone that sort of behaviour. Anyway, I am confident that I will be able to convince them, with the support of Sirzechs and the others, I am sure that we'll be able to have Shirone come here. Though, it will mean extra duties to yourself."

"That's fine!" He cheered within a second, continuing to show his smile, then he calmed himself and turned his head sideways. "For some reason, I feel like Kuroka-san does deserve to have some happiness. I mean, she has gone through a lot, and with people trying to kill her and all, I kinda wish she didn't call me names but that's neither here or there, I've got to make sure that she doesn't suffer, right?"

Ajuka couldn't help but nod at his son, liking his maturity more and more.

"That's exactly it. And I did say that you should open her heart. The responsibility would be for Shirone to not be corrupted, she's a powerful young Nekomata with a talent like her Onee-sama's, though Kuroka's is, quite different."

"Hmmm?"

Zenki looked for an answer to what his father was talking about, but didn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter. But just know that I will be trying my best. I can see your determination, and I can understand why you'd be like this. I know my son after all, I knew that you'd be on a case like this, and I expected that Kuroka might speak with you, even if she is rude."

Zenki chuckled slightly, recalling the previous day Kuroka spoke with him.

"Yeah, she's a naughty Nekomata, Nekoshou I guess, but she's alright. I know she's good somewhere. I mean, she has to be to care so much for her Imouto to ask me to help her. I mean, even if it was indirectly, I could tell that she wanted me to help, so I couldn't refuse her. Since she's under my care. I am even considering even adding her to my peerage."

Ajuka chuckled as well, waving his hand to the side of the desk.

"Funny that you should mention that…while it isn't mandatory, I was on the same lines as yourself. However, it truly is Kuroka's decision if she wants to be a part of your peerage, but it would help her case, and would allow her charges to be lessened, giving her more freedoms."

"Hehe, that's good! I hope that I can add her, I know she's strong!"

He said it in such a childlike way that it made Ajuka smile.

"Indeed, she's very strong for her age. She's a talented Nekomata that's strayed from the path, but I can see that you are going to be able to help her. But now if I get Shirone here, you will be responsible for both her and Kuroka. The task will be difficult, due to their, differences."

"I understand Tou-chan. I know it will be difficult. But since you asked me to help Kuroka-san out, and open her heart, I believe that having the sisters together is more productive than counterproductive, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean. So, I will do this for you my son. But as I said, it is your responsibility to take care of them. It might be tough, but since you're my son, I know that you'll be able to do it."

Zenki nodded, determination in his eyes.

Ajuka twitched his eyebrow, then bowed his neck.

"Then, if that is all?" He nodded, and bowed his head at his father. Ajuka then recalled something from the previous day, and had to converse with his son about it. "Also, I believe there was a little skirmish between you and Diodora yesterday?"

Zenki looks down at the ground, briefly contemplating his answer, and gave it a few seconds later.

"Diodora-nii-chan was being rude to Kuroka-san, calling her filthy and such other degrading words, so I told him to stop it, essentially. Then he became mad, and attacked me, so I defended myself. You know about Diodora-nii-chan's anger, he's always quick to anger when things don't go his way. Perhaps I did aggravate him, but he is the type that knows what buttons to push. For my actions in the incident, I am truly sorry."

Ajuka exhaled deeply, his hand resting on his forehead eternally, his annoyance for his younger brother, believing his son instantly.

"I thought that was the case. Diodora, I don't understand that child's attitude. He truly is troublesome, and is a brat. I'll have a conversation with him about his anger and the attacking you incident…well, I know that you have a higher talent than Diodora, so I know that you can defend yourself if he ever does try…but even then to attack a family member…of course, I am not pleased with this event transpiring, Diodora needs to learn to control his anger. I will have a talk with him, and sternly tell him not to attack you. He needs to learn respect. And if he violates these rules, then actions will be taken against him."

"Y-Yes Tou-chan. Then I will, go and find Kuroka-san, and make sure that she isn't getting into trouble."

With another bow to his father, Zenki left the room, leaving Ajuka to contemplate his own thoughts about his brother and his son.

* * *

Once walking out of the room, he was immediately met with Kuroka's Cheshire smile. He was startled at first, not expecting the Nekomata to be waiting outside of the door, so much so that he took a step backwards, but Kuroka lunged forward, grabbing his arm, and dragged him from the office of Ajuka.

She then pinned him to a wall, his eyes lazily looking into Kuroka's cat like eyes, her kitty ears twitching wilding with expectation.

"So nyaaa?"

Zenki's face was expressionless as he spoke to Kuroka, keeping his eyes level with her own.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing, and I am putting my butt on the line here…"

Kuroka leaned closer, wanting to know the answer.

"So nyaaaaa?"

Kuroka was less patient this time, so Zenki explained it to her while smiling.

"I can't promise anything, but Tou-chan is going to do his best to have Shirone-san come and live here with me and you. He said that she'd be under my care, but with her living here with me and you, you'd be able to see her very often!"

"Yes nyaa!" She cheered with a meow, hugging onto Zenki, his face turning bright red when her larger than usual assets pushed against his chest. "I knew you'd do something shorty! Now, we have to prepare for Shirone's arrival won't we nyaaa?"

"Eeh, I said that I would have too…"

Kuroka placed a finger to his lips, sultry licking her own. Zenki's face burned red with embarrassment, worry at what she was going to do to him, never knowing what Kuroka was going to do with him.

"Hush now, my little Shota. Don't make anything complicated nyaa. Let's just bask in the fact that Shirone is going to be coming here. A reunion between Nekomata sisters. You should be proud Shota-kun, you've gotten a family back together."

"I-I said that it might be…."

Kuroka took a finger away from his lips, and inched closer and closer. Zenki's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes bulging at the closeness of Kuroka, feeling her breasts pushing more and more into his chest, sinking into his chest.

Kuroka herself teasingly, and alluringly purred, unknowingly blowing Zenki's mind at the cuteness she was displaying. His mind raced as Kuroka came within an inch of kissing him, parting her own lips, ready to take the plunge….

"Hehe, nyaaa~ Such a naughty child, expecting things like this from me, who do you think I am naughty boy?"

At the end, Kuroka pulled away, a teasing face on her beautiful features, though like an adorable kitten, she licked his face, his mouth attempting to suppress a groan, Kuroka revelling in her seductive movements, finding it funny teasing him.

She patted his face as he slunk to the floor, trying to catch his breath, his heart racing.

"You taste like a virgin."

Kuroka noted, giving his face a lick again. Zenki pulled away, Kuroka teasingly winking at him.

"Of course I'm a virgin! I'm 11 years old! Are you a virgin!?"

"Nyahahahahahahahaha! Of course little man, who do you take me for nyaaa?"

Zenki glared at her, his bottom lip trembling, Kuroka finding it a little cute.

"H-How do you even know what a virgin taste like if you are one….?"

Kuroka giggled catlike, her eyes shining with happiness.

"It's because I know what they taste like. Call it a special power of mine nyaaa. It is a special power that I have been blessed with…maybe cursed, who knows nyaaaahahahahahahaha!"

Zenki was less than convinced, shaking his head from side to side.

"D-Don't play with me like that…"

He mumbled, Kuroka continuing to laugh that same laugh she usually does.

"Nyahahahahahahaha~ For a Devil, you're quite innocent aren't you nyaa? It's so cute, I could cuddle you for just being an adorable innocent Devil that knows nothing of sex nyaa."

"A-Again! I-I'm only 11 years old Kuroka-san! What do you expect!?"

His roar was met with Kuroka turning her back, her tails wagging around adorably, Zenki melting on the spot.

"Well, if you truly are gonna help me in the future, you're gonna have to toughen that cuteness of yours nyaaa." Kuroka stuck out her tongue in a sultry manner, crossing the distance, and pinned Zenki to the wall, running a single hand through his hair, her other hand on his face, Kuroka could literally feel his trembling heart, and got excited because of it. "Shhhh now my Shota-kun, don't tremble, not yet nyaa. When I'm connected to you physically, that's when you can tremble until our baby is realized into this world around us, Papa."

"B-Baby!? P-Papa!? I'm too young!"

He spluttered, the air intensifying, Kuroka snapping her eyes shut, then opening them with a naughty intention behind them.

"I said that I want to have children the first time we met, and you said you'd help me. What did you expect to happen nyaa? To make a baby, you need a Papa and a Mama, and guess what we are Shota-kun? So you're gonna have to toughen up, and pull your pants down, so I can-"

"D-Don't touch me!"

Zenki pushed away from Kuroka, panting with a rapid heart beating in his chest, even able to hear his heart in his ears, it beating faster and faster as he replayed Kuroka's words in his mind, unsure of what she truly wanted with him, whether she was teasing him or not, he didn't care to find out right now, though he was secretly tempted, even if he didn't admit it aloud.

He bent slightly over as he tried to recollect his thoughts, as Kuroka strolled over, briefly groping his butt and an "Eep!" came from his lips as Kuroka purred softly against his ear. Kuroka loomed over him, her tails slowly running up his legs, and ended up going across his butt, and gently, like a ghost, trailed his spine, and her breasts pressed against his face.

"Kuroka-san!"

He gasped, moving away from her, his eyes on the floor as his body shook. Kuroka went in front of him folding her arms under her kimono topped covered breasts.

"Awww, what's wrong sweetie nyaaa? Got something wrong nyaa? You're suddenly being distant from me…I thought you and I had to stay super close with one another nyaaa? Was I wrong in this nyaaa?"

Zenki's eyes nervously went up her body, seeing her huge chest right in front of him. He pulled away from the Nekomata, her tails stopping from touching him, Kuroka's face being that of amusement, Zenki feeling as if he was going to have a heart attack at any second.

"S-Stay away from me!" He put out his hands to stop her advances, but Kuroka grabbed them and placed them onto her breasts and meowed cutely at the sensation of his hands on her. "S-Stop it temptress!"

Zenki removed his hands from her breasts with a large blush gracing his pure white skinned cheeks, but felt a tingling sensation in a certain part of his body, Kuroka noticing the same thing, laughing at the sight.

"Nyahahahahahaha!" Kuroka laughed vulgarly, enticingly licking her lips. "But I have to stay with you nyaaa. What is this Onee-san supposed to do? If I don't get out my flirtatiousness at least once a day, my organs will liquefy and I will die nyaaaa~ Do you want to cause my death?"

"T-That's a lie!"

He rejected it immediately, shaking his head.

Kuroka persisted, and reached to the top of her obi, pulling it down to reveal a small portion of the top of her cleavage. Zenki's face turned extremely red, almost as if it was on fire, and looked away, Kuroka giggling dirtily.

"Can you take that chance nyaa?"

Zenki's bottom lip trembled, and exclaimed "BYE!" running in the opposite direction.

Kuroka blinked once, twice, and then three times more. Her eyes turned to bemusement, pulling her top up again, covering her breasts, snickering to herself.

" _If this is the kid that I have to spend my time with, then that's fine with me nyaaa. He's pretty fun to tease, I think this feeling truly is becoming better day by day and I'm gonna be reunited with Shirone, I win nyaaa. This is going to be fun nyaaaa~ I'm gonna tease the shit out of this~_ "

With those thoughts in mind, Kuroka strolled down towards the area Zenki left, a skip in her step, genuinely enjoying her time now. She passed by Diodora on her way who sneered at her.

"Hey Neko bitch, where's your new Master?"

Kuroka sneered at him as well, sticking up her middle finger with a "Super fuck you Dildodora-chan nyaa!" coming from her in a playful manner then she skipped down the corridor as she didn't care what she said to him, leaving Diodora seething.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki and Kuroka got a shock when Ajuka turned up in his bedroom, but he wasn't alone.

Behind his legs, was a girl. She was shorter than someone her usual age. She was a year younger than Zenki, though looked younger than that, her face being innocent. She had white hair, pure white like snow that was crafted into a short bob cut, two bangs framing her face. Two kitty ears popped up at the top of her head, and unlike Kuroka, this girl had only a single tail compared to Kuroka's twintails. She was wearing rags, it was clear that she hadn't been treated right for a while now, even Ajuka noted this fact, and looked saddened by it.

This girl was Shirone, Kuroka's younger sister.

As soon as Shirone saw Kuroka, pain laced within her golden orbs.

"Well, you asked me, and here she is, Shirone." Ajuka began, looking right at Zenki. "This took a lot of effort, but it has been decided that you will look after this girl now, along with Kuroka. As I said with Kuroka, this girl is a valuable Nekoshou, she's very important and needs looking after."

Zenki nodded, and looked at the girl with kindness.

She shyly turns her head, looking at the ground.

He then cast his eyes towards his father again.

"I see, don't worry Tou-chan, I will look after her now."

"That's good, because she's under your care from now on. Shirone, this is my son, Zenki Astaroth, he'll be taking care of you now. He might be young, but he is a reliable boy that I can confidently say will be able to help you."

Ajuka prompted the girl to stand forward, but she couldn't move, looking at her sister with a glare, Kuroka went into a natural defensive state and just smirked, Zenki looking between the two, and could feel animosity between the two of them.

"Arara, it's me, Shirone. Your Onee-sama, I've come back for you nyaaa."

Shirone's eyes went towards Kuroka, cold.

"…Nee-sama shouldn't of returned."

Kuroka blinked a single time, not showing that she was hurt, but Zenki and Ajuka could see in her eyes that she was slightly hurt by that.

"Ara? What do you mean Shirone nyaaa? It's the long awaited reunion between me and you, Shirone. I haven't been gone all that long, and I've been busy with looking after this green haired child nyaaa."

"You're not looking after me. I'm looking after you."

Kuroka shot her dark glare towards him that was basically saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Zenki turning his head away from the animosity that she was sending his way right now.

Kuroka turned her eyes back to Shirone, seeing that she was frowning.

"Geez, lighten up Shirone nyaaa. Your Onee-sama is here now. We've got this green haired child to look after, so what's wrong with your eyes right now? I am sensing hostility towards me, that couldn't be right, could it nyaaa?"

Shirone looked indescribable, Zenki saw that she barely had any lights in her eyes, and wondered what she must've gone through to have such a look to her, a look that could be described as emotionless.

"…Nee-sama left…and because of that…I was left alone…do not speak my name lightly Nee-sama…you don't have that right…"

The clear cut voice felt like a knife to Kuroka, cutting deeper and deeper into her, threatening to never leave her, seeing her baby sister in such a state, feeling the blame and guilt wash over her, Zenki becoming a little concerned.

"Shirone nyaa?"

Kuroka called her, but she ignored the girl, and faced Zenki.

"…Can I leave now?"

It was a simple request. She even ignored the hurt look that Kuroka was sending her right now. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Kuroka was deeply troubled right now, and Zenki could see her being in pain as well, so walked closer towards Shirone.

"Shirone-san, don't you think that you should stay and spend time with your Onee-sama? She's been waiting for this reunion, she's been really giddy and gleeful with meeting the Imouto that she hasn't been able to see for quite a long time."

Shirone shook her head, rejecting what Zenki was saying, not wanting to speak with her elder sister.

"…I do not wish to speak with the person that abandoned me."

Like a rebellious child, Shirone turned her head to the side, not showing how she was feeling on her face.

At that, Kuroka's face fell from the usual cat like smile into a deep frown, Zenki's face turning sad as well.

"Shirone-san…your Onee-sama is…but maybe this is a little too much. Maybe we could have a reunion later on? Would that be acceptable to you Shirone-san?"

Shirone kept her head down, nodding only because she didn't have a choice right now.

"…Yes."

The emotionless tone caught Zenki's ears, looking to his father who shrugged his shoulders. Even Ajuka didn't know what to do right now.

Ajuka stepped forward, placing a hand on Shirone's head.

"Follow me Shirone, I will show you where you can rest."

Shirone merely nodded, and left with Ajuka, leaving Kuroka and Zenki alone.

Immediately, Kuroka turned towards Zenki, angry.

"You're a stupid slut nyaaa! I thought you were going to help me nyaa!?"

Zenki frowned at Kuroka, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I assure you, I am neither stupid or a slut. And I am helping you, but I cannot force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I don't have a magic wand that I can wave and turn you into besties in the entire world. It seems that she resents you, or something. Something like that isn't going to go away just from a single meeting. So yelling at me isn't going to change anything, I can't change her with a single word can I? I have only just met her, I can't ask her to make up with you instantly, everything takes time Kuroka-san. And don't take your anger out on me, either. I am trying to help you."

Kuroka sighed heavily, but knew that Zenki was right, bowing her head apologetically, surprising Zenki that he actually got that.

"You're right nyaaa. No point getting worked up, I suppose I'm at fault aren't I nyaa?"

Kuroka looked hurt when she said that, though at the same time, she looked as if she accepted the guilt already.

Zenki unfolded his arms, and shook his head.

"While the situation isn't ideal, it isn't your fault Kuroka-san, from what you've told me, and from what I've heard as well. This isn't your fault, we'll just have to power through. But don't get so frustrated if it takes a while. As they say, Rome wasn't built in a day."

Kuroka couldn't help but agree, nodding her head in acceptance.

"Then, what do we do now nyaaa?"

"We'll leave her to think of what happened. She's just had a reunion with her Onee-sama, and clearly she isn't happy. If we went to her now, it would only cause more confusion and emotions, what little she seems to have left, will be rallied up and cause a huge blowout, and that's not going to fix anything. It is better if we go away, and allow her to cool off, okay?"

Kuroka had no choice but to accept it, nodding her head.

"I need to cool off nyaaa."

"Take a bath then, cool off for a while."

Kuroka smirked, winking at him.

"Wanna come-"

"Nope!"

And with that, he got out of there before Kuroka could do anything to him.

"Just wait until puberty hits little man, you're gonna wanna take me up on these offers~"

Kuroka laughed to herself, shaking her head, but a small piece of gratitude was within her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Zenki traversed the corridors, going towards Shirone's room, on the request of Kuroka.

She had told him that she wouldn't be able to face her younger sister tonight, and Zenki wanted to see if she was okay, if she was settling in alright, so he took it upon himself to walk forward towards her room.

However, he was stopped when Diodora came out of his own room, blocking his path.

"Well, if it isn't the snitch."

Zenki stopped in his tracks, looking straight at the smug Diodora, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm? What's wrong with you now Dildodora-nii-chan? I'm busy, though I guess you don't know what that means. And if I'm a snitch, then you're my bitch."

Diodora growled, hissing straight at the green haired boy.

"Don't call me that! And you know what you did! Telling Onii-sama that I started the fight! I got into trouble because of that, I can't even leave the castle for two weeks now! Don't you know how frustrating it is when you have to spend all your time indoors?"

Hostility floated into the air, as did demonic power.

Diodora's aura increased, aimed at Zenki, who did the same thing, showing he wasn't going to back down from the man, ever.

He increased his own aura, his aura fluxing around him and dominated Diodora's own aura, supressing it instantly, Diodora breathing slightly harder as he took a step backwards from the

"You did you moron and good, you shouldn't be able to leave, ever. Remember, you picked on Kuroka-san, so I got involved. I'm sorry if your tiny mind can't comprehend such things, but you started it, and as if I would allow you to abuse your position to attack someone under my care."

"Tch under your care. You don't even know what to do with a girl."

Diodora sneered, but Zenki merely wore a hard face.

"Well, I did consider being a bastard and probably abusive, but then I thought there's already one Astaroth asshole in the family, so I took a route that you'll never take and actually be kind to them, and lo and behold, Kuroka-san has opened up more to me, and in fact, I'm going to go and see my next charge to see if she's alright, and unlike you, I don't get anything from it besides satisfaction that I'm helping someone, but that must be a foreign concept to you. Actually helping someone for no personal gain, must be difficult to understand for the small minded you, right?"

Diodora growled at the words, gripping Zenki by the collar, and lifted him up.

Zenki looked him dead in the eye, as he spoke.

"Are you trying to intimidate me or something?"

"You're lucky that you're Onii-sama's son. If you weren't, I'd have you disposed of. To put into terms that you understand, ever get in my way, I'd fucking kill you."

The threat was scoffed at by Zenki, gripping Diodora by the hand, squeezing tightly, Diodora supressing a yelp.

"Funny, you thinking you can actually do something to me. Don't forget Dildodora-nii-chan, every move you think of, I've thought about it for days in advance. You cannot surprise me, and I expected you to do this, threaten me like this. But here's the sad truth I'm sure you aren't going to like…" He leaned closer as Zenki forced Diodora to let go of him. "…you're never going to scare me Diodora-nii-chan, you simply don't have anything that frightens me. Your fear tactics don't work with me, you cannot hurt me because you simply don't know what to do. Now I suggest leaving or someone might catch wind that you are threatening me, like…ooh hey Tou-chan."

Diodora stiffened and immediately looked to where Zenki was looking, behind the older boy with fear in his eyes.

But when he looked, he saw nothing, Zenki snickering.

Twisting his head back to Zenki, his expression became wild, almost deranged.

"You really do piss me off, ya know that?"

Zenki tipped his head to the side, adorably looking at the elder boy with keen eyes.

"Geez, so jumpy Nii-chan, you need to take deep breaths and calm yourself. You're becoming suspicious right now, you don't want to do that, do you?" Diodora hissed at the green haired boy, as said boy pushed past him and began walking away. However, he stopped when he got a few steps past him. "And guess what Dildodora-nii-chan?"

"What?"

Hissed the elder Astaroth, glaring daggers at the boy.

Zenki smirked, then winked.

"I didn't tell Tou-chan a thing until he asked me, so I didn't snitch on you, I told the truth. I even explained about my own involvement with antagonizing you, but Tou-chan knew about that, and knew of your attitude as well. Maybe you should try it when you stop lying your butt off all the time. If you didn't want to get into trouble, you shouldn't try and piss people off and fight them, should you? See ya later Dildodora-nii-chan, have a nice evening!" He went to run, but then smiled, and turned towards Diodora. "And do you know what they say about bitches? They get stitches. Something to think about if you ever try and attack me my Dildodora-nii-chan. Truthfully, I don't even wanna fight with you, I just wanna live my life…but make no mistake, ever attack me with the intent to kill and I will retaliate, I'm not afraid of you like your peerage will be, and already are. Ever try and kill me and I will show you why it is not a good idea to piss me off."

With that, Zenki runs off down the corridor, leaving a seething Diodora behind in his wave, his body shaking with the rage that he felt right now, muttering "I will kill you one day." in a truly evil voice.

* * *

Zenki made it to Shirone's room, and knocked on the door a single time.

He waited by the door, waiting for Shirone to open the door, and she did a few seconds later.

"Good evening Shirone-san. You didn't come down for dinner, and I was concerned."

"…I'm not hungry."

She replied in a monotone voice, but Zenki then heard her stomach rumble, an embarrassed look appearing on her face, the first time he had seen anything other than stoic on her face.

Zenki gained a knowing look, and bent down so he was at her level.

"Wanna come down for some food?" Shirone hesitated at first, so Zenki reached out his hand for her own. "It's okay, Kuroka-san has gone to bed now."

Shirone lifted her head for confirmation?

"…She has?"

Zenki nodded.

"Yes, she's gone to bed now. She said she was tired. So, why don't you come with me for something to eat? You must be hungry, you've not eaten all day. Don't worry, I won't ask you anything difficult. There's no one downstairs besides a maid or two, but they won't bother you while eating. Even Tou-chan…eeh, Ajuka-sama has gone towards a conference with some of the Maou-sama's, so we are alone."

He added at the end, knowing she'd be feeling hesitant about it still.

Shirone, it was enough for her, moved forward and took his hand in her own and he lead her into the dining area.

In said area, there was food already laid out for Shirone, Zenki having had it prepared beforehand, predicting that Shirone must be hungry.

"Eat anything, don't hold back now."

Shirone nodded, moving her small body forward, and took a seat, grabbing quite a bit of food.

Zenki sat down next to her, and smiled at her.

"It must've been difficult for you, Shirone-san."

Shirone turned her eyes towards Zenki, nearly no emotions at all.

"…You said no difficult questions."

He adopts a sheepish face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help you. So, is there anything that I can help you with? Anything you want to know? Since you're going to be in my care now, you can come to me if you have any problems and I will sort them out. Definitely, even if they are difficult."

Shirone lowered her head as she ate the food.

She sat there silent for a few minutes, while Zenki just offered her a comforting smile, awaiting her to make the first move.

She eventually did, staring straight at the green haired boy.

"…Is Nee-sama staying around?"

Zenki blinked a single time, then nodded.

"She's going to be staying by my side now. You could call it probation, that she has to stay by my side now, though she doesn't have to become my servant, she is going to be staying by my side. I don't know the full history, but I know she killed for the right reasons, I know it."

Shirone shook her head.

"…No, Nee-sama did it because she was drunk…on power."

Zenki inhaled a deep breath, exhaling a few seconds later.

"That's not true, Shirone-san. What if Kuroka-san said it was because she wanted to protect you? What then?"

"…Nee-sama would say anything….to get off from…being killed. She's…the type to lie…even when the truth…is known…she's deceitful…cruel…evil…"

Shirone said it in a way that distances herself from the conversation, but Zenki tried to make a connection with the white haired girl, not wanting her to distrust her own elder sister, even if she did have reasons to do so.

"It's true. She would say anything to get off from getting killed." Zenki's words shocked Shirone, but Zenki smiled at her. "She'd even tell the truth as well. I realize Kuroka-san is quite weird, and does many things I don't understand. But she isn't really bad. She's a naughty kitty that does sometimes need a little punishing and she needs to stop verbally abusing me and sometimes sexually attacking me as well, but she isn't evil Shirone-san."

Even though he said it kindly and trying to establish a connection with the white haired girl, Shirone wasn't going to listen and continued to shake her head again and again, not wanting to listen at all.

"…Nee-sama killed someone…and then she…left me…"

Zenki could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice. It was obvious that she hadn't been told the truth, and he wasn't sure that he should tell her either, respecting Kuroka's decisions on the matter at hand. But he wasn't going to stay silent either.

"She did, and I'm never going to defend that. I can't defend that because that was her decision. And now my words might sound strange, but in her situation, I honestly don't know what I would do. It must've been scary for her. She killed someone for reasons only she knows which I suspect to be justified reasons, then people came after her because of that and wanted to kill her for a crime that she only committed out of, what I presume to be good reasons. Doing the right thing, isn't always about doing what's right in the law. She became scared and did what she could. She plays tough, but under that bravado, there is worry in her, she just hides it very well."

Though Zenki tried to speak on behalf of Kuroka, Shirone wasn't so receptive to the idea, and had her own ideas on the matter.

"…You couldn't know that…Nee-sama is a good…liar."

That's what Shirone truly and honestly believed, but a hint of something else lingered within her heart. Something for Kuroka that truly couldn't be taken away, even if she showed that she didn't care about her and wanted to never be associated with her.

Zenki nodded his head in full agreement, continuing to give Shirone shocks.

"From what I know of her, yes. She is a good liar. But I also know that for the days leading up to you coming here, she didn't sleep that well, she barely slept at that and eating, besides throwing things at me for her own fun and enjoyment, she barely did either. And when she saw you just before, it was a side I hadn't seen in her, she truly did show it in her eyes how much she cared for you. But I can't tell you how to feel Shirone-san, I can't tell you how good or evil your Onee-sama is. You'll have to witness that yourself, and make your own judgements. But I can tell you one thing." He looked down at the white haired girl, and petted her head softly, the girls golden eyes looking into his own eyes. "You're under my care now, and no one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise this. No Devil, no Angel, no Fallen Angel will hurt you and whatever else there is out there in this world."

Shirone opened her eyes wide in shock, then looked at Zenki. Zenki thought that he saw hope within her eyes, but she turned away too quickly to be truly sure what she was thinking right now.

"…I don't want to be called Shirone."

She suddenly brought up, Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't?"

Shirone nodded her head.

"…I want to discard that name…the past is not…what I want to think of…"

Zenki gained an understanding face, petting her head.

"Have you got a name you prefer for me to call you? I can't call you 'whitehead' or 'Nekomata chick'. So, have you?"

Shirone shook her head a single time.

"…I don't…not yet…call me…Shirone until…I think of a new name…"

Zenki again nodded in understanding, ruffling her hair, and earning a single "Nyan~" as his fingers accidently brushed over her Nekomata ears, him biting his lip so he didn't squeal at how cute the sound was.

"Whatever you want Shirone-san, whatever you want."

Shirone stared at the boy, and he stared back, offering her his comforting smile, Shirone being appreciative of the smile, her own showing for the briefest of seconds, before disappearing off her face, and she continued to eat her food for a long time, Zenki merely looking on and checked if she was okay.

Unbeknownst to them, Kuroka was around the corner, and had heard every word, an appreciative smile gracing her lips.

" _Thanks Zenki-chan, you're actually a pretty good guy after all, not some Devil stuck up rich boy either nyaaa_."

Kuroka watched a little while longer, before leaving with a heavy heart, thoughts of her sister racking her brain.

* * *

A week later, Zenki was relaxing in a living room area sitting at a table with a chess board in front of him, having only a single day of actual relaxation, without any duties to do, which surprised even him, though he wasn't going to deny the chance for a break.

Kuroka was sat behind him, her tails swaying as she read a book, Zenki was sure that it was an adult book with naughty stuff inside of it, so he didn't say anything about it.

But during the week, Kuroka has been…sexually torturing him, in a somewhat nice way. She found it entertaining, it was something she loved doing, and Zenki hadn't really told her she couldn't do it, at least to her ears it sounded as if he wasn't rejecting the very idea, even if he said "No!" again and again, she took it as an opportunity to tease him.

Though, even with that, Kuroka couldn't deny that she actually did like Zenki. Despite being a 'Devil rich boy' that he was, she couldn't deny that he was alright. She actually had grown quite accustomed to his presence, so much so that she didn't even mind asking him for things, and actually had thanked him once or twice without even being prompted. And the fact that he kept to his word to make sure that Shirone came to the Astaroth household was something she very much agreed with and made him seem appealing to her eyes, even if Shirone wasn't the type to speak to her readily.

At the side of Zenki, sat Shirone, keeping to herself.

For the entire week since she had been with them, she hadn't muttered many words. She kept to herself, and avoided being near Kuroka as much as possible. Even with Zenki prompting, each time Kuroka came near her, she'd flee to somewhere else. She didn't have a problem with Zenki himself, actually she quite liked him, only if because he was kind to her. But when it came to Kuroka, she wouldn't allow herself to be taken in by that girl, not wanting to lose herself to power.

In front of Zenki however, was a girl that had blonde hair, tied into twintails. She wore a pink dress, a noblewoman's dress. Her blue eyes set onto Zenki, the air around her carrying her usual princess like attitude, the crest of the Phenex clan being on her right breast pocket.

This girl was Ravel Phenex, the four sibling in the Phenex clan and the only daughter at that and a very good friend of Zenki's, due to the fact that they are of a similar age, though she was a year younger than he was, and they had things in common, but rarely got the chance to converse like this.

"Zenki-sama, did you hear about the current dealings with the Gremory and the Phenex households?"

Ravel began, taking a Pawn piece, and pushing it forward, as Shirone looked on at the Phenex girl, a wondering stare to her.

"Oh, what's that about?"

He wondered, using a Pawn piece to take Ravel's Pawn piece, having long tried to make her not call him 'Zenki-sama' but it wouldn't work, she'd always call him that regardless of how close they really were.

Ravel briefly looked behind Zenki to see Kuroka peering over her book, and giving her a sultry wink, fluttering her long and luscious eyelashes for the Phenex girl to see.

Ravel blinked a few times and looked around to see if there was anyone else she was doing it too. But besides Zenki and Shirone who couldn't see Kuroka, she didn't see anything or anyone that could be the person that Kuroka was winking at, besides herself that is.

Ravel shrugged it off a few seconds later, moving her Bishop piece.

Shirone tugged on Zenki's shirt, so he turned towards her.

"Something wrong Shirone-san? Do you need something?"

She shook her head, and took the Rook piece from the board as if she was drawn to it, holding it up.

"…What piece is this?"

She asked is so adorably that Zenki found it tough to not melt on the spot, the innocence of the question being too powerful for him to take.

"It's called the Rook."

He answered as Shirone put the piece down.

"…What does it do?"

"Well, it can move like this." He demonstrated how the piece moved as Shirone looked interested, Kuroka peering over her book to see what was going on, and saw how Shirone was interested, not in her. "It is quite the useful piece. Why did you ask?"

Shirone peered at the piece, and shook her head.

"…It looks strong, is all."

Zenki chuckled slightly, bobbing his head up and down.

"It certainly is strong. Actually, in terms of Evil Pieces, it is the piece that gives enhanced strength and defence as well to the user of this piece, so like its design, a sturdy and strong piece. It's an interesting piece, would you like to have it?"

Shirone stared at the piece for a few seconds, ultimately shaking her head.

"…It is only a chess piece so it has no significance to me."

Shirone answered honestly, as Zenki chuckled again.

"I suppose it doesn't. But you seemed to like it though. I thought you might've wanted it."

Shirone shook her head, but kept her eyes on that piece.

Something about it was appealing to her. She didn't know why, but she just kept staring at it. She wouldn't, or couldn't stop. She just kept her eyes on the piece, and wouldn't stop it, even Kuroka and Ravel didn't understand why that was.

Zenki picked up the piece, and placed it in front of her.

"Have it, there's spares here. Don't worry, you can keep it if you want it."

Shirone picked up the piece and examined it deeply as Zenki took a spare piece and placed it on the board where the Rook Shirone had was. Kuroka kept her eyes on her sister, wondering why Shirone was so drawn to that piece of all pieces.

"…Thank you…I don't understand why…but I like it…it looks, dependable."

"Aye, it surely is dependable. Even in terms of Evil Pieces, I want to have a dependable Rook as well, when I get my Evil Pieces that is."

Shirone's eyes briefly opened wider than usual, then turned back to the usual ones she has one.

"…I see, someone…dependable."

She muttered at the end, then returned her eyes towards the piece she held in her small hands, not letting go of it.

Ravel then got back to the talk they were having before, seeing Zenki and Shirone had finished their line of conversation.

"It seems that there's been talks about Rias-sama perhaps being engaged to one of my Onii-sama's. Probably my youngest Nii-sama."

Bringing that up, surprised Zenki quite a bit if he was honest with himself.

"Really? A fiancée at this time? That's almost unheard of."

Zenki took his Knight, and placed it on another place of the board, taking Ravel's other Pawn.

Ravel thought about her next move, her eyes going behind Zenki to see Kuroka blowing a kiss to her, alluringly smacking her lips together.

Ravel pulled her body away from the desk slightly as she felt slight fear, her eyes going downwards towards the board, wondering what Kuroka was doing.

She soon shook it off, moving her other Bishop to take Zenki's Pawn piece. Shirone watched on with keen eyes, she couldn't take her eyes off the chess board, looking between Ravel and Zenki in two second intervals.

"A-Apparently so. I think it is just talk at this time though. There's nothing concrete on the matter."

"I see, but still talk about this time. Rias-tan is barely 12, or 13, however old she is."

Zenki put out his Rook, taking one of Ravel's Bishops for himself, showing he had the advantage of the game. Shirone didn't really understand the mechanics of the game, but she could see that Zenki had more of Ravel's pieces than Ravel had of his, so she guessed that he was winning her.

Ravel hummed in thought and her eyes couldn't stop themselves from going behind Zenki to see what Kuroka was doing this time, and felt regret about it.

Kuroka somehow produced an ice lolly, and began licking it sensually.

She dragged her tongue up and down the lolly, in and out of her mouth again and again, slowly showing the length of the lolly, her eyes not leaving Ravel's own eyes, and when a bit of the ice lolly went onto her nose, Kuroka pointed towards Ravel, then her nose and then her own mouth, indicating she wanted Ravel to lick it off.

Ravel gasped, looking away, her eyes brimming with tears.

" _I-Is she trying to do…t-those types of acts with me…but I'm not into girls…why is she flirting with me…is she flirting with me…? I don't understand…what's going on this time…I'm kinda scared on what she's going to do with me, that vixen. And I want to know where she got that ice lolly from, she didn't have it before and we're not near the kitchen…did she prepare it beforehand…_ "

Ravel felt her heart pound indecisively, unsure of what she should be doing now.

Zenki saw Ravel's troubled expression, cocking his eyebrow upwards.

"Are you alright Ravel-tan?"

Ravel snapped her eyes shut, then open towards Zenki, showing a sheepish smile.

"F-Fine, I-I just am thinking o-of a move…a-ah, I will move my Knight." She announced and did as she said, moving her Knight piece, trying to not look at Kuroka anymore. "S-So, we were talking about fiancée's, correct?"

"Yeah, tough breaks and all."

Zenki noted, moving his Knight to intercept her Rook, taking it for himself. Shirone looked at the taken Rook piece, and picked it up with the unspoken consent of Zenki, putting that piece and the other piece she had together, a very tiny smile appearing on her face.

Ravels eyes unwillingly went towards Kuroka, and she wished that she hadn't.

What she saw horrified her immensely.

Kuroka was now sat on the couch with her legs slightly apart, the same with her usual kimono top to expose a portion of her cleavage, her fingers by her mouth in a V shape. Kuroka naughtily stuck her tongue through the opening in her fingers, and wiggled it up and down, a vulgar expression on her face, her eyes laced with faux lust for the blonde Phenex.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ravel cried and jumped off the seat, pointing at Kuroka accusingly, tears stinging her eyes as the black haired Nekomata snickers, trying to control her voice so Zenki and Shirone aren't any of the wiser. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? I CAN'T TELL IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME OR KILL ME! WHICH IS IT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT KUROKA-SAMA!?"

Zenki was surprised by Ravel's scream, immediately casting her eyes towards Kuroka. Shirone doing the same.

By the time their eyes made it to Kuroka, she was sitting up straight, no longer showing a portion of her breasts, and just looked confused.

"Ara? What's wrong Ravel-chan? Something going on with you?"

Ravel sobbed, her eyes leaking some tears.

"…Have you gone insane?"

Shirone questioned as Ravel shook her head, Zenki walking over to her.

"Ravel-tan? What's gotten into you? Kuroka-san isn't doing anything."

Ravel looked at Zenki for some comfort, something to help her forget what Kuroka was doing to her.

"Zenki-sama…she's weird…I don't understand her at all…she's very scary…."

Zenki pats Ravel on the head, comfortingly rubbing it as Kuroka curiously looks between them, seeing Ravel's face turn slightly red at the touch. Shirone did the same, tilting her head to the side in a curious gaze.

"There, there Ravel-tan. No need to worry. Kuroka-san won't do anything to you." He twists his head towards Kuroka, who was close to snickering. "Isn't that right Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka shrugs her shoulders uncaringly.

"Possibly. But I haven't done anything to her today nyaaa."

"T-That's a lie! You've been making weird movements towards me!"

Ravel yelled back, Kuroka meowing right back at her.

"Nyaaaaaa~ Raven-chan needs to calm herself down~"

"M-My name is Ravel…not Raven."

Ravel fought back, Kuroka giving her a wink as Zenki sat down, Ravel next to him, trying to control herself. Shirone sat on the other side of Zenki, strangely attached to the young Devil boy.

"I think Raven sounds better nyaaaa~"

Ravel cast her eyes downwards dejectedly, Zenki looking towards Kuroka, who stuck out her tongue and faced away.

Ravel wanted to forget the experience, and moved onto a different topic.

"B-B-By the way, have you found out who you're going to be engaged too?"

That caught Kuroka's attention, who stood off the couch, and walked towards Zenki, wrapping her arms around his upper half, her breasts pushing against his back as a blush spread across his face, Ravel frowning at her forwardness.

"Ararara? What's going on here nyaaa? You have a fiancée nyaaa?"

Zenki cast his unsure eyes towards Kuroka, shrugging the best he could, Kuroka's breasts making it difficult for him to move. Shirone looked annoyed with Kuroka's obvious lack of personal space, shaking her head in said annoyance.

"I-I will probably h-have one before my 13th birthday. S-Since I am a Maou-sama's son, my future is kind of…interesting to others…and when they say interesting…"

"They also want interesting children, correct nyaaa?"

Kuroka pondered more, pushing her face next to Zenki's, rubbing against said face with her own, nuzzling him sweetly, only so she could piss off Ravel, and tease Zenki at the same time, which seems to have worked.

"…You are forced to have children with someone?"

Shirone asked, a face full of dissatisfaction.

Zenki shrugs his shoulders.

"Depends on who it is. If it is someone I don't like, then of course I'm gonna fight it. But if it is someone I like, take Ravel-tan for an example. I probably wouldn't mind marrying her, if I fall in love with her in the future. But I can think of some female Devils that I wouldn't want to marry, some people are just stuck up and jerks."

At the mention of her name and marriage in the same sentence, or nearly, her face turned entirely red, which Kuroka caught and gave her a wink, Ravel turning away, flushing at the mere thought of it all.

"Ararara, sounds like you're in a tough break huh nyaaa?"

Kuroka chimed in, pushing her breasts more and more into his face.

Ravel frown deepened at the sultry cat woman, and went to explain to her.

"As Zenki-sama is the son of Ajuka-sama, there are certain expectations placed on him, his future being decided would be one of them. It is a huge deal in the Underworld, Zenki-sama that is. The higher-ups are very interested in his future, which does include dna as well especially considering who he is the son of, s-so that would mean children in the future, possibly. And of course, unions between certain houses as well, benefits on both sides. Though it hasn't been announced who Zenki-sama is going to be engaged too, but as he had said, he will most likely know by his 13th birthday, so that gives him two years, at most. It could even be decided tomorrow morning, or it could be decided right now and we are none the wiser."

Kuroka took the information into her mind, then curled her body, twitching her ears.

"Arara, it seems that you have an interesting life. Dildodora-chan wanting to fight you constantly, being a prick at that nyaa. And now you have to have some bitch as your fiancée? Is it the bird-chan here?"

Ravel promptly blushed, shaking her head.

"N-No! W-We aren't engaged at all!" Kuroka snickered and licked Zenki's cheek, Ravel hissing at her as Zenki suppressed a moan. "W-What are you doing Kuroka-sama!?"

"Licking his cheek nyaaa. I have too at least three times a day, or my organs will liquefy and I will die nyaaa."

She spoke dramatically, stars somehow appearing around her eyes to give her a more innocent look.

Zenki rolled his eyes, another one of her tricks being obvious. Even Shirone saw that it was a lie, doing the same thing as Zenki, though she was slightly annoyed with her elder sister.

But…Ravel took it seriously, her face being stuck into questioning and wondering.

"O-Oh dear, I didn't know of this. Could it be that Zenki-sama has special antidote capabilities that can cause your body to stabilize?"

Zenki and Kuroka both saw Ravel's genuine interest right before their eyes, Zenki hanging his head down as Kuroka saw another opportunity for teasing, Shirone deciding that she wasn't interested, turning her head to the side, looking out of the window.

"R-Raven…I mean Ravel-tan that's…"

"That's right Ravel-chan nyaaa." Kuroka spoke over Zenki and snickered when he called Ravel, Raven, licking Zenki's cheek again while he twitched his upper body at the sudden contact of her tongue, which Ravel didn't seem to have a problem with now. "See? My complexion increases when I lick his milky white skin nyaaa. It is a general health thing as well nyaaa. If you lick his cheek three times a day, your general health will increase, and you'll become stronger as well."

Ravel's eyes displayed her interest, Zenki could see that she actually believed it and went to talk her out of it, however Ravel beat him to the punch, nodding her head to herself.

"O-Oh my, that's very interesting." Ravel withdrew a notepad and pen from where even Zenki didn't know where from, and wrote on it. "This could be very medical breaking. Maybe I shall present this to the medical facilities so they could incorporate Zenki-sama's skin ingredients so they could help Devils…"

"R-Ravel-tan, my skin isn't-"

Ravel fluttered her eyes, resting her hand on top of his gently, strongly looking into his eyes with a very serious look to her.

"Zenki-sama, if this is a medical breakthrough, then I am pleased with this." Zenki slaps himself in the face as Ravel stands up. "I will need to research this more clearly now Zenki-sama, and it is about that time were my family would be expecting me back, so I have to offer my apologies for leaving so abruptly."

Zenki waves his hand at the girl, shaking his head.

"Do not concern yourself Ravel-tan. Please go and have a good evening."

Ravel nods, bows her head to Shirone who looked disinterested, and towards Kuroka reluctantly, Kuroka giving her a wink goodbye, a dirty one at that meant for enticement, Ravel becoming freaked out and quickly existed.

Once she was gone, Zenki turned towards the Nekomata girls.

"So, since it is about that time, for dinner that is, why don't we all get freshened up?"

He offered, suggesting with his eyes to Kuroka, who caught it and nodded.

"Ara, Shirone! Why doesn't Onee-sama and you have a good old fashioned kitty bath?"

At the offer, Shirone turned her head, rejection on her face.

"…I do not wish to have a bath with you."

Kuroka didn't stop from the simple put down and continued pushing the idea.

"Come on nyaaaa~ We can have a bath together, like old times? I could wash your back for you~"

"…I don't need your help."

With that, Shirone left the room, leaving Zenki and Kuroka alone.

Confirming that she was gone, Zenki turned to the disheartened Kuroka.

"Remember, everything takes time, don't fret about it. I mean, she stayed in the room for the entire day and you were there. A week ago, that would've been unseen. We're getting somewhere."

Kuroka sighed, sitting down.

"Maybe nyaaa…"

Zenki took a seat next to her, patting the top of her head gently, earning a meow of acceptance so Zenki continues to do it.

"As I said, it takes time. Just relax and allow it to flow naturally. Forcing anything is going to end up being the wrong decision when it concerns things like this. But since she isn't so repulsed by the idea of being in the same room with you, it's getting better."

Kuroka didn't say anything as a response, and left the room, leaving Zenki alone with his own thoughts, giving a small sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Zenki floated in a huge bath with a towel around his waist, his hair scattering in the water.

It was the size of a small swimming pool, and it was outside.

It couldn't be called a hot spring, but it was quite close to it. The water was warm, his eyes going towards the night sky, seeing the different colours blending together, something that looked truly pretty.

"I don't know what to do…" He confessed, and turned his eyes left, to see Rias sat there in the bath, with a towel covering the more important parts. "…they really are quite difficult, Kuroka-san plays it off as a laugh, and Shirone-san barely wants to sit in the same room as her. Just tonight at dinner, they both were just so…like, ya know, very distant. It was like sitting me and Dildodora-nii-chan in a room, and we were unable to speak, but the animosity felt real."

Rias ran fingers through her hair, lowering her body into the water, snickering at the Dildodora speech, always having a laugh when he speaks about him.

"It does sound difficult, and they really don't get on at all?"

Zenki sat up in the water, swimming to Rias' side, nodding his head when making it.

"That's putting it mildly. It's like mixing fire and ice together, one melts and the other burns brightly."

"It does sound like the conundrum. It does sound like opposites are attempting to come together, but their own feelings are getting in the way."

A new voice presented itself, Rias and Zenki turning to see a girl that looked Rias' age, in a towel that covered everything like Rias' did, but unlike Rias who was developing in the breast department, this girl was quite flat chested, but her beautiful face more than made up for that. Her stern like eyes were covered by her thin framed glasses, her black hair coated in fresh water.

This girl was Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan.

"Aye, it is Sona-tan. It isn't like I can ask my Tou-chan for help, he placed them with me after I practically begged for Shirone-san, and I-"

"Don't want to feel like a failure." Sona finished off, Zenki nodding. Sona took a breath, and addressed Zenki again. "From what you've said. It sounds like you're doing everything right. I couldn't really suggest anything. This Kuroka-san does sound like a wildfire, and from what I know of Shirone-san, she seems to be quite reserved. So, your analogy of fire and ice might not be so far off the truth."

When Sona summed it up, he didn't feel like much of a failure anymore.

"Yeah…but Shirone-san is quite the nice girl. When she isn't with Kuroka-san, she's more…I dunno the word. She just seems to be a little happier. But when with Kuroka-san…well, it is quite different."

"I suppose after everything she went through, it is only natural that she would be reserved and wouldn't want to be near anyone, especially someone who abandoned her."

Rias pointed out as she brought some water to her hair, and doused herself in the fresh water, running down between her breasts, Zenki turning away so he wouldn't be accused of being a pervert.

"The only thing that you can do is keep trying. From my guess, it is going to take time. How long that is, depends on the individuals involved. Though from what you've said, it does sound like some difficult characters have entered your life recently."

"I thought so, Sona-tan." He began, sighing while rubbing his temples gently. "Seems like it is going to be a difficult thing. By the way, I haven't seen Sera-tan in a few days?"

Sona hung her head down, sighing dramatically.

"Onee-sama has become upset." The girl confessed as the others listen. "She won't listen to reason. Because she thinks that her precious Zenki-tan is being stolen away by his new friends, Kuroka-san and Shirone-san, Onee-sama thinks that you might not want to spend time with her anymore, and I couldn't even tell her about this arrangement tonight, she said she'd crash the next bath that you have Zenki, and would do…things that are questionable."

Sona explained it calmly, but both Rias and Zenki could see the fear in her eyes, how it really affected her, so Zenki adopted an understanding face.

"I see, that does sound quite dangerous. I best make sure that Sera-tan knows that I still love her a whole lot."

"Please do before she obliterates apart of the Underworld."

Zenki and Rias grimaced, but thought Sona wasn't that far off the truth either.

He then turns to Rias, adopting a smile.

"By the way, how is Akeno-chan? Has she been settling in lately okay?"

Rias stretches her arms upwards, inclining her head.

"Yeah, she's been doing quite well. She's been learning about Devils, her studies are coming alone quite well, and she seems to have settled down with the Devils. Though it must've been difficult for her, considering the fact that she is a human living among these new and interesting species. She's doing remarkably well."

"Well that's one good thing at least."

Sona stands up, and walks closer, sitting beside Zenki, Rias on his other side.

"By the way, I also heard that there has been talks about a certain fiancée arrangement?"

Her question was directed towards Rias, who frowned and put a frustrated hand to her forehead, resisting the urge to sigh loudly, but couldn't help the small one that escaped her lips.

"I'm not even in high school yet, and they've been talking about it. I can understand what my parents, and the Phenex clan are thinking, and I am almost certain on the reason why it would be someone from the Phenex clan as well, but the person is…"

"Less than spectacular?"

Zenki finished off for her, Rias nodding sombrely.

"Seems like my feelings aren't taken into consideration."

"I can also understand your feelings, Rias."

Sona brought up, drawing the attention of Rias and Zenki, the former being the one to question, or she would've if Zenki didn't absentmindedly speak.

"You have feelings?" Rias laughed as Sona scowled. Realizing what he said, he put his hands up in defense. "I-I didn't mean it like that...I meant that you have feelings like Rias-tan?"

She nodded, surprising Rias.

"You really have similar feelings to me, Sona?"

Sona nods, cleans her glasses with her towel.

"Yes. There has also been talks about my own engagement. Of course, I won't know who this person is for some time, but like you, I do not wish to marry someone that I am not romantically attracted too. I am of the opinion that only someone who may beat me in chess shall be a suitable husband. Smart, dependable, and can be someone who I can speak too on an equal level."

"I see, then anyone that beats you, you'll love?"

Rias guessed, Sona shaking her head.

"It would only give me options. If I do not like the person, then I will not want to be associated with that person."

"Harsh…"

Zenki muttered, Sona catching it and shook her head ever so slightly.

"I would prefer to call it practical. Why waste time with someone you are not compatible with?"

"She's got a point. There's no point being with someone that you don't love. It would waste your time and that persons time as well."

Rias added, Zenki shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess she does." He turns towards Sona, and smiles. "So, I guess if I ever want to marry you, I'd have to beat you in chess then?"

Sona shows an ever so ghost of a smile.

"When you beat me in chess, I shall consider you a viable partner, but you haven't succeeded in beating me yet."

Zenki couldn't refuse the chance to have a little laugh, so he pointed at Rias and himself, looking and conversing with Sona in a playful childlike manner, something that he could rarely do when at home.

"Well, when average people like me and Rias-tan go against someone who got their intelligence from like Steven Hawkins or something, then it would be difficult for common folks like us to even have a chance against you in chess."

Rias snickers as Sona's smile spreads more across her face.

"That does sound, quite like something you'd say. But neither you or Rias will ever be 'average'. You two are…extraordinary."

Rias and Zenki turned towards one another, unsure looks in their eyes.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."

Rias pondered, Zenki snickering to himself.

"I'm gonna take it as a compliment. It sounds like she's saying that we're pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'll take it as a compliment as well. Probably one of the closest ones we'll ever receive if it is from someone like Sona."

Sona rolled her eyes, and bent her neck upwards to the sky, looking at said sky and was mesmerized with the colours.

Rias also leaned backwards, and looked at the sky.

Zenki soon did the same, and all three of them relaxed in the bath, none of them caring that the opposite gender was in the bath, merely taking this as a relaxing sign, so they could just relax themselves, forgetting the troubles that they each have.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Nekomata sisters have met and are, less than getting along with one another. A little more to Zenki's character being divulged as well as some introductions like Ravel, and Sona, though Serafall isn't going to be long behind.**

 **Now reading the reviews, I've been getting some quite good suggestions, and I thank everyone for them! I've been getting some reviews about Xenovia being the Knight of Zenki, and I like the idea, though I will have to think about it.**

 **As for the Queen, I've gotten some few good ideas like Valerie, though I'm indecisive for now. I thought about having Ravel as his Queen, with the Phenex's abilities and her responsible nature and such. But if any of you guys want either Ravel or Valerie on the peerage, let me know and I will take it into consideration. Oh and please continue the suggestions, as you can see below, there's still a number of spaces left!**

 **So here's the harem and peerage list thus far! And until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne.**

 **Peerage**

 **Queen; Free**

 **Rooks; Koneko, free**

 **Bishops; Asia, Kuroka (mutated)**

 **Knights; Jeanne, free**

 **Pawns; Free**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wacko12; That would be quite a good choice.**

 **Guest 1; I am thinking about at least Akeno, I haven't fully decided with Rias yet. It depends on Ise honestly, and if he is going to be he or she in the story.**

 **Ragna; Well, I didn't know that Rias was going to be having a harem lol. But I get what you mean, and the people are going to be, Irina for the Knight, Elmenhilde for the Rook (probably but I have another idea for the Rook incase) and for the Bishop, well I am thinking of just making Gasper worth two Bishop's instead of one mutation. For a familiar, he doesn't have one right now, and I do remember watching that, but it has been years since I have done.**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! They do have a good chemistry don't they? That Issei x Irina does make sense with the whole childhood love thing, and even getting Bennia in it as well, that might be interesting. Heh, they'll be having moments, whether that be friendship or otherwise is gonna be something alright~**

 **Hellspam; Hehe thanks! Yeah, they begin in this chapter, getting to know one another again, so look forward to that! Yeah, he's pretty sweet with Koneko, isn't he? Kuroka and her teasing of Ravel, what can ya say to that? It's how she is. Well, Valerie was more of a figurehead than a true leader (if I remember correctly, been a little while since I read that part of the story), but she was still a leader and I can get where you're coming from. And she does indeed know Gasper, childhood friends and all. damn, that would be quite the funny thing to see, and have, wouldn't it? I can only imagine how it would be, honestly. Heh, it's like you're reading my mind, I was thinking something similar to that.**

 **DocSlendy; She is quite the organized person, isn't she? Ravel is quite awesome like that. That is true.**

 **Guest 2; Thank you, it is nice to hear that I'm doing quite a job. They'll be starting their road in this chapter. I haven't come across anyone that has used her before, so I think that you could be right about that. And I can't disagree with your thoughts, actually. Xenovia is quite the popular choice I see, and she is a fav of mine secretly. Sona and Zenki as fiancée's does make a lot of sense, actually.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked! Indeed, she is in the peerage now! Eh, I haven't actually thought about something like that before, honestly. Well, it has been in one of my fics before, but I am reworking that and all. Those are some good suggestions!**

 **Tritan; For Valerie, it would be before she was broken by the Graal, so she wouldn't suffer the side effects of it, possibly. I might have it in the story in the future for a plot point, but I haven't decided anything concrete just yet. Cool, Xenovia is quite the popular choice, huh! Eeh, I guess from other series would be fine, though I was mostly looking for people from DXD but as it goes, it seems less and less would fit the positions without making the peerage too OP.**

 **War historian; Already have done hehe~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I am glad that you are liking it thus far! She is his Bishop, don't worry~ She's going to be his Bishop. Koneko is also his Rook, she is going to remain at his side, always. If she was in his peerage, that would be quite the game changer, wouldn't it? I'd like his peerage to have struggles in the future when I get to the Rating Game arc of the story. Well, he isn't going to be an ordinary Devil that's for sure, and he'll progress in strength as the story goes on, and gain new powers and such with the help of his peerage and his own power and such. There's not really anything known about Diodora's peerage, besides the obvious with it being he abused them and such. That's something Kuroka would do, I can see her doing something like that in the future. And those are some cool suggestions alright~**

 **Sir Plath; Yeah, I am back to DXD after my absence and have some ideas for the future! She doesn't really have a large role in canon, she doesn't even fight until like, volume 21 I believe, I hope she gets some chances in the future. He will at least give them a new home after Diodora has been dealt with.**

 **Keniavelez1999; Thanks, and here is some more!**

 **BlueBlade87; It would be quite interesting to see it, huh. And she seems to be quite the popular choice as well. That is true, but you could say that about most Queens really, that they could be used up with different pieces. I think he isn't going to have many Pawns, but the ones he does have are gonna be strong ones. I didn't really plan it being all female actually, I just haven't found any male members yet. And thank you, I'm glad that you are liking the story thus far! And yeah, those are coming as soon as I can get them done!**

 **F1uffy5prinkles; In the future I could, but I haven't had a chance to catch up with One Piece in a while, but I am planning on sitting down and watching/reading it very soon, so I will have to get back to you on that. And don't worry, I read every comment I am given, so don't worry about that~**

 **Nostaglas; Thanks for the awesomeness! Hehe, no worries, it sometimes is a forgettable thing. It is something that I haven't seen before, and it would be interesting. Xenovia for the Knight! A Fallen Angel for the pairing huh? That's interesting, I might do. Ah, awesome, I can't wait to hear it!**

 **Anime PJ; I know, he gets worked up quite well, doesn't he? Yeah, they are back together, and this chapter starts the road to recover and that interaction was something I couldn't help but write. Originally, I wasn't going to do it, but when it came to me, it came hard and wouldn't leave my mind so I do what I thought was good. It seems like they are, aren't they? It will be coming up again in the future. It does seem like that, though most if not all of the characters taken don't have huge roles in the peerage, like Asia for an example, she'll be doing more in Zenki's peerage than she did in Rias' peerage. And you're right about that. it does seem like that, but all of the girls in Zenki's harem are people Issei doesn't seem to have much of a bond with, or are people that aren't in the harem, after all he's obsessed with huge breasts and all. but it isn't like he's gonna be haremless (if that's even a word?). And those options are cool!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Those would be awesome, I will give it a think.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked! Yeah, she's gonna be in his peerage. It is, and this chapter begins the true repair of the relationship, but it is still a hard road ahead. Those two will never be on speaking terms. Kuroka isn't afraid of saying anything that isn't on her mind. And Zenki won't ever hold back either. Ravel does seem like she has something like that, doesn't she?**

 **Xenovia fan; She does seem to be quite the popular choice, doesn't she? And you're right about the Pawn, though Issei has the Boosted Gear, so you can't put him on the level of ordinary Pawns, ya know? But I can understand what you are saying.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! Hehe, that's Kuroka alright, she's quite the tease. That would be quite a cool thing to have in his peerage, it would make something's new and interesting. And here's another chapter for you!**

 **Guest 3; Those are some quite good suggestions!**

 **Soul; Heh, that would be quite funny. Though I am thinking of having Kuroka do things like that.**

 **Guest 4; I'm glad that you liked it. He is quite caring for Koneko, and it shows in this chapter how much he does care in the future. And yeah, I have some cool ideas for her when she joins the peerage.**

 **Asia lover; I'm glad that you did! Diodora got what he had coming to him. Their interactions were cute huh, and this chapter displays more of that loving tone as well. They'll be getting along more on from this chapter. Forgiveness takes time, but this chapter does do a start. Her Vampire abilities would be interesting, since she hasn't been shown much in canon really, and her Longinus as well is gonna be interesting to use. Xenovia is quite the awesome swordswoman. The Pawns are gonna be difficult to fill. And that does sound like good ideas for Rias peerage.**

 **Guest 5; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Well, she is in a sense that she does have a God slaying weapon, her Longinus, at least that's what they are supposed to do and all. You're right about that, it does seem like that.**

 **Random reviewer; I'm happy that you feel good! He'll be getting one good ass kicking in the future of the story. Those do sound like good reasons for Valerie as Queen. Those two candidates are actually valid reasons for both of them honestly. Issei, I haven't decided about yet.**

 **Yanderelover; Thanks, and I'm certain this chapter starts the road to their relationship. Valerie does seem like the popular choice, huh. God, imagine Aika as his Pawn, he'd be molested by her…then again, he has Kuroka, and God knows what she's gonna do when he's old enough. And that would be a cool choice for a Rook.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks! Yeah, those two are gonna be bonding from this chapter forward! Yeah, I'd say he's a technique type, but can double as a power type if necessary. He trains with Sairaorg, so he knows at least basic hand to hand combat, as shown in this chapter. As for swords, eeh possibly. Well, in the future he will be something like that, through learning and such, not at the beginning as it would be boring that way, ya know?**

 **Muzaka; Indeed, it would be! She does have a good potential, doesn't she? Aah, the Graal does do tat, doesn't it? I was thinking of having the Vali team still being around and someone that works well with Zenki's peerage.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, if you're enjoying that, wait until he becomes serious with Diodora and begins fighting him for real. He truly would be dead pissed off when he gets Asia and Jeanne. Talk about shattering his world. They will be doing that some this chapter, but will happen fully in the future. And Koneko was cute last chapter, this chapter even more so. Those are some good suggestions, and seems to be fan favourites as well!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, that's true~ Hehe, that's a very true thing to say. Brace yourself indeed… but yeah, those two are reunited and will begin healing the wounds as they say in the future. So young and engaged, that's gonna be true for all of them eventually. It was Valerie the Vampire. I always just call fem Vali, Vali. Those are some cool suggestions, I like it. And thank you!**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Well, this chapter does do something for their relationship. Exactly, you can't blame her really. She is trying her best. Hehe, neither of them have a problem with it at all, they don't mind doing it. Blowing a fuse would be putting it mildly. She does seem to be quite the popular opinion for Queen! And Xenovia is quite the choice for Knight as well!**

 **Lightwave; It did take quite abit of convincing. That's true, it is gonna take time, but this chapter begins their lovely sisters relationship again. Hmmm, I wonder why she's interested in that hehehe~**

 **Guest 7; At least one of them are gonna be in the harem~**

 **Guest 8; Indeed, I have returned after my absence, which I am sorry for but I am back now! In the future, I will be doing something like that. Thanks, the peerage is quite nice, huh. Yeah, it is the Vampire Valerie, and the Knight looks cool as well. Those are some cool ideas as well!**

 **Guest 9; Cool, sounds good!**

 **ShadeAkami; It is true that most stories don't have her, that's probably because of her late introduction into canon story. Those suggestions, are pretty cool. I didn't expect Rias' mother, and you're right in what you say, maybe a little side lover or something.**

 **LL; Yeah, that's the idea~ Hmmm, possibly, but it will come out in the end and they'll have their fight, eventually. Yeah, that is kind of true, well all true actually. It is a wonder why Ajuka never knew, or he only knew very little and didn't want to acknowledge that fact. It is something that does boggle the mind. Heh, that is something funny alright~**

 **Joestar14; Hey, thank you! I'm glad that you like the way I write, it makes me happy~ She does seem like a logical choice for a Queen. Two Longinus' in the peerage huh? Damn, he'd be quite powerful wouldn't he? Not that there's anything wrong with that mind you. Those are some quite awesome choices, actually, I like them. Yeah, they show in this chapter how close they are and what they consider one another. He probably could create something like that, or even going into Azazel territory and creating an Artificial Sacred Gear. Those are some great choices for a harem, and at least some of them are gonna be in it. Issei is a character you either love, hate, or not really bothered one way or the other, I am the end of those categories. Don't worry, you didn't bore me at all, I love long reviews, keeps me going lol. That would be quite a good member for the peerage. Yeah, that would mean that if I did a fem Issei…I might do Ophis, but I'm not sure yet. Darkness huh, that's like Vampire abilities isn't it? But gravity would be interesting, and vibrations. Darkness magic exists in DXD, I think, it could be something like that. He does know hand to hand, and it does show in this chapter that he does~ He isn't Sairaorg level with it, but he isn't a slouch with it either. And you're right about that, he does need flaws, and he does have them. Thank you, I'm glad you said that, it makes my day!**

 **Blummer; In the harem, she is gonna be in it.**

 **Guest 10; If not in this story, in a coming one, I'll have that.**

 **Guest 11; Valerie does seem to be quite the popular choice. Xenovia does seem like an awesome choice as well! The others are cool suggestions as well, I like them! And that would be funny as well!**

 **Guest 12; It seems like she is gonna be the best choice, huh~**

 **Guest 13; If I don't have her in this story, I will do in a up and coming one that I am planning, but it won't be for a little while yet. It does open up Rias' peerage, but I wouldn't know who to replace that person with.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thank you, I am glad that you do! Yeah, she's gonna be on his peerage like she is, both are! She did, didn't she? But she can see that Zenki is trying her best for her, so she is grateful to him. Hehe, it is quite funny, isn't it? And yeah, Kuroka don't take shit from anyone! Valerie is quite the popular choice! And those harem members look awesome as well, I like it! And I haven't forgotten, don't worry.**

 **Guest 14; To be honest, I've never watched it, so I couldn't say one way or the other.**

 **Guest 15; Heh, she is awesome isn't she? I haven't decided one way or the other yet, so anything could happen. I'm actually in the middle of that series, so when I am finished, I will get back to you on that.**

 **Duked; No, I don't intend to replace Issei at all, actually. He's the holder of the Boosted Gear, and for Zenki to have that, he would have to be half human. Well, I'm only taking people that don't contribute much to the peerage like Asia, or who can be replaced and it not effect anything major like Xenovia and Koneko. Those are some cool choices, and that's a little secret for now~**

 **Guest 16; Heh, it would be funny to see something like that. If not in this story, definitely in a future story that I have been planning!**

 **Guest 17; Those are some great ideas alright!**

 **Insert my name; She will be in one way or another, if not here, then in a future story that I have. Heh, that would be quite funny to do actually. And that's a cool idea, maybe I could.**

 **Guest 18; First of all, thank you very much. Koneko growing in the busy department huh. She might do as the story goes on, and she might grow taller, but still be a loli, to a place where she could have sex safely and have children, but Koneko is the loli of the story and you know how she is with her bust and all. And yes, that does seem quite popular, but it will be in a story of mine in the future even if it isn't this one. Sona is quite awesome isn't she? That set up looks pretty good to me, I like it.**

 **Rock roller; Thanks, and awesome!**

 **With those lovely reviews, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Nekomata sisters part two**

"Nyaaaa~ Do I have to go~? It will be booooooooooooooooooooooooooooring! I can't be bothered going nyaaaa!"

Kuroka meowed as she hopped onto Zenki's bed.

She had a face full of dissatisfaction, and it was shown on her face that she wasn't happy right now. She even had a frown on her face right now. She threw her head back, and hit the bed hard, but she didn't care right now, she was too bummed to think of anything else other than what she had to do.

Zenki looked at her, and nodded.

"Yes, you have to go. It is going to decide what happens next, you know? I'm sure that you are going to be alright, but this is necessary, call it a progress report or something. But you have to go Kuroka-san."

Kuroka sighed, turning her eyes towards him, and pleaded the best that she could.

"Can't you come nyaaa? I want at least one person that doesn't hate me to come along nyaaa."

The girls face fell crestfallen, sighing heavily.

Zenki moved on the bed so he would position himself next to the girl, and gave her a small smile.

"I can't. They were adamant about you being there alone with Shirone-san, and of course Tou-chan. I would if I could, but they want to discuss things with you and her. It isn't a place where I can become involved."

Kuroka became even more annoyed, and twisted her body so her breasts pushed themselves against the bed.

"It isn't fair nyaaa. Why can't you come?"

"You'd have to ask Tou-chan that. I haven't a clue at all. but you are able to spend time with your Imouto, and all. It's just for formalities anyway. If you're worried about it, then don't, I've already written my report on you."

That caught Kuroka's interest, and she sat up, casting her eyes towards him with a wondering look in her eyes.

"Hmmm? What's this about nyaaa? What's going on with this? You've been talking about me behind my back nyaaa? What's going on nyaaa? That's not very kind~"

Kuroka put on a dangerous smile, and that wasn't something Zenki wanted to see at all.

Zenki shuffled slightly away, unsure of how she was going to take this.

"Since it has been a month now, and you've been with me for that long, Tou-chan asked me to, write a report about you. I couldn't tell you because, well I couldn't. But don't worry, I didn't say anything bad. In fact, I had nothing but praise for you."

Kuroka's eyes became happy, and instantly, she rushed him and snuggled against him, purring in delight.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~ You're so good, saying I'm good when it isn't true at all~"

She leaned to his cheek, and licked it, her own way of showing affection. Zenki didn't bother pulling away, knowing that she'd only do it again anyway, and actually liked the affection that she gave towards him, even if it would be accompanied by teasing, usually, but today she didn't seem to be doing that.

"That's not true, Kuroka-san. You're a naughty kitty, but you've got a good heart, and I've said as much in my report. I've said that you can be playful, and kind as well. I couldn't lie about anything I've said, because it would be shown if they ever asked me as I am a very shit liar, so I spoke honestly towards them about you."

"Well, it's nice to know that you care so much nyaaa~"

Kuroka showed a genuinely hearty smile on her face right now. She meant her words, that she did know that he cared for her now. Kuroka was good at reading people, and she could read him quite well right now, she could tell as much and she liked the fact that she got such a kind guy to be cared about.

"Of course I care Kuroka-san, you've become important to me. You're my friend now, and so is Shirone-san…speaking of, how have you been getting along lately? I've been a little busy so I haven't had much chance to check, so what's going on with her?"

Kuroka adopts a frown on her face, looking out of the window as she speaks to Zenki in a depressed tone.

"It's depressing, really nyaa. Shirone is being less and less kind to me. Before, she just ignored me, but now she tells me to leave her alone. And then if that wasn't bad enough, she'd go towards you nyaaa. Instead of me, she goes to someone she's known for a month nyaaa. What does that say about me nyaa?"

Zenki could see in her eyes how solemn she truly looked. How depressed she was getting about this, and felt terrible, wanting to help her anyway that he could.

"It doesn't say anything Kuroka-san." He comforted, putting a hand over hers gently. "It's because, I'm kind to her, and I've not…you know. Even with the reasons she knows, it can't be easy getting over these things. I know that I'd feel depressed if I felt like someone abandoned me as well."

"I didn't-"

"I know." He began, giving her head a pat. "I know Kuroka-san, I'm just saying it from her point of view. That's how she probably is going to be thinking about it. I know it isn't something that you want to hear, but that's how it is, Kuroka-san."

Kuroka rested her head against his own head, and hugged his arm, surprisingly sweetly.

"I'm becoming impatient nyaaa. I can't stand it much longer nyaaa. I can't stand the thought of my own Imouto hating me like this nyaaa. I don't know what to even do anymore nyaaa, it is so difficult. I can't do this much longer nyaaa."

Expressing her own feelings, Zenki gave his hand to her, which she took and held it tightly, lacing her fingers together with his.

"Come on now Kuroka-san, don't fret over it. I know you're getting frustrated, and I can understand that you don't want to wait. But please try and wait a little longer, I will definitely try and help Shirone-san help you…say, maybe I shouldn't say, but about a month ago now, Shirone-san told me that she wanted a new name."

That made Kuroka furrow her eyebrows in deep thought.

"A new name nyaaa? Why would she want one of them nyaaa?"

Zenki nodded, and explained further.

"She said it was because she didn't want to be reminded of the past. I thought that since you're her Onee-sama, you might be able to find a name for her, and it isn't like you have to call her that or anything…maybe 'Shirone' is a name that is solely used by yourself and she is called…well, whatever you can think of. That would mean-"

"-that I have a name that I can solely call her and will bring us closer together nyaaa! Good job nyaaa! You aren't just a boy with a whorish face!"

Kuroka finished and while it wasn't what Zenki was going to say, he rolled with it, nodding his head, though frowned when she indicated that he had a whorish face, but at the same time he knew that she didn't truly think that he was a whore, or he hoped that anyway.

"Yeah, a special name all your own. You can call her 'Shirone' and no one else in the world would, she'd be called whatever name you can think of. Does that sound good to you, Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka adopted a smirk, and rubbed her face against his own affectionately, purring adorably at the same time.

"No one's ever cared about me like this nyaaa~ Ya know, you're only 11 and I can already tell that you're gonna be a great man, do you know why this is nyaaa?"

"Eh…I-I don't know…"

He genuinely didn't know, but Kuroka smiled and licked his cheek, only this time she went towards his lips. Zenki smiled weakly, and allowed her to do it, finding it an enjoyable experience, but then saw that she was going towards his lips.

He went to pull away, but Kuroka put a hand on his other cheek, stopping his advances.

"Kuroka-san…"

He breathed out, unsure if she should do something like kiss him or not.

Ever closer, he kept getting closer and closer to losing it, his first kiss that is. He could tell that she was going to do something, whatever that was he wasn't really that sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to lose his first kiss to Kuroka, but as time went on, he wasn't sure if he had a choice or not.

As she was about to kiss him however, she pulled away, and smiled again, surprisingly sweetly.

"Because only someone with a kind heart would try this hard for a criminal like me and a socially awkward girl like Shirone nyaa. I guess that Shirone is my own fault, but I want to make it right, and thanks to you, I am able to do that nyaaa. So thank you nyaaa. You, truly don't know how much it means to me nyaaa."

Zenki was shocked. Very shocked in fact. Hearing her thank him so openly and without any hint of a tease to her voice, he could tell that she truly did mean it, and he was glad that she was opening herself up more and more each day, something that his father Ajuka wanted him to do, and he was slowly accomplishing the goal he himself had set for himself, and that was to gain Kuroka as a friend.

"Ooh Kuroka-san…that's really sweet…" Kuroka suddenly pounced on him, straddled his hips and forced open his shirt, exposing his chest to her, and she purred in excitement. "Kuroka-san! S-Stop it! Why do you flip from sweet to sultry in a second!?"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and bent down, opening her obi ever so slightly, to reveal the top portion of her breasts. Zenki's eyes opened wide, and went to push her off him, but his hands were guided to her breasts, Kuroka letting out a meowing sound.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ You've become frisky all of a sudden~!"

"K-Kuroka-saaaaaaan~ Stop~!"

His bellowing voice didn't corner Kuroka who bent fully down, and pressed her assets against his chest. His breath caught in his throat, his face turning as red as a tomato and gave a dirty wink towards the boy.

"Ararara, why are you fighting this all of a sudden nyaa? We have time, we could have fun~"

Zenki shook his head very wildly, his hair even hitting him in the face, Kuroka showing a delightful smile.

"I'm only 11 years old!"

He fought back, but she didn't seem to care, showing a bright cat like smile on her face.

"I know that nyaaa~ We'll have to wait, but remember, as soon as you're old enough, and we're gonna be having some babies, maybe~ If I find a better offer however, I'm gonna go to them, kay~?"

It was a typical Kuroka answer, he guessed she'd say something like that. But he wondered how truthful that statement was. He had to wonder if she truly was going to go to someone else, and also question himself if he was okay with this.

"K-Kuroka-san-"

He went to complain, but the door was opened, and stepping through was his father, with Shirone.

Embarrassment and shame came to him when he realized the fact that his father saw him in a compromising position, and Shirone didn't look happy with her elder sister either. Ajuka's eyes went straight for his son, and his eyes lit up with something…even Zenki didn't know what he was seeing right now.

"My, I knew my son would be one day getting friendly with girls…but to think that he's going to have intercourse at the age of 11…you've always been mentally developed, but now to see that he is sexually active as well…"

"W-Wait, Tou-chan! What are you assuming!?"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Ajuka held his hands together, smiling at his son.

"If you're going to make me an Ojii-sama at this age, could you at least make sure that your children are intelligent as well like you are my boy?"

"B-But I'm not-"

Ajuka shook his head, and put on understanding eyes.

"It's okay my boy, I don't have to worry, I know you'll be a great Otou-sama. But please don't ask me to babysit, I don't know if I could."

With that, Ajuka left the room, Shirone giving harsh eyes towards Kuroka.

"…Nee-sama will take any chance to 'attack'. …She's a hentai."

Shirone then disappeared out of the door, leaving Kuroka and Zenki alone.

While Zenki looked mortified about what happened, Kuroka didn't see anything wrong with it, and smacked her lips together.

"Hear that Zenki-chan? We can start a-"

"Nope!"

Summoning unknown strength, Zenki forced Kuroka off his hips and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Kuroka alone in the bedroom.

She laid on the bed, her tails swinging around as she smiled dirtily.

"Ooh Zenki-chan is dead adorable when he's like this~"

She giggled dirtily even more, and relaxed on the bed.

* * *

"Aaaah!"

"Hah!"

In a field, two people were training. Their fists hit together again and again, smashing apart local rocks with the shockwaves of their fists, one small fist and the other quite large, larger than the smaller of the fists, but equally as powerful.

One was Zenki, dressed in what appeared to be what martial artists would wear when training.

Before him, was a well-built boy that appeared to be one or two years older than Zenki himself. He has black hair that reached just past his ears. For a young boy, he was well built, his eyes dazzling with fighting spirit.

This person was Sairaorg Bael, heir to the Bael clan, and a personal friend of Zenki's, and sometimes, a training partner, like now for instance.

"Try this Sai-tan!" Zenki held out his fingers plus his thumb, and each one gained balls of demonic power. "Five finger discount!"

Thrusting his fingers forward, all of the orbs of power where shot out. As they went forward, each orb increased in mass, in power, so they resembled golf balls by the time that Sairaorg noticed that they were coming closer to his body.

Sairaorg looked on with impressed eyes, tightening his fists.

"You've gotten better at controlling your demonic power, but." Sairaorg went forward and smashes his fists against each of the power orbs, breaking them apart, leaving light wounds on the elders hands. "They aren't enough. Sorry Zenki."

Zenki smirked a little bit and put on an uncaring face.

"I shouldn't expect anything different from Sai-tan. But that isn't my full power, ya know? Since this is a training match, I don't wanna show my full hand just yet. So don't worry Sai-tan, I won't hurt you."

He playfully teased as he ran a hand through his hair, Sairaorg grinning.

"Always joking. But do not hold back. You cannot improve if you hold your power back, and come at an opponent with anything less than your best."

Zenki smiled at the words of the elder, believing them wholeheartedly.

"I shouldn't really expect anything different from you Sai-tan. It is as you say, there's no learning if you don't go full force. So, with that acknowledged, I will come at you with my own demonic power, then!"

Thrusting his hands forward, Zenki made two large volumes of demonic power, twisting in his hands, showing them to Sairaorg as he spun his hands which in turn made the demonic power grow more and more stronger, more together and very powerful, the man himself being more impressed than before.

"My, so holding back quite a bit of power, aren't you? I'd say this is quite the high class power."

Praise from Sairaorg made Zenki smile more and more, being happy that he received something like this from the elder, respectfully bowing his head.

"That's very nice to say. But I can't hold a candle to your punching power. You'd be able to kill me with a single blow if I'm not careful, I have to be vigilant around you or my life could be offered up to your demolishing fists."

Praising Sairaorg back, the man smiled light heartedly.

"It's strange hearing praise from anyone other than Kaa-san."

"I can understand your feelings, though people always praise me, without even knowing that I've done anything…baaah, being Tou-chan's son is quite difficult. I guess it is the same for you being Bael-sama's son, huh. Especially with the lack of Power of Destruction."

Even if it sounded rude to others, Zenki and Sairaorg were at a place in friendship that they could speak honestly, and not hold anything back.

Sairaorg gave a small sigh.

"You're true in what you speak, it is difficult, but I am continuing on. As should we."

Zenki understood what Sairaorg meant, and shot the power forward. The first one that he fired was from Zenki's left hand, and it flew through the air at impressive speeds, speeds that Sairaorg had trouble keeping up with his eyes alone.

Zenki then used his other hand, and threw that one forward as well, in a time power strike.

"The increase volume of demonic power, could this be the famous Kankura Formula that your Otou-sama is famous for?"

Sairaorg hypothesized, but Zenki shook his head, twisting his hands to the left, where the demonic power followed.

"I'm not that good at using it yet. I've got the basics of it down, and I can use it to a degree, but my own power isn't enough to use it effectively. For instance, I cannot control my opponent's attacks yet, but I can use it on my own attacks and strengthen them after they've left my hands. Since I am my Otou-sama's son, of course I have an interest in equations, though I lack his intelligence just yet. Hopefully in the future I shall change that and have my own special moves as well. Maybe the blood from my Okaa-sama might help me in attaining my future goals."

As he spoke, equations appeared in his hands, and it manipulated his own attacks. They increased in size, mass and power. Sairaorg could tell that the attacks were getting stronger, and what he saw next astonished him.

By using the formula, he merged his own attacks, and created a large orb of power. The large orb was a greenish colour, just like Zenki's hair, Sairaorg looked with impressed eyes, eyes that he had been used whenever he has with his own friend, someone he could call a best friend.

"Even though sensing isn't my forte, I can tell that the orb has a mass that is equal to a High Class Devils power. For someone so young to have such a power, you're very talented, Zenki."

"Talent and hard work are different things Sai-tan. You're more hard working than I am, and even with this volume of power, it isn't going to be enough to beat you. However, by my estimations, it should cause sufficient damage that will allow me to keep up with your speed."

Hearing the green haired boys words, Sairaorg laughs heartily.

"You've got a brain like your Otou-sama's, always calculating and cunning as well, things Devils are known for."

Zenki had a bitter taste in his mouth at the words of Sairaorg Bael, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"That sounds exactly like Diodora-nii-chan, Sai-tan, and I'm nothing like that psychopath."

He noted as the orb of power spun around, and shot off for Sairaorg Bael. It was slow moving, but Sairaorg didn't make a move to dodge it. He just regarded the demonic power with a wide battle grin smile, a smile that Zenki could say was quite powerful.

Sairaorg tightened his fist, so tight that it looked white, his knuckles that is. If any tighter, it could be something like blood drawing from his hands. Yet, Zenki was astonished that Sairaorg wasn't going to avoid the attack, when he knew that he could avoid it if he wanted too.

"Hey, aren't you going to move Sai-tan? It could hurt you. Are you that confident in your own abilities?"

Sairaorg shook his strong neck, moving forward to intercept his attack.

"No, moving wouldn't improve me. I'm confident that I can handle this level of power."

Zenki nodded in agreement, showing his calm eyes.

"Yes, you no doubt can handle this level of power. But even so, it will hurt you. Which means that it will allow me to fight against you as well? Is that okay with you Sai-tan? I might be able to keep up with your speed and such."

Sairaorg showed an uncaring face, and went to strike the incoming attack.

"This is fine, it will allow me to show you some strength as well."

As he said that, Sairaorg lunged his powerful fist forward, and connected with the demonic power.

Instantly, the sphere lost cohesion, losing its shape and pushed against Sairaorg's fist. Sairaorg received some injuries to his fist as he forced the sphere backwards, more and more, Sairaorg moving forward at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Raising his fighting spirit, Sairaorg managed to punch through the attack, destroying it and caused it to split off into tiny rain like demonic substances, scatting into the air and rained down on both Zenki and Sairaorg, looking like green rain, it was quite beautiful.

Sairaorg's hand was left with blood running from it, his sleeve turn at the same time. Some of his clothing on his body was also turn, but he remained mostly uninjured from the attack, beside his hand of course.

Zenki was quite impressed, watching on with shocking eyes.

"Heh, as I predicted, it seems like this is the chance that I should be taking!"

Without giving Sairaorg time to breath, Zenki coated his hands in demonic power and lunged forward.

Unlike the trained Sairaorg that doesn't need demonic power, Zenki does need demonic power to clash against Sairaorg's fists, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight him otherwise, but he was okay with this, he didn't mind this at all.

Appearing in front of Sairaorg, he used his undamaged hand to smash against Zenki's smaller one.

The impact of the hands created a rather sizable shockwave, that broke apart the ground around them, and caused them to sink into the ground, into a crater. The surroundings suffered as well, the ground shattered into a cherry blossom pattern, annihilating the area around them and fracturing the ground with their shockwaves alone.

"Good fist, but it isn't up to scratch yet!"

Sairaorg pushed Zenki's fist away from him, and brought up his damaged fist, striking Zenki in the face.

However, just as the fist was about to come into contact with Zenki, he erected a barrier around his face, blocking the punch from Sairaorg, but broke apart the barrier at the same time, Zenki wearing a knowing smile.

"If that wasn't your damaged hand, your fist would've made contact with my face and I would've received a critical injury."

Zenki couldn't help but point it out, as Sairaorg drew his undamaged fist backwards, summoning his well of strength that came from years of training.

"I cannot refute your words, yet I can also sense that your barriers are very sturdy for your age group. I don't doubt that it could be difficult to break a barrier of yours."

Saying that with a smile, Sairaorg sent that fist at Zenki's chest area.

Rather than take it, Zenki threw himself backwards, using his wings to fly away and shot forth various bullets of demonic power.

Each bullet was powerful for a child his age, and could seriously wound people of his age group and even higher.

Sairaorg tanked each and every one of them, and jumped forward, smacking away the demonic power that was coming for him.

Zenki clicked his tongue and thrusted his fingers forward, launching his five finger discount technique, but Sairaorg destroyed all of them without a worry in the world, Zenki sighing as he noticed the man coming closer.

"It's difficult using my fists on you. You're too strong, Sai-tan."

Zenki noted, and did a spin in the air, gathering demonic power.

Sairaorg didn't say anything, watching what the boy was going to do with the demonic power, never knowing what he would be doing at all.

Zenki stopped spinning and shot it forward. Sairaorg sharpened his gaze and was ready to hit it apart, but at the last second, Zenki clicked his fingers and bombarded the elder boy with the bullets.

Unlike the other attacks, Zenki concentrated his assault on the wounded hand of Sairaorg, hurting him more so he wouldn't be able to use that hand as much as he could beforehand, something Zenki had planned on doing.

"I can understand this, Zenki. Trying to take out my hand, so you only have to deal with my other."

"I won't hurt it permanently, but this is good, don't you think? I cannot face you on my own merit, my strength pales compared to yours, and if I receive a direct assault from you, I'd surely lose within an instant, you're too strong for the current me to face directly, but I don't have to face you directly like this."

Summing up his plan, Sairaorg laughed.

"That's quite the boldness that you have there! But allow me to show you why your plan isn't going to work!"

Sairaorg summoned unknown strength to Zenki and charged forward, despite his damaged hand.

Zenki threw up several barriers in front of him, but Sairaorg continued charging, ramming through each and every barrier, increasing his speed as he went forward time and again. No matter the strength of the barrier, Sairaorg used his undamaged hand to erase them from existence.

Making it to Zenki, Sairaorg tightened his fist, and thrusted it against Zenki's stomach.

"Gwah!"

Because it was a fast strike, Zenki received a punch to the stomach and sent him towards the ground, coughing up bile from the power of the punch, comparing it to a truck being smashed against him, and that wasn't being generous either.

Descending through the air, Zenki held his stomach and felt pain, but he quickly spun around and landed on the ground, pushing back when he saw Sairaorg coming down as well, on top of him, narrowly avoiding the strong fist.

It fractures the ground around his fist, Zenki flying in the air, with damage to his stomach, but not enough to make him quit the fight.

"Damn you and your fists Sai-tan. You're really gifted, or should I say, gutful in your hard work to use such a thing. I bet even High Class Devils would have trouble keeping up with your level of strength, it is too amazing."

He couldn't help it, he needed to praise this man before him, for his strength and endurance.

Despite the fact that they had been going at it for little over half an hour, he didn't seem to be all that tired, yet he was sweating. He could feel it dripping off him, with only a sheen of it over the elder's skin.

"Seems like you're getting tired."

Sairaorg pointed out, but Zenki waved his hand.

"Don't worry about me, I will be alright for a good half an hour yet."

Sairaorg chuckled and strengthened himself, getting into a fighting stance.

"Then, let's see what you have got, as I've heard humans say."

Zenki giggled ever so slightly, and got into a fighting stance as well, his demonic power swirling around him.

"Then let us dance!"

With that, Zenki and Sairaorg charged at one another, ready to fight again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Zenki and Sairaorg sat on the ground, on a destroyed training area. The only place that wasn't destroyed was the place they sat. Everywhere else was obliterated, it was destroyed. Holes, large and small, scattered themselves around the area, there were no growth of any kind that could be seen, it was a desolate place.

Sairaorg and Zenki both had wounds on them, but nothing life threatening, and they equally looked banged up, both having experienced a tough training, yet also rewarding as well, which is the normal when it comes to certain things such as these.

"Well, that was quite the training session, Sai-tan!"

Zenki raised his voice cheerfully like a child, Sairaorg showing his usual smile.

"It was quite the session. You pushed me quite hard today, have you been secretly training?"

Zenki stuck out his tongue, and bonked himself on the head adorably.

"It's because if I don't train, Sai-tan will overcome me. I can't have that from my Rival-kun can I?"

Sairaorg chuckles, and smirks.

"That's exactly it, Rival-kun. I won't lose to you, ever."

"Such provocative words, Sai-tan. When we have our ultimate fight, I cannot wait for the day that we have a Rating Game, and I will win, I won't accept anything other than my victory."

Sairaorg sharpened his eyes, determination within them.

"You're the person I want to fight the most."

He said it with serious eyes, so Zenki returned it as well.

"It's of course the same as myself. That's why I am going to face you in a Rating Game with our respective peerages. It will be a unique game I can say for sure. By the way, have you gained any interesting servants lately?"

Sairaorg shrugged his shoulders.

"Recently, I haven't been active in finding peerage members. Receiving my pieces not long ago, I have rarely been able to find any pieces. What about yourself? I heard you were taking care of the Nekomata known as Kuroka, and another one called Shirone, correct?"

Zenki bobbed his head, and explained it with a sigh.

"For a month now, I've had them in my care, but they are…less than happy with one another. Kuroka-san is quick to fix their relationship, yet Shirone-san distances herself from the relationship and doesn't want to associate with her. It is a difficult time, but slowly, they are able to spend time together. Today being a prime example, Otou-sama has taken them to a certain part of the Underworld for a certain evaluation and Kuroka-san is being examined in a not invasive examination, to determine what would happen from here, but I am confident that she has grown into…well, she hasn't changed, but she wasn't evil to begin with, just misunderstood."

He hummed out in thought, hoping that the girls would be okay.

Since he wasn't needed, and advised to not go by various people, Zenki came to train with Sairaorg, but he was worried for them and wondered what was going on with them. But he'd be seeing them soon, and he was sure that they would be okay.

Sairaorg cocked his head to the side, doing the same action of humming as Zenki had previously done.

"I am sure that if it is yourself, you will be able to do it."

"I'm glad someone has confidence in me." He breathed out, and turned his smile towards Sairaorg. "I haven't forgotten you know, that the fact that I will be fighting against you in the Rating Game. I said it before, but I will face you and defeat you. I won't lose to you when the time comes, Sai-tan. I refuse to lose. Maybe it sounds stubborn, but that's fine with me if it is against someone like you."

Showing a resolve, Sairaorg couldn't help but look upon the boy, and smile strongly, strength that even he didn't know he possessed at this time.

"That's a good resolve to have, Zenki. But I do not intend to lose either. When we've gathered our peerages, we'll be having our fight."

Making the promise, the pair of them looked at each other with strong eyes, unyielding determination within themselves.

It was at that time, a certain someone was watching with keen eyes, their eyes on the smaller of the two. The eyes of fun and childishness was there, in this persons bright eyes, and they wouldn't leave the boy, mischievous thoughts filling the persons mind.

"Time to make a move~"

The girly voice spoke to themselves and shot off demonic power towards an area behind Sairaorg, creating a small banging noise.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Sairaorg turned his head, as if he heard something, but when he did, he couldn't see anything, he didn't notice that a shadow moved across the ground at speeds that were too fast to even notice, going towards the green haired boy.

"Mmmmm!"

A sudden muffled cry came from where Zenki was, so Sairaorg turned his head towards there…but saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Zenki?"

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything at all.

* * *

At a fair distance, there was a girl running with Zenki in her eyes. She was a girl that looked to be in her teens, possibly early twenties, but she had a childish face, with large breasts. She wore a pink outfit that could be seen on other girls, who were into magical girl anime. Her silky black hair was tied into twintails showcasing her childish demeanour.

Her hand covered Zenki's mouth, who wriggled and tried to get free, but the girl wouldn't let him go and kept running, and running, and running. She ran for quote a distance, and didn't get tired at all, her childish smile being on her face.

She stopped eventually, Zenki had to readjust his eyes and saw that he was in a bath, one quite large and could be called a hot spring. Stream rose from the water, and sunk back down, the atmosphere being quite heavy and tense.

He looked towards the person that essentially kidnapped, and sighed when he did.

The girl looked down and uncovered his mouth, giving a wink.

"Zenki-tan!"

She said cheerfully, her eyes brimming with a childlike disposition.

"Sera-tan…you kidnapped me…again."

He sweatdropped, the girl known as Serafall shrugged her shoulders softly.

"That's okay with me! Zenki-tan has been ignoring me for too long now! The Neko girls have been eating all of Zenki-tans time! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Zenki-tan got new friends and has forgotten about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Serafall's eyes leaked childish tears, shedding and falling onto the boys face.

He chuckles nervously, and reaches up his hand and brushed her face.

"Silly Sera-tan, don't cry over things like this."

She sniffles, bringing her face closer to his, her eyes looking larger than usual with the fact that there were tears remaining in her eyes.

"B-But Zenki-tan got new friends…and we've not had a lovely engagement in a while…we haven't even slept together in ages…it isn't fair…"

Zenki continued to chuckle uneasily, attempting to get out of her grasp, but she was very strong, and he couldn't move.

"P-Please not put it in a way that we've done things, please."

"Waaah! But we do sleep together! When your body is next to mine, I feel the best Zenki-tan! I've even decided that you have to stay beside me always! I want to make you my servant Zenki-tan so I can play with you all of the time!"

Serafall's suggestion, or order Zenki wasn't sure, wasn't really one he would've liked.

"Eeeh...but if I become your servant, I cannot get my own peerage, I'd be giving that right up, wouldn't I…?"

Serafall pouted, her eyes still fresh with tears, threatening to escape at any second, breaking Zenki down with just such an action alone, making him feel as if he needed to comfort her, even if the reasons she felt like this was…quite strange in his eyes.

"B-But, if Zenki-tan gets servants, then that means he'll get more and more girls, and then I won't be able to have fun with Zenki-tan…it isn't fair, Zenki-tan is going to grow and leave me behind and get married to some bitch that I don't know, and then he'll have children with others, and then we won't be able to get married either, then Zenki-tan will move from the Underworld and then leave me all alone with someone like Sirzechs-chan, who is weird and probably insane. Gabriel might even try and take Zenki-tan away from me that Witch Angel bitch. She's evil Zenki-tan, and she wants to take everything away from me, and if she takes Zenki-tan away from me, I might cry such harsh tears that I won't ever be able to recover! Zenki-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I want to be with Zenki-tan forever and that nutcase Gabriel is going to take me away from you! She's evil and her only reason for existing is to be a horrible foil to me! I dislike her intently! She wants to take Zenki-tan away from me because she's evil and I hate her!"

She pouted like a child, showing eyes that looked as if she was breaking by her own story.

Zenki put a hand to her face, patting it slightly.

"Sera-tans being funny again. I doubt that I could ever forget Sera-tan, don't be silly. And you've made up quite an elaborate story there, haven't you? Even with the Gabriel-san being evil thing, isn't she supposed to be an Angel?"

He knew he probably shouldn't be focusing on that, but he couldn't help it, finding it quite funny.

Serafall eyes leaked some fresh tears, as she put a hand to his chest.

"Zenki-tan is laughing at my sadness! Even siding with that nutter Gabriel who is evil! I thought Zenki-tan loved me!"

"I-I do love you!"

He defended himself, trying to put distance between them.

But Serafall was persisted, and ripped off his shirt, exposing his chest to her, her hand delicately running over his chest, as she stared into his eyes.

"Silly Zenki-tan, confessing to an Onee-sama like me~ It makes me feel hot between my breasts~ Even being 11 years old doesn't matter as Zenki-tan speaks like an adorable little adult that needs Onee-sama to look after him, right?"

He didn't know how to answer that without breaking her heart, knowing she could be very emotionally fickle and she was very powerful, so he didn't want to annoy her. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to do.

"Y-Yes, I need you…"

He didn't know what else to say, he had to say this or she would become more upset, and he couldn't have that happen.

Serafall adopts a childish happy face, and places Zenki on the ground, but kept a tight hold on his hand, swinging it around.

"I knew Zenki-tan couldn't resist Onee-sama's love~ That's why Sona-tan, Zenki-tan and I are gonna love one another forever and ever~" Serafall, in one quick motion ripped off Zenki's lower half, exposing him to her before he could even notice, and smiled happily. "That's a good Zenki-tan~"

His eyes widened, tears brimming in his eyes as his body shook harshly.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Baka hentai perverted girl! You really are a pervert!"

He yelled at her, covering himself from her with a red complexion, embarrassment etched onto his face, his lips quivering, unsureness coming to his eyes at the complicated situation he was forced to be in thanks to the Maou girl.

Serafall giggled and showed that she didn't care, quickly using her demonic power to undress herself, showing everything to Zenki. Her slender body, her surprisingly curvy form, her large breasts where the pink nipples could be seen, and even her special area as well, Serafall was very comfortable with showing this to him.

"Sera-tan! Don't do things like that!"

He gasped, averting his eyes from her, Serafall though continued to giggle as she walked close to him, her hand and his still together, because she wouldn't let go, Zenki more than willing to let go of her.

"Uuuuuuuu! Zenki-tan is being an embarrassed Paris right now~ Hiding away from me adorably while covering your cute manhood like that when I've seen it like a thousand times already~ It's really adorable that Zenki-tan is hiding from me~"

"Embarrassed Paris-"

Before he could ponder the rhythm, Serafall grabbed his body and threw him into the nearby spring water with a "Aaaaaah!" cry coming from him as his body hit the water, water going up into the air beautifully, Serafall grinning.

"Here I come Zenki-tan! Let's have a lovely bath together!"

Serafall couldn't resist and with her doing the same thing with her body, she landed in the water, running her hand all up and down her body when she stood up, water slowly running down her body, showing her beautiful face towards the newly risen out of the water Zenki, who was coughing from the sudden inhaling of the water.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Geez Sera-tan! D-Don't suddenly throw me into water like that!"

He cried out as he averted his eyes from her, but stopped when Serafall inched closer to him, licking her lips gently, smacking them together happily.

"Ooh Zenki-tan, don't show such a face, let's have a nice bath together. I'll let you sit on Nee-sama's lap, okay? We can do wonderful and magical things together, don't you know this Zenki-tan? We've got things to do my sweet Zenki-tan."

Like a Zombie, the girl walked forward, squeezing her hands together, her eyes fixated on Zenki's form, who was trying to cover said form the excitable girl.

He threw his hands up, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't see her naked.

"P-P-P-Please don't come any closer!"

"Ara ara, what's going on with Zenki-tan all of a sudden? This isn't fair, nope. Not a single bit of it is fair! I want to have Zenki-tan on my lap! Right now!"

She ordered as she moved forward, Zenki could hear the water swishing as she moved. So he moved backwards, his eyes still closed, one hand on his manhood and the other over his eyes so he didn't see anything, not wanting to see Serafall like this, since he was only 11, and still a child.

"N-No Sera-tan! Please calm yourself!"

He pleaded, but Serafall didn't stop moving and lunged forward, grabbing Zenki and held onto him very tightly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Zenki-tan is in my grasp!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sera-tan I can feel your booooooooooooooooooooooooooobs!"

He cried when he felt Serafall wrap her arms around his body and brought him close to her, so her boobs crushed into his face, his face beat red from the softness of the chest pillows. Her hands rested on his back, as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Silly Zenki-tan, getting worked up over something like this. Don't worry Zenki-tan, you're cute so it is okay to be squirmy like this. But allow Onee-sama to take care of this body of yours, and when you're older, we can embrace one another in a lovers way."

He trembled as she sat down and forced him onto her lap. Shame filled his eyes as he looked down nervously, feeling her arms wrap around his stomach, pulling him backwards so her breasts pushed against his back, a huge blush dancing across his cheeks.

Serafall made him face her, giving her best smile towards him.

"Now Zenki-tan, here is the time that I need to tell you about the most disgusting, vilest creature to have ever been hatched into this world...the evil Angel Overlord Gabriel."

Zenki sweatdropped as Serafall raised her hand up in the air in annoyance, shaking her fist at the sky as if she was staring at someone.

"Sera-tan..."

"She's evil, Zenki-tan. She abuses me a lot, and calls me names constantly in messages and to my face as well like she owns everything. I mean, she's the reason the war happened, it was her and her plot to take over the world because she's evil, insane, clinically that is, and I think she might want me as her Queen...well, too bad Gabriel, I don't love you! Zenki-tan is my love hahahahaha!"

Zenki laughed sheepishly, his eyes shimmering with doubt.

"B-But, if she was evil, wouldn't Gabriel-san fall?"

"Aaah." Serafall exclaimed, showing a bright smile. "This is where she comes in as her evil intelligence raises. While she's in her 'good' mode, she is very unintelligent, but when she becomes evil, she becomes like a brain box. She can manipulate her God so he can change the rules so she doesn't fall. She's that crafty. Fallen Angels? She should be the leader because she's the most evil of them all. She's highly insane, and possibly wants me, but she won't get me Zenki-tan! Because Zenki-tan is my partner mwhaahahaha!"

She laughed evilly, Zenki sweatdropped even more with a cry.

"Sera-tan..."

"Yes, my Zenki-tan?"

Serafall stroked his face, his blush being wider and wider spread across his face.

"Sera-tan…this is truly embarrassing…"

Serafall leaned forward, placing her head against his neck, snuggling in sweetly against the crook of his neck.

"Silly boy, don't be embarrassed, we're just having a bath together and embracing one another in an adorable way."

"While we're naked."

He pointed out, Serafall brushing his head gently, giving it a kiss a moment later.

"Yes, but that's to bond us together as lovers in the future. Don't you see Zenki-tan? I've got to make sure that you and I are closely connected. If I stay young, I can see you grow and mature into a handsome and cute man."

He sighed in defeat and leaned his head backwards, so his head aligned perfectly with her boobs. Serafall smiled in victory, petting his head softly.

"Sera-tan, I'm only giving in because I'm tired, you know?"

Serafall's victory smile became even wider and wider, and showed that she was genuinely happy right now.

"I know my sweet Zenki-tan, but that's okay. Giving in because you're tired is awesome, it means you can have fun with me, with Onee-sama even more. Now relax your cute head and allow sweet dreams to come."

" _If I fall asleep, Maou knows what she's going to do to me…_ "

He thought to himself, and reluctantly enjoyed the bath with the pleased Serafall.

* * *

Sitting alone in his room, Zenki was going over some homework that he had for his schooling at the Devils high class school. Since it was a weekend, he had to do some homework, and he made sure that Kuroka wasn't around, as the last time she was, she ripped it all up and got him into trouble.

He also got rid of the thoughts he had before, having to have a bath with Serafall for a long time. Usually, it was quite strange, but today was even stranger and she wouldn't let go for a long time. Zenki knew why that was, but felt strange when she did what she did.

As he looked through it, his eyes begin to hurt, and rubbed them gently. They hurt from staring at the papers for so long. It hurt him to do something's like this, but he did it because he needed to do it.

He stayed sitting in the same area for quite along time. He could see that there was some requests to him again, requests he didn't want to see, requests that were, something that he didn't even want to read.

[Marry me Zenki-sama!]

[Can I join your future peerage!?]

[Let me bear your children!]

It was these and more of a similar fashion that made Zenki feel quite annoyed. He didn't mind the occasional, but he didn't want to be bombarded with these all of the time. He thought it was unnecessary for things like this. He found it unnecessary for these to even be sent to him, as he wanted to choose the person he wished to marry and who was on that peerage of his. He wanted to decide these things, not people that just want fame by being with him.

He shifted though these, and his homework at the same time, and wished he'd be done soon so he could get to bed already.

However, while he lost track of the time, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

Glad for the distraction, he called out to the door, wondering who it was.

[…Shirone.]

The voice answered, Zenki surprised that Shirone had come to his room this late at night.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was coming close to twelve at the evening, or the morning depending on how one would classify it. But it was nearing midnight, and a time like this wasn't something he'd expect Shirone to be up.

Willing his body to move, he stood himself up, and strolled towards the door, opening it to see the small Shirone standing outside of the door, having her usual face on, a face that was as if it was made of stone. Beautiful stone at that, but stone nonetheless.

"Shirone-san, is there something you need?"

His voice was surprisingly alert despite the time, something Shirone took note of, and glad that he was still awake, unsure if he was or not, but she needed to speak with him regardless and put her chances and it came out that he was here in the end.

"…I need to converse with you…may I please come inside?"

Stunned by the sudden question, Zenki blinked a few times and thought of what she wanted at this time of night.

He steps aside, allowing her access to his room.

She steps inside, and immediately goes towards the bed. With a single hop, she gets onto the bed, and sits down.

Zenki strolls over to her, and sits next to her, looking at her in concern.

"Shirone-san? What can I help you with? Is it about today? I thought that everything went well and you can stay here?"

Shirone looked down at her lap, and contemplated on how to ask about it.

She waited for a while minute, then she spoke to him while looking straight at him, her eyes not displaying her feelings.

"…Does Nee-sama have to stay here?"

The sudden question was shocking to him. He didn't expect Shirone to ask something like that, or more like, he didn't expect her to ask him straight out.

"Shirone-san…Kuroka-san has to stay here because of-"

"…What she did." Shirone finished off, Zenki inclining his head. Shirone budged closer to Zenki, and kept her eyes on his face. "…Nee-sama doesn't have to stay…I like…spending time with…Zenki-sama but…Nee-sama ruins it…like she ruins everything…Nee-sama isn't…a good person Zenki-sama…it would be better…if she disappeared…like she did before…"

Zenki listened to what Shirone was saying, and took in all of it, and tried to make sense of what she was saying right now.

"I can understand your feelings Shirone-san, believe I know what it is like to have an elder sibling that is, less than the best. While Dildodora…I mean, Diodora-nii-chan isn't my sibling per say, we're close enough in age to be considered as that, even though I'm his nephew. Don't you think you should give Kuroka-san a chance? She is truly trying her best. It might seem like she isn't, but she does truly care about you."

Zenki spoke kindly, trying to connect with the young Nekomata.

But Shirone shook her head again and again, rejecting the notion that was going on with her right now.

"…Even if you say that…you don't give Diodora-sama a chance."

Shirone pointed that out, her eyes on the boys face to gauge his reactions.

She didn't know why he didn't like Diodora, though she didn't get a good vibe from him either. She found him too suspicious, and she didn't like it. In fact, she didn't like being around him at all. She wanted to be away from him, and not be associated with him as well, though she found Zenki being the opposite of what she was seeing in her

He didn't show any change on his face, but his eyes narrowed in disgust when referring to Diodora.

"That's because he's far beyond a chance, he's done and tried to do many things to me in the past, and will no doubt do in the future. Kuroka-san is…she isn't someone like Diodora-nii-chan, he's just…horrid, but Kuroka-san is different. She's a naughty kitty, but she can be redeemed, if given the chance?"

He prodded Shirone, who shook her head.

"…A month has gone by and nothing has changed…Nee-sama is the same thing as she was a month ago…she still teases, still does what she always does…Nee-sama is always going to be the same as she always is."

"Yes, Kuroka-san doesn't change really, does she?" Shirone nods, but then Zenki gives her a gentle pat on the head. "But that doesn't mean that she isn't trying her best. She just has different ways of showing her kindness than the traditional way of doing it."

"…Even if you say that…Nee-sama isn't someone that…can become good. …She's not a person that should stand beside us, Zenki-sama. …Can't it be…just something, that I will…can't it just be…Zenki-sama and me…I was…it is fun…when it is Zenki-sama and myself…I wish Onee-sama wasn't here…"

Zenki could tell that there was still anger behind her words, and he couldn't deny that's she shouldn't feel like this either. He couldn't tell her how to live or how to feel. The best he could do was give her a comforting way of living and such. He could even tell that there was something she was holding back, and she wasn't being truthful when she was speaking about Kuroka not being there anymore. She just didn't know how to truly express her feelings.

"Standing beside us huh…Shirone-san, Kuroka-san is…well, you know who she is. She is your Onee-sama after all, and I cannot deny the fact that she's quite strange. But I've said it before…however, you came here for a certain reason at night. What is wrong Shirone-san? Has something or someone upset you?"

Shirone shook her head, but then lowered her head sadly.

"…Zenki-sama, I…it sounds stupid…but I felt…I had a dream that Nee-sama was…going to take me away and…I wouldn't be able to come back. I…I didn't know…I don't know…anyone else…and I felt…I felt something…I didn't know what to do…so I came to Zenki-sama…for…I don't know…I didn't want to be…alone."

Zenki saw the vulnerable side of Shirone. He rarely ever saw it, and the fact that she came to him made him smile and frown at the same time. Smile because she came to him, but because she didn't think of going to her elder sister, which was the most likely of person to go to.

He inched closer, and wrapped his soothing arms around her body, Shirone leaning against his chest for warmth.

"Shirone-san…it's okay, I'm here. You don't have to worry now. It was just a bad dream. It is probably because Kuroka-san is around and you haven't begun forming your bond with her again. That's all it is, don't worry about anything, I'm here now."

He patted her head, causing the girl to meow softly, snuggling against his chest.

"…I'm glad, Zenki-sama is kind."

She murmured like a ghost, very quiet and was almost unheard by the boy, but by some miracle he caught it, continuing to hug her.

"Of course I'm kind. It is because you more than deserve such kindness. Don't worry, I will stay for as long as you need. Don't worry Shirone-san, you have a home here now, you can stay with me from now on. I will keep you safe, always."

He didn't know it, but those words were very powerful to Shirone. She felt truly great about them, she felt amazing about feeling such emotions and words that came from him. Shirone was content if she could end up back with him, living with him. She truly felt like she belonged somewhere, beside Zenki Astaroth.

"…Thank you."

Shirone leant against him and continued to hug her for the longest of times.

* * *

The next day, Zenki travelled downstairs once getting dressed for the day, only to witness something that was quite astonishingly bad. He saw Kuroka and Shirone standing in the living room, opposite of one another, and both had different looks on their faces, but both said the same thing of, dissatisfaction.

Both of them seemed to be dissatisfied and Zenki didn't know why, so he travelled inside mostly undetected as they argued with one another, hearing the conversation along the way.

"…Nee-sama, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Ara Shirone nyaaa? What's wrong with you? I was just saying that I wanted to spend time with you, what's wrong with that nyaaa?"

Both Shirone and Kuroka stared at one another, Shirone looking at Kuroka with annoyance.

"…By saying 'sorry' you think that everything is going to be okay? And then laughing…what part of this is funny…?"

Kuroka's face turned downwards in annoyance as well.

"It's been a month for crying out loud nyaaa. Can't we just forget the past and be done with it already nyaaa? We've been given this chance, why do you keep fighting against me like this nyaaa? I came back for you nyaaa."

Shirone glared at Kuroka, the girl flinching surprisingly.

"…Nee-sama only came here because…she was forced. …If Nee-sama didn't get caught…she would've continue running away…she left because Nee-sama is a coward that…doesn't accept anything other than…her own greed and desires…"

Kuroka looked disheartened by the very words Shirone said, and how she didn't seem to be really bothered about saying it either.

"That's not true Shirone! Don't say such things nyaaa! I am trying to help adorable Onee-sama and you meet again!"

The shout Kuroka gave made Shirone steel her glare even more, coldness erupting from the younger girl.

"…Nee-sama is a liar!"

Shirone snapped, showing her anger which surprised both Zenki and Kuroka, the latter shaking her head in dismissal.

"I'm not lying nyaaa!"

Kuroka yelled back, but Shirone kept shaking her head.

"…Nee-sama didn't want anything other than to…get off…Nee-sama didn't want me here…Nee-sama just wanted to feel better about herself. …That's all you've ever wanted Nee-sama…don't lie about such things."

"Shirone-san…" Unable to stand seeing them argue, Zenki came into the conversation and walked closer to the white haired girl, giving Kuroka sincere eyes, as the girl looked like she needed them. Making it to the white haired girl, he bent down and gave her head a pat, a comforting pat. "Tell me, what's going on right now, okay?"

He spoke calmly, something he thought the situation needed right now.

Shirone shook her head.

"…It doesn't matter…Nee-sama is…"

Shirone tried to avoid the conversation, but Zenki pressed on, trying to make a connection with the girl.

"It matters to me if you're looking so upset. So tell me, what's going on?"

Zenki's eyes stayed on her form, trying to connect with her.

Shirone cast her eyes upwards, her golden eyes meeting Zenki's eyes, and he saw the pain that she carried in her heart.

"…Nee-sama said she was 'sorry' but…Nee-sama then laughed about it and…treated it as if it wasn't a…big deal when…it is a big deal…Nee-sama doesn't care…she's only doing this to appease you and Ajuka-sama…so she doesn't have to be taken away and killed…"

Zenki adopted sad eyes, and went to communicate with the young Nekomata in hopes to clear up the understanding, knowing why Kuroka laughed, at least he had a strong guess about it, and wanted to tell Shirone, knowing Kuroka would have a tough time dropping the barrier around her own heart.

"That's not true…"

"That's not true Shirone nyaaa!" Kuroka yelled over Zenki and edged closer to Shirone, but she hid behind Zenki, not wanting to talk with Kuroka. "Shirone nyaaa! Don't turn from me nyaaa. I'm trying to tell you something."

Shirone turned her eyes towards Kuroka, and showed a sad expression.

"I don't want to listen to Nee-sama anymore! I want Nee-sama to disappear and never see her again!"

With the sudden eruption from Shirone, she ran out of the room as Zenki called "Shirone-san!" again and again, but she didn't stop running, Zenki hearing the front door slam hard, Shirone disappearing outside somewhere.

"Shirone-"

Kuroka went to chase after her, but Zenki got in her path, stopping her.

"Whoa, hold on there Kuroka-san. I don't think you going is going to change anything right now. In fact, I think it will make things worse."

"B-But!"

She argued, Zenki shaking his head.

"Just tell me what's going on, and I will go and get Shirone-san. If you go, she won't want to listen. Her heart is full of difficult feelings. People like you and me can't understand it, we've never been abandoned and treated like nothing, even people around us telling us that we're going to be killed…okay, that last part you can relate too. But the other parts you couldn't. so sit down and tell me what happened before I came in, alright?"

Kuroka was going to argue, but she could sense the wisdom behind his words, and sat down on the couch. He went to the table in front of the couch, and sat down on it, listening to what Kuroka had to say about what happened.

"Alright nyaaa….ugh, this is gonna be difficult. I was just like…I was just trying to speak with her, ya know how it is. Even if you said I was being impatient, I couldn't stand it anymore, and the words 'I'm sorry' came out, but the idiot me retracted them and played it off for a laugh. Shirone got difficult and started saying that I was only here because I had to be and that I didn't want her around and such. That's when you came in nyaaa. And you know the rest from there nyaaa. Seems like I've messed up again huh. A screw up, right Zenki-chan?"

Zenki bent forward, and peered into the elder cats eyes gently.

"You're not a screw up Kuroka-san. I can understand getting impatient, it is natural when these things happen. If I was you, I'd probably get the same feeling as you did, so there's nothing to be blamed for at all. and the laughing part, that's just a defensive mechanism from you, isn't it?"

Kuroka was going to reject what he said, but then she slowly nodded her head with a whine.

"…It's easier to laugh than say what's in your heart nyaaa."

"I thought so. Unlike Shirone-san who sees you with betrayed eyes, an outsider like me can see how you do love her, it is evident on your face. But Shirone-san doesn't want to see that, or more likely, she can't see that right now. So don't blame yourself at all, okay? This isn't your fault, and it isn't Shirone-sans fault either. Just let me go and get her, and we can sort this out, in a calm and controlled manner, alright?"

His gentle voice made Kuroka sniffle, and she gave him a surprising hug.

"It's strange nyaaa…"

"What is?"

He questioned, returning the hug to give her some comfort.

"It's because of you that we have such connections now, yet I keep messing it up nyaa. And you're the one who is putting it right nyaaa. It kind of makes me feel bad that I keep saying bad things to you nyaaa."

Kuroka genuinely did think this. She truly did feel bad about what she has said to him before when she was angry.

"It's fine, that's how you are. I can't stand…seeing you and Shirone-san at odds like this. It reminds me of my own relationship with Dildodora-nii-chan. He and I…I wish that I had someone like you as an elder sibling. Because he's just…I kinda used to look up to him, when I was a small child, but then he began abusing me, hitting me and such, but I fought back and now I am stronger than him, not because I want too, but because of necessity as he might want to truly hurt me one day, and I have to defend myself. That's why I want to help you so much, I don't want you and Shirone-san being like me and Diodora-nii-chan, I want you two to love one another. Now, let me go and find Shirone-san. Don't worry, I will definitely return with her."

He said with a comforting smile and then stood up once breaking the hug, and went towards the door.

As he was about to walk out, Kuroka called to him.

"Hey, Zenki-chan nyaaa."

He paused, turning towards her.

"Yeah?"

"What you said about Shirone having a new name, I thought of one nyaaa."

She said in a whimsical voice, Zenki cocking his eyebrows upwards.

"You did? What is it?"

Kuroka licked her lips, and spoke in a mischievous voice.

"Koneko nyaaa."

Speaking the name, Zenki had to giggle at her being called kitten by Kuroka, but then found it to be quite, the acceptable name…no, he found it suited the girl perfectly.

"Koneko-san huh…heheh, I think that's perfect Kuroka-san."

Hearing that made Kuroka smiled and Zenki left to find Shirone, who could be called Koneko now.

* * *

In a forest that was away's from the Astaroth home but still in their territory, sat Shirone.

Many thoughts ran through her mind, sadness being on her face right now.

She thought about her sister, about Zenki and about her current life now. She didn't know what to make of it. Happy and sad thoughts came to her mind, and she wasn't sure which one she would be able to focus on right now.

" _Nee-sama is a liar…yet Zenki-sama says she's kind…why does he say that…? Is Nee-sama…a kind person…but why did Nee-sama laugh when…why did she apologize and then laugh…and why does she find it…funny to think of our relationship as a joke…Nee-sama is a jerk…_ "

These thoughts wouldn't leave the girls mind.

No matter how many times she tries and stops thinking about it, she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop, as she was trying to make sure that she wouldn't lose herself. She didn't want to become like how she thought her sister was, someone that would be lost to power and pain.

The girls cat like features turned downwards and she took out a single Rook piece, the same one that she had been given by Zenki, and looked at it fondly.

"… _Zenki-sama, is very kind…he is the first person…to be kind to me…and does so…without complaining…Zenki-sama wants Nee-sama and I to be happy…but I can't…Zenki-sama, you said that Nee-sama was good…but Nee-sama never…she doesn't show that she is….why would you say it Zenki-sama...?_ "

Shirone tried to remember something…

[I can understand your feelings Shirone-san, believe I know what it is like to have an elder sibling that is, less than the best. While Dildodora…I mean, Diodora-nii-chan isn't my sibling per say, we're close enough in age to be considered as that, even though I'm his nephew. Don't you think you should give Kuroka-san a chance? She is truly trying her best. It might seem like she isn't, but she does truly care about you.]

At that moment, Shirone recalled Zenki's words, but she shook her head.

"…Nee-sama doesn't deserve a chance. She doesn't…she doesn't deserve a chance Zenki-sama…"

[Houhou, is that a Nekomata I see? This sure is rare. I thought that they were close to extinction?]

A creepy voice that echoed throughout the mountains. Shirone's eyes widened and she started to sense the surrounding.

…She couldn't help but sense an ominous aura. Even without using her special power, she could feel it in her body, that she wasn't sensing a good feeling, but an evil one, something that she'd associate with her sister, but it wasn't with her sister.

Zushin, zushin…

The one who appeared while making heavy footsteps echoed within the surrounding was a giant with a head of a tiger. He was a huge beast-man with the traits of a tiger on his body.

His body was so huge that he was about five metres tall, dwarfing the very young Shirone. The aura floating around his body was…a demonic-power.

He was a Devil.

Shirone never thought he would appear in a place far away from a Devils territory which she assumed wasn't an Astaroth Devil…

"… _He is most likely a "Stray Devil". Back then, when Zenki-sama took me in, I was already informed about "Stray Devils" so I got the grasp of the identity of that monster right away. This is…Zenki-sama, this monster is…"_

When the tiger beast-man took a step forward, Shirone took a step backwards, and because her hands shook with fear, she dropped the Rook piece. It rolled on the ground due to it being slopped, rolling right to the Devils foot.

She wanted to go and get it, she wanted to pick it up, but the fear she felt from staring at the beast-man made her as stiff as a statue. She couldn't move at all.

The tiger beast-man grabbed onto the piece that Shirone had cherished, being the first gift she had received from someone that she called a friend, and looked appalled that he had hold of it, when it was supposed to be hers, and not his.

He used his big eyes to look at the piece enthusiastically. There were many sharp fangs lined up from his big mouth that was left open.

[Kou, a Rook piece is this? It isn't a Devils Evil Piece, so why do you have a hold of this little worthless piece little kitty cat?]

Shirone looked at the piece, and the beast-man interchangeably.

She didn't like it, that he held something that was hers, and stepped forward.

"…That belongs to me…I wish for it back. …It is precious to me…give it me back."

She said it as strongly as she could, even if she felt weak right now.

She didn't know how to fight. She didn't know what she was going to do against the Devil. But she wanted the Rook piece back, because she received it from Zenki and to others, it was worthless or replaceable, but to her, it wasn't worthless at all.

Even though she said that, the Devil puts on a disgusting smile.

[A precious thing? This? Never mind. There's something more important. Kid, come with me. It seems like you can be sold for a good price. You're not a Devil like me, but a rare Nekomata could sell for a very good price. I won't treat you badly, you know?]

It seemed like the beast-man took interest in the young Nekomata girl, so he must be craving for her.

There was no reason to take her, other than the fact that he wanted too…

But Shirone didn't want to go with him.

She didn't want to disappear with this person.

She recalled the kindness of Zenki and even others she has met, but Zenki came to her mind more than anyone else. She briefly thought of her sister, wondering if she'd miss her when she was gone, but then shook her head of the thoughts.

"…No, I won't go with you! Zenki-sama…gave me a home, and I do not wish to part with that person!"

She said it very strongly, strolling more and more forward.

But the Beast-Devil just sneered at her, clutching his hand tightly on the Rook piece, Shirone's eyes opening wide in terror.

"D-Don't destroy it!"

The beast-man laughs heartily as he hung the piece up between his large fingers.

[This tiny piece means a lot to you, doesn't it?]

"Y-Yes…it means a lot…"

She spoke with unwavering eyes, but her heart was hurting, seeing how he was toying with her. It was all over his face how he felt about Shirone, and how he was going to do something, she just hoped that it wasn't going to be the piece that she admired.

[Hahahahaha! Such a silly girl! This piece isn't anything! I should know! I'm a Rook from my previous Master that I killed! Even though I'm like this, I am super strong and will crush you like a bug! Don't think I won't either little Nekomata!]

Shirone backed away ever so slightly, but when looking at the Rook piece again, she recalled something Zenki had said something to her when she asked why he wanted a dependable Rook.

[Why do I want a Rook that's dependable? It's simple, because the Rook is supposed to be like a tower, some place you can retreat to, and is very kind. The ideal Rook for me would be a gentle one that is dependable, someone I can always rely on, gentle despite the strength they possess, and stands up for what they believe in…hehe, actually, that's a requisition for all of my peerage members. Standing up for what they believe, even if it is something that is against me. Because, my peerage is going to be my family, not my servants. And families don't leave one another behind, never.]

Remembering the words from Zenki, strength filled Shirone's eyes, strength even she didn't know that she possessed.

"…Zenki-sama gave me that…he said a Rook is dependable, someone you can retreat too…someone that is very kind and gentle…you are not a Rook."

The Devils eyebrows turns curious as he cups an ear with his free hand.

[Huh? Are you saying that I'm not a Rook girl? I am you know? I'm a very powerful Rook, and I won't be spoken down to by a little bitch Nekomata like you! And this Zenki you're talking about, he's lying to you! Rooks are masses of destruction!]

Shirone shook her head, and pointed at him.

"You…are not a Rook…Zenki-sama told me, a Rook is someone who is kind, dependable, gentle, and someone who can be retreated too! You, are not a Rook! Zenki-sama told me that a Rook is dependable, and a dependable Rook has power, but is gentle and stands up for what they believe in! I want my Rook back!"

Showing more emotions than she thought she was capable of, Shirone rushed forward and went to grab her Rook.

The Devil snickered ever so slightly and threw a large fist at the girl.

Shirone gasped and closed her eyes, ready to accept the punch because she was going to get her Rook back, no matter what….

But she didn't feel anything.

She didn't feel any hits on her body.

She felt…a calming aura around her, and she didn't know why.

So she took a chance and opened her eyes…

What she saw was a barrier around her, a gentle green barrier the same shade of Zenki's hair, the fist of the beast-man pushing against the barrier, but nothing came of it, the barrier was too sturdy and wouldn't be moved.

[W-What is this shit barrier?! Are you doing this girl!?]

The Devil couldn't understand where the barrier had came from…until he heard a voice from the side of them, not noticing a tiny light hit the Rook piece in the Devils hand, being too distracted by the new arrival.

"Ara, that's not very nice Devil-san, attacking a young girl like this because you stole from her. That's a very nasty thing to do…but you are a Stray Devil, aren't you? I've seen your face before, on a wanted list for murdering your Master, and while I usually go into it to see if the Master was evil, your Master wasn't and you killed and stole and are now on the hunt. If that's the case, then I will gladly eliminate you for trespassing, for assaulting someone in my care, and for stealing from my precious Shirone-san as well as being cruel as well."

Turning towards the voice, both Shirone and the Devil saw Zenki standing there, a confident look on his face.

His eyes brimmed with anger for the Devil, but kindness for Shirone.

"…Zenki-sama."

Shirone spoke with a hopeful voice, who turned his smile towards her.

"It's okay Shirone-san, I will protect you now. Please stay inside of the barrier, leave this to me."

Shirone nods a single time, glad that Zenki showed up. But she was worried for him as well, and she didn't want him to get hurt…but she saw that there was a brimming confidence in his eyes that made her feel safe and sound inside of her chest.

[…Green hair, and an air of confidence, just who is your Otou-san boy?]

The Devil had an idea, but he wanted confirmation.

Zenki turned his unforgiving eyes towards the Devil and showed his confident smile.

"My name is Zenki Astaroth, and my Otou-sama is Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, the Maou-sama at that, and I am currently second heir to the Astaroth clan, and I am going to be your judge, jury and executioner. You're nothing like Kuroka-san, at least she had a very good reason for doing what she did and she has good in her heart. All I see from you is evil, so be prepared to be exterminated."

Even though the threat was very real, the Devil showed a bright sinister smile.

[Ararararara! What a thing to hear! The son the famous Maou-sama! What a thing! I'm truly blessed to come in front of you! Surely a girl in the care of a Maou-sama will sell for a very high price indeed! No, even the son of a Maou-sama will be very high!]

Zenki's eyebrows twitched wildly, his demonic power flaring around him in a bright green aura.

"What a foul mouth you have, vulgar Devil-san. Trying to sell someone under my care deserves a death befitting someone like you!"

The Devil laughed and held up the Rook piece that Shirone was attached too.

He briefly saw Shirone's eyes dull with the knowledge that the piece she admired was going to be crushed.

Fortunately, Zenki wasn't going to have that.

"Why don't you give me the piece?"

The Devil held the piece in his hand as if he was going to crush it.

[I'll show you how you're going to die! I'll crush this and then I will crush your life with my own hands boy! Don't think being a Maou-sama's son is going to save you! You'll die by my hands right here and now!]

The Demon went to tighten his hand, but as he did, Zenki clicked his fingers and transported the object to his hand, the Devil not realizing until he squeezed his hand together, but felt nothing crunch like he thought.

His confusion was met with a smile when Zenki held the piece up, pissing off the Devil.

"This what you were looking for?"

The Devils eyes turned red with pure and unrestrained rage that he felt right at this moment in time.

[H-How!?]

He roared for an answer, stamping his feet on the ground, causing the area to shake.

Zenki showed an uncaring face as he placed the piece in his pocket, securing it by sealing it up.

"I put a teleporting spell on it before I came to confront you like this. Maybe my voice shocked you, but as I spoke, I shot off a teleporting spell towards it. Unfortunately, I'm not the best with this type of stuff, but even I can teleport small objects like this. So, be prepared to be exterminated for what you've done, my Stray Devil-kun."

The Devils face twisted and turned in pure anger that he was being outsmarted by the Devil boy before him. His hands tightened and he increased his aura to the extreme, but it paled to Zenki's level of aura, even Shirone could tell this.

[That's it! You're going to die! I won't have even a spec of you left!]

The Devil charged towards Zenki, his fist full of demonic power and his strength as a Rook being filled there as well.

Zenki looked on and simply raised his hand, blocking the powerful fist with a single hand, greatly shocking the Devil, Zenki showing a glance of a small smile as he explained to the Devil what was clearly confusion on his face.

"This fist, is weak. Sai-tan hits ten times harder than this, and this body is used to attacks of that strength. A fist like this isn't going to hurt me. So, get lost already Devil-san!"

Raising his aura, Zenki used his demonic power to push back the Devil, trees flying apart from the increase of his aura, breaking down at the surfaces, smashing them apart with his aura alone. Even the ground below him broke apart with his intense aura.

The Devil flew past Shirone and hit a tree, snapping it apart with his large body.

"…Zenki-sama's strong…so this is the strength of Ajuka-sama's son who is said to be a prodigy in fighting and demonic talent…"

Shirone muttered that ever so quietly that even Zenki didn't hear it, a small blush dancing on her cheeks.

Zenki moved forward quickly, past Shirone and offered her a smile as he went past which didn't go unnoticed by Shirone herself who showed a very small smile on her lips, and then stood in front of the Devil with cold eyes.

"Are you going to give up? Are you going to do something like attack me? Either is fine with me, I'd like to know your course of action right now if you would?"

The Devil stood up and made demonic power in his hand. Powerfully, he shot it off towards Zenki, who didn't bat an eyelid and blocked it with his own demonic power, shooting it out like a shotgun, being an incredible velocity for a young Devil like him, impressing Shirone behind him.

[W-What are you punk!?]

The Devil jumped back and shot bullets of demonic power at Zenki.

Zenki clicked his finger, and made many demonic bullets in the air, and matched his attacks, shooting them and cancelling them out, breaking down the demonic power, and made the Devil beast-man shudder from fear at staring at the boy before him.

"I told you my name is Zenki Astaroth, I won't be saying it again."

[Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!]

The Devil didn't accept that answer, coating his hands in demonic power, and shot for Zenki.

Getting to his left, the Devil threw a strong fist at the boy. Zenki dodged the fist and several others as if he was dancing beautifully, Shirone believing that Zenki could win now, seeing as how the Devil wouldn't be able to do anything against him.

[J-Just what the fuck are you!? How can you dodge me you little bastard!? I'm going to kill you!]

The Devil picked up the pace, hitting out as fast as he could…but Zenki dodged all of them.

His small body moved around the battlefield gracefully. The Devil chased him and tried to hit him, but Zenki was too fast. He was able to manoeuvre out of the way of all of the attacks, not using his own hands to block either, being too fast for the Devil to hit him.

"This is tiresome Devil-san, please don't be much of a bother when I beat you."

Zenki spoke kindly and moved forward like a bullet. It was too fast for the Devil to see, and even Shirone couldn't see. But when Zenki reappeared, his fist embedded itself in the Devils stomach, bile being coughed up by said Devil.

[Gwah! W-what are you!?]

He couldn't make heads or tails of the speed he witnessed. The pure speed was something he believed a young Devil like Zenki should be able to use, yet at the same time he didn't realize that unlike normal Devils, Zenki trains himself with someone who trains even harder than he does, and he has a good flow of demonic power as well.

He didn't even realize the damage that he received until he felt something warm pouring from his stomach.

Looking downwards in lost eyes, he saw Zenki remove his hand from the Devils stomach, coated in a red substance…it was his blood.

As soon as he saw that, the Devil howled.

[Nggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggah!]

The beast-man now feeling the pain, screams loudly and squirms, holding a hand to his stomach as Zenki uses his demonic power to get the blood off his hand, not wanting to be stained by the Devil before him, showing a smile on his face.

"I don't think that a Devil like you, who kills for fun should exist. I know we're Devils and all, but kind Devils exist, and you aren't one of them. And your movements aren't good, you haven't trained a day in your life, I can tell. My friend Sai-tan could destroy you with a single punch. Heck, even Dildodora-nii-chan is stronger than you are, so this kind of threat is easy to deal with by myself. Your days of terrorizing are over Devil-san."

Hearing Zenki's words, the Devil made an angry expression where he didn't even have the slightest of confidence, throwing caution to the wind and summoned all of his demonic power in his hand, all of his energies there.

[I don't give a shit about you anymoooooore! I've decided to kill you noooow! I don't even care if you're Maou-sama's son! I'll destroy you until there's not even a spec left of you, you little bastard! Time to die you bastarddddddddddddd!]

The Devil lost his disposition and charged recklessly towards Zenki, all of his strength in his left hand.

Zenki put out his hand and used a barrier.

The fist met the barrier and it cracked slightly, but it didn't break. Try as he might, the Devil wasn't able to break through Zenki's barrier, and wasn't able to do anything but lose hope when he ran out of his demonic power.

[J-Just what kind of kid are you…?]

Zenki dropped the barrier as the Devil fell to the floor, panting very hard.

Strolling over to the Devil, Zenki grabbed his hand and lifted him up into the air with a large impressive strength.

"I don't have strength like my friend Sai-tan. My power isn't like my Tou-chan's yet. But I am able to deal with you, so disappear out of my sight for attempting to harm someone as precious to me as Shirone-san, you scum."

Zenki threw the Devil up in the air and put out his hand.

Demonic power gathered at his hand, a large volume of it. It was twice the size of the small Zenki, it was close to the beast-mans height, something that made Shirone look on with wide eyes at how strong Zenki was, wishing she had his strength as well.

The Devil screamed as Zenki's demonic power washed over him, turning him into nothing.

Once the power was stopped, not even a spec was left of him, nothing was there, he was erased from the very existence and didn't leave even a corpse behind, Zenki taking a breath and gave a sigh.

"Well, that's what happens when you turn stray for evil deeds, and attack someone under my care. Tch, what nonsense, attacking someone that I've decided to look after personally."

He turned towards Shirone and offered a smile, causing her to flush.

He walked closer and closer. His face was unreadable, which Shirone wasn't sure if she should take as a good or bad thing.

She expected that she was about to be scolded for running off, and was willing to face punishment for whatever he was going to say…but what he did next was the most shocking thing that she thought would happen.

"You silly Shirone-san, disappearing like that, I was very concerned and when Devil man showed up, I became worried for you."

He dropped the barrier and hugged her tightly, stroking the back of her head in much concern and worry.

Shirone's eyes opened wide, before she returned the hug, muttering "I'm sorry." in a truly sad voice. But Zenki shook his head, and sat down on a nearby log, Shirone in his arms, sat next to him.

"Don't be sorry Shirone-san, I'm just very happy that you are safe. I'm glad that I came in time, or it could've gotten dicey. Shirone-san…tell me, why did you run away?"

Shirone turned her eyes downwards, sadness filling her.

"…Nee-sama laughed…she apologized and laughed at the same time…it isn't funny…she thinks that it is funny and a joke…it isn't funny…"

Understanding filled the eyes of the green haired child, knowing how she could be feeling at this moment in time.

"You're right, it isn't funny, or a joke either." He began, stroking her head as he produced the Rook piece of hers, giving it her who held it tightly in her hands, not letting it go. "But you know, Kuroka-san is someone who cannot be opened up so easily. She's very defensive, and she holds back what she wants to say by being playful, by smirking in situations that don't need it. She just needs to learn to open up more, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you, Shirone-san. She truly does love you Shirone-san…or should I say Koneko-san?"

The name 'Koneko' made Shirone furrow her eyebrows.

"…Koneko?"

Zenki cocked his head to the side.

"Do you not like it? You said you wanted to be called something different and I think Koneko is a good name for you. Kitty, it really suits you, because you're innocent as a kitty cat, and fragile, yet strong and resilient as well. So, do you like it?"

Shirone thinks about the name, and it brought a smile to her face.

"…Zenki-sama, I like the name…Koneko…a new me. Thank you, for the name. …I want to be called that from now on."

Hearing that, Zenki couldn't help but smile.

"Hehe, it isn't me that you should be thanking, Shirone-san…or should I say Koneko-san?" At that, the newly named Koneko became confused so Zenki explained while petting her head. "I brought up the idea with Kuroka-san, and she said that 'Koneko' was the name she thought for you. I think it shows that she accepts that she wants you to be happy, even if you are no longer 'Shirone' but the new 'Koneko'."

Koneko was shocked that Kuroka was the person to think of the name.

"…Nee-sama thought of the name…truly?"

Zenki nodded at the hope before him.

"Yes, that's right. She loves you, Koneko-san. She really does love you, and is very worried for you. She just doesn't express her love in the same way that I would or others would. But don't be mistaken, she loves you Koneko-san and she does want to build a relationship with you. And for her to abandon you, it really did break her heart, and now she's been given this chance again to be with you. I'm not asking you to forgive her, that would be something impossible for me to ask this of you, after the pain you've felt…but maybe you could attempt to be friends with her…at least tolerate her and allow her to show you that she does love you?"

Koneko's eyes furrowed and looked at Zenki who offered her a reassuring smile.

"…If I didn't, would I have to leave?"

He chuckles, and hugs her tightly, her small face burning red.

"Silly, you're staying beside me. I won't let you go now. I said that I would protect you, and I will now. You won't ever be hurt again in my care, Koneko-san…no, may I call you Koneko-tan instead?" Koneko nodded, her voice failing her. "Hehe, Koneko-tan~"

Koneko blushed ever so slightly, then looked up at his eyes, and held up the Rook piece towards him.

"…Zenki-sama, you are looking for a dependable Rook, correct?"

"That's right, a dependable Rook. Why?"

Koneko put down the piece, and leaned against him even more, showing an adorable side that anyone rarely sees with her.

"…I'm not that strong…I don't know about dependability…I am unsure if I am kind…but Zenki-sama told me that…his peerage is his family…is that correct?"

"Again, you're correct. But Koneko-tan that's-"

"…If Zenki-sama found himself being questioned by me, to ask for a place in his peerage…no, in his family, would you be opposed to it?"

Zenki's face lit up, a wide smile appearing as he tightly hugged the Nekomata.

"Silly, there would always be a place for you on my peerage…no, in my family. And don't say you're not dependable, you're very dependable, very brave and loyal, and have a heart of pure gold, that's a very good thing in my eyes. It wouldn't be a question of if you're good enough to be on my peerage, it would be a question of if I am lucky enough to gain such a wonderful person in my family. When I get my pieces, I will definitely ask Koneko-tan first if she wants to join my peerage, okay? You'd be my first family member, how does that sound?"

Koneko's eyes fluttered as she met the eyes of Zenki, showing compassion towards her, and she found it, a place she could call home.

"…I want to be with Zenki-sama, always."

"That's great!" He cheered, but then pointed at her. "But, there is one condition that I have if you are going to join my peerage."

Seeing his serious eyes, Koneko blinked in amazement.

"W-What?"

The girl stuttered, unsure.

Zenki smiled, and petted her head.

"Don't call me Zenki-sama, my family do not need to call me that. Besides that, I don't have any problems with you joining my peerage."

Koneko showed a very small smile, but grew bigger and bigger to what most people would call a normal smile, but was bright for her.

"…But if not Zenki-sama…what do I call you?"

"Hehe, how about Onii-chan~"

He suggested with a kind innocent smile, Koneko turning her eyes away.

"…It's too embarrassing."

"It is?"

Koneko nodded, a full of flush on her face at the thought at calling him 'Onii-chan' and she was sure if Kuroka was around, she'd say he had a younger sister fetish, fortunately she saw that it was only a suggestion.

Zenki gave a little smile towards the girl, and cocked his head to the side.

"Then my Koneko-tan, what do you want to do now?"

"…I want to go home with Zenki-sama…erm, O-Onii…I can't say it…I want to go home with you and see Nee-sama."

Hearing that, Zenki wore a bright smile and stood up, Koneko in his arms.

"Come on then my Koneko-tan, let's go home."

Koneko nodded and Zenki went forward…but he didn't get to move that far.

"SHIRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A wild voice rang out in the forest, a voice that Zenki and Koneko knew very well. It was a very loud voice that made itself know throughout the forest, scaring off some wildlife that happened to live in the forest.

The former smiled while Koneko allowed a tiny smile came to her lips, facing Zenki.

"…Nee-sama came for me."

"She did huh. I guess that must mean she loves you, huh~?"

Koneko nodded and hopped out of his arms.

Kuroka came rushing through the forest and found them via her Senjutsu, and latched onto Koneko tightly, checking her over.

"Geez Shirone! You're fine, aren't you!? Look at you, covered in dirt and having a hold of a Rook piece! Nyayayaa, did you really come out here because Nee-sama was being a jerk? I am sorry Shirone, it seems like I put you in danger. But when I sensed you in danger, I came straight away! That earns me points, right Shirone?"

Koneko showed no smile on her face, turning her head to the side.

At first, Kuroka thought that she was still mad at her, but Koneko turned back and looked her elder sister in the eyes.

"…My name is Koneko."

The name made Kuroka's heart soar into the sky, as Kuroka took it for her accepting at least a little bit of her sister.

"Koneko nyaaa? Good name isn't it nyaaa~ I thought of it all by myself nyaaa~"

Koneko's passive eyes passed over Kuroka, speaking in a slightly, very slightly, delightful tone.

"…Nee-sama did good. …I like the name…thank you Nee-sama."

Kuroka smiled and Zenki thought he saw a hint of a tear in the elder Nekomata's eyes. But she wiped her eye too fast for him to confirm or deny that he did see something like that.

"That's good, because I thought of it nyaaa~ But I can call you Shirone, right~? Shirone would be my own personal name for you, right~?"

Koneko thought for a moment, before nodding.

"…Nee-sama may call me that…and also…" Koneko turned her eyes towards Zenki, who smiled at her. "…If Zenki-sama…erm Onii…you wishes to call me Shirone as well…I wouldn't mind…but I like Koneko as well…since you saved my life…and also allowed me to live…and gave me a home…I am very grateful…"

At that moment, Kuroka showed her gratitude by giving him a genuine smile, not flirty or anything of the sort. It was a smile that the girl had only displayed sparsely, which he returned as he spoke with Koneko.

"Hehe, Koneko-tan, Shirone-tan, you're still the same girl to me. You're still the same girl that I really love very much!"

He said it in a familiar way, but Koneko took it a different way, and blushed up a storm, while Kuroka slyly smirks.

"Ararara~ Are you confessing to Shirone now? That's really bad Zenki-chan, you have to go through the elder sibling first nyaaa~"

"W-What!? C-Confessing what exactly!?"

He spluttered as the Nekomata winked.

"Don't worry Zenki-chan, you'll learn to love me like you love Shirone nyaaa~ But don't worry, when or if I choose to join your peerage, we'll be having fun everyday! And if Shirone joins your peerage, I will definitely have to so you don't do anything weird with Shirone behind my back nyaaa~"

Zenki face palmed as Koneko continued to show a small smile.

"I-I wouldn't do anything weird…"

"Nyayayaya! I know, it is very sensual thinking about me and Shirone being ecchi with you, then don't be a naughty boy~ At least give me some adorable and strong kittens, okay~ Definitely make me pregnant by the time you reach 17 years old nyaaa~"

He shook his head with a face palm involved as Kuroka continued to laugh, and this time, Koneko didn't mind the teasing of Zenki, and found it, slightly infectious.

Kuroka then hugged onto her sister, and petted the back of her head, while Zenki smiled at the sisterly bonding sight, glad that they were on the right track with their relationship, now Koneko's heart was slowly opening.

Koneko looked towards Zenki as the sisters embraced, and he couldn't help but offer her a smile, a smile that she returned, and Koneko decided something there and then…she wanted to become Zenki's Rook, no matter what. She wanted to be the person who he wants as a Rook, for herself, as well as the boy that gave her a home, a true home at that. She was not going to give that dream up, ever.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the sisters have come together more and more! Sairaorg was introduced as well as Serafall as well! Zenki showed some of his skills and such, more of that in the future! And it seems like Zenki has gained his first peerage members!**

 **After reading the reviews, which I am very grateful for so thank you for that, it seems that a lot of people want Valerie as his Queen and I can't say that I disagree, it would be quite the thing to do, but then I had an idea as I read the light novel again recently, and thought about Seekvaria and what she does in the series, which is...very little, if anything at all apart from side stories that is. So, as I thought about it, and seeing as her clan as a power over time, why not make her Zenki's Queen? I would say Pawn, but I can't see an Heiress being anything less than Queen in someone's peerage. But that doesn't mean Valerie is going to be off the peerage, she's still on it no matter what. But let me hear your thoughts on the matter. If Seekvaria does become his Queen, Valerie will become his Pawn, six to eight pieces depending on if there is a certain person I might add to it. But if the idea isn't popular, Valerie is gonna be the Queen.**

 **And a lot of Xenovia love out there, and I can see why as well, she's very wonderful in a crazy way. So she's in! People who are interested who is gonna be replacing her and the others on Rias' peerage, it is going to be Irina, Elmen (probably but have other ideas) and Gasper as the stand alone Bishop, worth two Bishop's rather than a mutation like Kuroka took two in canon.**

 **The peerage is now full! Well, there's still an empty Rook and all the Pawns left (depending on choice above), so suggestions are very welcome.**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall.**

 **Peerage**

 **Queen; Seekvaria/Valerie depending on votes.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, free**

 **Bishops; Asia, Kuroka (mutated)**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Free**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wacko12; Well, it was explained in the last AN but if you didn't catch it, she'll have Gasper as two Bishops instead of one, Irina as the replacement Knight for Xenovia (depending on outcome of vote, see down below) and Elmenhilde as the Rook, though I might have someone else for that place instead and have Elmen on Zenki's peerage instead, I will decide by next chapter, and awesome!**

 **Tritan; Thanks! Cool votes and you're right about that!**

 **Harem Master123; That's a pretty cool suggestion, I quite like it! And thanks, I am glad that you liked it! And awesome suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; Aah, thank you! I'm glad that you like it! Yeah, sisters reunited! I suppose you're right there, and cool suggestions, though I haven't played the Yakuza games, so I don't really know who that is, but I know who Mizore is~ If not a peerage member, I could always just make her his familiar or something as I do need a familiar for him. Stalker familiar. He'll be getting his Evil Pieces quite soon, and Valerie will be introduced at the same time Gasper gets recruited into Rias' peerage. Well, even if Valerie did become a Pawn, Zenki is stronger than Rias, therefore it would make him take less uses for the pieces than Issei did and Sephiroth Graal is I believe a low tier Longinus and Boosted Gear is a mid tier Longinus. I can actually see Kuroka suggesting something like that, it is just in her to do something like that.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz; Thanks! I'm glad that you are! Yeah, there will be a few time skips happening as the story goes along until we get to canon era, one being in this chapter. They'll be told how long it is, like this one being a year after last chapter, just below a year. You're right about that, there is quite abit of potential there. And thanks!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it! Well, it was the Vampire Valerie, not Vali. People tend to use Valerie when making a Fem Vali, but I stick with Vali to save the confusion from the Vampire Valerie. Those are some cool ideas, for peerage members to say the least. I don't really know much of Lost Property of Heaven, I haven't watched the series in quite a while, and I didn't watch much back then either. Yeah, that battle is going to be quite the something, isn't it? I haven't decided about Grayfia yet.**

 **DocSlendy; Thank you! And yeah, she is like that, but she'll grow in the future of this story. Serafall is kind of like that though, even in canon she was like that.**

 **Raziel Yuki; Thank you :).**

 **War historian; I thank you, I am happy you enjoyed. Yeah, that would be quite funny alright, I could see that happening.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, he isn't a Devil that relies on talent, and can understand that even without it, you can become strong, like he is seeing with Sairaorg, even commenting that he's stronger than Zenki is. He certainly does deserve names being thrown at him. Heh, Serafall is like that though, she does become attached to someone whether it is Zenki or Sona or even both of them. She's attached to Zenki because he's done quite a lot for her, helping her, like how Rias did in canon, only more so than she did due to Kuroka being there as well. Yeah, I just call Fem Vali, Vali due to various reasons, one being there actually being a Valerie already in the series and I don't want it to get confusing. Diane huh, that's quite interesting. And thank you!**

 **Trinel; Not a problem! I guess so.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; I'm glad and cool!**

 **Anime PJ; Well, I aim to please~ But I am glad that you liked it~ Yeah, I wanted to show that they have a like brothers yet also rival like bond, like Brawn meets Brains. Zenki isn't as physically powerful as Sairaorg, but he has his mind to back him up as well. Oh Serafall and her funny moments~ Damn right he is glad, he's making progress with them alright~ Yeah, she doesn't do anything. She's introduced in volume five, disappears until I think volume nine for a brief scene and after that, I can't even remember when she appears next, I think it is volume 16 discounting side stories. Hehe, Akeno is quite an awesome girl. No worries about Ravel she's definitely in. Eh, it could be taken like that, I honestly haven't decided anything with Grayfia yet. Ooh, I wonder why Kalawarner is your fav~? But she is pretty cool, and is quite hot as well.**

 **ShadeAkami; Hehe, yeah~ Action, and happy feels, it was a good chapter, and while this chapter doesn't have much action, it does do some character building. Yup, the Neko sisters are getting back into their sisterly bond, shown somewhat in this chapter. Hehe, I think I will leave that to your imagination~ Yeah, I am thinking about Venelana, and planning it in my head to see if it would work or not, like I do with other harem members. I can see your reasoning's, and it seems that others think that way as well. Those are some cool suggestions, though I don't even know what series Amaterasu is from. I know of the original from mythology, but if she is from a series, I don't know which one. Well, the rivary between Vali and Issei would be the same as canon, regardless if Vali is a girl or a boy, ya know? But I haven't decided either way yet. Eh, it just comes when it does, whether that is before or after another story, I honestly couldn't tell you, it is whatever I can do, and bye!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, being cool is a good thing~ Yeah, that rivalry will come into play when they have their eventual Rating Game. She does have a crush, though she can't do anything until he turns at least 15, but that doesn't stop her cuddle times~ Yeah, Koneko is slowly doing that, and yeah Zenki can read people pretty well, but he has had like a month last chapter, and a year this chapter, to learn about them more and more, so he can read them quite well. He's a pretty badass guy when he needs to be, though there are people stronger than him, as he even pointed out that the Stray was weaker than Diodora. Yup, they've pretty much decided to become apart of his peerage now. And cool vote.**

 **Lazymanjones96; Thank you!**

 **AndroSid93; Hehe, thank you! Yeah, I never planned anything different, him being a rival to Zenki. Serafall certainly appeared, and she will again, this chapter being one of them! Those are some cool suggestions for Ise, they seem quite good. Those are some awesome suggestions for Zenki as well, a lot of Grayfia love out there huh, but she is a rare pairing so, I can see why. And here's the update!**

 **Guest 1; That's cool, and I can see Valerie doing something like that, especially once she sees certain things. All of those people could teach Valerie things and allow her to become a cool Queen.**

 **Guest 2; Awesome, yeah Seekvaria is gonna have a bigger role in this story than she did in previous stories.**

 **Guest 3; That seems to be quite the popular opinion. Mizore huh, if not a peerage member, possibly as a familiar, stalker familiar would be funny. Aika, I am not sure about yet. Possibly in the peerage, a pervert in the peerage might be needed, barring Kuroka but she's more lustful than perverted.**

 **Lightwave; Yup, indeed a new chapter! They are certainly on the right tracks, aren't they? Yeah, as the story progresses, she'll be opening up more and more. The intenseness of Sairaorg and Zenki hasn't been truly shown just yet. Serafall and her kidnapping, she's surely a bad Maou for doing that. That's because Zenki can stay calm in fights, he's a cool collected person, he won't go rushing head first into a fight, he'll use his intelligence to plan, like Sona would. Well, Seekvaria would actually do it if she needed too, but I can see where you are coming from.**

 **LL; Yeah, that's probably a most likely thing. Eh, I dunno about that, they must have some kind of rights. They are allowed to advance from low class, so they must have some kind of rights for them. Hehe, she surely is a dangerous foe indeed, and wait until he is old enough, she's going to be sexually torturing him until he just lets loose on her lol. Capturing Ophis' attention could be difficult, but not impossible. I suppose if you have the talent for it, some things should be able to be replicated.**

 **Guest 4; Raynare as a decent person huh. That's quite intriguing, if I am able to think of some good scenarios for her and such, it could be possible that she is added into the harem. Valerie insulting people would be funny, mild and mannered, and then when angered or in the presence of someone she doesn't like, she flips into someone completely different.**

 **Guest 5; I haven't played King of Fighters much before, I remember playing it with my friend, but I don't really know who that is, I will have to look her up.**

 **Spice; Akeno is awesome, I'll consider it~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Well, thank you! I am indeed going to utilize them better in this story than in canon. They have won battles before, just nothing major. I have some ideas for Pawns, and thanks for suggesting!**

 **Guest 6; Thank you! Awesome, thanks for the vote! If I put Irina with Zenki, I wouldn't know how, unless they meet before canon and develop a bond or something.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is going to have his hands full, isn't he? He's got something's to do alright. Yeah, Koneko from what I have read in some flashbacks was the same as she was in canon, though in this she'll be showing more emotions, but keeping to the usual Koneko like attitude as well. That's right, she doesn't know how to express her feelings, that's why Koneko ran off in anger. Serafall and her kidnapping, she's a naughty Maou. They do have a lot in common, don't they? Hard working, and can actually train unlike most Devils. Yeah, he managed to save Koneko and got her, her Rook piece back, which will also come into play later on. I guess it kinda does so cool vote. I don't know if you can have more than one fiancee, but Seekvaria is a cool candidate.**

 **Xenovia fan; Yeah, that's the most important thing~ Yup, you guessed right, the name came into play with it~ That seems to be the general feeling I am getting as I read the reviews. Honoka, huh, that's quite interesting, I will take it into consideration. Mizore could be a choice, and that does sound like a cool idea. Aika in the peerage, I will have to think about it. But yeah, she could summon him for some dirty stuff that she tries to do with him.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah! They surely are getting better and better! Aye, they both are interested in joining the peerage. Diodora would be a dick about anything that Zenki does, especially when it concerns holy girls like Asia and such. While he isn't as strong as Sairaorg in terms of pure physical strength, Zenki can use his mind and great control over his demonic power to aid him in that as well. That was a funny scene from the Maou girl. Ah, I am glad that you liked that part, it was a good part to write, I liked writing it. Hmm, in this chapter it does show that he is training Koneko. Asia is gonna be doing more than she did in canon in terms of aiding a fight. And yeah, I don't forget things like that, and that looks good to me. Those ideas are pretty awesome, I like them. And yeah, cool vote!**

 **Guest 7; She is quite an awesome stalker, and she's not even a yandere which you usually associate with stalking, at least I do. Aika could be interesting.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, that would be cool!**

 **FateBurn; Thank you, I am glad that you like. Don't worry, they both are in the peerage. Yup, Valerie is the Queen!**

 **Guest 9; Ravel is gonna be in the peerage. As for Miltelt, I haven't decided yet. She could be.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **An 'ordinary' day**

In his bed, Zenki laid sleeping.

Since it was early morning, he didn't have to wake up all too early, and it was only 6 in the morning anyway.

Beside him, was a semi-naked Kuroka, dressed in a very thin robe that could make out her larger assets which seemed to grow and grow as the time went on, and that was saying something considering it had only been a year since Zenki and Kuroka first met.

A full year had gone by, and now Kuroka was comfortable in his room, in his company. While she was able to tease him whenever she wanted, she found a new sense of fun and laughter in the teasing, and found that rather than stay in her own bed alone, she would rather be in Zenki's bed with him.

"Nyaaaa~" She meowed as she rested her head against his chest, grazing his chest with her head, running a finger across his face, the boy squirming as a result but didn't wake up. " _Such a lovely morning nyaaa~ I don't wanna get up~ I wanna stay in bed longer and longer~_ "

She thought while running her finger up and down his clothed chest, using her fingers to unhook the buttons to expose his torso to her. Once she completed her mission, she used her hand and rested it on his flat stomach, rubbing it gently.

He whined at the contact on his stomach, but remained asleep. Kuroka eased her expression when she looked at his face, licking her lips dangerously.

" _I swear, each time I see him all helpless like this, I wanna jump the boy~ Of course, Shirone is the same, she's a bad kitten, she's becoming attached to this child. And in the coming months, she's been showing more and more signs that she's gonna join his peerage…hmph, well, if she is, then I will just have to do the same nyaaa. Besides, in this past year, it has been a thousand times better than the other parts of my life. Even Shirone is very comfortable here, and she's happy, so I am happy as well nyaaa~ And this child is helping our relationship as sisters grow, it is the best~_ "

Kuroka was very grateful. It was evident on her face that she was and while she doesn't show it to anyone, she had become attached to Zenki as well. though in a less obvious way than Shirone had before, but she was fine with teasing him, as that's who she was, and she wasn't going to give that up, it was too fun for her.

"Mmmmmm~ Zenki-tan~ Let's have some fun~"

Kuroka then frowned when she heard the noise that she'd rather not have to listen too, a sleepy voice at that.

On the other side of the semi-naked Zenki, was Serafall, and the kidnapped Sona. While it was a common occurrence that it happened, it didn't mean that Kuroka was any less happy, as in her eyes, she was the one that was supposed to share his bed, not Serafall and not Sona either.

Serafall was the person that was dressed in the least amount of clothing. She didn't bother wearing a bra, exposing her breasts to the world, and she wore a small pair of panties. Her face had a smile plastered there, a bright smile as she occasionally felt the skin of the boy beside her brushing against her own, particularly her breasts and his face.

Sona was the opposite, she was dressed in a full long nightgown that flowed down her body, protecting her modesty. She even had tear stains on her face, indicating that she had been crying on the night before she fell asleep.

" _She always has to do something like this, doesn't she? Bitch, she needs to leave my Zenki-chan alone. She's dead old, can't she find some other bitch that's her own age or something? Zenki-chan has agreed to give me kittens first, indirectly at least, and I won't allow some bitch get in my way of adorable strong kittens!_ "

Kuroka shot a childlike hateful glare towards Serafall as Zenki opened his eyes, waking up to the day.

Immediately, his eyes went left to see Serafall's breasts next to his face, his eyes and face turning embarrassment, darting his eyes right to see Kuroka's cat eyes staring right back at him, softening his expression.

"Good morning Kuroka-tan."

He yawned, adjusting to the change of no light to light with his eyes, fortunately Kuroka's hair was silky black and allowed the adjustment to be better than it usually would be.

"Morning nyaaa~" She greeted sensually, lifting her arms upwards, which showed a generous portion of her breasts, something that she had intended to do, using her fingers to gently brush over his face. "Zenki-chan~ It's about a year since we met nyaaa~ Time flies doesn't it nyaaa~?"

"A-Ah yes, that's true."

His breath hitched when Kuroka sat up, dragging her chest up his body, her boobs pressing against his own chest, her face and his face dangerously close. He pulled away with a nervous face, Kuroka didn't accept it, and expertly wrapped her fingers around the back of his head, bringing his face closer to her own.

"Damn you're cute nyaaa~ Screw waiting, shall we start with the kittens now? I want to have green haired kittens right now!"

"N-No kittens until I'm of age please!"

He panicked and went to get away, but Kuroka was strong, placing her lips to his flushing cheek, gently kissing it as she stuck out her tongue, doing her signature lick. Her tongue dragged itself all over the area she kiss, wetting his cheek.

Zenki's breath became heavy at the touch he was feeling, as he was dangerously close to starting puberty, and now could appreciate the beauty that was Kuroka, but his more sensible mind wouldn't allow her to do anything dangerous, he didn't want to be a Father at the age he was.

"Shhhh now Zenki-chan nyaaa~ It is alright now, allow me to take control and give you a great morning~ I assume that's what you want, right? You're quite cute and adorable, I want to have some more fun for you."

She ignored his pleas and silently got off the bed, removing her thin layers to expose herself to the young Zenki, straddling his hips at the same time with nothing but a black lacy pair of panties, a sultry wink going down towards him.

"Kuroka-tan!"

Naturally, he freaked due to the age he was and closed his eyes, which was a big mistake as Kuroka wormed her arms towards his hands, taking them and placing them on her chest.

"Mmmmmmm~ Zenki-chan's hands on my boobs are amazing~"

"Kuroka-tan!" He gasped, trying to rip his hands from her bare breasts, but Kuroka wouldn't allow it. "P-Please let me go!"

She shook his head, looking down at his hips, grinning.

"Ararara, it seems that your thingy is poking me nyaaa~ It shows that you're growing into a man~"

His face turned ghostly white, shaking his head again and again with teary eyes.

"D-Don't say something like that Kuroka-tan! D-Don't say it like that!"

Kuroka smirked as she adjusted her body, grinding her hips downwards, a sensual moan escaping his lips.

"Ararara, this is amazing Zenki-chan~ It is growing more and-"

"Nee-sama!"

The sudden voice of Koneko echoed in the room, scaring Kuroka who yelped "Eeep!" as loud as she could, twisting her head to see a miffed off Koneko dressed in a surprisingly thin sheet with Zenki's present, the Rook she cherishes, around her neck, her eyes narrowing strongly at her elder sister, who wore a sheepish smile.

"Ara? What are you, a freaking Ninja or something nyaa? I should change your name to something else nyaaa~ Maybe something beginning with an N...nah, Shirone doesn't suit that kind of name nyaaa~"

Koneko continued to sharpen her eyes, looking at Zenki and her elder sister in two second intervals.

"…Nee-sama, to think you'd 'attack' Zenki-san like that…"

"W-Well, Shirone, I was just attempting to make kittens with Zenki-chan here. You know how it nyahahaha~ I was attempting to bring our race back nyaaa~ And Zenki-chan is a willing…semi willing participant."

Koneko showed judgmental eyes, crossing them in annoyance.

"…Zenki-san is too young for sexual relationships with someone like Nee-sama."

Kuroka adopts a teasing face as she gently runs a finger up and down Zenki's chest, his face flushing more and more as he felt the subtle grinds of Kuroka's hips, she wouldn't stop doing it no matter what he tried to do.

"Oh Shirone, am I stealing your crush?"

Zenki adopted a confused look as Shirone blushed a little bit, turning her head towards the side to hide her blushing face from Zenki.

"…D-Don't say something like that Nee-sama, and allow yourself to leave Zenki-sans hips."

She ordered with a stern look, but not a hateful look as she'd do in the past.

Kuroka noticed that, and did a full grind against his hips, running her lower body up and down as moan after moan forced themselves out of his lips, Kuroka becoming more wild.

"Ufufufu~ Shirone, these hips are-"

"KUROKA-CHAN!"

Serafall shot up out of the bed, and pushed Kuroka off Zenki's hips, glaring harshly as Sona was startled, awakening as she woke up, grabbing her glasses and looked on.

"Ugh…what's…"

She didn't have time to think straight as Kuroka snarled at the Maou-sama girl.

"Arara! W-What are you doing!?"

She cried as she struggled to get her bearing's on the bed.

Serafall jumped on the bed, causing the bed to go up and down as well, Sona and Zenki going up and down, falling next to one another, banging their heads together, an "Ow…" coming from both of them, Serafall 'protecting' Zenki by sitting in front of him and keeping him safe from Kuroka.

"I won't allow you to do something like attack Zenki-tan in the morning Kuroka-chan! You're not having his virginity, I am! I'm taking Zenki-chan's virginity, I won't allow you to do it either you damn pussy!"

Sona slapped herself in the face, embarrassment working its way onto her face.

Zenki offered the girl consoling eyes, all the while Koneko quietly wormed her way onto the bed, and went to Zenki's side, her arms laying across his chest as her head landed against his chest as well, purring lightly as her Neko features were in full bloom.

"Good morning Koneko-tan, you sleep well?"

The girl nodded, hugging onto him tightly, showing her affection as Sona watched her elder sister and Kuroka glare at the other.

"D-Damn pussy!?" Kuroka looked insulted, shrugging her shoulders angrily. "Don't say such hateful things! I am going to be having fun with Zenki-chan and we're having cute kittens! Zenki-chan wants cute kittens nyaaa!"

Serafall scoffed and threw her fist at Kuroka, stopping short of the girls face.

"I won't allow you to speak like that to me! You're the same as that damn evil Gabriel! I am a Maou and I decree that I am going to be Zenki-tans cuddle partner! Even special cuddles aren't out of reach for me! I am going to be having special cuddles with Zenki-tan and not with that damn Gabriel! She will have to go through me to get my Zenki-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall made her intentions known, and grabbed a pillow. Kuroka charged for her, Serafall dodging out of the way and whacked her pillow against her face, sending her tumbling off the bed, but not in a serious way to hurt her.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't fight like this."

Sona scolded the elder, but Serafall wagged her finger.

"No, no, no. Sona-chan, you have to understand that Onee-sama is doing this for you as well as me. I have to make sure that Zenki-tan comes to the Sitri household so we can have fun, in a threesome way."

Sona looked disgusted by the idea of a threesome, her body shaking as a rejection to her elder sister.

"Onee-sama, to speak like that all of a sudden, you are the gross Onee-sama that I have to live with. I can't think of anything other than you being the gross Onee-sama that loves embarrassing me like this, especially in front of Zenki, and even Koneko-san. There was no need to do either of those things at all, I don't think it was necessary."

Sona's words were harsh, but it was painfully obvious why they were what they were. It was so obvious that it would've been shocking to not understand what Sona was trying to say at this moment in time.

Serafall didn't care, and was determined to get Zenki and Sona in a…situation as she described.

Kuroka lunged back up, snatched a pillow from the bed.

"Now! Maou-sama nyaaa! Zenki-chan is giving me cute kittens first! I won't surrender that ideal to the love of my Zenki-chan and his penis!"

"Nope! Zenki-tan is making me his wife first and we're getting married hahaha! I will first taste his penis when he's old enough!"

Kuroka didn't accept that, and lunged forward, swinging her pillow with a battle cry.

Serafall responded and rushed forward as well, swinging her pillow and nailed Kuroka in the side of the head. Responding to that, Kuroka hit Serafall in the head, then Serafall retaliated with a swipe to the breasts, making them jiggle, Zenki immediately getting his eyes covered by Sona.

"S-Sona-tan!?"

"Trust me, it is for your health if you do not look. And could you please not add 'tan' to my name, it makes it sound childish."

Sona replied calmly, a deep blush making its way to her face when she realized that she was touching him so 'intimately' as she was. Koneko merely cast her eyes down, sighing at her elder sister as she fought the Maou-sama as best as she could.

"Sona-tan! No way! To think that I wouldn't be able to call you 'tan' anymore! It is a catastrophe of a big magnitude!"

"That is very dramatic of you."

Sona noted while shaking her head.

"Dramatic is fine with me, Seeky-tan seems to like my pet name for her. But she likes me calling her Seekvaria-tan."

At the name, a shift in facial features happened for the girl. Sona's eyes narrowed dangerously, showing how annoyed she was.

"Do not mention that girls name in my presence again, I would prefer to not know anything of that girl right at this moment in time."

Sensing the harshness of the tone, he stopped speaking about Seekvaria, something that Sona appreciated, and watched as Maou and Nekoshou got at it again, fighting with one another as if they were children.

"He's mine Kuroka-chan!"

"Get lost! He's needed for kittens nyaaa!"

"You're not having your way with him!"

"Yes I am nyaaa!"

"Screw you Gabriel sympathizer!"

"Gabriel is a lot prettier than you are nyaaaaa!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! She's an evil existence and no way prettier than I am! I am going to get you for that!"

"Bring it on then nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pillows and breasts flew around the air that morning as the needless fight. Sona could only sigh as she saw the engagement between her elder sibling, and Koneko's elder sibling. Koneko herself just rolled her eyes at the sight, Zenki couldn't react because he couldn't see, but he could hear the insults and wished that they didn't fight over something like this.

And that's how the day got started out…

* * *

"If you move like this, then that, and you can flow more effectively."

Zenki moved his body around, as Koneko followed his actions, though not as smoothly as he was able to do.

About an hour after the whole mishap adventure in the bedroom, Zenki found himself outside with Koneko, training the girl in hand to hand. While he himself would admit to not being the best, he was fine with being able to teach her what he knew, then thought about having Sairaorg teaching Koneko, as she was quickly catching up to what he knew.

Koneko followed his movements, as best as she could. Though she lacked the ability to do all of them, but Zenki was smiling brightly at the progress she was making, and thought that she'd be on par with him soon enough with the talent that she possesses.

"…It seems like I am having a difficult time."

Koneko sighed out, getting slightly frustrated.

Zenki moved closer and slowly came behind her, and put his hands on her arms, running them up her arms, causing a flush to appear on the girls face. As he made it to her hands, his fingertips danced on the back of her hands, and motioned them forwards.

"You're too stiff in your movements Koneko-tan. You need to loosen them up like this."

Like a river, he ebbed and flowed with Koneko's arms, moving them in the manner that he had shown her before. Left and right, it was like a dance between them, Zenki guiding her movements with his fingers.

"…Zenki-san is quite gentle."

Koneko noted while allowing herself to be guided by Zenki.

"Aah, that's sweet of you Koneko-tan. I pride myself in gentleness, I think anyway!" He happily cheered, as they turned around. "There, you're moving much better now. You're moving much more like a river than a statue. It is good Koneko-tan, you're improving all of the time."

Koneko showed a tiny smile at the praise, allowing her body to move much more freely than she had done beforehand, taking Zenki's advice to heart, while the Rook piece kept moving along her chest, it sinking more and more lower into her flat chest.

"…Zenki-san, this is…I am pleased that…you'd take your time with helping me…become stronger…"

Koneko showed a pleasing face, causing Zenki to melt on the spot at the cuteness that she displaying, shaking his body from side to side.

"Hehe, Koneko-tan is adorable. Don't say such things. All of my peerage members are going to be trained, whether that be by me or by someone I trust. I mean, that is if you still want to become my Rook. I have not much time left before I gain my pieces now."

He showed his smile as he questioned her, wanting to make sure that she wanted to do what she said almost a year ago now. They then stopped doing the training, haven't finished for the moment and sat facing one another on the ground.

Koneko's face didn't change, but her eyes displayed her willingness.

"…I wish to stand beside Zenki-san always…he has given much to me…I wish to become the Rook that…Zenki-san can be proud of."

That was enough for him, and he adopted a bright smile.

"Then I can't wait to become a King so I can make Koneko-tan my Rook~ And if it is a question of being proud, I already am very proud of Koneko-tan~ She's grown as an individual, and has even begun accepting her Onee-sama into her heart again~"

He was being truthful with his words. He had seen it in the past year, how they were closer and closer. While they weren't best friends, and he knew it would take a while, he could tell that Kuroka and Koneko were now becoming sisters again, sisters that hung out and did other things together, and he was glad he could help with that in anyway that he could.

"…Also, Zenki-san…if Nee-sama wishes to become apart of your peerage…"

"Yes?"

He quizzed further, wanting to know what she thought on the matter.

"…I wouldn't mind if Nee-sama became apart of Zenki-sans peerage…I wouldn't mind."

Hearing that, he adopted a smile even more so than before, and gave the girl a pat on the top of her head.

"That's great Koneko-tan! Also, I heard that Kuroka-tan has taken an interest to teach you how to use your Senjutsu? Is that correct?"

At the word 'Senjutsu' her face furrowed into a frown.

"…I don't need that kind of power Zenki-san."

"Koneko-tan…"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but the girl caught it all the same.

Koneko turned her eyes towards Zenki as she inched closer.

"…Will Zenki-san be disappointed with me if I don't…show my power of Senjutsu?"

"It matters to me whether you are comfortable with what you're doing Koneko-tan. If you don't want to use that kind of power, then I am not going to force you. But if you're worried about taking in the evils of the world, then don't worry, I won't allow it to happen."

Koneko's eyes briefly opened wide then she returned them to a half lidded look.

"…If Zenki-san says that…then I don't know what to think."

Zenki budges closer and comfortingly wraps his arms around her, bringing her head to his chest.

"As your future King, I only want you to be happy. If you choose to use Senjutsu or not, is your choice. But if you're worried about turning bad or 'power hungry' as others have used it before, then I know that neither myself or Kuroka-tan would allow it to happen. But whatever you choose, I will definitely support you."

That was all Koneko needed to know, to be supported by her future King, and sunk into his chest.

"…Zenki-san is too kind to me…I like Zenki-san and his kindness."

She expressed it while showing a genuine smile on her face. It wasn't as big as what her sister could do, but to Koneko, it meant a huge deal to smile so brightly as she could. Zenki appreciated the smile all the same, lightly petting the back of her head.

"Hehe, silly Koneko-tan~ I'm always going to be kind to you~ Wasn't that the deal between us~? I said I would protect you from now on."

"…Yes, and as…Zenki-sans Rook…future Rook…I will also protect you to...the best of my ability…even if it means…learning Senjutsu."

"Even if you don't, I know you'll do a great job as being my Rook."

Koneko nodded at the kindness she received and allowed herself to be enveloped by the kindness that Zenki always gave to her. Whether he has had a hard day or not, she can count that whenever he was around her, he was always so kind to her and that made her feel amazing.

* * *

"Mmmm…Zenki-sama…don't do it there…no, that's…good."

The now eleven-year-old Ravel moaned as she tossed and turned on her bed. Her dreams were that of goodness, she liked them a lot, she couldn't ask for anything more than a good dream, and a good one at that.

A smile spread across her face as her dream was slowly coming to an end.

"Damn bitch, wake up already."

A frustrated sigh came from the side of Ravel's bed as it was kicked.

Ravel tossed slightly, her eyes fluttering open to meet the eyes of Kuroka right near her face.

She blinked a single time to see Kuroka fluttering her eyes and giving her a small wink, a sultry wink at that.

She blinked again to see Kuroka's fingers in the V shape by her mouth, her tongue poking through and wriggling around, fear setting into the young Phenex's eyes, something that she didn't want to happen to her.

She blinked for a third time to see Kuroka's mouth parting and pursing, becoming a lip kissing shaped mouth, her tongue sticking out, ready to enter Ravel's mouth with a lustful look in her eyes and even a hint of a playful nature as well and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

GRAB! WHACK!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ravel, in fear, held a bat that was at the side of her bed but now in her hands, pointing it shakenly at the crying Kuroka who had a lump on her head, it was red and pulsated harshly, Kuroka crying very hard tears right now.

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT KUROKA-SAMA!? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WEIRD GIRL!?"

Ravel cried out as she regarded the cat with fear.

Kuroka burst into tears, her eyes looking in rejection to what the bird girl was doing.

"You're a bitch nyaa! I only came in here to tease you and you attack me nyaaaa!? Why do you even have a bat at the side of your bed nyaaa!? Do you use it for your own pleasure nyaaaa!? I'm just a Neko girl and you're mental nyaaaa!"

Ravel panted, her heart beating very fast. She attempted to calm herself down as she looked at the Neko before her, her eyes turning from fear to wondering within a spit second, slowly moving towards the cat.

"W-Why are you in my castle? And I have a bat because of you and your home invasions which have been going on for more than a year now. I mean, seriously, I know that you're Zenki-sama's whatever you are, but you don't need to be like this, and attack me at every turn and abuse me like this, in a naughty manner."

She was more confused than anything. She didn't think Kuroka could get into her castle, never mind being unnoticed. But here she was, in the castle, and Ravel didn't know why, staring at the girl before her with fear.

"Nyaaa~ I'm kinda bored." Kuroka admitted, nursing her welt. "But you're just a crazy bitch, you attacked me for no reason. I didn't do anything to you, and you're attacking me for no reason? What kind of mental bitch are you nyaa?"

Ravels eyebrows twitched wildly, her demonic power being at her finger tips at the comments she was receiving right here and now.

"I-I'm not a mental bitch." Kuroka snickered at Ravel's pained tone. "B-By the way, I asked why you are here! W-Why are you here all of a sudden!? I-I don't recall allowing you in this place, my bedroom at that! Only people I allow in here are allowed in here!"

"Like Zenki-chan~"

Kuroka hummed out, Ravel adopting a small flush, shaking her head.

"N-No at all! I-I was thinking of someone else completely! Not Zenki-sama! Don't put words into my mouth!"

"That's not what you were saying in your sleep nyaaa~ I didn't put anything into your mouth when you were sleeping all of a sudden nyaaa~ You're a bad girl nyaa~ Such noises that come from someone like you makes me feel complicated~"

Kuroka meowed, sitting on the girls bed as she spread her arms out, her fingers dragging up the bedsheets, the girls eyes narrowing at the Nekomata, not wanting to be associated with the girl anymore, it being scary for her.

"W-What did you even hear!?"

She roared at the girl, who winked right back.

"I heard enough nyaaa~ I thought that you were cute, when you were meowing like you were. It was quite funny, actually. I couldn't be more happy actually, I believe that it was quite funny when you went "Ooh Zenki-sama, please kiss me, make me yours and take me as you want me." in a very sweet sensual voice nyaaa~ What a naughty child you are~ I never thought a princess of the Phenex clan would be making such lewd noises that you even made me blush nyaa~ That's a really scary thing to even hear nyaaa~ I don't even know what else to say about your noises nyaaa~"

Ravel's face fell instantly, her eyes leaking with tears.

"B-But that's…"

Kuroka put on an 'understanding' face, giving her face a pat.

"Don't be silly now nyaaa. It is okay, you got sexually frustrated because of me taking Zenki-chan for myself, and you can't get close. It's okay little bird-chan, I'm willing to share if you truly want to ride that boy for yourself."

"D-Do you have to be so vulgar?"

She blushed, shaking her head to the side.

Kuroka nodded and licked her cheek, Ravel wearing a disgusted face, but her voice failed her.

"Ararara~ What a cute reaction~ If it was Zenki-chan, you'd surely be all over him by now~ Don't deny it now sweetie~"

Ravel internally cried, not wanting to deal with this kind of person any longer.

"I-Is there a reason as to why you're actually here? Or is it because you find pissing me off funny?"

"Actually, I do find pissing you off funny. Probably one of my favourite pass times nyaaa~" Ravel glared as Kuroka winked. "But I'm here on a more official capacity today nyaa. I actually came for a very specific reason and I cannot be ignored when it comes to this reason…meh, I can't be bothered lying. Zenki-chan is currently chatting with Daddy Phenex and Mommy Phenex about something so I came here to find the princess of the Phenex clan so I can have a little fun now nyaa~"

"Don't talk about my…" She stopped when her mind worked, hearing what Kuroka said, blushing up a storm. "Z-ZENKI-SAMA IS INSIDE OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!? H-HONESTLY KUROKA-SAMA!?"

The blush on Ravel's face magnified, it turned 50 shades of red.

Kuroka meowed as she lay on the bed, her tails swinging.

"That's right nyaaa~ He's right downstairs with Shirone, or Koneko to you, speaking with your parents~ I got bored and wanted to see what you were doing, and here I found you, napping the day away like some weird creepy lady."

Ravel didn't care what Kuroka said after she confirmed that Zenki was here, and jumped off the bed, rushing around the bedroom madly, grabbing different types of makeup, clothing, and other items that she thought that she needed.

Kuroka watched on with perplexed eyes.

"What's gotten into you chicken girl? Run out of some dipping sauce nyaaa?"

"Don't call me chicken girl!" Ravel snapped, and grabbed a pink dress, standing in front of a full body length mirror, holding it up, but then shook her head, and threw it to the side. "If Z-Zenki-sama is here, then I will have to properly greet him, won't I?"

"Or properly flirt with him nyaaa~"

Ravel glared for that comment, and held up a yellow sundress to her next to see what she'd look like in it. But she tossed it aside a few seconds later, not liking it for this occasion.

"I-I don't flirt with him at all! I've never done anything like that! I couldn't even do something so shameless as that! it is beneath me to do something like flirting!"

Ravel adopted an Ojou-sama personality, showing a grin, though it was sheepish even if she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

"You're lying nyaaa!" Kuroka rejected the very idea that Ravel didn't flirt with him, bobbing her head along to a song she had in her head. "You do it all the time! I remember the first time I met you, you were like so flirting with him! You didn't even allow me close to him nyaaa! It was like you were marking your territory nyaaa! I mean seriously nyaa! You're in love with him or something!"

Ravel was tempted to scream right now, but she held her tongue, finding it that if she yelled, she'd be the one on the receiving end of the annoyance that she was getting into right now, wanting to calm herself for Zenki.

"N-No I am not." She tried calming herself, failing slightly, but mostly succeeding in her efforts. "I appreciate his hard work a-and I appreciate his dedication to what he does. B-But that doesn't mean that I am in love with him."

"Well that's good, because he's getting hitched to that Rias-chan nyaaa~"

Kuroka showed a dirty smile as Ravel's eyes dropped, tears brimming at the surface.

"Y-You're lying! It can't be true! You have to be lying about this!"

"Ooh but it is little bird-chan! It came through the grape vine or whatever it is called this morning! It has been announced to the Underworld that he and the Gremory chick are to be wed so they can have weird fucking children nyaaa!"

"N-No! It isn't true at all!"

Ravel rejected the thought immediately, she didn't want to believe that it was true. She wanted to dismiss it completely, but at the same time, she didn't want to deny the fact that Kuroka could be telling the truth right now.

"It is true, nyaaa~ Why do you think he is here~?"

Ravel's eyes fell down to the ground, becoming more and more teary. Pain etched onto her face, and her body shook slightly.

Kuroka snickered, giving a peace sign.

"Maou, you're the best to tease! Seriously nyaaa! You're so awesome to tease! I was joking nyaaaa~ He isn't really going to marry Gremory chick~ That would be weird, wouldn't it? Her tits are growing too fast nyaaa~ Even my milk mountains are having trouble keeping up. But that Queen of hers is truly growing in the chest department. She's the person we have to watch out for nyaaa~"

Ravel's eyes turned hopeful, looking at the Neko girl.

"R-Really?"

"Yes really, I was freaking lying nyaaa!"

Ravel scowled and got dressed into a lavender dress. As she dressed, Kuroka snickered a few times, earning dark glares from the young Phenex girl, but she couldn't say anything. Kuroka at this point was pretty untouchable, she wouldn't be able to be touched.

Once she was dressed, Ravel went to her makeup table, Kuroka snickering.

"Your hooker makeup isn't going to help that train wreck of a face."

"Get lost!"

Ravel snapped, Kuroka continuing to laugh dirtily towards the young Phenex.

Kuroka watched as Ravel did her makeup, and wondered why she'd need it at the age she was, though guessed she wanted to look more grown up or something to that effect. She didn't really care much honestly.

"S-So, what's the real reason that Zenki-sama is conversing with my parents?"

"Don't know, don't care either."

Kuroka sighed out, the fun of teasing Ravel disappearing as the time went on.

Ravel shook her head and stood up, ready for the day.

"Wow, you look horrible nyaaa! If that's after makeup, what's before it!?"

She said in a peppy voice, the Phenex girl scowling with teary eyes.

"S-Stop picking on me!"

Ravel yelled and rushed over of her room, Kuroka merely standing up slowly and walked out calmly, not showing the same disposition as Ravel was. She looked completely calm to the nervous looking Ravel Phenex.

Ravel ran down the stairs, and went towards the living room area. She guessed that Zenki and her parents were there, since as she got closer, she heard speaking, voices that she recognized coming to her ears.

Once getting there, she saw the same aged Koneko holding onto Zenki's hand, not engaged in the conversation but she did notice that there was a Rook piece around her neck, attached to a chain, wearing the same piece that Zenki gave her as a necklace.

Zenki was stood there as well, calming conversing with her parents. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it seemed to be semi-serious by the looks on the boys face, even her parents looked to be serious as well.

" _Hmmm, this is strange, why would Zenki-sama be speaking with my parents this day? And for Zenki-sama to look so serious, it must be something…what would this be about…fiancée?_ " That was the first thought she had, but she shook her head in rejection. " _No, if it was that, why wouldn't I be in there as well…? But if it isn't that, what could it be concerning? Hmm, I need to get a little closer to see what's going on._ " Making up her mind, Ravel was about to move forward when her eyes went to the connected hands of Koneko and Zenki, darkening her gaze. " _Damn cat, she's always holding onto his hand as if she can do it so freely. I-I know that she could be becoming his Rook or whatever, but to be overfriendly with the Maou-sama's son…what a thing to do, I didn't think she'd be so bold as to do something like that in public…._ "

With those thoughts in her head, Ravel moved forward.

"And, we're in agreement then?"

Ravel's Father spoke with an authority filled voice as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Yes, that does seem acceptable. But it would of course be her own decision if she'd want to do something like that."

Zenki replied as Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, Koneko showing an uncaring look.

"I see. Yes, of course she'd also need to be apart of the deal. But that can be arranged at a later date."

Ravel's Mother spoke in a gentle voice, befitting a Lady of the Phenex clan.

"I understand Lord Phenex-sama, and Lady Phenex-sama. thank you for your hospitality until now." He bowed his head like a true noble, then felt a presence to the side, seeing Ravel stood there. "Aah, Ravel-tan! You're here! Good morning! Wow, you look really good today Ravel-tan, did you get specially dressed up for something? It is really pretty~"

He changed his serious demeanour to a happy cheerful one, Ravel smiling softly as she bowed her body in a proper Ojou manner, though it would be difficult to not notice the blush dancing on her cheeks.

"And a good morning to you as well Zenki-sama. And thank you for the compliment, I-I am very pleased you noticed." She greeted, then looked towards Koneko who gave a hard glare, Ravel returning the glare. "And Koneko-san, w-what a pleasure, as always."

Koneko didn't make an audible response, nodded her head to show that she acknowledged what she said. Then Koneko hugged into Zenki's arm, knowing that it would annoy Ravel, and it worked when the girl showed a frown on her face.

Ravel kept her stare on Koneko as Zenki cast his eyes down towards her.

"Koneko-tan? Is something the matter?"

"…No, I felt like a hug…" She cast her eyes towards Ravel, but spoke to Zenki. "…Since Zenki-san is kind, I enjoy experiencing his hugs."

"Aah, if that's the case then, here!"

Responding to what he believed she wanted, he wrapped his arms around her frame, and enjoyed the experience with the smaller girl being in his embrace. Ravel ground her teeth when she realized that Koneko was doing it to annoy her, it working more and more.

"Then we will take our leave. You must have a busy day."

Lady Phenex said in a calming motherly tone, Zenki bowing his head to her.

"Of course, good day to you and your husband."

The parents of Ravel bowed their heads again and left the room once greeting Ravel who did the same.

Once they were gone, Ravel strolled forward, exchanging a darkened glance at the Nekomata white haired girl, then focused her eyes on the green haired Zenki.

"S-So, Zenki-sama. If it isn't too bold of me to question, what were you and my parents discussing? It seemed very serious."

Zenki showed a carefree smile on her face, and waved her hand at the blonde haired Phenex in a passive manner.

"Aah, your parents will tell you about it later. But don't worry, it isn't anything bad, I don't think so anyway. But it isn't important now, because Ravel-tan, you're the one that I want."

Ravel gasped a cute shocked breath as he turned serious again.

Kuroka strolled in with a grin on her face, walking towards Zenki as Zenki peered at the girl, who adopted a blush on her face.

"Z-Zenki-sama wants me…?"

She spoke in disbelief as he walked closer and closer to her. Using his free hand, he took her hand gently in his own hand, his eyes solely on the girls in front of him, and showed that he would be able to give her a good time.

"Yes, you're the person I need Ravel-tan. It is a very important thing that I need to do and I need you Ravel-tan."

As he spoke seriously, Kuroka went to Koneko and wrapped her arms around the girls neck, pushing her large breasts into the back of her head. The old Koneko would pull away from her, and tell her to "Go away." or something to that effect. But now, Koneko merely showed a small frown on her face, but it was more accepting than the usual look that was on her face.

Ravel's face burned red, putting fingers to her cheeks, brushing against them softly as she thought about what she was going to do next.

" _Okay, okay! Calm yourself Ravel! This is just going to happen! Y-Yes, I thought about this before, it is okay, now just calm yourself and allow whatever is going to happen, happen…this scenario isn't any different to your imaginations, so this should be fine as well…I am sure that this will be fine, Zenki-sama just wants to ask you something that is very important, I can tell by his eyes. He's going to ask me something that will affect the rest of my life. Okay, here we go, Zenki-sama is about to ask me out, here we go._ " Ravel chanted in her head, showing her best smile. "Y-Yes Zenki-sama? W-What do you need to do it? I-It concerns me…a-anything would be a-acceptable to be asked…"

She could hardly get it out, her eyes fluttering closed and open at the same time. She couldn't decide if she should look shy, or what. But the face she forced herself to wear was a smile on her face.

"Ravel-tan I need you…"

"Yes Zenki-sama…"

She leaned in, getting lost in his eyes as he leaned closer as well, her mind racing at the thoughts that were going around in her head, all to do with Zenki. Kuroka smirked as Koneko just stared forward at the girl with a weird expression on her face.

"Ravel-tan I need you too…" He paused, giving her a gentle smile, causing her to flush as she leaned in for expectation was taking over her, causing her to become lost in his eyes as he spoke with a grand smile on his lips. "…I need you to help me with my schedule."

"Ooh Zenki-sama, of course I'd love to go out with yoooooo…" She started exuberated, but then her mind worked, her eyebrows furrowing into a sad frown. "…schedule?"

She said in a disbelieving voice, and slightly irritated as well.

Zenki nodded, wearing a bright smile, missing her disappointed face.

"Yes! You're the best with sorting stuff out like this! I've got many things to do, and I can't sort them out into allotted times! Ya know how I am with time! I'd be late to my own funeral if it wasn't written down somewhere and I'm sucky at doing things like this!"

Ravel's face fell as Kuroka smirked dangerously.

"S-So, Zenki-sama didn't come here to confess…?"

She mumbled so quietly that even Devil hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Hmmm? What did you say Ravel-tan?"

Ravel's dejected eyes closed a single time, then returned open with a renewed sense of happiness.

"N-Nothing at all! S-So Zenki-sama is calling upon my talents, huh? I-If that's the case, then I have no choice but to obey! Since Zenki-sama is the Maou-sama's son, of course he's going to have a busy schedule, so allow me to take charge of your schedule and I will sort it into a working schedule where you will have time for sleeping, eating, and other luxuries that you wouldn't have otherwise!"

The green haired boy could barely keep up with what she was saying, but he heard that she'd be willing to do it, and became happy as well.

"That's fantastic! Thanks Ravel-tan, you're the best!"

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, and while it wasn't what she expected, she took it all the same and returned the hug.

* * *

Later on, Zenki and Ravel were walking through the halls of the Astaroth family castle. Ravel had what appeared to be a notepad and book in her hand, while Zenki had a drowned look on his face, depressed. He knew that Koneko and Kuroka had gone somewhere in the castle together, but didn't know what they were doing. That was something that made him fall into true melancholy, knowing that they have been getting along better and better as the time goes by.

"Then, I remember I have to do something with Rias-tan concerning Akeno-chan and all…"

"Ah, that's your three o'clock Zenki-sama. it seems that Rias-sama wishes to have a play date with you, and Akeno-sama has requested your presence as well, that should last for approximately one hour."

Ravel chimed in, marking it on her notepad as Zenki nodded his head.

"Right, right, my three…I remember that I have to do something to do with a meeting. What was that again? I believe it has to do with some peerage crap the old Devils are forcing on me again."

"Right, that is your seven thirty Zenki-sama. that should last for about half an hour."

Ravel responded with a sigh, knowing how Zenki was frustrated with some Devils trying to force him to pick certain people for his peerage.

"Of course, they just can't do that however. They always have to find a way to try and force things onto me like I am some puppet at their control. Tch, I swear sometimes it is truly annoying being told what to do by people that don't even listen to you."

"It seems like you have a troubled life, I can understand why though."

Ravel spoke with a sigh, Zenki matching the sigh.

"I can understand they are concerned for my future, but one place they shouldn't meddle is my peerage. They have to respect my right to choose who I want, not someone who they think is the best for me. Grrr, it seriously does piss me off."

It was clear as day on his face, the annoyance he felt for the situation at hand.

"I can understand your frustrations Zenki-sama. they don't even do it to anyone else…it must be due to you being the Maou-sama's son. But even then, you're a High-Class Devil, and have the right to choose whoever you want in your own peerage."

"Exactly." He muttered, folding his arms. "Seems like I won't have these people off my back for a while yet. Tch, I wonder how they'd take it me wanting to add Koneko-tan and Kuroka-tan to my peerage? A former criminal and her Imouto. They'll have a field day."

He showed a hint of a rebellious smile, liking the fact that he could at least get them worked up and possibly leave him alone, though he doubted that and had to always answer difficult questions from the higher ups, questions he'd rather not have to answer for.

"Agreed, very much so." Ravel bobbed her head, as they turned a corner. "But they…" Ravel paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "…You want Kuroka-sama and Koneko-san to be on your peerage? I didn't know of this. Well, I knew of Koneko-san being interested, but I had no idea about Kuroka-sama at that..."

Ravel truly was lost in the dark at this one. She didn't even know any of this.

Zenki wore a surprised look, having thought he had told Ravel of the fact that he was considering them as his members, and already had a confirmed member with Koneko.

"Oh? You didn't?" She shook her head, face filled with questions, which Zenki addressed. "I've been thinking about it for like…I dunno, a year now. Since my Evil Pieces will be given to me shortly, I have to begin planning my peerage, and my first two ideas came to me when I first laid eyes on Kuroka-tan and Koneko-tan. Talent, is very strong in them. They are very unique girls, but of course I'd never sway them or anything. But Koneko-tan has shown an interest to join my peerage…no, she's shown more than an interest. And I am very pleased with this. It means that I can keep her safe even more. She's even learning how to use her hands and feet in combat, from me personally. Isn't that something? She's truly trying her best, and she's amazing already."

Ravel absentmindedly nodded, being reminded that Zenki will be getting his Evil Pieces soon enough.

"Yes…o-oh, you've been training Koneko-san huh? That's certainly something. She's really...spending a lot of time with you…"

Ravel muttered at the end, not wanting to sound jealous, even though it did come off like that.

"She's a natural." He explained, as they made it to a set of stairs, descending them as he continued. "She's talented with her hands and feet. It isn't just me that's training her of course, but she does learn how to use her small body to her advantage. It is like myself, who has a small body, she is an ideal Rook for me, truly."

"I see…and Kuroka-sama?"

Ravel questioned further, very interesting in the topic at hand, for personal reasons.

"Aah, that's a tricky one. I contemplated making her my Queen-"

"Zenki-sama, you cannot do that."

Rave got it out as quick as she could, Zenki raising his eyebrows.

"I can't?"

He was baffled by Ravel's absolute refusal of the subject at hand.

"No." Ravel shook her head. "While it is true that she does have a high talent, Kuroka-sama isn't suited to the position of Queen. She's…well, an ideal Queen is someone who is second in command, and someone who will aid the King in all he or she does, in your case he, plus the Queen needs to be someone who can actually gain and be admired for their strength and unyielding will, and I cannot see Kuroka-sama doing something like that. No offense to the Nekomata, but I would personally not place her as a Queen. Peerage member yes, Queen no. She'd be an asset as a peerage member, but as a Queen…I don't know how to express it without sounding cruel, so I will just say that Kuroka-sama would be suited to be another position."

Ravel gave her reasons, and Zenki couldn't deny that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Damn, you make a hard argument to rebuttal. But if not Queen then…hmmm, I dunno. I'd say Bishop but I am unsure as Kuroka-tan is more far attacker than hand to hand like Koneko-tan is and she is more magically inclined as well…maybe my Pawns? That would be…well, I have some time before I gain my pieces, and that's if she wants to even join. If she doesn't, then there's no point thinking about it."

"That is very true."

Ravel agreed as Zenki looked at the girl with a tilted head.

"Say Ravel-tan, you're a High-Class Devil, have you thought about gaining a peerage?"

Ravel shook her head immediately as they made it down the stairs.

"It doesn't interest me. I don't think my leadership skills are very good. My talents are more suited to support, like with you Zenki-sama here. You're more of a leader than I am, that's why I wish to support Zenki-sama…a-ah, that is to say, I mean help Zenki-sama in anything that he needs. Even if it is medial tasks, if it means I can support Zenki-sama in his efforts, then I am pleased with this supporting role in my life."

Ravel shot her head to the floor, not wanting to see his reaction.

Zenki though smiled, and gave an offhanded comment.

"Hey, why don't you join my peerage Ravel-tan?"

The suggestion made Ravel gasp, turning her unsure eyes towards him, to see his smiley face.

"W-What are you suggesting Zenki-sama…to join your peerage like that would be…"

She wouldn't be opposed to the idea. She just didn't expect him to ask so casually. She knew where she could gain a new title for herself, she was a smart girl, and she understood the circumstances around her. She even could see the benefits and the flaws with joining his peerage, and the benefits outweighed the flaws, the only major flaw being if Kuroka joined, she wouldn't want to be picked on all of the time.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't mind having Ravel-tan on my peerage. You're a together girl with many hidden talents. Say, wanna become my Queen?"

Ravel adopted a blush, but shook her head.

"N-Not Queen piece, I couldn't be a Queen. I'm not suited to such a role, and I doubt that Kuroka-sama would want me to be the Queen. I can't command respect from her now, never mind what is going to happen in the future. She'd just yell at me and such, I don't think a Queen is a piece that I could be suited too."

"Oh, I see…well, regardless, if you ever wanna join my peerage, let me know. I have a place for a girl with your talents Ravel-tan. That is, if you don't become interested in gaining your own Evil Pieces that is. And if you don't become interested in your own Evil Pieces, I would like to have Ravel-tan in my peerage, plus it would be good with ties to the Astaroth clan and the Phenex clan and you'd know that the Devils of old would love some of that."

Ravel couldn't do anything other than nod her head in understanding, and thought about it deeply.

At that moment, Zenki recalled something else.

"Oh, there's also a meeting with Agares-tan as well…"

"Seekvaria-sama, yes she's pencilled in for about an hour, in twenty-six minutes and counting."

Ravel said it in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"That is a very precise number Ravel-tan."

Zenki couldn't help but notice this, the girl shrugging her shoulders.

"It is okay with me, having a precise number because that is how it is."

Ravel explained in a knowing voice, making a quick note to herself.

"How do you even know it is twenty-six minutes from now…? I mean, there's no clock around."

He looked around to be sure, but he couldn't see any clock at all. It was surprising to him how she kept track of the time.

Ravel cleared her throat and explained.

"It's because I have been counting in my head, twenty-five minutes now, and have been doing so since earlier. Since the time wasn't around, I have been calculating it in my mind while conversing with you."

"Geez, I really do need you on my peerage. You're much better at organization than I am, I didn't even think of adding up the time in my head."

Ravel giggled ever so slightly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why you have me Zenki-sama. your talents are more orientated to other tasks. Like battle strategies, I heard from my parents that you even surpassed Sona-sama in the recent examination concerning battle tactics."

"Aah, how did your parents get a hold of that information Ravel-tan? I don't remember it being public yet?"

At Zenki's question, Ravel became nervous and began sweating.

"I-It was because I requested them b-because I thought that I would…eeh, need to know for…the future…please don't question it any further…"

She couldn't think of anything else, and had to admit the truth.

Zenki cracked a smile at the admission.

"I see. That's a naughty Ravel-tan, wanting such information. And the only reason I did better, was because I think outside of the box. Sona-tan is the type to not think outside of the box, you know? But she is highly intelligent, more so than myself. I am not afraid to admit that she's more intelligent than myself, but that doesn't always mean that she has an advantage of me. Maybe she'll make a mistake in the future somewhere. That's a hope that I can have, if I face her in a game of Rating…eeh, I meant Rating Game. Aah, I can't wait to gain my Evil Pieces, I want to have a Rating Game when I become older and become a champion of the games…aah, that would be an awesome dream."

Zenki expressed his dream which made Ravel smile at the sound of it.

"S-She is the type to think of conventional methods, perhaps that will change in the future."

"I'm sure that it will…I guess I should be going to do what I need to do, huh."

"Yes, that would be the best."

Deciding that quickly, Zenki and Ravel walked away together, discussing important things.

* * *

"Good day, Seekvaria-tan. It seems you are doing well?"

"Ah, Zenki-kun, you seem to be doing well as well."

Greeting one another, Zenki sat down with Ravel beside him.

In front of him was a beautiful girl, that appeared to be a year or two older than he was. She had a cool and calm atmosphere around her, high-lightened by her thin framed glasses that displayed her elegance and beauty to the world around her, but also hid her gorgeous pink eyes, her long blonde hair tied into a single ponytail this time as opposed to the usual style she has it, which is flowing down her back.

She was called Seekvaria and she was a good friend to Zenki, as well as a future Heiress of the Agares clan.

In front of the three, was a cup of tea for each of them, placed there by a maid that belonged to Seekvaria's family.

"Thank you, you may leave."

The maid of the Agares clan was dismissed with a wave of Seekvaria's hand once she served the tea. The maid bowed her head towards the Agares clan heiress, showing a small smile on her lips at the look Seekvaria was giving the boy before her.

Though Zenki would prefer drinking something other than tea, not being a big tea fan, he didn't want to appear rude to the Agares heiress, so accepted it with a smile, the same with Ravel.

"Yes, I've been doing quite well recently, how about yourself? You called this meeting, so I assumed that there was something difficult you needed to talk about? Only you would call an official meeting like this without turning up randomly like Rias-tan and Sona-tan as well as Ravel-tan, so is there something I can help you with?"

He wondered as he took a sip of tea. As expected from the Agares clan, it was superb, Zenki didn't have a single negative thing to say about it, though he did wish that there was some cake, he was a little hungry, and secretly, Ravel thought the same.

"Actually yes. Of course, you speak truth in your words, and this is official. It could be called official anyway, but I had missed your company in recent days, and I requested some of your time. That is what friends do, correct?"

Seekvaria wasn't so sure if she was honest. She didn't have many friends, and she didn't get out of the house that much. She was only truly friends with Zenki. She also held acquaintances with Rias, Sairaorg and Sona, and of course Ravel when she was with Zenki, though she didn't speak with Sona all that much for…various reasons, one being sat right in front of her.

"Well, I guess that is correct. Friends do, do things like this I suppose, though Rias-tan tends to hug me a lot, Sona-tan tends to make me play chess with her a lot, and Kuroka-tan likes to molest me a lot and Koneko-tan…actually, she's the most sane of my friends, when it comes to normal things, though Ravel-tan is quite sane as well. But this meeting isn't to do with friendship…what is it to do with exactly?"

At the mention of Sona's name, Seekvaria didn't look pleased. In fact, she looked quite annoyed with the name, but she didn't allow it to interfere with her conversation with Zenki before her, giving a sip of her tea as she responded to the boy in a calm manner.

"Yes, recently, I have been receiving words about your and Diodora-sans…less than nice behaviour towards one another."

She didn't attempt to mince her words, not fully anyway, something Zenki was used too at this point in time.

"Yeah? You know we don't like one another, and he does questionable things, but why does that have to do with me?"

"I'd also like to know this as well, Seekvaria-sama."

Ravel added as she drunk some of the tea, having no complaints.

"Yes, it seems that there has been some…talk as of recent development, about the question of the future of the Astaroth clan."

"The future of it?"

Ravel wondered as Zenki stayed quiet, having a vague idea on where she was going with this.

"Yes, the future of it…or more precisely, the heir of the clan is coming into question."

"The heir is Diodora Astaroth, though? There's no disputing that fact. He is the heir, even if he is…I believe the humans say, douche. Yes, he is a douchebag and a douche nozzle as well, I think that's an insult anyway?"

Zenki spoke with a confused voice, as Ravel tipped her head to the side.

"What's a douche nozzle? Are you a douche nozzle?"

She didn't mean to offend him, she just hadn't come across that term before.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"I don't believe that I am a douche nozzle, if it is what I think it is, so no I am not one." He said clearly, then faced Seekvaria. "So, what is it that you're talking about Seekvaria-tan? Diodora-nii-chan is the one that is the clan heir, so I don't get what you're talking about, honestly."

Seekvaria hummed a little bit.

"Hmmmm, you're correct. But the question of his…ability to lead the clan is becoming a question which is difficult to answer…"

"Are you saying he doesn't have the ability?"

Ravel queried, Seekvaria shrugging her shoulders.

"It isn't a question on that. It is more accurate to say that there is someone more…suitable to the role of heir, and doubts are starting to come if the wrong person is the heir of the clan…" Her eyes shifted to Zenki, in a slightly affectionate manner. "…As my friend and one of the people that I can say that I trust, I wished to tell you directly that one day, there could be more than just talk about who should be the clan heir."

Seekvaria told him what she thought, and how she saw the person in front of her.

"I ain't interested, honestly." The answer shocked Seekvaria, while Ravel understood what he was saying. "Not that I don't appreciate your words of warning, but if Diodora-nii-chan is around, I am not interested in becoming clan heir. He's the heir of the clan, and while he might be bad suited, it would look difficult if I began saying I am more suited to it. It could be true, it could be a falsehood that people believe. But we won't know what the future holds. He might grow up and actually begin being a clan heir and not what he is right now, a douche nozzle."

"You really like saying douche nozzle."

Ravel pointed out as Zenki smirked.

"I think it sounds funny."

As he said that, Seekvaria couldn't get her mind of what he was saying before, disbelief on her face, and etched into her voice as well.

"B-But, you are more suited to becoming heir than Diodora-san. While he is talented, you are more so, and your intelligence has been proven to be higher than his, in the recent examination. The old Devils, as you'd call them, got wind of it. And well, most prefer to have you, who is more cool headed than Diodora-san can be. It is no secret that verbal fights have been had between the two of you, but in the future…"

"There could be, something that shifts the balance of the old ways, is what you're implying?"

Ravel guessed it, Seekvaria confirming it.

"I cannot be sure, but more and more supporters for Zenki-kun's side have begun rising, but since Diodora-san is the next in line, due to him being Ajuka-sama's Otouto, and then with the knowledge that Zenki-kun has taken on quite a few opponents in recent months, starting with the Stray Devil that was going after the Nekomata girl, I believe her name is Koneko-san."

Seekvaria showed her concerned for him, and showed how she did care for him. Even if she avoided saying that she did care for him, Ravel was observant and could tell that Seekvaria did hold something for the boy and wanted him to know everything.

"That's because more and more Strays have been finding their way into and near our territory as of late, and I happen to come across them. Or more like, they happen to come across me and always attack first and never ask questions later. If I was more of a cynical person, I would believe that these acts are deliberate. But that would be foolish of me to think of such things."

"Quite." Seekvaria agreed, then turned her lips slightly upwards. "It was my concern for your wellbeing that forced my mouth and body to move to this area. Truthfully, the word is small for now, and it might not come up again, but I did not want you to be blindsided when it came upon, if it shall come upon you that is."

Zenki smiled at the act of friendship, giving the girl his best smile.

"That was pleasantly kind of you, Seekvaria-tan. So, thank you."

At that, Seekvaria turned away, her expression unreadable.

"W…Well, it doesn't really matter to me what you do. I just thought that I should tell you."

She turned her face back, Zenki couldn't deny that the expression on her face was definitely cute, something rarely shown by Seekvaria, but something real all the same.

"Thank you, Seekvaria-tan for your worries and concerns for me. But don't worry about me, I don't have an interest in becoming clan heir right now. The fight with Diodora-nii-chan, I could do without. I already have people constantly breathing down my neck, I don't need him for another reason to hate me."

"Diodora-san has always been a person that cannot control their jealousy."

Seekvaria stated it coldly, showing some hostility.

"True…but anyway, disregarding him for the moment, how are you? Have you been well these past days? It has been a little while since we've met like this."

"Aah yes, let us discuss what we've been doing until now…"

With that, Seekvaria, Zenki, and Ravel began talking about not very important things, discussing things that friends would talk about.

* * *

At the end of the day, Zenki found himself walking together with Koneko and Kuroka, heading for the dining room, for something to eat. Koneko was on his left, a tight hand being held by Zenki, and on his right, Kuroka was hugging onto his arm.

It had become a normal thing for them to do, that Koneko and Kuroka would hold his hand or wrap their arms around him. He didn't mind it, actually he kind of liked the affection that he was being shown right now.

"So…" Zenki began, clearing his throat. "What did you end up doing today girls?"

Koneko didn't make an attempt to speak, but did squeeze his hand ever so slightly and held it close to her own, his fingers lacing together with her own, something she instigated as she enjoyed holding his hand.

"Well, Shirone and I had the best day! Did you know that there was a pool here nyaaa!?"

Kuroka excitedly said as she brought her inquiring face to his own, inches apart from his lips. He blushed and pulled away, showing a distant smile.

"Well, I have lived here for all of my life, so yeah I kinda knew about it."

Kuroka's face dropped all of a sudden, scowling.

"I didn't know nyaaa! Why didn't I know!?"

"I've told you before." He defended, Koneko nodding. "I've told you several times, you just don't listen to me baka Neko."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue, and pushed it against his cheek, licking it sweetly.

"Don't be cheeky nyaa. I just didn't hear you. I do listen to what you're saying nyaaa."

"…Nee-sama is lying."

Koneko smiled ever so slightly in a slightly teasing manner, causing both Zenki and Kuroka to blink in surprise, the latter being the one to actually comment on it.

"Ara Shirone. What a cheeky look you have to yourself, it is so cheeky that I might have to tickle you nyaaa~"

Kuroka, in a playful manner, wriggled her fingers around as if she was going to tickle her younger sister.

Koneko clung to Zenki's hip, shaking her head.

"…Please don't."

"Nyayayayaya! What a naughty kitty nyaaa~ I will tickle yoooooooou~"

Like a wild cat, Kuroka tried to get her 'prey' shifting around Zenki. Koneko responded as the 'prey' and swiftly twisted around Zenki's body. The sisters played with one another as Zenki smiled, enjoying their sisterly bonding.

As they walked together however, Zenki came across Diodora, and a girl he didn't recognize.

It was a slender girl with shoulder length hair, and bright eyes…or rather, the eyes looked dull, and her eyes shone with their colour, but other than that, she looked, distant, as if she was somewhere else.

Diodora was pulling the girl along as the girl dutifully walked forward as she was yanked along.

Zenki's eyes sharpened as he carefully watched what was going on before his eyes. He could sense that something was wrong with the situation. The girl herself seemed to be different to the usual type that people would be. Even Koneko, who used to be devoid of most emotions, didn't seem so gone as that girl did. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she was dead, but since she was moving, it was impossible to even think that…yet she looked as if she was dead by her eyes, devoid of everything that made her anything.

"Zenki-chan? What's wrong with your face right now nyaaa?"

Kuroka noticed that he had changed his eyes and face, and couldn't help but comment.

Zenki turned his eyes towards her, then back to the girl with Diodora.

"Hmm, I guess it is nothing. I am just curious about who that girl is, I haven't seen her before."

Kuroka looked towards the person and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I haven't seen her either nyaaa. I wonder who she is?"

"…It could be Diodora-sama's new peerage member." Koneko gave her opinion as the girl and boy dragged their eyes towards her. "…I had heard from Ajuka-sama that Diodora-sama…had gained a new servant recently, that must be her."

Kuroka was in the dark about this, and the fact that she talked to Ajuka as well was a mystery. Zenki though nodded in agreement.

"I heard the same thing, must be. I'd like to know what's wrong with her but…since she is Dildodora-nii-chan's peerage, I cannot step into their business, like he couldn't step into my own future peerage business."

"…Families cannot interfere with each other."

Koneko stated, earning a nod from Zenki.

"It is as you say. Only higher officials could officially do anything. I, myself cannot do anything against or for this. It is his peerage and…"

"Idiot! Don't you dare disobey me again!"

At that moment, he witnessed Diodora slap the girl across the face, sending her to the ground. The slap was so harsh that the sound of hand hitting cheek could be heard, and it even left a mark on the girls face.

"That scum nyaaa."

Kuroka growled, witnessing a master abuse a peerage member of theirs, having witnessed many things like that in the past, even having to have gone through that in the past as well, not liking it in the least.

"…What a horrible man."

Koneko hissed, her eyes sharpening. Her small body showed that she didn't like what she was seeing right now. Even her tail swayed from left to right as her anger grew, not liking the man that she could see before her…no, she couldn't class this person as a man anymore. She couldn't class him as anything.

The most pissed off was Zenki, he watched with darkened eyes as Diodora hovered above the girl, having raised his foot and looked ready to slam it down on the poor girl.

"This will teach you some manners!"

Diodora growled and went to slam his foot down.

"Diodora!"

However, as he was, Zenki used his speed to appear before him and slammed his fist into his stomach, forcing him against a wall as he spat out bile, breaking the wall into different pieces from his own strength, the rage on his face being immense.

Kuroka and Koneko looked beside them, and then towards Zenki, and couldn't believe that they couldn't keep track of his movements with their eyes, impressed with the impressive speeds that he used.

As they watched, the girl looked at Zenki, and dangerously narrowed her eyes, but Zenki didn't see as he watched a struggling Diodora leave the wall, coughing up a little more bile from the powerful punch that he received.

"W-What a brat you are!"

Diodora yelled as he fired some demonic power at Zenki, who used his own to deflect the blast away from him and the Neko girls as well.

"I'm a brat? You're the one attacking a girl for no reason at all! Why did you hit her!? What did she do to you!?"

Diodora smirked as the girl behind Zenki balled her fist, the boys attention on Diodora himself.

Kuroka and Koneko moved forward as well, watching with narrowed eyes.

"She disobeyed me, ya know what that word is? You do it to me on a regular basis. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't do anything else other than disobey people. You truly are annoying, why don't you disappear already!"

As he yelled, the girl came up with her fist and went to strike his head.

Zenki caught the movement of the shadow of the girl on the ground and went to intercept her.

"Nyaaa~"

As he was about to block her, Kuroka fired off a white orb towards the girl and blew her backwards, hitting her in the centre of her chest and she nailed herself on the ground, slamming against it as Kuroka spun her fingers, creating another orb in her hand.

"Kuroka-tan!"

Zenki called as Kuroka walked closer, until she was standing to his side, her eyes on the girl. The orb in her hand was a mixture of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, but since she was still young, it was something she couldn't control completely, but it was enough to blast people away with.

"Seems like this girl is a little bad. She planned to attack you Zenki-chan while your back was turned nyaa. Even when you came to her defense, she came to attack you, what a bitch she is nyaaa. Don't worry Zenki-chan, I will keep my eye on this naughty girl while you deal with that douche over there."

She gestured to Diodora who sharpened his eyes and ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"Yeah, keep an eye on that girl and I will deal with Dildodora-nii here." He snickered as Koneko joined to his left, giving dangerous eyes towards Diodora. "So, Diodora-nii, it seems that you have acquired another servant, and she seems to be quite dangerous. She attacked me out of nowhere, when I tried to defend her."

He snickered at him, and charged his hand with demonic power.

"Unlike you, I know how to treat my women."

He sneered at him, showing a dirty smirk as his eyes briefly went to the girl. The girl looked as if she was emotionless, she didn't even show a hint of any types of emotion. No pain, no nothing. There was nothing in her eyes.

"…Like they are punching bags."

Koneko scowled the answer out, Diodora scowling in return.

"It's best if you keep that creature on a tight leash, my dear nephew. You never know what could happen to her?"

He sneered at the girl, so Zenki stood in front of her and strengthened his aura.

"Remember the last time you threatened her?" Diodora didn't answer, so Zenki smirked. "Remember when I put you in the hospital for picking on Koneko-tan and Kuroka-tan? If you do it now, I will surely become upset, and you don't want me to become upset, do you?"

Though his words weren't harsh, they were full of killing intent.

He wasn't going to say anything against either Koneko or Kuroka. He wasn't going to allow it to happen. He just didn't want this person to speak badly about people that he cared about, he wasn't going to stand for it.

Diodora flared his aura, showing a disgruntled smirk on his face.

"Well, that's something that you seemed to have missed, it is the fact that the girl that attempted to attack you is my new Rook." He explained, showing a small smirk on his face. "She's under my family now, and you do not have any right to tell me how to treat my family."

"That might be the case, but others have a right to tell you. Tou-chan for an instance has the right to tell you what's wrong with you. I mean, abusing your servants like that, you must be mental. How can you do something like that? You shouldn't be allowed to have Evil Pieces, if you're going to hit them."

Diodora didn't care that the boy had spoken to him like that, and bypassed him, going towards his new servant, pulling the girl to her feet and grabbed her breast. Zenki averted his eyes, as did Koneko, not wanting to see him touch his own servant. Kuroka though kept her eyes on the opponent that was before him.

"You don't know anything about having servants. They are meant to serve you, in anyway that you need. Even if it means things like this. They are your servants, idiot. We can't do anything other than indulge when it is beauties like this."

Zenki, Koneko and Kuroka all showed disgusted faces at the sight they had to witness, seeing him grope the girl. She moaned and didn't even seem to be disgusted by it, she seemed to actually like it as far as Zenki and the others could tell.

"That's a disgusting thing to even think, Dildodora-nii, you're the person who shouldn't be allowed servants. And if I can't do anything, I will tell Tou-chan about it, how you can do something like that to your servants."

"He's right nyaaa. People like you shouldn't have servants, you're gross and disgusting and I hope bad things happen to you nyaaa~"

"…Zenki-san is the opposite of you in everyway…you shouldn't even be compared…he's the better Devil than you are."

Zenki, Kuroka and Koneko all glared at the Devil known as Diodora as he laughed.

"Well, that's your opinions, but the opinions of a shitty brat Devil, a criminal and a stray cat don't add up to much. Don't forget Zenki, even if you're second heir, that's all you are. Even if you're a Maou's son, you cannot touch me."

He laughed and walked away, while Zenki tightened his fist and gathered demonic power, outraged by how he spoke to not only himself, but also to Kuroka and Koneko, hating how he can speak like that to the girls that are under his care.

"We'll see about that…"

Zenki went to raise his fist, but Koneko and Kuroka grabbed it, stopping him.

"There's no point nyaaa. He's a loser, a wanker and everyone hates him. He'll get what's coming to him eventually nyaaa."

"…Nee-sama is right, even with the curse words. …Zenki-san doesn't need to lower himself to that creature's level."

Hearing the words of the Nekomata sisters, he took a relaxing breath and calmed himself down, giving a goofy smile towards the girls.

"You're right~ Of course you are right~ I suppose we should…" He paused when he noticed something on the ground, a small scribble of paper where Diodora had been blasted into the wall by him beforehand. "Hmm? What's that?"

He wondered and went towards it, picking it up.

Koneko and Kuroka became curious as well, moving forward.

"What does it say nyaaa?"

Zenki opened it up and read only two words…

"Who's Asia Argento?"

At the name, both Koneko and Kuroka shrugged their shoulders, but the name intrigued Zenki, wondering who this Asia Argento was, not realizing that the person named Asia Argento was someone who was going to be important to him in the future.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some funny moments and character bonding moments this chapter! Koneko getting closer to Zenki and discussing using Senjutsu and such. Even Seekvaria was brought into the story! And Ravel got some more screen time which is always nice to see, right?**

 **Now, onto the peerage! With the deciding votes, Valerie won by quite a landside, thought it would be more balanced than that, but here we are. So, she's gonna be the Queen so yay for her! Now for Ravel, I have decided to have her on the peerage, and take Kuroka's place as the Bishop, while Kuroka becomes either 5 or 6 Pawns, as she took that in canon (two Bishops equaling six Pawns) and I have discussed it with a few friends I have on here and thought she'd be the best for the Pawn role with the promotion ability which would suit Kuroka and what I have planned for her plus it would make more sense that Zenki uses his Queen on Valerie if he doesn't have any other pieces to use, which leaves two to three pieces of Pawn left.**

 **Now, someone sent me a PM about Irina being in Zenki's peerage. At first, I kinda dismissed it as she's Issei's childhood friend, but then this person also sent me a message saying she could be a half Angel and placed on the peerage as a Knight and Xenovia being a Rook (which has been indicated she'd be the best in, at least from Issei's perspective from canon and I kinda agree there) so I had been thinking about it, but I'd like to hear your opinion as well, plus it would be quite funny to have a running gag that Zenki's into holy girls as well like Diodora and he gets all freaked out about it, seeing from Asia and Jeanne, and possibly Xenovia if you count her? Of course it could work without Irina and all, but I thought it was a cool idea plus it could give Xenovia that joke where she calls Irina a self proclaiming Angel, just now a half Angel. And before anyone says it, she doesn't have to be Issei's childhood friend, Zenki could've met her in the past/present from this point in the story and got acquainted with her or something, that's the beauty of Fanfiction, things in canon can be changed. If Irina is added, then Xenovia becomes the remaining Rook. If not, she is still the Knight. And don't worry about them being similar, Irina and Xenovia will have different types of roles in Zenki's peerage, as all the members will.**

 **And if you're wondering who'd replace her, then I have a few ideas like Kagura from Fairy Tail (of course she'd be in Issei's harem and possibly a childhood friend and her sword would be a holy sword), maybe one of the Fallen Angels (again, would be powered up to fit the place), and other people. For the people confused about Rias' peerage lineup now, depending on the votes and all, I will post her peerage list starting next chapter, along with Issei's harem list.**

 **Well anyway, cast your votes, and until next time! Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel.**

 **Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, free**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5-6 pieces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Tritan; Thanks! Hehe, that's going to be quite fun to write. And yeah, I think it would be cool as well!**

 **Wacko12; Like Aegis or something from Persona 3?**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Yeah, I thought so as well, it does sound good, doesn't it? Yeah, I can't wait for that to come, it is going to be quite funny. I am thinking of doing something like that for them, and yes I recall that being in volume 17 when it was mentioned, I think. Yup, she is quite adorable, isn't she? That is indeed true, it does have a lot of potential, as do all Longinus'. It is going to be interesting what I do with her, I have some plans for her. That actually sounds good, and not impossible from what we've seen it can do in canon. It should be possible. And thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it is a pretty good idea. Don't worry, his time will come, and it will hurt a lot. Yeah, he is quite disgusting, isn't he? In a lot of ways, he's worse than some of the other villains in the series. Well, it will be shown why that is, hinted at this chapter. Sona's hobby huh, besides chess I do not know.**

 **War historian; Not to Diodora level, but yeah he likes them. But unlike Diodora, he wouldn't purposely do something that would force them out of their current lives. He will die eventually, and it will be probably a lot more painful than it was in canon. An orgy between those girls huh, would be quite interesting. I forgot to PM you, but you can do so to me anytime.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, the feels are surely there, aren't they? Yeah, I will give it a think. Though if Rias joined his peerage, the others in her peerage wouldn't be able to be in the story. As for Akeno, she's not in the peerage, harem is a high possibility. Those suggestions are awesome!**

 **Draco Illius Mortem; In canon that would be indeed true. In this however, she wasn't turned into a Devil when she was with the previous 'master'. In this, before this chapter, she was just a Nekoshou, not a reincarnated Devil. But as of this chapter, she is a reincarnated Devil, Zenki's Pawn.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! And you shall not be disappointed with this chapter! Asia does indeed appear, but doesn't interact with Zenki…just yet. That's how Diodora is though, but in this chapter he is taken down a peg or two. Eeh, he'll feel…how he would, but he would do it, because he knows that he would need to do it. Asia, I haven't decided yet, I am thinking before canon starts as I have an idea for the replacement of that beginning arc involving other characters instead. Hehe, it is going to be quite funny when it happens, isn't it? Yeah, that's what I was thinking.**

 **Keniavelez1999; Yeah, hope you had a good one! And yeah, it's going to be quite interesting in the future!**

 **Sandshrew master; That's awesome, and thanks!**

 **Raidentensho; Thank you, I am glad. Maybe in a future story I will have her as a Queen. Though I don't think Rias' peerage could suffer anymore, I've taken quite a few pieces from her already. But that doesn't mean there isn't going to be a magic expert on Zenki's peerage. And thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; That surely is quite the interesting way to wake up, isn't it? Serafall is quite dangerous when it is for her Zenki-tan~ They will be arguing about it some more in the future here and there. Kuroka is like the master of pushing peoples buttons. She can do it so easily, she can break them down little by little, can't she? For now, it isn't, it is set up for later on though. His beating will come in the future. Yeah, it could be that, I'll allow people to draw their own conclusions on that for now. Aah, I consider everyone's, don't worry about it, they were good~ Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea anyway. And why not? A Rook with a sword, it would be quite strong, and Xenovia is like amazing with power and such, perfect Rook. Well, I won't spoil it but Zenki and Diodora will eventually have a confrontation. Aah, you can have as many as you want, I guess. Asia in canon as a few pact partners, so why not have a few familiars? And thank you!**

 **Duked; Thank you. They will do in the future. Don't worry, he won't be turning into anyone like Riser, who does what he does for perverted reasons. Even if only girls are on the peerage, Zenki will respect them/fear them depending on who they are. And here's the update!**

 **Nostagalas; It does sound quite interesting, doesn't it? And it seems to be quite the popular opinion as well. And thank you!**

 **Xizors2; Thank you. I realized a few hours after I posted the chapter, I will get round to editing that part soon. Only need to shift like a letter to a different place, but it shouldn't be in this chapter, the name should be as it is. And it isn't a pain at all, don't worry.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; That sounds pretty good, I will consider it! Yeah, it seems to be quite popular which I am happy about. He might just meet the Loli Dragon Ophis early on, it could happen, and he might even befriend her, who knows by this point. And yeah that does sound good.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, gotta keep that fresh in your minds, if only to show how Zenki is going to destroy him later on. He might be very well be becoming heir sooner than he might think. Their relationship is complicated, and Kuroka plus Serafall equals, quite a disaster happening, doesn't it? Heh, poor Ravel is going to be driven up the wall, huh. Yeah, I can pull it off, I think I have a good idea for it anyway. Akeno I am toying with the idea right now, as shown in this chapter, the same with Sona.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Bennia as the remaining Pawns, it would make sense, huh. It sounds good.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! He surely does have his hands full. With Kuroka becoming more and more aggressive about her, dreams and whatnot. Even having Serafall wanting some of Zenki along with some others, he's going to have an eventful life. Don't worry, he's going to be having fun with Ravel and the others more in the future. Seekvaira surely did appear, and it did show that she does care about him. Hehe, don't worry about that, Zenki will be getting him in the future. And awesome! He's gonna have quite the breakdown isn't he?**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Charli J Lee; Thanks! I am glad that you do! Hmmm, that's a good question. I want to say around Chapter 10 is when it starts, as I have some important content to deal with it, so it should be around Chapter 10. Rias in the harem, I am unsure of right now. And yes, he will be having one.**

 **dragonsayianblue; It surely is starting to build up, isn't it? That would be quite, awesome. Hehe, yeah, Diodora is going to have something like that, isn't he? It will drive the man wild if something like that happened, and it is going to happen eventually!**

 **Noah; Hey, and thank you! That does sound to be quite a cool idea, I will consider.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! And yup, they surely are!**

 **Guest 2; Thank you! Yeah, eventually when Diodora is sorted with, he is going to make sure that they get taken care of, go to families or even keep them and make sure that they can recover from their trauma. Hehe, that seems to be quite popular, and yeah, he's gonna have a slight one, nothing like how insane Diodora's is. Kuroka will surely be able to take the piss out of him for it. That's who she is after all.**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 3; It is true I haven't but this couldn't be that. In the future, I will probably make a replacement fic.**

 **Guest 4; Those two surely are quite dangerous when paired together, huh. I wouldn't know what kind of roles they'd have on the peerage, honestly. And yeah, that's cool! In this chapter, it will be shown that he does have a little something for the blonde haired nun. Asia as the first lemon huh. That is quite possible. Yeah, eventually, they will be having a Rating Game against one another. And that is true, they would use that to determine who was the better King.**

 **Freakshock; I am going over that story as I write this hehe. Akeno, I haven't decided yet.**

 **OathXIIIK; Thanks! Yeah, I try to update at least once a week. Aah, really? Then here's the story for you! She's in the harem here! And yeah, even if they are childhood friends, it doesn't mean that they have to love one another. I know it is common in anime for that to happen, but in real life, not so much from personal experience.**

 **Kreceir; Ah, I am sorry to hear that. When I said Issei's harem, it won't the centre of the story, it will be there and will be mentioned, but it isn't like he's the main character here, he'll of course have a role in the story, but he isn't the main character.**

 **Nightmare; Awesome! I don't know about them just yet.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is a lucky guy, he has some luck doesn't he? Hehe, Ravel is going to be joining his peerage alright, and Seekvaira raised some important questions, didn't she? That's true, right now he's perfectly happy with his own life, and doesn't need to do anything like that. He's going to go insane, isn't he? Those four girls on his peerage is going to be something that will be killing Diodora inside.**

 **Lightwave; He's going to be getting what he is going to be getting in the future. Zenki is going to certainly show why it isn't a good idea to piss him off. That is true, he is, but he does get pissed off like anyone else does, but he has people around him to help stop him when it gets too much for him. Yeah, that comment could be something important in the future. Yeah, those two are going to be in the peerage! Ultimate holy girl foursome!**

 **AlphaOmega; Right now though, if Serafall was serious, Kuroka wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Serafall. That's Serafall though, she is convinced that Gabriel is evil. She will be using it before she did in canon, she doesn't really have a reason not too this time. She has Zenki by her side and Kuroka as well, she's in a better position than she was in canon. They will have bonding moments together in the future. Ravel is going to have a difficult time in the future, isn't she? It kind of is, but unlike Diodora, Zenki actually trains his body and power, not just relying on his talent. He doesn't need to do something like that, though he will be kicking the shit out of Diodora in the future. That's going to be an interesting thing to do. Yeah, it would be a nice change of pace, not being in Issei's all the time, wouldn't it? And yup, Xenovia is going to be a cool Rook. Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea, I like it!**

 **Yuri girl; If that made the Asia fan in you scream, the ending of this chapter will even more so, I hope! As this chapter shows, he is attracted to her in a pretty obvious way, though it isn't shown how much, just yet. Yeah, it is pretty hard to pass up on something like that, isn't it? That does sound like quite a cool Knight for Rias, and that will be something alright, when he finds out things like that.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, she isn't going to be spamming it, as it has shown in canon to break her mentally and her soul as well. So, she won't be using it all of the time, when it is needed, she will use it though. She is going to be learning magic for the future, and mix in her Vampire abilities in there as well. That would be awesome, and it is true, stalkers (not yandere's as they are way different) are needed somewhere.**

 **AndroSid93; Thank you! Ravel is quite cute, isn't she? Hehe, those two are adorable and sexy (Koneko and Kuroka respectably) and yeah, she is quite underused. But that's because in canon she's married to Sirzechs and I guess not many people want to mess with that kind of relationship. And that would be quote funny. Well, here's the update!**

 **ShadeAkami; Welcome back, I guess hehe! I am a tease yes, that's something I am~ Never mind a chapter, that's a great way to wake up period. Those two will be doing more of that in the future, I can assure you of this. Koneko is, isn't she? More of that adorableness in the future! Seek-chan is in the mix, and there's more this chapter! Nah, we didn't see that coming at all (sarcastically rolling eyes). Asia is indeed in the mix! She's officially in the mix! Yes, this chapter he does indeed get his Evil Pieces, it centers around that. Yeah, around the same time, he will indeed make Valerie into his Queen. Jeanne, she'll be joining soon, but not for maybe a chapter or two, haven't decided, but it will be before canon. There's some of that in this chapter actually. While you are right on that, I'd like Vali to still have the team Vali has in canon (barring Kuroka of course and possibly Le Fay). Your idea could still work though, even without Arthur joining, he could just be allied with them while still being with Vali, if that makes sense? It did to me at least. Those are some cool suggestions, some I wouldn't even guess on. Aah, I see. You're right in that, and that would be a cool way of introducing her. That looks like a pretty cool line up. Well, thank you! I'll try and do just that! I haven't seen that series in a while. I will have to check it out again to see if any ideas flow through my mind, ya know? And thank you for the compliment, it makes me feel happy~ Aah, I will keep that to myself~ But whatever you think it is, could be the right one, you have 50/50 chance of getting it right. And no worries about that, I like long ones~**

 **LL; Hehe, not really. That's Kuroka who loves to tease. They probably can, Ise developed techniques that no other has, and he's bad with demonic power, so a skilled Devil with demonic power would theoretically be able to do something like that, like Zenki is highly skilled at using his demonic power. Heh, I laughed when reading that, and yeah, he's going to be getting alot of punishment from Zenki in the future. Yeah, their jaw is going to hit the floor, isn't it?**

 **Asia lover; Well, he sees Asia this chapter, he might be meeting her next chapter.**

 **Guest 6; Yes, his mother is still alive. She just hasn't appeared for, various reasons. Hehe, that seems to be quite popular.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks! Yeah, she's in the peerage! I haven't decided for either of them yet.**

 **Strike man; Thanks! Irina is going to be on the peerage! As for the other three, I dunno yet.**

 **Guest 8; At least some of them will be in the harem hehe~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Becoming a King**

In the Underworld, a ceremony was happening. This was a big occasion today, as the occasion was…Zenki was receiving his Evil Pieces.

Everyone was there, or nearly everyone. Rias, and Akeno were there, dressed in beautiful kimono's. Rias' kimono was exactly like her hair, a beautiful colour. Akeno's was a lavender coloured one, framing her maturing body quite well, her hair not in her signature ponytail, being allowed to flow freely, the same as Rias usually has hers.

Beside them, was Sona, and Seekvaira. Both of them were wearing dresses that looked quite similar, Sona's being a blue colour like the sky, Seekvaira's being a darkish pink colour, both dresses hugging their bodies. High Class dresses, for High Class Devils. However, while Sona's was more subdued, Seekvaira's was a little more relaxed in the respect that it showed slightly more skin than Sona's did, but they did have a common thing between them, scowling at one another.

Koneko and Kuroka were both in the room as well. Koneko was wearing a small dress to fit her small frame, and even had her Nekomata parts out. Kuroka was the same, but she always had her Nekomata parts out, and she wore a kimono similar to Rias and Akeno, but unlike them, she had her extremely low cut, and showed a generous, more than generous portion, of her breasts.

Around the hall, were various Devils. Including that from the Agares family, Ravel's parents also stood there as well, Sitri family (including an impatient looking Serafall), Rias' parents were also there as well as a Bael member. It wasn't Lord Bael, but someone from the family came.

This was a huge day, and many families appeared. Everyone was interested in Zenki receiving his Evil Pieces, and they were interested in gaining his favour as well. it was quite clear that this was the objective of most members of the Devils that were here.

But the rare minority were here to genuinely celebrate Zenki receiving his Evil Pieces, the Heiress' being among the few that were there to help and celebrate this day with him.

"Ara ara, this is quite extravagant, isn't it? Isn't this supposed to be something that normal children of Devils of High-Class gain? Does it need to be something like this?"

Akeno commented as she looked around, seeing many Devils coming into the hall. She noticed that neither of Zenki's parents were there, wondering where they were as her eyes weren't to the front of the hall, the ceremonial hall, where a large stone was that would register him as a King.

Though she hadn't ever met his Mother, she knew of his Father, yet she found it strange that he wasn't even here. She thought that Ajuka would be the one to give his own son the Evil Pieces that he invented, that's something that made it seem strange.

"I know, even my own King status wasn't this well received. It was a simple ceremony, but I heard that there was even a press crew outside, waiting for Zenki to receive his Evil Pieces, and a conference happening as well right afterwards. I don't envy him right now."

Commented Rias, running a finger through her long crimson hair.

"It's because Zenki is the Maou-sama's son." Sona explained, Seekvaira narrowing her eyes. "Because he is the Maou-sama's son, the Devils of higher rank became very interested in his future, and set up this while thinking hard about his future."

"…Zenki-san doesn't even like things like this."

Koneko noted as she looked around, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Arara, don't worry Shirone. This stuff will be done soon. Even Zenki-chan said as much nyaaa~"

Kuroka chimed in as she looked a little bored right now. But she was still being 'interested' only because she wanted to at least show some kind of strength and support for him.

Seekvaira looked around and noticed the same thing that Akeno noticed, bringing it up with the others.

"It seems neither Ajuka-sama or Zenki-kun's Okaa-sama are in attendance. The same said for Diodora-san, but that is to be expected as it is Diodora-san. He wouldn't come to something like this, it would be too public for him as he knew that he wouldn't be the focus of attention. It would, as some would say, piss him off."

She narrowed her eyes as Rias sadly cast her eyes towards where the parents should be sat, frowning lightly.

"It seems like they are too busy to attend."

Rias felt bad for him. Her own parents attended when she received her Evil Pieces, and now Zenki didn't have either his Mother or his Father to support him during this. Even Diodora didn't appear, though no love was lost there.

"Like they are for most of the occasions in his life…"

Sona muttered with dejected eyes for the boy that she could call friend.

"They are busy, don't forget that Sona-san."

Seekvaira cut into the conversation, earning a scowl from Sona in return.

"Of course I remember that. But to think that they couldn't even spare a few minutes to attend something like this…"

"His Otou-san is a Maou-sama, he has responsibilities that he cannot escape from, being supported by his Okaa-san as well. It must be difficult for them as well. So, we cannot truly judge on what they are doing right now."

"I wasn't judging, I was merely explaining and feeling terrible for Zenki. That's all, do not read so much into it."

Seekvaira shook her head, as Sona and her locked eyes, glaring at the other.

Feeling the animosity, Rias and Akeno back away slowly.

"Ara, it seems like there's something going on there?"

Akeno deduced quite easily, Rias shivering as she felt the coldness of the icy stares deepening into the souls of herself and the others around.

"Th-That's something we shouldn't be discussing, they'll only get angry…more so than now."

Rias sweatdropped at the end when she noticed that Sona and Seekvaira continued to lock eyes towards each other, not letting the other go out of their eyes for even a second, as if they were staring into the souls of the others.

Kuroka's eyes took themselves all over the hall, and felt slightly out of place, this not being her scene.

"I just thought, where is that little bitch Ravel-chan anyway?"

The High-Class Devil girls sharply glared at Kuroka, Sona being the one to answer.

"Ravel-san is currently helping Zenki prepare for this. Since it is a higher and more detailed version of what me, Rias, and Seekvaira-san has gone through before, he is being supported by the Phenex's daughter. She is supposed to be helping him right now anyhow."

Sona explained as Seekvaira looked as if she had eaten a bug. Kuroka though looked the most dangerous right now, she looked mad about Ravel spending time alone with Zenki, and wasn't pleased in the slightest about this. She was extremely mad about this, and expressed as much, not caring about her surrounding's.

"I think she's just getting special cuddle times without me being around, that little bitch nyaaa."

Koneko slapped herself in the head, shaking said head awkwardly.

"…Nee-sama, please don't swear here…Zenki-san is important to the Devils here…and he needs to keep a certain image…we cannot make his image go down with your words Nee-sama…Zenki-san said that…we should act like ladies today."

"Tch, I guess so nyaaa. I'd prefer if we just went nuts."

Kuroka wore a dissatisfied face, and folded her arms. Sona looked on, and was going to make sure that Kuroka wasn't going to go nuts and do something that she could regret straight away. She was sure that she wasn't going to ruin this for Zenki, she just needed to make sure.

"By the way, isn't your cousin attending, Rias?"

Sona brought up, so Rias pointed to the left, to see him standing there with his new Queen. Sairaorg was dressed formally, surprising the likes of Akeno and Kuroka as they hadn't ever seen such a thing from the man before.

Sairaorg notices the eyes on him, and waves a single time towards Rias, who waves back, acknowledging one another.

Rias then looks back at Sona, and sees Serafall standing where Ajuka would usually stand.

"Say Sona, your Onee-sama is standing where Ajuka-sama would stand, it couldn't mean that-"

"Maou I hope not."

Sona, knowing where the girl was going with it, put a hand to her forehead, and sighed deeply.

Seekvaira gave a wide smile at the distress in Sona's eyes, finding it amusing.

"What's with the eyes, Seekvaira-san? Is there something you'd like to say?"

Sona quizzed, narrowing her already sharpened gaze.

Seekvaira tossed her head to the side, finding the look in Sona's eyes amusing.

"Nothing at all, Sona-san. I find it fun to see you in distress, is all."

"Oh, believe me, the feeling is more than mutual."

Seekvaira folded her arms under her bust, in an obvious attempt to show that she had a bigger bust than Sona. Sona considerably sharpened her gaze, pushing the glasses on her face upwards, showing how annoyed that she looked at the fellow Devil with slight annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravel and Zenki were in the waiting area. Ravel was dressed in a formal dress, wearing what appeared to be a rose coloured dress. Zenki was wearing traditional ropes on his body, coming down his body, having the Astaroth symbol on the back of the jacket he wear.

While Zenki looked nervous, Ravel seemed to be collected.

"This is it, Zenki-sama. in a few short minutes, you'll be receiving your Evil Pieces."

Ravel spoke with a posh tone, her eyes looking towards the slightly down Zenki.

Noticing something was wrong, she walked closer.

"Is your frown due to Ajuka-sama unable to attend?"

Zenki was amazed by her skills to analyse the face he had on with a single look.

"Haha, you know me straight away. Yeah…I thought that he might've come…or Kaa-chan, but neither are able to attend, huh. I guess it just isn't that important to them or something…especially when they went to Dildodora's one…I mean, Diodora-nii-chan."

He corrected himself, showing a frown on his face and thought about his parents not attending. Even though he understood why, he didn't

Ravel sat next to him, and offered words of comfort.

"From my understanding, it seems that your parents understand that unlike Diodora-sama, you do not need help. They must know that you are-"

"Thanks for trying, Ravel-tan. But they just are too busy to come. I understand that they are busy, but they usually miss important things happening in my life…well, at least I have you and the others, if it wasn't for you Ravel-tan, I'd be a nervous wreck right now. No, if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I could even go out there. I know it is to get my Evil Pieces, but there's going to be so many people, and everyone's expectations of me are always high. One slip and I'll be a disgrace to the clan, and I cannot do that."

Ravel adopted a blush, turning her head to the side.

"W-Well, since it is Zenki-sama, I am just supporting you. Do not worry about matters like that. With me supporting you, I won't allow you to slip up Zenki-sama. I will be right beside you, supporting you fully in your future from now on."

He gave a smile towards her and petted her head.

"If it wasn't for Ravel-tan, I'd truly be in a bind. With the press conference, the attention from the media as well as the Devils that now have the chance to actually try and gain a favour with the son of the Maou-sama, and then there's the rumours of the engagement that I will be having soon, I've even heard of them and I don't know which one to believe, if any at all. I've been getting too many requests for peerage confirmations and such. Ravel-tan surely has been my rock during all of this."

He spoke honestly. He was sure he'd be lost without Ravel right now. She has been amazing for him, she was someone who he knew he could trust and was someone that he truly could say that he was going to stand beside.

"Zenki-sama is very popular now. And due to your recent activities, it seems word has been getting out about how you've been beating Stray Devils of High Class at your age. That has been gaining you popularity."

Zenki's smile became a little wider when he thought about fighting the Strays. He didn't do it for fame, he didn't do it for personal satisfaction. He did it because he felt it was something he needed to do, and something he could only do from time to time.

"Also Ravel-tan. About the aforementioned proposal that your parents have requested, and myself also, what is your decision?"

Ravel blinked once, then stepped forward, crossing her arm across her breast.

"If Zenki-sama needs me, then of course I will stand beside him. Since you asked me so formally, and this has been arranged with my parents, and I am confident that my role is to stand beside you, I will always stand beside Zenki-sama and do what I can to help Zenki-tan in his future goals."

At her clear answer, Zenki smiled.

"That's very good Ravel-tan. But, are you sure? You want to do something like this? I mean, you don't have too. There's no pressure from anyone, you know? Even if you don't, there's always a place beside me for you. I will deal with any repercussions if you change your mind otherwise. Please speak your mind."

"I-I of course wish to do this." She started off shaky, but gained courage as she moved forward. "Since this is a choice and a chance laid out before me, this is a good thing. Standing beside Zenki-sama benefits myself, yourself, my family and your own family as well. And besides that…" Ravel blushed, and inched forward. "Zenki-sama is the one that I want to stand beside. Even all of the other reasons do not matter, I will stand beside Zenki-sama, and help him achieve his future dreams. So, that is why I wish to stand beside Zenki-sama and become someone that can aid him in all of his future quests."

Zenki widened his smile, glad that Ravel made her choice without feeling pressured.

"Then, after the ceremony, when I gain my Evil Pieces, I shall…"

At that moment, a Devil from the Astaroth family enters, a servant of the clan.

"Zenki-sama, Ravel-sama. The ceremony is about to begin. In the place of Ajuka-sama and Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama will be handling the ceremony. Since Zenki-sama is affiliated with Serafall-sama the most out of the current Maou-sama's, this is how it was decided."

At the name, both Zenki's, and Ravel's faces dropped.

"I don't know if that's a great thing or a terrible thing."

He spoke with fear, Ravel very much agreeing.

"I-I am sure that she will be…ooh, who am I kidding? Serafall-sama is going to be…but we could be lucky and know that this is something that is difficult. W-Well, Zenki-sama, this is the time that we need to leave, how are you feeling?"

He laughed and moved awkwardly, disliking the robes.

"Y-Yes, it feels like butterflies are kicking me in my stomach. Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling. People have these expectations on me, and I need to go forward with a strong foot, I hope I don't make a mess of anything."

Ravel offers a smile, grabs his hand and moves forward.

"Do not worry Zenki-sama. You're going to do great, I know this to be true."

Hearing the calming words of Ravel, he also took a step forward.

"R-Right, let us go."

Nodding to one another, Ravel and Zenki went forward and moved towards the ceremony hall.

* * *

Making it to the ceremony hall, he immediately looked for his parents. Even though he knew they weren't there, he had to hold out some hope that they turned up for him and was going to give him some support for this…but neither of them were there, his face falling for a single second, then it rose up and put on his best face, striding forward.

He allowed his eyes to look around the area as he walked, he could see the faces of Rias, Akeno, Seekvaira, Sona and Koneko with Kuroka straight away, and he could see that in their own way, they were offering encouraging faces.

Comfort entered his heart upon seeing his friends, and moved forward, people clapping as he walked forward, Ravel standing right beside him.

Ravel looked towards them as well, as Kuroka put her fingers in a V shape, poked her tongue through and wriggled it around as her eyes turned dark with lust, Ravel's face burning with embarrassment, looking around to see if anyone could see her.

" _Ooh Maou, please don't embarrass me like this Kuroka-sama…please don't do anything…why can't you just leave me alone already…? I am trying to do something for Zenki-sama here, I do not need you flirting with me._ "

Ravel held back a small sigh that was threatening to escape her mouth, holding her status as a Devil and Phenex in her prideful look.

He saw Rias' parents, along with Ravel's, even others parents of the people that he knew, though he wasn't interested as they weren't his friends like the other girls. He couldn't see anyone that didn't belong there, so it was all good, besides the fact that his parents didn't attend.

As he moved forward, his eyes caught sight of Sairaorg, and he bowed his head respectfully, Sairaorg doing the same. By seeing someone he could call his best friend, his nervous heart calmed itself down.

Nearing the front, more cameras went off, lights flashing all around them, the cameras on Zenki, and even Ravel. Murmurs went on about the reason that Ravel was on his side right now, but it didn't seem to matter. Ravel's parents however had eyes of happiness for their daughter and how she was aiding Zenki in his movements, proud of their daughter.

Once he made it to the front of the altar, he noticed Serafall's eyes brimming with happy tears, and she kept making gestures with her mouth. Zenki wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but the way that she moved her hips, indicated that she wasn't looking for a cuddle. But he was glad that she was wearing an official uniform consisting of a true colourless jacket, and a grey knee-high skirt, and boots as well. The emblem on the shoulder was that of the Leviathan.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time since the day of your birth my adorable Zenki-tan. From here on you will become one fine King, with a fine tight small body…no Serafall, not now. An-Anyway, in the absence of Ajuka-chan and Sirzechs-chan, I have been chosen to lead the ceremony. Is that fine with you my adorable Zenki-tan?"

"A-Ah, please treat me well and take care of me during this transition."

Zenki bowed to Serafall who wore a bright smile on her face and nodded.

Under the Maou-sama's guidance who gave Zenki such words the ritual finally begins.

"…And so, the next will be…"

Zenki sits on the chair which is beside the altar with Ravel and followed the guidance of the host of this ceremony. Surprisingly, Serafall was doing very well. Even Sona couldn't complain right now, her elder sister being the ideal sister that she could look up to if she was like this, but knew that it wasn't to last.

One of the best opera singer who had offered her intention on singing for this ceremony is about to start her performance. She stands in front of the microphone stand which is set on the altar and then she starts to sing.

But the words that came out where ones that Zenki didn't expect…instead of being opera, it was a magical girls theme song. Zenki recognized it being the opening to Madoka Magica, he resisted the urge to slap himself in the face as he knew Serafall would've done something like this, he felt sorry for Sona right now.

In front of him, Serafall was smirking, bobbing her head along to the song, as others didn't know what to say. Everyone was stunned, most didn't even know what they were even listening too right now. They didn't know much if anything about magical girls, and Serafall couldn't resist anything like that.

Sona looked ready to pass out, Seekvaira looked as if she was going to laugh at the misfortune of Sona, but held it together.

"Onee-sama…I knew she'd do this…"

Sona sighed deeply, earning a bright smirk from Seekvaira.

"I quite like it."

The glasses blonde girl commented, Sona scowling.

"You would."

Seekvaira pushed up her glasses, focusing her gaze on the female who shot her eyes right back at her. Rias and Akeno shared a look, feeling cold over their bodies at the intensity that they were feeling right now, hoping that they don't do anything. Even some of the mature Devils around Sona and Seekvaira also backed away from the two women.

"Fight…fight…fight…"

Kuroka chanted as she looked at the girls, earning a harsh scowl from her younger sister. Kuroka didn't care though, keeping her eyes on the girls with their intense aura flaring around them, bringing more than the average Devil to their knees. They didn't need words to convey their feelings right now, all they needed was their eyes.

Sona would scrunch her eyebrows, Seekvaira would scowl with a raised eyebrow. Their words didn't mean anything, they didn't even bother speaking. The fact that they were just staring at each other right now was more than enough to bring most to their knees.

After the song, the ritual finally phases into the main part. Ravel and Zenki stand at the altar and the first thing that will happen is the receiving of the certificate. Maou Serafall Leviathan-sama starts reading from a book.

"For those reason, I hearby proclaim you, son of Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, as a King. Now let's start the true ritual, kay Zenki-chan?"

Zenki got on one knee and received the words of Serafall greatly, and elegantly, the same as a noble. Now, here is his line.

"It will be my honour. I shall serve the Underworld together with my peerage. I, am blessed to become a King with you who is guiding me Serafall-sama."

He replied in a complicated manner as Serafall gushed, her face turning red with emotions, her eyes welling up with tears. She was close to crying, waving her hands in front of her face so she would stop herself from sobbing large tears.

Zenki usually would give one of those exaggerated words or really long lines at this situation. But Zenki gave a plain answer since Zenki was told that the simple reply would be the best. He didn't want to appear anything other than he was, and that was

Next is the ritual where Ravel, who is his personal support for this endeavour, puts on a crown on his head.

Ravel and Zenki stand at the altar and face each other. He then got on his knee. Ravel receives the crown from the person in charge. And then she puts on the crown on his head. It appears like a real crown so he could feel the heavy weight.

Then there is another applause. Ravel looked around and blushed a little bit, never expecting to be in a situation where people would be staring at her. But for Zenki, she was willing to go through some embarrassment, as she knew that this was an important role as well.

" _Alright, with this the ritual for the crowning is over. Just one more step then it is completed._ "

Zenki thought to himself, recalling the same thing happening when Rias and Sona gained their pieces, being present during that time.

For the last part the Maou Serafall-sama appears on the altar once again and raises her hand. Then a stone monument which is shining in black colour comes falling from above their heads. The stone monument which floats in the air.

"… _So this is the monument which is essential for registering a High-class Devil that I saw with Sona-tan and Rias-tan, even Seekvaira-tan when she received her Evil Pieces. I wasn't present during Sai-tans ceremony, I was busy with…Dildodora and his hissy fits. But by touching that, the objection of becoming King is completed. Finally, I will be able to start my family. Koneko-tan and the others will also be apart of my family._ "

Zenki's eyes shone as the hesitation came to him. But a single look from Ravel allowed him to compose himself, keep himself cool.

"Now, the new King, Zenki-tan…eeh, Zenki Astaroth. Stand in front of the monument please."

Maou-sama urges Zenki with a wink.

Zenki takes a step forward while enveloping his left hand with his own light green aura and then touch the monument.

This monument is made from the same material as the Evil Pieces. As he touched it, his heart beat went slightly faster. But it was able to calm himself down by looking straight at Serafall. She seemed to be very composed compared to how she usually is.

The monument shines green, a very bright shining green colour, and then shows my hand print for an instant. And then it returns to the normal monument.

With that, the ritual was done. He took a relaxing breath as more rounds of a applase happened. Lights of cameras went off everywhere. Zenki could see that

Zenki then receives a small box from Maou-sama. When Zenki opened the box, he found 15 Evil Pieces inside. His eyes went towards them, being transfixed on the Evil Pieces, and he picked one of his Pawn pieces up, admiring it greatly.

As such, the ritual is done with the most crucial part of the ceremony. What came after this is the words of congratulation from the guest which was read by the host of the ceremony. Since Zenki's and Ravel's parts were done, they were allowed to step down.

Once he was down, he was immediately approached by the media, taking pictures and such. They asked all sorts of questions towards him, and he wasn't sure what to say right now. He was overwhelmed with what he was feeling right now.

However, Ravel stepped forward, seeing the face that Zenki made and knew instantly that he didn't want to do this straight away.

"Zenki-sama shall be interviewed in one hour's time. Please allow him to prepare for the coming interview."

The media went to complain, but Ravel and some servants made a path for him, which he retreated immediately. Zenki noticed that Ravel went to her parents after that, and he was fine with that, she had done more than enough for him, so her going to her parents made sense.

* * *

Getting to his dressing room, he entered and immediately collapsed onto the couch, sighing heavily as he took a relaxing breath.

He held his Evil Pieces in his hand tightly, the box being on his laps. He examined the pieces, and smiled gently, glad to finally have the pieces in his hands, and now he could begin his strong family. He was sure that he was going to gain very powerful servants, he was determined to gain strong and kind servants, and not force them like Diodora has probably done from his perspective.

However, he wasn't alone for long as Koneko soon entered the room, and walked closer to him.

"Hey Koneko-tan, I got my Evil Pieces, I am a King now."

Koneko nodded as she sat next to him.

"…I'm glad Zenki-san was able to get through this."

He chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Yeah, it was a serious thing, wasn't it? Very difficult."

"…I thought Zenki-san was cool."

Koneko said honestly, her eyes going towards his Evil Pieces.

Seeing her eyeing up a Rook piece, he took it out, and dangled it in the air, Koneko's eyes on the piece with expectation.

"Koneko-tan, I remember the promise I made, so I will officially ask you before anyone else. Koneko Toujou, will you become my Rook and stand beside me as my family member, always?"

To Koneko, it sounded like a confession. Her cheeks burned red, and she became a little shy, fiddling with her skirt. Even though she was expecting it, something about it was powerful, it moved her greatly. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had awaited the day that Zenki would ask her this, but she didn't expect it to feel so…good, to be truly wanted and desired. She felt many possibilities were good to her now, many possibilities opened up to her, all by standing beside Zenki's side.

"…Since Zenki-san is asking me first…I will of course accept…" She turned her eyes towards Zenki, and showed a smile, a smile only for him. "…I will always stand beside Zenki-san now, as his Rook and…his…lo…"

She mumbled something at the end, but Zenki didn't catch it.

"Hmmm? What did you say Koneko-tan?"

Koneko shook her head…but then a thought came to her, placing her small hands on his lap, her eyes telling her intentions though were lost on the new King before her.

"…Zenki-san, have…you ever kissed anyone…Nee-sama, have you kissed Nee-sama?"

The sudden question caught him off guard. He didn't expect Koneko to ask something so personal all of a sudden, and felt troubled on how to reply to such a pure question.

"A-Ah…no, I haven't ever kissed anyone, to my recollection. Had some pretty close encounters, but besides that, I've never kissed anyone. Ev-Even Kuroka-tan, I haven't…but why did you ask Koneko-tan?"

"…Don't kiss Nee-sama before…"

"Before…what?"

Koneko meowed a little bit as her tail swung around. She took the box of his Evil Pieces and placed them next to him. With a quick motion, Koneko hopped onto his lap, her face burning red, the same with Zenki's face.

Koneko turned around on his face, blushing adorably, a sight rarely seen on the girls face, and rested her head on his chest.

"…If Zenki-san wishes to kiss then…I wouldn't mind being…Zenki-sans partner."

Zenki's mind went blank at Koneko's words, disbelieving that he had heard something like that from the young Nekomata.

"Koneko-tan…to think that you'd say that is…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as she hugged him around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"…Zenki-san, treat me well from now on, okay? …Since it is Zenki-san who has looked after me for nearly a year now…someone that I trust…please take care of me when I become your Rook."

Though he was slightly perplexed by her intentions, he simply inclined his head in agreement.

"If Koneko-tan says that, then I have no choice but to comply. I will definitely take care of Koneko-tan from now on. Don't worry, you'll stand beside me from now on always."

Speaking with a pure and honest heart, Koneko blushed a crimson red, keeping her head on his shoulder so Zenki couldn't see what the girl was doing. Though he couldn't see her face from his angle, he smiled at the fact that Koneko seemed happy right now, and raised a hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"Nyan~ Zenki-sans hand is too nice nyaan~"

She meowed when his fingers went over her ears, purring at the same time. Zenki bit his bottom lip, threatening a sound from escaping his throat at the cuteness of Koneko. While Kuroka was very seductive and beautiful, Koneko was cute and innocent. He was just glad that they hadn't teamed up to have their way with him. He wasn't sure if he could survive all of it at the same time.

* * *

A little while later, Zenki returned to the main hall, with Koneko by his side. Since it was a public affair, she didn't believe that she could hold his hand, even if she did want too. Zenki on the other hand didn't care if it looked weird or not, but respected Koneko's thought process and allowed her to feel comfortable with what she did.

He could see some of his friends mingling with either their parents, other friends or what have you. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ravel standing with her parents, having a serious face on. He could see next to her, at the buffet table, Kuroka was pigging out, eating whatever she could get her hands on, Koneko frowning when seeing something that she didn't expect to see.

He couldn't see Sairaorg being around, guessing that he had to go. But he did see him beforehand, and was glad that he at least came. Because he knew now that he was able to face Sairaorg one day as a person he could call rival, and best friend.

The first person to come over to Zenki was Sona, alone. As she did, he noticed that Koneko went off towards Kuroka, giving a small smile when he saw that Koneko willingly went towards Kuroka without any prompting.

"Congratulations, Zenki."

"Aah, Sona-tan. Thank you for coming, it means a great deal to me."

He responded with a carefree smile.

"Yes, I am glad I could be here to see this. Even though it is only gaining your Evil Pieces, it seems that your future is going to get interesting from here on out. Usually, I am of the kind that doesn't take advantage of this, but right now, I cannot help but see myself facing you in a Rating Game."

Speaking her mind honestly, Zenki adopted a smile, putting his best foot forward.

"I am of the same opinion, to go against someone of such intelligence, it surely is going to be a fun game. When we both age to the appropriate age, I cannot wait to face you and your family in a game."

"Of course, it is the same as myself. Though I have my Queen right now, I will gain strong servants as well."

Sona said with a very light but strained smile. Not because of Zenki, but she could literally feel Seekvaira walking closer to her, and she didn't like it, she didn't like Seekvaira listening into her conversations, it made her feel complicated.

"Ah, yes…speaking of, where is your Queen?"

He looked, but he couldn't see Sona's Queen, finding it odd that she wasn't by the girls side.

"Tsubaki is currently at the Sitri manner, she had some…classes to attend too, roles of the Queen and other duties as well. Rias' Queen did the same, but speaking of, Rias' Queen was able to attend however. Tsubaki did give her best though, she is sorry that she couldn't attend."

Zenki nodded in understanding, giving her a smile.

"The thought counts, and I am grateful for your attendance."

As he said that, Seekvaira came over and gave a small smile, Sona frowning at the sight.

"Zenki-kun, you've become a King now."

Seekvaira said with a kind smile, ignoring the look from Sona.

"Aah that's right. I already have some members lined up! And thanks for coming Seeky-tan!"

He cheered, Sona scowling when Seekvaira pushed Sona slightly away, so she did the same, shoving her back.

"That is wonderful." She spoke clearly, shoving Sona backwards and stood in front of her. "And now that you have your pieces, the announcement of your fiancée shan't be that far away now. I am sure that the announcement will be, surprising. Fufu, I am feeling strange when hearing Zenki-kun will be engaged to a girl. So, who are you hoping for?"

As she asked, Sona returned and shoved Seekvaira to the side, she went a bit of distance and nearly bumped into someone. She returned seconds later, and glared at Sona, sparks going off between the eyes of the females with glasses.

"A-Ah, fiancée huh…I've been hearing rumours of a few people, but so far, only a few have caught my interest."

"I presume it isn't Sona-san here."

Sona darkened her glare at the blonde female.

"Well, if he has tastes, it would be me."

Seekvaira didn't like the sound of that. In fact, she didn't even want to be associated with Sona right now, when she was conversing with Zenki.

"Are you implying I don't have his fancy?"

Seekvaira bit back, Sona frowning.

"I didn't imply anything, I always speak my mind. Whether that be the cold truth or the warm truth, doesn't matter to me at all."

At her cool words, Seekvaira tightened her fist, Zenki becoming worried that something might happen between the two of them.

However, before he could say anything, someone rushed him from behind, and wrapped him in a hug…it was Rias. Akeno was slowly followed after her, giving Zenki a smile which he returned.

"R-Rias-tan!"

"Zenki! You're a King now, the same as me and Sona and Seekvaira there. It seems that we're all King's now. Even Sairaorg said that he'd be having you soon enough…in a Rating Game. He couldn't stay around, he was called back to the Bael territory, but he wanted me to give you his best."

She explained as she continued to hug him. Because of the strength she seemed to gain when hugging him, he felt a little sick. He could feel her budding breasts pushing against his back, he couldn't even move properly from the powerful Rias Gremory.

"Aah, is that the case? Then I am pleased. I will catch up with Sai-tan next time. But thanks for coming Rias-tan, and even Akeno-chan came as well."

Upin hearing her name, Akeno raised a hand to her bust, and showed a slightly lingering gaze on his form.

"Ara ara, it seems that Zenki-kun is now a King huh~? Say Rias, is it okay if we trade now?"

Akeno brought up to the confusion of everyone around, most of all Zenki was clueless on what she was thinking about right now.

"T-Trade?"

Rias felt betrayed by the words, as Akeno teasingly walked closer, giving Zenki a warm hug as she stared at the red head.

"Didn't I say it before Rias? As soon as Zenki-kun gained his Evil Pieces, I would want to be traded into his peerage as his Queen? Since Zenki-kun is the man that I place my trust with, I have decided to become his servant. There's such a thing, isn't there? I read it up, and I have heard that becoming a Queen of the son of the Maou-sama would be best. I'd enjoy playful kisses everyday. Even Koneko-chan and Kuroka-chan are going to enjoy such luxuries. I cannot afford to fall behind now, can I? I have to have my cuddle times with Zenki-kun now, before the others get involved."

Akeno playfully pushed Rias, while pushing her assets against Zenki, causing the boy to flush, and Kuroka from afar to glare. Even Serafall, who was talking with others, could somehow hear and see what was going on, and she wasn't happy at all.

"B-But, I have made you my Queen. I cannot sacrifice that now, can I?"

Rias was unsure if Akeno was being serious or not. Even Sona and Seekvaira were clueless about it.

"Fufu, it is okay. You can gain another Queen. I shall join Zenki-kun's peerage, and support Rias from afar. I am sure that you can find someone else to be a Queen, maybe someone who isn't afraid of camels." Rias turned her eyes downwards, wishing Akeno didn't mention that. Akeno turned to Zenki, her eyes fluttering around, and gave him a wink. "Ara, Zenki-kun. Isn't it okay if I join you now? Remember when we first met, you said you'd make me your Queen. Shall I stand beside you now? I can do so, you know? I can stand beside you as your Queen and do…anything that you want~ Rias would be acceptable of it, eventually. She'll understand when it is because I wish to stand beside Zenki-kun."

The teasing increased, the boys face blushing brightly at the implications that she was giving.

It drew frowns from the three heiresses, and even Kuroka and Serafall who weren't even close somehow knew that Akeno was dipping into their territory and they weren't going to have it, they were going to do something about it.

"A-Ah, I don't think that Rias-tan would allow me to do something like that…"

"Fufufu, don't worry about Rias, it will be fine. Just a little trade…" Akeno put a finger to his lips, flicking her finger against it as her large bust pushed against him, the boy having to hold back a groan. "…and I will be all yours, Zenki-kun~"

Using her cat like ears, Kuroka heard what Akeno said, and picked up a cake, ready to throw it at Akeno due to the fact that she thought that Akeno was stealing her place. Fortunately, Koneko stopped her before she could cause a commotion, relief falling into her heart when she stopped the girl.

"A-Ah…"

"Shhh now, Zenki-kun." Akeno soothed with a slightly lustful tone, using her finger on his lip to run it all over the bottom lip, Sona and Seekvaira glaring while Rias just kept her eyes on Akeno. "It's okay Zenki-kun. Even though I am like this, we can have a little fun. Fufufu, can you imagine Rias' face when she hears that I am stealing away Zenki-kun from her?"

"A-Akeno, don't say such things. I am not even interested in Zenki like that."

Rias said it defiantly, shaking her head again and again, not wanting to acknowledge this.

Zenki on the other hand looked on with nervousness. Akeno found it adorable that he looked like that, using her slim fingers to rapidly run all over his jaw, drawing the jealous looks from surprisingly Kuroka.

"Ara ara, Zenki-kun is simply adorable. Even though you're the Maou-sama's son, it seems that you do have an adorable side, don't you? Fufufu, it is okay, I will take care of that adorableness that you possess Zenki-kun. Allow me to take care of you now."

The scowl from Sona was hard to miss. But she held her tongue back for now. Seekvaira was quite seething right now. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but since Akeno wasn't in her house, she couldn't say anything, both Sona and Seekvaira looking at Rias for some answers.

Rias noticed the looks she was getting, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"W-Well…" As he was going to speak, Ravel came over. "R-Ravel-tan…you came."

Ravel noticed Akeno clinging to Zenki, her eye twitching.

"Y-Yes, my parents wish to converse with you."

Ravel ignored the glance she got from Akeno, doing the lip licking action Kuroka does to her, and she didn't like it. No, she didn't want to even be around women that did this to her.

"A-Ah!" He broke contact with Akeno, who pouted, and retracted away from him. "L-Let us go Ravel-tan!" He walked forward, but then stopped and turned to the girls. "Thank you for coming, everyone. Please excuse me."

With a final bow, he went towards Ravel's parents with the girl herself. Akeno and the others looked on as he left, Akeno ignored the glare that was coming from Kuroka from across the room, but she did give the girl a wink, earning a scowl in return.

Stopping short of the parents, Zenki showed a smile and a bow.

"Good day Lord and Lady Phenex, thank you for meeting with me at this time. I am very pleased that you were able to attend such a celebration. Though it might not be a huge deal, I am pleased that you were able to attend, so I thank you in advance."

The Lord and Lady of the Phenex clan bowed their heads respectably.

"Aah, Zenki-san, you've finally gained Evil Pieces. This is a most joyous day."

Said the Lady of the Phenex clan, Zenki scratching his cheek gently.

"Y-Yes, it seems that I have some more responsibilities, but good ones now."

Zenki retorted to the Lady, the woman giving a smile as Ravel's Father tilted his head to the side.

"Congratulations Zenki." Zenki smiled at the boy, as Ravel was beckoned to Zenki's side. "Now, I am sure that you understand why I called you over to my side."

Zenki inclined his head, clearing his throat.

"Of course Lord Phenex-sama. I have been prepared since before. And I am confident that I can meet the expectations of having Ravel transfer to my family, to my peerage, with your permission of course."

"Ara, speaking so adult like, and you've only just gained your pieces. You're quite the grown up boy, aren't you?"

Ravel's Mother smiled gently, and Zenki showed his most mature looking face.

"Y-Yes, I have to realize that I am growing now, I have many responsibilities that cannot be ignored. And Lady Phenex-sama, please do not be concerned with Ravel-tans future. She'll be well looked after and I will utilize her particular talents as strongly as I can."

He spoke as strongly as he could. Even though he was a child, both adults were impressed by the way he held himself, by the way he didn't flinch even once while under the gaze of either Phenex while a lesser Devil would be anxious to say that they are talking the daughter of the Phenex clan away like this.

"That's a very good thing to hear from you." Ravel's Father began, having a jolly smile. "Since Ravel will be joining your family, ties between our two families will become stronger. Though Ravel may not be your official fiancée, please treat her kindly. She's a bright child with a bright future ahead of her, she needs guidance, which I believe you are best suited. Since I have witnessed you from your birth, I can safely say passing Ravel towards you is a great decision and will allow our two families to connect, and with the Phenex to have a safe secure family with ties to the Maou-sama, and the reverse being true as well. Phenex and Astaroth shall be bonded through this union."

Ravel's face burned red, turning her face towards the side as Zenki smiled his usual heart warming smile, giving a bright nod.

"Y-Yes, of course! Even though Ravel-tan isn't my fiancée, I will take care of her heart and soul until she finds her destined love, whoever that maybe! I will make sure that she stands by my side, and I will use my body as her shield."

Those words made Ravel's Mother feel relieved, and she looked towards her youngest child.

"Ravel, this is important. By becoming apart of Zenki-sans house, you cannot shame him. You must stand beside him, and offer him your support. That child has a bright future ahead of him, he has many possibilities before him, and he has chosen to have you by his side. This is a very big deal. You have to remain close to Zenki-san always, Ravel."

Ravel's face turned even more red, fluttering her eyes as she stood beside Zenki.

"O-Of course, I shall not let our family down, and I will not allow Zenki-sama to regret the decision to allow me to stand beside him."

Ravel was adamant about this. She wasn't going to fail now, she knew that for certain. Even if it wasn't for her house, she had decided that she wasn't going to fail her house now, she wasn't going to allow such things to happen.

"That's very well said, Ravel. Do not tarnish the name of Phenex, and continue your support for Zenki-san here, the next heir…my, getting ahead of myself there. Fufu, what a thing. As the Maou-sama's son, his future is bright Ravel, do not forget this. Though I repeat myself, it is paramount that you stay beside him, get close to him."

Something between mother and child occurred as Zenki wore a clueless face.

Though Ravel understood what her Mother was trying to say, and made it clear that she understood.

"U-Understood Okaa-sama! Please leave the rest to me, I won't fail either the Phenex or Zenki-sama!"

That was enough for both of Ravel's parents, who then gave their true consent.

"Then Ravel, do not forget your role."

"Also, I will have to prepare for future ceremonies…"

The Lady trailed off, Ravel's eyes widening in terror.

"O-Okaa-sama! D-Don't say such things right away! Please wait until we're old enough for such things!"

Ravel became flustered and covered her Mother's mouth who laughed gleefully. Even Ravel's Father smiled elegantly, yet with a hint of a mischievousness in there as well. Zenki didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew that Ravel was going to be standing beside him now, and that was enough for him.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii-tttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!"

Hearing the bellowing voice of Serafall, he wasn't surprised when she crashed into him at the next instance, tackling him to the ground and straddled his hips straight away, beaming down at the boy.

"S-Sera-tan!"

He complained as others watched Serafall lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. Sona looked passive about it, but Seekvaira looked as if she was going to giggle from the expression on her friends face.

"Don't worry Zenki-tan, now that you're a King, we can tell everyone about our love and about how we're gonna get married and have a bunch of adorable children together! Damn that kitty Kuroka-chan, Zenki-tan has to be with me first! Even Gabriel wont stop me!"

Most gasped at the 'revelation' while the people that new of Serafall's antics slapped themselves in the face.

As for Zenki, he saw the seething rage on Kuroka's face, becoming worried on what was going to happen next...

* * *

Later on, in his room, Zenki laid on the bed as he juggled some of his Evil Pieces in his hand.

As he juggled them, he couldn't get over the fact that neither of his parents didn't come to the party. Though he was old enough and mature enough to understand that they were both busy, he still felt the child in him being disappointed that they missed another important chapter in his life. He wished they'd have come.

"Ara, Zenki is a King now, is he?"

A noise at the door alerted him to the presence of Diodora.

Casting his eyes that way, he wasn't amused.

"Yup, I'm a King now Nii-chan, just like…wait, I'm not like you. I'm not insane or evil."

Zenki bit back, seeing the rage in the elders eyes as he examined the Evil Pieces that he held.

"That's because you're a useless King already, haha."

Snidely, Diodora entered the bedroom, and showed a scowl on his face.

Zenki sat up, and placed his pieces away, putting them to the side as he stood up as well.

"Did you feel bad, that Onii-sama couldn't attend the party? I bet it was shit anyway, a bunch of idiots coming together and celebrating something as stupid as you becoming a King. Tch, it pisses me off that you think you're better than I am."

Zenki sighed, as he didn't even mention anything about being better than Diodora. That was what Diodora thought. Zenki had not even mentioned anything about being better, so Zenki concluded that Diodora really did feel like Zenki was better than him.

"Aah, it doesn't really bother me that Tou-chan didn't come." He lied, not wanting Diodora to have the upper hand, showing a reasonable strong face. "But, it broke my heart when you didn't show up, I was so hoping you would~ Because you would've seen a real King~"

Diodora sharpened his eyes and went towards him.

"Listen to me you little punk. I don't care who you think you are, but I am not someone who you can speak so casually with. Even if you're a King now, it doesn't matter to me. I am far superior to you in every way, you're nothing to me, don't you get something like that?"

Zenki didn't move his body, and his face turned stoic as he replied to Diodora's threat.

"You speak as if I am scared of you, which I am not. But don't worry Diodora-nii, I won't allow anyone to know how sad and pathetic you are that you have to threaten someone to feel good about yourself. Because that's all you're doing, aren't you? You're insecure that now I have my pieces, you're going to fall behind me even more than you are now."

Diodora's face twisted in anger and he raised his fist, putting it right next to the un-phased Zenki.

"Don't you dare presume to know my methods! I do what I do because I am better than you! And if you ever want a true fight, then I will happily end your life! Say, why don't we have a Rating Game when, or more likely if, you get older then I will be able to kill you. Accidental death happens sometimes like that, doesn't it? It would be fine if you die like that, right?"

Zenki snickered at the threats he was gaining from the boy, finding it quite funny.

"You know, you're not very intimidating. It just looks like you're afraid. So, don't be a kid and be afraid like that, it doesn't suit you Dildodora-nii, you're not frightening to me. But some kind of joke, that would be appropriate."

Zenki smirked as Diodora's face fell downwards. It was obvious that he looked truly pissed off right now. He didn't care about that however, he didn't mind upsetting Diodora, he found it to be something fun to do actually. After the day he had, he could have some fun with Diodora, giving him some grief, and he wouldn't be in the wrong since Diodora came in there to annoy him so he's only repaying the favour.

"You don't know anything about-"

"Who's Asia Argento-san?"

Zenki suddenly came out with it, Diodora's eyes widening dangerously.

"H-How do you know that name?"

Diodora's eyes turned red with the colour of anger that Zenki knew the name, wondering where he had heard it before. He was even more and more angry at the sight that was before him, a cold stoned face Zenki. He wasn't going to allow that to happen, ready to attack at any second.

Zenki though didn't show a caring face, only wanting to know what he was doing with Asia Argento, whoever that was.

"I know it because I do. So, who is this Argento-san? I presume it is a girl, but who is it Diodora-nii, I haven't heard anything of this Argento-san being your servant or anything…is it someone that you're planning to make your servant or something?"

Diodora breathed heavily, and made an aura appear around him. It was dense and heavy.

"You don't have to know something like that, you cannot know anything about it so keep your fucking nose out of my business. If you don't, something truly terrible is going to happen to you."

Zenki did the same, but dwarfed the aura that Diodora made by many times the power, showing his dominating over his elder uncle.

"Is that so?" Zenki folded his arms, glaring with hate at the man before him. "If that's the case, then I will happily put you in your place. I don't mind doing this, it doesn't seem like it would be a bad thing to do."

Diodora didn't answer, so Zenki increased the aura heavily. It made Diodora sweat, the amount of power he could release. Even he wouldn't admit that he could release such a power, and became a little worried about how strong the younger was, having to train his power to match the power Zenki had.

Just as he was feeling the aura, Ajuka came into the room, so they immediately stopped the aura.

"My, it seems like I am interrupting something."

"N-Not at all, Onii-sama!"

Diodora said quickly and obediently.

Ajuka gave him a curious look and breezed past him.

"Diodora, I need to converse with my son, so if you could leave?"

Diodora grumbled something, glaring at Zenki and left. Though at the last second, Zenki saw the devious eyes of Diodora, and Zenki saw a little dark intentions, Zenki deciding to have to find out who Asia is, so he couldn't do anything to her, he just knew that by how he reacted, Diodora was going to do something to this Asia, and he wasn't going to allow it.

Once he was gone, Zenki turned his eyes from his Father, unable to look at the man.

"Zenki, are you disappointed in me? In your Okaa-san as well for not attending this important event?"

"Of course not. Why would I be disappointed? It isn't like this is a new thing."

His Father could tell by the tone that he was lying. It was one of the things he wasn't good at, at least when his Father was concerned.

Ajuka sat down on the boys bed, and eyed up the Evil Pieces, his own creation that he could pass onto his son now, though he wasn't able to do it officially. Ajuka looked regretful about that little part, he wasn't able to do something like that.

"Seems like you have a good set."

"Yeah…"

He could barely respond, and Ajuka couldn't blame him.

"Have you got anyone in mind to become apart of your peerage?"

Ajuka questioned further, trying to figure out the boy, and see what's wrong, though he had a pretty good idea already.

"Koneko-tan and Ravel-tan, and possibly Kuroka-tan as well. At least, I will have a few great people on my peerage. Beyond that, I haven't found anyone that I would like and I am not interested in other peoples opinions on the matter. Especially those Devils who are trying to force me to add people that I do not wish to be on my peerage, so they could get close to me. Unlike Ravel-tan who wants to be beside me for good reasons, they only want to be beside me for darker and more horrid intentions."

He didn't look at his Father when he answered.

Ajuka bit his lip, and looked at the pieces again, giving a small smile towards them.

"You know, when I received notice of your coming into this world, I couldn't wait to see what you'd turn out like. But right now, it seems my input in your life is minimal at best. But at least, I know you have good people around you."

Ajuka was at least satisfied with that. Even if he himself wasn't doing a good job, he was confident that his son had a close group of people he could call friend.

"I do have good people, I have people that stand beside me. Even during the celebration, they were there right beside me."

Ajuka nodded, then remembered something.

"What about Diodora? Have you been improving your relationship?"

At that, Zenki lowered his face.

"There's no point in trying to be friends with someone like him Tou-chan. He's a cruel, and manipulative person. I already told you about what he does to his servants. Maou-sama knows what else he does when we aren't looking. I know he's a High-Class Devil and all, but he is not a person who should be allowed servants. He'll only abuse them."

Zenki spoke his mind. He genuinely thought that this was the case.

Though, even with his passionate words, Ajuka didn't truly listen to him.

"Diodora wouldn't do that. Diodora is a lot of things, but to think he'd abuse them…I've already told him that he cannot do what you told me he did. He won't do it again."

Zenki wasn't of the same opinion at that. He was sure that Diodora would abuse them again, and when he did, Zenki was going to be right there to stop him, even if he has to force the issue.

Zenki then looked up at his Father.

"Tou-chan, why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to see something's, is all. I wanted to apologize, that I couldn't attend."

"I already said it doesn't matter. You've said sorry, and that's enough for me."

He wasn't sure if he truly meant those words. He was used to being let down by his parents, so it was a normal thing for him now. He loved his parents dearly, but sometimes, he wished that they paid attention to him as well. But then he'd think about what Koneko and Kuroka had gone through, and his own pain seemed to be something that didn't matter much.

Ajuka showed a frown on his face, at his own attitude, and stood up.

"Congratulations regardless, Zenki."

"Thanks, Tou-chan."

He said with a smile, and Ajuka left. But as he was leaving, the elder looked at the boy who was still on the bed, looking at his Evil Pieces. Even though he seemed to be a little down, he was glad that Zenki could have his Evil Pieces.

* * *

A little while later, Zenki laid in his bed in the darkness, and his door opened.

It was Kuroka, who came into the room, wearing nothing but some panties and a lacy bra, that were both black. She didn't seem to have a problem walking around in something so revealing, because she was that comfortable with her living arrangements now.

"Zenki-chan nyaaa~ I've come~"

Zenki cast his eyes towards the door, to see Kuroka stood there, and smiled softly.

"Kuroka-tan, are you sleeping in here?"

She smirked, and rushed the bed, jumping on it, and crawling in straight away.

"Of course I am nyaaa~ Since it is Zenki-chan, he can't sleep alone, right nyaa? You're a naughty child that cannot sleep without a woman right next to you. It is okay, I will sacrifice my body for you Zenki-chan nyaaa~"

He lightly smiled, and petted her on the top of the head as she cuddled next to him. She wrapped her arms around his clothed chest, dragging her raunchy fingers across his torso. She found an opening in his shirt, and slipped her cool fingers inside, allowing the icy fingers to rest on his warm body, warming her up.

"Kuroka-tan, what a day, huh."

He muttered as he got comfortable on the bed.

Kuroka rested her head on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt so her head could rest on his flesh rather than his shirt covered chest.

"Yup nyaaa~ You've become a King now nyaaa~ So, what are your plans now nyaaa~?"

"Well…Koneko-tan said she definitely wants to become my Rook now. I am going to turn her tomorrow morning, is that fine with you?"

"It is her decision." Kuroka yawned, snuggling against him as she purred. "And I have made a decision as well nyaaa."

That perked Zenki's interest, his ears ready to receive her information.

"Yes?"

"Since Shirone is obviously infatuated with you, I have decided to personally become apart of your peerage nyaaa."

Zenki became happy, looking at the golden eyes that the Nekomata displayed.

"T-Truly?"

He couldn't quite believe it. There was some talk about it, but he didn't believe that she would. She seemed against it for a long time, but now she was doing something that was completely something that he wouldn't expect from her.

"Of course nyaaa~" She told him straight away. "Besides Shirone, I have my own reasons to become apart of your peerage nyaaa~"

"O-Oh?"

Kuroka nodded her head.

"That's right. I've got to make sure that Zenki-chan gives me kittens nyaaa~"

"Kuroka-tan…"

Kuroka smiled ever so sweetly, her eyes fluttering as she wormed her way up his body and gently kissed his cheek. He flushed at the touch of her lips, and went to put a hand to where she kissed, but before she could, Kuroka grabbed his hand and put her fingers through his own fingers, lacing them together.

"Don't forget Zenki-chan, my dream is to have many kittens, and you're going to help, right?"

"I-I did say I would…"

He recalled when he did say that. At the time, though he didn't know he was signing up for it himself. Now though, he wanted to help Kuroka with her dream of reviving her near extinct race.

"Nyaaa~ Such an honest child. It is okay nyaaa. I have decided to have you impregnate me nyaaa. I thought that having strong genes was important, but I have thought of something else that is important as well nyaaa."

"W-What's that then?"

Kuroka showed a face that she usually didn't show, which was pure and honest, and gave Zenki a bright warm smile that even made his cheeks flush.

"I kinda like it when Zenki-chan takes care of me, and even though we didn't meet under the best circumstances, I like being under Zenki-chan's care. And if I don't at least repay a little bit of Zenki-chan's kindness, I'd be a bitch, huh nyaaa~? But that doesn't matter right now. I have decided that I want to become apart of Zenki-chan's family nyaaa~ You made an attractive offer, and the inner flirt in me couldn't allow some other bitches into your family and take my place as your kitten nyaaa~ Shirone is fine, she can become a kitten of yours as well, but I knew you first, so I am your first kitten nyaaa~"

"A-Ah…eerm…"

Zenki was having trouble had to respond. He didn't expect Kuroka to sound so sincere. He didn't even know that she could open up in this type of way.

Kuroka put a finger to his lips, licking hers in a dangerous manner.

"Though I am a naughty cat, Zenki-chan saw good in me and reunited me with my darling Imouto. For that, Zenki-chan is the person I have decided to stand beside. Even if other offers came along, this cat is loyal to this young green haired child. Don't worry, I won't be leaving your side ever nyaaa~"

"T-That's actually sweet Kuroka-tan…"

The Neko smiled, then it turned dirty, and with one swipe of her hand, she ripped open his shirt, exposing his chest to her and she licked her lips again, very dangerously, seductively, and her eyes became heavy with lust.

"Now, let's do it!"

Kuroka lunged forward as he yelled "DON'T!" but Kuroka didn't listen and roughly kissed his neck, even giving it a little nibble.

"Aaah!"

He moaned as her teeth sunk slightly into his neck. He'd accuse her of being a Vampire if he didn't know she was a Nekoshou. Even then, she stimulated a pleasure centre that was in his neck, Kuroka smirking around his neck at her accomplishments.

"Such an honest child now aren't you nyaaa? That's okay, you're needy and I like needy." Kuroka smirked, then her face became a warm and comforting look, giving his cheek a pat. "Don't worry nyaa. I won't rape you." Somehow, that made him feel relieved. Though he didn't think she would, he felt better that she had said it. "But, don't forget nyaa. I do want some cute kittens from you in the near future~"

"C-Can't you wait until I'm older?"

Kuroka shook her head.

"The sooner the better nyaaa."

"Ehehe…w-what about when…I am in college?"

Kuroka again shook her head.

"Kittens Zenki-chan~ They need to be realized sooner rather than later~ Being in college, you'd be way into teenage age, and you can have sex before that~ I won't allow you to wait that long~ Actually, I am going to be very difficult and say that I can't wait that long Zenki-chan nyaaa. Maybe it is selfish of me, but I cannot do it Zenki-chan nyaaa~ You have to do something to me nyaaa~"

"B-But…H-High School…?"

Kuroka thought about it for a moment, shrugging her shoulders.

"I will at least wait until then…but Zenki-chan, when you enter High School, I want to start having sex nyaaa~ I won't allow for anything different than that nyaaa~ I'm being completely serious right now nyaaa~"

Zenki gulped, and could only incline his head, knowing that this would be the best solution, and would deal with it when the time came. He didn't know what the future held, he wasn't even sure what was going to happen. But if he was going to be with Kuroka or not, would be a question for another time.

"R-Right, that's the best way…"

"Good boy nyaaa~" She sang, once again returning her head to his chest. "By the way nyaaa. I think that we should have sex for your birthday, a birthday present nyaaa~"

Zenki slapped himself in the head, his limit being reached.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!?"

He raged, but Kuroka showed a bright smile as her eyes went towards his.

"No nyaaa~ I think about positions nyaaa~ Preferably, I would like to look you in the eye as you fuck me nyaaa~"

He sighed heavily, knowing that this was going to be a long night…

* * *

That night, Zenki had to go to the bathroom.

He did his business, and since it wasn't in his room, it was a different part of the castle it was in. It was dark in the corridors as he walked, but due to his Devil eyes, he was able to see quite clearly through the corridors.

As he walked back however, he passed by Diodora's room. For reasons he didn't understand, the door wasn't locked at all. It wasn't even sealed at all. He found it suspicious so he walked closer towards the door, and peaked through. He didn't trust Diodora, so any chance he got to know his secrets, he was going to take it and he masked his presense with demonic power, good enough to fool Diodora into thinking he wasn't there.

What he saw was Diodora, and a few of his peerage members. He couldn't see what was happening clearly at first, he thought that they were asleep, but then he heard a sensual moan coming from the room.

At the moan, Zenki gasped almost silently, pulling away from the door...but then he heard his name and became interested.

"Damn that Zenki, he's a fucking King now, it is going to be a little more difficult touching him..."

Zenki sharpened his eyes as he heard a small "Iyaaaa!" cry from the room.

Peaking slowly, he saw a girl with a red hand print across her face.

From that, he could guess that there was some heavy handed activities going on in there, and he clenched his fist.

He hated that Diodora could abuse his servants like this, and get away with it. Each time he told someone, they didn't truly listen. Even his parents didn't truly listen. The only people that did were his friends, but they were in a similar boat to him in respect that they wouldn't be able to do anything like him either.

"...But, even Zenki won't know what I am going to do to precious Asia-tan~ I am going to..."

As Zenki heard, he moved away, and felt disgusted. Even though he only caught some of it, he heard enough to know that Diodora was going to do something to this Asia, and he wasn't going to allow it. He wasn't going to allow it if he could help it, and listened a little longer to see what Diodora was saying, hearing some vital pieces of information.

Once getting what he needed, he returned to his bedroom, disturbed about what he heard.

As he got into the bed, Kuroka felt the disturbance of the bed, cracking her eye open to see the equally disturbed Zenki.

Since she didn't like it, she questioned it sweetly.

"Hmmm, what's wrong Zenki-chan nyaaa?"

At her sweet alluring voice, his head cocked towards her, seeing her giving him a sweet gaze, no hint of the flirt there this time. Kuroka was too exhausted to do something like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she hugged him around his neck, pulling his face into her bust. He gushed slightly, but still held a frown on his face.

"Ara? Whats wrong? My breasts usually cause you to go nuts, yet they aren't? Whats going on nyaaa?"

"It's Dildodora." He began, holding a hand to his forehead. "I feel like he's going to do something to an innocent girl, and it isn't like there's anything I can..."

He trailed off as Kuroka gave him a suspicious look.

"Hmmm? Whats with the sexy looking face nyaaa?"

Zenki smiled a little bit, looking up at her face.

"Say, you like tormenting people, right?"

"I'd say that I love it nyaaa~"

She didn't mind agreeing, so his smile widened.

"And you hate Dildodora, right?"

"With a fucking passion nyaaa. But what's going on?"

He leaned up the bed, and Kuroka's head fell onto his chest as he gained a shit eating grin.

"Say, wanna help me scare Dildodora a little bit?"

"Nyaaa?"

At that, Zenki hatched a little plan in his head...

* * *

A few days later, in a certain area of Europe, stood Diodora.

In a forest, surrounded by many trees, was Diodora. The air was brisk, it felt prickly on his skin and he had a dirty smile on his face.

In a fair distance, away from most normal areas, a Church could be seen. It was an ordinary Church as far as one could tell. It was a little bigger than a usual Church would be, and it had the normal crosses outside, and other items as well.

A sanctuary could be seen, an outside one at that. It looked to be quite beautiful, and sat there, was a single girl.

She was quite pretty for a girl her age. She appeared to be the same age as Zenki himself, being 12 years old. She had long golden blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, split bangs framing her adorable face and a single strand of hair that is sticking out of the top of her head, sloping backwards. A pair of emerald like eyes shone in the minimal sunlight that reached her face. She was wearing a nuns habit, a dark teal coloured one at that.

She sat in the middle of what could be described as a sanctuary, though also a quad it could be described. There was a small fountain in the middle that had a religious icon in the middle, spewing water from its mouth. The sound of birds chirping could be heard as this nun prays in the centre.

Diodora's eyes were transfixed on this girls form. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Just something about this cute girl made him feel, good inside. It was unmistakable that she was very cute, but the way he looked right now, was very creepy. It was a look that shouldn't be on anyone's face, yet it was on his face.

He was mesmerized by this beautiful girl, hypnotized by this girl and walked more and more forward.

"Ara, Dildodora-nii-chan. What are you doing?"

Diodora suddenly stopped in his walking, and looked around.

"Zenki…"

He hissed, looking around for the boy, but couldn't see him. Left and right, he couldn't see the boy. Back and forward, he couldn't see the girl either. Whichever way he looked, he couldn't see the boy at all, and he was becoming annoyed.

"That's right, Dildodora-nii. It is I, Zenki Astaroth, and I've got my eyes on you~"

Suddenly, Diodora heard the nose come from behind him, and surely enough, he saw that Zenki was stood there, looking at him as a large coat hung over his form, keeping him warm from the bitterness of the day.

"Zenki…so, you've resorted to following me, have you?"

"That's right. I didn't trust you this morning. You made erratic movements, and I feel like there is something going on in this part of the world right now. I decided to give you a little follow, as I have been hearing rumours that you might be gaining a new servant, I wanted to see if it was legit. So, what's going on Diodora-nii? Could it be due to the female over there?"

He gestured to the blonde haired girl, though wasn't truly able to see her from his location.

Diodora looked behind him to see the girl praying still. He then turned his eyes towards Zenki, showing a dirty smile.

"I'm out for a walk."

"Near a church? Hard to believe."

Zenki frowned out the answer, Diodora smirking.

"Is it a crime?"

"When it is you, I wouldn't put anything past you. There's just something about you that makes this seem a little dangerous. Though I can't place my finger on it, I think it has something to do with that nun girl over there. It isn't right Diodora-nii?"

A hint of malice entered the eyes of Diodora, while Zenki remained standing where he was.

Diodora moved forward, and increased his aura.

"Don't think you can stand there before me and suddenly say such things. I have a right to walk wherever the hell I want to walk."

"Okay, you've got a point. But that girl over there wouldn't be Argento-san would it?"

At that, Diodora sharpened his eyes.

"If it was, would it matter? I am entailed to do what I want to do. Even if it does matter, that girl is a nun, and I am interested in her ability. Aren't we Devils who seek power for powerful servants. You yourself want to have strong servants."

"Not by taking it from them. It is their choice with me. I wouldn't force anyone to join my peerage, even if I desperately wanted them. The only time that I would have to come close is if I found someone dead on the ground and found their abilities interesting. Even then, I would allow them many freedoms to do whatever they wanted. For you though, I just don't see it happening. The rumours of you forcing people to join your peerage cannot be ignored. Even if Tou-chan doesn't understand, I won't allow you to do whatever you want, especially to a nun who is pure and innocent."

At the words 'pure' and 'innocent' the inner sadist of Diodora took over for a moment, and a truly disgusting smile spread across his face. It was a disturbing look to his face, even Zenki felt sick to his stomach to see how gleeful he was.

"Well, that's not something you have to worry about. If I add that girl to my peerage or not…besides, you're alone, and alone, means I can do things to you. Magical things that won't ever trace back to me. It was a big mistake coming on your own, because I will just have to take your life right here and now, won't I?"

"Heh, I love the fact that you're not even covering your actions up right now. I'm glimpsing at the real Diodora and I can't say that my initial assumption of you is wrong. You truly are someone who I revile, and when did I mention that I was alone?"

Diodora blinked in puzzlement, so Zenki pointed upwards.

Following his finger, he saw Kuroka sat in the tree with a dark leather coat on and shades, giving a wink as she pulled down the shades then returned them to cover her eyes.

"Nyaaaa~"

She waved as Zenki pointed to the left of him.

Diodora followed that finger to see Koneko leaning against a tree, dressed in a cute white coat on, her arms folded.

"…We got you marked."

Koneko spoke as she continued to lean against the tree, her eyes not leaving Diodora's form.

Zenki them motioned behind Diodora, so Diodora looked behind him, to see Ravel dressed in a extravagant dress, and a purple fur coat as well, waving like a true princess towards the person called Diodora.

"Hello Diodora-sama, what a crisp day, wouldn't you agree?"

Ravel spoke with a gentle face, but her eyes showed anything but gentle natures.

Diodora took a step back as Koneko walked closer, Ravel doing the same, Kuroka jumping out of the tree, Zenki moving forward as well.

He was covered from all sides. Left, right, back and front, he was covered. He couldn't escape, no matter where he went. He gritted his teeth and made an expression as if he had eaten a bug before, he didn't like it in the slightest.

"S-So, what is this? Going to kill me now?"

Diodora whined, unsure of what his nephew was going to do. He was at a disadvantage; he wasn't sure what he was going to do at this point. He didn't know what he was going to do at all.

Zenki raised his finger like a gun, pointing it at Diodora.

"Don't worry Dildodora-nii, we aren't going to do anything to you. I mean, I don't play like that. When we have a fight, it is going to be just me and you, I won't ask my adorable peerage members to be involved."

"T-Then why are you…"

Zenki and the others could see the fear in Diodora's eyes. Even he couldn't deny that his situation wasn't favourable.

Zenki inched closer, and patted Diodora on the face.

"It is best if you run along now. I won't allow you to take that Sister over there. I don't know why you want her, but I know your methods are bad, so I won't allow you to corrupt a member of the Church like this. She's a nun, and being a Devil would be a very hard act to do to her, so why don't you run along now?"

Diodora flinched and attempted to take a step back, but the Phenex girl showed a smile, stopping him in his present location. He looked at Koneko who blankly stared at him, and then towards Kuroka who showed a dangerous face.

"Y-You can't stop me turning anyone I want into a Devil…"

Zenki didn't deny this, but he wasn't going to allow Diodora to harm the nun either.

"No, but I don't think Tou-chan would be happy if you force a member of the church into a Devil. The ties between the factions is already strained. If they hear about a Devil forcibly taking a girl like that, which I presume is special if you want her, then those ties would become more strained. I am doing you a favour, really. I am protecting you and the Three Factions from breaking down at the seams. So, why don't you run along and we can forget about the nun girl over there, alright? It would be better if you left right now. If she wasn't affiliated with the Church, then it would be a little different. Even then, thinking about you forcing yourself onto someone like that, it does turn my stomach. So, could you leave please?"

Diodora's brow drenched with his sweat, his eyes sharpened to a dangerous degree. Even his hands were sweating despite the type of weather that was happening right now. It was a very cool yet also bitter morning.

Seeing that he didn't have a choice, Diodora activated a transportation circle.

"I understand dear nephew. I shall take your words and think them over. Thank you, I shall leave now."

While saying that with a kind smile, a much darker sinister one lurked in the wings, and didn't go unnoticed by Zenki and the others. Diodora then disappeared, but vowed in his heart that he wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to surrender this nun, he was just going to have to get a little more, creative.

Once he was gone, the girls walked closer to Zenki, and each gave him hugs.

"Geez, there's no need to worry. Dildodora is gone now."

"You think he'll come back?"

Ravel pondered, Zenki nodding.

"I have no doubt that he will. For a few days at least, the girl should be safe. But to be on the safe side, I will be watching over her. Dildodora is the type that will give up eventually when he can't get what he wants, or takes a different path instead….burr, it is cold, isn't it?"

He shivered, as Koneko put her hands together.

"…It is cold…" She looked towards Ravel who frowned. "…May I have some fried chicken to warm me up?"

Ravel tightened her fist as Kuroka snickered, proud of her younger sister. Koneko then put her hands towards Zenki, and knowing what she wanted, took her hands gently, and blew hot air onto them, warming them up. Koneko's small face turned red, and this time it wasn't from the coolness of the day.

"D-Don't you start on me. I am apart of Zenki-sama's family now, you cannot-"

"…Zenki-san turned me first, I am his first…everything."

Adding that at the end, Ravel pouted and shook her head while mimicking the girls actions, having Zenki blow on her hands as well, if only to make sure that Koneko didn't get ahead of her too much, and though he was the King, he didn't mind doing things for his now servants.

"It's too bad for you, because Zenki-sama and I are going to be next to one another, always."

Ravel boasted, showing a bright grin on her face, placing her hands on her hips.

"…Zenki-san promised me the same thing."

Koneko answered Ravel's annoyed face as Kuroka went towards Zenki and held him tightly.

"Nyayayaya, this boy has promised me kittens, I ain't losing them now~ Shirone, if you're that worried about losing Zenki-chan to the bird-chan, we can have a threesome with Zenki-chan, I wouldn't mind that~"

Zenki blushed a little bit as Ravel and Koneko glared at the eldest female around.

"Now, now, there's no need to f-fight…" Kuroka went to his ear, and nibbled it, Zenki groaning at the nibble. "S-Stop that Kuroka-tan."

"Nope~"

She continued nibbling, earning moans and scowls from Zenki and Koneko plus Ravel respectably.

"O-Okay, but since it is early…w-we should get something to eat…m-maybe we could get some local cuisine or something."

"Ara, that's a cute suggestion nyaaa~ To the left, there is a small town, I can sense it nyaaa~ We should go there~ It should take, like a few seconds to teleport and like…I dunno, ten minutes to walk there or something? No, best make that twenty with the way Ravel-chan walks, since she is so bloody slow in her movements nyaa~"

Kuroka answered with a meowing sound as Ravel shot her a dark glare, so Zenki looked at the girls.

"Is that okay with you two?" Ravel and Koneko looked at one another for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. "Alright then! Let's get going! And Kuroka-tan, stop picking on Ravel-tan."

"Awwww...can I have one more...?"

She pouted adorably, showing her cat like traits by nuzzling him.

He gave in almost instantly.

"Once more."

He held up his trembling finger as Ravel shook her head.

"I won't allow it!"

Kuroka smirked and went towards Ravel, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry little bird, I will take it out in time, not now though~"

Ravel shivered from fright, Koneko looking towards her new King in puzzlement as to what they were doing next.

"…Are we walking?"

Koneko wondered, Zenki giving a smile.

"It's a lovely day, and a little walking doesn't hurt anyone, right? Though we best go before anyone from the Church senses our presences."

"Agreed, it should be fun, as long as we avoid the Church over there."

Ravel pointed and began walking, Kuroka as well.

"Don't worry about that, I used Senjutsu to mask our presences, the Church won't know that we were here nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out as she walked right next to Ravel, teasing the poor girl who scowled.

Koneko went to the side of Zenki and gently took his hand.

"You want to hold my hand Koneko-tan?"

His cheery tone, allowed Koneko to make the smallest of nods.

"…Yes, I like…when we hold hands…even if you're my King now…I like it."

She said, barely above a whisper, but Zenki got it, and clutched her hand in his, holding it tightly enough to show that he cared for her.

"Then, there's no worry about their my adorable first family member. We shall definitely go now, don't you think?"

"…Yes, let us get something to eat."

He smiled down at his new Rook and went to take a step forward, when his eyes went towards where the girl was.

The blonde haired girl was now holding what appeared to be a sparrow in her hands, a gentle smile on her face.

"Did you get your wing hurt? It is okay, I will definitely heal you."

Somehow, he was able to hear her voice through the air. It was as if it carried to his soul. The voice sounded something of what he expected an Angel to sound like, though he had never met one before. He would accuse the girl of being one if he didn't know that the girl was a human.

Then, something astonishing happened.

The young girls fingers gained some rings, and a bright green light erupted forth and enveloped her dainty hands. The light went towards the sparrow, washing over the wing of the sparrow, as Zenki observed what was happening.

At first, the sparrow didn't move...

That was until the girls hands stopped glowing and the sparrow chirped and flapped its wing.

Zenki was quite impressed, his eyes lingering on the girls form. Something about the gentleness of her eyes captivated him. He was drawn in by her emerald eyes, and her gentle disposition. His cheeks turned ever so red when seeing the girls smile towards the bird.

"It's okay now, you can fly away back to your home."

The bird chirped again and did something astonishing to Zenki.

It nuzzled the girls face, and used its newly healed wing to brush her face.

"Hehehehehe~ Please, it is okay~"

The girl giggled, making Zenki's heart beat a little faster. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she giggled, he couldn't stop himself. Like Diodora, he was captivated by her, but unlike Diodora, who had a dirty smile on his face, Zenki had a warm smile on his face, staring at this girl who was able to make him feel a little warmer in his chest.

"…Zenki-san, we should go."

Koneko grabbed his attention, his eyes going towards the young girl, still in a daze.

"Y-Yes, we should go…"

Gaining a nod from Koneko, the pair of them walked forward. However, Zenki took one last look towards the blonde haired girl, to see that she was still playing with the bird. Even though she was a nun, there was something about her that was, very dazzling. Something that he couldn't put his finger on.

With a last look, Zenki moved on with Koneko, but unable to get out the blonde haired girl from his mind, and he didn't know why.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Okay, now Zenki has his Evil Pieces and has made Koneko, Ravel, and Kuroka his peerage members! He bonded a little with each girl as well as seeing some other character interactions! Even seeing the somewhat strained relationship that Ajuka and Zenki have as well as Asia being somewhat introduced! She'll be appearing more in the coming chapters!**

 **With regards to Akeno, I toyed around with the relationship they could have this chapter, so it could go either way right now. Rias is a, uncertainty just yet, I mean I can't take everything away from Issei so right now, it is unlikely, but isn't impossible.**

 **Now for Rias' peerage, Aika is going to be the Rook (I have some good ideas for her) and while I haven't decided the Knight just yet, there has been some great ideas so thank you for them!**

 **Alrighty! Now the vote is in, and Irina is officially on the peerage! Now there's only three Pawn pieces left! As for those last Pawn pieces, I have a few ideas, and as most of you have guessed, I'd like to have the opinion of my lovely readers, so here it is!**

 **Kunou (I know she's a princess is canon and cannot really become a Devil, but that's canon and this isn't, and I have a few ideas for her to be on the peerage and she'd probably take a mutated Pawn as well), Elmenhilde (I have some good ideas for her as well in regards to the story), Bennia (Could be interesting and a reader suggested it and I liked it), Le Fay (She's a pretty cool magician and she could be a great asset on his peerage), Miltelt (Some have suggested her and I have a few ideas on how to add her and what her role in the peerage would be), Raynare (Same as Miltelt), Kalawarner (Same as Miltelt). Preferably, I'd like one to two people at most to take the rest of the Pawns. Since there's a wide range there, please vote! And since I didn't mention how many pieces Kuroka took, I can still change that to fit one of the girls in the list, so please keep that in mind as well!**

 **With nothing to add, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, FILL IN LATER!**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wacko12; Aah, I see. I'm not really caught up with One Piece so I only know a little bit of who that is.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Those two are pretty cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, it was pretty cool, wasn't it? Asia and Zenki together, and even in this chapter, they even have interactions! I guess that she will be really, she seems to be the first person he has developed feelings for, even if it is only from seeing her kindness. Well, when she is introduced, is going to be interesting. Those two are quite unusual, I like them. Hehe, that's a secret~ You'll have to wait and see who it is~**

 **Harem Master123; There's no need for it, I already got it lol~ Yeah, that was pretty bad for him, wasn't it? Well, he'll see eventually that Zenki is quite right. Honestly, I wouldn't even be sure if it would be possible, being a Maou's child and all. Heh, I guess they do, but that's only because small breasted girls haven't been overly flirtatious with him. Ravel isn't his fiancée, she's apart of his family, but yeah I get what you're talking about. And awesome suggestions!**

 **War historian; Well, he has Sona and others can wear them~ And he still has Serafall as well.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, that's going to be apart of Zenki's own story, like how the others have their own stories and lives and such. It surely is going to in the future, huh. She doesn't have a mutation piece in this, hence the two pieces. That's a possibility~**

 **Sandman001; They are, it is either Issei or Zenki, I wouldn't leave them out as they are apart of the main cast, I couldn't leave them out even if I wanted too, which I don't as I personally like both of them.**

 **BlueBlade87; You're probably right about that. And again, you're right about the teasing Kuroka would do. Pretty much, and yes, his mother is going to turn up. When that is, I cannot say, a little mystery and all. It will do eventually, they'll bond more as the story goes on.**

 **Tritan; Thanks! It surely will be, it kinda of is in this chapter anyway~ Diodora is gonna be jealous, isn't he? Those two are awesome, thanks for the vote!**

 **GeassDragon; Well, I am glad you do, and I guess if that's how you see it, I can't say anything about it.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Hehe, they are going to be quite adorable, aren't they? Those two are pretty cool! I like them! Yes, that is true, and at least apart of it would be carried over if she was chosen. That is a cool idea as well, I like it~**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks! Yeah, cool, votes.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's gotten his Evil Pieces now! True enough, even if his parents don't show, he still has his friends and such. Eventually, they'll grow as parent and child. Yeah, he does have his first servants, and all of them are of their own free will. Hehe, Kuroka and her forcefulness. Wait until he gets older, he's going to have his hands full with her. They certainly did scare him off that time, but eventually, what's going to happen? Hmmm, that is that connection I wonder? I said that the remaining Knight would be with Issei, whoever it is, the same with Rossweisse. Rias is, a different matter.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; I guess you're right about that. well, I don't really have to do that, all that needs to be done is for someone to come and get them. It could even be Griselda or something. Maybe even Dulio. Yeah, R.I.P alright~ You'll be missed~**

 **Matt; Thank you, I am glad that you do. I haven't fully decided yet, and Serafall would be quite interesting to have as a fiancée. Well, it might get a little bigger, but nothing grossly oversized, ya know? Well, I am happy that you are, stick around for more~**

 **Guest 1; Those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Those girls are cool. I guess that he could be classed as something like that. Yeah, I guess that he could. Those would be cool. Yeah, possibly. I don't see why not. And yeah, I know it is.**

 **Guest 2; I'm happy that you did, and those two are cool. Possibly~**

 **Asia lover; Hehe yeah, it seems like he does have a little crush on her, doesn't it? Hehe, that would be quite funny to see, wouldn't it? Those are some cool choices, I like them~ I see, those two are cool as well.**

 **Skull Flame; It truly is. I guess it is. That's what I was thinking, it just makes a little sense to me, as Xenovia doesn't really rely on the speed that she has when she was a Knight, and she gets the Excalibur Rapidly later so that can make up for that. Hehe, don't worry, it was funny~ Yeah, she's got a few pacts, so it stands to reason for others to have them as well. As you said, he is a Maou's son, so he of course is going to be a big deal and all. Akeno is too good at teasing~ Yeah, even though he does know that his parents are important to the Underworld, he does suffer a little bit from it, but he has his peerage so they help a lot. Hehe, that's right~ He should listen to Zenki, but he does have Zenki who will keep the Astaroth name good. It wasn't mentioned, I wanted to leave that a little ambiguous, ya know? Those are some cool votes, and even suggestions as well! Yeah, those could be good for Rias' peerage. Exactly, even if this isn't an Issei story per-say, he is still a major character and all. I would have no idea how that would work, if you have suggestions then I am open to them. Funny you should mention Ophis…you'll see in this chapter. And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Well, he does have it in certain ways, they do have a close relationship, and other ways they don't. Yeah, some good character development is good, isn't it? And you're right about that, it does add to his character, and that's always good. Well, it was more following Diodora than anything. He had ideas about who Diodora was trying to see, but you could say he basically stalked him. Only time will tell~ Hehe, that's quite funny~ She's similar to me as well~ They do have some good interactions, don't they? Kalawarner is quite cool~ I know what you mean…and here's the next time lol~**

 **Guest 3; Those two are awesome, thanks for the vote!**

 **Neonlight01; It will do eventually! Yeah, he is only a preteen then when he received his Evil Pieces, and all. Hehe, that's right~ Ravel is now basically equivalent to fiancée level. Even if he didn't know that when they said it, they basically were saying that they were even if it isn't official. Kuroka doesn't waste time when she wants things. Eeh, she's gonna be a main girl, all of his peerage are in one way or another. Who his first kiss is going to be however is going to be, something that you'll have to wait and see. You never know, Asia might fall in love at first sight as well~ Those are some cool suggestions.**

 **Guest 4; Those two as regulars huh? That would be quite funny. I think so yeah~**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, I am glad~ And if you loved that ending, then you'll love this one as well~ God, her and Kuroka together would destroy Zenki, sexually at least~ That's cool, thanks for the vote~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, it does show how he is with his parents, and while he does understand them, he does feel a little dejected about it. Yeah, at least for those people it was a big deal. True enough, he does have his friends beside him~ That's always a good thing~ That's exactly right, everyone of his peerage members so far have joined of their own free will. Yeah, he's off to a great start alright~ No, he takes every chance he can get to break him down, but Zenki is strong with his will and can't be broken by Diodora, for now. He's truly going to be eating his words about Diodora, isn't he? Hehe, she's quite strong in her ways, isn't she? That was sweet, wasn't it? They fell for one another on sight. Yes, he has, and Issei is getting a harem, check the bottom.**

 **AlphaOmega; It surely is quite interesting, isn't it? And it will only get more so in the future. Well, they are close, but sometimes his parents do let him down like they did in the last chapter, and though Zenki is intelligent and does understand this, he still is a boy and does feel sorrow for it. And yeah, he's got his Evil Pieces so he can have a family. Hehe, if Kuroka has her say, he'll be a father very soon. They'll be able to keep it up, possibly. Can't spoil anything now, can I? Hehe, yeah that's right. Yeah, I guess it could be something like that.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks! And awesome votes! And you never know, it could turn out like that.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hey, I'm glad you liked it~ You see them more than you'd think actually. Well, as the story progresses, of course he's going to become stronger, it's natural evolution, isn't it?**

 **UCCMaster; First of all, thank you! Well, I can see where you're coming from, and in ways, I do respect regular canon, but this isn't regular canon. If Issei had his canon harem, then it would be boring. It would be the same thing as canon, and that would be boring as people have read that before again and again and I simply don't want the same thing again and again, there's gonna be that diversity to make things different and interesting, ya know? Valerie you'll have to see about. Yes, it did, but she also is a foil to Irina as well, who is in the peerage. They both play off one another, and grow together, as they will in this story. Well, she was fine with being reincarnated as a Devil right after finding out God was dead, so I don't think loving one would be much different to that, especially with what Zenki is and such and what I have planned for her. Yeah, Asia and Ravel, their stories are going to be interesting. In this, they aren't childhood friends, which won't really connect them. Aika fills the role of the childhood friend for Ise in this. Yes, in the original series she did play that role. But in this, she plays a different but equally important, more so in some ways, as she's a foil to Xenovia (technical vs power among other things) and even a foil to Jeanne in some ways as well, plus in this, Irina is going to be half Angel before she is reincarnated. Valerie and Gasper are childhood friends, it doesn't have to go beyond that as childhood friend doesn't mean love interest all the time. Well, I will just have to prove that each member are supposed to be there, won't I, as you said. He won't be getting all of his pieces before canon, and it took five chapters because the first four were building and introducing characters, so it didn't come out of the blue when Koneko and Kuroka just joined the peerage, the same for Ravel and it isn't like once he gets his pieces, their story stops there, like Kuroka and Koneko, they still have quite a lot of development to do and even Ravel as well. Issei is going to have a harem that isn't mostly his canon harem, to mix things up. Ah, I think you mean Kiba Yumi, there. Yuuma is Raynare's fake name for Issei on his date with her. And finally, thank you!**

 **Guest 7; Awesome! Cool votes!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **AndroSid93; Yeah, it was quite packed wasn't it? That's probably likely, not definitely, but very possible. Akeno, I haven't decided quite yet. Yeah, people usually brush past that part, so I wanted to do something different and flesh it out a little more. Hehe, those two surely are quite funny together, aren't they? Really? That moment huh...well, it is something like that is good. Those two are quite awesome and it does seem to be the popular choice, so here they are! And those people are cool as well, I will give it a think!**

 **ShadeAkami; I thank you! Yeah, he's got his Evil Pieces! Yeah, it is quite sad, isn't it? And you're right about that. You can't choose your family after all. He really does, doesn't he? He needs to listen to Zenki a little more than believing in Diodora. Hehe, I have no idea on how he would think about. Hehe, well I can say that he is going to be suffering quite a bit of pain from Zenki in the future, and even fear as well. Yeah, Asia is going to be appearing more and more as the story goes on~ Those two will be coming shortly, soon enough anyway. How long it is going to take, I cannot be sure honestly. There's things that need to be done before moving onto the 'canon' though these chapters are just as important, if not more so for building future struggles and plot lines, especially this one in regards to future stuff. It is still in the works, I am thinking about how it would work. Yeah, I know that, Issei's gonna have a harem, just not all of his canon, that's what the canon is for, this is a place where different people than canon can be with someone that they weren't with in canon, you know what I mean? Those people are pretty cool for Zenki, and it might even come back, Elmen's Corner, or even another 'show' like that. Yeah, that's what I meant by that. Those two are awesome! I will be starting that story up again in the future, and will probably have him as a Pawn. Don't worry about that, there is going to be quite a bit of character bonding this chapter, and others to come, and there is some action this chapter, of the fighting kind that is, and I'm gonna keep you guessing~  
**

 **Guest 8; Awesome vote!**

 **Guest 9; Yes, he certainly has! That's an awesome vote! And yeah, Rias probably, Akeno I don't know yet.**

 **Guest 10; Zenki and Issei are going to have, an interesting relationship. They won't be best friends from the get go, and even might be antagonistic (from Issei's side, as that's how he is with pretty boys and such) but eventually, they'll be having some sort of friendship as they get to know one another. Hehe, that would be quite funny. Aika's gonna be the replacement for Koneko in Rias' peerage.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The mysteries of life**

"Maou, where are we Zenki-chan nyaaa?"

That was the first thing that Kuroka asked as she, Zenki, Koneko, and Ravel were on the pack of horses, riding through a creepy terrain. It was in a northern part of the world, a place where a huge waterfall could be seen. The luscious fields were before them. Bright green, surrounded by flowers and even the sky was a sunray. Despite the time of year, which was near winter, this area was filled with sunshine and besides the complaining Kuroka, the others seemed to be having fun.

"Well, I heard that around here, there's a special item."

That piqued Kuroka's interest.

"Ooh? A special item is it? What is it nyaaa?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders softly.

"I don't really know much about it. All I know is that it is supposed to be rare. I doubt that we'd find anything here, but I thought that since we've been stuck in the Underworld for a few days, getting out and about is something we could do. I mean, you're always saying you aren't a housecat, so why don't you go nuts now?"

Kuroka thought about it for a moment, then a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Well, if Zenki-chan is allowing us a break, does that mean we can relax in the waterfall nyaaa? Even though this kitty doesn't love water, something about that rapid there is calling "Kuroka-chan, com and ride me~" like you always do when we're in bed nyaaa~"

Though she was a cat and naturally didn't like water, something about the waterfall seemed inviting. She wanted to ride the rapids, she wanted to have some fun with it. She even thought that it would be good if she jumped off the top and landed in the water below.

Zenki nodded his head, though gave her a strange look at the end of her sentence.

"As long as you don't get into trouble, do what you like. Go and have fun, all of you deserve it after all."

"Thanks nyaaa!" Kuroka meowed as she forced her horse next to Zenki's, giving his cheek a kiss. "Then, I'm gonna go diving! Shirone, wanna come with me nyaaa?"

Her sister pleaded with Koneko. Though it was in a playful manner, Koneko by now could tell that Kuroka did want to have another bonding session with her sister, so Koneko merely gave a nod of her head.

"…I like the water at this time."

Kuroka's eyes lightened up, brightening up.

"Then, let us go Shirone!"

With that, Kuroka kicked the side of the horse and took off riding.

Koneko moved her horse towards Zenki's, giving a confusing look.

"Koneko-tan? Is there something the matter?"

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought.

"…About the nun…Diodora-sama has recently tried to do more and more with her…get close to her…is it okay if we relax like this?"

"That's actually a good question, Zenki-sama."

Ravel added as she brought her own horse to her King.

Zenki looked between the two of them, giving a small smile.

"Well…I don't think that would be a problem."

At that, the girls tilted their heads to the side as a wide smile appeared on the green haired boys face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain part of Europe, Diodora was walking through the blistering cold and a bunch of trees in a forest, snow dancing around his form. Before him, he could see a Church, the same Church that the nun resided in. But right now, he couldn't see the nun…that was soon to change however.

The winds blew around his hair as a sinister sneer appeared on his face.

"Finally, I can get Asia for myself. That damn Zenki should be busy somewhere else in the world. Perseverance, is what is needed. It has been nearly six months now, but I can finally gain my Asia-chan for myself. All I have to do is get her away from the Church for myself…"

His sinister ways knew no bounds.

He would do anything to get the nun.

He would even kill to get her. But he knew if he killed Zenki now, he would be the one in trouble. Though he wasn't sure if he could kill Zenki now due to his peerage being quite strong alright, with Kuroka, Ravel and Koneko, those three girls being quite strong.

So, he was torn as he walked forward towards the Church. He had a plan in mind, and with no Zenki around…

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Suddenly, a knife wielding person in a hockey mask stained with a red colour across the nose part of the mask and wearing a thick jacket that looked like a hunters jacket, came out from behind a tree, swiping at Diodora who cried "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and jumped back, falling onto his back as he felt cold from the snow.

Diodora cried as he looked at the person with the knife. From power alone, Diodora could tell this person wasn't normal. But he didn't know who it was, putting his hand forward as tears rolled down his face, at the cold deadness of the eyes that could be seen through the hockey mask.

"Diodora…I am going to slit you from ear to ear to give you a lovely smile…"

To make their point, the mask ran their knife from ear to ear, a sinister look in their eyes for the boy, who held fear in his orbs, his body convulsing from the fear of death that could be a certainty right at this point in time.

"S-Stay away from me!" Diodora fired a bullet. But as it was about to hit the person with the knife, said person grabbed the bullet, and crushed it in their fist. "OOH SHIT! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! GET LOST YOU BASTARD!"

Diodora shed more and more tears as he fired bullets of demonic power at the knife wielding mask wearer.

But all of them didn't even phase the mask. They continued walking towards the tear shedding Diodora. The mask could see the colour of fear staining the eyes of the Astaroth heir, waving their knife at him.

"I'm coming for you…"

The dark tone that came from the mask made Diodora shed large tears. They flowed down his face, soon staining his face with his tears.

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Diodora ran off, activating a magic circle and stepped into it, disappearing out of the sight when the knife was thrown at him. The knife missed by mere inches, but when it hit the tree behind, it was shown to be a rubber knife.

"Heheheheheheh!" A girlish giggle came from the mask as they clicked their fingers together. "By day, I am a knife wielding maniac, but by night I am…"

The masks clothes changed into a pick magical girls outfit, a magical wand appearing in their left hand, as a pair of breasts were revealed, and the long black hair tied into twintails, revealing the face of Serafall who was shining her smile brightly, spinning the wand around beautifully.

Serafall then twirled around as lights danced around her. Using her fingers, she placed them in a sideways V shape by her eye, winking that eye as a heart came from her eye somehow, sparkles surrounding her body as she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"…I am the magical girl, Levia-tan! I even banish away people that hurt my Zenki-tan! And if that's Gabriel as well then I won't allow her to infect my Zenki-tan with her naughtiness! Even that knife, I shall turn it real and turn it on her!"

Serafall stood in a pose that showed her body off, even though no one was around.

Dramatically, Serafall raised her hands to the sky.

"Ooh Zenki-tan! You asked Onee-sama to keep away Diodora-chan and I did so! That means Zenki-tan has to follow through with his end of the bargain and dress in anything that I want! Even if it is Neko boy! Inu boy! It could even be sexy school boy with tight shorts! Wait! What about sexy school girl!? Zenki-tan in a short skirt!? That's the best ever! Mwahahahaha! Nothing is impossible for my fantasies now! You even promised me special extra cuddle times so I can't forget that either! Aah, Zenki-tan is too adorable~ And all I had to do was scare Diodora-chan, and that's always fun~ Hehehe, he even cried~ Zenki-tan is gonna love that~ Even though I don't know why he wants Diodora-chan away from this Church, if it is Zenki-tan then it must be important! And I get my adorable Zenki-tans love so that's okay as well!"

With a triumphant smirk on her face and a shake of her head which made her hair get rid of the snow that was gathering there, Serafall casually strolled over to the rubber knife she threw and picked it up.

Once she did that, she took out a remote control, and pointed it upwards.

"Come back little droid-chan's!"

She announced and pressed the 'return' button on the control.

At first, nothing happened but then…small four bird looking metal birds flew over, landing in front of Serafall, and turned into little cubes.

"Hehehe~ Zenki-chan is so smart~ Inventing such adorable little devices that even create a field that can mask power~ It is because he used what Senjutsu users do naturally and created these little bird-chan's to hide demonic power and other powers within a field~ He's such a smartie~ He takes after Ajuka-chan with inventing things that even I don't understand! Hehehe, all I do is press a button and they do the rest, it is that simple! It is because my Zenki-tan is very intelligent! He even invents things like this from learning of other things! Aah, such a wonderful child! Even the Church members in there won't know that Devils were out here! He even made a device that hid my own power signature from Diodora-chan! That boy is very smart and I love him very much!"

Serafall smiled as she picked up the little cubes.

A thought then came to her, and she clicked the remotes button again that says 'play music' which she did, and the cubes turned on, flashing different colours as the Sailor Moon theme song came on, Serafall becoming giddy as she bounced up and down.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Even programming my fav music as well! Zenki-tan loves me~ He really does love me~" Serafall then bounced up and down as she moved forward, away from the Church. "Fighting Diodora-chan in the moonlight~ Kissing Zenki-tan by the daylight~ Kuroka-chan is never gonna win the fight~ Because I am Maou-sama Serafall~ Zenki-tan is all mine~"

Her voice bellowed out as she used a transportation circle to disappear, satisfied that Diodora wasn't going to come back for this day.

* * *

Back where Zenki and the others were, Koneko and Ravel could hardly believe their ears.

"Z-Zenki-sama, could your words truly be interpreted correctly?"

Ravel brought up, furrowing her eyebrows.

Zenki nodded as he petted the girls heads.

"I asked Sera-tan to scare off Diodora-nii. I said that she could be creative, and we all know how Sera-tan is. She would've done something funny or scary, or even both. But all I had to sacrifice was some of my dignity."

He shuddered at the end, remembering what Serafall had asked of him if this was going to happen.

The other two tilted their heads to the side, wondering what he meant by that.

"…Why are you going to give up your dignity?"

Koneko was the brave one to ask.

Zenki put his hand down, shaking his head.

"…We must not speak about it."

At the tone, Koneko and Ravel became frightened of what Serafall was going to do to Zenki. They didn't think he'd be losing his life, but by the terrified expression, it wasn't helping him that something was going to happen.

"Z-Zenki-sama, are you going to be surrendering your life?"

"…I do not know."

At that seriousness, Koneko held her head down, silently hoped that he was going to be okay.

Koneko then said her goodbyes and went towards where Kuroka went.

Ravel gave him a comforting pat, then went away as well.

Soon, Zenki was left alone, so he went riding through the fields with his horse.

He enjoyed doing this, it was a pleasure for him. It allowed him to experience nature, and he didn't have anything that held him back either. He was able to be free by himself, where he didn't have to worry about Diodora, about his responsibilities, he could just be a teenager, as he was now 13 years old, he could just go for a change.

* * *

Zenki continued riding through the fields, and soon, he came across something that was, surprising.

He made it to a cliff, where he saw someone sitting over the edge. Their feet dangled over the edge, and where he was sitting, he couldn't made out the face, but he could see a head of long silky black hair that reached down all the way to the ground due to her sitting. He could see some pointy ears sticking out, but the hair blocked them most of the time, only catching brief glimpses when the wind was blowing and because of that, he could tell that it was a girl.

" _Why is there a girl out in the middle of nowhere? It is…impossible to get here normally. Even for us, we had to use magical transportation circles, so for a young girl to get here…she must be supernatural. There's no way a young girl would be able to get here otherwise._ "

He became curious and moved forward on the horse.

Hearing the feet patting on the ground, the young girl turned her face to see the grey eyes of the girl, lifeless almost. She seemed to be depressed, but not at the same time. Just something about the eyes were, different to what they were usually.

"H-Hello there, little girl. W-What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

The girl blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"You, are a Devil with, green hair."

She suddenly announced to his shock. He wasn't shocked by the answer, but the tone of her voice. If he thought Koneko was stoic before, this girl was even more so than he was. Something about the eyes that she possessed, penetrating. It was as if they stabbed into his soul.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I am a Devil and indeed, I have green hair…a-are you?"

For whatever reason, he couldn't get a good reading on her. And for Kuroka to not mention another presence, this person was either good at hiding, or had a low power. But he didn't believe it would be the second one. Something about her presence was almost smothering. Yet he felt completely calm at the same time.

The young girl shook her head.

"No, I am not a Devil. I am…" The little girl paused, looking at his green hair. "Your hair, is green. It is, familiar."

"R-Really?"

He queried from her, as the girl stood up.

Slowly, she moved forward, Zenki getting off the horse.

He wasn't sure if she was going to attack him or not. But he was ready if she was going to do anything. He had his power on standby should the girl do anything. Even though she wasn't threatening or anything, however he wasn't going to be stupid and not prepare himself, as he was always cautious at the same time.

But, she neared him and reached her hand out, taking a lock of his hair in her hand, pulling it slightly. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was weird that she was doing that. Her finger ran through the hair, twirling it through his hair.

"You are, familiar to me. The aura that, radiates from you is, familiar to me. You are, no threat to me. You are…" She stopped again, then stopped her actions. "…You are, someone who can, help me."

Coming to that decision, the girl sounded as if she was ordering him. He was of course surprised by this, he was even shocked as well.

"H-Help? What do you need exactly?"

The girl aimed her finger high, pointing it like a gun. Then she 'fired' her fingers.

"I, am aiming for peace, for silence. I, wish to attain this silence. This place, is near silence. But, it is still too loud. I wish, to return home."

Giving him her wish, Zenki wasn't sure if he could achieve it for her or not. But he felt compelled to help her.

"Oh, return home…why is that? Where is your home, can I take you?"

Something about her eyes showed that she wasn't going to attack. She seemed more childlike than he first thought she was.

The girl looked back at Zenki, nearly no emotions on her face.

"Dimensional Gap, that is my home. But, Great Red stole it, from me."

At the mention of the Dimensional Gap and Great Red, Zenki got into thinking about it, the names being familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Great Red…" He mumbled as he thought about it. "Great Red…nah, you couldn't be talking about…no, it couldn't be."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the name.

"Great Red, I shall defeat Great Red and, return home. I shall have, the head of Great Red, and I shall return home." She paused, then pointed at Zenki who flinched. "You are, named, what?"

The girl again demanded from him, so Zenki bowed his head respectfully.

"O-Oh, my name is Zenki Astaroth, and I am honoured to meet you."

Like a child of the Maou, he was very respectful towards this girl. He wasn't going to piss her off either. He sensed that there was more than meets the eye to this girl. But he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that it was best if he kept this girl in the best books.

"Zenki Astaroth, the Astaroth name is, to do with the current Maou's of the Underworld. But you, do not feel strong like a Maou. But you feel, like a High-Class Devil. You are, Zenki Astaroth, who came here, into my personal space."

At that, his eyes opened wide, and held up his hands in defence.

"I-I didn't know that you owned this place! W-We just came here…m-my peerage and I, I mean, came here to l-look for something, a-and have a break at the same time. W-We will leave, I am sorry for trespassing."

He backed away slowly, but the young girl held her hand out, stopping his movements.

"Zenki Astaroth came here for, a break? What, does a break mean?"

The girl genuinely didn't know what Zenki was talking about. She understood the word break. But she didn't get the way he was using it. She took it literally and thought that Zenki was going to break something.

"A-A break from, life. Y-You know, a place where you can go and forget troubles of your life…t-that kind of thing. Erm, a vacation, yes, that's it. I came here for a mini vacation with my peerage members."

The young black haired girl nodded.

"I, understand. I, also came here, for a, break."

She stated with slanted eyes, Zenki tilting his head to the side.

"Y-You did…s-so you don't own this place?"

That's what he got from the young girl. Even if he didn't understand the rest, he could understand that much from her.

"No, this place is, not inhabited by creatures, it is, the word is tranquil. I, come here on, Tuesday's. Because, this place is, the closest place, to the Dimensional Gap, in terms of, silence."

"The Dimensional Gap…huh. And this…Great Red-sama has invaded your home, and won't let you in?"

"Yes. It is, my home, and Great Red, has invaded, stolen my home. It is, troubling."

The words sounded strange even to the girls ears. So to Zenki, he was a little worried about what she was thinking about.

"R-Right, I am sorry this Great Red-san has stolen your home. I wish I could help you someway. It seems like you're depressed."

That's what he thought about it. But he didn't know that he was wrong, the girl expressing as much.

"I do not, understand depressed. I am, me. I do not feel, this emotion."

"Y-You don't, huh…aah, but if that's the case then…"

The girl moved closer to Zenki, putting her hand on the top of his head.

"You, speak, to me casually. I have, witnessed others doing so, but not, to me."

"Aah, I am sorry. That doesn't sound right. People don't talk to you?"

He felt sorry for her. Even though she didn't display any emotions, he felt sorry that no one talked with her, and she wanted silence. He didn't know what the Dimensional Gap was, but at the same time, he guessed that it was a place was very quiet.

"No, I…sit in a room…give my wishes, and give people my snakes. That is, all."

"Give people…your snakes?"

The girl inclined her head and raised her hand. A second later, a snake slithered out, causing Zenki to jump back.

"Do not, be alarmed. It will, not hurt you."

Zenki became relieved while the snake disappeared into her sleeve.

"S-So, you're a being that…gives snakes out, and is…hmmm, what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ophis."

She responded almost immediately.

"Ophis…san huh…" He mused, cocking an eyebrow up. "That name sounds familiar to me…Ophis-san huh, that's a cute name Ophis-san! You can call me Zenki!"

"Zenki…the green haired Devil with the familiar aura. Yes, Zenki is acceptable."

He gave a light chuckle and patted her head, his usual way of showing affection.

The newly named Ophis furrowed her brow, confusion written on her face.

"Why, are you patting my head?"

"Because it is a sign of friendship? Aren't we friends now Ophis-san?"

He spoke with a childlike innocence. Even though they only just met, he saw her as a friend. He didn't know what she thought, but he felt a little bad for her, as she had said no one talks with her, and he was naturally a person that liked to help people. Plus she mentioned that she was kicked out of her home, he didn't find that right.

"Friend…ship? A…friend?"

Ophis mumbled, again furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, a friend! Since Ophis-san is-"

"Friend. I, do not understand this term. Do you, want my snake?"

Zenki was offered that as a snake wrapped around Ophis. It was black, and looked menacing. But the girl herself seemed to be completely calm, yet Zenki wasn't. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest at seeing the snake.

" _That sounds really weird. Offering someone a snake, good thing Ophis-san here wasn't a man, offering me a snake…yeah, that would be strange._ " He sweatdropped at his own thoughts, putting on a sheepish smile. "N-No, I don't know what they'll do to me, and I don't know why, but I get the feeling it is…something different to a normal snake."

"It is, it makes you stronger. You, can have it."

She offered again, and Zenki wasn't sure why she was willing to give him someone like that. In her own way, it sounded as if she was giving a present to him, yet even then he wasn't sure as to why she would do something like that.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass. I don't want a power boost, I am fine with my own power."

"Your wish."

She said as if it was nothing in the world, walking towards the cliff.

Zenki felt compelled to follow after her.

Ophis sat down and casually looked at Zenki. He went to sit down next to her, but stopped when he saw Ophis staring at him.

"Sit."

She commanded, and he did so, not wanting to anger her.

Getting next to her, Ophis points forward at the vast trees he could see.

"Even though, this place should be filled with, creatures, there is nothing here. This, is deserted."

She explained as she waved her hand over the area. Though nothing happened, she didn't seem to care either.

"Y-Yes, but Ophis-san, wouldn't you become lonely, when being alone?"

Zenki thought it would be bad if she wanted to become lonely.

"I, was born from nothingness. I, wish to return to that. Silence, is what I seek. This place, offers me little silence. No one, comes here. How, did you come here?"

Suddenly asking that, Zenki felt troubled about how to respond.

"A-Ah, I heard a rumour of something being here, and decided to come. It came from my Tou-chan…eeh, Ajuka-sama. Have you heard of him?"

Ophis nodded.

"Ajuka…is the current Beelzebub, and you, are his child."

"T-That's right, I am his son."

"Yes, his child. Offspring."

He smiled softly, but then a thought came to him.

"Say Ophis-san, this silence you want to attain, does it have to be in the Dimensional…eeh, Gap?"

"Silence is what I aim to achieve. And, Great Red stole my home, I wish to return."

"I see…well, I can't help with the Great Red-san thing, but I can help with granting you silence, if you'll let me?"

Intrigued, Ophis merely watched on as Zenki clicked his fingers, a pair of glasses appearing there. He placed them on his face as he made some materials appear with his demonic power.

"Do you, not see well?"

Ophis query was met with a shaking head.

"I have perfect vision. It is just, I dunno. I feel more, focused when wearing these glasses. And they can do some pretty cool things, like connect to the internet and such. My Tou-chan and I made these together, I feel, more intelligent when wearing them…I feel like I am like my Tou-chan, who is the smartest guy I know, who I respect and wish to be like in the future, but not totally as I am still me. And Kuroka-tan calls me a hot nerd when I wear these, it makes me feel complicated."

His response made Ophis tilt her head.

She understood some of it, but she didn't get the concept of familiar bonding, so that was lost on her, and she didn't know what a 'hot nerd' was or Kuroka either.

Curiously, she watched as he worked on something. Sparks went off, Zenki kept saying "Yes, that's it." in a weird voice that Ophis wasn't sure if it was a happy or sad type of voice. But something about what he was doing made her become slightly interested.

When he finished ten minutes later, he yelled "Taaaaaaa daaaaaaa!" in a happy voice, holding out what appeared to be headphones, large ones that would cover even adult ears. Ophis regarded them with confusion.

"I, do not understand."

"Yes! It is okay Ophis-san! These are sound cancelling headphones! Even the most noisiest of things won't penetrate these things! I made it with my demonic power mixed in and such, but don't worry it won't be averse to you! You can even shrink the size by turning this dial!"

To demonstrate it, he twisted the dial on the side and it made it shrink to a size that Ophis' head would be able to have on without them falling off.

Ophis still was confused, so Zenki placed them on her ears, and as soon as it did, all sound disappeared. Ophis became astonished, even if her face didn't change. She placed her hands to the headphones, looking at Zenki who gave her a cheery thumbs up.

Ophis placed the headphones off, sound coming to her. She then placed them back on her ears, and sound disappeared.

She looked at Zenki again, removing the headphones so she could hear him.

"This is, like the Dimensional Gap."

"R-Really? Is it good for you Ophis-san?"

He hoped it was. He just liked seeing the change in her eyes. Ever so slightly, she seemed to be pleased. Even if her face didn't show any change.

"They, are good." She said while running her fingers over the headphones. "You, wish for them, back?"

Zenki adopted a wide smile and shook his head.

"No, please keep them if you wish. I made them for you after all. Think of it as a present to celebrate our friendship!"

"A, present for, me? To, celebrate friendship?"

Zenki continued to smile as Ophis placed the headphones around her neck.

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, Astaroth known as Zenki gave me this present. I, like it. It, is like the, Dimensional Gap. All I need, is nothingness around, then I would be in, the Dimensional Gap again."

Ophis expressed her wishes to Zenki, who wore a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, that sounds like virtual reality type stuff, which I'm not quite at making yet."

"Virtual reality…a different reality…you cannot create?"

He inclines his head at the clueless looking Ophis.

"That's right. I mean, I can build things like that, but I'm not on a level were I can create dimensions or anything, though I understand the basic theory behind it…a-ah well, enjoy your present Ophis-san! I hope they are good for you!"

"I see, then I will, keep them. My, friend gave me this. I shall, also reward you."

"Aah, that's not necessary Ophis-"

At that moment Ophis produced a gem and tossed it towards Zenki.

"That, is what you were, searching for. It, is something that, would benefit you, more than me. Keep it."

Zenki held up the red jewel, examining it.

"T-This is mighty generous, but you obtained it, don't you want to keep it?"

"No. I, heard it had great power. But, it does not hold the secrets to, defeating Great Red. You, keep it."

Ophis repeated herself, as Zenki took the jewel, a small smile on his face.

"Well, thank you very much Ophis-san! Now, would you like to share some food with me?"

"…Food?" Zenki nodded and produced many different types of food from the horses bag that it had around its neck. Ophis immediately went for a box of cookies. "I, like cookies."

"Hehe, then please enjoy~ I also have milk, do you want some~?"

Ophis nodded, and like that, they ate food together.

For a long while, Zenki and Ophis sat together. It was an odd and at times awkward conversation to have, but Zenki found himself enjoying conversing with Ophis. There was no doubt that she was odd, but she was interesting, funny with her dry understanding of certain concepts, and even found it funny when Ophis spilled the milk on herself by mistake.

However, at the two-hour mark had gone by in their conversation, Ophis held her hand out.

"I, have to leave. I, need to go now."

"O-Oh, we only just met so…"

He wanted to get to know her more. But since she had to leave, so he couldn't say anything. He was glad that he was able to meet someone knew and interesting, and Ophis was anything but ordinary. She was a mystery and he liked mysteries.

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

He parroted, the puzzlement on his face.

Ophis held her hand out.

"Zenki, said friend. I, wish to see what has happened with this friendship. Zenki, gave me food, gave me these, what I believe to be called phonehead's, and Zenki talked to me. I, am pleased for the company."

"Aah, that's really sweet…T-Tuesday's huh. Does that mean you wish for me back?"

He pondered, not bothering to correct her on her mishap with the headphone's naming. But at the same time, he found it funny and allowed her to think they were called that.

Ophis inclined her head.

"Yes, come back Tuesday. Also, come back with, more cookies."

She practically ordered, but Zenki had gotten somewhat used to her attitude and how she speaks. He found it quite funny, honestly.

"Hehe, deal Ophis-san~ I'll definitely come back with cookies~"

"Then, until then."

With nearly no emotions, Ophis jumped off the side.

"OPHIS-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He cried out as he got out his Devil wings to go and get her…but then he didn't have too.

He watched as Ophis floated back up into the air, using magical power to fly. She floated in front of Zenki, tilting her head.

"You, called for me?"

Zenki could feel his heart beating against his chest, sweat dripping from him.

"D-Don't do that Ophis-san! I was worried for you!"

"Affirmative. I, shall leave, now."

With that, Ophis disappeared into the sky, leaving Zenki behind.

* * *

A little while later, Zenki joined up with Kuroka and the others near the waterfall. As expected of Kuroka, she was only wearing bottoms, she allowed her chest to be free. Koneko was more modest, wearing a simple swimsuit, and Ravel went a little more risque by wearing a two piece, that showed off her maturing body.

The first thing they noticed was Zenki smiling, Kuroka noticing the glasses on his face, and pointed them out.

"Hot nerd nyaaaa!"

She exclaimed, moving towards him on her horse. Koneko and Ravel soon followed as well, questions in their eyes.

"So, where have you been Zenki-sama? It has been a long time."

Ravel noted, suspiciousness in her eyes.

Zenki gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just met someone, she was pretty cool. Sorry, it does seem I was gone for a while. But I did find something cool." They turned their eyebrows upwards in confusion, so Zenki produced what Ophis gave him. "I was, given this by my new, friend. She gave it me, this is the thing that I heard about, looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"

Immediately, Kuroka snatched out of his hands, and examined it.

"It does look pretty nyaaa. But you went to get something like this nyaa. Without us, and we're a peerage. How cruel."

He put a hand to the back of his head, scratching it softly.

"Sorry, next time we'll definitely go together. I got sidetracked, is all. But you all seem to be having fun."

All three of the girls nodded, Kuroka disregarding the item and jumped into the water once dismounting the horse, the same as the other two.

"Geez, irresponsible!"

Ravel snapped as she caught the jewel, keeping it on her person.

"...That's Nee-sama in a nutshell." Koneko deadpanned, looking at Zenki. "...I feel like you interacted with a Loli, is that true?"

For some reason, Zenki thought he saw a flash of danger in her eyes, anger and even upset as well.

He chuckled sheepishly.

"W-Well, I don't know about that, but..."

"...I am Zenki-sans Loli, he doesn't even need another one."

Ravel snickered, but stopped when she received a glare from Koneko. As for Zenki, he merely laughed, shortening the distance as he got off the horse, patting the top of her head.

"Don't worry Koneko-tan, you're my favourite...eeh, Loli I think they are called. I don't know any other ones, actually. B-But, don't fret, you're one of my favourite people in the entire world!" He announced, then noticed the hurt look of Ravel, so he placed his hand on her head as well, rubbing softly. "Don't worry Ravel-tan, you're one of my favourites as well as Kuroka-tan. Now, shall we go and enjoy the water?"

"Yes, we should Zenki-sama!"

Ravel announced and rushed to the water, keeping the jewel with her.

Zenki tossed his eyes downwards to Koneko, seeing a small dissatisfied face.

"Something bothering you Koneko-tan? You can talk to me, you know?"

She shook her head, holding her hand out.

Immediately, he grabbed her hand, using his thumb to gently caress her small hand.

"Silly Koneko-tan, you don't have to worry, I will definitely hold your hand always."

"...I am glad."

Once she said that, Zenki quickly clicked his fingers and changed his clothes into a swimsuit, and together with Koneko, went to the water and enjoyed a day with his peerage.

* * *

"Uraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kuroka cried as she tossed on the bed. "I'm bored nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She made a heavy sigh and fell back onto the bed.

Her chest went up and down as she rubbed her breasts together, hoping to catch the attention of Zenki…but it didn't work.

Even though it was an average day, the day after the mini vacation they had, Kuroka wasn't happy. She could see that Zenki and Ravel were doing something serious. Even Koneko was sat on his lap, sleeping pleasantly while Zenki and Ravel went over some documents that he had to go over.

Koneko was comfortable enough to sleep on his lap now. She even made it a point to often sleep in his bed. Though her elder sister was also there as well, she didn't mind and just chose to cuddle Zenki, sometimes even Ravel joined in for the fun of it, or in Koneko's eyes, the hell of it.

Kuroka tossed on his bed, facing Zenki as an alluring purr echoed from her mouth.

"Zenki-chan~ Wanna go and have some fun nyaaa~?"

The words left her lips, dripping with new lust and affection.

Zenki hitched his breath in his throat as he turned to her. The lust was in the air, he could feel it beating down on him, and while he usually didn't care about such things, lately it was dawning on him that he was going to be…with Kuroka forever, and that meant…being with her forever.

As soon as he did, he wished he didn't as he saw that Kuroka wasn't wearing anything other than some panties. Even for the 13 year old Zenki, it was difficult for him to ignore the body of Kuroka, the large assets she held and how she always seemed to make herself appear more sexy by showing dirty smirks, showing a grin or even just showing her version of innocence.

He was now entering puberty, and as for that, he was now noticing females, and he certainly noted Kuroka. It was obvious that she was a very beautiful woman, even if she was a little sex mad. But that was apart of her charms.

"Oohh come on now Zenki-chan. Don't be cruel. You've got this pussy here, she needs her milk. Her thick, hot, sticky, loving DNA filled milk that comes from a green haired Devil boy~" He did a spit take with a large blush spreading across his face as Kuroka smirked, jumping off the bed, and quickly got to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his head to her bust. "Now, now Zenki-chan. Don't worry, we'll go slow. Say, how about I give you a blowjob? I wanna taste your milk in my mouth, that's alright, isn't it? I'm yours now, let's do something. If it is Shirone you're worried about, I am sure she would love to join in, once she wakes up."

Another spit take came from him, but this time it was in her breasts. They rippled due to his spit take, Kuroka meowing at the feeling she felt his mouth doing that around her breasts.

Ravel's face distorted into anger, tightening her fist and she pointed at the bird, raising her demonic power, Kuroka smirking and doing the same.

"N-No, you cannot do that Kuroka-sama! As his Bishop, I demand that you don't do-"

"I'm sorry." Kuroka apologized to the seething Ravel, but clearly it was a faux one. "But this is for people that actually are mature enough for sex, and sorry baby, but that just ain't you nyaaa~ So could you leave nyaaa? Zenki-chan and I wish to discuss how we're going to have sex…or actually, we're going to be having sex, so if you would leave, I would be fucking thrilled."

Ravel hissed at the Nekomata, her eyes blazing with the fires of hell itself.

Kuroka didn't care in the slightest, giving Zenki a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling him sweetly.

"Zenki-chan these papers don't have to be anything you do. Leave it to the little bitch-chan there. That's what she's here for. Allow her to fulfil her duty in doing these things, and come to bed with me. This pussy needs her sausage, if you get what I mean~?"

Adding to her alluring words, Kuroka winked at the boy, giving his cheek another kiss.

"Kuroka-tan…"

He mumbled ever so sweetly, Kuroka licking her lips at the sound of his voice.

Raising her finger, she slowly dragged it across his face, to his lips where he was forced to practically kiss it as it entered his mouth. Using that very same finger, she explored his mouth with it, as if it was her tongue.

He tried to fight it, he truly did, but Kuroka wouldn't allow him to move. She got behind him, wrapping him in a hug, pushing her flesh cushions against his back, all for the sake of her own pleasure, her nipples hardening when he saw that a certain something had made a tent shape in his pants, though Koneko blocked most of it with her small sleeping body on his lap.

"Whoa, your mouth is really warm nyaaa~ I wonder, what it would be like when you eat me out with this tongue?"

He spluttered and even Ravel did, she had enough and tried to push Kuroka away.

"G-Get away from Zenki-sama you perverted creature!"

Kuroka giggled, pushing Ravel away.

"Nope~ I am Zenki-chan's servant now~ Though being his servant seems quite a horrid term…so, I will say I am his sexual servant~ Between you, Shirone and me, I have the biggest breasts here nyaaa~ It would be for the best if I am the one who takes his virginity-"

At that moment, a hand grabbed Kuroka's wrist, forcing it out of the boys mouth.

Kuroka looked down to see that it was the annoyed face of Koneko who was the one who grabbed her hand, pushing it away from Zenki.

"…Nee-sama, don't try and be perverted with Zenki-san all of a sudden. …If it is Nee-sama, then Zenki-san will surely become a beast."

She demanded harshly, resting her head on Zenki's chest as if telling her elder sister that he was hers, and not Kuroka's.

"Ara~ I'm sorry, did I wake you up from your nap nyaaa?"

Kuroka questioned with a giggle, while Koneko frowned, hugging onto the blushing Zenki.

"…I was enjoying a cat nap on my territory, Zenki-sans lap…and I woke up to see Nee-sama flirting with Zenki-san again…Nee-sama needs to learn restraint…Zenki-san is only 13 years old…it isn't right, you cannot attempt to sleep with Zenki-san."

Koneko's words were stern, and because it was Koneko, Kuroka held her hands up in defence.

"Sorry nyaaa~ I didn't realize I was stepping into your territory. But taking your words seriously, does this mean that you wish to give your body to this child?"

Koneko acted shyly at that moment, her mouth drying, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"…I-If Zenki-san asked then…b-but, Nee-sama is too forward! S-She's always too forward!"

Cried the white haired Nekomata. Kuroka adopted an understanding face, and moved to Koneko's face, giving it a light stroke.

"It is okay Shirone, I understand your feelings. Us Nekomata's have a tendency to claim our territories. So, why don't we do this together? If it is Zenki-chan's member, we can share that, correct? You and I could share that…hey, this is a good idea. Why don't we enjoy a threesome together? I am sure that we will bond even more as sisters as this green haired child makes love to us over and over again."

Ravel gasped at that, clearly showing rejection to the idea. Koneko, had a face that showed she was contemplating it, but she wasn't going to give her virginity up at this age, while Zenki was thinking about the two of them together, and how he would lose control.

"Ooh hell no!" Zenki raised his objections, reluctantly, his blush increasing by the second. "W-We can't do things like that! S-Sexy and s-sultry meeting a-adorable and innocent…n-no way! I-I can't have the two of them together…I simply won't allow it! I-I am NOT being cornered by the Nekoshou sisters! It is too much!"

Kuroka snickered while Ravel nodded her head.

"Yes, as he said, y-you cannot do that."

Kuroka waved a hand at the Phenex girl.

"Then you can piss off while Shirone and I have sex with Zenki-chan~"

Kuroka snickered again while she pushed her breasts together, showing that she was having none of Ravel's crap right now.

"N-No I won't piss off as you suggested! I-I have to stay and help Zenki-sama-"

"Then, you can enjoy when me and Zenki-chan become one, and Shirone joins in as well nyaaa~"

Ravel fluttered her eyebrows, her eyelashes doing the same thing. It was easily clear that she was angry right now, but she wasn't going to lose control, fortunately Zenki stopped Kuroka from bullying Ravel anymore.

"Okay Kuroka-tan, you've had your fun."

Kuroka pouted shifting her weight towards him, snuggling against his upper body.

"But I am bored Zenki-chan. Can't we do something together nyaaa? You've been working on that shit for half the day, isn't that what Ravel-chan is for? Shouldn't she be the one that does do something about this crap? I mean, if she isn't here for that, why is she here in the first place? Can't she simply leave now?"

Zenki adopted an understanding face. Even he was bored right now, but he had more patience than Kuroka, and tried his best to keep her occupied.

"Kuroka-tan, I know you're bored, and Ravel-tan is doing something amazing for me. Why don't you play a video game or something? I just got a batch of them, and I know that you do love them, you know? I have seen something like that."

Zenki suggested as he wrote another rejection for him to gain another peerage member that he didn't want. He had been receiving them a lot lately, and without Ravel, he'd be drowning in them right now.

"Mouuuu…I guess I don't have a choice. But Zenki-chan, if I do this for you, I will have to ask that we have a naked bath later on nyaaa~ I've got to check how you're growing nyaaa~"

Zenki shivered, only nodding because that's all he could do at this moment in time.

Kuroka then adopted a smirk on her face.

"Say Zenki-chan, you going to see that Nun-chan again?"

Bringing up the nun, Zenki adopted a tiny blush on his face, but then shook his head rapidly.

"N-No! That's not it at all! I am going to protect her, is all! I am not doing anything!"

Kuroka smirked a little bit, and ran a hand across her breast, giving a wink towards him.

"Don't be so worried~ It is okay, she was pretty cute, not as fucking hot as me, but if that's your taste then I guess I won't be saying anything else nyaaa~"

Giving him an accusation as a joke, Zenki gave a firm shake of his head.

"I-I don't have a taste! I don't even like-"

"Holy girls~" Kuroka sang, licking her lips. "Ararara~ I didn't know that Zenki-chan had a taste for the nuns~ If that's the case, want me to dress up as a nun nyaaa~"

Ravel scoffed, snickering lightly.

"There's nothing holy about you, Kuroka-sama."

"At least I am not a beast."

Kuroka muttered childishly making Ravel's face contort into that of anger.

"Don't call me a beast!"

Ravel snapped as a small bolt of fire came from her fingers. Kuroka noticed the flames, shaking her head with a sigh.

" _Silly Ravel-tan. Thinking she can do something like that._ "

With that in her head, Kuroka went to play a game as Koneko returned to her nap, sleeping against his chest as her tail wormed itself around his right leg. Her small body fit nicely on his lap, her Nekomata ears twitching as her eyes fell tightly closed, sleeping soundly on him as he continued his work with Ravel.

* * *

Later on, Zenki was sat before Sona, who was staring at him intently. Since he was currently sat with dinner in front of him, he just ate is slowly as Sona just stared at him with…even he didn't know what. Even Koneko usually showed if she was doing something that showed what she wanted. But right now, Sona had the stoic face down, which was quite scary if he was honest with himself.

He wasn't sure what to feel right now. He wasn't scared, yet he wasn't really comfortable either. It was something he couldn't work out. Sona didn't seem to be saying anything, and that made him feel complicated.

"Eeh, Sona-san…did you want to discuss something with me?"

He brought up, unable to stare at her anymore. something about her eyes were quite scary. Though her face was relaxed into a stoic look, it was still something terrifying for the young green haired boy, he was certain on that.

"Y-Yes…I am sorry, I did come here to discuss something. I was busy in my thoughts. Sorry, did I look weird?"

This time, Sona relaxed herself, calming herself, and composed herself.

"I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't, but it was kinda creepy." Sona's face fell into a frown while the boy cocked his head to the side. "So, Sona-san. Was there something that you needed to discuss with me?"

He prodded again, hoping to gain a true answer this time.

"Yes."

She answered with a single word.

That wasn't exactly anything that Zenki wanted to hear. It was a single word, and it didn't further the conversation. But somehow, he expected Sona to say something like that, and not answer like a normal person was. But he accepted that Sona wasn't normal, as he wasn't normal either.

Zenki raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on then?"

Sona coughed into her hand, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have been hearing rumours lately, of there being a fiancée for you now. Since we're speaking frankly, I have been hearing rumours that it could be something like…ugh, Seekvaira-san. You know, I am sure she is pressing for this."

Sona made a bitter face, her frown deepening.

Zenki made a puzzled face at the expression Sona made.

"I didn't know this. Are you saying that I am going to be engaged with Seekvaira-tan? Is it something like that?"

"It is. Seekvaira-san is either lying to me, or she is just trying to hurt me again…b-but, it doesn't matter. I just thought that you'd wish to know this…and whatever you feel about it, is the something that you are feeling about it…s-so, what are you feeling about it?"

Sona made a slightly shy face, her face turning to the side so her expression was unreadable.

Zenki's face fell more into confusion as he looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"I see, so that's how it is? So I could have Seekvaira-tan as a fiancée could I? Well, that was quite the surprise Sona-san. I didn't expect that to happen…actually, I am surprised that Seekvaira-tan would go along with something like this."

His face didn't display if he was happy or sad about that. Even Sona couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling right now. He simply was just sitting there while eating the food the maid had prepared beforehand.

"Yes, that is true. It could be her that you could have to marry."

"Well, I guess it is okay."

His uncaring face made Sona's eyes widen ever so slightly, unsure of why he didn't even seem to care at all.

"B…But, it is something…Zenki, you did hear my words? If it is Seekvaira-san, you might have to marry."

Something about the tone she used wasn't the usual tone Sona would use. It was a tone that didn't belong to Sona. She was always so strict and together. But right now, she seemed to be a little lost, and even Zenki didn't know why that was.

"Yeah? I don't really see that much of a problem. I mean, she's pretty cool. Seekvaira-tan is quite nice to me, even if she does go mental over those Gundam things. I never really got into things like that, but she seems to love them so I can't say anything bad about it."

He hasn't honestly. But he didn't know anything about why Sona seemed to be upset or even mad about it. It didn't make sense to him, it wasn't anything major. To him, he'd rather it be someone that he knew and not someone that he didn't like. That was something he would rather have at this moment in time.

"…I see, so that's how it is. If it is Seekvaira-san, you won't object?"

Those words were practically spewed out. Even Zenki had to wince at the tone that she was using right now.

"W-Well, I suppose not. Seekvaira-tan is…"

"She is, what exactly?"

The quickfire question made Zenki push his seat back.

"W-Well, Seeky-tan is a cool girl…" Sona frowned as Zenki sweat nervously. "…b-but I think that Sona-tan is quite smart as well…and cool, and awesome and other things…y-yes, I think that if Sona-tan was to be picked, it would've been nice as well."

Hearing that, Sona adopted her normal face.

"Yes, that seems quite good. Also Onee-sama said that-"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii-tttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Sona scowled as she heard the voice of Serafall.

And sure enough, Serafall came bouncing through the door, the dining room door, with various different clothing in her hands. She had a bright smile appear on her face, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

She looked around the room to see the scowling Sona.

"Sona-chan! To think that you'd have a meeting behind my back with Zenki-tan! Are you thinking about taking Zenki-tan for yourself!?"

"N-No, Onee-sama."

Sona rejected, but Serafall had a 'knowing' smile on her face.

"Now, now. Don't convince Onee-sama otherwise. I understand, you wish to get Zenki-tan in cute clothes as well!"

"Cute clothes…?"

Sona didn't understand what Serafall was talking about.

Serafall however turned her eyes to the nervous and scared looking Zenki.

"Arara, Zenki-tan is being adorable like always, trying to hide from me~ But Zenki-tan has to remember that I did him a favour yesterday! I cannot allow Zenki-tan to escape me now! And you also said you'd do anything for me!"

"I-I did say that…"

He couldn't deny it, but he was also afraid as well as what she was going to do to him. It wasn't going to be pleasant.

"That's why, I have brought cute clothes for Zenki-tan to wear for me!"

She announced and thrusted them forward. What she showed were all…girl clothing. Zenki looked to see if there was anything for males, but there weren't anything there. Sona had deduced what Serafall was going to do, feeling sorry for Zenki.

Zenki himself was afraid of Serafall right now.

"B-But there doesn't seem to be any boy clothes though?"

"That's right! Even though I am like this, I am also wanting to taste Zenki-tans form in a cute skirt! We could be adorable girlfriends together! We could be yuri with one another, even Sona-chan could join in! Since you have a cute face, it would be better if this happens!"

Zenki jumped from his seat straight away, crossing his arms in an X shape as Sona looked worried for herself.

"No way! I am NOT dressing up for you!"

His rejection made Serafall adopt large eyes, tears brimming to the surface.

"B-But, if Zenki-tan doesn't do it, I will become depressed…I was looking forward to it all day…but if Zenki-tan says that he isn't going to do it…t-then, what am I supposed to do…? I want to see Zenki-tan dressed in cute clothes…"

Serafall's eyes were like puppy dogs. She even whined like a puppy would, sniffing and shuffling on her feet, an innocent demeanour appearing.

Zenki felt his heart beat at the cuteness, his face reddening as he took a step backwards.

"N-No! Even if you do that…I cannot do it…"

Serafall walked closer, so Zenki ran around the table, hiding behind Sona, astonishing her.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Hiding!"

Zenki answered the panicked Sona, who looked troubled at her elder sister coming closer.

"B-But, if Onee-sama comes, is going to come for me then you!"

"Sorry for sacrificing you!"

Sona's eyes became moist as Serafall leaned closer to Sona and the hiding Zenki, her eyes leaking tears.

"Waaaaaaaah! Even my Imouto is shunning me! This can't be! I need to have threesome time with Zenki-tan and Sona-tan! If I can't have that, then what is there in this world for me!? I can't have anything else! So, I have to claim both of you! Come here my Imouto and Zenki-tan! Onee-sama is going to have fun with you both!"

Hearing that was too much for Sona.

Her bottom lip quivered and she shot to her feet, grabbing Zenki's hand and rushed out of the room.

"SONA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"RUN FAST OR ONEE-SAMA IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT YOU'LL REGRET! TRUST ME!"

Sona answered as she twisted her head back, seeing a blubbering Serafall chasing after them.

"SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ZENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WAIT FOR ONEEE-SAMA! SHE WANTS TO PLEASE BOTH OF HER FAVOURITE PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

TACKLE!

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

…That day, Sona and Zenki were caught by Serafall.

* * *

In a certain area of Europe, a few days after the events of the Serafall incident, the blonde haired nun sat.

She was doing her daily praying. Kneeling down, she seemed to be praying at least. Though the words she said couldn't be heard, the position of her hands, and the way she showed her serious eyes, she was praying.

Her hands and body shivered at the coldness of the day. There was fresh snow on the ground, though right now it wasn't snowing at all. The sun held itself high in the sky, beaming down brilliantly, allowing her golden blonde hair to look more and more dazzling.

Unknown to her, however...

There was someone watching her.

Up above, in a high tree, was a certain green haired Devil. On his lap, was a sketch book, and an image of the girl was there. In the same position she was in right now, the image reflected that. The eyes also shone with the innocence that was in her eyes. But behind her, where a pair of angelic wings, an Angel. Her long flowing hair wasn't restricted by the veil she wore.

It was a very beautiful picture that was drawn. The artist has a talent for drawing, and the artist happened to be Zenki Astaroth.

He was dressed for the winter months, having a large coat on his body, and gloves as well. He had a bobbled hat on, covering his head and kept him warm from the snow that had recently fallen. Even then, he could see his metal birds around, keeping his signature away from the Church so they don't spot him.

Even though it was a cold day, Zenki was watching the nun for…reasons he couldn't explain.

He couldn't understand it. For a few months now, he'd come to watch the nun. At first, it was to keep Diodora away from her. But he found himself being drawn back more and more again at the same time, to this nun.

He knew she had a healing power, and that was great…but it was something else as well.

Something about how she looked, about how she was standing and how she held herself. Even though she smiled, he found that something behind her emerald eyes that he didn't like…no, to be more accurate, he was sure that there was something lonely about her existence.

She seemed to be a lonely girl, yet she was surrendered to her life. But he could see that she wanted something, more. Whatever that was, he wasn't that sure. But just looking at her gave him a small smile.

"Ooh my, it is snowing again."

Zenki heard her voice carry to his ears as he gently drew the last part of his image of her.

That's when a snow drop fell onto the image. Then another fell, and another.

Soon, a rain pour of the snow happened. Though it wasn't a heavy flow of snow, it was something that he couldn't ignore. Even the nun couldn't ignore it either. It was something that allowed the snow to fall down and somehow made the girl even more stunning in his eyes.

Snow and the girl seemed to agree with one another. Blonde meeting a blanket of white. It was a very beautiful sight to behold.

At that moment, Zenki noticed something out of the corner of his eye…

It was something large. It had large claws, and an equally disgusting looking face. His eyes were red, large and round. It was at least 7 foot tall, as far as Zenki could tell alone with visual observation. The hands of the creature leaked with demonic power.

Zenki could tell instantly that this creature was a Stray Devil.

Zenki curiously watched as the Devil walked closer. He made suspicious movements, and moved closer to the Church.

At first, he thought that it was nuts. A Stray going towards a Church. It was one of the last places he expected a Devil to be at. It was unthinkable that a Devil would even go near a Church. Even he had to question why he was going near a Church himself.

But then he saw that its large eyes were looking straight for the nun.

"Why would it want…but this has happened recently…"

The thought was on his lips.

He had no idea why the Devil was heading for the nun, and he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if there were some Exorcists around or not. If he revealed himself, he could be in trouble for spending time around an area with a Church, and for the 13 year old Zenki, it wasn't an option that he could afford to have.

But when he didn't notice anyone coming, and the nun was unware, he jumped from the tree and like a bullet, he shot for the Devil and landed a very heavy kick to the Devils face, sending it flying away from the Church, and away from the girl as well.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

The Devil was flung through the air, and several trees as well. It broke them apart, Zenki wincing and hoped that he didn't draw the attention of the Church.

Zenki didn't look back, not aware that the nun had noticed the sound, and used his wings to fly towards the enemy Devil that threatened the nun girl, keeping the image that he drew in his back pocket.

Making it a fair distance, Zenki stood between himself and the Church, folding his arms as he looked at the Devil man with narrowed eyes.

"Coming near a Church, what is your objective exactly? Could it be the nun over there? If that is the case, then I cannot allow you to get past me."

The Devil snarled as it took to its feet. From Zenki's kick, it drew some blood from the Devil. His nose looked to be either broken or sprained. Zenki couldn't tell from the distance. But he could see the blood that came from his nose, running down his face.

"Y-You little bastard, coming out of nowhere! I was trying to find my prey you bastard!"

Zenki rolled his eyes at being called a bastard as the Devil walked closer. His heavy footsteps could be felt by Zenki himself. It shook the ground around him, even the trees were also shaking as well, but the boy didn't feel intimidation at all.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you past-"

At that moment, out of the concern of his eye, he noticed something coming for him.

Quickly reacting, he turned to see powerful ice daggers coming for him, once being right near his face.

He pulled back, twisting his head to the side as the ice dagger cut his cheek, drawing a little line of blood. Zenki gritted his teeth, and expertly avoided the rest of the ice daggers, jumping towards the left, where the ice daggers impaled the ground, and then coat themselves in the snow that was falling towards the ground.

His eyes then went towards were the daggers were fired, and saw that there was a vulgar looking female Stray Devil. He could tell she was stray by the look in her eyes, guessing that she was a previous Bishop, and from the flow of demonic power, he could feel that she was a High-Class Devil.

"So, two Stray Devils out for a walk by the Church huh? Seems a little suspicious to me."

The female Devil stepped forward, and allowed demonic power to enter her hand, a high grade demonic power. The male Devil also took a step forward, his hand coating in more and more demonic power.

"Sorry Devil boy, but we're here to eliminate anything that gets in our way! And that includes you!"

The woman didn't give him a single moment to relax, unleashing a violent demonic power. Because of the speed, Zenki took to the sky, the demonic power embedding into the ground and creating a crater from the demonic power.

As he dodged, the Devil took to the sky as well, the male Devil that is, bringing his hand forth and went to strike Zenki with the heavy looking fist.

Sticking out his hand, Zenki created a barrier and defended himself from the fist. Though the fist made contact with the barrier, it didn't break. The barrier was sturdy, it didn't move even an inch, it didn't gain a crack, surprising the male Devil greatly.

"Green hair, and a strong demonic talent…you wouldn't happen to be Ajuka's son?"

The male Devil made a guess, an accurate guess, which Zenki smirked at as he pushed the hand away from his body, dropping the barrier and took higher into the sky, twisting his body upside down as he made it above the male Devil.

"Ding, ding, you get it right, and here's your reward!"

With the use of gravity and his own strength, Zenki sent a strong foot at the Devils head. He went to block with his arm, but Zenki was too speedy, using what he had learned with training with Sairaorg to speed his movements and smash his foot against the Devils head.

The head bent around his foot, contorting into a completely different shape as blood leaked out. From the strong foot, the Devil was sent to the ground, smashing the ground apart into different sections with his foot alone.

"Bastard!"

The female Devil didn't give him much time and unleashed bullets of demonic power.

Zenki looked at the bullets, and a formula appeared in his hand…it was the Kankura Formula. The same one that his Father was famous for. The equations spun around in his hand as the bullets made it to him.

Since he wasn't skilled like his Father was, he couldn't control all of the bullets. But he controlled five of them with his power, taking control over them himself, and strengthened them with his own demonic power, and fired them right back at the Devil woman.

"I-Inconceivable! To take control over my own power…!"

She could hardly believe what she saw.

The demonic bullets Zenki controlled cleaved through the bullets.

She gasped at it, and placed her own hands out, gathering a violent ball of demonic power. The grade of it was high, and Zenki could see that as well. He allowed the bullets he had under his control however to be shot forward against the violent ball of demonic power and the remaining bullets she had fired.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't lose to a shitty Devil like you! I won't fucking lose to someone like you, punk bastard!"

The woman shouted, shooting forth the ball. It grew a little bit as it was shot off. The ball spun around in the air, showing how powerful it was. Zenki couldn't complain either, it was a blast from a High-Class Devil, but he could tell that it wasn't as strong as some other Devils he knew.

"That's a good shot, Devil-san. But I cannot be beaten by something like this, so take these!"

Zenki continued the bullets path, increasing the strength of the demonic power with his own thanks to the Kankura Formula that he had been training with for a few years now, and bombarded the ball with the increased bullets of demonic power.

It clashed in the centre, and each of the bullets tore away at the ball, blasting it apart one by one, astonishing the female Devil that unleashed the ball.

"N-No fucking way! You can't be doing this! You're a punk Devil! How are you beating my ball!?"

She couldn't believe it. She could see her attack losing strength, losing its shape from the bullets. She could see it disappearing before her eyes, and she couldn't understand why. She shot off a ball that was stronger than the bullets, yet

"My power and yours together, equals stronger power. Even a simple equation can be understood like this, can't it? I'm a Devil that likes filling in equations, dealing with the things that are set out before my eyes. And when I see a problem, I can use my specialized demonic power to fix it, so to speak. To fill in the holes that are set before me. I can see flaws in your demonic power, and I used my demonic power to control your power. And I have added my own demonic power to strengthen your own attacks. Though I cannot control all phenomenon with my own power, I can control a certain amount of attacks. And guess what sweetie? I can control yours as well, so have this and disappear."

As he said that, the last of the bullets finished off the ball, disappearing it from the very existence that had been made by the Devil before him.

Once the ball was gone, Zenki had one bullet left under his control and forced it towards the female Devil. She took a step back, and raised a few barriers between her and the bullet, sensing that the attack was more than it should be.

"Hahahahahaha! Try and get through these! These are made by my high strong demonic power! Even you won't be able to break these!"

She seemed to be very confident. It was something that was coming off quite cocky. Even Zenki could see the cockiness that was in the girls eyes right now, and that was a downfall he found for her, that she was being cocky, something he never thought he would be as it was detrimental to a fight, he believed.

"Twist and bend!"

Zenki, as the bullet was about to hit the barrier, twisted around it. The woman became shocked and frightened when the bullet went around her barriers, as opposed to actually hitting them. She was confused on how he could do that, being unware of the Kankura Formula, despite knowing of Ajuka himself, and to an extent, his own son.

"N-No way!"

The Devil went to move backwards, but the bullet was too fast. It made it towards her, embedding itself into her chest, blowing apart her shirt to reveal her breasts, Zenki quickly yelling "Sorry!" as he didn't intend that to happen.

She cried out and fell to the ground, a smoking hole in her chest. Though it wasn't enough to kill her, blood poured out of the wound. Her eyes become a little blank from the attack she received. Her eyes looked on in fear as she noticed Zenki return to the ground, his demonic power radiating from his body.

"The difference is too great! W-We can't…n-no! This isn't something that you should be doing! I am going to be end your life you bastard!"

Even though she yelled that with all her might, she attempted to stand, but the wound on her chest didn't allow her. Pain surged throughout her body, forcing her downwards onto the ground, her eyes leaking a few tears as well.

Zenki held no sympathy for this person. He was a pretty good judge of character, and he could usually tell if the person he was fighting was good or evil. In the face of this Devil, and what he presumed to be her boyfriend, there wasn't anything good about them. They didn't show anything that allowed them to be redeemable in his eyes.

"Devil-sans, you shouldn't-"

"Die!"

Recovering from the kick before, the male Devil sprung to his feet and charged Zenki. He banged his hands together and formed demonic power. It swirled around his hands, Zenki remembering when he did the same thing from fighting Sairaorg.

But unlike the Devil charging for him, Zenki could see flaws in the way he spread the demonic power, seeing that there was flaws that he could easily exploit.

"Haaaah!"

The Devil made it to him and swung his fist harshly. Zenki bent his body downwards, avoiding the fist going over his head. Because of the force he used, Zenki noticed the change in the air above his head, and then witnessed that in the path he thrusted his fist forward, a gash in the snow appeared, as if he used the air itself to carve himself a path.

"My, if I need a snow-plough, I shall look you up."

Zenki snickered as the Devils snarled. Zenki straightened his body and jumped a little distance away when noticing the male Devil coming with a heavy punch. The punch fractured the ground, where Zenki stood previously, the boy himself landing a few feet away.

The Devil growled out in hate, his red eyes standing on the boys form. He tightened his fists, gathered a large quantity of demonic power in his fists, coating them. Zenki could tell the power had increased around his fists, though even then Zenki was confident that he was able to handle it.

"Prepare to die you shitty brat! Then we'll take the nun as well!"

He proclaimed at the top of his lungs. He yelled this out, finding it to be a funny thing to do. He even howled with laughter, clearly not caring about the Devil female that was struggling to even move at this point, Zenki finding that quite disgusting.

At the words, Zenki became a little angry.

Zenki furrowed his brow, shaking his head with a scowl.

"Nope, I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that. I won't allow you to bypass me and head for the nun. You cannot disrupt such a person with your villain attitude, so I shall gladly eliminate you, and your Devil girlfriend over there."

He gestured to the Devil lady, who was still on the ground. Try as she might, she couldn't get up. The wound she received was too much for her. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to do much now. She wouldn't be able to move, as she made a mistake.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Devil howled into the sky, and charged forward again.

This time, he picked up his speed, but Zenki could read the level of speed the man was using. It was slower than Sairaorg, therefore he was able to keep up with it.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

The Devil threw punch after punch at Zenki. Using his small body, he danced around the fists. He didn't raise a barrier, he didn't need to do so. He was able to work around all of the punches without receiving a single amount of damage.

When noticing that his attacks weren't landing, the Devil yelled "DIE!" and tried even harder. The fists came faster and faster. But for the trained Zenki, they didn't make it through. They didn't reach Zenki's body, they didn't even touch him.

"Hah!"

Zenki saw an opening and took advantage of it. He used his quick moving feet to force his body forward, and with a single elbow to the gut, the Devils body bent around it in extreme amounts of pain. His eyes bulged as he coughed up blood from the elbow.

"Guwah!"

The blood splattered as Zenki removed his elbow. He brought his fist up, tightened it very tightly, and coated it in demonic power. Zenki walked back a little bit, moving his fist to show the Devil his fist.

"See, this is a fist of demonic power. Yours was flawed. I sense that you haven't trained before. Devils like that will remain weak. Talent isn't everything. Sai-tan taught me that. you can't simply rely on your own talent, it is a matter of using your demonic power you are born with or receive when turning into a Devil via Evil Piece, and training it, harnessing it, and becoming more than what you were before."

The Devil that received the blow watched helplessly as Zenki smashed his fist against the Devils face, blowing him back, knocking the Devil out clean with his very strong yet small fist.

Zenki regarded the Devil with a curious gaze before moving forward with his demonic power swirling around him.

"Since you're a Stray with a black heart, I shall gladly eliminate you."

Zenki swirled the demonic power in his hand, and aimed it at the unconscious Devil. The Devil layed helpless as the green energy washed over the Devil, erasing him from existence from the very high grade of demonic power that the Devil boy known as Zenki used.

Once the Devil was gone, Zenki stopped his demonic power and walked closer to the female Devil.

Seeing her end was nigh, she tried her best to get away from him. She brought demonic power to her fingers and fired off countless bullets towards him.

Responding to that, Zenki placed his hand forward and made bullets as well. With a flick of his wrist, Zenki fired off his demonic bullets.

The bullets clashed in between them, but Zenki's ones easily squashed the other Devils. Fear set into the eyes of the Devil lady, who wanted to return immediately. But she couldn't. She couldn't move at all. She was stuck in her place, and only did what she could, using her demonic power in barriers.

"Y-You won't get through them!"

She proudly proclaimed, hoping Zenki would give up…he didn't.

Instead, Zenki placed his hand forward, and gathered a large volume of demonic power. The woman's eyes lost its light when it grew to be around the size of her body. She could feel alone that the demonic power was that of a High-Class Devil, and maybe even stronger than that. She couldn't be sure, but she was sure that she could be doomed now.

"With this, you'll disappear!"

Zenki, with a single hand motion, fired off the large quantity of demonic power at the barriers and the woman herself.

It met the first barrier, destroying it instantly. The woman gasped and placed more and more barriers in front of her. But all of them were destroyed with Zenki's demonic power. Because of who his parents are, he was blessed with a high talent for demonic power, therefore had a strong demonic power that could break through anything like what this Devil could produce.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The demonic power was too strong, and it washed over the female Devil, breaking her barriers in the process. Her life was lost when the green energy became too violent and allowed itself to be washed over her like a wave from the ocean, engulfing her life from this very world.

Once she was defeated, Zenki stopped the demonic power, and took a breath, putting a hand to his cheek where he could feel the faint line of blood running down his face.

Using his finger, he brought it to his face to see the blood, then wiped the thin line from the scratch from his face, drying the cut that he had received, stopping the flow of the blood, wearing the cut with a little pride.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Zenki froze at the voice.

He recognized the voice, very well. He obviously did, he should know this voice very well, since he had been watching the person the voice belonged too for a few months now. It was clear as day, but at a distance which Zenki hoped that the person the voice belonged too wasn't aimed at him, but at someone else.

Hesitantly, he turned his face around, and was met with her face.

The face of an Angel, he thought. The green eyes were unmistakable, they were the eyes of a saint. The blonde hair caught his attention, her fringe being blown around by the air that was picking up speeds from the snow that was becoming more heavy.

He hoped that she was talking to someone else, but…the eyes were on his form. It wasn't something he could deny any longer. The girl was looking at him, and speaking to him. Fortunately, he couldn't sense anyone around, and as long as he didn't come into contact with her, physical, she wouldn't be accused of associating with Devils, he didn't want that for the girl. He understood how it would look if she was seen with a Devil, and he didn't want to ruin her current life, even if she seemed to be a little lonely.

Seeing her up close, Zenki took a step back, unable to say anything as he felt his face heat up. Just being this close to her, his enhanced sense of smell could catch her scent, and it made him melt from the very fragrance that she emitted naturally.

"P-Please wait a second."

The nun girl said gently, her voice that of a wondering Angel.

"A-Ah…erm…y-yes, I-I am…"

He didn't know what to say.

His heart pounded in his chest faster and faster. He couldn't even breathe straight. Nothing truly ever scared him, but right now, he was feeling close to that. He wasn't afraid of the girl herself, but something about her made him feel this way. Something about her eyes made him feel as if he was going to turn into putty in her hands, but he's never felt like this before. He couldn't work out why this was. He couldn't even imagine that the girl would be doing anything to him that made him feel like this.

"You are an Angel, correct?"

The girl suddenly came out with that, as a bemused smile appeared on Zenki's face, forgetting his nervousness for a few seconds.

"What makes you think I am an Angel?"

Zenki countered, taking a step back.

Even so, the girl moved a single step forward.

"You saved me from the naughty Devil-sans, correct? That power was that of an Angel, yes?"

Zenki blinked a single time, confusion on his face.

" _So…she didn't see my Devil wings then…and she mistook my demonic power for angelic power? I-I guess that if she didn't see it fully, and the green colour of my demonic power, must look angelic to her…w-well, if that's the case, then I can use this to my advantage so she doesn't know that I am a Devil and she won't get into trouble._ "

Zenki nodded to himself in his mind, allowing her to believe the lie.

He cleared his throat, and answered the young nun.

"I…I wasn't saving you…I was just, passing by and it happened that I came across them and…eeh, yeah, that's it really."

He lied.

He didn't want to say that he had been watching her. It wouldn't come off very well if she didn't know the reason behind it, one reason anyway being Diodora. That was the main reason he watched over her, he told himself this at least.

Even then, the girl shook her head, putting her hands together.

"B-But, I heard the Devil-san threaten to hurt me, but you said he wouldn't be allowed. Only an Angel would do something like this~ It is because I pray very much, and I believe in our Lord and Saviour." The girl placed her hands in a praying stance, Zenki becoming a little worried. "Dear Lord, thank you for sending down your green haired Angel to offer protection to this humble nun."

Zenki winced as she prayed, because he was a Devil. But unlike most Devils, he didn't overreact to the prayer she gave, only showing a gritted teeth expression on his face. While he did feel the effects of the pray, especially as it was directed towards him, with him being the green haired Devil, but he was able to keep a calm and collected face.

"W-Well, it seems that God has…eeh, answered your prayers or something…s-so, I am going to leave…"

Hearing that, the nun shook her head again, Zenki taking another step backwards.

"Please wait…erm, can I repay your gratitude for saving my life? Maybe, I could make some tea? I am not the best…but, I would like to repay your kindness. As God would say, repaying an act of kindness is a reward in of itself."

The honest question made Zenki contemplate it and wonder " _Is that what God really say?_ " as he genuinely didn't know about it, not being in big with the man upstairs, in fact he made it a point to avoid anything God related.

Even though he knew he couldn't, he contemplated it for a brief second. For that second, he wanted to say "Of course!" but held himself back fortunately.

"I'm sorry, I cannot stay."

He rejected the idea, even if he did want to stay and talk with her. It was better if he didn't stay around the girl, fearing that something could happen if something came of this. He didn't want her to be in trouble with God or the Church. That was the last thing he wanted.

"But…erm, can I...can I know the Angels name?"

The girl pushed, gently allowing her voice to carry to his ears.

Zenki bit his bottom lip at the sounds she was making.

"Ehehe…I'm not an Angel…"

When he went to deny it, the young girl shook her head again adorably.

"No, that can't be true. The Angel has the hair of nature."

"The hair of nature?"

He became baffled as she pointed at his head, or more specifically, his hair.

"It is very beautiful green. It looks like a forest, a beautiful forest matched with shiny kind eyes. So, you have to be an Angel. Y-You are, undercover, correct? God…he gave you a mission and you have to be undercover, yes?"

Zenki gave a small chuckle, loving her imagination already, and he decided to play along.

"You found me out. I am an Angel, but you can't tell anyone you met me here, okay? You can't ever mention it to members of the Church, okay? It would be bad if anyone found out about this green haired Angel coming down from Heaven to, slay the naughtiness of this world and protect the best followers of the Lord, which includes you who is one of God's best and devoted followers."

Even though it was a lie (to him at least) the girl adopted a smile at the thought that her hard work as a nun was paying off. Even with the lie, Zenki was glad he told it as it seemed to cheer the girl up immensely, and she allowed a beautiful smile to appear on her face.

At that moment, his heart was taken by the girl. Her smile was captivating, enchanting. It was unlike any other smile he had seen before. He could feel his heart smashing against his chest, threatening to break out. His breathing became laboured as intense emotions overtook him. He bit his bottom lip, the uncomfortable feeling making him feel as if he was going to pass out.

He didn't know what this feeling was, but despite the uncomfortable feeling, he felt like he was quite tranquil right now. He didn't feel anything like he was going to die. It was the opposite actually. It was a feeling unlike any other, and he loved it.

"I'm glad~"

The girl sung out beautifully, Zenki showing a ghost of a smile.

"Y-Yes, and now, this Angel has to leave…goodbye."

Zenki was about to leave, but the nun inched closer.

"M-My name is Asia, Asia Argento…what is your name? And please call me Asia~"

Asking it with a clear voice, Zenki felt like he had no choice but to obey.

"M-My name is…Zenki…yes, that's it…"

"Zenki…sama?"

Because she thought he was an Angel, she thought she had to use the honorific 'sama' on his name. but Zenki didn't allow that, crossing his arms.

"No, don't call me that. E-Even if I am an…Angel, just call me…Zenki."

He muttered out, attempting to fight down the blush on his cheeks, that could even make Rias' hair jealous with the amount of redness that was on his cheeks. His cheeks looked like Christmas lights right now and even Asia seemed to be matching that same level of intensity that he was showing right now with regards to his cheeks.

"O-Okay Zenki-san…I haven't heard of an Angel…called Zenki-san before? A-Are you a recently decision by God?"

The girl named Asia noted, Zenki began sweating nervously, and made up a convincing lie if he did say so himself.

"O-Oh, that's because I am God's special combat unit, The Justice Burning Angels as we are known by. Despite my age, I am very skilled in protecting God's followers, like I did for you, young follower of our Saviour and Grace, his Lord that is admired very much throughout the world young follower of God. I am not like Michael…sama and Gabriel-sama…they are my superiors and that's something that…is it."

At that moment, he felt like Serafall was going to kill him for adding 'sama' on Gabriel's name. But to keep up pretences, he had to do this. He couldn't do anything other than this, it was something that he had to do.

Surprisingly, Asia seemed to accept that lie, showing shiny eyes towards Zenki. But then a thought came to the young nun, and it made her feel a little disheartened.

"A-Am I going to see you again?"

At that, he didn't know what to say.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to get out of there so he didn't disrupt her life anymore than he had. But he couldn't. Something inside of him wouldn't allow him to comply with what should be right.

"A-Ah…well, I have my…Angel missions to do…" Her face became crestfallen, and he hated seeing her like that, so he put his hand to the back of his head, and coughed a little bit. "W-Well, since you seem like a very lovely girl, m-maybe when I have time off, I could come back and see y-you. But remember, you can't tell anyone of my existence, okay? This is very top secret, even amongst the Church, only very high members of the Church can know of this, but aren't allowed to discuss it with others, s-so please take care, k-keep quiet about me a-and I will see you, sometime in the future!"

With that, Zenki spread his wings, but they looked white and angelic. That was due to him crafting a very quick illusion around his wings, and while he wasn't Kuroka level skill with illusions, he could use his demonic power to craft illusions.

To Asia, the wings looked very beautiful. So much so that she put her hands together and a stray tear fell from her eyes, and thinking that combined with his face, the wings only made Zenki look more handsome than he already did.

With a flap of the wings, Zenki took to the sky.

As he flew, Asia noted that something fell out of his pocket, and landed on the ground.

She quickly rushed over to see the piece of paper. Before it could become wet from the snow, she picked it up, and opened it, to see the very same image that Zenki had drew of her before, putting a hand to her crimson cheeks, blushing brightly when thinking the 'Angel' drew someone like her, hugging the picture to her chest.

"Zenki-san…the very kind Angel-san…I can't wait to see Zenki-san again, my hero Angel-san."

With a smile on her lips, Asia hid the picture on her person so no one else would find it, respecting Zenki's wishes of being secret, going back into the Church while thinking of the green haired 'Angel' that saved her life.

What she failed to notice was Diodora standing at a very far distance, clenching his teeth together bitterly, angrily, his eyes displaying a rage like no other. Truly, Diodora was insanely pissed due to the fact that Zenki had done what he wanted to do, and that was meet with Asia. Unfortunately, for him, he couldn't stay around long as he felt Zenki coming back to make sure that the demonic power wasn't noticed by the Church members, so he quickly slipped away, vowing " _I'm gonna have to do something about him, time for the big gun option._ " in his heart, his murderous eyes set on Zenki, and his disgusting eyes on Asia.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Zenki has met Ophis this chapter! Though it was brief, there will be more meetings in the furture! The reason? It will become apparent as the story goes on! Even if it seemed random, it will become quite apparent as we get into the story and she is indeed in the harem as for why will be shown when my plans for her are shown in the future. And Asia and Zenki have met one another! Things can only heat up from here!**

 **From reading the reviews and PM's, it seems that Le Fay and Kunou were pretty popular, the most popular actually. So, they've made it into the peerage! And with that, the peerage is complete! Sorry for the others that didn't make it, but I am appreciative of the votes all the same, so thank you very much with helping me make this decision!**

 **With regards to Rias and Akeno, I haven't fully decided yet. Rias, I am kind of leaning more towards Issei for her. Akeno however, could go both ways, as she has chemistry with either of the boys.**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wacko12; Hehe, I will give it a look up.**

 **Tritan; Thank you! Yeah, I thought it would be~ It'll make sense in the future why he met her when he did, and such~ It was supposed to be like that. Kinda awkward, yet funny as well. Hopefully their interactions this chapters interactions is less than awkward. Hehe, their fight is going to be quite soon, though not their ultimate fight, you know? But they'll be having that in the future. Hehe, well he's the next chapter!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Hehe, thanks! Yeah, even if Serafall went a little mental, it was a good move to tell her, setting up things for later. Hehe, those two are getting along quite well, aren't they? Poor Ravel, she might just be. You never know with Kuroka. Or maybe she just likes Ravel instead of girls particularly.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, he talked to Asia alright, and more of that in this chapter! Yeah, I just think that he kinda does deserve the girl, but Akeno is with Zenki so rejoice I guess~ And yeah, that would be switching things up. I suppose it could work, being children of the Maou-sama's, that would make sense and I didn't forget, don't worry. And cool suggestions!**

 **DocSlendy; Literally, Maou-sama from hell, it's Sera Voorhees, you don't mess with her. Hehe, I guess that she is like that, huh. Yup, he can certainly build things! That'll come up later on as well! Ophis and her offering of snakes, she's a bad person.**

 **War historian; Yeah, she does wear them, check out the anime, she's wearing them there~ And even in the light novels as well~ And yeah, that's a good image alright~**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it was a little shocking, wasn't it? But it will become relevant later on~ I know, I was watching it a few days before writing that chapter, so I thought that it would be fun to add it to a Serafall part. Bleach Marathon, I can relate to that~ I'm glad that you liked that part, maybe they were watching~ Maybe they're watching right now~? Yes, that's going to be something good, I can't wait to write that.**

 **Anime PJ; She's Sera Voorhees~ Hmm, it might do, or it might not do. We'll have to wait and see, ya know? Hehe, wait until Diodora truly does piss off Zenki, it is going to be quite something for him, he's going to be getting quite a beating from Zenki. It does seem like that, doesn't it? But Sona still needs him to beat her in chess before she'll actually consider actually forming a relationship with him. It's apart of Sera Voorhees, she's cute and cuddly, but deadly as well. Yeah, it is going to be like that for them~ Ophis and Zenki are going to have, quite the interesting relationship with one another. You got your wish! Zenki is with Akeno hehe! Rejoice!**

 **LinleyBaruch; Cool, yeah it seems I will be going with them!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup! Yeah, he's gonna be getting some of them in the future, and with the life he has, he'll probably need more than a few. Yeah, he's kind of quirky like that, he does weird things sometimes. Maybe it is relevant to the plot, it might not be, we'll see in time. Yeah! Ophis has appeared! Well, he didn't know what they actually did to him. He might be keeping some in the future, but as they say, don't take candy, or in this case snakes, from strangers. Yeah, he's got like a super power friend! Maybe Great Red in the future, I could see that happening. Serafall as Jason, it had to be done! She's cute and deadly, a very dangerous combination. Now that would be truly funny, I will have to definitely consider that for the future. It's just a little hobby of his, and since the subject is Asia, it is going to be the best he can do, after all. Hehe, that is quite ironic, isn't it? He's an Angel in her eyes, yet truly he's a Demon, but he's quite soft spoken and calm for an Angel, isn't he? Maybe they did see something, maybe Gabriel saw something. We'll have to wait and see, won't we~? A little reward though~? That could be something~ We'll have to wait and see, won't we~? Yeah, I wanted to display his awkwardness, purely so he could be shown to be like that, you know? Even though he's confident, he melts when he comes into contact with the girl that he loves. Hmm, what could Diodora be planning, I wonder? He's always up to something, isn't he? Well, he deserves that treatment anyway, doesn't he? Yup, peerage is complete now! All of them are there! Aah, thanks, yeah, the waiting isn't going to have to be long, they'll soon be introduced, with a certain girl being very close to an introduction~ Yeah, it might make a comeback~ I am thinking about it anyway~ Hehe, that is quite funny. Erm you were indeed the first one, but others suggested the same thing as well. Yes, that's how I feel. As long as it sticks to a structured plotline and such, then changes will happen but sometimes things won't be. Changes that I think are important and such. You'll see how the story goes on. Those are some awesome suggestions! Nah, it wouldn't really bother me if you guessed it right or wrong, and I wouldn't be offended either. And yeah, you are the only one hehe~ And thank you! I'm glad that you liked it, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Thanks, yeah I thought it made a little bit of sense to make it happen like that. You would've thought so, but she didn't hehe~ It was a little cute, wasn't it? There will be more of it to come in the future~ Hehe, I guess you're right there. I know, in the next story I am planning, Rossweisse is going to be in the OC harem. Mother daughter combo would be quite awesome, wouldn't it? And cool, she'd be quite cool~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was, but it makes more sense in this though. It will make sense as the story goes on, even if it was random at first. It will blend together, eventually. Hmm, what could that mean, I wonder? Serafall turning mental was quite funny to write, actually. True enough, nothing in this world is free, and that was no exception, ya know? Hmm, it could do, or it might not do. Depending on what happens, it could only strengthen their relationship. Yeah, I guess that it does prove that, doesn't it?**

 **BlueBlade87; Yeah, he's really thirteen now. Time really does fly~ RIP indeed to the Shota boy, he's going to be…well, it will be shown in the future~ Yeah, it really does fit them both, doesn't it? Queen would be the most probably, the same with Kunou, but the trait, I can see the Knight for Le Fay and Kunou, well that will be a little surprising. A little cuteness rival between the two would be very awesome, wouldn't it? Hehe, it will be revealed in time where and what his Mom is, it will be quite, surprising.**

 **Charli J Lee; Thanks! Here's the update!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, the Loli Dragon has descended upon us! Yeah, by the time he does, he's going to be quite strong. He might just get something like that. Hehe, that would be quite funny. Well, he might reach that status in the future, he's a very talented young man, let's put it that way.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, in the future I could see that happening anyway. It would be funny.**

 **Guest 2; Aah, cool, and thanks! I'm glad you thought it was good like that!**

 **Guest 3; You're right about that, she would sexually torture him, wouldn't she? Damn, those two teaming up, it would blow his mind, wouldn't it? I don't know if I could even last that long with those two coming at me.**

 **Guest 4; Hehehe, I'd have to guess Asia is the first and Xenovia is the third, correct me if I am wrong about that. Hehe, even if she isn't in the harem, I could picture a scene where that happens, it would be quite funny. Yeah, I don't see why not, it would cause some funny situations to happen.**

 **Matt; Yeah, I guess you're right, I just thought Serafall would proclaim such things out anyway if it is for her Zenki-tan~ Hehe, I thought that Asia would see it like that, considering she couldn't really see his wings, and his demonic power is green, so it doesn't look the usual blackish that it would do. He'll probably be meeting them sooner or later, before the Excalibur arc. Whether in a flashback or not, I haven't decided yet. But that would be quite funny, all three praying for him.**

 **Guest 5; Eeh, she does have them in Volume 21, I believe it was to stabilize the holy grail or something, I will have to read it again. She'll have the holy grail from the get go. Yeah, that seems to be quite popular, and this chapter begins that healing process as well. Hahaha, a battle of Loli's, that would be cute and terrifying at the same time. Yeah, Kuroka and Ravel will have that, and Koneko will have something going on with Ravel as well, though I was thinking of making it a cat and fox (Koneko and Kunou respectably) thing, giving some diversity as well as some funny movements to happen. Serafall is very, good at hiding her scary side, isn't she?**

 **Asia lover; I could actually see that happening, it would be cool to see, wouldn't it? It would show that they realize Zenki is in love with Asia.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks! Aah, that shall be revealed, soon! And yeah, at least one of them is with Issei.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, if you love their relationships, then this chapter is for you my friend, there's some heavy Zenki and Akeno moments this chapter. And you're right about that, it would be very difficult if not impossible for Zenki to resist dipping into that. You're right, Rias is like that for Issei. Eeh, Kuroka teaching would be scary, unless she teachers sex ed, and then that would be, very scary and exciting probably. Those are some cool familiar ideas, I like them!**

 **Xenovia fan; Hehe, yeah it is pretty good how it turned out, huh. Aika having a Sacred Gear, yes. How Raynare will join, will be kept secret for now. You're right on both accounts there, I can't argue against you. And yeah, that would be quite funny!**

 **Lone fallen wolf; Thanks! Akeno is definitely in! Tsubaki, I am unsure of for now, but never say never!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, you're right about that. Yup, he has indeed met her, and will have more interactions with her in this chapter as well as the future, setting things up and all. Hehe, he's pretty much yeah, he's got a knack for building things. Maybe in the future, he probably could create a room in his house that's like the Dimensional Gap. Yeah, they are somewhat friends, and even more so in this chapter. And he is dead lucky, isn't he not meeting him. We'll definitely see who in the future. Serafall is indeed dangerous. He'll be saving her somehow, it will be soon shown how he is going to do that. Those are some great ideas for familiars, and even harem members! I will definitely take them into consideration! You're right about that, and I haven't seen that series in years. I can't even remember how it ended lol. If I did write a fic for it, I would have to watch the series again. And here's the update!**

 **Duked; Thanks! Really? Great minds must think alike~ He probably could do something like that in the future, with help from maybe Kuroka or something. Actually, I have some great ideas for Xenovia as a Rook, and a mutation piece can have a high value. But thanks for the input!**

 **El Asakura Mayor; Hey, thank you! Glad you like it! Thanks for your views, Akeno is definitely with Zenki! Those are some convincing plot points, so thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, their interactions are gonna be quite cute. Yeah, he's quite the smart guy, isn't he? Hehe, Koneko might be getting more jealous when a certain Loli fox comes into the story. To a certain extent, yes. But they'll still have that rivalry later on. True enough, he'd want to think about it in the future. Well, he's doing it to protect her, more than hurt her. To say it is the right thing is up to anyone really, but Zenki believes he's doing the right thing. Yes, Rias is with him. Akeno is with Zenki, the others I haven't decided on.**

 **Akeno best waifu; Thanks! I'm glad that you do! They are quite good together, aren't they? This chapter does display it well as well. Hehe, that would be quite funny actually, I think I will add a scene like that in the future.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, it is but I like shocking people~ And there is a reason she's showed up now, it will be more apparent in the future why that is. At least when it concerns other Loli's, Koneko seems to have powers…those two have indeed started the bird/cat rivalry. Yeah, and in this chapter, you'll see how mad she can get with Seekvaira. It kind of does, doesn't it? But Sona is the type to not admit that, only when that person has proved how intelligent they are. Hehehe, I am glad that I made you laugh with that, I thought it would be funny to add something like that. Asia's naïve mind is adorable, and Zenki is doing the things he thinks are for the best. Yeah, I am of a similar mind when it concerns those people.**

 **LL; That would be quite funny, wouldn't it? I can see that actually happening. Yeah, imagine the looks they'd have on their faces if they see their leader suddenly just give up and go to Zenki or something like that.**

 **Guest 7; That actually would be a really sweet way of her getting Balance Breaker, as in canon it was because of her desire to protect Issei's parents. Maybe it is a desire to protect Zenki or something. Yeah, it could be different than the one in canon, I don't see why not. Maybe she could do that, or restore stamina as well or something.**

 **Guest 8; Thanks, and one of them is.**

 **Gundam 09; Thank you! Yeah, she'll soon be in his peerage!**

 **Guest 9; Rias is, Akeno isn't. As for the others, I haven't decided one way or the other.**

 **Guest 10; Heheh, I can actually see that happening, it would be a funny yet awkward way for them to meet, wouldn't it? And I agree, that does need to happen at least once in this story. Yeah, they do tend to have sweet relationships, don't they? Don't worry, your wish has come true, Akeno is with Zenki, this chapter starting them on the path to their relationship. He'll have quite a large house yeah, and some added features due to him being who he is. And Akeno probably will be by the time canon starts.**

 **Guest 11; Hehe, Irina would be absolutely adorable when that happens. The flustering of Irina would be too cute, I can imagine it happening. And yeah, Jeanne could do that for her, and give it any property she needs for it. That actually would be quite awesome if I do say so myself.**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, it isn't a short amount of time. Weeks or even months go by between these chapters, it is stated as such in one way or another. For that rivalry yes, but Koneko will be having one with Kunou as well. Yup, Ophis and Zenki will be having many interactions in the future. She would do pretty much anything, and there's always a price to pay. Serafall does take it quite seriously, after all. That will be explored more as the story goes on. Well, he's doing what he needs to do to keep Asia safe, even if he does like her, he doesn't want to corrupt her away from the Church, and if that means lying to her, then he will do so, even if reluctantly. Yeah, that's pretty much my thinking as well. And I haven't forgotten.**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 12; Haha, yeah~ Imagine Xenovia seeing her at the Factions meeting, she'd be very…well, you know~**

 **Guest 13; Eventually, he will be unleashing all that pent up anger for him, him actually doing a little this chapter. He is pretty powerful, he does come from a Maou after all, who is a super Devil so Zenki naturally is quite talented. And I could see Ophis actually doing that for Zenki, so he didn't become sad.**

 **Guest 14; Rias is with Issei, Akeno is with Zenki. I haven't decided on that person.**

 **Guest 15; Yeah, they'll have an interesting road ahead of them, starting this chapter actually. And I am of the same opinion, I am neutral on the guy as well.**

 **AndroSid93; Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, I am glad you liked the fight scenes, I try my best with them. He very much is smitten with her and this chapter shows how smitten he actually is with her. Yeah, Rias is gonna be with Issei, that seems to be quite the popular opinion. God, I don't even know what Kuroka is going to do when they get involved. It would be quite scary indeed. You're right about that, this chapter shows the beginning of their relationship starting. I'm glad you thought like that, and yeah, poor Sona and Zenki, they have such hardships, don't they? Hehe, well you do see a good ass kicking for Diodora this chapter, and here's the update!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews done, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The holy spirit and the holy nun part 1**

At an early time in the morning, Zenki saw a curious sight…

When he entered his bath, he saw that Rias entered it as well, shocking him. Even more so when Akeno entered the bath as well, both of them dressed in revealing towels.

"Eeh…Rias-tan, Akeno-chan…what are you doing exactly?"

He didn't know how else to say it, he was a little weirded out by the two girls entering his bath all of a sudden. He wasn't bothered by it per say, he just didn't know what they were doing in his own private bathroom.

Akeno walked over towards Zenki, and sat beside him, the water only making her look more beautiful than usual. Her hair was already wet, somehow. The water was able to make her hair look more dazzling than it usually would.

Rias herself didn't look half bad, Zenki noticed that her bust was growing day by day. Even Akeno's, he'd say that her bust was bigger than Rias', and right now, he could see both of their forms, and it only made it more desirable by seeing the girls in towels, leaving something to the imagination.

"Ara ara, Zenki-kun~ Are you suddenly ashamed of having us both enter your bath like this?"

Akeno teased lightly, hugging onto his arm.

Rias curiously watched the pair of them, tilting her head to the side, putting her hair up into a bun so she could enjoy the large baths water.

"N-Not really, why would I be ashamed? I was just wondering…"

Akeno gained a teasing face, lightly opening her towel ever so slightly. Due to that, the top portion of the chest could be seen, and it was obvious that she was showing it to Zenki. Being around Kuroka, he could stand some teasing, but when he saw Akeno, he could say that she could make him melt so easily.

"Ara, Zenki-kun. Would you like to have a little peak at my breasts? Would you check my growth? Rias doesn't believe that mine are bigger than hers."

Akeno's face became lewd as she budged closer to Zenki. The boy retracted his body, but Akeno crossed the distance easily, holding onto his harm as tightly as she could, pushing her very modest sized breasts against him, that could make most adult women cry at how large they were, and for her age as well.

"Hey!" Rias denied, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. "Don't say that! my breasts are quite big as well, I won't lose to you in terms of breast size!"

"Ara ara, Rias is surely getting worked up again. Does this mean you're angry that your Queen has a bigger bust size? If that's the case, won't you trade me to Zenki-kun so you can have a Queen that has a smaller bust than you?"

Using that opportunity, Akeno tried to persuade Rias into trading her into Zenki's peerage.

Zenki wouldn't lie and say that he wouldn't mind Akeno in his peerage. In fact, if Rias said she would, he'd be all for it. He could see potential in her, and he did like her, so it wasn't out of the realms of impossibilities, but he didn't feel right about taking Rias' servants away from her, especially since Akeno and Rias were best friends.

"A-Akeno, am I not a good enough King? Is that why you want to trade?"

Rias showed an upset face, so Akeno dispelled her worries straight away.

"It isn't like that, I am only trying to be placed with Zenki-kun. Even though Rias is a great King, I would love to be in Zenki-kun's peerage. If that doesn't happen, then I shall cheat on you Rias, and spend more time with Zenki-kun~"

Rias huffed a little bit, showing a dissatisfied face.

"To say such things like that, can I take your words seriously?"

"Ara ara, I heard Rias was going to Kuoh when she reaches that age, and of course I will be following. If Zenki-kun moves there, I shall live with him." She then turned her face to Zenki, adopting a very cute yet somehow seductive face as well. "Is that fine, Zenki-kun? If I live with you, you're going to Kuoh as well, correct?"

"Well…yeah, I will probably be going to the town of Kuoh. Gotta keep my eyes on Rias-tan and Sona-tan so they don't cause trouble and get into trouble as well. And if it is okay with Rias-tan, I don't see why you can't live with me."

"I guess, if Zenki says it is okay, I cannot say you can't. Though Akeno, you have to also still be my Queen. I need you to stand beside me."

Akeno snickered lightly as Rias frowned.

"It is okay Rias, I shall stand beside you as your Queen. But I shall also stand beside Zenki-kun as well, because I've never met as wonderfully cute."

"W-Well, that's because he has both his Okaa-sans and Otou-sans looks, he's very cute, isn't he?"

Suddenly, a new voice came into the scene.

Zenki looked to see that it was Seekvaira in a towel as well, without her glasses on.

"H-Hold on, how did you even get-"

"Zenki-kun, I've known the password to the door for years, of course I can get into your private bathroom. I presume it is the same for Rias-san and Akeno-san here."

Said Seekvaira as she just strolled into the bath, sitting down on the other side of Zenki. Akeno gave her a little glare, and Seekvaira did the same, but didn't say anything, merely rubbing shoulders with him, the same with Akeno, besides the fact she was using her more developed chest.

The intense look between them made Zenki and Rias share looks of concern, so Zenki tried to change the subject.

"B-By the way Rias-tan. How is your new Knight?"

At that, Rias gave a small pout.

"Understandably, difficult. After my Knight's past, it seems it is going to be difficult to get through to that child. Though I am trying my best, it seems that my Knight doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Rias made a face as if she had eaten a bug, so Zenki furrowed his brows in worry.

"Yes, that seems to be troubled. If you want, I could always have a word with your new Knight, if you want me too? Maybe, someone that isn't the Master, could get through to your Knight."

"That would be wonderful, Zenki. Thank you."

He adopts a smile, and gives her a cheery grin.

"No worries, it must be difficult. And I know that you'd do the same for me, so I can't say anything but offering my help. I can't do it today, I've got to go and see-"

"Your Nun."

Another voice came in through the door, and the person who entered was Sona. She also didn't wear her glasses, but she saw Seekvaira straight away, sparks going off between their eyes instantly, and unlike the glare she had with Akeno, this one was more intense.

Akeno merely hugged onto Zenki as Sona strolled over to the water, wearing nothing but a towel.

"S-So, you know my password as well?"

Zenki cried out, wondering how many people knew the secrets that he had to his private stuff. Rias, Akeno, and Seekvaira knew, and now Sona. He wondered who else knew the secret password to his own private bath.

"Of course I do, Zenki." Sona replied calmly, the boy frowning. "Don't show such a face, it wasn't difficult knowing what the password was, you always pick the same password for everything anyway. That's a very dangerous way to live, you know?"

"Says the Sitri woman."

Seekvaira snidely said, Sona giving a glare.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Seekvaira turned up her nose at Sona, the girl frowning right at Seekvaira.

"I am only saying, you're always belittling him."

"When do I do that?"

Sona gritted her teeth and showed them to Seekvaira who snickered right back.

"You do it all the time."

Seekvaira shot back, her eyes narrowing.

"No I don't. And why we're on the subject of Zenki, why are you sitting so close to him anyway?"

The coldness of the tone made Rias take a few steps backwards, going towards the other side of the bath. Even Akeno, who wasn't usually affected by such things, clung to Zenki even tighter, the faces of Sona and Seekvaira being quite scary.

Seekvaira took a breath and answered without missing a beat.

"It is called being friends. I am sure that is a foreign concept to you, who avoids human contact when possible."

"Are you trying to say I am a social leper?"

Sona spat out hatefully, Seekvaira nodding her head to the fear of Rias, Akeno and even Zenki, all three being worried about what the girl could do if angered.

"Your words, not mine."

Sona scowled immediately, edging closer to Seekvaira.

"At least I choose to spend time with Zenki in my own way, and not throw myself at him like a certain heiress I could mention." Rias looked questioning as she wasn't really sure if Sona was attacking Seekvaira or using Rias as an example for some reason as her eyes did briefly meet Sona's. That was before Sona shook her head at her, reassuring her. "Not you Rias."

Rias smiled cheerfully, but then became a little frightened when Seekvaira gained an aura around her body.

"You're quite cheeky, aren't you? You're speaking as if I am some common Riser…I mean, a common pervert."

Mentioning the name 'Riser' by mistake Rias and Zenki snickered as Akeno wasn't really familiar with Riser, despite being Rias' Queen, so she didn't know much about him. She just decided to hold onto him with her large breasts pressing against him.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you and Riser where in the same category."

Sona glared out as she gained an aura herself, a scary and dangerous one at that which could melt with the glare she was giving right now.

"Those are fighting words…"

Rias whispered as Zenki and Akeno joined her in the corner.

"Things might get heavy soon."

Zenki brought up, seeing the atmosphere change.

Akeno chuckled nervously at the two Devils glaring at each other.

"This is quite scary, indeed."

That was all Akeno could say as Sona and Seekvaira got close to one another, showing how serious they were right now.

Seekvaira held a hand to her mouth, laughing elegantly, but a hint of malice was there.

"Ara, such cute words from Sona-san. But recently, I have been hearing that Zenki-kun and I might be getting-"

"Then the Devils are making a mistake by putting you two together."

Sona's cool reply caused the atmosphere to become tense.

"Hmph, saying such a thing, Riser would be best as your fiancée, don't you think?"

Seekvaira spat out, as Sona scowled.

"Riser, is not going to be my fiancée, I have already seen my fiancée off, thank you very much. Besides, you and Riser are better for one another, you're both perverts that fire themselves at the opposite sex so easily that it is second nature to you."

As Sona said that, Seekvaira huffed.

"Second nature to you is being socially secluded, isn't it?"

"I'd rather be socially secluded than be a pervert like yourself."

Sona shot back coolly, showing a cold expression, the three witnesses being scared out of their minds.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Says the woman who throws herself at a certain Astaroth that isn't Dildodora...Diodora."

Sona's slip made all of the people laugh in the room, but Seekvaira soon returned to slagging off Sona the best she could, not having Sona get one up on her.

"Yet, you yourself do the same thing. I see how you 'innocently' happen to end up in situations with him. Like now for instance, ending up in the same bath."

"You've done the same thing! And unlike you, Zenki and I have a similar intelligence, we can understand one another more than you and he ever could!"

"Why don't you go and tell your boyfriend Riser that then!?"

Seekvaira spat out, the others taking gasps, becoming more afraid of Sona and Seekvaira's fight.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's your love slave!"

"Well, Diodora is your love slave!"

"I hope Diodora ends up as your fiancée!"

"No one wants Diodora as a fiancée! He's worse than that common Riser!"

The two girls squared off against one another, intense auras surrounding the bath, the water around them being annihilated due to their intense powers.

Rias, Zenki and Akeno huddled together, watching the pair of them glare at one another, and sling words at each other, frightened of what could happen next.

* * *

"I told you Dildodora, I won't be allowing you to touch that Nun."

"Meh, do you think you can stop me forever?"

"I'll stop you if you try anything with her. She's innocent, why don't you find someone else to prey on, or better yet, why don't you just stop being an asshole and stop trying to hurt people, and I don't know, try and actually be nice…but that's lost on you, isn't it?"

Standing in the forest near the Church Asia belongs too, stood Zenki and Diodora.

Snow scattered around them as they squared off against one another.

While Zenki appeared calm, Diodora was seething with rage, rage from not being able to get his hands on Asia.

Zenki stopped him at every turn, he wouldn't allow him to pass, and Diodora knew that he couldn't force his way past Zenki. He simply wasn't strong enough to take on Zenki, and he knew that if he tried, he wouldn't be able to get through.

"Tch, why don't you just give this shit up already? One way or another, I will get my hands on precious Asia-chan. Don't you understand? Inferior people like you need to bow down to people like me and allow me to get what I am wishing for."

Diodora thought it was his right. He thought that Zenki should just submit to him.

Obviously, Zenki thought very differently about it.

"If you're superior to me, why haven't you been able to get Asia-san yet? Oh, that's right. Because you're not strong enough to get past me. I might not be the strongest Devil, but I'm stronger than you, and I always will be, because your efforts are put into doing disgusting acts, and mine are put into bettering myself and strengthening my peerage. You're a joke, and not even a funny one either."

Diodora's face twisted in pure anger, tightening his fists.

"Listen to me you little bastard, if you don't get out of my way, I will kill you."

His tone was dark, cold. He truly meant his words. He would try and kill Zenki if he didn't move. He didn't even care that Zenki was his elder brother's son, he'd kill him if he could get his hands on Asia, that wasn't something Zenki thought Diodora should think about, but he couldn't change his thought process anymore than he could the weather.

Zenki rolled his eyes at the threat he received.

"Did you forget that each time we fight, you always get your ass handed to you? Do you know why? It is because you're not powerful, at least enough for me. I mean, you even mock Sai-tan, yet he could crush you with a finger, and I train with that powerhouse, so I believe I am capable of beating the living shit out of you. If you don't leave right now, I might have to hand your ass to you again, because let's face it, there's nothing you can truly do against me. You couldn't even learn Tou-chan's special move, even though he taught it to you. You're abysmal with it."

Diodora hissed and withdrew what appeared to be a light dagger, a dagger made of pure light. Even though holding it hurt Diodora, he wasn't above suffering a little bit if he could end Zenki's life right before his eyes.

"Why don't you just die then you cocky bastard!"

Diodora lunged at Zenki with the light dagger. Zenki moved back, receiving a cut to his palm, the boy wincing at the light of the dagger, but grabbed his wrist, tightening it, causing Diodora to wince in pain at the pure strength Zenki used.

"I'm cocky am I? You're a dickhead, and you need to learn to use weapons that can't be turned around on you, idiot."

With a series of complicated movements, Zenki flicked Diodora's wrist up at the same time as he applied much pressure to it, the dagger flying out of his hands, up into the air. Before Diodora could even blink, Zenki forced Diodora's hand behind his back, getting behind him, and put his head into a headlock, the dagger falling down to the ground.

"Gaaaaaaah! Get off me!"

Diodora tried to gather demonic power in his hand, but Zenki had anticipated this, using his own demonic power to squash Diodora's own, as the dagger fell in range of Zenki's hand. With a quick movement with his hand, he grabbed the handle of the dagger and held it to Diodora's neck, the light pressing against his skin, burning him.

"Now Dildodora, you're going to listen to me, and listen good." Zenki began as Diodora struggled, but couldn't get free. "You tried to kill me again, didn't you? What a pathetic attempt you made. No plan, just coming at me and hoped for the best. Well, take some of this home with you. You managed to cut my hand, be happy and rejoice because that's all you're going to be able to do, with a light dagger, not even your own power. What pettiness you're showing right now."

"G-Get off me!"

Diodora struggled even more, but Zenki was too strong for him.

Zenki pressed the dagger to Diodora's throat, drawing a little trickle of blood from him. Diodora cried as the light infected his body, being a Devil was a weakness to the very weapon he went to kill Zenki with.

"No, you're not listening to me Dildodora. You're being very bad right now, you're not listening to me, are you? Now, if you don't want me to slice through your neck, you're going to start listening to me, and listen good because I'm only saying this once." Diodora didn't show any movements, Zenki taking that he was going to listen, now having no choice as Zenki had all of the advantages. "You leave this Nun alone. Do you hear me? If you try and corrupt her from the Church, then I will start cutting you with this dagger, I will blow off parts of your body, and I will mutilate your corpse so it won't even be recognizable, if you think of doing anything to this Nun, or anyone else, hear me dickhead?"

Diodora shed some tears at the threat he received, as well as the dagger at his throat. The light was hurting him immensely. That was part of the reason he was shedding tears. The other part was Zenki himself, having witnessed what this boy could do to him if he steps out of line…though he still wouldn't give up on Asia.

"O-Okay! I-I won't target her!"

Zenki didn't believe him for a moment, but threw Diodora to the ground and pointed a hand at him, gathering a large amount of demonic power, ready to fire it if Diodora made a single wrong move, he wasn't going to let Diodora try and attack him again.

Diodora faced Zenki while on his hands and knees, still crying, his face being stained with his own tears.

"Now fuck off Dildodora. I catch you around here again, and I will make good on my promises." Diodora didn't move so Zenki sharpened his eyes and made his green demonic power glow, showing he wasn't messing around. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Diodora jumped and fell onto his butt, crying at the yell Zenki gave.

With his pride wounded, Diodora teleported out of there with a magical circle, leaving Zenki alone in the forest.

He looked at the light dagger as he made his own demonic power disappear, having no reason to keep it around now, and placed the light dagger in a bad so it wouldn't hurt him, and then looked at his hand that had been cut by Diodora.

It was bleeding. It stung because of the light, Zenki sighing a little bit, and promised himself to get it healed later on.

He cleared his throat, and was ready to leave, but then, Asia walked over, Zenki becoming surprised.

"H-Hello, Angel-san…erm, Zenki-san."

Hearing the velvet voice of the Nun calmed Zenki's heart immediately. Something about her gentleness always made him feel good, no matter what he was feeling beforehand.

Zenki gazed upon the beautiful Nun, smiling weakly.

"H-Hello, Asia-san. Y-You are…e-erm, you've been out, a-a lot lately…"

He recalled, hoping she didn't see the interaction with Diodora, as he didn't want her to be stained by someone like Diodora.

Asia put on an innocent face, her eyes shining.

"Yes! I have been waiting for your return Zenki-san!"

Zenki's face became red when hearing Asia's innocent answer.

"O-Oh…y-you've been waiting for me…h-how did you know I would return?"

He tried to play it cool, but he cried internally when he heard his own words, feeling stupid for even saying them.

Asia didn't show any weird expressions at his words, her belief in her eyes.

"Zenki-san promised to come back, even if it was indirectly. I believed Zenki-sans promise, and you have returned."

"Y-Yeah…" He began, trying to think on how to get out of it, when he noticed the cross around her neck was broken, held together by tape, wincing slightly because it was still a holy item, broken or not. "…o-oh, you've broken your crucifix."

Asia stuck out her tongue and bonked herself on the head adorable, though some sadness were in her eyes.

"Yes, because I'm a clumsy nun, I broke my crucifix, I might have displeased God…"

She trailed off and looked sullen.

Zenki couldn't stand to see the look on her face, trying to lift her spirits.

"No, don't say that. God wouldn't care about something like that." Zenki assured, though he wasn't truly sure as he wasn't really close to God. "B-But, don't say you're clumsy, a-and it isn't like it is just y-you, I am quite clumsy as well. I once dropped a g-glass that was firmly in my hands."

Asia put her hands to her mouth, giggling slightly.

"T-That's really funny Zenki-san. Even I'm not that clumsy~"

Her enchanting voice made Zenki melt on the spot, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Waaah…that's cruel, Asia-san."

He sniffled playfully, but Asia took it seriously.

"I'm so sorry Zenki-san!" She cried in regret, but then she noticed a red substance leaking from his hand. She moved closer, to see the cut he was hiding well with his fingers, becoming concerned. "Z-Zenki-san! Your hand is hurt…P-Please, let me heal-"

"No!" He got out quickly, Asia blinking in surprise. He cleared his throat and explained his reasons. "Erm, I meant to say, no. It is alright Asia-san, I am going to be fine. It is just a small cut after all."

He lied, because he knew what might happen if she was discovered to have healed a Devil.

He wasn't stupid. He understood that if she healed him, she could be branded a heretic for healing a Devil. So, he'd rather clench his teeth and bear this pain, than allow Asia to be excommunicated from the Church because of him.

"Ooh…b-but it looks painful…"

Asia was the type of person who didn't like seeing others in pain. And Zenki realized that, which was one of the reasons he liked her so much. She was just so kind that he could even weep from how lovely she truly was, never having met someone so kind, generous, and giving like she was.

"Don't worry, I am going to be okay! Since it was in protecting you from naughty Devil-sans, I will gladly receive this cut and wear it with pride!"

In his mind, that sounded very good. If it came across like that, he wasn't sure at all. But to him, it was a very good thing.

Asia wasn't convinced, but she did blush when she thought that Zenki got injured protecting her, and it wasn't a lie either. He did get hurt protecting her, and he'd do it again and again, if he could just see her smile again, that kept him from feeling anything other than joy when in her presence.

"Zenki-san keeps protecting me, I am grateful. This is all thanks to the-"

"H-Hey, I have to go now!"

He cut her off so he didn't have to suffer through a headache again.

Asia's face dropped, as she didn't get to spend much time with the 'Angel'.

"O-Oh…o-okay Zenki-san…"

Unable to see her having such an expression, Zenki gave a small smile.

"I'll be able to return in, two days, at…let's say ten in the morning. Is that okay? If you're okay with meeting me again, we can definitely talk during that time."

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stand to see her having such a face, and knowing he was the cause of it. He didn't want Asia to be sad, especially if it was because of him. He was willing to receive any punishment that came his way, if he could make Asia smile again.

And it worked, when Asia's face brightened up immensely, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"Yes! That would be the best Zenki-san! I-I can't wait!"

Hearing that, Zenki adopted a smile himself, and gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Then, until then Asia-san."

With a quick pace, Zenki disappeared into the forest, leaving behind a pleasant Asia, who was happy her Angel was going to return.

* * *

"Why don't you believe me Tou-chan!?"

"It isn't like that."

Ajuka calmly replied to his son as he and Zenki was in his office.

They were alone, and the meeting was private. Zenki had called a meeting with his own Father, as he wanted him to understand something, but it was very difficult for him. Ajuka was fighting it all the way, and Zenki couldn't get his point across.

"Then, why don't you listen to me? Diodora isn't a good person! He's going to end up causing a war!"

"A war? Don't be silly, Diodora knows better than that."

Ajuka waved off the concerns with a wave of his hand.

Zenki took in a deep breath.

"You aren't listening to me. He would do that, he's like obsessed with Asia-san."

"Who is, Asia-san exactly?"

Ajuka didn't know the name, so Zenki put a hand to his forehead, and released a large and pained breath.

"I've told you, it is the Nun Diodora is obsessed with. He's got some creepy obsession with her, he keeps trying to corrupt her away from the Church. No matter how many times I scare the idiot off, he doesn't stop. He's going to end up doing something with her when I am not around. I can't be there all of the time, and I can't ask others to get involved, and it isn't like I can make them believe me, if my own Tou-chan doesn't believe me."

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't believe you. It is just a little hard to swallow. Diodora, trying to corrupt a member of the Church, I can't believe it."

"Of course you can't."

Zenki's comment made Ajuka suspicious.

"And what was with that tone?"

Zenki huffed, knowing exactly what his Father thought of Diodora.

"In your eyes, Dildodora can't do any wrong. No matter the amount of times he's threatened me, attacked me, and each time I tell you, you don't listen to me. What is it going to take for you to listen to me? When I am injured? When I am killed? What does it take for you to listen to me and not ignore everything I say?"

Zenki spoke passionately towards his Father, trying to make him listen for a change…but it didn't work.

"…Is this because I missed your latest ceremony?"

Ajuka took a guess, a wrong guess at that, Zenki's frustrations growing.

"No! This hasn't gotten anything to do with me! And that was two months ago, why bring it up now!? I'm seriously worried for that Nun! Diodora is a selfish stupid fucking bastard that will hurt this girl and you're not listening to me! Do you want a war to occur, because that what is what is going to happen eventually because of his fucking actions!"

"Watch your language!" Ajuka snapped, Zenki sighing as he folded his arms. "I am willing to listen to your words, but I won't stand you swearing for no reason. I thought I have raised you better than that."

Zenki scoffed at that, biting his bottom lip so hard that

"Raised me? When was the last time we spoke for more than a passing "Hello!"?"

Ajuka went to answer…but he couldn't recall the last time they spoke.

He felt ashamed at that very instance. He couldn't even remember the last time he conversed with his son, his stomach twisting and made him feel like he was going to throw up from his own actions. How he must've made his own son felt, and with Zenki's Mother not being around due to some business, must've made him feel lonely.

"Just listen to me, Diodora is up to no good. He's twisted, he thinks he can get away with everything, and…you're not even listening to me now, are you?"

Zenki ended as he saw Ajuka looking at some papers.

He felt hurt, betrayed that his own Father wouldn't even listen to him.

"Hmm…I am listening to you."

"What did I say then?"

Zenki countered trying his best to not scream.

"You said Diodora is trying to take this Asia-san."

Ajuka answered without looking up.

Zenki's face fell as sadness entered his heart. He didn't show any tears in his eyes, but he could feel his heart wanting to cry at this moment in time.

"No I didn't. I was talking about how cruel he was…you know what, forget it. Clearly, you're not going to listen to me, no matter what I say. No matter what he does to me, you won't care in the slightest because when it is him, everything you see is through rose coloured glasses."

"Don't say that, I am listening right now. And that is not true at all. I see things clearly, and calmly, that's a part of how I am, as a Maou, and as myself. I don't play favourites."

Ajuka tried to defend, but even he had to admit that his full focus wasn't on his own son, a bitter sensation taking him over.

Zenki took a deep breath, calming his troubled heart.

"You know, even though Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama are Maou-sama's, they have time to dote on their siblings and listen to them and comfort them when they are upset, they have time to attend things that might seem trivial to most, but means a lot to Rias-tan and Sona-tan. I'm not asking you to dote on me, I know how difficult it is being a Maou-sama and how much of your time is taken up. I'm not asking you to give all your time for me, it is impossible. But a little attention wouldn't go amiss, or is all of that for Diodora? Right, I forgot, he's the next clan heir, he's so important to you that I have no amount of your time, and you won't even listen to anything I can because it is him, and not me. Whatever, I will deal with Diodora myself."

Zenki walked towards the door, Ajuka feeling terrible.

"Wait Zenki-"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

[Onii-sama, I need to talk with you about something urgent. Can I please come in?]

It was Diodora at the door, and Zenki immediately could see Ajuka wanting to go to the door to see his younger brother.

"Oh, it seems that Diodora is here Tou-chan."

Zenki hissed out, hating the fact that Diodora is more prevalent in his Father's mind than Zenki is himself.

"Yes, it seems that he has something urgent to discuss."

"Then you best speak with him."

Ajuka nodded his head, not seeing the hurt on Zenki's face. It was clear on his face, but...

"Of course. Can we talk another time?"

Zenki felt betrayed, even though he expected Ajuka to choose Diodora over him.

"No, it won't be necessary, I said I will deal with it on my own. Don't worry about me, worry about your Otouto. But don't be shocked when he disgraces the Astaroth clan. Because he will, you know? Even if you don't believe me, he will one day ruin this clan." Zenki went to leave, but then he stopped and took out the dagger Diodora attacked him with, throwing it on the ground. "Even though I show you that, it doesn't matter, does it? Diodora tried to murder me with that, and I had to defend myself, again. If he wasn't my uncle, I would've killed him for trying to kill me. Next time he tries anything with me, and I will do some serious damage to him…but that's okay to you, isn't it? Because he attacked me, cutting my hand and it doesn't even seem to bother you, does it?"

"Diodora, attacked you…I can't believe that. Zenki, are you trying to get my attention by lying?"

Zenki sighed heavily, and showed his hand, the cut still being there.

"He attacked me! Can't you see I am telling you the truth!? Why don't you ever listen to me!? Why would I lie about this!?"

"Because Diodora-"

"-wouldn't do that?" Zenki finished off, knowing full well what his Father was going to say. By the look on Ajuka's face, Zenki knew he was speaking the truth. "Fine, don't believe me. If Dildodora starts a war, don't come crying to me after I've warned you again and again. I'll just have to protect Asia-san myself, because I clearly can't get you to believe me. Go on, Dildodora needs you again. Don't worry about me, next time he injures me, don't worry about it. I will just act like a good Maou-sama's son and smile and speak when others speak to me and bow down to others demands, no matter if they try and kill me, isn't that how this world works? I'm glad I have my peerage, my family that actually do listen to me and we all love one another. Bye, have fun with that psychopath Diodora."

Zenki walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the disgusting face of Diodora.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment, hate going between them, Zenki them brushing past the boy.

Ajuka watched as his son left, feeling regret and disgust enter his heart, regret for his own actions, and disgust at his own actions, only catching the hurt on his sons face just as he disappeared, but he didn't have time to think about it as Diodora entered the room, conversing with him.

Zenki made it to his room, and he could feel himself trembling with repressed rage. But he didn't want to show that to his peerage members, he didn't want to worry them, so he took a few minutes outside of his room and collected himself.

When he was calm enough, he entered the room to see Koneko and Kuroka sat on the bed, playing some kind of card game. Ravel was sat at Zenki's desk, playing with what appeared to be a deck of cards as well, stacking them up in different shapes.

"Ooh Zenki-chan, you're back nyaa~"

Kuroka meowed happily, glad that he was back.

Zenki smiled weakly, and walked forward, sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, it has been a little while, hasn't it? I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I got held up…and it is close to bed time."

The three nodded as Ravel walked to the bed, sitting on it.

Koneko looked at Zenki, and with a single glance, could tell that something troubled him. Even if he attempted to hide it, Koneko was able to see through it clearly, she could see the face that looked lost and hurt at the same time, concerned for him.

"…Did you speak with Ajuka-sama?"

Zenki took a breath, shaking his head with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I spoke, he barely listened, and that's the end of it really."

He replied as he sighed deeply, his pain obvious on his face.

"Poor Zenki-chan, your Tou-sama is always doing this, right nyaaa?"

Kuroka wondered as she rubbed her face against his to comfort him.

Somehow, that calmed his heart, making him smile as he stroked her head.

"It's the same as always. He only listens to me when he wants too, and when it is to do with Diodora, he doesn't want to believe that he could do anything wrong. He believes that because he's the Astaroth's heir, he can't do any wrong. Anyone can see that he is stupid and evil, but Tou-chan can't see that. Aah well, if he doesn't want to see, then I will have to get some evidence of Diodora, won't I? He can't deny anything then. And if Tou-chan doesn't want to listen to me, then I will just give the evidence to Sera-tan, to Sirzechs-sama. Anyone that will listen to me and put a stop to Dildodora's actions."

"That's probably for the best, though I think giving it to Ajuka-sama first would be the best."

Ravel chimed in, not wanting to see her King being in pain like this, knowing of the strained relationship with his parents and him respectably.

He gave a smile towards Ravel, petting her head slowly.

"Yeah, you're probably right, then again he probably won't listen to me with evidence either. I mean, if my hand and that light dagger doesn't convince him, then I have no idea what will. Sometimes, I am not even sure why he had a child if he doesn't even listen to me. It's like I am for his status or some crap like that. I'm just another equation in his calculations that can, I don't know, help him with his status as a Maou, help him later in life, use me for his own fun and not care when I have a complaint that could affect this world."

Ravel, more than anyone, could understand why Zenki felt like he did. She had known him longer than either Kuroka or Koneko, and does know of what happens in private in the Astaroth clan. If anything, she was the most sympathetic to Zenki and his troubles.

"Don't worry Zenki-sama, Diodora-sama will get what's coming to him one day. Even if we have to do something about it, yes?"

Ravel questioned as Zenki nodded his head.

"You're right about that. Either we'll deliver his justice, or Tou-chan will have to see that Diodora is good for nothing and we'll see what happens to him, won't we?" Kuroka and the others nodded, then all three of them hugged him, to his happy surprise. "W-Why are you three hugging me all of a sudden? Did I miss something?"

Zenki wasn't going to deny that he didn't like it, but it was sudden and shocking.

"Silly Zenki-chan, it's because we love you and don't wanna see you in pain nyaaa~"

"Nee-sama is right…the world isn't right when…Zenki-san feels sad."

"A-And, as your peerage, it is our duty to make you happy. Of course we're going to be hugging you like this."

Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel all comforted him with their hugs, the boy smiling pleasantly at all three of them.

"Thank you, everyone. You're the best peerage members ever."

The three girls adopted smiles, continuing to embrace their King.

"Zenki-chan is so cute nyaaa~ Because he is upset, it is okay, I won't tease Zenki-chan tonight. But I will give him a kiss."

Kuroka placed a kiss on his cheek, an instant blush dusting his cheeks. Even Kuroka's face lit up innocently, surprising everyone in the room at how innocent she could sometimes be, adding another layer to who she truly was.

"…Nee-sama is always too forward." Koneko hissed out, then her own cheeks turned red, and she kissed Zenki's cheek as well, the boys face turning more red. "…I won't let Nee-sama get too far ahead of me."

Koneko declared it boldly, her face stained in red.

Ravel saw that she was losing to both of the Nekomata sisters, and she wasn't going to allow it, placing a kiss on Zenki's cheek as well, her face flushing heavily, and healthily at the same time, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion Zenki-sama, I thought that it would cheer you up."

Zenki chuckled a little bit, and placed his hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair gently.

"It was definitely calming, thank you Ravel-tan, Koneko-tan and of course Kuroka-tan. You three are the best ever. I really do love each of you very much, my most cherished people in my life."

The three girls blushed at his pure and honest words, especially when he said that loves them, and hugged him more and more, loving his embrace.

Even though his parents didn't listen to him, he was glad that he had Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel, they truly where the best peerage members that he could hope for, he would never ask for anyone better than these three right here and now.

* * *

Two days later, within the forest at ten in the morning, Asia was waiting patiently for Zenki to return.

Even though it was cold out, she waited for the 'Angel' to return to the forest, so she could converse with him again.

She found herself wanting to do more and more of this. Ever since meeting him, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't get the way he talks, looks, smiles, even defends her, out of her mind, and she really did like him.

He was kind to her, talked with her when no one else did, and didn't want anything from her in return. In fact, she was the one that owed him, because he had saved her a multitude of times, she even suspected that he had saved her when she didn't even know about it.

"Asia-san, I have returned."

Suddenly, as she waited, Zenki's voice could be heard.

She looked around for it, and from her left, Zenki appeared with a gritted teeth expression on his face.

"Zenki-san, you've returned!"

Asia said it with a childlike smile, and went to his side.

He smiled weakly, biting his bottom lip as he felt, pain right now.

His hand was behind his back, and he was holding onto something…a crucifix made of pure gold and had some jewels on it, attached to rosary beads of multiple colours.

He wasn't holding them for the sake of holding them, he had a very good reason, and they were for the girl before him. Even though he was in pain and using his demonic power to offset the effects as much as possible, those things didn't seem to matter to him right now.

"I-I am sorry I am l-late, but I had to g-get you something."

Asia tilted her head to the side adorably, confusion written on her face.

"What did you get me, Zenki-san? You didn't have to get me anything. I don't have anything for you."

He smiled despite the pain he felt, and removed his hand from behind his back, and presented Asia with the golden crucifix.

"I noticed your old one was broken and you said God might be angry, s-so I had this blessed for you. And you don't need to get me anything at all, this is a gift for you, please have it."

He said the truth.

He did have them blessed, he had some connections, and he got them blessed just for Asia. Even with the pain he felt right now, seeing Asia's teary eyes made it all the more worth it, it was worth seeing her happy face, the pain he felt right now.

"Z-Zenki-san g-got it j-just for me?"

She could hardly believe it. She had never received a gift like this before, she hadn't ever received a gift period.

Zenki nodded, moving forward, and handed it to her as happy tears rolled down her face. He mad sure to remove his demonic essence from the crucifix before giving it to her, so she didn't get into trouble with the Church, Zenki was very careful when it came to things like this.

"Yes, you said God might be displeased that you broke your previous one, so I got one that cannot be broken so easily. God won't be disappointed now, right? Even if it came from me, God wouldn't mind, correct?"

"Of course! God would be pleased by helping me! I-It is very beautiful Zenki-san! Thank you!"

Asia crossed the distance, and gave him a hug.

He gasped as her arms went around him, his heart smashing against his chest as his face heated up to a point where larva would be cold. His face made Rias' hair very jealous with the redness it displayed, even Asia's face matched his own.

He returned the hug, wincing as he felt two crosses against him, her broken one, and the new one she received from him. But he endured the pain, rubbing her back gently, hoping that no one from the Church was witnessing it right now, but he couldn't sense anyone. However, he felt like someone was watching him, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I-I'm glad you like it, Asia-san."

He said with a smile, wishing this could last forever…

* * *

At an unspecified time later, Zenki strolled down the corridors of the castle he lives in. passing by some servants of the Astaroth clan, he bowed his head respectfully, heading for his bedroom. Since he knew that Kuroka and the others weren't going to be around today, going to the pool for some fun, he was left alone and he didn't have anything to do, at least that wasn't too pressing.

He walked into his bedroom, making it within two minutes of entering the castle, he saw a curious sight on the bed.

He saw that Akeno was on his bed, and she looked…depressed.

Her eyes were puffy and red, raw from rubbing them no doubt. She was in a knee to the chest position, hugging her legs. Her face looked as if she had been crying, it was tear stained, and that face wasn't something that belonged on Akeno.

"Akeno-chan, what happened?"

He immediately became concerned, and rushed to her side. As he was about to touch her comfortingly, she pulled away from him, as if she didn't want to be touched, but he didn't know why.

Akeno looked at him, and he saw a stray tear in her eye.

"…Zenki-kun, you've come here…"

Her voice sounded distant, unlike that of Akeno.

She was always a cheerful girl, playful, very much so when it came to situations he found himself in with Kuroka, but right now, she was anything but her usual self. She looked depressed, lonely, and even a tad in despair.

"Well, this is my bedroom, so of course…" He paused seeing her tense expression. "Akeno-chan, what's happened? Has someone upset you? Please tell me."

His voice tried to reach her, reach whatever was inside of her that connected with him.

Akeno shuffled left and right on the bed, trying to focus her mind. But the thoughts of what Diodora had said to her before, were resurfacing and they weren't something that she wanted to remember, but knowing Zenki and seeing her like this, she didn't have a choice but to let it out.

"…Zenki-kun doesn't care that I'm a half breed, right?"

Hearing that, Zenki was more confused, but nodded regardless.

"Of course I don't. Why would you think I would?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but a look from Zenki made her feel like she could tell him, so she took in a deep breath.

"I…I came here, to see if Zenki-kun was free, as Rias is busy with her new Knight, you know how it is. But then I was met with Diodora-sama..."

"That scum? Don't tell me he upset you…"

Zenki could feel his anger raising, and he knew that it would be something Diodora did. He lived to hurt other people, and when it was someone close to Zenki, he wasn't going to take it. But first, he needed to know what was said, so he could deliver some punishment to Diodora.

Akeno's wings suddenly came out. A black feathery wing, a Fallen Angels wing at that. she grabbed some of the feathers as if she was disgusted by them, plucking them off her wings as she spoke with a hollow voice.

"While hating these feathers of mine…he brought up many difficult things…saying that I should know my place, that a High-Class Devil wouldn't bother speaking to me…I am a filthy half breed that should go extinct, and my existence is disgusting. I, don't have a place…near anyone, because of these…feathers of mine…my dirty blood that is a mix of Fallen Angel and human…"

"Did he now?"

Though his voice was level, Zenki was very pissed right now…no, he was outraged right now. His anger was raising by each word Akeno said, that Diodora had said to her, and was remembering if his Father was around, then remembered he wasn't, so a small smirk appeared on his face briefly.

"Zenki-kun…these feathers, you dislike them, don't you?"

Zenki moved closer to Akeno, stopping her from plucking her own feathers out, gently linking hands with her.

"Silly, of course I don't. You're a half Fallen Angel, that's fine with me. Heck, I know Kuroka-tan and Koneko-tan, both Nekoshou's. Being a different race to me doesn't matter to me. Dildodora is just an arrogant prick that likes to belittle others so he can make himself feel important. But he's stepped out of line this time. Don't worry Akeno-chan, I won't allow that cunt to get away with the words he has said to you."

He spoke darkly, his voice betraying the venom he held for Diodora right now. It was a high venom that he held for Diodora and envisioned what he was going to do to Diodora, and how badly he was going to make it hurt.

"B-But Zenki-kun could get into trouble for someone worthless like me…"

"Hey…" He began brushing her face gently ridding the tears from her eyes. "You're not worthless to me. You're Akeno-chan, and no one else I know can make me squirm as much as you, besides Kuroka-tan so please don't ever team up with her to tease me, I might die."

He spoke seriously at the end. he couldn't imagine those two going after him. Any straight man would surrender everything to only one of them, but together, it was going to be completely impossible.

Akeno sniffled with a laugh, her eyes brightening up.

"T-To say such things…"

"Well, did you expect me to say I hate you? Because I don't. I don't hate anyone, besides Dildodora and some other people. But you're definitely in my plus column and I won't allow him to throw his weight around against people that are my friends. He wants to pick on you, I'll just have to pick on him. And the way that I am going to pick on him is a very dangerous way to pick on him. Little bastard won't know what's hit him by the time I'm through with him."

"But…won't Zenki-kun get into trouble for doing something like…"

Akeno was troubled. Even though she found it very sweet of him, she didn't want him to get into trouble for her. It was the last thing that she wanted for him. She only wanted to have some fun with him and when Diodora said those things, she felt terrible and she feels guilty now that Zenki could get into trouble for her.

"Don't worry, I've got a lot of dirt on him, if he tries to tell anyone, then I will just tell everyone his dirty laundry, so to speak. Don't worry, I won't be in trouble. Tou-chan isn't here, and I will just have to instil the fear of me into his being. Now, let's go and have a nice chat with Dildodora, and show him why it is not okay for him to try and be nasty to someone that I know…"

He then went to Akeno, and hugged her tightly.

Akeno went to resist, but then she felt something…comfort.

She felt comfort in the embrace of Zenki, and all of the sadness she felt seemed to melt away. She couldn't feel anything other than, relaxation and warmth. Zenki, always made her feel like she wasn't disgusting. By a single hug, all of her troubles melted away.

"Don't worry Akeno-chan, I will definitely hug you whenever you feel sad, so don't be worried."

She instantly believed his words, sinking against his chest as a moan came to her throat, escaping her lips.

* * *

"Hey Dildodora!"

Zenki walked into his bedroom as anger was present on his face. Akeno trailed behind him as Diodora himself looked at him with a pissed expression.

"Don't call me Dildodora!"

"Sorry, I shall just beat you then you little worm! Thinking you can pick on my friends do you!?"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

In the blink of an eye, Zenki slammed his fist into Diodora's face, crossing the distance so fast that even his Knight didn't see his movements. Akeno was impressed with the level of speed, having never seen Zenki be serious before.

Diodora's face bent around Zenki's fist, his nose twisting to an odd shape, but not breaking. Blood leaked from his mouth as Zenki's powerful fist sent him backwards like a bullet. His body headed for the window, Zenki using his demonic power to open the window before his body hit it, his body flying out of the window.

Diodora's body smashed against the ground a few times, leaving dents and other things as well. eventally, he found himself crashing through the forest by their castle, smashing through several trees, before stopping at a single tree, which cracked when hitting it, and he fell to the floor while crying from the hit he received from Zenki.

"D-Diodora-sama!"

"N-No!"

Zenki noticed the movements of his pieces, but he increased his aura, causing them to back down. They didn't move under the intense power he leaked. They went to the corner and sat down by the order of Zenki's eyes, him nodding at them as he walked towards the window slowly.

Akeno adopted a small blush seeing his serious face, and even his powerful aura as well.

" _Ara ara, what a bad boy he is. Using such strong aura to subdue those girls…fufufu, could he subdue me like this? I've never seen him so serious, and just for me? How cute, he's truly adorable, I really think Zenki-kun could make me happy sometimes."_

She thought this to herself as Zenki revealed his Devil wings.

"Time to face the trash."

Said the green haired boy as he flew out of the window. Akeno followed, wanting to see what he was going to do. The pieces of Diodora's daren't move, they wouldn't move, they couldn't move. They were worried about what would happen if they did. Zenki wouldn't actually hurt them unless they attacked, and even then it would only to be to subdue them.

Zenki flew through the sky and landed near Diodora after half a minute of travelling. Akeno landed a fair distance away, watching what was going to happen.

Diodora's bloody face looked at Zenki, fear etched into his eyes, and rage as well.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"I think I'm attacking you, you asshat."

Zenki calmly replied as he readied his fist.

Diodora cowered and gathered demonic power in his hands.

"W-What are you attacking me for!?"

"Because you think it is okay to throw your weight around and belittle someone else to make yourself feel better!? Calling Akeno-chan a half breed filth, did you not expect me to get pissed off by this!? Insulting a friend of mine, to such a degree when you already know she has issues with her past and heritage, do you think it is accepted you fucking dickhead!?"

"F-Fuck you!"

Diodora swore and fired a demonic power block at Zenki.

Zenki rolled his hands and allowed the Kankura Formula to appear in his hand, taking control of it, but rather than blasting it at Diodora, he blasted it away from him, creating a crater in the ground with Diodora's own power.

Seeing that Zenki had essentially deflected his demonic power, Diodora gasped, and saw the stone cold look in Zenki's eyes, flinching as he moved forward.

"S-Stay away from me!"

Diodora got up and threw a meagre punch at Zenki, who dodged it and landed a punch to the stomach of Diodora. Diodora coughed up bile, and was sent to the ground, tearing apart the very earth around them, fracturing it.

"I won't stay away from you, because I've had enough of you. You've been getting on my last nerve for a while now. Going towards Asia-san, calling my peerage slurring names, and even now attacking someone verbally that isn't even a member of the Astaroth family? Do you want our families name to be dragged through the mood with your idiotic actions!?"

"Y-You can fuck off! So fuck you!"

Diodora said as he released a demonic bullet at Zenki's face.

He caught the bullet just before it was going to touch him, holding it in his hand as Diodora became a little nervous.

"No, fuck you Diodora!"

Zenki threw the bullet right back at Diodora. He wasn't fast enough to dodge it, nailing him in the stomach and blasting him away, backwards. His body crashed through some trees, coughing up bile and smashed himself upon a tree, falling to the ground with a thudding sound.

Diodora coughed up things from his stomach and he looks up, fear lacing his eyes.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You'll also be in trouble!"

"Yeah? And what will happen to you when your dirty little secrets are revealed huh? What about trying to corrupt a member of the Church away and straining the Factions more than it already is!? Think Dildodora, who is going to be in more trouble between the two of us!? You're a pathetic shit that gets off on hurting people! Then, why don't you feel pain for a change, like the pain you inflict on others!"

BANG!

"Gwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You broke my noooooooooooooooooooooooooose!"

Diodora cried out with tears flowing from his nose as Zenki delivered a devastating punch with just his strength, no demonic power involved. He rolled on the ground and held his face, blood pouring from his nose.

"Tch, if your nose was broken, you'd know about it, you idiot. The best it is, is damaged. Learn to read such activities with your own body, I've had my nose broken before by Sai-tan. Yours isn't broken, I can tell with a single glance. You don't even know the meaning of pain, because you never try to do anything like train. It is a shame that the Astaroth are being dragged down by you."

Said Zenki as he readied himself again.

Diodora stepped upwards, returning to his feet and created countless demonic bullets in the air.

"Hahahahahah! Then is this my chance to kill you!? I don't mind, it can be an accident, can't it!?"

Diodora placed his hands out in front of him, and the demonic bullets readied themselves to fire at the younger Astaroth. But unlike the crazed face Diodora made, Zenki was completely calm, and didn't show any emotions other than rage and only that was in his eyes.

"Yeah, it can. But you won't even touch me. The difference between you and me is, I don't rely on talent. I train my body daily, I train my demonic powers. All you do is stain this world with your existence, and hurt people dear to me. So, why don't you show me what you got, because I can promise my power is going to be more than enough to deal with you!"

Zenki declared, his anger being on the being in front of him, his eyes displaying how angry he was with the Devil before him.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Diodora howled and fired the bullets at Zenki, all of them being quite strong for a Devil Diodora's age. Zenki could tell it was stronger than Rias' power and even Sona's, but compared to Sairaorg, the demonic power Diodora fired didn't compare to a fist from his best friend.

"Is this it? Sai-tan hits better than this!"

Zenki gathered demonic power in his hand that formed an orb shape. It twisted and bent in his hand, turning into a big sphere. It was half the size of Zenki, and the beautiful green colour could be seen clearly, so Zenki took this opportunity to shoot this off.

"W-What!?"

Diodora was caught in surprise as Zenki's demonic power annihilated Diodora's bullets of demonic power. each of them broke apart in the sphere Zenki made. None of them could beat it, Diodora's face falling into despair at the sight.

Once his demonic powered bullets were destroyed, the sphere disappeared by Zenki's own will, theboys eyes setting onto Diodora's own eyes, despair and fear etched into Diodora's very soul, again being reminded of the difference between their powers.

"I've told you time and again that upsetting me is a bad idea."

Said Zenki as he strolled forward very menacingly. Akeno from afar was becoming more and more hot, seeing Zenki essentially defend her honour, and in his own way, getting payback for what Diodora had done before.

"F-Fuck off away from me!"

Diodora placed his hands out, and created a thick wall of aura.

Zenki tilted his head to the side.

"Is this supposed to stop me?"

"Y-You cocky punk! I won't lose to you, ever!"

Diodora spat out hatefully, so Zenki concentrated his demonic power into his left hand. It built up more and more, Diodora looking at it with some fear. Even he could sense the strong grade of demonic power.

Diodora took a step back as Zenki finished, raising his hand up.

"Don't ever make Akeno-chan cry again, you dick."

A horrible sound rang out as Zenki thrusted his hand through Diodora's wall of aura, and pierced Diodora's body straight. It didn't leave a hole in his chest, but many cuts appeared from the place Zenki struck with his hand.

Blood gushed out from the cuts, and even from his mouth as he fell to the ground in absolute pain. Tears leaked from his eyes, hitting the ground like raindrops. He felt like he was going to die right now. He was afraid for his own death. He could only see his death at the hands of his younger nephew, becoming more and more afraid by the second.

Zenki strolled forward and grabbed Diodora by his shirt, lifting him off the ground, standing tall with Diodora in his grasp.

"Diodora-nii-chan, you've been a bad boy, you know? Hurting my friends, trying to target Asia-san. That's a very bad thing to do. I am not pleased with you, you understand? You even made Akeno-chan cry, and that's not allowed. Akeno-chan does not cry in my presence, yet you made her shed tears with your racism. You're scum, not her. You called her these names, and you're going to apologize to her, aren't you?"

"Fuck you!"

Didora spat at Zenki, some hitting his face.

A cold glare entered Zenki's eyes as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Bad!"

BANG!

"Gwah!"

Diodora coughed up blood, when Zenki embedded his fist into his stomach. Diodora felt like he was going to break. He couldn't last much longer, his eyes were leaking too many tears, he was truly afraid that his life was going to be taken right now.

"Now Diodora-nii, you're going to apologize, aren't you?" Zenki raised his fingers into a gun position and held it to Diodora's forehead, demonic power dancing at the tip of his fingers. "If you don't, I will blow your fucking brains out, what's inside that skull of yours anyway. I won't tolerate you being evil anymore to my cherished friends. And if you're thinking "He won't really, he will get into trouble as well!" just remember that I am my Otou-sama's son, I am intelligent, I can make your body disappear, and any evidence as well. So, I suggest you start redeeming yourself and apologize to Akeno-chan for your words."

Diodora wasn't sure if Zenki was lying or not. But his tone was so cold that he was shocked that it was actually Zenki that was threatening him and showing such eyes right now, even the tone wasn't like Zenki, but he had pushed Zenki too far with what he had been doing.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me! I'll apologize! Please just don't hurt me anymore! I'm in fucking pain here! Please don't kill me!"

Zenki smiled softly, petting Diodora's head.

"Good boy. Now let's apologize to Akeno-chan!"

He cheered and walked all the way to Akeno.

Standing before her, he grabbed Diodora by the back of the collar, held him up so he bloodied face was eye to eye with Akeno, tears flowing from his eyes, especially after Zenki placed his fingers in a gun shape by his head, demonic power dancing at the tips of his pointed fingers.

Akeno was surprised that Zenki didn't have a mark on him, a testament to the training he did.

"Now Dildodora, what do we say?"

Diodora grumbled something out that Zenki couldn't hear, but by the displeased face he made, he could assume that it wasn't a good thing he said.

Zenki applied pressure to Diodora's forehead with his fingers, lightly burning the skin with his demonic power, causing pain to come to him, more and more sobs escaping his lips as tears flowed down his face.

"O-Okay! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

Zenki pulled his fingers away, but showed an annoyed face.

"What are you sorry for specifically!?"

Zenki yelled, scaring Diodora immensely.

"I-I'm sorry for calling you a half breed Fallen Angel! I am sorry for calling you names!"

"And!?"

"I'll never do it again!"

Sobbed Diodora as Zenki smirked, Akeno becoming a little flushed at the intense face Zenki could make, and how dominating he could be.

"What else!?"

Zenki demanded from Diodora as he broke into more despair filled sobbing.

"I-I'll pay you compensation! T-Twenty thousand yen a day!"

"For how long!?"

"O-One whole week!"

Zenki cast his cold eyes to him as he dropped Diodora to the ground. The boy sobbed his heart out, pain in his body from the attacks he received from Zenki.

"Good…" Zenki smiled adopting his usual face. But there was a hint of anger in his eyes, as he bent down to Diodora's level. "Now listen to me and listen well." Zenki got Diodora's attention, glaring directly at him. "If you ever think about making Akeno-chan or anyone that I care about cry again, this will be a lovely daydream compared to the nightmare I will put you through. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes!"

Diodora was too frightened to do anything but agree with the boy. He was too in pain to do anything, his face hurt among other things.

"Good, and also, think about telling anyone of this, and I shall be making your life very difficult. Remember, I have many things on you that you don't want to be made public. You don't have anything on me, because unlike you, I don't do disgusting acts, unless they are to you of course. So, are we going to be obedient and start acting like a very good distinguished member of the Astaroth clan?"

Diodora cried, nodding his head so fast that Zenki was surprised it didn't snap off.

"Y-Yes…I-I promise, I really do…"

"Good Dildodora. You can teach a bitch new tricks." Zenki took out a vial of Phoenix Tears that he had acquired from Ravel herself, throwing it to Diodora's feet. "There. Heal yourself. Unlike you, I hate causing pain. I do not like beating you…okay, maybe I do a little. But hurting people like this makes me feel disgusted with myself. You might get off on pain, but I hate it, and only cause it when it necessary. So heal yourself and be a good member of the Astaroth clan. Do not fail me now, Dildodora or I will be back, and next time I won't be so nice."

With that, Zenki walked off towards Akeno as the blubbering Diodora took the vial of Tears, healing himself with it, fixing what he needed to be fixed with the beating he got, his anger becoming more and more apparent as Zenki made it to Akeno, softening his expression for the girl.

Akeno herself was very impressed with the boy, giving him a hug straight away. He returned the hug, petting the back of her head.

"Ara ara, to think that Zenki-kun is such a naughty boy like this? You surely know how to make a girl feel very hot between her breasts, don't you? Fufufu, such a bad boy you are. I haven't ever seen Zenki-kun's super serious side, it made me feel hot~"

Akeno sang out as a shiver went down her spine.

"Well, I'm only this cruel when I need to be. I make it a point in life to not be like this, because I do not like being this angry. I do not like causing pain, but sometimes it is necessary to cause this kind of pain. Maybe he'll listen…though if it is Diodora-nii, he won't learn from this."

Akeno smiled beautifully, latching onto him as she rubbed her face against his own. Zenki blushed, pulling away from her, but she didn't let him, keeping his and her face together, her delicate fingers running themselves across his face.

"Ara ara, Zenki-kun~ Do you know that when a boy does this for a girl, she'll have to become a little serious."

"Serious in what?"

His innocence made Akeno giggle ever so slightly.

"Come with me Zenki-kun, I want to show you my appreciation for defending my honour."

Zenki had no choice but to obey her, following after her. But he stopped for a second and pointed at Diodora.

"I'll be back tomorrow for the forty thousand yen."

Diodora's face dropped instantly.

"F-Forty thousand yen!? We agreed twenty thousand, didn't we!?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"I doubled it. So, I'll be back tomorrow for the now eighty thousand yen for Akeno-chan here, each day for a whole week, or remember what could happen to you."

He doubled it again, Diodora having no choice but to submit right now.

So, with that in mind, Zenki disappeared with Akeno.

* * *

The place Zenki ended up was his own bedroom, Akeno having a serious look on her face.

"A-Akeno-chan…"

He rasped out as Akeno ran a hand through her hair, undoing her ponytail. Her long glorious hair fell down, spreading around her back. Zenki felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him, he couldn't think of anything other than the girl that was right in front of him right now.

Akeno adopted a pout as she moved closer to him.

"Mouuu, Zenki-kun always adds 'chan' to my name, instead of 'tan' like the others. I thought that adding 'tan' to a name means you really like them."

"I-I do, I'm sorry…I thought you preferred 'chan'."

Akeno giggled slightly and gently pushed Zenki down onto the bed.

He watched with wide eyes as Akeno got onto the bed as well, her surprisingly big breasts fell onto his arm, covering it with her warm bosom, an innocent look appearing on her face, a cute expression flooding her mind.

"Zenki-kun, you did all that for me, right?"

"O-Of course, I won't allow him to say such things against you. I wouldn't ever allow him to hurt you like that."

He spoke honestly, showing that he wasn't messing around.

Akeno found comfort in that, embracing the boy with her arms, snuggling against his shoulder.

"…For a little while, can you embrace me, like you do with Kuroka-chan, Koneko-chan and Ravel-chan? Though I'm not on your peerage, can you treat me with kindness as well? I…I would love to be apart of your peerage. Not to say Rias isn't great, but I do love being in Zenki-kun's protective embrace more. There are certain things a man can do for a woman that a woman couldn't do for another woman, unless lesbian which I'm not. But even with Zenki-kun's small frame, I feel the best when he's standing beside me. Because I know that Zenki-kun always will treat me with kindness, and he would never not protect me."

Hearing her honesty, and her vulnerability, Zenki grasped one of Akeno's hands, holding it softly, using a single finger to run it up and down her hand soothingly, breezing his eyes through her form, taking in the vulnerable Akeno, and found her very beautiful.

"Akeno-tan…" Akeno felt her heart beating faster at the change of honorifics, knowing what it meant to Zenki personally. "…if you're okay with me, I will embrace you as long as you need, and even if you aren't on my peerage, I will always protect you. Do not worry, you're one of my friends, and no one is going to hurt you, I promise."

The sweet sounds of the Devil boy relaxed Akeno even more, moaning as Zenki wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

"Whenever I'm with Zenki-kun, I feel so much better."

"Hehe, that's a nice thing to know. Akeno-tan, as I said, even if you aren't on my peerage, I shall definitely keep you safe."

"Fufufu, you're a real lady killer, aren't you?"

Akeno teased as the clueless Zenki tipped his head to the side.

"Huh?"

Akeno shook her head, lightly petting his face.

"It doesn't matter now Zenki-kun, continue to embrace me with the body of a man, okay?"

"S-Sure, definitely."

Akeno became content, and closed her eyes as Zenki merely looked at her, stroking her hair. Soon, Akeno fell asleep, while Zenki laid awake. Even though there were something's he needed to do, they didn't seem to matter right now. All that did was Akeno, and that was fine with him.

* * *

"W-Wow, Zenki-san saved me again."

Asia said as she watched Zenki dispatch another Stray Devil that was coming for her.

It had been two months now since she had met Zenki, and she could say with confidence that Zenki was very kind. Even though she still believed he was an Angel, that didn't seem to matter much anymore. she barely even noticed that he was an 'Angel' anymore.

He was her protector, and he wasn't ever going to stop.

Zenki wiped his brow, dripping with sweat.

"Phew, what a thing, huh." He muttered, turning around to meet the face of Asia. "Hehehe, it seems that you and I have more and more encounters with one another, huh."

"Y-Yes! It does seem like that Zenki-san!" Asia cheered happily, putting her hands together. "Zenki-san is very kind, protecting me from these naughty Devil-sans. B-But, they are very strong, Zenki-san keeps getting wounded…y-yet, you won't allow me to heal you…"

Asia didn't like that she couldn't heal him, as she saw numerous cuts, bruises and other marks on his body. He had even dislocated a shoulder in the past, defending Asia. Yet, each and every time he did get injured, she tried to help him, but he wouldn't allow her. To him, they were wounds with pride, protecting the girl he had feelings for, even if he didn't understand them.

But Zenki didn't care. If he could defend Asia, getting injured as fine. He was fine with even being beaten down. As long as he could see her face, and hear her angelic voice, that was more than enough for him. He'd happily get beaten if Asia just said "Hello!" to him.

Even if it sounded illogical, which it was, and Zenki wouldn't deny that, it felt right to him. If Asia was safe, then he was happy, and that was all there was too it.

"I-It's fine Asia-san! I am perfectly okay!"

Even though he said it with a cheer, he winced as he felt his arm being sore, having taken a full on punch from someone that was very strong, feeling as if he had fractured something, but he didn't care at all, he didn't want to alarm Asia.

Asia wasn't pleased and wanted to heal him, but he wouldn't let her close enough.

Zenki then showed a smile, and clicked his fingers together.

"Ooh, Asia-san. I have something for you." He recalled as Asia leaned in expectation. He clicked his fingers again, and a simple cheeseburger appeared there, inside of a wrapper, and a container containing cola for her. "I remember you said that you wished to have a cheeseburger once, so I went to get you one!"

Thoigh to most it wouldn't be something to write home about, to Asia it was a huge deal.

"T-This is…Zenki-san is too kind!"

Asia rejoiced and inched closer.

He smiled and handed it to her, even the cola.

"There's a drink of coke inside there as well, I thought that you might need something to, as people say, wash it down with."

Asia blinked in perplexity, regarding the drink with doubt.

"Coke…? Z-Zenki-san, I didn't know you promoted drug use. I-I'm sorry, but I do not take drugs. It would be against the Lord's wishes. E-Even an Angel should know this, yes?"

"Drug use…" He began, puzzled. But then he saw what she was thinking, putting his hands up. "N-No! it isn't anything related to drugs! It is a drink! It is a fizzy drink! N-Nothing to do with drugs! Trust me Asia-san, I don't promote drugs! S-See!" He took the drink and took a swig of it, opening it to show Asia the black liquid. "T-This is a normal drink! Y-You can have this, right? A-As a nun, it isn't against…the rules, right? A-And how do you even know that coke is a slang for cocaine anyway…?"

Zenki wasn't sure what nuns could do, if he was honest with himself and he was shocked that Asia even knew slang like that.

Asia showed a smile.

"Y-Yes, it is okay Zenki-san! T-Thank you! And I don't know, I remember hearing about it before!"

Asia unwrapped the cheeseburger, and stared at it.

Zenki watched as puzzlement crept onto her face, so Zenki moved forward and showed her how to eat the burger, without taking the actual burger off her, using his hands to make an opening to appear as if there was something there.

"See, you eat it like this. Use your hands and just bite down."

"Ooh my!" The astonishment working its way onto Asia's face made her look absolutely adorable in his eyes. "There's actually a way to eat like that!? T-Then, I shall also eat the traditional way of eating a cheeseburger!"

Like discovering a new way of existing, Asia bit down on the burger with tears of joy leaking from her eyes. The food entered her mouth, and she felt completely good. The warmth of the burger excited her, and the face she made excited Zenki, in a way that was like watching someone discover something for the first time, pure amusement and joy entering his heart at the wonderful sight.

He could watch her all day, fascinated by everything Asia did, and how new to the world she was. It was very mesmerizing, enchanting, it was something he had never come across before. He was seeing something for the first time, people took for granted, and had a new appreciation for the things he found mundane in his own life.

"Are you enjoying it, Asia-san?"

"Yes, it is wondrous!"

Asia agreed loudly, proclaiming proudly.

Zenki chuckled slightly.

"Erm…Asia-san, you know…erm, can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

Asia questioned back, Zenki taking in a deep breath, coughing.

"Erm…Asia-san, can I ask you…erm, did you…I mean…let's see…do you, like being a nun Asia-san?"

He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he wanted to genuinely know if she was happy with her life.

"Y-Yes! I love being a nun!" She said it happily, but then she recoiled. "B-But…"

"Yes? But what?"

Zenki pondered for an answer.

Asia leaned against a tree, and showed a sad smile.

"I, sometimes wish I could…be normal. I have seen before, people playing games together. I have heard how people talk on the phone a lot, and even pick flowers with people they call 'friend'. Even buying books at a bookstore would be okay. I…I wish I could do the same. We could…I would like to have a friend…not many people talk to me because I am the 'Holy Maiden'…b-but, it is a good life! I am able to help people everyday!"

Zenki adopted a small smile towards the young girl, and bent down.

Asia followed with her eyes, and saw a flower on the ground, growing up from the small blanket of snow. He picked the flower, a bright yellow flower and several pink flowers around it as well, picking them until they became a bouquet, and presented them to Asia.

Asia's bottom lip trembled as she took the bouquet, holding it to her chest as some water threatened to escape her eyes.

"I might not be the best choice for a friend, I might seem strange, I have weird quirks like having to make sure every detail is spot on and I have a thing for small baby animals that you can't tell anyone about as it is embarrassing, but we can do what you said. We can play games together, anything you want. We can pick flowers together of all kinds and have a flower show with just the two of us. I don't know what the Churches take is on phones, but we could make a phone on a string from your room to outside and talk that way. I could bring you any books that you wished for and even books that you don't know about to give you some more great works of literature. And I don't know about you, but these past months have been fun for me. We could…we are friends, aren't we Asia-san?"

Asia's eyes leaked some tears of happiness. Her body trembled with excitement, and she showed such a dazzling smile that it made Zenki well up with tears as well, just seeing how beautiful the smile truly was, and how she reacted, unintentionally (or maybe not?) falling deeper in love with her.

"I-I'm not very good at talking…"

She said shyly, poking her fingers together.

"Hehehe~ That's okay, I sometimes talk too much~ We can balance one another out~"

Zenki replied while smiling, causing Asia to do the same.

"I'm…I might not understand many things about the world…"

She gained more confidence, as Zenki chuckled slightly.

"That's fine, I understand quite a few things! We could understand more things together!"

His reply made Asia gain more confidence.

"…And if the friend is Zenki-san then I don't have any objections…"

"Hehe~ What about if I wasn't an Angel~? What if I was, a Devil huh~?"

Though he pretended that he wasn't really bothered either way and passed it off in a joking manner, he truly did want to know what her thoughts were on Devils and what she thought of him being a Devil.

He knew it was wrong, meeting and greeting a nun like this. Befriending one was even worse. But he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but want to stand with this nun. He wanted her to be happy, to have friends and do whatever she wanted. Even if he wasn't a part of that, he wanted her to be happy.

Asia giggled cutely.

"Even if Zenki-san was a Devil, that would be fine with me. Zenki-san isn't a bad person. Devil, Angel, or anything else wouldn't matter to me. Because even if Zenki-san was a Devil, Zenki-san gets injured protecting me. No bad person would do that, so Zenki-san can be anything and it would be the same to me."

Hearing that made him cry.

Happy tears flowed down his face, the kindness Asia displayed being too much for him. He wasn't sure how to handle such a thing.

" _Thank you, Asia-san. You don't know how much that means to me._ "

He wiped his eyes gently at his own thoughts and Asia as well, as Asia smiled beautifully, a true friendship between Devil and human being born on that day.

* * *

In a white room, sat a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde flowing hair, and had bright green sparking eyes. Innocence was on this girls face, as white robes decorated her more than modest form. She had very big sized breasts. It was hard to determine how big they were under the robes, but it would bring most men down to their knees. Bright white wings erupted from her back, white feathery bird type wings that only enhanced the beauty of this woman.

This woman was looking down at what appeared to be a bowl of water, but inside of it was an image of Zenki and Asia, talking with one another, playing with one another, laughing together with one another, and it brought a smile to this woman's face.

"Gabriel." A man entered, looking like the female, only a male this time. Besides gender, they looked exactly alike, though his hair wasn't as long as hers, but it was still quite long for a male. "What are you doing right now?"

The newly named Gabriel pointed down towards the pond, to see Zenki and Asia laughing together.

"I've been watching the interactions between this Devil-san and the Holy Maiden Asia-san."

"A Devil and a Holy Maiden, together."

Astonishment worked its way onto the young mans face, as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, Onii-sama. The Devil-san and the Nun have been interacting for, two months now. Their interactions are very cute."

Though Gabriel spoke with a smile, the male wasn't as happy as her.

"For a Devil and a nun to be interacting, corrupting her-"

"It isn't like that." Gabriel began, collecting her thoughts. "The humans at the Church are currently unaware of his existence. And the nun named Asia-san doesn't know he is a Devil. Actually, believe it or not, but Zenki-san there is actually passing himself off as an Angel."

"An Angel?" The young man mused. "Why would he be doing that?"

Gabriel cleared her throat, and explained.

"From what I have found out, Zenki-san there has been protecting Asia-san from Stray Devils for a few months now. Though it is unprecedented that a Devil and a Nun should be interacting, the Nun isn't any the wiser that she is conversing with a Devil, and the Devil is passing himself off as an Angel, because he wishes to keep her faith, to keep her pure and clean as well. He doesn't want her to be excommunicated from the Church and is keeping his identity a secret. I only happened to find their activities by chance when I was in the area when I was attempting to understand why Stray Devils had been appearing in the forest by the Church where Asia-san is located would be and then suddenly had a massive decrease, but now I know. Do you recall? It was the mission you sent me on personally due to the complexity of the nature of this sudden disappearance."

"Yes, I recall this, Gabriel."

The man agreed, so Gabriel continued.

"I was going to do something to protect the young nun myself, but Zenki-san stepped in and stopped it himself before I had a chance to move. He's quite the nice young man and I am talking about people in general, not just Devils. He is actually strengthening her faith in God. Her belief is very high, Onii-sama and I believe that is due in part to having this young Devil-san in her life. She looks happy, more so than she did in her previous time. Fufufu, even though it hasn't happened before, a Devil has fallen in love with a pure Nun, and I believe the feelings are more than mutual. It is sad, that they won't be able to share their love, but Onii-sama, I don't see any harm in allowing them to be friends."

Catching her elder brother's unsure face at the end, she reassured him that nothing was happening between them, and Zenki wasn't trying to corrupt Asia. If anything, Gabriel believed that Zenki was doing something amazing by protecting Asia while keeping his identity a secret. She found it admirable.

"Even then, for a Nun and a Devil to become friends…"

The Arch Angel wasn't so sure on it. Even with the words of his younger sister, he wasn't sure what to believe at this point in time. He believed in Gabriel, but he had many things to consider, and how it could corrupt more followers if this would be allowed to continue.

Sensing her elder brothers hesitance, Gabriel reassured him again.

"Onii-sama, this is the peace we hope to achieve one day. Together, these young children have shown that peace is possible. Between the Devils Faction and the Churches Faction, they have become friends, despite their differences. And I even heard that if Asia-san found out that Zenki-san was a Devil, her opinion of him wouldn't change. If it is the balance of the followers you are concerned about, Zenki-san seems to have the same opinion, that is why he is keeping his Devil self a secret. I didn't expect it, but even among Devil-sans, it seems that the children are our future, we should learn from these young children and one day hold hands together with our Devil friends, and our Fallen Angel friends as well. If a young Devil, and a young follower of the Church can become friends, despite their differences, the adults, us, should be able to do the same."

The male listened to his sisters words intently, and could understand where she was coming from. Even he felt the same right now.

"Are you certain that this nun believes that this Devil-kun is an Angel?"

Gabriel gave a bright smile, nodding her head.

"Yes, I am certain of this fact. From my knowledge, she doesn't even suspect anything else. Zenki-san seems to be quite good at acting. But if there's anything that I know of, then this boy is what we hope to achieve in the future. A bridge between us Angels, and the Devil-sans down below. If he and she are the future of us elders, then we can happily allow them to be content that we have seen a future beyond war."

Gabriel's words convinced her elder brother, who allowed a small smile to appear, nodding his head.

"Okay. I understand your feelings. As long as the humans do not find out. If they do, then we'll have no choice but to excommunicate her because of reasons you are aware of. But for the time being, I do not see the harm in this myself. Fufufu, I wonder what kind of relationship these two young people can develop? I am interested as well. Gabriel, would you keep me informed about their relationship?"

"Of course Onii-sama. it would be my pleasure. I am pleasantly happy to discover what kind of relationship these pair can develop together. He seems very adamant with her protection. Even more so by asking her to not heal him, knowing it could get her into trouble. Though we Angels find ourselves watching these activities, it shouldn't cause harm, correct?"

Said Gabriel as a small amount of redness worked its way onto her cheeks, genuinely interested in what Zenki and Asia's future has to hold.

"You're correct in your words. But it is best we keep this between us."

"Of course, this could be our secret~"

The innocent Angel stuck out her tongue cutely, and watched more interactions between Zenki and Asia, finding herself quite drawn to the kindness of the Devil that is Zenki Astaroth, loving the feeling she felt in her heart right now.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Underworld, a scowling Serafall sat, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Damn it, I feel like Gabriel is trying to come onto my Zenki-tan and steal him for herself…grrr, what is this feeling that has trapped my heart? That damn Angel, she's truly done this to me, she is the reason everything goes wrong in my life. That abusive Angel. But don't worry Zenki-tan! I will definitely protect you from the evilness of Gabriel!"

Serafall declared it as she raised her hands to the air. Sparkles went around her eyes, as if by magic. Drool then came from her mouth as she imagined Zenki (older) and her being together, some sexual noises coming from her like "Zenki-tan iyaaaa~" and "Naughty Zenki-tan! Touching Onee-sama like that!" in a deep sensual tone.

A little distance away, Sona and Rias looked at the Maou-sama with some fear.

"I-Is she okay?"

Rias questioned her friend, Sona becoming freaked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I am petrified to know that answer…it is better if we leave…"

"Y-Yes, let us…go."

Before they could move, Serafall adopted a small smirk, a sinister one, as she pulled out a hockey mask with dried 'blood' on it, and a dangerous looking knife.

"Kukuku, if Gabriel is truly trying to steal my Zenki-tan away, I think Sera Voorhees will have to come out of retirement. Even if only to give the Angel a fright, she cannot be allowed to corrupt my Zenki-tan with the evilness of her seriousness and her insane tendencies."

Rias became confused at the name, turning to the shivering Sona.

"S-Sera Voorhees? Who is tha-"

"We don't ever invoke that name Rias!" Sona shivered out, her eyes stained with fear. "S-Sera Voorhees is someone you don't want to meet. W-We should go before, she returns."

Together, Rias (who was confused) and Sona (who seemed petrified) ran out of the room, frightened of what the Maou-sama was going to do next.

* * *

Sat in a dark room, was Diodora Astaroth.

Around him, was the peerage members he had gained in the past. Though there weren't many, there was some that seemed to be, broken. They weren't making noises, they just stared for a long time. Even though they were very beautiful girls who should have some emotions on their faces, nothing was there.

It was a blank slate almost. It was quite disturbingly horrid actually. The poor girls seemed to flinch each time Diodora made a movement. Whether that was against them, or someone else, they weren't sure. It was just frightened to them, the only emotion that they did display.

Diodora himself seemed to holding up a picture of a young girl. Though the face was partly blocked on the left hand side, a single light in the room lit up half of the other side of the face from the Devil.

A disgusting smile appeared on Diodora's face.

"This girl, truly is special. A spirit of a holy maiden inside of her. I think I have fallen in love. She's too perfect for me. She's as close as you can get to pure. She's even the same as Asia-chan. That beautiful blonde hair, those piercing eyes that can turn any man on. What a treat she is."

He sneered out, but then he felt pain enter his face, from his nose.

He placed a finger to his nose, and he winced, remembering when Zenki bashed his face in, anger setting into his heart.

"After that beating he gave me, does he think that he can walk away with his life?"

"Diodora-sama-"

SLAP!

Diodora's back hand ricocheted off one of his Pawns faces, sending her to the ground.

"Did I say you could speak? You're my personal toy, do not think you can talk in my presence."

"S-Sorr-"

Again, his hand slapped her across the face, knocking her head into the ground. She winced, but didn't make a noise, not wanting to be hit again.

Diodora took a deep breath, collecting his gross intentions in his mind.

"Fucking Zenki, thinking he can get away with beating me. Hehehehe, he's going to be wishing that he was dead by the time I'm done with him. He won't stop me from getting my precious people. My adorable Asia, I shall attain you, and my new holy girl…my adorable Orleans Maiden, you're going to be mine as well."

He declared to himself, raising his fist strongly.

His servants around him daren't make a movement, or even a sound. They knew not to anger Diodora, or something would happen to them. They didn't want to be hit, they didn't want to be abused anymore.

Diodora's disgusting smile glared upon the girl he hit, then he remembered something.

"Kuku, after all this time, my plan is coming to fruition. First, I shall obtain the Maiden with the spirit of Orleans, then I shall set my sights on my adorable Asia-chan. After all this planning, my Maiden is coming to the destination. By the end of the week, I shall have my Maiden of Orleans and soon, Asia-chan as well."

While smiling dirtily, Diodora was sure he had made the best plan that he could, and he was going to honour it, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some important events happened this chapter! Zenki's and Ajuka's strained relationship was addressed again, more of that in the future! There was even some much needed Zenki x Akeno moments this chapter, along with a preview to the beat down Zenki will definitely give Diodora in the future. Asia and Zenki also had some development at the end as well as Gabriel being introduced! But Diodora has that plan going on, what's he going to be doing now? And if anyone knows who Diodora is talking about, knows who is going to be introduced next chapter!**

 **From reading the reviews, I can see quite some Zenki x Akeno love out there, and I quite agree as well. They would be quite awesome together. And I did have quite some compelling arguments for Issei and Rias, and I do agree with that. Out of everyone from canon harem, Rias is the one he does do a hell of a lot for and I think we all can agree on that.**

 **So, without anything else to say, until next time and thank you for reading!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, he's after Jeanne now! And yeah, he did, but he'll make it up, somehow. And yeah, what's going to happen with Diodora now…**

 **Tritan; Thank you very much! Hehe, I'm glad that you can't, there will be more of it in the future~ Yeah, I thought that I'd show something like that. It really is, isn't it? Depending on who it was, it could be a challenge. Don't worry, there will be another Ophis scene very soon, in the next few chapters.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; It has been fixed.**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Yeah, you've got it on the money there. Hehe, well she does get her own back on him, even if it was something she didn't plan on doing. It was intense and it does seem like that, but eventually, their relationship will get better. That actually would be pretty cool, I could see it happening~ Aah, those two were pretty understanding of the situation, and how he has Asia join the peerage…will be shown soon! It certainly is the taboo of the Sitri clan! Her victims count might be going up in the future~**

 **Sandman001; Don't worry, he isn't going to get her. It was Jeanne, that's what she's called.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, Diodora truly did beat him down, didn't he? You've gotta have that bonding between them, builds relationships and characters and stuff like that. Yeah, I remember, don't worry, I am thinking about it.**

 **Olguin matt7; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! And yeah, she will be coming quite soon. I suppose that she would do, though Gasper does become quite useful later on.**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you did! Yeah, she could be, she could be. Yeah, she's introduced this chapter in fact! Hehe, it is going to be quite interesting to see, isn't it? How he messes this up. You never know, she could've been. They are quite adorable together, aren't they? Yeah, Akeno showed more of her vulnerable side, which she does have. Hehe, it was quite good to see Gabriel's reaction to it, it will be shown soon more of her reactions. I know, it doesn't make much sense, does it? God made it, so why would it be something that would excommunicated from the place God is supposed to reside, so to speak. And yeah, I think it is the word lol. Hehe, yeah, I can imagine it happening, actually. Don't worry, his Mother is going to appear soon.**

 **Anime PJ; Yep! Rejoice! And love the hashtag~ It truly will, won't it? Good thing that she doesn't have to wrestle Akeno or Kuroka in the future, huh. I didn't originally intend to write that as insults, but I did it by mistake, so I just left it in for fun. And yeah~ Everyone knows the password, he's gonna have to change that…or they'll just get it again. You're right. Not many people would be this persistent after Zenki had kicked the shit out of them again and again. They do have quite the adorable look to them, don't they? Asia and Zenki are meant to be~ Yeah, he most likely is in love with her, but doesn't know it. I know, he's book smart, but people dumb, if you get what I mean. That's how I kinda viewed him when I first read his parts in the LN. Hehe, what happens with Diodora, is going to be very, very painful. The highlight of the chapter, I have to agree with you. Diodora getting a beating was only justice after he did what he has done before. Blowing off his balls might come later~ Draw out the suffering~ Their relationship is going to be quite, good I'd say. I've got many scenes for Akeno and Zenki to develop and such. I thought that I would show that, and set some thing's up for later on down the line. Hehe, I laughed when reading that last part. Indeed, who did let her watch something like that? He's plotting and it might not end well, or it might so. We'll have to wait and see. Aah don't worry, I love long reviews, it makes me happy~**

 **BlueBlade87; Those two would be cool~ Hehe, Issei and Zenki are going to be friends, eventually. They might not start off on the best foot, especially with Issei's obsession with breasts and seeing Zenki's girls and all. You're right there, they should believe their children. But it will work out, eventually. Asia is cute! Well, she's going to be joining his peerage so…well, it will be shown how very soon.**

 **FinsWorldAndStuff; Thanks! Eeh, it isn't really going to change anything one way or the other, you know?**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, very strained indeed! Yeah, it is quite obvious why he is frustrated. It shows more this chapter as well. Eeh, he'll keep on a front, but even if his parents seemingly don't care, he still loves them no matter what, even if he is angry at them. Irina will be planning to be making an appearance soon, possibly. As far as I can go. And no, I am not.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, you're right about that. Eventually, they will get past it all and be like true Father and son. Hehehe, two beatdowns in a chapter, and more of it to come in the future, until the final one. Yeah, they are developing quite strong relationships with one another, aren't they? It just goes to show that you go through pain for the ones you love, Zenki knowing that more than anyone, especially with what I have planned for the future. Gabriel, despite Zenki being a Devil, can see how pure his intentions are with Asia, and how he willingly gets himself hurt just to protect her. Well, Diodora is going to get his just deserts, eventually.**

 **Guest 1; Hmmm, you might not be far off in your prediction there.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, and I can confirm that she is going to appear next chapter.**

 **Guest 3; Aah, I see. It's the kind of reverse for myself. Hehe, that would be pretty funny, if not for character building and such. Yasaka, I am thinking about, I haven't decided fully yes or no yet.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; It truly is quite the scene, isn't it? Imagine when they're older and what might happen between them~? You're right about that. He's intelligent, yet when it comes to matters of the heart, it does seem something like that is hard for Ajuka to grasp. Hehe, don't say anything nasty to Akeno or you'll get the wrath of Zenki. You might be right about that…we'll have to wait and see, won't we? I thought it would be good to show it, and it sets things up for the future. Tremble heaven indeed~ Sera is coming for you~ Yup, let's see how it happens. And thank you!**

 **ShadeAkami; Don't worry, I will reply with your name here, thanks for letting me know. Okay, so yup! Another chapter! Baths are very nice, and it is quite a funny thing to see, isn't it? Sona and Seekvaira are quite awesome. You never know, she might be. Those two are quite cute together, aren't they? She kind of is, but isn't at the same time. Hehe, that's a good question, you'd want to know, right? Kuroka might've been preoccupied with certain things, like sleeping. And that would be pretty funny. Zenki to the rescue! You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, and yeah, they are growing to love one another aren't they? More so from Zenki, for now at least with what has been shown. Yeah, Gabriel has been watching over the young lovers who aren't actual lovers right now. Well, I do plan for them to have a little meeting in the future, I won't spoil anything for now though. Hehe, you never know, she might give him a little cheek kiss~ I know, it was so random that it was funny, don't ya think? Well, eventually, Ajuka will see what Diodora is like and will have no choice but to believe Zenki. You'll see some of that happening in this chapter. In the future, I will be doing. That would be quite funny wouldn't it? He's always up to no good, and he's certainly after Jeanne! Hehe, you're not kidding, it might be justified by how Diodora is, isn't it? Their interactions will be cute and nice and funny as well. She isn't that far away no. I'd say two to three chapters. I see, so that's how you think? Well, it is a good reasoning…and I will say that you were…anyway! Thank you, and until next chapter!**

 **Guest 4; Thank you! Yeah, I'm picturing that as well. He's got to have a huge bed, he's got all of his peerage to fit on them and such. Hehe, that would be pretty interesting, and I like the sound of it. If you have any ideas for me then let me know about it.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, those were pretty nice to see, weren't they? That's a good question, why won't he believe Zenki? Yup, they are going quite strong now, and will progress to do so more in the future. Gabriel's got quite the interest, and since they can see Zenki isn't trying to hurt Asia but protect her, they both are quite interested in why they think that is. Seems like it, what's going to happen with Jeanne?**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, she is going to believe him. Even if she isn't shown this chapter, Zenki does mention it. And you're right about that, having a feeling and having evidence is quite the different thing.**

 **Guest 6; Yup, she's going to believe him all right~ Even his Mother is going to believe him now. Hehe, I can actually see them getting along in the future.**

 **Guest 7; They do, don't they? Don't worry about that then my friend, Asia is going to be joining the peerage soon. Yup, she's gonna believe him, and indeed, there's got to be evidence about it as well. And yeah, it very well could be something like that, I could see it happening anyway.**

 **Lightwave; It kind of is like a date, but as you said, neither really realize it. Asia's too naive, and Zenki has his mind on protecting Asia, not dating her, at least not yet. It's a question even Zenki wondered about, and he didn't even get the answer. Well, you don't insult Zenki's friends or go after Asia and get away with it, he was just at the end of his ropes with Diodora. Well, he'll eventually become on talking terms with his father, eventually that is. I don't see why not, it would make sense since Zenki has known Akeno for years, more than Issei did in canon and can help with her problems before, but can't completely cure her of her hate for her father.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, yeah, that would be quite funny. That's going to be quite funny, I can't wait until the jokes start rolling. Yeah, Asia probably is going to be the first lemon, but I haven't decided where in the story it will be yet, maybe around the Excalibur arc, possibly. Since they would've known one another for years, it isn't like they just met and decided to have sex straight away, so I think that would be a fairly good time to do it.**

 **Guest 9; Well, that's good, I am glad to keep your interest like that. I hope I can continue to do so as the story goes, as all of Zenki's peerage has stories that need to be told, Jeanne's starting this chapter.**

 **LL; I could actually see Jeanne doing that, but she doesn't yet. Though she does do something to him this chapter that hopefully can surfice, even if a little bit. He does seem to be quite the blind one, doesn't he that Ajuka? Yeah, Zenki would do something like that, especially in the future when he becomes older and knows what's what.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; You're right about that, he's always plotting and such. He'll eventually get what's coming to him. How, will be shown in the future. Yup, the beating's for now will be pretty good, won't they? It really does look like their relationship is quite rocky right now, but it will get better in the future. I know, it doesn't really say besides the fact that he likes breaking pure girls, I think that's the only explanation we go about it. Never bad mouth Akeno when Zenki is around or you might be in for a world of pain.**

 **Guest 10; That's quite a cool idea, I was thinking of doing a Nekoshou story at some point in the future. Yeah, she will believe him, and you're right about that. She is in charge of affairs like that.**

 **xNaruHina; Well, it's more like he doesn't want to be crushed by said hugs and sometimes, he won't be able to evade them. Yup, those girls are pretty cool, and Koneko is in his peerage hehe!**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, I could see those two actually doing that. Zenki can't, neither can Ravel really since even if she is Zenki's Bishop, she's still classed as a High Class Devil. Kuroka is a criminal, at least has a past like that, so it would be bad if she did. Zenki wouldn't allow Asia to do it, knowing it would be too dangerous, and Kunou (if she's there at that time) is still a Princess of Kyoto, and would be pretty bad if she was involved as well, at least at the beginning. Heh, that would be a funny punishment, imagine Jeanne's reactions to that, and yeah, those two would go insane.**

 **Guest 12; Making Jeanne a Masochist, would be downright funny as hell! And those running jokes would be hilarious, a holy girl with a masochistic side, what a joy~**

 **AndroSid93; I know, he won't learn, will he? Zenki will have to put him in his place again and again. Very much needed between Akeno and Zenki, more of that to come in the future~ And of course, with Asia as well, even Gabriel somewhat, though I'm still tossing up the options of having her in the harem or not, though I am leaning towards yes rather than no at this point. Yup, Jeanne is introduced in this chapter! They are very scary, and they aren't even in their elder teenage years yet...what a scary concept. I haven't just yet, I am thinking about them though. And here's the update!**

 **Guest 13; Yeah, when they get to Kuoh, they are going to have a separate club to Rias and Sona's student council, Zenki's, and his peerages, base of operations, so to speak.**

 **Nephilim; She's gonna have Excalibur when she comes to Kuoh like canon, after that she's gonna be using some light power (being half Angel this story) but she'll be getting Hauteclere in the future, and possibly another holy sword before that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The holy spirit and the holy nun part two**

 **Six months ago…**

 _In a secluded area of the world, sat a young beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair, a few flowery accessories there, decorating her hair. Her hair was so long that it went down her back, reaching just above her butt. Her clothes were that of a holy girls, not quite like a nun's, but not exactly street clothes either. The dress she wore came to her knees, and had crosses on them, her feet being shoeless._

 _Her age was at around 13 years old, though she could pass for 14 years old as well. Her pure white skin shone in the light of the day, her eyes displayed a gentleness that very few possessed, but there was also a hint of a playful nature there as well…_

 _But right now, there was nothing playful about her eyes…she looked depressed._

 _Sullen wouldn't be too strong of a word to use either._

 _Even though she didn't have a mark on her body, she felt like she had many. The cuts couldn't be seen, but deep within her, they were there, fully on her soul. With her soul scarred, what she witnessed next wasn't something she wanted._

" _Hello there."_

 _A gentle voice surrounded the girls ears, causing her to jump._

" _Who…"_

 _She questioned herself aloud as she turned to the person who spoke._

 _Standing there, was Diodora Astaroth, with a 'kind' smile on his face. He had flowers in his hands, tainted flowers the girl thought. He didn't wear his usual outfit, choosing to have a more relaxed style of clothing._

 _Upon seeing his face, the girl immediately hissed._

" _Excuse me, but you need to leave right now."_

 _The girl defiantly folded her arms across her generous bust size._

 _Diodora blinked a few times, and walked closer, the girl pulling away from him._

" _My, aren't we the feisty one. What's wrong sweetheart? I only came to chat for a little while."_

" _Well, I don't want to talk with you."_

 _The girl angrily spat out, taking a few steps back._

 _Even so, Diodora continued forward, holding the flowers outwards._

" _Here, I got these for you. I noticed you on my travels, and instantly, I felt a connection between us, don't you feel it? You're very beautiful, Jeanne-chan. Do you feel the same thing that I feel between us right now?"_

 _The newly named Jeanne looked at Diodora with a weird expression on her face._

" _We've only just met you idiot. How can I suddenly say that I like you? And besides, I don't like people with black hearts."_

 _Jeanne said it with narrowed eyes, seeing through Diodora straight away. Jeanne had away to see through people, she could tell that Diodora was no good with a single glance of him, and that was why she didn't want to be near him._

 _Diodora gained an angry face, his demonic power growing around him in a disgusting aura._

" _W-What did you say?"_

 _He tried to keep his calm, but he was failing miserably, allowing his anger to appear on his face._

 _Jeanne gave him a glare._

" _I've lived my life with people who are wrong, and you're the exact same as them. No, you're even crueller than them. There's a darkness in your heart that cannot be ignored. I don't know what your deal is, but it is something that you shouldn't be able to do, talking to people like you're a good person. I don't see good in you, only darkness."_

 _Jeanne told Diodora exactly what she thought of him, and many people would agree with her. It wasn't known why she was able to tell this, but her eyes clearly could see through Diodora quite easily, and that was something Diodora hated._

" _You listen to me you cheeky girl…"_

" _No, you listen to me." Jeanne pointed at him angrily. "I don't know what your story is, and I don't care either. I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to be taken anywhere by you. I've known people with black hearts before, you're such a person. Now, stay away from me."_

 _Diodora didn't like that answer and tried to close the distance._

" _Don't you think you can suddenly-"_

" _STAY AWAY!"_

 _Suddenly, from the ground, swords erupted. All of the swords were different shapes, but all had a holy aura around them. Because she was afraid, they responded and sprouted out all around her, forming like a flower shape around her of holy swords, all dazzling yet to Devils very scary._

 _Jeanne was shocked when they appeared, and so was Diodora, who ended up getting stabbed in the stomach by one of them._

" _Guwaaah!"_

 _He vomited blood as Jeanne looked remorseful, despite Diodora being who he is._

" _I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…b-but I said that you should leave me alone…why didn't you just listen to me…please go away before they come back. They'll be angry at you being here, and will kill you. Even though you're a black hearted person, I can't stand to see pain, so please leave right now."_

 _Saying that, Jeanne quickly turned around and ran away, going towards a huge structure that was of a holy nature._

 _Diodora dislodged the blade from his stomach, and adopted a dirty grin on his face._

" _Well, don't we have a feisty girl all of a sudden? Kehehehehe, this is going to be the best. I can't wait to break you."_

 _With a sinister look to his face, Diodora retreated as he noticed people were coming, vowing to get Jeanne._

* * *

 **Present day…**

"Now Diodora-nii-chan, give Akeno-tan her money."

Zenki ordered with a fat grin on his face, Akeno right beside him with the same look.

Diodora looked reluctant, scowling at the boy, so Zenki walked closer.

"Now Diodora-nii-chan, don't be a meanie bo beanie. Remember, you upset Akeno-tan, and it isn't nice to do something like that. For it, you have to pay her compensation, and you have to do it, or I will just give you another beating."

Diodora didn't want to get hit, and paid Akeno 160 thousand yen, Zenki having doubled it from last time due to the fact that he back-talked Zenki and Akeno, and he wasn't going to have that.

Akeno received the boys money, smiling to herself.

"Fufufu, this is quite generous Diodora-sama. Thank you very much~"

The young girl sang out as Diodora glared at her. But a single glare from Zenki made him cry a little bit.

"N-Not a problem."

He gritted his teeth and had to force the words out. He understood that on his own, he couldn't do anything against Zenki and he knew that, even underhanded methods, were something Diodora couldn't do. Zenki was simply too powerful for him, and winning in a straight out fight would be impossible.

"Good Dildodora! Until next time!"

With a smile, Diodora was departed by Zenki and Akeno, the former having a smile on his face, and the latter merely looking at the boy that kept his promise, and she loved the money as well, there was no doubt there.

Once getting a fair distance away, Zenki looked towards Akeno with a smile.

"So Akeno-tan, what are you going to spend your money on?"

He questioned with a grin, glad that Akeno seemed to be a little more cheerful than she did when Diodora called her names, and even had the stomach to stand being near him, though Akeno was really okay with it because Zenki was there as well.

"Fufu, I haven't a clue at all. There's so much of it, even after that week, you've been hustling Diodora-sama for more and more."

"Aah, it isn't like he isn't well off. He's got access to lots of money, and if he doesn't, he could just ask dear old Onii-sama."

Zenki looked depressed at the end of that, even Akeno knew the reason why.

"Are you still not conversing with Ajuka-sama?"

He shook his head.

"Why bother? Last time we talked, he called me a liar, and claimed that I was making these things up to get his attention. Tch, he's really good at being a Maou, but when it comes to his family, he's a failure. He truly is. He doesn't even care that I am being attacked by Dickhole back there."

"Ara, what a time…"

Akeno felt sorry for him, and could relate as well, with her own Father troubles. If anyone, then Akeno was able to relate to family problems very well. Koneko would be the next one, along with Kuroka, though the pair of them have been getting along quite well in the previous months.

"Yeah…what a time huh…well, whatever. I don't need him, if he accuses me of being a liar, and even a conspirator."

"A conspirator?"

Akeno questioned, earning a nod from Zenki.

"He thinks that I am doing this to get Diodora in trouble. He thinks that I am so low that I would do something stupid like lie to get Diodora in trouble, and he has even accused me of wanting to be the heir to the clan. He's so far off the truth it isn't even funny. I don't even care about being the heir to the clan, let Dildodora do that, even if he is shit at all. I wouldn't waste my time trying to get Dildodora in trouble, because he'll do that on his own. One day, he'll slip on his own shit, and I will be the one laughing at him. For that reason, that's why I have modified some items of mine to record the bastard."

Akeno tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"Ara?"

Zenki smiled and winked adorably.

"Dildodora doesn't know it, but recently I have upgraded those metal birds I was telling you about, in that forest near the Church, so if he does anything, threatens me, or even attacks me, he will be caught on camera, and then no one can deny it."

Hearing that, Akeno laughed to herself, finding it very funny yet smart as well.

"Fufufu, that's really naughty of you Zenki-kun. But then again, you're quite intelligent. If Dildodora back there…wait, I meant Diodora-sama will be getting what he deserves."

"Aye, he surely would. At least, Kaa-chan believes me, even if she isn't around often."

"That's nice. You're close to your Okaa-sama, huh."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on what your definition of close is. While Kaa-chan doesn't call me a liar, she isn't around all that often. Even now, she isn't here, and I don't know when I will see her again. Kaa-chan is lovely and does love me…but she is barely around and when she is, she doesn't have much time for me."

He confessed as Akeno gently embraced him.

"Poor Zenki-kun. He gives a lot to his peerage and others around yet doesn't get the love from his parents. Though, I am sure that you're going to be okay, because you do have your peerage, and me as well as Rias, Sona-sama and even Seekvaira-sama. Don't worry, they'll eventually come around."

"I don't count on it."

Zenki smiled sadly, continuing to walk with Akeno.

* * *

It didn't last long, as Ajuka came from the opposing hallway, stopping short of Zenki, standing before him as the boy avoided eye contact. Akeno could feel the tension immediately, and it reminded herself of her own Father and how they'd be feeling right about now.

"Ara Zenki, there you are."

Ajuka said it with a smile but Zenki didn't acknowledge him, attempting to walk past him.

Ajuka didn't allow it, standing in his way.

"Zenki, I am trying to talk to you."

Zenki didn't answer, and tried to move around him again.

Like last time, Ajuka got in his way again.

"Zenki, what has gotten into you?"

Zenki looked up with a cold expression.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I didn't hear you."

Doing the same thing Ajuka had done in the past for real, Zenki feigned innocence about not hearing him.

Ajuka frowned deeply.

"You're not listening to me now?"

Zenki rolled his eyes as Akeno looked away, knowing this wasn't the place she would have any say, though she did agree with Zenki's actions. Even if childish, they were actions of a lonely child that begged for acknowledgment from his parents.

"Why bother? You don't listen to me, so why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am your Otou-sama."

Zenki scoffed, folding his arms.

"Since when was that? Do you remember the date of my birth? Probably not, because I bet you weren't even there for that either, were you? Or, could I be lying right now? That's what I am the best at, right? I'm a big old liar in your eyes, so why don't you go and find your favourite and leave me alone?"

Those words stung Ajuka, who tried to grab Zenki's arm.

"Zenki, listen-"

"Don't touch me!" Zenki pulled away and put distance between them. "Dildodora is back there, why don't you go and see him? Leave me alone. I don't need you. The Underworld needs you, I personally don't."

Those words caused Ajuka's heart to sink in his chest, his eyes actually gaining tears.

"Zenki…"

"What?"

The coldness of the tone was one Akeno was sure she'd use if she was with her own Father.

"I am your Otou-sama, you cannot suddenly cut me out of your life."

Zenki found that quite humorous in a depressing way.

"You cut yourself out of my life the moment you called me a liar. What Otou-sama calls their son a liar and believes their Otouto over their own child with the evidence I have presented you? I even give you evidence that he's assaulted me, and you brush it off without a concern. At least Kaa-chan believes me. She might not be here a lot, but she believes me, and you don't. Shows were your priorities are, doesn't it? Mark my words, Diodora is going to disgrace you, and once it happens, you won't find sympathy with me, because I've warned you time and again."

With that, Zenki went to move, but Ajuka got in his way.

Zenki gave him a very icy glare.

"Oh, if anything happens to Asia-san because you weren't there after I've warned you and I am not there because, I don't know, Dildodora has killed me or something because short of that, I will protect her with my life, I won't ever forgive you. I won't forgive you if something happens to Asia-san, because you believed him over me. Now leave me alone, I've got another ceremony to attend then I have go to and protect Asia-san again from something else that wants to hurt her, probably something from Diodora, though I am sure you don't care about that. As long as I smile and act politely with those upper Devils, right? As long as your image and your precious Otouto are safe, fuck what happens to me or what I want, right? That bastard can get away with hurting people, but I only ask you believe me and I'm dismissed. My body hurts, I am in pain and I feel like I am going to pass out half of the time from the amount of power I have had to release as of late, but I protect Asia-san still, because no one else will. She is my friend. I will protect her until I can't move anymore. Until my heart stops beating, I will keep her safe. But if she dies one day…because you didn't listen to me, don't ever come near me again."

With those words, Zenki left with Akeno, leaving a disheartened Ajuka alone, contemplating what he was going to do now.

* * *

A while later, just before Zenki was going to go and see Asia, he was in a certain down within Europe. He was searching for a present that he was going to give to Asia. Even though it wasn't a special occasion, he felt like it would be a good idea to go and get the girl something, so he naturally came to the country that she is from, or at least lives in now, having already found out that she was an orphan which made him feel sad for her.

The town was bustling and many people were going through the streets

" _Hmmm, Asia-san said that she's never had any grilled steak before along with a fudge cake, and I heard from a friend that there was some good ones around here...if I can get the steak then I can cook it for her...even if I am not the best cook, I can at least do something for Asia-san and make her feel happy._ "

He was going off information he acquired from Sona, so he knew it was legit, so he went forward with the mentality that he was in the right place.

While walking through the town, Zenki didn't realize that on the opposite direction he was coming in, where two girls.

Once was a girl around his age with long brown chestnut coloured hair, tied into twin-tails, and a body most girls her age would kill for. Her eyes were a violet colour, and the outfit she wore was a skintight black outfit, that left barely anything, if that at all, to the imagination, but despite the outfit she wore, she seemed to be brimming with an innocent look on her face.

Next to her was a girl with blue hair, which was a little long, but not near the length of the first girl, and she had a part of her hair dyed green, and like the first girl, she had a near same body type, even the same bust size along with wearing he same outfit, and that was saying something considering that they were both around Zenki's age, 13 years old.

Both seemed to have some bags on their shoulders, rucksack's at that, which had crosses hanging from them. The chestnut haired girl had a bracelet hanging from her wrist, which had an aura coming from it. On the blue haired girls back, she had a sword wrapped in bandages, and magical equations as well.

They held themselves with confusion, as they walked through the unfamiliar town.

"Ara Xenovia, are you sure this is the place?"

The chestnut girl wondered to the newly named Xenovia.

"Well, this is where we were sent. If this wasn't the place, why would we be sent here Irina?"

The newly named Irina showed a sheepish face as she poked her fingers together.

"W-Well, I don't see any Stray Devil around here, do you?"

"This is because it could be hiding in plain sight. Remember, we have to be on guard the whole time."

"D-Don't lecture me like that Xenovia. E-Even if we've been partnered recently, it doesn't mean that you can-" At that moment, Zenki came walking in the opposite direction and crashed into Irina, due to the pair of them not watching where they were going, an item falling out of Irina's bag at the crash. "Ooh, I am so sorry."

Irina said while bowing her head, looking up to be met with the eyes of Zenki.

Xenovia looked at Zenki with curious eyes, as the boy tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, no troubles. I was merely not watching where I was going. The fault lies with me, I am sorry."

He in turn bowed his head, not noticing the crosses, but noticed the holy power radiating from them, wondering who the girls were.

Irina seemed troubled, waving a hand in front of her face.

"N-No! Don't be silly! It was all our fault, right Xenovia?"

Xenovia didn't answer, and kept her golden eyes on Zenki's form, trying to work him out.

When she didn't answer, Irina bowed her head again.

"S-So sorry!"

Zenki chuckled curiously at the girls.

"No worries, it is fine. Sorry for crashing into you, have a good day now."

The girl, Irina, winked at Zenki as he smiled joyfully at the girl, Xenovia just kept her eyes on his form, not leaving his body, and no one was sure why she was doing this, even Xenovia held reservations about the reason she was doing this.

"Goodbye! Have a good day!"

With those words from Irina, Xenovia and the girl herself took off walking, Zenki doing the same in the opposite direction.

However, as he walked, he caught something out of the corner of his eye, and saw that it was a purse.

It was in the same place he crashed into Irina, and it felt like it was hers, having her residual aura on it. He wasn't a Senjutsu user, but even he could pick up on certain things, like this for instance.

He walked up to it, and picked it up.

"This must be that girls, best return it."

With a nod of his head, he used his speed cross the distances, weaving through the crowds of people and appeared as if he was a blur to most people.

It was really fast, for the humans. They couldn't even see him, most of them. But that was because they were ordinary humans and hadn't been trained to do something like see fast coming movements.

He was able to run through most of the crowd, and found his targets half a minute later, and stopped his speed, and walked towards them.

"Excuse me!" He called, but they didn't hear him, so he moved closer at a blinding speed, appearing just behind Irina. "Excuse me!"

He called again, startling both Irina and Xenovia.

Xenovia sensed danger for half a second and placed a hand on the sword on her back, but then saw Zenki and hesitantly put her hand away from her sword, but kept a wary look on her face, looking at Zenki with the same eyes that she used before, but more sharpened this time. Irina giving a curious look towards Zenki.

"Hey, something that you need?"

He shook his head, and held out her purse for her.

"Here." He held it out to her closer, and smiled. "You must've dropped it when we crashed into one another, and I thought that I should return it."

Irina smiled and went to take it...but her hand touched his, and she retracted a way, a small blush on her cheeks.

Even for a single touch of the hand, Irina was shocked when she felt a pulse go through her. She knew it wasn't a bad pulse, but it made her feel a little weird inside. She couldn't explain it, she couldn't deny that there was something going on with it, but she didn't want it to go away. She could feel her face heating ever so slightly, Xenovia merely looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

She bluntly came out with it, Irina shaking her head with a slight pause.

"N-No, nothing." She denied and took her purse back, putting it away securely and faced Zenki with an appreciative look on her face. "O-Oh, thank you very much! This was all the money we had in the world! A-And, my name is Irina Shidou! Please call me Irina! And this is Xenovia! Say hi Xenovia!"

"Hello. Call me, Xenovia."

She said it in a tone that made Zenki question why she seemed to be so...distant all of a sudden.

Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, Xenovia-san and Irina-san. My name is Zenki As...Aston. Call me Zenki!"

He couldn't reveal his real name to them, knowing that even these girls would know the name Astaroth, and might turn their weapons on him, and while he was confident that he'd be able to least get away, he didn't want to have a fight this day, knowing that he probably will have to fight something else later on, namely a Stray Devil that seemed to go for Asia.

"Ara, Zenki-kun then~" Irina sang out joyfully. "That's a nice name, and say Xenovia, it kind of sounds like your name, doesn't it?" Xenovia didn't say anything as Irina wore a relaxed expression. "A-Anyway, Zenki-kun! Thank you for returning my purse! B-But, it is better if you stay indoors for now, there is a bad person out and I wouldn't want you to get harmed."

Said Irina in a worried tone for the boy, clearly not knowing who he was.

Zenki giggled slightly.

"Aww, that's sweet of you Irina-san, but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You need to be worried though, if you're going to be fighting. I presume you're Exorcists?" The astonished Irina nodded as the wondering Xenovia sharpened her eyes. "Then, there's a Stray Devil outside of this town, but it isn't strong. If you go left for about ten minutes, you'll come across it in a cave. If that's what you're here for that is. I'd go and take care of it, but I have a prior engagement...speaking of, I should be going to get that steak right now and that fudge cake as well. Excuse me, Irina-san and Xenovia-san, be safe."

Zenki bowed his head, and was about to leave when Xenovia sharpened her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Zenki gained a Cheshire cat like smile.

"Call me a friend, Xenovia-san." His honesty didn't relieve Xenovia who looked on with caution. Zenki then gave them both a smile. "Don't worry, I won't be interfering with your works as Exorcists, I myself have a different thing to pursue right now. But do not be worried, you two are more than enough for the Devil-san over that way. It is a Low Class Devil anyway. But if you really need me, I don't mind going along. I am, somewhat of a professional monster hunter and have taken out quite a few Devils and monsters in my day."

The innocent face he had was something he could use as it made him look more believable, which he was in a way. He wasn't lying to them, he did hunt Stray Devils from time to time, and even did it together with his peerage. He'd even protect Exorcists if he could, despite the obvious differences they held. He was already friends with Asia, so he didn't see any differences to it, and he already made sure that the card couldn't be traced to him, secretly getting rid of his aura of it, and he was sure his name wasn't known in the Church, he hadn't made a name for himself...just yet.

"Ooh, so you are a professional monster hunter? Are you a magician maybe?"

Irina couldn't tell that Zenki was a Devil. He was very good at hiding his presence and race, partly thanks to Kuroka teaching him some skills. While she outclassed him in these aspects, he wasn't a slouch either, and was able to hide his existence to humans such as Irina and Xenovia, though Xenovia wasn't quite convinced yet.

"A magician..."He smiled and made equations appear in his hand which he was able to do, low leveled humans magic at least, convincing Irina, not so much Xenovia. "Yes, I am a magician. So if you need my-"

"We'll be fine."

Xenovia rudely cut him off, Irina shaking a hand at her.

"Xenovia!" She scolded, but Xenovia didn't say anything and looked away. Irina then turned towards Zenki, apologetically bowing to him. "I-I am so sorry about Xenovia. She's not very social. Please don't be offended by her words, she's just...mehehehehe, as I said, she's just..."

Zenki chuckled, and shook his head.

"It is okay, whatever you prefer, I do not feel offended. Goodbye for now, Irina-san, Xenovia-san. Hope we can meet again someday."

With those kind words, Zenki took off away from the girls.

Once he was out of sight, Xenovia looked at Irina inquisitively.

"You seemed to be quite trusting of that person."

Irina smiled weakly, hiding her face from Xenovia.

"We-Well, he returned my purse. He was kind, and even offered to help. A-And he had a nice hand..."

Xenovia sighed and folded her arms under her bust.

"For all you know, he could've been a Devil."

Irina made a cute scowl appear on her face.

"Xenovia, don't say that. He returned my purse, didn't he? By our bags and such, he knew we were Exorcists. If he knew that and didn't do anything to us, then even if he was a Devil, he was a kind Devil! He even offered to help us!"

"Or lure us into a trap."

Xenovia said it immediately, and made Irina sigh slightly.

"Such a judgmental person, aren't you?"

"Just because some of us aren't suckered in by adorable looks and nice hands, it doesn't mean my words aren't any less true."

Irina's face fell to a pout, pointing at her.

"I-I did not fall for anything! I wasn't suckered in! Even if he did have a cute face and a nice hand it doesn't mean anything to me at all!"

"Self Proclaimed Love at First Sight."

Those words scorned Irina, it felt like a dagger cutting deeply into her and would't stop either.

"I've never Self Proclaimed that! I-I didn't fall in love!" Xenovia showed a hint of a smirk and walked off, leaving the fuming Irina behind. "X-Xenovia! W-Wait for me!"

"Self Proclaimed Brunette."

Xenovia said in passing, angering Irina.

"That isn't Self Proclaimed! I am a real brunette!"

Irina chased Xenovia with teary eyes, unknown to them that Zenki watched, and chuckled at their antics.

" _What strange girls. But they were quite cute, huh. Even Irina-sans hand was quite soft..._ "

He gained a small tinge of pink on his face and walked away from them.

* * *

A while later, Gabriel was sat in her room, looking down at a bowl of water which showed Asia and Zenki sitting together, while Zenki cooked the steak he got before, a small pink dancing on Gabriel's cheeks as he watchd the young boy and girl interacting with one another cutely in her opinion.

[S-So, this is the way to grill a steak?]

[Ara, that's right. I am the person that usually cooks in my pee...eeh, in my family, since the others aren't really good at it, though I'm not that much better, so forgive me if it doesn't taste that good.]

[O-Oh no! Don't worry Zenki-san! I am sure that it will taste amazing since you're the one who is making it!]

Zenki's face turned a tinge of pink while Gabriel cooed to herself.

"Awww, they are so adorable together. I wish they could be together...the rules won't let them though...aah, to be troubled like this, such a young love."

Gabriel sighed out, watching the interactions between Zenki and Asia.

For the most part, it was innocent actions that made Gabriel smile at the pair. Innocent gestures, innocent hand touching, and even the occasional hug as well.

As she watched the interactions, Michael came walking into the room, giving Gabriel a curious sight.

"When I said to watch over them, I said it where you would be able to take a rest every now and again."

Gabriel giggled cutely, and bonked herself on the head.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist watching the pair of them interact. Onii-sama, they are too cute together. Zenki-san and Asia-san are adorable, they love one another~ At least, they have crushes on each other~ Onii-sama, it is too bad, they will never be able to express their love for one another...a-and even if Asia-san was excommunicated from the Church...Onii-sama, would you mind if Zenki-san took Asia-san as his peerage member?"

The sudden question caught Michael off guard, and he was troubled on how to respond.

"W-Well, if Asia-san left the Church, then it wouldn't be our responsibility. If he forced her to become his Devil servant, then we'd have to take action, but if it was for selfless reasons, then I would be okay with it. Why did you ask, anyway?"

Gabriel shrugged her shoulders with a crestfallen face on.

"I feel terrible for these young people, being so close yet never being able to cross that distance. I was only thinking of ways for them to be together. Of course, I wouldn't want to lose Asia-san from the Church, but on the off chance that it happens, I was wondering if they could be happy together. Fufufu, it sounds strange coming from me, but I wish for them to become young lovers in the future, they are quite perfect for one another."

Michael admired the kindness and even the dedication the girl was putting into thinking of ways for them to be together.

"You're truly invested in them, aren't you, Gabriel?"

Gabriel put her hands together, nodding her head.

"Because Asia-san is the most happy with Zenki-san and vise versa. They always smile when together, I just think that Zenki-san can make Asia-san happy. Even if she isn't with the Church...I-I know that sounds bad of me, I just wish..."

Michael placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, and bowed his head.

"I know, what you mean. You've been watching for a while now, and have become emotionally attached to them. It is okay to want them to be happy, even I cannot deny that they seem happy when together. And if, God forbids, that Asia-san is excommunicated from the Church, then I am sure that Zenki-san there would be able to give Asia-san a happy life."

Hearing that, Gabriel smiled widely.

"That's very true Onii-sama, I believe the same."

As she said that, she watched on as Zenki and Asia continued their interactions, wishing they could have a chance to be together, unaware that her eyes lingered on the Devil, more than the Nun.

* * *

The next day, Zenki and his peerage were in apart of the human world, a territory that belonged solely to Ajuka and his family, including that of Zenki and Diodora. It was a vast territory, but right now Zenki and his peerage were just relaxing, besides Zenki who seemed to be studying something right now.

Kuroka was sunbathing under the intense rays of the sun. She was topless, as per usual but had the bottom half of a bikini on to cover her womanhood, thankfully in Zenki's eyes, and she baked in the sun, meowing ever so slightly with her eyes closed, enjoying the time she had outside, glad Zenki took them here.

"Nyaaaa~ This is the best~ Now all we have to do is get Zenki-chan naked and then I can finally…nyaaa, too tired to talk~"

Kuroka yawned and tossed on the towel she was on. She preferred lying down on a towel when sleeping under the sun, and since she was a Devil, she wasn't going to get sunburned, though the sun was a foreign enemy, it didn't seem to bother her at all at this point.

Ravel was reading a book by the pool that was to the left of them. She had on what appeared to be a swimsuit, a bikini that was lavender coloured, showing quite a bit of flesh. The book she was reading was a manual on love, or what she thought it to be. But she disguised it from Zenki by using another cover over it, a Harry Potter cover so Zenki wouldn't discover she was reading stuff about how she could win him.

" _Hehehe, with this knowledge, I should be able to win Zenki-sama's heart…b-but, is it really okay for me to give into his demands…that's what it says in this book…did I pick out the wrong material? B-But Akeno-sama said that it was for the best, I must trust in Akeno-sama for this, she understands these things more than me. Yes, if it is Akeno-sama then it is fine, but if it is Kuroka-sama then I become hesitant…she loves picking on me…_ "

Ravel thought to herself, as she shivered. She felt like there was something going on right now, she looked at Kuroka and saw that she was sleeping, or close to it. And she was glad for that right now, as she didn't want to be attacked by her.

Koneko was sat on Zenki's lap, marking her territory, playing with one of his hands as he uses the other one to write things down. She was content with laying her head on his chest, his unclothed chest, purring happily.

Koneko was wearing a schools swimsuit, despite not going to a school. She found it comfortable to wear it, and it allowed her freedoms with her Nekomata tail so it didn't get constricted. As for Zenki, he was wearing some swimming trunks that had the Astaroth symbol on it.

The young Nekomata purred a little bit as she looked towards her King, seeing the concentration on his face.

"…Zenki-san, what are you doing?"

The question came from Koneko as she looked up at him with a smile. It was becoming more and more common for Koneko to show such a smile towards him. Ever since she was helped by him and became apart of his peerage, she showed smiles only for him.

"I'm just coming up with some inventions that I think would be useful. I thought that since Diodora is always annoying us, we'd come to this part of the human world. Since my Tou-chan owns it, we shouldn't be bothered here."

Koneko nodded a single time, continuing to hold his hand.

"…Zenki-san, I also like it when you act intelligent."

"Act huh~? I might look like this, but I did inherit intelligence from my Tou-chan~ I might not be the smartest, and while I am not getting along with my Tou-chan I can't deny that he is very smart if not stupid when it comes to Dildodora, I am able to understand things like this, you know~?"

Koneko showed a bemused face.

"Zenki-san is intelligent. I think Zenki-san is cool."

Koneko spoke with a soft spoken voice, a face that displayed her innocent nature.

"Phew, that's a relief, I am relieved about this."

He said as he wrote something down. Koneko looked, and she didn't really understand what he was writing. She understood the words, but she didn't understand what he was trying to make, but right now she didn't care all that much.

"…That's good, because Zenki-san is very cool. He has a serious face when looking at puzzles."

"I suppose that I do. But are you okay Koneko-tan? Are you comfortable on my lap right now?"

The young Nekomata nodded as she patted his lap with her free hand.

"Yes…Zenki-sans lap is the best."

"The best huh~"

Koneko nodded seriously, rubbing her head against his chest. The cuteness of her look made Zenki melt on the spot, her looks being very adorable.

"Yes…that's right, Zenki-sans lap is the best. Also Zenki-san…your lap cannot be sat on by someone else. This is…my territory, please don't let others sit here. Especially that damn Ravel. She's frequently trying to step into my territory, I won't allow it. And I felt it, yesterday. Zenki-san had another girl sitting on his lap, that damn Ravel, I can't allow that to happen again unless I consent to it."

Ravel's eyebrow twitched, even though she didn't hear Koneko. She felt like she was being attacked again, but she held it back for now.

Zenki snickered lightly, petting her head.

"I guess I can honour your request. But what if it made someone on my peerage happy?"

"…Zenki-sans lap is still mine. …Even if others try and sit here, Zenki-sans lap is always my territory. I won't even surrender it to Nee-sama or that damn Ravel."

Kuroka, using her enhanced hearing, caught what Koneko said, smiling dirtily to herself as she imagined a threesome between Zenki, herself and Koneko, wondering if Koneko wanted to sit on his lap then.

Zenki chuckled, giving her head a pat, rubbing his hand over her ear, a delightful "Nyan." escaping her lips, Zenki melting more and more at the cuteness.

"You know, I could literally fall for that cuteness you display Koneko-tan. It is the best ever~"

He sang out, unknowingly speaking the words that Koneko loved to hear, wished to hear, and found them burning on her cheeks, flushing dangerously, heating up to a place where she would lose control of herself.

She kept herself cool, by using his cool hand to press it against her face.

"Zenki-san…is the best ever."

She said with a smile only for Zenki.

He returned the smile, and stroked the back of her head as he continued doing what he needed to do, or rather, liked doing.

Ravel and Kuroka noted the closeness that Koneko was getting to their King, and while one was happy, the other wasn't. Kuroka was fine with it, as she imagined them being a happy family with one another, Ravel wasn't so happy and wished to attain the closeness that Koneko naturally had with her King, but she had a plan to get that under control soon enough. With her 'love manual' she was going to make sure that Zenki would begin falling for her as well.

"Hey Zenki-chan, I gotta ask, why aren't you going towards that Nun chick of yours right now nyaaa?"

Kuroka couldn't help but wonder, all very well aware of the crush he had for her.

Zenki adopted a blush upon even mentioning her name.

"W-Well…that's because I am…I am waiting for her to come out of the Church. She can only come from ten in the morning till twelve then she returns for a meal, and is allowed to come back out from two till four thirty in the afternoon."

Kuroka snickered while Ravel and Koneko listened intently.

"Awww, that's adorable. You even know her schedule, you're in love~"

"Pft!" Zenki did a spit take, adamantly shaking his head. "N-No! That's not it at all! Don't say anything like that! I don't love Asia-san!"

Kuroka knew better than what Zenki was saying, being able to tell from his face that he was lying. She didn't know if he was aware of it or not, and she didn't care if he did, because she was still going to sleep with him, no matter what.

"If you say so nyaaa."

Zenki rolled his eyes and got back to doing what he was doing, the others doing the same.

As they were enjoying their day and doing what they were doing, Kuroka's head suddenly shot up, growling as her ears twitched rapidly.

"Zenki-chan!"

"Intruders!"

Koneko hissed out, sensing it with her Senjutsu as her tail straightened out. Kuroka jumped from her position and walked towards Zenki in a small shuffling of her feet, keeping her senses sharp on the prize that was set before them.

"Enemies, here? Who would be foolish enough to enter a territory that belongs to a Maou-sama? It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Ravel questioned as she looked around, standing up, and placing her book away.

"Where are they?"

Zenki calmly asked the Nekomata sisters. Koneko pointed forward, the same with Kuroka.

"They are that way. From what I can tell, they are Stray Devils, they feel like the ones we've confronted before."

"It seems that there's a number of them. I'm getting around twenty nyaaa. The power range is between Mid-Class Devil, and High-Class Devil, but I am picking up creatures as well that aren't usually classed with Devils as well nyaaa."

Kuroka finished after Koneko, Zenki clicking his fingers and dressed himself in his usual outfit, the girls following suit.

"I don't understand how they would be able to get in here though…this place is protected, but for them to come in here and now when we're here, and the people that usually occupy this territory is out at the moment is very suspicious indeed…"

"Zenki-sama, what should we do?"

Ravel brought Zenki out of his musing's, so the boy nodded to himself and quickly came with a plan.

"Even though this situation isn't ideal, my Tou-chan has important items and other things here. We have no choice but to defend this area from these beasts. We'll have to find out later, or not. We'll have to check the barriers later to see if there's a fault and alert my Tou-chan, but we do not have time. Ravel-tan, Koneko-tan, and Kuroka-tan, please stand beside me and deal with this threat."

[Yes!]

Nodding at him, Zenki and the others headed for the direction that the enemies were coming from.

Unknown to them however, a very far distance, out of the range of the Senjutsu users grasp, Diodora stood with a dirty smile on his face, using binoculars to see them going towards the target, having arrived before Zenki did and set this whole thing up.

" _Hahaha, my Holy Maiden is coming here, and this is your demise Zenki Astaroth. These Devils I've hired will kill you and your little bitches. Enjoy your death you bastard. I know you won't be able to survive this, this time. I'm going to make sure that your life is ended right here and now, then the adorable Asia-chan and my adorable Jeanne-chan will be realized by me as well. Enjoy your death."_

With a disgusting sneer, Diodora moved to execute the second part of his plan.

* * *

"S-Stay away from me! Please just let me go already! Get lost! I don't want to go back! I want to run, to live!"

A young girl panted as she ran through a field.

This girl was around the age of 13 to 14 years old. She has long blonde hair, that was dirty from mud. Her pure white skin was cut and bruised, indicating that she has been through a rough time. Even the clothes that hung off her body would suggest the same thing, being close, if not, rags. Her amnesty eyes shone with pureness, and terror at the same time.

This girl was afraid as her feet carried her. She could hardly run away at this point. Her feet had deep gashes there, cuts all over her feet. Each step she takes makes her wince in pain. Each step was agonizing to her. Her eyes held the pain and sadness that she felt right at this moment in time…she just wanted to escape.

"Get back here!"

"Stop running away!"

"We won't allow you to get away!"

"Come back here right now!"

Behind her, was a mob. A small army it could be called. All of them wore white robes and had some symbols on them as well. some even had weapons in their hands. Axes, swords, and other types of weapons as well. Some swords even looked to be light based, and some of the other weapons seemed to be the same as well.

Crosses hung from their necks, and their eyes showed their willingness to get this girl back.

She kept running, despite their shouts.

She knew that if she stopped running, she would be caught. And if she was caught, she knew that something bad was going to happen to her. What she was going to happen to her, was something that she wouldn't be able to conceive….

TRIP!

"Aaaah!"

She cried as she fell onto the ground. Her face planted itself on the dirt, coating her face in dirt. She felt her body convulse as she could hear the footsteps of her pursuers behind her slow down, and halting to a stop.

She lifted her face, her eyes and body shaking.

"Well, Jeanne, it seems like you've stopped. Are you ready to go back now?"

"N-No! I-I am not going back!"

The girl now named Jeanne was adamant about this.

She wasn't going back.

She even turned her body around, sitting on the ground and pushed herself back away from the people that were pursuing her.

The main one, which seemed to have even whiter robes on, stepped forward and put his hand out towards Jeanne.

"It is okay now, Jeanne. Didn't we treat you nicely? It is alright, you can come back now. I promise we'll treat you kindly."

Even though the offer was kind, Jeanne showed a disapproval face, shaking her head.

"N-No! I'm not going back with you! S-Stay away from me!"

The man adopted an angry face, and went to raise his hand against her.

"Insolent child, even if you say things like that, we won't allow you to move forward! Now, come back this instance!"

"N-No! I won't do anything! Stay away! Back off right now! I don't want to go back with you! I never will!"

Jeanne adamantly put distance between the pursuer and herself, pushing herself back as much as possible.

"Now Jeanne, don't piss me off!"

The man moved forward, Jeanne's eyes turning more and more afraid…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Without warning, swords suddenly erupted from the ground. Different types of swords. Curved swords, long swords, straight swords, short swords, and even different colour types of swords. Red, blue, green, white and black.

But these swords all had something in common…

These swords were holy swords.

All of the swords were coated in a holy aura, and pierced several of the people that were pursuing Jeanne.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Swords pierced some of the pursuers with Jeanne at the centre of the sea of swords. She didn't understand what was happening, but she wasn't going to complain about it, she could see all of the swords being strong by stopping their advances…or so she thought.

"Hmph!"

The leader of the ground waved his hand, and flame wave erupted forth from magical equations in his hands, breaking the swords apart.

Jeanne gasped and was blown away from the intense flames. Her body was flung backwards, and landed a fair distance away from where she was before.

"Arck!"

She cried out, pain surging through her body.

The leader of the group sneered as he saw some of his men recover from the stabbing of the holy swords Jeanne used.

Even though she was in pain, she attempted to get to her feet, but she couldn't due to a magical bullet coming from the leader, hitting her in the centre of the chest, knocking down onto the ground, with pain erupting from her mouth, spewing up from said mouth.

"Now, now Jeanne. Don't be silly and do something like that. You won't be escaping like that. Even if your body is destroyed, we only need your spirit. We can do away with your body and gain your spirit for ourselves."

The man threatened as Jeanne found the courage to stand to her feet. She didn't know how, but she made a single sword in her hand, leaking holy power. The sword burned brightly, setting itself ablaze and turned it on the man.

"I-I won't lose here!"

Jeanne, with a determined look to her face, lunged forward, and swipes at him.

"Not professional, Jeanne." The man admitted as he used his hand to break apart the sword, gaining very light burns on his skin, Jeanne shocked at the development. "Now, now Jeanne. Don't be a bad girl, I don't want to hurt you, but I will kill you if I have too. It doesn't matter to me."

Jeanne glared at the man, and summoned another sword to her hand, an icy blade this time.

"I won't lose to you!"

With a single slash of her blade, she went to cut the mans face. He retracted his head, the blade narrowly missing the mans face, and before she could even think, Jeanne's body was pierced by something.

"Gwah!"

Jeanne coughed blood, and looked downwards.

What she saw horrified her…

It was the mans hand.

It had equations around his hand, magically enhanced, and it was through her stomach.

She was shocked beyond believe, and she was thrown to the ground helplessly, blood pooling around her body.

"I told you Jeanne, you won't be alive that long now. Even though you're a naughty girl that ran away, your body doesn't have to be alive. You see, we can return your body back to its previous state through the use of necromancy among other things. Don't worry Jeanne, you might be feeling pain right now, but you'll be brought back soon enough for our Master."

Jeanne looked hatefully at the man, feeling the blood pouring out of her, her eyes leaking heavy tears.

"Yes, that's certainly true."

A new voice came from the left where a rock formation was.

Stepping out from behind it, was Diodora himself.

He had a dirty smile on his face as he walks forward. The leader of the white robed people regarded the Devil boy with a small sneer, but hid it well without revealing it on their faces, only from the eyes that the leader showed any kind of anger.

"Well, if isn't the Astaroth heir himself, Diodora."

The leader of the gang said in a quiet voice, hiding darker intentions.

"Hello as well. It has been sometime since our first encounter."

Diodora greeted as he looked down at Jeanne.

Jeanne flinched when seeing his eyes, her own eyes becoming more and more afraid. She remembered him from the previous months had gone past, and she didn't want to be near this person. Even the pain from her stomach didn't matter to her right now, it didn't matter at all.

Diodora adopted a dirty smile once seeing Jeanne.

"My, hello Jeanne. Do you remember my face? We met a while ago, didn't we? Remember, when I tried to be with you, but you rejected me? It is okay, I won't allow it to dissuade me from making love to you. I shall definitely take you as my servant like I would Asia-chan. Even if that bastard Zenki gets in my way, I shall make you my servant along with Asia-chan."

Jeanne didn't answer, trying to see if there was a way out of the situation. But she knew she couldn't. Her wound was too deep, her mind was getting more and more fuzzy by the second, and she didn't want know what was going to happen next. Either the people that chased her, or Diodora, weren't situations she wanted to be with. She wished, someone was going to come and save her.

Diodora didn't show a concern about her not reacting to him, turning towards the leader.

"So, Marc-kun. You've finally captured Jeanne for me. Ever since I saw her beauty and holy stature, I couldn't help myself. I fell in love straight away. I don't even think I have felt this way since Asia-chan, Jeanne-chan is just too cute. I had to pull out all the stops to get her this time. Even though she was very defiant of me, this time, I shall definitely take her as we agreed."

His disgusting smile made Jeanne shiver inside. She could feel the cold spreading inside of her. It was too much for her, she was feeling as if she wouldn't be able to leave here alive. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, she wanted to escape this place. She just wanted to be free from this place, and Diodora as well as the people that chased after her.

"Indeed, you seem to be the type to do something like this, with the maiden of Orleans, the girl who inherited her spirit that is."

Looking at Jeanne, Marc showed a distorted smile.

Jeanne looked between Diodora and Marc, and knew no matter what, she wasn't going to be leaving here alive. One was a scary man, and the other was nothing more than a teenager that was saying things that disturbed her.

Diodora then set his eyes on Marc again, his face being quite disgusting.

"Thank you for leading Jeanne to me, I shall take it from here."

Diodora said it with a dirty grin on his face.

"Well, in an area owned by the Astaroth, it was difficult gaining access, but you allowed us inside to help detain Jeanne here who had escaped us previously, we'll have to be on thanking terms as of this moment…but you said you'd take it from here?"

The leader known as Marc growled at the end, Diodora not hearing it and nodded, going towards Jeanne and running a finger through her hair. She felt disgusted, pulling away from him, but that only made him more happy.

"Yes, that's right. I shall take her from here. Like we previously agreed. I had given you all of those items, money and other things, for my precious Jeanne-chan. So I will be taking her from here. Do not worry, I will be keeping her safe from everyone."

Diodora said in a chipper tone, beginning to look through his Evil Pieces.

But Marc had other ideas, swiping Diodora across the face, sending him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Diodora growled, a mark appearing on his face. "W-What do you think you're doing you bastard!?"

Marc showed a disgusting smile, pointing at Jeanne.

"I am going to take her back. Master wishes for her back. She's too important…did you really think we'd allow you to take someone as important as Jeanne? She's ours, we need her for our plans, we aren't going to sacrifice her to a stuck up Devil like you. Now get lost or prepare to die already for what you don't want to happen."

Diodora took to his feet straight away, and showed that he wasn't playing around. He increased his demonic power around him, lights of dark green surrounding him.

He made two demonic spheres in his hands, but it was uncaring to the others in the area. It didn't even affect them, the leader named Marc showed unimpressed eyes.

"Are we supposed to be scared? Your demonic power is low, you're young and cannot match true High Class Devils. In time, you shall grow. But right now, you're weaker than I am. I shall defeat you, kill you, then take Jeanne's body back. As long as the soul stays in tact, we can reanimate the girls body with techniques similar to your Devils Evil Pieces. In other words, you're nothing to us Diodora, we used you to get in here. Otherwise, did you think we'd associate ourselves with the scum of the earth Devils like you?"

That was a serious blow to Diodora's pride, he put his hands out and fired his demonic bullets as Jeanne watched on with fear.

The leader named Marc placed his hand out.

"Pathetic."

As he said that, he made a barrier around his body and his men, protecting him from the two bullets, not making a dent in the strong barriers.

Magical equations surrounded the mans hand as he pointed it at Diodora. The waves of power that came from it, was strong, very strong. Diodora wasn't even sure how strong it was, but it was stronger than he had seen from a human before, stronger than he had to deal with before.

Diodora took a step back, forcing his demonic power to the surface.

"I won't lose to you!"

Gathering his demonic power for all it was worth, Diodora shot off a large volume of demonic power, but it paled to what his nephew would be capable of doing, and even Diodora knew that, and hated it regardless.

"Stupid Devil. You need to learn your manners."

The man shot off his attack as well, it ripping through Diodora's attack, breaking it apart instantly.

"S-Shit!"

Diodora raised a barrier, several in fact, a wall of aura to block the incoming attack. But because of the strong attack from the enemy, it tore through the wall of aura like nothing, impaling Diodora in the chest, and sent him backwards.

His body smashed against the very same rock formation that he had appeared from, sending him to the ground while smoke rose from his chest, pain etched onto his face. His clothes were torn from where the hole was made, Diodora crying from the impact.

Marc sighed a little bit at the Devil, turning his attention back to the frightened Jeanne.

"Now Jeanne, be a good girl and come with me. Even though I am like this, I am trying to be kind to you right now. So put down that fierce face you are holding on your face right now, and come with me. It would be better if you did, you know?"

"N-No! I don't want to!"

Jeanne resisted, struggling to try and get to her feet but the hole in her stomach caused her to fall to the floor, crying her eyes out.

Marc shot a blast of magical energy at her, knocking her onto the ground even more than before, not allowing her to get up.

Jeanne howled at the pain she felt from the attack, tears escaping her eyes.

"Please…"

"Hmmm? Something wrong Jeanne?"

The man wondered, his eyes turning to pity for the girl, though it was fake.

"Leave me alone!"

She yelled, despite the pain she was in right now.

"Jeanne? What are you saying?"

The man held a hand to his ear, cupping it as if he was interested in listening to her.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She let it go, screaming as loud as she could for someone, anyone, to come to her, save her from this madness. The blood came from her like a bucket load. It stained the floor in the crimson colour, pain erupted from her body. But anything was better than this. Anything would be better than having either of the two people want her.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's a very funny idea you have! Who's going to save you!?"

He yelled right back in her face, laughing as well, expecting no one to come and save her…

* * *

"Me, asshole!"

But he was wrong.

As soon as the voice made itself known, a wave of demonic power mixed together with Senjutsu and fires of the Phoenix washed over Marc and his fellow fighting force, blowing them backwards, away from Jeanne.

Jeanne gasped, looking for the source of the attack, wondering who it was who saved her.

But then, four figures appeared before her.

"Don't worry young maiden, we have arrived!"

"…We've come to protect you nyan."

"That's right nyaaa~ We're like allies of justice and for the puppy's, or screwing the puppy's, whatever that means nyaaa~"

"Geez, Kuroka-sama you surely are quite wild in your ways."

The ones that have appeared are Zenki with demonic power surrounding his body, Koneko with her cat parts out and even Senjutsu covered fists, Kuroka with orbs of Senjutsu and Youjutsu in her hands and around her body and finally Ravel who has her wings of pure fire out.

Diodora looked upon the scene, to see Zenki there, and tightened his fist.

" _S-Shit, I didn't think he'd show up right now…w-what happened to the people I sent to deal with him…? Don't tell me, he and his little sluts already beat them back? No, it can't be. He defeated them already, that damn bastard. They were all High-Class Devils, I even threw in a fucking former Exorcist, a Rogue one. How the fuck am I supposed to get my Jeanne-chan now with them fuckers there? That little shit keeps getting in my way, I am going to fucking kill the shit one day. But, since he is here…hehehe, idiot has left Asia alone. Yes, with her gone and this wound I have, this is perfect. No bastard nephew to get in the way, and I can have Asia all to myself. He won't be able to say anything after I've made her my servant. It is better if I do it now. Enjoy dear nephew, I am going to make Asia mine now. Barring that mental bastard with the knife, I think that Asia-chan is going to become mine now. Goodbye you loser. Asia-chan is mine now."_

Diodora activated a teleportation circle and disappeared.

"Nyaaa?"

Kuroka sensed something with her Senjutsu, Koneko feeling the same thing and saw Diodora briefly before he disappeared.

"Something wrong?"

Zenki questioned the pair, Kuroka and Koneko sharing a look, but then shook their heads.

"We'll tell you later nyaaa. It is better if we deal with these pieces of shit first, huh."

Kuroka hissed out as she noted that the enemies were going to attack soon, seeing them regroup after the initial attack.

"W-Who are you people?"

All four of them turned to see Jeanne, offering her smiles…but then frowned when seeing the pool of blood around her body.

Jeanne was taken back, wondering who the new strangers were.

"Sorry, we don't have time to converse with one another. But don't worry, we're here to help you. My name is Zenki, that's Kuroka-tan, Koneko-tan and Ravel-tan. Even though we're Devils, we're here to protect you. Don't worry."

He introduced them as Jeanne looked between all of them.

Zenki then noticed that by the girls body, there was remnants of the holy aura, on a fragment of a sword. Putting two and two together, he guessed that they were holy swords. Even he could feel that, so both Kuroka and Koneko came to the same conclusion. Ravel noted it as well, but she saw the enemy moving.

"Zenki-sama, we've got company."

She said, flames dancing in her hands as Marc made suspicious movements as well.

But then, Jeanne began crying as Zenki moved closer.

"P-Please…"

She cried, gaining Zenki's attention as he bent down to her body.

"W-What is…" He paused when he realized something. " _This wound…it's too deep, and all of this blood…even if we used the Phoenix Tears, it wouldn't save her. It can heal the wound, but the blood loss is too much…she doesn't have much time left now._ "

He felt sick right now, and disgusted that he wasn't able to save the girl. Even though he was stopped before, he wished he came sooner, and protected her. He cursed his inability to save her from whatever had happened to her.

Instantly, Ravel and the others knew that Zenki felt sadness. They were pretty good at reading the situation, and while they weren't on the level of sadness he was on, they all had depressed looks on their faces.

Jeanne reached up her hand, shakily.

Zenki took his hand and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Please…don't let them…take me…please save me…"

"I'm sorry…I can't do anything…you're…"

He didn't know how to tell her that she was going to die. He didn't know what to say to her, but Jeanne had a smile on her face despite the pain.

"You've…got a white heart…different to…the black hearts of people…around me…I've always…had black hearted people…I met someone with a white heart…please…don't let them take my body…please bury me…please take me away from here…please…"

"Y-You…erm…I can…erm, I can save you…turn you into a Devil…"

"Zenki-sama, what are you-"

Ravel was in disbelief, but Zenki shook his head.

"It's fine, I can sense something powerful from her…and she deserves another chance of life…if she wants to be a Devil anyway…" He paused, and put a soothing hand to Jeanne's face. "Only if you want me too. I won't turn you if you don't want me too."

Jeanne weighed up her options, and knew that she had only three.

Go with Marc or whoever comes for her body.

Diodora coming back and reincarnating her into his servant.

Zenki reincarnating her and going with him.

All three, were things she wouldn't choose. But out of all of them, the third option was the best, and most ideal. Even Jeanne herself admits that Zenki has a white heart, so she chose to go with Zenki, smiling despite the pain.

"Make…me a Devil…white hearted...Devil-chan..."

With that, Jeanne closed her eyes, and died.

Her death was so horrible that Zenki, who didn't know her at all, felt terrible and had watery eyes.

But he knew that he couldn't cry right now for her. He had to beat back the others, so he stood up once placing a barrier around Jeanne's body, and walked forward.

"Right. From the looks of things, these people are humans and they need to be taken care of, for that girl that died. Kuroka-tan, you can confirm this I assume?"

Kuroka nodded as her ears twitched.

"That's right nyaaa. From the wave of powers I am picking up on, they are average mid level Devil power. But since we're either that level or above that level, we should be fine. The one to look out for is the middle big man there nyaaa. He's got power that exceeds the others. I'd say it is lower than an Ultimate class Devil, but higher than average High Class Devil power. With the current power we have nyaa, it could be dangerous to face that person straight on nyaa. If this was either you or I at full power, we'd be able to defeat him ourselves, but with the fighting for nonstop for a freaking hour, we have to work together on that one nyaaa! It is better if we take out the weaker ones first, is that right nyaaa?"

This time, Zenki confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"That's right, Kuroka-tan. Since we're running low on power ourselves, due from the previous fight we had, we have to make this quick. We'll take the grunts out first, then we'll all target the, I guess leader of the pack. Kuroka-tan, please promote straight away."

"Yup nyaa! I want the power of the Queen nyaaa!"

With Zenki's consent, Kuroka promoted straight to Queen as Zenki and Koneko moved forward.

"Okay, here's the plan. Since we're running low on power, we can't do flashy moves. That's why, Kuroka-tan, Ravel-tan, you be the vanguards, and cover both Koneko-tans and my backs. Protecting that girl there is our first and most strongest priority, so let us protect her while moving forward. She said that she wants to become a Devil and not go with them. We can assume that they must want her body for something and she doesn't want it, so we've got to protect her at all costs."

"That's great nyaa!" Kuroka yelled, but then smiled, and pointed at the enemy. "Also, don't target Zenki-chan's penis!"

Zenki, Koneko and even Ravel, looked mortified by Kuroka's words.

"KUROKA-TAN!"

Zenki yelled as a giant blush worked its way onto his cheeks.

Kuroka showed an uncaring face.

"I'm just saying, I need that to get me pregnant. That, a working hand for some fingering action, and your tongue for some tongue action. Besides that, I also need your hips to be able to move, or it would feel like I am screwing something not alive. So, if you're going to hurt Zenki-chan, please avoid the penis, his mouth, his arms, and his hips as well nyaaa!"

Koneko sighed at her elder sister, feeling embarrassed.

"…I'm sorry, my Nee-sama is very dim-witted."

Koneko bowed to the opponents respectfully, feeling like she needed to say something like that, if only for her own sanity.

Kuroka frowned at Koneko.

"Shirone nyaaa! I am saying the same thing you're thinking!"

"…I would prefer it if none of us were hurt…I wouldn't say something as vulgar as you."

Kuroka cried a little bit, bonking herself on the head as Ravel muttered "Idiot." in a displeased voice.

Zenki also sighed turning towards Koneko.

"Koneko-tan, please back me up."

Koneko shot her sister a look, then nodded towards her King.

"…Roger. …Please leave your back to me, Zenki-san."

"Good, then let us dance!"

With that, Zenki and Koneko moved forward as Ravel and Kuroka also walked forward, standing apart, the girl in the middle of them, so they could defend her body if they need to do something like that.

"They're coming!"

"Target the Devil boy first!"

Some of the enemies moved forward. They held light swords in their hands and slashed towards Zenki first.

Zenki moved forward to intercept them, but then smirked and pulled away, Koneko jumping from behind him and shoving a Senjutsu fist filled power directly into their bodies with each of her hands, disrupting their ki's, knocking them down to the ground, knocking them out.

"…That was my power, I am Zenki-sans Rook after all. …He won't allow me to go wild."

Koneko smirked ever so slightly, driving her fist into another enemy that came at her. He attempted to slash her with his sword, but she used her small body to move around the sword, and landed a direct hit on the enemy, knocking him out with her Senjutsu.

"Shit!"

"That little girl is…"

The enemies went towards Koneko, having swords of light pointed at her.

Koneko regarded them with a sigh, as Zenki came in this time, sailing through the air, kicking one of them in the chest, firing a demonic bullet at another one. He tried to block it, but the bullet changed direction thanks to the Kankura Formula, and it twisted around his blade, nailing it into the chest of the human, knocking him down to the ground and out as well.

"Nobody touches my Koneko-tan. Koneko-tan, take my hand."

He came to her side, as she did so.

"…We're spinning?"

"We're spinning."

Smirking, Zenki span around with her in his hand. Koneko sent Senjutsu to her feet, as opposed to her hands, and hit the humans, sending foot filled Senjutsu energy into their bodies, with their combined attack.

Soon, Zenki finished spinning, and all of the enemies that surrounded them, dropped to the ground thanks to Koneko and Zenki respectably, Zenki releasing Koneko's hand at one last spin, firing her like a bullet at one of the enemies.

"S-Shit! Fuck off!"

He roared, taking out a gun with holy bullets.

He fired the gun…or so he thought.

As they were leaving the gun, Zenki activated the Kankura Formula to stop them from shooting, forcing them back into the gun. Because of that, the gun exploded in the mans hand, causing him to curse.

"…Take this."

Koneko didn't allow him much chance, and made it to him, punching him directly in the centre of the mans body, pushing him down onto the ground.

"Bitch!"

Another enemy came from the left of Koneko, and had a light sword in his hand. He went to slash the girl, but as his blade was about to touch her, Zenki rushed in with impressive speeds, landing a devastating kick to the mans face, sending him down to the ground, breaking his jaw in the process, landing next to Koneko.

"Pests, am I right Koneko-tan?"

"…Very much so."

Koneko sighed as she got into a fighting form, the same with Zenki, having one another's backs.

"D-Damn these kids! What are they!?"

"Annoying brats! They need to die!"

"Let's use magic against them!"

Some of the magic users came forward, and gathered equations of a magical nature in their hands.

"Well, if it is magic users, then leave it to us nyaaa~"

"As Zenki-sama's Bishop, I shall provide support from behind!"

Responding to the threat, Kuroka had orbs of Senjutsu and Youjutsu in the mix, and Ravel had balls of flames in her hands as well.

Together, they fired their unison attack at the magical energies that were released.

Clashing violently, Ravel's and Kuroka's attacks quenched the powers of the humans, and continued going forward. The humans had no choice but to raise barriers to protect themselves before the attacks could land on them.

However, as they were about to hit, they suddenly stopped, and changed direction.

[What!?]

The collective thoughts of the humans rang out as the demonic flames and the Senjutsu orbs flew above the defensive circle, taking down the humans with their amazing power of Phenex and Nekoshou.

Zenki pulled his hand back, showing that he had controlled the attacks with his Kankura Formula.

"Even if it is my ally's attacks, I can control them as well."

Zenki confidently said as Koneko covered him, knocking back one of the attacks with her Senjutsu fists, knocking them on their asses.

"Like this, you're going to depart from this world! With my Sacred Gear, be defeated!"

A brave human came up with a large broadsword that was the mans Sacred Gear and swiped at Zenki and Koneko. They went to pull back, but it wasn't necessary as Kuroka quickly swiped her fingers in a complicated manner.

"I don't think so nyaaa!"

Kuroka noted the attack, and raised a barrier between Zenki with Koneko and the sword user, blocking the attack. Due to the strength of the Rook enhancing the defensive power, she stopped the sword with minimal effort.

She then moved her fingers in a complicated manner, and used some kind of Jutsu to make the ground below the enemy into mud, trapping his movements straight away.

"Nyaaa~ With that, I have sealed your movements."

Kuroka grinned as did Zenki.

"Thanks Kuroka-tan! Ravel-tan, fire your flames!"

"Roger Zenki-sama!"

Responding to her King, Ravel gathered a flame into a ball, firing it towards the sword user. Predictably, the sword user blocked the flames as he wasn't able to move, but was pushed back by the flames, giving Zenki a chance to leap over the barrier Kuroka made, and blast the human with his demonic power, blowing him backwards with his strong power.

"We're being pushed back…!"

"We need to retreat!"

Some of the enemies went to move back, but the leader Marc, raised his aura, forcing them to submit.

"We're not losing Jeanne here and now! We're going to kill these shitty Devils! Go and attack, now!"

Using a threatening movement, the sword wielders and the axe wielders charged forward towards Zenki and Koneko.

Koneko and Zenki looked at one another, then moved forward together.

They came from the left and right, but Zenki dodged them gracefully. Koneko did the same, and used her enhanced defence as a Rook to make the attacks less effective, making them bounce off her body quite easily.

"Koneko-tan! Left!"

"…Yes!"

Standing back to back, Zenki and Koneko combated the enemies. Usually, these types of enemies could be blown away by Zenki's demonic power, or Koneko could beat them easily, but since they had to conserve the power they had left, they worked back to back.

"Something like this wouldn't be so bad for the full powered me…sigh, seems like I have to hold myself back for a little while."

Zenki used some demonic power to weaken the stances of the humans, bringing them to their knees, and used his hand to hand to knock them out, saving his stamina for the enemy that he knew would be the hardest.

"…It seems we're almost done."

Koneko used complicated movements as she took down the attacks of the enemies, and then took down the humans with her Senjutsu quite impressively. Though she had only been a Devil for near a year now, she was very adept at using her trait as a Rook to her advantage, taking down the enemies with her newfound power.

"If they won't work then…"

One of the magician types came forward and released a large fireball at Zenki and Koneko while they were distracted.

"If it is fire, then leave it to me. My flames are of the immortal Phoenix, they won't lose to a mere magicians flames!"

Ravel, with pride in her eyes, sharpened her eyes as she released a dazzling ball of flames.

Her flames met the flames of the human, and a blazing inferno came to existence. Ravel put her power into her flames, and overpowered the flames of the human, sending the remains of the flames to the human and burnt him, taking him out of the fight.

"Nyaaa! Here's this for you, and you!"

Kuroka came up with her mixed balls of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, firing them at the humans. The humans growled and fired blasts of magic energy, ice blasts and even balls of flames. But Kuroka's power was simply too much, and broke the enemy's powers apart instantly, hitting their direct bodies, knocking them out.

* * *

Pretty soon, all of the enemies were taken down, besides Marc that was.

Once seeing that his comrades were taken out, the man stepped forward, breaking the ground around the enemy's foot. He removed the cloak he wore, and showed his muscles, bulging, and his arms and legs were thick like tree trunks.

He took out a large sword that emitted a holy aura.

"This blade, shall vanquish the Devils before me. Do not concern yourselves, you'll be slain by my blade, then I will be taking Jeanne back."

The human released a dense aura and everyone gasped at it. The aura enveloped him and broke the ground around him. The aura was holy, and it made most of the Devils sweat nervously. Because it was a holy power, it was a power that Devils hated.

Kuroka looked towards the swordsman as he moved forward.

"It isn't a holy sword, but it feels like one nyaaa…"

Kuroka showed a disgusted face, looking at the sword.

Zenki and Koneko moved backwards, regrouping with the others. Ravel went to the side of Zenki, and showed a face, an annoyed face towards the man with the large sword, she wasn't happy with this development at all.

"Zenki-sama, I suggest we don't make reckless movements with this person. His power feels great, even for us working together, it could be difficult. Even if we were at full power, but since we were fighting just before, we're down to around half our power. The Devils and the other creatures before were troublesome, and now we're fighting on half."

Zenki hummed slightly, agreeing with Ravel's words.

"You're right, we can't rush in. We don't know what this man is capable of, we need to be on our toes, after all. Koneko-tan, we'll go forward first, to test the waters. Please stay behind me, I can react quicker than you can."

"…Understood."

Koneko nodded in agreement, as Zenki looked at Ravel and Kuroka.

"Please provide support to both Koneko-tan and I. If you see an opportunity, then please take it. Kuroka-tan, since you're the best with defence, even if it isn't your forte, please provide us with defence. Ravel, use your flames give us cover fire!"

"You got it Zenki-chan nyaaa!"

"Leave support to me Zenki-sama!"

Nodding at the pair, he turned to Koneko.

"Let's go then, Koneko-tan!"

"…Yes!"

Together, Zenki and Koneko leapt forward in time with one another.

Zenki was the first to make it to the man. He made complicated movements and fired out bullets of demonic power towards Marc, testing the waters a little bit. But as the bullets made it to the human with the sword, the human raised his holy power and lifted up the sword.

"If it is demonic power like this, then I have no problem with it."

Marc swung his sword at Zenki, cutting through the demonic power at the same time. Zenki jumped backwards to avoid the blade, but then a wave of holy power was released, catching Zenki by surprise.

He raised a barrier just in time, blocking the strike. Though the holy wave broke the barrier he made, and forced him backwards. He skidded across the floor as Koneko moved forward, her fist clad in Senjutsu.

"…Even if it is a minimal opportunity, then moving forward is…"

Koneko went to strike the enemy right in the face as she made it to the man. Marc though was quick, grabbing Koneko's wrist before her Senjutsu clad hand could reach him, stopping her from making contact.

"You're far too slow to touch me."

With a timed flick of his wrist, Koneko was thrown towards the ground. As she was about to hit, Zenki rushed to her side and caught her body, saving her from being impaled into the ground, Koneko adopting a blush as he held her in his arms.

"Zenki-sama, move backwards! He's coming!"

Ravel warned, but it was too late.

Marc appeared before them and raised his sword, bringing it down towards the pair of them.

"As if I would allow you to touch my Imouto, and King bitch nyaaa!"

Kuroka made a sign with her fingers, and made a barrier with demonic power. Using the traits of the Rook of the Queen she was promoted too, blocking the strike of the sword. Though the blade was heavy coated in holy power, Kuroka somehow was able to block the strike of the sword, giving Zenki enough time to retreat backwards, the sword smashing through the barrier just as Zenki disappeared with Koneko in his arms, the sword slashing the ground and leaving a gash there.

"Step away from my King!"

Ravel twirled her fingers and made orbs of flames of the intense fires of the immortal bird. Raising her hands, she shot the orbs off towards the enemy with the sword.

The man regarded them without fear, bringing up his sword and cleaved them in half, only to be surprised when Kuroka fired off an orb Senjutsu and Youjutsu mixed together, the white orb twisting around quite rapidly.

"D-Damn!"

He panicked and dodged the orb, knowing what it would be able to do. He then raised his sword once landing on the ground, and swung it downwards, releasing a massive wave of holy power. Zenki would accuse it being a holy sword, but he knew that it wasn't the case…the holy aura and wave was coming from the enemy himself.

"Koneko-tan!"

Zenki noticed that it was going for Koneko, who couldn't react in time.

Zenki tightened his fist and rushed towards her, getting in front of her, and took the holy wave on, before Kuroka could raise a barrier.

"Gwaaah!"

He gritted his teeth as he felt the holy power seeping into his body, Koneko's eyes opening wide in horror.

"Z-Zenki-san!"

Zenki turned his head as some blood erupted from him.

"Don't worry Koneko-tan, we're comrades, I'd happily take attacks for you."

His smile made Koneko, Kuroka and Ravel love him even more, seeing how he was able to say it with a pure heart.

Zenki regained his stance and fired off an attack towards the enemy, a large volume of demonic power that would make even High-Class Devils jealous.

"Take that!"

His demonic energy was a very high grade. There was no fault in the power at all. It was very strong.

"D-Damn it…"

The enemy became frightened and pulled back, swinging the sword to intercept it…but.

"Twist!"

Zenki used his Kankura Formula to take control over his attack and change direction. Marc swung his blade to cut it in half, but the blade didn't reach the volume of power, which split apart of made many bullets of demonic power, raining down on the enemy.

"Aaah shit!"

Marc glared as he received the attack with his own body. He used magic to stop the hardest of the attacks reaching his body, but he received some damage to his body, blasting parts of his body and causing blood to spit out of him.

He tightened his hand as Zenki gave each of the girls a quick look with the girls understanding what he wanted straight away, understanding the way he moved his eyes.

"Let's go!"

[Yes!]

Responding to Zenki, the boy himself and Koneko launched themselves forward.

"Here!"

"…Take this!"

Together, they thrusted a hand at him. Demonic power and Senjutsu came at him, but he didn't bat an eyelid.

"Don't take me lightly."

Putting his hand outwards, the man released a burst of magical energy.

Koneko latched onto Zenki as he erected a barrier around them, taking the blunt of the blast and retreated as he sent another blast at them.

"While distracted, you have me to deal with!"

Ravel raised her spirits, and cast a very big flame ball towards the man. Having it enhanced by the Bishop pieces power, the large fireball was highly destructive. It was the power of a High grade Devil. Zenki was even sure that Ravel had a higher power than Diodora did due to the power she unleashed right now.

"D-Damn it!"

Having no choice, the man put his sword out and gathered a lot of holy aura around his blade. Making a swinging motion, he swung the blade downwards, and cleaved the ball in two, but it exploded and knocked him back.

"Now Kuroka-tan!"

Zenki ordered, the Nekoshou nodding in return.

"Take this nyaaa!"

Kuroka gathered what appeared to be Senjutsu and Youjutsu mixed together and fired it off without a second thought.

"With something like this, I won't be losing to it."

The man raised his sword and cleaved through the sphere as he didn't have a chance to move out of the way, having only regained his stance the second the orb was fired, only for it to change shape…

The orb twisted into a different substance. It changed from a white sphere to a ball of mist which surrounded the enemy when Kuroka yelled "Expand!" and it did as much.

"Allow me to assist you Kuroka-sama!"

Ravel even got into the mix, using her wind based powers she inherited from the Phenex clan to raise the effectiveness of the attack Kuroka used, making it spin around the mans head like a localized tornado.

Before he could stop himself inhaling, he involuntary did so anyway, feeling a pulse throughout his body. He felt weak in the knees, feeling them wobble but he didn't fall. His chest felt tighter and tighter, but he didn't allow his body to give in.

"H-How!?"

He yelled as Kuroka winked.

"I am quite good at using illusions with Youjutsu nyaaa. All I had to do was change what you saw nyaaa. That orb wasn't Senjutsu mixed with Youjutsu, it was an orb of mist. I just changed it to look like a different attack so you didn't avoid it nyaaa. Oh, you can thank the bird-chan for making it spin around you to make it effect you even faster than it usually would nyaaa. She's quite good at wind based abilities, even more so than her Phenex flames, isn't that right Ravel-chan nyaaa?"

Ravel nodded with keen eyes as Zenki held Koneko in a ball.

"Go Koneko-tan!"

"…Throw me."

Doing as she instructed, Zenki threw the small girl towards Marc, the girl spinning around in the air.

The man tried to take a step back, but the effects of the poison made him feel sick, he couldn't really move. His hands were shaking, his mouth was dry. Because he was a human, the effects were taking effect faster than they would a supernatural being.

But somehow, he fought it off, remaining on his feet and raised his sword.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU SHITTY DEVILS!"

The man coated the sword in a tremendous aura, raising it above his head. The holy aura made the Devils feel uncomfortable, it made them feel dizzy and sick as well. It was because they were Devils, being affected by this was a given. Devils and holy things do not mix together, it was something that couldn't happen.

He then swung the sword down, towards the incoming Koneko, cleaving her in half…

Or that's what would've happened, if Zenki didn't move his hands, equations of the Kankura Formula being there.

Mimicking his hand movements, Koneko's spinning body reacted, manoeuvring her body out of the way like a speeding bullet, saving her from being cut in half.

Seeing the clueless face of the man, Zenki explained as he moved Koneko, making her spin faster, but not enough to make her feel sick.

"I'm using my Kankura Formula to manipulate her movements. I shrouded her in my demonic power before I threw her, and I am manipulating that. Think of her being in a sphere right now, and I am merely moving that, and whatever else is inside. And right now, that is my adorable Rook Koneko-tan."

The man gasped in pure shock. He didn't expect it and tried to move, but the poison made him fall to the ground, on bended knee. He couldn't do anything as a speeding Koneko came at him, cladding her fist in Senjutsu.

"…Eat this."

With cold words, Koneko drove her spirit energy into the mans body, and her strength as a Rook was high, breaking his nose and jaw with her single strike. The man spat out a large amount of blood, falling to the ground, his eyes closing.

* * *

Once he fell down, Koneko returned to the ground and went to Zenki's side. Ravel and Kuroka did the same, standing over the bodies of the defeated ones, and all smiled in victory, even Koneko was showing a smile.

Zenki looked at the girl, and moved forward.

"Zenki-sama, are you really going to reincarnate her?"

"Are you against it? She asked for help, and I sense a very interesting power from her. She said that she wanted to be a Devil. Even in a state where she was going to die, she still wished to live. Otherwise, if this didn't happen, she'd be dead. I don't understand what happened with her, but I get the feeling that there's more going on here than I thought so."

Ravel stayed silent and merely nodded her head.

Zenki moved closer to the ground where the girl was, released the barrier around her body.

"It seems like your life has ended. But do not worry, I will definitely bring you back now." Zenki retrieved a single Knight piece out, weighing it against the girls body, using his demonic power to scan if that would be enough, and since finding out it was, he placed it on the girls body. "Okay, with this, I shall reincarnate you."

He stood up, and was about to reincarnate her, when Kuroka walked closer.

"Zenki-chan, how do you know to use the Knight piece?"

It was a valid question, Zenki couldn't deny that.

He smiled and answered.

"Because she made holy swords. I can feel it, and there's sword fragments around her, coming from her. I don't know what it is called, but I believe there's a Sacred Gear inside of this girl. I don't know her story, but we've got to help her. She asked to be saved, so we'll save her now. Besides, she has an interesting power, I would like to keep it safe. We'll be gaining a new family member after all, a strong girl, my new Knight."

That was enough for Kuroka who didn't say anything and allowed it to happen.

Zenki started his demonic power that twisted around his body.

"I order, in my name Zenki Astaroth. You, unknown female. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Knight, be delighted with your new life!"

The piece sunk into her body and Zenki stopped the demonic power.

They waited for a little while, until Jeanne's eyes opened ever so slightly, looking around and then they fell on Zenki.

"Wow…the handsome man, saved me from the monsters~"

Jeanne giggled a little bit as she moved forward towards them once standing up, showing a small smile.

"W-Well, handsome is…"

Zenki adopted a blush at being called handsome, scratching his cheek softly.

Kuroka gave a wink and did a peace sign towards her.

"That's right nyaaa~ Now for the saving of your life, we'll have the money now please~"

Jeanne adopted a confused face, as Ravel and Koneko scowled at the joke Kuroka was making, hoping it was a joke anyway. Zenki just face palmed at her as Jeanne expressed her confusion.

"O-Oh? You want me to pay you?"

"Well actually-"

"No we don't." Zenki cut off Kuroka who pouted. He then looked at Jeanne. "Are you okay? Are okay with being a Devil, right?"

Jeanne patted her body, then showed a childlike smile, shaking her head.

"Nope! I'm good! My feet hurt a little bit, and I'm a little cold, but beside that, I don't think there's anything wrong with me! I am perfectly happy on my own! And yes, that's fine! I don't mind being a Devil at all!"

Even though she said it with a chipper smile, Zenki could see that there was something wrong with her, something more than she was saying. But he didn't have a right to pry into her personal business, he was just glad that he could save her together with his peerage.

"A-Are you sure, you've just been reincarnated into a Devil. Aren't you more shocked?"

The girl looked around her body, patting it, but shook her head.

"Nope! You aren't going to chain me up, right?"

"W-Well, no but…"

He and the others were naturally confused by it, Jeanne just allowed a childlike smile to appear on her face.

"Then we're five by five~ It's all cool~ I'm glad, I was able to meet someone who has a white heart~ Even as a Devil, I don't mind at all~"

Everyone was baffled by how Jeanne was taking it. Zenki thought that she might be in shock and this was how she was taking it, Ravel having the same opinion. Koneko didn't know what to think, and Kuroka thought that Jeanne was stoned or something.

"Say, girl, what's your name?"

Kuroka wondered, not sparing a second thought at how rude she sounded.

Jeanne put her thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm Jeanne D'Arc! Please call me Jeanne!"

"J-Jeanne D'Arc…a-are you related to Joan of Arc?"

Zenki was amazed, hoping his hunch was right.

Jeanne gave him a wink.

"Very smart! Yup, that's me~ I inherited her spirit~"

They all became shocked, Zenki thought that he wouldn't be right. But he was right, and was shocked.

"S-Say…eeh, Jeanne-san. You don't seem to be all that bothered that you're a Devil. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally cool~ Don't worry about me~"

Zenki was impressed by her attitude, he wasn't sure he would be the same if he had just met someone and now lived under them.

As they were talking, Zenki noticed something out of the corner of his eye…

It was Marc.

He summoned unknown strength, his eyes open, and a lot of holy power was surrounding the sword that he had in his hand, his eyes set onto Jeanne.

"DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU JEANNE AND THE OTHER'S WILL GET YOUR BODY LATER! DIE YOU BITCH!"

With all the strength he could muster, he launched the sword like a javelin towards the unsuspecting Jeanne, catching her completely off guard.

"Get down!"

Zenki pushed Jeanne out of the way as she cried "Iyaaa!" as her body hit the floor as gently as Zenki could've made it in time, and erected a barrier.

Because he was low on power from the previous fights he had, the barrier only slowed down the sword, breaking through it.

Seeing no choice, Zenki stuck out his hand and coated it in as much demonic power as he could, placing it out in front of his body.

"Argggh!"

He gritted his teeth as the sword stabbed through his hand like butter. It kept going through his hand but then Zenki grabbed the blade with his other hand, stopping the blades advances, but cutting deep into his other hand as well.

"Zenki-chan nyaaa! Is your penis okay!?"

Kuroka quickly became panicked and went to his side, to see if she could do anything. She leant down to his hip level, and brushed her head against his crotch, using two fingers to rub between his legs softly.

"KUROKA-TAN! STOP IT!"

He cried out as he felt himself getting unwillingly aroused by Kuroka's rubbing.

POKE! POKE!

Kuroka used her finger to poke his crotch as she smirked devilishly.

"Shhh, it is okay my cute penis. What's that nyaaa? You want Kuroka to play with you~? That's okay, I will. Just show me…" She paused when she felt his bulge poke her cheek, her face staining crimson. "…ooh, it poked me. Thank Maou, your penis is okay nyaaa."

Ravel wore a disgusted face at the actions of Kuroka, Koneko being in the same boat.

"You're truly disgusting."

Ravel spat out in annoyance, Kuroka flipping the bird at her with an uncaring look to her face.

"Whatever bitch, I am making sure that the baby maker is okay nyaaa~"

"Well, that's fine and all but…HE'S BEEN STABBED THROUGH THE HANDS WITH A SWORD THAT'S LEAKING HOLY POWER! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S ONE OF YOUR PRIORITIES RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID NEKO!?" Kuroka didn't answer as her face became serious, standing up to see if she could do anything. "Z-Z-ZENKIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAA! PLEASE BE OKAY!"

Ravel cried, freaking out at seeing her King having a hole in his hand, and a deep laceration to his other hand. Her hands and body shook with the feeling that was overtaking her. Fear, that was what set in her heart, worrying more and more for Zenki's safety at this moment in time.

Koneko narrowed her eyes darkly at the man that threw the sword, walking closer and closer towards him.

Standing before him, she gave him cold eyes.

"…No one lays their hands on my King."

BANG!

With a harsh punch filled with as much power as she could muster, Koneko knocked him out, and went towards Zenki, to see if she could do anything. What she didn't realize that Marc wasn't dead…a mistake they'd regret later on.

Jeanne recovered from falling to the ground, looking at Zenki in shock, in horror.

"N-Nooooooooooo!" She cried and rushed to his side. "W-Why!? Y-You didn't have to save someone like-"

"It's fine, don't worry." He said with a pained smile, holding the sword in place. "I said I would protect you, you're my Knight now. Unlike the Devil me, you wouldn't of been able to take a sword like that because you're a recent Devil, you'd have definitely be killed if you received that. Your back was turned, you could've died. I did the only logical thing and took the blade for you. It is okay if it is me, I will heal from this, once Ravel-tan prepares the Tears."

Ravel blinked as she thought about the words, then nodded at her King.

"O-Oh, we do have a spare of them, don't we?"

Ravel recalled as she went into her dress, revealing a red vial of them.

"Well, you're a Phenex Ravel-chan, you've got uses nyaaa." Meowed Kuroka while she took the swords handle, seeing what Zenki wanted her to do. Even though it still had holy power, Kuroka did her best to grit her teeth. "I-It is going to hurt like a bitch when I pull out nyaaa. Want me to do it?"

He nodded without saying a word.

So, Kuroka did what she had to, and ripped the sword out of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

Blood gushed as he cried out.

"I told you so nyaaa."

Kuroka deadpanned while throwing the sword to the ground as Ravel walked closer.

"These Tears should be enough to heal these wounds. Here Zenki-sama, allow me to heal these wounds properly."

Said Ravel as she poured the Tears over his injured hand. Due to the immense healing power they held, they closed the wounds up, healing them up straight away, and she healed the wound that Zenki received protecting Koneko before.

Even though it couldn't replace blood, Zenki didn't lose much of it. He was just glad that he didn't lose an organ or something, as he knew the Tears couldn't regrow organs.

Koneko looked on at her King's face, worry in her eyes.

"Koneko-tan, what's with the eyes right now?"

Zenki noted that she looked down, so called her out on it.

She lowered her face, feeling sad, and that was a very weak word to use right now with the feelings that entered her heart.

"…Even though I am your Rook, I wasn't able to defend you…and you took a hit meant for me…I feel useless…"

Zenki smiled lightly as he gestured her over with his now healed hand.

She walked over and stood before him. He leaned down, and gave her a comforting pat on the head.

"Don't worry about such complicated things my adorable Rook, you did very well today. So did Ravel-tan and Kuroka-tan. We've been fighting for quite a while today, so it was bound to happen that we became lax. It is fine Koneko-tan, you've done an outstanding job as my adorable Rook. You're even using that power you hate for me, I don't have a right to complain. So don't be silly and come and give your King a hug. Don't make me make it an order~"

He joked with her at the end, so she immediately went to his chest, and gave him a hug. Just being in his embrace calmed her troubled soul. Being with Zenki made her feel good inside of her, made her feel like she was able to carry on. Though she felt like a failure, Zenki didn't feel like that for even a second.

As he hugged her, he saw Ravel pouting with her cheeks puffed out, so he gestured her over.

"You too, my adorable Bishop. Come and give me a hug."

Ravel backed away slightly, blushing.

"W-Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could give you a little hug. You are my King after all, so I best do as you say."

Her Tsundere side came out, but it disappeared as soon as she got within the embrace of Zenki, rubbing her head against his chest.

Jeanne walked closer to Kuroka, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't understand, why does that Devil care so much for those girls. Aren't they his servants? Aren't we his servants now? That girl said she was his King, and I heard that Kings have servants, those Evil Pieces and make them follow orders blindly, yet this Devil is taking time to comfort his servants when it should be the other way around, correct?"

That's how Jeanne thought about it. She had a limited knowledge on Devils and their society. She wasn't even aware that there were nice Devils out there. She was taught that Devils were bad. But right now, she could see that the Devils that saved her, allowed her to be free, were better than the humans that cried to capture her. That, was confusing to Jeanne, she needed answers, so turned to Kuroka for them.

Kuroka shook her head a single time, denying what the blonde was saying.

"Zenki-chan is a different type of Devil nyaaa." She began, meowing at seeing her sister receiving affection from their shared King. "Zenki-chan is the type to put others before himself nyaa. Even if it is a great quality to have, he also tries to do everything himself. That's why he has myself and Shirone, or the one you call Koneko. Even Ravel-chan nyaaa. He tries to do things by himself and doesn't like troubling us. That's the kind of person Zenki-chan is nyaaa. He does love us dearly, he doesn't treat us like servants. In fact, we actually are equals with one another. He listens to our opinions, he does things above and beyond for us. He's the ideal type of Devil that some like Dildodora should be like. Mehehehe, but Zenki-chan is always weird, and has been weird since the day we met nyaaa. That's why Zenki-chan comforts his 'servants' as you call them. We prefer to call it friends rather than servants. Or in my and his case, lovers. I've decided to have that child as my lover in the future nyaaa. Even if better DNA comes along, Zenki-chan is the one I've decided to stand beside because his kindness saved me and my Imouto nyaaa. Now what are you going to do nyaaa?"

Asking that straight out, Jeanne didn't know what to say.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was a Devil now, and while she didn't show it on her face, she was very good at using a smile to hide what she was really feeling. She was scared, but she could see Zenki was a kind Devil, and if he was kind, then she was sure she was going to be okay, and Kuroka's words filled her with happiness.

While it was a split second decision, right now she couldn't see herself regretting it.

" _He does have a white heart, compared to the others around. He's not an Angel, right? Only those I thought would have white hearts, but a Devil does as well? Fufufu, I have been locked away too long. Since this Devil-kun saved me, I won't complain. But my life now, what does this mean? I am a Devil-chan and that means I am going to be under this boys care, I hope he treats me well._ "

Her thoughts were laced with her concerns. But something inside of her soul was telling her that she was going to be okay.

Zenki walked closer to the blonde a minute later, curiously furrowing his eyebrows as Koneko and Ravel stood to either side of him. Kuroka walked behind him and hugged him from behind, rubbing her head against his back as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"You're…eeh, Jeanne-san, aren't you? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Y-Yes, you all saved me after all! Thank you very much Devil-chan's!" Jeanne showed her gratitude, giving them all dazzling smiles. "You're very kind to me, thanks for the save! If you didn't come, why I don't even know what would've happened! You made a Devil, but that's okay!"

"Yes, about that." Zenki began, questions flooding his mind, but one being prevalent in his thoughts. "I was wondering, why where they chasing after you?"

Jeanne lowered her face, and showed that she didn't want to explain anything about what she went through.

Immediately, Zenki could see that face, and it reminded him of the times when Kuroka and Koneko didn't want to tell him anything about their pasts either, so he was familiar to the looks that the girl as giving.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now, that can be for later. But I do need to know, how you were able to enter this territory exactly."

It had been bothering him since before, and now he thought was a good time to bring it up.

Jeanne tilted her head to the side, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, coming into this territory should've been impossible. This is my Tou-chan's personal territory in the human world, and the only ways to get in is either having a high level of power to break the barriers, which I suspect neither you, or the idiots over there have. The other way is to slip through its detection grid somehow, but that would take a genius to do, and no offence, but even I don't know exactly how that would be done and I am my Tou-chan's son, and you seemed confused as to why I asked you that, so it couldn't be that."

"Is there another way Zenki-sama?"

Ravel queried, Zenki putting a finger to his chin before nodding his head.

"There is another way. Only three people, four if you count Kaa-chan but she doesn't come here, can allow entrance to this place, open a door so to speak to enter this territory."

"Who's the four nyaaa?"

Kuroka this time gave a question, as he pointed to himself.

"There's me, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan and Diodora-nii…" At the name 'Diodora' Jeanne flinched. Zenki picked up on that and followed through with a question directed at Jeanne. "Jeanne-san? The name, Diodora, doesn't ring any bells, does it?"

"D-Diodora…is a Devil, like you, yes?"

"Unfortunately."

Zenki spat out in disgust, disliking Diodora more and more.

"Erm…Diodora, this Devil…you're talking about, I think that's what Marc called him. He's that Devil with the black heart."

That rang alarm bells with Ravel and Zenki, as Kuroka and Koneko looked slightly guilty.

"Zenki-chan nyaaa. As we got here, for a few seconds, I sensed that Diodora was here. But there was no time to tell you before the fighting begun nyaaa. And with the sword and Jeanne-chan here and all, I forgot to tell you nyaa. Sorry."

Kuroka truly had a regretful face, but Zenki placed a hand on the top of her head, stroking her head gently, Kuroka's cheeks burning red at the single touch.

"There's no need to apologize…but why would Diodora allow this girl…"

"I don't know if this helps, but he said that I was…pretty and said that he was going to take me, like someone called Asia-chan as his servants. He's been to me several times in the past, and keeps saying he was going to take me away, which in turn made me run away from…w-well, what happened in the past. He was hurt by Marc there, and I guess he teleported away as you fought or…"

Zenki gasped immediately, looking at his peerage.

"Okay! Ravel-tan, you and Koneko-tan take Jeanne-san to the Underworld for me and help her get settled in and protection if need be. If Diodora is involved, then we can't allow her to be alone for the moment. Even he said that he wants to make Jeanne-san here his servant and we can't allow that. Even if she's my Knight, that dodgy bastard won't give up." He paused and looked at Jeanne. "I'm sorry, I know going with Devils must be difficult especially since you only just met us, but we won't harm you, I promise. Just please go with Ravel-tan and Koneko-tan for now, then later on after this mess is dealt with, we'll make sure that you won't be bothered by those people over there. Is that okay? I will definitely give you the proper introduction later on, I just need to go and protect Asia-san now."

Jeanne put a hand to the back of her head, rubbing it sheepishly.

"Hehehe, I don't have a problem with it~ You kind Devil-chan's saved my life so I don't have a right to complain~ I will cooperate with you~ Don't worry, I can't wait to hear the introductions~ I hope everything works out in the end~"

"Thank you. I will definitely take care of your needs very soon, I just need to go and protect Asia-san now."

He bowed his head as Ravel chimed in.

"Yes Zenki-sama! B-But what about you?"

Ravel asked in concern, following along with what she was being told.

"I'm going to have to go to Asia-san right now. If Diodora knows we're here, then he knows that Asia-san is unguarded. Serafall-sama was busy today so I couldn't ask her, and I was supposed to be there like twenty minutes ago, but because of this... That crafty little bastard will use this opportunity to do something with her, and I can't allow it. Kuroka-tan, you stay here, just in case that Diodora is still around and that could be a trap."

"Taking certain precautions, nyaaa?"

"Exactly. If Jeanne-sans words are to be believed, then Diodora is injured, and even though I'm running low. A weak me and a weak him, I won't be losing to him. If he wasn't injured…yeah, it might be a different story. But even if he isn't, I won't allow him to touch Asia-san. After seeing off Koneko-tan and Ravel-tan, please come and join me just in case I need assistance...actually, stay with Koneko-tan and Ravel-tan until I return, just in case Diodora tries anything."

He lied, to his peerage. He was more exhausted than he was letting on, the two blows of holy power were slowing him down, but he didn't want to worry them, or put them in unnecessary danger, that's the last thing he wanted to do. And he had Jeanne to think about now, he didn't want her to be harmed, so he thought that this was the best way to move for the moment. Even if he was lying about how strong he was right now, he was determined to protect Asia, and that gave him the courage and unyielding will to continue onwards.

"You got it nyaaa! Be safe."

Zenki showed a fearless smile.

"I won't be losing to a bastard like him. If he tries anything, I will just have to put him down in his place…Maou, I've been wanting to kick the shit out of him for ages now. I guess that this gives us a chance, doesn't it? Alright, please leave the rest to me, get Jeanne-san to safety, and leave Dildodora to me."

"Heh, Dildodora~"

Sang Jeanne as Zenki activated a teleportation circle below him, though panted due to using quite a lot of demonic power this day.

"Hey Zenki-chan, what about your Otou-sama?"

Kuroka brought up, Zenki shrugging his shoulders.

"What about him?"

"Well, don't you think we should tell him?"

Kuroka advised, but Zenki shook his head.

"He doesn't believe anything I say anyway. He's not going to believe me now, is he? Nah, I don't need him. I will go and do this all my own without his help."

Hearing the sadness in the words, Kuroka couldn't refute, but even she wanted something to happen with his Father and Zenki himself. Since he helped her, she wanted to help him as well, and thought about defying Zenki to tell Ajuka.

Zenki cleared his throat.

"Be safe, all of you."

With a final wave, Zenki disappeared in a green light, Jeanne tilting her head to the side curiously.

"What a strange Devil-chan he is."

"…You don't know the half of it."

Koneko mumbled while her worry for her King was on her face. But right now, she had her job to do, like the rest of them, Ravel getting to work to use a teleportation circle that will take them to the Underworld, Kuroka watching over them, all three worried for Zenki's safety, having a bad feeling in their hearts. Even Jeanne, who had met him, was worried for Zenki as well, not wanting the Devil with the white heart to be taken by the Devil with the black heart.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Jeanne's little story has begun! First off with a meeting (or parting if it can be called that) between Jeanne and Diodora. Some stuff between Akeno and Zenki, along with Ajuka as well! And Jeanne was introduced along with Irina and Xenovia! Even though it was short, a chance meeting between them, Irina and Xenovia have met Zenki now, a little teaser for their future interactions!**

 **But who was chasing Jeanne, and for what purpose? That's…going to be apart of her own personal story that I have going for her. But Zenki saved her for now, has turned her into his Knight, and has gone towards Asia, who might be in danger from Diodora! What's going to happen with that!? But we did see how Zenki and his peerage work, having quite good tactics between the others so that's something good to see, huh!**

 **More Jeanne will come soon, her story will be revealed as the story goes along, why she was so willing to become a Devil, even without knowing Zenki. It will be revealed why that happened in the future, so look forward to that! I have some great ideas for that!**

 **Next chapter is going to be quite…well, I won't spoil it! So, until next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! And I can confirm that next chapter, Zenki's Mother is going to be introduced, and there's a surprise reveal about Zenki as well! So look forward to that, and see you next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Tritan; Thanks, I always try my best with the fighting scenes. It was pretty cool, huh, and yeah, here's the next chapter!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I know that, but that's what it has said in canon. It can heal injuries, including holes in bodies quite easily, but it can't restore organs or bloodloss, yet has been shown to heal holes in peoples bodies before.**

 **Hellspam; Firstly, thanks! I'm glad that you did! Jeanne's Balance Breaker probably will be her canon one, I might have her be able to wrap the swords around her in like an armour as well, but I'm not sure yet. I know, imagine them two meeting, it is going to be quite explosive, huh. You read my mind, I was thinking of having them be best friends. They certainly are going to be in for a surprise later on. I am going to toy with the idea in the next chapter, and see how it goes. It does make for some comedy moments, and I agree, if Ise can power up from breasts, why can't Jeanne from promises of spanking or something like that.**

 **DocSlendy; Well, he isn't completely stupid, and this was more taking advantage of the situation. Yeah, she appears in this chapter!**

 **BlueBlade87; Yup, we get to meet his Mom this chapter! Hehe, I have to keep the cuteness level high~ Yup, Jeanne is his Knight now, and even Xenovia and Irina made appearances this chapter! More of them will come in the future! True, she's not in love with a pervert, but someone who is quite different, eccentric, but not a pervert like Issei. Valerie is going to be appearing very soon, do not worry about that~ I am thinking around chapter 11 so quite soon.**

 **Skull Flame; True enough, a kind smile doesn't mean a kind person behind the smile, and you're right about that. Yup, that's quite tense right now, but it is going to get better in the future, and yeah, his Mother does believe him. Yeah, this chapter reveals a surprise alright~ I dunno about love, but maybe a tiny crush. And yeah, Xenovia is quite perspective about such things, it seems. Hmmm, that's a good question, and it will be revealed as the story goes along~ We've got to only hope…well, this chapter has the answer for you, huh~ Those sound like some awesome ideas, I will have to take them into consideration! Hehe, that would be quite funny to see, wouldn't it? Koneko jealous of him being famous in the Familiar Forest~ You're right about that, if Issei could do it in canon, why can't Zenki? And yeah, that's a possibility! And thank you!**

 **Duked; Thank you! Eventually, he will do, but right now, he has a right to be quite angry, after everything his Father had said. Yeah, they've been there for quite a while now, ya know hehe~ Well maybe so, but this way, they'll be better utilized than they were in canon, at least in my opinion anyway. In canon they were, in this they aren't. That's the beauty of fanfiction, you can change things like this. Eeh, I think a Pawn is kinda better for Kunou, with the things I have planned for her in the future, the same for Gasper and why he's a she in this.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, it seems like something is going to happen to Asia…to see what, you're gonna have to read~ Yeah, some future characters are gonna be cool to incorporate, it is going to be fun! And cool suggestions!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, they'll be appearing more frequently in the future. You're right, she kind of does, doesn't she? Don't worry, in this they are going to get a lot of time to shine in this story. Hmmm, that's a good question, what does he want to achieve? It will be revealed as the story goes on. Hehe, I can imagine something like that happening, actually. It would make sense for that to happen in the future. He'll be getting kissed by Ophis eventually, they'll even have a lemon between them someday. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He doesn't, does he? He's quite…well, everyone knows what he is. That scene was pretty cool, wasn't it? Jeanne using her Sacred Gear against Diodora was a fun part to write. It was harsh, but Zenki received the same treatment from his Father, even if the world isn't an eye for an eye, his anger is quite justified considering how many years Diodora has been getting away with what he's been doing in his life. Yup, she's appearing in this chapter! I thought that showing them would be a good little teaser for their future interactions. Yeah, it does show that, doesn't it? Even people like Kuroka and Ravel, who are quite at each other's necks, find themselves being able to cooperate with one another like this. I'm glad that you did, and you'll see what happens with that this and next chapter~**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Hehe, things certainly are firing up, aren't they? She can see the good in people, I thought that it would be something a holy maiden like Jeanne would be able to do. Yeah, I've been thinking about replacements for her, though it isn't such a huge role anyway, just someone to be there to fill in for her. That sounds pretty cool. And that's Kuroka for you, she can make most people like that, can't she? Well, they sent those two to retrieve Excalibur despite the fact that they are supposed to be very important items to the Church, so I guess they send whoever they think is necessary. Yup, he's gonna get two in one! I have some familiars in mind, and that sounds pretty cool. And thank you!**

 **LL; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, a double headache for the pair of them. And you're right, even in canon she couldn't shake them off, even if she knew they would hurt, she would just do it regardless. He does love his Father, but he finds it difficult talking with him, especially after everything that has happened.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I can only imagine how that would go down. Xenovia and Zenki surely would be shocked, wouldn't they? That…actually could possibly happen in the future. I am thinking of having her appear there when it goes down, if only to see Xenovia becoming all shy and shocked and such.**

 **Guest 2; I don't see why not, most of Zenki's peerage are believers in the faith, so she'd want to watch over them, plus Zenki himself. And yeah, he's gonna have his own club and technically do need some kind of adviser.**

 **Tamm; Thanks! You'll have to read and see!**

 **Guest 3; Hmmm, I haven't fully decided that yet, though I do have some good ideas for his club. You're right about that, it does seem like that would happen, can't have the perverted students trying to do things with Zenki and his peerage, considering half of them are actually innocent people. Hmmm, I will think about it~**

 **Guest 4; Does it? It's meant to show that he's close to people, like he wouldn't use it on, Diodora's name or someone else he doesn't like. It's to display a childlike attitude, despite the maturity that he does display half, if not most of, the time.**

 **Guest 5; Hmmm, that actually sounds like a cool idea. I don't see why she wouldn't be able to produce something like that, even if it is on a weaker version. Kiba in canon can make Dragon Slayer swords, so why not other types of holy swords as well, as long as she studies it and all. It is pretty cool, and yeah I can totally see that happening as well. I mean, I don't see why she couldn't. I know heaven modified one for Irina to use in canon, so someone like Jeanne should at least be able to wield something like that. I can see that happening actually. Valerie would do something like that. A Balance Breaker, I haven't decided fully, but I am running through some ideas. And that sounds cool as well, thanks for the ideas!**

 **Anime PJ; That's very crippling, isn't it? Something could happen, but what? I'm glad that you liked it! And I try my best with the fight scenes, they aren't exactly my forte so I try my best with them. I usually would do, like with Asia, but I also like the element of surprise, Valerie is probably going to be the same, but that's where their stories begin, like Jeanne in the last chapter begins as well and I suppose some in this chapter as well. If you thought he was funny this chapter, wait until you see what happens this and next chapters, it is going to be very entertaining, I think so at least. That pretty much sums it up, though Ajuka does have a redeeming scene in the next chapter. I thought adding them for future interactions would be a good thing to do. Hehe you never know, she might very well feel like that when it is done with. And yeah, it pretty much does mean that~ Well, you'll see some of that this chapter! Well, there's something's that are going to go wrong, then right and all that~ I hope you enjoy~**

 **Guest 6; Eeh, maybe in the future I could. I haven't watched all of the Fate series and haven't played the games yet, so I can't give you a full answer for that, but when I have, I will give it a think over. But that does sound quite good to me, I quite like it! Yup, she appears in this chapter, and she's certainly going to be quite, fun to do~**

 **Akeno best waifu; That's actually something I was thinking about. In canon, she did it relatively quickly for Issei, and in this, Zenki and Akeno have known one another for years now, so it is more plausible for her to do it in the future. Hehe, she's going to be the person that does tease the harem members~ And those suggestions would be funny to write~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Jeanne's seeing through that straight away~ She won't let anyone try anything with her, she's awesome like that. Well, there's a scene in this chapter that gives that little scenario some hope, but you'll have to read to see how that is going to go, you know? Well, this chapter does something about that. You're right about that, Xenovia is keeping the barriers up and is wondering what is going on, the same with Irina, though she was probably developing a little crush than anything else~ That's gonna be a question on everyone's mind for a little while, and it won't be answered straight away, a little mystery and all. Diodora crying was funny, and it might even more funny this chapter. You'll have to read and see that~**

 **Guest 7; That sounds like an awesome idea to me! I love it! I will give it a think over! Tiamat wouldn't be a bad choice for her, I could see it working. Now that would be funny, it could be something of a comedy duo between then or something.**

 **Lightwave; He certainly didn't, but Jeanne did. She saw through it, and saw his wicked ways. Hmm, what's going to happen with that~ You'll have to read and see~ It could be either one of those things, or something else~ All in due time~ Well, he shouldn't be making bad deals, they can turn around on him, evident in this chapter. And thanks!**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, I am glad that you liked it so much~ I hope this chapter is just as epic~ Yup, you're right there, she does, and read the chapter to see how~ Ah, I actually haven't yet, but I will be doing so in the next few days, and those voice actors are doing them huh? I don't have a complaint, I like them. Hehe, yeah, I am sure that she will nail that craziness of Anna.**

 **ShadeAkami; That certainly did happen! True enough, it would be very difficult to call their meeting faithful. More like nightmare meeting, but Jeanne set him straight. Hehe, when that beatdown happens, it is going to be epic. I have it all planned out in my head, though there is one in this chapter~ It's going to be very awesome~ Yeah, you gotta listen to Zenki or face the consequences, which Diodora does this chapter. God, I can't even, or want to, imagine what she's going to use the money on. Yeah, an eye for an eye and all that. After saying and doing (or lack there of) of what he did, he should've expected for Zenki to respond like that. Yup, he Mom does indeed believe him, and he does have a decent relationship with her. I can see why people would draw that conclusion and it did run through my head, but in the end I chose someone else, though there is going to be reason as to why I chose what I did, which will be revealed in these coming chapters. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know Tiamat, he's Ajuka's son after all, he's gonna know Tiamat somehow. Yeah, those wacky bunch keep getting themselves into adventures, even when they are only trying to relax and have a good time, but at least this time they got a powerful new member of Zenki's peerage, Jeanne! Hmm, it's speculation time with what they want with Jeanne~ And what they are going to do if they get her~ He is a pretty good tactician, considering who his Father is, it only makes sense, right? And this chapter shows how far he thinks ahead as well, even if things don't always go to plan. That is dedication, and this chapter just cements how much he has for Asia, you'll have to read and see what he does for her though, I personally think it is very sweet. Hehe, even in such a situation, Kuroka's gotta go for the penis, she needs to protect it! She probably doesn't even realize she could do something like that. Ravel kept her eyes on the prize that wasn't Zenki's manhood, she knows what is what after all. Yeah, he's got another trial, and it certainly isn't going to be easy on him, as shown in this chapter. Hmm, if that 'someone' is gonna show up, will have to be seen~ Hehe, I am such a tease~ Hmmm, maybe I will do somewhere, maybe I will do~ We'll have to wait and see~ And thank you! Here's the chapter!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, I like keeping everyone on their toes, with this chapter proving as much. Wow, I know, it seems that it is popular huh~? I'm glad people are loving it so far, I am thankful for all of the support I am getting from everyone so it makes me happy! Yup, this chapter reveals who his Mother is! I don't see why not, Ajuka and Tiamat have a relationship with one another, so it would make sense for Zenki to at least know her, and be acquainted with her. And here's the update!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you on both! Hehe, yeah~ Gabriel and her observations, she'll be having a real chat with him next chapter. I thought it would be cool to show how their relationship is going. Yeah, it seems like being a Maou and a Father are two different things. Well, he needs a Knight before canon starts, and it gives me a good chance to establish a good team before canon begins and have the rest be added, kinda like Rias' team, though obviously different~ He's certainly going to be suffering physically and mentally, we'll have to see what happens~ Hmm, we'll have to wait and see if Zenki kills him or not, it could happen, though I won't spoil anything for now. Yeah, they were introduced last chapter with more of them to come in the future! Gabriel, yes, Griselda, I am unsure of at this time. And thanks, I will try my best!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; He really does doesn't he? But this chapter gives him a start of redemption in his sons eyes. Yup, she appears this chapter with a boom! Yeah, they'll be appearing more and more in the future~ Obviously though since they are on his peerage~ Well, her story starts here, so Jeanne being reincarnated is a good thing, Valerie will probably be the same, as it would be very difficult for Zenki and Valerie to meet before then. Don't mess with Jeanne or you're going to get stabbed, very badly. Just ask Diodora haha~ We'll have to see how that turns out~ Yeah, that sounds awesome to me!**

 **Guest 9; Thanks! Glad you did! Hah, that would be funny to see Ophis doing something like that~**

 **XNaruHina; Don't worry about Ravel's growth, she's going to be utilized more than the LN did. She's going to have an important role as his Bishop, and you're right about that, he did fall quite short in using Ravel correctly. You're right about him trying to save someone, give them a home which he will do with most of his peerage, if not all of them. Well, he is a child right now, and Sairaorg isn't exactly weak either, he beat the entire Gremory Team barring Issei and that was only because he got a random powerup in the middle of the match, if that didn't happen, Sairaorg probably would've won that match, so I believe he isn't really weak, and neither is Zenki really, yet he isn't like OP either, as seen in this chapter.**

 **Guest 10; Thank you! I am happy that you do! Exactly, he's a good mix of strong but not OP or weak as a nail either. He's strong, is gonna be challenged, as shown in this chapter and the previous chapter before this one, and you're right, being a Maou's son is going to give him some extra boosts, and all. Tiamat would be a cool idea for Asia!**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, that would be an awesome idea, wouldn't it? Zenki is the type to do something like that. Even though he can't officially get involved with Rias and her own problems, that doesn't mean that he won't try and help somehow, and he of course would want to help Akeno as well, considering that he does like her. And the date thing sounds pretty good to work in as well, it would be quite funny to write, Akeno getting excited at the prospect of getting a date with Zenki.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The holy spirit and the holy nun part three**

"Zenki-san…"

Asia began as she looked through the forest.

Since it was that time for Zenki to appear as he always came at ten everyday, something of a ritual to her and him. They had become friends, and maybe something more. Even without conveying words, they were always able to make the other smile.

Just looking at each other made the girl and boy smile. They couldn't explain it, they didn't know why that was. It was strange, yet a powerful feeling. She felt amazing when she was with Zenki, someone she could readily say was her best friend.

Or maybe, it was something more than that. She truly wasn't sure what it was. And she didn't say it, but she could imagine herself being near Zenki always, standing beside him. Even if she was a Nun and he was an 'Angel', she didn't see it like that. She only saw Zenki and herself.

"…"

She suddenly heard a noise coming from the left, and darted her eyes that way.

She thought that she saw someone move in the forest. It was a faint sight, and she wasn't sure if she did or not. So, she inched closer a little bit, and she could definitely make out a shadow from the distance. It was humanoid in shape, and the size, she couldn't be sure from where she was stood right now.

"Zenki-san, is that you?"

At first, she couldn't see who was there at all. She couldn't make out the person that was walking towards her. The trees blocked who it was in her vision. Since they were far away as well, Asia couldn't tell who was coming towards her.

She trudged forward, her eyes on the figure slowly approaching, wishing it to be Zenki so she could converse with him again, something she found herself doing quite frequently if she was honest with herself.

"Zenki-san, is that you? Hehe, are you playing a game."

She called again, but she didn't get an answer.

She thought that was strange, and being quite innocent, she believed that Zenki was playing a game with her. If that was the case, then she was okay with it, she liked spending time with Zenki, even playing games was okay for her.

She'd walk more and more forward as fast as she could. She moved through the trees, moving through the forests. Things would block her path, but she'd either go around them, or over them depending on how big they were.

As she got close to the person who she thought was Zenki…she was wrong.

The person who appeared wasn't Zenki at all…

No, it wasn't Zenki.

The person who appeared was Diodora himself, sporting his usual disgusting smirk on his face, it being scary to Asia. The wound on his chest could be seen, but Asia couldn't focus on that right now. All she could focus on was the face of Diodora.

"Hello, you don't know me but I am-"

"Diodora-san."

Asia came out with, surprising Diodora, shocking him even. He couldn't be more shocked right now. He had no clue that Asia knew about him. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disturbed right now. Whatever he was, he looked like a deer caught in headlights and had trouble on how to respond to Asia suddenly knowing who he was.

"Y-You know…"

Perplexity wormed its way onto Diodora's face, he could hardly believe what he was hearing right now. How did Asia know who he was? Why did she looked panicked and alarmed? Diodora held this question and more in his soul, and he wasn't truly sure what the answer would be, nor would he like the answer that Asia was going to give him, if Asia was going to give him an answer at all in fact.

Asia nodded, and took a step backwards, her eyes laced with worry and fright.

"I-I know who you are. You're a bad person who wants to hurt me!"

Asia announced as she took a step back, recalling the day she was told about Diodora in her mind…

* * *

 **Two weeks ago**

 _It was a typical day for Zenki and Asia. They were just sat on the ground, talking with one another. Asia was smiling enchantingly, and Zenki was just smiling right back at her, seeing that she was holding the crucifix in her hand that Zenki had got her lovingly. Seeing it made Zenki oddly happy. Though it was a hated existence for him, the holy item, just knowing that Asia was wearing something of his, something that he gave her, was more than enough for him and he was happy for that._

 _But Zenki also had a sullen look on his face, and Asia noticed it, being concerned._

" _Zenki-san, is there something wrong?"_

 _She was of course concerned for her friend, and wished to help in anyway that she could._

 _Zenki looked torn, but ultimately, he gave a nod and inched closer, deciding something within his heart._

" _Asia-san, you trust me, right?"_

 _His voice was mellow, calm. But inside of him, a storm was erupting, trying to break him apart. He didn't like what he was about to tell Asia, but it was a necessary thing to do._

" _Y-Yes!"_

 _She said it without worry. She did trust Zenki, very much so. She could say that she trusted him with her life and she wouldn't be lying. She had immense trust in him, however seeing that Zenki was serious, she was also confused._

 _With that acknowledged, Zenki moved forward and placed a hand over his own heart, as if speaking from the heart._

" _Asia-san, I need to tell you about someone…the name Diodora Astaroth, is a name you shouldn't ever have to hear. But this person is…" Zenki went into his pocket and produced a picture of Diodora, showing it to Asia who looked at it intently. "You see, this person is someone you need to run away from, if I am never around."_

" _Huh? What do you mean Zenki-san?"_

 _Naturally, Asia was perplexed by what Zenki was saying. She didn't know Diodora, and she wasn't sure why Zenki was talking about him with her._

 _He ran a hand through his hair, and explained._

" _Asia-san, this person is a bad Devil. He is a person that wishes to…hmm, he wishes to take you away from the Church and do things with you, that you don't want to happen to you. He is someone that you don't want to ever come across. He's very vile, an evil creature that would hurt someone innocent like you, because he's got a twisted sense of morality."_

 _Asia took in the information, and still was confused._

" _W-Why does he want to take me away from the Church? W-Why does he want to hurt me?"_

 _That was the obvious question that Asia had. Zenki half expected that Asia would ask something like that...no, he was damned sure that she was going to ask something like that._

 _Zenki could understand why she was still in questioning right now, so he tried to relieve her mind and put her worries to rest, and his own troubles as well, at least for the moment._

" _He's evil, Asia-san. Until now, I have been keeping him away from you, that's one of the reasons we actually met. I would dispose of him, but I can't. Because of…well, because he is the Astaroth heir, and it would be bad if an…if someone like me killed him. It would cause, much uproar. The reason I am telling you, is because sometimes, I might not be around, and I don't want you to be in danger. So, if you see this person, run away immediately, don't even try and talk with him. He is a very dangerous person and will do things with you. Asia-san, because I care about you, I'm telling you this not to scare you, but to make sure that you're safe. I don't want him to hurt you. So, if you do meet him by chance, don't be taken in by his 'kindness' because he isn't a good person. Some Devils can be good, some Devils are and some Devils are nicer than even some humans. But he, is the very definition of a Devil that the Church tells you about. He is pure evil and disgusting, he's so evil that he makes Stray Devils look good. So, I hope you do run when seeing this person. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. He might try and prey on your kindness, maybe like…I don't know, have an injury that needs healing, but don't heal him. He's a person with bad intentions. Don't allow him to lure you away with his sweet words, he knows how to be sweet, but he's anything but at his core. He's evil, no mistaken Asia-san."_

 _Zenki spoke honestly, worrying for the girl and Asia teared up._

 _She could see it in his eyes that he truly did care for her, and did want her to be safe, no matter what. She couldn't deny that Zenki did care for her. It was evident on his face, and no one would speak that passionately if they were_

 _Asia nodded at Zenki's request, seeing how serious he was._

" _I-If Zenki-san says that then, I will do as you ask."_

 _Relief entered the green haired Devils heart, it allowed him to breathe easy again._

" _Thank you, Asia-san. I am so glad you listened to me."_

 _At that, the pair smiled at one another and then hugged one another, Zenki hoping that his warning didn't come true…_

* * *

 **Present day…**

"P-Please stay away from me! I-I don't want to speak with you! I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the Church now!"

Asia yelled and ran back as fast as she could towards the Church, honouring Zenki's request. She thought of everything that she could think of right now, anything that could get her away from the Church. Even though she lied for the sake of getting away from him, she was sure God would forgive for those actions.

She ran and ran as fast as she could, not looking back. She didn't expect that she'd see Diodora, but she did and Zenki wasn't around.

She did what Zenki had said and ran away.

Diodora watched with wide eyes, wondering why Asia was running away from him.

"Asia-chan! Hey Asia-chan!"

Asia didn't reply to Diodora, running faster and faster, as fast as she could run.

Diodora scowled and ran forward as well, after Asia.

"Asia-chan! Please wait, I want to talk with you!"

Diodora called for her, but she shook her head in rejection.

"P-Please don't follow me!"

She announced, hearing his footsteps behind her.

If Diodora was as bad as Zenki said, she didn't want to be caught by him. That would be worse than anything else in the world. She didn't want to go with Diodora, she was frightened and she hoped that Zenki appeared soon.

"H-Hey! Why are you running away from me!?"

Diodora yelled even more, trying to call for Asia.

But she didn't stop and talk with him. She ran more and more. Asia's legs carried her through the forest.

Diodora didn't understand why she was running away. He couldn't put two and two together. Her suddenly running away at the sight of him was very strange indeed. That was something he didn't expect. He expected that she'd heal the wound on his chest, but she didn't even attempt to do it. She ran away from him and he was in the depths of confusion.

TRIP!

"Uuuuu!"

Asia fell over a tree branch on the ground. Her body hit the ground with a loud thudding sound, the area around her being broken due to them being soft pieces of wood. She felt pain enter her body, but fear as she heard the footsteps of Diodora coming closer and closer to her body.

Asia looked around to see the 'kind' face of Diodora standing there, offering his hand to her.

"You silly girl, you tripped over."

Diodora said it with a smile, Asia shaking her body as she grabbed the crucifix around her neck, the very same one Zenki gave her, and held it out in front of her, Diodora wincing when seeing it. He backed away a little bit, as Asia tried to get to her feet.

"P-Please leave me alone…I-I don't want to talk to you…"

Asia said weakly, getting to her feet, walking backwards away from Diodora.

Diodora moved forward a little bit, trying to understand what was going on.

"Why do you run from me Asia-chan? I have this wound here, someone attacked me. I came to the Holy Maiden in hopes that you heal me. Could you please heal me Asia-chan? I would be very grateful."

Asia looked at the wound in his chest, and she was compelled to heal him.

Even knowing he was a bad person, Asia was the type to heal anyone that needed it. She was a very good girl, she wasn't going to turn people away because they were bad…

But in this instance, she couldn't do it.

She couldn't do it, because she recalled what Zenki said, and how he was pretending to be nice and then she could be hurt if she believed his words, which in this instance she wasn't going to believe them.

"I-I'm sorry, please go and see a doctor, I-I cannot heal you."

Though it was very difficult for her, she rejected him. She couldn't do it in the end. She couldn't heal him. She thought of what Zenki said, and that gave her the courage to say no to him. She'd say it again and again, not wanting to be taken away by Diodora.

Diodora's face twisted in anger, tightening his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned a colour of white.

"W-What did you say…?"

He was speaking calmly, surprisingly keeping his anger back.

But Asia was adamant, shaking her head.

"A-As I said, I cannot heal you. I need…I need to go back to the Church…erm, my friend, Zenki-san is going to be coming soon, s-so please leave."

She thought that since Zenki said he had driven off Diodora before, mentioning his name would make Diodora leave alone.

At the name, Diodora's eyes opened wide.

"Z-Zenki…s-so, is that the reason you're running away from me?"

Putting two and two together, Diodora figured that Zenki planned this ahead, and told Asia something that wouldn't make her stay near him, run away from him and even refuse to heal him, though he wasn't sure what she was told.

Asia's eyes fluttered, taking a step back.

"Z-Zenki-san told me, you're a bad Devil that wishes to do very bad things to me. Z-Zenki-san will come, and protect me…h-he is my Angel, he will come. S-So, please leave before he comes back, please. H-He won't be happy if you, a-are here when he returns."

Asia said it as strongly as she could. She was quaking in her place right now. But her eyes was full of determination.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Diodora suddenly began laughing as Asia became confused.

"W-Why are you laughing? Zenki-san will come."

Asia said it again, more determined than before.

Diodora snickered with darkened eyes.

"Yeah, he surely will come, won't he? That boy, you're talking about, has been lying to you."

Diodora said it snidely, showing a truly disgusting appearance.

"W-What do you mean? Zenki-san wouldn't lie…"

Asia was sure about it, but Diodora loved doing this, breaking people. And right now, the faith she had in Zenki, was going to be sweet to see on her face even more than it would if he had done…some truly vile act.

"Zenki, you think he is an Angel, but that's not the case."

"H-He's not an Angel…?"

Asia was sure Diodora was lying right now, only to make something happen to her.

Diodora laughed even more.

"That's right! He lied to you, precious Asia-chan! Zenki, is named Zenki Astaroth, and he is my nephew! He's a Devil to the Maou Beelzebub, his own son!"

"W-What…"

Asia gasped in surprise, her eyes dulling with clouds, her body shaking from side to side. The information was trying shocking to her. Zenki, was a Devil, that was something she couldn't believe. She couldn't believe that the friend she had made was truly a Devil, and even Diodora's nephew and even related to a Maou…she didn't know what to do, despair etching its way on her face as Diodora howled in laughter.

* * *

In front of him, Zenki was faced with adversities.

The day had started off pretty routine, it doing the usual stuff that it did. Zenki had woken up with his peerage, went to get away from the Underworld for a day or so, but then there was something that happened.

Zenki and his peerage were ambushed in his own Father's territory. That would've been shocking enough, but he was then assaulted by someone even he didn't know about. It was a scary ordeal, and he was able to save the girl known as Jeanne by turning her into a Devil…

But now, he was faced with another adversity.

He was faced with something that he didn't think he would be faced with, people that barely he knew, and people that he didn't want to know either, due to the fact that they were with the person that he reviled.

"We won't let you past, Zenki Astaroth!"

"We'll defeat you for our Master, Diodora-sama!"

"We'll definitely kill you boy! You're nothing to us, Diodora-sama's precious servants!"

Zenki was blocked by Diodora's pieces.

Since he was in a hurry Zenki's coordinates were thrown off a little bit, and he ended up a fair distance away from the Church that he wanted to go to. But seeing the pieces of Diodora, he came to the obvious conclusion that he was being blocked by the people that were Diodora's servants.

It confirmed that Diodora was going after Asia Argento right now.

Usually, he would be able to blitz these people, but for the weakened Zenki, it was going to be more difficult.

He couldn't call his peerage, he didn't have time to do that. Ajuka probably wouldn't believe him, so there was no chance to call him either. He didn't know where his other friends were, and he didn't want to put them in danger…

So he didn't have a choice.

He was going to have to fight these people on his own. Even though he could see four Pawns before him, no doubt having promoted into the Queen, he could see a Bishop far off, and even he could see Diodora's single Rook and two Knights in the far distance as well as his Queen at the back.

Diodora didn't have a full set of peerage members, but right now, they didn't have a single scratch on them, while Zenki had laboured breathing. He had been using a lot of his demonic power this day, and he was outnumbered.

Even so, he had someone that he needed to retrieve, and that was Asia herself. He wasn't going to allow Diodora get his hands on her, no matter what happens. He wasn't going to allow Diodora be the one that gets in his way now.

Zenki looked upwards, and then he pressed a button that was on his watch. At that, a metal bird in the trees began having its eyes flashing red, recording everything that was happening. With that confirmed, Zenki looked at the people in his way, scowling darkly.

"Get out of my way."

Zenki ordered strongly, his eyes displaying his rage.

Even so, Diodora's servants didn't move, walking forward more and more.

"Fine, don't move quietly. But you know, you're fighting for a loser. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't give a single shit about you. He'll end up using and abusing you. Don't you even know what that means, you moronic people?"

Zenki was being cruel, to be kind to them right now. He wasn't attempting to be cruel at all, he was trying to make them see that Diodora was the wrong person to stand beside. Even though they were his servants, Zenki was only trying to help them, knowing the way they were was only because of Diodora himself.

"Don't say such filth!"

"Yeah! Diodora-sama is the best!"

"H-He loves us!"

Zenki could only show disgust for the blind passion these girls had. It was clear that he had done something to them to make them look like this. Even the most loyal of servants have something about them that still defines them as people. But right now, all he could see was faceless people following a morons rules and didn't think for themselves.

In ways, he pitied these girls, having a Master like this person.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but I cannot allow you to stand before me like this. And he doesn't love you, Diodora doesn't know what love is. He's a disgusting person who can't understand the concept of love, I feel sorry for you."

Zenki spoke with the truth, at least what he perceived to be the truth.

He truly thought Diodora wasn't capable of love, he didn't believe that Diodora could love someone, at least in a good sense. He did believe that he had obsessive types of love, like for what appeared to be with Asia, but real love, he didn't believe Diodora had something like that, he didn't have anything like that.

"Don't say something like that!"

"Diodora-sama does love us!"

"Hated next heir-sama is stupid because Diodora-sama loves us and hates you!"

"That's right, you're going to be a loser that dies this day! While Diodora-sama rules and loves us for all eternity!"

Even though he tried to be sympathetic with them, his words fell on deaf ears with the girls. He could tell that they were so blinded with loyalty (which he had no idea why they would be like that with Diodora considering what he does with them, of what he knew) that they couldn't see the truth, and though it was going to be reluctant, he had to do something, he had to make these people move out of his way, one way or another. He wasn't going to stand back and allow Asia to be hurt, even if he had to force his way through Diodora's peerage, he would apologize later on.

"I will have no choice but to defeat you, is that okay? I will have to force you to move if you don't move instead. I have to go and protect Asia-san."

Zenki said it with hostility.

Even if it wasn't their fault, he wasn't going to allow these people to stand between him and Asia. There was no way he was going to be stood between himself and Asia with these people blocking his path. He was going to protect Asia, no matter what.

"We won't move, Zenki Astaroth. We've been ordered to kill you, so we'll do just that."

The Queen in the distance spoke to Zenki, who scowled and looked upon her enemy with a glare.

Zenki returned the harsh glare with a darkened stare.

"If you stand in my way, I cannot guarantee your safety. I will not hold back on you."

The Queen didn't show any fear, having a cocky face and attitude as well, dispassion in her eyes, her nostrils flaring in pure anger.

"Speaking down to us, are you? That's fine, we'll also kill you for Diodora-sama! Go ahead Pawns! Show him why the true Astaroth heir is better suited to everything!"

The Pawns advanced on him first. Each of them had already promoted, he could tell by the raise of their powers. For the full powered Zenki, these girls wouldn't be a problem. Right now though, it was going to be a challenge. He was weakened from the fights before, and the holy power that entered his system, even then he still wasn't going to back down and fight until he couldn't anymore.

"For Diodora-sama! Let's kill this person who stands in front of Diodora-sama!"

One of his Pawns advanced, and did a series of punches towards Zenki. He pulled back, avoiding each punch, and saved as much demonic power as he possibly could. Each punch she flung at him, he was able to manoeuvre out of the way.

Using his fighting knowledge, he grabbed one of her fists as it aimed for his face. She attempted to take a step back, but she didn't have time as Zenki threw his own punch at her face.

"Gwah!"

She spat out blood as the face of the Pawn bent around his fist. Her body was launched backwards and hit several trees. Zenki thought that would be enough to stop her actions for the moment, but she showed surprising durability, and stood on wobbly legs.

She spat out blood, her eyes narrowing.

"Die you bastard!"

She spat out and went to move forward. But Zenki fired demonic power at her, crumbling her stance, and shortened the distance quickly. Before she could react, he headbutted her, and sent her to the ground, cracking the ground below himself.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Another Pawn charged demonic power and fired it at Zenki, it changing into a block of ice as it neared the boy.

"I won't lose to you, girl! Do not underestimate me, girl!"

Responding to that, Zenki immediately did a back flip and avoided the blast, sending a ball of demonic power right back at the Devil girl, nailing her in the chest and blowing her away. Her body smashed through a number of trees, and even though she had the Rook trait of the Queen power she received via promotion to defend her, she wasn't able to save herself in the end, and was forced to be knocked out by Zenki's overwhelming power.

Seeing how he took out one of the Pawns so easily despite his state, naturally the girls became shocked and worried at the same time, not sure on what they should do.

"D-Don't you dare underestimate us!"

One of the Pawns made bullets of demonic power and fired them at Zenki, who dodged all of them, moving his small body away from each of the blasts. He flipped and turned all over the demonic bullets, none of them touching him.

"There!"

Seeing his chance, Zenki moved forward like a bullet towards her. His speed was too good, she couldn't follow him with her eyes, and only saw him when he entered her range, appearing right in front of her and balled his fist.

"G-Get away!"

The girl took a step back and made a barrier around herself.

"Get lost!"

Using his strength, he smashed his fist through her wall of aura and connected with her body. Because of the demonic barrier the girl made, his fist wasn't as powerful as it would be in his current state. It was enough to connect with her body and knocked her backwards, hitting a tree and causing the leaves to fall off it, dancing around her form, as he panted, but saw that she didn't fall unconscious, pain rushing through her body.

He could feel himself getting weaker, but he needed to continue on. He needed to press on for the girl that he had grown to love.

"We won't lose, failed heir of Astaroth!"

A dancer looking Pawn took out what appeared to be a dagger and threw it at Zenki. Zenki saw that the dagger was surrounded by a deep well of demonic power, enhanced by the Bishop trait of the Queen the girl had promoted into.

"For Maou sake."

Sighing, Zenki ducked the blade just in time as it sailed above him. He got to his feet, twisting on the feet that he had, grabbing the knife flung at him, and launched it right back, using his other arm to block the punches and kicks of the first Pawn. He even used a small amount of demonic power to attach it to the blade, though it went unnoticed by the Pawn.

"Fuck off!"

The dancer Pawn took out another knife filled with demonic power and blocked the strike of her own dagger. The dagger split apart with the dagger launched by Zenki and then…

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion occurred from the dagger Zenki had thrown, catching the girl in it. Because she was caught by surprise, she was fired right at Zenki, who balled his fist with as much strength he could muster.

"Bitch!"

With a single fluid motion, Zenki embedded his fist deeply within her gut. She coughed out blood, and was instantly knocked out. Her body slid across the ground, hitting it ever so slightly in places and had damage from that, her body falling down to the ground after being launched for a mile, the Queen of the ground shocked he had that much power left.

"Y-You bastard! That's unforgivable!"

The Queen sneered at him as she raised her eyebrows disgustingly.

Zenki showed a daring face.

"Heh, you're a bitch, so don't worry about it."

Zenki smirked despite the fatigue overtaking his body.

That angered the Queen, narrowing her eyes at one of the Pawns.

"Get him!"

"Yes!"

Responding to her Queen, the last Devil Pawn revealed a pair of short swords, and she went on the offensive, slashing towards him.

She went to slash at him, but Zenki jumped back, just in time to miss a fist going under him.

He looked and saw that the girl he fought before, the Pawn that was good at hand to hand was up. Even though she was on shaky legs, she seemed like she wasn't going to give up, ever. She showed that she was going to fight.

"D-Don't underestimate our strength!"

She showed determined eyes as Zenki landed on the ground, noticing the slashing short sword girl, and the hand to hand girl coming right back at him.

"Tch, bitches."

He clicked his tongue as it became a little more difficult. Short sworded girl slashes on his left, and hand to hand girl on his right, he was forced to move his body more than he usually would do. Forcing himself to move his body in a weakened state wasn't a good idea.

The hand to hand Pawn made suspicious movements, coming from the left. He went to block, but she feinted and the slashing short sword Pawn came at him. She slashed for his eyes, only missing by inches as he pulled away, sending a kick her way.

"I don't think so!"

The hand to hand Pawn intercepted the kick and received it with her body. She was pushed back, and fell onto her butt. Zenki noticed how she seemed to be in pain but didn't stop trying to stand, so putting her out of her misery, he fired demonic power at her, and knocked her out this time, smashing her head against the ground.

Zenki panted a little bit more.

"Don't think you can forget about me!"

Appearing out of nowhere, a sword wielding Knight came in and slashed Zenki's back, catching him off guard, blood splattering out of his back. He gritted his teeth as the cold metal pierced his body, but sent demonic power to his back as much as possible strengthening his body just enough to avoid major damage, but the pain couldn't be ignored.

His vision became a little cloudy, but he was able to pick himself up. The pain was bearable, if it was for Asia.

"You foolish bitch!"

Zenki raised his power, tapping into his unknown strength, an aura around his body. The single remaining Pawn backed away slightly, fear in their eyes. But then, the sword Knight clicked her tongue, and readied her large sword.

"I won't be losing to you!"

Raising her spirits, she came from behind him again with her sword, swinging it heartily. Zenki caught her movements this time, and caught the large sword in his hand, giving her a surprising shock. The sword itself cut his hand, partly due to the fact that he had to save his demonic power, but with his tremendous strength, he crushed the blade, smashing it with his fingers, a menacing glare in his eyes.

"It is better if you fuck off, right now."

He threatened her, but she didn't listen. She discarded the blades handle she had, and withdrew a short blade. Coating it in flames, she jumped up into the air, turning the sharpened end towards the on the ground Zenki, smirking devilishly.

"I am Diodora-sama's Knight! I won't be losing to you!"

Saying that with hate, the girl brought down the dagger upon Zenki. Zenki reacted with speeds the girl didn't even notice, gritting his teeth from using such a speed at the level of power he was at. But he moved like a blur to the girl, and the next thing she knew, Zenki was beside her in the air, nailing her in the side of the stomach with a demonic enhanced fist, the girl coughing up bile and embedded her into the ground, shattering the ground around her, knocking her out with a single move.

Because she was the Knight, she didn't have a great durability, and therefore she was disposed of quite easily by Zenki, but he couldn't deny that she was quite good at sneaking up on him, even at his best, he wasn't sure if he would've caught her or not.

Zenki panted as he returned to the ground.

"That's four down…" He paused and saw the last Pawn coming at him, so he quickly moved forward, and slammed his open palmed fist against her chest, the girl coughing up blood and fell to the ground, fainting. "…sorry, that's five down now."

He looked at his remaining opponents, and sighed to himself.

He could feel the wound on his back bothering him, but he didn't allow it to bother him.

He moved forward to see the remaining Knight, Rook, Bishop and Queen, sweat dripping down his face.

" _The only one that has a strong power here is the Queen herself…the Rook is good at hand to hand, but if I stay on my toes, I should be able to dodge her. The Knight might be dangerous, since I can't do anything about my body right now. That wound on my back might detriment my movements, so I will have to keep on my toes, same with the Rook. The Bishop I don't know about, I guess it is a recent addition to his peerage. I am going to have to fight against this person last, I think._ "

Zenki nodded to himself in his mind and went to confront them four.

He got into a fighting stance, as the Rook stepped forward.

"I shall be your opponent next."

She declared in a monotone voice, but unlike Koneko, Zenki didn't find her tone cute. It was eerie frightening actually. He was worried for this girl, but he couldn't back down now, he wouldn't surrender to these girls.

"And the rest isn't silence, yet."

Zenki mocked, knowing they'd be attacking him together.

They didn't deny it, and he saw the Rook move forward with a punch. Zenki pulled away and avoided the fist, sending one right back at her torso. She used her trait as a Rook to defend herself with her arm, the hand colliding with her arm and caused a shockwave.

The wave of power from the punch made the Rook take a step backwards from the strength Zenki used. He followed through with his attack, pushing her backwards and ended up having his fist embed itself in her stomach.

She cried at the blow she received and was forced onto one knee. Using this chance, Zenki brought up his knee, and forced it into her jaw, upwards. A cracking sound rang out, but it didn't break her jaw, due to her trait as a Rook being quite high.

"Bye!"

The girl was helpless as Zenki elbowed her in the chest. From the force of the attack, Zenki was able to push her backwards, her body helplessly flew through the air, past the Queen who didn't seem troubled at all, hitting a rock formation behind the Queen.

Zenki bent his body as he panted, fatigue taking over him.

"Haaah!"

Without realizing it, the Knight had moved forward at tremendous speeds, faster than the other Knight had been. Zenki realized it too late, as she appeared before him and cut him from shoulder to stomach in a vertical manner.

Blood immediately came out of his body, pain taking over his body. His stance was broken for a single second at the pain surged throughout his body.

But he gritted his teeth without a word, growling as he made demonic power come to his hands.

"Get lost!"

Immediately, green demonic energy had fired out of his hands towards the Knight who panicked.

"S-Shit!"

She retreated to the Queen. The demonic power followed after her.

Because of the intensity, the Queen and the Bishop were forced to work together and create barrier after barrier to defend themselves.

"Hahaha, did you think that you could really-"

"Hah!"

Zenki increased the volume of his own power, and the light of green enveloped the barriers of the Queen and Bishop. They became stunned at their barriers breaking down at the seams. They couldn't understand why their barriers weren't holding, but they weren't aware that Zenki used his own demonic power to increase his original attack, being apart of the Kankura Formula.

[Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

The girls cried out as the green light enclosed on them. They were helpless and received the attack from Zenki's power.

Usually, this would've been enough to take them out. This time however, he wasn't able to take them out. But they received wounds on their body, falling to the ground with blood coming from their bodies and cuts as well.

Zenki coughed a little bit, putting a hand to his newly received wound. Blood dripped down his body, and even covered his hand in the red liquid that was his life. He could see before him that he was receiving more and more wounds because of this, and he knew that it was a very serious problem and if he didn't retreat, there was a chance that he could die…but he didn't stop.

He wouldn't stop. Even the wounds he received weren't going to stop him. Diodora was going for Asia, that is all he needed to know. Even if he died, he was going to do what was necessary so he could take these girls out and get Asia away from Diodora.

"Shit…" He hissed and ran his finger across the wound, ice forming there. "Even though it isn't going to fully heal me, it will stop the blood from flowing for the moment and allow me to fight even more than I would without it."

True to his words, the ice enveloped the wound he had on his front, and stopped it from progressing for now.

However, he didn't have a reprieve, as the Rook recoved from the assault that Zenki gave her before, and went forward.

"I shall beat you for Diodora-sama."

Like a robot, the girl moved and threw a flurry of punches and kicks in his direction.

Even with the wounds he had on his body, he wasn't going to give up and dodged each of them. Somehow, he was able to move his body and dodge all of the attacks the best that he could, blocking when he couldn't.

"I won't lose to-"

"Bye bastard!"

Zenki became shocked as the Bishop fired demonic power at him. Because he couldn't react to it in time, he received a blow to his back, where the Knight girl had cut him before. The demonic energy seeped into his wound, blood spurting out of him the next second.

"Oraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He howled in pain, then received a direct punch to the gut from the Rook. Zenki coughed up blood, but had enough strength to block the next punch Zenki was on the receiving end of, using his fist to punch right back.

The fists collided and a shockwave again enveloped them and the surrounding area. The others around were pulled off balance and fell to the ground, and the Rook became surprised at the level of strength Zenki had without demonic power.

"S-Shit!"

She growled and was forced backwards. The Knight however moved with expected speed of a Knight and appeared from behind her, carrying her large sword and went to slash down at Zenki, and even the girl as well.

"Y-You idiot!"

Zenki, being compassionate as he was, kicked the Rook out of the way and jumped back. Because of his kindness, blood came from a cut he got from the sword of the Knight. It wasn't a large cut, but it did run across his face, and blood dripped off him like raindrops.

He wiped the blood off his face, only for the Knight to move with lightning speeds, and appear before Zenki.

"Time to die!"

The Knight made a stab at him.

Knowing he couldn't dodge it with the wounds he had, he did the next best thing and diverted the sword away from a vital point on his body and it pierced his thigh.

He cried a little bit from the stabbing and blood splattered out, but placed his hand out, demonic power swirling there.

"You bitch! Piss off!"

A green light came from his hand, wrapped around the Knight. She went to retreat, but she couldn't dislodge her sword, Zenki holding it with his free hand.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried out as the demonic power washed over her, and took her out. Many wounds happened upon her body and blood erupted from her. She fell to the ground, lifeless, but she wasn't dead. She would have to be taken to the hospital, but otherwise, she was going to be fine.

Zenki pulled out the sword with a "Iyaaa!" cry coming from him. Quickly, before he could lose too much blood, Zenki used his demonic power to make ice, making sure it didn't end him for this fight, remembering he had Diodora to deal with now.

"Die!"

Suddenly, Zenki saw demonic power coming at him in a wave of energy.

"I don't think so!"

He went to move, but the Rook grabbed his arm, appearing from the left hand side and before he could stop her, she threw him at the incoming demonic power that was set off by the Bishop.

He clicked his tongue and activated the Kankura Formula, taking control over the power.

"N-No! He's using Ajuka-sama's famous move!"

The Queen said, stunned by the sight. Zenki smirked with a pant, and manipulated the demonic power fired at him, adding his own to it as he directed it towards the Bishop herself, the girl gasping.

"D-Don't!"

She cried and made barriers around her. Even so, it didn't help her as Zenki increased the power and ploughed through her barriers, breaking them again and again.

She made more demonic barriers around herself, but Zenki wasn't going to stop this time. He increased the power as much as he possibly could, knowing he couldn't play around with these girls this time.

"This is where you end!"

Announced Zenki while the light of the demonic power fell upon the girl while he returned to the ground.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Bishop was enveloped by the demonic power, and blood spluttering from her body.

When the demonic power disappeared, the girl was on the ground, unconscious.

With only the Rook and the Queen remaining, Zenki tightened his fist, and allowed two massive amounts of demonic power to appear in his hands. They exceeded his own height, and were the powers of a very strong Devil.

"This power is High…No, this power is Ultimate Class Devil! Diodora-sama, this boy has such a power!" The Queen became nervous and hoped she could escape by using the Rook. "G-Go and get him already! I have to go and get Diodora-sama!"

She made the Rook go forward while she ran away.

"Yes…"

The Rook responded and moved forward.

"Coward."

Zenki scowled and fired one of his blasts at the Rook. She made movements to dodge it, but Zenki controlled his power and forced it over the Rooks body. She howled out in pain and fear, but she couldn't stop the attack and it wiped her out from the battle.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground, broken but not dead. Zenki wasn't going to kill them, but he wasn't going to give them an easy ride either, hoping this might be a wake up call for them, but he didn't hold out much hope.

He set his sights on the Queen who was trying to escape.

"Hey! I will get you right here and now!"

Zenki announced and fired out his huge blast of demonic power.

She gasped and fired bullets of demonic power at the sphere of demonic power. Each power hit the sphere of demonic power, but it did nothing. Every demonic bullet bounced off the sphere of demonic power from the green haired Devil boy.

"You lose!"

With those strong words, the demonic power completely encased the Queen. Her cries were cancelled out from the sound of the roaring power from the demonic power fired by Zenki, and her body fell to the ground, her eyes leaking tears as blood flowed from her body.

She wasn't dead, but Zenki was sure she won't be moving for a while.

"Aaaaah!"

Zenki fell to the ground in pain, his face hitting the ground. He could see the ice around his wounds turning red…

But he wasn't going to stop.

He forced himself to his feet, his knees wobbling and his eyes clouded. He wanted to give in right now, but his heart wouldn't. He was going to save Asia, no matter what. He was going to protect her, no matter what.

"I'm definitely coming…Asia-san."

With will power alone, Zenki pushed forward towards Asia, intending to save her life.

* * *

In a certain area of the human world…laid Marc.

The person that had done many things to Jeanne, was unconscious…or so he lead to believe.

Truth was, he was very much in pain, and he was angry. He had woken up from what happened to him before, and was very pissed.

Pissed that Jeanne was taken away, pissed that Zenki and his peerage were the ones to do it.

"Jeanne…you did the ultimate betrayal…Jeanne, you betrayed us all…you did the ultimate sin and betrayed us like that…Jeanne…Jeanne…Jeanne!"

He yelled as loud as he could, trying to get his mind straight.

So he stood up, blood coming from his mouth, but the poison was slowly disappearing, giving him his movements back. Even so, he was still wobbly, but his murderous eyes were on Zenki Astaroth, and Diodora Astaroth for what they had done.

"Zenki…that's your name…isn't it? Take Jeanne will you…? I shall take your own life you little bastard…"

Marc decided this in his heart as he made a magical circle.

However, just as he was about to use it, some people that he commanded appeared, and rushed to his side.

"Marc-sama!"

"We're here!"

A few people came to his side and used some magic to begin healing him. Even though the wounds were deep and internal, they did their best to heal what they could do, even if it wasn't going to be enough for now. He'd need proper treatment, but Marc was the type to go on regardless.

Once they finished doing what he needed them to do, Marc looked at the ground and once again activated his magic circle, his men inside of it as well.

What Diodora didn't know was, when Marc had caused the wound to appear on him, Marc had placed a tracking spell on him, being well versed in magic, and was good at hiding it, so he knew the exact location of Diodora, and he prayed that Zenki was going to be there as well.

Activating a magical circle below his feet, Marc disappeared, going towards Diodora, going for both of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, in Zenki's bedroom in fact, Kuroka and the others had just transported with Jeanne. Jeanne was understandably a little wobbly on her legs, having never done anything like this before.

"Are you okay, Jeanne-sama?"

Ravel questioned with some concern, her eyes showing her worry for her King.

Jeanne inclined her head, her head fuzzy.

"I'm still a little dizzy from this day and the others ya know? Wow, this has been an experience and a half~"

She sang out, but still looked a little shocked and disgusted as well, not with the Devils, but what happened before, that was what was making her feel disgusted, memories of Diodora flooding her mind right now. She even remembered her death, and while she wasn't going to show it on her face, she was still trying to transition herself from being a human into a Devil.

"Yeah, she's great and all, but we need to get Zenki-chan to safety nyaaa."

Kuroka hurried herself to get out, worried for Zenki. She wouldn't really admit it herself, but she was very worried for him right now.

"Yes, Kuroka-sama. Please, we need to return to-"

"No, nyaaa." Kuroka said with a strained face. "We've got to go and get Ajuka-sama nyaaa. Even though he had rejected what Zenki-chan said before, he'll just have to come and get his son, won't he? Zenki-chan taught me, that family is what is important, so his own Tou-sama is just gonna have to get off the love he has for Dickhead and save his son, won't he nyaaa!?"

Ravel was shocked that Kuroka had said that, remembering orders.

"B-But Zenki-sama said that-"

"I don't care nyaaa." Kuroka began with a glare, shutting Ravel up. "Ajuka-sama is his Otou-sama, and he's gonna believe him now. Jeanne-chan will just have to tell him what she saw, won't she? And if he doesn't believe her, then he's gonna be forced to believe. I mean seriously, can you say that a parent is going to abandon their child like this nyaaa?"

"She's right." Koneko said with narrowed eyes. "Usually, Nee-sama isn't someone I agree with. But for this instance, Ajuka-sama does need to come to his son's side."

Hearing the opinions of the Nekomata sisters, Ravel sighed in discontent, but Jeanne surprisingly nodded as well.

"Even though I don't understand what's going on, I need to help as much as I can, because this situation is partly my own fault. And if your King…I guess my King as well, is getting hurt because of this Diodora and I wasn't able to do anything, I feel terrible."

Jeanne said while casting her eyes downwards.

Kuroka sighed and moved forward.

"Come on, we have to go right now nyaa. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

The others didn't say anything, but the felt the same as well. Even Jeanne, who was new, was feeling worried as well as scared.

They each ran out of the room, and headed for Ajuka's office. Along the way, they saw people that questioned were Zenki was, due to them not being with him right now, and all, but they were ignored. They didn't care as each of them had a troubled expression, each of them wanted to go and protect Zenki right now, however they were going to do it.

Once making it to the room, Kuroka burst in with the others.

"Nyaaaa!"

"S-Sorry for the intrusion Ajuka-sama!"

"…I feel embarrassed right now."

"Mehehehehe, I'm not really sure on what's going on, but we're here now~"

Kuroka cried out, Ravel bowed her head, Koneko looked down at the ground and Jeanne merely smiled as usual.

Ajuka looked up from his desk, surprised that his sons peerage had suddenly burst into his private room, even more so that Zenki wasn't even with them, his eyes turning to questions.

"E-Excuse me, young ladies…"

Ajuka said, as a woman stepped out from the shadows.

This woman had long black hair, almost like pure darkness itself, her hair going all the way down her back, and even past her butt, reaching to the back of her knees, it being that long. She had shiny golden eyes, and her figure made Kuroka jealous. She was very well endowed, she was of the average 5 foot 5 inches of height.

This woman was Zenki's Mother, Illuyanka.

"Oi, Ajuka, can't you see that a certain someone is missing?"

Illuyanka pointed out to Ajuka, the man becoming confused.

"What are you…"

"Our son, my pride and joy, you idiot. Can't you see that he isn't with them? And there's even a new girl…" Illuyanka became happy, and looked at Jeanne. "Hello dear, who might you be? My name is Illuyanka, and this is my idiot, Ajuka."

Ajuka glared for that comment as Jeanne winked.

"Hey! My name is Jeanne! And I am the Knight…right?" She looked for confirmation, Ravel bobbing her head in agreement. so Jeanne raised her spirits. "Cool! I am the Knight of Zenki-chan, just recently actually!"

"How recently?"

Illuyanka inquired, Jeanne counting on her fingers.

"Eeh…less than an hour, I guess…maybe like five or ten minutes ago or something?"

She wasn't sure, Illuyanka having a deeply troubled look.

"Less than an hour? Five or ten minutes ago!? Where is he?"

At that, Kuroka stepped forward.

"Listen to me nyaaa. Your adorable tight assed son is really in trouble right now because someone like you Ajuka-sama didn't listen to him! Dildodora is trying to do something weird to that Nun chick right now, and Zenki-chan asked us to look after Jeanne-chan here while he goes alone to protect the Nun! We've already been attacked like twice today, and this girl Jeanne-chan got killed because of it! She even can verify that Diodora had a hand in taking her life, right Jeanne-chan nyaaa?!"

Jeanne nodded her head and stepped forward, not caring who was in front of her.

"That's right, this person called Diodora contacted me a few months ago, and tried to…I guess seduce me or something, but I could see through his evil heart straight away and turned him away. Even with the situation I was in, I would rather have stayed there, than go with Diodora. But then, just like…however long ago it was, he appeared again and said that he left my chasers into some territory in the human world…"

"She's right." Ravel began, cutting in. "I'm sorry Ajuka-sama, but Diodora-sama isn't a good person. Please listen to us, because whether you accept it or not, Zenki-sama is in real danger right now. Diodora-sama could be capable of anything, as we're already been fighting off people I suspect Diodora-sama made a deal with."

"She's right. Ajuka-sama, Zenki-san is in danger right now. Please listen."

Koneko added, Jeanne putting her hands together.

"I don't really understand much of the Devils world right now, but I can understand when someone makes a deal with someone else. I escaped the place I was, and Diodora, that weirdo, lead me to this territory and he said he was going to make me his servant, and this Asia-chan as well."

At that, Illuyanka banged her hand on top of Ajuka's head, causing him to cry out.

"Illuyankaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The mans piercing cries made everyone in the room wince with worry and all took a step back. Even Jeanne, who was new to all of this, knew that this woman wasn't someone you messed with, holding an admiration for the woman, the same for the other members in Zenki's peerage.

"Ajuka-baka!" Illuyanka began, hitting him again, not caring he was a Maou. "I told you many times before that you should listen to our son! He's the person you should be listening too! You always ignore our son, in favour for that cocky son of a bitch and it is high time that you see that Diodora is a scummy bastard! He's your Otouto, fine! But our son is someone that came from your balls! You should listen to our son and if he gets hurt because of this, so help me Ajuka I will hang you by your testicles with a very thin wire and make you scream out my name again and again, after we've had sex of course you idiot!"

At that, Ajuka paled, as Kuroka smirked and looked on.

"I've always loved her nyaaa."

"Really?" Ravel shivered, her blue eyes deepening with fear. "I've always been frightened of her."

Koneko rolled her eyes, and grimaced at the same time, feeling something of the same between Kuroka and Ravel, having respect yet fear for the elder woman that was Zenki's Mother.

Jeanne thought it was funny, and began laughing a little bit.

"B-But Illuyanka, you really think that Diodora would do something like-"

"Yes!" Illuyanka announced, hitting him again which made the Maou cry out in pain. "It's about time you wake up and see the douchebag! I know he's your Otouto, and you don't want to see the negative stuff about him, but come on darling, see that he's an evil little shit that needs to be punished. He's a little brat, that's in a serious need of a reality check! But if you don't even be convinced by me, then think about your own son and how disappointed he'll be if his own Tou-chan doesn't come for him again, because he didn't even listen to him. As soon as he told me about Diodora, I believed him instantly, and do you know why?" Ajuka stayed quiet, and listened to the woman. "It was because he is our child, and like you should, I love him and listen to him. It's no wonder he feels lonely from his parents, we're always away and don't even believe him when he tells us things with such passion. So either get up and go to your son or I will…so help me Ajuka, so help me that I will…"

Illuyanka seethed with rage, and Ajuka opened his eyes to the realization before him.

"Y-You're right…I'm terrible, Illuyanka. I'm awful, I've been saying such things…I've ignored our son…and if Diodora is trying to harm him then…"

Illuyanka nodded, a resolute stare in his eyes.

"We have to go, right now." She looks towards Zenki's peerage and offer them smiles. "Do not be concerned, we're going to go and get Zenki now. Be rest assured, he'll be safe and sound. So please stay here and relax your bodies, it seems like you've been through a lot."

They girls nodded and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Ajuka stood up and walked to Illuyanka.

"We should go, right?"

Nodding at him, Illuyanka patted his face.

"You're an idiot Tou-chan sometimes, but don't worry, I know you love Zenki. You'll just have to show him more in the future. He's still growing and he might end up resenting you in the future for always ignoring him and calling him a liar when you know our son wouldn't do that. He's a good boy, and it is about time you make him see how good he is as well. After everything that has happened, we need to believe in our son and go to his side, protect him. I have no doubt Diodora is trying to do something, and if something happens to our son, I won't forgive you, or myself. I, have also not been a good Kaa-san to our boy...I've been too busy for time as well...so, we have to make it up to him, is that understood Ajuka?"

Ajuka could see the seriousness in her eyes, and obeyed her, together leaving to get Zenki, protect him. Even Ajuka could see that Illuyanka was worried for their child, and also blamed herself for not being around, Ajuka being on the same boat right now.

* * *

Zenki arrived at the place Asia was at, and saw that she had tears in her eyes, Diodora being near her with a dirty smile on her face. She looked as if she had been devastated by something, he hoped Diodora didn't say anything to her.

"Asia-san!"

Zenki called as he held back his own tears from his wounds.

Asia's eyes looked towards Zenki, and her eyes displayed…betrayal.

Seeing that, Zenki could instantly recognize her look right now, wondering what Diodora had said to her.

"Mehehehe, hello Zenki. You're looking worse for wear right now, aren't you? That's quite the funny sight I am seeing right now. You're quite cute, aren't you? But not as cute as Asia-chan here. When she heard you were a naughty liar, she became depressed."

"Diodora, what did you say…"

He hissed out as he strolled forward.

Diodora shot out a bullet of demonic power. Zenki was too in pain to dodge, and received a blast to his leg, pain rippling through his body. But he didn't bow down to Diodora, and continued walking forward, Asia becoming shocked at the state she saw Zenki in, wanting to weep for him.

"I told her the truth." He laughed out, looking at Asia who looked like she was falling into despair. "Asia-chan didn't know that you were a Devil, and even my nephew. Hahahaha, you should've seen the expression on Asia-chan's face when I revealed that you were a Devil! You did well, disguising yourself as an Angel and then befriended a nun! What were you trying to do!? If she can't trust you, then what kind of hope can she have in her life!?"

His wild insane laughter wasn't received by either Zenki or Asia. Zenki simply didn't care about Diodora, and Asia was trying to wrap her head around the idea that Zenki wasn't an Angel anymore, but was a Devil that was also the son of a Maou. It was too much for Asia, she didn't know if she could even begin thinking straight at this time.

Zenki ignored Diodora and looked towards Asia, apologetic looks in his eyes.

"Asia-san…"

Zenki wasn't even sure how he would begin. He didn't even know what he needed to say to her. He wanted to give her something, a reassurance that he wasn't truly a bad person, that he did what he did to protect her…

But he was sure she was going to hate him now.

He was sure she was going to hate him and he couldn't blame her…no, he couldn't blame her at all…that was something he couldn't do.

Asia's eyes stared at the boy before her, no real emotion being there.

"Zenki-san is a Devil…not an Angel…"

Her words sounded broken, almost as if she had given up on everything, and it broke Zenki's heart to hear her in such a state.

He lowered his eyes, tears forming in said eyes.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you…I never meant to even meet you. I was…only trying to protect you, but then you caught me…you caught me protecting you. You assumed that I was an Angel…and I went along with it."

He confessed, breaking his own heart right at this moment in time.

Asia's confusion came to her face.

"W-Why…?"

The question made Zenki's heart sink as Diodora smirked disgustingly.

"I…I wanted to speak with you more." He confessed with a trembling heart, Asia's eyes widening as her own heart flipped around inside of her chest, unable to stay still. "I…I wanted to converse with Asia-san. Even though I knew it was wrong, I knew it was wrong to become close to you, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't ever met someone so kind before, I couldn't help becoming close to you. I didn't mean to deceive you…I was intending to not see you ever again…but I couldn't stop myself…I wanted to be near the girl that made my heart beat faster, that would make me feel good with a single look…I-I am so sorry…but my apologies are never going to be enough…b-but, besides me being a Devil, everything else I said is true! I really do love baby animals! I love drawing and inventing things! I have weird friends, but they are each amazing! I still want to be your friend, even if you hate me! I want to go and pick some more flowers with you! I want to call you on the phone often and even live together with you! I even want to buy many books with you, attend the same school and have fun everyday! I wasn't lying about that! I do like you very much, even if you end up hating me, I will always protect you Asia-san! B-Because Asia-san is my friend, even if she hates me for being a Devil! You're my friend Asia-san, you can even hate me and it wouldn't matter because you really are my friend Asia-san! I care so much about you!"

Asia gasped at his declaration, so much so that she was moved to tears.

They flowed from her eyes as she walked forward.

Being a Devil didn't seem to matter right now. His honestly brought her to life, it made her feel truly great inside of her body.

"Z-Zenki-san…"

Zenki's eyes met Asia's crying ones, and took it to mean she hated him.

He expected her to hit him, or yell at him to go away. Anything that meant that she despised him, and he wouldn't blame her. He couldn't blame her if she hated him for what he did, even if it was on good intentions.

But she walked closer and smiled gently, surprise entering Zenki's eyes.

"Zenki-san…is a Devil, but he was very kind to me. Zenki-san got me a crucifix, even though it must've hurt him. He got me a cheeseburger and even some coke as well, that wasn't drugs. Zenki-san taught me many things about this world, and never asked for anything back. Zenki-san even received wounds again and again for me. Even though I am a clumsy Nun, a Devil-san came to protect me from other Devil-sans and other things as well. Zenki-san cared very much about me, like I care about Zenki-san."

The ending of her sentence brought hope to his eyes, Diodora's falling into despair at the shattering words that broke him mentally, seeing Asia giving eyes to Zenki that he believed Asia should be giving him.

"A-Asia-san…"

He turned to disbelief. He questioned himself if he had fainted or died, and that somehow he was able to have a good afterlife with the thought that Asia actually didn't hate him.

Asia put a hand to Zenki's cheek, and slowly stroked it, bringing Zenki to reality.

"Zenki-san protected me. Even if Zenki-san is a Devil, Zenki-san is my first friend. Zenki-san treats me very kindly all of the time, and he never complains when he gets hurt for me. Zenki-san even suffers through so much pain for me, and even these wounds right now, Zenki-san received them, because of me…yes?"

Tears rolled down her face as she thought about what Zenki went through to protect her. Diodora had already told her about his servants being in the forest and stopping Zenki's advancements, so she was naturally concerned.

"Y-Yes…b-but it doesn't matter, because Asia-san is my friend…I will die protecting Asia-san. Even if I am a Devil and you're a Nun, I don't care in the slightest. I won't ever be sad and say that I am hurt because, I am Asia-sans shield from the bad things in this world."

He declared it proudly, and boldly. He wasn't going to allow anything to hurt Asia as long as there was breath in his body.

Asia cried fully and placed her hands on Zenki's wounds.

"A-Asia-san…"

"Zenki-san protected me, so I am going to heal Zenki-sans wounds. It is the least I can do."

She said it as she activated her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, the rings appearing on her fingers.

He pulled away, wincing from the pain he felt from his wounds.

"D-Don't! If you heal me, then you could be excommunicated-"

"I don't care." Asia shocked Zenki and even Diodora, both crying internally for different reasons. "Zenki-san has protected me, and God knows that I am doing a right thing. I might be healing a Devil, but Zenki-san is a very kind Devil. If Zenki-san wasn't a Devil, I know for sure he would be an Angel. So, that's why, I am going to heal Zenki-san. E-Even if I have to…leave the Church, Zenki-san needs me to heal him, so I am going to do so."

She declared it strongly, and used her Sacred Gear on Zenki, the beautiful light washing over his wounds and started to close up.

He was very reluctant to allow her to heal him, because he didn't want her life to be ruined because of him.

But Asia continued to heal him, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew what would happen if she healed Zenki, but Zenki had done many things for her, and she was sure God would forgive her, even if the Church didn't.

"W-What the fuck is this!?" Diodora screamed as loud as he could, tears streaming down his face at his loss. "Y-You can't be serious! Asia-chan! He is a Devil! You can't heal a Devil!"

Asia looked at Diodora, her eyes showing her confidence.

"Zenki-san is a Devil, yes." She said straight away, but then she smiled to herself. "Zenki-san is also my friend. Devil or not, Zenki-san is someone I care about very much. He, was my first friend, and being a Devil doesn't change that."

Zenki smiled at the kindness Asia displaced, and glared at Diodora.

"It seems like true friendship beats your disgusting ways of trying to hurt people."

Diodora's eyes burned with his rage, creating many demonic bullets around him and pointed his hands at Asia, glaring at both of them.

"If that's how you feel, then why don't you fucking die with him! I'll just bring you back once he's dead! That's fine with me, one way or another Asia! I am going to have you join my peerage my sweetheart! You're going to be with me, and your precious Devil Zenki is going to be dead! How do you like that!?"

Asia gasped as the demonic power was fired at the pair of them.

Asia closed her eyes, expecting the pain….

But it didn't happen.

Asia didn't feel pain, even after half a minute.

She wasn't sure why that happened, but she was soon in for a shock.

When she opened her eyes…she saw Zenki standing in front of her, using his own body to shield her.

Many different bullets hit his body and pierced him. Blood shot out of his body, and even then, he didn't cry out. He wasn't going to give Diodora the satisfaction of hearing his cries.

"Z-Zenki-san! W-Why?!"

Asia cried and went to move to stop Zenki from doing this, but he thrusted his hand behind him and stopped her from moving forward.

"Stay behind me!"

He ordered, Asia having tears flowing down her face.

"B-But Zenki-san is going to…"

She wanted to do something, anything to make this stop.

But Zenki wasn't going to allow Asia to be hurt. He wasn't going to allow Asia to be hurt, no matter what.

Each bullet hit him and he gritted his teeth. Even if they hurt him, he didn't show it on his face, bearing the pain for Asia. He was going to do this for Asia. With no demonic power left, or nearly no demonic power left, he didn't have a means to defend himself. But he did have his own body and he was going to use that to defend her life.

"Hahahahhahaha! This is the best Zenki! You're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it! Even Onii-sama won't come to your side this time! He'll laugh as you die! We'll all rejoice at your death you idiot!"

Diodora was excited right now. This was the only time he was able to get the better of Zenki. Zenki couldn't fight back, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even move, as if he did, Asia would be hurt, and unlike him, she wouldn't be able to do anything against this demonic power. She'd be killed if she got bombarded with them.

"The only way you can beat me Diodora, is attacking someone that is defenceless. If Asia-san wasn't here, I would beat the living shit out of you, and you know it as well. You're a coward that targets innocents, and has others do their dirty work, am I right?"

He looked to the side to see his bird recording it, Diodora nodding joyfully, not seeing Zenki's secret gaze on the metal bird.

"That's right! I was the one to summon Devils to attack you and Asia-chan so she'd become apart of my peerage! I even joined forces to get Jeanne-chan as well! And once you're dead Zenki, I shall go and get Jeanne-chan as well! Hahahahahahaha! I set all of this up to have Asia-chan to myself! I've been wanting you out of the way for years, and now's my chance! You can't fight back now you little shit! I'm going to kill you, goodbye you bastard!"

Diodora then summoned a large block of demonic power and fired it at Zenki, who didn't move, protecting Asia.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Zenki cried as his stance was briefly broken, falling to the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth…

Even so, he stood back up and took the barrage of bullets Diodora released right at him, never stopping.

"Please stop!"

Asia tried to plead with Diodora, but he didn't listen.

"Don't worry Asia-chan! I am just doing a service here! I'm making sure that Zenki doesn't bother you again!"

"Z-Zenki-san is a good person! Y-You're a bad person!"

Zenki cried happily at Asia's words, while Diodora became even more enraged, firing more and more demonic bullets at Zenki.

"Fool! You're truly foolish! I can't wait to get rid of that foolishness you have! It will be so delightful!"

Diodora fired a blast of demonic power at Zenki and broke his stance.

He fell to the ground in pain, cursing his ability to not stand up.

Diodora walked forward as he gathered demonic power in his hand, Asia looking between the two with wide eyes.

"Silly Devil! I am not going to be done in by you! By the way Zenki, once I've killed you, I am going to be having lots of fun with Asia-chan! So, be prepared to die and know the fact that you couldn't protect Asia-chan!"

Zenki gritted his teeth and tried to stand, but his energy left him and he fell flat on his face.

Asia, unable to bear it, stood between them, having her arms out wide in a protective stance, Diodora and Zenki both being shocked.

"I won't allow you to hurt Zenki-san anymore!"

Diodora narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Seriously, Asia-chan? You're going to step in front of me? Are you really going to protect that bratty Devil in front of me right now? That's funny, that's so funny that I might even die of happiness! This couldn't be any better! My object of affection has fallen in love with my nephew! Talk about forbidden romance! But it can't happen! Asia-chan, I will definitely have to hurt you if you don't move!"

So he declared proudly, but Asia didn't move. She didn't even flinch.

"Leave her alone Dildodora! Come at me!"

Zenki spat out in pain as he rose to his feet, but then he fell down again, his energies depleting.

Asia gasped and went to help him, then however saw Diodora walking closer so he ended up standing in front of her.

"Don't worry dear nephew, I will kill you soon. Slowly, I will torture you but first, allow me to kill Asia-chan here." He turned his disgusting eyes towards Asia, showing his demonic power. "Asia-chan, if you don't move, I will have to kill you to get to Zenki."

Asia trembled a little bit…but she didn't move.

She wouldn't move. She wasn't going to budge an inch for Zenki, she was going to protect him now.

"I am going to defend Zenki-san with my life. He is my friend, I won't allow you to hurt my friend."

Asia declared it, as Diodora lifted his hand. Zenki was afraid that Diodora was going to shoot Asia, fear that was very much a conformation when Diodora powered up his attack. The unflinching Asia wouldn't move, she couldn't move. She wanted to protect her friend, always.

"Diodora! Don't do it! Don't hurt her! Hurt me! Kill me! Just leave her alone! Disregard her for the moment! Attack me, alright!? Just attack me already! Just leave her alone!"

Zenki yelled again and again, but Diodora wouldn't listen.

So Zenki summoned what strength he had left, and took to his feet, standing in front of Asia protectively. His legs shook, and he could barely see straight, but he was going to do this for Asia. He was going to protect her.

He then put all of his strength into his fist and slammed it against Diodora's face, breaking his nose.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! My nose you little shit!"

Zenki smiled a tired smile, light beginning to leave his eyes.

"T-Take that you…son of a bitch…enjoy that…now that's…a broken nose…dickhead…"

Zenki felt his strength was leaving him and went to the floor…but he stopped himself at the last second, shaking as he stood tall, standing in front of Asia protectively. Asia naturally didn't know what to do, and did the only thing she could and that was heal Zenki's body.

Diodora stood with blood coming from his nose.

"You bastard, for this insolence, I am going to make your death more painful!"

Diodora declared and walked closer.

* * *

Diodora stared coldly in Zenki's eyes, and was about to fire at him, but then was stopped when suddenly, a magical circle appeared next to Diodora, and Marc appeared there with his mini army, Diodora and Zenki both being shocked for the same reason.

"Y-You!"

Diodora became shocked and fired his demonic power straight away at the man.

He took the bullet, and it caused some pain, but the man smiled darkly, glaring at him.

"Jeanne was supposed to be coming back with us, and now she's joined that bastards house!"

He pointed towards Zenki, who stood in front of Asia to protect her. Asia behind him was healing him as best as she could, she didn't want Zenki to disappear. She wasn't going to allow him to die, so she healed him.

Diodora's face twisted in pure rage.

"YOU BROUGHT JEANNE BACK AS YOUR FUCKING SERVANT!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BRATTY BASTARD! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!?"

Compared to the angered Diodora, Zenki merely smiled weakly.

"You're not touching anyone ever again, you bastard. Even my death, I've already made sure that my peerage members are going to be taken care of by people that I trust. So fuck yourself Diodora, you won't get your hands on Jeanne-san or anyone of my family. And I certainly won't let you get your hands on Asia-san either, scum."

He allowed a grin to appear on his face, looking at the metal bird that was recording all of this, having the satisfaction that Diodora is going to be in for a world of pain after this.

Diodora growled and was about to take a step forward when Marc intercepted him, and hit him in the stomach, holy power there.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

Diodora spewed up blood and fell to his knees, already exhausted from before, and now feel like he was going to die.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. Jeanne was supposed to come back with us, we used you and now your fucking nephew has taken her for himself! Why kind of dickhead are you!? Seriously, I am so pissed off at you right now!" Screamed Marc, then turned his attention towards Zenki who stood in front of Asia, protectively. "Now little man, I am going to kill you. I won't let you live anymore, I am going to end your life now. Don't worry, I will make it fast so you don't suffer, I am not a sadist after all."

The man pointed his hand forward, and a holy power erupted from there.

Zenki presumed that he had a natural ability to gather holy power. It wasn't unheard of for that to happen, but to see it in front of him, he wasn't expecting it if he was honest with himself. Even then, he didn't know what to say about this right now.

But then he remembered Asia, and how he wasn't going to let her get hurt, so stood in front of her, arms stretched out.

Marc saw it, and smiled darkly.

"It is quite funny, you're going to protect that Nun, are you?"

"That's right. I won't allow you to hurt her."

Asia cried at the declaration he made. Even though he was stood before the holy power that could even destroy his soul, he wasn't going to move. Asia wasn't even sure if she was worth it, but Zenki wasn't going to move. He wasn't going to move in the slightest, he was going to protect her, no matter what.

"Then die."

With a horrible noise, Marc shot at Zenki who was ready to take it if it meant he could protect Asia, his eyes not even closing, wanting to look his killer in the eyes at his death...

"No!"

Asia made a split second decision and suddenly pushed Zenki to the side, then with a cry, the holy power went right through her stomach before Zenki could do anything, Zenki's eyes leaking heavy tears as he watched Asia's body to the floor, Diodora shocked that she'd jump in the front of a blast for a Devil.

"ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zenki cried as he rushed to her side, seeing the pool of blood that was around her body.

Zenki tried his best to use his demonic power to heal her, but unlike Twilight Healing, being not apart of his house, it didn't work that well, and only subdued the pain.

"A-Asia-san! W-Why did you do that!?"

Zenki cried, so much so that his tears rained off his face. They fell onto Asia's face, who opened her eyes. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes, the feeling of his own life ending slipping with each tear that came from his eyes.

Even though she was in pain, her hand went upwards shakily. Zenki grasped her hand tightly, attempting to make this a dream, or more specifically, a nightmare. But he had to begrudgingly accept that this was reality, reality that was breaking him down bit by bit as Asia's life was leaving her.

"…I was happy…I made…a friend…Zenki-san protected…me a lot…I was…able to protect Zenki-san just this once…" Asia is smiling, even though she was in pain, her eyes crying as did Zenki's. "…I was able to…see many things…thanks to Zenki-san…Zenki-san showed me…wonderful things…"

Asia's light began fading away. Her eyes were clouded with darkness, she could barely see…but she could still see the green hair that reminded her of nature, the hair that she loved very much, and the face she had grown to admire.

"A-Asia-san! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! W-Why…I'm a Devil…I'm a hated existence by you people of the Church…w-why did you do this…? W-Why d-didn't you let me t-take it...I-I would've d-died to p-protect you...s-so why...?"

Zenki tried to wrap his mind around it.

He couldn't.

He couldn't contemplate why she did what she did. It didn't make sense to him at all.

He was a Devil, and she was a Nun, yet she defended him, took a bullet for him that would've certainly killed him. He was willing to die for her…but she was the one who was turning cold right now.

Her hand was cooling down, her eyes were turning lifeless.

She was dying.

She was going to die.

He shed more and more tears. He was hoping this was a joke, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real…but it was.

Asia was dying before him and he couldn't do a single thing.

"…Zenki-san…if I was born again…could we…have spent more time…together?"

He complied with her straight away, his head bobbing up and down as tears rained off his face.

"Yes…of course we could've. We could've been together everyday. We could've done many things together, we could've even…we could still do those things…I mean, Asia-san, you can't die…there's many things I want to show you. There's people in my peerage…I mean, they're weird but you'd get along great. You'd be able to have many friends. You'd be able to do anything that you wanted and then we could've done things together…we could've been…we could've…"

He couldn't even speak.

His voice was failing him.

His eyes shed too many tears, his eyes turning puffy, and red.

He couldn't stop them from flowing. He couldn't stop them from leaking down his face. He wanted it to be a mistake, a disgusting nightmare that never happened. But he knew it wasn't. He knew that this wasn't a joke, and this was serious, and she was going to die.

Asia reached her hand up to Zenki's crying face, smiling despite her pain.

"…Zenki-san cries for me…a clumsy Nun…Zenki-san protected me for so long…and never complained because Zenki-san is an Angel…even if born a Devil, Zenki-san has the heart of an Angel…no matter what happens Zenki-san…Zenki-san, I wish…my single wish…"

At that moment, Zenki noticed Asia's trembling hand was holding something…

Asia's other hand had a piece of paper in it, so Zenki took it and looked at it.

He saw that it was the same image that he had drawn of Asia those months ago when they first met. But this one was different…because next to the image that he drew of Asia, there was another person in the image that he didn't draw….it was Zenki himself.

Asia had drawn Zenki in the picture, and had Angel wings behind him and the pair of them were holding hands, a heart above them. Asia rubbed the eyes out of her picture, and turned them so they were looking at the image of Zenki instead of being looking straight ahead.

He cried upon seeing it, and Asia's smile made him cry even more.

"Asia-san…"

"…My single wish…is to stay with Zenki-san…forever…Zenki-san…forever with Zenki-san…thank you…for everything…Zenki-san…I wish we…we could've…gotten marri…I love…"

With that and before she could finish her sentence, Asia's hand dropped to the floor, and Asia passed away peacefully, a smile on her face.

Zenki looked at the corpse of his friend, and he was speechless…he couldn't even think.

His mind went completely blank, tears run down his face like a waterfall. They wouldn't stop running down his face, they wouldn't stop shedding. The boy just held her hand again, looking at her body, wishing she would come back. Hoping against all odds that she would just spring back up from the dead, and stand beside him again, smile with him again, be with him again...

"Hahahahahahhahaha…" The one who laughed, was Marc. "You're so cute when you cried. Aww, it was real love, wasn't it? True love between you people, that's alright, that's okay, you took Jeanne away from us, so we took your Nun! Isn't that compensation or something!?"

"Shut up…"

His voice sounded cold, darker.

He stood up after giving Asia a single kiss to the forehead, turning his hateful eyes towards Diodora and Marc, who continued to laugh.

"So, so, funny, aren't you Zenki Astaroth. You know, even with her dead, that just adds to my plans to hurt you for taking Jeanne away from us. We'll get her back, one way or another. There's people that are stronger than me, so even if I die, it doesn't matter. Jeanne will be secured by us, even after you've died. Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up…"

Zenki again said it darkly, an aura around his body. It wasn't a demonic aura…no.

It was something else.

It wasn't demonic, but it was something else…something more, stronger…something more ruthless…it was something that was a dense golden colour…it was a very dark shade of golden that twisted around him.

Black streaks ran through his hair as he continued to walk forward. Marc didn't seem to care and lightly fired a holy bullet at him…but it didn't even touch him.

As the bullet was about to hit him, the aura stopped it, broke it apart.

Diodora's eyes became shocked at seeing it, worry in his heart. He knew what was happening, and became fearful, crying as he moved away.

"Wait, what's this? Have you found some-"

"Shut up! She died protecting me! She, with her last act of kindness, protected a worthless Devil like me! I tried to defend her, yet she was the one who ended up saving my life! How dare you laugh at her death!? That's not something you can laugh at! She was a pure soul and she died for someone like me! You do not get the right to laugh at her death!"

Zenki's aura became more heavy. The denseness of the aura crushed those around. Diodora was floored with the powerful aura that surrounded Zenki. Marc wasn't fairing much better, he wasn't fairing at all really.

He felt like he was going to die at any second right now.

"Y-You're…"

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK YOU LITTLE BASTARD! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Suddenly, the ground around him broke apart as his aura went into the sky.

His eyes turned to slit like eyes, like snake eyes. His teeth grew, becoming fangs and his nails get sharper. His skin became hard like scales, and changed from pure white, to an ominous black colour, a colour of everlasting midnight. A large tail grows from Zenki's back, and large jet majestic black wings of the Dragon grow outwards.

Zenki's clothes get ripped to shreds as his body grows larger and larger. His body grows to a very large height, at least 10 feet tall, if not more so. His eyes turn golden, and he breathes out, blue and yellow flames erupting from his mouth.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Zenki's howls made the very earth shake. His power was very high, his tail smashing through the trees in the area…but Asia's body was protected. Zenki, even in this new form, was able to keep the girl safe.

Diodora had trouble staying on his feet and fell onto his butt.

"W-What is this…"

Diodora became shocked by the appearance of the Dragon Zenki. The true fear of being frightened was etched into his soul. The cloudy eyes of Zenki was too much for him. He wanted to run away right now, but he was too afraid.

Zenki's golden eyes looked towards Marc, snarling dangerous as blue and yellow flames erupted from his mouth. They lit up the day with a beautiful mixed yellow and blue colours, it being able to be seen for miles and miles. Marc's men looked at this new Dragon and took many steps backward, falling down onto the ground and crying their eyes out.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, many things happened this chapter! Zenki got damaged, quite a lot actually. He got stabbed, punched, blasted and other things. He even defended Asia with everything he had, but Asia in the end ended up saving his life because of her love for him. And now, after Zenki revealed his transformation into a huge Dragon creature (which he has absolutely no control over for the time being) but that will be shown more next chapter, so look forward to that! And Zenki's Mother was introduced as well! But what is Zenki exactly? Is he half Dragon? Or is his Mother from the Bune Clan, a clan that can transform into Dragons and can tame them? Just what is his Mother exactly? All shall be revealed, eventually! And next chapter is going to end this arc, so look forward to the conclusion, and until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)** **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the last of the four part Asia and Jeanne introduction sequence!**

 **Pedro52; Thank you!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thank you! And yeah, push Zenki too far, and he'll go all berserker on you, in a Dragon mode no less!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! I'm glad that you did! Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I wanted to show that he is strong, but he can still be taken down, evident by the last chapter. Yup, she's finally been introduced, and she's not someone you want to mess with. Hehe, don't mess with Illuyanka or her son or you'll know about it. Well, he's gonna mess them up quite bad, you'll have to read in this chapter. That's the added mystery~ And thank you!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that you thought so~ Hehe, don't mess with her or she'll lay down a beat down, maybe a trait Zenki inherited from her? She could be based off that, she very well could be. I know, it even made me tear up slightly, and I was writing it, so I hoped it was portrayed as such. He surely can transform into a Dragon~ Something awesome, am I right? And yeah, he's got the Dragon aspect, and it might explain why he's drawn to Asia, who's got the power to tame Dragons more easily, you know?**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it! Hehe, we surely do know who's on top now~ Illuyanka-chan is someone you don't wanna mess with~ It was quite sweet, wasn't it? Their love for one another is quite high indeed. Hmmmm, he might be doing that, he very well might be~ We'll have to wait and see~ Possibly, he might be trained by him, or even Tiamat. She will be telling him, and Zenki has already recorded what Diodora said to him, so he's got strong evidence against him now. Erm, it shouldn't be long now. We've got Valerie to get, which is gonna be pretty soon, and then I haven't fully decided when Kunou is going to join his peerage, possibly when the Fallen Angel arc is happening, the introduction arc of the LN. They'll be friends alright, Issei will be more like that I think, and you know, since it is Issei, and he despises males that are Bishounen or just genuinely attracted and all, so they won't be getting off to the best of starts (at least from Issei's perspective, Zenki will be neutral on the guy) but their friendship will develop as the story does.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, she might very well be~ She might very well be~ We'll have to wait and see, won't we~? He surely is…but not this chapter, he's still got his uses for story wise, but that doesn't mean Zenki and his peerage, are going to let him off so easily.**

 **War historian; Diodora isn't going to die in this chapter…and Issei isn't going to get a crack at him in this fic anyway. In canon he did it for Asia, in this, he doesn't have Asia, which Zenki does, so Zenki is going to be the one that finishes him off in the end.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, it's gotta happen sometimes for dramatics and all. Yeah, they've been through quite the ordeal and all, so this chapter they are going to have a happy time together. Eeh yeah she is OC, but could be based off something else with the same name. Hehe, she might just do something like that. And cool suggestions!**

 **RangerElk76; Hehe, I'm glad that you are~**

 **Raidentensho; You've got a point there~ Who indeed did wake up the Dragon~? You never know, he might very well end up being trained by Tannin, or even Tiamat~? Yeah, it might very well be pointed out. I'm gonna try my best and make it as epic as I can. Yeah, maybe she could be a lover if I am work it right~ And here's more!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; That's a cool suggestion, I will give it a think!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; There was very much feelings in this chapter, huh! Zenki and Asia pretty much confessing to each other, not caring about the boundaries that should've blocked their blossoming romance, and sacrificing themselves for each other. You never know with Illuyanka, she might be doing something like that in the future. You know, it kind of is like their relationship huh. Maybe the Maou-sama's are frightened of their significant others. Hmm, she could be, she could be a real Dragon. It will be revealed as the story goes along. It very well could be, his hatred for Zenki is surely going to increase as well.**

 **Lelouch of Zero; Thanks! I'm glad it turned out like that, and here's the rest, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Charli J Lee; Well, it pretty much is confirmed this chapter it is from his Mother's side of the family, but as to what she is, will be revealed in the future.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, it is good that he got to her, and was able to protect her from at least joining Diodora's peerage. Well, he's got those types of girls in his peerage so he might very well have fetishes of that nature, though it isn't going to be so obvious like Issei's fetish for breasts. Imagine Ophis doing that, is quite funny indeed. Yeah, I can imagine Serafall actually doing something like that. you're asking for my top ten girls? Well, I dunno. I'd would have to think about it, and give you my answer some other time. And yeah, I did thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, here's the update~ Hope it wasn't too long of a wait~**

 **Guest 2; Awww, if that happened, then that means I did a good job with building on the emotions and pulling at the heartstrings. Well, he's got something like that going on, he's certainly showed the ability to turn into a Dragon, he might have other powers related to that in the future. Ooh, I've got plans for that, he's certainly going to be joining that…after getting some punishment. And yeah, Zenki's pretty much gonna be his replacement for the Youths Tournament. And yup, I have plans for it to play out like that.**

 **ShadowKing042; Here's the update! And I did!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, yeah~ I'm trying to make you cry lol. They will do, eventually, I don't know when though.**

 **Asia lover; I know, it seems like I did, but that's all apart of good story telling, right? Yeah, they'll know each other for a great number of years, from the age of 12 to canon which is about when Zenki is 17 years old, something like that. Hehe, I am glad that she has been well received. Yeah, I can imagine her doing something like that~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, it's pretty much confirmed that Asia is going to be the first. Akeno being the second? I don't have a problem with that. Hmmm, I haven't fully decided yet. I was maybe thinking him, or Uriel of the holy flames, giving her some holy flames as well, but I haven't decided yet. Gabriel is, Yasaka I haven't decided about yet.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I am glad that you loved the previous chapter! Yeah, a lot happened last chapter, and some more happens this chapter as well, action packed and has a good ending, if not a little more than happy~ Hehe, don't mess with Zenki's Mom or she'll deal with you in a pretty heavy way. Yeah, I guess you can say it is something like that, and yup, he turned into a giant Dragon. Hmm, someone will be doing that in the future~**

 **Yuki Onna; I have thought about doing one before, but I haven't decided on a proper layout for the story yet, pairings, things like that. But that does sound like an awesome idea, I love it. Heh, that would be pretty funny as well, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; You know, I am imagining things on the same line as you are there. That would be quite funny though, I can see it happening~ The Angel Prince, I am sure Asia would approve of that, after calling him an Angel after so long, it would be something she would like to call him. And you're right there, calling him Devil Prince would technically be right as well.**

 **Skull Flame; I loled when reading that first part for the first time. You're right about that though, that's all he's good for. You're right about that, you don't mess with Illuyanka and get away with it, she's going to kick some serious ass. Yeah, I thought that this would be the best way, to show mutual love, sacrifice and other things to make it good. Hmmm, we'll have to wait and see what's going on with his Mom, won't we hehe~ Yeah, I love the ideas! You're right, Koneko is adorable when she's jealous of others. That sounds like an awesome idea for a chapter or two, and even a good way to have them get to know him, I love it! Yeah, that sounds good, I haven't decided if that's gonna happen yet or not, because the reason for it is taken away, and it is resolved later on anyway without really effecting the story. And thank you!**

 **BlueBlade87; Yup, she very well could be something like that, making Zenki a half Dragon. Don't call yourself lowly, everyone starts somewhere, and when I started I wasn't very good, but I believe I have progressed as I have written, so keep your chin up or something more inspiring haha. But yeah, when I get a chance, I will give it a look~ Erm, I usually just sound the name out, like Ill-u-yanka, but maybe I am butchering on how to say it. Who knows. He's gonna be in pain alright~**

 **Lucifer The Archangel; Hehe, unite indeed!**

 **Lightwave; Yup, he's finally saw the truth, and about time as well, it just took Zenki falling into a despair state. Emotionally, he did get wrecked, even more so in this chapter, along with being beaten down as well. He surely is going to get wrecked by the Dragon Zenki now, and yeah, he could be either of those things~**

 **Guest 6; God yeah, poor Asia. She's going to be somewhat corrupted by the girl, though Zenki will make sure she doesn't get too corrupted by Kuroka, and yeah, with her around, Asia's going to be knowledgeable. I can totally see Asia doing that, and the same with Kiryuu when it's revealed that Zenki and Asia have done the deed, though I don't know when that's going to be.**

 **AlphaOmega; It was intense yeah~ Very intense indeed. Illuyanka, she's really quite the strange yet loveable Mom that does love her son very dearly. Hah, yeah, he's pretty much whipped by Illuyanka. You're right about that, neither deserved it, but they'll be getting their happy ending sooner or later. Well, I like keeping people on the edge of their seats, and coming out with new and interesting surprises. He could be either of them, you're gonna have to wait and see~**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I toy with that idea in this chapter, when Jeanne says some...pretty outrageous things. Hehe, that actually would be quite funny~**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah, new chapters are always awesome! Yeah, he's Ajuka's son after all, and is very intelligent, even if he has to take risks like that. Yeah, he's a real asshole for revealing something like that, only to make Asia break down from deception (for a good reason) from Zenki. That is indeed dedication, he got basically destroyed from five different directions, and then took another beating only to protect Asia. Yeah, Asia showed her love by saving his, a Devil's life, even knowing that she was going to die, she showed how much she cared for him after everything he did for her, a pure soul. Hehe, he's a huge ass Dragon now! You don't mess with Illuyanka and get away with it. She could be a real Dragon or a member of the Bune clan, it will be revealed over the course of the story. Well, your wish does indeed come true with Gabriel meeting Zenki in this chapter! Even if only briefly, she does help him in her own way. And thank you!**

 **Guest 8; Awesome, I will give it a look soon~ I'm glad that they did, means that I drew the emotions I wanted to draw out, and don't worry, Zenki will see to him.**

 **Anime PJ; It was very intense, wasn't it? I'm happy that you liked it, I wanted to show just what hardships Zenki went through for Asia, including what you said, getting basically beaten up quite a few times, stabbed, cut, punched, and even shot with demonic power and other things like that, only to lose Asia anyway, though you're right about getting her back~ They'll be showing up alright, and they'll be showing Diodora why to not mess with their son, especially Ajuka. Well, here's the conclusion, I hope it is satisfying!**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, I have thought about it before, but haven't thought of a good idea about it yet.**

 **Guest 10; I could actually see that happening. Issei is a good person, even if he is perverted and does some questioning things, and Zenki will see that and like him, despite the perversion, mostly. I can actually imagine something like that happening with Issei, finding out he's a Maou's son and goes into apologetic mode after being antagonistic towards Zenki. Yeah, that would be a good way for them to become friends. Hmmm, possibly, I will have to think about it.**

 **Guest 11; Asia learning Reverse huh. That would be cool. Or even Zenki learning it and using it along with Asia's healing power, a kind of special attack between the two of them, or even Le Fay learning it and using it with Asia. It's a pretty cool idea regardless though, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 12; Aah, I am glad that I could ignite feelings like that. Means I did a good job with it~ Hehe, that would be quite funny. Yeah, she's gonna be like that, with one on that list being seen in this chapter. Hmmm, that's a good question, it is gonna be a little mystery about it, you know~ But if I had to place her in strength wise, well, I'd say she'd be around Grayfia level strength, maybe a little stronger.**

 **Guest 13; I imagine the same thing, Irina is going to be quite shocked, isn't she?**

 **Guest 14; Eeeh, I would have to think about what kind of purpose she'd serve if I did have something like that happen, you know?**

 **Guest 15; Well, I am glad that you were able to catch up, and thank you! They pretty much will be shown to be something like that. I could see Jeanne unlocking it then as well, it is a unique way of doing it, after all. That sounds like a cool idea, I will have to give it a think over, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the conclusion of this arc!**

* * *

 **The holy spirit and the holy nun part four**

"Owwwww, I'm so late right now! Ooh Zenki-san, Asia-san, please don't do many developments while I can't see! I need to see more and more of the interactions, please wait for me to come and watch what's going to happen!"

Gabriel, with a worried expression on her face, was going through heaven, trying to reach the place where she would often sit and watch Zenki and Asia…but today, she was late. She was caught up with something, and it couldn't be ignored.

She didn't like the fact that she wouldn't be able to spy on her favourite people to watch on the earth.

Though she knew it wasn't normal, she didn't mind.

She liked the fact that Asia and Zenki were all kind with one another, it brought her joy to witness something of a love between the two of them.

She wanted to experience more and more of it.

She wanted to see Zenki and Asia become more and more, yet she was worried about how long it would last.

She recalled when they were so close to one another. She wished it could last forever, but she was also someone who knew that it probably wasn't going to last forever. No matter what she did, or didn't do, the love they shared wasn't going to last forever, and it broke her soul to know that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, not allowing herself to be too involved with the love that was unfolding on the earth between a Devil and a nun, though she did find it cute.

"Ooh, please excuse me! Ooh, please~"

Gabriel pleaded and rushed through some Angels.

She looked like a headless chicken right now. She was running around like she had her feathers plucked or something. She wasn't sure on what she was going to do, since she was late, and didn't know what was going on.

The lower level Angels bowed their heads towards the large breasted Angel, not wanting to get in her way.

They all knew that the girl was trying to see her favourite couple. Though most didn't know what Gabriel was actually doing, and Gabriel held no interest to tell her thoughts on the matter either, everyone knew Gabriel was doing something that she loved, but they had no clue about the Devil and nun relationship.

As Gabriel was about to step into the room that she uses to observe Asia and Zenki, Michael came into the picture, stepping just before the door, causing Gabriel to stop and pant, having rushed around Heaven like a headless chicken.

"Aah, Gabriel."

Michael greeted with a kind smile.

Gabriel offered him one as well, though it was tired and flustered.

"O-Onii-sama, to come this early, has something happened?"

She wasn't a rude person, so she didn't want to tell her elder brother to move out of the way because she was late. But deep down, she wanted to see what the two were doing and wished Michael had caught her at a later time.

"Of course not." Michael confided with a small smile, a graceful smile on his lips as well. "I was merely wondering if the task I had set for you was completed?"

Gabriel blinked her eyes for a few seconds, wondering what the man was talking about as her mind was merely on what Zenki and Asia were going to be doing with one another right here and now.

Clarity then came to her, and she clicked her fingers.

"Aah yes, I have completed that request. Do not worry Onii-sama, it has been done now. S-So, is that all?"

She attempted to hurry Michael along, wanting to get into the room that she wanted to be in, not talking with Michael right now. Though she loved her elder brother dearly, she wanted to see what was going on with her favourite couple.

Michael noted that Gabriel's attention wasn't on him, and questioned it.

"Gabriel? Is there something wrong?"

Gabriel's brow sweated up slightly, moving her head in rejection.

"N-No, nothing at all Onii-sama. There's nothing wrong."

She assured him with the kindness that Gabriel naturally held within herself.

Michael knew his sister however, and could see that she truly didn't wish to be here. When he saw that she was looking behind him, rather than right at him, towards the door, he jumped to conclusions and knew what she wanted now.

"Gabriel, could you wish to want to see Zenki-san and Asia-san right now?"

Gabriel's face turned upwards into a sheepish smile, as she put a hand to the back of her head and rubbed it gently, her tongue naturally sticking out of her mouth with a silly expression on her face, the face that Michael found to be funny.

"You found me out…yes, I wished to see Zenki-san and Asia-san together again."

She confessed with a strained voice, not sure on how her elder brother would take it, even though he was the one that asked her to watch them, already knowing what he was thinking by the expression that dangled on his face.

Michael thought about what the sister of his was doing and seeing her face, so came to his own conclusions.

"I-I see…so, that's how it is. Gabriel, you've already become attached to the Devil-san, Zenki-san, haven't you?"

Gabriel didn't know what to say as a response.

She couldn't speak, her mouth felt dry and her throat horse as well. She was caught by her elder brother, and shame spread across her beautiful face.

"Onii-sama…Z-Zenki-san is a kind person and all….erm, I don't know how else to say it…Zenki-san is a really kind person so I…I quite like him Onii-sama…b-but n-not in a naughty way…I-I thought that Zenki-san was very kind…"

As if she was a school girl, the Angel shuffled on the spot, trying to appear to be calm and collected, but like a school girl with a crush, she failed to keep her composure, slinking down to the ground in her mind, her real body feeling wobbly from the gaze of her elder brother. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was a judging gaze or an understanding gaze. Whatever the look he had right now, all she hoped was that it was understanding.

Michael kept his green eyes on his younger sister for a few moments, before a light hearted chuckle escaped his lips.

"Fufufu, Gabriel. You seem to have grown attached to this Devil-kun yourself. I am quite, surprised, yet not at the same time. He's quite nice, isn't he Gabriel?"

Gabriel's face flooded with several shades of red, a shamed expression on her face at the thoughts the woman was thinking right now.

"W-Well…Z-Zenki-san is a Devil and all…b-but he's still a kind Devil s-so I am going to say that he's a good person…"

Gabriel spoke with an honest truth, trying to make sure that her feet didn't fail her and she'd fall to the ground. She didn't want to make an embarrassment of herself, yet somehow she felt like she was going to crumble under the intense gaze of the elder brother she admired.

"Gabriel…"

Michael began, but before he could say anymore, Gabriel places her hands together.

"Zenki-san is a nice Devil, Onii-sama…a-and my personal feelings a-are co-complicated…a-and I know that liking a Devil-san might be a difficult b-but I-I won't be in-interacting with Zenki-san s-so my personal feelings aren't g-going to be accounted for…"

Gabriel tried her best to defend her feelings…but she wasn't sure on how.

She wasn't sure how she should do that. She wasn't even sure if she was feeling what she felt or only looked through the eyes of an observer and saw that Zenki and Asia and replaced herself with Asia, to pretend to hear sweet words from the Devil.

She honestly wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling right now. But she did know what because of Zenki, she was able to experience a growing love, and admiration that couldn't ever be replaced. She was sure that Zenki was what the best Devils had to offer.

Michael could see her internal struggle, and laid her worries to rest.

"It is okay, Gabriel."

"Onii-sama…"

Gabriel wasn't sure on how she should take his tone.

It wasn't angry, yet it wasn't peaceful either.

It was monotone.

Gabriel didn't know how to take it, honestly. She wasn't sure if she should hate it or love it.

Michael took a few seconds to articulate his thoughts, expressing them to his younger sister.

"It is okay, liking a Devil. Though I personally do not understand the concept. If you're so inclined to like this Devil-san, then I cannot object to your feelings. Of course, I cannot condone your feelings either. They are your feelings, nothing more and nothing less. I shall turn my eyes blind for this particular feeling. Because you're my Imouto, I of course feel the need to protect you. But if you're going to be feeling this for a Devil, I shall allow you to feel whatever you wish to feel."

Gabriel's eyes lightened up with hope, and admiration that she always held for her elder brother, but now was magnified by ten because of the accepting nature Michael displayed to her, even with her own feelings coming into account.

"Onii-sama…"

Gabriel didn't know what to say, so Michael stood to the side, and allowed her entrance to the area that she wished to enter.

"Please go inside, you're late with your daily observations Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes beamed pleasure and happiness, nodding brightly.

"Y-Yes Onii-sama! Thank you!"

With those kind words, Gabriel entered the room.

Immediately, she went over to the area where she used to observe Zenki and Asia, and looked inside.

For a few seconds, nothing happened…

But then she saw it.

She saw Asia on the ground, blood coming from her, and Zenki with many, many wounds on his body. Shock and horror entered her being, taking over as a few tears gained access to her eyes, threatening to drip from her eyes at any second.

"O-Oh my…w-what happened…?"

She couldn't wrap her head around it, she was confused and unsure of how this happened…

That was until she saw some people to the side.

She saw Diodora, and Marc, and instantly came to conclusions.

She thought (correctly) that either Diodora or Marc had attacked Asia, and Zenki tried to defend her, but she did something to protect Zenki and now she was dying. She was horrified by what she witnessed before her.

[A-Asia-san! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! W-Why…I'm a Devil…I'm a hated existence by you people of the Church…w-why did you do this…? W-Why d-didn't you let me t-take it...I-I would've d-died to p-protect you...s-so why...?]

Gabriel heard Zenki's voice…how broken it was, and she wept for him as well as Asia.

She couldn't control the tears that streamed down her face due to the fact that she wanted everything to work out.

She didn't want to see either Zenki or Asia hurt…but now both of them were hurt, and she cursed herself for being so late, and not being able to help them. That, was something that made regret enter her heart.

[…Zenki-san…if I was born again…could we…have spent more time…together?]

Gabriel witnessed that he complied with Asia straight away, his head bobbing up and down as tears rained off his face, Gabriel having the same expression on her face, trying to control her tears the best that she was able to.

[Yes…of course we could've. We could've been together everyday. We could've done many things together, we could've even…we could still do those things…I mean, Asia-san, you can't die…there's many things I want to show you. There's people in my peerage…I mean, they're weird but you'd get along great. You'd be able to have many friends. You'd be able to do anything that you wanted and then we could've done things together…we could've been…we could've…]

When he couldn't finish, Gabriel knew that his heart was broken.

Witnessing it on his face, melted her heart into mush and she felt like she was the one he was talking with right now. No, she wished that it was her, so she could experience the same that Asia did, and maybe one day still do.

She continued to watch the heart breaking scene before her, barely able to control the tears in her eyes and that ran down her face as well. She couldn't control it, she couldn't control the feelings that she felt right now.

Gabriel noticed that Asia held a paper in her hands that when opened revealed the image of Zenki and Asia together, drawn by the pair at different times, and that did it.

Her gates opened and her eyes broke down with fresh tears in her eyes.

She couldn't help the sobbing that came from her eyes.

Gabriel was a pure and honest woman, and right now, she was witnessing the tragic death of one lover, and the despair filling the other lover.

[Asia-san…]

To Gabriel, Zenki's voice felt so broken that she couldn't see how anyone could cause such despair to fall onto a young boy. She felt like this was awful, a dream or even a nightmare…yes, she thought that this was a nightmare right now.

[…My single wish…is to stay with Zenki-san…forever…Zenki-san…forever with Zenki-san…thank you…for everything…Zenki-san…I wish we…we could've…gotten marri…I love…]

With that and before she could finish her sentence, Asia's hand dropped to the floor, and Asia passed away peacefully, a smile on her face.

Gabriel saw the death of Asia, and felt sorrow for the girl, and for Zenki.

" _Asia-san…you wished to stay with Zenki-san forever…I can understand your feelings…you truly did love Zenki-san, didn't you…young nun, you truly found someone that did love you…I am so sorry that you went through something like this…it shouldn't have happened…_ "

Seeing his face, and eyes, she looked and wished she was right beside him, to offer a comfort. Any kind would've done. She just wanted to make sure that he was alright, that he didn't sink into despair with the death of the girl he loved.

She even held disdain for the person that caused this to happen. She looked at Diodora with a upset face, and Marc as well. She could tell he was human, and he was laughing at Zenki, and Asia as well, feeling disgust that humans would laugh at a child's death, no matter if they were a Devil or a nun human.

Right now, she believed that Zenki was the better person, who cared so much for his friend, compared to the humans that were laughing at him for crying and at the death of Asia. She wanted to go and do something, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up, and was going to get ready to leave immediately…when she saw it.

She saw that Zenki was transforming after the harsh words from Marc, and she could see the pure despair in his eyes, the tranquil fury being unleashed, the devastating aura that was surrounding him and obliterating the area around them, but oddly protected Asia from the devastation. The single thing that he mindless Dragon was capable of doing now.

"Ooh my…Zenki-san…"

Gabriel couldn't watch anymore and did her best to get down there before everything was too late.

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Back in the forest, the Dragon Zenki thrashes around. The Dragon used his increased strength to mow down the trees that was around him, breaking them apart again and again. It was almost as if they were toothpicks to him.

His cries pierced the heavens.

Asia was dead.

Grief filled the Dragon's heart now, and he was moving on pure instinct. There was nothing in his eyes that showed he had any form of consciousness. He didn't have brain function with the respect that he was thinking.

He wasn't thinking right now.

He was acting.

He was throwing his flames of blue and yellow around and burned up, yet also froze, the atmosphere, and toyed with the trees as if they were something he was able to do without a worry in the entire world.

"Ooh my God…"

"He's a true Dragon…"

"What kind of Dragon is this creature…?"

"It's too powerful…"

"We can't hope to fight that…"

Down below, the humans and Diodora saw the Dragon and were frightened…

Obviously, they didn't know what to do.

Most were worried about pissing themselves, some even doing that. Most just fell to the floor and prayed for this to be over. They couldn't even activate magic to escape, fear etching itself into the hearts of the people around, breaking their souls without even him making a move on them. His presence was just too terrifying, the humans couldn't hope to win against this person.

" _Shit…so this is the Dragon form that he's been hiding…s-shit, does that mean he's going to kill me now…I-I don't have enough power to run away…m-my body hurts too much…I-I can't do anything…s-shit, maybe he will leave me alone...I-I didn't kill Asia…he might over look me and kill the people that did kill Asia…_ "

That was the only hope Diodora had now.

He didn't have anything else that he could rely on.

He was sure that his peerage were defeated.

He couldn't rely on Marc because he was against him as well, and he wasn't sure if anyone was going to come.

The best he could hope for was that Ajuka came, saved him, and he could weasel his way out of it like he always did. That was the only hope that the boy held now, he didn't have another chance in hell. If he tried to attack, Zenki would and could kill him, he knew that now. He had no way on fighting now, he was too frightened to even more anyway, never mind fight.

Marc couldn't stand there, and raised his spirits, bringing out his sword that was wrapped in holy power.

"Damn it…! Even if you're a Dragon now, you're still a Devil with weaknesses and I won't lose to yooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Marc, in a desperate act, coated his blade with the holy aura and charged forward.

Most thought he was foolish, but Marc didn't and went upwards with his blade. He jumped off his feet and made it to eye level with the Dragon Zenki. Flames of blue and yellow sprang from his mouth in a snarl, aiming at the ground.

Marc witnessed some of the forest burning, while the other half froze.

"F-Freezing flames! A-And hot flames like the sun!? Y-You aren't normal…!"

Though he was terror filled, he still swung down his sword and released a holy wave. Most would say that it was the same type of power that a true holy sword could release, and it headed for the Dragon Zenki, who was still a Devil despite being transformed, and had the weaknesses that Devils had, including that to holy power.

An uncaring look was on the Dragon's face as the holy wave cut deep within his body, and some blood came out, but Zenki's scales were tough. They didn't allow the holy wave to cut too deeply into him.

"W-What why didn't it…!?"

Marc was shocked that his attack didn't work…but Zenki in Dragon form turned his eyes towards the sky high Marc and hissed, growling and even stomping his feet on the ground, cracking it with his heavy footsteps.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Zenki turned his rage on Marc's body and showed his large and menacing teeth. Opening his mouth, Zenki went to take a bite out of the man that had killed Asia, showing fire dancing at the back of his throat, the two flames mixing together in a glorious fury the boy felt at the death of his friend, and most would say, love as well.

"I-I don't think so!"

Marc propelled himself backwards, and used his holy sword to swing a large wave of holy power towards the eyes of the Devil Dragon boy.

Zenki growled and before Marc knew it, two types of power was released from Zenki's mouth. The yellow and blue flames mixed together, and burned and froze the wave of holy, it shattered and falling to the ground as Marc's eyes widened in pure terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Marc cried and placed his hands out, creating several barriers. They were all sturdy and thick, aura lacing around them, and filled them with Marc's power. He even added his holy power to the barriers so they would be even stronger still.

But…

"W-What!?"

Marc became stunned by Zenki's power smashing through the barriers, freezing and burning his way through the barriers one by one. Marc's eyes fell to the edge of hopelessness, and did the only thing he could, bring up his holy sword.

He concentrated all of his power into the blade, and made a drastic action…

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Losing all sense of composure, Marc launched his sword like a spear for Zenki's body, hoping that it would pierce him and kill him…but it didn't.

As the sword hit the flames, the holy aura was frozen away, and the sword was incinerated.

Completely annihilating the sword and its aura, Zenki sliced at Marc, and cut his body, sending him to the ground in a loud cry that pierced most ears around the area, even Diodora heard the person and wanted to cry and run away, but his fear stopped him.

"S-Shit! N-No!"

Marc rose to his feet, as his blood dripped down his face, a wound on his head. His eyes terrified the men that he brought with him, due to the fact that there was actual blood coming from someone so strong, from this Dragon.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Zenki's cries on anguish shattered the heaven's and his rage was turned against the person that took Asia's life, his emotions not existing anymore, beyond pure rage and anger. His mind was gone now, only fighting on pure predatory rage and anguish at the loss of Asia's life.

Marc became frightened and placed a barrier around him. He was running low on power, but even then, he was trying his best to defend himself. He didn't want to die, he was too afraid to even do anything like that.

"W-What!" Marc became shocked when his blue and yellow flames smashed through the layers of barriers and burnt and also froze his body at the same time, giving him ice burns, which were very excruciating. "Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Because of the intense flames, Marc cried out, Diodora wishing that this would be over now. He was too frightened to even more, and Marc had been attacked with a very powerful flame that could melt flesh easily…and that's what it did.

His hands had become so burnt that the flesh became to melt off like butter melting. The flesh melted so much that even bone could be seen. Marc cried harsh tears, his hands killing him, but even so he tried his best to stop the pain. He even felt the coldness of the yellow flame, and frostbite tore his skin as well, freezing and burning him at the same time. It was too much for Marc, he felt like he was going to die at any moment now.

"S-Stop it! Stop this! Please stop this right noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Marc's pleas fell on deaf ears, and with his huge claws, Zenki tore off Marc's legs, blood spraying out of him like a geyser, drenching the area with the redness of the blood from the human that killed Asia, and Jeanne.

He fell to the ground while crying. He poured his heart and soul out through his tears, but Zenki ignored the humans cries.

"S-Stop this! I'm fucking sorry! Please don't do this to me! I didn't mean to do this to you! I didn't mean to hurt you! I am so fucking sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! I wasn't thinking at all! I wasn't even doing anything wrong! I was trying to be a good person! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please don't kill me! Please!"

Marc couldn't help but cry. He knew that his life could be over very soon. He knew that he could die very soon. He even tried to raise barriers around him, but Zenki broke through each and every one of them with either his flames or his overwhelming strength.

Even though Zenki wasn't in his right mind, Zenki saw him as the enemy, and mercilessly used his claws to tear the humans flesh. Usually, the normal Zenki wouldn't be so cruel, but the mindless Zenki didn't care and tore through the flesh of the human again and again.

While his lower body was missing, Zenki opened his large jaw, and lowered his head towards Marc who had a face dyed with fear and pain, raised his single good arm and fired off bullets of holy power. They pierced the scales of Zenki's body, but even so the Dragon moved more and more down, snarling at Marc who made a face full of despair.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to kill the Nun! I won't ever come for you again, I promise! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me! Please don't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Zenki bit off Marc's head, killing him instantly.

The sound disappeared from the area for a moment, as they watched Marc's lifeless body (what was left of his body that was) fall to the ground.

A heart beat happened…

Then another one…

And another one…

Until…

"Ooh shit!"

"It's a monster!"

"Let's get away from here now!"

"Fucking help us!"

"This thing is going to kill us!"

Marc's men became frightened, panic ensuing and tried to run away from the Dragon…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Before they could get away, Zenki's Dragon claws cleaved through their bodies, shredding them to death. Their cries filled the night as Zenki killed each and every one of them without mercy. He clawed and stabbed each of them until nothing of them existed anymore. They tried to fight back, but it was useless, futile. Using different powers like magic, Sacred Gears and even other holy items against him, but they were powerless before the unrestrained wrath of this powerful black Dragon. They were helpless as death came to their former lives, they didn't even exist anymore due to Zenki and his immense rage.

His eyes went towards Diodora who backed away, frightened.

He couldn't be more afraid right now. The Dragon's rage was directed towards him, and he felt weak from the wounds he had received beforehand. He couldn't even hope to face off against this powerful beast and win against it.

"N-Now, dear nephew…y-you don't want to hurt me…r-right?" Diodora cried, and then Zenki spat Marc's head at him with a menacing look in his Dragon eyes that could pierce the soul, Diodora screaming as a result. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Fear was too small of a world to describe the way Diodora felt right now.

He couldn't feel anything other that terror. He couldn't even feel anything. His body felt numb, tears flowed down his eyes with a blank look on his face. He couldn't even make any face other than blank. Not because he wasn't scared. But because he was too frightened to even make his face move, it falling into a neutral face, knowing that he could die at any second now, and that was too worrying for him. He wished this to be over and done with, he wanted Ajuka to be by his side now, but he wasn't sure if Ajuka would come for him now, before Zenki managed to finish him off.

Diodora, despite the horror he felt, got to his feet and tried to run away…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARRRRRRRR!"

Zenki's loud roars made the forest shake, and the next moment, Diodora's path was blocked by blue flames, the ground below him freezing with the yellow flames. He jumped back with a cry, looking towards the large Dragon, fear etched into his heart, something that he didn't want to happen to him.

"Fuck offffffffffffffffffffffffff!"

Diodora did the only thing that he could do, placing his hand outwards and fired countless demonic bullets. Though he was weak on power, he was trying his best to fight off the Dragon that was no doubt going to take his life there and then.

The bullets bounced off the scales like they were flies, and the next moment, with a fluid motion, Zenki used his large sharp teeth and tore through the flesh of the Devil, ripping his arm off his body, his left arm at that, right up to the shoulder.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Diodora cried as blood shot out of his wounds.

Diodora cried more and more, his tears falling to the ground like raindrops, holding a hand to his stump. Diodora tried to crawl away from Zenki, but Zenki's hand came crashing down onto his body, crushing it under the large hand.

Naturally he screamed out…but his voice was cancelled by the sound of the roars of agony that Zenki cried. He cried for his dead friend. Even in this berserk state, he was crying for Asia to come back, he cried for her death, and cried for the actions he had done when in this form.

Zenki wasn't a killer, by nature. He didn't like doing it, so when doing it ruthlessly like this, his souls cries pierced even the Heaven's and Hell down below. His pain was too immense and it couldn't be contained.

The Dragon lifted his hand to see Diodora still lived. His body had some broken bones and he could move a little, but Zenki wasn't satisfied. The Dragon wasn't satisfied with this, and hungered for Diodora's death.

"P-Please…P-Please d-don't do an-anything to me…"

Diodora cried for his life.

He pleaded for his life…

He didn't want to die.

He showed a pathetic side of him and pleaded again and again for his life, but it fell on deaf ears. The Dragon didn't want to listen to the boy, he didn't want to hear the boys voice anymore, he wanted to be the one who extinguish his voice forever, along with his life.

Zenki as the Dragon snarled and went to attack Diodora again…

* * *

"Zenki! Stop!"

Suddenly, seals came around the boy's body and stopped him from moving.

Zenki's body fell to the ground, crashing downwards. Zenki tried to move, but the seals around his body wouldn't allow him to move. He couldn't do anything, he thrashed around but he wouldn't be able to move.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A sea of blue and yellow exploded out of his mouth as he tried to escape, but Ajuka wouldn't allow it to hurt anyone, using his famous Kankura Formula to take control of the power and turn it to the sky, dispersing it into nothingness.

He wouldn't allow Zenki to do it, stepping out of the shadows, together with Zenki's Mother. Her long black hair waved in the wind, her eyes concerned for her son, and her eyes solely on the Dragon form of her son.

"Zenki!" She cried, and went closer to her son, putting a hand on his body. "Zenki! It's me, it is your Kaa-chan! You need to stop right now!"

She ordered and tried her best to calm the beast, so to speak. She only wanted to help him, calm him down…but when hearing his cries, she could tell that there was something wrong and it made her feel bad that her son was in such a state. It made her feel like everything else didn't matter now, only her son and his pain.

"H-He's really tough…"

Ajuka held him back with his demonic power, but had to admit that it was slightly difficult. The power his son unleashed was immense, and he could see it was for the girl on the ground, the girl he assumed that he was Asia Argento, pain residing in his heart.

"Well, he is our son…but Ajuka, this is…"

Illuyanka didn't know what to say.

She wasn't sure if she had a right to say anything.

She was too upset to speak.

Seeing her son in such a state, was something no Mother ever wanted. They never wanted to see their child in so much pain, so right now, he was heartbroken, inconsolable, she felt like she could die because of his own broken heart, her sons broken heart.

"I know, I know."

Ajuka didn't want to admit it…but he hated himself right now.

Not seeing his own sons pain made him feel like a terrible Father, and seeing his son in such a state now, he felt like he truly did fail to keep his own son safe.

" _Well…it seems that he's inherited my blue and yellow flames, it makes a Kaa-chan proud. I mean, that's the best ever, he's got my yellow flames that are cool enough to freeze, and my blue hot scorching flames that are unique on their own, my own special abilities and all, what a thing to be proud of. I didn't think he had inherited my powers on this level…but better take him out of that berserker state before he mentally loses himself._ "

Illuyanka looked at the dazzling flames that Zenki created, and felt grand that her son displayed such power. yet she was also worried that he had to be in this state to begin with, seeing all of the pain and despair within his golden eyes.

As the woman contemplated the boys state, Zenki's strength suddenly grew and he broke out of Ajuka's sealing's, both of them being shocked.

"D-Damn, he broke through...even though I was holding back because I didn't want to hurt him, he still broke out of it..."

Ajuka was more shocked than Illuyanka, as she saw Zenki turning his face and power on his parents, losing all reasoning and attacked whatever was around, even if it was his parents. Even if it was someone who he loved, he didn't have any control now, and was turning his blue and yellow flames onto the parents he loved.

"Ooh no Ajuka-baka, he's going to attack us. What should we do? Since you're like totally smarter than I am, you have to come up with the plan. I'm just glad that Zenki inherited your intelligence, and not my own."

"Don't say that, you're very smart Illuyanka."

Ajuka assured the woman, said woman merely bonked herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe so, but you're totally smarter than I am, not so good with emotions and all, but intelligence wise, yeah you're the person who is better between us, but I am better at being beautiful, that's why he inherited my sex appeal, which is totally better than yours, no offence sweetheart."

The Maou didn't refute what she said, and merely looked at the Dragon Zenki coming towards them, breaking down the trees that remained in the area. Ajuka was worried that the Exorcists in the Church might come out, but to his happy surprise, they hadn't and he wasn't sure why that was, Illuyanka being on the same level of thinking.

"We'll have to seal his movements Illuyanka. Will you please hold off his attacks for a few seconds?"

Illuyanka nodded her head, and stepped forward, as the Dragon turned his flames of yellow and blue onto the duo of parents, the woman coughing into her hand.

"I don't like doing this in my human form, but I guess I have no choice since it is my child."

Illuyanka's mouth opened wide, and from their, a sea of blue and yellow flames erupted. From the density, it was clear that hers were stronger than Zenki's, and proved as much when her blue flames obliterated his yellow flames, and her yellow flames froze his blue flames, breaking them apart with a single attack, the Dragon howling and put more power into his flames...

But Illuyanka was able to keep the Dragon at bay, using her flames of blue and yellow, easily dwarfing Zenki's own.

"Now Ajuka-baka, I am sure that you're done with the sealing techniques, right?"

Illuyanka questioned with a mouthful of flames, Ajuka nodding.

"Yes, I'm ready."

With a thrust of his hands, demonic power shot out in equations, and wrapped around Zenki. The Dragon roared and tried to stretch his wings, but Ajuka's sealing technique was too strong. It restrained the Dragon, forcing him down to the ground, Ajuka could now safely say that he was able to detain the Dragon with his powers.

Illuyanka stopped her flames, and coughed into her hand.

"Damn flames, makes me feel like there's ashes yet also coldness in my throat. So much easier to do it in Dragon form, or my Dragon human form, whatever."

The woman complained, but was glad that her son was being detained for the moment, for his own safety.

Ajuka's eyes went towards Illuyanka, the woman giving him a shit eating grin.

"Illuyanka, if you would use some techniques to revert him?"

"Okay."

She said without complaint...but didn't move.

She twiddled her thumbs, Ajuka merely looking on while wondering if she was going to do anything or not.

When seeing that she didn't move for half a minute, Ajuka naturally became curious.

"Illuyanka, are you going to do it?"

The woman's golden eyes sharpened at Ajuka, and raised a finger, pointing at him.

"Alright, give me a second, we all can't be Stephen Hawkins...Howkans...eeh, Hawkins, yeah that's right. The smart wheelchair dude."

"Who?"

Illuyanka sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, patting him on his forehead.

"You're lucky you're sexy and intelligent, with certain things. People clearly aren't your thing though, are they hunny?" Ajuka became confused even more, but he didn't have time to say anything as the woman walked forward, weird spell patterns appearing in her hands, walking all the way to the Dragon Zenki, placing the hands on the boys Dragon scales. "Now come on sweetheart, don't struggle, I'm here to help you."

Zenki continued to thrash around, but wasn't able to get free. Those flames erupted out of his mouth, Ajuka made sure they didn't get that far. Illuyanka applied a calming presence and clarity to his muddled mind, slowly but surely reverting him back from what he was before, the berserker state, something both parents wanted.

* * *

Eventually, he stopped thanks to Illuyanka calming him and using some techniques to revert him back to his human form, and his body transformed back into his human form, thanks to his parents combined efforts.

As soon as he was transformed back, Zenki's naked body was covered in light and his clothes appeared on him.

His eyes looked towards his Mother, the gentle woman looking right back at him. He was confused, he couldn't remember much of what happened, if anything at all. He could only stare at his Mother for a few seconds…but then it came back to him.

It came back to him.

What happened with Asia, what happened with her death…how he wasn't able to protect her in the end.

How he wasn't able to save her life…how she died while smiling at him…

The memories of that flooded into his mind, and it almost destroyed him.

Large tears fell from his eyes, Illuyanka casting her kind eyes towards him, brushing them away with her delicate fingers.

"Kaa-chan…I failed Asia-san…"

He couldn't feel more down right now.

He couldn't do anything…his energies were gone.

Even crying was a chore at this time. He did it though, wanting to get the feeling out of him somehow. He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything big…but he forced his tears out of his eyes, trying to get them out of his body but knowing that he'd always be affected by this, Asia's death always going to be on his mind now.

Illuyanka looked at her son's eyes, putting a hand to his cheek, brushing his eyes gently.

"You didn't fail anyone. We failed you, Zenki. All of these wounds on your body. Your idiot Tou-san should've believed you. I should've done more for you, but we didn't…your peerage, they came and told us to come. I am so sorry that it took this to make us move, and that little bastard Diodora, he's going to pay for this."

His Mother whispered darkly as she kissed her sons head. He sank against her chest, and openly cried, Ajuka moving closer and closer to him.

"Ooh Zenki, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you." Ajuka apologized, but Zenki didn't respond, staying in the protectiveness of his Mother's embrace and his eyes solely on Asia, unable to leave her dead form. "Zenki…I should've believed in you, my son. I should've taken your words more seriously, and because of my actions, or my inactions I should say, this has happened to you, my son…h-how can you ever…you are…"

Ajuka placed a hand on his son, but he was brushed off. Ajuka could understand why, feeling the urge to shed tears himself.

Ajuka felt it in his heart, how broken his son was. The expression on his face was devastating to say the least. Ajuka could hardly believe that an expression as dark as that worked its way onto Zenki's face, blaming himself for even allowing such a face to be on Zenki's in the first place, on his sons face which is a place where smiles should be, not upset and pain.

He couldn't take it, and saw the wounds on him…and became deeply troubled.

Just seeing his own son in such a state, was too much for him. He never thought that he would witness his own son in such a state, and yet, it wasn't anyone else that he hated, other than himself, for failing his son when he needed him the most.

Diodora, who was bleeding profusely, saw his elder brother there and wept tears of joy.

He thought that Ajuka had come to save him, so he took his body off the ground and walked as fast as he could towards his brother, trying to walk as best as he could.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Diodora cried as he rushed to his brother. "Onii-sama, Zenki did-"

"Shut up Diodora!" Ajuka yelled and slapped Diodora across the face with the back of his hand, sending him to the ground, Diodora's nostrils flaring in terror and shock. "I have witnessed myself what you've been doing! I have reviewed the footage that Zenki has been recording of you! You dare attack my son with the intent to murder him!? You dare try and upset the balance of this world for your selfish actions!? You're a little brat that needs to be severally punished for your actions!"

Diodora couldn't believe it…Ajuka was turning on him?

Ajuka actually slapped him and was turning on him?

That was impossible.

He couldn't believe it. Ajuka wasn't supposed to turn on him. He was supposed to be on his side indefinitely, but here he was, yelling, hitting and even giving him a darkened glare. That, was a new reality Diodora didn't want to be apart of.

Diodora cried and went to try and plead.

"B-But Onii-sama-"

Ajuka glared down at his own brother, snarling dangerously.

"You're pathetic, my own son taught me that. You are not fit to be heir, trying to break down the factions with your actions. You're truly a disgusting boy, you are going to get punished for what you did to my son. You dare harm him again, and you'll suffer my wrath, now get out of my sight you scum."

Hearing the harsh words, Diodora shed large tears as his world came crumbling down. Now having Ajuka rejecting him, he didn't have a leg to stand on. His wound was hurting him, his body wrecked with pain…but what hurt most of all, seeing his own brother 'betraying' him in this manner, siding with Zenki rather than Diodora himself, it was too much for the young Diodora, and he had trouble on even breathing straight at this moment.

Ajuka waved a hand at him, sent him to a different location, detaining him, already having done the same to his peerage.

Once he was gone, Ajuka turned his sorrow filled eyes towards his young son, who wouldn't stop crying.

"Zenki…"

Ajuka's voice called to his only son, gaining the boys attention.

Ajuka expected the look he got next…pure anger.

"Don't…Don't talk to me…you didn't listen to me, and now Asia-san is dead. She's dead, because I couldn't protect her, and you didn't listen to me…why didn't you listen to me? I told you time and again about Diodora, but you never listened to me, and now an innocent has died, saving my life. Asia-san protected me, when I was trying to protect her. How can I ever face anyone again? If I can't save a single person, what kind of King am I? What kind of person am I if I have to be saved by the very same person that I was meant to protect? Tell me Ajuka! Tell me why she had to die! Why didn't you listen to me and help me save her!? You're a Maou-sama, why didn't you listen to me and help me save Asia-san! Because of you, and your love for that bastard Diodora, Asia-san is dead! She won't ever be able to do anything ever again! She's gone from this world, and she…s-she was such a lovely person, and she won't ever be able to experience anything of a good life now…h-how can this happen…I hate you Ajuka."

Noticing that he was called by name rather than the usual words he used to address Ajuka, he became upset and wanted to cry. Even hearing Zenki say he hates him, brought down his very soul to the depths of despair, but he couldn't blame Zenki at all. If he was his son, he'd hate himself too.

Illuyanka lightly petted her sons face, drawing his attention to her briefly, then returned his eyes back to Asia's form.

"Zenki…I'm so sorry that your friend died…you're right, we could've done more…we should've done more. We're quite failure as parents, aren't we? We have failed you, and now your friend has died. This is our error, and we're so sorry. If we can't do anything like this then what good are we…"

Zenki didn't listen, staring at Asia's body.

Tears flooded down his face at seeing her dead body, and he felt like he was going to die as well. Asia was dead, she wasn't able to come back.

"Asia-san…"

He cried and didn't know what to do.

He got out of his Mother's grasp, and crawled over to her. Despite the fact that he was in immense pain, blood was leaking out of him like rain pouring out of the sky, he didn't care. He wanted to be with Asia, protect Asia, stand with Asia, love Asia…but he knew that it would never happen again, no matter what.

He took the deceased Asia's hand, holding it tightly, noticing the coldness of her hands, his tears coming to his eyes again and spilled over.

It was heart breaking, for both of his parents. They couldn't stand to see their son in such pain, anguish. He didn't even seem to care about the wounds on his body, all he cared about was the nun that was before him, dead.

Even with his exhaustion taking him over, he wasn't going to fall unconscious for as long as possible. He wasn't going to surrender the last chance he had to stare down at this girl's face, this girls final smile that she held for him.

* * *

But then suddenly, a figure descended from the sky, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She was wearing white robes, and her beautiful white wings were spread out.

Ajuka immediately recognized the woman, walking closer to her with an edgy look to his eyes, as Abzu went to his side.

"Gabriel-san, why have you come?"

Yes, Gabriel had appeared before Ajuka and the others. Ajuka wasn't sure why the Angel had come, half expecting it to be about what Diodora had tried to do with the nun, and somehow had succeeded. If that was the case, he was going to protect his son from her, if she tried to attack him, unsure of her true intentions.

Zenki barely registered the appearance of Gabriel, being too shocked and in pain to even care about the girl that had appeared right now, he didn't care at all.

Gabriel looked at Zenki, adopting a soft gaze for the boy, but she spoke to Ajuka .

"Ajuka-san, that is your son, is he not?"

Her bellowing voice carried over to Ajuka, confusion written onto his face.

"That's right, but why are you…"

Ajuka didn't have time to finish as Gabriel walked past him, and leaned down to Zenki's level. Zenki's Mother glared, wondering what this woman was going to do with Zenki and was prepared to fight the woman if she tried anything dangerous with the green haired boy, but then she saw that Gabriel petted the boys head.

"You're a very lovely boy, aren't you?"

Zenki cast his eyes up, meeting Gabriel's eyes, who displayed kindness, despite the differences in races.

"Y…You're Gabriel-sama…"

He could hardly believe it.

The person that he had been hearing of from Serafall for years now, seeing her face now was surprising. He didn't know if he should bow, or should speak respectfully, or what have you. He didn't know what to do, but he merely kept his eyes on her form, wondering what she was going to be doing.

Gabriel allowed her face to turn upwards at the sweet voice Zenki released from his throat, finding it adorable.

"Ara, yes. That's correct. I am Gabriel, but that doesn't matter right now. What does, is the levels of kindness you have displayed to this nun here. I've been watching with keen interest. You're a very lovely boy. You've been protecting this nun for months, without any hesitation. You stepped in front of attacks again and again for this nun. In the end, she was very appreciative of your actions."

Zenki teared up, shaking his head. He thought his tears were dried up…he was wrong.

"It didn't matter in the end, she died because of my lack of power…I wasn't able to save her…I couldn't even protect her when she needed me the most…"

Gabriel placed a hand to his face, coolly rubbing it as his Mother glared even more, not wanting her son to be subjected to this woman, but couldn't deny that Zenki's face had turned a shade of scarlet because of the woman's kind hand on his skin.

"But, you did your very best. All of these injuries you sustained, you sustained them thanks to your love for this nun. Fufufu, watching your interactions was very sweet, and cute. I found myself waiting for them to come, I got so invested in your relationship, and even though you're from two different worlds, the love that you both shared with one another, was truly the start of what we would call peace. The Factions have something to learn from you children, who put all differences and races aside and allowed each other into your hearts." She paused and looked at Zenki's parents. "Your son has been protecting this nun for months now. He's been raised very well, he's a very good and honest child. I usually wouldn't find myself saying this, but your son is very pure indeed. To put it into the words of this nun, Asia-san, he's a pure Devil that could've easily have been born as an Angel."

Ajuka and his significant other shared a glance, hanging their heads down, feeling depressed by how Zenki had turned out without much of their influence, proud of him, yet Diodora who had much influence from Ajuka turned out completely different.

Gabriel then looked at Zenki again, giving him a comforting pet on his cheek with her fingers.

"Zenki-san, you're very sad right now, aren't you?"

Stating the obvious, Gabriel expected his head to move in agreement with her words, his voice almost failing him, crackling with no hope left.

"I-I'll never see Asia-san again…o-of course I am…"

Gabriel adopted a smile, only a smile that an Angel would be able to use and get away with it.

"That isn't necessarily true."

At that, Zenki became puzzled at the enchanting voice the Angel used.

"W-What do you mean? She's dead…she can't come back…"

He was sure on this. She was dead, there was no coming back from that, his brain not remembering even something most people would think of, the shock of Asia's death muddling his already confused mind from the beating's he received that day, and still could feel the heaviness of the wounds that were on his body.

"Hmmm, but I was lead to believe that you Devils had something called, Evil Pieces? Isn't that right?"

Zenki's, and his parents in turn, had their eyes widened by the words of Gabriel.

"W-What are you saying…? Asia-san wouldn't…"

He knew now that he could do that…but could he?

She was a nun, a girl of the faith.

Asia never said anything about being a Devil.

He felt complex feelings on bringing her back as a Devil. He felt worried about bringing her back as a Devil, not sure if she would truly want something like that to happen. He wasn't sure if Asia would want to be a Devil under his care.

Gabriel however rubbed the top of Zenki's head, ruffling his hair that was stained in blood, his own and others as well.

"Asia-sans life as a nun was over the instance she healed you." Gabriel revealed as she felt Asia's healing aura still on Zenki's form, sighing sadly. "Asia-san healed you, a Devil, even knowing her life as a nun would cease. I can tell she has healed you, her aura is overlapped with some of your wounds. Then she did the bravest act another could do for someone, and gave her own life to protect yours. Even so, knowing she had healed a Devil, she gave her life for that Devil, and had a smile on her face as she passed away, wishing to stay with you forever. What I am saying, Zenki-san, is that once you were healed by her, Asia-san couldn't of returned to the Church. And she said she wanted to stay beside you always…she wants to be with you, Zenki-san. Usually, I wouldn't say to a Devil to reincarnate a member of the Church, or former member I should say, but Zenki-san will be able to care for Asia-san, like he will Jeanne-san who I recently found out you made into your servant, correct?"

Zenki's body heated up, he wasn't sure why but the prospect of returning Asia to life was high. Now he had something to hope for, something to strive for, and his heart wasn't sinking into the depths of self-doubt and hardships…but renewed hope entered his eyes and his soul.

But there was a lingering thought in his mind.

That lingering thought being a very powerful one indeed.

It was immensely powerful, taking over his form, and he had to express his concerns with Gabriel, sure she would understand more than anyone else what he was feeling and thinking right now.

"B-But…w-would she want to be a Devil…? S-She's a…g-girl of the Church…c-could she be happy with…being a Devil…?"

Gabriel nodded with a giggle, a very cute giggle at that.

"Fufu, I believe Asia-san would be happy being with Zenki-san, regardless if he was a Devil or an Angel. You see, Asia-sans death was unfortunate, and even if she can't return to being human, she can still live under your house. In fact, I entrust Asia-san to your care. I know she would be very happy being with you. Seeing her interactions with you, I can tell that while this might've not been what God had planned for her, life had planned that for her, and she wants to be beside you, Zenki-san. Of course, it is entirely your choice, and this won't affect anything between the Factions, good or bad, so please don't be worried about offsetting the balance of the Factions. In fact, you've been protecting the balance by keeping Asia-sans faith strong and tried to keep her a member of the Church. For that, I can only thank you."

Zenki's cheeks turned red as Illuyanka's eyes sharpened at the woman, Ajuka being pleasantly surprised Gabriel was proposing this.

"Y-You don't need to thank me…"

"I do." Gabriel said, her smile growing. "Now, before it is too late, why don't you reincarnate this nun?"

At her suggestion, Zenki's face lifted up from the depths of despair and only saw the light now, the good kind of light.

"Y-Yes!" Zenki announced, but then felt dizzy, his power leaving him. Ajuka acknowledged this, and gave a portion of his power to Zenki. "You…"

He could hardly believe his Father would do something like that, give him power like that.

Ajuka though still felt the guilt at allowing his son to be in such a thing, and only nodded his head at his boy.

"Please, reincarnate her Zenki. I know, it will make you happy."

Ajuka said it while not looking at Zenki, physically unable to do so due to his own guilt.

Zenki, with now added power from Ajuka, summoned his Evil Pieces, and immediately took out his Bishop piece, knowing that it would be the best piece for Asia.

"The Bishop's role is to support yes? Then, that is a good piece to use, Zenki-san. I have no doubt that you'll be able to utilize Asia-san and give her a happy life."

Gabriel's voice made Zenki smile, appreciation on his face for the Angel.

"Thank you, Gabriel-sama, for everything." Immediately, he placed the piece to her chest, and began his flow of demonic power, under the watchful eyes of his parents and Gabriel. "I order, in my name Zenki Astaroth. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The Evil Piece entered Asia's body, disappearing inside of her, recovering her of the wounds she received beforehand.

Zenki stops the demonic power once confirming that the piece had entered Asia.

For a little while nothing happened…that was until Asia's eyes opened ever so slightly.

Wonderingly, she looks around, confused by what was going on.

"Huh…?" Asia became confused, then looked towards Zenki, slightly widening her eyes for a split second, then softening her gaze, glad to see her friend, though she was still in a daze. "Zenki-san, what happened?"

Zenki couldn't control himself and wrapped his arms around Asia's body, shocking her and causing her face to turn crimson.

"Don't worry Asia-san, you're always going to be with me now, forever. From now on, I will protect you, and you'll live together with me. Although your life as a nun is over, I promise to show you the world from now on. We'll do everything I promised, you'll live with me now, and we'll explore the world and I will show you many spectacular things."

Asia teared up and hugged Zenki back, as the three adults look on with smiles, and for Gabriel, tears in her eyes.

Illuyanka took one look at the newly resurrected Asia, and turned her head towards Ajuka, whispering in his ear.

"I can see why our son was drawn to her now."

"What do you mean?"

Clearly, Ajuka couldn't see what she could, Illuyanka smiling sweetly.

"She has a certain...something that attracts people like Zenki, so naturally he was drawn to her. I guess, that was what officially happened. Well, regardless, they have to get married."

Ajuka spluttered, not sure what to say, but a single look from Illuyanka caused him to submit, bowing his head in agreement.

Gabriel leaned down and lightly pecked Zenki on the cheek, his face instantly heating up as Zenki's Mother opened her mouth wide.

"It was a little kiss from me, I hope it was good."

Zenki chuckled a little bit nervously, rubbing the place he was kissed as his face darkens a few days, a healthy blush on his cheeks.

"G-Gabriel-san…"

Zenki could barely get the words out as Gabriel rubbed her own cheeks, a blush forming there.

"Fufu, I actually kissed a Devil. What would the Factions-"

"He's under aged you perverted woman!" Illuyanka yelled, and pointed at her. "He's only thirteen years old you creep! Don't come onto my son! At least wait until he's old enough! I can't stop Serafall-chan from touching my son, though I probably could do it if I wanted too, I won't allow some pedo Angel to come onto my thirteen year old boy!"

Gabriel looked offended by Illuyanka, but she didn't care at all, smiling dangerously at her.

"P-Pedo Angel? I-I am not-"

"Listen Goldie locks, you wanna come onto my son? You wait until he turns fifteen you nutter! Right now, he's too young for you! I won't allow you to stain my son until he's old enough for sex! After he's hit fifteen, come onto him! Build a bridge between God's sister…eeh, Gods daughter and my Astaroth boy! You can then give me some half Angel grand-babies and be with him, kay? I know he's freaking adorable, but wait until he's old enough, for the love of Maou. Please don't take his innocence away until he's old enough for it, sheesh."

Illuyanka finished with a wink as Zenki, Ajuka and even Gabriel face palmed. Asia merely was too shocked to understand what was going on, though Zenki and Asia wondered about the little slip Illuyanka did when referring to Gabriel as God's sister, but let that go as they didn't know what to think of it.

And when Asia noticed Gabriel had her eyes on the former nun, and had her mouth wide open, but before she could say anything, Gabriel winked at Asia.

"From now on young nun, you might not be able to return to the Church, but you have a new life ahead of you with Zenki-san here. Please support him."

Hearing the words of the Angel, Asia had no choice but to obey, knowing this was Gabriel from the words of the others, and deeply respected that an Angel was able to come down and see her off into her new life as a Devil, and she was able to meet one of her personal hero's.

"Y-Yes!" Asia cheered straight away. "I-If Gabriel-sama is the one to ask me this, then I will definitely do so!"

Hearing that, Gabriel giggled and stood tall.

"That's fantastic. Officially, this meeting never happened…perhaps, if peace is attained someday, we could, get more acquainted?"

Directing that at Zenki, the young boy blushed, merely inclining his head, unable to voice anything right now, marvelling her beauty and her kind smile, that reminded him of Asia.

Once seeing his agreement, Gabriel clapped her hands together joyfully.

"That's wonderful." She smiled out, and looked towards the adults. "Do not worry about what happened here with actions like this, I have already made sure that the Church there doesn't know much about this, and Onii-sama contacted me...I mean, Michael-sama contacted me and told me about how this won't effect the mutual agreement we have for now to not fight. Since this action was caused by one Devil, and humans who weren't...you understand the idea. What I am trying to say is, this incident won't be held in our hearts, since one Devil, Zenki-san there tried to protect this believer of the Church. This, has been a strange occurrence, but I am grateful for the experience, Zenki-san."

Directing that last bit at the end towards the green haired Devil, the boy blushed brightly, feeling her hand resting on the top of his head, stroking his hair delicately.

Gabriel then cleared her throat, and took a step back.

"Then, if this is the place I depart, it wouldn't be so-"

"GABRIEL!"

An unholy noise made everyone jump.

Turning, everyone saw Sera Voorhees stood there, a machete in her hand, everyone apart from Asia became frightened. Zenki was even wondering why she was here, considering the fact that she told Zenki she was busy today…but once seeing her eyes on Gabriel, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together, and filled themselves in.

"She told me that she had work to do today…"

Zenki caused his voice to carry to the others, Ajuka slamming his hand against his forehead.

"She's supposed to be at a very important meeting right now…"

Ajuka's sigh caused Illuyanka to smile.

"That's Serafall for you. She's going to do something weird, poor Gabriel-chan. She's about to be subjected to some weird ass torture or something akin to that."

Zenki thought he'd hear an answer like that, and though he was expecting it, it didn't make Zenki feel any more relieved than he thought it would.

Gabriel however, couldn't take her eyes of Serafall right now, fear on her face.

"S-Sera Voorhees-san…"

Gabriel cried as the woman herself walked closer, cutting trees as she moved forward. Each tree that fell, felt like her heart was shattering into tiny pieces.

"Gabriel…" Serafall's darkened voice carried to the others, making them shiver. "I sensed that you had come to earth to cause your usual pain and torment, but to find you here of all places, trying to murder my cute Zenki-tan and take his nun away from him? You think that you can suddenly do things like this, and get away with it…? What a thing, you're truly a bad girl, and to kiss Zenki-tan in front of me? Sera Voorhees isn't happy. Actually, she is pissed off right now."

Gabriel gasped, pulling her body backwards when Serafall referred to herself in the third person, adding terror into the eyes of the sweet Angel.

Zenki and Illuyanka found themselves sweatdropping, while Ajuka face palmed, all knowing what was going to happen now, at least each had a sneaky suspicion.

"S-Sera Voorhees-san, I-I was only showing Zenki-san my appreciation…"

That only made Zenki more and more scared as Serafall's eyes clouded with rage and hate for Gabriel.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY ZENKI-TAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gabriel ran away with Sera Voorhees chasing after her, swinging her machete.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME VOORHEES-SAN!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EXISTENCE THAT NEEDS TO DISAPPEAR! FOR TRYING TO KISS MY ZENKI-TAN, YOU'RE GOING TO SURRENDER YOUR LIFE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME AND STAY STILL SO I CAN CHOP YOU DOWN LIKE A CHERRY TREE!"

Ajuka and the others palmed their faces, wondering what the heck they were going to do with this. Even Asia palmed her face, and she wasn't even sure what was going on right now. But Asia didn't care right now, as she was going to be staying with Zenki, always.

"Hmmmm?" As she watched Serafall chase after Gabriel, Illuyanka felt something, turning towards the right. "Was something..."

"Something wrong, dear?"

Ajuka calmly questioned, looking in the same direction as Illuyanka. For a second, he thought he felt something from there as well, but that was soon dispelled when the woman shook her head.

"Ooh no, don't worry. It's nothing."

She assured, but her eyes shot in that direction one last time, and thought that she saw something...but she couldn't be sure.

However, as all of that was happening, Zenki felt faint from his wounds. He bled slightly, and felt like he was going to die at any second, the pain surging throughout his entire body.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly Zenki paled, and his body fell to the ground, blood coming from his body.

"Zenki-san!"

Asia panicked and straight away, she started healing him with her Sacred Gear. Because of the green light that radiated from her, his life was saved from immediate death, but Ajuka knew he'd need more than that, so picked him up, the boy reluctant to be near his Father right now, but didn't have a choice but to stay there, while his Father takes him to the Underworld to save his life.

* * *

Unknown to them however, Ophis was looking on, having witnessed the entire thing, and rose a finger to her lips.

"It seems, Zenki has awakened his, Dragon powers, and has strong power. Illuyanka, Ajuka Beelzebub…interesting. Truly, interesting."

With a creepy smile on her face, Ophis disappeared by flying high into the sky.

* * *

As that was happening, in the Underworld, Diodora had just been teleported to a certain area.

It was dark, pitch black even. His Devil eyes could barely make anything out, and Devils were supposed to see well in the dark. But he couldn't see anything and it troubled him, not wanting to know what was going to happen to him.

He tried to stand, but his legs gave in instantly…he fell down to the ground.

He could feel the pain of what Zenki did to him and hated it…he hated the fact that Zenki had done all of that to him. He hated the fact that Zenki had done so many things to him, and even made him lose an arm, and blood…that was a wound to his pride right now.

"Kukukuku…"

He heard a noise, a noise of laughter and terror filling his heart from the noise.

"H-Hello…?"

Diodora wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that noise was but he had to try and see.

He wished he didn't however when the lights came on, to reveal that Diodora was locked in a cell…but he wasn't alone.

"Sup, bitch."

"Diodora-sama, seems like you've come."

"…We aren't happy with you."

"Ara ara, what a naughty Devil-kun you are."

Standing there, was Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko and Akeno, all having dangerous faces on right now. Kuroka's face was upturned into a dirty grin, Ravel's face was the most normal looking face but still had a hint of anger, Koneko's face was furrowed into a darkened scowl, and Akeno's face was smiling, but her eyes displayed her dangerous emotions for the boy, all angry for the boy that was their King (barring Akeno of course, who was still pissed off), pissed at Diodora.

Diodora, upon noticing them, all became afraid and pulled away from them.

"N-No…y-you can't be…"

Diodora didn't want to accept it and pulled away.

But Kuroka narrowed the distance very quickly, slapping Diodora across the face and sent him to the ground with a cry, a Senjutsu enhanced slap at that.

Because it was filled with Senjutsu, the slap hurt the Devil immensely, making him shed tears.

"W-Why did you…"

He didn't have time to finish as Akeno moved closer at lightning speeds, gathered lightning in her hands, and slapped Diodora's other cheek, sending him to the ground.

Pain rippled through his body as Akeno laughed elegantly scary.

"Ara ara, to see that Diodora-sama has fell down to being a bitch? What a thing."

Akeno's dangerous words caused Diodora to cease up.

"D-Don't..."

He couldn't finish as he saw Kuroka and the others move towards him, narrowing their eyes menacingly.

"You did something bad Dildodora nyaaa."

Kuroka hissed out dangerously, Akeno's pissed eyes falling upon the Devil.

"To think that you caused so much pain to Zenki-kun, this deserves a punishing like no other."

As she said that, Ravel sharpening her eyes at the Devil boy.

"You attacked Zenki-sama, and did many damaging wounds to his being."

Ravel's glare was very sharp, it could pierce the most protective of shield's and right now, Diodora felt the burning gaze of the Phenex girl on his form.

"…You made Zenki-san cry by luring that man there…to kill that nun…when Zenki-san cries, the world isn't right...so you aren't right either."

Perhaps Koneko's voice was the most threatening, and it certainly did a number on Diodora.

It made him feel like he was going to die. He retracted his body from the girls in question, but he couldn't escape anywhere. He couldn't get anywhere. He was trapped within the cell, he wouldn't be able to leave at all, and he held no power in his body anymore. He was literally drained now, and he had no hope of escaping.

Diodora bent his body backwards, and tried to move, but he couldn't.

Kuroka noticed that Diodora was missing an arm, and smirked.

"Ararara, seems like that you've lost an arm nyaaaa~ Zenki-chan bite the shit out of that arm nyaaa?"

Diodora sharpened his eyes towards the Nekomata who laughed loudly at the boy.

Ravel cautiously looked towards Diodora, and saw the same wound, smiling slightly.

"It seems like justice, doesn't it Diodora-sama?"

Ravel sneered unlike her usual self.

She was quite pissed right now, due to the fact that Zenki had been hurt by Diodora, and indirectly by him as well. What pissed her off even more than before, was the fact that Diodora was laughing and she didn't like that…but now he wasn't going to be laughing for much longer.

"What do you…"

Ravel's cold smile disarmed any words that could leave Diodora's mouth, leaving the man a blubbering mess.

"Zenki-sama turned into something and bit off your arm."

"Y-You say it as if you knew about it…"

Diodora couldn't understand that Ravel seemed to know about it, even Koneko and Kuroka didn't know how she knew and were surprised by the face the girl made, Akeno was clueless about what that meant as she didn't see what the other three saw, but did hear that Zenki was in a life threatening situation so came to dish out some punishment.

"Of course I know, I've known Zenki-sama for years now and always knew it was a possibility. Even Zenki-sama didn't know if he could do it or not. I've been friends with Zenki-sama since I can remember, and he told me once about his Kaa-sama, so I drew conclusions naturally, and when we saw what we did, well it was pretty much confirmed."

Kuroka displayed pissed eyes, hating the fact that Ravel knew something about Zenki that even she didn't know, tempted to slap the girl upside the head for having such knowledge, but for now, she turned to giving Diodora a scare, so she adopted a darker frown and moved closer to the cowering man.

"Diodora-chan~ I'm sorry but this is where you don't get off, because you're about to be fucked up by me, Bitch-chan here, Fallen Angel chick, and Shirone. Since Ajuka-sama gave us this chance to inflict pain, ooooh we are so going to take that nyaaa~"

Ravel scowled at being called 'Bitch-chan' but followed after Kuroka, walking closer and closer towards the boy that looked terrified, Koneko following suit along with Akeno, not showing any compassion for the boy that caused pain to Zenki.

"P-Please have mercy….?"

Diodora begged…but it fell on deaf ears and they advanced on him…

[No…]

Those words broke Diodora mentally, and then they…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

His screams filled the area that night.

* * *

The next day, Zenki was resting in a hospital room, recovering from the wounds that he received from Diodora and the others, being hooked up to a drip among other things. Asia's healing was able to heal most of the injuries, but he lost a lot of blood, so had to have several transfusions to save his life, which thankfully allowed him to recover in his hospital room.

Next to him, were Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno and Ravel, all sleeping with him on the bed. Kuroka was on the left, Koneko on the right, clinging to his arms, and Ravel was between Kuroka and Zenki, positioning her head on his chest, Akeno in the same position only with Koneko and herself.

Because they were worried for their King, they refused to leave his side. Koneko and Kuroka even aided with the healing process by using their Senjutsu. Ravel had made personal Phoenix Tears for him and sprinkled them on the wounds that he received the night before, allowing them to close up the ones Asia wasn't able to heal up. Akeno couldn't do anything like that, so she did what she needed to do and stay by his bedside.

"Nyaaa…Zenki-chan…"

"…Zenki-san nyaan…"

"...Zenki-kun...wake soon..."

"Please…recover…"

Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno and Ravel were immensely worried. Even in their sleep, they were crying out for Zenki to be better, wanting him to heal up very soon so they didn't have to worry about him dying on them.

Zenki stirred awake soon enough, and cracked his eyes open to see his peerage members plus Akeno laying on his bed.

He then heard a sharp snore to the side, and looked...

What he saw was Sona, asleep on a chair, having a worried look on her face despite being asleep.

His face widened into a small smile, and raised his arm…that's when he felt a wince of pain.

"Ngh…" He groaned, his arm wrecked with pain. "Seems like I'm still in pain…how long…"

"Only a day."

A new voice entrapped the room, drawing Zenki's attention to the door.

What he saw, was his own Father who had a sullen look on his face.

Zenki's eyes immediately looked away from his Father upon seeing him, unable to face the man.

"Where's Asia-san, and Jeanne-san?"

His voice was barely perceptible, his Father moving towards the bed with bated breath.

"Your Kaa-chan is taking care of them, helping them settle in and all that. They were here early this morning, it seems that Asia-san was immensely worried for you, the same could be said for Jeanne-san. They were concerned for you."

Zenki's face brightened up at the announcement of his Father, dispelling the fears he held when dreaming.

"I see…"

"Zenki…erm, I want to say…erm, I'm so sorry…for the way I've treated you."

Zenki's attention was caught, so he whizzed his face towards Ajuka, seeing that he was genuinely upset, the boy bowing his head, never seeing his Father wear such a face before.

"W…Why do you look like that? Your face is weird."

Ajuka chuckled hollowly, and sat down beside him.

"Zenki…I've treated you so awfully, I did many things an Otou-san shouldn't do. I ignored your own pain, when it was clear as day, and as a result, you hate me now…I don't blame you. I acted disgracefully, the way I treated you was as if you were a stranger. And now, due to my inactions of believing you, you've been wounded like this, and I can't ever begin to forgive myself for allowing these injuries be inflicted on you."

Zenki wasn't sure why his Father was speaking like this.

Was he trying to clear his own conscious, or something else to benefit himself?

Zenki's mind couldn't comprehend that Ajuka actually did feel genuine sorrow, and for once, Ajuka's intelligence aided him when it was due to the fact that he could see the hesitation in his sons eyes to believe his words.

"You…don't believe me."

It was a clear few words that made Zenki's head move up and down.

"Yes…I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but all my life, you've always chosen Diodora over me, and now, you're trying to get rid of the guilt you feel for ignoring and not believing in me. I can see it, on your face. You're trying to get rid of the guilt you're feeling."

"I can't deny that you're right…at least, partly. I do have guilt on my shoulders, but you're wrong about me trying to get rid of my guilt. I'm not trying to do that, nor am I expecting you forgive me for even letting you down like this…you shouldn't forgive me for doing what I did to you."

Zenki's brow furrowed in perplexity at the words his Father used…he didn't quite understand what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

"I don't get it…you're speaking like that…yet I don't know what to feel…you've always just disappointed me, always gone to Diodora over me and always paid attention to him, and never me, no matter what I did…no matter my accomplishments…I never heard praising words from you, or if I did, they didn't sound genuine…"

The confession from Zenki caused Ajuka to develop teary eyes. Ajuka was a man that rarely showed such emotion, but seeing the emotion his son had on his face right now, he couldn't deny that all of the things he did, now he regretted them.

"I did, and I shouldn't of done that. You're my son, my pride and joy, yet I failed you. You know…the reason why I paid more attention to Diodora is because-"

"He's your favourite." Zenki interrupted, Ajuka's eyes lowering. "I've known for years, you're more inclined to be with him over me. He's, the one that you love over me."

Those words made Ajuka's heart break in two. Making his son feel like this, he was ashamed of himself.

"That's not true." Ajuka tried to persuade, Zenki half listening and half contemplating on what he was going to do. "I paid more attention to Diodora…because I always thought that you were able to do it all, by yourself."

"…."

Zenki had a troubled expression, not knowing how to respond.

"Zenki…I always thought of you as very independent. I never thought that my inactions with your life caused you so much pain. Diodora, is very different to you. He's not as intelligent as you are, he's not able to tackle obstacles as much as you are. I mean, you were solving problems for 13 year olds at the age of 5 years old, I always thought that you didn't need me as much as he did. I was, trying to make sure that Diodora didn't disgrace the family, I wanted him to be the best heir he could. You could say, I was trying to groom him in a way to make sure that the Astaroth didn't fall, like you had said to me about Diodora…it seems, even with my actions, he still was a disgrace to the clan, even trying to kill you. I can't believe that he went that far…"

"Well, he's been trying to kill me for years, even before I could defend myself. Didn't you ever wonder why I broke my arm at four years old? Diodora broke my arm and I tried to tell you, but you ignored it as childish nonsense and thought I did it in some kind of natural accident. He threw me down the stairs when my arm was broken and broke my leg as well. He used to beat me up on a regular basis when no one was around and paid off servants that did see it to keep their mouths shut…but you never listened to me. He's always been jealous of the fact that I was alive, that sometimes I got attention, when he got more than I ever did from you and others. I couldn't stand it anymore after those years, and fought back…but when he told you that I punched him, you'd punish me for it, despite the times I had told you he assaulted me…y-you never listened to me…Kaa-chan is never around either…I didn't have anyone to turn to…no adult listened to me…I was left to suffer alone…"

Tears prickled at Zenki's eyes, threatening to escape those eyes of his. He refused to cry however. He wasn't going to cry, he found it stupid to cry about it now and didn't want his emotions to sway anyone, only stating facts, something he told himself was something that was blackmail, emotional blackmail. If he didn't tell himself that, he was afraid that he was going to lose himself mentally.

Ajuka also had tears in his eyes, hating himself, and shed said tears, his heart breaking even more with the declaration of his son, now knowing of what Diodora was truly like. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of his son, he needed to cry, to try and show his flesh and blood what this truly meant to him.

"Zenki…I can't take back…my past actions. I can't reverse time and do that…but I can change my actions for the future…" Zenki's eyes showed confusion, so Ajuka brought clarity to him. "Zenki, I wasn't around much in your past, but I will be in the future…I know my words now aren't going to patch up the relationship I hope is able to mend, but I am going to try my best from now on. I wasn't a good Tou-san to you, I wasn't. But now, I want to be."

Zenki sniffled, and looked away, unsure of what he should do.

He didn't want to be hurt again, he had been told lies before like this. He wasn't going to be suckered in…but this time, it seemed more real, it seemed like Ajuka was telling the truth right now…he wanted to desperately believe that Ajuka was saying the truth and wanted to genuinely be with Zenki now, as a family.

His torn heart struggled in his chest, trying to make one side pick…but Ajuka understood.

"It will take time…I understand. I will show you, that I am by your side now. Diodora…he doesn't even register in my mind anymore. For what he did, he's going to be punished. I wish for Cocytus, but I doubt that would happen…even then, he isn't going to get away with what he did. I spoke with Serafall before, and she told me what you tried to do, and I've reviewed the evidence myself. Whatever does happen to him, he won't be getting off light. And…Zenki, I just want to say, I do love you…no matter what you think of me now, I truly am sorry for my actions…from now on, I am going to be here for you, no matter what. Even the Underworld can't stop me now."

Once saying those words, Ajuka stood up, and allowed Zenki to think about it.

He knew forcing himself now would only be detrimental to the love bond that he wanted to recreate between him and his son.

As Ajuka made it to the door, and opened it, Zenki wilfully forced his head towards the door, to see his Father leaving, and called out "I don't hate you!" just enough for Ajuka to hear…which relieved his heart.

Ajuka turned his head towards Zenki briefly, seeing his sons eyes on him…but didn't see hate.

He saw loneliness, and wanting acceptance, but he didn't see his own son hating him. That, was a good thing in Ajuka's eyes, because he was going to be able to fix his relationship now, Zenki giving him that glimmer of light.

The man soon departed from the room, leaving Zenki with his peerage, most of anyway, along with Akeno and Sona, the boy looking down at them and smiling at each of them, giving their foreheads kisses as thanks for everything they did for him, and since he couldn't reach Sona, he smiled at the sleeping girl, thankful that she came.

* * *

A few days later, in Zenki's bedroom, Asia and Jeanne stood behind Zenki, both wearing new clothes now. Jeanne was wearing a tank top with the chest part cut out into a heart, and a blue skirt. Asia was wearing a summer dress, that flowed down to her ankles.

Before Zenki, Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka looked on at the boy with the two girls behind him, becoming interested in the activities that was before them, each of them being interested for different reasons.

"So, everyone! Here's the new peerage members! Asia-san and Jeanne-san, my adorable new Bishop, and my adorable new Knight! This is my other Bishop Ravel-tan!"

"How do you do? It is nice to meet you both, officially that is."

Ravel bowed respectfully as Zenki pointed at Koneko.

"And that's my adorable Rook Koneko-tan."

"…Nice to meet you."

Koneko said blandly as she fiddled with some sweets in her hands. Asia and Jeanne were pretty used to the way Koneko acted now, so they weren't offended by it.

Zenki then points towards Kuroka.

"And that's my Kuroka-tan, my Pawn."

"Sup bitches~"

Kuroka announced with a cheery grin on her face as Asia and Jeanne looks at all three of them. They then looked at each other, Jeanne standing forward with an awkward expression on her face, rubbing the back of her head as gently as she could.

"Mehehehehe, sup everyone~ I'm Jeanne, and I am…eeh, I am Zenki-chan's Knight-chan here! Since he doesn't have one yet, I guess that means it is me that is the first one, and I am glad! I've never been the first anything before, so I am glad that I am the first now! I'm Zenki-chan's cute Knight now!"

Jeanne introduced herself in a manner that showed her childlike adorable attitude, and even though she still held reservations about being a Devil, she learned that Zenki was a pretty good Devil, so it was okay for her to be a Devil, and she liked Asia.

Asia looks towards all of the girls in Zenki's peerage, and her eyes become watery.

"S-So, Zenki-san h-has all o-of these beautiful w-women around him…?"

Asia sounded shocked and didn't know what else to say, seeing all of the girls around Zenki.

"Hehehe, you see Asia-san…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Asia clasped her hands together.

"It must be! B-Because of these beautiful women, Zenki-san must really have lots of female attention…b-but even then! Zenki-san was my first friend so I will also stand beside Zenki-san! E-Even Illuyanka-sama is giving me guidance on how to be the best wife for Zenki-san now! It must be all thanks to the Lord-Oweee!"

Asia put her hands to her forehead as if she had been struck by lightning, the prayer knocking her back a little bit.

Zenki smiled weakly at Asia, and gave her head a pat anymore, but then he became confused and recalled what she said.

"Did you say best…wife?"

Asia's face turned crimson and faced away, not able to look at Zenki right now, recalling what Illuyanka had said beforehand, grinning to herself.

Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel all had sharp eyes towards the former nun, not liking what they heard, and all made a silent agreement between themselves to make sure that they weren't going to lose Zenki to Asia.

"You can't face God anymore, you know?"

Asia adopts teary eyes, but then she looks to Zenki and smiles cheerfully.

"If I can stay with Zenki-san, then everything else is okay. I do not mind. As this is what fate decided for me. I can stand beside Zenki-san always now."

Hearing that brought a tear to his eye, but he quickly wiped it away and petted her head.

"Do not worry, we're all friends here. Ravel-tan, Koneko-tan and Kuroka-tan are going to be your friends from now on. Even Jeanne-san said that she likes you a whole lot."

Upon the mention of her name, Jeanne leaned her body forward and winked at Asia.

"Yup! Asia-chan and I have totally become friends now! Because she's a very proper and decent girl, we've decided to become best friends! And we even found out that we were raised in similar ways and if you want to punish me with a spanking Zenki-chan I wouldn't mind!"

"Huh?"

He didn't catch what she said at the end, giving a confused face.

Even Kuroka and the others weren't sure on what she said at the end due to the speed she used to get her words out.

Jeanne merely continued smiling and went to Asia's side, wrapping her in a sideways hug, Asia's face turning red from embarrassment.

"Jeanne-san…"

"Awww! Asia-chan is too adorable! I bet if we were still human, we would've become like amazing friends! But as Devil-chan's, we'll be amazing friends! Just think of it Asia-chan! We're cast out from our former lives, saved by the white hearted Devil, and now have a path set before us. As Knight and Bishop, these holy girls take charge and go forward and live a very different life than we had before!"

Jeanne's energy was quite infectious. Zenki couldn't help but smile at her, the same for Kuroka and even Koneko was smiling. As for Ravel, she smiled a little too brightly, that it hurt her face from the amount of smiling she was doing.

Asia though looked very happy about what Jeanne said, agreeing as she held Jeanne's hands.

"Yes, yes! With Jeanne-san, Zenki-san and the others, we'll live a new life now!"

"That's exactly it Asia-chan! We're gonna get along so freaking well!"

The two girls laughed to each other joyfully with Zenki smiling.

"What two great additions to the peerage, so full of energy and life, exactly what I like."

"And the fact that they are pure girls as well, you know with the holy girl fetish you have nyaaa~"

Zenki's eyebrows twitch in Kuroka's direction, a thunderous gaze set on the Nekomata.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~? What was that Kuroka-tan~?"

Zenki's tone was a little too sweet for Kuroka, she didn't know how else to react…

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and bonked herself on the head nervously at the eyes Zenki was giving right now.

"N-Nope~ It's nothing Zenki-chan nyaaa~"

Once hearing her defiant attitude disappear, Zenki clicked his fingers and a delicious looking cake appeared.

"Well, since this is the best opportunity, since we've come together. Why don't we have a celebration for the two newcomers of the peerage~ With this, I have the best Bishop team I can think of. A cute healer, and a cute Phenex-chan as well~ And with my new Knight-chan who is like adorbs, I think we're on our way to getting the best peerage ever!"

[Yay!]

The girls cheered and rushed for the cake, all of them hungry.

"Here Asia-chan, let me cut you a piece."

Jeanne offered as she made a holy sword dagger appear in her hand, Zenki impressed that she had learned how to do that so quick, and thought that she had some good talent.

"Ooh thank you very much Jeanne-san."

The blonde smiled like an Angel as she was handed a piece of cake from Jeanne, the girl herself having a piece and began eating it, putting hands to their face.

"Ooh wow, this is amazing."

"Zenki-san, did you make this?"

Asia's question was met with a shake of his head, while Koneko and Kuroka both got a piece each, Ravel doing the same.

"I went to a special bakery in the human world, a famous one, and had this made specially for us. It took a little while, but here we are, we've got delicious cake, and Diodora is being punished, truly this is a marvellous day."

The Phenex, and the Nekoshou's each snickered while the last two girls became confused.

Kuroka then looked towards Zenki.

"So, what's gonna happen with him now? Is he being stripped of his heir title or what nyaaa?"

Raising a good question, all of the girls looked on in questioning as well.

Zenki merely smiled and twitched his mouth.

"Let's just say, he's gonna find it difficult to move now with people watching him. Though I can't prove it, I'm sure the others in his peerage were at one point like Asia-san and Jeanne-san, who he corrupted. Since they won't talk, we can't get any evidence about it. And his movements from hereon out are going to be quite limited."

"Well, that's a relief, that Devil with a black heart deserves to be punished for what he did."

Jeanne said with a darkened expression, not liking Diodora.

Asia looked towards Zenki, and smiled.

"Zenki-san was very brave, he protected me with his body and wouldn't move either. Thank you Zenki-san…o-or, do I call you Zenki-sama now?"

Zenki chuckled, shaking his head.

"No thanks necessary, and just call me what you did before."

"But…"

Asia wasn't sure, having learned that Zenki was a huge deal in the Underworld, being a Maou's son and all.

But even then, Zenki was adamant about it and petted her head.

"It's fine, none of my peerage address me with such formalities besides Ravel-tan, which I am going to change in the future." Ravel shook her head, denying that to be the case. Zenki sighed, and continued petting Asia's head. "Even though I'm your King now, our relationship isn't going to change. Still think of me as a friend. In fact, we're going to be even closer from now on."

Asia looked on with happy eyes, glad that they were going to get closer, and Kuroka had to use this opportunity to mess with people.

"Yeah, he's going to fuck you now nyaaa~"

The words from Kuroka made Koneko's, Ravel's, and Zenki's faces drop to the floor, Asia in a state of confusion while Jeanne seemed to be very happy.

[Kuroka-tan/sama/nee-sama!]

Shouted out the three of them, Asia still confused…and saw that Jeanne was twitching her upper body with a huge blush on her face, scaring Asia a little bit while Kuroka whistled innocently…but that's stopped when she saw Jeanne as well.

"Ooh my! So Zenki-chan is going to have sex with us!? With chains and whips!? I've read about hardcore sex, and perhaps if I begin to develop love for Zenki-chan then we can have some of that hardcore sex! Hardcore anal for the win!"

Everyone's (including Asia's) eyes went towards the hyper girl who seemed too happy right now.

"What?"

Zenki asked for the peerage, Jeanne giving a wink as if she didn't say anything weird at all.

"What's wrong Zenki-chan?"

Zenki and the others became a little terrified and backed away from Jeanne, shaking their heads at her.

"…A-Anyway, shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Ravel brought up, wanting to forget what she thought she heard Jeanne say.

"…Yes, cake time is celebration time."

Koneko added as she took a large chunk of the cake. Asia was amazed that Koneko was going to eat such a large piece for herself, but the others barring Jeanne knew of how big Koneko's appetite can truly be.

Kuroka went over to the computer and put some music on.

"Ooh, I will survive! I love this song! Gloria Gaynor for the win nyaaa~"

"Oooooooh! I love this! Let's dance Kuroka-chan!"

Jeanne excitedly rushed and began dancing with Kuroka while singing together, Ravel to the side clapped her hands together happily, joyfully, Koneko watching on with a tiny smile gracing her face, happy everyone was enjoying themselves.

Zenki sat down on his bed and watched the display, and didn't notice Asia sitting next to him until he felt her arms wrap around his own arm.

"Asia-san…"

Asia smiled like the Virgin Mary at Zenki who in turn blushed.

"Zenki-san, I might not understand many things, but I am Zenki-sans peerage member now. Though I cannot face God, I have Zenki-san now."

Zenki smiled, glad she didn't regret becoming a Devil. That was a fear that he had in himself, but seeing her face now, he was glad that he caused her to smile the way that she was smiling at this moment in time.

"That's right. We'll be together forever now, for how many years we have together. I promise that we'll be together, okay?"

Zenki's pure words brought tears to Asia's eyes, hugging Zenki around his neck.

"Since Zenki-san became my friend, I dreamed about being with Zenki-san…now, we can stay together…"

He petted the top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair, and then got lost in the scent of her hair, a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

"T-That's right…we're going to be together from now on my adorable Asia-san."

Asia smiled, and then did something quite unexpected…

She gave him a kiss…

She went to go for his cheek, but she missed as Zenki turned his head…and caught his lips.

Zenki and Asia became shocked that their lips connected. At first, both didn't know what to do. It was an awkward kiss, since neither had done so before…but soon, they revelled in it, enjoying it together. Asia's shy lips met Zenki's more assuring lips, only slightly though, still laced with nervousness at receiving a kiss from the girl he…essentially loved.

He didn't understand love, not really. But most could see that he was in love with her, even the pissed off Kuroka could see that Asia and Zenki were in love with one another, and enjoyed the touch of each other's lips.

Asia's face became beetroot at the touch of the boys lips, feeling soft like a cloud. She never expected his lips to feel so soft, yet at the same time, they felt safe. She felt protected, safe, and secure when kissing his lips.

Gaining the kiss on the lips and when Zenki reluctantly broke the kiss (feeling the waves of rage from three certain females in the room that wasn't Jeanne), Zenki's face turned into a tomato, so red that every redhead in the world would be too jealous to even think straight at seeing the bright red of his face.

"A-Asia-san…that was…my first kiss…"

Zenki rasped out with the truth as Asia became embarrassed and buried her face in his chest, her shyness taking over her body and she wasn't able to even think straight from the intense feelings running through her body right now.

"Ooh shit!" Kuroka growled and rushed Zenki, putting a hand to his cheek. "You're still going to make children with me, right nyaa? Even with that chick there, you're going to do things with me, right nyaaa? I need it, you know?"

Zenki looked freaked out as Kuroka went towards the back of his body, pressing her very large assets against his back, nibbling at his earlobe. She bit down so harshly that she drew a little blood, but she licked it away, as if she was a Vampire or something akin to that, sucking on his earlobe.

"K-Kuroka-tan…"

He moaned as Jeanne winked cutely while making a funny expression.

"Awww! Asia-chan's got a cute crush on our King~ She even kissed Zenki-chan without a worry in the world~ Don't worry Asia-chan, I shall aid you in becoming like super sexy or something~"

Asia briefly looked at Jeanne with unsure eyes, then returned her face to Zenki's chest, Zenki melting at the adorableness that the girl displayed. Jeanne then rushed over and hugged Zenki's other arm, her face turning pink.

Koneko walked over, and sat on Zenki's lap.

"…This is still my lap. …Even if she kissed him…Zenki-sans lap is mine…an-and I will kiss Zenki-san when I want too…"

"A-Ah! Koneko-san! You can't hog his lap!"

Ravel roared as she charged over, trying to sit down on his lap, but the girl wouldn't allow her to sit down, using her legs to drape them over Zenki's lap, so she couldn't sit down, pouting when realizing that Koneko was stopping her. Zenki felt that Kuroka had moved to his neck, and was lightly nibbling the flesh, moans escaping his lips. Asia blushed when she heard the moans, snuggling against Zenki even more, Jeanne following suit to join in on the fun with her new family.

"Hey Asia-chan..." Kuroka began, smiling sweetly, too sweetly. "...Do you know how to have-"

[DON'T!]

Kuroka fell backwards with a cry at the shout of Zenki, Koneko, and Ravel, knowing where Kuroka was going with it.

"W-Why yell nyaaa!? I was only going to guide her in the ways of sex..."

"You are not doing that." Zenki stood firm, showing defiant eyes. When Kuroka showed that she wasn't going to give it up, the King gave her a stare. "If you do it Kuroka-tan...I won't give you...children."

He muttered with a blush, Kuroka crying with real tears flowing from her eyes.

"How fucking cruel. I was only trying to bring your holy girl into the world of sex and suddenly I can't have children with you!? Are you insane nyaaa!? I'm making children with you, one way or another!"

"That almost sounds like you're going to force him."

Ravel noted, Kuroka smiling with a Cherish like smile.

"Not at all. But when we have sex...wait, I just thought, I've not even had a kiss from you yet! You've kissed her, yet we've not kissed! That's it, give me those lips right now nyaaa!"

"B-Baka!" Zenki croaked, jumping away from the pouncing girl. "D-Don't suddenly declare something like that!"

Kuroka twitched her upper body, a flush forming on her cheeks.

"Ooh come on nyaaa~ Give me a kiss nyaaa~"

Zenki sighed and moved closer, and kissed her cheek, which did give her a blush, but she wasn't satisfied.

"There, I gave you a kiss."

"I meant on the lips, idiot!" Kuroka hissed and grabbed his face, puckering her lips. "Now, I want a real deep kiss, tongue me sexy~"

Kuroka leaned forward and went to kiss him, the boy struggling, fortunately Ravel came in, smacking Kuroka away with her hips, and grabbed Zenki's face for herself.

"Now, Kuroka-sama, don't be rude and allow his other Bishop to take his second kiss." Ravel said with a bright smile, a red dusting her cheeks, facing Zenki. "Z-Zenki-sama, I-I also want to...I-I am going to kiss you!"

Ravel, with a red face, moved closer to Zenki, the boy stuck within her grasp, still recovering from what happened with Diodora, he couldn't move all that right and couldn't get away from her.

Koneko's eyes sharpened her eyes, and lunged forward.

"Zenki-sans lips belong to me."

Using her enhanced strength of the Rook, Ravel was thrown down by Koneko, and the small girl herself inched closer to Zenki, Asia and Jeanne watching on in surprise.

"K-Koneko-tan..."

Zenki blushed out, Koneko inching closer and closer to Zenki's lips, an innocent look on her face.

"I-If it is Zenki-san then...Since I love...I wish for Zenki-san too..."

"Ooh no you don't!"

Ravel recovered and went for Koneko...

"Don't touch my Imouto bitch!"

...But Kuroka saw it and charged Ravel, tackling her to the floor.

"HELP! SHE'S GOT ME IN A HEADLOCK AGAIN!"

True to her words, Ravel was caught by Kuroka and trapped her in a headlock, straggling her, Ravel banging on the floor for someone to help her, unable to breathe properly.

"Ugh...they are at it again."

"Zenki-san...you shouldn't expect anything different."

Zenki and Koneko shared a look, running over and tried to pry them apart.

As they did, Asia and Jeanne watched on, noting that despite fighting, it seemed that they were having a good time, and were very close, Asia especially noting the closeness of all of these girls to Zenki.

"S-So, Zenki-san has all these girls...a-and they love Zenki-san as well..."

"Seems like your only hope is polygamy Asia-chan~ That's the Devil thing anyway~"

Jeanne sang out, Asia placing her hands together.

"Ooh Lord, please bless Kuroka-san, Koneko-san, Ravel-san, Zenki-san, and myself as we lead this new life into polygamy."

[Owwwwwwwwwww!]

Because she prayed, it felt like lightning struck Zenki's, Asia's, Ravel's, Koneko's and Kuroka's heads, causing each of them to fall to the floor, Jeanne exploding into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha! Ooh man, this was the best ever! I'm gonna love it here!"

Jeanne yelled happily, as Zenki slowly looked at each of his peerage members, smiling happily.

With all of his peerage now growing into what he had imagined, whether that be with boys or girls, he didn't care, them growing into strong, capable people that had the best hearts now, even Kuroka was someone he could say had a big heart with love in it. He felt good, his family growing more and more. He felt that finally, things were going his way for a change, and he could finally breathe again.

* * *

In a dark desolate place…laid Diodora, in the darkness.

Darkness covered his form, the single window not shining any light into the room.

His eyes were almost lifeless, he looked crushed.

He kept replying the same thoughts again and again in his mind…

He couldn't forget what happened with Zenki, with Asia, and with Jeanne…and he was enraged.

His rage was so large that it was breaking him down mentally.

His mind was destroying itself, replying the thoughts in his mind again and again.

He tried to move, but he couldn't…his heart was breaking at the thought of losing Asia and Jeanne to Zenki, and now losing the respect of Ajuka, and his trust, knowing that his life was going to be very difficult from now on…

And he wanted revenge.

He wanted Zenki to die for this.

He wanted to make the boy suffer for what he did to him, and how he wasn't able to have Asia and Jeanne.

All he wanted now was for Zenki to die. He cried his soul out in his sleep that Zenki would perish, making it his life work that Zenki would suffer for this, for doing what he did to him, what he wasn't able to do anymore…

[Diodora…]

Suddenly, as Diodora was being in his own mind…he heard a voice.

The voice was in his head, he believed. He wasn't sure if the voice wasn't able to be seen with a body.

It called out to him, and he looked around, unable to see anything.

"Who…"

His voice couldn't work properly, becoming raspy and hoarse from strain.

[I'm a friend, Diodora…don't you want revenge on Zenki Astaroth…don't you want power to crush him and claim your rightful girls again? If you join with us…you'll have the power you need, to kill Zenki Astaroth.]

Diodora's tired face broke out into a wide smile, a disgusting evil smile.

"Zenki, you'll die."

It was a spec of hope that Diodora longed for.

The chance of a lifetime, the power…he needed to get Zenki.

The chance to kill Zenki…to gain power to get Asia and Jeanne back…to get the person that he needs to murder his nephew.

This deal, was a deal of a lifetime for Diodora, he was…very excited…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, all well that ends well, possibly! Asia has now joined Zenki's peerage, even with the offering from Gabriel and even got a kiss on the cheek from her! But even Ophis turned up, what does she want? Though Serafall showed up as Sera Voorhees, it's like she can sense Gabriel getting closer to Zenki, and she doesn't like that.**

 **But Zenki showed some of his Dragon powers! Having blue flames that were very hot, and cold flames that can freeze, I got that latter one from reading a certain manga, and liked the idea for it to have it for Zenki, the blue flames might also have a power beyond just burning, possibly, though right now, he can't control the transformation and kinda like how Issei does when he goes into Juggernaut Drive, he loses all sense of reasoning and even his mind, attacking and destroying whatever is in his sight, friend or foe. For now, he was calmed down by Illuyanka and Ajuka...he might not be so lucky to have them next time.**

 **Even Ajuka and Zenki are beginning to make up, even if it is little by little, and Zenki lost his first kiss to Asia! What else is he going to lose to her, if you all catch my drift hehe~ Though I don't know when to do the lemon between Zenki and Asia, suggestions would be cool to have~**

 **Though Diodora didn't go with the Old Maou Faction, yet, that bit at the ending is only the beginning of Diodora's path, with that last part being quite the indication of future events.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading! Valerie probably is going to be introduced next chapter!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **R01; Zenki's a pretty smart dude, once seeing the abilities, he'll come up with ways to counteract them, some could very well be with his flames, or Reverse which is a good one to use on Issei's Boosting ability. Either way, Zenki's gonna come up with counters to their special abilities, seen when at least Issei and Zenki have their fight.**

 **Wacko12; That would actually be pretty cool for a familiar~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **War historian; That would be quite the fun scenario alright~ True, no one does know her heritage, not really.**

 **DocSlendy; Gabriel is quite cute, isn't she when she's like that? I suppose you could say it is like that. He loses all reason and basically attacks whatever is in his sights. Well, I don't think Xenovia is a masochist, but I know what you mean. I think it's more about the 'punishment' than the actual sexual experience, for now.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you do! He is slowly doing it, it is going to take time for them to get on track, due to everything that happened, but Ajuka's finally doing the right thing. Hehe, she's gonna be teaching Asia many things in the future, wife training and all~ She's a very...interesting girl alright, can't deny that~ I could actually see that happening, and yeah, it is usually the Loli's, though other girls will be doing it as well soon. Cool suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you do! Jeanne's little masochism going on, there's gonna be more and more in the future~ That, is a funny idea. Gotta hand it to you, I could even see Jeanne declining being able to pray without the pain as well, I think that would be funny. God yeah, what is Kuroka going to teach her? It is going to be very, frightening. I am happy that you did like them, I think they are pretty cool anyway~ How did you know I was thinking something like that? Kuroka and her teasing, there's going to be more of that in the future~ It is going to be fun~ I can see Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko plus Ravel (the last two being semi forced) into cosplaying as that for Zenki. She ain't just saying it, she wants it to happen! Yup, Valerie is going to appear in this chapter! That, would actually be quite funny, wouldn't it? I'd say they are on terms were they can be in the same room, but wouldn't be able to have a true conversion beyond normal ones, deep ones are out of the question for now. And yeah, I have ideas for that~**

 **BlueBlade87; Hehe, you never know~ You're right there, she just does want a friend. He's going to get what's coming to him, but I have some story left for him yet, so he's gonna be sticking around for a little while yet. I can imagine Ajuka being able to do just that, considering what he did in Volume 12 easily. Aah, no worries, I am glad that they were, encouraging to you. Oh really? Inspiration from me? You're going to make me blush with embarrassment~ I will check it out~**

 **gundam 09; Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Nostagalas; Hehe, then that means I must be good~ Thanks for the high praise~ Aah then please enjoy, I hope that you do~ If I do, I will definitely give you a link to it, one day I do hope to write my own works of fiction, though that probably won't be for years to come yet. But maybe one day.**

 **ShadowUzumaki; Hehe~ I'm glad that it is cool~ Dragong Zenki surely went guns blazing with them. Just shows that you hurt someone he loves, and he goes insane. You know, it could be the start of his hatred of Dragon's, it would only make sense after all, considering Zenki did a lot worse to Diodora than Issei did in canon, and Zenki hasn't even done his total damage to him yet. He'll have help controlling that in the future, it is going to be a cool thing when he does learn to control it. That was a good part to write, smacking Diodora from Ajuka. Aah yeah, Gabriel showed her kindness, and even affections for Zenki, better steer clear of Serafall huh.**

 **Skull Flame; It really was a beating, wasn't it? He showed Diodora and others who's the boss around. He'll be getting some training in that in the future, and does it? It could've been from something like that, who knows hehe~ Yeah, I liked it, and maybe someone will say it in the future~ Hmmm, dark forces indeed, who could it be I wonder? Maybe it is him~ That's apart of a little joke I had, where Ajuka is very intelligent with many things, but people aren't really one of them, thought it would be a sort of a running gag between him and Illuyanka in the future. Aah, Ophis doesn't have many ill intents. Exactly, never forget her talents for that, and she even tamed some Evil Dragon's, albeit mass produced ones, but still, that's an achievement in of itself. It was a good idea, and that sounds as good as anything that I could come up with. Exactly, what I was thinking~ And we might just be~ And thank you!**

 **Animemyworld; I know, but the harem is going to be balanced with time for all of them, and each girl is going to be getting their own 'arc' you could see. Well, there's a difference from forgiveness and hating someone. He might not hate his father for what he did, but he hasn't forgiven him by any means of the word. He's not even really partly forgiven him, he still suffered through a lot, and it isn't just dropped at a hat, he's still got issues, which bonds him with Akeno, even more. Well thank you, and eeh, I just never have, I find it easier to do it this way, been doing it like this for a few years now, so as they say, old habits are hard to break, or something like that.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Awakening the sleeping Dragon indeed! I know, God (or Maou I guess) help Asia once Serafall finds out about that. It is going to take some time to fix the their relationship. Irina will be appearing soon, and she's appeared in the past of this story hehe~**

 **RangerElk76; For now, he does, but he isn't going to be coming back again and again. The next major fight Zenki and Diodora has is going to be very telling and very final if you catch my drift.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked~ Yeah, peerage is becoming more and more complete now. I guess you could say she is, hehe. She's going to have some funny moments with that. I can imagine her asking for it like that as well, maybe even in the middle of a fight or something, that would be funny. Illuyanka is training Asia to be the perfect wife, I have some funny moments for that in the future. Kuroka's gotta tease, and yeah, those two joining the group is gonna be quite interesting. Yup, Valerie is going to be introduced this chapter, fleshed out more next chapter. Yeah, Valerie does care a very great deal about Gasper, and will be very concerned for her that time. That would be a pretty cool idea, sending Valerie with Rias, or just with Issei or something, since Rias doesn't really do anything during that part of the arc, she just stands around and says a few lines that Valerie could easily do. Heh, that would be funny for the Vampire girl to say.**

 **Guest 2; Yup, it happened! Asia and Zenki kissed one another, their first kiss at that! Yeah, she kinda does remind me of Virgo from there as well, maybe have her personality have some of Virgo's, that would be funny to see. Well, she can make any type of holy swords, it's been shown in canon that Kiba can make Dragon Slayer holy demonic swords, so it stands to reason that it can make pretty much anything. That is going to be quite funny~ I have a few scenes where that happens, connecting them together. And you're right as well about that.**

 **Xenovia fan; Hehe, I am glad that you liked it~ It could be him, or someone else entirely, it is going to be a fun mystery to find out who it is. She's pretty much one of those, Zenki's missing someone like that from the harem, unless you count Akeno who does have it in her, but usually her sadism side shows through. Kuroka starting Asia's sex education and even Illuyanka's teaching's, poor girl. They are going to have a big talk about that, as they can understand one another's pains quite a lot. Yup, she's coming very soon indeed!**

 **dragonsayianblue; I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, the mood improved last chapter, and this chapter as well. They had a little talk, but their relationship isn't fully fixed yet, but one day it will be. Those two and their funny attitudes. I mean, that would be pretty neat for Zenki, having such a responsibility and all. You're right about that, with regards to Kunou and all. It is a pretty good idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; Legendary is a pretty great word to use, so thanks for using it with my last chapter! Really? Rias and Issei kissed after just over a month of knowing one another, and in this, Zenki and Asia had known one another for at least 3 or so months, had developed quite the bond together, and the kiss itself was kinda accidental in the end hehe~ Jeanne the masochist, she's gonna be a fun character to have~ Those ideas for nicknames are awesome, I love them! Actually, Kuroka probably is the type to do something like that to arouse and frighten at the same time with Zenki and all.**

 **Guest 4; Thank you!**

 **AndroSid93; Aah thank you! Oh, I am sorry, I honestly thought that I did. Yeah, I'd say that it is quite like that, honestly. Well, I could see it when they have their inevitable fight with one another, if only to throw him off his game. Hmmm, she could be, she'll be revealed what she is when it is revealed in the future~ Hehe, he got a cheek kiss from Gabriel for everything he did and tried to do for Asia. He surely did get a kiss from Asia, unexpected, but both very well appreciated it, after everything they went through. God, what Kuroka and Serafall would do is a scary concept to even think about. He's going to be tortured very much in the future, especially when Zenki and Diodora have their penultimate battle. Well, I guess it could be called a mini arc for now, the real new big arc is probably going to tie in with canon. I know, it is really great, and I am very appreciative to all of the people that follow, fav, and review, it really makes writers feel good when they see their story is doing well, at least for me it does. I don't even know what that really is, honestly.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, you know what they say...well, just don't kill anyone that Zenki loves or he's coming for you with hot and cold flames along with his sharpened teeth. Well, they had been inactive for the most part in his life, they stepped up and did what they needed to do and save their son. You're right, it is about damn time that happened. Usually, Angel's wouldn't do that, but Gabriel knows that Zenki is a lovely guy and can trust him with Asia and Jeanne as well. She knows he'll keep them safe and happy. Ophis, she's surely up to something alright. A lot more than disappointed, Kuroka's plain pissed off that she didn't get his first kiss. She, and others, are gonna bring up things like that in the future. It just goes to show that his peerage really do love him, huh. But that's gonna be a mystery for a little while, isn't it~**

 **Guest 5; You're right about that. After everything he did, he was in for it, sooner or later. I have quite a number of plans for the future. Obviously Zenki isn't going to get fully involved with the Riser stuff, but he's going to be doing something during that arc, so it isn't just the same usual stuff, gonna make it interesting. Well, I think that can be just thought of as she didn't want it, not knowing it was the Boosted Gear, just thinking it is a Twice Critical, but even if she did, doubling power is still a good thing, so she could've gotten it for herself if she wanted it, and like you said, Issei would've pretty much done anything she wanted.**

 **Guest 6; That does sound like a pretty awesome idea, thanks for the suggestion! I like it, especially the betrayal to protect Issei or something, could show that she has indeed grown to love him.**

 **Lightwave; It was a pretty intense chapter, so this is going to be pretty easy going, besides the beginning and end parts. Hehe, never piss of Zenki or suffer the consequences. Hmmm, you never know, it could be Asia that does indeed do something like that in the future. Yup, Gabriel indeed did say that, but she trusts and has love for him now, so she can be sure that Zenki will take care of them and love them, seeing their love for one another. It surely is about time that it happened to Diodora, it couldn't of happened to a worse person.**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, she did mention about going into her Dragon form last chapter, so it is safe to say that she can do something like that. Yeah, he went insane and killed a lot of people but that just shows that Zenki loved Asia so much that he couldn't bare her death anymore and just unleashed his powers and despair in one big Dragon form. She watched them for a long time, and pretty much knows them by heart by now, and she certainly does have feelings for Zenki, and does trust the boy to protect Asia and she wants them to be happy. Ajuka has finally seen the light that doesn't kill lol, and has finally seen that Diodora is quite nasty and does believe his son now. You gotta see that it was their love for Zenki that drove them to do what they did~**

 **Anime PJ; You've got a point there. No matter what happens, he keeps coming back, for the moment. Yeah, Zenki lost it and demolished pretty much everything that was in his way, even biting peoples heads off, and arms as well, what a beast, huh. Well, I am glad that you liked the Asia reincarnation scene, and don't mess with Illuyanka's baby or she'll have to get her vocal claws out hehe XD. Aah, you might be onto something there, maybe Gabriel was her first victim, sort of at least~ It was pretty adorable, wasn't it? It's a high note, for now. In the future...well, you never know what's going to happen. Well, here's the next one!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 7; God yeah, only God knows what Kuroka is going to do to the cute and innocent Asia. That would be quite the funny moment between Zenki and Asia from either Kuroka's, or Akeno's influences, it would be something that they'd do together. Jeanne with those things...run away~**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Here's the update! Please enjoy!**

 **Guest 8; That sounds like an awesome name for Zenki! I like it! Yeah, I could see him saying that to Issei, even if it is only a confidence boost or something. Hmmm, having Issei fix their relationship huh. Stranger things have happened, so it could be something like that happening.**

 **ShadeAkami; Aah, I am glad you recovered! He surely did, he went batshit crazy and demolished everything, yet at the same time protected Asia. Ooh, it will be brought up again in the future, I've got certain things planned for that later on. I was thinking of a nickname for him, a name that he could be known by, and those suggestions are quite awesome! He surely did get smacked around quite abit, huh! Even Ajuka got in on the action, and has begun to learn his lesson. If he is the heir of the clan, it is kinda implied, but will be revealed later on. Yup, Gabriel came down to see what's going on, even with Zenki and all that! The reason Ajuka was kinda confused was because he couldn't really think straight. Even if he is a Maou, he saw his son in distress, saw his wounds and was a little out of it with the revelations that were going on around him. Sera Voorhees, don't mess with her! She's got the guns out for people, especially people that go towards her Zenki, no one better mess with her. Yeah, damn, it's only five left now. And one is happening next chapter, so that's four left. I am thinking about them quite hard, and slowly coming to some conclusions, how I would have them fall for Zenki and all that. Some I will be continuing, some I will be rewriting, I am shifting through them and seeing what's what. For that series, I would have to read/watch it before I make any decisions. Hehe worries, and thanks!**

 **Guest 9; Ooh yeah, Rias and Zenki will be having a Rating Game in the future, it is going to be quite epic, especially with what I have planned for it.**

 **Yanderelover; Thanks, I am glad that you do! Yeah, maybe in the future, and that sounds like a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Vampire Queen part one**

"Come on Gasper! Let's go!"

"V-Valerieeeeeeeeeee! I-I can't run any fasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

In a certain area in a far off country to Japan in a field mixed of ice and snow, the cold ground hurting their feet, ran two people.

One was a small girl with platinum blonde hair and pinkish eyes. Her clothes were torn and looked ragged at the same time. Her skin looked corpse like, but unlike that of a corpse, it seemed to match her cute face.

This girl was Gasper Vladi.

The other girl was a girl that appeared to be older than the first one. She carried the beauty of both humans and what other half she was, a Vampire. She had long blonde hair, and blood red eyes. Unlike the first girl, she had quite the chest, showing an impressive bosom.

This girl was Valerie Tepes.

Together, these girls were running away from an angry mob that was chasing them.

It was clear on their faces that something had happened, and they had no choice but to run, or they would both end up dead. Whatever was going to happen, was a very scary and worrying process at the same time.

They could see that the mob wasn't going to stop.

They were people that called be called, Vampire hunters.

They weren't with the Church, but they were just as scary looking to the two Vampire girls that only could run as fast as they could.

They couldn't stop for even a second. They knew that if they stopped, they'd be killed.

Though the girls were innocent, hadn't done anything wrong, they were being chased, because they were Vampires, or more precisely, half Vampires.

They weren't even full Vampires, and there wasn't a mean bone in their bodies, but they were being chased, and they were getting exhausted.

"Get back here!"

"We'll kill you!"

"Stop running away from us!"

The Vampire hunters were relentless, they wouldn't stop running after them.

They didn't mean harm, but they didn't care.

They wouldn't care about it. All they could see was Vampires, and that was all they needed to know. They weren't going to stop because they might be innocent. To these people, it was more than enough to kill them.

"Valerie! W-What are we going to doooooooooo!?"

The frightened Gasper cried out, not wanting to die, but was becoming tired.

Valerie didn't know what to say as a response.

She was sure death was certain at this point.

She was sure that she was going to die right now. She didn't know why this was happening…no, that was a lie.

She knew why this was happening, and the hatred of the humans of them, she wanted to hate them.

She wanted to hate them for their evil deeds…but she couldn't.

She couldn't hate people. Valerie wasn't like that.

She didn't hate people for anything. She was a gentle girl with a loving heart. But even then, that wasn't going to save her now. She wasn't going to be saved by anyone or anything…she was going to die with her best friend, sister like, Gasper.

Gasper was frightened, and didn't know what to do.

She turned to Valerie for help, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to offer any comfort now.

They had escaped her previous life and now she was in a state where she wouldn't be able to live anymore if they stopped running.

The pair of them could hear the galloping horses behind them. In their heart of hearts, they knew that they wouldn't be able to run away forever. They knew that they wouldn't be able to keep running.

They had nowhere to go. They were tired, exhausted, defeated.

But even then, Valerie wasn't going to allow either of them to give up…

So she made a stand.

A final stand.

She stood, stopped running just before hitting a forest, reality setting into her heart.

Gasper was forced to stop by their shared hands, and stopped as well, her wide eyes going towards Valerie in shock, confusion, hurt, pain and a little dazzlement by the way Valerie was holding herself at this moment in time.

"V-Valerie?"

The puzzled Gasper rasped out, not sure why she was stopping.

Valerie turned her kind eyes towards the younger Vampire girl, giving a small smile.

"Do not worry, you run away now. I shall stall them."

She said bravely, wanting to protect her friend.

Gasper was naturally bewildered by the declaration of her best friend.

"Y-You are going to…f-fight them?"

Valerie, with kind eyes, petted Gasper's head.

"We can't run away, not on our own feet anyway. We've got nowhere to go, but Gasper, you can run away. I shall do my best to stall these people. You cannot fight, I know that. So, allow me to do it for you instead. Please retreat from this place and find a good place to live. If I know you find a good place to live, I will be satisfied."

Valerie cared for her best friend, she didn't want Gasper to die.

That was why, she was willing to face death for her friend, she was willing to fight for the person that she cared about most in the world. It made sense to her, to do a sacrifice like this. She wanted Gasper to have a good life, no matter what happened to her.

Valerie, was a good person, that's all she needed to have about her to make her want to protect Gasper.

Gasper though, didn't stand for it, and grabbed her friends hand, and though she quaked where she stood, she showed defiant eyes towards the people that were coming closer and closer.

"I-If Valerie is going to fight, t-then I will as well!"

She showed her determination, and Valerie was surprised by how brave she was being.

"Gasper…you've suddenly changed your ways. Why, are you standing beside me now?"

Valerie was surprised and shocked wouldn't be an understatement.

Gasper though stepped forward, and tried to be as brave as Valerie was being right now.

"V-Valerie is doing her best…a-and I c-can't leave Valerie behind…I-I will fight with Valerie…"

"Gasper…we're probably going to die. Do you know that?" Gasper nodded, a bemused smile working its way onto Valerie's face, despite the feelings she felt beforehand and was still feeling right now. "Okay Gasper, I understand your feelings…we're going to be fighting together. Even though we might die, let us fight to protect one another. Don't be afraid, I'll be right beside you."

Her strength shone brightly.

Valerie was showing how strong she was being right at this moment in time. Valerie was a very brave woman, and she was going to try her best to do what she needed to do. Even with the face of danger being real in her face, she was going to do it. She wasn't going to run away, because she had nowhere to go.

So, she stood beside her friend, and waited for the incoming death to happen.

As her heart made a resolution, Valerie's body began glowing brightly…

It began to show a golden colour.

The beautiful light shone brightly, and even Valerie didn't know what it was. But right now, she didn't care either. She was going to show her best, do whatever was needed. She wasn't going to back down now…Valerie needed to do her best, for her friend, and for herself.

So the half Vampire stood on her weak, shaky legs, stood as her friend stood beside her. Whatever was going to happen, would happen.

* * *

 **Days before…**

"Haaaaah!"

"Devastating attack!"

"Not as much as this!"

Zenki put his hands together and launched a powerful wide beam of demonic energy at his best friend Sairaorg. The demonic power was so large that it took over half of the training area that Sairaorg and Zenki inhabit from time to time.

Sairaorg saw the attack coming and put his power into his fist.

"Try this!"

Thrusting that fist forward, he shattered the demonic power apart, but received burns on his hand for it. Sairaorg felt pain enter his hand, but he didn't mind all that much, just clenching his hand tightly and escaped the pain he felt by flicking his wrists forward.

Once seeing the demonic power off, Zenki panted.

"What strength Sai-tan. But, can you handle this? I call it Scatter Shot, see if you can handle these!"

Zenki raised his spirits, and shot out numerous blasts of demonic power. Each of them were filled with the power of a High Class Devil that could even make most people cry out in pain, and certainly, Diodora wouldn't be able to survive this kind of assault.

"You're right, it could be difficult, but I won't be losing now."

Sairaorg didn't bat an eyelid at the attacks, and charged forward.

Each attack that came for him, were broken apart by Zenki's best friends mighty strength. Zenki was sure that each time he sparred with Sairaorg, Sairaorg was becoming stronger and stronger. He was sure that the man was gaining leaps and bounds in enormous power.

Sairaorg smashed through each of the attacks. Though they were filled with a high spec demonic power, Zenki once again had to marvel at the strength his rival and friend was able to achieve with his training alone.

Zenki bent downwards at seeing his demonic power broken apart, a wheezing noise coming from Zenki's nose and throat.

"Seems like your strength hasn't decreased at all since our last training session."

Zenki noted, as Sairaorg panted as well.

"And your demonic energy hasn't depleted either. But that's well to be expected. Even though you came out of the hospital not one week ago, you surely are energetic to get back to training, aren't you?"

Zenki nodded and sat to the ground, rubbing the place where he got stabbed, his thigh, sighing softly.

"I got, stabbed and cut and such by Diodora's peerage, and even the people he hired. Because of my weakness, I wasn't able to do anything about Asia-san dying. Though I am happy that she can live under me now."

Sairaorg could understand the frustrations that Zenki was feeling, as he used to feel the same when he was weak.

"I understand, Zenki." Sairaorg's compassion made Zenki smile, the man himself taking a seat next to him. "But, I heard that you transformed into a Dragon and bit off Diodora's arm."

Sairaorg couldn't help but notice that his own face was turning upwards as he said those words.

It wasn't voluntary that his face went upwards, he just couldn't help himself.

Zenki smirked a little bit at that as well due to the happy feelings he felt when recalling seeing Diodora with an arm less than it was before now.

But it soon fell from his face and that turned downwards, falling into a frown, a deep frown.

"I don't remember it, honestly." He confessed, Sairaorg listening intently. "I only remember Asia-san dying in front of me, then seeing red. Not from her blood, but pure rage. I've never felt that angry before, I don't want to feel that angry again. I lost control, and I supposedly turned into a Dragon. I can't remember it myself though. When I next realized it, I was in my Kaa-chan's arms. That's all I remember. I felt like I blacked out into this void, and I was stuck there. I couldn't see or hear anything, I was surrounded by this emptiness, and truthfully it was kind of scary."

His confession to Sairaorg was sudden, unexpected. But he could trust his best friend, speaking with him so candidly like he was.

"I see…a dark void huh. Well, it was the first time using your Okaa-sama's inherited power, wasn't it?"

"I think so…I mean, if I did anymore, then I don't remember it. But that day was terrible. I can't even think about it…though, I did gain two new peerage members."

Zenki smiled at this fact.

He loved the fact that he did gain two strong peerage members. Asia, and Jeanne were people that he could readily say that he was very fond of them. Especially since it was because of Asia, as he really did like her, but didn't know how to express it very well.

Plus, there unique talents were something he had wanted in a Bishop and Knight. Healer, and Sword User. The pair of them were girls that he readily would say that even if circumstances didn't happen the way that they did, he would've sill have made them into his servants, if he could've convinced them and circumstances allowed themselves to do something like that.

"Aah, yes. A healer, and a sword user, correct?"

Sairaorg remembered, Zenki nodding his head.

"That's right. My adorable Asia-san and my adorable Jeanne-san as well. They are adjusting quite well with what's going on. I mean, Asia-san is quite good because her life changed into a different setting within seconds. She's adjusting quite well."

So said Zenki in a pleased voice for his new Bishop, also a sense of a hint of a crush in his voice that Sairaorg could even notice.

"Oh, is this the girl you have a crush on?"

"Pft!" Zenki did a spit take at the teasing he received from his best friend, shaking his head again and again in denial. "N-No! I don't have a crush on her at all! W-We're peerage members! I-I mean she's my Bishop, that's it! She's my friend and all! N-Nothing else at all!"

Zenki couldn't get it out fast enough. His voice was quick, speedy, and almost like a bullet. Sairaorg barely caught it, but he did catch it.

Sairaorg's lips lifted up, and thought he'd play with Zenki a little bit, surprisingly liking to do that with his best friend.

"Oh, if she was behind you then you wouldn't be that bothered?"

Zenki's face stained a tinge of pink, shaking his head.

"N-No, not at all…"

Sairaorg loved teasing Zenki, so waved his hand behind him, Zenki's eyes furrowing in puzzlement.

"Oh, hello Bishop of Zenki, lovely day we're having."

"Asia-san!?" He screamed in happiness, whizzing his body around to see…nothing was there, his face turning red with annoyance for Sairaorg. "Sai-tan!" He berated and turned to the snickering Sairaorg. "T-That wasn't even funny! I-I could've lost it if she was behind me then!"

Sairaorg continued to laugh for a few moments.

"Hahaha…I'm sorry, it was too good. I don't even know why you're rejecting the idea of loving this girl."

"I-I'm not." He breathed out at the notion he was, and hugged his knees. "I-It's weird, don't you think? Being interested in someone who is like your Bishop and all. I mean, would you date one of your peerage members?"

To his surprise, Sairaorg shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot be sure. I don't particularly have interests in my peerage like that. But if I did, I wouldn't mind that much."

"R-Really?"

Sairaorg nodded his head.

"Usually, things like that do not concern me. But, I don't see anything wrong with being with someone in your peerage. There are plenty of people who are dating members of their peerages. I can think of a few that come to my mind right now. So if I was you, I wouldn't worry so much about it."

His words of wisdom made Zenki's heart calm down. It was rushing around before, but now it was cool and collected. Thanks to Sairaorg, he was able to feel good than before he was thinking under the stress of what he should be feeling now.

"I-I see…well, I will have to think about it."

He cast his eyes down, an usually shy smile appearing on his face, working its way into his heart as well.

Sairaorg smiled at his friend, glad he was able to cheer up the depressed looking Zenki. Though he wished he could've found out more about the transformation into a Dragon. Sairaorg would admit, the very idea of Zenki transforming into a Dragon was very appeasing to him, and he wished he could do it even more.

* * *

On a Tuesday morning, Zenki was sat in a deserted area, overlooking a forest. Zenki was dressed in a strange Chinese shirt that had a Dragon design on the front, and some Chinese writing on the back. He was also wearing Chinese inspired pants as well.

Next to him, was Ophis, dressed in a Lolita dress. Around her neck were the headphones that Zenki had made for her. Though she didn't wear them, she'd occasionally run her finger over them gently, showing that she was appreciative of them.

Between them, was a picnic basket, and both of them are eating some food that Zenki had made for the pair of them.

It had been a few months now, since Zenki started meeting with Ophis. In that time, he didn't know what she was, but he knew that she was very powerful. He had witnessed it for himself. He would even say that she was in league with his own Father, but he had never experienced the true power of Ophis, so he was only going off from what he could sense.

Though he hasn't told anyone of Ophis' existence, it was something he liked. Because this was a secret between the two of them. He didn't know of what Ophis did when they weren't together, but she seemed to him to be a very good person. Something about her was honest and pure, she didn't seem to have any negative intensions, besides when mentioning Great Red, so he only did that sparsely, and even then it was only to question why she didn't like the Great Red, and she would always answer "Because, Great Red stole my home." and that was the end of it.

So together with his friend, he was having a picnic with her.

"This, is chocolate chipped."

"Yummy."

Ophis was eating cookies, and Zenki was eating a cheese sandwich, the pair having a silence. It was comfortable for Ophis, but Zenki wasn't the type to keep silent about things that came to do with this.

So, to break the silence, Zenki coughed into his hand.

"So Ophis-san, have you had a good week?"

"No."

She answered blandly, drawing concern from Zenki.

"Ophis-san? Did something happen?"

"The, current life I have, is not one I choose. The people around me, aren't people I like very much."

She confessed as if it was nothing, but Zenki didn't think that was right.

"If you don't like them very much, why do you hang out with them, if I may ask?"

"They, promised to help me get my, home back. For annoyance, I shall endure a little longer. For Great Red's head, I shall endure the people around me."

"I-I see…" Zenki trailed off with a pained smile as he saw Ophis looking a little annoyed, so changed the subject quickly. "H-Hey Ophis-san, do you like the cookies?"

Ophis nodded her head, forgetting Great Red for the moment.

"Yes. I, like them. They, taste good." Ophis said with a stone face. But then, she looked at Zenki and held out her hand. "Would you, like a snake?"

He chuckled awkwardly at her face when she asked that, being reminded of a certain snake like character from an anime that seemed to be interested in little boys, becoming slightly on edge with the Loli girl.

"Erm…n-no thanks. I don't know what it would do to me."

He was apprehensive about it. He didn't want to ingest something that could mess up with his insides. It was something that he couldn't do. It would be terrible if he disappeared because of this snake, and he wasn't even sure what it was made from, and he didn't care to know, the snake being something terrifying.

"It, would make you stronger. It would, make you safe."

So said Ophis while taking a bite of a cookie.

Even that answer wasn't something Zenki wanted to hear.

"E-Even so…erm, why do you keep offering me snakes? Each time we meet, you offer me a snake, is there a reason for that?"

He couldn't figure it out. He wasn't sure if she was messing with him, or if she was doing something else. Whatever the reason, he wanted to find out about it.

Ophis contemplated the answer to herself, wondering why herself. But a few seconds later, she came to a conclusion.

"I, like your company. If, you're weak, you would, disappear by, stronger foes. That's, why I offer, my snake. It can, make you strong. You, can take the snake, into your mouth, and swallow it. Inside of your stomach, it will release its power, and make you stronger. I, do not wish for Zenki to disappear. Zenki, went berserk once, I felt Zenki releasing his power. Zenki, almost disappeared, I wasn't happy."

Ophis expressed as she took a drink of chocolate milk.

Zenki had discovered that Ophis was a girl that liked to drink and eat chocolate, yet she never gained a single pound from what he could tell. He was quite jealous of her actually. She always seemed to be the same, not matter what happened.

"A-Ah, Ophis-san, you care about me? I really am touched by your kindness Ophis-san."

He was touched if he was honest with himself.

He had become quite good friends with her. She was a little strange, but he knew Kuroka and other people, so she wasn't so that bad.

"Yes. Zenki, makes good cookies."

He chuckled awkwardly and wasn't sure how to feel about that.

On one hand, he was glad she liked him around, but if it was only for cookies then it seemed to be a little strange.

"S-So, that's why you like having me around huh."

She nodded as he sweat dropped. But then Ophis turned to him and gave him a shock.

"I, also like Zenki's kindness. He, talks to me. I, don't mind this. Usually, silence is what I aim to achieve, but on Tuesday's, Zenki talks to me, and we have, what is called fun. We, have food together, we also have, conversations that do not, matter. But, I also am able to have someone who, talks to me. I, like this."

Speaking honestly, Zenki felt touched in a good way.

He adopted a small smile on his face, and gave Ophis' head a small pet. Ophis, while not showing it on her face, liked when Zenki's hand petted her head. Most might consider it condescending or just plain rude to do this to her, but Ophis enjoyed when he touched her head with his hand.

"That's very lovely Ophis-san. I am glad you feel like this. I also like your company very much."

"Good." Ophis said with straight eyes, looking at Zenki with them. "How is, Tiamat? Is she, currently doing well?"

Ophis suddenly brought up, Zenki's eyes lowering a little bit, his hair shading his eyes ever so slightly.

"A-Ah, she's doing quite well."

Zenki said while not looking at her, but that didn't bother the Loli a tiny bit.

"I see…the current Dragon Kings are, moving in this era. It will, be interesting, do you not think so?"

Asking the opinion of Zenki, he shrugged his shoulders.

"W-Well, I'm not an expert on Dragons, but yes…any movement from Dragons is interesting. They are, very powerful creatures. I wish I could meet one, one day, besides…you know…and all, s-she's very…"

"Tiamat currently, oversees the Rating Games, of the Devils, correct?"

Ophis suddenly came out with a wide look in her eyes. It was almost as if she was stating a fact towards Zenki, which he already knew as even he was privy to information with Tiamat and all, that was something he could understand.

"That's certainly true. That's what she does. But she also lives…how she likes."

He said with a strained smile, Ophis not picking up on it.

"Tannin is, also moving. Currently, he is, moving dangerously."

"Dangerously?"

Ophis inclined her head.

"I, once heard Tannin tried, to defeat Great Red…Tannin wasn't strong enough. Tannin, also became a Devil."

So said Ophis as she ate another cookie. This time, she shoved the entire thing into her mouth, astonishing Zenki on how she was able to do something like that.

"Aah, yes. Tannin-san is someone I am acquainted with. We aren't besties or anything, but we do…" He paused himself as he saw the look of Ophis. "…is something wrong Ophis-san?"

"What is, besties?"

Asking such a pure question, Zenki released a small chuckle.

"Hehe, it is…best friends. It's, a slang version of it."

Zenki explained as Ophis' face tilted her head to the side very cutely.

"Besties…" She repeated, then pointed at Zenki. "We, are besties."

He had to hold himself back from laughing. The way she said it was so monotone, yet adorable at the same time. He could feel himself breaking under the attempt to hold back the laughing that was coming to his lips at this moment in time, his bottom lip quivering dangerously.

"O-Oh, w-we are, a-are we?"

Ophis nodded, oblivious of the internal struggle Zenki was having.

"Yes, that is why, you should accept my snake."

Ophis offered him again as a snake slithered from her sleeve. It went to Zenki and brushed against his arm. The black snake then slivered up his arm as he cringed, but it didn't do anything other than rub itself against his face.

"C-Could you please stop offering me your snake?"

He muttered while attempting to gently push the snake away from his body, not wanting to be overtaken by the snake, it being frightening to him. He didn't like the snake, he was sure that something strange would happen if he accepted the snake.

"Why?"

It was a very good question from the Loli, so Zenki chuckled awkwardly and explained his reasoning's.

"Y-You see, it sounds…I know you probably don't intend to be like this, but it sounds a little sexual to my ears…damn Kuroka-tan, she makes everything seem sexual to me now…I've been hanging out with her for too long."

"Because, it sounds…sexual? You, won't accept my snake?"

The face Ophis made was just too cute to Zenki. He couldn't explain it, but he was reminded of Koneko when looking at her innocent face, yet it was different to Koneko's face as well, but he couldn't place his finger on why that was.

"W-Well, that's one of the reasons. I-If you're worried about me then…y-you don't have to be. I will become strong, I promise."

That seemed to satisfy Ophis, as she made a accepting face.

"Good…it would be bad, if Zenki disappeared. It would be better, if Great Red disappeared. Yes, Great Red should, disappear and Zenki should, come with me to, the Dimensional Gap. That, would be the best."

So said Ophis in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah…erm, yes, that's for the best, I guess!"

"It is, for the best. Also, Zenki shall, be okay. If, someone tries to harm Zenki, I shall defend him until, he is strong enough to, defend himself. Zenki, became hurt last time, I wasn't happy. Zenki, almost got killed, because he was weak. I, shall become his guardian until he becomes stronger."

Making that declaration, Zenki didn't realize the gravity behind those words, and what kind of promise she just made to him.

"Ophis-san…that's very sweet. But you don't have to defend me, I will be okay. I was only hurt because Diodora targeted someone innocent, and if that didn't happen I wouldn't of been all that hurt to be honest. I am building a strong peerage after all. We're a team, we fight together, and I believe that together, we'll be able to take on many foes…though of course, there's the OP foes out there that I wouldn't be able to deal with…b-but that doesn't matter right now, does it?"

He didn't want to put Ophis in any kind of danger for him. Even knowing she was powerful, he didn't want her to fight his battles for him. He wanted to be strong on his own power, and not have people defend him. He wanted to defend people, and this time he wasn't going to lose someone. This time, after losing Asia because he couldn't defend her, this time he wasn't going to allow her to be hurt by something like Marc or anyone ever again.

But Ophis was adamant about it and stuck out her hand towards him.

"Even then, I shall defend Zenki until, he is strong enough. Zenki disappearing, is bad. Zenki staying, is better. He can, stay beside me, while I protect him. Zenki, is my friend. I shall, use my power to defend him. Then, when Zenki is strong enough, he shall help me, defeat Great Red."

"Y-You seem to have confidence that I will be able to come to a level where this Great Red-san is."

Zenki was stating this, and yet at the same time he was unsure why Ophis thought this about him. He didn't know what the future held. But Ophis spoke as if she already knew what was going to happen. So she was either psychic, or she just had faith in him. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to argue with her really.

"You, shall be strong. It, is already determined, Zenki Astaroth. He is, special. He, has a special, Kaa-san, and Tou-san. He's a, unique existence. I shall, also watch over this child, and see where, he goes in the future."

Being called special was oddly surprisingly comforting for him. Since it came from Ophis, then he could believe it. He heard of it from others before in his life, but they always or usually, had ulterior motives, but he knew Ophis didn't, barring Great Red, but she didn't seem to be even thinking of that. Even then, it was always difficult to discern what they were thinking.

"O-Oh, that's very kind, of you. I, em, I don't know if it is true or not-"

Ophis stopped him as she held out her hand, raising it to his head, and petted it.

"Zenki Astaroth, will be strong. He is, very smart."

Being praised was always a wonderful thing to Zenki. He liked it, and receiving it by someone like Ophis, he was happy about it.

"Aaha, thanks! If you want to meet smart, then you should meet Sona-tan! She's smarter than I am!"

Ophis shook her head as she ran fingers through Zenki's hair.

"I, do not need to know this, Sona. I know, Zenki. We are, besties." Ophis said while furrowing her eyebrows. "Then, when Zenki becomes strong, I shall defeat Great Red with him, and we will live, in the Dimensional Gap together."

Ophis made a declaration, Zenki not exactly thrilled about this.

"You really dislike Great Red-san, don't you?" Ophis nodded stone like. He chuckled lightly, and moved onto another topic that had been in his mind for a while now. "S-So Ophis-san…you know, I don't even know what you are…I mean, I'm a Devil, and you know that, but you…erm, how to say, I don't know if you're human or what…"

"I, am a Dragon. Humanoid shaped Dragon. I am, Ophis."

Ophis spoke in a monotone, Zenki's eyes widening in pure shock.

"Y-You're a Dragon!?"

Naturally, he was shocked. He didn't bother looking up the name Ophis, he didn't see the need to do it. But now, he was being surprised by this information, that Ophis is a Dragon, and he found himself staring at her strangely.

Ophis looked with her grey eyes upon his own eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"That, is correct. I, am Ophis. You, may still call me Ophis."

The newly revealed Dragon girl said as if it wasn't a big deal, and it wasn't really. But to Zenki, he didn't want to disrespect her, so it was a huge deal, and he knew she would probably be able to kill him with a single finger so he was attempting to keep himself in her best books.

"W-Well, that's relieving, thank you Ophis-san! S-So, a Dragon-chan huh, that's awesome Ophis-san! You're a real Dragon huh! Besides a few Dragons I know, I never thought I would meet a real Dragon that wasn't a Devil like Tannin-san, or even Tiamat-san, or the…well, I guess you know who I'm referring too, huh. That's amazing Ophis-san, so what is it like to be a Dragon like you are?"

He fanboyed. Naturally, he was very happy to see a Dragon up this close. But it didn't change anything about the way he viewed her. He still thought that she was a nice person who was quirky yet cute at the same time. Dragon or not didn't bother him.

"Being, a Dragon, is okay. I, don't have any, feelings on the matter. I, am also the same, person you knew two minutes ago."

Zenki couldn't deny her words being true.

"Yes, that's right. You're still the same person Ophis-san." Zenki said with a smile as Ophis budged closer, resting a hand on his leg. He naturally became a little shocked. "Ophis-san…"

"We, are friends. Touching, friends do this. I, read in a book called Karma Sutra."

Zenki's face dropped to the floor at Ophis' innocent expression.

"N-No! Y-You don't need to read that! T-That's something you don't need to…" Ophis stood up, and suddenly, she placed herself on his lap, shocking him even more. "W-What are you doing Ophis-san!?"

"I read, friends sit on, friends laps, when they are, friends."

He chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do, though a strange feeling overtook him, and he felt afraid someone was angry right now…he didn't realize how right he really was.

* * *

In the Underworld, Koneko had her fist tightened, an angry expression on her face, as Ravel looked on with worry.

"Is there something wrong Koneko-san?"

Koneko shot her eyes to Ravel, causing her to cry. Kuroka not far off, was laughing awkwardly as well. Asia and Jeanne looked between each other, and had troubled looks on their faces, having never witnessed Koneko looking so angry before, and they weren't sure what they were supposed to be doing right now.

With narrowed eyes, Koneko looked at Ravel and Kuroka, even Kuroka not wanting to mess with her little sister right now, never having seen that scary level of intensity on the girls face before.

"…I feel like another Loli has sat, on my personal territory…Zenki-sans lap. Zenki-san…to think that another Loli could steal my territory…Zenki-sans lap is mine…I won't give it up. To think that…some Loli has taken into my territory…I won't believe this anymore. This…cannot be happening."

At that, Ravel and Kuroka backed away, a scary aura erupting from Koneko. Even Kuroka looked frightened right now, and she was never frightened of anything, she was always playful, but right now, she was reduced to a frightened mess, Ravel fairing worse than she was, Asia practically felt like she was going to faint, and Jeanne kept shaking her body, Koneko being the very definition of fear giving.

* * *

Back where Ophis and Zenki were, Ophis stayed on his lap. He was too afraid to shift her, knowing of some of her strength and that dwarfed his own strength, so he couldn't say anything. Ophis on the other hand seemed to be content with sitting on his lap.

"Zenki, your lap is soft on my butt."

Ophis came out with it as if it was nothing in the world, shifting her body from left to right and other directions as well, but she remained on his lap no matter what. She wouldn't move from his lap, and stayed there.

Zenki's face became a little red and he smiled sheepishly.

"O-Ophis-san…"

He tried to speak, but Ophis turned around on his lap, so he was being straddled by Ophis. His face turned even more red, and he wasn't able to even see straight, his growing nervousness hazing his vision.

"Zenki, answer me something."

"E-Eh…what?"

He wondered back to her as Ophis placed a hand on his cheek. His reddened face became even more so when he felt Ophis stroking his face. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

"Would you, be dissatisfied if I disappeared?"

Hearing the honest words of the Dragon, Zenki's mind became muddled.

"A-Are you saying that you are going to leave?"

Ophis shook her head in dismissal.

"No. I, am pleased with, meeting Zenki like this. I, am interested in his growth. He's, got strong DNA, and I, like Zenki. He, is very kind to me. I, was just curious, is the word I believe. Zenki, would you, be opposed to joining my organization?"

"J-Joining it? W-Why would you want me…?"

Zenki didn't understand what Ophis was trying to get at.

She seemed to be jumping from one topic to the other, which was pretty normal for Ophis.

"Zenki, is smart. Smarter, than most of the others. He, will grow in intelligence as his age increases, and he's kind. I, would name you, vice commander, the word is I believe. I, would be pleased, if Zenki accepted that offer."

Ophis' proposal came out of nowhere, and Zenki was shocked. Naturally, he was very shocked that he was just offered this. Even with the importance of this offer being unknown to him, he still found it to be a huge deal.

"V-Vice commander of your organization, huh? W-Well, I don't know…that's a huge deal Ophis-san. C-Can you offer something like that to a child like me? Though I don't understand what your organization is for, or what it even is, to be asked by its leader to be a vice commander is a huge deal."

Ophis' grey eyes looked upon Zenki and he felt like his soul was being stared right into.

"It, is. But, Zenki can, lead very well. He, understands many things. Even, if a child, you're smarter than, most adults. So, it is only natural, for you to, come into my organization. I shall, protect you. Do, not be concerned with other things, I shall make sure, you can come to my side. It, isn't a problem, at all."

Zenki couldn't understand why Ophis was so determined to protect him. He was flattered, and even very sweet for her.

"Ophis-san…why do you want to protect me…? We've only known one another a small amount of time, so I was just wondering…"

Ophis contemplates what she should say as an answer, and stares at the boy for a few seconds.

In those seconds, Zenki wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. Ophis was always strange and acted differently to the usual people around. But he couldn't say that he didn't like Ophis and her strange quirks.

After those few seconds, Ophis made up her mind and expressed her desires to Zenki before her.

"I, like Zenki. I, wish for him to stay around. He, is a good boy." Ophis put her hand to his face again and petted lightly. "I, like Zenki's serious face, his face when he is thinking, his face when he is smiling. I, do not like when Zenki cries. Zenki, do not cry again, understood?"

Hearing the seriousness of her words, Zenki inclined his head.

"I promise to not cry anymore."

He promised her, and when Zenki promised, he was going to try his best.

Even Ophis knew of this, so her lips tugged upwards ever so slightly. It wasn't even noticeable by the green haired boy, but Ophis tried her best to do it, seeing Zenki smiling often.

"Good. Stay, smiling."

Ophis said it with a straight and honest voice, Zenki giving a charming smile, then recalled the food, so pulled the basket closer to them and showed it to Ophis.

"So, would you like to have anything else to eat? There's plenty to eat, please don't restrain yourself."

He offered, to keep it normal between the two of them.

Ophis hummed in thought, then nodded her head.

"I, would like some cheese sandwiches."

He allowed a small chuckle to escape his throat, and fetched one out for her, giving it to her who ate it straight away.

"There, please enjoy."

"I, shall enjoy, with my bestie."

Zenki chuckled heartily, and enjoyed the time he had with his friend, Ophis the Dragon. Even if he found her strange, she was quickly becoming one of his friends, and if he knew it would be impossible, he'd have asked Ophis to join his peerage. But he settled for being friends with the Dragon girl. That's all he needed now, and Ophis seemed to want to be his friend as well, that was more than enough for anything else.

* * *

When Zenki returned home, he was surprised to see Koneko looking at him sternly.

The others in his peerage were sat way away from Koneko, and he wasn't sure why. But she was radiating a scary aura right now. Whatever the aura was for, it was terrifying for him to even stand this close to the girl.

With kind eyes, Zenki addressed Koneko's worried face.

"Koneko-tan? Is there something wrong?"

His kindness was silenced when Koneko turned her sharpened eyes towards Zenki.

"…I felt it Zenki-san."

Koneko said without a warning, the girls flinching at the harshness of Koneko's voice.

Even Zenki was amazed by the fact that he felt a shiver down his spine.

"K-Koneko-tan…? W-What did you feel exactly?"

Zenki's heart raced at the feeling of Koneko's eyes on his form. He could literally feel his heart smashing against his chest and was trying to get free. Something about the young Nekomata's eyes were dark and piercing to him.

Koneko looked Zenki directly in his eyes and moved closer towards him.

Once making it in front of him, her cold eyes looked rightly into his eyes, and took his hand. He gushed at the cute expression on her face, while Koneko looked at his lap. At first, he thought that Koneko was looking at his crotch so he blushed up a storm. But then, she denied that when she patted his thighs with her free hand.

"…Zenki-san, this lap of yours should belong to me. Yet, I felt someone else sit on your lap…I was confused by this…why would you do something like allow another girl to sit on this lap without my permission?"

Zenki felt more fear run down his spine, moving closer towards her and giving her a hug. Koneko's lips rose ever so slightly, knowing that she was getting victory.

"I-I'm sorry Koneko-tan…it w-was my new friend…s-she insisted…I-I am so sorry Koneko-tan…w-would you like me to make it up to you?"

He pleaded, more than offering as well. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, and didn't hate him for the lap he had taken away from her, at least that's how he saw the girl feeling at this moment in time.

"…I would like lap time."

Zenki chuckled awkwardly and sat down on the bed as fast as he could.

Koneko followed slowly, jumping onto his lap and claiming it as her own. Victory was in her eyes while she glanced at each of the other peerage members. Even Kuroka looked to be pissed off right now, because her little sister was getting in front of her like this.

"I-Is this good?"

He was afraid right now. Even he would admit that Koneko frightening him wasn't a good thing.

"…Yes, it is good."

Said Koneko as she snuggled against Zenki's lap.

Zenki put a hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair gently, soothingly, and rubbed the place he knew she enjoyed the most, the back of the right cat ear she had. When his finger brushed over that spot, a "Nyan~" escaped her throat, Zenki's body heating up as fast as lava, the other girls merely watching on in inquisitive to see what the girl was going to do next, becoming a little frightened.

* * *

"Oh, hello Jeanne-san, how are you?"

Zenki greeted as he noticed Jeanne was in the training area he usually uses when he wants to train himself. He could see Jeanne having a sword in her hand, and a stance that was meager at best, but she was trying her best.

Her brow dripped with sweat, her eyes looking exhausted, displaying her exhaustion at that. Her breathing was quite laboured, panting heavily. The sword in her hand crumbled away in her hand went she felt exhaustion take over her body.

"A-Ah, Zenki-chan. I-I'm good."

He smiled and walked closer, giving Jeanne a pat on the head.

"That's a good girl. I'm glad you're okay…but, what were you doing? Some training perhaps?"

Jeanne nodded and tried to regain her usual peppiness, but she failed, due to being tired.

"G-Gotta admit, I'm trying my best to become a good Knight-chan for ya, Zenki-chan."

Hearing that was a little surprising for Zenki.

"You want to become a good Knight for me?"

He was quite unsure if he had heard right or not. He wanted to believe he did, but he wasn't sure, so he questioned it even more than before.

"Yeah! That's right, I want to try my best! Since Zenki-chan reincarnated me into your Knight…I wanted to try my best for you! I mean, I don't want to be weak or anything Zenki-chan! It is better if we are strong, right!?"

It was quite surprising to hear that from his Knight, so he sat down on the ground and patted the side of him. Jeanne sharpened her eyes in puzzlement.

"It's been a few weeks since you became my Knight, so why don't you come and sit down with me? We've not had much chance to talk have we? Why don't we get to know one another for a little bit?"

Jeanne liked the sound of that, and immediately sat next to him, giving him a bright smile.

"So Zenki-chan, what are we going to be doing now? We're going to be bonding as King and Knight?"

Jeanne teased with a cute looking face.

"Hehe, something like that." He replied with a chuckle, running a finger through his green hair. "I just wanted to know more about you, is all. Since we met under circumstances where we weren't even able to talk to one another, I thought that we'd be able to talk like this. I'll happily listen to any concerns, worries, or even fears you have. Or if you want anything? I'm here to make your life a little easier…sounds weird, I know it is, and I know it sounds weird, but I am here to help you."

Jeanne cocked her curious head to the side, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I don't really need anything. I'm away from my past, I live in a nice room and I've made good friends with Asia-chan and the others. Ravel-chan is fun to tease, and Kuroka-chan is really funny. Even Koneko-chan has her moments. Even my adorable King is cute and kind, so I don't have any complaints Zenki-chan. Thanks for asking though. It's really kind that you think of helping your peerage like this~"

Jeanne said it with such a cuteness that Zenki was shocked she could be so adorable.

Zenki tossed his head towards her and made a confused face.

"Are you sure? You became a Devil under strange circumstances…was your life really bad before coming under my house? To my peerage, I mean?"

He wanted to know more and more about his Knight. He didn't want to be strangers with her, so he tried his best to get to know his new Knight. Whatever worries she has, he wanted to fix them for her.

Jeanne adopted a cute smile, but that smile was full of depression and darkness as well. Zenki could see that the girls face was trying to smile, but she was failing miserably, cracking under the gaze that Zenki was giving her, and forfeited her smile for a saddened expression.

"My life before was pretty bad, people did weird things with me. I'm not truly sure what they really wanted with me. I don't know if it was my Sacred Gear or something else they wanted…b-but they did hurt me a lot…"

Jeanne confessed at the end, and she looked to be depressed.

Zenki put a hand over the top of her hand, and squeezed it gently, comforting her. Jeanne felt good when his hand touched hers, it made her develop a little blush on her cheeks and she moved closer to his body.

"It's okay Jeanne-san, you don't have to tell me anything difficult. It seems like you've been through an ordeal."

Jeanne nodded as she felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Yes…erm…they did many things to me…it hurt a lot…t-they poked me with weird devices that shocked me a-and my body hurt a lot…a-and erm…it's weird…I was young when it started…I just wanted to help people…y-you know?"

"O-Of course, helping people is quite amazing. Bu-But they did things to you…"

Zenki showed compassion, his eyes laced with it. He couldn't be more compassionate right now, and Jeanne was very pleased with what treatment she was receiving right now. She couldn't be more happy with the kindness Zenki gave her. She loved it in fact she was very pleased with gaining such a thing.

"T-They were cruel to me. They hit me a lot, and called me horrible names…t-they were even cruel and sa-said they were going to take my life at the end of whatever they were going to do to me…I-I only wanted to help people…I thought that I was doing a service to God and my family as well…but that doesn't even seem to matter now…"

She confessed, tears rolling down her face, Zenki moving to give her a hug. Once his arms went around her, Jeanne felt more relaxed, something about his hug being very good to her.

"It's alright, I'm here now. No one will hurt you like that again, I promise. And your family, can I find them for you? If you know where they last were, I could possibly go and find them for you? My Tou-chan has a lot of different contacts, and I myself have some as well, it would be good if you reunited with your family, you know?"

When Zenki makes a promise, everyone knows he is going to keep it. Even Jeanne, despite not knowing him long, knew that he was going to keep it. She had talked with Asia, and had discovered that Zenki had been taking beatings for her, been giving her new and interesting items, just being there for her.

Jeanne liked that about Zenki, how he cared for his peerage members more than anything else. She could see it with the way that he interacted with Asia and the others, it was evident that Asia and the others felt very cared for by Zenki.

"My family, are probably dead now."

She explained to Zenki who raised his eyebrows.

"Dead? You mean, they could be truly dead?"

He didn't want to believe it, and was saddened for Jeanne.

Jeanne however just showed a bright smile.

"Yes, that's right Zenki-chan. I think they are anyway. I'm not truly sure. The last time I saw them, they were in a pretty bad way. S-So, if they are dead or not, I am not truly sure. I want to believe my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are alive, but I truly don't know. Or maybe I am kidding myself, and they are dead after all…if that's the case, then I don't know what to do. Grieve? Be relieved that their suffering in this life is over? I can't be sure what I think about it."

As she explained to Zenki, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, and wanted to make her feel better in anyway that he could. He used his hands to rub her back, so she didn't have to feel so lonely, be alone because he was with her now.

Jeanne smiled a little bit, seeing his kind face, and patted Zenki's cheek, and gained a small blush from the pat.

"Zenki-chan is always nice to me…I feel good when Zenki-chan gives me a hug like this…w-when Zenki-chan is the one to give me a hug like this, I feel amazing, you know what I mean?"

Jeanne said it with a kind voice and an equally kind look on her face.

Zenki could understand what she was talking about, and smiled softly towards the female.

"Hehe, when I receive hugs from my peerage members, I feel good as well. I'm glad I can comfort you Jeanne. But that part of your life is over now Jeanne-san. You won't have to worry about being in a situation where it would be a ruin to do."

"W-Well…it…it's over now…but Zenki-chan…erm, you know, if you could keep me being…eem, in pain between us…that would be better…"

Jeanne didn't want others to know much of her past, despite being bubbly and cheery, she was also a person that wanted to leave the past in the past. The only reason she told Zenki something was because he was her King now, and was genuinely concerned for her, and she felt like she could trust him so that was a good thing to her.

"No worries, I won't say anything to anyone. So now, you've been training, with your swords, have you?"

He moved the topic, trying to make sure that she didn't experience bad thoughts. He loved it when Jeanne was happy, not sad and depressed. He found it better when she was smiling, and Jeanne smiling was the best ever.

"Yeah, my Blade Blacksmith, my holy swords. Pretty cool or what?"

He chuckled, and petted her head, releasing her from a hug. She pouted at the loss of contact, so she hugged onto his arm.

"Yeah, it is indeed very cool indeed. Holy swords are awesome, there's no mistake there. You can certainly be quite dangerous to Devils, and you're a Devil yourself. You've got an interesting Sacred Gear there, and you can make any different types of holy swords, so the possibilities are endless and all. But your fighting style is…"

He didn't want to make his words negative, but Jeanne understood, and lowered her head.

"They are quite abysmal, aren't they?"

Jeanne bluntly stated it, knowing that her fighting style wasn't that good.

"Your words." He agreed, but then petted her face. "Don't worry, I have some ideas to turn that around for the future."

"Hmmm?"

Jeanne hummed in a confused manner, Zenki giving her a little smile.

"Well, there's a certain Knight that I know that is well versed in swordsmanship. There's a few favours I'm gonna call in and see if I can have that person train you in the art of swords. I'd do it myself, but I have no clue on how to use a sword properly, it would be bad if I taught you. The best I could do is help you swing it around very unprofessionally, or something like that. Though it might mean hard work."

Zenki warned her with a warm smile, but Jeanne seemed very strong right now, and wanted to do her best, showing her best foot forward or so to speak. This was something Jeanne was determined to do, and showed as much.

"That's alright now Zenki-chan! Leave it to me! I will train my best and I will become the best Knight in the world!"

Jeanne cheered loudly, her eyes brimming with determination.

"Good response Jeanne-san! I know that with your abilities, you'll be able to become a very strong and capable Knight. But do not worry, whatever happens, as long as you do your best, I will be content."

Jeanne smiled widely at the boy beside her, and snuggled against him with her larger assets. Zenki's face turned a little red at the feeling of her boobs pressing against Zenki's arm, sinking his arm into her bust.

"That's so like you Zenki-chan! Always the kindest ever! I'm glad that you became my King! If I was to be a Devil, then the white hearted Devil-chan was the one that I wanted to become! In the future, I am going to be like the bestest Knight in the universe and beat other Knights! Even though I took a single piece, I will show how strong I truly am in the future, okay Zenki-chan!"

Making her declaration, Zenki smiled at his new Knight, proud that she was able to smile, even with the life she had. He didn't know all of it, but what she told him was more than enough for someone to be broken…but Jeanne wasn't going to be broken like that.

"Good determination Jeanne-san! I can't wait for the results! If it is my Knight, then I know everything is going to be okay. We'll make sure that everything is okay."

Zenki declared right back to her, Jeanne nodding her head a single time.

"That's good, also Zenki-chan, when are you going to punish me?"

Zenki's head bent sideways in puzzlement to Jeanne's statement, seeing her face gain a lewd look.

"Punish you? What for?"

"For being a good girl of course~ S-So, punishment is also appreciated~"

Zenki blinked, uncertain of what was happening.

"Jeanne-san...you want me to punish you for being good...h-how do you want me to punish you?"

Jeanne lightly tittered and produced some handcuffs from...Zenki wasn't sure where, and smirked with a red face.

"You could handcuff me and lightly punish my butt with your hand? It would be okay if you smacked my naughty butt for being a good girl~ Isn't it the King's job to punish the naughty girls in the peerage~ If it is Zenki-chan then he can punish me with his hand or..." Jeanne's eyes went towards his crotch, which he covered with his hands as a pink washed over his features. "...Fufufu, Zenki-chan is certainly packing down there. Wanna have some fun Zenki-chan?"

"I-I can't do that!"

He screeched, his body moving slightly away from the girls lewd face, her body twitching wildly for some punishment.

"Mouuuuuuuuuuuu~ Zenki-chan isn't going to punish me? But you said you'd do anything to make me feel good~"

Jeanne complained, wriggling her lower body slightly seductively.

"I-I can't punish you for no reason!"

He roared out, fighting down the redness on his face, Jeanne moving her body closer to Zenki's, and opened her shirt, to reveal her bra covered breasts, lewdness on her face.

"Zenki-chan, please give me a little punishment~ Kuroka-chan says that you rub her breasts when she needs it, so will you lightly smack my butt, or roughly grab my breasts and fondle?"

"S-Stay away from me!"

Zenki attempted to move, but Jeanne used the Knight's speed and pinned him down, her boobs pushing against his chest, lust in her eyes, and the desire for punishment being prevalent in her.

"Zenki-chan, I just assaulted my King~ That deserves a punishment, right?"

"Why do you want punishing so much!?"

He couldn't keep his voice level right now, attempting to think of a way of getting out of it.

Jeanne got off his hips and then sat Zenki up.

"If Zenki-chan doesn't think that he can do something like punish me for pinning him down then..."

SLAP!

"Jeanne-san!" The green Devil roared as Jeanne slapped him across the face, stinging his cheek. "W-Why did you do that!?"

"Zenki-chan! I hit you! I'm a wild beast, now punishment time~!"

Jeanne couldn't contain herself anymore, and within a flash, Jeanne appeared on all fours, her legs and arms shackled to one another with a thick chain, she held a whip in her mouth, her panties being exposed due to the fact that her butt was sticking up in the air, Zenki noticing the roundness of Jeanne's ass, and how alluring it was, his hormones going into overdrive.

Jeanne winked as Zenki and muttered "Punish me Zenki-chan~" in such a cute yet sexy voice that was accompanied by Jeanne's holy girl innocent look to her face as if she's not done or said anything wrong, and Zenki lost it.

"Gah!"

Zenki had a mini nosebleed at Jeanne's words, the girl wriggling her lower body happily.

"Zenki-chan can punish me now~ I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished for my actions~"

She winked, the whip dropping from her mouth as her body shook from affections she wished to feel from Zenki right now, and saw his expressions, finding them adorable how flustered he got.

* * *

At that moment, Asia appeared on the field through a magic circle Zenki suspected that Ravel had sent her, and she looked like she had some tea in her hands. Zenki panicked and looked at Jeanne...but saw that she was sitting normally now, not showing any masochism in her at all and was no longer chained up nor had a whip either, something the boy found perplexing.

Zenki blinked a number of times, and wiped the blood from his nose so Asia wasn't exposed.

"Zenki-san! Jeanne-san!"

Asia called as she walked over.

"Ara Asia-san. You've made tea?"

Zenki questioned when Asia made it to her destination, the pair of them looking at the former nun with a curious sight.

"A-Ah yes. I have been learning from Illuyanka-san…e-eeh, I mean Okaa-sama to learn how to make good tea."

Zenki chuckled at the girl, shaking his head.

"You don't have to call her that, you know? Even if she asked you, don't you feel weird about it?"

Zenki thought that was the case, but Asia showed that wasn't the case, shaking her head from left to right.

"But since she is Zenki-sans Okaa-sama, calling her Okaa-sama means that I can become even closer to Zenki-san!"

Jeanne's eyes widened a little bit at the words of the former nun, smiling like a child as a realization dawned on her.

"Ooh I see it now. Because of the fact that Asia-chan wants to marry Zenki-chan, she's trying to get in good with the in laws~ That's alright, I can see Asia-chan and Zenki-chan being the perfect couple with one another!"

""Pft! Jeanne-san!""

Zenki and Asia spat out at the same time, spluttering strongly.

Jeanne snickered at the pair and put her hands together.

"Dear Lord, please bless these two as they journey forth into their new found relationship!"

As she prayed, Asia, Zenki and even Jeanne came down with a headache which made Jeanne's body twitch wildly with a darkened blush on her face, like lightning striking their brains.

[Owwwwwwwwwie!]

The three Devils received pain from the pray though Jeanne seemed to enjoy it, Zenki giving Jeanne a glare.

"W-Why do you two keep praying to me!? It hurts, you know!?"

He included Asia, as sometimes she prays for the 'Angel-san' and because that's him, he receives pain as well. Even though he sometimes isn't in the vicinity, he's still affected somehow. He was sure that God was messing with him right now.

"Mehehehe, I'm sorry Zenki-chan~" Zenki smiled weakly at the apology Jeanne gave him, and accepted it. "Ooh Zenki-chan, you are going to ask Asia-chan out on a date, aren't you!? I know she's your servant or whatever now, but you're going to do it, aren't you!? Asia-chan wants to go out on a date with you!"

Zenki smiled a little bit, looking towards Asia who was blushing madly.

"A-Asia-san…y-you wish to g-go out?"

He was very shy about saying it. Because it was Asia, he felt awkward as well. He didn't want to stain her or anything close to it. He wanted to see where there relationship was going to go.

"Z-Zenki-san, to ask something like that…I-I mean, I am your Bishop now so…Z-Zenki-san can ask anything…"

"W-Well…"

Zenki didn't want to use his status as her new Master to his advantage, and essentially ask her out. He wasn't like that, he wouldn't do something like that, but Jeanne found it quite funny to see the pair of them looking like they did.

"Awww, such a cute couple~ Say Zenki-chan, why don't you take Asia-chan with you when you go on that trip with Rias-chan?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you know about that trip?"

Jeanne bonked herself on the head cutely.

"I heard it from the Kuroka-chan network~ She told me as much~"

"I-I see…yeah, I guess we could go, it would make a little sense, wouldn't it?" Jeanne nodded as she cast her eyes towards Asia, Zenki doing to the same and became all shy, something both holy girls found cute. "S-Say Asia-san…w-want to come with me w-when w-we go on t-that trip…?"

Asia cast her eyes downwards due to her crippling shyness coming through, giving a single nod of her head.

"…Y-Yes, that would be good."

At her consent, Zenki became happy and smiled sheepishly, the only smile he was able to muster up.

* * *

A few days later, Rias, Asia and Zenki happened to be in a certain part of the world that was snowing.

The snow fell down as Rias rode on a horse, the same for Zenki and Asia. Asia was holding onto Zenki's back tightly as he steered the horse, her body covered in a coat, and other things that would protect her from the snow.

Rias and Zenki were in the same boat, but because they were Devils, they were able to stand it easily, keeping level heads as the snow fall danced around their bodies, and their horses as well, having a good time with one another.

"Auuuuuu, this is fun."

Asia sang out while having an expression filled with life.

Zenki was glad that Asia was having fun, and kept making sure that she was holding onto him. Even though it made him blush brightly for her to hold onto him, especially when he could feel her bust pressing against him, he tried to keep himself calm and steady at the same time.

"I-I'm glad that you are having fun, Asia-san."

Zenki responded with a kind smile on his face, and because he had his back to her, she couldn't see the pink on his cheeks, nor could he see hers either, her head resting against his back.

Rias smiled at the girl, seeing how close she seemed with Zenki and was happy for her.

" _Seems like that Asia-san there has a huge crush on her King. It seems nice, having love like that from your peerage. Well, I guess that whoever Zenki ends up being engaged too is going to be in for a shock when they notice that Zenki loves his new Bishop as well. What a thing._ "

Even Rias could notice that there was a mutual attraction between Asia and Zenki.

She wasn't an idiot, and was happy, if not a little jealous at their closeness. Not because she wanted Zenki, but because she wanted to have a relationship like that with someone, but she wasn't sure if she would ever find something like that, especially with her fiancée standing in the way. But she wasn't going to allow that to stop her anytime soon.

While thinking, Rias rode even faster on her horse, but Zenki was able to keep up with her.

"So, Zenki. How is your new Bishop and Knight doing?"

Referring to Asia and Jeanne, Zenki adopted a smile.

"It's been quite wonderful. Asia-san is already doing amazing with her new life, and I've set Jeanne-san up to meet with your Onii-sama's personal Knight."

"Ah, really? When is this happening?"

Rias was curious, as she made the horse hop over a piece of wood, them now entering a woodland area.

"In a few days. Today, Kaa-chan wanted to converse with my peerage bar Asia-san here. I don't know what it is about, but I am sure that it is important."

"I bet it is."

Rias commented with a sly smile on her face as she eyed up the blossoming romance between Asia and Zenki, totally missed on Zenki who was too busy riding through the forest.

"So, where is this place you wanna take us anyway?"

Zenki was curious, and even Asia was. But since she was with Zenki, she was fine with anything. She was fine with staying by Zenki's side, she didn't want to leave his side, that was something that she didn't want at all. She didn't want to leave Zenki's side, she wanted to be with him always now. Even if she had to turn from God, she was content with Zenki.

"Oh, it is this store that sells the best chocolate around. I found out from Onii-sama. Unfortunately, Akeno couldn't attend either, my Knight said that they were busy with training and such, but we're still in a rocky road in our relationship for now. Still wanting to hate me and all, so it is difficult talking with that person. Even then, I don't know what Akeno was doing…she said something about going to your home…but since you aren't there, I haven't a clue on what she is truly doing right now…"

Rias and the other two pondered what could be happening with the peerage members right now…

* * *

Meanwhile, sat within a certain room, Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Jeanne were all sat facing Zenki's Mother, Illuyanka.

The woman herself held herself in a certain fashion, as she looked over all of the girls, nodding her head at each and everyone of them. She could see each of the girls attention on her, and were obeying her by staying silent. Even Kuroka was staying silent, and she liked that.

"Yes, yes. It seems like my son is gaining some good girls…yes, what a bunch."

Illuyanka looks on with a funny expression on her face, Zenki's peerage and Akeno wasn't sure what to even think about this.

"Erm…Illuyanka-sama, what is going on? I-I mean, we were called here when Zenki-sama was departed this morning. What was happening with that anyway? What is going on with Zenki-sama right now anyway?"

The girl couldn't help but wonder, everyone nodding at the Phenex's words.

Illuyanka nodded her head.

"Okay, my lovely ladies. Today, I have called you here, because, I am going to make sure that my child has adorable children." Kuroka nodded with a sly smile, the others remaining in confusion, the woman clicking her fingers at Kuroka. "She's on the ball, isn't she? She's like one of my fav's in my sons adorable harem. She knows what's what, and knows her goals in life, I like that."

Kuroka looked in euphoria right now, seeing the dirty eyes of Illuyanka.

"We're a harem now?"

Akeno's question was met with a sly smile from Illuyanka.

"Don't be silly, of course you are. You've got great hips Akeno-chan, those suckers can bear children easily, while some others like Koneko-chan might not be able to do it so easily." Koneko held her head down, so Illuyanka gave her a warm smile. "Do not worry young Nekomata, you'll be able to meet that expected goal in the future, you'll be able to even have intimate relations with Zenki in the future."

Illuyanka winked at the Nekomata, the girl looking like she is going to be dead soon with the blush that was crawling onto her face.

"…That's really embarrassing."

To counter what Koneko said with shyness, her face was anything but shy. She seemed to be okay with having intimate relations with Zenki, Kuroka noting that as well, and found it to be quite adorable that Koneko was like that, glad that his son had lovely girls around him and not bitches.

"Hehehehe, that's a part of the charm that is me. Of course, since my son isn't here today with that adorable Asia-chan, which we can all agree loves my baby boy very much, so I've decided to give you all, roles within the harem."

So said the Mother of Zenki while giving each of the girls a small look, a look that was a nonsense look that was going to make each of the girls feel complicated within each of their chests at this moment in time.

"R-Roles?"

Ravel's perplexed face made Illuyanka's face grow a bright smile.

"Of course. This is a harem after all dear. Once upon a time, Ajuka was going to be thinking of having some shit like that, and of course, I would've been the leader of it because let's face it, who's gonna mess with me? No one, that's who. But then he became a Maou-sama so he can't do something like that now, haha. Seems like that won't be happening in the future, will it Ajuka~?" The girls merely looked on with confusion besides Kuroka who knew what Illuyanka was talking about, and felt good for the girl. "B-But, back to the main topic, we've got to come up with roles for you girls to play in the harem."

Akeno immediately stuck her hand up energetically, now understanding what the woman was talking about and was very interested.

Illuyanka looked at the girl, nodding her head for the girl to continue.

"Ara ara, if I am right, then you want us to have set roles within the harem of Zenki-kun, correct?"

Illuyanka felt relieved that Akeno was able to come to terms with this quickly, thumbing up the girl as brightly as she could.

"That's correct. Like Kuroka-chan for example, she's going to be the flirty girl in the harem, or just the sex crazed one with the giant breasts. I mean, bleeding hell, those things are big. But Akeno-chan's are larger still, and you girls aren't even done growing yet. My son is blessed with girls with huge boobs." Illuyanka smiled happily, giving the girl a wink. "But yes, this is what we need to discuss. As he grows older, he's going to notice you girls, because let's face it, you all are attractive in one way or another. Like Koneko-chan is rocking the Loli look, Ravel-chan screams Tsundere with a heart of gold, and so forth. So, we've got to make sure you've got to get you a place in the harem, understand me?"

The girls nodded in understanding, all understanding what was going on.

Jeanne raised her eyebrows, and clicked her fingers.

"Zenki-chan's Okaa-sama. Hearing your beautiful words makes me feel happy! It is clear that you love your son! You want to give your son love and happiness!"

Jeanne's hyper attitude was very infectious, even Illuyanka couldn't deny that it was.

"That's exactly it. Devils are beings that have naughty intentions, but my adorable son is like a freaking Angel or something. So innocent and cute, but knowing Akeno-chan and Kuroka-chan, they'll be taking advantage of that innocence, am I right~?" The pair mentioned had sly smiles on their face. "I thought so. That's why, we've got to band together, and become like the best harem for my son! I want my baby boy to be happier than happy! Since he's at odds with that damn Ajuka, and seems to be upset with me with my actions of not being a true Kaa-chan, I've decided to fill his life with love and happiness!"

Illuyanka's face showed how she truly felt.

Once hearing from his peerage how he felt, she felt ashamed that she made her son feel so lonely and she still was annoyed with Ajuka not trusting in their child, Zenki, and was glad of what happened with Diodora.

"I-Illuyanka-sama…e-erm, not that I'm against it, but what if Zenki-sama doesn't want to have a harem?"

Ravel chimed in, thinking that she was doing a good service and by asking the question she was sure that was on everyone's mind right here and now.

Illuyanka gave a wink towards the girl.

"Don't you worry about that. even if it doesn't seem it, some deep down desire, all Devils want to have something like that. I mean, people like that idiot Riser take it a little too far and all that, but there are good people like…hmm, Zenki's friend, Rias-chan's Otou-sama has a harem that is managed by Venelana and all that, so see. Even good Devils want it, Zenki will not be the exception. But unlike some perverted men I can think of, he won't be obsessed with it or anything."

"…You seem to know him very well, and what he wants in relationships."

Even though Koneko knew it was Zenki's Mother, they couldn't help the confusion that worked onto her face.

"Of course I do. I gave birth to him, didn't I? I know what my son likes and dislikes. And he likes all of you. You don't know it, but he's actually quite the cat person, which is where you Nekomata-chan's come into it." Koneko and Kuroka shared a look, and both smiled slightly. "He's also into the holy girl stuff. It might not be extreme like a certain idiot I could mention, but he likes innocent things, like Asia-chan and even Jeanne-chan there."

"Yay!"

Jeanne cheered with a childlike smile on her face.

"And finally, he's also a boy, so girls with big breasts are always welcomed, Akeno-chan." Akeno smiled in triumphant, Ravel tossing her head down. Seeing that, Illuyanka lightened the girl up. "Aah, don't worry Ravel-chan. Zenki loves you as well."

She assured the young Phenex, seeing how down in the dumps she was.

"H-He does?"

Ravel questioned with hope, Illuyanka nodding her head.

"That's right, he really does. He needs you after all Ravel-chan, so don't be worried about things like this, and allow the future to bring whatever it brings, you understand what I mean, by saying something like that?" Ravel inclined her head, feeling better. "Now my lovely ladies, let us discuss this in further detail…"

The girls leaned into the woman as they discussed it in finer detail…

* * *

Back with Rias and the others, they were continuing to go through the forest.

"Rias-tan, I can't believe we had to take this kind of route, you know?"

Zenki mentioned, the darkness of the woods not being exactly something that he wanted to be with right now. While he wasn't concerned for himself, he was concerned for the others around, namely Asia. He was confident Rias would at least be able to get away if something was to happen, but Asia was the type that didn't fight well. He was concerned for her health, if something was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, I thought that this would be the best way to go about it, you know? I was, under the impression from a certain someone that coming this way would be a good thing…clearly, it seems like something that…aah, never mind. We should enjoy the surrounding's."

Rias said in a matter of fact tone, Asia cuddling Zenki from behind.

"Zenki-sans back is the best…and I like this day, it is nice Zenki-san."

Her words were innocent, but to Zenki, they felt like music in his ears.

"A-Ah, Asia-san, that is…"

At that moment, Zenki caught sight of a certain light that filled the forest.

It was a golden colour, that was emitting from a certain area.

"W-What is that glow?"

Rias was worried, the glow being unusual and bright at the same time.

Asia looked at the glow, and she felt good from seeing the light. She wasn't sure why, but the golden light was a gentle type of light, a soothing type of light that made Asia well up with tears of happiness and joy.

Zenki was worried that the light could be, dangerous, and he didn't like that. So, he coughed into his hand and turned the horse in that direction, narrowing his eyes at the light. He didn't feel like it was a devastating light, but it was a light that was like no other in the world.

Whatever it was, he was sure that the light was something strong, powerful, and his body moved towards the light, showing that he wanted to see what it was, even if it was a dangerous type of light that is.

"Zenki, where are you going?"

Rias called, but he ignored and continued going forward, galloping the horse.

Asia clung to his back, he gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Asia-san, I will protect you this time."

That relieved Asia's heart, but she still felt like something was going to happen.

Rias released a breath and followed after him. Even though she didn't think it would be a good idea, she did it all the same and followed after him, using the horse to catch up to him and strode along with him.

"Seems like you've become brave, Rias-tan."

Zenki noted, the girl twisting her head to the side with a small blush on her cheeks.

"W-Well, I can't have you go alone, can I?"

Rias bit her bottom lip as she said that.

Though her hands quaked, as she didn't have her elder brother or some other adult with her, not even a peerage member, she saw that Zenki didn't wear a worried face, so she emulated him and tried her best as well, knowing that she would have to show the same strength that he did because she was a King as well.

"Suppose not. But if there's something going on, just stay behind me, alright? If it gets heavy and a fight breaks out, I want you to stay behind me, okay?"

He had Rias' interest at heart, and she obeyed, knowing that he was stronger than her.

So she moved her horse behind his and he went forward with Asia clinging to his back.

They moved towards the glowing golden light, and Zenki came across a surprising turn of events.

He saw a girl on the ground, with a golden cup in her hand. It looked quite beautiful, elegant even. The cup looked like a chalice in fact. It was a beautiful design, and for reasons Asia didn't know, she was moved when seeing it.

Next to her, was a girl as well. she didn't look like she was moving at all. She looked to be deceased. Her eyes were wide, hollow. There was no life in her eyes at this moment in time. No, she was gone from this world already.

Pools of blood surrounded the pair of them, and Asia became shocked.

"H-How awful…"

Zenki could feel Asia's worry with his own body, and comfortingly brought her forward, sensing no danger and hugged her, the girl resting her butt on his lap, turning her head away from the situation, so she couldn't see anything.

Asia looked over and went to activate her Sacred Gear to heal them…but Zenki stopped her.

"Asia-san, it isn't going to work now."

Asia's eyes become moist, and peer right into Zenki's calm and collected eyes.

"B-But…"

Asia was a kind soul, and wanted to do anything if there was a slim light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted to try and save them…but Zenki knew better.

"There's no life in them now, Asia-san. They've been dead for a little while now. I wouldn't say more than ten minutes, but it has been more than five, by the way this feels. And there's humans around, in a five minute distance, and I can feel something coming from them."

Asia's eyes began to leak tears, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Zenki could understand what she was feeling right now. He knew how kind she was, and how she wanted to help whoever she could and for the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anything like that now, brought her to tears.

"Asia-san, there's no need to cry. There's nothing you could've done, it's okay."

Zenki comforted his Bishop, rubbing her back as he brushed her eyes.

He didn't want her to cry, but understood why she was. Even then, he tried his best to make sure that she didn't cry anymore, rubbing her back more and more, using his fingers to wipe away the tears that escaped her lips.

She felt his hands, and thought they were soothing. She loved how kind and compassionate Zenki was. Even though she tried to be strong, she couldn't be right now, and he wasn't calling her out on it. She wasn't being called weak. She was being comforted by the person that she was supposed to be supporting, yet she was being supported right now.

"Zenki-san…"

Asia rasped out, trying to think straight.

Zenki supported Asia, continuing to rub her back as softly, and soothingly as he could.

"What could've happened here?"

Rias pondered as she got off the horse.

Zenki followed her actions and jumped off the horse as well, Asia in his arms.

Together, they walked forward, towards the pair on the ground.

Upon making it, it was clear that the girls had been through a very disgusting ordeal.

"I don't know what happened…but clearly, something like this shouldn't of happened."

Zenki spat it out hatefully, not ever liking to see a scene like this.

"I know, this is just…this is just…I don't even know what to think of this."

Rias held a grim expression on her face, and she was trying her best to not throw up.

She felt deeply affected by this. Rias was the type to be very troubled by scenes like this. Even though she tries her best to be strong, in this kind of situation, she wasn't strong at all. she felt weak in the knees, and could only pity them.

"Rias-tan…" He called, putting a comforting hand to her back. "I know, this isn't a good thing to see…but don't be worried by this…Rias-tan."

He was trying to comfort her with hollow words.

Of course she was going to be worried.

Even he was troubled by this.

He didn't want to be troubled by this, he wanted to be strong for his Bishop, and his friend Rias as well, but it was a difficult thing to do.

"Zenki-san…who could've done something like this?"

Asia was trying to wrap her head around the situation.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't wrap her head around the situation.

It was too devastating to even think about.

The pair of them had their clothes ripped, their eyes lifeless. The smaller of the young girl looked have been stabbed, and the other girl looked to have been beaten to death, yet her fingers held the golden cup.

That golden cup was something Zenki was drawn too as well.

He didn't understand why that was, so he moved his hand outwards, and went to grasp the cup with his own hand…

When his hand grasped the cup, nothing happened.

He thought something was going to happen when grabbing it, but nothing happened.

[Who are you…]

He heard a voice, but he didn't know where it came from, so naturally turned to Rias.

"Rias-tan? Did you say something?"

He thought that it was Rias that called him. He didn't hear the words properly, but he did hear a voice. He was almost certain that it came from the direction Rias was in, which happened to be where Gasper was laying on the ground.

Rias gave him a worrying look.

"I didn't say anything, why? Did you hear something?"

He shook his head, and looked around.

His eyes fell on Asia…but she looked as worried as Rias did.

He didn't know why, but he felt strange when holding the cup, but he couldn't put it down at the same time. He was drawn to the cup, he was drawn to the power of the cup and the power was dazzling, mesmerizing and beautiful all wrapped into one. He didn't even realize the fact that the golden cup was glowing and surrounding the girl...

GRAB!

Valerie's hand suddenly raised up and grabbed his arm roughly, which frightened Zenki because he thought she was dead, which she was a minute ago, and naturally, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Valerie and Gasper have been introduced! And there's been some more bonding with Ophis this chapter! She's even offered him a chance to lead the Khaos Brigade, even though he doesn't know what that is. There was even some more background on Jeanne and some bonding with Jeanne as well as well as Zenki's Mother establishing the harem and its order. But finally, Zenki and Rias have come across Valerie and Gasper, but what's happened with Valerie's hand grabbing Zenki's arm!? Next chapter, Valerie will begin interacting with Zenki and such properly, so look forward to that, and there is a question that will effect, how things are gonna play out in the future.**

 **Should I make Vali a girl?**

 **I know what people are gonna say, but there is a reason why I am asking, several reasons actually, and it effects how Le Fay is going to enter the peerage, and some future story telling as well, for Zenki. She'd be with Zenki, not Issei. Nothing against the guy at all, and people that do like/love that pairing is great for them and nothing against that, but I just personally can't see it working, and wouldn't be able to do it properly, my heart wouldn't be in it and that would only make it come out half assed, and that's something no one should do, ya know? Write something you're not into that is.**

 **So yeah, that's the basic question. I can't say how it would effect the story, because that's spoilers, but it will effect it in a big way. So please vote either yes or no, because majority will win!**

 **Well, that's the end of it,** **until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Majora6295; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Thank you for the vote!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yeah, after the big blow out last chapter, times to change it up a little bit with some humour and light hearted fun. Yeah, the S girl and the M girl joining forces with each other and want to have fun with Zenki, that would be a sight to see. I'm glad that you do, their conversation will be relevant for later on. And Koneko seems to have found a rival indeed, even if she truly has no hope of winning against such a force. I've actually got some funny scenes planned for Jeanne in the future, they're going to be fun to write. I wouldn't say against, though it surely is going to cause Zenki some problems in the future, huh. She's going to be, on the fence I'd say. Where she trusts him enough to reincarnate her, yet still not enough to divulge everything in the first conversation that they have with one another. Kunou, I think she'd be somewhere between Ravel and Koneko in terms of breast size, though I might make Koneko taller, while still a Loli, so it would be alright for her to have intercourse with Zenki later on. Zenki and his peerage are going to have enemies separate from the canon enemies, as if there weren't, there would be no one for him and his peerage to fight besides a few people. Thanks, Merry Christmas or whatever one you celebrate~**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you, glad that you did! Furious Koneko is quite funny, isn't she? Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, that's gonna be quite interesting to do, huh. You never know, it could happen. It certainly could be possible, and it could draw Serafall to show how she really feels for Zenki. No worries, I am still considering that, and the others.**

 **Sandman001; Cool, thanks for the vote, and I would try and make her cool~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, he's bonding with Ophis quite well, though not to Koneko's happiness. Serafall's role is quite unique. She's like the Onee-sama type, yet she's also very hyper, a different type to Jeanne and Irina. Ravel isn't his official fiancee, but she could be classed as one, basically. You could say that helps, but it's his personality as well. It was shown two chapters ago hehe~ I don't have a picture for you though, so imagination is key, as they say. He certainly did when he turn into a Dragon, he went into a void like that. Yeah, she's gonna be that in this story. You could say that they won't have the best relationship for a while.**

 **Gundam 09; Cool, thanks for the vote. Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; It was, unique~ Well, it's more like she wants him to be happy than anything else. A more aggressive Virgo, you're probably right about that. You know, I wouldn't be shocked if it was Azazel who Issei met as a kid, disguised as an older man, it would be in his character to do something like that.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it was quite funny for Ophis to say something like that, huh. It could be a recurring gag, couldn't it? Jeanne and her masochism, yet doesn't show it to the others. She's an oddball, but a surprisingly loving oddball. Zombie alert indeed, I'd be the same if a girl or boy suddenly did that when I knew they were dead.**

 **War historian; Yeah, thanks for the vote, though she won't be with Issei, sorry. No offense to people that love the pairing, I just personally can't see it happening, and therefore, I wouldn't be able to write it that well, after all, you have to be invested in something to do it well, at least that's my mentality. And I don't really have a problem with it at all, to each their own, everyone is different and have different opinions.**

 **RangerElk76; Yup, we've found the Queen! Rejoice! Yeah, it isn't going to be a reccuring thing where he appears again, and again, and again. Once he's dead, he's gonna stay dead, maybe. More than likely he's going to be, maybe he might be a psychological scar type thing for Zenki's character growth later on.**

 **BlueBlade87; Haha, exactly what I was thinking. Thanks, that actually helps me quite abit actually. I know, it seems Ophis is really adamant about giving Zenki a snake. I loled when reading that part about Ophis being an equippable item. She's that cool Mom that tries to get you laid, but also embarrasses you greatly, huh. Well, if you say so, then I will! I am glad that I can inspire people like people have done for me in the past. Yeah, when I get to it, I will try my best to give it the best review that I can. Hehe, use your Phoenix Downs (if ya get that reference, you get a virtual cookie lol).**

 **LinleyBaruch; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks, and thanks for the vote!**

 **keniavelez1999; Thank you, I am happy that you like it! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you did! Hehe, I guess so~ Yup, they certainly got what they deserved, they got Zenki's power in full for their horrible and disgusting ways. That Ophis, offering something like that to a kid like Zenki. Granted, he's quite intelligent, but to offer something like that...just like Ophis I guess. Hmmm, yeah, that's something alright, is there something between Tiamat and Zenki? Hehe, Jeanne and her masochism, it is quite...yeah, it's just quite, isn't it? No other words to describe it. It could be funny, but I don't think I could pull their relationship off, but there are plenty of Issei and Vali fics out there to read, and though I haven't read them personally (due to barely having time to write, never mind read) I am sure that they are unique and good. Yeah, I have fun writing them, most of the time anyway~**

 **Legend3881; Developing a system like that would be like the Artificial Sacred Gears, wouldn't it? A thing like Sword Art Online would be cool for Zenki to invent, it isn't like he wouldn't be able to when he gets older. Actually, I would have to disagree. He does have goals, and they have been hinted at numerous times throughout the chapters, even from the first chapter. There's just not been a place where he just outright states his goals in life, as it would be weird to bring it up in normal conversion, but he does have a goal that could rival Sona's goal.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you!**

 **UCCMaster; Hey, it certainly has~ Well, I am glad that I could give a different and I at least think, interesting development than what happened in canon version. Well, Gabriel has been in the harem for quite a while now, ya know? But I can understand, and to a degree, she is going to be somewhat of a motherly figure for the harem. Aah, I'd say she's an M more than an S, but she can be an S when she needs to be, evident by the way that she slapped him to get a little punishment. Gasper is probably the most believable trap I have come across, besides a certain few I can think of, so it makes sense really. And you're right there, Gasper will be a little more brave due to Valerie being around and such. Yeah, we're not supposed to understand what Illuyanka is quite yet, she's the type that will slowly be revealed as the story goes along, the same with Zenki. To be honest, she wouldn't be joining Issei's harem. Nothing against people that love that pairing, and all the power to them for writing it, I just can't see it happening, which is why I wouldn't be able to write it with a great detail. It would be the same for people who could only see Hinata with Naruto, they wouldn't be able to write to great effect other pairing's for their characters to the best of their abilities. And, I don't think Xenovia and Vali would be the same, I have different ideas on how they would be, honestly. Well thank you! I am glad that you're enjoying it till now, I hope to keep you all entertained and intrigued what's going to happen next!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; A little light heartedness after the chaos of the Asia ressurection and Jeanne is a good thing, right? Yeah, it is quite the bonding type of chapter, while pushing the characters forward as well. That's Ophis for you, both of them don't even know the severity of it. I guess you could say it is Ophis' way to trying to protect Zenki, why that would be will be slowly revealed. Yeah! She's been giving some good exposition on her life, hasn't she? Though she hasn't revealed everything, she's been giving some details~ Haha, she actually could, using demonic power to change her appearance with an illusion or something would be cool. Yeah, that Illuyanka is giving people roles in the harem now, she seems to very determined, doesn't she? It had to be referenced, considering she did rise from the dead. It was in my head, and I had to put it down.**

 **AZalmega; Well, I am glad that you like it! Hehe, well I hope that you like what's to come for you~**

 **Silver crow; Well, I am glad that you do! Yeah, I tried to keep him quite balanced with his emotions, how he displays them, and how kind he can be towards others, particularly his peerage members. Near the end of the story, he will probably reach such a level, it is going to be fun to explore what happens with him in the future. Yeah, I am 50/50 on Issei myself, I don't hate the guy, and he's not one of my favourite people either. Those are some compelling arguements, and I can't really say anything negative about them. You're quite right with Rias and what you said about her. Rossweisse is how I feel about Koneko, and how she 'fell' for Issei, I personally think it is just plot wise and nothing else really, but that's my opinions on the matter. Gasper, I could probably see that happening as well. Yes, Kunou is indeed in Zenki's harem, and peerage. And you aren't wrong there, so I will consider her~ Hmm, you're right there, I recall Mira from Riser's peerage developing some admiration for Issei (no clue why after what he did to her) in one of the side stories. Maybe she could be in his harem. Well, I will take your points into consideration and give them a think over. And thank you! Haha, no one from his harem is going to move. No worries.**

 **Unknown demon; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, glad that you did like it! Hehe, sorry to your dad lol. It probably could be, for someone else to write. I personally wouldn't be able to, as reasons stated in other responses.**

 **Guest 2; How did you know I was going to do that? But seriously, I was planning to do that in a certain Rating Game that I have planned for the future. I think that if a dead person suddenly reached up and grabbed me, I would be screaming Zenki as well, it would be too terrifying and such. As fun as that sounds, I don't think I could do it, with reasons stated above. It is the same why I rarely if at all, do a Issei x Koneko. Even if it is canon, I simply can't see how it would work besides the plot demanding it of course. Others have different views and I respect that, but these are my personal views and that's how I feel, plus there are fic's that have the pairing's like Issei x Female Vali out there somewhere.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks, and cool vote!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, you know I just had to put that in~ It was too hard not too~ Aaaah, you are very welcome~ Ophis can be quite adorable, even if she isn't trying her best to do that. She is a certainly interesting character, and is going to become quite more so as the story goes on. Yup, they've been introduced, and will show more strength and such in the future! Hehe, that's actually something I was thinking, it should've been canon really, huh. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 3; I'm glad that you do! Yup, the Ophis and Zenki bonding time was quite awesome as well, I think so anyway. Damn, that would be quite funny to see, I think even the enemy would be showing such a face. You know, I'd do the same thing if a hand came up like that, it would be quite terrifying to me. Well, those are compelling arguments so I will give it a think over.**

 **Nemoskull; Well, as they say, can't please everyone lol. That's just how I write, and they will get to high school, but I just don't want to rush the introductions of these important characters as it wouldn't work as flashbacks later on in the story.**

 **LoA2; Yeah, I just don't personally think they are suited together (Vali and Issei I mean) but people do and I respect that, and I hope they respect my decision. If they don't then...well, there are other stories with that pairing so, I would say read them or something. Rossweisse huh, it didn't seem to make sense in canon either, even with everything that happened, so I will think about it.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, yeah, it is a Zombie back from the grave! Hehe, yeah, I wonder how that's going to happen. Illuyanka is taking charge it seems, and of course she is. It's Serafall after all, she's gonna want to be with her Zenki-tan. Yeah, but like said last chapter, I won't be doing Issei and Vali for reasons stated above in other responses. And yes, that's true, until you get later into the novels.**

 **LL; Yeah, she probably thought thatg it was useless. In fact, I think there was a line thrown into the LN that she said that it was just a Twice Critical, hardly not worth stealing. And I think Raynare did know that there were two Devil Kings, I just don't think she cared all that much. Canon Raynare after all was very arrogant, and believed she was superior. Yeah, he and his peerage will grow as the story progresses! Hehe, that would be quite funny and some good bit of story, maybe Zenki saving Sona from such a marriage where she couldn't do it herself or something. And you're probably right about that, it does seem hard to believe that she didn't try anything more than that. Yeah, it is a great idea, and yes, that's right, about Ophis, she'd get pissed if they tried to hurt Zenki.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be quite the awesome story to do. Building a team kinda like the Vali Team huh, that would be quite interesting to say the least. I could see Rossweisse being on the team. And true, she must be very smart considering that she finished college and such at her age, plus with what she does in later light novels that only shows more of her skills.**

 **Lightwave; Yup, they've officially made their debut in the story! Gasper is always braver when Valerie is around, it being shown more towards the latter light novels. She has a passion for pain and Zenki, huh. She's really...very awesome when it comes like this. She loves her son, after all. She wants to keep him happy. Hehe, I am glad that you liked it~**

 **AlphaOmega; Ophis just wants Zenki to have her snake, which totally doesn't sound weird at all mehehehe~ Well, it's safe to say that she wants him to be safe, more than anything else. Though it could be for some other reason as well, she does like him after all. Eventually, he probably will do when his curiosity grows. Jeanne wants a little punishing and she might get it (in a good way) in the future. She's got that much love for her son, she wants him to be extremely happy with a harem, even if Zenki isn't any the wiser about it. Well, as said previous chapter, I won't be pairing her with Issei for reasons stated there, and above as well.**

 **Guest 5; Eventually, yes, probably. I am going over all of my older stories and seeing what can be improved, and things like that.**

 **Guest 6; Well, Kunou's gonna be around Koneko's age by the time canon rolls around, so it would be kinda weird for her to do that. But I do have a story in mind for the future where he is like her Father, and things like that.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it is Valerie and Gasper's time to come to the story. You know, I think it's just a thing now, anime Mother's want to have many grandchildren, anime Father's being quite the same from something's that I've seen. Ophis and her snakes...plus her lap time of course, it has to happen. Well, when he's old enough, I don't see why she wouldn't say it straight away. Hehe, I loled at that, it was quite funny. I haven't watched that yet, but it does sound quite funny. Possessive, probably yeah. And thanks!**

 **AndroSid93; Hehehe, I am glad that you liked it~ Yeah, there's gonna be some moments between them this chapter. She certainly will become his Queen this chapter. I know, he's got his own Mother trying to have him gain a harem, she's quite a cool Mom huh. Yeah, I have some plot points that involve Vali being a girl. You've probably got a point there, I will give it a think over. She probably would be interested in his Kankura Formula, considering who she is and all that. Those are some cool suggestions for Issei. And finally, thank you! I'll give it a read, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **contigoallday; Thank you!**

 **Guest 7; That does seem like a pretty cool idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 8; That would be a way for her to beat Rias, and probably yeah, I think that would be the main person to fight for Issei's attention.**

 **Guest 9; Hehe, that was a fun part to write down, I enjoyed doing it. That, actually sounds like a cool nickname for her, and indeed, she does need one, being Zenki's Queen. Maybe all of the peerages need some form of nicknames, considering that they are in the peerage of a Maou's son.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Akeno best waifu; Yeah, I don't see why not. Harem wise, I don't know about that. Hehe, it was pretty funny huh~?**

 **Guest 10; Well, I guess they could be considered rivals already. But that would be quite funny to show, huh~**

 **Guest 11; It would make sense for that to happen, if Zenki is in Kuoh during that time that is. I haven't decided if he is going to be there during that time or not yet.**

 **Guest 12; I'm glad that you did! Yup, Valerie's gonna be in the peerage, starting this chapter! Hehe, maybe she will? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, that's pretty cool. Yeah, those voices are pretty good as well. I think that I would think similar things as well for the people that you said.**

 **burstroc; Those names would be pretty cool!**

 **ShadeAkami; Those three words do pretty much sum it up huh~? Ophis and her snakes...she really needs to stop doing that, or continue doing that. It is one of the two anyway. Koneko's powers stretch very far it seems~ Illuyanka, I'd personally want to have her as a mother, and Jeanne's little...okay, huge masochistic ways. Zombie's are attacking! I am glad that I was able to make it at least a little emotional. Yup, Zenki to the rescue indeed! I am actually thinking of each having some kind of name for themselves, due to Zenki's peerage being his peerage, a Maou's son. Valerie is gonna form some strong relationships, more so with some than others, but it will become evident when it is happening. Well, I am glad that you liked it, and here's the next one!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Vampire Queen part two!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD AGES AGO! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE! I AM VERY FRIGHTENED RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Zenki was naturally freaked out.

He was being touched by a girl that he thought was dead…no.

He knew she was dead. She was supposed to be deceased, yet here she was, alive again.

How was it possible?

He confirmed her death himself…could he have been wrong?

He doubted himself again and again, watching as the girls body moved and she looked towards Zenki's face. Her movements were stiff, barely being able to be controlled. But she kept the tight hand on his wrist, and wouldn't let go.

Feeling her hand on his wrist…it was freezing.

It was clear that there was no body heat escaping her hand, there was nothing there anymore.

But somehow, she was still moving, she was making movements that made her feel weird inside of her chest. She didn't know anything about it though, from what he could tell. She just kept looking at him, and the cup he held in his hand.

"Ooh Maou, what's going on?"

"Z-Zenki-sans being attacked by a Zombie! S-She is…waaah…"

Naturally Rias was terrified by what happened, and the same with Asia.

Asia took a few steps back, and put her hands together, praying to the sky.

"Dear Lord, please save Zenki-san from being turned into a Zombie-owwwwww!"

Asia received the damage from the prayer, unable to take it due to seeing the 'Zombie' and being under the thrall of the prayer, and ended up passing out as the wind blew some leaves onto her body, which remained lifeless.

"Asia-san..."

While thinking about the Zombie, he had to sweat drop due to Asia knocking herself out with a prayer.

Rias took a few steps back, wiping her eyes again and again, trying to comprehend what had just happened before her. But each time she did, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling about the whole ordeal, never having witnessed something like this before, and felt complicated inside of her heart right now.

Like Zenki, she was sure that the girl was dead as well, but here she was, moving and everything. Though her movements were slow, and kinda like a Zombie's, it didn't mean that she wasn't moving and wasn't breathing.

Her breath could be seen, and then it surrounded her cold body. Her body felt like ice, and as her fingers twitched on Zenki's arm, it made him cry out again, scared of what was going to happen to him with the fact that this girl is moving.

"P-Please don't yell…" The girl muttered towards Zenki, who ceased up with a cry, being terrified of Zombie's. "…I-I don't understand w-what is going on…w-why am I alive…I-I thought that I died…w-why am I here…?"

Valerie asked a very valid question right now.

Even Zenki couldn't answer her, not really.

She was alive, when she should be dead…but then Zenki saw it.

The cups glow on her body, surrounding her, wrapping around her like a blanket. It was keeping her alive, somehow. Zenki wasn't sure what type of Sacred Gear was able to do something like that. Whatever it was, was a very powerful Sacred Gear, he knew that for sure.

It resurrected her, somehow.

It should've been impossible.

It was like the Evil Pieces, the resurrection technology being quite real right now. It just seemed too unreal for it to be happening right now, but it was. She was alive again, and Zenki wasn't sure on how that was happening, he didn't know what kind of answer he could give her.

"I-I don't know honestly Zombie-chan." He responded with hesitation, not sure what to do in situations like this, Valerie frowning at being called a Zombie. "I-I mean, by all accounts, you should be dead…b-but this cup was…this cup is something powerful, very powerful indeed…I-It is keeping you alive somehow…or it brought you back to life…b-but from what I can tell…I-I don't think it is going to be permanent…I'm sorry."

He told her regretfully, seeing with his own eyes that the power was slowly fading. Valerie didn't feel anything yet, but he was sure she was going to feel it sooner or later, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Valerie looked at her body, and saw the wounds that were there, and grimaced, knowing that it could be something like Zenki said…that she was going to die soon, and there was nothing she could do.

"B-But I don't want to die…" She briefly tossed her eyes to the side, to see Gasper laying there dead, and openly sobbed. "I-I don't want h-her to be dead either…w-we didn't do…w-we were o-only trying to e-escape, a-and th-then w-we were t-tracked down a-and something l-like this happened…s-she a-and I were k-killed…"

Valerie sobbed out her tale to Zenki, who felt conflicted on what to say.

He couldn't ease her pain. She knew she was dead. She knew she was going to die again soon, and there wasn't a single thing that he would be able to do to prevent that, something that he regretted deeply.

Though he didn't know her, he could see that she didn't want to die…and she held great power inside of her.

It was a very good power that she felt inside of her, and the cup was very different as well.

He could sense there was something strong about the cup, it was something amazing. Yet he couldn't put his finger on what it could be, Rias being at a loss as well, due to the fact that she wasn't even sure if she could keep her composure after everything that had happened.

As he was looking at her, Rias had her eyes on the other girl, and pitied her.

" _At least the other girl gets to speak…I can't even imagine what must've gone through this poor child's heart at the time of her passing. Both of them seemed to have a powerful something inside of them…my, it is interesting…though it seems that Zenki has his eyes on the elder of the two girls. But even then, this child's power cannot be ignored…_ "

Rias mulled over in her mind, about what she was going to do.

Even she was a Devil, and she is a very kind one, but she couldn't ignore the power that came from Gasper, and she knew that she needed to do something soon, or it would be too late for the girl to be resurrected with the Evil Pieces.

Zenki put a finger to his chin, and responded to Valerie with a soft smile.

"I know…death must be scary for a Zombie-chan, it must be horrible to feel it again when you've already experienced it for the first time…I just wish I could do something…" He paused and looked over her, sensing the same power again, and was intrigued. " _She has a strong power…stronger than I have ever felt before, at least from someone my own age that wasn't a Devil, and her Sacred Gear…just what is it…? Could it be…I've heard rumours before, but to think…no, could this be a…Longinus Sacred Gear? Could this thing really be a Sacred Gear…Longinus type Sacred Gear? It has to be, doesn't it? This has to be a Sacred Gear…Longinus Sacred Gear…but what it does…I only have some guesses on it. Maybe it has the power to make Zombie's...is she Giselle-chan from Bleach...?_ "

He hypothesized this to be the case.

He didn't have contact with many Sacred Gear users, but right now, he could say that this was a level beyond Asia's, beyond Jeanne's and other Sacred Gear users he had come across in the past, even more so than the other girl on the ground and he was…very pleased with the development.

Obviously he wasn't happy about the fact that she had died, but meeting someone with such a power, he never thought he'd meet a Longinus user in his life, but here he was, meeting one right now that could even resurrect the dead, or keep them alive, he wasn't sure which one it was, but he didn't care, as it was something he had always wanted on his peerage, a Longinus user.

Zenki wasn't a greedy person by any stretch of the imagination, but even he wanted to have a strong peerage, and now he had found Valerie, completely by chance, and now had the chance to make her his servant…but there was a question on his mind…

Should he?

Did she want to become a Devil?

Zenki was the type to make sure that they did, and now thanks to this Sacred Gear of hers, he was able to ask her before she died.

"Erm…excuse me…Zombie-chan, is it possible that I ask you something?"

He didn't want his tone to be aggressive, or anything that showed negativity.

He was going to ask something huge, and even that was something difficult to ask as well. She was a very lovely and strong girl, but he was having difficult speaking with her, since she was dead, and he was talking with the deceased right now, something that still frightened him.

Valerie blinked at the shy expression that crawled onto the boys face, and tilted her head to the side.

"Y-Yes? A-And I'm not a Zombie..."

Her voice was low, her power draining. Even Zenki could see that she was slowly returning to death, by the way her eyes clouded over. She was literally hanging on by a thread, so he had to speed it up, wanting to make sure that he did something with her consent.

"Erm…you see, you said that you didn't want to die, and I don't know how long this Sacred Gear is going to keep you around so I wanted to ask…erm, if you want me too, I could reincarnate you, as my Devil servant…though I don't treat my servants like servants, like family would be a more accurate way of saying it…I just mean, I would like to make you my Devil, possibly my Queen…probably my Queen Zombie-chan."

He figured that would be the best, considering the power he could feel from her right here and now.

He wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to ask straight outwards, so she didn't have to contemplate death.

Rias turned her eyes towards him, questions dancing within her blue green eyes.

"Zenki, to think you're going to reincarnate this girl as your Queen. I mean, are you sure?"

Rias wanted to make sure, thinking of Zenki as her little brother, even if he was more intelligent than she was, she still wanted to make sure that he was doing the right thing, making sure that he was thinking with a clear head, not his heart.

Zenki understood Rias' worries, and gave her a concern relieving smile.

"It's alright, I think my Queen is worth this girl here. She's got great potential, and I am interested in what is going to happen with her. I wouldn't offer my Queen to anyone I didn't think would be the best. As you wouldn't, because you have Akeno-tan who is the best Queen. Like Sona-tans Queen Tsubaki-tan. I want to make sure that I have the best Queen that I could have, and this girl is the answer for me. She's the answer I've been searching for, for a long time, and if what I believe to be true, then I am sure that she is the one I've been looking for."

Valerie's face heated up when she heard Zenki's confession, never having heard of it before from anyone apart from Gasper, even her family never treated and said such kind words to her, and then she looked towards him, and saw something…

She couldn't explain it, but she saw something nice within him.

Even though he was a Devil and she was a Vampire, there was something about his eyes that looked genuine, sincere, and honest. They were very loving, and she liked it. She liked the fact that she saw something like that at the time of her death.

"Y-You…want me…"

The female Vampire was overcome with some feelings that she didn't understand.

She wasn't sure why she felt warm, but it didn't matter right now.

Zenki turned towards the girl, and gave a small smile.

"That's right. I know this is sudden, but you're very interesting to me…I want to save your life of course but it is too late for that naturally. Even if my Bishop Asia-san was awake, she wouldn't be able to save your life, she just doesn't have that kind of power. I want to bring you back as my Devil Queen…erm, I don't know what you might think of me right now. But I do want to make sure that you have a good life now. I want to make sure that you're well looked after as well…"

Seeing and hearing the way that Zenki looked and spoke, Valerie's deadening mind was slowly succumbing to the death that she was dealt beforehand, and her mind wasn't able to truly think that straight.

But even then, she decided to place her trust in Zenki.

It was beyond reason, but instincts told her that she didn't want to die, and trust the person before her.

Was it a Devils whisper?

She didn't think so.

She honestly thought that he was speaking the truth, and even she could see that he was a good person. Though she didn't pride herself with knowledge about peoples hearts, it was written on his face that he was kind and generous, and loving, and for a reason, she wanted to be apart of that.

She didn't want to die…

She wanted to live.

Finally, she wanted to be able to say that she was alive again.

She wanted to live again…but there was something stopping her…

It was Gasper.

Her head turned that way, Zenki catching it and nudging Rias, knowing she was eying up Gasper, even if she didn't make it apparent on her face.

Rias blinked a few times, then saw who he was looking at, so she cleared her throat.

"I erm, I would like to resurrect your friend as my…well, I am thinking Bishop from what I can feel…"

Rias tried to be clear and concise as she could, knowing that time was of the essence.

Valerie looked unsure, but Zenki smiled and bent down so he was near her.

"You see, me and that redhead are friends. You'd be able to live happily together with this girl here. She'll be apart of Rias-tans peerage it is true, but that doesn't mean that you would be apart. You'd see one another whenever you want, you'd be together often. You'd see each other everyday, I can guarantee it."

Hearing that relieved Valerie's soul, and made her feel good. Despite the fact that she was being released from her Sacred Gears influence, she could smile about the fact that she was able to finally say that she was going to be with Gasper again when she woke up again…that was all she wanted, in the end.

Zenki soon realized that she had passed out, died possibly, so Zenki moved closer and took out his Queen piece.

"Rias-tan, I'm sorry but I am going to reincarnate this girl. The other one has a high power as well, so you can reincarnate her, and the promise I made was…"

Zenki didn't want to appear as a liar, though he wasn't really sure that Rias would disappoint him in things like this.

"Yes, I suppose you already noticed my eyes on her form?" Zenki inclined his head, Rias continuing with a small breath. "I can't deny that you're right about that, I do sense the power inside of her…does it make me a bad person?"

The worried question was dispelled when Zenki waved his hand for Rias to see.

"No, don't say something like that. It is alright, Rias-tan. Now, I'm going to bring this girl back."

Zenki placed his Queen piece on top of the girl, and rested the cup on her as well, it being her Sacred Gear.

He stood up, and witnessed Rias getting out her pieces and checking over them to see which one was the best one for the girl, knowing that it would be better if she did hurry this along, not liking the feeling that they could be being watched right now.

Zenki started his demonic power and allowed it to circulate the girl, and himself.

"I order, in my name Zenki Astaroth. You, unknown Zombie female. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Queen, be delighted with your new life!"

The Queen piece entered her body, as did the cup, the Sacred Gear.

Zenki stopped the demonic power and sighed, seeing Rias having finished doing the same thing.

He was glad she was finished, as there was a feeling that he was being watched, and he didn't like it at all. It just felt…weird. It felt like he was looking at the jaws of hell right now, feeling like there was someone, something that was eyeing him up, and he wasn't sure if he should like this or not.

"Hey Rias-tan, I think we should cut our trip short."

He advised Rias, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is better if we leave now."

Zenki glanced towards Asia, found her sleeping to be cute, and walked over.

Bending down, Zenki patted Asia on the cheek, waking the girl up from the dream she had.

"Zenki…san…are you a Zombie...?"

Asia mumbled, her eyes meeting Zenki's eyes.

He smiled, and took her hand.

"Come along Asia-san, we've got things that we need to do. We've got a new Zombie family member to welcome back into our home, and I haven't been turned into a Zombie either." Asia became confused, not sure what he was talking about. He arched his head backwards, towards Valerie, and then she understood, standing up with him, and holding onto him. "Asia-san…"

Zenki felt his face heat up slightly with Asia's body pressing against him, the feeling of the girls small boobs sending his thirteen year old mind into overdrive, but for the moment, he was able to control his new hormones and took a breath.

"Zenki…we need to leave now."

Rias deadpanned, showing her slightly annoyed eyes at the young lovers, secretly jealousy that Zenki found someone to be with like he was, wishing that she had the same thing, but not with a certain Phenex, never with that certain Phenex.

Zenki wordlessly nodded and made a transportation circle that carried Rias along with him, not liking the idea of leaving her alone, considering that he could use it faster than she could, and waited for the circle to adjust to Rias' household.

Within half a minute, he was able to make sure that they were able to carry Rias and Gasper along with them, and then they disappeared in a green light, that shone around the forest, and took Zenki, Asia, Rias, Valerie, and Gasper away.

Unaware to them however, there was someone spying on them, and had a gritted teeth expression on their face, and looked very pissed off right now, their hands radiating a lot of power, their eyes blazing with hellfires that wouldn't be seen by anyone, but the anger was very real, and they cursed Zenki Astaroth for taking away Valerie like he did.

* * *

A while later, Zenki, Ravel, Koneko, Asia, Jeanne and Kuroka sat in a room, where Valerie was resting. Since being reincarnated, she hadn't woken up yet, but Zenki made sure she was okay, and had her checked over by the doctors, and she was fine.

Zenki sat by the bed, Koneko on his lap. Kuroka was on his right, hugging onto his arm, Asia on the left doing the same thing. The hand that was attached to the arm that Kuroka was holding was being held by Ravel, Jeanne doing the same thing with the arm Asia was holding with that hand, showing the closeness of the peerage, all wishing to be in physical contact with their King, though Ravel wished to be sat on his lap as well, like Koneko always hogged for herself.

"So, this is the Queen of the group nyaaa?"

Kuroka practically spewed out the question, not sure if she was happy or annoyed right now.

Zenki nodded as he readjusted Koneko on his lap, who hugged him around his neck, something that peeved Ravel off immensely, wishing to partake in her King's lap.

"That's right, she's got a very special power inside of her. I'm pretty sure it is a Sacred Gear that is…well, truthfully, I believe it is a Longinus. And I think she is a Zombie-chan."

At the word 'Longinus' most people in the room stiffened, besides Asia who was clueless, the same as Jeanne, having not really come across the term with their time as being human, though knew of Sacred Gears in general.

"Zenki-sama, are you speaking the truth?"

Ravel wanted some confirmation, which she got when he nodded his head, Koneko snuggling against his chest sweetly, irking Ravel, and Asia to an extent, Kuroka not caring as she had her head on his shoulder, snuggling in happily.

"I believe that I am. I'm gonna have to confirm it somehow…I'm gonna have to do it, but I am pretty sure that I am. Too bad that I don't have contact with Azazel-san, huh. But maybe she can confirm if she is a Zombie or not..."

Zenki seemed to be depressed right now, having heard of the rumours of the certain Fallen Angel that knew of Sacred Gears, and could do something about the Sacred Gear that Valerie had, knowing that it was a very powerful Sacred Gear, no matter what it did.

"…The leader of the Fallen Angels?"

Koneko's inquiry came at a good time, Zenki himself biting his bottom lip and then explained while stroking her head.

"He's a Sacred Gear fanatic, if what the rumours say are true. He's just as knowledgeable as God who made the Sacred Gears, if anything I've heard about him is true. He'd probably know what type of Sacred Gear this is…but the weird thing is…it was…I don't want to say makes Zombie's or anything because she probably is one…but she was dead when I saw her, wasn't she Asia-san?"

Getting confirmation from Asia, the girl nodded.

"I tried to heal her…but she was dead and Zenki-san stopped me, wanting to protect me about it…but then her hand reached out and grabbed Zenki-sans arm, before he used his…erm, Evil Pieces on her. She was dead…but she came back to life, but Zenki-san said it wouldn't last…"

Asia was unsure of how else to say it. She also felt bad that she wasn't able to do anything about saving their lives, Asia being the type that would want anyone to be safe, no matter who or what they were, the girl just being a very kind soul by nature and never wanted anything bad to happen, but was glad Zenki decided to save her life.

Zenki put a finger to his chin and stroked in thought.

"I'm not a sensing expert like my Neko sisters, but even I could tell that she wasn't going to last long, even if she had medical treatment. She had too many injuries, both external and internal. It was like she was savagely beaten, from what I could tell from observation alone. Obviously I can't tell internal damage with a single look, but it looked like it to me, if the external injuries are to say anything about it."

Jeanne listened to his explanation, and accepted it, knowing Zenki was smart, but there was something that nagged her.

"Zenki-chan~ What's a Longinus Sacred Gear?"

At the question, Asia listened intently as well, not knowing what it was either, but thought it would be rude to ask.

Neither were raised in places where they didn't know everything. They knew of their own Sacred Gears, but Longinus' were things that they didn't know about, so they had to turn to their King for some knowledge on the Longinus', which they were glad to have an intelligent King like Zenki is.

Zenki looked between the two girls and knew that the others of his peerage knew what it was by the faces that the girls were using.

"Well, I'm not an expert on Sacred Gears, but Longinus' are basically the best of the best. It is the tier that is able to kill God." Asia and Jeanne looked shocked by the revelation, and Zenki continued while giving them comfort. "To my knowledge, it actually hasn't ever done that, though the potential within these Sacred Gears is immense. People involved with Longinus Sacred Gears go through interesting developments, especially the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou as well, from what I remember reading about." Zenki looked at the puzzled faces of most of the people in the room, besides Kuroka who seemed to know what it was, the same as Ravel, though the rest were clueless. "Aah, don't worry about something like that for now. If we ever come across them, then I will explain. Let's just say that they are very powerful Dragons-"

"Like you nyaaa?"

Kuroka chimed in with a slightly lustful look in her eyes, Zenki lowering his eyes.

"I'm not that powerful and I probably won't be for years upon years yet, they are pretty top tier people or I should say Dragons, from what I know anyway." Zenki affirmed himself, then smiled. "Well to get back onto topic. There are 13 Longinus Sacred Gears out there, but I can't remember all of the names. I remember the Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing, the ones that house two Dragons I was talking about before. I know there's the True Longinus that was used to slay Jesus Christ or something like that, and then…well, I will have to do some research, but I don't think the girl there has any of the ones I just mentioned. I mean, True Longinus is a spear, and hers was a cup. And the Boosted Gear nor the Divine Dividing have the ability over the dead, which I still don't understand how it was able to work…how I was able to use it, or maybe the girl used it and somehow kept herself alive somehow."

The girls seemed to accept that, and looked happy about it.

"I-Is Zenki-san happy that he got something like this Longinus into his peerage?"

Asia's kind question made Zenki smile.

"Well, I would be lying if I said no. But I care more about the girl there than her powers. She seemed to be really…I wouldn't said broken or anything, but she did look a little…distant or something. Maybe it was the Sacred Gear that made her look like that. However, I could tell that she had suffered through something terrible."

Asia put her hands together, happy that Zenki spoke like he did.

"Of course! It has to be thanks to the Lormmmmmm!"

Kuroka covered her mouth before she could start praying like Kuroka and the others knew she was going too, even Jeanne knew she was going to do it, but Jeanne seemed…saddened that she didn't get to receive some pain, which was very worrying.

"Okay, no need to do anything like that nyaaa~ We all want to be painfree today~" She briefly glanced at Jeanne who twitched her upper body. "Besides her of course."

Kuroka added at the end, Jeanne showing a weird smile on her face, a too happy to be real smile, which was very frightening if they were honest with themselves. But that didn't matter to many of them, getting quite used to Jeanne's masochistic ways by now.

"Ooh, it is thanks to the Lord that I am able to feel good now~" Since she did a semi prayer, Jeanne felt semi pain running through her, causing her body to fall to the floor, and shake around, her body heating up. "Ooooh~ To think that praying could feel so good ahhhh~"

She moaned, most of the peerage members blushing, even Kuroka had to blush at the sight.

"Whatever that chick has, is something that I want."

Kuroka shot her a jealous look, but then uncovered Asia's mouth, Ravel curiously looking at the girl that was still unconscious, Jeanne recovering from the attack of the masochism.

"S-So, who is this girl anyway? She has to be a human at least, right? But the ears are…a-and she feels a little different than the usual…erm, Zenki-sama, do you know what type of person this girl is exactly?"

At the question, Zenki wasn't sure and didn't truly know how to respond.

"I'm not completely sure…I know she's something other than human, Zombie maybe...but she has to have some kind of human in her to have a Sacred Gear. But there's something about her that tells me she is something else as well, the same with the girl Rias-tan reincarnated."

Zenki explained to Ravel, the best that he could, and couldn't refute what she was saying.

"…She's a Vampire."

Koneko exclaimed quietly, everyone's attention on her, barring Kuroka who knew it as well.

"Really, Koneko-tan?"

She nodded at her King, and pointed at the unconscious girl, her cat ears twitching cutely.

"…Even Nee-sama could tell, and I can as well, she's a Vampire, and a human as well. She feels like both. Not a Zombie."

The last part was for her King, who sighed in relief.

"So, she's a hybrid then?"

Jeanne surmised, Koneko nodding.

"…Exactly as you say, Jeanne-san."

Hearing the news, Zenki clapped his hands together joyfully.

"Well, that's amazing. Got to admit that it looks pretty awesome to have a Sacred Gear could be something that might be a Longinus, and with hybrids, if they have strong parents, they could have amazing powers."

So said Zenki in a knowing tone, Asia glad that Zenki seemed to be happy with his Queen, hearing of his plight on getting a good Queen for himself, and from what she could tell, Valerie was going to be a good Queen for him now.

* * *

Soon Valerie stirred, her body moving from side to side uncomfortably.

The others stopped talking and watched with interest as Valerie's eyes peered open, with "Gasper!" escaping her throat, and she sat up very fast, and almost immediately, her eyes went onto the others, frightened of who they were.

"W-What do you want with me!?"

Seemingly not remembering who Zenki and the others were, Valerie naturally became frightened and tried to put distance between them, but Zenki stood from his seat, placing Koneko on the chair, and moved closer with kindness.

"It's alright, I-we're not going to hurt you." He corrected himself, but she stiffened and didn't want to do anything with them, putting distance between them. Seeing that, Zenki attempted to calm her worries down. "Erm, my name is Zenki Astaroth, do you remember me? Back out in Europe? We were talking, you had died, and agreed to become a Devil after talking to me somehow, maybe becoming a Zombie or something like that?"

Valerie looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what he was talking about.

When seeing that she didn't want to really talk, Ravel moved forward and tried to connect with the girl.

"Hello there, my name is Ravel Phenex. I'm, Zenki-sama's Bishop, and you're his new Queen, his servant…n-not in a bad way o-or anything like that!" Ravel started calm, but then went a little crazy towards the end of it, and felt embarrassed. "W-What I meant t-to say is…w-we're friends h-here and we're n-not going to hurt you."

Kuroka rolled her eyes at the Phenex and felt embarrassed about being associated with Ravel, who picked up on it and scowled, without even looking at Kuroka right now.

"Hehehehe..."

Kuroka released a small chuckle, enraging Ravel.

"What are you laughing at?"

Twitching her eyebrow, Ravel crossed the distance, Kuroka peering into her eyes with a sneer.

"A joke nyaaa."

Ravel turned away with teary eyes, her barriers broken by Kuroka's words. Zenki patted Ravel on the back to calm the girl, Kuroka snickering even more.

Seeing that her King was struggling, Jeanne stood up, and placed a hand on Zenki's shoulder.

"Zenki-chan, want me to try? I'm quite the peoples person~"

Jeanne's offer was one that came from nowhere, but from her voice, it sounded like she genuinely wanted to help, and since Zenki listened to his peerage often, he didn't have a reason to deny the request of the girl.

"We-Well, if you think it will help…"

Zenki murmured, and Jeanne nodded, winking at the King.

"Yup, I think it will~ She's just frightened, and because of the fact that I was recently reincarnated pretty similar to the way that she was, without knowing you, it would be easier for me to connect with her, don't ya think so Zenki-chan?"

He couldn't rebuke her statement, sounding plausible to him.

"W-Well, you've got a point. Then, I will have to ask on your expertise here Jeanne-san."

Jeanne winked adorably at her King, and bent forwards, intentionally wriggling her butt near him, Zenki taking a step back with a mild blush on his cheeks, Jeanne's face lifting several shades of red.

"If Zenki-chan wants to thank me then he can always give me a gentle spanking~ Or, even a rough one~ I trust Zenki-chan~"

To make her point, she wriggled her butt again, and because she was wearing a short skirt, it rode up and exposed her panties, Asia's face burning red when seeing the actions of Jeanne, but the other girls just scowled.

"W-Well, that's generous…I-I will think about it…I-I guess…"

Zenki laughed awkwardly, and merely sat down, Kuroka looking at the girl, ideas forming in her mind, Jeanne being happy by the fact that she could get what she wants, and have fun with Zenki, in her own personal way.

Koneko reclaimed her position on Zenki's lap, resting her head on his chest, and snuggled against him, her tail wrapping around his leg. Due to the suggestion from Jeanne, and now Koneko's cute actions, he unintentionally got an erection, Koneko feeling it, but didn't say anything, meowing ever so lightly when feeling it poke her.

Jeanne crept onto the bed, Valerie taking a step backwards on the bed, but Jeanne showed her childlike smile, and plopped onto the bed next to Valerie.

"It must seem scary, seeing all of these new people, and not knowing what's going on, huh. Yeah, I bet that seeing all of these new people must be quite worrying for you, right?"

Jeanne's voice was calm, usually different than the hyper girl she usually was. She was trying to connect with Valerie, and Valerie seemed to be quite receptive, showing her body to relax ever so slightly.

"Y-Yes…"

Valerie answered with a stutter, so Jeanne laid a hand on top of hers.

Valerie wanted to pull away, but then she felt Jeanne's assuring hand, and allowed herself to relax.

"Don't worry, we're all friends here~ Like you, I was reincarnated very recently, and it was a little scary. But Zenki-chan is a very kind King, he does love his peerage, and he isn't bad. He's gonna take care of you. He's a very cool dude, and all of us really like Zenki-chan, so don't worry about being in danger. Nothing will happen here, you're in the Underworld with Devils, but we're all kind. Even Kuroka-chan is kind."

All of the peerage smiled at Jeanne's words, besides Kuroka who turned to Zenki with a scowl on her face.

"What does that bitch mean by even me? I've a very kind person nyaaa."

Zenki smiled ever so softly, and patted the girls head.

"Don't worry about it Kuroka-tan. You're a nice girl, so don't worry. I like you very much Kuroka-tan."

Kuroka wasn't satisfied with it, but for now, she accepted it and hugged her King, mimicking her sisters actions and rubbed her head against his chest.

Valerie contemplated what Jeanne said, and by her kind tone, Valerie could tell that she wasn't lying. Zenki was kind, and Jeanne was telling the truth right now.

"I-Is that really true?"

Jeanne's smile widened and patted Valerie on the legs.

"Yup! That's right! Everyone is kind! So, what's your name!? I'm Jeanne!"

Jeanne introduced herself in a childlike energy that could even make the most stony of people break down from her kindness.

"V-Valerie…Tepes…that's my name."

Valerie introduced herself, so Zenki smiled, and thought of something.

"Well sometimes, I go out by myself, and I look across the water~"

The girls all give him strange looks at the sudden outburst of soft singing.

Zenki continued speaking, holding back a small laugh.

"And I think of all the things, of what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture~"

Kuroka's eyes snapped closed, and then open, realizing what he was doing, joined in.

"Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess~"

Ravel chortled, standing up as did Kuroka and Zenki.

"And I miss your blonde hair, and the way you like to dress~"

Jeanne clicked into what they were singing, the same for Koneko, though she didn't want to participate, Jeanne did.

"Won't you come on over~? Stop making a fool out of me~"

Ravel and Zenki linked hands, as did Jeanne and Kuroka, facing Valerie's with wide smiles, Koneko rolling her eyes, Asia didn't know what was happening, the same as Valerie.

[Why don't you come on over Valerie~!? Valerie~ Valerie~ Valerie~]

Ravel and Zenki swung their arms around, Kuroka and Jeanne doing the same thing.

Asia clapped along, and Koneko continued to roll her eyes...but her lips did tug upwards ever so slightly.

Valerie watched on with wondering eyes...but then she smiled, and lightly tittered.

"Hehehe...a song after my name, how joyful."

Zenki stopped and looked to the laughing Valerie, finding his own heartstrings being pulled at the laugh that she used.

Zenki soon sat on the bed, mouthing 'thank you' to Jeanne who smiled happily and hugged onto her King tightly, her breasts pressing against Zenki's face, being quite large despite her age.

Zenki hugged her with one arm and faced Valerie, Kuroka hugging onto his other side, pressing her larger breasts against his other side of the face.

"Valerie-san…may I call you that?" Valerie nodded with a timid look. "Like Jeanne-san said, I'm your King, a Devil and the King of these girls, and you, who is my most important Queen." Valerie tried to take in the information, as Zenki continued. "So Valerie-san…erm, you're probably wondering about your friend, right?"

Valerie suddenly remembered, and it clicked in her mind, looking around everywhere.

"W-Wait, where is Gasper right now? S-She's not in danger, right now is she!?"

She panicked and attempted to look around, but she felt her energy leaving her, and fell onto her bed, thankfully onto it softly, the bed cushioning her small fall. Zenki broke the hug with Jeanne and placed Valerie in the bed, able to tell that she wasn't a hundred percent yet.

"Gasper-san, is the person you came to that forest with, right?" The girl nodded strongly, so Zenki laid her worries to rest. "Do not worry, she is perfectly fine. She awoke not long ago, and is at the Gremory estate right now. She's a little…nervous, from what I've been told, but she seems to be doing fine, for the most part."

He added at the end, not really remembering it honestly. Though he did recall that Gasper was alright, even if nervous, and seemed to be under the care of the Maou-sama right now, since she had a Sacred Gear that was quite dangerous, and made sure that Rias wasn't frozen or anything like that.

"Okay…b-but can I see her?"

It was obvious that she was worried for Gasper, even Zenki could tell that she was very worried for the other Vampire girl.

Zenki showed a smile, and inclined his head.

"Tomorrow would be better than today, since it is getting late now, and you've been through an ordeal. But I can say that you can phone this Gasper-san if you like right now?"

Zenki offered, Valerie nodded thankfully.

"Yes please…thank you."

Zenki smiled and waved his hand, getting out a phone and dialling the number.

He waited for a few moments, and then Rias answered.

"Hey Rias-tan, can you put on your new peerage member for me? My Queen wishes to speak with her friend."

[Zenki…eeh, sure. Hold on. It's a little…but don't worry, I will put on Gasper right now.]

Zenki passed the phone to Valerie, who anxiously awaited the fellow Vampire to answer the phone, Zenki showing a small smile at seeing Valerie looking happy at the fact that she was able to have a conversation with a friend that she desperately wanted to see, but she couldn't move that well right now.

[VALERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?]

The screech from the phone made others cringe, though Valerie's face lit up and tears danced in her eyes, threatening to escape her eyes at any second.

"Hello, Gasper?" She called, her voice filled with expectation and hope. "I-It's me, Valerie. Please don't worry, everything is okay now."

Zenki smiled at the display and stood, looking towards Valerie, and decided to leave, so she could have a good private conversation with Gasper.

"Well, we'll leave you to have a conversation with Gasper-san. If you need me, I will be one door to the right. I'll personally take you to Gasper-san and then do proper introductions and such, is that alright with you?"

Valerie seemed content right now, too content to even think of herself being a Devil right now. All that mattered that she was able to be safe, and Gasper was safe, and they were away from people that tried to hurt her and her best friend like sister Gasper.

"Y-Yes, thank you Zenki-kun."

Zenki smiled once more, and then left with his peerage, minus Valerie of course, wanting to show her that she would be okay now. She then continued her conversation with Gasper, glad that she was alive now.

* * *

"Erm…I don't really like asking this…and I still feel…like it is difficult talking to you…b-but I need you to help me. I-I know t-that it m-might s-seem w-weird of me to c-come here t-to do something l-like this…"

Zenki stood before his Father, Ajuka, looking at the man barely.

He couldn't hold his gaze on Ajuka, and had to look around everywhere.

Since the incident, he didn't have much contact with his Father and both understood why that was. Wounds were fresh, and neither wanted to say anything that they didn't say, and whatever they said was merely small talk…

But now Zenki needed his Father for something, to help with his Queen.

He wanted to have some help from his Father, and to try and understand Valerie and her Sacred Gear, and if it was a Longinus like he thought that it was, though Zenki wasn't truly sure if he did see a Longinus or something completely different.

"Of course, what is it?"

Zenki shuffled on his feet, trying to catch the eyes of his Father, but wasn't sure on how he was going to do that.

"Erm…I reincarnated someone to be my Queen today…"

He said shyly, not sure on what to say, but Ajuka's face lifted up happily.

"Ooh, Zenki! That's marvellous! So what is this person like? Female, male? What race is he or she?"

Ajuka cheered, genuinely pleased with that Zenki had found someone to be his Queen. So much so that question after question fell from his lips to the younger male.

"S-She's a she…she's a half Vampire…she's nice, but I haven't had much chance to converse with her much since she went through something terrible, but even then I don't know what that is yet. I haven't been able to do anything like have a serious chat with her yet."

He expressed solemnly, wishing that he could have had a good chat with her. But he was a patient young man, he was going to do his best and try and connect with his Queen…he was going to try his best anyway.

"I see, well since it is you, I am sure that you'll be able to do it. You got your Kaa-chan's ability to bond with people like you do, and she can. Seems like you got the best qualities of your Kaa-chan after all, I am pleased."

Ajuka meant it in a nice way, pleasantly happy to admit that Illuyanka was a more social person than he was, and it seemed Zenki got that as well as Ajuka's intelligence.

"Y-Yes, thanks Otou-san…erm, I'm just going to come right out with it and say…I think she might have a Sacred Gear…no, I think she might have a Longinus…"

At the news, Ajuka rushed off his feet and kneeled before his son, looking into his eyes seriously.

"A Longinus? Are you sure?"

Ajuka seemed very pleased right now for Zenki, if he did have a Longinus Sacred Gear. If he did, Ajuka knew that Zenki's peerage would be placed in an entirely different category than it is now, considering that it is a Longinus, no matter which one it was, was going to be something that affects the world.

"I…think so. I don't know if it is…but it was weird…to shorten it, the cup that was golden in colour, kinda looked royal if I'm honest, an-and felt powerful…it was also…it kinda brought her back to life or something like that…it was like Zombie stuff, but she didn't want to eat my brains or anything…I don't understand how that would happen Otou-san."

At the information he received from his son, Ajuka became fascinated, interested, and the scientist part of him was intrigued about what his son had discovered, making it sound very good to his ears, and if his son had such a Sacred Gear on his side, then he was very happy.

"A Sacred Gear that…brought back the dead?"

Ajuka asked for confirmation, Zenki inclining his head.

"I think that's what happened. It certainly seemed like it was something like that."

Ajuka nodded with an "I see." and then went towards his book cabinet. Zenki looked at the cabinet as it was opened to reveal Ajuka's private collection, something he had only rarely seen before, so he knew that they were special books, books that even had to be sealed for some reason or another, secrets that didn't need to be revealed.

He looked through the books, and then found the one which he was looking for. Slowly, he peeled through the book, looking at each chapter that he had, and looked for the one that Zenki had described to him.

He stopped at a certain page and presented it to Zenki.

"Is this the Longinus?"

Zenki studied the picture, and saw that the cup looked exactly like the one that Valerie had beforehand. Because he saw it, he became immensely happy, having a true and genuine Longinus in his peerage now, glad that he went along with Rias on her trip, even if it had been cancelled, deciding to do something about that in the future.

He looked at the title of the page, and mumbled to himself.

"So, it is Sephiroth's Graal, huh." Zenki tossed his eyes upwards and furrowed his brows. "Sephiroth's Graal, why does that sound familiar to me, Otou-san?"

"You've probably heard it because it is a holy relic. Sephiroth's Graal, it has astounding abilities which can be very dangerous to the user. From what I remember, overusing this Sacred Gear could be very detrimental to the user."

At that, Zenki became concerned for his new Queen, not wanting anything to happen to her.

"D-Detrimental? You mean it could cause her harm?"

The worry in his voice made Ajuka feel bad that he had to be worried about his Queen overusing her Sacred Gear.

Ajuka tried to lay a hand on him to give him some comfort, but he pulled away from his Father, not comfortable with being touched by him right now.

Zenki watched on as Ajuka took the book and looked through it again, having some information on the Sacred Gear. He didn't have all of the information from the Sacred Gear, but what he knew of it, was something he didn't want Zenki's Queen to have, due to the dangers of using it.

"Yes, it could be something detrimental to your new Queen if it is overused." Zenki lowered his eyebrows, not sure what to even think about it. "Zenki, do not worry, I will study the Sacred Gear itself. Though Azazel is more knowledgeable with Sacred Gears, I will do my best to help your Queen."

"Azazel-san is more…knowledgeable…yes, that's right…he is, isn't he…"

A plan was hatching in the young mans mind, something Ajuka could tell as he could see the cogs going in his mind, and if he was Zenki, he'd be having similar thoughts as well, and didn't want Zenki to get his hopes up.

"Zenki, I know what you're thinking."

Ajuka cut off his musing's, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"What are you…"

"You want to try and contact Azazel, and see if he can help your Queen, am I wrong?"

Zenki felt frustration enter his being at the fact that he wouldn't be able to help his Queen, if the tone of his Father was any indication on the matter.

"I know that Fallen Angels don't see eye to eye with Devils, but if there's a chance that my Queen could be damaged by her own Sacred Gear then…Otou-san, you've got to see that I care about what happens with my Queen. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. No offense to you, but Azazel-san is more knowledgeable on Sacred Gears, and knows what's what with them. You're very intelligent, but having Azazel-sans knowledge on the subject might come in handy as well…but I guess because it is Fallen Angels…we can't associate with them…"

Zenki sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it now.

He wasn't a Maou, and he didn't have the authority of anyone higher up, not yet. Even though he did have knowledge on where the Grigori was, he wasn't stupid enough to go and invade them all in the hopes to get some information for his Queen, especially since there were many Fallen Angels that were realistically stronger than he was.

Ajuka looked upon his son, and sighed softly, knowing that Zenki would still be worried for his Queen, and wanted to try his best to make sure Zenki didn't feel bad about it, wanting to protect him from the sadness and worries that he didn't need to face.

"I understand your feelings…I want to help you…Azazel-san could be difficult to deal with…but well, maybe it could be possible to have an unofficial meeting…of course, I would have to owe him a favour…it would be something difficult for the meeting to be set up, and to be kept secret and all…" Ajuka briefly looked at his sons eyes, and saw worry for his Queen, and Ajuka didn't want that, so he tried to assure his son. "I will try my best to get you a meeting with him, and I will have your Kaa-chan escort you, since you don't want to be near me right now."

Ajuka knew what his son thought of him right now, and while he didn't know what to do to get his sons love back to him fully, he was going to try his best to get Zenki to see that he really was loved by Ajuka, and he held no feelings for Diodora anymore, and was going to try his best to make it up to his son for the awful treatment he put his son through in the last few years.

"T-Thank you…a-and thanks for r-respecting my decisions when it comes to our relationship…I-I don't know how to feel right now, but I wish to help my Queen if there's even a chance that something bad could happen to my Queen. Since she's my second in command, and very important to the world now, I want to make sure that she's alright now, where she doesn't have to worry about anything like getting sick or even something worse because of her Sacred Gear."

Ajuka nodded once and was going to pet Zenki's head, but sure the unwillingness in the boys eyes, so he didn't do anything.

"I know, and I will try and arrange a meeting Zenki. But even if we can't, I will make sure that your Queen doesn't suffer and try my best to make sure she doesn't. The past users of the Gear had…well, it says there in that book. It could be something…it is a very powerful Gear, you could call it broken in many aspects. Being able to resurrect the dead and other things to do with that. But the drawbacks on the user will cause things to happen."

"I understand. I-I need to go now."

Zenki bowed his head to his Father, and left with a small smile on his face.

* * *

A little while later, Zenki was in bed with Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel, all clinging to his body tightly. Since Asia and Jeanne weren't used to it yet, they didn't share a bed with him, but the other girls always wanted to share a bed with him, and he was okay with it.

Of course, all of them didn't really wear clothing now. Zenki was in underwear only, and the same for the other girls, barring Kuroka who wore just some panties, a very form fitting type of panties at that, her eyes dimming with lust when seeing Zenki's naked body.

Zenki looked at Ravel, and noticed that her bust was growing day by day. It wasn't as big as Kuroka's, but it was certainly growing, even Koneko's smaller boobs seemed to be getting slightly bigger as well, though none could beat the eldest female in the room.

"Well, what a day, huh…"

Zenki mumbled, Koneko snuggling against his side, and Ravel doing the same thing on the other side of him, Zenki on his back, and Kuroka taking his hand and placing it on her breast, his face lighting up red at the touch of her large flesh mound, his fingers almost sinking into her chest.

"Arara, Zenki-chan got a Queen, and she was cute as well~ I'm surprised that it wasn't a holy girl though nyaaa…"

Kuroka trailed off, looking at the flustered face Zenki gained at the mere mention of holy girls, finding it very adorable for him to have such a look on his face.

"H-Hey, what does that mean?"

Zenki showed his frustrations by puffing his cheeks outwards, Kuroka licking her lips deviously.

"Ooh come on Zenki-chan, you have a holy girl fetish. Asia-chan, and Jeanne-chan, you have holy girls on the brain nyaaa~"

"N-No I don't…"

Zenki struggled with the words, his cheeks reddening when he thought of Asia, and wished that she was in the bed with him as well for a brief moment, but was quite content with the other girls in the bed with him.

"Heh, you're a liar nyaaa~ You dig the holy chicks~"

Zenki's face turned even more red, his eyes unable to look at Kuroka, a pink dust on his cheeks.

"D-Don't be silly…I-I don't have something like that…b-but, we've got the Q-Queen of the group now…i-it seems that the peerage is becoming more complete."

Zenki tried to divert the situation away from his 'fetish' for holy girls, and Kuroka saw that he seemed to be troubled, so stopped the teasing for now.

"Yeah, but you seem troubled, got something on your mind nyaaa?"

"Yes Zenki-sama, please tell us."

Ravel connected, placing her head on his chest, the side that Koneko didn't have hers on, rubbing her breasts against him unintentionally, both of them burning their faces with red, for the exact same reason.

Zenki hummed a little bit, and looks towards the roof, struggling to come up with the words.

"W-Well, I'm just worried about Valerie-san…we don't know much about her…I couldn't ask her much then, and it seemed like Jeanne-san was able to connect with her quite easily, easier than I did anyway…"

Zenki didn't feel like he let down Valerie, but he felt like he didn't do enough for her, trying to get to know the girl more. But he had time and he was going to try his best to get to know the girl, even if it killed him.

"…Zenki-san is the best King."

Koneko assured, her tail slowly winding its way up his leg, her cool eyes on his unsure ones.

"Koneko-tan…"

His disbelief on his face caused Ravel to chime in.

"S-She's right Zenki-sama! Please believe in your abilities, you're going to be able to connect with her! She'll open up to you!"

Ravel offered, and showed a cute smile on her face with a light pink on her cheeks.

"Besides, if you can get through to me, then this chick isn't going to be a problem."

Kuroka added while stroking his crotch, a lewd smile on her face. Zenki hitched his breath at the touch, his member becoming erect from her fingers, and tried to move her hand, but she didn't stop it, even with his hand pushing hers away.

"K-Kuroka-tan, n-not there!"

Zenki tried his best, but Kuroka quickly moved to his hips, bringing the covers up with her so it exposed his body to the others. Kuroka lewdly ran a finger down his chest, across his torso, all the way to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them and snapping them against his skin, the boy meowing lightly when the boxers touched the top of his penis, Kuroka catching that and bucked her hips backwards, showing his thing to the others through his boxers.

"Z-Zenki-sama's like that because of her!?"

"…To think that Zenki-san even has a perverted side."

Ravel expressed with a wild sceptic look on her face, Koneko showing disapproving eyes at the fact that it was her elder sister that got Zenki into that situation…and not her, herself.

"That's right, Zenki-chan's a naughty boy like this~ He got all hard because I was rubbing him under the sheets like this~" Kuroka took the tip of her finger and went to poke Zenki down below, the boy protesting, but fell on deaf ears. "Ararara, don't worry Zenki-chan, I'm gonna take care of your buddy here~ Allow me to take it between my breasts and suck wildly like a child would on a lollipop, making it release from the head of the penis and spray me with the white seed that I want to admire nyaaa~ It is alright, I am perfectly willing to receive your sperm, and have babies with you Zenki-chan nyaaa. Though, you keep making we wait like a naughty boy~ Well, not anymore nyaaaa~"

She sang out, her breasts wiggling around as she became excited, which in turn caught Zenki's attention, the sheer size of them being something that he liked, but wasn't going to admit it to Kuroka right now.

As her finger was about to touch it, Koneko suddenly grabbed her sisters hand and pushed it away from Zenki, a dusting on her cheeks.

"…Nee-sama is always trying to steal Zenki-san from me."

Koneko made sure that Kuroka didn't do anything to Zenki, pusing her head further and further away from the girl.

Kuroka's face turned teasing, seeing the dejected face that Koneko was wearing.

"Ara, Shirone? Do you wish to do things with Zenki-chan as well? I don't mind, we could have fun together with Zenki-chan. I always will share with my Imouto of course~ Zenki-chan seems like he'll be able to go for a while~"

Zenki and Koneko promptly blushed at the implications, but Ravel wasn't having any of it, pointing at her.

"Nope, you're not having-"

"Get lost!"

BANG!

"Waaaah!"

Because Kuroka headbutted Ravel, she cried out and fell down onto the bed, a mark on her forehead, Ravel's eyes swirling in her head from the hardened head Kuroka had, knocking her out nearly.

"KUROKAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Zenki roared and checked on Ravel, Kuroka pointing at Koneko with a wild look of triumphant and happiness on her face, Koneko stifling a laugh at the sight of Ravel being essentially taken out by Kuroka's hard head.

"She came at me, you're a witness nyaaa!" Kuroka cried out, Koneko facing the other way so she didn't have to deal with the business happening right now. Seeing that, Kuroka looked towards Zenki. "Zenki-chan! Ravel-chan there called me a whore the other day~ She picked on me, I-I need a hug…"

Trying a different tactic, Kuroka stuck out her hands, and like a crying child, she begged for a hug, opening and closing her hands, tears in her eyes, a cute expression on her face that surprisingly displayed innocence.

Zenki witnessed this, and had to admit, that she looked very cute right now, wanting to give in and give her a hug, but remembered what she did to Ravel, and couldn't let it go.

"B-But, e-even if she did…y-you can't hit her like that…"

Zenki tried to argue, but Kuroka whined like a cute kitten and did a cute expression on her face, even cuter than before. Somehow, her eyes became wide and shiny, displaying a very cute looking kitty expression.

His walls were breaking, and Kuroka knew that for a fact, sticking her tongue out ever so slightly and moistens her lips, enticingly throwing her head back which made her hair shake around, flowing down her back as far as it could, the shiny black lighting up with the beauty that was her face.

Zenki's bottom lip trembled lightly, his inner strengths breaking down.

"K-Kuroka-tan…d-don't do something like that…"

Kuroka smirked softly, and bent her body downwards, her breasts falling onto his chest, and smothered him, and she allowed her lips to purse, moving closer towards him for a kiss on the lips.

"Zenki-chan, want to have a little fun with me and give me a small kiss nyaaa?"

"W-Wait-"

Zenki tried to protest, but Kuroka took the plunge and kissed him…on the cheek.

He had enough senses to move to the side to avoid her lips, not because he didn't want too, Maou did he want too, but there was something about her that made it so that it wouldn't be right if they just kissed like this.

Koneko took a relieved breath, glad that Kuroka didn't kiss Zenki on the lips, wanting to be the second girl that kisses him, and not Kuroka. She wanted to establish that kind of relationship with Zenki, no matter what.

Kuroka adopted a pout and collapsed onto his chest, snuggling against him. Zenki smelt her hair by accident, feeling the lovely fragrance entering his nose, and caused him to seize up like he was a statue, finding her scent quite intoxicating.

He sunk into the bed, unable to move, and rather than fight it, he decided to enjoy the fact that Kuroka was on top of him, Koneko on his side, and cuddled him, Ravel doing the same when she came out of the knocking out that Kuroka gave her.

* * *

Later that night, Zenki exited his room to go to the bathroom, and glanced at Valerie's door. He paused, seeing the door, and then breezily walked past the door, and knew that she was in her room, feeling her presence there.

As he walked past Asia's bedroom door, the girl existed herself, and came face to face with Zenki, the pair of them sharing a look, and promptly blushed when seeing the other dressed as they were, or lack of dress in Zenki's case, only in his underwear, Asia in a revealing (for her at least) nightwear.

"Ara, Asia-san, is everything okay sweetie?"

He tried to be cool, but he was sure that he was failing, melting under the intense green eyes of the female.

Asia leaned against the door, trying her best to make it obvious that she was looking at his body.

"A-Ah, yes. I-I was just thirsty…"

"Oh, then please don't let me keep you."

Zenki was going to leave, and allow Asia to get whatever she wanted, but Asia then stuck out her hand and tugged on the hem of his boxer shorts, unable to grab anything else on his body, pulling him back towards her.

He blinked a number of times, then cleared his throat and spoke in a calming voice.

"S-Something wrong Asia-san?"

"N-No, nothing…b-but Zenki-san…erm, if Zenki-san…erm, no, I can't say…"

Asia had trouble expressing what she wanted to say, so Zenki gently faced her with a graceful smile, and laced fingers with her. Asia's face went red, and lead him inside of her bedroom.

Feelings of love floated in the air as their fingers slowly danced against the others. Asia and Zenki didn't intend to have such a hand holding experience, but an instant bond was formed when they held one another, even if it was just a single gesture with their hands, and nothing else.

Making it to the bed, they both sat down and Asia bent her body close to Zenki's body, a healthy flush on her face.

"Z-Zenki-san…I…I just wanted to say I had fun today!"

She exclaimed after a long pause, Zenki smiling right back at her.

"I'm sorry it was cut short, our d-d-date…w-we didn't have much time to connect more…b-but I enjoyed being with Asia-san…I-I always do."

He confessed honestly, Asia feeling amazing about the confession, glad that Zenki had fun with her.

"M-Me too…"

Asia's confession allowed his heart to flutter in the sky, her voice soft and sweet like an Angel's voice, it was very dazzling and enchanting at the same time.

"Asia-san…erm, I promise…w-we could go somewhere else soon…w-we could do anything that you wanted to do…e-even if it is going someplace different…w-we could go somewhere…fun, I think that we could do something fun…"

Because he was nervous, he tended to babble about anything he could.

Even the intelligent Zenki was lost for words when it came to Asia. Everything about her just seemed to dazzle him so much that he lost his IQ, and it fell down to that of a Neanderthal. He couldn't explain why, but he always felt better when he was with Asia, even if he couldn't speak that well.

"T-That would be nice!"

With Asia's cheer, Zenki felt better and gave her a small hug.

Asia was surprised by the hug, but accepted it, and felt gracious about receiving a hug from the boy, and fell into his arms ever so softly, her hair waving behind her, her head naturally falling onto his chest, and felt comfortable with him.

Being in the arms of Zenki, Asia felt whole. She felt completely relaxed, as if she was supposed to be there. Even though she never thought that she'd be a Devil, right now she didn't care about it. All that mattered was that she would be with the boy that she loved.

"Zenki-san…I love being…with Zenki-san…"

At the admission, Zenki leaned his face downwards, and saw Asia's lips, his breath hitching.

"Asia-san…n-no matter what, we'll be…together now."

Asia's face lifts up and becomes a beaming smile, directed at the boy with love in his heart.

"Yes! We'll be together always Zenki-san! I'm glad…I can serve you…as your Bishop now…though this world is strange, Zenki-san teaches me many things and I get to be with Zenki-san everyday. I don't understand many things…but I do understand Zenki-san being beside me…"

"Yeah…hey Asia-san?"

Zenki called, remembering something he wanted to tell the Bishop girl.

"Y-Yes?"

She responded, looking at his face with expectation.

Zenki put a hand to her flushing cheek, and stroked gently, soothingly, his fingers causing her skin to tingle. She felt the embrace of the boys arm around her waist pull her closer until she was practically on his lap.

"Asia-san…whatever happens, I'm always going to protect you."

"Zenki-san…"

Asia could see that the fact that he failed to protect her still weighed on his mind even now. After everything worked out great, he still carried the burden of her death on his shoulders, even with her being his Bishop now, he felt displeased with himself that he couldn't give Asia the protection he thought she deserved, and Asia could see all of this, not wanting him to feel guilty.

"I just need to tell you…I failed to protect you once, I won't do it again. My body is always your shield now. I will protect you with my life, from now on. Everything that happens, I won't allow even a single hair on your head to be disturbed, I will keep you safe."

From the declaration Zenki made, Asia's eyes welled with tears, and she hugged him, kissing him on the cheek gently, her lips caressing the skin on his face. Naturally, the young mind of Zenki attempted to comprehend the growing feelings for the young girl, it being something difficult to do.

"Zenki-san…I'm glad Zenki-san is my friend…and the person that I..."

Asia didn't finished and gave him another kiss on the cheek, embracing the boy, and enjoyed some quality time together, never wanting to be away from the other, loving the fact that they could be together in this way.

* * *

"Well, I've got to say that I didn't think that Zenki would reincarnate a Longinus user."

Illuyanka began, pacing around the room of Ajuka's office.

Ajuka carefully looked towards her, and nodded his head.

"And he wants to meet with Azazel."

Hearing the name of Azazel, Illuyanka became intrigued.

"Really? Must be due to his Longinus stuff."

"Must be." Ajuka agreed, sighing. "Setting up an unofficial meeting with Azazel would be difficult, Illuyanka."

"I know that…but I can see why he'd think what he does. I mean, he doesn't know of the…death of a certain person upstairs, and Azazel is the person that knows the most of Sacred Gears, so it makes sense to do something like that, don't you think?"

"It does."

Ajuka couldn't rebuke what Illuyanka thought, but still found it difficult to do it.

"Yes, that's right. But knowing Azazel, he won't do it for free…well, if it is Sacred Gears, then knowing that little freak he would be obsessed with meeting a Longinus user. I even heard that he has a Longinus user in the Grigori, though I don't know who that is."

"I see…well, regardless, I would like to help my boy out in doing it, Illuyanka."

Illuyanka could understand why he would be so determined.

"Because of the fact that you want to get in good with Zenki, again, right?"

"You saw through me. He doesn't really like me a lot, Illuyanka."

Illuyanka walked closer to her husband and placed a hand on his cheek, lightly petting it.

"I know, but it will take time Ajuka. Even with gestures like this, resentment just doesn't go away instantly. He might be stubborn, like you, and that's okay. I think after 13 years of being basically rejected and discarded to the side, I think a little stubbornness is alright. Though he said that he doesn't hate you, that means there's a window for you to be good with him one day. It won't happen overnight, it will take time. But this will be helping him."

Ajuka could identify with Illuyanka's words, and Zenki's plight when he was being ignored, and all of the unspeakable things Ajuka did to him.

"You're probably right, and though I cannot meet Azazel officially myself…"

"Geez, leave it to me then. I will go and meet him. He comments on my breasts though and I will have to slap him."

Ajuka laughed heartily at his other half, expecting an answer like that.

"That's the woman that I love, so strong and independent."

"Damn straight. I'm not Illuyanka of the Twin Flames for nothing hahahahaha!"

She laughed heartily, and felt like she was amazing, something Ajuka could see and wasn't going to deny it either.

* * *

By chance, on the way back from the bathroom and after leaving Asia, Zenki happened to see Valerie sat outside of her room where she wasn't beforehand, her knees to her chest, her legs draping to the left, and her head onto her knees.

Zenki curiously raised his eyebrows and moved closer.

"Valerie-san? Is there something wrong?"

Zenki tried to keep his voice low, knowing the others were asleep. He knew that Asia was certainly asleep now, due to the fact that he was there until she fell asleep in his arms, and laid her on the bed. He wished, he should've shared a bed with her, but for now, it wasn't a possibility, he didn't want to rush Asia into anything that she wasn't ready for.

Valerie looked up towards him, and offered him a small smile, but it was laced with worry and unsureness.

"Erm…Zenki-kun, I can't sleep that well. Being a Vampire and all, I know it is a cliché and all, but I prefer coffins and such, but the bed is nice…I just…erm, Zenki-kun, you made me your Queen, right?"

Zenki confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"That's right, you're my Queen."

He sat beside her, showing a small smile to try and relieve her…but it did little, if anything at all, to relieve her.

"No…I mean, why did you make ME your Queen? I am…well, I am not that much of a leader, and what I can do is…well, I don't see myself as a leader. Jeanne-san chatted with me before, and told me that a Queen is the second command of the peerage…I-I just don't see myself being like that, maybe you wasted a piece on me…"

Valerie wallowed in self-depression, her eyes falling to the ground.

She didn't believe in herself, honestly. She wasn't the type to do something like that, be a leader. She didn't think that she would be able to, and felt sorrowful that Zenki wasted his only piece on her because she wanted to live. She knew of the importance thanks to Jeanne, and that was something the girl didn't want to really worry about, but she couldn't help but worry. It was evident on her face, and she didn't want to be a burden to Zenki, supposing to be his second in command…she didn't know if she had such a leadership skills inside of her body.

Zenki adopted an understanding face, and inched closer.

"You only turned today, you're not going to feel like a leader instantly. I mean, I only gained my pieces only over a year ago. People expect things from me, and it is okay to not be up to everyone's expectations."

He tried to convey his kindness to her, so she didn't have to worry about the implications of being the Queen and the responsibilities that came with it.

Valerie became confused though, and looked curiously at him.

"Y-You mean…I-I don't have to…be up to everyone's expectations…?"

Valerie's concerned voice was met with a small smile on his lips, grasping the girls hand. He looked for any hesitation, but when he didn't see any, he kept a hold of her hand and slowly cupped that hand with his other hand, giving her some comfort.

"No. I'm not expecting anything from you that could be considered amazing on your first day. Adjustments need to happen, and everyone needs to meet and such. Don't worry so much about being second in command. It isn't like I'm gonna leave all of my duties to you tomorrow. Bit by bit, we'll work together, help each other and grow together. Valerie-san, I'm not asking you to do it all on your first time. If you make mistakes, it doesn't matter to me. If you think you've failed, just try again and again. You can't be perfect at everything. Heck, I'm the King and I am not perfect either. I've got my flaws, my faults, and my mistakes. I happen to make mistakes sometimes, and I fail people…like Asia-san. I failed to protect her, and she became a Devil because I failed her. So you see, even people like me make mistakes, and it can only get better as we grow together. Valerie-san, what I'm trying to say is…do not sweat the small stuff."

Zenki said it in a light hearted manner, a way where it would be obvious that it didn't sound like he was being condescending to her, understanding how she would be able to come up with that conclusion as even he would feel the same if he was honest with himself right now.

"Do not…sweat…the small stuff?"

Valerie's voice was filled with puzzled feelings, which Zenki had to admit was a cute thing from the Vampire girl, seeing her head tilt to the side adorably.

Squeezing her hand gently, Zenki inched ever so close, so his hip and her hip were touching. Valerie felt a small blush enter her face, and tingled the skin, making it feel good for her. Her icy fingers felt warm when in contact with his own fingers, and allowed her to feel good about many things in her life.

"That's right. No need to sweat stuff right now. I'm sure that you'll grow into a lovely Queen. It's your first day after all. what person can do amazing things on their first day? You've been thrusted into a world where things are different. You've been made into a Devil, you've got this Sacred Gear you don't understand, and you've even had to go through…something like death. I can't even imagine how much that must've been hard on you. I can't imagine death because I haven't experienced, though I have come close to it once before."

Valerie's eyes flickered at the words Zenki used, especially his last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

She wasn't certain what he meant, how he was able to come close to death before, she didn't know his past after all.

Zenki lowered his head, but then raised it to meet the eyes of the Vampire.

"Remember when I said that I failed to save Asia-san?" Valerie nodded, not sure where he was going with it. He coughed, and continued, keeping his voice steady. "You see, I failed to save that girl, when I tried my best. I got stabbed, punched, kicked, blasted, and other things to my body. I came close to dying, blood kept leaking out of my body and I felt immeasurable pain entering my system. I don't know if that comes close to the death that you suffered…"

To think of his new Queen suffering brought a sad light to his heart, a light that he wished didn't exist. But it was clear that she had suffered, like most of his peerage members. The only one that didn't suffer was Ravel, due to the fact that she had a similar upbringing to him, but even then she still had expectations to live up to with the Phenex clan and other things of that nature.

"It was, unbearable." Valerie confided, finding his voice soothing and willing to accept her. "It was…scary. We ran…and ran, but they never stopped…the Vampire hunters didn't stop coming for us…even when saying that we weren't a danger to them…they didn't listen and ended our lives. I-I wanted to protect Gasper, but she didn't listen to me…she's always been stubborn like that. She didn't listen to me and ended up dying in the end. I-I tried to save her…w-we were in a place where...w-we weren't liked that m-much s-so, Gasper…I helped her escape…b-but then she told me…she told me to come with her…I was naturally torn, wanting to help her escape…but I didn't want to be away from Gasper…so, I decided to run as well. I ran as fast as I could, and didn't look back together with the girl that is my best friend. I ran with her, and never looked back."

Zenki listened to Valerie's tale, and felt saddened for the girl, who only wished to stay with her friend, and had to be killed by humans. She didn't deserve it, and Zenki was understanding of the girls cries that she was crying from her soul.

"I-I see….so, you were in a bad situation…a-and you were killed by Vampire hunters…Valerie-san."

He called, the girl nodding.

"Y-Yes?"

Zenki adopted a small smile on his face, and vehemently assured her.

"Valerie-san, you will be able to be with Gasper-san always now, alright? You won't go a day without seeing her again. It is clear that you really love this girl, so you'll be able to see her often, you'll be able to have fun with her often. You don't have to worry about hunters or anything else. You're safe here now. I promise, nothing like that will happen to you again, and if anyone tries to chase after you, I will stand in front of you and definitely blow it away."

The kind words of the King allowed Valerie's eyes to water, attempting to control her tears.

"B-Be with Gasper everyday would be nice…"

Valerie allowed a small smile to grace her face.

Seeing it, Zenki couldn't be more happy, since it was the first genuine smile that he had witnessed from the Queen girl.

"Yes, everyday, if you like. Rias-tan and I are friends, and I don't see the problem with having Gasper-san and you converse and see each other daily. Why would we want to keep friends apart anyway? You and her are going to be good together from now on, I can assure you. No more worries of bad people. In my peerage, we're a family, you're my family now Valerie-san. You're my Queen, my cute Queen at that."

"C-Cute!?" Valerie suddenly raised her voice and poked her fingers together shyly, a blush on her cheeks. "M-Me cute huh!?"

"Yup!" Zenki expressed with a childlike face, and his tone to match, not seeing the girls blushing face. "You're very cute indeed Valerie-san. You have a beautiful doll like face, though that's the Vampire side of you and all." Valerie continued to blush a little bit, as Zenki leaned closer. "Also, Valerie-san, I have to tell you something about your Sacred Gear."

Suddenly, Zenki became serious and Valerie in turn became a little nervous.

"Y-Yes?"

Zenki cleared his throat, and placed his hands on her knees, attempting to appear as calm as possible.

"Your Sacred Gear, until we know what it can do to you personally, I would like to request that you do not use it."

"Don't…use it?"

He nodded seriously, allowing his face to soften slightly.

"Your Sacred Gear is called Sephiroth's Graal, and it is something very powerful. But it can cause adverse effects to the user of the Sacred Gear as well. I mean, it seems like there could be something wrong with it…it could cause some strange effects to happen to you. Information is limited right now, but there is something that could happen if you use it too much. Could you…please promise me that you won't use it until we get some more information about it. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The kindness that Zenki portrayed to her allowed Valerie to feel warmth in her chest.

She never had anyone care so much about her before, and she was glad that Zenki was so kind to her. Besides Gasper, the kindness that she received was one of pure kindness and not trying to get something from her. Also, the fact that he was a genuine guy made it all the more better.

"W-Well…s-since you said it so kindly…I will just have to…b-but I have to tell you something…okay?"

"Yes, what is it Valerie-san?"

From his eyes, he displayed a kindness that allowed Valerie the courage to speak.

"My Sacred Gear…I can…I tried it before…a-and three cups emerged…"

"Three?"

He hadn't heard of that before, having three cups inside of her. He only thought that it was a single cup, but now she was saying it was three of them.

"Yes…three of them. I just tried my best to summon one, but three appeared before me. It was…surprising, but they all felt good and such…I liked it, but then I heard a voice that I didn't recognize."

Alarm bells rang inside of Zenki, wondering who she heard.

"A voice you didn't recognize? Where was it coming from?"

Valerie went to answer, but then she stopped and thought about it.

"Erm…I know it is going to sound crazy but…it sounded like it was coming from my head…like…I don't know, like there was a voice in my head. It spoke weird things, like "Who are you?" and other weird words. I couldn't understand it myself, it was a little strange if I do say so myself."

At the words of Valerie, Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know, I think I heard the same thing, when I held the cup. At the time, I thought that it was one of my friends that came with me, but now I am not so sure. From the way you said it, I think that there was something going on there…voices…Valerie-san, was it only when you held the cup?"

"Y-Yes…once I desummoned my Sacred Gear, they disappeared after a few seconds. But the strangest thing was…I don't think that…it didn't sound like a voice clear like my thoughts. It was a distant voice, like it was really far away from me, but at the same time it was as if they were right next to me. It was a curious thing, don't you think Zenki-kun?"

"Aah…yes, it was a little strange. So yeah…erm, about the three cups thing, why don't we keep that a little secret between you and I for now?"

"Okay Zenki-kun…b-but why?"

Valerie wasn't opposed to the idea, but she have to wonder what was going on with his thought pattern.

"Well, truthfully, I just think that it could be a little bit of trouble if others found out. Of course the peerage can know, but well…the voices though, I truly think we should keep that between us until we know what that is…"

"I-I agree with you there, Zenki-kun…people will think I'm weird if they say that I am hearing voices."

Zenki chuckled lightly, and smiled at the Vampire girl.

"Yeah, I can see why you'd say something like that. Hehe, it would seem weird if you think something like that, right? Hearing voices, sounds like something from a horror movie or something. But don't worry, I'm sure that it has something to do with your Sacred Gear. I didn't hear anything after that, so it must be one of those side effects I mentioned. We'll know more soon though, don't worry Valerie-san."

"I'm not worried Zenki-kun. After all, Jeanne-san told me that you're very smart and capable…t-though, do you really punish us a lot?"

Zenki sweatdropped and could only imagine what Jeanne has been telling Valerie.

"No…" He rejected the notion of delving out punishments to his peerage. "She's…well, Jeanne-san likes being…punished. But I don't punish my peerage members at all. They've done nothing to deserve any punishment, they are all good girls and lovely and adorable as well." Zenki rose to his feet, and offered his hand to Valerie. "Come along Valerie-san, shall we get you to bed now?"

Valerie took the hand that Zenki offered and took to her feet, being pulled up by Zenki.

"Thank you, Zenki-kun…I can't wait to see Gasper tomorrow."

Zenki lightly chuckled, and patted the top of her head.

"It's alright, Valerie-san, you'll be able to see Gasper-san tomorrow morning, I promise."

With the kind words of the Devil, Valerie was lead back to her room by Zenki, the Vampire girls face slowly heating up due to the kindness that he displayed her, and the fact that she was able to see Gasper again, allowed her to look forward to something.

Though she was still hesitant about being near Devils, being a Queen of a peerage, and the fact that her life had got changed dramatically, she couldn't help but note that if she was to turn into a Devil, she at least got to be with kind, warm, friendly people. Trust didn't come easy to her, and for the moment, she kept her distance from the others. She, was going to try to form bonds with the others. But right now, she just wanted to see Gasper.

* * *

The next day, Valerie and Zenki were walking through the Gremory estate together.

Due to the fact that Valerie couldn't wait to see Gasper, they skipped breakfast and came here immediately. Zenki didn't care, as he wanted his Queen to be very happy with seeing her friend again, wanting to make sure that they are comfortable as possible.

"Zenki-kun, are you sure it is alright to come inside like this?"

Since Valerie wasn't quite used to doing things like this, she expressed her concerns.

Zenki waved a hand to dispel her concerns.

"Don't worry so much Valerie-san. Since Rias-tan and I are close friends, it is alright for us to come and go between each other's residences. She does the same to mine, along with her peerage of course. We're very close, due to our respective Otou-sans being best friends."

Valerie became surprised, having not heard that.

"I-I didn't know that Zenki-kun."

"Hehe. Yeah, they are best friends. Rias-tan and I could be classed as such, I suppose. We're very close to each other anyway, and our peerages are close as well. We're all friends, isn't that a good thing my Queen?"

Valerie shyly nodded her head, showing such a disposition.

"Y-Yes, being friends is the best."

"Exactly." He agreed, turning the concern of the Gremory families home. "So, Valerie-san. Are you excited to see Gasper-san this morning?"

Though he already knew the answer, he wished to get to know his Queen more than he did before.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, her eyes beaming. "I-I'm very happy to see Gasper again! Even though it has only been a day really…it feels like a lifetime of worry and pains that we've both had to endure. I just wish to see if she is safe."

Valerie confessed, Zenki unable to blame her for having such a view, even he would if he was suddenly reincarnated as a Devil under some unknown person, the same for if he had a friend that was reincarnated under someone he had never met before, he couldn't blame her.

"Then don't worry, we'll be there within a minute or so. Rias-tan said she'd meet us outside of the dining area. It seems that Gasper-san is inside there for the time being."

"She's always been a nervous wreck around people."

Valerie disclosed to Zenki, the boys face turning upwards into a small smile.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine when she sees you though, right?"

"Y-Yes, I am sure as well. She and I are like sisters after all."

Zenki couldn't help the small smile that made itself bigger at seeing the smile on Valerie's face, glad that she was able to reunite with the person she calls her sister, even if they aren't actual sisters from what he could tell anyway.

They continued walking for a few minutes, and then came across Rias and Akeno.

The latter had a warm smile on her face, though a hint of jealousy were in her violet orbs, seeing Zenki's new Queen and wished it was her, and not Valerie, though she was going to be sure that her place beside Zenki wasn't going to be dismissed.

"Ara, Zenki-kun, you've arrived."

Akeno greeted, moving to his side and wrapped her arms around him, shooting Valerie a glare.

Valerie took a few steps back, wondering why the girl was looking at her with such eyes.

Zenki smiled, not seeing the eyes from his position and greeted Akeno while rubbing the back of her head.

"Good morning Akeno-tan. I'm surprised that you didn't sneak into my room last night."

The slight disappointment on her face didn't go unnoticed by Rias, who felt like she was going to cry with the fact that her Queen would rather spend time with another King than her, herself.

"Rias wouldn't let me leave, to try and help the new servant. But it seems that she keeps freezing people with her Sacred Gear."

Akeno explained with an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she recalled the fact that she wasn't able to share a bed with Zenki, and on some level she understood that Kuroka probably had tried to make a move on her, and he could see the look on her face, so gave her a reassuring stroke of her arm, sending calming waves through her body.

Valerie became alarmed at that, and put her concerned forward.

"G-Gasper keeps using her Sacred Gear uncontrollably?"

The concerned look on the girls face was evident, so Zenki brushed past Rias with a smile with Akeno on his arm, not letting go, Rias showing a discomforting smile on the girls face.

"Come on Valerie-san, let's go and see Gasper-san, and see if we can do anything about the time stopping business."

"Y-Yes, Zenki-kun."

Following after Zenki, Valerie and the others entered the room….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud, cute high pitched voice surrounded the room as Zenki noticed someone running across the room, but tripped up and fell flat onto their face, the others wincing when hearing the bang, and only had a guess on how that would've hurt the person who fell.

Upon further inspection, it was Gasper who was running away from them, not seeing Valerie.

"Gasper, please calm down. Please don't worry, it is I, Valerie. You don't have to be worried anymore, I am here now."

The elder half Vampire's voice carried to the ears of Gasper, displaying a gentleness that wasn't easy to come across. It was a very beautiful voice, and a very soothing one as well, Zenki had to wonder how she had such an enchanting voice, loving the sound of it.

Gasper stopped her body and looked with hope.

Her eyes looked towards Valerie, who had a kind smile like that of an elder sister greeting a younger sister.

Seeing her friend, Gasper's eyes became wet with tears, happy tears.

"VALERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gasper became too happy and rushed forward, to the open arms of Valerie.

Getting to her, Valerie's arms wrapped around Gasper and kindly petted the back of her head, seeing the tears happily flowing down her face, gently being embraced by the elder one while the younger one cried.

"It's alright now Gasper, please don't cry." Valerie soothed and continued to show her affection widely. "It is alright now, everything is okay. There's no need to worry, I am alright, and so are you, aren't you?"

Gasper looked up at Valerie, and nodded her head.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeees~!"

Valerie smiled and rubbed the back of her head again.

"Is Gremory-san treating you well?"

Valerie's question was met with a nodding head of Gasper.

"Y-Yes…s-she treats me well! S-She's k-kind! B-But I-I can't s-stop freezing people! V-Valerie, they won't like me!"

Zenki and the others allowed saddened expressions on their faces, seeing that Gasper genuinely thought that neither Rias or the others would like her for something that she couldn't control, when it wasn't true at all.

"Don't say that. My King is very kind, and he says that we can be together very often."

"R-Really?"

Valerie nodded and continued to hug Gasper.

"Zenki-kun is very kind Gasper, and I've heard nothing but good things about Gremory-san. Since Zenki-kun says it, and other kind people that I have met, said that she's good, she must be a good person. Also, Gasper, you can't worry and become upset so much. Since we're now in different lives, we've got to adjust. But do not worry, I am going to be here for you now. We're going to be together."

Gasper felt relieved that Valerie was around and continued to hug onto each other, Zenki smiling fondly at the pair.

"Maybe, the way to control her Sacred Gear is from having Valerie-san around and giving her reassurance."

That was Zenki's best guess to Rias, who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right. This is the calmest I've seen Gasper until now. She froze me a few times last night…" She looked towards Akeno who whistled innocently, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows. "…like when Akeno drew a moustache on me with dark black ink."

"Heh." Zenki snorted as he gazed at Akeno with a smile. "So, you drew on Rias-tans face then?"

"I couldn't help it." Akeno disclosed, attempting to not laugh. "She was just stood there, motionless, and wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me, so I had to draw on her. Sirzechs-sama had to scrub her face raw."

Rias didn't look exactly thrilled about the idea of being a human doodle for Akeno, and showed a frown on her face.

"Well, that sounds quite funny…" Zenki snickered, Rias glaring. However, before Rias could do anything he looked towards the Vampire's in the group "…Though it seems like these two are getting along well, I'm glad that they are together."

Rias casually strolled to Zenki's side, and smiled.

"Seems like you're right to me. It looks good to me as well."

The others watched on as Gasper and Valerie continued to embrace, glad that they had one another to depend on from now on, and of course their new Kings as well, Rias and Zenki were sure that they'd give their new Vampire servants a good life together now.

* * *

A few days later, Illuyanka was sat in a certain area in the human world. It was Japan, and it was in a coffee shop. She held a cup of coffee in her hands, and she was sat facing someone else, someone that she was acquainted with.

"Hello Azazel-chan, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

The woman inquired, coughing into her hand.

"Yes, it has been a lifetime."

The man before her responded.

The man before her is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair which looked wind swept, golden bangs and black goatee. Though they are hidden right now, he usually has twelve black wings that Illuyanka would say look like everlasting darkness.

This man was Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels, someone that Illuyanka was acquainted with.

"Or two, but who's counting." Illuyanka joked, and showed a small smile on her lips as she crossed her arm under her breasts. "So Azazel-chan, I have to talk with you about my son, my adorable pride and joy, someone that wants to meet with you."

Azazel became intrigued and leaned forward curiously.

"Hmmm? Your son, the boy that is the son of the famous Ajuka, wants to have a meeting with me? Now this is interesting. What could your baby boy want to do with me?"

Azazel rose his eyebrows with a quirky look on his face, Illuyanka smiling softly.

"Unofficially, we shouldn't be having this meeting. But officially, my son is worried for his new Queen, someone that is…well, let's just say that she has something special inside of her that could cause her harm if she overuses it. I'm sure you'll know the name of it once I utter what it does, so I will just come out with the name Sephiroth's Graal."

Azazel's eyes shot open wide at the name, his interests very piqued now.

"Sephiroth's Graal has been reincarnated to the Devils side, into a Maou's sons peerage? What an age we live in."

"Exactly, and since you're the Sacred Gear freak-expert, naturally we thought of you."

Azazel frowned at being called a freak, but his interests to do with the Longinus were something he was very intrigued about. But at the same time, he felt depressed lightly about the fact that he wasn't able to meet such a Longinus before being reincarnated.

"Well, that's lovely and all, so I am quite interested in what you're thinking about right now. Of course, the chance to study the Longinus up close would be a very enriching experience to me, and to see what the Sacred Gear could do is an amazing thing indeed…"

"Yes, but you can't go overboard, you know?" Illuyanka warned, the man bowing his head in defeat, not wanting to mess with Illuyanka. "Good, that's a good Fallen Angel Azazel-chan. I'm sure you know how dangerous it could be to overuse the Sacred Gear Sephiroth's Graal…sounds like something out of Final Fantasy Seven, lol~"

Azazel sweatdropped at the words Illuyanka used, though had to wonder what Final Fantasy Seven was.

"Did you actually lol then?"

"I actually loled."

She confirmed with a smirk on her beautiful face, Azazel feeling as if he was in a different universe right now.

"Right…yes, it is a very dangerous Longinus to use. I've never seen it up close before, but the backlash to using such a Sacred Gear is quite…detrimental to the users mental state, from what I have studied before, but never having the chance to study up close, which is regrettable, until now."

Azazel sighed out, wishing he could see the Longinus right now, but it wasn't with them right now, which was regrettable in his eyes, his eyes looking as if they could pierce the souls of many people that were around, good thing that they didn't care enough to listen to the conversation that the pair were having.

"Regrettable indeed, for a Sacred Gear freak-expert like you."

Once again, with her slip up, Illuyanka's face burned embarrassed as Azazel's fell into a darkened scowl.

"Could you not call me that?"

"I'll call you what I want Azazel-chan." Azazel stiffened at the glare that Illuyanka was giving, as she took another sip of her drink. "You see, Azazel-chan, I have to make sure my son is happy from now on. With my usual duties and other crap I had to do, and the fact that Ajuka is a dick…I mean, he's always busy, my son kinda got the shit kicked out of him to save a nun and well, she died and all and then he reincarnated her, what a thing to even think about. It was horrible, stupid Diodora. Cocky shit needs me to kick the shit out of him."

"Hahaha~" Azazel laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the others, who thought he was crazy. "You're the same as always Illuyanka! Well, I didn't expect anything different either. But to think that you're like this now. One time, you didn't give a shit about many things."

Illuyanka looked sideways, smiling distantly.

"That's a long time ago now. I've got my son to think about now, haven't I? And I suppose Ajuka as well…"

"You almost sound like you're not that bothered about him."

Azazel pointed out, but Illuyanka waved her hand at his worries.

"He's my freaking husband, of course I care about him. He knows I love him."

"Well, as long as we've got that on the table."

The woman snorted at the thought of what Ajuka would be like if he heard them speaking like this about him, always loving to have a joke or two with the man that she loved, as that's who she was, and she wasn't ever going to quit being who she was even if she was married.

The woman then cleared her throat, and looked directly at Azazel with keen eyes.

"So, is it possible to have a little meeting between my sons Queen, and yourself? Of course, it would have to be under the radar and between us so nothing…well, I am sure that you understand. You're more smarter…intelligent than I am."

She corrected herself so she didn't sound quite like an idiot, Azazel's eyes displaying kindness for the woman.

"No, don't say that, you're quite smart."

Azazel comforted, Illuyanka nodded slightly, a dirty smirk on her face, a victory look in her eyes.

"Well, that's very sweet of you. So, do you think it could be possible to have a little meeting?"

"Well…"

At that moment, someone walked in from the shadows.

Illuyanka looked at the person who entered, and saw that it was a young girl, around the same age as Zenki was. The girls silver hair was a darker shade of a certain maid that she knew. It was long, flowing down her back, and her piercing icy blue eyes displayed a certain taste for something that Illuyanka could guess at. Her clothes were battle-ready, being kind of a tomboy look to her. A green shirt that fitted her form quite well, and a dark pair of pants that came to her calves, sneakers on her feet.

Something about the look in her eyes were dangerous looking. Even Illuyanka was surprised by the sight of the young girls intense eyes.

"Well, well, well, it seems you can't be patient, Vali."

The newly named Vali sharpened her eyes at Azazel.

"Azazel, I came for the only objective of facing this boy, Zenki Astaroth in a one on one fight."

The girl named Vali proclaimed, Illiuyanka having a slightly perplexed look on her face.

"What's going on Azazel-chan? Who's this bit…girl?"

Azazel placed a hand to his forehead, and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Illuyanka. When I said I would be meeting you privately to Vali here, she couldn't resist the fact that she could be facing a Maou's son, who is the same age as she is. She was, very excited to face someone who is known throughout the Factions."

"Really?"

Illuyanka wore an impressed face, not expecting many people to know of him, but was glad that people did regardless.

"Yes, that's right." Vali answered before Azazel could, a battle crazed expression on her face. "I want to face the Maou's son and test my own power on this person. If I'm going to become strong, I have to fight the strength that is the Maou's son, and your son, Zenki Astaroth."

Illuyanka sent a daring smirk towards the young girl.

"What makes you think you can even stand in the league of my darling child?"

Since she was a proud parent, Illuyanka believed that Zenki was the strongest in his age group. If that was a real thing, it couldn't be sure. Though he was strong, saying that he was the strongest might be a bit of a stretch. Even then, she wasn't going to say anything different to the fact that Zenki was strong.

"Because, I am who I am."

Vali answered nonchalantly, Illuyanka's daring smile lifting up more.

"I see. Sorry sunshine, but my son is the cutest and is very intelligent…" She grazed over Vali and noticed the girls power, blinking in surprise. "…even if you have such a power, my son is very intelligent, you know? He would be able to beat you."

Vali walked closer, an air of confidence around her as she sharpened her eyes dangerously.

"Tough words, woman."

Azazel sighed slightly and went to stop Vali.

"Vali, Illuyanka is-"

"Don't tell her anything Azazel-baka!" Raising her voice, Azazel backed away with a cry. Her eyes then landed on Vali again. "Now, Vali, was it?"

"That's right."

Vali agreed, a challenging smile on the woman's face.

"I see, then I am sorry little one. But I am very confident that my son would wipe the floor with you. I don't care who you think you are, but my son is Ajuka-baka's, and he's like super smart, and my son is like a freaking mini genius as well as being made from me, so don't doubt him!"

Azazel slapped his head, seeing the competitive edge that Illuyanka was semi famous for shining through, and he could see that Vali was becoming more intrigued, and probably wasn't going to let it go, wondering what he was going to do about this.

"If that's the case, then he'd have no queries with facing against my power, would he?"

Vali dared to challenge Illuyanka, who in the heat of the moment slapped the table, breaking it in half and pointed sternly at the young girl, Vali flinching when seeing the sights of the woman giving her such dangerous eyes.

"You've got a point alright! My son will beat the living shit…well, let's just say that my son is going to beat you and you'll feel bad, and cry because he's going to murder you!" She exclaimed, and then thought how that could be taken, so corrected her words. "…In a way where he doesn't actually murder you, but you get what I mean…he's gonna have to beat you in a fight. Insulting my sons honour like this, I won't allow you to get away with it Vali! You'll have your fight Vali! And Zenki will win and you'll lose and you'll cry and he'll laugh at your demise!"

Azazel wasn't sure on what to do now. He wasn't sure if he should be sighing, crying, running away, or all of the above. He seriously didn't expect Vali and Illuyanka to do something like this…but seeing their faces now, he shouldn't of expected anything different.

Vali's face turned upwards, a battle crazy grin on her face, and determination in her eyes.

"That's excellent. To face the legendary Zenki Astaroth in a fight, would be amazing. I truly, cannot be happier than I am right now."

"Be happy now, just wait until my adorable son unleashes his Dragonic rage upon you!"

Vali's smirk widened and she walked closer to Illuyanka, until she was stood opposite of the woman.

"That's fine, I have my own Dragon rage as well."

Illuyanka turned her eyes upwards into a perplexed manner, not sure what the girl was talking about.

But at this moment, she didn't care, she was going to have her son fight…even if it was her mistake in being baited like that. She was sure Zenki would fight Vali for her, or for himself, knowing that he did like fighting sometimes, especially when it was to due with getting stronger and making friends.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Valerie has been introduced to the peerage, and is settling in nicely! Even Azazel has appeared along with Vali, who wants to challenge Zenki to a fight! And Illuyanka being who she is, has accepted the challenge that has been presented to her! What's going to happen next!? So yeah, as you see, Vali has been introduced, and the reason that is, because of one of the changes I am gonna be making to canon and such. Even Zenki being associated with Azazel is one of the changes I was talking about. Seems like Azazel and Illuyanka know one another quite well...how well, is gonna be shown in the future. But she's got her own son into a dangerous situation, that could change certain things!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, until next chapter! We're getting very close to canon now! If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas to you all! Hope that you have a good one!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did! Yeah, seems like he's going through quite a few things, isn't he? Yeah, a bit of bonding happened last chapter, the same with this chapter. More so Valerie and Vali, though Kuroka's gonna have some major development at the end as well, so look forward to that!**

 **ShadowKing04; Yeah, you're right about that~**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it just came to me as I was writing it. I thought that it would be fun to put it in. He had a little heart to heart, but I think this chapter cements their type of relationship, and how they are going to work together. It is going to be interesting from hereon out, I believe anyway. All of Zenki's peerage are going to have nicknames, it comes with being the Maou-sama's son, doesn't it? Though, I haven't decided on all of them yet. Some, yeah I have some down that you should mention that, as I do have a future story/reboot of my Little Sitri story, where Akeno is the Queen to a King that controls water and such, it would be pretty cool, right? Water and Lightning together. Well, you'll have to read and see who wins the fight! I was thinking of having a scene like that, though a bit deeper than the ones that happened in canon with her and Issei.**

 **War historian; Hehe, I know~ Tiamat as a familiar huh, well it isn't out of the realm of impossibilities. Yup, he's gonna be with Irina and Xenovia as well, those two counting as some holy girls. Griselda is a pretty cool choice, I like it. And a cute little scenario you have going there~**

 **DocSlendy; That's Jeanne for you, she gets a little turned on by that type of stuff~ I just couldn't resist. It was Valerie's song after all. A battle of Dragons indeed!**

 **BlieBlade87; Well, I love final fantasy series as well and when saying Sephiroth's Graal, I am so reminded of the main villain from that particular game. You're actually right there. Most of the girls are pretty much adorable. I'd even count Kuroka in that scenario, she's got some cute moments coming up, and the rest, as you said, are adorable, even Xenovia can be as well, I can't wait until I have her and Jeanne meet, it is going to be quite funny. You never know, she might end up loving Vali as a potential for Zenki, you never know with Illuyanka. Zenki's power relies on his brains. He's a very good tactician, and isn't afraid to take risks, as shown in this chapter. Hehe, you never know, they could've been romantically inclined with one another in the past.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, Illuyanka has gotten him into danger, again. She needs to stop doing that...and yeah, you're right. They do, and Zenki is a technique type of fighter. He doesn't have to be stronger than his opponents to beat them, like it is shown in this chapter when facing a Longinus. Well, Zenki is Illuyanka's child. Whether that means she's a legendary Dragon or not is up to debate, for now. Third loli indeed.**

 **RangerElk76; Yup, Zenki vs Vali indeed! Hehe, that's actually pretty funny, I loled when reading that for the first time.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Glad you liked it! That's Zenki for you, he's probably convinced himself that she is a Zombie somehow. And you're right there, she seems to have a certain disdain for being called a Zombie. Yup, she's been reincarnated! She's going to be growing in a confident Queen, apart of her storyline. Even if a little bit, they are slowly being drawn closer together. And yeah, I think Illuyanka put it the best. Baby steps is the best way. Yup, Azazel has indeed been introduced! God yeah, just imagine him and Zenki together in a room full of technology...it is going to be quite, interesting to say the least. Yup, Vali surely is indeed a girl. She is the same as canon Vali, always up for a fight, and wanting to fight the strongest people around. Being able to fight someone like Zenki would be an attractive offer to her, something she couldn't pass off. Bad Illuyanka, stop trying to make your son fight strong people lol~ Hmmm, that's going to be quite hard to explain, it is better to be shown.**

 **dragonsayianblue; It surely did, didn't it? Illuyanka's problem is that she needs to learn to not allow her anger to get the better of her, and her competitiveness as well. She could very well be a closet Shotacon indeed. I am glad that you are. She doesn't outright trust him, as of last chapter, it's slowly building, the same with this chapter. They surely are! Merry Christmas as well! Hope you had a good day!**

 **Silver crow; No worries, I always reply to every review. Hehe, again, no worries. You have made quite a few points, and yeah, that's how I feel about Ise. I don't hate the guy, yet I don't really love him either. I fall down the middle category, where he just is who he is and that's how I view him. I surely will give them consideration. Honestly, I haven't considered that before. Yet, I can see why it would be a cool idea. Heck, Raynare is usually redeemed, so I can't see why Katerea would be able to be redeemed either. Well, thanks for believing in me and my ability to write such things. Eeh, I honestly don't know why they kept them, maybe it is just tradition or something, they just didn't want to part with the names. Until it is said why, we can only come up with our own head canon. Right now, Zenki has the edge because A) Vali doesn't have Balance Breaker, and B) Zenki has more techniques right now. However, that doesn't mean Zenki is going to be in for a rough ride. Hehe, I know that confuses people, so I always call Vali, just Vali, regardless of what gender he/she is in my stories. Well, I am glad that you liked it! They are surely on the road, they aren't there yet, but they are on the road to have a good relationship again, no matter how long it is going to take. Hmmm, that will be revealed in time, though I am sure it is quite obvious the answer lol. Well, here's the next update! You never know, when he does reach a state like that, he might be gaining a title like that. Hehe, she could be related to one of the Dragons in the series, but I will keep that to myself for the moment. Elmen and Tiamat huh. They are quite interesting ideas, I do have to say. I will be considering them, do not worry~ It is weird that they didn't really train beforehand. They are praised for training their servants, but they don't seem to be training themselves...strange indeed. I might have Zenki train Rias during that ten day period before the Riser fight, to get her stronger. You never know, it could be a future power up, we'll have to wait and see~ And you've got a point there, he does have quite a few, maybe they could be influencing his powers, kinda like Issei's dragon power influenced Rias and Akeno and such. Yeah, the lap war (Kunou included) is going to be something, very scary yet exciting to witness.**

 **Guest 1; I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, a little heart to heart is good, some more of that coming this chapter. Maybe in the future, I will do a fic where she is OC's Queen, something I had been planning for a little while now. He does indeed. You'll have to read and see what's going to happen with that! Oh, that would be spoilers. Can't reveal that now.**

 **Guest 2; Well, I think that kinda did happen in canon behind the scenes, as I think it was mentioned that the Angels borrowed technology from both Devils and Fallen Angels to create the Brave Saints, so it would make sense for Ajuka to be the one from the Devils side, right?**

 **Guest 3; She's a Longinus user, so she's naturally going to be quite strong, and even if not for that, she's going to fall back on her other powers that I have in mind for her. I'd say without her Longinus, she'd be on par with Akeno, when using her Longinus, she'd of course be a higher level. They do have a sweet relationship at least. I hope that it comes off as a pretty good one, I thought the fight I wrote was a pretty realistic one between them. Hehe, you never know, she might just notice his butt first~**

 **Guest 4; It depends if Rias and company are near there. I've got the basic scenario planned out in my head, but I haven't decided how they get to that scenario yet. So, if she is there, I could see her sending Akeno and Issei as backup or something like that.**

 **Asia lover; Later on in the series, he'll be able to use his Dragon powers when in human form, and transform his body parts into that of a Dragon, to increase strength and such. And yes, he will be using his flames while in human form, like Illuyanka did beforehand. He surely might go berserk during that time, it is a possibility.**

 **Guest 5; I'm glad that you liked it! I thought that it would be a realistic way of looking at it, and I imagine things happening like that between some King's and Queens that met under circumstances like that. Overload, don't do that~ It might be really bad, and cause some damage or something~ I am thinking of Zenki being away from there during that time, mostly due to the fact that Zenki could literally wipe Freed off the face of the planet with a single wave of his demonic power if he wanted, and he wouldn't be the type to allow bad things to happen, so he'd either have to be away, or coordinate it without getting too involved, due to it being with the Church and all that. It was always weird to me how it happened in canon, the same as Koneko. Heck, even Irina seemed to be a little weird to me, even if childhood friends, but I guess it is that trope and all. That sounds like a cool scenario to me!**

 **Stormwolf; You've got a point there, they should really have quite a bit in common.**

 **Akeno senpai; Kiryuu already is with Issei. Xenovia is in Zenki's peerage, so in his harem, and I've already begun developing the relationship between Akeno and Zenki, so it would be strange for their feelings to suddenly drop.**

 **Guest 6; Valerie is going to prove how much of a Queen she can be when I have her show her stronger sides during portions of canon, and one idea I've thought of, and how that will effect things, and such. You've got a point, it is the same for me. It always did seem forced, like with Koneko and a few others I can think of. Hehe, the fight is going to go...well, it will be shown soon enough how that would go.**

 **Guest 7; I could actually see Xenovia doing that, seeing how he has Asia and Jeanne in his peerage, she could comment about how 'vile' he is to 'steal' members of the church or something like that. And Asia doing that, would show how much she does indeed love him, and how she'd stick up for him and such.**

 **Lightwave; I think most people would if they were referred to as a Zombie. Yup, they saved them, and now...ooh, who that could be, I wonder. As the series progresses, she is going to show what kind of Queen she really can be.**

 **rambo012098; Thanks! Glad that you do!**

 **Jason Voorhees; That seems like a cool suggestion, and yeah, Katase and Murayama could be good pairing's for Issei, though in this, Irina isn't childhood friends with Issei, therefore wouldn't have a reason to be involved with him, or even be attracted to him, and she's in Zenki's peerage so...yeah.**

 **Neonlight01; Zombie-chan indeed~ He surely has reincarnated a Longinus user into his peerage. She's gonna be showing her confidence as they grow in peerage strength and such. Valerie is going to show her kindness and strength as the story goes on. Baby steps are needed, but yeah, they're going forward with such a mentality. Well, they at least know one another. On what level, shall be revealed in time. It can't be shown just yet though. Vali and her battle maniac ways. That kind of fight would be interesting for the future, I can see it happening. You'll have to wait and see if she is or not~ No, he's surely not happy about that, gotta say that.**

 **AlphaOmega; At least to Zenki, he thought she was. If she was or not, can be left up to interpretation. Hmmm, that's a good question, we'll have to wait and see won't we~? She's worrying everyone with her praying, it's like she's trying to kill people or something. Jeanne will do, pretty much anything to make sure that she gets what she needs, even if she has to pray to God. Exactly as you say, everyone is going to help her gain confidence as the story goes on. Not fully yet, got some ideas for her Balance Breaker, but nothing concrete just yet. Ajuka does indeed have a long way to go, and you never know, they could've had some kind of romantic interactions with one another at one point or another. She surely did. Illuyanka got caught up in the moment, and she ended up having accepted a challenge on behalf of Zenki. Well, you never know what she's going to do. Well, Vali is going to be quite, interesting to say the least.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 8; He could have a goal like that. Heck, he does want to be strong in the future, and face Diehauser in a fight one day.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, Valerie has appeared indeed, and she's going to rock the peerage and such. And yeah, it is quite dangerous and such, as you said. She surely does, she's even frightening to Azazel, huh. Yeah, Vali wants a fight, which makes sense considering who Zenki is. He'd look quite attractive in a battle sense to most who hungered for battle. Well, there are reasons why that I can't say just yet, which wil be shown as the story goes on. And yes, there is indeed going to be such a thing. Hehe, yeah~ Yup, she is a masochist alright, and there's gonna be plenty of funny moments in the future with that going on. And thanks!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yup, Azazel has been introduced, and indeed, he's gonna have a somewhat prominent role, maybe even more so than he did in the original and such. Very typical indeed, though makes sense considering Zenki is the child between a Super Devil and whatever Illuyanka is. You've got a point there, really. They could have quite a bit in common. And you're probably right about that. At this current time, I haven't decided about them yet. Merry Christmas as well!**

 **Lucifer The Archangel; Maybe he could, I'll have to give it a think over.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, glad that you did! Hehe, Valerie is quite, different to the others, huh. But she's cute in her own way. Yeah, that's going to be quite, something isn't it? And Merry Christmas to you as well! Hope you had a good day!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah, Valerie has been introduced, better keep her away from Kuroka. Poor Ravel is really getting it as of late, huh. I dunno about the best King, he's just trying his best to make sure that his peerage are all happy, healthy, and safe. He wants to make sure that they are okay with whatever they have going on in their lives. Yup, that's also to set up some plot later on, to do with Azazel and such, there's a reason why it happened now. That's how Vali is after all, after it is explained about Vali's past, it kinda makes sense why Vali is how Vali is. That's how Illuyanka is, and indeed, Zenki ain't gonna be happy about that. As you said, Zenki has a more intelligent way to approuch a battle. While Vali is also smart, Zenki is literally the son of the man who created the Evil Pieces and other things, so he's going to have some good battle tactics, as shown in this chapter. Right now, Zenki and Vali are 13 years old, so around four years from canon, though that's gonna be skipped in the next chapter. From what has been revealed, Vali has been training since she was, around 11 years old with Azazel, around the age where Zenki was introduced in the story, and both are descended from powerful lines of Devils. I can't recall a time where it was stated the age Vali had Balance Breaker, though in the Slash Dog novel, Vali was 13 there as well, I believe, and didn't use Balance Breaker, so it is safe to assume Vali didn't have it at 13 years old. While Vali does have Divine Dividing, there are weaknesses to that which Zenki can exploit. So yeah, that's how it is, from what I think, and how the fight goes in the story. Yeah, onto lemons indeed. Asia is gonna be the first one, I don't know when though. I can imagine all of them getting jealous of it alright~ I could see Koneko not wanting Kuroka to get ahead of her, so she'd probably be up for one, especially considering how that probably happened in the canon timeline, spoilers for who hasn't read EX. Scary thing is, she probably would do something like that if she was so inclined. Either Ravel or Akeno after them probably would fit, for different reasons. I could probably see Serafall and Sona going together, if only by Serafall's...interesting choices, and Sona just going along with it, maybe. The rest, well when it gets to that part, I might have a poll on when and who happens first and such. Thanks! Yeah, I've read all the LN's that have been translated, and read the spoilers and such, so I am pretty knowledgeable. Obviously I don't know everything, but I know a fair bit about it.**

 **LL; That would be quite funny. No doubt, something like that could've happened in canon. We don't really know how Ophis did what she did before she was introduced. Like how she came to give her snake to people, if they asked for it or what. Eventually, Koneko and Ophis are going to meet and have some...well, I won't spoil it for now.**

 **Guest 9; Thanks, I am glad that you're enjoying the relationships! Asia and Zenki are quite well together, aren't they? They bounce off one another quite well, and have unyielding belief in the other. If that made you happy, then you'll be seeing more of it in the future as well, it is going to be fun to say the least. Actually, that has been in my head for a little while, so we're on the same wavelength anyway.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Vampire Queen part three!**

"Hello Valerie-san. Did you enjoy seeing Gasper-san today?"

Zenki wondered as he strolled through the living room and sat near Valerie.

Valerie gave a sheepish smile and struggled under the eyes of the Devil boy, not sure on how to be around him.

"Y-Yes, I did, thank you."

Valerie was naturally shy. She didn't know how to speak with Zenki. She didn't hate him or anything, and he had done much for her, she wasn't sure on how to interact with him, how to stand near him. He was the Maou's son, after all. She figured this out later on, and now she didn't know how to speak with him.

It was like dining with royalty, even though none of the other peerage members seemed to care, besides Ravel, but she was already comfortable with sitting around him, and didn't have a problem with interacting with Zenki.

Valerie on the other hand…was very reclusive as was Gasper. She wasn't as bad as Gasper, but talking with people she didn't know, or people that she knew were very high in social status, like Zenki was right now.

"I'm glad that you did." He smiled, and then inched closer. "Say, Valerie-san, I've heard how you've been getting along with Jeanne-san. Then again, she's very sociable, and knows how to do what she does, doesn't she?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. I am very close to Jeanne-san. She's very nice, as is Asia-san and the others. Though I would say that I am the closest to Jeanne-san right now, so thank you for the inquiry from you, Zenki-kun."

As she spoke, Zenki couldn't deny that there was…distance in her voice.

Whether it was intentional or not, he wasn't sure. But she seemed too distant, as if she was talking with a stranger. Even though it had been over a week since Zenki had met her, she still seemed to be keeping that certain distance. And since she was his Queen, he wanted to be the closest to her, because she was very important to him. She was supposed to be the second in command, and yet, they talked as if they were strangers, as if they weren't really all that close at all, and it worried Zenki that Valerie would be that distant away from him, not wanting to be at arms length with her. He didn't have to be touchy feely with her, but being close would be good, like Rias and her Queen, Sona and her Queen, and heck, even Sairaorg and his Queen. He just wanted to be very close to her, and be right with her, so they could be the best King/Queen duo.

"R-Right…s-so, Valerie-san, has there been anything you'd want to talk with me about? Since I'm your King, you can share things with me, you know? I'm here for your needs as well, where you won't have to worry about things. You told me that you had a bad childhood, and told Jeanne-san more than that, so whatever you need, I'm here to make sure that you live a comfortable life, you understand?"

He tried to connect, Valerie giving a strained smile.

"As long as I can converse with Gasper, then I am content."

That was the same answer he received each time that he asked.

She didn't seem to want…anything.

All she wanted was to be with Gasper, and he could understand why that was. Even he would want to be with his closest person if he could be. But right now, he was at arms length with her, and he didn't like it, wanting to be as close as he could be with her.

"Valerie-san…you know, you're my Queen, right?"

"Y-Yes, I know that."

She responded with that same strained smile.

Zenki budged closer, and gave a wide smile.

"Valerie-san, I'm here for you, you know? You're my important Queen, I want to make sure that you're happy. So, tell me if there's anything that I can do for you. If there's anything that I can do to make you happy, and I will do it. Besides being with Gasper-san, is there anything that I can do for you? Can I, do anything that will make you happy?"

Valerie rose a finger to her lips, and hummed in thought.

"Hmmm, I can't really think of anything. I have Gasper, and that's great…I don't know what else there is to do, honestly. I thought that everything would be okay with now being escaped. Since you're so kind, I can't say that I want anything else now. I like, being with Zenki-kun and the others, so thank you Zenki-kun."

It was like a stranger saying that.

Even though Valerie probably didn't want to sound like that, it did sound like a stranger was talking to him right now, and it made him feel like a slight failure about the fact that he couldn't bond with his Queen like the other people in his life.

"I-I'm glad that you do. Incidentally, Valerie-san, there's something's that I'd like to talk with you about, since you're my Queen and all. Considering that you're the second in command of my peerage now, I'd like to discuss something's with you, if it is okay that is? Anytime you're ready is fine."

"Y-Yes, no time like the present. L-Let's discuss things Zenki-kun."

Zenki smiled in appreciation and clicked his fingers. A few files appeared, and he presented it to her.

Valerie curiously looked at it, and it was documents about the peerage members that he had right now, and she peered inside. The first person she saw was Asia, and she was in a photo that had Asia dressed in her nun outfit, making her look cute.

"Excellent. Now, I'd like to discuss about the peerage. I thought that I would catch you up on their abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and other things like that, and my general ideas of how they would be able to work with other members of the peerage. I'd also like your input as well, I'm sure that you'd be able to contribute very much so, since I've been hearing that you're quite intelligent."

At the compliment, Valerie became bashful and tossed her head to the side shyly.

"O-Oh, that's very flattering Zenki-kun. I don't think that I will be able to be of much use, but I will try my best as your Queen."

"Thanks."

He said it with an appreciative smile, as Valerie read the profiles.

As she read them, she couldn't deny that each brought something unique to the table, like Asia's healing, Ravel's flames and healing tears, Kuroka's mastery (beginning at least) of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, especially when it comes to terms of barrier and such, Koneko being on the same side, but hers were more physical based attacks, and Jeanne's holy swords that can be used in different ways.

"Well, these are quite amazing group of people, Zenki-kun."

She honestly spoke, placing the files down on the table before them.

Zenki adopted a kind smile, directing it towards Valerie.

"Ara yes. Each of them are amazing and unique, huh. So, Valerie-san, have you got any inputs?"

Valerie shyly looked downwards, and tried to think of something, since she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Erm…really, maybe have…erm, maybe have Jeanne-san made an ice sword and…have Ravel-san use her flames, like a smokescreen or something like that…?"

She wasn't confident if she was speaking the right way or not. Even Zenki could see that she was nervous, so he didn't want to push her into anything.

"That's a cool idea Valerie-san. Thanks for the input!"

It was his way of trying to get close to her…but it didn't seem to be really working.

It just seemed like they were still distant with one another right now.

He didn't wish it, and wished that he could do something to make them closer and closer to her. But he couldn't think of how. He wasn't going to deny her to see Gasper, that would've been cruel, and it helped the pair of them to get together and do what they did together, even though he wasn't sure what they talked about all day. He didn't know what to say to her, as she had her defences up most of the time, she wasn't like his other peerage members, and he was glad that she was a unique girl, but did kind of wish that she was easier to get close too.

"T-Thank you, Zenki-kun. E-Erm, Zenki-kun, is it possible for me to see Gasper tomorrow?"

Bringing it back to Gasper, Zenki merely looked on and answered while nodding his head.

"Yeah…of course you can."

He said with a small smile, though wished that he could say that he'd like to get to know her, but found it difficult in conversing with her. Not because she wasn't nice, which she really was, but because it was like a wall around her, and wouldn't allow anyone close, besides Gasper, and Jeanne.

"Thank you Zenki-kun. You're very kind."

"Right…also, Valerie-san…."

He smiled, and was about to say something when Serafall suddenly came bursting into the room while crying "ZENKI-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" and rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly, tears in her eyes.

Valerie blinked at the Maou, Zenki rubbing her back gently.

"Sera-tan, what's happening right now? Why have you screamed?"

Serafall sniffled, looking up at his eyes with her own tear-stained eyes, attempting to not shed tears.

"Zenki-tan…I heard cruel information…y-you kissed Asia-chan a-and w-we haven't even k-kissed at all! I've known you since you were an adorable baby, yet we've not had lip contact! It isn't fair Zenki-tan! I want to have some fun with you! I want to have fun with you Zenki-tan!"

He chuckled awkwardly, and petted the back of her head as depression set into her eyes.

"Don't worry Sera-tan, I still love you very much."

Reassuring her, Serafall widened her smile, and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly, even more so than before. Her breasts pressed against him, the teens hormones going into overdrive when feeling her mature body, his eyes shyly looking away, but Serafall caught that, and stood Zenki up.

"Come along Zenki-tan! Queen of Zenki-tan! We've got something to talk about right now!"

Zenki and Valerie shared a look, not knowing what Serafall had planned…

* * *

"Today, we're going to be discussing one of the most evil…evilest of creatures that has ever scarred this very world with her evilness, and how she can think to try and come onto my Zenki-tan because she's a little bitch and no one loves her besides the ghosts that haunt her, because she is twisted and evil of course. And that monsters name is, Gabriel, Queen of the psychotic people."

Serafall announced as she stood in front of a board, that had numerous pictures on it, but they were turned around, so no one would be able to see what was on the other side right now, and that's how Serafall liked it. Above the turned pictures, was written 'Gabriel, Queen of the psychotic people' with bright bold letters, coated in glitter.

Sat before her were Sona, Zenki with Koneko and Ravel (reluctantly for Koneko) on his lap. Kuroka was on his left, hugging his arm, Asia on the opposite side. Valerie sat together with Jeanne, and Rias was sat with Akeno as well, and all of them...happened to be in the baths.

Naturally, Valerie was concerned with modesty, and covered up quite well, from the male Zenki, but all of the others didn't see anything wrong with it. Even Asia found it quite natural to have a bath with a loose fitting towel. Koneko and Ravel didn't even seem to mind that they were essentially having a small piece of cloth covering Zenki's crotch, and their own bodies were loosely covered with a small towel.

All of them were confused on what was happening right now, they didn't know what was happening right now, even Sona was in the dark, besides knowing that it was about Gabriel, most assuming it to be the Angel Gabriel, Asia and Jeanne though didn't suspect a thing, despite hearing of the things Serafall had said beforehand.

"Serafall-sama? Is there something going on right now?"

Rias was brave enough to question Serafall, the woman nodding with a cheery smile, yet also very frightening as well.

"Yes, we've got to talk about Queen Gabriel, that mental bitch."

She said it with a dark tone, most of the people flinching as a result.

"Do we have to do it in the bath?"

Sona scowled, not liking to share a bath with all of Zenki's peerage. Though she was pleasantly happy that Seekvaira wasn't there.

"Who's evil Queen Gabriel Serafall-chan?"

Jeanne beamed out, swaying from side to side which in turn made the water around her sway from the way her body did, her breasts becoming loosened around the towel.

Everyone that knew who she was talking about paled at the thought of Serafall losing control of her anger for Gabriel.

"Queen Gabriel is a nightmare. She's evil to the highest degree. She came onto Zenki-tan, and she's been trying to take him away because she is evil, and mental, and has a thing for Shota boys, because she is sick in the head. Get someone your own age Gabriel which is like a million trillion years old!"

Serafall said it while puffing out her chest, breathing in with set intervals of three seconds each, making her chest rise and fall.

" _I wish I wasn't here…Serafall-sama scares me when goes on about Gabriel-sama. I swear sometimes, she's going to take it too far and start a war…she's going to cause a war because of her intense dislike of Gabriel-sama…poor Gabriel-sama, Maou-sama is going to make sure that you can't be with Zenki…but why would Gabriel-sama even want to be with a Devil. They haven't met before, have they?_ "

That's how Rias really felt right now, she felt like something dangerous was going to happen, and wanted to escape…but the redhead was caught by the woman, who wasn't going to let her go, no matter what.

Akeno curiously looked on at the Maou, and then snickered.

" _Seems like Serafall-sama has the Shotacon thing, not Gabriel-sama. She's always talking about how cute Zenki-kun is, and what she wants to do with him._ "

When she thought that, Serafall's dangerous eyes fell upon her, and it felt like her insides where freezing at the moment of the glare falling upon her, knowing that this woman would be able to do something dangerous.

"By definition, Onee-sama, you'd be placed on the same boat as you have the same thing for Zenki."

Sona chimed in, making Serafall's eyes lower than the floor, depression taking over her briefly.

"D-Don't say things like that, my love is pure. She's only after him because I am after him. She only loves him because I do, and he was mine way before she even knew of his existence, because she's just an evil woman who wants to take Zenki-tan away from me and then we'd never be able to see one another ever again. She told me as much."

"When?"

Sona countered, not believing it for an instance.

Serafall rose her pinky finger, and then winked.

"When I was chasing after her with my machete, Mach-chan~!"

Her voice was a singsong manner. It was as if she wasn't doing anything wrong at all. It was something that a child would use when trying to throw the suspects off their trail, but Sona was able to see right through this, knowing her elder sister very well.

"When you were Sera Voorhees, right?"

Sona shuddered when saying the words, and everyone barring Jeanne and Valerie shuddered even more, the last two not knowing who that was, but the others knew…they all knew who she was, and what she was truly capable of doing.

Serafall lowered her eyes, and showed that she wasn't going to take any prisoners.

"Sera Voorhees, would you like her to come out now?"

Everyone gasped, even Valerie and Jeanne who didn't know what the girl was, backed away as they gasped, wishing that Serafall didn't say something like that, especially considering the fact that it was a very terrifying experience.

"N-No that wouldn't be necessary Onee-sama."

Sona whispered, not wanting to anger the girl.

Serafall dropped her other persona and continued to beam out brightly.

"Now, have a look at these!" She directed everyone's attention to the board behind her and flipped a picture, revealing Gabriel's smiling face. "Now this is the face of evil!" She then flipped another picture to reveal another picture, but this was one of a posterior covered in a white sheet. "And this is the ass of evil." Serafall beamed and then flipped another picture, to reveal a large pair of breasts that made Akeno, Rias, and Kuroka jealous. "And these are the breasts of evil."

"How did you get all of these pictures? O-Of her butt and boobs? T-Though they aren't…"

Zenki trailed off when he noticed the eyes of evil on him…

All of the girls barring Rias of course, and Valerie (because she didn't feel like that for him) had the eyes of an evil person right now ready to kill someone.

They all looked ready to kill, so he didn't say anything else and merely smile softly to himself.

"Onee-sama, Zenki has a point. How did you get these pictures exactly?"

Serafall let out a titter, and winked adorably.

"Because we need to know the enemy inside and out. She's cruel, vindictive, evil, insane, and also after my Zenki-tan, who is adorable Sona-tan. You need to watch and behold, because if you don't move soon, things like Gabriel are going to take precious Zenki-tan away. Even Zenki-tan kissed Asia-chan beforehand, and she's already made her move, damn nun."

Asia's face turned to a cute red when she recalled her kiss with Zenki. She became extremely shy and buried her head against his chest, and wouldn't move. Ravel and Koneko also recalled it, and wanted to do something dangerous to Asia, as they both wanted to kiss Zenki.

Kuroka didn't seem all that bothered about it, surprisingly. She was thinking about what she was going to do with Zenki in the future, especially when she gets her hands on Zenki, and she promised herself she wasn't going to let him go, ever.

Sona's eyes dropped considerably thanks to her words, and she felt like she was going to drown at any second.

"Zenki, you actually kissed Asia-san there?"

The words leaving her lips sounded dangerous. Akeno would accuse the voice being that of a yandere's voice right now, and it was a very scary type of voice that she was using right now, even Rias felt like she was going to fall at the voice.

"W-Well, it was a mistake…b-but it was good."

At his admission…Asia smiled internally.

She wouldn't show it on her face, being frightened of Sona right now, but she felt good inside of her chest. She felt good, because it meant that she was the closest to Zenki, at least she thought, since she didn't know any of the others that had kissed Zenki yet, so she was his first.

Sona didn't seem to like that answer, biting her bottom lip from saying anything, not making any outwardly outbursts.

"So, now that-"

"Zenki-chan~ Can we forget Gabriel-san and have some sexy fun in the bath as well~"

Kuroka brought up, so Akeno joined in with a light hearted smile.

"Ara, I want to also have some fun times with Zenki-kun, it would be pretty fun to have fun with Zenki-kun~"

Zenki smiled weakly, as the two women moved closer.

"E-Eh, I don't think that we should..."

"Actually, I think that it would be nice, Zenki-sama." Ravel began, seeing the disdain from Kuroka, and frowned. "What is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Have you thought about not touching my Zenki-chan nyaaa?"

Ravel huffed, showing her dominance by snuggling on his lap, ignoring the glare from Koneko.

"W-Well, Zenki-sama likes me on his lap, and we've known one another for years now. We're the most suited to being together, I think so anyway."

"You're the only one that does nyaaa."

Ravel's eyebrow twitched.

"And that's supposed to mean, what exactly?"

"It means you're a bitch and no one likes you nyaaa."

"Kuroka-tan!" Zenki chided, seeing Ravel's eyes turning upset. "Don't say that. We're all apart of the same peerage, or family as I like to think of it as. We're a family, and you don't need to do anything like being negative to the Bishop of the peerage." Asia furrowed her eyebrows, Zenki giving her a pat on the head. "One of my Bishops." Asia gained a satisfied smile, Zenki continuing. "Can't we all get along? You both have differences, but you're quite alike as well, can't we all just become a happy family unit?"

Zenki's words touched Ravel and Kuroka, who both smiled...

But they still shook their heads.

"Nope, she's a bitch nyaaa."

"I'd rather befriend a cactus than her."

Kuroka and Ravel gave each other glares, the others sighing heavily.

"But..."

"Zenki-chan, we love you, we love the rest of the peerage. But that Bird-bitch and I just don't get along. She picks on me constantly when I am innocent nyaaa."

"You're not innocent! You're twisted!"

"Peppa Pig! Shut the fuck up!"

The young Phenex's eyes become slightly wet at being called Peppa Pig.

"D-Don't call me Peppa Pig! And don't tell me to shut the fuck up either!"

A round of laughter came from Kuroka, Akeno, a reluctant Rias, and a hysterical Serafall at the voice Ravel used, a high class one, which didn't go with the swearing she used. Even Sona cracked a smile at the voice of Ravel's.

"Peppa Pig-chan~ Hehe, funny~"

Jeanne sang out rejoicing her fun, Ravel's eyes moistening even more.

"S-Stop calling me Peppa Pig!"

Ravel's anger exploded, but it only made more people laugh. The only ones not laughing were Zenki, and Asia. Everyone else, even Koneko and Sona to a degree, found it funny to laugh at Ravel right now.

"...Peppa Pig, please don't yell."

Koneko shifted on Zenki's lap, and gave harsh eyes to the sobbing Ravel.

"Aaah! I'm not Peppa Pig! Zenki-sama! Tell them they can't call me Peppa Pig!"

Zenki put a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

"Okay, let's not call Ravel-tan Peppa Pig. It upsets her."

The others grumbled out "Okay..." when they clearly wanted to call Ravel 'Peppa Pig', only because they found some enjoyment in making Ravel cry, which Zenki thought was quite cruel on them.

Kuroka tossed her head to the side, and licked her lips.

"Zenki-chan, with this done, can we go to bed and have some fun already nyaaa? Can I play with your erection?"

"N-No! You can't!"

Zenki's rejection didn't stop Kuroka, who removed her towel, and revealed her breasts to the entire bath.

"These kitties need to be played with Zenki-chan! Just take me already!"

"B-Baka!"

Zenki pulled away, but because Koneko and Ravel were on his lap, he couldn't really move.

Kuroka smirked and went towards Asia, and with one sweeping motion, she yanked Asia's towel from her, and revealed her body to the blushing Zenki, Asia's eyes widening to try and comprehend what was going on.

"Gak!" His nose bled at the sight of a naked Asia, exploding like a volcano. "W-What are you doing!?"

Kuroka didn't answer, licking her lips sensually, almost sadistically.

"Kuroka-saaaaaaaaan!" Asia complained while trying to hide her body and crying at the same time. But it became worse when Kuroka came around Asia's back, and groped her breasts, massaging them softly. "Kuroka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! S-Stooooooooooooooooooooooop! O-Only Zenki-san c-can do thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Blood came even more from Zenki as his unwilling body warmed up, his erection being obvious to Koneko and Ravel, the pair blushing at how big it came and how the towel came nearly off, a tent shape being made by his crotch.

"Ararara~ This is pretty good for a girl your age nyaaa~ Your boobs are good...but what's this? You want Zenki to play with your sweet tits?" Asia surpressed a cry, Zenki feeling the same right now. "That's okay, let's have Zenki suck your tits!"

PUSH!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia cried as her breasts forced themselves against Zenki's face. He had a quick idea to close his mouth, as if he didn't, her breast would've gone into his mouth, and a newly dangerous situation could've turned even worse than before.

"Fufufu, Asia-chan's becoming more bold. How naughty."

Akeno giggled cutely, and undid her own towel, revealing her maturing body to Zenki.

"A-Akeno-tan please put your towel on!"

The modest side of Zenki tried to convince Akeno while still being subjected to Asia's boobs (though he didn't mind that part), but she didn't listen and rushed to his side, hugging him from the left, forcing her bust against his face.

"Ara, Zenki-kun's head is always on my breasts." Her eyes briefly went to Valerie...who was blushing up a storm, smirked, and returned her eyes to Zenki. "It's because Zenki-kun has become accustomed to having my breasts against his face. He's always loved the big breasted girls, after all. Don't worry Zenki-kun, my boobs are for only you."

"Fat chance!" Serafall whined and stripped off her towel, embarrassing Sona and Zenki at the same time. "He's my Zenki-tan! I won't surrender him to anyone! Especially that slut Gabriel!"

With a wide smirk, Serafall jumped as Asia was removing herself from his face with her breasts, only for Serafall's passing body to smash her boobs against his face again, blood leaking from his noses, his muffled cries becoming more so when Serafall came from the right, her breasts pushing against his face, essentially crushing his face in breasts.

"Noooo! That's not fair nyaaa! He's my Zenki-chan nyaaaa!"

Kuroka showed dissatisfaction, rushing to behind him and forced the back of his head against her bust, now burying his head in a world of boobs, not that he was complaining right now, though he did find it difficult to breathe.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Breasts pushed against him, yet he couldn't move his lips. If he did, he would've gotten a mouthful of Asia's breasts, which seemed to be developing quite well. His body was pinned by Koneko and Ravel, both sat on him, and his face was being squished to death by four different set of breasts...though he wasn't going to complain about that part, especially if it is Asia's.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! That's not fair! Zenki-chan is having fun with all of the girls yet I am not getting punished!?"

Jeanne whined as she twitched her body, wanting to join in.

Rias watched from the side, and felt complicated feelings on the matter.

Sona just shook her head in annoyance, but something in her wished to join in, even if it was a slight pang of jealousy that she felt.

"To think that Zenki-sama is doing this right here and now..."

"...Zenki-san is cruel, to not include me..."

Ravel and Koneko looked equally unhappy that they weren't able to join in, their frustrations being immense right now.

"Zenki-chan nyaaa~"

"Ara ara, play with my boobs Zenki-kun~"

"Hehehe, he's mine after all~ Take that Gabriel~"

"Zenki-saaaaaan~ Y-Your face is...a-and my boobs a-are..."

Kuroka looked ready to 'have fun' with Zenki, the same for Akeno. Serafall was merely pleased that she was able to spend time with Zenki, and Asia felt ashamed, yet also felt enjoyment from having Zenki play with her like this, not wanting to lose out on the others.

Zenki then drowned in the sea of breasts...a great way to go.

* * *

The next day, Zenki and his peerage along with Illuyanka ended up being in a place that Zenki never thought he'd be able to go…

It was a training area near the Fallen Angels territory.

Zenki was stood in the middle with his peerage around him. Koneko held his left hand, noticing the smell of Fallen Angels straight away, but didn't say anything. Asia looked troubled, feeling negative feelings from this place and merely stayed on Zenki's side. Valerie didn't know why they were there, but she felt like there was something going on with her right now, if the looks between Zenki and Illuyanka said anything about it.

"So, this is near the Grigori, is it nyaaa?"

Kuroka looked around at the training area, having a vague idea on why she was there with the others.

"The Grigori, where the Fallen Angels reside?"

Jeanne's question was met with a nod of Ravel's head.

"Yes, that's right Jeanne-sama. Though, I don't know why we are here, Zenki-sama."

Directing the last part towards Zenki, he cleared his throat and went to explain.

"Yes, today we're going to be meeting the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel-san himself." Most took defensive positions at that, Asia looking troubled, but he waved his hand at all of them. "We're not going to be fighting with him at all."

"B-But, what do you mean Zenki-chan?"

Kuroka asked for the others that were confused.

He smiled at each of them and gave them all reassuring looks.

"Because my Kaa-chan was able to arrange a meeting with the Fallen Angel that is obsessed with Sacred Gears, and we're here because, I hope at least, will be able to help with Valerie-sans Sacred Gear problem."

Mentioning her, Valerie became shocked and pointed to herself.

"T-This meeting is because of me?"

Illuyanka nodded her head and further explained.

"My son cares a lot about his peerage. Though officially, something like this shouldn't be happening, I was able to get a meeting with Azazel. But don't worry about him, he tries anything weird and I will punch him hard in the head, very severally and make him cry like a little bitch~"

Kuroka seemed happy that Illuyanka said that, while the others grimaced at the thought of Illuyanka going insane and trying to kick the crap out of Azazel.

"…Zenki-san really did all of this for Valerie-san, even though it could be dangerous?"

Koneko was happy that he did, and he nodded himself, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'd do anything for my peerage, even if it means asking a Fallen Angel for help. It doesn't really matter to me. And if he said no, I'd try and persuade him that it would be better. I don't want Valerie-san to be in danger, and if he can give her something that can help her control it a little more than she would be able to do on her own, even if it was just because he did it for Kaa-chan or whoever else it would be."

As he explained, a light circle appeared in the middle of the arena, and what appeared was Azazel, stood together with Vali. Her battle crazed smirk when seeing Zenki sent shivers down his spine, Kuroka and Koneko's ears twitched when using their Senjutsu to sense the girl.

"…Zenki-san, she's not an ordinary person."

Koneko advised in a whisper, Kuroka nodding in agreement.

"She's right nyaaa. There's something strong inside of her, but I don't know what that is yet."

Zenki nodded ever so slightly. It wasn't an obvious nod that he did, so it wasn't clear for the others to see.

Vali looked at Azazel with a crossed glare, so Azazel smiled weakly and took a step forward.

"Aaah, so this is the famous Zenki Astaroth, and his peerage. Wow, what a sight to behold. All young women. Is there something you'd like to tell me young man?"

"What? Like what?"

His innocent question was met with a deadpan stare from Azazel.

"You don't see…the girls are…well, whatever. Anyway, your Kaa-chan, Illuyanka-chan, has asked of my assistance in helping the one that possesses the Sephiroth Graal. Who among you might possess that?" Valerie shyly raised her hand, Zenki carefully watching as Azazel's eyes turned interested. "Well, so it is you my dear? To think I'd be able to meet someone with a Longinus on the Devils side. It surely has come to a point where things happen like this."

Azazel took a few steps forward, but Zenki stood forward as well, and folded his arms.

"Excuse me, before we continue, I want to have your assurance that you won't be doing anything, intrusive to Valerie-san here. She's my adorable Queen, and I won't allow anything negative to happen to her. If you do happen to break this trust, then you will be feeling my wrath, and I promise, even if you're the leader of the Fallen Angels, I won't allow anything dodgy to happen to my Queen. Anything happens to my Queen, or my peerage, you'd wish my Super Devil Tou-chan was your opponent over me."

Valerie's face tinged pink as Zenki defended her from being experimented on, even the other girls blushed as his bold declaration to kill Azazel if he did anything weird to them. Even if it was or want going to happen, just knowing that he cared so much about her to send challenging eyes towards the Fallen Angels leader was more than enough to warrant a blush on her cheeks.

Azazel looked down to meet the eyes of Zenki, and saw how his resolve was strong, despite speaking to someone stronger than he was.

To test the waters, Azazel's power flowed around him in a dense aura. Most would walk away from such an aura, even most of Zenki's peerage barring Kuroka backed away from the strong aura that the man was releasing right now, but Zenki's body didn't even twitch at all.

"I see, you've got confidence."

Azazel was mildly impressed that Zenki didn't back down, even with the aura he was releasing right now.

"I've got confidence because I have my peerages best interests at heart. I will not tolerate anyone trying to use my peerage members. I believe that you are the best person short of God himself coming to see her, I know that would be impossible to see." Azazel rolled his eyes, knowing how truly impossible that would be. "So, I came to you, and I hope that you'll be able to help her with her…well, the…"

Zenki wasn't sure how to word it, but fortunately, Azazel already knew what he was talking about.

"I understand." He began, showing a daring smile. "Illuyanka-chan has already given me the low-down on it, or whatever you kids call it, and I can certainly see that as a problem. Of course, it would be impossible to completely nullify the backlash the Sacred Gear gives, but with some studies and seeing it up close, I am sure that I will be able to come up with, something that at east allow the Sacred Gear to be used and not be as detrimental to the owner than without."

"I see. If anything like that would be good. I don't want Valerie-san to be in danger when using her Sacred Gear. I know she can't not use it indefinitely, it just seems too stupid for things like that to happen. But anything that would help her would be better than without her using it."

"Exactly my-"

"Azazel, move now." Vali ordered and pushed past him, pointing at Zenki. "You're Zenki Astaroth, aren't you?"

Zenki blinked a few times, then nodded.

"That's right, who might you be?"

Asking like a gentle soul, Zenki inquired from the girl.

Vali tossed her head to the side, and her silver hair caught his attention.

"My name, is Vali. And I want to challenge…no, I demand that we fight here and now. Your Kaa-san has already agreed."

Zenki's eyes lidded and unlidded a few times, then his eyes shot towards Illuyanka who had a childlike smile on her face.

"Kaa-chan! You accepted another fight on my behalf again!? Why would you do something like that when the last time that happened I had to fight quite a few people!?"

His rage was understandable, and his words portrayed that this wasn't the first time that she had done something like this.

Zenki's Mother merely smiled softly, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You know how I get Zenki. That little girl wouldn't take no, so I got into a heated place, and when I came out of it, it seemed like I had accepted a challenge to fight for you. You're probably pissed off at me right now, but this is a good chance to teach this young girl a lesson. She thinks she's the bees knees or something. Go on Zenki, kick the crap out of her. I know that you can do it, because you're so awesome my sweet child. Show her the power of Zenki Astaroth."

Illuyanka looked upwards and rose her fist to the sky, as if she was proclaiming something, a very dangerous looking something.

Zenki sighed, not happy with his Mother right now, and looked at his 'opponent' with a timid smile.

"Look, my Kaa-chan sometimes does things where I have no idea what's going to happen. I don't really want to have a fight with you or anything. I just feel like getting Valerie-san sorted, so Vali-san, would it be okay if we don't fight?"

He tried to persuade her, not really looking for a fight right now, due to the fact that he was more concerned for his Queen than anything else right now. He wanted to make sure that she was safe right now.

Vali didn't accept his words, and narrowed her eyes.

"No. You and I will be fighting one another. It has already been determined that it would happen. Zenki Astaroth is the same age as I, and has accomplished many things in his years. Though Azazel forbids me from fighting with strong Devils usually that aren't Stray Devils, I wish to face the son of a Maou-sama, that is said to surpass the original Maou in strength. Logically, his son would also be strong. But if you think you can't fight, I won't hold it against you."

Baiting him slightly, Zenki didn't take the bait, and gave a small smile as a response.

"Sorry, but that won't work with me. I don't be baited like that. It doesn't bother me in the slightest if you mock me, say that I am weak or whatever, because I know who I am and I am comfortable with who I am, and I don't be baited into fights because of some words. Contrary of what people think, I'm actually a calm individual."

Vali hummed a little bit to herself, and then smirked dangerously.

"I see. I also heard that the son of Ajuka also holds interests in holy girls. I shall gain you a holy girl if you manage to beat me in a fight."

Zenki's mouth dropped open as Kuroka's mouth widened into a bright smile, the same for Illuyanka, Asia and Jeanne blushing as they were considered holy girls. Ravel looked embarrassed that her Kings 'fetish' was known, the same for Koneko, though Valerie didn't really understand what was going on right now.

"I-I do not have a thing for holy girls!"

Snorts came from Kuroka, and Illuyanka, Zenki's eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Vali didn't care in the slightest that he looked embarrassed and sighed.

"Whatever you say, but it is obvious by the face you're making that you are." Kuroka snickered so Zenki sent a glare towards her, her eyes going towards the left so they couldn't be seen anymore. "You'll face me in a fight, one way or another."

Vali's tone was low, and almost cold but Zenki could sense that there was something hidden within her icy blue eyes, something that he wasn't sure what it was.

"Seems like you wish to fight truly, badly, and deeply as well. Why is that?"

Zenki inquired from the girl, Vali walking closer.

"My thoughts are always on fighting. I wish to face people who are strong, and I've met someone who is my own age and powerful. To me, that's quite attractive. I wish to face you, and see where I measure up, where you measure up, and if there is truly any competition here, or it is all hype. I wish to know why my heart beats rapidly at the thought of facing off against someone like you."

After hearing her honesty, he couldn't deny that she did have a very pure way of thinking, even if it was a way where she would have to fight. He couldn't deny the single fact that she was trying to prove how strong she was, and he could relate to that in certain ways.

His rose a finger to his lips and hummed a little bit in thought.

"Well, if you put it that way, then…hmmm, fighting you, I presume it isn't to the death, due to the fact that I've done that recently, and I don't really care to repeat that process again either. So, what are we talking about now?"

He was entertaining the idea.

He didn't say yes, and he didn't say no either.

He was just curious as to what she was thinking about doing right now.

"Until one of us is unconscious, can't stand anymore, or gives up. Either of these is fine with me, so ready now?"

Vali showed a little smile, a dangerous smile, Kuroka becoming worried when she felt the power that Vali had within her, and turned to Zenki.

"Whoa Zenki-chan, you sure you want to fight this chick? This chick has a power that's higher that Diodora did, and stronger than that Marc as well." Kuroka expressed her concerns, but Zenki didn't say anything. "Zenki-chan, I'm your Pawn, want me to fight her for you? It wouldn't be so bad if it happened, would it?"

She thought that it would be better that way.

Despite all of the things that she does, and how she mocks, she thought that if she fought, it would be better than if Zenki did, only wishing to protect him in her own way, even if she knew that he could defend himself from many things in the world.

"I'm alright Kuroka-tan, I can fight my own battles. Thanks though, I will just have to show her that I am quite strong as well. Even if she is, whatever she is, it doesn't mean that I've not got tricks up my sleeve."

Zenki said with a kind smile, trying to relieve Kuroka of her worries and doubts.

"You sure nyaaa?"

Zenki nodded his head and turned his back to Vali to address his peerage, showing his kindness with his eyes and face.

As he did…Vali's eyes went down his back.

First her eyes went from his green hair that came to just below his neck, but above his shoulders. It was straight, yet Vali could notice that his hair also had a ahoge on the top of his head, which twitched a little bit.

Next was his back. Her eyes didn't notice anything out of the ordinary from his back, but then she reached the place her eyes went towards without her authorization.

It wasn't intentionally, but something told her to do it, and her eyes landed on…his butt.

Her eyes traced every inch of his butt, taking in the curves and other things associated with the posterior, though she didn't know why she did this.

" _Hmmm, so that's his…it's quite…and the shape is…it's small, and looks like it could be…no, why am I looking…it doesn't matter, I have to defeat him to prove my strength…but his butt is…_ "

Vali's cheeks turned slightly red, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone other than Illuyanka who smirked to herself.

" _Seems like someone is staring at a certain part of my boys body…hmmm, I wonder…no Illuyanka, no trying to get this girl in Zenki's harem…but damn, I bet it would make things interesting…maybe I should shake things up a little bit. Would be interesting to see what was going on. I've got to make sure that this happens, it would be funny to say the least._ "

Illuyanka seemed to be happy right now, and wanted to pair Vali with Zenki, if only to make it more interesting as she watched her son and his harem interact with one another.

Zenki's eyes looked over his peerage members, and his smile relieved their hearts.

"Alright everyone. I'm gonna have to fight Vali here. Not because I want too…but because, she kinda has a point. Progressing through fighting stronger people is something that people like me hope to achieve."

"It isn't to do with the holy girl fetish you have, right Zenki-chan?"

Zenki scowled at Jeanne who winked.

"No, it isn't anything to do that, which I DON'T HAVE in the SLIGHTEST! I don't have anything like that!"

To the others, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else, and it came across like that to even Azazel who snickered, and looked towards Illuyanka.

"Seems like your son has a holy girls fetish."

"Hey, it ain't as bad as what Ajuka is into, so I just roll with it."

Azazel looked in awe at the girl, but she didn't reveal anything else, and moved off the fighting arena.

Though they weren't happy that their King was going to fight, Zenki moved to the fighting arena, as his peerage moved away as well.

Zenki looked on as Vali looked on as well.

"So, I am ready when you are."

Zenki announced and clutched his hand tightly.

Vali did the same, showing dangerous eyes towards the boy, as bright wings of light appeared at his back. As soon as he saw it, Zenki knew almost instantly that it was a Sacred Gear, feeling the aura of it, he could tell it was a powerful Sacred Gear, but he wasn't sure what type of Sacred Gear it was, beyond flight capabilities he presumed.

"Then, let's begin."

* * *

As soon as she said that, Vali rushed forward in a blinding speed that even Jeanne wasn't able to see despite being a Knight.

"Wow! She's fast!"

Jeanne yelled as Zenki jumped up, the others watching to see Vali appearing just below him with an extended leg, seeing that she was about to kick him. Apart from the adults, Kuroka and Koneko (thanks to their Senjutsu) only Zenki was able to react so fast to her movements.

"Your child is fast, to react to Vali."

Azazel commented to Illuyanka who smirked.

"Ooh yeah, he's very fast indeed. You have no idea."

Azazel wondered what she meant by that, but he didn't have time to ask as he saw Vali's face light up in slight amusement.

"Fast, aren't you?"

Zenki praised as Vali turned her hand upwards and gathered demonic power to his shock.

"Very. Are you?"

She baited and fired off a point black range blast of demonic energy.

"Zenki-san!"

Asia panicked…but it wasn't necessary.

Just as the demonic power was about to hit, Zenki made a barrier and blocked the blast, cancelling one another out. Extending his Devil wings, Zenki flew backwards and placed distance between the two of them, sharpening his eyes as an aura ran around his body.

"Well, you're quite fast, you're like my friend Sai-tan…but I've been accustomed with dealing with high moving opponents. I won't be losing to you, Vali-san."

Saying it with a cool expression, Ravel placed her hands together and felt her face heat up.

"Go on Zenki-sama, show her how you're the number one youth, a title shared with Sairaorg-sama."

Kuroka's bemused eyes fell upon Ravel for the moment, then turned back to Vali with a curious brow being raised.

"That's right, you should at least be this fast to deal with me. But…I can go faster."

Suddenly, Vali disappeared, only to reappear next to Zenki with an outstretched hand. Zenki blinked and quickly moved his body out of the way, as she was about to hit him with an extended hand. An aura gathered in Zenki's hand when he was in the air, and placed it near Vali.

"Can you deal with this?"

Zenki smirked and shot out a wave of demonic power. It was a high grade demonic power, that only Devils of Zenki's calibre would be able to produce, Vali being quite shocked by the dangerous level of power he released.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to take it, she flew into the air, and avoided the wave…but.

"Not enough, Vali-san."

Smiling, Zenki flicked his hand upwards and activated the Kankura Formula. He took control of his demonic power and manoeuvred the demonic power to follow Vali like a homing beckon, following after her more and more.

"Damn it!"

Vali felt panicked and unleashed a hailstorm of demonic bullets at the demonic blast following her. Slowly, one by one, the bullets did the job they intended to do. They decreased the blasts power bit by bit, breaking it apart with each single bullet.

Just before it could be completely broken apart, Zenki tightened his fist, and a magic circle appeared around the demonic power that was left. Suddenly, the power increased exponentially, using his Kankura Formula to draw out all of the hidden power left within the single small sphere that was left, shocking Vali.

"Crap! That's amazing!"

Kuroka screamed out in ecstasy, seeing that Zenki's control had increased more than before.

"Zenki-san seems to have been practicing with his demonic power lately since the fight with Diodora and peerage and has refined his control."

Koneko looked on in awe, seeing how her King was bringing more and more light within her eyes.

Azazel's interested eyes scanned the boys form, and smirked.

"Well, what a gem indeed. This boy seems to be quite the pinnacle of a Devil with superior demonic power. Such control."

"That's my son for you." Illuyanka boasted, watching Vali trying to avoid the demonic power, now having moved faster than before. "He's always been talented. He's like a very cool Technique type of fighter."

"Technique type indeed. The type that excels in the area of techniques, I can sense this boy has quite the talent, Illuyanka. But that's expected since he's your, and Ajuka's child."

The private conversation between adults continued as Vali tried to fire demonic bullets at the blast…but this time they didn't get through.

"A solid wall that protects us all!"

Zenki announced as a barrier erected around his power, so Vali couldn't get through with her own demonic power.

Vali continued the bullets as she zipped across the sky, but she couldn't get away, it was increasing in speed. Each blast of demonic power was very strong, and it did indeed break a barrier. But Zenki once again made another one.

It was a standstill. Each blast was breaking a barrier, but Zenki was fast enough to make barriers just as fast as she was able to break them apart. It was clear on her face that she was getting frustrated, and Zenki smiled when seeing it.

"Vali-san, I might not be Kuroka-tan, but even I know how to use barriers, and your demonic power is quite high for your age, on the same level as my own probably. But I won't be allowed to lose now. I won't lose ever again, because when I lose…people die, and that cannot happen again. She…none of them can die again."

Remembering what happened to Asia, all of his peerage remembered how down he was when he wasn't able to protect Asia, and all understood how he didn't want to be like that again, why each of them (even Valerie) was declaring to themselves that they'd do their best to become strong as well.

Vali didn't care right now, and stopped the demonic power, and held herself in the sky with her wings.

"Damn you!"

Vali placed her hands out, and created a barrier to defend against the demonic power. She concentrated her power on defence so she could defend against this wild attack, before anything else could happen.

The barrier and the blast met one another in a glorious dance of demonic power. The barrier of the girl was strong, but Zenki's demonic power was very strong as well, dancing, swirling and causing the air around Vali to vibrate with the intensity of the demonic power that they both used to face down their opponents.

"Yes, yes! This is it, Azazel! This boy is the one that I wanted to fight all along!"

Vali showed a face that was equal to a face of ecstasy, Azazel smiling widely.

"Gotta admit. This is the first time I've seen someone Vali's age being able to get so close to hurting her before…but."

He paused and watched Vali increase the barriers strength, which in turn pushed back Zenki's power.

"Damn Witch, she's really pushing it, isn't she?"

Ravel scowled out, seeing how Zenki was being pushed back…but Asia smiled.

"No, Zenki-san is very smart. He's already thought of ways to stop this."

She seemed to be hope filled, but Jeanne couldn't disagree and placed her hands outwards like an excited child.

"Zenki-chan is the best! He thinks like ten moves ahead! We've got to see what Zenki-chan can do now!"

Ravel right now couldn't disagree, knowing that Zenki was a very intelligent boy, and was quite the tactician, even on the same level as Sona, and unlike Sona, he could use his body and demonic power to fight, so he wasn't out of it just yet.

"Spit apart!"

To Vali's shock, Zenki waved his hand, and the large volume of demonic power broke apart, and each shot around Vali, not attacking her, but surrounding her. Above, below, left, right, back, and front, all of the area was covered by the demonic bullets.

"W-What?"

Vali didn't know how he was able to control so many bullets of demonic power, but Azazel was very impressed.

"Damn, he's very good indeed with techniques. Takes after Ajuka, no?"

"You're right, he does take after Ajuka-baka. He's just that type of fighter. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have some of my recklessness as well."

Azazel stroked his chin and smiled happily.

"I am sure that he did take some of that recklessness."

"Which is a good thing. You take more risks like that, and what's life without risks, am I right?"

"You've got a point."

Azazel muttered with a smile, seeing the demonic power around Vali intensity increase and increase. They didn't grow bigger, but Zenki's power was swirling around the bullets, and made the potential within the bullets be brought out, something of a special move of Zenki's, using no wasted power in his efforts.

"Enclose!"

With his command, Zenki brought his arm back in and the demonic bullets converged on Vali.

"Damn you!"

Vali cursed and summoned demonic power all around her, and shot demonic blasts at each of the waves of demonic power…but it didn't work.

Each of them did indeed hit the blasts, but only some were taken out. The rest of them all fell onto Vali like raindrops and made her sigh as her wings of light glowed slightly, putting her hands outwards and accepted the blasts of demonic power.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

An announcement came from the wings on Vali's back, and it interested not only Zenki, but everyone bar Azazel.

As the demonic bullets hit her body, their power decreased by half. Though she was still bombarded by the blasts, their power decreased quite a bit, by half to be exact. Not all of them decreased, Vali wasn't skilled enough yet to do something like that. But the more dangerous ones to her being did in fact decrease in power, and made the effects on her body lessen than they would've been at full power.

Zenki's eyes widened when a realization came to him, seeing Vali's descending body coming down.

" _That power…she divided the power…that noise couldn't be mistaken to my ears. The feeling of this Sacred Gear, the power radiating from her as a whole, and the feeling of…a Dragon…could it be that there is something…no, could it be the, Divine Dividing?_ "

Zenki thought that as Vali fell to the ground, landing perfectly on the floor.

Though she had some wounds on her body, they weren't going to stop her from fighting. Zenki could feel that her power wasn't that much diminished despite the fact that she had expended the amount of demonic power that she had released, along with using her Sacred Gear, though he put that up to the Sacred Gear.

"Well…s-she just did that…what was that?"

Valerie questioned to the others, confused.

Illuyanka knew what it was, and sharpened her eyes dangerously.

"It's because of her Sacred Gear nyaaa."

Kuroka explained, but didn't say anything more than that. She couldn't say anything more than that, but when Zenki crossed eyes with her, she knew that her assumptions was right, and worried for the green haired Devil, wondering if he had gotten in over his head.

The others remained unsure of what was happening, and didn't say anything else.

Zenki looked upon the girl, and took in a breath.

"Hakuryuukou, Vali-san. Am I wrong?"

At the announced, Ravel and the rest of the peerage barring Kuroka opened their eyes wide.

"Hakuryuukou…the existence opposite the Sekiryuutei?"

"It can't be, Zenki-san is fighting a Longinus class, the same as Valerie-san?"

"To think that a Longinus user is on the Fallen Angels side…"

"I can't believe it, a Longinus user…like me, who can control their Sacred Gear with such a fine finesse, it makes me worried for Zenki-kun."

"Wow! This is certainly a weird development!"

Ravel looked amazed, Asia looked surprised, Koneko had sharpened eyes, worried for her King, Valerie being in the same boat, and Jeanne was as happy as always, but even she felt a small amount of worry for the boy that she had come to admire as a King.

Illuyanka tossed her eyes to the smirking Azazel.

"You've moved the Hakuryuukou to your side huh?"

"Sorry, I should've mentioned it before. But you've also got a Longinus user on your side, on your sons peerage in fact. Isn't that a place where the world would be able to be stable. All God needs is a Longinus user."

"God, don't you mean…"

Illuyanka trailed off, Azazel nodding without a word.

Vali adopted a battle crazed smirk on her face, nodding in agreement.

"I shouldn't of expected anything different. Yes, I am the Hakuryuukou, Vali."

Introducing herself without a last name being known, Zenki was mildly impressed.

"I see, then I've met another Longinus user. Well, that's alright, because even if it is a Longinus, I won't be losing."

Vali saw the determination in his eyes, and extended her wings of light, taking her body off the ground and wiped her chin slowly. A small amount of blood happened to be there, and her eyes sharpened at Zenki.

"Making me bleed is a thing no one has ever done before at my age…no, ever since coming to the Grigori has ever made me bleed before. I think that this is a good thing, I think that you're right about that, aren't you?"

"I'm right about what?"

Zenki became confused, so Vali made it clear.

"You said that you won't be losing to a Longinus. I didn't say anything about it, but you also have a deep hunger for battle."

"I have a deep hunger for finding solutions to problems. Like this fight, I see it as a problem and I need to have a solution to it."

Zenki explained, but Vali didn't think that was right.

"Do not lie to yourself. You and I, are quite similar. You, hunger for battles-"

"And holy girls!"

Kuroka yelled with a bright smile, Zenki scowling darkly, as Vali continued.

"-and you're the type to try and rationalize your deep hunger for a fight. You're your Okaa-sans child, she's the same."

Illuyanka didn't say anything, to either disagree or agree with her right now.

"I don't think that's true, but if you think it is, then I won't be saying anything. But we should continue."

After saying that, Zenki charged himself with aura, and rushed Vali. His speed was quite fast, not many people being able to see him. But Vali saw him and avoided the fist that she was about to get, knowing it could finish her off at any instances.

She pulled back, and made demonic power in her hand, a violent one at that.

"Take this!"

Vali thrusted her hand forward and released the large power.

Zenki retreated and allowed his body to fly high into the sky. Vali's eyes closed for a moment, then new resolve entered her, and she rushed forward, using the speed that she naturally gifted with to enclose the gag instantly, and appeared before Zenki.

"S-Shit!"

Zenki placed his hand out, as Vali's fist was about to make contact. He made a barrier around himself and defended from the punch, Vali's eyebrow twitching.

"Take."

[Divide!]

Vali divided the demonic shield, and half of its power returned to Vali, keeping her at a constant flow, and pushed forward with her fist, coating it in demonic power. Because of the power drainage from Vali, the barrier around Zenki weakened and broke apart with Vali's fist.

"Damn bitch!"

Kuroka cursed as Zenki was forced backwards, just before the fist could touch him. The fist was inches close to his body, but she couldn't touch him. He was just the tiny bit faster and allowed himself to move away from her.

Vali looked on, annoyed that she wasn't able to touch him, but then he did a flip in the air, and she briefly saw his butt. She couldn't help the small flush enter her cheeks at seeing the posterior of Zenki.

This time Kuroka noticed it, and hung her head down.

"Damn bitch."

She muttered again, the exact same words that she used beforehand.

Zenki moved several spaces away from Vali, and tightened his fist, breathing small melodious breaths.

" _If she touches me…she'll divide my power. She'll take my power, and I will be instantly taken out…wait, would I…? If I used my power…no, if she used my power, and then…she's trying to take my power. That's got to be her fighting style. She's going to take my power, and finish me off quickly. Her Sacred Gear is haxed…but, I have something that can turn this around…I just have to make sure that Vali-san doesn't suspect a thing._ "

Zenki was sure that it would be the case.

He formulated a plan within his mind, and got to work.

It was a thought out plan…yet it was also reckless as well.

"Here I come, Vali!"

Zenki put an aura to his feet, and used it to push off like a bullet, increasing his speed, Jeanne looking excited again.

"Yay Zenki-chan! Kick her ass!"

She cheered as the others watched on with excitement.

Vali adopted a battle stance and went to move…but Zenki was too fast and his hand embedded itself into her stomach.

"Guwah!"

She coughed up bile and fell downwards to the ground. Her body fell like a truck and smashed against the ground several times, causing some damage to her body. Blood came from her, and she came to a halt on the ground, Azazel surprised that Vali was able be hit like that, but then saw her smile.

She looked up at Zenki, and smiled.

"That, was a mistake. I thought you'd be smarter than that."

[Divide!]

Suddenly, Zenki's power depleted by half. His power had depleted, and it transferred over to Vali. He felt the drain immediately, and his eyes opened and closed a few times, trying to adjust to the power that was released from his body and went into Vali's own body, releasing itself from his body thanks to Vali's Sacred Gear.

Vali noticed that the power she absorbed was more than enough. It had to be expelled from her wings. It recharged her and then some.

"Well, what a power. I can't believe it…is this the power of the son of Ajuka and Illuyanka? It has to be something...damn, it is very strong."

Zenki didn't say anything and rushed forward.

"Take this!"

Zenki thrusted his hands downwards and bullets of demonic power rained down towards her.

"Yes, that's amazing Zenki Astaroth! Show me your power!"

Vali became excited…no it was more than that.

It was a feeling she couldn't explain. The ecstasy of fighting and winning was something Vali wanted right now. She wanted to feel her power and his dancing together in a fiery battle of intensity. She hadn't felt like this before, from someone her own age. She had never felt someone her own age would be able to give her such a thrill before.

She became happy at seeing Zenki continue fighting and shot forth her own demonic powers.

Unlike the last time however, his demonic power was trounced by Vali's, due to losing half of his power to the girl. Even then, Zenki didn't say anything and placed barriers around his body, but the barriers were pierced by Vali's bullets, and impaled his body.

"Zenki-san!"

Asia cried, being reminded when Diodora had done the same thing to him, and wanted to help, but was stopped by Koneko's trembling hand.

"…Zenki-san is very smart. Everything he does has been planned out many times, Zenki-san knows what he was doing."

Though she tried to be strong, she wasn't sure if she was being truthful or not.

She did believe in Zenki, but at the same time, she didn't want him to be in pain. She couldn't see him in pain like he was, and could barely stand to look at it…but she was going to do so, because he was her King, and needed her support.

It was the same mentality of all of his peerage members.

They all wanted him to be safe and sound, no matter what was going to happen.

"S-She's right Asia-sama. Zenki-sama has it all planned out…I hope."

At her words, Kuroka scowled and looked forward.

"Of course he does. Zenki-chan is the best when it comes to plans. Exactly how he lured Asia-chan to his willing arms."

"Kuroka-tan! Even fighting, I can hear you!"

Zenki roared as he continued to be impaled by the demonic bullets. He didn't care that he was being stabbed right now, he didn't want to be compared to a certain someone, ever.

She grimaced and winked at Zenki.

[Divide!]

Once again, Zenki felt his power being divided, and it was another drain on his power.

" _Ten seconds…it was ten seconds exactly that allowed my power to disappear. Okay, so the rumours of the ten second rule applies._ "

Zenki noted when he felt Vali's power being restored.

He felt the power slipping away from his being, and flowed out of him, making him feel a little weakened…but he didn't stop. The flow of power went to Vali, who smirked at once again being fully charged…but Zenki could tell that the stamina wasn't being restored. Only the well spring of power that she held within herself. Her stamina wasn't something that increased.

That was the only thing that was being restored, the power she held, and it worked in Zenki's favour that it was.

"Well, it doesn't seem that you can last much longer, huh."

Vali mocked, but Zenki didn't say anything and slammed his way forward, through the demonic bullets.

Though they pierced him, he didn't do anything like cry out. He gritted his teeth and ploughed through the demonic power, and made it to Vali. His hand tightened into a fist, and he went to strike Vali…but she avoided.

"Vali-san…I'm gonna have to beat you!"

Zenki sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Vali, but she evaded them quite easily. Zenki felt his energies depleting, but he still had his plan and he wasn't going to give up yet, and his flurry of punches increased in speed.

Even then, Vali didn't allow any of the punches to connect with her form.

"You're good, and in another fight against someone like me, you'd probably be able to win. But my Sacred Gear won't allow you to win…no, I am the Hakuryuukou, and I won't be losing to someone like you."

Vali, in the middle of evading, brought her fist back, and then embedded it into the stomach of the boy.

"Gwah!"

[Divide!]

He spat out blood and was thrusted backwards at the same time another ten seconds had gone by and his power was drawn out by half again.

Though he felt the effects, he didn't do anything, seeing Vali appearing beside him.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends."

Surprisingly, Vali apologized and embedded her hand into his face, drawing blood from his mouth. He was flung away in mid-air, crashing against the ground as his peerage members gained teary eyes for him, not wanting to see their King in such a pain.

"Because of me…because he wanted to help me, he is caught up in something like this…"

Valerie became a little depressed and her eyes turned watery.

Asia turned towards Valerie and shook her head.

"Zenki-san is a good person who wants to help you, Valerie-san. Please do not cry, because Zenki-san needs support right now. He doesn't need people feeling sorry for him, because Zenki-san is that kind. All he needs is your support."

Hearing Asia's words, Valerie nodded and turned towards Zenki, smiling a toothy smile.

"Zenki-kun! I know that you can do it!"

Zenki paused when he looked up, blood on his face, and formed a small smile on his face.

[Divide!]

Zenki's power left him again, so he had to put his plan into full action now.

"Vali-san, you say that you can finish me off, so why don't you? You're strong, so why don't you just take me out with a single attack?"

At his announcement, all but a few became shocked.

"What is he saying?"

Kuroka couldn't wrap her head around it, but Ravel now had worked out what he was doing, and smiled to herself. Even though she didn't tell the others, she found comfort in the fact that she could understand what Zenki was doing.

Illuyanka looked towards Azazel and smirked.

"Figured out what my son is trying to do?"

"Hell yeah, and it is reckless, yet ingenious as well."

Azazel smiled as Vali smirked a battle smirk.

"Better to put you out of your misery I suppose. Using the same power I had stolen from you would seem fitting. It will just show you how strong I really am."

Zenki smiled at the fact that she had fallen for it.

He watched as Vali gathered a very bright light of demonic energy in the palm of her hands. It grew and grew until it became a large volume of demonic power. It swirled and ebbed in a way that made it seem very dangerous indeed. It was the highest type of power, fueled by the power that Vali stole from him beforehand.

Vali pointed her hand towards Zenki and it was unleashed, the large orb of demonic power.

It headed towards Zenki with a very powerful beam. Zenki could see the fact that she had put quite a bit of power into it, and he was interested to see if his plan was going to work, if he had enough power to do it.

The others looked on with worry and continued to hope for his success.

"Yes, this is it, Zenki Astaroth! This is where your fight ends with me!"

Vali seemed confident, not seeing the gleam within his eyes.

Zenki put his hand outward, and smiled.

"Alright, here we go!"

Zenki made the Kankura Formula appear in his hand, spinning around in the circle that held the formula, and made it go towards the demonic sphere that Vali made.

Vali's eyes sharpened, not really knowing much of the Kankura Formula, and was interested.

The aura of Zenki overlapped with the power of Vali's, as a hard breath came from Zenki.

The power at first, didn't respond.

The Kankura Formula didn't wrap around the power and take control…

Zenki theorized it was because of his lack of energy, and he was right.

He was quite drained of energy now, and it would stand to reason that because of the fact that Zenki had been drained quite a few times, it wouldn't work…

But then…

"Go ahead Zenki-kun!"

"Zenki-sama! Please go forward!"

"Yahooo! Zenki-chan!"

"Zenki-san, I know you can do it!"

"Zenki-chan nyaaaa! Do it!"

"Zenki-san, I believe in you!"

Valerie, Ravel, Jeanne, Koneko, Kuroka, and Asia all cheered for him.

It brought a tear to his eye that his peerage supported him like this, and it filled him with renewed strength.

He could feel it swelling from an unknown part of his body and it became stronger…

His Kankura Formula wrapped around the demonic power of Vali's, and twisted it around, sending it right back at her.

"N-No!"

Vali panicked and rushed to the skies, the demonic power following after her. No matter what she did, she couldn't get away from the demonic power. She fired bullets at it, but they didn't work. Zenki made sure of it. He made sure that the power wasn't disrupted by the Hakuryuukou, and made it known that she wasn't going to stop the power.

"N-No way!"

Vali, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get away, placed a barrier in front of herself…

But the barrier crumbled straight away and it pierced her body.

[Divide!]

At the same time she received the attack, she activated her Sacred Gear and halved the power…but it wasn't enough.

"Well, what a thing, Zenki Astaroth, interesting."

Azazel noted as the demonic power washed over Vali, and exploded, yet kept an aura of magical power around so to obscure Vali's body.

With some remaining strength, Zenki put all his power into one final strike, a green orb of demonic power, and shot it forward, falling on bended knee as it clashed against the sphere in the sky. The green sphere met with Vali's body, and exploded on impact, Zenki panting heavily and knew he wouldn't be able to use much more demonic power, if any at all.

With a small cry, Vali's unconscious body fell to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, Zenki caught her in his arms, rushing over to that place, and laid her down into the ground, putting a hand to her chest, and felt her heart beat, glad that he hadn't killed her by accident.

Seeing her condition, he turned to his Bishop straight away.

"Asia-san, would you please come over and heal Vali-san here for me?"

"Y-Yes, I am coming Zenki-san!"

Asia spoke straight away and rushed over with the peerage.

"I shall assist you, Asia-sama."

Ravel interjected and brought out a vial of Tears her family are known for.

Asia activated her Sacred Gear, and healed the girl, as Ravel poured the Tears over the form of the girl, healing her body.

Zenki's mind felt dizzy, having used quite a bit of stamina and went to fall backwards, but Kuroka and Koneko both caught him.

"Don't worry Zenki-chan, we'll use our Senjutsu to help you."

"…Please leave it to us."

Using their respective knowledge of Senjutsu, both Kuroka and Koneko activated their powers and aided Zenki in feeling better than before.

Though she couldn't do anything like healing, Jeanne over-watched Asia and Ravel in their healing of the girl below them.

Valerie moved forward towards Zenki, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Zenki-kun…you fought this girl, even though you didn't have too…and you did, because that's who you are. But if we didn't come here, because of me, then you wouldn't of have to suffer from getting such a violent fight."

Zenki's bruised face lifted into a kindness that Valerie hadn't experienced...ever, besides from Gasper.

"Valerie-san, I came here for you…everything today is for you. My words shouldn't sound like I am trying to guilt you or anything. I just want to make sure that you're safe when using your Sacred Gear. I want to make sure that you are not in danger, and even if there was a hundred Vali-sans I had to fight, I would've done it because you're my Queen. Everyone on my peerage is entitled to things like this. I'd do it for you, Kuroka-tan, Koneko-tan, Jeanne-san, Asia-san, Ravel-tan and whoever else joins my peerage in the future. I care very much about you Valerie-san. Even if you…even if you're trying to keep a distance from me, I am here for you, always Valerie-san. I want to help you live a good life from now on, even if you don't really like me…"

"N-No, it isn't like that!" Valerie denied and leaned closer. "I-I don't think of you like that…I-I was just nervous…I-I like you a lot, I don't dislike you…I'm just naturally a reclusive person if it isn't Gasper, because of the life style I had…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put distance between us. I know you've tried getting close to me, and I appreciate it greatly, so thank you until now and for the future as well, Zenki-kun."

Azazel was shocked that Vali had lost to Zenki. Her arrogance overtook her, and he exploited it. He exploited her weakness in that she was confident in herself too much, and that he was able to exploit it, he hoped that it would allow her to continue forth without doing things of that nature.

"Well, Vali lost…Zenki Astaroth, I shall see what I can do for your Queen."

Hearing that, Zenki offered a tired smile.

"Thanks, Azazel-san."

His eyes looked towards Valerie who flinched.

"Come along my dear. Let's see what we can do about your Sacred Gear."

Valerie felt apprehensive about doing it, but Illuyanka offered her a reassuring look, smiling gently as she appeared next to Azazel.

"Don't worry about him, Valerie-chan. He won't step a toe out of line. Despite being a stupid Fallen Angel, he's actually pretty smart when it comes to things like this." She expressed joyfully, then glanced at the boy she called son. "Well done Zenki! Your Tou-chan is going to be proud! I knew you'd be able to do it!"

Zenki smiled softly, and allowed himself to finally relax…

* * *

Later on, Zenki entered the room of Vali, after knocking and got the okay from her. He entered and saw that she was laying on the bed, resting her body from the wounds that she received from Zenki, his own wounds having healed up from Asia and Ravel's combined efforts. While her wounds were also healed, her stamina took a hit with using her Sacred Gear so much, and in different ways than the usual way that she did it.

He knew that Valerie was with Illuyanka and Azazel at the moment, his peerage there as well. He was sure that right now, his mind was too muddled to think straight, though Azazel did promise to converse with him later on about it, and see what he was supposed to proceed forward.

"What do you want?"

Vali rudely asked as Zenki moved closer.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, Vali-san."

He responded kindly, sitting down next to the bed.

She tossed her head towards him, annoyance on her face.

"I actually lost to you. My power was beaten by someone like you. How could that be?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders softly.

"I don't know, to be honest."

His honest answer wasn't something Vali wanted to hear right now.

"…It means that I am still too weak. I lost because of my own weakness. I don't have Balance Breaker yet, so I lost to you." Vali's eyes went towards his own, and sharpened. "You know, I thought that I would beat you. I thought that if I could surpass a Maou's son, I would be one step closer to beating who I wish to beat."

Zenki tipped his head to the side, confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

Vali's eyes got considerably sharper.

"That doesn't concern you." Zenki winced, but nodded regardless. "Zenki Astaroth…"

"You can call me Zenki, you know?"

Zenki kindly stated, Vali increasingly sighing but nodded regardless.

"Fine, Zenki it is then." Zenki smiled weakly, but didn't say anything anyway, and allowed her to continued to speak. "Zenki, I wish to face you again in a fight. When I gain Balance Breaker, I wish to face you again in a battle."

"Facing me again…really?"

Zenki's face fell into disbelief, but the girl nodded her head as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's right, I want to face you again. Also, next time, I wish to go full force against you, till the end. I, liked the challenge you gave me. Though you aren't the Sekiryuutei, I find myself feeling hot in my chest when thinking about the thrill of facing against you."

"I see…but even then, don't you just kinda not want to…fight?"

Vali's eyes turned to annoyance, Zenki's face turned downwards.

"I wish to face you again. I will make it interesting…"

"Interesting? How's that?"

Zenki genuinely wanted to know what she was talking about right now.

Vali sat up in the bed, and crossed her eyes over his form. His face turned a small pink when he felt and saw her eyes scanning over his form.

"I just will. Don't question that."

"Ehehehe…s-sure, why not…I mean, it could be interesting to face off against the Hakuryuukou…say, wanna join my peerage?"

He joked, not expecting her to accept it, and he was right when she didn't.

"No, I do not wish to do that."

Zenki didn't even seem the little bit of deterred, continuing to smile widely.

"Okay then! S-So Vali-san, I am glad that you're okay. I mean, it is better if you're…"

"Zenki, you won our fight so…I presume you're going to take me away with your holy girls, and transform me into a holy girl."

"What?"

Zenki rasped, his eyes bulging.

Vali kept her face level, and merely regarded him with confusion.

"I've heard the rumours, how you take girls and transform them into holy girls. I see that you've got a peerage of holy girls, and I suspect that you also are in the middle of turning the other girls into holy girls."

Zenki's eyes widened and felt like he was going to cry at any second.

"I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR HOLY GIRLS! AND I DON'T TURN GIRLS INTO HOLY GIRLS FOR MY FUN EITHER!"

He screamed…

He couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't stop himself.

He wasn't able to be restrained.

Being called that…he could tell that he was going to go through life with people saying this now. He just felt it, he would forever be branded as someone who has a holy girl fetish when it was…only partly true.

"There's no point yelling, I am not deaf."

Zenki held his head downwards, and sighed openly.

"Sorry…I just get a little bit peculiar about things like this, is all."

Vali rolled her eyes, her mind then gaining an idea.

"Could you pass me that water on the other side of the room?"

Zenki looked over and saw the water, and didn't see the problem with it, so he got up and strolled over.

As he did, Vali's eyes went towards his butt again, and looked transfixed.

She wasn't sure why, but her eyes kept going towards that part of his body. Like some kind of force was dragging itself there. She couldn't take the eyes off his ass. The way it looked was dazzling to Vali, yet it also disturbed her why she was so…drawn to that part of his body. Any excuse to see it was weird to her, especially considering that she didn't even want a drink of water, having made that lie up just so she could see him from behind.

However, he soon got the water and turned around, so she saw his front and didn't say anything as he crossed the distance and stood before her with the water.

"Here you go Vali-san."

She accepted it with a grunt, and then folded her arms.

"There, that book. Pass it me."

Pointing right, Zenki saw a book on the table.

Seeing no reason to object, he went to grab the book, his back turned to Vali...

"Aaah!" Zenki groaned a little sensually by mistake, his head shooting down his back. "W-What just touched my butt? I-It felt like a pinch..." His eyes went to the expressionless Vali, feeling as if she had a hand in this, her eyes looking in satisfaction from the noise he made, yet Zenki didn't see that, being preoccupied with something else. "D-Did you..."

"Did I, what?"

His eyes turned to questioning, wondering if he did feel anything or was just mistaking it for something else.

"E-Eh...m-my butt...y-you didn't..."

His voice was meek, low, trying to convey a sense of urgency.

Vali continued to be expressionless, not showing anything that could be classed as, a feeling.

"I didn't do anything to your butt."

Her voice was stoic, yet her cheeks dusted red ever so slightly. He gave her a scrutinizing glare, but she didn't break. She didn't falter, she stayed completely calm and collected.

He didn't know what to think. Either she was a good liar, or he didn't feel anything...but he was sure he did...

He didn't know what to think, sighing and sat down near Vali.

For a long time, the pair of them talked about things that many wouldn't, couldn't, understand. And they found out that the pair of them had a little more in common than they both first thought about the other one…

* * *

"Well, it seems that Azazel-san has introduced a few concepts that I wouldn't of thought of."

Valerie smiled as she and Zenki walked towards her bedroom.

"Yes. I'm going to have a little look over what data he has been able to gather, and see if there's anything that I can add onto it."

Valerie looked at him incredulously.

"Can you understand all of that Zenki-kun?"

He nodded, only adding to her perplexity.

"I understand the basics yeah. I understand quite a bit of it actually. There's something's that I don't, but that's because I am not an expert on Sacred Gears. I understand the concepts behind it, and understand what is going on with it, but it will take me sometime to go over the data and see if there's anything that could allow me to contribute to it all, to see if there's anything that I could do to help your plight and all."

"Well, Zenki-kun is very smart. I don't understand most of what Azazel-san was saying."

Zenki smiled a little bit.

"I do wish we could've gone to the Grigori fully, but it seems that things are still strained. But we did see something's which were cool. And Azazel-san, despite his weirdness, and his fixation on my love life...for some weird reason, was a pretty smart guy, so I can't say much about him, in a negative sense anyway."

Valerie allowed a small smile on her face, and stopped outside of her door.

"Well, thank you Zenki-kun. You're going through so much to help me, even making ties with the Fallen Angels all so you could help me. Even saying that you owe Azazel-san a favour for helping me. He could make you do many things, yet you didn't even seem fazed, so I am so happy you became my King, Zenki-kun."

Valerie's wide smile caused Zenki's heart to flutter, having not seen her truly beautiful smile in...ever.

"Valerie-san...you're my Queen, of course I am going to do anything to make sure you're safe. Even if I have to do things for Azazel-san, as long as you're safe and sound when using your Sacred Gear, then it's a little price to pay. It doesn't matter to me."

The young Vampire's lips curled upwards, and she placed a small kiss on his cheek, Zenki blushing at the contact of her lips.

"It's a "Thank you!" for everything you've done not only for me, but for Gasper as well. She's important to me, and you've gone out of your way to make sure that we can still have the same relationship as before, even if it is an inconvenience to yourself. I was a little wary at first, but now I think that you're a very kind person and I want to be apart of this group. Everyone, even Kuroka-san, is very kind and have unique personalities. T-Though, if Zenki-kun is going to build his peerage for holy girls...a-am I going to have to take training at a Church to transform into a holy girl?"

Zenki's face lifted into anger, his red face from the rage he felt right now, tears prickling his eyes at another accusation of being into holy girls.

"I AM NOT INTO HOLY GIRLS! I AM NOT BUILDING A PEERAGE OF HOLY GIRLS! YES, I HAVE ASIA-SAN AND JEANNE-SAN AS HOLY GIRLS, BUT THAT IS JUST A COINCIDENCE! I DIDN'T INTEND TO DO IT! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME A HOLY GIRL DAMMIT!"

Valerie allowed a little titter to escape her lips as she opened her door.

"Silly Zenki-kun, getting so hyper. It is okay, it is one of Zenki-kun's fetishes after all. B-But, maybe you like Vampire girls as well? I-I mean, I could...m-maybe drink yo-your blood s-sometimes...I-I know how to make it pleasurable...I-I think, I haven't tried it before...b-but I could do it, maybe..."

Valerie shyly poked her fingers together, Zenki wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at this moment, still remembering the fact that everyone believes he is into holy girls and wants to change his peerage into a holy girl army or something like that.

"Y-You j-just do w-what you're co-comfortable with..."

"Then I will! Good night Zenki-kun!"

With a bow of her head, Valerie walked into her room, and closed the door, leaving behind the somewhat confused Zenki.

* * *

"So, Zenki-kun has really become close to his Queen."

"Gak!" Zenki jumped at the voice, turning to see Akeno there with a solemn look on her face. "G-Geez, what are you? A ninja or something? You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, my heart can't take it."

To make his point, his hand was indeed clutched over his heart, trying to control his breath.

Akeno's eyes went to the floor, and shook in place.

"Zenki-kun has found a Queen...truly someone that can replace me."

"What?"

Zenki didn't understand what she was trying to say, but Akeno looked depressed for some reason.

"I knew the day would come, when Zenki-kun would choose to have a person to become the Queen, though I had hoped that it didn't happen. It means that Zenki-kun is going to forget me and move on with that Valerie."

Sensing the disdain in her voice, Zenki slowly wrapped his fingers around her own, initiating comfort.

"Akeno-tan, that's...I mean, my Queen and you are completely different people. She's my Queen, and you're who you are."

"But...Zenki-kun is going to have fun with his new Queen, and then I won't ever be able to become close to Zenki-kun anymore."

Somberly, Akeno's eyes become more devoid, feeling her place threatened beside Zenki.

"Akeno-tan...there's no one that can replace you in my life." He soothed, and walked to his bedroom. Making it, he noted it was vacant for the moment, so he went to sit down with Akeno holding onto his arm. "You're very important to me Akeno-tan, why would you think that you'd ever be replaced exactly? You're not going to be replaced."

"But..with Valerie now being your Queen...I won't ever be able to fill that slot anymore...stupid Rias. She ruins everything."

Akeno cursed the young girl, tightening her hand so her knuckles turned white.

* * *

At Rias' home, her eyes became moist as she shifted at the dining table uncomfortably.

"Akeno...I'm sorry."

She muttered to the surprise of others around, not sure what she was talking about, giving her weird eyes of denial.

* * *

Zenki tossed his arm around Akeno's frame and brought her closer to his body.

Akeno wanted to resist at first, not believing that she deserved such a 'praise' as she saw it in her eyes. But Zenki was persistent, and didn't stop hugging onto her. She tried to pull, but he didn't let go. He wouldn't get go, wanting to get his point across to her, understanding how devastating it can be to feel like you're not wanted, having experienced the same feeling with his parents in the past.

"Akeno-tan, just because I have a new Queen, it doesn't mean that I am ever going to not need you...besides, you're the only one who understands about why I dislike my Tou-san. You understand better than anyone else, and you're the one that I can confide my worries about him to. I can't tell many others because they don't understand about my plight."

"Zenki-kun..."

Akeno's lidded eyes fell to Zenki, the boys hand gently brushing her face. Tenderly, Akeno felt acceptance, like she hadn't ever before. She always felt like this when Zenki was near her, when she felt his fingers on her, and when she felt his warmth being accepted into him.

"Akeno-tan, don't be upset...you might not be my Queen, but I can't ever replace you. It would be impossible to replace Akeno-tan in my life. She's too important. So, please don't be upset Akeno-tan, I do need you in my life..."

Akeno's eyes looked on in rejection to his words, she didn't want to believe it and only felt like he was trying to make her feel better.

"But...Valerie is your Queen now...I wanted to become Zenki-kun's Queen and receive the love that his peerage do..."

Zenki's face lifted and he stood up, standing face to face with the sitting Akeno. His shiny eyes met her own dull ones, and placed his fingers on her cheek again, igniting a warm fuzzy feeling within Akeno.

"Akeno-tan isn't my Queen, it is true." Akeno turned her eyes down, but then Zenki lifted her head upwards, meeting each other's gaze again. "But Akeno-tan is someone important to me. Besides, Rias-tan needs to have you as her Queen, and I need to have Akeno-tan as someone that I really like. Even if you're not in my peerage, it doesn't mean I won't love you either. In fact, it just means that you're not going to fight with me in Rating Games, and Akeno-tan is always talking about affairs..."

Akeno's face lifted into a wide smile.

"That is true...if Zenki-kun says things like that then...and I could always steal Zenki-kun away from Valerie..."

"W-Well, I wasn't really..."

Akeno placed a finger to his lips, her mischievous smile growing.

"Ara ara, Zenki-kun has given me a good idea. If Valerie is the official Queen, then Zenki-kun can cheat on her with me. We could go behind her back, and have the best affair. Not only on the real wife Asia-chan, but also on the Queen Valerie. Yes, can you feel the heat rising inside of your body Zenki-kun? The thrill of cheating on head wife Asia-chan and Valerie, the Vampire Queen."

"H-Head wife? A-Asia-san?"

Akeno swiftly moved her head, taking his ear into her mouth and nibbled on the lobe, a moan releasing from his lips.

"That's right, Zenki-kun. We can cheat on Asia-chan who is going to be the main wife. It is okay, I don't mind being second...wait, maybe that's going to be Koneko-chan...or is it Kuroka-chan? Could be it Ravel-chan? Hmmm, this is going to be difficult...but I don't mind. I shall become Zenki-kun's hidden wife, and have affair after affair with him, having intimate relations while the others slumber~ Zenki-kun, is it okay if we do bondage play."

"B-Bondage!? W-We can't do something like-"

Akeno cut Zenki off when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, silencing him. Her arms went around his body and brought him closer to her, until his head pressed against her rather large bosoms, his face as red as larva right now. Akeno slowly ran her fingers through his green hair, a content smile washing over her features.

"It's okay Zenki-kun, you'll soon learn to love me tying you up, or you tying me up. We can do things like that because it is quite fun, don't you think so?"

"A-Akeno-tan..."

Zenki tried to speak, but Akeno kept a tight hold of him, lovingly using her fingers to brush against his skin.

"Zenki-kun, if it is okay, can we, lay down for a little while? I really need to have a hug from Zenki-kun right now."

Dropping all of her usual teasing, she showed who she really was, a vulnerable young girl who needed Zenki for comfort.

Zenki allowed a warmth filled smile on his face, and he smiled towards her.

"Of course. Anytime you need me, I am going to be there, Akeno-tan."

Akeno's vulnerable eyes met his secure ones as he got onto the bed. She did the same, and allowed her head to fall onto his chest. Looking down at her, his lips caressed her forehead, Akeno's face turning into a cute blushing one.

"Zenki-kun..."

Akeno's violet eyes went towards Zenki's safe inducing feeling ones, and allowed herself to feel better than she did before.

"Akeno-tan, you're very special to me, nothing is ever going to change that. You're my Akeno-tan, my Queen or not doesn't matter. I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."

"Thank you...Zenki-kun."

While feeling complacent, she allowed her eyes to drift off to sleep, all in the comforting embrace of Zenki's.

* * *

At night…or more precisely, early in the morning, Kuroka was in bed, with Ravel, Akeno, and Koneko. She was supposed to be there with Zenki as well…but he wasn't there.

When she woke up because she couldn't feel his body next to hers, her body rose from the bed, and she rubbed her eyes, looking around with a cute "Nyaaa…" escaping her lips, trying to make sense of what it was that she missed.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4 in the morning, and Zenki wasn't in bed.

She remembered going to bed with him…but he wasn't there anymore, and it was surprising, worrying as well, knowing that he does things at night that he really shouldn't be doing. Not because they were bad, but because Kuroka knew what type of person Zenki was, and what he'd be like.

Her sleepy eyes looked all over the area…and then she found him.

She found him sat at his desk, and looked to be reading.

She sighed, once seeing this, knowing that he was pulling another all-nighter again, something that he did often.

Kuroka slowly got out of the bed, and walked on her tiptoes towards the chair.

Attentively, she wrapped her arms around the back of him, pressing her large breasts against him, Zenki's eyes widening and quickly turned with a small pink on his cheeks, Kuroka purring right against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Kuroka-tan, you're surely woken up…did I wake you up by chance?"

Kuroka smiled softly, and kissed the top of his head surprisingly sweetly.

"Zenki-chan, you shouldn't be pulling these kind of nights. You're going to exhaust yourself. Come back to bed nyaaa."

She told him in an alluring purr, rubbing his face with her own.

Zenki yawned, and denied her request.

"I can't. I've got to make sure that everything is done for the day…I am, I mean…I'm trying to figure out a way for Valerie-san to not be effected by her Sacred Gear as much with thanks to some of the ideas Azazel-san had, a-and trying to s-see if we can bond closely."

"Arara, so Zenki-chan wishes to have sex with his Queen?"

Zenki would've freaked out, but he didn't have that luxury right now, being exhausted from the previous day, and having stayed up all night.

"No…I just want us to be close…she doesn't really…I mean, she's lovely and kind, but…it's like she just doesn't want to talk with me much, or I mean she didn't, but now seems to want to, maybe. She talks to Jeanne-san very well, and it seems like they are getting closer, which is lovely. But I wish to be able to be close with my Queen, like Rias-tan and Sona-tan are with their own Queens. I mean, is it too much to ask?"

Kuroka's lips curled upwards, in understanding.

"Ooh Zenki-chan, you're worried that you aren't going to get close to Valerie-chan, right?"

"Yeah…"

Dejection was in his eyes right now, wishing to be able to speak casually to Valerie like others did with their Queens.

Kuroka smiled softly, and gently kissed him on the cheek comfortingly.

She wasn't looking for anything sexual, she just wanted to give her King a comforting kiss on the cheek, though wished for his lips right now. Though she was usually very flirtatious and such, she was still a girl, and she was with the man that she loved. She also wanted to express her love for Zenki and kiss him.

"Kuroka-tan…"

"Zenki-chan, you're very cute, you know that?" Zenki turned his head downwards, but Kuroka sat on his lap…and that's when Koneko's head rose, even though she was asleep, and her lidded eyes faced Kuroka's direction. "Ooh shit, Shirone's gone a little mental and can now do things in her sleep. Your lap really belongs to her doesn't it nyaaa? What a thing nyaaa."

Kuroka quickly shifted off Zenki's lap, Koneko falling back onto the pillow. Kuroka smirked and sat on his lap again, only for the asleep Koneko to raise her head again. Swiftly, Kuroka got off, and Koneko fell back to the pillow.

She did it a number of times, to see if Koneko was truly awake or not…but she wasn't. Some kind of instincts knew that she was losing her territory somehow. It was kind of scary to most of the people around, especially Zenki looked freaked out that she'd do something like that in her sleep no less. Awake, she could understand, but asleep, she couldn't understand.

Eventually, Kuroka didn't bother with the lap, surprisingly afraid of what Koneko would do to her, so did the next best thing.

"K-Kuroka-tan!? W-What are you doing!?"

Kuroka had stolen Zenki's seat, and sat him on her lap within seconds. Embarrassment lit his face and heart at the feeling of being seated on her, though Kuroka felt warm inside of her chest, and placed her hand on his lap, cooling his warm skin, him being in his underwear.

"Shhh now Zenki-chan. Don't worry, you're cute. You're a cute Shota boy and you're able to sit on my lap like this. Since Shirone has taken your lap, I've decided that you have to sit on mine sometimes as well nyaaa~ It can be a special thing between us nyaaa~"

Zenki smiled softly, and she took his hand, kissing his hand gently.

"Kuroka-tan…you really are very kind, different to how I first met you…"

He couldn't help the change in Kuroka.

While she was still vulgar sometimes, she was also sweet, and didn't hate him. That was always a plus in his mind. He didn't want to be hated by Kuroka, especially if it is something like this, and now that she was actually taking time to comfort him, it just showed how much she had grown in his eyes.

"Well, not totally you small idiot~" She sang, and then hugged him. "You know Zenki-chan, sometimes you are an idiot. You try and take everything on yourself, and you're always looking out for the rest of us."

"B-Because you're my peerage. Of course I'm going to do something like that."

He answered with an honest face, and a pure heart as well, Kuroka being able to tell straight away that he was being truthful.

"While that's cute of you, you're running yourself ragged, all of the time, looking out for us. Have you ever thought that, I dunno, we're your fucking peerage and want to look after you as well?"

Kuroka's harsh words were also coated in love and affection for the young boy, Zenki surprised that she actually swore at him, not having done that in a while.

"Kuroka-tan…"

A yawn involuntarily escaped his mouth, so Kuroka banged him on the top of the head, an "Owww…" coming through from him, Kuroka smirking slightly at the achievement that she caused, and wanted to do it again, but restrained herself for the moment, and decided to place her hand on his cheek, and rub it gently.

"Zenki-chan, you are too cute. But sometimes, you try and take everything on your own. Well, more than sometimes. You try your best, and we all appreciate it. But sometimes, you have to allow us to take care of you as well. We love you Zenki-chan nyaa. We care very much about you, and we want to help you as well."

Her beautiful words brought some tears to his eyes, appreciation slowly working its way into his soul.

"Kuroka-tan…you know, I find it difficult to rely on others…"

He told the truth to her.

He didn't like admitting it, but he found it difficult to rely on others…he never really was able to do it in the past. His parents were hardly around, and the people that were around, weren't people he could burden with his own problems.

"Because you've had to rely on yourself for the longest of times, right nyaaa?" He nodded slowly at her educated guess, Kuroka's face inching closer to him as their hearts beat together, redness on both of their faces. "It's the same as me nyaaa. But then you came and told me that it would be okay to rely on you. So, I'm telling you the same thing nyaaa. You, can rely on me nyaaa. I'm your Pawn. I'd never have become a Devil, if it was for anyone else. If it was for anyone else, then they could fuck off, because they aren't you. You, connected to my heart more than anyone else before. You helped Shirone, Shirone has a love for you as well. Naturally, I gained affections for you as well Zenki-chan nyaaa. You are the only person who ever sat down, and got to know me, despite my defiance. You didn't judge me, you treated me as an equal, nothing anyone had ever done for me before nyaaa. I might be a little weird sometimes, and act aloof, but I do love Zenki-chan. He's the one where my heart resides, no matter what from now on. We've been together for a few years now, and those years have been the best time in my life nyaa. So, what I'm trying to say is, rely more on your peerage. You might not think about this, but we'll be here for you. We're your peerage Zenki-chan, we want to take care of you as well as you taking care of us nyaaa."

Zenki teared up a little bit, and felt so good inside of his chest right now.

He couldn't feel happier.

He never thought that he'd hear Kuroka say such words to him without the intent to do anything else.

His face turned scarlet, his eyes clouding with happiness for the elder woman's words, and then his eyes met her cat-like ones.

Their eyes met one another's, and he felt her hand continuously to stroke his cheek. Her nimble fingers to dance across his cheek, and down his chin. Her fingers felt smooth as they rolled down his neck, and to his chest. Attentively, she used her fingers to run down his chest, and all the way to his stomach, rubbing lightly.

She knew that he liked his stomach being rubbed by her, and she didn't mind, using Senjutsu to send calming and cool waves through his body, restoring some of his life to his eyes.

"Kuroka-tan…you know I care for you, right?"

"Of course nyaaa. I know you care for us."

He shook his head, and put his hand to the top of her head, and slowly moved his fingers through her hair, across her Neko ears, igniting a groan of pleasure from Kuroka, the sensation of his fingers being good to her.

"No, I mean I care about you personally. You're one of the very first…no, you are the first person, bar Ravel-tan, that I met who is now on my peerage. I've known you for a long time now, and I know you want children…but, with me…you know, there are better people out there…"

He felt quite inadequate that he wouldn't be able to fulfil her goal of having strong children, even if he was Ajuka's, and Illuyanka's son. He was sure there were better people out there for her, and he didn't want to deter her from her dream.

"It's true. There are people with stronger DNA out there than you." She agreed, the boy adopting a sullen look. But then she kissed his cheek, lingering more than usual, Zenki's flesh turning red at the touch of her lips. "But Zenki-chan is the one that I've decided to be with, so it doesn't matter about others DNA. The freaking God could walk through that door, and I would tell him to get lost, because I have Zenki-chan and his cuteness on my side now. Zenki-chan is the one that I've chosen to be with after all."

Zenki smiled widely at the girls confession and gently rubbed the place his hand was now resting, at the base of her neck. She groaned at the touch of the nape of her neck, sinking into the lust she felt for Zenki right now.

"Kuroka-tan, those were really beautiful words…I didn't know you felt like that…"

He confessed as he continued to tease the back of her neck, knowing that was a sensitive part of her body. And he was proved right when she groaned in pleasure, her eyes swimming with an intense sensation all over her bod, spreading his heart wide at the thought of causing moans to come from her in such a manner.

"Zenki-chan…don't tease me…that's my job…"

She whined in a cute manner, puffing her chest out and it made her breasts jiggle. Zenki's eyes bulged at the sight of her boobs doing that, Kuroka smirking when seeing that her breasts were dazzling the boys mind.

"Kuroka-tan…I erm…I want to tell you that…you're my Pawn now…a-and I am always going too…t-take care of you…"

He whispered like a small child confessing their secret to someone that they loved, Kuroka doing the same thing with a big grin on her face.

"Silly, and I'm going to take care of you, Zenki-chan. You're my King nyaaa. And the most important thing is, I really deeply care about Zenki-chan. Even if he's got a tight ass and an adorable look that makes you look like a lost puppy, I love you despite that."

To his ears, it sounded like she was insulting him, but to Kuroka, it was merely her way of displaying affection towards the young boy.

"D-Don't talk about my tight ass…" Kuroka smirked as Zenki realized what he said, becoming more flustered. "I-I mean! My butt! Don't talk about it! I-In fact, l-let's not e-even a-allow p-people t-to touch my butt o-or V-Vali-san might become a-ang...n-no! Let's not talk about it anymore!"

He roared, Kuroka snickering lightly at the boys face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

Slowly, Kuroka was understanding why he was being so squirmy like he was, and came to a conclusion.

"Vali, what did she do? Does she own your ass now?"

Zenki turned away shyly at the daring look in Kuroka's eyes, not wanting to be associated with her and her naughty intentions anymore, and didn't want to answer anything about what happened with Vali either.

But Kuroka wasn't going to allow it, as far as the naughty intentions allowed, and dragged a finger across his lips, briefly entering his mouth and moistening her finger as a muffle cry came from Zenki.

Removing her finger from his mouth, she plopped the finger into her own mouth and cooed alluringly.

"Hmmmmmm~ Zenki-chan's mouth juices taste ever so sweet~ Though I want his white seed, his mouth juices are good nyaaa~ I want to have an exploration of Zenki-chan's mouth though, that would be nice nyaaa~"

Her body twitched from under him, his own trying to squirm away, Kuroka wasn't going to allow it, firmly keeping him within her grasp.

"Kuroka-tan…what a thing you're saying…I can't believe that you're saying something like that…please don't be so…I mean…"

"Zenki-chan, come here you adorable idiot. You can…do you mind, if I take these lips of yours for myself? Even though it is only a kiss, Zenki-chan hasn't given me that yet, the hope that Zenki-chan does want me in his life."

Hearing her honest words, Zenki's face lifted up, and he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Of course I want Kuroka-tan in my life. She's very important to me."

Relief entered the Nekomata's heart. She hadn't heard it in so long, that she almost forgot. But now she had heard it again, and she felt really good inside of herself right now. She couldn't feel more better than she did right now.

"I'm glad, Zenki-chan nyaa. Now come here, and give me a small kiss."

"R-Right…k-kissing is…"

Nervousness overcame him. Even as confident as he was, when with women that he liked, he wasn't sure on what was and wasn't acceptable. But Kuroka took control, and placed a hand on his face, and brought her lips onto his.

Kuroka's eyes widened when she felt his lips…it was for the first time.

She had never kissed him before on the lips, but now she could feel how soft they were. She didn't expect them to be so soft, yet manly at the same time. Comforting feelings ran through the pairs lips, embracing one another starting at their mouths.

But she embraced the kiss, and sunk into it. She felt Zenki's lips quiver on her own, and found it cute that he was shy during a kiss like this. But she wasn't going to say anything negative about it, as even she was shy about the kiss.

Zenki felt more relaxed within the kiss after a minute had gone by. He felt more sure of himself, and slowly caressed her lips with her own, moving in a small rhythm. Kuroka placed a hand on his unclothed back, running down his back slowly. He smiled into the kiss, and placed his hand on her ear, running his fingers through her ear, the Nekomata groaning into the kiss.

A private moment between the two of them, soon ended and they both mutually broke the kiss, holding one another closely. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't charged with heightened stimulation. It was an expression of pure emotions that they held for one another.

"W-Well…that was…"

Zenki was lost for words, Kuroka unable to speak much either.

She put her hand on his cheek once again and gently brushed it with her fingers slowly, comfortingly, and saw that his eyes were closing.

"Zenki-chan, let's go to bed, okay?"

She practically ordered, seeing that he was nodding off.

"Okay…Kuroka-tan."

He agreed and took to his feet. She did the same and went to the bed. Slipping between Ravel, and Koneko, Zenki got onto the bed. Kuroka got beside him and kissed his cheek, placing her head on his chest.

"Good night Zenki-chan."

"Night, Kuroka-tan."

Smiling at one another, the pair of them soon closed their eyes, and went to sleep, replying the events of the kiss again and again in their minds, and it felt…right. It was…a kiss between two people that held deep affections for one another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah, that happened! Vali vs Zenki! They had a fight, and Valerie got closer to Zenki thanks to what he tried to do for her, and is doing for her. Akeno and Zenki got some time together, to bond and such. Even Zenki and Kuroka shared a kiss between each other, which is a great thing for them, huh!**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas, a great one even. Next chapter is going to begin canon! We'll be into canon territory, so look forward to that, and my own spin on things, and I hope everyone had a great year!**

 **Well, nothing else to add, so, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, canon preparation has been completed!**

 **War historian; Yeah, maybe she will happen to be that. Ooh yeah, they'll be having that in the future. And that would be quite the scenario to do.**

 **Harem Master123; Yup, a new chapter indeed! And here's another one! Well, at that age, it wasn't shown much how strong Vali was, but Zenki has been shown to fight quite well for his age, which has improved during the time from then, to now. And cool suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you did! I'm glad you did, I like writing scenes between them, they have quite a bit in common, after all, with their shared hatred for their Father's, somewhat at least on Zenki's part. Hehe, here's the first chapter of them being in Kuoh! I could actually see that happening, when they confront one another. And yeah, Zenki would say something like that to make Issei stronger. Even if he'll like Vali at that point, he'd want the fighting to stop, and anyway possible would be better.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; They are quite aggressive, and now that they are of appropriate age, it seems like everything is going to get…well, it will be shown this chapter. Exactly. He does have power, but he tackles life like it was a challenge, like a question that needed to be solved, and it is the same for fighting. He's different to Issei like that, who goes guns blazing. Zenki takes time to analyse, and if possible, study beforehand and see what he can and can't do against the enemy. Yeah, seems like it, huh. Well, Vali has always had a slight fetish for backsides, even canon Vali did, however slight that maybe. Exactly, he doesn't want the girls he likes to be depressed, he's a good guy like that. He indeed did kiss Kuroka, and let's find out what happens now hehe! Yeah, he's a slight one, I guess.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you!**

 **BlueBlade87; It certainly did! I had a pretty average Christmas, nothing really big happened, just the usual family gathering and such. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I just figured that Vali would be like that at that age, and then some other guy comes along and shows her that it is fine to be humble, yet strong as well. That would be a pretty cool idea to have, thanks for the suggestion! That would be quite, funny to see, and I could see Koneko doing something like that.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks!**

 **RangerElk76; It is a great way to die though, isn't it? Hehe, I think so anyway~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely did manage to come through in the end, didn't he? And I'm happy that you did! It wasn't so much as teasing, as Vali actually believing that he does have a fetish for girls like that, which he does. They will do, hehe~ You never know with Illuyanka, she could've done it many times beforehand. Yup, and in this chapter, you'll see how closer they are than the last chapter. Exactly, he hasn't been able to rely on others in the past, and even when he did gain a peerage, he wanted to protect them, look after them, and even for as smart as he is, he couldn't see that they want to help him as much as he wants to help them.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, new chapter indeed! And here's another one! Indeed, it was quite action packed, both fighting, and romantic actions. He might awaken something like that in the future against stronger enemies like the Evil Dragon's and such. Yeah, I wanted to show that Zenki isn't perfect, he can't connect with everyone straight away, something Issei shows in this chapter, and Aika to an extent. Serafall, and her weirdness. She's always worried someone might try and take her Zenki-tan away. Yeah, she met Gabriel seeing Zenki and her conversing. She was making plans, but it got derailed when Kuroka and Akeno got a little…rambunctious is the word I'd use. Gabriel, she'll be coming back into the story relatively soon. I can't say exactly when, but she won't be out for much longer. Best way to die, covered by girls with large breasts. Yeah, he does have the balls to stand against Azazel, and he'll be doing more of it in the future when time comes around for strong people to show up. Well, I am glad that you did like it, and they were only 13 when they did it. Most 13 year olds that I know would be displeased with losing, and it will show Vali to not underestimate people, some character growth. Hehe, Vali and her fetish for Zenki's butt. Was it that descriptive? I didn't realize. Exactly, no one can replace Akeno in Zenki's life, they have a bond like he doesn't with any of the others. It does seem like that is a popular opinion amongst my fans, and I can see why people think it would be a good idea. I am considering it deeply, and weighing up the options, like I have done for the others, and seeing how they would bond in scenarios in my head. You know, I could go on all day about how some of the people in Issei's canon harem don't make sense (Rossweisse, Koneko, Le Fay and even Elmenhilde which came out of nowhere really, to name a few) but all I can say is, the reason given in the story is because Issei saved her after saying some nice things to her, from what I can remember, and have read. Is it weak? Probably, but that's left to peoples opinions if they think it is or not, I think it is, but that's my personal opinion and everyone's entitled their own opinions, right? But that's what we're given, and I guess that the author wanted all of Rias' female members to be apart of Issei's harem, even if some don't make that much sense. The Pendragon's shall be introduced quite soon. I'm thinking around volume 2/3, haven't decided just yet. I've planned out how Le Fay is going to join his peerage, but haven't decided when yet. Team Vali is going to continue existing, whether that be in Khaos Brigade or not, is a spoiler. And thanks!**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue; Yup, the intro arc is over! Though it ran a little longer than I thought, it was important for world building, Zenki's peerage building, which was something that needed to happen so it didn't come out of anywhere. Hehe, you'll have to read and see how Zenki is, though he isn't going to change all that much from when he was 13 years old. They surely do seem to be like that, don't they? Yeah, poor Ravel, being called Peppa Pig by pretty much everyone barring Zenki and Asia. In the future, he'll become strong like that. heck, Issei has pretty much become that in canon by now, so someone who's trained for years like Zenki, should be able to reach that level, even thanks to his genes in part. And that would be quite funny to see, those Maou Rangers. Well, if you do, I can't wait to see what you create. That's what fanfiction is for, unleashing your imagination. And thanks, you too!**

 **Silver Crow; Hehe, I see~ Yeah, it kinda makes sense for that to happen. You're right, she could be able to make those with just being close to Zenki, his natural energies being drawn into Akeno and give her that ability. Without looking it up, I can't remember what it is called either. Yeah, for people like Rias and Sona who are prided by training their servants, they don't seem to train themselves all that much. Seekvaira, I haven't decided upon yet. Haha, yeah, seems like she likes the butt~ It leaves a little window open, to see if there could be anything, or not. That Serafall and her trying to turn Gabriel into a tyrant, she really can't do something like that~ Well, he hasn't seem them, just yet, only cloth covered. But he'll see the real breasts in the future. I'm glad you liked those two bonding with Zenki, and yeah, that affair is going to be starting~ Lap war is going to be quite funny, can't wait to write it. It will be shown how tall he is in this chapter as a teen. He ain't gonna be taller than tall, but he isn't going to be dead small either. Kuroka knew that, she wasn't being dead serious about people having better DNA, she was trying to show that even if better came along, she's in love with Zenki, and wouldn't leave him for anyone else. And you never know who he might be related too~ In the future, he'll be able to stand up with top tier people, he's going to be quite strong, by working his ass off, and with help from his peerage, after all. And yeah, I know what you meant, no worries. You're right, he'll be adding quite strong DNA into the Nekoshou world. And that does seem quite awesome. Hehe, that would be quite surprising. Lilith will exist, I can't say if it is going to go down like in canon or not, but she will exist. Lavina would be awesome as well, she's quite cool, no pun intended. And no, don't feel like that, I always love suggestions! You never know, she might be like that in the future, thinking Zenki is a perfect rival/husband.**

 **You're exactly right in your analysis. He doesn't want to be compared to Diodora, and calling him someone trying to build a peerage of holy girls is like a kick in the teeth. Though he does have a fetish for them, it's nothing like Diodora's. Yeah, he's still attracted to non holy girls, like Kuroka, Akeno and Koneko to name a few. It was quite the sweet scene. Koneko, she's got her lap, and she won't allow anyone to ever take her lap from her. No, Zenki isn't like that to trade, unless his peerage member really wanted to go, and if the other person was very kind as a King, like Rias, or Sona. He'd be unsure of it, but for the happiness of his peerage, he'd probably reluctantly do it, though fortunately, he didn't have to trade her away. Valerie is going to be quite interesting, and yeah, I saw that myself a few chapters, but it just shows that he's got a healing team that can kick all sorts of ass. Her Sacred Gear shall be shown somewhat on how it can be used in this chapter, more of it to come in the future. Zenki doesn't really need a Sacred Gear, he's got his demonic power, his Dragon powers, and his intelligence to mix them together, plus he could always invent something to aid him in his fights. Though, one of his members gaining Incinerate Anthem would be awesome. And indeed, getting the three holy relics would be pretty cool for his peerage. I don't know about Zenki gaining them himself, but his peerage members like Kuroka, Irina or even Jeanne could gain one of them and make them stronger. Cool suggestion! And here's the update!**

 **Yeah, I am planning to rewrite it sometime, dunno when though, not far into the future anyway. It might be basic, yet it can be quite diverse to say the least. Yeah, I thought that with water king, a lightning queen would be the best way to go, just imagine their combinations, it would be awesome. Being able to flood, or freeze, the world would be awesome. I don't see why he wouldn't be able to do that, with Serafall and ice, she'd happily teach her little bro things like that, if he had the talent, which he will. Those are some interesting ideas, and even Kushia would be a new one, since she is never used, you're right about that. I like the others as well, Rossweisse would be cool, as would Le Fay and Irina, I could see Vali being there as well. And those seem cool as well, I like them! The same for the harem! No worries, I liked reading your thoughts. Those would be cool, and that does sound quite cool, actually. At least I could see Serafall being fine with it. Haha, no worries~**

 **Stormwolf; I am thinking about it. I'm more yes than no right now with regards to that as I've heard some quite compelling arguments.**

 **Guest 1; Exactly, water King and lightning Queen would be awesome. I don't know about Issei being a girl though. Obviously I'm not against it, it would just be a little, I dunno. I do plan on doing a story where Issei is a girl, and the main in the harem of that oc, but that won't be out for a little while yet.**

 **MasterSythe; Well, thank for the praise, I'm glad that you like the way it is going. Well, he was essentially a child when Kuroka began coming onto him, and it would be difficult for any child/preteen to not be embarrassed in such a situation. He's a teenager now though, and isn't as shy as he was when a child, though some is still present sometimes.**

 **Guest 2; I could imagine Zenki actually getting in contact with Griselda in order to say something to her, and have her come and support Xenovia, not realizing what he had done until she came, and did what she could do. Yeah, I can see that happening as well with Irina. Irina inheriting Incinerate Anthem, that would be interesting.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, glad that you did! And yeah…Illuyanka probably has done something like that before. It's more like Zenki has gotten used to it by now, and he did in the end want to prove himself, and his strength. Exactly, it was to show that there are people stronger, and even more humble about winning, wanting to show a kindness that Vali didn't really receive when growing up, apart from certain people. You could say it like that, considering what he was into. I thought that would be a funny moment to throw in, showing how Koneko has dominance over that lap, it being hers, and if it was her choice, it was hers alone. You're right about that, Zenki doesn't know how to rely on people, he's never been able to do that before.**

 **Ryuujin96; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, Kuroka and Koneko are in the same peerage, and will have quite the relationship. He's going to be doing that in the future as well. With Kuroka involved, it is going to be interesting to say the least~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's been able to make a connection with her, which is more explored in this chapter. Of course, he's willing to do anything for them. He got the shit kicked out of him for Asia, and was willing to die, and that was before she turned into a Devil. It will be shown what else he's willing to do for them when their personal arcs come along, and shows them how much he does love them. She wasn't happy about losing, but it will be shown that she doesn't care as she got older, giving her something to strive for. She surely does have a little fetish for his butt. Well, he doesn't like Diodora, and having a fetish like him isn't going to be a good thing for him to admit.**

 **Guest 3; You know, it probably is like that anyway, seeing how both Jeanne and Asia think Zenki has a pure heart, Jeanne calling him the white hearted Devil, and Asia mistaking him for an Angel.**

 **Alpha Omega; Thanks, thanks, and thanks! He's willing to do anything for them, he'd even die to keep them safe, which is going to be shown in the future. It's Illuyanka, you never know what she's going to be doing. It is a start indeed, and this chapter shows how close they are now. Really? You're surprised? He might not have a Longinus, but he's got his intelligence, and as Illuyanka said, her recklessness, which combined is a very dangerous thing indeed. He really never is going to be comfortable with it, just wait until Irina and Xenovia join his peerage. Kuroka can be surprisingly sweet when it comes to Zenki and knows him, having spent a number of years with him by this point in the story. And here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I am thinking about it, and probably will do it when I get the right muse for it. Issei being a girl in that story, I dunno, though I will be doing one with Issei (girl) as main in a future story I have planned. A fear of women though, that would be quite funny to witness. I do have to say.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, but it isn't always power, ya know? Zenki used his brain, Vali was overconfident when she saw that he was weakened thanks to her Sacred Gear. As they say, a wounded animal can do amazing things, or something akin to that. Yeah, seems like inspiration was took from there, huh. Yeah, and in this chapter, it will show the closeness of him, and all of his peerage. You're right, and Zenki knew that, and was able to help with the Sephiroth's Graal. Those two gotta have that bonding, and it is quite, harsh, but Ravel is going to get her own back in the future. And finally thank you, and a Merry late Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you too!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, he's gonna be more involved, particularly with some of Zenki's peerage members. Yeah, I had to throw that in there somewhere, ya know? They were needed, and they were delivered, as well, I believe~ I liked what happened anyway. They'll be introduced quite soon. Well, he's still a major character. He might not be the protagonist (Zenki) but that doesn't mean he isn't going to involved at all. The main focus is on Zenki, and his peerage. Each of them have different roles, and sometimes, Zenki might not even be that relevant in some parts of the story, when it concerns some other characters going on. You'll see soon enough either way~ Here's the update!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **StecV; Well, I'm always happy to get new readers, it always brings a smile to my face when my stories make people happy, or otherwise have positive feelings, and I am glad you're checking the others out as well. Yeah, Rias and Zenki are quite good at being, friends and such. Yeah, that's one of the things that I am aiming for, to develop each of the girls, and not make them one note. I've actually got arcs for each of them, like Le Fay, Jeanne, Valerie, and others as well. Don't worry about that, Ravel is going to be getting some hugs and cuddles, and even special types of cuddles in the future~ Hehe, there's no worries here, I won't be getting like that, trust me. Well, that brings a smile to my face, I am happy that I have made you happy, and having another follower is great! I appreciate everyone that does follow me, fav me, reviews me and so on. It's one of the best things about writing, people showing their appreciation for your work. And best wishes to you as well!**

 **LL; Well, Zenki is relatively the same as he was last chapter, he has flaws, he has strengths, and weaknesses. He progresses as a character, he fails, he succeeds, he could be classed as pretty human (as much as a Devil could be at least), with the aforementioned flaws and other things that makes a character, a character. He'll be 17 this chapter, and yeah, after around 6 years together, he might get flustered, but less so than before. And Issei is, who he is. He might get jealous, he did with Riser's Harem, and they're the same age, Zenki isn't younger than Issei. In fact, they're even in the same class together, for reasons which might seem quite apparent. I could actually see Jeanne doing something like that.**

 **Guest 5; A drunk Asia, that would be so hilarious, I might just have to put it in somewhere. Asia acting like Akeno would be funny, and awkward at the same time, I love it!**

 **Guest 6; I'll probably do it, eventually, I haven't decided when though. The power of water and ice, it would be quite awesome to say the least. I could see him doing that at a later date, it would be an awesome trick to use. Those suggestions look pretty awesome to me, I like them.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kuoh, the Academy**

"Mmmmmmm…noooooo…"

"Ara Zenki-chan, it's time to awaken now, so you can have intercourse with me~"

A sweet voice called to the green haired boy on the bed…which was massive.

The bed itself was able to hold well over ten people. It was natural for the boy to have a bed like that, as every peerage member slept in his room. Even if they had their own room, they always crowded together in his room, and they all made sure to latch onto Zenki, no matter the body part.

The room itself was decorated in bright colours. Most predominately, the colour green reined supreme.

The area around his bed had different patterns on them, all being scientific in nature. Since Zenki was practically a scientist now, he always had something like that around.

But it also had normal things a boy his age would love. A games console, a few of them, and a large television. There was a station where he would be able to work on experiments that he had. Strange coloured liquids were on there, and no one other than Zenki knew what they really did. Even Valerie wasn't in the knowhow on what it was doing.

"Noooo…I don't want to wake up…"

The boy moaned, and that boy was…

Zenki Astaroth.

Since the age of thirteen, he had grown into a different young man. He had grown in height, being now just 5 foot, something that Kuroka loved to play with, enjoying to embarrass him, mock him, anything that would make things fun for her.

Though he was only like literally an inch smaller than Asia, Kuroka played it up and said he was smaller than he actually was.

His hair had grown out a little bit since then as well. It wasn't overly long, but it did go past his chin. The back had been spiked slightly, naturally overtime. The ahoge on the top of his head stuck up, and twitched with his feelings. His bangs framed his face quite well, showcasing his bright eyes, something that the girls liked.

"Zenki-chan, you have to wake up now my adorable Zenki-chan nyaaa~ Wanna have some fun Zenki-chan nyaaaa~? I think that we'd be able to have some awesome fun nyaaa~ We can have some fun can't we nyaaa? Allow you to slip yourself inside of me and release from the head, that penis that I've desired for so long."

Another cute meow glistened in the young boys ear, so he stirred on the bed, and his eyes opened to meet Kuroka's cat eyes. They shined brightly as the locked onto the boys eyes, and he looked her over, seeing how she had grown in the years.

Time, had been very kind to her. She had certainly grown in the breast area. He'd guess that they were in the 90's for cm's, yet he wasn't going to complain about that. Her overall look had gotten more sexy with age.

She even wore sexy clothing now. She wore clothes that barley contained anything, and that's when she went out. When she was at his home, their home, she wore only panties, and a bra if she felt like it. But right now, she had forgone the bra and only stood there in her panties.

His face tinged pink when he stared into her eyes, and as he was about to say something, she captured his lips in a fiery kiss, burning the sensation of her lips onto his own, entangling their tongues straight away.

Kuroka didn't mess around anymore. he was of age, he was willing (at least his body, his mind was another thing all together) and she was more than ready to do anything with him. She'd even do really dirty stuff to gain his affections, she wasn't above that.

She forced his body downwards, and straddled him. Her hips locked with his own, ripping the shirt he had open to reveal his chest. The chest of a man who had been working out. He wasn't overly muscular like Sairaorg, but it was a type of body that suited him the most.

Zenki's eyes met hers as sparks danced between them, entangling one another. Zenki's hand nervously touched her shoulder, attempting to push her off so he could speak, but she attentively took his hand, and placed it on her breast, the hand of his sinking in.

Kuroka giggled dirtily into his mouth, enticingly leaning her upperbody down so they pressed against his chest, her boobs that is. Since they were huge now, they felt like cushions on his chest, he could feel the areola hardening on his torso, between his fingers where his remaining hand was held in place.

Kuroka broke the kiss, and looked downwards, feeling his erection poking her lower lips, the sensation of wetness being evident in his mind right now. It was the same for Kuroka, who felt his arousal, and was pleasantly surprised, happy, and in the picture of a perfect morning.

"Nyaaaaaa! That was a good thing Zenki-chan~ Your kissing has improved since the first one~"

Zenki smiled softly, taking her hips and lifting her off him. Her body was placed next to his own, as he sat up, and looked towards her, Kuroka immediately going under the sheets and resting her head on his chest, a hand on his crotch.

"Kuroka-tan, you've surely become naughty since then. You didn't have to mount me."

She snickered, and gently rubbed him from under the sheets. Back when he was a child, he'd have scolded her for it. But now…well, he learned to accept it, for the most part. While it was still embarrassing for her to do something like that, even if he somewhat accepted it.

"I did Zenki-chan, I wanted to have a little fun with Zenki-chan early in the morning. I wanted to feel Zenki-chan's penis and how much it had grown."

"From what, since yesterday?"

He deadpanned, recalling how Kuroka 'accidently' cornered him in the shower, and groped him for quite a while.

Kuroka smirked, rubbing again with her delicate fingers.

"Exactly nyaaa. I had fun yesterday, though you're still being adorable, and won't let me play with your penis when it is obvious to everyone that I am going to be playing with it sooner or later nyaaa~ There's no need to be so cute nyaaaa~ We can take it nice and slow, where you can slowly slide inside, and then allow my walls to do the rest, and then at the end, a few times at the end, you can release some of that white seed I am craving for from your member."

He didn't know what to say as a response, merely looking directly into her eyes.

"Nee-sama is a pervert like always."

Koneko came into the room, her eyes hardened into a small glare for her elder sister.

Since the years, Koneko had grown taller as well.

While she didn't have a body like her elder sister, she had developed more cuteness and other things like that. Her body was small, but not so small that she couldn't have children or anything of the kind. She had grown her bangs longer than before, and always stayed in her Nekomata form, unless they went out to the humans and such.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform, the skirt that was red and black, the white shirt and with a black bow tied at the top. A single hairclip of a cat styled her hair to the side. The Rook piece that Zenki had given her long ago still hung from her neck, a sign of her love and dedication to him.

"Ara Shirone. You're dressed for some schooling fun nyaaa?"

Koneko strolled over, and got onto the bed, getting into a sideways hug with Zenki.

"…Zenki-senpai is my King after all…and you won't even attend school…"

"I do nyaaa!"

She argued, but Koneko had hard eyes.

"You turn into a cat, and then sit on Zenki-senpai's lap all of the time. When does that include going to a school?"

Telling her straight, Koneko's eyes hardly focused on in the girl before her. Kuroka didn't seem bothered though, and shifted to cat form. She turned into a fluffy black cat, falling onto Zenki's crotch, snuggling in sweetly.

Zenki rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, and got dressed. Koneko watched him getting dressed, accustomed to seeing him naked, even the entire peerage were, but it didn't mean that they didn't like seeing him naked, and vice versa.

Once he was dressed, he and Koneko walked out along with Kuroka on top of his head in cat form, opened out to the large hallways. Left and right, there were many ways to go. Doors of all kinds happened to be along the room, each filled with bedrooms that were…well, they were only used when Zenki said he wanted to be alone…and that never happened, the girls wouldn't allow it.

To the right of the stairs that descended downwards and upwards in a spiralling motion, was an elevator. Since the house was huge, over 6 stories upwards, and went down a few stories as well, they opted to have an elevator for all of them to use at their leisure.

Deciding to take the stairs, Koneko grasped Zenki's hand tightly, showing her dominance over her elder sister who rested on the top of his head in her cat form, her preferred form when moving around like he was.

* * *

Upon making it to the kitchen, he was pleasantly happy to come across all the members of his peerage.

"Good morning Zenki-san!"

"Yes, Zenki-sama, good morning!"

"Zenki-kun, good morning."

"Zenki-chan is awakened~ Breakfast is coming~"

Asia, Ravel, Valerie, and even Jeanne had greeted him good morning.

Each had changed during the time from here onto now.

Asia's boobs had grown, as did the others. She had grown into a cute young girl. While Ravel's and the others breasts were bigger than hers, it just showed how well they had been endowed until now. Perhaps the person who had the most significant increase of the breasts were Valerie herself, though Ravel had grown as well considerably. Jeanne, was actually the third endowed girl in the peerage, Valerie's being slightly bigger, the two mentioned having developed curvy bodies during their time with Zenki and his peerage.

Akeno was usually around in the large kitchen (now living there) but she wasn't this morning. He guessed she had to be with Rias right now for some reason or another. She wasn't sure the reason why Akeno wasn't there, honestly.

"Good morning girls!" He beamed, and smiled at each of them. "You're looking well this morning! Another day of school at the ready!"

[Yes!]

They cheered, Zenki going to sit down, but before he could, Valerie walked closer and gently leaned towards him.

"Zenki-kun…please, can I have some?"

He smiled, knowing what she was referring too, and gave his consent, sitting down.

"Of course, please do."

He bent his neck, giving access to said neck.

Valerie licked her lips slowly, moistening them, and then moved closer, sinking her teeth into his neck instantly, drinking him.

"Aaah, Valerie-tan, don't go so fast."

He moaned, feeling her teeth sinking deeper, his eyes rolling as she sapped more and more blood from him. While he usually felt like it was a strange thing, he had grown too accustomed to it, feeling the love from Valerie, and also the fact that she was biting an erogenous zone on his body, definitely helped.

She pulled away briefly from his neck, mumbling "Sorry." but then resumed regardless, drinking more and more. She cupped his face so she could have better access, her small tongue dancing lightly between the holes on his neck.

"Good morning Zenki-san, another day at school!"

Asia cheered while taking a seat next to Zenki.

He smiled chipperly, giving her a pat on the head.

"Since it is another school day, we best do our best, right?"

"Yes!"

Asia cheered happily, Valerie groaning as Zenki's red liquid slid down her throat…and sexual feelings stirred within Valerie. Her fingers danced on his cheek, forcing his head her way. She allowed her tongue to continue to run across his neck, while drinking from him.

She didn't mean to make it sexual but each time she drank from him…she felt aroused.

She didn't know if it was the blood itself that made her feel like that, or the act itself could be considered sexual. Whatever the feeling was, she couldn't escape it. She couldn't stop the feelings that were coming from her, and how it felt to drink him.

"Zenki-sama, I have been hearing some noise lately, to do with the Underworld. And how Onii-sama is getting frustrated."

Zenki cocked a slightly interested brow.

"Oh? The Devils of the Phenex clan are getting in uproar about Rias-tans inability to marry Riser-san like this?"

Ravel nodded, sitting near Asia.

"Yes, that's right. It seems that difficult times are going to be ahead. With Rias-sama's refusal to acknowledge the problem, Onii-sama willing to take her as a wife, and her not having the proper ability to deny her worries and love at the same time, it seems that many things might happen in the future."

Ravel gave him a short version, something Zenki was thankful for, actually.

"I see…well, it seems that fiancées are quite difficult to avoid. Of course, I couldn't do anything due to it being the Gremory and Phenex problem…hmmm, seems like Rias-tan is going to have to get some new servants or train the ones that she has now…well, even with the servants she has now, it might not be impossible for them to win."

Zenki managed to get out, before he relieved himself, Valerie stopped drinking his blood. She lapped up the bits of blood on his neck, Asia putting her hand there when she was done, and healed the wound.

It would've naturally healed pretty quickly, but Asia didn't like seeing wounds of Zenki's body, nor on his peerages either.

"Thanks, Asia-tan."

He offered kindly, Asia smiling like the Virgin Mary.

"Breakfasts ready!"

Jeanne announced, and with a dance of her feet, she served everyone the food easily.

"Aah Jeanne-san, this looks good!"

Asia praised, watching the food, and slowly ate it, feeling good.

Jeanne smiled brightly, and then looked to Zenki.

"Zenki-chan, I did a good deed this morning. I made everyone some breakfast, and then I made it more with love. I wanted to show my happiness through my food, and if you wish to chain me up for a little while then I wouldn't be offended."

The way she said it was so innocent, that even now Zenki was affected by how innocent she can sound when speaking about being punished.

"C-Chain you up huh…"

He stuttered out, briefly imagining Jeanne to be chained up, naked, but then stopped, shaking his head of the teenage hormones.

"Yes that's right." Jeanne explained, puffing her breasts outwards. "I need to make sure that I have my daily dose of some punishments. Zenki-chan, do you want to give me some right now? I'm ready at any moment."

He laughed awkwardly, diverting his attention from Jeanne to the others.

"We've got some things to discuss at lunch today."

He confided, the peerages eyes lifting curiously.

"We do Zenki-sama?"

Ravel questioned for the peerage, Zenki giving a serious nod of his head.

"That's right, it is very important, because of that smug Rias-tan who has what she thinks I want which I do but she doesn't have to know that! I mean, Maou-sama's sake! She can't say something like that and get away with it! We're clearly the cutest members of the Underworld! Everyone on my peerage is adorable! Her peerage are admittedly adorable, but we're also cute as well!"

Kuroka couldn't deny it, her tail whacking him in the back of his head, gaining his attention.

"Zenki-chan, is it to do with some cute sexy stuff?"

Kuroka hoped that to be the case anyway. She wanted it to be something sexy, feeling hot between her breasts, even if she didn't have them to the same extent as she did when in her humanoid form, being a kitty cat drove her to do more sexual things.

"Well…maybe. I haven't decided yet. We've got to come together about it, and make a decision about it. I've got an appointment with Sona-tan after school with my proposal, so I have to get everyone's thoughts on the matter."

He spoke with a smile, the feelings he felt inside of his chest only exploding deeply within him, the boy not allowing anything to change right here and now. He was going to keep the explosions within him for now, not wanting to appear as a weird person.

"Zenki-san seems serious."

Asia noted kindly, Zenki nodded as Koneko purred on his lap.

"That's right, this is a serious matter! We're apart of the school too damn it! We've got to come together, and show Kuoh why exactly we're amazing! My peerage and I are the best…we're going to do it, do something that blows he roof off the entire school, it has to be done."

"Zenki-kun, is the thing you want to do, legal?"

Zenki chuckled at Valerie's worries and denied them.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything illegal. It is pretty legal anyway. I have to say that I have been thinking about it since the previous year. It is difficult to think of anything else when Rias-tan and Sona-tan wave it in your face like they can do something like that. I mean, they can't do something like that!"

He assured her, and she felt relieved, taking some food into her mouth…but then thought about how she'd like to drink Zenki again, of his blood. She wasn't like Kuroka and did it for sexual thrill. She did for a necessity, yet she did find some enjoyment.

"Well, that's a relief."

She spoke softly, edging her seat closer to Zenki's.

Zenki saw that, and gently looked upon her.

"Valerie-tan? Is there something wrong? Are you worried you won't be able to spend time with Gasper-tan…speaking of, where is Gasper-tan anyway?"

His concern touched Valerie in away where she wouldn't be able to be touched anywhere else.

"S-She's under the table."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and looked under the table.

From under the table, he saw that Gasper (who was only slightly taller than Koneko) was sat there, a handheld game in her hands, playing vigorously.

The reason why Gasper was at the house was because…well, truthfully, Zenki could control her time stopping power. He had knowledge on how to stop it, being deemed strong enough and capable of keeping Gasper in his home, rather than sealing her away which would've happened if it was only on Rias' power.

Valerie even wanted Gasper to stay, so she was alright with staying with the boy, and the girls. Gasper liked staying with everyone. They treated her kindly, and never yelled at her, so she could say that it was alright for her to stay with them.

"Gasper-tan, you have to come out, you know? Valerie-tan would be pleased if you do."

Gasper looked up, shaking her head again and again.

"I-I can't! I-I'm scared!"

Zenki's face lifted up, offering his hand towards her.

"There's nothing to be scared of here. There's nothing to worry about. Remember, if you're to stay here, you have to show a strong side as well. Valerie-tan wishes for you to be happy and healthy. If you're a good girl, I'll give you some of my blood."

Gasper's eyes lit up, but even then, that wasn't enough to draw her out.

Zenki adopted a kind smile, and inched his hand closer.

"Come on Gasper-tan, I know you can do it. It's just me and the peerage. Please, for me. Please come out and have some breakfast with the rest of us."

Gasper wasn't sure, but the kind eyes of Zenki convinced her, so her hand touched his, and he enclosed his hand over hers, slowly puling her out.

"Waaaah…Zenki-senpaaaaaaaaiiiiii…."

Her natural worrying overtook her briefly, but Zenki gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright now, please come out now."

Gasper nodded, and finally came out. Immediately, she clung to the side of Zenki while shivering, Koneko becoming annoyed when seeing how close Gasper was.

"…Stupid Vampire."

Koneko gave harsh eyes towards Gasper, the girl trembling even more as a result.

"Gasper-tan, would you like some of my blood?"

He offered gently, wanting to convey that he was here for her, which she was grateful for.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeessssss!"

She screamed as a reply, the others wincing at the loud screech, all but Valerie that was, so Zenki showed his arm and she bared her fangs.

"Go ahead, I don't feel offended. Valerie-tan can do the same."

The Vampire girls became excited, both now showing their Vampire teeth to the boy, chuckling at the sight.

"T-Thank you Senpai!"

"Ooh Zenki-kun, twice in a single sitting, you're too kind."

Without waiting, both jumped in, and bit his arm. Gasper had the wrist, and Valerie had the upper-arm for herself. Both drunk from him, looking at him innocently, Kuroka noting that and couldn't resist what she said next.

"You know, in many ways, you're like a food source for these two nyaaa. You're like a blood bank or something for these people."

"Don't I know it." He beamed, stroking the back of their heads. "But since they need blood, I don't mind it being me. They seem to like my blood."

The pair of Vampires shoot their eyes upwards towards Zenki's face, both wearing sheepish faces. Yet at the same time, they looked to be in euphoria right now, drinking more of the lifes blood that pumped around Zenki's body.

"We love it."

"It's the best~"

The singing duo of Vampires sent vibrations up his arm, speaking from their respective places on his arm. Groans and moans escaped their lips, the warm sensation of his blood flowing down their necks, the warm liquid making them feel amazing inside.

After a short while, Valerie and Gasper stopped drinking, Asia healing the holes that were left, Valerie then brought up something from beforehand.

"Zenki-kun, can Gasper and I…I mean, Gasper and I are going to be spending time together after school, if that's fine?"

He lifted his hand and gently patted Valerie's head soothingly.

"Of course, I said that you could do it anytime, my Queen. You can do anything you want, though there is going to be an announcement that I'm going to be making in a few days. I can't say what it is yet, but let's just say that it is going to be, fun. It is that time for the month of all, kinda like a period, but something less…gross than that. It is something, cool~ I'm sure that it is the best~"

That made everyone become intrigued, but Zenki didn't reveal anything.

He kept his mouth closed, and he wasn't going to say anything else, knowing that he wouldn't be able to right now. He wanted it to be a surprise for the peerage, but he couldn't help but keep them guessing by what he was thinking about right now.

* * *

"Iyaaaaa!"

"That's the Angelic Prince! He's so cute!"

"He's with the Blonde Bishoujo Asia-chan!"

"The cute mascot Koneko-chan!"

"The hyper masochist Jeanne-chan!"

"The doll Valerie-chan!"

"The beautiful bird Ravel-chan!"

Many female and male students crowded around Zenki's peerage as he himself walked into the school.

With holding Koneko's hand and Ravel's, plus the fact that Jeanne and Asia held onto his forearms, Valerie holding onto his left upper-arm and Kuroka was on the top of his head, in her cat form (she didn't bother going to school as a student, but hung around Zenki as a cat, even if it was weird for that to happen), it made boys and girls jealous and excited at the same time. All of them seemed to be gathering around them….

Of course they were.

In one shape or form, all of them were popular.

All of them had something that made them popular.

It was their looks, mostly.

But their characteristics made it seem like they are all good to the students around the school.

Students either loved them, or hated them.

There was not one single student that didn't have anything to say about at least one of them. Everyone had some kind of opinion on them. Good, bad, there was an opinion on them. Mostly the men hated Zenki, due to having such female attention, and the same with most of the girls, not liking the girls around their 'Prince' as they had dubbed him.

Each of them had something to make them feel good or bad. It was a feeling that everyone could relate too. Jealousy, hate, rage, happiness, and other emotions, all of the students had either negative or positive things to talk about.

And a brown haired student who happened to see the boy with the girls, shot his jealous eyes over at him.

"Grrrrrrrrr! Seeing the Prince with the girls makes me feel so angry! Why do they always crowd around fucking him!?"

"I know!"

A balding student exclaimed, raising his fist high.

Then another student with glasses cocked the glasses upwards and scanned the girls forms.

"Though, gotta admit that he's got some cute ones."

He said in a perverted voice…actually….

All of them had perverted looks on their faces.

That was obvious, because these three were the Perverted Trio.

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama.

All three of them were very perverted students.

Many people…no, everyone knew who these students were. They had become infamous for what they did around them. The kendo club surely knew about many of their exploits.

All three watched on as Zenki and his group walked towards the front doors of the school, passing by the gates easily.

"Everyday, these people seem to get more and more crazy."

Valerie surmised, seeing the girls and boys crowding around them, all having either hearts or hatred in their eyes, and with some, it was a mixture of both, something that was frightening to Valerie, seeing such eyes.

"I know what you mean, they always seem weird to me. Don't they know the fact that there's something called…I dunno, personal privacy or something like that? They always seem to get too close to us…"

Ravel's Ojou-sama personality came out slightly, but was restrained enough to not make her sound condescending which she wasn't, though some people might've took it that way.

"…It's because of who we are. Each of us are quite popular."

Koneko said, wishing she could keep her Nekomata parts out right now, but couldn't. Though she was content with holding Zenki's hand.

"Koneko-chan is so right! We're very popular! It is amazing! I never experienced this during my time before I became a Devil-chan! I was able to become a Devil-chan, and have fun all of the time! It even made it more fun because I have great friends!"

Everyone smiled at Jeanne's chipper nature. Even when she wasn't showing her masochism, she enjoyed herself. She always enjoyed herself, and it was very endearing to see such a sight, especially for Zenki who prided himself in the kindness that his peerage showed.

"Well, regardless, we've arrived at school now, and we have to depart." The ones that weren't in Zenki's class (Valerie, Koneko and Ravel) all gave pouts, but he patted each of their heads. "Hehe, don't worry. We'll be together very soon." That brightened the peerage members as Zenki moved towards Valerie, giving her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush, and a crowd of fangirls to scream about Zenki x Valerie being a thing. "Have a great morning Valerie-tan. Love you."

His voice carried to her Vampire ears, the girls face reddening.

"Zenki-kun…so kind. A-And I do too…l-love you that is…"

She muttered and slowly walked into the school.

Zenki always said it when they parted. It could be taken anyway they wanted. Whether it be romantic love, familiar love, or what have you. But he said it because, he did love his peerage, and always wanted to show that type of affection to them. And the girls knew that, being accustomed to it, and honestly found themselves waiting for him to say the words.

He looked towards Ravel, who turned away, but it was obvious with her eyes that she wanted Zenki to kiss her cheek too.

So that's what he did.

He moved towards her cheek, and kissed it gently, the fangirls doing the same action as before, now shipping Zenki x Ravel together, each of the girls having their own personal preferences when it came to the…pairing wars, as Zenki called it.

Her eyes widened as her face turned many shades of red, her Tsundere attitude working its way to the surface.

"Do a great job Ravel-tan, I know you can do it. Love you Ravel-tan."

Ravel's face turned back to him, shyness being there.

"Y-Yes, if Z-Zenki-sama says that then I will have no choice but to comply. A-And of course I love you as well!"

While murmuring, Ravel rushed into the school, her skirt swaying in the breeze of the day.

Finally, he looked down at Koneko and bent his head.

"Zenki-senpai…"

Her eyes fluttered when his lips touched her cheek. She found herself coming to life when Zenki kissed her cheek. She wished it was on the lips sometimes, but the cheek was also good. It just showed how much he felt for her.

Once again, the fangirls were in an uproar about this. They found Zenki x Koneko to be a cute pairing, especially due to the fact that they seemed to be the most adorable together. At least, that's what the fangirls thought.

"Have a good morning Koneko-tan, love you."

Hearing that, jealousy worked its way onto Jeanne's, and Asia's faces, but Koneko felt ecstatic.

"…Love you too Senpai."

As shyly as she could, she walked towards the school, blushing away at the thought of Zenki saying that to her for truly real one day, where he'd say because he wanted to be with her romantically. Even Koneko thought of that sometimes.

He looked at his remaining peerage members, grasped their hands and kissed their cheeks, earning blushes in return from the girls in question, moving as close as they could towards the boy, never wanting to depart from him.

"Shall we head inside Jeanne-tan, Asia-tan?"

Gaining the opinions of his last two peerage members (barring Kuroka who couldn't talk with humans around, or questions would be raised) Jeanne and Asia showed wide smiles on their faces right now.

"Yup! Let's get too it Zenki-chan!"

"Y-Yes, another day ahead Zenki-san!"

With agreement from Jeanne and Asia, the trio headed inside, Issei's eyes sharply on the boys form, jealousy being set there, muttering "Damn Prince…" in a disdainful voice, the boys friends agreeing instantly.

* * *

Inside of the classroom, Zenki, Asia and Jeanne took their seats. Zenki's seat, and Asia's seat were near one another, next to one another. Jeanne sat on the side of Asia, Zenki being on the left hand side, next to the window, at the back.

Kuroka immediately hopped from the top of his head, and landed on his crotch. He knew what she was going to do, and she did so seconds later. She curled up against his lap, rubbing her face against said crotch, Zenki merely putting a hand to her head, and stroked softly.

"So Zenki-chan, you can tell us what you've got planned, right? You can tell me and Asia-chan here, can't you? I mean, we're your holy girls, you can tell us…this is like a punishment…ooh Zenki-chan, it isn't even my birthday…"

Jeanne begged for an answer while whining cutely about the 'punishment' she thought that she was receiving right now, but Zenki didn't reveal anything.

"Sorry, I can't say yet. And this isn't a punishment, this is a good thing. It is something to do with…well, it is going to be something different, that's all I can say…"

"Zenki-san is meanie~ You can't keep it from us, yes?"

Asia's sweetness always made Zenki bow down before her. But not right now, he was going to keep this a secret for himself, and himself alone. He wasn't going to reveal anything to him.

"I am sorry Asia-tan, but I can't say anything. It's a surprise I've been planning for a little while now. But don't worry, once the arrangements are made, we'll have to be ready~ But don't worry, it isn't a bad thing or anything, it is going to be a good thing."

Asia and Jeanne looked down, wanting to know what was going on.

"PUSSY PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zenki threw his head back when he heard that voice…

He knew who it was.

A few seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a bespectacled girl with brown hair, tied into two braids at either side of her head. Her boobs weren't that big, but bigger than some others he knew. She wore the standard uniform, and she had her eyes set onto Zenki immediately.

This girl was…Aika Kiryuu.

Zenki…did not like this girl.

She was a perverted girl that was most known by her ability to calculate the width, length and circumference of a males…downstairs area. And she always made it a point to do this in front of Asia, and Jeanne, and basically all of his peerage members.

He sighed as she strode over, a dirty smirk on her face.

"Hello Pussy Prince."

He raised fingers to his forehead, stroking slowly to try and calm his anger.

"Y-Yes, good day Kiryuu-san."

It was strained. His voice that was. It always was when dealing with this person. But he couldn't help but hold the glare for the girl, seeing her eyes lighting up, the bottom lip she had curling upwards ever so slightly.

"Good morning Kiryuu-san!"

Asia greeted, Zenki sighing even more, knowing that they were friends.

While he was glad that Asia was making friends, and was very close with Aika…he wanted to know why her of all people? Why did she choose to be friends with someone he'd class as the bane of his existence?

Aika spared a look for Asia, smiling perversely.

"Morning Asia-chan!" She greeted, leaning closer to her. "So, have you done the thing that I told you to do with the Pussy Prince."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

Zenki grumbled, Aika winking even more perversely than before, her hand resting on Asia's shoulder.

"But you surround yourself with females, you have a pussy on your lap, that kitty that goes insane when people get close to you, and the fact that both Jeanne-chan and Asia-chan want to have sex with you~"

"Kiryuu-san please!"

Asia begged for her to stop, a bright red on her cheeks, Jeanne smirking dangerously.

"Zenki-chan and I are so going to have some hardcore stuff when we're ready~ It is okay, Zenki-chan and I are going to have awesome sex~ But since Asia-chan is the main, I know what I have to do now. I have to make sure that Zenki-chan and I have our chains, whips, our ice cream and chicken nuggets~"

Jeanne curled her body, twitching happily, her eyes displaying the sexual desire that she held for her King.

"Chicken nuggets?"

Kiryuu became confused on the last part, Jeanne placing her hands together and looked to the sky, Asia and Zenki knowing what she was about to do, sighing openly. Kuroka didn't seem to mind though, as she knew what kind of role she had in the world.

"It's thanks to the Lord! Dear Lord, please bless me as I take this journey into the world of having hardcore anal with Zenki-chan!" Due to the prayer, Jeanne received a lightning strike like pain to her head, her body falling to the floor, and began twitching. "Ooooooooooh yeah~ That's the best~ Ooh Zenki-chan~ I want to pray more and more~ That's right, ooh Lord~ I want to feel so amazing right now~"

Zenki, Asia, Kuroka, and even Kiryuu shivered at the sight of the twitching Jeanne, the girl holding a hand to the area where her crotch is, and Zenki became disturbed when he saw a small trail of…he didn't even want to know, slowly running down her leg…he hoped it was sweat.

"R-Right, she's weird…"

"And that's coming from you?"

Zenki spat out, Kiryuu sticking her tongue out.

"Just because the Pussy Prince-"

"Don't call me the Pussy Prince!"

Zenki's rage was slowly ready to boil over.

Usually, he wasn't the type to do this, but something about Kiryuu always pissed him off, rubbed him up the wrong way, and she knew that, always using every chance she had to make sure that he was rubbed up the wrong way.

"Mehehehehehe!" Kiryuu laughed wildly, almost uncontrollably, and showed a smirk on her face. "Just because you're the Pussy Prince, doesn't mean that you can yell like that." He scowled at her, Kiryuu turning to Asia. "Hey Asia-chan, has Zenki-kun there licked you out like a Cadbury's crème egg yet?"

""Kiryuu-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!""

Both Zenki and Asia roared, but for different reasons. One was anger, and the other was embarrassment, and it wasn't hard to discern which was pissed, and the other was shameful of Kiryuu saying what she did.

Kiryuu laughed though, the same way that she usually did, and merely winked at the pair playfully.

"That's right, it seems like that you're going to be licking her pussy soon. The sexual tension between you is immense. I mean, there's not a fucking day that goes by where you aren't making googly eyes at the other, and I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you're fucking one another already! Been giving Asia-chan the good old poke have ya Pussy Prince?"

Asia's face turned bright red, and she went to Zenki immediately, burying her head against his chest. Correspondingly, Zenki had a darkened glare for the glasses wearing girl.

"Do you always have to be so vile?"

He spat out dangerously, but Kiryuu didn't even seem to mind at all.

"I really do~ I'm only looking out for Asia-chan's best interests, after all."

"Best interests my butt."

Kiryuu couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her, it couldn't be contained.

It only irked Zenki more than it usually did, due to this being Kiryuu's fault. She loved it. She seemed to get off on doing something like that. She always seemed to be doing things like making him feel bad or, something completely different. Why she did this, he didn't know. Probably because she enjoyed making fun of him.

At that moment, Issei, and his friends came in. His eyes went towards Jeanne, who was continuing to twitch on the ground.

Bypassing her, he sat in front of Zenki, the place that was his seat, and whizzed around, giving Zenki a hard glare.

Zenki merely smiled, and waved his hand.

"Good day Hyoudou-kun."

His tone was kind, compassionate even, knowing what he went through, mostly due to his own tendencies towards perverseness, though he didn't think he deserved to be beaten for what he does to the girls.

Issei frowned, believing that Zenki was pitying him somehow, and growled out hatefully.

"Grrrrr! You piss me off, damn handsome! Stop being so damn perfect with your Shota looks, and your kindness! I really hate you!"

Zenki looked at Asia, who didn't know what he was talking about either. Neither really had any idea what he was talking about. It was a little strange for Zenki to deal with Issei. He didn't have anything against Issei, but Issei seemed to despise him, and he wasn't sure why.

"Erm, okay. Nice chatting, I guess. I am sorry that you hate me, I hope we can become friends in the future."

Zenki wore a sheepish face, not sure on how to talk with him.

"Not nice chatting to you!" Issei exclaimed harshly, pointing at the cat on his lap. "A-And, is it even legal to have a cat in school!?"

Kuroka's eyes lifted, shooting for Issei, darkened intentions within her orbs. Her claws were shown, sharpening her eyes at the boy. Darkness filled her face when she saw the judging eyes of the brown haired boy on her King…she wasn't going to have that.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei jumped back as Kuroka pounced near him. He fell off his seat, and landed on the ground with an "Owww!" cry coming from him. Kuroka jumped on his face, and swiped, cutting his face slightly. He cried when he felt her claws on him, trying to grab the cat, but Kuroka wasn't going to allow anyone to speak like that to Zenki, only she could.

"Hahahaa, Hyoudou is being attack by a loose pussy, not the pussy you want exactly, right?"

Kiryuu's sense of humour didn't bode well for Issei.

"S-Shut up Kiryuu! Help me already!"

He cried while trying, and failing to, stop Kuroka from clawing at him. It wasn't stopped though, it never was. She wouldn't stop the clawing at his face. Though they weren't deep cuts, they still hurt, the others unable to do anything other than look on with wide eyes.

"Nope, I can't help you. That pussy is on the loose, and only the Pussy Prince can get that pussy to stop."

"Stop calling me Pussy Prince!"

Kiryuu didn't answer him back, continuing to laugh.

Asia looked troubled by what Kuroka was doing, Jeanne was still on the floor twitching, but now had begun twitching her body slowly, and was also praying to herself so she'd receive more and more pain, getting into a realm of ecstasy.

"Kuroka-tan, don't be naughty. Please come back here."

Kuroka paused her attack, her eyes heading for Zenki who patted his lap. Seeing that, Kuroka turned up her nose at Issei, as if to say that she was superior, and hopped onto Zenki's lap again, snuggling in sweetly.

Issei's eyes shot at the cat, but Kuroka chose to ignore him, sleeping on Zenki's lap. He stood up, wiped his face, and sat down, but kept his eyes on the Neko that caused him to be in the pain that he felt right now.

"Sorry Hyoudou-san, this cute Neko doesn't really like the fact that people say naughty things to me. Please forgive her. She doesn't mean to be so bad sometimes. She doesn't hate you or anything, she just doesn't like people bullying me."

He apologized on the behalf of Kuroka, who thought that it was unnecessary to do something like that, but didn't voice it.

"Stupid Prince and his stupid Neko."

Issei scowled, turning away, Kiryuu snickering.

"Ooh, poor Hyoudou, he's always like this. He's such a jealous person, aren't you Hyoudou?"

"Shut up Kiryuu! I'm not jealous of him at all!"

Sticking out her tongue, Kiryuu went to sit down, something that Zenki was thankful for right now. He didn't want to deal with the girl anymore. Even if she did have a certain power, he wasn't exactly wanting to add her to his peerage. He knew that she'd be a very…scary addition to the peerage.

Zenki then looked towards Asia, smiling.

"Anyway Asia-tan, this surprise I have is something I know you'll like."

"Is it?"

He nodded, and leaned closer, Kuroka's claws retracting slowly, still annoyed with Issei, and his antics. But she didn't show it on her face. Right now, she didn't want to attack…hell, she did, she just didn't want to show that she did want to attack.

"Yes. I know you will, because you're…well, you always did take an interest in Japanese culture and stuff."

"Yes! It is very good! Even Okaa-sama said the same thing! If I take interests in what Zenki-san is interested in, then Zenki-san will love me!"

He chuckled at Asia's thought process, and then thought of his Mother, and how she would say something like that.

"Silly, I do love you, very much so. I love all of my peerage members."

Though he said it in a kind way, Asia wished that it was in a more, romantic way. She wouldn't come out and say it, but she did wish sometimes that Zenki would show her how much he did love her…

* * *

At lunch time, Zenki and his peerage had gathered around for lunch. Asia was of course next to Zenki, feeding him as she regularly did, even if it pissed off all of the peerage members. It really did piss them off. Even Koneko, who was the calmest, felt anger when she wasn't able to feed her King the way that Asia did.

Ravel, who sat on Zenki's lap (without Koneko's permission, despite her being on it as well) looked miffed about it, the same for Valerie, Kuroka (in cat form on the top of his head) and Jeanne, though her mind was onto punishments and such.

"Say "Aaah!" Zenki-san~"

Asia picked up some pork and held it out to Zenki, who smiled and went "Aaah!" in a childlike way, Asia feeding him happily.

The girls all watched on, jealousy laced with their eyes. They couldn't be more jealous right now. Jeanne looked miffed, Kuroka looked pissed off, Valerie didn't seem happy, Koneko wasn't please, Ravel felt like she was allowing her anger to take control over her, and all agreed to make sure that Asia disappeared, only so they would be able to get closer to Zenki.

"S-So, Zenki-kun, what is that thing you wanted to talk about with us beforehand?"

Valerie interrupted, not wanting to witness the cuddly stuff that the former nun had with her King.

"Right…about that. Rias-tan and Sona-tan, are the Buchou and the Kaichou of the schools Occult club and Student Council and it occurred to me, that we don't have a base of operations. They have their clubs, we don't. We just, like kinda hang out, so I thought that we need a driving goal, a club where all of us shine brightly. I thought that it would be something amazing like we'd be able to do something cool. S-So, what do you think?" Jeanne immediately stuck her hand up, excitement of a child on her face, which Zenki saw and shot it down immediately. "No BDSM stuff."

Jeanne's hand lowered dejectedly, tears brimming in her eyes, wanting to have the club focus on her passion in life.

The girls blankly stare at him for a few moments, and then each breathed out kindly.

"Well, that's a relief, we need to have a club of our own. We can do activities together, and then contribute to the school, or something like that. It is going to be fun."

Valerie expressed joyfully, showing a small smile on her face.

"Exactly, that's what I was feeling. It would make more sense for it to happen like that, right?"

"Yup! Also, I think that Zenki-chan should reconsider the BDSM club…"

She attempted to slip it in, but Zenki wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"We can't have that Jeanne-tan. I don't think the school would allow a BDSM club. Even if Sona-tan is the one you need authorization from, I think, and the fact that you need other things like a clubroom and such, we have to make it look, presentable. I can't ask for Sona-tan to agree with have a BDSM squad or something like that."

Jeanne pouted, and felt like she was going to fall…her dream of having a BDSM squad not being realized.

Ravel hummed in thought, and put her thoughts across.

"Well, if it is a club, why don't we do the anime club? Zenki-sama, you're an avid lover of anime, and then there's Kuroka-sama who is the same. And I am sure that the rest of the peerage would be fine with that…." She paused when seeing Valerie giving her a little look. "…what is it?"

"There's already an anime club around."

At those words, Ravel's thoughts came crashing downwards.

"Oh…"

Ravel felt ashamed, lowering her eyes downwards. She then thought of anything else to think about a club, but she couldn't think of anything else. The others also tried to think of something, but they were falling far.

"…We could be a club where we serve tea."

Koneko chimed in with a timely retort, gaining the attention of the others.

"Like a tea ceremony type of deal nyaaa?"

Kuroka meowed from the top of Zenki's head.

"…I thought that it might be nice nyan."

Koneko smiled, thinking about her idea, and how she'd like to experience something like that…but fate had other plans for her.

"Sorry, there's already a club like that out there, Koneko-chan. I think those first years you don't like own that club."

Jeanne broke Koneko's thought process down, right to the ground, the Nekomata tightening her fist dangerously.

"…They're the bane of my existence."

Her serious eyes made the others back away slowly, fully aware how angry she felt about certain people.

Zenki chuckled, lightly wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. Koneko naturally blushed at the feeling, snuggling against his chest which she had done more than a thousand times now, she never got over how nice it was for him to do something like that.

"No worries Koneko-tan, I loved the idea anyway…seems like we'll have to come up with something else, huh."

"Yes…Senpai, we'll have to come up with something else. Though I thought it would be cool."

The others then continued to think of something else, something more.

They didn't know what to do. Each had something they wanted to do, which was either taken (in Ravel's case along with Koneko's) or just illegal (like Jeanne's club idea, at least most thought it was illegal) and even Asia didn't know what to think. She wanted to have some God worshiping type club, but she knew that it wouldn't work.

"Hmmmmm, I was watching an anime the other day, about this chick that disguises herself as a man, or some shit like that, and works in like this host club type thing."

"A host club?"

Zenki beckoned for an answer, Kuroka leaping off his head, and strolled around the circle they had made.

"Exactly nyaaa. Just think. There's no club like that here nyaaa. And we're all attractive people, more so than some others." Her eyes went towards Ravel, who felt like crying. "We've all got great personalities nyaa. And we can even make things interesting for the future. We can serve food, tea, charge them for money, and heck Zenki-chan, you're good at giving people advice, as is some of the others, excluding Ravel-chan nyaa."

"H-Hey, don't be cruel."

Ravel sniffled, Kuroka snickered lightly.

"Whatever you say Peppa Pig." Ravel felt tears in her eyes, but then stopped when she felt Zenki rubbing her back slowly. "Anyway, what do you think Zenki-chan? We get money, we get to integrate ourselves into the school, and that stuck up Sona-chan won't have anything to say about it. She can see that us helping would be better than us not helping, you know?"

"Well…you do have a point…besides the stuck up Sona-tan and Ravel-tan being Peppa Pig that is…I think that's a good idea…yeah, that's right. I like it. What does everyone else think about it?"

The girls all thought about it, and then nodded their heads slowly, all agreeing with the idea.

"It sounds like a good idea, for once."

Ravel spat, showing her disdain for Kuroka.

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and then showed her claws to Ravel. Ravel's eyes darted open, with realization fixating on her face, unable to do anything else, other than just stare blankly forward, afraid of what could happen.

"Okay Peppa Pig, you've pissed me off for the last time."

"Zenki-sama!" Ravel screeched, clinging to his chest tightly. "Please don't let her do anything weird to me, I don't like it. She's very scaring me again!"

Kuroka's face turned dangerous, her smile being very scary right now.

"Okay, let's not fight. Let's come up with some ideas, alright?"

The girls agreed, and they spent their lunch thinking of something to do.

* * *

"Sona-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Zenki exclaimed happily as he jumped into the Student Council's room, showcasing a small smile on his lips. He entered, and immediately saw the frustrated looking Sona.

Seeing her annoyed face, he could only wonder what was going on right there and then.

"Geez, what's wrong Sona-tan?"

Her frustrations grew later, it was clear on her face that she felt like that was happening.

"You rush in screaming "Sona-tan!" as if we're in the Underworld playing games like the old days. Would it be alright if you used, I don't know, an indoor voice sometimes? Don't you think that would be better than this?"

He tilted his head to the side, but didn't know what else to say.

"You…want me to be silent or something?"

"No, I wish for you to be a little more…tactful in the future."

She explained, but he didn't care, taking a seat in front of the desk she was sat at.

"Sona-tan, I've got business to deal with."

Sona's eyebrows twitched at the 'tan' addition to her name.

"Could you not call me Sona-tan?"

"Anyway Sona-tan-" Sona frowned at the continued use of her name "-I've got to ask you something very important. It has to do with me starting a new club and such. My peerage and I, as you know, don't currently belong to a club, besides some that is, and we want to join a club in the future, or rather make one. We want to become happy when we do join a club, we want to join a nice club…no, we want to make a club."

Sona listened intently, taking off her glasses briefly to clean them, then openly sighed.

"What type of club do you want to do, if I may ask?"

It was hard for Sona to speak then. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, and she didn't know if she wanted to know where he was going with this.

"It's a cute club where we cosplay!"

"Cosplay?"

At the announcement, even Sona didn't know what to make of it. It was, strange if she was honest with herself.

"That's right, we want to become a cosplay café where we can charge people money for our services, which include serving tea, other refreshments, food, entertainment, and we thought about doing host type of activities makes good things in people shine brightly. Like we're we are all, you know, different types of 'characters' like Jeanne-tan being the hyper maid, or Asia-tan as the innocent girl and possibly the clumsy girl."

"So…you want to become a host club…that serves refreshments and such…?"

The baffled Sona wanted some confirmation, and she got that when he smiled gently.

"Of course Sona-tan, I have to think about these things as well. It was a peerage decision, we have to make sure that everything goes ahead. You know what I mean? We've got to make sure that we are the best club, and gaining money is always a good thing. We can donate half of the profits to the school."

Sona's interests were now shown on her face.

"Donate…to the school?"

Sona loved Kuoh, so if there was a chance for the school to get extra funding, she wasn't going to turn it away. Though she was curious about what was going on.

"Exactly. That's how it is, Sona-tan. We want to help the school as well, we love Kuoh after all."

"Well…do you have a proposal ready?"

He nodded, and produced some papers. With swiftness, Zenki presented the papers to the girl who took them and looked over them slowly. Her eyes scanned the neatly written papers, she had to compliment him on the way he presented the club that he wanted. She guessed that he'd have to deal with the fact that most of his peerage members were…less than articulate about their thoughts.

Sona soon finished the papers, and placed them on the desk, holding fingers together in a locked embrace.

"Well, it seems that everything is in order. The thought out idea is pretty good, in theory. However, there are issues with which room you'd be using. There's not many rooms available for new clubs. Rias has already occupied the old school building…"

"What about the old home economics room?"

Zenki suggested, it being recalled in his mind.

Sona hummed in thought.

"Well…it is true that it isn't being used right now…b-but, it does require maintenance. I mean, are you going to hire someone to do that?"

Zenki gave Sona a little look, ultimately rejecting what she said by shaking his head.

"I could do that, or do it ourselves. With permission of course, we'd like to change the room around a little bit, make it more, I dunno, make it a little more homely or something. We've got to decorate, and build it up of course. We're a host club after all, and the room we've requested is also suited to having people cook and such. Asia-tan and Jeanne-tan are excellent cooks. Valerie-tan likes to think that she is…even if she kind of isn't. Yeah, she's not really…b-but I can also cook…not as good as Jeanne-tan or Asia-tan, but still I can do something…w-well, regardless, I am sure that we'll be able to do something together. And, Kaichou's eat for free~ She even gets to have her very own host in me~"

Sona's face lifted into an unusual smile.

Sona rarely smiled, but when she was near Zenki, she found herself smiling more and more. She couldn't explain why, but she found herself to be smiling more in his presence. She even found herself feeling lighter around him, not having all of the pressures that come with her life weighing down on her.

"Eating for free, huh. And even having Zenki serve me huh. What a thought."

Sona allowed her thoughts to run with her for a moment, before being grounded back into reality when she noticed that Zenki had a half smile on his face, a knowing smile at that, something that was very, strange indeed.

"Yup! I will even be your Otouto if you want?"

At the innocent question, Sona's face tinged pink.

"M-My Otouto?"

She spluttered, trying to control her heartrate.

Zenki nodded, placing his hands together shyly, poking his fingers together.

"…Onee-sama, is it okay if we….is it okay if we have…some fun Onee-sama? Pretty please with icing sugar on top of a large chocolate cake?"

To make his voice all the more 'cute' Zenki raised it as much as he could. His eyes fluttered, his body leaned closer to Sona's. She felt powerless in the face of this new being, having discovered something that not many would be able to before.

"Ooh Maou…"

Sona turned away, her face burning a little more red.

Zenki stood up from his seat, and manoeuvred his body so he was near Sona's. He placed his hands on her thighs, Sona's face burning even more red. She felt the coolness of his fingers, her skin ironically flushing at the coldness his hands brought, dazzled by the innocent to be legal look that entered his eyes, it was as if he was a completely different person.

"Onee-sama…I don't know many ecchi things, but I am willing to learn, if you'll teach me?"

"Gaaah!"

For a single moment, Sona lost all composure and felt her nose trickling blood. For that single moment, she got wrapped up in a fantasy that even Zenki didn't know of, and she allowed the very limited perverted side that she held within her to be shown.

Seeing that she had been effected, Zenki allowed a vexing (to Sona) grin to wash on his features.

"Onee-sama…that's surprisingly ecchi of you. Were you thinking of naughty scenarios all of a sudden…?"

"S-Stop it."

Sona demanded, trying to keep her tone level, but failed miserably.

Zenki's face widened into a small grin.

"Sorry, was I being a bad Otouto? Do I need some kind of…punishment?"

Taking a note out of Jeanne's book, he couldn't help the tease, urging Sona to make some kind of decision, her eyes widening in pure shock at the same time as being worried about what she was supposed to be doing now.

"D-Don't say such things with your type of face! It isn't like you can do something like that…Zenki, I order you to stop already."

Sona composed, but her bottom lip quivered showing how stressful that this really was.

"Hehe, you can't order me because I ain't your servant. I am just me, Zenki Astaroth. How could you order me?"

"B-Because, I can do something like that. I am your elder."

Sona tried to use that tactic, where she would state that she was elder, therefore he should have to listen to her. But it wasn't going to work with Zenki, he wasn't going to fall for something like that, especially since it was Sona.

"By like a year. You're a year older than me Sona-tan, and we're of the same rank, aren't we? We're the same High Class, and all of that jazz. It doesn't mean that you can suddenly start ordering me around like that."

His tone conveyed playfulness, Sona having a troubled expression, not sure on how to truly respond to that.

"Even if you say that…"

Zenki wouldn't allow Sona to finish, his hand slowly moving towards her hand. She retracted, naturally. But then she felt his fingers brushing against her soft skin. The feeling of euphoria was quite strong within Sona right now. His small yet powerful fingers allowed her to feel amazing inside of her body.

"Sona-tan, can't you see that I'm only trying to make you happy all of a sudden? I'm only trying to fulfill Sera-tans request in making sure that the super seriousness of yours doesn't take over and leave you a shell. You also need to experience happiness, a fun time. Which is why you should come to the host club when it is done, so you can have some fun. As they say, all work and no play makes you crazy, or something like that~"

"W-Well…"

At that moment, Sona's Queen, Tsubaki entered the room, along with the rest of her peerage, minus one of Sona's new Pawns.

Sona's Knight with reddish hair called Meguri, and who is a Shotacon (someone that scares Zenki most of the time), two of her Bishops, one having white hair who is called Momo, the other having brown hair tied into twin braids called Reya, and finally Sona's blue haired Rook that is a tomboy named Tsubasa, and the Pawn girl, who is also a first year called Ruruko.

All of them were people Zenki knew quite well. Though he wasn't really close to them, he was close enough to them to know how to speak with them on a somewhat personal level. Tsubaki was actually the person he was closest too, barring Sona of course, having known her since he was a child.

Though Zenki didn't care about that, Sona didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her peerage, so tried to hurry him along.

"W-Well, if that's all, then…"

"Sona-tan! We've got the room, right?!"

The excitement tone of the boy, caused Sona to jump in place, merely nodding her head.

"Yes, that's right. You're right about that, you've got the room you want. I will make all of the preparations, do not be concerned."

Hearing that was enough for Zenki, and he became excited, rushing out of the room, sailing past Tsubaki and the others. He stopped when noticing Tsubaki, waving towards her cheerily.

"Hey Tsubaki-tan! You okay!?"

He greeted with a giggle, Tsubaki's face lighting red ever so slightly.

"A-Ah, Zenki-sama. I-I am fine. A-And how a-are you this day?"

The small stutter was admittedly cute to Zenki, the boy giving a small wink.

"Very well! I might be able to open a host club soon! And I'm going to be an Otouto! Isn't that cool!?"

"Y-Yes, that is very, cool indeed."

Tsubaki answered, continuing to stutter.

Zenki smiled childlike and put his hands behind his back, innocence being shown.

"Goodbye Tsubaki-tan and don't call me 'Zenki-sama' because that's not something Tsubaki-tan should be calling me! Tsubaki-tan should just call me 'Zenki' or 'Zenki-kun' maybe it could be 'Zenki-tan' or even 'Zenki-san' would be fine! But not Zenki-sama!"

Tsubaki bit her bottom lip, unable to respond.

Zenki soon took off regardless, wishing everyone else a goodbye.

They didn't understand what was going on, but they all could tell that Sona was blushing. The reason, she wouldn't reveal.

* * *

Zenki travelled outside of the school building, and was heading towards the Occult Research clubroom, and by chance, he came across Valerie walking towards him.

"Hello, Valerie-tan. Aren't you playing with Gasper-tan right now?"

He questioned with a smile, seeing how the sun was high into the sky, and was slowly coming down to signal the end of the day.

"Oh, hello Zenki-kun. Uuh, yes. I will be going soon, I was just going to acquire something from the clubroom of Rias-sans. Uhh, incidentally, what are you doing, if I maybe so bold to ask?"

Zenki chuckled, finding her kindness endearing.

"I'm just heading towards the clubroom myself, shall we go together my Queen?"

He offered, and Valerie accepted it instantly.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

Valerie got to Zenki's side, grasped hands, and together, they headed for the Occult Research clubroom.

As they walked, a comfortable silence fell between them. Unlike when they first met, Zenki and Valerie were able to calmly walk next to one another without saying anything. They didn't need words to convey anything. They only needed one another quietly.

They had a unique relationship. Since the day that they met, they had been able to bond in a different way than the others. Valerie was his Queen after all. There was always a unique bond between them. It was difficult to explain, but they felt content with one another, and worked off one another very well indeed.

"Zenki-kun, the day is quite nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it surely is." He agreed, as they passed the legion of fans that remained at the school after it had ended. "And it seems that they aren't ever going to change their game, are they?"

Referring to the people that followed after them, Valerie had half a mind to say something to them.

"Hehe, very much agreed. They always seem to be hyper. I didn't know normal humans cared about such things."

"I know how you feel. It is the same for me. It seems weird that humans care so much about things like 'shipping's' and have you heard of the people that have been sexually harassing the kendo girls lately?"

Zenki brought up, being reminded how rudely Issei spoke to him beforehand, and hearing the gossiping of the girls and boys as they passed them, glad that they weren't being able to be heard by the masses either.

"I have." Valerie sighed, not like talking about them. "The Perverted Trio, I wouldn't like to bite them and drink their blood. Even if you paid me a million yen, I still wouldn't place my teeth within a thousand yards of them."

"Why's that?"

Valerie released a titter, grasping Zenki's hand, who held hers firmly.

"Because I am afraid that they might have some kind of STI or something. I don't particularly want to have chlamydia or anything."

At the admission, Zenki chuckled as did Valerie.

"Damn, you've become sassy girl~"

His singsong voice carried it to Valerie brilliantly.

"Sassy is fine with me, when I don't particularly want some sexually transmitted diseases."

Zenki saw how Valerie seemed to genuinely be worried about getting an STI from the Perverted Trio, so laid her worries to rest.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. Unless they've done some obscenely things, I think it is safe to say that they haven't been sexually active with a woman."

"You think?"

Zenki inclined his head.

"I think so. I mean, they seem to be obsessed…okay, I know that it is human, and even Devil, desire to be intimate with people but…w-well, from what I have heard, they take it a little far and do too many ecchi things…b-but, I wish to see the good in them."

Valerie lightly smiled when hearing what he said, and how kind he could sound to even strangers, it being one of the reasons why she liked him, though she was still sure that Issei and his group had an STI, and still didn't want to drink their blood.

"Even in perverts, you wish to see the kind side of them."

"That I do, that I do." He agreed, and then stopped when seeing Issei himself, spying on some girls running together with his friends. "Besides, Hyoudou Issei-san has something inside of him that is very interesting. Kuroka-tan even told me as much. Though it is unconfirmed, it could be a powerful Sacred Gear. But I can't get close enough to confirm…I'm sure Kuroka-tan knows, and just likes messing with me."

Valerie's eyes briefly fell upon Issei, and she nodded as well.

"Are you thinking of adding him to your peerage Zenki-kun?"

At the question, Zenki shrugged his shoulders earnestly.

"I don't know yet. I am considering it, honestly. Though, I have asked the opinions of the others before, and they said that they were against it. Especially Koneko-tan. She told me that if I ever try and add Hyoudou-san, she was going to deny my existence, and cut all ties with the peerage. She really seems to dislike him…though she's always had a hatred for perverted things…t-though she seems fine when I sometimes play with her tail and such…m-maybe she doesn't mind some perverted things…maybe."

Valerie grimaced at the thought.

"That sounds very harsh."

Valerie's tone felt sombre, feeling sorry for Zenki, who felt the same thing as well.

"It was…how cruel. I don't think I will be adding Hyoudou-san to my peerage after all…I'd rather have my peerage happy than anything else. It seems like I won't be able to add him to my peerage, and I don't think that he'd want to be either."

"Hmmm? Why's that?"

Valerie's inquiry was met with a strained smile, and that became even more so when Issei turned to Zenki, having sensed eyes on him, and flipped the bird, Zenki not provoking him whatsoever. Surprise worked itself onto Zenki's soft face, wondering why he did something like that.

"Because he calls me quite a few names, and recently has begun middle fingering me…n-not in the way Kuroka-tan would take that. Though it doesn't really bother me, it seems like I have offended him somehow."

"Well, you can't have everyone like you, like you told me the time that damn Serafall-sama called me a stupid bitch for being a doll like Vampire, and told me to go back to being a batty girl with no friends…that was a difficult day…I only said that magical girls aren't that fun to watch..."

"And you wonder why she called you that, being who she is?"

Zenki deadpanned, Valerie's eyes lowering to the floor.

"Okay, you've got a point…b-but that doesn't mean what else I said isn't true at all."

Zenki's face lifted softly, his gaze being held by Valerie's cute face.

"You're right. I've got my peerage, I don't need anything else."

"Exactly, we should go."

Together, they left Issei Hyoudou behind, and the other legions of fans.

* * *

They walked all the way to the clubroom, bypassing the doors of most of the rooms of the old school building, and a flight of stairs. Standing outside of it, Zenki entered without even knocking, Valerie not commenting on it as Rias did the same when entering his home, they were that comfortable with one another.

"Hello, Rias-tan, are you in here?"

He looked around, and couldn't see her.

Valerie sniffed the air, and looked towards the back, behind a shower curtain.

"She's having a shower."

Valerie told him, Zenki giving a nod of thanks.

"Rias-tan! Get out of the shower!"

A ruffling of the shower curtain happened, and a few seconds later, Rias' head popped out from behind it, meeting the eyes of Zenki, locking eyes with him in a wonderful gaze of exchanges which is the usual thing that they did.

"Ara, Zenki. Did we have an appointment?"

Rias stepped out of the shower with a towel around her, thankfully.

Zenki saw her developed body, slightly bigger assets than Kuroka's. Though they weren't that much bigger, Rias always made it a point to point that out to Kuroka, as if she was trying to show her dominance or something. Her crimson hair was wet, water running across her body.

Most men would be floored with a wet busty Rias, but Zenki was used to seeing her like that. It had become a common occurrence for him to see something like that, and by now he was only mildly affected, but he didn't allow that to be seen by the redhead.

"I came for the reports, you know, since it is our night to take over the hunts of the Strays should they come into town."

"Ooh yes, give me a few moments."

Rias returned to behind the shower, grabbing her uniform from the chair that was situated near the shower. Zenki heard the ruffling of the showers curtain, and even saw some of her flesh, the curtain not holding all of her form when she bent over, giving Zenki a shot of her backside.

"Such an exhibitionist."

With disdain, Valerie shoots Rias a darkened glare, Zenki surprised that she said something like that.

"Valerie-tan."

Zenki chided playfully, finding her slightly aggressive side funny, but Valerie showed a sweet smile.

"Seems like there's nothing to be done about it now, right Zenki-kun? She's just a little bit of one."

Zenki was continuingly surprised by how bold Valerie's words were, but was also impressed that she was coming out of her shell even more. That, was something he found to be very endearing about Valerie. He was always being surprised by his peerage.

Rias soon stepped out of the shower area, fully clothed, and crossed the distance to her desk. She briefly looked over the papers, and got out some reports for Zenki, handing them to him without a worry in the world.

"It has been quiet, recently. There's only been, a single case of a Stray Devil, but that was easily dispatched."

Zenki read the reports as well, nodding in agreement.

"Seems like there's not much to report."

"Seems like it."

Valerie shared her thoughts, looking over them and then went to behind a certain sofa, taking what appeared to be a handheld game, placing it in her skirts pocket, returning to her King's side.

"Though it has been strange, we've been getting quite a few orders recently." Rias explained, leaning against her desk. "There's been more than the usual activity, but nothing we couldn't handle. My Queen, myself, and my Knight are more than enough for the Stray Devils that have been coming for us on our days."

"Yes…I'm glad that's the case. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

He said with an uneasy smile, his mind slowly going over the previous times that he had been facing off against Stray Devils, and various threats to the Devil world.

"Ara, Zenki-kun, what do we owe the pleasure?"

A sweet yet mature woman's voice bellowed over Zenki, and within seconds, he was enveloped into a hug, a backwards hug, keeping a tight hold of him. His back felt the presence of large boobs, his face erupting into a red and hot mess, the large bosoms being entrancing to him, earning a scowl from Valerie.

Zenki turned his neck, and came face to face with Akeno. Her face was so close that their lips could've been touching, though Akeno didn't see anything wrong with that. she even puckered her lips, and pressed them against his cheek, his face reddening even more from the act of love Akeno showed.

During the time she was younger, Akeno had grown the most in terms of breast size. She had grown in the chest area, very much so. She was more endowed than Kuroka was, and even more curvy than Rias. Akeno, was probably the largest chested girl that he knew, honestly.

"Excuse me, that's my King you're holding onto."

Valerie spat out hatefully, and this earned a glare in return from Akeno.

It was no secret that these two had a certain…animosity between each other. They…weren't really friends. Under different circumstances, they might've been…but Valerie is, what Akeno wanted to be, and that was Zenki's Queen.

Since becoming Zenki's Queen, she hadn't liked Valerie at all and Valerie wasn't too keen on Akeno either with all of the hogging she tended to do with her King. Zenki was her King, and she didn't see a reason why Akeno tried to do things with him.

"Ara ara, seems like there's something wrong with the Vampire Queen?"

Akeno sent a daring smirk, holding Zenki close to her body. Valerie moved forward, her own breasts falling in front of Zenki's face, being around the perfect height where his head naturally was the same area that the girls chests were…sometimes it paid to be a Shota.

"Yes, there is vulgar Queen-san."

Valerie shot her accusing glare at Akeno, who did the same.

Their eyes locked, animosity building in the air. The air was thick with aggressive intentions, and it nearly floored Rias with how intense these two could be for Zenki himself.

"Oh? What is that bitch Queen of Vampire town-chan?"

Akeno displayed a warm smile, but her eyes radiated evil intentions, her fingers lightly massaging Zenki's head…but that was soon stopped when Valerie ripped Zenki away from her, and held him to her bust, brushing his fingers across his hair, taking in his green locks for herself.

"That is my King, and he doesn't need to be associated with vulgar bitches, like you."

Though her smile was kind, her eyes and words weren't anything that were to be messed with. Valerie was serious right now. She wasn't going to lose Zenki to someone like Valerie, it wasn't a sizeable thing to do.

Akeno frowned, and took Zenki back for herself, placing the short boy in her arms, one arm hugging his back, and the other arm around his waist, almost holding him like a doll.

"Akeno-tan! Please put me down! I am not some prize!"

Zenki ordered, but his orders fell on deaf ears, Akeno holding tightly onto him while addressing Valerie in a mean way.

"Ara ara, you're such a naughty girl, saying such things. You know, Zenki-kun cannot be spoke around like that. He's an adorable boy, and that kind of language would upset his innocent demeanour. He's only an adorable boy after all."

"Even for me, Zenki-kun is adorable. So, don't told him like that." With a quick step, Valerie snatched the complaining Zenki away, holding him tenderly in her arms. "He's MY King, not YOURS! He is my King, and I won't surrender him to you woman of the night!"

"Woman of the night? Ara, are you perhaps talking about yourself, slutty Vampire Queen of slutbomb world?"

Rias and Zenki shared a look, seeing this was getting quite heated, and that wasn't something either wanted to happen.

Valerie's eyes turned dark, and bared her fangs dangerously, licking her lips slowly, enticingly wanting to bite Akeno and drain her of her blood.

"Vulgar Queen slut of whore city of hooker universe."

Akeno's eyes turned hazy with killing intent, flooring Rias this time. She couldn't stay on her feet anymore, and was on the ground, huffing and puffing. She couldn't explain why she felt like this, but she couldn't stop the feelings she felt right now.

"Ara, to say such things, when you're not suited to be Zenki-kun's Queen."

Those felt like fighting words to Rias, and Zenki, and for Valerie, they felt like killing words.

"Oh, are you saying there's someone better suited to the role of Queen than myself?"

The daring glare of Valerie was picked up by Akeno, who scowled as a response.

"That's right!" Akeno grinned, snatching Zenki back. "I am better suited to being Zenki-kun's Queen, because I know him inside and out. We held a special connection before you even came into existence as his Queen. Therefore, I am still suited to being his Queen, but that damn Rias wouldn't allow me to switch teams because she's an idiot and hates me for some reason."

Rias felt tears sting her eyes, wishing Akeno didn't say that.

But Zenki felt blessed, in a good Devil way, that Akeno would still want to be his Queen all these years later. Even with what he told her, she still wished to be his Queen. Though he knew she was content with being by his side in a somewhat romantic manner.

"Sorry, but Zenki-kun is my King, I won't be able to let him go, no matter what. I won't be able to leave Zenki-kun alone, he is someone that I've decided to stand beside. He's been doing many things for me, and allowed me to become a more independent person. Therefore, I am more suited to being his second in command, and his second in life as well, his life partner."

Valerie looked smug right now, and Akeno felt like she was going to explode on her, on Valerie, for what she had been saying to her, and felt her anger rising by the second…no, even faster than a second. She couldn't even comprehend how angry she felt at Valerie right now, the feeling of being annoyed very evident in her eyes right now.

"Don't say things like that. You're the type of person who wishes to drive bridges between people. You're the cruellest."

"And you're a bitch."

Valerie spat out, and the pair locked eyes, dropping Zenki to the floor, and allowing him to escape from them.

Sparks went off between their eyes, and it felt cold, almost empty in the room. The atmosphere couldn't be more cold. Vampires naturally had this kind of intense atmosphere anyway, but when accompanied by a pissed off Fallen Angel/Devil girl, it was truly menacing.

Rias couldn't breathe properly, Zenki felt like he needed to stop this soon or something dangerous might happen.

However, as they were talking (arguing), Zenki's phone suddenly went off, and he shared a look with Valerie, both knowing what was going on.

"Sorry Rias-tan, Akeno-tan, we have to cut this short. We've got a problem to deal with. Valerie-tan."

Calling her, Valerie immediately responded, standing next to her King.

"Yes, I am ready Zenki-kun. Shall we depart now?"

"Yes. Let's gather the peerage, we shall go now."

Before Rias or Akeno could say anything, both Zenki and Valerie left together, calmly displaying their intentions to deal with the threat that was coming to the town, both Rias and Akeno curiously staring at the spot that they were last, after they had exited the room.

* * *

The place Zenki, plus his entire peerage, ended was an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town.

The sun was setting in the sky, the crimson setting sun being quite bright to Kuroka's eyes. Zenki slowly surely was looking towards the factory.

"Kuroka, can you detect the presences inside?"

Zenki asked, forgoing adding 'tan' to the name, showing how serious he was.

Kuroka's ears twitched and her reply came within seconds.

"Yes nyaaa. Seems quite a few have been lotted around inside of their. Can't deny it, there's going to be some fireworks nyaaa."

"Yes, but this is still in town. We can't fight till our hearts are content. We have to fight with the mentality of holding back or this town would be reduced to rubble."

Zenki warned, knowing how strong they were, and how they could destroy the town if they went full force with their powers. It wouldn't of been wise if all of them did the same thing by releasing their powers, it wasn't something that they could do.

"It's true. If we all went out, this small town would be extinguished, from just the King alone. Added the rest of us, it is going to be quite the dangerous situation, I can tell you that much." Ravel gave her thoughts, and moved next to Zenki. "So, what are we going to do, Zenki-sama? They'll surely notice our presences soon enough."

"Yes…it seems that we've got a dilemma…hmmm, I think it would be safe to assume that they're humans, right Kuroka? Koneko?"

Asking the opinions of the Nekomata's, both girls nodded, Koneko being the one to speak first.

"…All of them have human like qualities about them. I don't sense any Devils inside. But the humans cannot be ignored…I am sensing a high concentration of power inside. Even some being High Class Devil status."

"And if I'm not mistake, there could be some Sacred Gear possessors inside as well nyaaa."

Kuroka added, Zenki nodded and got into thought.

"Then that's got to be the thing to deal with…we should capture these people. This has been happening a lot lately…anyway, we've got to do something about this. Koneko, you and I will go forward, together with Jeanne. Middle guards will be Kuroka, and Valerie. Rear guards will be Asia and Ravel. I'll give the orders once I've assessed the situation. Also, if it is Sacred Gear related, hopefully they'll be in the database, so Asia, please get out the Sacred Gear scanner than I invented that hooks up to the Fallen Angels database, gotta thank Azazel for that, and please scan them when not healing, okay?"

[Yes sir!]

Knowing that this was a situation where they couldn't fight, they all listened and did as he said. Even Asia did as asked, holding a device in her hands meant for scanning opponents powers, or more precisely, their Sacred Gears.

Slowly, he went inside of the area, the others following. Koneko at his hip, the same with Jeanne on the other side. Kuroka and Valerie walked slowly behind them, and Ravel along with Asia stayed behind so they'd be able to provide some support when needed.

Once inside, Zenki came across a man wearing sunglasses, and some other people around.

All of them bore a symbol on their bodies, but it was well hidden by the clothes they were, the group only catching a glimpse of it.

"…Aah, the Astaroth group surely arrive fast, don't they?"

The man with the sunglasses greeted, sneering at all of them.

Zenki stepped forward, allowing his power to dance around him.

"And a good day to you as well. Attacking this town, causing mayhem isn't a good thing, you know? My name is Zenki Astaroth, and I won't be allowing anything to happen here. I shall be the one that you'll be dealing with."

Hearing Zenki's greeting, the man smirked wickedly.

"Such a tone you have. What a thing to have. Surely, you're jesting that you are actually good people. You've got some nerve, son of the Maou Ajuka. This town has a cancer on it, and that's all you are, boy. Cancer. And you need to be purified."

"Then give me your treatment, and let's see how this 'cancer' fights back."

Zenki also became serious, and knew that he couldn't act recklessly, so held himself back, and got ready. The others in his peerage did the same thing, making dangerous eyes towards the humans that had called their King 'cancer' even Asia looked angry, a cute angry, but angry nonetheless.

Seeing the formation of the Astaroth group, the glasses wearing man smirked, and placed his hand out.

From his hand, the atmosphere changed, and it created some gauntlets. They were funny in design. They seemed like something from a child's cartoon. Yet at the same time, a dangerous power leaked from them, going around his body.

"Seems like a hand to hand, Koneko."

"Yes, Senpai."

With acknowledgment from her King, Koneko leapt forward into the fray first as Zenki kept his keen eyes on them.

The man scoffed when seeing the young girl going forward.

"You send some little Loli girl after me? You don't think very highly of me."

Zenki rolled his eyes, holding a hand out in front of him.

"I wouldn't underestimate my Rook."

As he said that, Koneko's hands lit up with the blueness of the aura destructive power that accompanied Senjutsu. Spinning in her hand, she shot the orb forward, and it headed straight for the gauntlet wielding man.

"This is Senjutsu…nothing breaks through my Sacred Gear!"

Tightening his fist, the glasses man thrusted his fist forward, and struck the orb of Senjutsu. Zenki was mildly surprised when the orb shattered around the fist, not dealing any damage whatsoever to the enemy.

"Seems like not only is his strength good, the defence against Senjutsu cannot be ignored either."

Zenki muttered as the man continued his fist, heading towards Koneko. Koneko saw the fist coming, and leapt over it, using her small body to avoid. She sent Senjutsu to her feet, trying to get a sneaky kick from above, but the man stopped himself, and lifted his eyes upwards, blocking with his gauntlet fist, stopping Koneko's Senjutsu's foot…but.

"W-What!?"

The man was pushed down by Koneko's Rook strength. His arm was forced to the side with her foot, and that allowed Koneko some access. Twisting her body in the air, just before she was going to land, she charged her hand with Senjutsu.

"Take this."

With cold words, Koneko thrusted her fist forward, but stopped when a blast of magic headed for her body from the area of the shadows that Zenki couldn't get a good grasp of, even from the fact that he was a Devil and darkness shouldn't be a problem.

"I don't think so."

Zenki lifted his hand and activated his special Kankura Formula, taking over the magical power and made it disappear, crushing it with his own power, saving Koneko from being blasted. But that was only a distraction, the gauntlet man tightening his resolve, and came with a heavy flowing punch for Koneko.

"I don't think so nyaaa~"

With a cheery grin, Kuroka allowed her fingers to move as if she was writing in the air. The next moment, a barrier erected around Koneko, allowing the girl to jump back, giving her a reprieve as the man shattered the barrier with his large fist, but stopped it from hurting Koneko by slowing it down considerably.

"What a thing. I've heard that the Astaroth are good, but I didn't expect this."

The gauntlet man spoke with a disgusting smile, sending shivers down some of the girls spines.

But Zenki didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on him.

"Then, if it is about this, I will also go forward."

With a sigh, Zenki got into a battle position, and launched himself forward.

He was like the wind…no, he was moving faster than that. most couldn't get an inkling on his location, disappearing out of sight, only to reappear right before the gauntlet man, startling him.

"S-Shit!"

The man cursed, and went to block…but he couldn't.

As he went to block, Zenki nailed his foot into the mans abdomen, sending him hurdling towards Koneko. The girl tightened her fist, the aimless man sailing towards her, gathered Senjutsu, and thrusted it into the mans body, cancelling out his conscious, knocking him out.

"Good work Koneko."

Hearing the praise of her King, Koneko had a small blush on her cheeks.

"N-No way! You can't do something like that!"

A female appeared, the one that fired the magic before, and she made magical power dance around her as well. It was quite strong for a human, she was clearly an experienced magician indeed. And she looked pissed off right now.

"If it is magical power, then I will also come back with my power as well."

Valerie this time was the one to step up.

Valerie was someone who was very well educated with all the different types of demonic power. Though only being a Devil for a few years, she held the power of a High Class, and wielded it with quite the proficiency.

"Take this then, bitch!"

The woman spat, and shot out lighting towards Valerie.

Valerie's eyes sharpened, and danced lighting in her palms, made of demonic power, a high grade one at that. Sticking her hand out, lightning sprang forward, and clashed with the lightning of the magician. A small struggle centred above Zenki's head, but ultimately, Valerie broke through and forced her lighting to head towards the woman…

But then, a wormhole opened up, and it disappeared.

"W-What…?"

Asia looked in disbelief at what happened, wondering what was going on.

"Stupid people doing things like this…wait, you aren't people, are you, Devil scum?"

Another woman steps forward, a ring on her finger.

Zenki surmised that she was the one who did it, and gestured to Jeanne who caught it, and readied herself.

"Geez, seems like there's someone who can use wormholes! Okay, I will take you!"

Jeanne created a fiery blade of holy power sword in her hands, thanks to her Sacred Gear, and went forward as well. Using the speed that she was proud of, she danced around the battlefield, and went to slash down on the woman when making it towards her…but.

"Hah!"

The woman stuck her hand out, and created another hole. Just as the sword swung down, the hole gobbled up the sword, and it disappeared out of Jeanne's hands, only for the shot of lightning from before to spring out of the hole.

Jeanne reacted, and jumped back, Zenki controlling the lightning just before it hit the Knight girl, stopping its advances.

"Return to sender!"

He went to send it back into the hole, though she closed it before he could, and she dodged the lightning with elegance.

Deciding that wouldn't be right, Zenki split the lightning apart, sending two smaller, but still strong bolts of lightning at the pair of women. They didn't even bat eyelids, and raised barriers, thanks to the magician girl, and stopped the lightning from hitting them.

"Seems like this is going to get dicey nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out as if she wasn't fighting at all, irking Ravel slightly.

"Geez, don't you take anything seriously?"

Kuroka didn't answer Ravel, and stuck out her tongue playfully.

Zenki looked between what was happening, and slowly began forming a plan in his mind.

"You stupid bastards, I am going to cut you down!"

Another man that was stood where the glasses man was before, stuck his hand out, and a sword was made. The sword was dense with holy power. it wasn't a holy sword, not a true one. And it wasn't Blade Blacksmith either, but it couldn't be mistaken that it was a sword that had holy power from it, Zenki concluding that this man used to be a member of the Church, at how he was able to summon holy power like Marc used to do, Jeanne recalling that as well.

"If it is a sword user, especially if it is a holy type sword, leave it to me!"

With a happy face, Jeanne made another holy sword in her hand, and created no distance between them. Immediately, she brought her sword upwards, and slashed down with the skills of a professional.

The man raised his blade, and blocked the strike, breaking apart Jeanne's sword, but the icy mist allowed to coat the blade ever so slightly, the man missing that however. She made another icy sword in her hand, and went forward again.

"Take this!"

Jeanne swung again, but the mans strong sword cleaved through the ice blade, breaking it down with his power. But like the last time, a small mist enveloped the blade, slowly coating it. Jeanne didn't stop though, and made another sword.

"Don't you know when to quit?"

The man mused, showing his sword to her.

Jeanne didn't worry and went forward with the mentality of what she needed to do.

"Damn Devils, burn!"

A man wearing Chinese attire placed his hands out, and a small magic circle appeared. From the circle, a fireball was made, and before it was shot off, the aura of the man wrapped around it, and strengthened it, firing it at Zenki and the vanguards.

"If it is flames, leave it to me!"

Ravel sprang into action, putting her hand out. Embers lit her hand with the fires of the Phenex clan, dancing around her palm. The flames made a small ball of condensed flames, and surely, it shot out of her hand and went forward towards the fireball.

The flames of Ravel clashed against the flames of the magic man, easily breaking them apart and headed right for the man. He clapped his hands together, creating many barriers around him to defend him from the fireball.

Though the fireball crashed through the barriers, breaking some of them down. But the man strengthened more of the barriers, protecting himself from Ravel's wild dance of embers, saving him from certain destruction.

Just at that moment, a wormhole opened up beside Asia, and a holy sword came spewing out of it, the same one that Jeanne had made beforehand and was gobbled up.

"Hah!"

Asia panicked, and went to take a step back, but calmly, Zenki took control of the sword, using his special formula, and stopped the blade before it could hurt Asia, attempting to send it back through the void, but the woman closed it up before it could be dealt with.

"Zenki-san…"

Asia held an appreciative look in her eyes, as Zenki accessed the situation.

At that moment, a light blue arrow fired off from outside, and headed for Ravel. The Phenex girl reflexed and dodged the arrow just before it could hit her. The arrow pierced the ground, and created a small dent in the floor.

"I don't think so!"

Valerie immediately made a spear of ice in the air, and launched it around at the light user immediately. But the hole woman made one more hole in the sky, and gobbled up the ice spear, only for it to appear right next to Ravel.

"I'm a Phenex, simple ice, even by my comrade, isn't going to stop me."

Ravel danced the flames around her from the Phenex, and melted the ice before it could touch her, saving herself from getting pierced. Zenki turned his eyes towards the person of light arrows, and fired off demonic power towards them…but stopped it when the hole was made again.

He stopped and dispersed it, not wanting to add more trouble to the others.

"Alright then, you've pissed us off for the last time!"

The woman with the hole ability clapped her hands, and in front of her, small demonic like creatures were made. They seemed to be as dark as night, everlasting midnight at that. They were creatures of darkness, and held demonic power inside of them.

"Seems like we've got some company."

Kuroka sighed out, seeing this getting a little hairy.

Zenki tested the waters and used demonic power to blast one of the creatures…but something strange happened.

As soon as his demonic power touched the creatures, it gobbled it up, increasing its own strength somehow.

"Maou, how did it do that?"

Ravel was in a state of wonder, Zenki was in the same boat, curiosity filling him.

He tossed his head towards Koneko, and saw one of the creatures going for her. She gathered Senjutsu to her hands, and thrusted her left fist forward. Once making contact with the creature, the Senjutsu rippled through the body of the creature, and killed it instantly, dispelling it from this world, only interesting Zenki even more.

"So…since my demonic power didn't work, and made it stronger…it seems that demonic power makes them stronger, whatever they are…but maybe because Senjutsu deals with internal damage, and controlling the base of life…maybe these creatures are weak to Senjutsu…I'd have to see about light…but maybe these creatures have been made to absorb demonic power, somehow?"

He mused to himself as he dodged some of the creatures going for him.

Using his enhanced combat abilities, Zenki was able to move around and deal bone crushing punches to each of the creatures that came for him. Even with his fists, it took more than it would take usually to deal with the low level creatures, but his fists were able to smash through the creatures, but not as easily as Koneko seemed to do.

Zenki thought for a moment, then his eyes looked towards Asia.

"Asia, have you gotten the data?"

Gaining a nod from the girl, Asia called out what was what.

"Y-Yes! That woman is using a defence counter type Void Spitter! A-And, the light user is using Starling Blue! T-The others aren't using a Sacred Gear!"

Asia gave her analyses, not seeing the point of having the other one being mentioned, since he was knocked out.

Zenki's eyes looked over the situation, and then gave the orders.

"Alright, I'm giving orders. Koneko, Kuroka, you two deal with the black creatures. Ravel, deal with the fire user. I'll be taking the void woman, and Jeanne, take out the sword user-kun. Finally, Valerie, modify yourself and us briefly by using your Sacred Gear once drinking my blood, and go for the light user."

[Yes sir!]

With their commands, everyone did what they needed to do.

Valerie was the first one to get into action. She took out a small vial of Zenki's blood which she always carried around to help control her power, and sipped it.

As soon as she did, she felt the power coarse through her, and her strength being raised. Zenki's blood was strong, and it always powered Valerie nicely. And right now, she can feel her powers rising, strengthening more.

She then took out her Sacred Gear first, the Sephiroth's Graal, and grasped it between her fingers. At the same time, the bracelet she wore on her hand lessened the effects of the Sacred Gear.

As the golden light rose up, it enveloped Valerie, and lowered her weakness to light, soon repeating the process for her fellow comrades so they weren't effected as much as usual to the weaknesses that Devils have.

It was one of the special functions of Valerie's Sacred Gear. She could lower the weaknesses of creatures as much as possible. And thanks to the bracelet designed by Azazel with the help of Zenki, she is able to use her Sacred Gear like this without it affecting her severally. If she tried to resurrect people, that would be a different story. But with this, she was going to be okay. She could use this ability to briefly lower their weaknesses. Permanently, she didn't think she'd be able to do that or risk something happening. But with this, she was able to fight and give support to her comrades.

"Then, I will be going."

Valerie immediately spread her wings, and took to the sky.

Shadows danced around her, and she put her hand put, concentrating the shadows there. It was a Vampire power, which she was adept at using. The shadows didn't fully obey her, but she had enough skill to wield them with some proficiently, and when it came to drinking Zenki's blood, it allowed more control than before.

"Why don't you try this?"

An orb formed in her hand, twisting with shadows, dancing in a perfectly balanced movement, and a second later, she shot it at the light user.

"I don't think so!"

The man with the light arrow formed a bow of light, and pulled back the string, firing off quite a number of light arrows. They sailed past the shadows, and headed for Valerie herself. The girl clicked her tongue, forming shadow balls around her.

"Dance widely, my shadow powers!"

Valerie clicked her fingers, shooting off concentrated balls of everlasting darkness to combat the arrows. Firing each in tandem, the balls of shadows combatted the light arrows, and cancelled each of them out.

The first blast of darkness sailed through, and smacked the light arrow man in the torso, blowing him out of the building. Valerie spread her Devil wings, and followed outside, leaving the rest to the others around.

"Haaah!"

"Nyaaa! And here's another one for you!"

Together, the sisters began wrecking the creatures.

They weren't sure what they were, but Koneko used a mixture of hand to hand, and Senjutsu to beat down the creatures. Kuroka from her distance made Senjutsu and Youjutsu orbs, launching them in quick succession, breaking apart the creatures easily.

No matter what the creatures tried, the girls were good. They combinations were good, and they were able to defeat the creatures with ease. They were sisters after all, and had the best teamwork of the team.

"My flames won't lose that easily!"

The flame magic user stuck out their hand, and release a stream of strong flames. They were quite hot, even Kuroka could feel them on her skin, but for the Phenex girl, they weren't a problem at all, they weren't even a worry.

"I see, so these types of fires are supposed to beat mine? I am a Phenex. Please come at me with some stronger flames next time. Your fires are cold."

Ravel opened her palm, and a flame wheel materialized there. The flames danced in the hand of the Phenex, and she shot it off.

Circulating the room, Ravel threw the flame wheel, cleaving through the flames of the flame user, and it frightened the fire user, who made more and more fire in their hands, a supposed speciality of theirs.

"I won't be beaten by some weirdo bitch like you!"

The man exclaimed, and threw more fire at the direction of the flame wheel that Ravel summoned…but the fire didn't even stop it. Ravel's fires were strong, and she enhanced them with her wind abilities, causing the fire wheel to grow larger, and larger, until it was too large, and snuffed out the fires of the enemy.

"Sorry, but this is how it is."

Ravel bowed her head respectfully as the flame wheel neared the enemy.

He tried his best to summon more flames, to try and beat Ravel's flames…but he wasn't fast enough.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It did a direct attack on the persons body, knocking them out. Ravel looked on and sighed openly, not liking to resort to doing what she did, but she had to do what she had to do after all.

With Jeanne, she held a sword in her hand that released a quiet mist, a cold mist at that. She brought her sword up, and went to assault the enemy that she was facing before her, sharpening her eyes at the light sword he held.

"Seems like my sword is going to win!"

Jeanne announced as she swung her icy sword down again with a passionate look to her face.

But the sword broke apart when it touched the mans sword. His was too sturdy, leaking a power that Jeanne was surprised by. But she didn't allow it to show it on her face that she was in a slightly disadvantage right now.

He smirked, and opened his hand towards her.

"You're pathetic, your swords cannot defeat mine."

He announced, and allowed a ball of energy to be released.

Jeanne used her speed to dance around the enemy, and she smirked, and stuck out her hand, creating another sword, another ice blade that shone in the burning sky that leaked through the window.

"If I'm pathetic, why am I going to win?"

At her strengthened words, the man growled out.

"Bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

The man lunged forward, trying to catch Jeanne with his speed…but Jeanne was faster.

She was able to move out of the way of each swing of his blade. Her speed was able to move out of the way, avoiding the swings of the sword that leaked a strong holy power that could kill the usual types of Devils, but not these Devils.

She swung it to the side which touched the blade of the man ever so slightly, and as soon as she did, the man heard crackling noises coming from his blade.

Looking down, he saw that ice was growing across his blade, visibly stunning him.

"W-What!?"

He roared, increasing his aura but it didn't do anything. The ice continued to grow, and it wouldn't stop growing. It soon encased the entire sword in ice, and with a swing of Jeanne's new sword, it cleaved the sword in half, breaking it apart.

"You see, you're using power over skill, and when facing me, I won't be losing. I am Zenki-chan's Knight after all! And I am the Technique type of fighter, you know~? I am Zenki-chan's Knight, and I won't be losing to anyone ever!"

Jeanne's sword continued to his body, and he cut him down with a smile on her face. His blood splattered out and he fell to the ground uneventfully, Jeanne standing over the body and smiled to herself, her eyes going towards the opponent.

Zenki faced down his opponent.

"Let try this, shall we?"

Each attack he fired, she'd open a void, and collect it inside, only to spit it back at him.

But he'd control it so it wouldn't hurt him. It was a dance of back and forth, and it was difficult to see who was going to win the fight. He couldn't get close, even with his speed, the girl using the wormholes to block his path. Though he was getting closer and closer to touching her, and that's all he needed.

Just one solid hit on her body, and he would be able to win, but she was making it difficult to do something like that.

"Try this!"

Zenki tried a tactic he thought would work.

He fired a solid blast of demonic power in the area of the woman.

But like he predicted, she used another hole to open up, and gobbled up the power…but.

"I don't think so."

Clenching his hand together, the demonic power exploded thanks to him using the Kankura Formula to take control of the power, and make it explode inside of the hole, and as expected, the woman suffered some of the backlash, being contacted to her power, knocking her to the ground.

Zenki tightened his expression, as well as his fists.

"This is my chance!"

Seeing his chance, Zenki brought up his hands and rushed forward towards her.

"N-No!"

The woman tried to regain her composure, but she couldn't in time, so people that were hiding in the shadows came out, and rushed Zenki. From the looks of them, they were light sword wielding humans that came for him.

"We'll kill you Astaroth!"

"Time to die!"

"We'll end you bastard!"

Each of the sword wielders came at Zenki, but he didn't even pat an eyelid.

"Okay, let's make it quick."

Zenki regarded the enemy, and began taking them out.

One by one, they came at him with swords, but his graceful body allowed himself to dodge each of them, landing devastating punches to them. With complicated movements, his body flew through the air, twisted, turned and other movements that allowed him to move out of the way, and land a punch on each of the human's, knocking them out with as minimal power as he could without killing them, but he was sure he had ruptured some bodies in the process, by mistake.

As he finished off the last one, he rushed towards the woman, who used the advantage to stand up, and make a hole, just as his fist was about to make contact with her. Zenki smirked and put his hand out, demonic power being released.

"N-Never!"

The woman was shocked he could release demonic power within a second, and it went for her hole ability.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to take another attack, she dismissed the wormhole, summoned some ice and shot it forward, blasting the demonic power. She thought that she'd be able to take the demonic power with the ice, but Zenki manipulated his demonic power, swirling it around the enemy, and making it come into contact with her woman's body, breaking her guard, the woman falling to her knees, the ice she shot out was punched by Zenki, shattering it upon impact with his fist.

The hole woman's eyes sharpened and she tightened her resolve, placing her hands out, making many magic circles around her, a final attack, Zenki jumping back with a small smile gracing his lips, enjoying the battle.

"You see me, I am not going to be beaten by this! I am going to murder you, you fucking asshole! I am not going to lose to someone like you! Fucking die you bastard!"

Raising her strength, she forced power to come to her, and she shot off many different types of magic.

Fire, wind, lightning and so on and so forth headed for Zenki. The woman thought that she had him this time…but she didn't.

Zenki calmly placed his hand outwards, and controlled each of the powers. His Kankura Formula controlled each of the powers with ease, and deadened his glare on her, and then his face lifted into a small smile.

"Your power is good. But, your voids are like that of the clan I know back in the Underworld. They have the hole ability, and it is very similar to this. And I know that you won't be able to handle this many powers against your body, so why don't you have them back!"

With a cool air around him, Zenki fired back all of the attacks that headed for him. To make matters worse, Zenki allowed his aura to enclose around the powers themselves, strengthening their power which was already high.

The woman saw this, and felt…fear entering her body.

She hadn't realized that he held the power to send all power right back at her, not to this degree. She had an idea that he could control powers of other people, but to send it back to him like he was, it was surprising her.

"N-No!"

The woman yelled, and tried to make many holes, but she couldn't make enough.

She could only absorb a few of them, and the ones that she couldn't, hit her body and caused her to cry out. Fire, ice, lightning and so forth hit her, and she couldn't do a thing to stop them. She couldn't do anything to stop it, and received all of the attacks to her body, helplessly watching with fear stained eyes.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With a final yell, the woman fell down and entered her unconscious state.

* * *

Once the battle had ended, Asia was healing everyone. Though no one got really hurt, she still did it regardless, believing it to be something of her duties to do so.

"Go to sleep~ Go to sleep~"

Valerie moved her fingers in a circular manner, and made the people that were still awake lose consciousness. It was a Vampires power that Valerie had, making them fall asleep once they had been beaten up.

Zenki and Ravel were making magical circles so they could send the people to the Underworld, and get them interrogated to find out what was going on…though they didn't hold out much hope as of right now.

Soon, Zenki and Ravel sent them back to the Underworld, and joined the others.

"We've sent them like the others…but I doubt that we'll get anything from these people. It's like the instance they lose, their minds are destroyed."

"A very troublesome ability."

Valerie mumbled, Kuroka exhaling.

"What a thing huh nyaaa. Those weird black creatures though, I wonder what they were?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess." Zenki admitted, feeling slightly dejected. "Next time they show up, if they do, we'll have to capture one. This time, it wasn't something we'd naturally be able to do. I'd like to study one though. They felt demonic, yet they also seemed to be something I haven't ever seen before. It also ate my demonic power, and grew from it, almost absorbing my demonic power, and was growing stronger. Yet, they were weak to Senjutsu from the looks of it."

"…Zenki-senpai has a serious face."

Koneko grasped Zenki's hand slowly, holding it endearingly.

Zenki smiled at the young Rook, and petted her head.

"I'm just wondering what they were doing here."

"And it's a good thing we were able to fight while suppressing our powers as well."

Jeanne makes a bitter smile at Asia's comments.

"If we were to run wildly, this place could be annihilated. Not to say we're super powered…but yeah, we kind of are super powered people. If we can't suppress our powers, this small town would collapse. And they were human opponents, we can't go full force against them. They'd seriously die if we did, and we aren't in the business of killing humans."

Jeanne shivered, and looked at Zenki, a begging look in her eyes. Zenki knew the look, rejecting her with a shake of his head, Jeanne's eyes falling to the ground when she wasn't going to get her satisfaction.

"So what?" Kuroka wore an indifferent face. "They came for a fight, they should expect death if they want that fight nyaaa."

"While I can't say you're wrong, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth thinking about killing humans. Even if they are the ones causing the problems."

Ravel gave her opinions, Asia raising her hand shyly.

"E-Erm, can I say my thoughts?"

"Of course Asia-tan, please do."

Zenki entrusted everyone's attention to Asia for the moment, who blushed shyly.

"W-We've been fighting many humans l-lately…a-and I don't know why…Zenki-san, do you know why?"

Zenki put his free hand to his chin, humming in thought.

"You know, I don't know honestly. Lately, we've been coming across people with special abilities, and those creatures only make me worry even more. I don't know what they are, I don't know how they were made, and I don't know what they are used for. Though they seemed to be quite weak."

"Low level Devil weak, Zenki-chan nyaaa."

Kuroka explained, Zenki nodding in thanks.

Ravel then raised her hand.

"There's something I feel suspicious about, Zenki-sama. Can I please explain my thoughts?"

"No, fuck off Ravel. No one gives a shit about your ugly opinions or your bird brain nyaaa."

Kuroka sneered, Ravel's eyes becoming moist. Zenki strolled past Kuroka, lightly tapped her on the back of the head as she "Nyaaa!" in a muffled cry thanks to her hands being close to her mouth when being lightly tapped, and then petted Ravel's head soothingly.

"Of course Ravel-tan. What are you thinking?"

Ravel was thankful Zenki didn't allow Kuroka to pick on her, and put her opinions forth.

"I just think, it is…weird."

"Weird?"

Jeanne asks, and Ravel nods.

"It's just their methods. I mean, from what I can tell, the last two or three fights we've had with humans harbour similar intentions than the ones before and the first we had this year. It seems to me that there's something going on here, something more sinister than what we suspect on the surface."

Valerie placed a finger to her chin, sharing her thoughts.

"If you're saying that there's something afoot here, I think you might be right. I mean, it can't be a coincidence…and the fact that it is about us, considering that they are always coming when we're the ones that have charge of the towns territory, shared with the Gremory group. Since they've not said anything about coming across them, we can only assume that they've been targeting us specifically…but for what reason?"

Valerie's thoughts caused deep worry for Zenki.

"Thinking about it thoroughly, each time we capture these people, they have their memories…wiped somehow. They lose it to the point where they aren't even themselves anymore. It is like they have disappeared. I'd say even erasing seems like a light thing to say. I'd think destruction of their memories is a more accurate way of saying it."

"That's horrible…"

Koneko sighed, so Zenki leaned down and hugged her tightly. Koneko's legs wrapped around Zenki's upper body and he lifted her upwards, so he was hugging onto her. Koneko was light, and was able to be lifted like this.

"Don't worry Koneko-tan, I won't allow anything to happen to you, any of my peerage."

Koneko felt relief, and lightly kissed his cheek, blushing, placing her head on his shoulder shyly. Zenki smiled, rubbing the back of her head gently as he gently caressed her cheek with his lips briefly, the Nekomata getting stern looks from each of the girls in Zenki's peerage. Even Asia looked miffed.

"And, what happens to the people afterwards?"

Asia expressed her worry, Zenki lowering his eyes.

"Because of the destruction of their memories, they are left as little more than a vegetable. They're left with not even real basic motor functions. It is like the slate is wiped clean, and nothing will hold inside of them. It is very…sickening to see what has happened. Even my Tou-chan cannot understand what has happened with them. Even the seal they implanted in their body is immensely complex. Even for a man like Tou-chan, it is deeply troubling if even he, the creator of the Evil Pieces, is finding it difficult to discern these seals. Each time one layer gets unravelled, another ten seems to appear."

"Damn, sounds like a headscratcher. I'd say they'd be trying to get their Sacred Gear users to attain Balance Breaker, but not all of them are always Sacred Gear users nyaaa. Just what is going on in this town lately?"

At Kuroka's words, each of the members of the peerage, Zenki included, became baffled and quizzically about the situation.

"I don't know, but we've got to look into it more…for now though, good job everyone! We've protected the town and stopped whatever they were plotting! For now, we should head back home and…I don't know, let's have a peerage type bath together! Bonding is the best after all!"

[Yay!]

Since all the girls held love for Zenki, they weren't going to pass up having a bath with him, never were they going to give up. They all liked having baths with Zenki, especially now that he noticed their bodies, no longer being children.

"Hmmm?"

Kuroka hummed and looked towards the right.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes for a few moments, trying to sense something...but when she couldn't, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought something was over there, but I guess I was wrong nyaaa."

Zenki looked over there, and couldn't see anything either, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's get home."

[Okay!]

With acknowledgement from his peerage, Zenki and the others began walking away slowly.

However, Zenki and the others weren't aware that from afar, someone was spying on them…hatching an evil scheme.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've headed into canon territory now! And there's already a mystery going on, but what? That's going to be something Zenki and his peerage have to face, alongside canon story. Issei was introduced, and seems to have some quite negative feelings for Zenki, though he had the same for all pretty boys in canon anyway. Their relationship will change over the series. Zenki and his peerage are going to be running a host club, hilarity will ensue! And Zenki also has a little secret for everyone. What that is…shall be revealed next chapter! Until then!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter!**

 **Dragonsayianblue; Yup, indeed. Well, I wouldn't see it as a bad thing. It can be used for him, like people expecting him to be weak, and then he does all of this crazy shit. See the enemies faces dropping when seeing that. Yeah, that darn Kuroka is always trying to torment poor Ravel, but the girl is going to get it sooner or later back from Ravel. That would be quite a funny joke, Kuroka flipping out when Issei tries anything rude with Zenki. Akeno's more like miffed, she isn't fully mad, but mildly irritated. Zenki is quite the tactician, but unlike Rias and Sona who do stand at the back, he wants to be at the front and fight to the best of his ability, to fight together with his peerage. Of course in Rating Games, it will be a different story, as he knows it would be too risky to be on the forefront of battle, being the King and all. When it comes to the Rating Game, it will be shown how smart, he is. Yeah, what are they~? Hehe, seems to have tied in quite well, huh. Happy 2017!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! I'm glad you did! Hehe, exactly, that will be referenced in the future. It is going to be quite fun when it does, and will be shown through the series at various times. I could actually see Kuroka doing it when Azazel tries to become a member of Zenki's and his peerages club, saying that he couldn't be allowed for some weird reason. Devil and Angel heads popping up behind peoples shoulders and whispering in their ears would be quite funny. And yeah, if it is cosplay, they'll just think it is realistic. Eventually. They'll be doing things like that, maybe I might make a poll in the future to see which ones should be done first and such. Those rules do sound good, and yeah, it could be in a specialized book with the guests, faces and such, having marks by their names if something does happen.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, indeed! We're into canon territory now! Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, I thought that it would be nice, and something that Zenki and his peerage are wacky enough to actually do. Well, it was only two chapters for the fighting, and both were necessary to the plot, one being how Vali and Zenki meet, and the other being an introduction to the arc, I guess. This chapter doesn't have any fighting though, at least no blasting with demonic power. Verbally, it could be…anyway! Yeah, the Riser arc is going to be, something to see. Well, I can't say anything yet, spoilers and all, but Zenki and Riser aren't exactly friends so…yeah. Yeah, I can see your points, and such. For Grayfia, I haven't decided yet, and the Riser arc isn't going to happen for a little while yet. A teaser huh…well, I will have to think about it~ Yeah, I will be doing eventually, dunno when though.**

 **War historian; Yeah, that does sound like a cool scenario alright~**

 **BlueBlade87; Yeah, I like it took. Gonna have to watch it again, not seen it in a while. Well, it depends how it is handled. Yup, sassy Valerie is quite, funny I'd say. Eeh, for comedic effect, is the reason why. Jeanne might not even want to pray like the others, as she is shown to enjoy it quite well. Eventually, they'll be great friends, but Issei right now, doesn't like Zenki for superficial reasons, and beyond his Sacred Gear, Zenki doesn't really have a reason to hang around with Issei, not that he is wanted at this time. And yeah, I do like it!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; His life surely is quite, complicated yet fun. It could be the Hero's Faction, it could be something else entirely. It could be, someone having a resentment towards Ajuka, would resent Zenki for being the son of the current Beelzebub. Hmmm, it is, but it shall be resolved, eventually. Lilith, I have some ideas for, though I haven't decided fully yet.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, school days (not the other anime haha)**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, and here it is! Awesome suggestions!**

 **SteV; Yeah! I try to update this story around Monday to Wednesday each week, so expect it around there, unless something happens in my personal life that doesn't allow me write. Awesome, I hope you enjoy them! She was being bullied, but Zenki is older now, and won't allow people, even if they are in the peerage, to bully people that are in his peerage, or people he just likes or loves. Rossweisse, I am considering, as many people seem to like her with Zenki as well. Yeah, people have their own opinions on him, I'm in that middle space where I don't hate him, but I don't exactly like him either, he's just, who he is and things he does, some I like, and some I dislike (should be pretty obvious which ones I'm talking about hehe~) And thanks!**

 **RangerElk76; Hmmm, possibility, we haven't seen him since his incarceration, and for a reason as well…**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, glad ya liked it! Canon has indeed started, at least my version of canon, so expect unpredictable things to occur in the future. They do get along quite well, and even if it doesn't seem like it, Ravel and Kuroka do get along, which will be shown in future chapters. You never know, they'd want to do that to get closer to Zenki's peerage members, though jokes on them, right? Jeanne and her BDSM squad, she surely has an active imagination alright~ Valerie got that sassy going on for her~ She's not gonna take anyone's crap, from anyone~ Well, it has been about 4 years from two chapters ago, to last chapter, so in those years, she's gonna at least be able to use it effectively. Yup, 4 years will do that. Everyone is pretty strong, yet not so overpowered they can one shot everyone, but not so weak to be one shotted either.**

 **Silver Crow; You were confused? I put since the age of 13, he had changed into a different young man, or something like that. It showed, that he had changed since the age of 13, I wasn't saying he was 13 years old. Well, he's what he is, and still kicks ass. Height doesn't really factor into much really. Yeah, I thought that it would be quite the unique idea. I could actually see Irina using that in the future, and Kuroka using that would be nice. Lilith won't be appearing for a little while yet. He'll be showing more Dragon traits sooner or later, he does have them and they do subtly come through every now and again. They'll be more obvious in future chapters. Yeah, Issei was like that in the beginning of the series. It's like how people don't like admitting that some of their beloved characters weren't like that at the start of their stories, all about character development. Aika is gonna have, quite the unique powers, I'd say. Exactly, looking at them, in one way or another, they have something that would attract most to them. Well, Sairaorg and Zenki haven't had a full on battle, so no one knows for sure who is the strongest, but each of the sides could argue which is the strongest and for what reasons. I guess you could say that he is considered something like that. Aah, he is, but I won't reveal to who, just yet. A little mystery is involved and all. I don't think Zenki would beat Issei just to prove something like that. if Issei attacked him, he'd of course defend himself, and even Issei isn't the type to go for other's girlfriends/lovers and such. He might be a perv, but even he isn't that bad. Well, I won't reveal anything just yet about that.**

 **Hehe, Valerie surely has come out of her shell, and now has begun to develop into a lovely young woman who doesn't take shit from anyone. Eeh, you never know, he could've been with Tsubaki, he might've just been being friendly. Well, Zenki is busy quite a lot of the time, and he's the type to want everyone to join in, and since Koneko and Ravel are first years, you could say he waited until everyone was in the school (high school division) before anything else happened. I'm glad that you did, I try and make them good, and unique each time I do fight scenes. There will be a scene like that in future, and yeah, his secret is gonna be revealed…eventually! Haha, yeah, you've got a point there, I'll give them thinks over. Those suggestions are quite good indeed, I quite like them! And yeah, I personally don't have a problem with it in fiction, in real life, yeah I wouldn't even think of it, but in fiction, I don't see much of a problem with it. You never know, he might use it in different ways in the future. And thank you!**

 **Yeah, when they're in fights and such, when seeing them actually fight. Right now, Rias and Sona don't really witness them showing their powers. They might feel it, but as they say, seeing is believing. He does indeed train together with his peerage, and they've grown strong, but no, none of them has Balance Breakers. While it does make sense with the way you're saying it, I've got touching moments set up for when they do reach Balance Breaker (Asia will be getting hers much earlier than canon) and that's the reason, really. Each of them will have loving moments for when they do get that, will progress their characters, and their relationships with Zenki, and others. But as you said, they've all been exposed to his Dragon power for years now, it could've even been blended with the Evil Pieces inside of them. If Issei's Dragon power effects Akeno and Rias in under a year, Sona, Ravel and Rias have known Zenki pretty much all their lives, Akeno has known him since he was 11 and now he's 17 so that's about 6 years, the same with Kuroka, and Koneko. Asia's known him for quite a number of years as have the others. So, it is possible that his Dragon power has effected their growth until now, and will effect them into the future as well. Yes, I can confirm that Ophis will be showing up in the story soon, and they have indeed continued to have met during the time skip. And thanks!**

 **Shadow Hermit; Yeah, that's how I like it too. Characters that are developed, fleshed out, and in this story, will have their own character arcs, and not just the ones that have them in canon. Like Jeanne is going to have her own, Le Fay, Irina and so on and so forth with his peerage, and harem members too. And I can certainly see where you're coming from. Rias and Zenki can relate to one another quite well. And it does seem that a few people do want that pairing, I will have to give it a think over.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, please read and see~ In the future, especially during a Rating Game, I could actually see Jeanne and Zenki engaging in something like that. Ooh God, or I should say, Maou, those two going at it would be a very scary, yet fun filled fight to write. And for deadpanning ability, I could see Koneko, Ravel, Raynare, or even Aika seeing that, and just going "…Nope, not getting in on that." or something like that.**

 **Guest 2; During that arc, I have some plans for it. Not necessarily to do with Rias and her group, but Zenki and his group aren't going to be inactive during that arc of the story. It is going to be, something I think that would be quite interesting. Yeah, you can pretty much confirm that here, all of those girls wouldn't have it any other way. Hehehe, that does sound like a good idea to me!**

 **Niozio; They did seem to have quite the good relationship, didn't they?**

 **Wetie Sama; Welp, thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, they've made it alright. Well, did you expect his personality to change all that much? He's more mature now, and smarter I guess, but he's still gonna be playful, childlike, though very serious when the times call for it. It is one of Serafall's missions bestowed onto Zenki to make Sona to have a funnier life. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, that's exactly how it is. Valerie has become quite sassy during the years, giving her something to separate her from the others in the group. Yup, she's able to use her Senjutsu to her best, and does indeed have a good relationship with her sister now. Members, maybe, though it's mainly gonna be Zenki and his peerage.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks, and yeah, maybe!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, that would be pretty funny! I think that would be the type of thing that Zenki would do. At least those two will be. Zenki won't be apart of that, but he'll be doing something else during that part of the arc. And that would be, hilarious.**

 **Guest 5; Those look quite awesome to me! I was actually thinking of doing some of those in future chapters. I can actually imagine Akeno wanting to do something like that. And yeah, in future ones, I'll be doing something like that.**

 **Guest 6; I could actually see Aika doing that.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks!**

 **Guest 7; Actually, I have thought about doing that. in the future, I was planning to do that. Though there's already a story like that on fanfiction, I'd obvious do my own spin on it and such. Being in Sona's peerage huh. That would be quite interesting. Yeah, that all sounds good to me!**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, I think Valerie has changed the most, yet she's still that sweet girl underneath all that. She's Zenki's Queen after all, she had to prove how strong, both physically, and mentally, she really is. Yeah, Rias and Akeno are best friends, of course they are. She's only just saying what she wanted, even if it did sound rude, and such. Yup, Issei pretty much is the same old same old. Well, it would alter quite a bit of the story if that happened, and I don't think Zenki would allow Issei to perv on Zenki's female peerage members.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, she's become quite accustomed to a life where she has to fight, bring the peerage together. More of Valerie's strengths shall be shown in the future. Yup, Gasper indeed does live with them. Take too much, and they might just have to turn him into a Vampire. Valerie isn't going to give up her position anytime soon. Thanks, glad that you did! Yeah, the full extent of what they can do together shall be shown as the future goes on.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, that would be cool. They'll be doing something like that eventually!**

 **LL; Yeah, that's the type of person Issei was at the beginning of the series, and still is to a certain extent now, where the current LN is. And yeah, badmouth Zenki, and those peerage girls aren't going to like you. Hmmm, it could be, though Arthur doing that would be, pretty strange for him to do. Though you never know, it could be. Well, the Hero Faction did quite a number of things that weren't very human like. Hmm, a plot to do with Jeanne? It could be. She is going to be getting her own arc sooner or later, so it could tie in with her past. Or it could be Valerie, or even Kuroka or Asia. So many possibilities, and it will all make sense in the future. That actually would be quite funny to see.**

 **Anuel; That's a pretty good question. Zenki's pretty powerful. He isn't OP by any means, but he isn't a weakling either. There are canon characters that would wreck Zenki in a fight, for now anyway. Without resorting to his Dragon powers, he'd be able to match the likes of Vali in Balance Breaker with his techniques. He'd be able to dominate Kokabiel in a fight. With his Dragon powers added, it is anyone's guess. But right now, he isn't able to control that, so it's like a wild card. I hope that gives you a somewhere on the power scale to where he is.**

 **Cf96; Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Hehe, I know how you feel, life certainly does get in the way with many things. That scene was pretty cool, and more of those scenes will be shown in the future. Yup, indeed, they're in Kuoh alright! It is going to be something quite good I believe, though it won't be revealed just yet. Hmm, that's a good question, who's sending those humans. Aah, thank you very much!**

 **Battle King; Thanks, glad that you are! Yeah, I will think about it!**

 **AndroSid93; Indeed, canon has begun now! Though, as you can tell, it will follow canon, to a certain degree. Divergences will be made, or it would just be canon with nothing new to add, you know? And thank you, glad that you liked it! There will be more of that later on! Yeah, he isn't going to be excluded. He's still a major character. While the focus is going to be mainly Zenki and his peerage/harem, Issei still is going to have a role in the story. I guess you'll have to wait and see what comes about from that, though for later LN readers, I don't think Issei needs much help. Never anger Kuroka or she'd come after you! Eh, not really. Even if he was, he wouldn't show it. Even Issei isn't stupid enough to mess with Asia, fear of Zenki coming along. Just ask Diodora, hehe. But seriously. Clearly the circumstances are different, but you could say that it will be friendship between Asia and Issei, nothing more, nothing less. Plus the fact that they are in different peerages means that they won't have much interactions with one another, besides when together. Don't forget Zenki is part Dragon too, and you know how they are with their mates. Yeah, either of those would be cool. Hehe, yeah there will be great times in the future!**

 **Thunder strike; Thanks and yeah, possibly!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it can have different meaning's to what it would be at first glance. Hehe, that's Kuroka for ya. Zenki's 17 now, and she knows that, and she will be going full force. Heck, she might even enter heat in the future, and go for Zenki. It happened to Koneko after a few months with Issei in canon, think about how long Zenki has been with Kuroka and Koneko, they could even enter heat very soon~ Hmm, it could be, or it could be something else...we'll have to wait and see. Yup, we're in canon territory now, and we're going to be going quite full force soon. Indeed, what is going to happen...and for the familiar chapter, it is going to be, quite interesting. Hehe, you might be right there~ You never know with those girls~ And thank you!**

 **mslmob12; Yeah, maybe so, though I wouldn't know who with who though. And that would be cool, huh~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Host Club!**

On the outskirts of town, four Angels that have Fallen down from the God in Heaven to the depths of hell have emerged there, each holding a spear of light within their hands, each having dangerous looking faces right now.

One was a black haired young girl, two raven coloured wings behind her, wearing a leather type of outfit that covered the bare minimum. She had quite the sized bust, a typical occurrence for a Fallen Angel, the being's known for being seductive and having alluring bodies.

Another one was a playful young girl with blonde hair, wearing a Lolita clothing, two black wings protruding from her back. Unlike her female teammates, and her race in general, she wasn't as gifted in the chest area than the others.

The third was an older woman, an Onee-sama type, with blue hair that was long, flowing down her back, a large bang covering her eye, and clothes that looked skimpy, having the same two black wings coming from her back. In terms of breast size, she was the most endowed of the group. Even for a Fallen Angel, she had a very mature body, and the biggest bust size.

The last one was a male, with a long overcoat, and fedora on the top of his head, and two raven coloured wings escaping his back. His presence was quite daunting, showing a menacing look to his face, and a look that could penetrate most souls easily.

These people were Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. All four of them were a team, Raynare being the leader of the team, though that was the official rule, Dohnaseek wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that.

"Raynare, this is the town we've been assigned too, correct?"

The one named Kalawarner questioned, her eyes shining slowly as they looked over the town.

Raynare's face slowly moved up and down as she fluttered her wings.

"This is the town with Hyoudou Issei inside of it, the one Azazel-sama wishes us to over-watch for the moment." The raven sighed, and pulled up his profile on a tablet looking device, showing Issei's face. "Yeah, this is him. He looks quite unremarkable, doesn't he?"

"I'll say." Mittelt agreed, her eyes brimming with boredom. "Why do we have to face this person again?"

She didn't see the reason to keep watch over Issei. She wasn't about to waste days upon days researching, keeping her eyes on someone that she didn't seem to even care about in the slightest, especially if it was just for Raynare to be able to get closer to Azazel, which she suspected that to be the case.

"Because Azazel-sama wants us to look over this person, and make sure that he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, though I don't see why that is. He doesn't even seem like he is important in the slightest. I'll have to just…"

"Why don't we just eliminate him?" Dohnaseek suggested, a darkened smile on his face, which pissed Raynare and the others at how cruel he could look. "I mean, it is a waste of time, and you want to be loved by Azazel-sama, don't you Raynare? We have to get power, and wasting our time watching some brown haired kid that doesn't look remarkable, and his Sacred Gear is probably shit anyway, what's the point in doing this? We could just be gaining stronger Sacred Gear's, like that other one we have to look out for."

Asking the leader of their little group, Raynare was reluctant to agree, yet at the same time, she felt like he was right.

"Even though you say that, we just can't run around all half-cocked, and just kill whoever we want. Even if that is the most effective method, this town isn't a place where we can do what we want. This town isn't ordinary after all."

"Because of the Devil known as Zenki Astaroth, he resides in this town."

Kalawarner said, shuddering her body.

Once hearing the name, all of the Fallen Angels stiffened, all knowing who Zenki is, and didn't care to face him in actual combat. That was the last thing that they wanted to do right now. They couldn't even fathom on how they were going to face against the Devil known as Zenki Astaroth, especially since all of them knew who he was.

"Now that guy is a total monster, he once beat Vali in a fight, the Vanishing Dragon, and now has done many dangerous things indeed. We can't be all willy nilly about this. It is going to be hard moving around in the town. Especially with the people in his peerage, I've heard he's gotten Nekomata's, rare ones, Nekoshou's, who are great with Senjutsu uses, including the ability to read the flow of ki, and use that to find our locations. We've got to avoid that as well."

Mittelt noted, showing a disdain like no other, yet also held fear within her eyes.

Raynare agreed with Mittelt's analysis of the situation, showing a disdain face.

"You're right Mittelt, we've got to be careful. If we piss him off, we're done for. No matter what kind of power we receive, none of us are any match for him. He's in a league that's different to ours, and his peerage aren't slouches either. Even the blonde Twilight Healing girl. She might not be much on her own, but she is the person that is under personal protection of Zenki Astaroth, and we cannot afford to mess with her, or any of them monsters."

Just talking about it made Mittelt feel uneasy. She couldn't possibly even think that she would be able to face against this types of enemies. It was, very debilitating to her, and it made fear slowly overcome her.

"Then, what do we do?"

Kalawarner felt doubt enter her, but Raynare narrowed her eyes at the thought of what Zenki could do to them if they stepped out of line, semi aware of how close Azazel and Zenki were to one another, but didn't know the full details of the events that surrounded them.

"We've got to keep our distance. No matter what, we've got to keep away from Zenki Astaroth, and make sure that we don't do anything that draws attention to ourselves. When enacting our plans, we've got to make sure that Zenki Astaroth isn't alerted to us either."

Hearing the opinion of Raynare, Dohnaseek didn't look like he wants to follow orders, showing a defiant face.

"I don't think cowering from this Devil is something we should do. Who gives a fuck if he has defeated Vali? I'll show everyone how strong we are, and face him and murder the Maou-sama's son, so we Fallen Angels reign supreme over those damn Devils."

At that moment, Dohnaseek looked like he was rising his power. The aura appeared around him, but before he could finish his power raising, Raynare slapped him across the face, Dohnaseek scowling at the sight of the slap he received.

"Don't be foolish. Attacking Zenki Astaroth is a death sentence. Haven't you been listening to what we've said? Rias Gremory, the other Devil King in this town, maybe once we gain power. But Zenki Astaroth, we cannot hope to face him in combat and win. He's a fucking monster, a Maou-sama's son that is known throughout the world. Even someone as fucking thick as you must've heard of him? He's a fucking monster on the battle field. Even with his looks, they might portray an innocent demeanour, but in a fight, he's fucking smart, and has power to back up his intelligence, haven't you heard of what that guy is capable of?"

Though the slap didn't hurt, Dohnaseek saw that as a personal attack, and raised his fist to Raynare, showing that he would hit her, but Raynare didn't even bat an eyelid, not showing any fear on her face, nor was she going to either.

"You say that, yet I am not going to be losing to Zenki Astaroth. He's a Devil scum, and we're the superior Fallen Angels, we cannot afford to lose against him. We'll show him that Fallen Angels are stronger than anyone else. I don't fucking care if he is a Maou's son or what."

"You're a fool, idiot." Raynare spat out in contempt. "He's above us, and we're not to target any of his peerage, or himself. I'm hesitant to even say Rias Gremory, or Sona Sitri, considering how close they are in proximity to Zenki Astaroth. If Vali loses to this person, what hope do we have? Listen to me-"

"No!" Dohnaseek roared, pushing Raynare back with his fist, hitting her, and sent her flying backwards, stabilizing herself near the ground. "You listen to me you insignificant little bitch. I am not going to be losing to a Devil. And I am not having you dictate what I am going to be feeling, and thinking. You're a cheeky bitch for even speaking to me like I would lose to a Devil like Zenki Astaroth. Now shut the fuck up, and listen to me for a change. I have had enough of listening to a stupid bitch like you!"

His outburst honestly shocked Kalawarner and Mittelt. They didn't expect him to actually do that.

Raynare looked offended, and the same could be said for Mittelt and Kalawarner, all sharing a disdain for their lone Fallen Angel.

Raynare lifted herself off the ground, or near the ground would be more accurate, her eyes showing how annoyed she really was with Dohnaseek.

"No, you listen to me." Raynare got close to Dohnaseek, her eyes holding a darkened glare. "You will listen to me, because Azazel-sama placed me in charge, and whatever I say, goes, understand me, you bastard? Everyday, I have had to listen to your constant whinging and I have had enough of it. You will listen to me, and do as I fucking say, or I will end you myself, and trust me darling, it ain't gonna be pretty." Dohnaseek felt his anger rise as Raynare rapped her fingers across his cheek. "And strike me again, and I strike you down. A lesson for the day. Superiors are not hit by someone lower than they are. You're lower than I am, you're nothing to me. And you're only here because you're apart of the team Azazel-sama put together. If you don't like following my orders, you can go and fuck yourself, because I don't give a shit what you're thinking. Now, shut your fucking gob, and follow me into this town. And you better stay away from Zenki Astaroth, and his peerage. If this mission goes up in flames because of you, you'll know about how pissed off I can truly become, understand me dipshit?"

Dohnaseek took in a deep breath, anger prevalent on his face. But he didn't disobey her, for now. He allowed himself to be bossed around, but that wasn't going to happen forever. He wasn't going to bow down to this girl forever.

"Yes, Raynare. Your wish is my command." Dohnaseek expressed compliance, his face turning from her. " _Just you wait you bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you, and then Zenki Astaroth is next on my list, and I'm going to steal that Sacred Gear from the other girl…and I will become as strong as Azazel-sama, and show everyone that I am not someone you're ever going to be able to defeat so easily._ "

His thoughts ran wild with him as Kalawarner and Mittelt strode over to Raynare.

"Raynare, if Zenki Astaroth plus peerage are off limits and perhaps even Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri plus their peerages, are we going to be killing anyone?"

The Onee-sama type Fallen Angel wondered to her leader, Raynare humming in thought.

"I don't know, at least I haven't decided anything just yet. Unless it becomes necessary, I don't think we'll be killing anyone. After all, Azazel-sama wouldn't want us to do something like that. He wants us to watch over the person."

"Ewwww, we have to watch over someone so ordinary. What a bore."

Mittelt yawned as if she wasn't interested, her Loli body twitching with annoyance, and waved her fingers in a way to get away from a situation.

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, her eyebrows slowly jerking around.

"Not everything is fight and maiming, you know?"

Mittelt sharpened her gaze upon the most endowed woman of the group.

"I didn't say that it has to be. I just am concerned that we won't be able to do anything fun. It isn't my fault that I feel like we have to watch over this Hyoudou person. I mean, what is Azazel-sama thinking sending us here? Why didn't he send low level Fallen Angels to do this?"

"Because we are low level Fallen Angels you fucking moron."

Raynare sighed, shaking her head with mild exasperation.

"Don't say that hatefully bitch!"

Mittelt was getting on Raynare's nerves. It was clear to the young black haired girl that at least two members of her team wasn't going to be really working together with her. But right now, she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Call me that again, and see how far you're going to live, whore." Raynare's face showed that she wasn't messing around, and she spread her wings far and wide, her raven feathers glistening in the moons glow from behind her. "Now, I'm going to go and secure us a location. Come or not, I don't care. But cause trouble, alert Zenki Astaroth to our presence, and you're going to be answering me you fucked up idiots."

With that, Raynare took to the air, and flew off at a good speed.

The three Fallen Angels sighed, resigning themselves to their fates, and took to the sky, following after Raynare, reluctantly.

* * *

The day after the battle inside of the factory, Zenki laid on his bed, looking up at the roof, trying to figure out what was going on.

His green hair sprawled out over the pillow, Zenki's hands resting on either side of his head, as if he was pinned down. But he wasn't pinned down right now. He was concerned with what happened the previous day, and he wasn't sure what was going on.

" _Hmmm, if they were after us, why are they sending lackeys like they are…? And why do they have such black creatures…and what are they? Why are they able to absorb demonic power, yet couldn't do anything against Senjutsu…is it because it is the base of life, and they are absent of life, so they can't handle suffering from life powers, essentially? Hmmm, this might require some thinking, I have to think of something deeply…eeeh, I need to think…if there could be away to recover their memories…I don't know what to think…and then there's the Underworld always harassing me for some bleeding stuff…ugh, sometimes it's really difficult being me…_ "

Zenki was a boy that naturally liked finding answers, and when he couldn't, it irked him, yet it also excited him.

It was riveting that he would be able to find a mystery that even baffled his Father. If he could figure out a mystery that even his Father couldn't, then he could finally say that he was his own person, not a carbon copy, and someone that can actually surpass his Father.

But right now, he couldn't think of a good reason as to why they would be doing what they were doing. To him, it didn't seem like such a good idea. But the men and women that attacked always seemed to be…not doing their best, or they were trying tactics with strange abilities happening.

Whatever the reason, Zenki wasn't sure right now, but since he was who he was, he was sure that he was going to have a good time figuring out why he was having such a confusing time with his life right now.

"Zenki-sama, you seem to be troubled?"

Ravel came into the room, dressed in her school uniform and saw Zenki's troubled face.

When Zenki didn't answer, being lost in thought, Ravel walked closer and sat on the bed, patting Zenki's chest, catching his attention, alerting him to what was happening in the room, gaining his attention.

"Ooh Ravel-tan, I didn't see you there. Is there something wrong?"

Asking with a kind face, Ravel shook her head while blushing slightly.

"Not with me. But the time to get out of the bed is very soon. Since you're usually up early, we became concerned as a peerage, and I decided to see what was going on with Zenki-sama. So Zenki-sama, what is troubling you right now?"

Ravel watched as Zenki sat up on the bed, and faced Ravel, sighing softly.

"I'm just thinking about what happened yesterday, is all."

His reply caused Ravel to cast her mind back to the previous night as well, and how it baffled her, along with the peerage.

"I see, and Zenki-sama is thinking about how it happened, with those creatures, and worried that there might be something on the horizon?"

"Haha, I can't hide anything from you." Zenki's joyful laugh allowed Ravel to smile. "Yeah, you're right. It just seems strange that they are going for us…I can't help but think that this has to be connected to one or more of us."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, and conveyed her own thoughts.

"We're all unique, different to most peerages. If you think of it like that, then we're people who have different powers. We've even got a Longinus user on the peerage, that cannot be ignored by anyone. Perhaps, these people are being sent to study our movements, our fighting patterns, and maybe they are trying to kidnap one of us?"

"It sounds extreme when saying it, but I cannot deny that the thought has crossed my mind before."

At Zenki's words, Ravel became slightly worried for the peerage.

"Seems like we might have to be more careful going forward."

Zenki agreed with Ravel's words, resting a hand to his forehead and took in a deep breath.

"That's what I was thinking. For the moment, nothing of consequences should happen. But if we're going out into the city, or whatever, I think that we have to at least be with a partner, and go nowhere alone for the moment, if our predictions are true."

"That's a wise precaution." Ravel agreed and slowly wormed her way up the bed. "Also, Zenki-sama, there has been a new update for the moment, about a new noise that has been happening with the Underworld recently."

"A new noise?"

At the interests of his attention being piqued, Ravel inclined her head.

"That's right. Onii-sama of course, but the Devils have also been talking about you, Zenki-sama, and the clan duties that have been pushed onto you. Though the last heir was…well, who he was, and now that Diodora…is well, you know, and now that you're the only suitable heir for the Astaroth clan to have…what I am trying to say is…"

Ravel struggled to find her words, knowing how Zenki hated speaking about Diodora, and what he tried to do to Asia, what he did to Zenki for years, what he said about his peerage members. All of these accumulating ideas weren't something that Zenki liked thinking about, and Ravel was always hesitant to bring it up.

Zenki's eyes rolled, remembering what she was talking about.

"Yeah, it seems like they have been asking about things from me lately. I already have written my book, what else do they want from me?"

Ravel sat next to Zenki, and hugged onto his naked arm, putting her head on his chest.

"This book, what is it about?"

Zenki's smirk grew wider.

"A very fine, yet vague, and detailed events of Resident Evil 6, and what could happen to the world today."

Ravel's face lifted up, amusement dancing on her face.

"Hehe…Zenki-sama, the last time you did that, you wrote a book about Final Fantasy 8, and everyone believed it was revolutionary."

Zenki felt his face become so wide that it actually hurt with the smiling that he was doing.

"Hehe, that's because I wrote very vaguely, threw in some topics that were relevant to the game without actually naming said game, and the Underworld thought that it was a great book about how warfare could happen, how conflict is started, how it can be resolved, how children are effected, the traumas with child soldiers, the conflicts of rebel groups, their legitimacy and other good stuff like that."

Ravel cracked a wide smile, and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"And, this new one is about?"

Inquiring from him, Zenki's face lifted into an arching smile.

"About viruses, and how they could spread, what they could do the economy of the world, how people handle crisis situations, terrorist organizations and other good stuff like that."

"Hahahaha, only Zenki-sama could use a game, and turn it into a book that the Underworld could actually use~"

Ravel sang rejoicefully, and swayed her head gently from side to side.

"Yes…they are always wanting something from me. A paper, report, a book, me doing signing's, meetings with various Devils. Geez, I'm only 17 years old, yet they are expecting amazing things from me. I mean, even sending us on missions that people our age usually wouldn't be on and that could get us killed. I guess we're in a place where we can't say no. Pressure coming from all sides…well, I guess that's the life of being a Maou-sama's son, I suppose."

Zenki's face fell downwards, and Ravel could see how stressed the Underworld really did make Zenki. He wouldn't really speak much about it, but she was able to tell how stressed he really was when the Devils want something else from him. They weren't ever satisfied, wanting more and more from him everyday, no matter how his life is, how stressful and hard they made it for him. It was something that they needed, and wanted, to do to him, not realizing how stressing his life already was, dealing with the various stresses already involved in his life.

"Zenki-sama surely is stressed. Though it is true that you have written your book, they want more from Zenki-sama. The Old Devils are greedy, Zenki-sama is important to the Underworld. He's the Devil-sama of Devils, being born from Ajuka-sama. They wish for more, and more, so they can have Zenki-sama always in their minds, and want updates everyday. Even scheduling is difficult for what they want with Zenki-sama."

Zenki bequeathed Ravel with a kind face, and lightly pecked her cheek, igniting a flush to appear.

"Thanks to you, my whole world hasn't crumbled in yet. I mean, if I didn't have you Ravel-tan, my world would be so much more difficult, and you never complain either. Even when you take crap from Kuroka-tan, you always have a smile for everyone. I admire how strong you are Ravel-tan."

Ravel's face turned red at the beautiful words Zenki made to her, and couldn't feel more complete right now. She couldn't stop her face from burning at his words, and it became even more red when Zenki offered her his signature smile.

"W-Well, because I am Zenki-sama's Bishop, I am here to make Zenki-sama's life easier. No matter how tough it is, I have to make sure that Zenki-sama's life is as easy as possible. Already, I have many things I need to do, but I am glad that my skills are able to help Zenki-sama, and his various needs and desires in his life."

Ravel said it while showing her determination with her eyes.

She wanted to do what she did, and make Zenki's life easier. Out of everyone, she understood the most how his life was hard. It was a difficult doing what she was doing, yet at the same time, it was a very fulfilling role for her. She found herself enjoying what she was doing.

"Yes, but you've done a great job until now. I really appreciate your hard work."

Ravel dazzled Zenki with her smile, snuggling against him sweetly.

"You're really kind Zenki-sama. Thank you for doing that, being kind to me and such. Since the day I have been apart of your peerage, my life has been able to grow and become better than it was before. Serving Zenki-sama, being apart of his peerage allowed me to become the person I am today, and I am grateful to that."

Ravel expressed her true desires, and thoughts at the same time. She felt like she needed to tell Zenki, that she felt appreciated and wanted by Zenki, and the peerage, even if Kuroka was at odds with her. She always was at odds with her, yet at the same time, Kuroka and her had a love/hate relationship.

Zenki smiled at Ravel, and put his hand to her head, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm still not telling you what my secret is."

"Grrrrrrrr!" Ravel growled, showing a discontent face. "Zenki-sama, please tell me!"

Zenki enjoyed keeping a secret from Ravel, and his peerage, and showed a defiant look on his face, laced with a playful attitude as well.

"Sorry, I can't."

Ravel showed a pout, but Zenki wasn't going to reveal anything else.

He couldn't reveal anything, wanting to keep it a secret away from all of the peerage.

* * *

The moment Zenki walked through the gates of the school, alone because everyone had things to do, barring Kuroka who was on top of his head, purring away, he was pleasantly surprised to meet two girls standing there.

One was a girl with chin length pink hair, and decent sized boobs. The other had brown hair, tied into a ponytail, and had bigger boobs than the first girl. Each had a wooden sword strapped to their backs, kendo swords at that.

Zenki recognized these girls as Katase and Murayama, members of the kendo team, and personal friends with Jeanne, who was also a member of the kendo club.

"Oh, hello Katase-san, and Murayama-san. Eeh, is there something going on?"

The girls nodded and appeared at either side of the boys body. As they did, they heard the soft hissing of the cat on his head, and slowly backed away to a safe distance, knowing what the girl could do.

"Zenki-kun, we know you're doing a host club."

Katase got out, shocking Zenki that she knew that, though he held an idea on where she did learn that.

"Ooh, yes. I am, we're doing one. M-Me and my peer…eeh, my peers, my friends, you know. S-So erm, would you like to have a place booked?"

Murayama shook her head, only confusing him even more.

"We want to help you out Zenki-kun!"

"O-Oh, you want to become hosts?"

While he wasn't opposed to the idea, he had to question why they were suddenly asking about it all of a sudden.

But to even confuse him more, the girls rejected what he said, and it was Katase who explained it to him.

"No, we don't want to do that. We want to become, well, we want to do…eeh, the word I'm searching for is…we want to become…eeh, damn it…the word that I'm looking for is…ooh yeah! We want to become security guards!"

"Security guards?"

Murayama nodded at Zenki's doubt.

"You'll obviously need someone to protect you guys. Let's face it, you're popular. There will be perverts, males and females, and it could get out of hand. When Jeanne-chan said that you were doing a club like this, Katase-chan and I found ourselves thinking and wanting to help fellow kendo girl Jeanne-chan, we thought that we'd be able to help you like this."

"Please say we can Zenki-kun! We want to help out!"

Katase added, putting her hands together cutely.

Hearing the pleading of Murayama and Katase, Zenki hummed in thought.

"To have body guards would procure out safety…and there are people out there that might want to hurt, and take advantage of…well, ladies. Why don't we walk and talk?"

""Kay!""

Zenki smiled, and walked forward together with the girls, discussing things in more detail.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha!" Issei began, strolling through the corridors of Kuoh, heading towards the classroom of the school, a chirpy attitude surrounding him. "Today Prince, you're going to know what you're not everyone's ideal!"

Issei continued to laugh, heading for the classroom, a shit eating grin on his face. The sun shined down from the sky, reflecting the joy that was inside of Issei's heart.

As he walked through the corridors, most whispered "Pervert." and usually, that would bother him only slightly, but today, it didn't matter to him at all.

Because right now, everything was perfect.

Everything was amazing.

Issei, had a secret to tell, and that secret was something he was sure that would crush Zenki, something Issei wanted to do, only because he was a 'damn Shota that stole the girls away from him' even if it wasn't intentional, or true.

Once he made it to the classroom, Issei's eyes set on the green haired Shota boy, talking to Asia, who was laughing. On his lap, was a snoozing cat Kuroka, the girl not moving much, curled up into a ball, her face on his crotch, always loving to sleep like this.

Once again, Jeanne was twitching on the ground, and honestly, while Jeanne was beautiful, she was also very frightening with how she got off on praying, though the human Issei didn't know why this was.

Bypassing Jeanne, Issei strode to Zenki, standing in front of him, and then slammed his hands onto the table, alerting Zenki to his presence.

"Aah, good day Hyoudou-san."

Zenki greeted with his usual kindness for the young male.

Issei's face grew larger, his smile spreading almost sadistically, having one upped Zenki, something Issei loved to do.

"Yeah, it is! Because, I, have a girlfriend now! And she was the one who asked me out! She's got huge oppai too! They are massive, and she wants to date me, and doesn't even know who you are! Hah! Take that damn Shota!"

Zenki tipped his head at the childlike superiority that Issei was trying to display, but Zenki was happy for Issei regardless, having a small kind smile on his face for the brown haired young man, glad that he was able to find a girlfriend.

"Ooh, that's very nice for you, Hyoudou-san. I am happy, I hope you and your girlfriend are good for each other."

Zenki's kindness was prevalent in his voice, and thankfully it was portrayed as such, not wanting to appear cocky, and or stuck up, superior, only wanting to be kind to the young pervert that ironically hated him for one of the things he was trying to be, kind, Issei seeing it as something different, mocking in a sense.

Issei's face turned perplexed at how kind Zenki was being, not understanding it at all.

"W…What? A-Aren't you, jealous?"

The shock in Issei's voice was surprising. Even for himself, he thought that Zenki would show a mild jealousy…but no, he didn't.

Zenki didn't show any kind of jealousy. In fact, he looked ecstatic for Issei.

"I don't understand, why would I be jealous? I'm happy for you, Hyoudou-san! After everything that you go through, mostly your own fault though you don't deserve being hit for your naughtiness, you deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy after all. So, is she a nice person?"

Issei placed a finger to his cheek, and scratched with an unsure face.

"W-Well…y-yeah but…I-I don't…w-why are you being nice to me damn handsome!?"

Issei couldn't understand it.

Since he was antagonistic towards Zenki, he expected it back, always believed that his kindness was an attempt to mock Issei, when it was the reverse. Zenki wasn't the type to mock someone, and while he didn't approve of some of Issei's habits, he wasn't going to look down on Issei because of, seeing that he was a nice man beyond the perverseness that everyone always saw, not looking beyond that to see how kind Issei could be.

"Because you've gotten yourself a girlfriend. Isn't that a good thing?"

Zenki's kind attitude caused Issei to erupt in anger, confusion, annoyance, and other emotions associated with those feelings.

"Grrr! You're making me confused! Stop making me feel weird Prince! I don't like it! I really despise you for making me feel like this! Stop making me feel anything like this! Don't ever talk to me again! I hate you! Grrr!"

Roughly, Issei pulled his chair out, and sat down, his back to Zenki.

Zenki felt confusion inside of him, but then ignored it, turning towards Asia again who was waiting patiently for Zenki to continue talking with her.

"Anyway, Asia-tan, you won't get it out of me. I am going to keep this secret to myself for now."

Asia's face fell to a pout, a cute one at that.

"Mouuu, Zenki-san is cruel. Even though he is my King, he's keeping a secret from me, his Bishop. C-Can't you tell me? It could be a secret between you and me, Zenki-san. W-We could be like the old days, when Zenki-san and I first met."

"If I recall, didn't I have to hide who I was from you and I ended up being riddled with bullets, and you got shot through the stomach and ended up dying after confessing that you wanted to stay with me always?"

Zenki joked, remembering good times with Asia again, and then the bad times, though it allowed them to be together again.

"Yes, that's right, Zenki-san pretended to be an Angel, even though Zenki-san is still my Angel."

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki smiled, loving how kind she was, even after all of these years of being a Devil. She was the best kind of Devil in his eyes, the ones that deserved to be Angels, but Zenki was glad that she was in his peerage, where he'd look after her forever.

"Because Zenki-san and I became friends, I was able to experience all of this. I am able to find friendship with Zenki-san, and have fun with everyone everyday. It is exactly how Zenki-san promised me long ago. How he would take me to school, and always have fun with me, and wouldn't ever allow me to feel sad. I have even been able to be blessed with friends like Kiryuu-san, and my best friend Jeanne-san."

"I'm glad you and Jeanne-tan are best friends."

Hearing her name being mentioned, Jeanne stopped twitching on the floor, shot up from her spot, and winked at the King and Bishop duo.

"Yup! She's my bestest friend ever! I love Asia-chan and Zenki-chan! They are the most important people to me ever!" Jeanne rushed to the middle of them, hugging them with her arms, holding each of them to her breasts, not caring that one was male, and the other was female, these people being her friends. "And I hope that we'll be able to spend time together, forever and ever!"

"That's right Jeanne-san, Zenki-san and we shall be together, forever!"

Zenki certainly loved these two girls. Despite being rejected from God as Devils, they kept their spirits up, and never let anything get them down. He, certainly loved these girls, and had to admire them for their inner strength.

* * *

"Okay, let's move that over there, and we should set up some booths and then we should also make sure that we've got places for each of the clubs activities… and then we've got to devise rules for people who wish to enter…and then we've got things to discuss about what we're going to be doing together…"

Inside of the old home economics room, Zenki was giving out some words, encouraging as well as necessary words that were needed for the club, as they cleaned it, and made sure that it was slowly moving forward.

Asia and Ravel were both mopping up the dirty floor, making sure that there was something worth decent for their new club. Valerie was taking care of the windows, cleaning them with a rag and a cleaning solution. Jeanne was sorting out the cooking stations, seeing if they worked, and if they needed cleaning. And Zenki was with Koneko, putting together tables, chairs, and other things that people needed to sit down. Kuroka of course wasn't really helping, just sitting around, wagging her tail.

"There, seems like the screw is in, it better hold."

Zenki spoke, fixing the tables legs to the table base itself.

Koneko lightly shook it, seeing no problem with it, and stood it up with using her Rook strength to make sure that it held up.

"Yes, it seems to be holding, Zenki-senpai." Koneko went back next to Zenki, holding one chair up, so he could begin fixing the legs to it. "Zenki-senpai, may I ask why we're doing this, the long way? And, not using, demonic power?"

While Koneko wasn't against it, she didn't see the reason why they weren't using their powers, and doing things with their hands.

"That's easy. Because, I think that a little hard work rewards better, don't you think? Since we're doing it with our hands, we can take more pride in our work. If we just used demonic power to set everything up, it would feel less of an accomplishment and more of a chore, in my eyes, at least that's how I feel. Sure, we could use our demonic power, but this feels more rewarding, and it allows us to become able to work with our hands, giving us life skills, and other things."

Koneko's cute face lifted, Zenki screwing in a chairs leg to the chairs base itself.

"Yes…Zenki-senpai is right. We, get to take pride, in our work…we did this with our hands."

Koneko could see how it was a good idea to use their hands, above just doing it with demonic power. While it would be easier, it would be boring, dull and the peerage wouldn't be able to bond together, which Zenki was hoping to happen.

"Exactly. That's how I feel about this at least. I think that this also is a good peerage activity. We're able to build our club with our hands, and use our brains to sus out what we need to do, and don't, so we don't have to rely on our demonic power all of the time. This isn't a race, and it can be enjoyable, don't you think?"

He gestured to the others, and Koneko saw Ravel and Asia having a good time with mopping the floor, joking around. Valerie seemed to be conversing with Jeanne while they both cleaned what they needed to clean. And Kuroka was surprisingly having fun with Ravel and Asia as well, playfully sitting on Ravel's head now, and telling them jokes.

Seeing all of the peerage happy, Koneko could see that they were having a good time, and it made her feel good that everyone could enjoy something simple like cleaning. Though it was simple yes, everyone was enjoying themselves, and were genuinely having a laugh together, bringing Koneko's spirits up by how friendly, unique, and loving the peerage really were with not just Zenki, but with everyone else in said peerage. Even Ravel and Kuroka seemed to be getting along, which was a rarity. Koneko suspected that they did actually have a good relationship, but personalities clashed, and Kuroka just liked annoying Ravel in a playful way.

"Yes…it seems everyone is enjoying themselves. Though…Nee-sama is being lazy again."

Koneko sharpened her eyes at her elder sister, the girls ears perking when hearing her name. She looked at Koneko, waving her paw at Koneko. Koneko rolled her eyes, and returned them to Zenki, as he began fixing another leg to a chair and helped him by holding the chair in place.

"Kuroka-tan is keeping herself mellow, and such, I think that's alright for now. Besides, I believe Kuroka-tan is going to teach us how to play our roles the best we can. Since Kuroka-tan has experience with playing dress up, forcing Gasper-tan to do the same thing, scaring the life out of her, she's going to help us with becoming cool and interesting hosts. Wouldn't that be good?"

"Nee-sama has some uses."

It wasn't a dig at Kuroka, more like Koneko expressing her somewhat good relationship. It wasn't the best, yet it was way better than it was when they first came together those years ago, and that was something Zenki loved, that they were quite close together now.

"Aye, she does. And you're still getting along? There haven't been any disagreements lately?"

Koneko shook her head, inching closer to Zenki.

"…Nee-sama is still the same as back then, as vulgar as always, rude as well as generally being mean at every turn, but she shows more of her love for me when in private, and I understand why she is how she is now…and while I do not condone what she has done…I still feel like Onee-sama is trying her best with me…I appreciate Onee-sama trying her best, and is being more patient than I thought she was capable of."

As she listened, Kuroka's ears perked happily, her eyes turning to delight.

Zenki petted Koneko's head briefly, happy that she was having a good life now.

"I'm delighted Koneko-tan, your heart truly is the biggest in the peerage. You might have a small body, but your heart is the biggest."

Koneko felt soothed by Zenki's words, and rested her hand on top of his.

"Thanks to you, Zenki-senpai, Nee-sama and I are able to converse easily together. Zenki-senpai even looks out for everyone, and never complains, despite having many things to achieve due to being the Maou-sama's son, so Zenki-senpai is someone I look up too. Also Zenki-senpai…since Zenki-senpai is my King…I of course do not wish Nee-sama to have…her way with you before me."

Koneko muttered her ending while blushing.

Zenki tilted his head to the side.

"Koneko-tan?"

Koneko's face stained an even more pinker shade than before, fishing out the Rook piece Zenki gave her along time ago, holding it in her small hand, showing a small smile on her face, a smile that was for Zenki only.

"Zenki-senpai gave me this…he told me that we'd be happy…and he didn't lie. Zenki-senpai has made me very happy. I also wish…with Zenki-senpai…"

Understanding the context of what she was saying, Zenki's face turned a small red colour, not expecting that from Koneko.

"Koneko-tan…"

He trailed off, seeing Koneko's cute face becoming even more cuter by the second.

"If…Nee-sama does…anything…please don't…leave me out…I understand…Asia-senpai is…the first…but I also wish to have…Zenki-senpai as my…always, and never let…Zenki-senpai go…"

Zenki's face broke out into a small smile, and hugged Koneko close to his body.

"Silly Koneko-tan, I wouldn't ever leave you out of anything. A-And if you're thinking of naughty things, t-then I am not really thinking about things like that…though I did promise Kuroka-tan when I became 17 that I would start being…w-well, you know…a-and if Koneko-tan wanted to become apart of that then…e-even then, I would have to start thinking about it."

Koneko crawled onto Zenki's lap, and declared proudly.

"Zenki-senpai's lap is mine, and everything that accompanies this lap also belongs to me." What she implied caused Zenki to blush lightly. "Zenki-senpai…if Zenki-senpai wants then…I would also be able to do…ecchi things…"

"Gaaaah!"

Zenki did a spit take, and fell backwards onto the floor. Even though he wasn't perverted, not really, a small part of him did imagine women naked sometimes. He was still a man after all. He was bound to have thoughts and feelings about it.

It drew the others attention, when Zenki fell backwards, concern in Asia's eyes.

"Zenki-san? Is there something wrong?"

Zenki forced his neck to disagree with what she said, sitting up straight away, sweat rolling down his face.

"N-Noooooo~ I was just thinking of something~ N-Nothing at all~ Let's continue~"

[Okay!]

While wondering, what was going on, they continued working on what they needed to do.

* * *

A small time later, there was a knock on the door, so Zenki went to get it, as the peerage continued working on the room, having now built the tables, and moved onto decorating the room with bright, flashing colours.

"Oh, Sona-tan, what a surprise."

Yes, standing there was Sona Sitri, coming to inspect the room.

"Yes. Sorry for suddenly coming, I was wondering how you were coming along?"

"Sure, come inside."

Zenki allowed passage to the room, and Sona stepped through.

As soon as she did…she was impressed, to say the least.

The room was completely different to the dark and dank room to a room with bright colours, the suns rays trickling through the windows, giving it a warm and inviting atmosphere. Around the room, there were different types of areas, where you could go and sit, and have your own, host.

"I have to admit, this does look a hundred times better than what it was beforehand."

Sona was impressed with what they had managed to do, and it had only been a day.

She suspected demonic power…but then she notices that nothing around the room held a demonic signature. She'd be able to pick up if demonic power had been used, but none had been used. Despite it looking and feeling great, nothing of demonic energies could be felt, and Sona was impressed, very impressed.

"Yes, we're hoping to make this a regular thing, with each school day, Monday to Friday, having a theme. Right now, Kuroka-tan is the manager of the themes, because she understands things more than me when concerning things like this. If it was up to me, I'd do anime day everyday, or maybe mecha day everyday, that would be interesting. B-But, it seems like that would become dull, so I'm gonna leave it to Kuroka-tans abilities. Depending on her feels strange, but I know she is super excited for this, and when she is, I know she's going to do her best."

Sona nodded, and strode deeper inside.

The room wasn't all that big, being the size of a regular classroom, though Zenki was adamant that he was going to expand the business more, and gain access to the other rooms, so he could expand the areas, and have more people enter the room and have their own hosts.

"It seems like everything is in order. I cannot wait for it to open. I find myself feeling excited to see the results."

"Yes, it is going to be quite amazing, I do have to say that. We're all putting our dandiest efforts into this."

Sona could see that he was telling the truth.

Everyone, even Kuroka, who shifted to human form, was dutifully working on the clubroom.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should decorate this with a cute Neko motif?"

Kuroka was even setting up an area where people can 'check in' and even making a booking book so people can sign in, ask for hosts, and other qualities so everyone could feel at home, something the peerage thought would be essential to the club. A homely environment where no stress, worries or doubts had to be felt.

"This looks really beautiful Ravel-san. Are you perhaps a professional?"

"Ooh, thank you Asia-sama, you're very kind."

Asia was now working on the tables, together with Ravel, making them look presentable. They had various items decorating it. Ravel, being who she was, was able to make the tables look to a very good standard. And Asia also had good tastes, matching it with Ravel, the pair were able to make a beautifully decorated table.

"Foods coming guy and girls~ Be ready very soon~"

Jeanne was making everyone food in the ovens that did happen to work, after a tweaking from Zenki. He didn't need demonic power, because he was able to fix it with just his hands and knowledge on technology. He was Ajuka's son after all. fixing a simple oven was easy enough.

"Wow, I didn't expect the colours to blend this well."

"…It is because you've got good eyes for colours, Valerie-senpai."

Finally, Valerie and Koneko were on decorating the walls, duty. Colours of different movements splashed themselves on the walls. Surprisingly, Valerie was quite artistic, like Zenki was, who was helping just before Sona knocked on the door, and Koneko was able to use her small fingers to hold very small brushes and get into corners where most would find it difficult.

Each member was doing their best, and Sona was mildly jealous that Zenki's peerage put so much effort into their work, and it wasn't even Devil work, concluding that they were all excited about this club.

"Like a well oiled machine, this peerage of yours are working to attain such a goal."

Sona surmised, continuing to look around. She marvelled at the work, and it wasn't even done yet. Once it was done, she had to question what she was going to do.

"Yes, I couldn't ask for a better peerage. And if this takes off, maybe one day I could build a business like this. Tasteful, a caring environment where Devils of any class can just sit down, take a load off, and enjoy themselves. Whether that be because of stress at work, life, or whatever. We can have a place where everyone can feel good, can get along, and then feel amazing, without it being sexualized like you see in most establishments of this time. Like you're trying to attain a school where everyone can meet, and socialize, and learn together. This is one of my wishes, where Devils of any class can converse with one another. Like my peerage and myself. I don't consider myself their better, because I am a High Class Devil. I consider myself one of them, where we're equals, and don't have to think we're different from one another. Even though I am the King, I always listen to what they have to say, what their thoughts and opinions are. We're just a peerage, no one is better than the other. Don't you think that sounds good?"

Sona felt her facial features rise upwards, and found herself looking at Zenki with an understanding face.

"Like my dream, it seems like ours coincide. My ideal school, and your ideal environment. Perhaps we could collaborate in the future?"

The raven haired girl offered, seeing how their dreams really were quite similar.

"It would be nice. I could see the pair of us building quite the school in the future. Just thinking about it makes me feel riveting, can't you feel it as well Sona-tan?"

Sona shrugged her shoulders, not showing how her excitement was bubbling over.

"Yes…I think with us together, we'd be able to build quite the school. Of course, I would also lend a hand to your other projects."

"Yes…they are becoming quite hard to do lately, and with my lack of time, I'm unable to continue drawing and painting…"

A small sigh escaped his lips, and the feeling of sadness could be heard in his tone. It was the slightest tone that could be heard, and it was buried under his usual peppy chipper attitude, but Sona, having known Zenki since they were very young, could detect the subtle change within his tone, and felt sorry that he'd have to give up something he found to be enjoyable.

"But, you love that."

Sona noted and found it surprising that he was considering giving it up, but Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"With everything going on, I hardly find the time to experiment, never mind drawing. I have my time torn between the Underworld, various meeting's, both public and private, peerage locating, members that is, and school, though that is the easiest, and various other things, it is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain my hobbies. Even with the help from my peerage, I still find it difficult finding time for much. Growing up kinda sucks."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Sona could only sympathize, recalling her own life right now. While it wasn't as busy as Zenki's (something expected due to him being a Maou's son) it still was quite busy and she could offer empathy for him.

"Exactly…anyway, do you like this set up of the room?"

Sona looked around another time, and then her head bowed in agreement.

"I do like the uniqueness, though I shouldn't expect anything different." Zenki chuckled as did Sona. Slowly, the girl looked towards the door, and bowed her head. "Yes, I must be going now. I have a new member of my peerage, and I cannot leave them alone long. They're still wet behind the ears."

"Aah, a new servant? Promising?"

Sona nodded her head.

"I certainly hope so. There is a Sacred Gear with that person anyway."

At that, Zenki's interests were perked.

"Ooh, a Sacred Gear user. Besides Tsubaki-tan, this is your second, yes?"

The Sitri girl allowed her head to nod itself.

"That is correct. Like your Jeanne-san, Valerie-san and Asia-san, I have two members with Sacred Gears. However, while you have one more than myself, it doesn't mean I am going to be bowing down in resignation of you. Though my other members aren't slouches either."

"I never implied they are. I am terrified of when I face you in a Rating Game. Your intelligence surely is something to be admired."

"It's the other way around, Zenki. I am the one terrified of facing you and your team."

The pair shared small smiles between the other.

"I see, then when we have our Rating Game, I am going to have to beat you."

"It is the same for myself. Rias, and yourself, I shall be eliminating you in the games."

Zenki looked on at Sona's resolve, mildly impressed.

"Well, that's fantastic, can't wait for it to happen."

"As can I. Until later, then."

"Yup! Bye!"

Sona then left once saying her piece, leaving the new clubroom.

Zenki looked around the room, and smiled to himself.

* * *

After the events of the day, Zenki and his peerage returned home, and were sat in the living room. Since it was the night for Rias to do Stray Devils, Akeno wasn't present, yet Gasper was, because Gasper couldn't leave the house quite yet, without Zenki being around or Valerie either.

"Zenki-senpai's lap is comfortable~"

For a strange turn of events, rather than it be Koneko sat on Zenki's lap, it was a timid looking Gasper. The reason…Zenki wasn't sure. She just jumped onto his lap, and wouldn't leave, as if she was frightened of something. But when he asked, she'd respond with "Sorry!" and wouldn't say anything else.

Her legs swayed from side to side, her butt being soft on Zenki's lap. The Vampire girl enjoyed being sat on Zenki's lap.

"…I hate that Vampire."

Koneko showed her disgust for Gasper, her eyes burning on her target, the timid Vampire.

"Eeep!"

Gasper shivered even more and her eyes opened slowly, and Zenki felt like she was going to activate her Sacred Gear…but then Zenki slowly ran his fingers through Gasper's hair, calming the Vampire girl. Slowly, he used his demonic power to calm her, so she wouldn't activate her Sacred Gear, becoming pretty knowledgeable on how to stop it before it started, if he caught her using it on time, and also gained knowledge from Azazel.

"Shhh, it is alright Gasper-tan. There's no need to worry."

Gasper's watery eyes were dispelled when Zenki used his finger to brush under her eyes. The soothing feeling of his skin flushed her own pale skin, giving it a healthy red tinge, igniting feelings of calmness and serenity to explode within her.

"Y-Yes Senpai! I-I can stay on Senpai's lap, yes?"

Something about the innocent look on Gasper's face could only make Zenki agree with her.

"Yeah…sure. I don't mind."

"Thank you Senpai! You're the best!"

Gasper responded and snuggled against Zenki. Her blonde hair sprawled all over the chest of the boy, becoming messy from the rubbing that she was doing. Her small body twitched on his lap, getting comfortable.

The boy smiled softly, and continued to pet the young girls head, as Koneko scornfully turned her eyes towards Gasper. Catching it, Gasper shivered even more, burying her head against the Devil boys chest, frightened of what the Nekomata was going to do to her.

Kuroka could see the annoyance and hate that radiated from Koneko's eyes, and had to tease her.

"Arara, Shirone. It seems like that the Vampire there has taken your seat."

Kuroka's joke wasn't well received by Koneko, her eyes scarily sharpening.

"…She won't be sat there for long."

The threat made Gasper frightened, but soothing words from Zenki calmed her, soothing her so she didn't have to worry. Gasper always found it tranquil when Zenki spoke to her. He wouldn't yell, he wouldn't get mad with her, and always spoke calmly, no matter the situation.

Kuroka lifted her self-assuring body upwards, folding her arms across her breasts.

"Seems like Shirone is becoming angry at the small Vampire. Though, Gasper-chan there always clings to your beloved Senpai. What if she decides to push her best foot forward, and wants to sleep with-"

"Okay Kuroka-tan, don't antagonize Koneko-tan any longer. You know how she feels when people sit on my lap…b-but Koneko-tan will be able to sit here later, promise."

Kuroka pouted at Zenki's words, and sighed deeply while Koneko kept her gaze on his lap, feeling like Gasper was personally attacking her sense of self right now.

"I was only trying to have fun with her. Shirone was trying her best to always occupy your lap, and now that it was taken away by the Vampire chick, she isn't going to be happy about this. And I am only trying to look out for Shirone's best intentions."

"Or, more like trying to provoke her."

Valerie rudely interrupted, but didn't care because she didn't want her to make Koneko feel bad.

Zenki cleared his throat, and spoke slowly.

"Alright, we've got to have some rules. For the club I mean. Katase-san and Murayama-san will be the people enforcing the these rules. They managed to convince me about having security, it makes sense to me anyway. Though it is true that we're Devils, we can't show humans the extent of our powers, so having Katase-san and Murayama-san seems to be a good idea."

Zenki began, Ravel nodding and producing a paper and pen, so she could write.

"Because of the perverts in the school?"

Valerie assessed, Zenki inclining his head.

"More than the Perverted Trio, we've got that damn Kiryuu-san who is always being pervy around, with both males and females. We've got to make sure that these rules protect club members, and that everyone must abide by. After all, we know that there are some students that would go a little…you know, and then they'd do something a little…weird, and that we can't have, can we?"

The peerage nodded, thinking that to be a good idea. They didn't want to get into compromising positions, understanding what type of school they went too, especially with what kind of perverts were around every corner.

"Okay, then I say no touching the club members!"

Jeanne expressed dazzlingly, and the others had to agree.

"Unless it is like a hand shake or something…hmmm, let's say no sexual touching. Like, not touching breasts, butts, or whatever else people would find inappropriate to be touched."

Ravel put that down as Zenki said it, thinking that being the best way to say it, seeing that not being touched was a broad sense, and could be taken from simple touching on hands, to sexual touching.

"How about, people not asking us on dates?"

Valerie put her premise across, but Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows in disagreement.

"How about just not at all? I don't wanna have any weirdo trying to ask me out. I'm a very attractive woman nyaaa. More attractive than…" She paused when seeing Zenki's eyes on her, knowing she was going to have a dig at Ravel, so Kuroka cleared her throat, and smiled enchantingly. "…what I meant to say was, we're more attractive than the average girl, and all of us have awesome breasts, again besides a certain person that won't be named."

Kuroka winked at Zenki, as if she hadn't done anything wrong, and truthfully, she hadn't really done anything all that wrong, though he did notice that she was indirectly insinuating that someone's breasts weren't awesome, and everyone in the room knew who she was talking about.

"I know that's me."

Ravel scornfully tightened her hand at the less than subtle insult Kuroka gave, the girl herself wearing a passive look on her face.

"Hey, it ain't my fault that things like this are going to happen nyaaa."

Kuroka's impassive face made Ravel question, everything about the young Nekomata.

"What does that even mean?"

At Ravel's perplexity, Kuroka gave a cheery wink yet it looked sultry as well, a very frightening experience to see.

"It means whatever you want it to mean sexy nyaaa."

Ravel gave Kuroka a curious look, as she saw Kuroka grab her own flesh mound secretly, moving it in a lewd manner. She did it just so Ravel could see it. She'd do this to torture Ravel in an unusual way, the poor girl unable to keep her eyes off her, disgusted yet ashamed to admit that she found it…she couldn't even think about it.

The young Phenex's eyes opened bigger than before, seeing the girl basically playing with her own breasts. In a circular clockwise motion, Ravel watched with tear stinging eyes as the girl palpating her large breast.

" _Ooh Maou…she's coming onto me again…I must be really attractive to her for her to come onto me like this…the last time…I saw things…I didn't want to see…no, please don't do anything weird…I don't want to see this anymore…I can't…_ " Kuroka licked her lips enticingly, dazzling the Phenex with a sultry flick of the tongue. " _Ooh Maou…please don't do anything weird to me…just stop…I don't want any lesbian today…why can't she just call me Peppa Pig, I at least can endure that…I can't stand this sexual teasing from a girl…I'm not a lesbian…_ "

In her mind, Ravel felt like she was watching someone touch themselves, and it freaked her own soul out. Her eyes watered, her cheeks darkened red, and her face burned with embarrassment…and that was before Kuroka did what she did next.

"Eeeh, we've got to also come up with some more rules…like, I don't know…we have to make sure that…eeh, that people can't, be rude to us…"

"Yeah, that does sound reasonable." Zenki agreed with Asia, turning to Ravel. "Ravel-tan, please put down that people can't be rude to us in a either degrading manner, sexual manner, or otherwise where it could be called bullying."

"So…no bullying then?"

Zenki's head moved in acknowledgement to what she said.

Ravel jotted that down as Jeanne raised her hand.

"Zenki-chan! How about, all staff members get spanked after each working day!"

Zenki resisted the urge to face palm, not wanting to really deal with that road of the questions.

"Eeh, erm…I don't think that anyone else wants to get spanked in the peerage."

Kuroka rose her eyebrows in a pleading manner, but it went unnoticed by Zenki who was focusing on Jeanne right now.

"But! People like me need such punishments! We need to have fun and more fun and then we have to have extra types of fun for it to be amazing! The way your hand feels on my butt, the hardness of your palm slapping my holy butt with such a demonic force! Aaaah! I can feel it rising again Zenki-chan! Please! Punish me!"

Jeanne jumped up and bent over for Zenki, turning her head back, winking.

"Jeanne-tan! Please calm down!

Zenki roared, holding back a blush on his cheeks.

But Jeanne persisted, pushing her butt closer to Zenki.

"But Zenki-chan! Please don't be naughty…no, please don't be a good boy, and be a bad boy where you give my butt punishments for what it has done before! I was really rude to Ravel-chan before, so I need punishment!"

"You weren't rude to me."

Jeanne glared at Ravel, causing her to shrink away.

"Yeah…I'm gonna have to say no…"

Trying to squirm his way out of it, Zenki attempted to put distance between them, but Jeanne was persist, she always was.

"But Zenki-chan! I need to have something like that!"

Zenki put his hand to his forehead, discussing this in greater detail with the others…

* * *

It was the day of the event, the opening of the club, and the room was done. It was beautiful, grand. Posters of the club members hung from the wall. The rules of the club were in seeable places. Flyers had been handed out, and everyone could hear the bustling outside of the room, waiting to come inside.

Though it was only the morning, people had already made reservations to come into the club, including that of Sona's, and Rias' peerage members. Since they were people that Zenki and the others knew, they were happy with putting them into the clubroom without worry, putting them at the top of the list.

However…there was a problem.

Because they were busy with doing the clubroom up, making preparations with food, tea, entertainment, and other miscellaneous stuff, they had forgotten one very important detail…who they were going to be.

They didn't have a clue on who they were going to be, what roles they were going to do.

It was a glaring issue, and none of them were sure on how they were going to solve them, besides a certain Nekomata that was.

"Okay, while we're here together, let's go over roles we're going to be doing. Since we were busy until now, we haven't been able to practice much, but we've got the entire day to do so nyaaa. We can do this nyaaa."

"Roles? You mean what we'd be doing, yes?"

Ravel inquired for the rest of the peerage, just for confirmation, knowing what she was talking about but wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything weird with them, especially the Phenex girl.

Kuroka nodded her head and pointed to Valerie.

"Valerie-chan, we could start with Twilight-"

"No!" Valerie raised her objections, shaking her head again and again as her voice turned aggressive about Twilight. "No! No! No! Never! Never! I can't do it! I won't allow that disgusting abuse of a movie to come into this club! No! Vampire's DON'T glow in the sun! We don't sparkle! Don't even get me started on that bitch Bella! No! And Edward, screw yourself you freaking bastard! Nothing is good about that horrible series! Vampire's are awful in that! Seriously, it is so abusive that I can't even speak anymore about it without trying to kill someone! Women don't like men abusing them! We aren't attracted to knob heads that think it is alright to throw us around, treat us like shit, and then trample all over our feelings and then make it out to be our faults, and Bella, grow a personality instead of being a shell! No! It's evil! I hate it! I hope it turns in time and burns with the fires of hellfire!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Valerie ranted about Twilight, and how much she really hated.

Kuroka twitched her eyebrows, and felt like she was going to fall downwards, frightened of the sass Valerie was releasing right now.

"So, that's a firm no then nyaaa."

Kuroka squealed out with her eyes tight shut for confirmation.

Valerie rested a tired hand on her forehead.

"Yes, it's a big firm F-ing no."

Kuroka giggled sweetly, weighing her hands like scales.

"Wow, issues nyaaaa."

Valerie shot her darkened glare towards Kuroka, the Neko girl backing away with a cry.

The Vampire's eyes went all over everyone in the room, frightening them. Each of them flinched under the Vampire's hot gaze, almost as if they were being sucked into a void by the Vampire girl, something that was very terrifying.

"Anyone else gonna mention that heinous Twilight in my presence?"

[Nope, hate it.]

Everyone replied at the same time, Asia hiding behind Zenki, the same for Jeanne, frightened of how angry she was for a film that Asia actually liked, only because she was a sucker for romance movies…and she wanted to see how to win Zenki with romance movies.

Kuroka took in a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself, and then spoke to the others, worried of Twilight and how negatively it was effecting their Queen.

"For the opening, I think that going with the animal motif would be good. Right now, it is a simple one, and something that has been done before, that is true. But once we've got the club going, and have a following, a fanbase, we'll be able to do themes like, maybe a Digimon type theme, or even Sailor Moon or something. We'll have to go through it, but the animal motif will do for now. For example of what types of animals we'll be, it would be easy for me and Shirone to be Nekomata girls. Ravel could be Peppa Pig…"

"I am not being a disgusting pig!"

Kuroka snickered, placing her hand outwards towards the frazzled Ravel.

"Don't worry, it isn't like we'll make you that disgusting, not more so than usual anyway nyaaa." Ravel scowled, but Kuroka continued regardless. "Look, we've got time to think. We all have some kind of animal theme going for us. Shirone and I have some cats going on, Ravel could be a pig or chicken, Valerie-chan could be a bat, for the Vampire thing…and let's see, Zenki-chan could be a cute doggy, Asia-chan could be a bunny rabbit, and Jeanne-chan could be a panda or something."

"Oooooh! I would love to be a cute bunny girl!"

Asia cheered out, Zenki's imagination briefly thinking about Asia as a bunny girl, his face reddening.

Kuroka caught that, smirking.

"Yes, Asia-chan can be a cute bunny girl. And so on, and so forth. We've got to do this thing for real nyaaa. And Zenki-chan, sorry but you're going to have to dress cutely in an outfit that shows a lot of leg, torso, and even showcases your butt and penis."

Zenki flashed up from the sitting position, and put his hands out.

"N-No! You're asking me to dress a-as a prostitute, aren't you!? I can see it in your eyes!"

Kuroka showed a passive look, as she produced a skimpy outfit for males. Short swords, a fluffy dog tail on the back. A shirt that looked too short to be worn normally, Zenki guessed that it would expose his navel, and also dog ears.

"I already got the outfit for you nyaaa. You're going to have to wear it for some sexy outfits nyaaa. You're the male of the club, and we have to draw the non-lesbians out with some kind of male ass in here. So either get out of your clothes, or I will do it for you nyaaa."

It was a threat.

Zenki knew it was a threat, and felt his safety was fleeting away from him.

"N-No! I'm not dressing up for you!"

"But this is for the fucking club! Now take your fucking pants off and get into these mother f-ing shorts now nyaaaaa! I'm not asking you again you sexy bastard! Now take your clothes off for the love of fucking Maou-sama!"

The crazed look on Kuroka's face caused him to seize up, tensing at the sight of the deranged looking Kuroka. Even with the twitching eye, he was terrified that she would do something insane to him, and by the looks on Valerie's, and Jeanne's faces, Zenki assumed that they wanted the same thing.

"N-No, I won't be doing anything like that…d-don't make me…"

Zenki felt afraid right now. He hadn't seen Kuroka be this angry for quite awhile, and what he could do, he wasn't even sure.

Valerie and Jeanne turned to Zenki, and smirked dangerously.

"Zenki-kun, dress as a cute puppy for us, for me. I'm your Queen, it has to count for something."

"I think that Zenki-chan would be an awesome cute puppy!"

Their voices fell to being something frightening. It was distant, no life being shown. Yet, it sounded like they were begging him.

Seeing his Queen and Knight, he took a step backwards.

"N-No, stop it!"

At his shout, Asia, Ravel and Koneko turned around, and Zenki was glad for the support…or so he thought.

"Zenki-san, I think that if he dresses as a cute puppy, Zenki-san would be able to have fun in the club."

"Yes, Zenki-sama. I think this would be for the best, after all."

"…Zenki-senpai, please help us with this."

Zenki's eyes widened, when realizing that he didn't have support from any of them. In fact, they all looked like they were going to jump him. They looked like they were going to force him to dress up for them.

"Ooh no…stop it…"

Taking several steps backwards, he realized that his back hit a wall, having nowhere to run.

He could see the desire building up in the peerages eyes. Even Asia held a desire for Zenki to dress up, and though he'd do anything for his peerage, wearing basically slutty costumes was where he was going to have to draw a line.

"N-Now hold on, please calm down…"

"Get him!"

With the command of Kuroka, all of the peerage members rushed Zenki. Asia, Jeanne, Valerie, Kuroka, Koneko and Ravel rushed towards the green haired Shota.

"Get away from me!"

Zenki cried and jumped over the peerage members, landing behind them elegantly, rushing for the door.

"No! You aren't leaving nyaaa!" Kuroka waved her fingers around, and erected a barrier around the door so he couldn't escape. "Now you've got nowhere to run!"

Kuroka pounced, but Zenki side stepped and ran away from her, Kuroka hitting the back wall crying "Owwww!" as she slowly rose from the floor that she had the unfortunate accident with.

"Zenki-kun! Please calm down!"

Valerie drunk some of Zenki's blood that she had, and made shadowy hands appear from the floor.

Because he wasn't expecting it, the hands wrapped around his legs, and pulled him to the floor with a thudding sound. The shadowy hands wrapped their disfigured fingers around Zenki's limbs, trying to constrict his movements.

"S-Stop it! I'm not the one that needs to calm down!"

Crying, Zenki smashed the hands off his body and even ran an aura around his body so he could blow off the shadowy hands, and went to stand up, but Koneko pounced on him, and by using the enhanced strength of a Rook, she pinned down Zenki, straddling him.

"Zenki-senpai, stay where you are."

"I-I thought you'd be against this!"

He cried as Valerie and Kuroka appeared at either side of him, grabbing his hands and pinned him to the floor. He struggled with them, but Kuroka and Valerie used their strength to hold him down. He could get out of it, but he didn't want to hurt them.

"I also want to see Zenki-senpai dressed up. Sorry Senpai."

His situation turned worse, having Koneko turning against him.

It couldn't happen, his sweet and gentle Koneko suddenly turning on him. And it was the same for Asia and Ravel, the girls grabbing his legs, and holding him down. His eyes brimmed tears, realizing that he was slowly losing his peerage and how they turned on him.

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN GET OUT OF THIS AT ANYTIME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

Zenki yelled, trying to get out of the situation…but it didn't work.

"Pull his pants down!"

Kuroka yelled back, the twin blonde Bishop's nodding as Jeanne appeared, unhooked his pants and slowly dragged them down.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THIS IS MUTINY!" Jeanne managed to pull his pants down to his knees, exposing his underwear to everyone. "PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP RIGHT NOW! I DON'T LIKE THIS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

His begging fell on deaf ears, Jeanne's face brightening with red.

"Ooh, Zenki-chan being pinned down makes me feel complicated. I wish Zenki-chan would want to pin me down like that too."

"JEANNE-CHAN! STOP THIS! EVERYONE! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

Though he pleaded, the girls didn't listen and all licked their lips in a dirty expression of lust and desire wrapped into one.

"No, we're not stopping nyaaa."

At those words…Zenki felt scared.

* * *

"Hahahaha! I knew I wouldn't have to wear skimpy outfits!"

Zenki cheered as he was now dressed…in the clothes Kuroka had, albeit with modifications. Rather than shorts, he wore pants that came to just above his ankles. His shirt also didn't show his stomach, being something of a dress shirt, appearing smart and collected, but still had the tail and ears on his head. He agreed to them, nothing else.

Kuroka herself was dressed in her usual kimono type outfit, that was extremely low cut, and also very…revealing to everyone. Though no one else was in the room right now, having vacated to get ready for the entertainment, in the outfits Kuroka thought would be the most appropriate, Zenki shuddering when thinking of what she would be doing.

"It doesn't look much different to me nya."

Kuroka inspected, not seeing much difference.

"No, you were trying to make me wear like a whore's version of the outfit, and I cannot have that happening. I'm not a whore, nor should I have to dress like one either."

Kuroka's face turned downwards, annoyed.

"Tch, and you say that, when we're trying to make a business like this nyaa."

"Geez, I don't think me dressing provocatively is going to change anything."

Kuroka shook her head in disgust, hating that Zenki wasn't going to wear the more revealing outfit.

The other members soon come back into the room.

The first one was Koneko. She wore her Nekomata parts out, and she also had on a small shirt and jean skirt outfit on, showing quite a bit of her Loli body. Asia was dressed in a playboy bunny outfit, Jeanne was dressed in a skimpy panda outfit, showing her legs, and even a cut in the top to show a portion of her breasts. Valerie wore a cute Vampire bat outfit, having her Devil wings out, looking like bat wings, and had on something similar to a leotard, albeit with bat like features on. Lastly, Ravel had on…a chickens outfit. It covered her head to toe, like a body suit. While everyone else had a certain sex appeal, she felt like a mascot.

Besides Ravel's, everyone's outfits were…very revealing. It was clear what Kuroka was going for. A look but don't touch kind of approach, Zenki having mixed feeling's about the peerage being dressed in such a manner. But for now, he was willing to endure, and could always kick out the more perverted customers if need be.

"Why do I have to wear the chickens outfit?"

Kuroka giggled mischievously towards the Phenex girl.

"Because you're the fried chicken girl nyaaa~"

Her playful attitude wasn't well received by Ravel, who pulled the outfit. It squeaked a little bit, and that made her more defiant than before.

"B-But I don't want to be!"

Ravel argued, tears in her eyes.

"Will you shut the fuck up!?" Ravel's eyes blasted open at the directed anger, everyone following suit. "You always complain about everything nyaaaaa! Can't you just be a mellow chicken for the change of a century!? Seriously, will you shit up…I mean, shut up!"

Being assaulted by her words, Ravel's eyes leaked tears.

"I-I'm sorry…."

Ravel didn't know what else to say. She was petrified. She was frightened that something else could happen to her. She didn't want to be assaulted by Kuroka anymore. Whether that be verbally, or otherwise, she was scared.

"As you should be nyaaa."

Zenki shook his head, and wasn't going to allow Kuroka to continue bullying Ravel, standing up for the girl who clearly wasn't comfortable with being in a chickens outfit.

"Kuroka-tan, don't be cruel to Ravel-tan. You're getting a little hyperactive now. If Ravel-tan doesn't want to wear the chickens outfit, then I'm sure you can have something else for her to wear, that she'd like to wear, and not a pigs outfit. This is supposed to be something fun, not stressing. Please apologize to Ravel-tan for the outburst, it wasn't needed. She only asked why she had to wear the costume."

"Zenki-sama…"

Appreciation filled the eyes of the young Phenex at his defending of her.

Kuroka sighed, nodding her head.

"Fine, whatever nyaa. I went a little far because I'm excited, and we can pick out another sexy outfit for you, sorry Ravel-chan."

Ravel was taken back by the apology, never expecting her to do that.

"Ooh Maou, you actually apologized to me and it sounded sincere…I-I guess I will accept it. You're forgiven."

She then shook her head, and gathered the peerage around.

"Alright, you know what we've got to do. In this type of club, we've got the roles. We've got to flirt with them, show them smiles, winks, sexy looks, though remind them of the rules, or something might happen to them nyaaa. We've got to make sure that this works nyaaa. You all know what to do."

[Yes!]

Everyone acknowledged what they had to do, and all prepared themselves.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Kuoh Host Club arf!" Zenki greeted as he opened the door, seeing a bunch of girls being there, and had his hands together like a cute begging dog would, something Kuroka taught him. "Please come inside, and enjoy your experience arf!"

Barking like a cute dog, Zenki shook his head, and allowed entrance to the clubroom.

Behind him, the club was bustling. Each of the girls had a table that they were dealing with, or people were coming inside. For the moment, the new girl, in their eyes, Kuroka was the centre of the attention, due to obvious reasons. Yet at the same time, the others were also popular, having a good time, and even gaining much money, Kuroka loving that aspect of the club.

"Zenki-kuuun!"

"You're so cute!"

"Zenki-senpaiiiiiii!"

"Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The girls came in, squealing of course.

They couldn't help but gush over the sight of the Shota dressed, only enhancing the usual face that he had, giving them a lovely sight to see.

"Please, can I have your names, Onee-sama's? A-And please…t-the money as well…"

Tilting his head adorably, grabbing the sign in book, the girls blushed up heavy storms.

[KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!]

Exclaiming that with perverted faces, Zenki gave an innocent wink, which only made them more excited. They quickly shouted their names out, they gave Zenki the money for the charge of what they wanted.

Zenki lead them to a table, and got them some tea. As he walked, the tail clipped to his pants wagged thanks to him using demonic power, adding sensual feelings to erupt inside of the girls.

"Ooh damn, he's got a nice…"

"Ooh, I think I'm falling in love!"

"Zenki-senpai is the best ever!"

The girls flattered themselves with the sight of Zenki dressed as he was, admiring his body for themselves, drinking in his form.

Once getting the tea, he sat down between the girls, all of them looking over Zenki with blushes on their cheeks.

The girls lean closer, having their hands together. A lost look in their eyes desperately told Zenki that they wanted to be talked to, so that was what he gave them.

"Onee-sama's, you're looking at me with kindness…I don't think I can take it…arf…"

Yelping in a cute manner, Zenki adopted his 'persona' of being the shy boy. He really wasn't like that, in my situations, so seeing such a new side of Zenki, the girls felt their hearts racing, already considering giving him tip after tip.

"Ooh Zenki-kun, it's alright. We're not frightening."

"We won't scare you Otouto-kun."

"Ooh so cute."

The women of higher and lower grades than Zenki leaned closer and shook their bodies.

"You're very sweet, Onee-sama's. I-I'm so blessed Onee-sama's have come a-and a-are here to protect me f-from the naughtiness outside…"

Like puddles, the girls felt their feelings melting by the cute sight before them. They had never seen Zenki act so, cute before. Usually, he acted as he usually did, but seeing this side…they were lifetime members, if only they could play out fantasies with him.

A few men entered, having a semi perverted looks on their faces and went to Asia's table, once being booked in by Ravel, the girl now wearing a sexy dress that had feathery accessories at the end of it. She wore a headband that held a chicken picture on the front. She was satisfied with this, she didn't think it was weird for her to wear this.

Noticing people at her table, Asia twitched her body as she moved over. However, as she walked, being clumsy like she was, Asia fell towards the ground, releasing a cute "Owweee…" sound, adding to her cuteness appeal to the men.

"Oh wow, how sexy is she…?"

"This girl really is an Angel…"

"She's so freaking cute…"

A bunch of the men muttered amongst themselves, as Asia stood up tall, brushing off her skirt, and strode over, very embarrassed that she tripped up. The blonde beauty stood before the clients, bowing her head.

"E-Emmm, hello, and welcome to the Host Club. H-How may I serve you today?"

Asia shyly moved around, her outfit being very tight in all areas, embarrassment on her face.

"W-Wow, Asia-chan is cute!"

"She's such a cute bunny!"

"And so clumsy that she can fall onto my heart anytime!"

Many males seem to be attracted to Asia's face, and body. Asia herself looked mildly embarrassed, twitching her body.

"T-Thank you!" Asia delightfully cheered, Zenki watching over with mild jealously, and mild worry that the men wouldn't try anything with his sweet Asia. "S-So, what can I get for you?"

Asia, being as sweet and gentle as she was, didn't see anything wrong with what was going on right now. She didn't even notice the perverted looks of the men on her table, a particularly rude man eyeing up the innocent Asia, missing the annoyed look coming from the green haired boy.

"I'd like you, baby. Bent over that table over there."

One of the men spoke with a dirty looking face.

Asia put her hands to her cheeks, blushing in embarrassment, and slight disgust.

"W-Well, that's all of a sudden…b-but I have Zenki-san, a-and I really…"

Asia couldn't finish as one of the men tried to touch Asia's butt, the girl gasping when realizing what he was trying to do, but being the polite and naïve girl that she was, she didn't know what to do, standing their with worry on her face.

But Zenki wouldn't allow it, grabbing his hand, crossing the distance at an impossible speed, frightening the men, and pushed his hand back away from Asia, saving her from being groped by a pervert, Asia being appreciative and stared lovingly at Zenki.

"Ara, seems like your hand was slipping there. I think that deserves a mark against your names already, and for the comments as well to this lovely girl. You wouldn't be breaking the rules, right? We wouldn't have to make you leave the club for trying to be incident to one of the members of the club that is trying to provide a service to this school, right?"

His sweet voice was laced with killing intent, making the humans shiver in fright. Even the scary aura he released frightened them. Sweat rolled down his cheeks, seeing the scary eyes of the Devil. Though he was smiling, the killing intent couldn't be ignored, and this amount of killing intent would be enough to frighten a High Class Devil, never mind a bunch of humans.

[No! Sorry Asia-chan!]

The boy, and even his friends, apologized to the girl, frightened of what Zenki was going to do to them, as Ravel put marks by their names, that being one of her jobs. Three marks, and they would be banned from the club until the club decided to allow them back.

"That's a good bunch of boys." Zenki smiled and looked towards Asia, kindly regarding her with a handsome smile as his hand gently went across Asia's face, his fingers igniting a pink dusting on her cheeks. "Are you alright, Asia-tan? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Asia shook her head sweetly.

"Hehe…Zenki-san is worried for me…no, I wasn't hurt…Zenki-san came to rescue me…"

Asia blushed, and the girls interested in Zenki looked miffed, and the guys that liked Asia, looked miffed as well. But a number of them placed their hands together, endeared by the romantic relationship Asia and Zenki held.

"It's alright Asia-tan, I'll always come for you."

With his sweet words, Asia melted on the spot. The warm and loving feelings sprang forward, and wanted to kiss Zenki right there and then. The blonde fell to Zenki's chest, sweetly snuggling against him, not caring who saw, and the fans of their pairing went absolutely wild.

[TEAM ZENKI X ASIA IS REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!]

Each of the members of that particular love pairing jumped up and down, having banners everywhere that read 'Zenki x Asia forever' in bold, glittering letters.

As that was happening, Kuroka wormed her way towards Koneko as she was serving someone, and placed fingers on her cheek, lightly petting her face. As her fingers went towards Koneko's face, the men wondered who and what Kuroka was, instantly attracted with the Nekomata with the biggest breasts in the room.

"Shirone...eeh, I mean, Koneko nyaaa. You're looking so adorable today nyaaa. I can't believe that we haven't been ecchi with one another for at least two days now nyaaa. Where does the time go when you're not allowed to have fun nyaaa?"

Koneko turned away, shyly, the men looking with wide eyes.

"…Nee-sama, don't be cruel."

Kuroka alluringly licked her lips, and inched closer to Koneko. The males eyes were transfixed at the 'incestuous' relationship that happened before them, being apart of the act that the sisters of the club devised, Koneko doing it reluctantly.

"Shhh, nyaaa. It's alright. We can have a bath later on nyaa."

The provoking words were really telling to the men around. Nose bleeds happened, Kuroka showing a secret smirk.

"…A bath with Nee-sama would be nice…m-maybe I could…wash your boobs…"

Shyly, Koneko 'admitted' her 'fantasy' and fell against Kuroka's breasts. As soon as her head hit the body pillows, howls from the males thundered around the room, wolf whistling at the sight before them.

Attentively, Kuroka leaned down to Koneko's cheek, planting a sweet kiss there.

"It's okay nyaaa. I'll allow you to wash my breasts with those delicate hands of yours. It's because I love you, these boobs are reserved for only you and my Zenki-chan nyaaa. It's alright, I won't make you feel embarrassed. I know your sweet heart can't take it nyaaa."

Koneko's face lit up with crimson, adding to the appeal of the visitors.

"…Nee-sama, is always saying strange things…"

Kuroka placed a tender kiss on Koneko's cheek again, Koneko wondering how much of this was acting.

"That's because I really do love and cherish you, sweetie."

"…This is getting out of hand."

Koneko felt…uncomfortable, yet comfortable at the same time. She couldn't explain it well, she just felt like she was close to her sister, but an uncomfortable closeness. She wasn't sure what was going on right now. At first, it was supposed to be a joke, an attraction to the people to gain interests, but now Koneko felt like Kuroka was genuinely flirting with her.

"Oooh yeah~ You have to suck it down to the base of the banana to get it moist, and then it slides down your throat so sensually~ It is the best way to start with a banana. You unzip it, to release the whitened innards, which are usually thick, long and sometimes juicy. Then you proceed to use your mouth, like this."

Jeanne was…giving a very weird expression to a bunch of males.

Dressed in her sexy panda outfit, she displayed her…techniques by slowly moving her head up, and then down, and back up, a pealed banana. Her tongue could be seen wrapping around the banana, and a steady rhythm happened.

[W-Whoa…]

That was the only thing the males could say collectively together. They were mesmerized by Jeanne sucking on a banana. They were so enthralled by her, that their money naturally left their fingers, and ended up planting itself near Jeanne, the girl herself picking it up.

Again, and again, her head bobbed up and down the banana, her expression lewd, as her thoughts went to Zenki, and what she'd be doing with him.

Ravel looked on at the display of Jeanne, and got the attention of Valerie who was returning briefly to the table to get some of her customers food.

"Valerie-sama, have you seen what she's doing? I thought this girl was a holy girl. What's holy about her? She's descended from Joan of Arc, but that's it. She's not holy, she's freaking insane or something."

Valerie turned to where Ravel pointed out, and saw the sight, her eyes turning to disgust.

"For Maou-sama's sake, she's sucking off a banana."

With the same tone her eyes were in, Valerie watched on, the same for Ravel, Jeanne enticingly running her tongue up and down the...shaft, while looking at Zenki, the girls imagining that she was thinking of Zenki right now.

"And this is supposed to be a respectable club, not some porn club. Somehow, I think she's missed the point entirely."

The blonde Phenex sweatdropped, as did the Vampire girl.

"Or, she's not missed the point entirely, and is doing it so she'd get fans, so we'd get more money."

"That's…probably a distinct possibility."

Ravel sighed, allowing Jeanne to continue…her activities.

"Actually, she's not even doing it right. Vampire's are so much better at sucking things, Zenki-kun can confirm that as well."

"What..."

Ravel was left baffled as a mischievousness came over Valerie at her admission.

Valerie went over to her table, and did a curtsy.

"Hello, and good day respectable Ouji-sama's. How may I be of service today?"

Adding to her already cute form, she bent her body over, accidentally giving people a shot of the top part of her breast. When seeing her error, she lifted her body, shyly crossing her arm over her bust, embarrassment on her face.

"Valerie-senpai!"

"H-How sexy she is!"

"Senpai is awesome! Her body is cute too!"

Seeing the busty Valerie in her outfit, money came her way.

Valerie placed a hand to her cheek, smiling softly.

"Ooh my, thank you very much."

Content with what she was getting, Valerie sat down and chatted nicely to the people who came to her table.

Ravel strolled past Valerie, going towards her table, as she looked around.

" _So...Zenki-sama is doing the cute Otouto routine...Asia-sama is doing her usual clumsiness...Jeanne-sama is sucking off fruits...Valerie-sama is playing bashful with big breasts...and the Neko sisters are going the incest route...great, this is what we planned...besides Jeanne-sama that is...I guess she took initiative...and now I've got to do my Tsundere act..._ "

Ravel noted to herself in her mind as she made it to her table.

The Phenex girl turned up her nose, and adopted her Ojou-sama personality.

"Hmph, to think that these pieces of trash would want ME to serve THEM! They must be out of there mind!" Ravel then adopts a shy demeanour, seeing the faces of the boys being excited, being into Tsundere's. "W-Well, I guess that if it is for you guys...I will make my exception...b-but, I'm only going to be doing this, once! Understand me!?"

[Ravel-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You're so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!]

The people who liked the Tsundere act, really did like Ravel right now, and she got quite the amount of money.

As that was going down, Zenki saw that Rias and Akeno had arrived together with Sona and Tsubaki.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be so…packed."

Sona looked around, seeing that the place was pretty much full, and the lines outside just to get in seemed ridiculous, yet she was happy that Zenki had such a club, seeing how it would be good for the school.

"Yeah, and gotta admit, this does seem like a good idea."

Rias pointed out as she ran a hand through her hair, a bright smile on her beautiful face.

Not wanting to leave them alone, Zenki quickly went over to them, and bowed his head.

"Good day, special Onee-sama's~ How may this puppy serve you today arf?"

Immediately, Akeno and Sona's faces turned red, Rias' expression turning dirty as did Tsubaki's, but she was better at hiding it than Rias, who displayed her happiness easily.

"Ooh, puppy…" Unable to resist cuteness, Rias bent down and hugged onto Zenki's form. "Puppy Zenki is justice. I can't have anything other than this puppy here. It's okay puppy-kun, I think that just hugging you is fine. Special Onee-sama is here to make sure the others don't touch you."

"Special Onee-sama?"

Sona felt doubt when she saw Rias tenderly caressing Zenki's cheeks, something she hadn't seen before.

Rias didn't answer, being too engrossed with Zenki for the moment.

"Right…and that's not creepy…"

Sona continued to look on, Tsubaki twitching her body nervously.

"B-But, Zenki-sama…eeh, Zenki-san is…quite cute right now…"

Bemusement filled Sona's eyes, turning said eyes to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, would you also like to hug Zenki?"

"N-No!" Flabbergasted, Tsubaki shook her head again and again, her red face turning even more so, seeing Rias unable to resist her urges and latch onto Zenki, not letting him go. "I-I wouldn't! I couldn't do something like that! I-It would be…I-I wouldn't be able to d-do something like that! I-It would be wrong!"

Sona's eyes couldn't help but lift with curiosity, and also some amusement seeing the desperation on Tsubaki's face, and how she switched from trying to hug, to berating herself for thinking lewd thoughts about Zenki.

Akeno curiously looked at Rias, seeing her face rubbing itself against Zenki's cheek.

"Ara, I didn't know Buchou had a thing for Zenki-kun?"

Rias' red face turned to Akeno, not stopping rubbing her face against Zenki's.

"I can't help it. I've never had cute, Shota, puppy justice before. B-But, I don't have a thing for him, but Akeno…" She pushed Zenki forward, a smile on his face, Akeno's face burning red. "Isn't this the cutest sight you've ever seen before? Nothing can compare. This boy here is like what I hope for it to be. The person I want. Cuteness, is a good thing. This is justice, and I want it forever and ever. I want to adopt the puppy."

Akeno put a finger to her mouth, and went to answer, but then her barriers came down and she bent down as well, hugging onto him.

"Cute puppy…I love Zenki-kun in puppy mode." Attentively, Akeno placed fingers on Zenki's face, brushing lovingly. "Zenki-kun, if you're a good puppy, I'll allow you to suck on my boobs."

"Arf…"

Releasing a cute noise…was something he could only do in the face of the pleading Akeno.

Akeno melted, she couldn't keep her composure anymore, and fell between Akeno's boobs, Rias coming from the other side, meshing their breasts together, both staring at Zenki with affection, and even desire.

"Shhh Zenki-kun. There's no need to fear, we're here now."

"That's right Zenki, Onee-sama is here for you."

Akeno and Rias 'comforted' the puppy Zenki, using their boobs to somehow comfort him in the middle of the clubroom. Sona could only look on, confused by what was happening.

At that time, Aika came into the clubroom, looking all superior, something that Zenki noted and walked over towards her, bypassing some of his customers for the moment, leaving back a pouting Akeno, and Rias, even Sona and Tsubaki felt like they were melting.

"Oh, Kiryuu-san. Is there something you'd like here?"

"I had to come and have fun with you and everyone else, didn't I Pussy Prince? Since you're the girls gaining all of the pussy, I had to see what you were doing. A-And, I'm surprised that Hyoudou and his gang of thugs aren't here."

Zenki looked around, and noted the same thing.

Since there were pretty girls here, he did think that Issei and his friends might come into the club to perv on them, but they weren't, which surprised him.

"I guess that they didn't get the memo, or thought that seeing me was a bad thing. But Kiryuu-san, you know, bullying isn't allowed in this club. So that is strike one against your name."

Aika showed a passive look on her face, not really caring about what he said.

"Aah, I don't give one about that Pussy Prince."

She assured him, her eyes shining as were her glasses.

"That's strike two."

Kiryuu didn't take him seriously, and felt like she was going to do things to mess with him, so that's what she did.

"Ooh Pussy Prince, we know that you're not going to do anything. You're the type to make idol on your threats, and never have it come to pass."

"Is that right?"

Kiryuu gained a shit eating grin, putting her hands to her hips to be self imposed.

"That's right."

Agreeing with him, Zenki bowed his head in resignation.

"I see. Then it gives me no pleasure…wait, what am I saying? This gives me immense pleasure." Zenki clicked his fingers, and pointed at Kiryuu, confusing her. "Security!"

"Security…" She trailed off as she saw Katase and Murayama come out of the shadows, wearing suits that made them look profession. On their hips, were swords, and they immediately came over, linking arms with the girl, holding her tight. "W-Wait! What's going on!?"

Panic fell to Aika's heart, trying to understand what was going on, her body shaking off the girls, but they wouldn't let go.

"Shhhh, don't make a scene."

Katase hissed in her ear with venom, turning her around, Kiryuu struggling.

"M-Making a scene!? W-What are you going to do to me!?" Katase and Murayama remained expressionless, frightening Kiryuu who already was panicking, raising it even more with their shared expressions. "W-Wait! Please! Holy shit! This is fucking insane!" She cried while her body twisted and turned to get away from the girls, and then felt something poke her back when she fell her body left. "Oh my God, is that sword fucking real!?"

She looked to see if she felt it really, and could see the handle of the sword, and how real it really did look.

"Don't make us use it."

At the threatening of Murayama, Kiryuu cried even more, tears raining down her face.

"You're fucking kidding me! Please don't make me go! I'm scared!" Kiryuu's pleading fell on deaf ears, turning her desperation towards Zenki. "Please! I'm sorry!"

Zenki's face was like glass, reflecting her worries of what she thought he'd be.

"You know what they say about payback, right?"

Kiryuu's face fell to hopelessness with the shattering words he used.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Katase grappled with the girl, and covered her mouth with her hand, dragging her kicking and attempting to scream, Murayama giving her a hand.

Zenki watched on, his assertive gaze growing, his happiness being peaked at the cries of Kiryuu trying to be released from her binds.

"Ooh, did Kiryuu-san do something bad Zenki-san?"

Asia asked, coming over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she surely was a bad girl." Zenki held excitement on his face, turning to Asia. "Asia-tan, wanna continue onwards?"

"Yes!"

With excitement on their faces, the pair continued doing the event, having fun with everyone.

* * *

A while later, Zenki was sat on a certain rooftop, overlooking the town, while sat on someone's lap.

It was a girl with silver hair, beautiful hair that fell down her back. It came short of her butt, and was straight, shiny, glossy. Her icy blue eyes displayed seriousness, and her body was like that of Kuroka. While not as endowed as her, she wasn't all that far behind her.

This was…Vali. The silver haired Hakuryuukou.

The sun was slowly moving in the sky, turning from day to night.

"Zenki…"

Zenki groaned against her shoulder, feeling her fingers slowly running themselves all over his butt.

It was…something he did find embarrassing.

Ever since meeting Vali, she'd make excuses to see him. Like she had something important to talk about…but about a year into it, he figured out that it was because she wanted to touch his butt, rub, squeeze, and whatever else she did.

While he wasn't all that bothered, having gotten used to it by now, he did find it strange that she always wanted to touch it. But since becoming somewhat friends with her, he was able to become a little more complacent about doing what she was doing.

"Vali-tan…to think that you'd drag me here so you could do this with my butt…how lewd you are."

He gushed, trying to think of anything other than her delicate fingers on his butt.

"Sorry, I just find comfort in doing this." She retorted, squeezing one of his cheeks, the boy muffling a groan. "Besides, I have to pay you back for what you did with beating me those years ago. I haven't forgotten it."

She said in a serious tone, even if her face showed that she wasn't going to have any of his 'nonsense', that being to do with his ass. She wasn't going to stop, even if he felt uncomfortable, it was like a ritual to her now. She simply didn't want to stop.

"B-But that was years ago…i-is it necessary to continue rubbing my butt like this…? I-It feels weird…c-can't you d-do something else…?"

His innocent face made Vali's curl upwards, in the same way she would when she was about to have a truly good fight. She couldn't contain it, she made it known on her face how she truly did like the feeling of his butt on her fingertips.

"Of course, I have to do something like this. Call it compensation for the loss. Since you won't fight me, I will just have to do this with your cute butt. Don't blame me. If you fought me, I wouldn't be rubbing your ass like this."

"T-That's a lie though…I-I said that I would fight you before…a-and you d-declined…"

He tried to rationalize with Vali, but she merely continued to grope his butt. He squirmed on her lap, Vali felt it and kept a hand on his land to make him not squirm around like he did, wanting to feel his ass with her hand, not her lap.

"Because, I wasn't feeling myself that day."

She lied, even Zenki knowing that she was lying about it.

"Vali-tan is a liar…she says that, yet I've offered multiple times…"

He spoke with the truth, but even then, Vali wasn't really listening.

"Because I was busy those days, I didn't have time to fight you. Next time, I definitely will. But right now, I wish to continue doing this. Unless you have to be somewhere, then let me continue doing this to your butt. And even if you do have somewhere to be, I am going to continue regardless of your feelings, so don't bother trying to get away."

To make her point, she continued to rub slowly, small circles across his backside, using her other arm to hold him tightly to her, so he couldn't possibly escape, not that he felt any danger though, he felt like he was alright now, even if Vali was slightly weird.

Zenki gripped her shirt tightly, looking at her with doe eyes.

"I can't believe that Vali-tan is so lewd. She's always so serious when with everyone else, yet when we're alone, you're quite adorable, and nice to me…e-even if you continue to rub me like you are…" He briefly looked behind him, to see that she was still doing it. "V-Vali-tan…I-I erm…y-you could've done this if you joined my peerage…"

His voice was as meek as a lamb, trying to control the sensations that flowed around his body from the single touches that were being made by Vali. Even if it was a single touch, even if it was small, and soft, he felt electricity passing through him each time she rubbed anywhere on his body.

"Sorry, I don't need to be in your peerage to do something like this with you. I own this part after all."

She explained, as Zenki peered into her eyes sweetly. The face that he used made Vali internally feel good, even if she didn't say anything, a single word not leaving her lips about how she felt about Zenki.

"Vali-tan…you know, there are things that I like to discuss with you sometimes…l-like how to become stronger and such…e-even though I am strong, you're stronger than I am…"

"Techniques is where you outclass most, Zenki." Vali retorted, placing a hand to his chin, cupping it with her thumb and index finger, stroking a single time, turning his face towards her own. "You outshine even myself in techniques. You're very strong. I wouldn't care about you otherwise."

"Y-You care about me Vali-tan?"

Asking such a question, Vali was captivated by the look that was staring up at her. While it was obvious which part she liked the most, she sometimes found herself enjoying the experience of looking at his innocent face, and how he seemed to excrete a cute feeling within Vali's chest.

"Not that much."

She lied, not wanting to admit how much she did care for him.

Zenki wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, unable to tell the difference, but he found it fun to make sure that the girl, was actually having some fun.

"I see…well, regardless, it is nice to be able to meet you like this. Vali-tan, I do like being quite close like this. Even if you're obsessed with my butt."

"I'm not obsessed."

He snickered, putting fingers to her face and lightly breezed it. Caressing the skin, Vali felt warm inside, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone she couldn't admit that to anyone. She felt truly good at the touch of his fingers on her skin.

"If that's what you think then I won't stop you from thinking about it. But I know for a single fact that you do have some obsession with my butt. So tell me, what is it exactly? Why do you like my backside so much?"

Vali turned her face away, and didn't show her face, though Zenki caught the hint of a small pink flowing on her cheeks, before her face went out of sight.

"I don't have anything for your small butt. I came here to tell you something."

That piqued Zenki's interest, keeping his hands tightly gripping her shirt as her hand grabbed harder from behind him.

"Oh? What do you mean? Have you said that you don't like it all of a sudden? That's, something difficult to think about Vali-san. So, what is it that you wish for me to hear exactly? A-And could you not squeeze so hard? It hurts."

"I will squeeze as hard as I want." She said it in an authority type manner, and laid down the law, Zenki chuckling awkwardly. "However, Azazel told me to tell you that he acquires your, certain expertise. I don't understand the full details, but that's what he told me to tell you."

Hearing that made Zenki become quite unsure what a man like Azazel needed the expertise of a teen Devil for. But he wasn't going to deny the mans request, especially thanks to him helping Valerie, and the other members of his peerage that hold Sacred Gears.

"Azazel-san wants something does he? Well, I guess I can't complain. He did help me with regards to Valerie-tan, so I guess that me getting involved with what he wants is a good thing, I suppose. I mean, there's got to be something I can do to repay the kindness that he showed."

"I'd watch your words."

Vali warned to the confused Zenki.

"What do you mean?"

"Azazel might take advantage of your kindness."

Vali expressed with a surprising kindness that Zenki thought was usually lost on her, feeling her free hands fingers brushing against his face, lingering near his lips. He never understood how they came so close to one another, though over the years, they had been seeing more and more of one another, and even was there when Vali awakened Balance Breaker, silently wishing that one day, the other members of his peerage would do the same thing.

Upon hearing that, Zenki showed a fearless smile, a leader type smile.

"Aah, don't worry about that, I don't allow anyone to take advantage of me."

His voice sounded strong, yet Vali was able to detect a hint of vulnerability inside of it, so exploited it for herself.

"Besides me."

Zenki sweatdropped, having no choice but to agree, though he wasn't going to allow her to completely take advantage of him, she wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"I suppose."

Zenki didn't really feel like fighting with her right now, and gave in to her. That's exactly how Vali liked it, how he complied with her.

Zenki twisted his neck towards Vali again, and thought of something.

"Say Vali-tan, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She responded without looking, continuing to do her actions with one of her hands on his body.

"My peerage and I came across something strange the other day…"

"Strange?"

It piqued Vali's interest, she wasn't going to lie. And since it came from Zenki, she knew it was going to be something interesting.

"We came across these creatures that could, absorb demonic power, and grow stronger."

"Absorbing demonic power, and growing stronger?"

Vali was in a state of complete bafflement right now, so Zenki confirmed it while nodding his head.

"Yeah…it was weird. When I fired my demonic power, it was absorbed, yet when my Nekomata peerage members fought it, using Senjutsu, they took it down easily. The enemies weren't strong, being low class Devil level…but to think that it could absorb demonic power, and turn itself stronger with it. With enough demonic power absorbing, it could become as strong as it needed to be, to absorb demonic power. I find it worrying, and wondered if you ever came across something like that before?"

Vali thought for a moment, and ultimately shook her head.

"I haven't ever come across anything like that before."

Zenki hummed in thought about that.

"I see…I think I should ask Azazel-san…speaking of, when did he want to see me?"

"Sunday, I'll come for you."

Vali's self-assuredness was actually quite the endearing quality Zenki found himself liking in the silver haired beauty.

"Ooh, did Vali-tan offer to come for me?"

Playing a sweet person, he tried to appeal to Vali's sweet side, and though she didn't show it, she enjoyed when Zenki played with her like this, even if it was only slightly.

"I thought it would be best. Considering that you're who you are."

"A-And, what does that mean?"

He thought that it was offensive, yet Zenki found himself finding it quite enjoyable when seeing Vali's neutral face.

"It means that you're eccentric, and always get hyper when coming together with Azazel."

Zenki showed a so-so look on his face.

"Azazel-san and I share a passion for inventing things. While he's more Sacred Gear, it is refreshing to find someone who is like me. While Tou-chan is like that too, Tou-chan is…well, he's who he is, and Azazel-san is quite interesting…though the perverted things he tells me is very scary."

Vali's face turned upwards, and showed a benevolent look to her face.

"By the way, why are you dressed like that?"

Vali raised her hand, and ran it across the dog ear that was on his head still.

"Because I'm a puppy today! Don't you think that's the best?"

Vali's face actually turned upwards, and stroked his face delicately. Her fingers felt like ice on his skin, and kept stroking lightly.

"You look, cute."

She wouldn't allow Zenki to call her out on it, but her cheeks did dust red when she admitted what she did.

"Awwww, how sweet, Vali-tan. Why are you always nice when we're alone, yet aloof, and act strangely when around others?"

Vali's shoulders lowered and then lifted, shrugging.

"I don't know. I just do. Incidentally, I also have something's that I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"It's important. I, need your help."

At that, Zenki was mildly impressed that she actually admitted that.

"Well, what a thing. I didn't expect you to do that. What is it you need my help for?"

As Zenki listened to what Vali was saying, his mind felt doubt and worry for what was to come with the people that were targeting him and his peerage.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter could be called slice of life, and plot action mixed in together. Raynare, and her group have appeared and are looking for Issei…and maybe someone else. Speaking of Raynare, she's different, yeah, and how that is, shall be revealed in time. She'll still be who Raynare is, but slightly altered for obvious reasons, so she actually could fit in and not be exactly how she was in canon, though her arrogance hasn't disappeared. But Zenki's reputation seems to have been spread around quite a number of the factions, wonder how that happened? And just how feared is the green haired Shota exactly? The club is ago! And with some funny results from that! More of that shall be shown in the future! Well, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, you gotta have those chapters in there at times to break up the seriousness of a plot, though this chapter gets back to some plot points.**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad you found it funny! Ya gotta have those types of chapters to give it more substance and such! It goes to show, don't judge a book by it's cover. In the future, he'll show some more, fun roles to play. If Aika and Zenki are in a room together, there's bound to be some hilarity to go down. I could actually see that happening, perks of being friends with Zenki? That's Jeanne for you, she blows all expectations out of the sky. She's supposed to be holy too, bad Jeanne. Kuroka surely was up for that type of scene, huh. She does dote on her younger sister, and gets to play with her. I actually have plans for when Irina and Xenovia are going to join, it is going to be funny. Them being Angels, I like the sound of it, cool suggestion! I was actually thinking about that, how could I not? They'd be a funny Joker and Harley Quinn, especially considering how Asia is.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, imagine the colour draining from Aika's face, she'd wish that she had been nicer to Zenki in the past.**

 **War historian; Well, you never know what's going to happen. Well, Issei just has a thing for big breasted girls, I don't think he really cares what race they are. He'll leer at anyone with big breasts, as shown repeatedly in the series.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, the Fallen Angels have indeed arrived. She needed to be less, bitchy than she was in canon. She'll mostly be the same, as in arrogant, and such, but she'll be more than just a one note character. Hmmm, they could survive, they could die, it will be left a little mystery for now. Hehe, you aren't kidding. Exactly, if Zenki can pretty much destroy Kokabiel, Dohnaseek isn't going to have much of a chance huh. Yup, it is indeed on! And yeah, it would make sense. They have been with Zenki for years, who's already done more than Issei did for them in canon, so they could very well enter heat. She is indeed possessive of that lap, huh. You're right, any self respective Vampire would hate that type of movie, and Valerie was very...very vocal about her hate for it. The others yeah, there have been a few pictures of Valerie, the closest one being full bodied is in Volume 20 I believe, though she is sitting down so it is hard to see everything. That's how Jeanne is, as Ravel said, is there anything holy about her? Kiryuu got it right from the kendo girls. Hmmm,what could Azazel want from Zenki I do wonder...? And thank you!**

 **gundam 09; Thanks! I haven't fully decided yet, I am thinking of character arcs for them, and planning them out in my head. If I can't get any good ideas, then they might not make it, but I am open to suggestions for stories for them. Basically, it boils down to I don't want to just add them for the sake of it, and have some relevance to the plot, you know?**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you do! That's what the chapter was, just a good old slice of life funny type, before delving heavy into the plot. Well, even in canon, she has shown to be somewhat of a Shotacon when looking at younger Issei, so it made sense that she'd be delighted to see Shota Zenki dressed as a puppy. At least, I could see it happening. Hmmm, his fiancee will be revealed in time. Yeah, I know, and well, I am deciding where to place her fully, seeing the good chemistry between them. Yeah, that's a cool idea, and cool suggestions!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, I thought that he could be the villain, and while Raynare is still going to be, a somewhat villain, she'll have that change around. Yup, his Host Club is up and running! It is like that, they are birds and cats alright, they have gone quite far, but it will be shown in the future when they actually do show concern with one another. Exactly, it would make sense for Issei to be like that. You're right there, Zenki might be small, but he has been training for many years, alongside Sairaorg, he's a Maou's son, so he isn't a pushover. Hehe, Vali surely has that kind of fetish. Aah, I'm glad for you, I can't wait to see it! And thanks!**

 **BlueBlade87; He got betrayed! Yeah, his peerage turned on him! Those people do embody those two, don't they? They are quite funny, cute and clumsy. God knows whats going to happen when Irina, Kunou, Le Fay and Xenovia are going to come into the story too, and into the host club, it is going to be maddening, in a funny way. I haven't had much chance to read, I barely have chance to write with my hectic life right now, but I've read two chapters of your first story, and it is ace so far! Hmmm, the next theme, is gonna be a surprise! Look forward too it!**

 **RangerElk76; I'm glad that you did! Hmmm, what could Vali want from Zenki...it surely is a head scratcher, and also apart of the Vali arc I'm going to have for her, like I will be having arcs for the other girls in the harem. And I can't answer about joining the Khaos Brigade, it would be spoilers, but yes, it is going to be some Zenki x Vali bonding, some being in this chapter.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, it surely has been quite successful. Yeah, that will be starting up the Sona arc in the future. Exactly, they are apart of the kendo team, so they could work security quite well. Raynare is gonna be different, but her canon self wouldn't be able to join Rias' group, and stay loyal, she'd turn stray at the first opportunity. But that doesn't mean that Raynare is going to be completely different, she's still going to be that same arrogant woman, but with some redeeming qualities as well. Yup, Valerie hates that, and any Vampire would really, it would mock them. Thank you, glad that you liked it! Slice of life is good, and it breaks up the heavy centered plot, which does continue this chapter. Hehe, Vali got that love for Zenki's behind, and denying it does make it all the more grounded in reality. Hmmm, that's spoilers, I can't say just yet~**

 **LL; Eeh, I think it was because he was too much like her, or because she didn't have big boobs like Rias or something. It's never really said why, but you can always guess why he didn't like her for being what she is, a pervert. When they are together in canon, it is shown how they don't really get along, with him being teased by her, and sometimes vice versa. Yeah, I guess you're right there. That would be funny, and scary at the same time. God knows what goes on in her head.**

 **Flash dash; Thanks, glad that you did! Yeah, possibly.**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite funny, I could see them actually doing that when they do become on terms were they do actually talk with one another.**

 **Guest 3; I think Gabriel being their club adviser would be hilarious, just because she's so innocent, I could see Kuroka trying to corrupt her, and Zenki trying to stop her corrupting her, and other good hijinks like that. But that doesn't stop Griselda from following up with Xenovia and embarrassing her in the club.**

 **Quick switch; Yup, it surely is starting canon, and this chapter could be considered true canon beginning, at least for Issei, but with a twist. Awesome, I will give it a think!**

 **Silver crow; No worries, that's a part of the reason I answer reviews, so people understand what's going on if they didn't get it from the chapter. Though I wouldn't do spoilers, haha. Well, it doesn't mean they won't be having a fight at all. I do plan for Zenki and Issei to have a battle against one another in the future. Yup, the club is open for business haha! Yeah, especially with Asia, try anything pervy, and he's going to come down on you like bricks. Exactly, Zenki though was genuinely happy for him, and wouldn't need to be jealous, he has Kuroka and Akeno, among his other harem members. Canon Raynare wouldn't be able to be in Rias' peerage for a few reasons, but it isn't like Raynare is going to be completely out of character, she's still going to be that bitchy kind of character. If last chapter didn't cement that, then Raynare will in this. Yeah, but he has, a number of dreams in his life. Not just the one he told Sona, he has others, things that haven't been revealed yet, and won't be until the story progresses to that point. Hehe, no one takes Koneko's lap from her. Even if it is Gasper. Yeah, Vali showed up, yay! She'll be showing up from time to time until Volume four, after that...spoilers. Seems like dear Zenki will do for now, huh. Ophis will be returning to the story quite soon for a cameo of sorts, but more development for her as the story goes. They usually do listen to him, but when it is for something sexy that they want...yeah, they become quite ruthless. Seems like I am such a tease~ Thanks, here it is! Yeah, I can imagine Akeno having an influence on him alright~**

 **Aah, no worries, I'm no grammar Nazi or anything like that. They won't be achieving it soon, but not like very deep into the story either. They'll be achieving it at different times, and saying when would spoil. Yes, he has kept ties with Azazel, since he has also kept ties with Vali, he's also in talking terms with Azazel. Hmmm, that's a good question. He could be involved with Artificial Sacred Gears. Giving them to Sona would be pretty cool. maybe even before her first Rating Game against...whoever she's going to fight~ Yeah, that's probably because the author didn't really care much about the Sitri peerage, besides Sona herself, Tsubaki, and Saji. Personally, they just feel like placeholders to me, but that's my personal opinion. I guess to make up for that, Bennia, and Loup where introduced to give Sona a more fighting chance. Yeah, you're right about the others, Sairaorg is a powerhouse, and does have some strong servants. Rias' peerage becomes the best, in terms of power and such. The only known thing about Seekvaira's peerage is her male Queen is a Dragon, though I can't be sure if his abilities have ever been talked about.**

 **Hmmm, his relationship with his Mother is pretty steady, and for his Father...well, it is still a rocky road, as somewhat mentioned in this chapter, but Zenki has matured, and shows how much when speaking to Ravel in this chapter. Giving Kunou one would be pretty cool, I've got plans for Ravel's power ups, the same for Le Fay and for Koneko as well. Well, it could be a demonic looking Alice or something like that, that would be pretty cool hehe.**

 **Yeah, he's gonna be able to use those aspects, you could say he is a perfect blend of Sona and Serafall, in a sense. Yeah, that does sound good. I like the idea of Worthlessness being apart of the powers he had, it would be pretty cool. And yeah, it is one of the cooler powers of the Devils in the series, too bad it hasn't been seen that much, compared to the others. That all sounds cool to me, thanks for the suggestion! And a blue version of that outfit would be cool to me!**

 **Lq840i; Haha, yeah~ It's so wrong, it feels right, or something like that~ Well, I'm glad that you did, and here's the update!**

 **mslmob12; Those sound good to me~ Yeah, Ophis is going to be appearing soon, very soon.**

 **Cf96; I'm glad you found it funny~**

 **Monster knight; Indeed, they've arrived, and will have some good parts in this arc, I hope at least to give them some good ones, more so than canon did. Those look cool to me!**

 **Guest 4; That actually is accurate, so Asia wouldn't be lying, and she would be defending Zenki, then it would also prove to Irina and Xenovia that Zenki is actually a pretty good person. Being Michael huh, that would be pretty awesome, and would make Irina pretty more prominent as well. Those scenarios sound pretty awesome! I won't spoil it, but if anything happened to Asia...let's just say Zenki won't be silent about it, and might go batshit crazy. And yeah, he did, that's what allowed him to fight against him during that part of the volume, I believe it was 18 when he went outrage mode, and it would make sense for Zenki to have that as well. I could see Tiamat being like that too.**

 **Guest 5; Seeing a light, it surely will be seeing that more in the coming chapters. It would be a beautiful moment between them, wouldn't it?**

 **Dragon ball man; Well, many things will happen this chapter hehe~ Awesome views on harem members!**

 **Guest 6; Yes, eventually I will be doing something like that. And that sounds awesome, but if not Issei, who would take Rias' eight Pawn pieces?**

 **Shinden; I can't deny that you do have a valid point, and the Dragon Aspect hasn't been really explained, from what I know of at least. It just is because, well, I guess you could say because the author wanted something believable to why someone like Koneko would be attracted to Issei, the same with some others I could mention. Eeh, for him getting a harem, well, I can only see a certain few from his canon harem actually liking him if he didn't have the Dragon Aspect. I mean, Issei's not a bad guy. He's actually a pretty decent guy, when he isn't going off on the perverted stuff, which happens more than it really should.**

 **Lightwave; It is indeed up, and it does appear to be a hit with everyone! No one wants to mess with them, just ask Kiryuu. Hmmm, I can't say anything about that, spoilers and all, but people can come to conclusions. Maybe because she has such a strong bond with Zenki, she'd rather stay with him, than leave to the Khaos Brigade. She's still going to have her team, Bikou, Fenrir, and Arthur are going to be their, plus with Zenki, they'll be affiliated, whenever that happens. She's going to be in Rias' peerage, so she can't be completely like how she is, but my version of Raynare is going to share traits of canon Raynare, which will be shown throughout this, and upcoming chapters. Hmm, that's a good idea, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Guest 7; You've got valid points there, and if not here, I could definitely see Rossweisse joining Oc's (name to be decided) Sitri's peerage, way before canon I'd say, since Rias uses her for, one Rating Game, and after that, she kinda disappears for most of the stories happening, and only really contributes slightly, beyond what she is doing in canon right now. Yeah, that does sound good to me~**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoy my stories!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, it surely is up and running. Yeah, once they get the hang of things, they'll do something like that. Yeah, Valerie surely doesn't like Twilight huh. That's how Issei is after all, he doesn't like those pretty boys, and will basically go out of his way to rub it in their faces. Well, she is in Rias' peerage, so she's going to have a role. What kind, I can't say just yet, but it will be shown in the future. As the story goes, it will go to show how good, dynamic their relationship really is.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, Raynare and her gang have come to do...something. What something, could be different to canon, or not...well, we'll see if they are or not. Maybe being around Issei could do something like that for Raynare. Well, it is guaranteed that Raynare is going to survive, she is in Issei's peerage. I haven't decided about the other Fallen girls yet. Yeah, he does have quite the hard life, shown even more in this chapter. That indeed is good news, it is how the members of the peerage love to spend their time. No one is gonna want to mess with Katase and Murayama, and that was a pretty fun scene to write~ And they will do~**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, I had a review like that, and am considering that for future stories, though I'd have to plan out if he'd join a peerage, go to the Grigori, or what. Being a siscon would be pretty funny, I could see that happening anyway. Those harem suggestions do sound awesome to me, I like the girls there. Incinerate Anthem huh, that would be awesome. Holy Fire and Lightning together. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Time breaker; Thanks, I'm glad that you like it so far! Tales series, if it is the games, then I'm with ya, other Tales series, I haven't heard of. When you read further, you'll see Issei really doesn't need something like that, considering all of the power ups he actually gets in the series.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, I am thinking of doing a Future Diary story sometime in the future, fell in love with the series, and binged watched it once. That sounds like an awesome idea, and cool pairing, it would be different to the usual ones, and gaining a fake diary from Eight I believe (been a little while since I watched it) would be pretty awesome, since people usually do real diaries. Not being afraid to kill, I think that's essential in a world like Future Diary. I love it, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, they really don't get along that well, at least they don't like Dohnaseek. Ophis is going to be appearing quite soon, don't worry~ Yeah, he does have still that side of him, and his peerage are somewhat aware of it, but they don't know how to help, just yet. Eeh, I guess that he could. At least, he'd be on a level where he'd be able to fight the likes of Crom Crunch and such. You'll see how just his name really does ignite fear into people, especially Raynare. Cao Cao...well, you know how he is. Lillth, I haven't decided just yet. Dragon of Knowledge, that actually does sound quite awesome.**

 **Knight of future; Thanks, glad that you do! Awesome!**

 **Guest 10; I could totally see Akeno doing something like that. It would be a bit of comedy, wouldn't it?**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, they're going to be, quite interesting. I don't think Issei would try it, already somewhat aware of how Asia and Zenki are close to one another, and if he wasn't yet, I think this chapter might start to show Issei how even just a mention of his name strikes fear into peoples hearts. Yeah, more of that club in the future! Here's the update!**

 **Rossweisse lover; Yeah, I'll be doing something like that probably eventually, but I dunno what he would be yet. Grigori member, Rias peerage member, other peerage member (Sona, Seekvaira and so on and so forth) but having Rossweisse as his eventual Queen would be pretty cool. And indeed, she does deserve some love as well.**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, I have been thinking about it on and off for about half a year now. I'm sure Ophis would be capable of doing something like that. That sounds like a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **duked; Well, thanks for that! And if that's not your thing, that's fine for you, but that's how it is.**

 **Guest 12; I'd have to go and watch the series first again, not watched it for a little while, so I can't remember much of it.**

 **Well** **, with all of those lovely reviews answered, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Issei dies, Zenki's hectic life!**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why can't I think of anything!? Yuuma-chan is going to end up killing me! She won't want to be with someone like me!"

It was a Friday lunch time, that saw Issei pacing up and down in the empty classroom.

Since it was lunch, everyone had gone out of the classroom to eat. Sometimes, someone stayed behind, but this day, Issei was thankful that no one was inside of the classroom right now, so he could panic about his date.

His mind kept going over what was going on in his life right now.

He had a date.

He had never had a date before. He had never even thought he'd get this far in a date before. No, he didn't think that this amazing day would happen…but there was a single problem that was in his mind right now.

Was he going to mess it up?

He didn't want to mess it up, but he could see himself messing it up again, like he did with his perverted friends. And they weren't a help either. They didn't offer him any support. In fact, they didn't do anything to further his life.

As he was pacing, the door opened slowly, Issei stopping when coming across the eyes of Zenki.

Zenki smiled sweetly as he walked in, bowing "I'm sorry for disturbing you." like a good, top Devil would, when addressing others in a kind way, the type of upbringing one would expect from a Devil like Zenki.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

His rude voice alerted Zenki to the edginess that was in his tone.

Zenki blinked, and slowly moved towards his desk, partially ignoring the stare that Issei was giving him, a demented stare at that.

"I forgot to take my lunch." Zenki explained, lifting his desk up, revealing a neatly packed bento Asia made for him. Taking it, he placed it in his bag and bowed his head to the scowling Issei. "Eem, I'm going to go now, enjoy lunch Hyoudou-san…with whatever you're doing."

Issei didn't reply, believing that Zenki was once again mocking him.

He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Zenki was actually trying to be nice to him. Everything Zenki did, Issei thought it was a personal attack. Even if he just smiled, Issei thought that he was displaying his superiority over him, when that wasn't the case.

Zenki didn't hold any negative feelings for the young man. In fact, he didn't hold any feelings beyond normal ones for a fellow classmate. Issei was just Issei to him. He wasn't insignificant, or was he significant to Zenki. He was just a classmate, but Issei held some kind of vendetta against him, and he couldn't work out why that was.

Zenki strolled towards the door, but stopped short of the door, and looked behind him, seeing the panic, and worry in the young mans eyes, and like a kind guy, he tried speaking with Issei, to try and make his worries lessen.

"Eh, Hyoudou-san. Is there something wrong? You've been, nervous…all week?"

He paused in the middle when seeing Issei's eyes falling onto him, a darkened glare there.

"You wouldn't understand, you've got girls falling all over you, you've probably been on plenty of dates already and know everything and are going to mock me about this being my first date in the entire world, aren't you!?"

Zenki felt like Issei was this time trying to point out his own faults, and make Zenki feel bad about how he was 'popular' and how Issei's life was terrible because of Zenki being around when he didn't even care about that, the popular thing, and he didn't believe that Issei's life would be better or worse if he was or wasn't in his life.

"Eeh…dating isn't something that I really have much time for."

"What?"

Issei thought he misheard. He was sure that Zenki had spoke something different to what he actually said.

But Zenki nodded and sat on the nearby desk.

"I don't have much time to date in my life, and when I do, it isn't like I randomly pick up a girl and seduce her. I'd probably be sucky at seducing people. I'm, not that very good at talking to people. Put me in front of a machine any day than speak to a girl. I'd understand how to build a car before understanding how people feel. I take after my Tou-chan in that respect."

"Eeh…eeh…b-but, Asia-san is…"

Issei knew of the relationship between them. Even if they didn't say anything, it was clear that they were in love with one another. It was clear with the way they looked at each other, with each smile, and kind face they held for the other, they were in love, it was honestly too easy to see.

"Asia-tan is…well, Asia-tan is someone that I cherish very much. We've been together, in a living type situation, since I was 13 years old. We've been through…many things together, the same with Koneko-tan, Jeanne-tan, Valerie-tan and Akeno-tan. Heck, even Sona-tan and I have been through something's. B-But, you seem stressed. Something you'd want to talk about? Maybe, your date?"

"What do you know!?"

Roaring at Zenki didn't deter him from prodding.

"Not much really." Confession after confession confused Issei. "I just know what my Kaa-chan told me when I was younger. Respect the girl you're with, tend to her needs, and make sure you never make them cry. She told me that when I was really little, and always made me swear that I would protect girls, and I think that's carried along with me during the time I was a baby until now."

"A-Ah…that's good…I guess…"

Zenki saw how hard it was admitting that must've been for Issei.

Slowly, Zenki rose from his desk, and folded his arms.

"You don't have to be worried for your date."

Suddenly coming out with that, irritation made itself known onto Issei's face.

"Who said I was, Shota!?"

Zenki chuckled at being called a Shota.

"You're on your own during lunch time, pacing the room, and are looking worried. You keep mentioning dates, and my own love life, so it is easy to deduce that you're thinking about something that has to do with dating. And I recalled how you told me that you had a date with someone. So, my conclusion was that you're worried about going on your first date, and think that you might, mess it up somehow?"

Issei turned away, his expression unseeable to Zenki.

The green haired boy gently strode forward, and crossed the distance within few seconds.

"Don't sweat it."

"Huh?"

Issei begged for an answer, so Zenki smiled.

"You can't be anyone other than yourself. If she doesn't like that, then it is her loss. You shouldn't try and change yourself, nor should you want her to change either. You can only be who you are. Take it, or leave it, as I would say. If someone doesn't like you for who you are then there's nothing you should do. You shouldn't change yourself to suit someone else's needs, you should just be who you are. Hey, I'm a semi neurotic green haired Shota that holds some pretty serious issues with family, and asking people for help due to not being able to when I was younger, though with the help of my peer…my friends, I'm getting better. What I'm trying to say is, don't be nervous. Just do what you want, do your best, but don't try and change yourself to fit someone else's needs. You just be you, and she'll hopefully like you for who you are. And if she doesn't, that is her loss, because despite you calling me many, many names, I think Hyoudou-san has a good heart."

Putting his hands behind his back, Zenki leaned forward, and he looked the pinnacle of innocence right now. Even Issei was blown away by the demeanour he used. There wasn't anything aggressive, his tone was that of a believable one. Issei didn't have a reason to distrust this boy in front of him, and it was…odd.

Issei couldn't understand why Zenki was all of a sudden being nice to him. He thought it was a trick, Zenki doing it for some weird reason, but Zenki was merely just giving his own advice. If Issei took it or not, was of little consequence to him.

"You're a weird…Shota…"

Grumbling that out, Zenki gained a wide arching smile.

"Weird is fine with me. I've been told that many times in my life before!"

It almost seemed to excite Zenki being called weird.

In fact, it did.

He liked being not normal. Normal was overreacted, and he liked being different, unique. He wasn't the type to follow people, he was a King and he was the type to lead, exactly like his own Father does with being a Maou. Though he was adamant that he wasn't going to be like his Father. He was his own person, he wanted to be Zenki, not Maou-sama's son. He wanted to have credit for the things he accomplishes, and not because he's just the son of Ajuka, it really did mean much to Zenki for that to happen.

Clearing his thoughts, Zenki leaned forward with his body, bowing respectfully as he briefly touching his skin so fast Issei couldn't see his movements, Issei not feeling the slight touch of the green haired boy. As he did, a green circle embedded itself into Issei's skin, disappearing after a few seconds.

" _That will allow me to come if anything bad happens to you, if you wish for it that is. Sorry, that's all I can do for now._ " Zenki thought to himself, having a strange feeling about Issei and his date, but didn't have enough evidence, and was busy when Issei was going on his date, so he wouldn't be able to follow him. "Well, I have to go now Hyoudou-san. Good luck on your date! I'm sure that you'll do amazing! And if you ever need me, just wish for me to come, I definitely will!"

With words of encouragement, Zenki left Issei alone to contemplate what the young man had just said, gradually seeing that Zenki wasn't his enemy, he merely was a student at the same school. It wasn't his fault he was popular, and rom the way he spoke, it sounded to Issei like Zenki had a hard life already.

* * *

"Bye guys, great day!"

"Those pervs didn't know what was coming, hehe~"

Katase and Murayama strode to the door as Zenki smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you for all your help ladies. You've been great help with all of the law breakers we seem to be getting. Also, before I forget, your payment will be made in full on Saturday, sent to the accounts you gave me the details of."

""Thanks! Bye everyone!""

The girls bowed their heads, and left the room, the clubroom that was.

As soon as they left, Kuroka strode over to the money, foaming at the mouth.

"Wow, I just can't get over the fact that we've been able to get such things nyaaa. All of this money, I hope we make more the next day and the next day and the next day and then the next day after that nyaaaa! It is going to be amazing! I think that I'm going to have an orgasm at seeing all of this money! Yes, I am very pleased with my life right now! I couldn't be more happy with my life right now! All I can say is that I hope we make more and more for the rest of our lives nyahahahahahahaha!"

Kuroka cheered as her hands threw up the money that they had gained from the previous days as being hosts, the rest of the peerage looking on in shock, and no delight in the slightest, actually afraid of what was going to happen with the girl from now on, with her obsession for money shining through.

Each of the members have been gathering fanbases now. Each of the females all held males, and some females alike. Zenki had mostly male fanbase, but he also had some males after him…he didn't care for those ones. Not in a negative way, he just wasn't attracted to males, and therefore, he didn't really want to have male fans, but he did, and he was going to treat them as kindly as he would the others in his fanclub.

Kuroka twitched her body, and grabbed her money again, and threw it around in the air while singing "Make it rain bitches~" in a truly fantastic voice, almost a whimsical voice as if she had just heard something amazing.

Kuroka was in a state of absolute happiness right now. She couldn't be more happy right now. Money and Kuroka, was the best in her eyes. She always wanted to have money in her life, and money was the best thing that ever happened to her.

As the money fell around her, she danced with it. Having a few bills in her hand, she waved her money and her body around. It was like an exotic type of dancing that she was doing right now. It was glamourous, amusing to whoever saw it, and dazzling to people that witnessed Kuroka being happy for the first time in a while.

"Geez, she seems really happy."

Ravel couldn't help but notice this, seeing the closeness that Kuroka shared with the money.

It was fantastic, and scary at the same time. She personally didn't know how to feel about it right now. She was just happy that she wasn't being called Peppa Pig for a change, which always happened when they were around each other.

"Well, it's better than her being dull or being mean, isn't it?"

The girls had to agree with Zenki's words.

They liked a happy Kuroka, over a pissed off one. It was better if she wasn't angry. She always seemed to be pissed off about something, but today, she was happy about everything. She wasn't even showing a face that showed that she was angry.

"Nee-sama is always weird, but today, she is showing a very weird disposition. I cannot believe Onee-sama is obsessed with money like this. It seems that it almost compares to when she tries to have intercourse with Zenki-senpai."

"But Kuroka-chan is totally the type to be like super into this!"

Jeanne as childlike as always, rejoiced her feelings to the others, and they couldn't disagree with what she was saying.

"That's very true. It does look good when Kuroka-san is happy."

Asia rejoiced, her eyes brimming with happiness.

Zenki's eyes slowly moved towards Asia, and gained a small shy looking face.

"B-By the way, Asia-tan…y-you seem to be enjoying being a club member, yes?"

Asia's cute eyes fell towards Zenki, placing her hands together in a tightened praying motion.

"Y-Yes! I am overjoyed to be apart of the school! And Zenki-san is always looking out for me!"

"Of course! I'm always going to look out for Asia-tan!"

Zenki felt like he could finally promise Asia what she wanted, and that was a good school life. It was something he had always wanted for her, a good life where she could have fun, and seeing how she was being happy right now, it was safe to say, Asia was enjoying herself now.

Valerie tipped her head to the side, and looked around, seeing how the clubroom was now departed of other people.

"Everyday, it is like a party in here."

"That's very true." Ravel conceded. "I can't believe how popular this has become now. It has only been a few days. It's literally Friday, and we've got lifetime memberships, booked up till next month at least. Multiple bookings. And we're even being requested, non-Devil requested at that, to perform at parties, private bookings, and other marvellous things. Who knew that this school needed something where they could just relax, and unwind."

"Well everyone has stresses, and they need to let that go." Jeanne began, cleaning up the kitchen area, Asia going to help. "They want to allow their feelings to be released. They want to have their feelings be recognized, their wants and desires. And they've found a place to relax in school. I can't think of anything better than that. We've come to school to learn, and it is very hard. But when we're able to provide relaxing environments like this, it is the best."

"I couldn't agree more." Zenki said, lending a hand to Asia and Jeanne. "We're able to help people, and that's always the best. I've seen people come in here just to do their homework, a place even better than the library. While I do love libraries, this place allows people to spend time with others, to have us, the hosts, make them feel relaxed, safe, and secure. They even can ask for our assistance's in helping."

"Because like, Zenki-chan shares the top marks with Sona-chan in the regards to the school system of grades."

Jeanne's praise caused Zenki to adopt an embarrassed face.

"I just try my best, is all."

Zenki didn't want to appear big headed. He was only trying his best, to make his parents proud. He might not have the best relationship with his Father, yet he didn't want to let down the clan like Diodora did long ago.

"Nonsense." Kuroka interrupted, taking in a breath. "I don't know why you just don't fall back on your degrees you got from attending that…well, you get the idea. You're the person that shouldn't really be in school, with the amount of education you've had."

"Well, that's nice of you, Kuroka-tan."

The woman smiled at the kind words she received, and gently released a yawn.

"Man, I'm pooped out nyaaa. I'm exhausted. Today was especially crowded. We might have to get some more workers on the team. Speaking of, Zenki-chan. You've still got a Knight piece, a Rook piece, and some Pawns available. Are you going to be adding anyone to your peerage sooner or later nyaaa?"

Kuroka's words, brought the attention of everyone in the peerage.

They all knew that he did have pieces left, and had to wonder who was going to fill those slots. Particularly Jeanne, Kuroka and Koneko were on edge, since they were the only Knight, Pawn and Rook that Zenki had, and the thought of having to share that with someone else with their positions, was a hard thing to imagine.

"Well, there are some people that I am considering, yes. I won't lie, I have been giving it thought myself, and am going to be interviewing people in the near future to fulfill those roles, Valerie-tan and Ravel-tan will also be there when that happens, kay?" The girls mentioned inclined their heads, Zenki continuing after taking a breath. "And of course, since you're the peerage members that came before, obviously, I do want your opinions on the matter."

That was something Zenki was always adamant about. Before he made a decision about the peerage, he wanted their opinions on the matter. Since it did affect them, it was something that they were allowed to contribute…or more like, what Zenki wanted from them.

"…I don't want any Loli's other than myself."

Koneko rejected the idea of Loli's straight away, not wanting to lose her space as being his only Loli.

"Koneko-tan, having a Loli is…"

Zenki wanted to explain it, but Koneko continued to shake her head.

"…No, I do not wish for another one to join. Loli's are…I am the only Loli that's needed, Senpai."

Koneko gave him a finality. She wasn't going to have any Loli's, under any circumstances. That was her position, and for another Loli to come along, it would threaten her, and that was something she didn't want to happen.

Kuroka then adopted a grin and pointed at Zenki mischievously.

"Ooh, I want to have some more holy girls on the peerage so I can finally have some more jokes to come on nyaaa!"

The Nekomata elder raised her hand to the sky, dramatically speaking to the ire of Zenki.

"I'm not going to add holy girls, for your amusement. And for your information, I am not planning on adding more holy girls to my peerage. Asia-tan and Jeanne-tan were different people, so I was able to add them. W-What are the chances that I find another holy girl to add to my peerage, huh? Heck, maybe I should go and find those two lovely Exorcist girls I met a few years ago, and add them, huh?"

He joked with the peerage, earning a round of laughter from them.

* * *

"Achoo!"

A brown haired Exorcist sneezed, and wiped her nose.

"Are you okay?"

A blue haired exorcist this time questioned the brown hair, the girl nodding her head.

"Yeah…funny, I feel like someone was indirectly referring to me then."

The blue haired girl raised a finger to her chin, and hummed in thought.

"Weird, I was experiencing the same thing recently. And yes, I thought that I felt the same thing a moment ago. I wonder why that was?"

The two girls looked towards the sky, wondering why they both felt like they were being talked about right now.

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Zenki tilted his head.

"Either way, I don't think that I am going to be adding holy girls to my peerage. Though you never know what's going to happen in the future."

Zenki finalized his thoughts and finished cleaning up the kitchen together with Jeanne and Asia, the others watching on.

"Well, what type of people are you looking for on your peerage, then?"

Ravel came into the conversation, trying to help, it being one of her duties to help Zenki with his peerage.

"I've got a few ideas, I at least one another technique Knight. A strong Rook that can amass a good amount of power. For the Pawns, that's going to be a difficult one to address. Pawns are unique, like the Queen, and that they can be anything. They can be the Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Queen pieces. So, unlike my other pieces, pretty much any type of fighter would be able to fill that slot. Though, I do hope to have a magician on the peerage. Beyond that, I haven't a clue on what I truly want. I do want some good, and decent people that get along with everyone else on the peerage."

"Are they all going to be girls Zenki-chan!?"

Zenki chuckled heartily at the strange announcement of his Knight.

"No, or yes. I don't know. I'm willing to have any. Girls or boys."

"And the boys will be in your harem, yes nyaaaa?"

Zenki gave Kuroka a worried look, seeing how she began blushing, and no doubt, she was imagining things about him and another man, something he had frequently caught her talking about, and the way she looked towards his butt, he knew she was thinking about right now.

"No, I don't really feel like that for males. Look, I might be a freaking Shota, but that doesn't mean I am going to suddenly want to have a man around. As a friend, yes. But I'm not attracted sexually to a man, no matter how they look. Also, I don't get why you think you're my…" All of the girls give him sharpened eyes, the boys body retracting away from them. "E-Eh, did I say something wrong?" They continue to stare, like they don't have any emotions. "R-Right, that's kinda creepy. Y-You are…eeh, my…harem?"

The eyes of all of the girls turned to their usual looks again, forgetting that the little incident occurred at all.

He distanced himself away from the girls, worried about what they were going to do to him.

"Anyway, on Monday, we'll be doing a Dragon Ball/Z villains nyaaa."

Kuroka explained, showing the board to everyone.

Zenki immediately put his hand up, excited but Kuroka shot him down with "No Zamasu." which made him pout.

"Why...? His skin is like my hair...and he's my fav villain right now..."

"Because we're going to be doing a Dragon Ball Super exclusive day in the future that's why nyaaa. All the characters introduced in Dragon Ball Super, Beerus and his whore Whis are also counted, due to being in the new movies, and they are integrated into Dragon Ball Super, so that's it nyaaa."

He nodded, as did the others, but then Zenki looked on with doe eyes at her, her heart beat rapidly beating from the cute sight.

"Can I be Zamasu?"

Asking like an innocent child, Kuroka melted on the spot.

"...Yes nyaaa."

Zenki smiled childlike, glad that he could be his favourite character.

"Yay."

The peerage all giggled, but then, all of the peerages eyes fell on Koneko, confusing the girl.

"...What?"

Each of their fingers pointed at her, confusing her even more, and even frightened her a little bit.

[You have to be the stoic Hit, you'll be perfect.]

"O-Oh..."

Koneko was blown away with their joint declaration, even Asia was joining in, so she knew it was serious, and didn't know what to say as a response.

* * *

"I can't believe that I have to do this on a Saturday…."

Zenki complained as he saw rows and rows of people lining before him, wanting to talk with him.

It was early in the morning, it barely had gone past seven in the morning, but here he was, sitting with many people wanting to see him, talk with him, get autographs with him and so on and so forth.

He could see humans, Devils, and other supernatural creatures that wanted to talk with him. Of course the humans weren't normal humans. Some where people that held Sacred Gears, some were magicians and had other type of abilities.

"I'm sorry Zenki-sama, with everything happening recently, I wasn't able to plan it at any other time."

Ravel, who was next to Zenki, bowed her head in regret, but Zenki patted her on the head, relieving her of her worry.

"Don't be silly, I couldn't do any of this without you Ravel-tan. You go above and beyond for me. if I have to sacrifice a Saturday for this, then it isn't your fault. Don't worry, this is just something else I have to do for the Underworld, the Astaroth clan and so on and so forth. It just means something else that is on my schedule. But that's fine, it's because I'm a Maou-sama's son, it is expected for things like this to happen."

Relieving her heart, Ravel took a seat next to Zenki.

"Yes, it does seem like that, and with all of the accomplishments that we, you, and others have done within your peerage, yourself publishing books and such, being popular, and signing's like this are to be expected, don't you think?"

"That's exactly it, Ravel-tan."

Zenki smiled, as a person came before him. He greeted him kindly, and sighed the book that he held in his hand, as Ravel looked around, seeing that none of Zenki's peerage, barring herself, has attended, and she had to bring it up, slightly feeling offended that they didn't come.

"It seems that everyone else from the peerage didn't attend."

"I said that they didn't have to be here, Ravel-tan. I told them that they could do anything that they wanted to do, allowing them to enjoy themselves, as long as they stayed together that is, with the recent, activities that have been happening around the us, the peerage. I especially made sure that Valerie-tan wasn't alone, that being the most likely of people who the enemy could target." Zenki explained, folding his arms and bequeathed the crowd with a smile, causing them to go nuts with screams, squeals and other things to do with yelling their praise towards the young boy. "And it's the same for you. You can go and have a good day if you like? Only I have to be here. I don't want you to waste your day."

He expressed his concern, and wanted to make sure that she didn't have to worry about her day being wasted doing something that wasn't really fun.

Ravel vehemently shook her head.

"No, because it is my duty to be your manager. I shall not abandon you while we're here, Zenki-sama."

Hearing the words of his Bishop, he gave her a smile.

"That's a very nice thing to say."

"Hehe, don't worry Zenki-sama, I know how boring this could be." She whispered, not wanting to offend the people around. "So, that's why, I am going to stay beside Zenki-sama."

Zenki's face lifted upwards as he looked around the area, seeing that there were many security guards around.

Because of the event, it could turn calamitous if someone tried to crash it, Zenki having many enemies because he was his parents child. Was it fair? No, it wasn't anything like that. It wasn't fair, but it was life, and Zenki had 17 years to get used to it.

"But, I thought that at least Illuyanka-sama or Ajuka-sama might've attended…"

"They were busy."

Zenki muttered as he signed another autograph, giving kind words to the person who was in front of him.

Ravel heard the slight disappointment in his voice.

"And, you're…"

"It is what it is. They have busy lives, I can't expect them to come to everything that I happen to be going through. I take the time they give me, cherish it, then move on, while keeping it in my memories. Sparseness is what I hope to not achieve in the future, and they are the same. But my parents are important to the Underworld, and I understand that. I understand their busy lives, and I can appreciate when they try to come to events, and how sad they are when they can't."

"That's a very mature response, Zenki-sama. I am most pleased you've been able to achieve a state where you can accept their faults, and your own, and realize that time is very precious to everyone, so if only a single time would be able to be reached."

Ravel noted as she took a sip of water, and then returned the bottle to the table.

Zenki shrugged his shoulders lowly.

"I'm not that same 11 year old that wanted my parents attention, and was being assaulted by Dildodora. Of course, it would be lovely if they did show it every now and again, and they do, so I'm content with that. Besides, it isn't like I have a time where I can say that I can freely visit them either. I've become so busy that I barely have time for school anymore, never mind anything else."

"Yes, it does seem like that."

Ravel agreed, and secretly decided that she was going to make sure that Zenki did have free time in the future. As his manager, she was responsible for helping him, and making sure that he didn't fall off his own path. She was there to aid him, and aid him she shall.

"Aah well, talking about that isn't going to change anything. I should be meeting and greeting all of these lovely fans of mine."

"Very much agreed."

With consent from Ravel, Zenki continued the meet and greet of people that was around that came to see him.

As Zenki signed more and more of them, it was clear that everyone wasn't…normal. They really seemed to be too hyper to him. They all wanted pictures, signed photos and other things like that, and while Zenki was appreciative of the support he had, they seemed to be quite scary to him.

"O-Oh my God…a-are you really…Z-Zenki-sama!?"

Zenki looked up, to see the person who spoke to him.

The person he saw was a blonde haired girl, that was around Koneko's age. Her height was similar to Gasper's height, and she had nice sized pair of breasts for a girl her age. Her blonde hair curled upwards at the end. Her innocent blue eyes trembled when focusing in on Zenki. Her outfit consisted of a sorceress dress that was decorated with stars. On her head, was a magicians type hat that looked similar to the sorting hat from Harry Potter, in Zenki's opinion.

All in all, this girl was quite cute, and she had twinkling stars in her eyes, staring at Zenki in a semi-creepy manner.

"Yes indeed, that's who I am. And who might you be?"

Asking kindly, the young girl cleared her throat, though she trembled with a nervous disposition, feeling stupid for even trembling.

"L-Le Fay! I'm Le Fay Zenki-sama!"

The newly named Le Fay announced, the very excited announcement from Le Fay at that, Zenki tilted his head.

"Le Fay-san…huh…"

His voice sounded like a ghost, on the wind, a wondering gaze in his eyes.

"Is there something troubling you, Zenki-sama?"

Ravel saw the twinkle in his eyes, as if something was going on around in his mind.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything, seeing the anxious look on the grounded in reality girls face.

"No, it's nothing." Replying to Ravel, Zenki held out his hand to the trembling Le Fay. "Hehe, it's okay sweetie. There's nothing to worry about, I don't bite."

Trying to ease the girls nerves, Zenki offered her a smile. But it didn't seem to do anything as she kept trembling in place, nerves overcoming her. When she went to open her mouth, nothing came out. No sound came out, and she felt extremely embarrassed.

Seeing her struggle, Zenki tried once again to speak with her.

"You know, it isn't like you have to be like that. I'm just Zenki Astaroth, there's no need to be like this…"

He extended his hand for a hand shake, hoping that would calm the girls nerves.

"Hehehehehehehe…" Nervous laughter escaped her mouth, her quivering hand grasping his offered hand. As soon as she did, her face turned beat red. " _Z-Zenki-sama's hand is unexpectedly soft, yet it's strong…_ " The girl thought, seeing the kind eyes of Zenki. "Hehehehehe…i-I'm such a fan…o-of you…yours…I'm a f-fan of yours…I-I've been…f-following y-your works f-for years…"

"Awww, that's really sweet. Thank you for your continued support."

As slowly as he could, he tried to pull his hand away from hers…but she wouldn't let go.

She wouldn't allow his hand to be released, from the girls grasp. He shook his hand to try and get free, but persisted to hold onto his hand. She wouldn't allow it to be let go, Zenki feeling a little nervous now himself.

"Aah…sweetie, your hand isn't letting go of mine…"

He didn't want to offend her, yet at the same time, he didn't think it would be wise for them to keep holding hands the way that they were.

"Oooh sorry!" Realizing her mistake, Le Fay let go of his hand, shyly fidgeting. "I-I didn't mean to do that…I-I mean, I didn't mean to…s-sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

Le Fay raised fingers to her blushing face, trying to control her inner fangirl from screaming. Usually, she wasn't like this at all, but right now, she couldn't stop herself from feeling all giddy inside of herself right now.

"S-Sorry…I'm really nervous…meeting the infamous Zenki-sama…it's very nerve wracking…"

Zenki cocked his head slowly to the left, and hoped to dispel her worries.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm just me, Zenki Astaroth. There's nothing to worry about."

Le Fay's nervous body continues to tremble, despite Zenki's assuring words.

Zenki briefly looked towards Ravel, the girl shrugging her shoulders.

Turning back to Le Fay, he saw that she still looked like she was going to go off the rocks. Her anxious face made Zenki feel worried for her. He didn't expect his presence alone would do this to a girl like Le Fay. Granted, he didn't know her, but just seeing the puddle of mess she was becoming, he was worried she might faint, or something worse.

"Erm, Le Fay-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! Sorry! I'm just really-"

""Nervous.""

The pair of them, Zenki and Le Fay, spoke at the same time, the former chuckling at the sight of a worried looking Le Fay, the latter unable to control her neck from bowing down, so Zenki inched closer and smiled reassuringly.

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous, Le Fay-san. I'm just me."

Le Fay didn't believe him for a moment, and twitched her body, putting a hand to her flushing cheeks, thinking about what Zenki had just said.

"B-But, you've become s-so amazing…t-the papers y-you've published on magic alone is very revolutionary. Your topics are always amazing, your mind is so fascinating that I find myself getting lost in the stories you've concocted. The way you think, your life, and how you approach life. All of the trials and tribulations you've had to endure since the time of your birth until now. The autobiography of yours I have read, and how you've been through so much, especially with that uncle of yours. I-It's just so…a-and to meet you in person is…a-and to see t-that you're s-so kind is something that…I-I can't even begin to think about how you're so kind…I-I can't believe t-that I got to meet you like this…"

Zenki blinked in profusion, but then kindly smiled and went to the other side of the desk, standing before her.

"My, it does seem like you're really a fan of mine."

Shyly, Le Fay's head bobbed up and down in a slow motion manner.

"Y-Yes…I've bought every book you've ever written…a-and even the…I-I am just so…"

Zenki placed his hand on top of Le Fay's head, rubbing gently. As his hand ruffled her hair, she melted at the touch.

"It's okay Le Fay-san, you're very cute indeed." Le Fay's face turned a little red and Zenki then gave her a hug, something he did often with overzealous fans in an attempt to calm them, though it had the opposite effect, shocking her. "Shhh, it's alright. There's no need to be nervous. I'm the same as everyone else that you know."

"B-But you're Zenki-sama, a-and you're…"

Le Fay trailed off, trying to think of how to speak, but it was difficult for her mind to comprehend being in front of Zenki right now, after everything she had known about him.

"I'm just me, that's it. No need to tremble sweetheart."

Zenki assured as Le Fay fell against his chest, enjoying the activity greatly.

She never thought that she'd do this, sinking against someone she essentially looked up too, and found to be quite the inspiration after everything he had gone through in his life. She was sure it was a true story as well, what she had heard, and just being in the same presence as him was the best, she wished it could last forever…

* * *

"Phew, it is done."

After the events, Zenki was walking around the facility, alongside Ravel.

The event was huge, and it took several hours to finish, but when it did, Zenki was allowed to breathe again. Even Ravel looked like she was in a reprieve right now. It was a stressing time, but Zenki and Ravel were able to get over it.

"Yes, and it seems that everyone was satisfied with what happened. It means that Zenki-sama has become more popular. I think that this was twice the event that you attended only a few months ago. They have really become quite far in their feelings and such."

"I see, and yeah, I think you could be right there."

Zenki agreed, and continued to stroll through the corridors, heading for a private room.

"It does seem that as Zenki-sama becomes more popular, his life will become more complicated."

"Are you up to the task?"

At the question from Zenki, Ravel's eyes shone brightly.

"Yes, of course I am! Anything that Zenki-sama needs, I shall do my best to achieve that particular goal. Of course, since I am also trying my best for my family, I am going to do my best. But more than my family, I wish to help Zenki-sama with his life, that was one of the reasons I became Zenki-sama's Bishop after all."

Zenki smiled, and continued walking with the young Phenex girl.

However, as they did, Ravel's phone buzzed.

Curiously, Ravel took her phone, and opened the message...only wishing she didn't.

"Why does she persist in doing this?"

She cried from her soul, gaining Zenki's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Curiosity overcame him, looking towards the phone she held up for him.

What he saw was a picture of Kuroka eating a chicken wing, looking mischievously at the camera with a smirk plastered all over her face, almost baiting whoever saw the picture into a conflict.

Zenki stared at the picture, not making the connection Ravel already had.

"I...don't get it..."

"It's me!" Ravel exclaimed, Zenki halting a laugh the best that he could, failing miserably. "S-She's doing this to hurt me again! She sends me images, of her eating fried chicken, and calls it me! It's like she's eating me! Zenki-sama, Kuroka-sama wants to eat me!"

"Hahaha..." Zenki involuntarily laughed at how Ravel's words could be mistaken, stopping when Ravel glared at him, feeling awkward. "S-Sorry...didn't mean to laugh..."

Ravel's eyes turned wet, wanting to cry.

"Even here, she's wanting to hurt me like this. I think she might be in love with me, and wants me to suffer at the same time. Seriously, I'm not even joking. This is sexual torture! She wants me to suffer with her vulgar tits, her juicy ass, and her weird body that bends in weird shapes, and her stupid "Nyahahahahaha!" laugh that isn't even funny! Please make her stop!"

Ravel was close to breaking, her hands shaking, her world crumbling down.

Zenki felt really frightened right now of the Phenex girl, especially when she referred to Kuroka's butt as 'juicy', patting her back, ushering her along.

"Come along, Kuroka-tan isn't going to sexually...well, she's not going too...kiss you or anything..."

"I hope so Zenki-sama, I really do."

Zenki nodded his head, and lead Ravel away, before she could cry about Kuroka and her sexual teasing.

As they walked, Zenki came across a struggling Le Fay that was earnestly picking up some of her items that she had dropped. He turned to Ravel, muttering "Wait here a second." and rushed over to Le Fay, grabbing a book of hers, and handed it to her.

"Here, you dropped this."

Le Fay's eyes went upwards, and her face turned into a bag of nerves again.

"Y-Yes…e-erm, thank you…" Le Fay politely took the book, her eyes fluttering. "I-I'm also s-so sorry about w-what happened b-before…y-you must get weird people t-talking to you all of the time, a-and you don't need another o-one…I'm sorry, I'm really w-weird…b-but I once did a paper on your exploits in life a-and…"

"You did a paper on me?"

Surprise wrote itself across Zenki's face, Le Fay nodding shyly.

"I…used to belong to…well, it was for educational purposes…and we were s-supposed to choose someone from one of the Factions to write about…and back then, I happened to find your name…in an archive…a-and I researched you…it was amazing, reading about your life until that point."

Zenki was taken aback by the admission of Le Fay. When she said back then, he assumed from a few years ago, and even then that was a surprising thought.

"Wow…I didn't know I was well known throughout the magicians world, or humans in general."

"Of course you are!" Beamed Le Fay, regaining some peppiness. "You're, Ajuka-sama's and Illuyanka-sama's son! That's a huge deal! And, I'm sure you know that!"

Zenki smiled weakly, not really looking for fame from Ajuka or Illuyanka.

"Indeed, I'm aware of that…by the way, did your paper get top marks?"

Le Fay inclined her head immediately.

"Ooh yes, I got the highest marks for choosing someone relatively unknown, yet had marvellous achievements. I mean, fighting off and defeating many opponents by the age of fourteen, that's an achievement that many can't say they've had. And then there's that threat you dealt with by the age of fifteen of your life. When thirteen, you gained the girl named Asia Argento-san, after everything you went through with her. T-Though the details are sketchy, it seems that Zenki-sama went through a lot of things for her, and ended up loving with her. It is known throughout the world, and I have heard that maybe a movie of your love story would be made one day."

Zenki was impressed with her vast knowledge on him. Even things she shouldn't know like the movie talks, and the details about Asia, since he couldn't speak the full truth, she got quite a lot about her right when he was sure not many people knew that. Though Zenki didn't think it warranted a movie, he was glad that his and Asia's love was that noteworthy that people are actually considering making a movie about it. Yet…Le Fay knowing about it, was kind of strange. But he let it go when he noticed something within the young girl.

"Well, you're very polite Le Fay-san. And you've even begun losing some of that anxiety that you had before."

Le Fay didn't even realize that she was speaking normally to Zenki by now. And her voice was no longer nervous. It was more, mellow, relaxed, and had a hint of a loving nature too it. All in all, it was safe to say that things were settling for Le Fay…until Zenki pointed that out, and her face soon fell to nervousness again.

"O-Oh…"

"Le Fay-san, you're so funny~ Getting nervous like that~" Zenki sang, and then saw something sticking out of her bag, a toothbrush that looked suspiciously like the one he had at home. "Ooh, nice toothbrush, is that a good model then, since you have it?"

Le Fay's face burned red, quickly shaking her hands in front of her face.

"Ooh yes! Very popular! Love it! Brand, colour, everything! The bristles feel really good when they rub…brush against my teeth! Gets out the food and all that! Hehehehe, that's what a teethbrush…toothbrush is for!" Le Fay pushed the toothbrush into her bag, and bowed her head. "I've g-got to go now! Y-Yes, goodbye! Until next time! Thank you for everything Zenki-sama! Goodbye! I'll continue reading! Thanks! Bye!"

Le Fay bowed once more, and took off running, confusing Zenki.

Ravel strolled over, and stood next to Zenki, peering at the place where Le Fay left.

"What a strange human she was."

"She was nice though, and did you feel the flow of power from her?"

Ravel beckoned her head.

"Yes, I felt it. She was quite strong. Magician, makes the most sense, if only from the clothing that she wore."

"I was thinking the same thing. And the name Le Fay seemed to be familiar. I can't remember where I have heard that name before. However, I guess that if I see her again, we'll be able to find out more from her. Until then, I guess that we can't say anything else."

"I suppose not."

Ravel shrugged acknowledging what Zenki said.

"Anyway, since we're done here, we've got the rest of the day. Wanna go and do something Ravel-tan?"

Ravel's eyes broadened at the sudden offer from Zenki, fidgeting nervously.

"J-Just, you and myself?"

"Well, yeah. You're also apart of my peerage, we should get to know one another even more than we do right now."

Ravel's eyes became really giddy and she latched onto Zenki's arm.

"Yes! I'd love too!"

Zenki donned a grin and walked off together with Ravel, unaware of the watchful eyes of a certain person.

* * *

On the Sunday, Zenki happened to be in a place that was near the Grigori, Vali having been the one to escort him to the place he'd be meeting with Azazel, a private hideaway. While Zenki seemed to be calm, Vali looked bored, and also looked like she was looking at Zenki's butt, though Zenki didn't mind, just going along with it.

Officially, he wasn't allowed to go to the Grigori, because he was a Devil, and officially didn't have a relationship with Fallen Angels, but since Azazel and Zenki were…friends would be a word that the pair would use, they frequently got together and spoke together about various things.

"Aah, Zenki. You've arrived."

"And Azazel-san, hello again. It's been a month since our last meeting."

The two greeted one another like friends.

Well, they were friends, from a different weird perspective. Zenki saw his Father in Azazel, yet Azazel respected Zenki's opinions. Ajuka tried to do the same, but the boy always felt like there was something else, something that Ajuka wasn't saying about his accomplishments that meant he wasn't really interested, or didn't even seem to appreciate his works, though, that's because Zenki still knew that Ajuka spoke with Diodora, and felt resentment to that.

While greeting one another, Zenki held a thought in his mind, expressing it to Azazel dryly.

"Ara, and what do I owe the pleasure? Vali-tan told me that you wished to see me?"

Azazel nodded and sat down, and Zenki was about too, but Vali captured him around his waist, and dragged him onto her lap, once she sat down. Her hand forced Zenki to sit sideways, so she could gain access to his butt, resting a hand there, rubbing lightly, Zenki's face slightly turning red at the touch of Vali's hand.

Azazel smirked, seeing how Vali seemed to like Zenki, and felt glad that she did.

"Yes, that's right. Recently, there's been pulses around the world, around Japan specifically, and I was wondering if you had come across anything, suspicious?"

At the words of the Fallen Angel leader, Zenki's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Suspicious…yes. Recently, I have been coming across something strange. I believe that it might be a radical new group rising. They seemed to be targeting my peerage specifically. For the purpose, I wouldn't begin to understand. Though theories are always prevalent in my mind."

Azazel became intrigued by the serious tone Zenki used. Even Vali seemed to be interested, though she was concentrated on rubbing Zenki's body with her hands, of course trying to make sure that Azazel didn't see it, even though she was doing it.

"Hmmm? Your peerage? Any particular member?"

Azazel prodded, and Zenki knew who he was referring too, the only peerage member he had that held a Longinus.

"I haven't been able to discern that yet. The most obvious one would be Valerie-tan."

"Yes, I would concur."

Azazel instantly showed his thoughts, a thought shared with Zenki.

Nodding, Zenki put a finger to his lips.

"Because of Sephiroth Graal, it would be any prize for any up and coming organization. Thinking about it with a clear mind, Sephiroth Graal would make anyone happy with the powers it has. Resurrecting the dead, even with the drawbacks it has to the user, any person would wish to attain this time of power. And then, thinking about the other aspects this Sephiroth Graal has, it would even be a prize that could cause an international war. Any faction would kill for any Longinus, like Vali-tans, or Valerie-tans or whoever else that is a Sacred Gear possessor that is a Longinus. To think that they'd want to target my Queen though…if that's their objectives, then they're going to have to go through me."

Zenki showed his true strength. When threatening a member of his peerage, he loses his calmness, and shows his anger, and strength of heart. No one was going to mess with his peerage members, for as long as he lived. As long as breath drew in his body, he wasn't going to allow harm to come to his peerage.

"A war…yes, Sephiroth Graal could be used to start a war on its own. And your statement about Longinus' are correct. Possessing it would leave your peerage in danger. Speaking of, where is your peerage today?"

At Azazel's behest, Zenki explained the current location of the girls in his peerage.

"They are just at an amusement park. Since they've been having a tough time lately, I thought that they'd benefit from some downtime. But since it is in the Underworld, where we currently reside, I can go over to them in a moments notice, and no activity of threats to the Underworld have been happening lately."

"True."

Azazel agreed, Zenki humming in thought.

"There was something else."

"Yes?"

With Azazel's permission to continue, Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and searched for a place to begin.

"Yes…it started about, two or three months ago, when I was settling in as a second year at school. For a while, everything was normal, the odd Stray Devil would show up, I'd eliminate it, then everything would go back to normal. However, at the aforementioned time I spoke of, these humans began showing up."

"Humans? Sacred Gear possessors?"

Zenki went to nod, but then shook his head and explained his thoughts to the baffled look on Azazel's mind.

"Some yes, but some no. It's more like, a mix of Sacred Gears, magicians, holy and demonic sword users. Each of these, and then just the other day, creatures emerged."

"Creatures?"

Azazel felt his curiosity growing more and more, Zenki doing the same thing as he saw the face. Vali merely allowed her breasts to push into Zenki's back, only half following the conversation, more concentrated on, other aspects she'd want to do.

"These creatures were able to absorb demonic power. It was a strange thing to see. They absorbed the power, and grew stronger from it. Yet, at the same time, they were weak to Senjutsu users like my Rook and Pawn respectably. I have never come across anything like these creatures before. I don't know if they are natural, or manufactured or what. Whatever they are, I know that they aren't normal creatures."

Azazel leaned his body forward, more interest finding its way onto his face.

"Now that's interesting. A being forming on demonic power, enhances itself with demonic power, yet weakened by Senjutsu power. How about the power of light from the Angels and Fallen Angels?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders, truly unsure if they could or not be destroyed by light.

"I don't have anything like that in my peerage, so I couldn't say yes or no to that answer. However, I do have to say that it is a question if they are weakened by light power as well. If they are, it would be a game changer. For now though, I haven't found anything more out about it than that. Being fought against these beings only a single time, I haven't been able to discern much from their movements. But if I am to come across one again, I am going to capture it."

"That would probably be wise."

Azazel murmured, thinking about what Zenki said, hoping that he'd be able to come to a place where he understood what was going on. Though even he had to admit that he had never heard of creatures that did as he said.

"Exactly my thinking." Zenki exhaled, and then twitched his eyebrows. "Also, I was wondering something, about the recent activities of the Longinus', if I maybe so bold to ask you something personal."

Zenki turned a topic that Azazel was always interested. Yet at the same time, Azazel was wondering what the boy was thinking, especially when it concerned Longinus users.

"Yes? Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

The green haired boy inclined his head.

"Yes. Considering that you've gotten two known Longinus users on your team, with the Grigori I should say, it seems like you've been collecting Longinus users for the previous decade or so? Is there something you've been concealing?"

Azazel's lips rose, and a hearty laugh escaped his mouth at the directness of Zenki's question.

"You're quite the precocious kid, but I respect that, and understand that too. Honestly speaking, I have been hearing rumours as of late, and it is worrying. I cannot stress how much so that really is. Yet, at the same time, it is something of a worry to even conceive of. An organization that even worries an old Fallen Angel like myself. It is unheard of."

"Azazel-san?"

Seeing the worry in Azazel's eyes, Zenki instantly knew that there was something off. But he didn't know what that thing was, hoping Azazel would be allowed to show the boy what he was thinking right now.

"An organization is rising. I cannot be sure if this is the same one that you've been encountering, but it would be a surprise if it wasn't."

"An organization you say? What is this organization?"

Azazel stroked his chin in thought.

"I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. Right now, all I know is that there are forces gathering, and it is bigger than the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels can handle alone. Peace, would have to be achieved soon."

"Are you thinking of trying to achieve peace?"

At the question, the man furrowed his eyebrows, and rose a finger to his face, resting his head in his open palm.

"In the near future, I am going to propose peace. Like I am sure that you, the young Devil of Astaroth would know, depending on what is happening in the world, petty squabbles of the Factions isn't needed. With the old Devil King's dead and with Go…eeh, with everyone arguing, it seems fruitless to fight like this."

Zenki couldn't agree more, though he did notice that Azazel made a slip with the word 'Go' and wondered what he was trying to say. Many words came to his mind, but he couldn't ascertain what he was trying to say.

"You already know my opinion on fighting. It seems pretty useless right now. With new radical groups rising, I am hesitant to say peace would be easy, but surely, I am sure that we should be able to come to an understanding. Banding together against forces that we cannot defeat alone."

"That's how I feel. Of course, not everyone is attuned to our way of thinking. Peace, would be threatening to them. I can think of at least a single person from someone that I know."

"Oh?"

"Kokabiel. He'd probably be against this."

At the name, Zenki's eyes clouded, his expression like stone.

"Kokabiel, someone who is a Cadre Fallen Angel, correct?"

Azazel leaned against the table, and placed both of his hands together, not looking amused in the slightest.

"Though he hasn't made aggressive movements for now, I have a sinking feeling that he could be moving. Hopefully, he wouldn't involve young Devils such as yourself. Though reasons are believed that there could be something happening with you young Devils. It would be in Kokabiel's best interests, or worst interests, for him to do something with the town of Kuoh. To start a battle, it would be the prime target. He's always been interested in fighting."

"I see, and he might cause a war?"

Azazel's head moved up and down, as a small sigh escaped his mouth.

"He, among anyone in my Grigori, would probably be into a war."

As he said that, Vali's hand slowly crept upwards, and ran it across his back. Zenki felt surprise that she wasn't only focusing on the butt for a change, a welcome change at that. Slowly, her fingers went all up his back, and found themselves in his hair. Attentively, she ran her fingers through his hair, Zenki surprised at the affection.

"I see, and you're going too…erm, what are you going to do exactly?"

Zenki wryly looked on as Azazel contemplated what he was going to say as a response to the young Devil.

"For now, keep my eye on him. If he moves, then he'll have to be captured, and possibility disposed of. Though since he is my subordinate, I wouldn't like to lose a Fallen Angel. We're a sparse race, and losing a member of the Grigori like Kokabiel would be quite…"

"I understand. It would be like losing Sirzechs-sama or Tou-chan for our Devils Faction. It would be detrimental to the Faction of Devil."

"That's exactly it."

Azazel nodded, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"Also, how is your research on the Artificial Sacred Gear's going along?"

At the question, Azazel's smirk grew.

"Recently, there's been some development. You know of my pet project, my Gear involved with Fafnir, which has come along quite well, but the output is...well, a one use is all I can get out of it with it's Balance Break, pseudo I should say, it isn't a true one, a forced Balance Break. Of course right now, they can't compare to normal Sacred Gears, but there are a few that I have been working on, would you like to take a look?"

"Is that also the reason you asked me here?"

Azazel chuckled heartily at the excited face Zenki displayed.

"Yes, that's right. I respect your intelligence, and a fresh pair of eyes would be good for me. Of course, our other deal would also be good if you're able to help me, I would willingly share these Artificial Sacred Gears with your peerage should you wish to do so, since you do aid me in these, which is surprising actually. For a 17 year old, I can see why you're Ajuka's son, so bright for your age."

"That's awesome and thank you for the compliment. Now allow me to take a look then if you would?"

Without the others around the area looking, Azazel produced a sword that has a mixture of light and darkness.

"This, Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword Sacred Gear, is good at dealing high levels of damage, but it is fragile...I need to fix that."

Zenki nodded, and placed his hand outwards. A formula appeared there, a scanning type formula, and ran itself all over the blade itself, the boy inclining his head with an "I see." coming out of him.

"Yes, I can see the problem. First of all, the name is too freaking long, cut it down immensely."

"B-But I like the long names..."

Zenki's eyes rolled at the sight of the pouting man and continued his analysis.

"It is indeed fragile...but the power is quite high too, and I am sure that it could be used quite well with... Maybe if we...hmm, yes, I think that might work..."

Zenki narrowed his eyebrows, and explained himself to Azazel, the Fallen Angel widening his eyes.

"Haha, such a simple thing...ugh, I've been tired lately, I should've seen that..."

Seeing his fallen features, Zenki relieved him of his worries.

"Aah, no worries Azazel-san, we all get tired, even I am right now...well, I guess it doesn't matter. Also, if everything is ago, I should be going to that place to collect that rare material for our project."

"Oh? You've been given permission?"

Surprised, Zenki nodded his head, then shook his head.

"From one side yes, and I'm waiting for permission from the other side. Hopefully, with everything soon ago, I shall go and collect the special material, and we'll be able to continue on. I can't believe that it is so rare that only those people know how to acquire it and drive hard bargains, but I've been able to negotiate with them, though it will give me a chance to take my peerage on a mini vacation."

"Hahaha, always thinking about those girls of yours, huh."

Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"They are important to me, and I love all of them."

Azazel gave a pervy grin, Vali rolling her eyes.

"And the first one you're going to fuc-"

"Don't bring your perverted thoughts into this."

Shooting him down immediately, Azazel held his head down sadly.

But then Azazel along with Zenki talked about important matters.

* * *

A while later, Zenki and Vali found themselves alone together.

Since splitting off from Azazel, Vali practically dragged Zenki to an area that was quite desolate. There weren't many things that were around them. For some reason, Vali wasn't saying a single word, yet Zenki didn't feel any danger.

Zenki also noticed that Vali didn't have a problem with holding his hand. He didn't really feel anything negative about it either. Zenki was fine with holding hands, he just found it odd that she didn't even seem to be bothered either.

"Vali-tan, where are we going? Where are we?"

Vali didn't say anything, and continued to pull him.

Soon, Zenki entered a woods, and Vali continued to not say anything.

"Vali-tan, where are we going? I'm serious, I don't know where we're going."

"It will become clear in a few moments."

Vali finally answered him, and he still didn't know what was going on.

"Ara, are you going to drag me into a forest so we can be alone together?"

Zenki teased, showing a hearty smile, but Vali gave a no nonsense stare.

"Why would I need to drag you into a woods when I can just do what I want with you anyway?"

"My, what naughty words coming from Vali-tan." Vali didn't say anything, no expressions on her face. Zenki merely shrugged his shoulders, and continued forth. "By the way, you have a soft hand. I thought it would be more rough, with all of the fighting you do. Is there a reason for that?"

"Not really."

That was the response Zenki got, and allowed himself to be dragged into a different part of the woods.

As they walked, silence fell between them. But neither felt uncomfortable with the silence. If anyone had been looking, it would merely look that they were a couple out for a stroll, but Zenki knew better than that. He knew Vali brought him for a reason, and what that was, he didn't know. Though he was soon to find out.

Once coming out into a clearing, Zenki noticed that there was a certain tree that had a carving into it.

Intrigued, he walked forward, and examined it.

"Hmmm, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"It is."

Vali admitted, moving closer to Zenki, though he didn't notice straight away.

"Hmmmm, from the looks of these scriptures, and the way that the hieroglyphs are shown, I'd say it is a mixture of Egyptian, and ancient Latin. But even then, it seems slightly different to that as well. Too bad the Language ability of Devil's doesn't extend to written words either, that would come in handy as well. What a strange thing. But, why did you show me this anyway?"

Zenki couldn't understand why Vali had asked him this.

"I want you to translate it for me."

"Why?"

It was only a simple question, but it required Vali sometime to think.

"Because, there's something that I want, and it needs this translating. Apart from Azazel, you're the smartest person I know. If you can't do it, then I don't know what to do. I myself cannot do it, and I knew you had some expertise with this."

"Is it to do with fighting Vali-tan?"

Zenki knew Vali quite well, and when he said that, he knew instantly that he was right when Vali's face turned upwards.

"It is, and if I am right, then this is the key for me to find a truly powerful opponent to face. However, I will admit that my intelligence isn't enough to deal with this type of…I suppose the word is, challenge."

"I see...and you want me to translate this for you, so you can fight something?"

"Yes, that's right."

Vali agreed instantly, as Zenki withdrew a notepad and pen.

"Hmmm? And you think that I am going to allow you to go alone?"

Vali's eyes turned suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do worry about you, when going off to fight. For the four years I've known you, you've become quite fight manic. But I worry about you, and I don't want you to get hurt, so, you have to promise me that if I do translate this for you, you're going to have to allow me to come with you."

Vali showed eyes of rejection.

"No."

"Why's that?"

Vali crossed the distance with Zenki and pushed him against the tree. Sensing no danger, he allowed her to put a hand to his face, her nimble fingers like ice ran themselves all over the boys flesh. The intense gaze she held told Zenki that she looked serious.

"Because, I am not going to endanger you."

"Heh, you think that I'm beneath you in terms of fighting? Remember, who won who in a fight when we were 13 years old? It might've been 4 years and you might've gained Balance Breaker during that time, and can wear it for a month, but I've not dwindled on my power, and I shall not be dwindling in the future either. I am just as tough as you, and if you want me to translate this, then you're going to be taking me with you."

Vali sighed and inched closer, faces being near one another. Zenki could feel her warm breath hitting him in intervals of two seconds. It blew his hair that was framing his face, pushing it away with an enchantingly beautiful look on her face.

"You're really difficult."

"I'm not as stubborn as you. For whatever reason, you're not asking Azazel-san to do this for you, and you apparently have no one else, and you know, these four years, I've grown to care about you, and all of this fighting alone is dangerous. I don't want you to be in a situation where you can't get out of it. If I go with you, I'll only fight if you're in danger of losing, if that makes you feel better. If you don't agree with these terms, I will not translate this for you."

Once again, an exasperated sigh was released from the silver haired girl.

"Because it is you, I will agree with the term. I know you keep your word. So start translating."

Zenki rolled his eyes and began jotting down the symbols, taking pictures with a camera he summoned to his side with demonic power.

"Well, I won't be able to do it right now. These are symbols that I don't fully understand right off the bat. Some of the words, yeah I do know what they are. Like this for an example." He pointed to one of the engraving's. "This means disaster. And this one here, means absolute. Vali-tan, just how did you come across this anyway? I don't find myself believing you just happened upon them."

Vali briefly put a hand to Zenki's cheek again, and gently caressed it.

"Don't tell Azazel."

"Okay…so, what can't I tell him?"

Vali went to open her mouth, but then closed it, unable to find the right words.

Zenki watched as a vexing look washed over her face, trying to come up with the appropriate words for the green haired Shota.

"I'm…I'm forming my own team, and one member of that team alerted me to this. Though, because he isn't that bright, he didn't have a clue on what it meant. I got enough to know that it is an entrance code to a passage that I had found the previous year."

"I see…and the reason you don't want to tell Azazel-san is…because you feel constricted?"

"Something like that."

Vali casually admitted, aware that Zenki knew how Vali felt about certain things.

"I see…then I won't say anything to Azazel-san. I know how much you love fighting, and it must be frustrating not being able to do that. It's alright, don't worry, I won't be saying anything."

"That's good." Vali made an area clear, and sat down, confusing Zenki. She then patted her lap. "Sit." She commanded, Zenki giving her an unsure look. "I said sit. Why don't you get a head start on it right now?"

Zenki sensed the eagerness that was in the woman's tone. It was unlike any tone that he had heard from the girl beforehand, and he found it quite funny, yet cute for her to have such a tone. Actually, he found himself drawn to such a cute tone.

"E-Eh…sure, I guess. I don't have anything else to do anyway. One of my rarer free days."

Zenki strolled over and sat down on Vali's lap, fully aware that she'd force him there anyway. Taking out a pair of glasses, Zenki donned them and slowly went over the things Vali wanted him to go over, finding actual joy on trying to solve them.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

Zenki adopted a smile, slowly resting his head against her shoulder, getting comfortable.

"Because it helps me concentrate. It is a weird trait to have I know. But I find myself being able to concentrate when I wear these glasses. And besides, don't you find me cute when wearing glasses like this? Doesn't it enhance my appeal?"

"Enhance your appeal?"

Vali didn't understand, and truthfully, even Zenki wasn't sure either.

"You see, I started this new club at school, were we serve the students tea, talk with them, and cosplay as different people. I was planning to do a glasses wearing day, and I wanted to know if they looked good. Kuroka-tan said that there are a certain market for people who like people in glasses, boys and girls. So, what do you think?"

Zenki tilted the glasses down the bridge of his nose ever so slightly, and add to the alluring appeal, Zenki winked over the glasses.

Vali's face didn't change, but her face did blush slightly.

"It's…good."

"Awww, thank you Vali-tan! Maybe I can draw even more customers inside of our establishment! Hey, maybe you could come Vali-tan? I could be your Otouto?"

"Be my Otouto…I presume that's a cover for being my servant, yes?"

Zenki chuckled unevenly at the slightly happy fraise he used.

"It's not much of a servant, than it is someone who serves you tea, food and other things."

Vali cocked her head, not understanding what she said and he said were different, which they were, but Vali didn't see that.

"So, a servant?"

Zenki sighed in resignation, it being easier than explaining anymore.

"Yes, a servant."

Vali smirked, and cupped Zenki's face, bringing hers closer to his. Zenki tried to pull back, stunned that she looked like she was going to kiss him, but her lips stopped just short of his, holding his face firmly in her palms.

"As my servant, you'd do anything I want?"

"Well…"

When he tried to explain himself, and how Vali was getting the wrong idea, she brought his head to her breast, laying his head there, and held a hand to his shoulder, wrapping it around his body, briefly using her fingers to run across his lips, parting them slightly.

"They are surprisingly soft."

Vali muttered to herself, but even with Zenki's Devil hearing, he didn't hear what she said, her fingers roaming around his face, finding themselves stopping at his right cheek, using her fingers to slowly rub small circles.

"Vali-tan, you still want me to translate, yes?"

"Yes, begin."

With a roll of his eyes, and the command from Vali, Zenki did as she asked, only because he was intrigued himself.

As he began translating, Vali merely watched on, finding his concentrating face to be quite sexy, but she'd never admit that to him. If she did, it would be like admitting things that she'd rather not admit right now.

As time went on, Zenki yawned under the beautiful light that dazzled his eyes. The warmth of the sun bathed the pair of them in the light, and with everything going on in his life recently, he felt the unaddressed sleep issues creeping back up onto him.

His eyes felt heavy, and began closing. Though Vali noticed it, she didn't much care, and didn't say anything as he silently fell asleep. His head sunk into her large breast, like a cushion. His lips parted, and he looked quite adorable when asleep, in Vali's opinion.

Her eyes watched over his form, as he made ever so slight movements. Wriggling around on her lap, Vali swiftly placed a hand on his hip, and soothed him while brushing his face. A smile crept onto her lips as she watched the sleeping Zenki.

Time passed, and Zenki did not wake, and Vali found herself…enjoying the experience.

Though words were not spoken, Vali actually had a fun time.

She couldn't explain why she had fun, but just seeing his sleeping face, his groans every so often and the way his bottom lip curled upwards when she rubbed a small portion of his back. It wasn't a full smile, but it wasn't a fake one either. It was a half smile, and on Zenki, it looked adorable, and that's what Vali liked.

While fighting was something important to her, when with Zenki…it just seemed less so, and she couldn't explain why.

Before Vali even realized it, the sun slowly began setting in the sky.

"It's been since lunch…he's been asleep like this…" Vali muttered as she ran a soothingly delicate finger across his cheek. "Zenki, wake up."

Her voice wasn't a shout, yet it wasn't exactly quiet either.

Zenki stirred with a groan, and his eyes slowly opened, meeting the eyes of the Hakuryuukou, giving a tired look.

"Ara…what happened Vali-tan?"

"You fell asleep."

She gave a quick explanation, Zenki's eyes broadening in abysmal thoughts for himself.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep like that!"

Quickly apologizing, Vali cut him off when putting a finger to his lips.

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"…You sure?"

The shyest look he could offer, was presented to the Hakuryuukou girl, said girl finding herself slowly losing herself in his warm eyes.

"It's fine."

"But, I wasted your entire day…" He released a yawn and looked to the burning sky. "Wow, it really is late. The others are going to wonder where I am. And I wasn't able to translate much of this text…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I said it was fine. I, found myself staring at you sleeping. Did you know you make weird noises when asleep?"

Zenki didn't know what she was talking about, so he did the only thing that he could and was smile at her.

"I didn't know that but thanks for the sleep. Your boobs are really comfortable!"

"You're certainly direct."

Vali noted, Zenki swaying his body as he adjusted himself on her lap.

"I thought that Vali-tan would appreciate me being direct."

"Hmmm, yes. That's right. Being direct is also good."

Zenki adopted a childlike smile, and took her hand in his own.

"Yeah, I like directness as well. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to translate much, but I will try my best, and do it for you."

"Good."

That was all Vali said, Zenki smiling sweetly.

"So…want me to translate now?"

Vali, in a surprising turn of events, shook her head, and placed his head on her breast again. Ingenuity, Vali managed to place her hands on his butt, and his hair at the same time, stroking slowly with both hands.

"Let's just stay here."

"My, to think that Vali-tan doesn't want to have a fight."

Zenki did find it strange that Vali didn't want to have a fight right now, but Vali merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I can have layers."

"Hmm, that's true."

"Now, relax."

Zenki smiled, and did as she said, relaxing with her head on her bust, glad that he was able to finally relax himself after the stressful weeks he has had, and was ready to leave if his peerage needed him, but right now, he knew they were safe, being together.

* * *

As Zenki's day was playing out quite, strangely, Issei had started his day by arriving at the place he was meeting, this date of his.

He had told everyone again and again how he had managed to score with a beautiful girl. Though, not many believed him. Not even his friends believed that. The only people that believed him ironically were the people that he despised, being Zenki that is.

He arrived while looking super happy. It was obvious to tell that this was his first date. The uncertain look on his face, the fact that he arrived three hours before the time that he was supposed to arrive, and checked his breath every five seconds.

He paced, and counted people that walked by, all while he was thinking about the girl that he wanted to go on a date with. Of course, the people he counted happened to be girls, and nothing else. He wouldn't bother with the men, and only looked at girls with giant breasts, or something akin to big boobs. Heck, Issei usually was the big breasted kind of guy. But today, he didn't even mind looking at girls with small ones, though big ones were always the type that he preferred.

During his waiting period, a strange woman came up to him, dressed in a mini skirt type dress that was red, having black hair, holding a strange leaflet that held a weird looking symbol on it.

"Your wishes shall be granted! Wish real hard when on a desperate situation and you'll be granted your desire!"

While confused, Issei took the leaflet and absentmindedly placed it into his pocket, forgetting about it within minutes.

What he didn't realize was the girl transformed into a bat, that looked like it had some crimson colour on it, and disappeared into the sky, flying away.

Three hours went and soon, a cute school girl came along. She dressed in a white blouse, and a black skirt. On her hip, held a small purse. Her beautiful eyes set onto the nervous young man, and she strolled forward, without a care in the world.

"Oh, hello Issei-kun, have you been waiting long?"

Like a sweet girl, she attentively moved to his side, and openly displayed her affection, rubbing shoulders with him.

"Y-Yeah…I-I mean, naaah. I haven't been waiting long Yuuma-chan." He lied, rubbing the back of his head spinelessly, falling under the spell of the young woman. "S-Shall we?"

Despite being a pervert, even Issei couldn't hide his shyness right now.

"Okay, let's get going!"

With pep, Yuuma grabbed his hand, surprising Issei, and walked together with him.

As they walked, Issei mentally nodded to himself, and exhaled.

" _Okay…be myself, be myself…I can do it…be myself. Like that damn Shota said…be myself, and take care of Yuuma-chan. That's the best…I have to do it, because Yuuma-chan is depending on me being who I am…yeah, I don't have to change at all. That's who I am…I'm a perv, but like that damn Shota said, I am me, and if Yuuma-chan doesn't like that then…but Yuuma-chan has great oppai…even then, I've gotta show her a cool side of me, the side that Yuuma-chan liked before…maybe? I've gotta make sure I try my best to put Yuuma-chan before myself. I can't have it any other way, Yuuma-chan is the most important think right now, nothing else compares. Okay, I've got this, I've got this._ "

Mentally slapping himself, Issei rid himself of the nervousness that he felt, and moved on with the mentality that Zenki bequeathed him, allowing him to be his usual self, though he was trying his best to hold back the pervertedness that he was known for, but it was difficult. But he did his best to hold it back, and go forward with a happy face, and a bright disposition, wanting to care for Yuuma, and make sure that she had a good date, above himself.

After that they enjoyed their date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for their rooms, though Issei was thinking of a certain type of room, rather than his own bedroom, but he'd be happy with his bedroom as well, as long as his parents weren't around to interrupt anything.

For lunch, they ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. Issei's stomach was full just by looking at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He felt as if he understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. He felt as if he was alive for the first time. He couldn't explain it, Yuuma just seemed too perfect. She seemed as if she really was the perfect type of woman, and the best thing, she was his, and his alone.

She didn't have time to think about anyone else. She willingly stayed next to Issei. Even when people passed that he knew, and said things like he was a pervert. Yuuma would laugh it off "Hehehe, they really don't know Issei-kun at all~" as if it wasn't a big deal to her, and she really didn't know how much he felt from that action alone.

* * *

Time flied, and surely enough, the climax was coming. The date was ending, and the sky was burning orange, the sun slowly setting.

Issei became nervous, yet excited.

He knew what this meant.

Romantic setting, inside of a park, the large fountain being quite prevalent to him right now.

There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides them. Thanks to that, his erotic imaginations build up. But…Yuuma looked as if she was…thinking about something.

Inside of her head, she was thinking about something deeply, and she kept taking a look at Issei.

" _I didn't think I'd feel like this._ " She admitted to herself, not showing any hints of what she was thinking about on his face. " _Killing him would be easier than this…but, something about him…I don't know what it was. I thought it would be fun, posing as Yuuma and go on this date…but now, I feel…something different than usual. For all intents and purposes, he's just a horny teenager that holds a Sacred Gear, hardly worth doing him in for. It probably isn't even really anything that I have to think about. Killing him…Azazel-sama just said watch over him, but here we are, I am prepared…or I thought I was. I thought that I was prepared…but I suddenly find myself unable to keep my eyes off him. Why, he's just a human…yet, I feel…pity? Me, Raynare? Feeling pity…yet, I said that I would do it to the others…but right now, looking at my wrist…I can't do it._ " On her wrist, was a white hair scrunchy that Issei had bought for her. " _It's stupid…he bought me something so insignificant, yet he was…nice to me. nicer than anyone else…stupid human…well, I guess that letting him go would…wait, letting him go would…I'm Raynare, I don't let people go…but this damn human, this damn date I had with this damn human…I really am annoyed right now. I really do hate him right now, he's such a bastard, yet I can't seem to move away from him…_ "

Raynare, was wrapped in her own thoughts.

She didn't even notice that Issei was coming closer to her, concerned that she hadn't said anything for at least two minutes.

"Yuuma-chan, is there something…wrong?"

Issei tried to touch her shoulder, but she retracted away. More confusion settled within him, his mind unable to comprehend what was going on right now.

"…No, nothing." She lied, her mind having an internal struggle. "Ise-kun, you really are…this date was a good one." She collected herself the best she could. "I couldn't have asked for a better date than the one you provided for me. I had fun."

At the admission, Issei rubbed the back of his head, proud of himself.

"Aah! I'm glad, Yuuma-chan!"

His peppy, yet anxious voice caught Raynare off guard.

For once, she felt like she was making a mistake.

"Y-Yeah…being glad is good…erm, Ise-kun."

She called, Issei answering within seconds.

"Yeah, Yuuma-chan?"

Raynare placed her numbing fingers close to the corners of her mouth, pursing her lips.

"I…why did you…treat me kindly?"

"Huh? Did I do it wrong?"

Issei genuinely thought that he had, and felt like he needed to apologize.

"No, not at all." Raynare began, sighing when trying to find the right words. "I mean, you were kind to me, and I don't get it. You protected me from that puddle when the man drove by, water splashing on you, drenching you, yet you laughed it off. Your eyes always looked attentive to my needs and you paid for everything. It feels…strange, having someone care for me like this. Why, did you care for me?"

At the sudden question, Issei didn't know what to say.

"Well…eeh, I think that talking with this guy at my school helped me stay on target."

"Guy?"

She quizzed, Issei's head bowing in acknowledgement.

"Yeah…this green haired dude. Usually. I dislike him for his Shota looks, but when I said that I had a date, he didn't laugh or anything. I thought he was stuck up because he was popular, but he gave me some good advice, and I took it to heart today."

"A green haired…Shota…huh."

Something about that description was vaguely familiar, Issei's eyes widening in worry.

"A-Ah, you aren't into that, right?"

"Shota's?" Fidgeting from Issei alerted Raynare to what he wasn't saying, and relieved him of his worries. "Oh, well Shota's are adorable and all, but I don't really care what kind of guy the person is, as long as he is kind and things like that. Shota, Bishounen, or what have you. I suppose it comes down to things like…"

She stopped herself from saying anything else.

She couldn't say anything else.

She was conflicted on how to do it.

She wasn't even sure what she should be doing right now. Everything pointed to killing him. In her world, Issei wasn't special, he wasn't anything. He was just a dumb human that held a Sacred Gear, therefore, dispensable…but could she do it?

Could she just kill this human and be done with it?

Would Azazel want something like that?

She thought that he wouldn't, but Dohnaseek convinced her that it would be for the best. But now standing here, with her prey in her sights, could she just summon a light spear, and ram it through his chest, ending his life?

Honestly, she couldn't see if she should do it or not.

"Say…this green haired Shota, what is his name?"

Asking kindly, Issei gritted his teeth, and hoped the name didn't deter her from him.

"…Zenki…"

At the name…all colour dropped from Raynare's face. All life looked like it was leaving her. Her eyes turned hollow, and her mind couldn't comprehend what she was going through right now. Her pupils dilated, her body convulsed on the spot.

"HOLY SHIT! ZENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! N-NO! IT CAN'T BE! ZENKIIIIIIIII! IT…HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT INSANE MONSTER!? IT CAN'T BE, CAN IT!? HE'S REALLY FRIENDS WITH ZENKI! IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Raynare panicked…

She knew who Zenki was.

She didn't want to piss him off. She didn't want to get on the bad side of Zenki Astaroth. She didn't want to be faced with such an opponent. She couldn't even begin to imagine how that was, how she wouldn't be able to get involved with her.

"Eeh…Yuuma-chan, is there something wrong?"

Despite all of the shouting, Issei appeared to be calm and collected, with Raynare on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Holy shit…it can't be, Zenki…the boy that…ooh no, I knew that he went to this school you went too but, to think that you and he are acquainted…shit, he's going to kill me for messing with…b-but if I apologize…" Raynare raised her head to the sky, and as if she was proclaiming, she spoke wildly. "I'm sorry Zenki-sama! I didn't mean to toy around with this lovely and respectable young man! I would never hurt anyone that was close to you! Please, you have to forgive me sweetheart! W-Wait, shit! I didn't mean to call you a sweetheart! I have the utmost respect for you, and wouldn't wish danger onto you at all! Or this boy named Hyoudou Issei either! Zenki-sama! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to enter this territory and try what I did! Forgive me for being stupid! I am a sheep, and you're the hunter! If you would please see that I don't want be hunted then I will be eternally grateful to you, oh Zenki-sama!"

Raynare displayed her terror quite marvellously.

At least to Issei, he seemed startled by the proclaiming the girl was doing.

He didn't understand nearly all of it, but she looked frightened of Zenki, and he wasn't sure why that was. Why would she be terrified of Zenki? Why would he be scary enough to warrant such a reaction from a seemingly normal girl?

He couldn't understand it without not knowing who Zenki was, and Issei didn't know who she was at all. He didn't know who Zenki really was, so seeing the fear in her eyes didn't seem well placed. For all Issei knew, Zenki was a green haired boy, a Shota that looked completely unassuming.

"Yuuma-chan, did Zenki do anything to you?"

Raynare paused her maddened speech, tears prickling her eyes.

"N-Not if you put in a good word for me…"

"Huh? I don't get it, what's going on Yuuma-chan?"

Raynare's body shook, and she slunk to the floor, terror filling her mind.

"I'm…you are…and I am…but that means that I am…but that also means that I am also…I don't get it, why would this be happening to me right now…and then I would have to tell the others…Dohnaseek that twat is going to be on my ass, and I can't have that happening. It would be very devastating to someone like me…and then I would be very terrified…"

Raynare looked upwards when she felt something touch her shoulder…

It was Issei's hand.

She didn't understand, why he was touching her.

It didn't feel perverted…but almost comforting.

She felt soothing feeling from his touch.

She felt like she wasn't in danger right now. She didn't know how to feel, and didn't know what to say. But all she knew was that Issei was touching her, and looking at her with his brown eyes that looked too big to her right now, almost conveying a sense of security for the young Fallen Angel girl.

"Yuuma-chan, can I, do anything for you…eeh, Zenki that green haired Shota…he isn't that bad, I guess…he might be a damn Shota, but he isn't dangerous."

Raynare shook her body, and grasped his hand. As she did, his face burned red, as did hers. It was an action she didn't expect, nor was she put off by it either. Actually, she found solace in his hand within her own, and the danger of being on Zenki's hit list seemed less than before.

"R-Right…erm, Issei-kun, I think the end of this date should come now before anything else tries to…"

The devastation on his face was almost too much to take.

He looked lost at her wanting to depart on weird circumstances. Of course he wished for a kiss, but to end it without even really explaining why she was frightened of Zenki or anything, it didn't sit well with him.

Raynare took to her feet, and strolled past Issei, her breathing becoming heavy.

She felt her chest tighten.

The mere thought of Zenki being angry at her wasn't…good.

She heard the stories, and what he could do, and she didn't want to mess with that. She was smarter than Dohnaseek, and knew that pissing off Zenki was a death sentence, a sentence that they couldn't afford to lose.

"Yuuma-chan, I don't know what's going on…w-why are you scared? What's going on? Did I do something?"

Raynare turned her eyes back to Issei hollowly, shaking her head.

"No, it isn't like that. Sorry, Issei-kun, but I really need to go…"

"Raynare!" A voice spat out behind her, Issei's eyes widening when seeing something descend from the ground. "I thought that we agreed that we'd be killing that human there? No, you were supposed to be killing that human, yet here he is, standing, alive. What do you think you're doing you stupid bitch?"

Raynare hissed and her eyes went to the person speaking.

Who she saw was Dohnaseek, a maniacal grin on his face.

His darkened wings spread outwards, expanding to a humans body length. Issei looked at the black feathers like midnight, confusion written on his face. And then he recalled what Dohnaseek said, his sad eyes on Raynare's form.

"Yuuma-chan…d-did you…come here to really…kill me…?"

Issei called, but Raynare ignored him for the moment, carefully eyeing up Dohnaseek.

Acknowledging that she didn't answer him, he felt betrayed. It was the most hurtful thing that she could do. She split his soul by not even giving him a single word of rejection, so not speaking was as good as admitting that she came to kill him.

"Get out of here Dohnaseek! This boy has connections to Zenki-sama! We can't hope to face someone like him! Seriously, think! If he catches wind of us being here, he's going to come for us, and our deaths aren't going to be pretty! For once in your fucking life, listen to me and fucking leave that boy there alone! I don't want his power after me! Do you!?"

Dohnaseek didn't seem fazed at all by Raynare's frightening call.

"Not really. I'm not frightened at all, and neither should you, you idiotic bitch. He's just a Devil, why would I be frightened of that?"

"Because he beat Vali for fuck sake! Just leave this child alone! He's not worth it for the Sacred Gear that he has inside of him!"

"Sacred Gear?"

Vaguely, Issei was trying to wrap his head around the situation.

He completely missed the fact that they called Zenki a Devil, how he beat Vali and other things like that. But he did recognize when he was vaguely referred too, not knowing what a Sacred Gear was, and why he had to die for it.

"That's right, human boy." Dohnaseek turned his eyes towards Issei, murderous intent there. "There's a Sacred Gear inside of you, and that's why I'm afraid you're going to have surrender your life to me."

Issei became shocked as Dohnaseek stuck out his hand.

From his hand, the air vibrated, and a solid structure was being form. Light particles danced around the palm, a single spear of blue light was form. It was a light spear of the Fallen Angels, but to Issei, he didn't know how dangerous that thing really was.

"H-Hey, what's with-"

"Dohnaseek, don't!" Raynare put herself between Dohnaseek and Issei, spreading her arms out wide. "You can't kill this child! More than Zenki-sama, I don't think there's a point to this child dying! Leave him alone, we'll just erase his memories of these events! It doesn't matter if this straggler escapes! He's not important! Just forget him!"

Raynare yelled out her frustrations.

Dohnaseek showed an uncaring face.

"Wow, you're defending this human when you were willing to kill him? Are you some insane type of bitch or something? I don't think you're being quite nice right now, are you, nutcase?" Raynare sharpened her eyes as she made a spear of light, surprising Issei, but Dohnaseek didn't care. "Are you going to defend that human?"

"Zenki-sama would be pissed if this human dies by Fallen Angel hands! Don't forget who he is! Please just listen to me for a change and leave this human alone!" Raynare paused herself, and faced Issei. "Get out of here, right now for the love of…just go!"

Issei jumped back at the aggressive tone, nearly falling flat onto his butt. But somehow, he was able to stay steady on his feet. Though his life was shattering before his hands. Seeing Raynare, Dohnaseek like how they were, it was hard to imagine what was going to happen.

"B-But Yuuma-chan…y-you want to kill me…w-why are you…"

His voice crackled, failing him.

In normal circumstances, most would run away, but the devastation he felt couldn't be ignored. It was immense, almost suffocating him.

Raynare turned her eyes downwards as a sneering Dohnaseek loomed over her.

"…Yes, originally, I was going to kill you…but right now, I feel conflicted…more than because of Zenki-sama…the mere fact that you were…actually nice to me when everyone else was…even with the smallest act of kindness…I've never received anything like this before…and I find it hard to ram my spear through your body…"

"Yuuma-chan…"

Issei called, but stopped when Dohnaseek appeared behind Raynare and aimed his spear at her.

Raynare saw the shadow of him appear and turned around, blocking the spear just in time, sparks of light going off between the weapons.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Raynare roared, pushing the spear of Dohnaseek's away from her body.

Dohnaseek sneered dangerously at her, and continued to aim his spear at her.

"Either you, or he dies. No, scratch that, it's either going to be, you die and then he dies, or he dies alone and you live. I won't hold back. I'll tell Azazel-sama that your precious Zenki-sama came and enacted sweet justice on you. Since you're afraid of him, it would be reasonable to think that you'd die with something like this, don't you think so?"

Raynare gritted her teeth.

Either way, she was going to be in for a death. She could fight off Dohnaseek, yet at the same time, she knew that Zenki could be

Unfortunately, she didn't even have a choice when a bunch of Stray Exorcists appeared behind Dohnaseek. At his behest, they each walked forward, frightening Raynare. Even as cocky as she was, she didn't know what else to do. While it was true that she didn't want Issei to die, she also cared about her own life, and was torn on what to do…

That's when a spear of pure light went past her head, cutting her cheek, and embedded itself into Issei's stomach.

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei vomited blood as he fell to the ground. The light spear in his stomach slowly dissipated into nothingness, leaving a hole in Issei's stomach. Raynare's eyes widened, as a trail of blood rolled down her cheek, from the cut that she received.

Her dead eyes went towards Dohnaseek, pissed off.

"You…why did you stab him!? And cut me as well! I'm your fucking superior, how dare you turn on me like this?! You dare think you can do these things to me, and get away with it!? I won't be having you piss me off like this!"

Raynare's rage was at the max right now.

She was supremely maxed on with anger right now. She couldn't be more pissed off right now. It was as if she was going to murder at any second. She didn't even think that she could feel this angry with someone, yet here she was, pissed at the Fallen Angel male that slowly was working his way up her shit list.

"Hahaha, seems like you didn't have a choice in the matter." Dohnaseek sneered, dispelling his soldiers, and slowly moved into the sky. "Raynare, this is my mission now, you bitch. If you want to stay alive, you're going to have to work under me. If you disobey me, I won't be easy on you. I won't tolerate disobedience. I've had enough of you, and your fears of a fucking Devil bastard like Zenki. Either follow me, or kill yourself. Because Zenki Astaroth will be the least of your problems."

Raynare's hand trembled as she dropped her light spear, it smashing once hitting the ground.

Dohnaseek saw that, and laughed as he flew into the sky.

Raynare's sorrowful eyes turned towards Issei, seeing his blood congeal around his wound, a pool of the red substance surrounded him. It was hard looking at Issei like this, after the kindness he displayed for her, and she didn't wish it ended like this.

"Sorry…it wasn't personal. …I guess you could blame the God that placed that Sacred Gear inside of you."

Raynare took another look at Issei, and saw that he tried to speak…but couldn't.

He couldn't speak, his hand pressuring his wound.

Even Raynare knew that this person was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Slowly, Raynare's eyes met Issei's eyes, and she saw that a lone tear escaped from his eye.

That…was very telling of what crimes were committed today.

She couldn't look anymore, and mumbled "Goodbye Issei-kun…" to herself, and slowly, she disappeared into the sky with her eyes unable to look back at Issei, this being the last time she'd be able to see Issei alive.

On the ground, the boy contemplated many things.

How he lived.

What his parents meant to him.

The school he attended, and his friends.

Then…a powerful thought came to him.

" _Will they…miss me?_ " It was only natural to think that when you're dying. " _Was anyone going to miss me? What about Kaa-san…Tou-san…what are they going to think…is school gonna morn my death? Would anyone care…?_ "

That's what most would think while dying. Issei truly didn't know if anyone was going to miss him. Would his parents cry? Would Matsuda, and Motohama be all that bothered? He didn't have the answers. His mind could barely think, he couldn't even see straight at this point. Everything, and nothing mattered to him anymore.

And then his mind went to her…

The crimson haired girl he had seen through school.

From his first year, the girl that he called Senpai, and that he admired greatly…

And his thoughts continued to a green haired boy.

In the end, he couldn't get his mind off Zenki.

Just recalling that at the end, how cruel he was to someone who never was back. He felt regret inside of him. What was left in him, he wished he could do many things. He wished he could've seen many people again and apologize…

"…m…orr…" Words, he heard. "I…so…" Almost, he could make out something. He tried harder to hear. "I'm sorry…I never thought that this would happen in my absence." The voice sounded regretful, and felt a hand slowly touching his face, a small hand. "To think that this would…"

"Ara, so you came as well?"

Issei heard a second voice, and that was accompanied by a flash of red, that brilliant red filled his eyes.

Issei tried to focus his eyes on the area that the first voice came, and he saw a flash of green, a very lovely shade of green almost like a wondrous forest.

"I heard the call, despite not being in this town when the call came to me. Strange, I never thought that this individual would call upon me if his death happened. And to think that his desires allowed the pair of us to come, it seemed that this individual didn't want to die."

"It is the same as myself." The second voice admitted, as Issei heard footsteps. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to turn this person into your servant?"

"My peerage wouldn't be happy if I did, and simply, it depends on piece compatibility, which I believe you're more suited too than I am right now, with your unused 8 pieces, they would be the best rather than my own pieces. But I presume you're going to do the same."

"You presume correctly."

Issei couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, and could only see a flash of green and red flowing before him. Swaying, twisting around, he couldn't see their faces, and he couldn't hear the names they gave one another, but he clearly could see that two people were having a conversation, and in some way, it pertained to him.

Issei then saw a face hover above him, and his eyes caught the sight of bright yellow eyes, eyes that he had seen beforehand. Right now, in his muddled mind, he couldn't comprehend where he had seen these eyes before, but he couldn't say that he wasn't grateful to the eyes that he had seen before him. In fact, in some ways, they were comforting him, sending calming energies inside of his soul with just a look alone.

"It seems like you've been through some tough trials, the tears down your face suggest that something more emotional happened here than physical, though the physical is bad too. However, while you won't be under me, you'll be under my friend, a trusted friend at that. Fufu, seems like this one is special, I can see why I was interested from before, and why you were killed like this. But don't worry your life is going to become interesting now. All you have to do is live under her…"

And then, light left Issei's eyes, his life as a human, being over. Hyoudou Issei, the Devil, his life was just beginning.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Le Fay has been introduced! And she's a fan of Zenki's too, with his various achievements. They'll be more expanded on when we get to that part of the story, why he's famous, and why Raynare is shit scared of him. Speaking of Raynare, she's not as much as a bitch as she was in canon! For obvious reasons! Why, shall be revealed later on in the story. Also, Zenki and Azazel seem to be quite close with one another, at least they're able to have deep discussions with one another, and are planning something, Zenki's even going somewhere with his peerage, but where? Vali seems to be up to something...that shall be revealed, in the future. But for now, Issei had an interaction with Zenki, where he actually saw a glimmer of the real Zenki, and not the one he believes that Zenki really is.**

 **Well, it seems that Mittelt and Kalawarner are getting quite popular from the reviews. I have, some scenarios for them, depending on who they are paired with, but I honestly can't decide, I've got ideas for either, so, I will leave it in your capable hands, my loyal viewers! I also appreicate everyone voting already, I thought I'd make it official so everyone knows that I am thinking about it. So yeah, that's it really, and please vote for them! Don't worry, they'll have quite the interesting character arcs, whoever they end up, some will be tweaked, depending on who they do end up with.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Awesome vote, thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Shy Le Fay is quite the cute girl, isn't she? It was expected though, right? However, he wasn't killed by Raynare, so, that's a good thing, isn't it? Well, that's spoilers, so I can't say, but the chapters going forward will make it pretty clear on how Issei feels about it. Awesome votes, and as always, awesome suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, Raynare is going to be...well, it will be shown as the chapters go on! Le Fay does seem quite attached, but she isn't a yandere, that would be quite terrifying, wouldn't it? Hmmm, that would be spoilers, for Vali and all, but let's say it might be different to how canon went with Vali, due to various reasons.** **They'll be having meetings before she becomes a Devil, put it that way hehe. Imagine the intelligent Zenki acting like the one track minded Broly, hilarity ensues.**

 **BlueBlade87; Hehe, indeed, new chapter! Yeah, I've read three now, not having much time lately, but I do like what I have read until now. Le Fay is...well, she's Le Fay and she's quite, fun. Koneko's gonna have to deal with two Loli's, Kunou, and Le Fay (though she's kinda like Ravel in regards to bust) and I guess you could say that Zenki does see him kinda like a Father figure.**

 **War historian; Thanks for the vote. And yes, I am aware that Issei forms a peerage in the future, at vol 22 at that, and I have plans for that when the time comes. And thanks.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; A little bit, I guess you could say that.**

 **RangerElk76; Indeed, some Issei action. Scenes that are different from the canon, and are relevent to this stories plot, even if Zenki isn't there, will be shown. Hehe, Vali x Zenki bonding is always good~ More character development, establishment.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that does sound good to me! Yeah, Akeno wouldn't allow her little bro to be near their Father, no matter how the brother felt about it, wanting to protect him. Well, being Akeno's little brother, he'd at least be a little bit of a sadist. And that does sound like a cool team to me.**

 **LL; Nah, don't worry, Le Fay isn't that level of stalker or anything. Damn yeah, Koneko's going to be in for a surprise when she comes across Ophis, Le Fay, and Kunou, lap wars shall be ensuing. Heh, that would be pretty funny to see, wouldn't it? Well, Arthur would be...well, I guess it will be shown in the future.**

 **Silver crow; Indeed, Le Fay has appeared, and she's going to have some, rather interesting interactions in the future. Hmmm, that's a good question, it shall be revealed in the future. A sort of mini arc with Vali and Zenki, maybe some others, but they'd be the main two during that part of the story. That's how I've always felt on some of Sona's peerage, and indeed, with regards to Saji, I just saw him as a more scared Issei. With them, it would be a more interesting battle when she actually does do a Rating Game, than it being one sided. I know, poor Seekvaira, she really does get the bad end of the stick, huh. Yeah, those dreams shall be revealed in future chapters~ Well, in Zenki's mind, he doesn't see the need for the long names, being more of the smaller names for things. Azazel is a pretty interesting character, and indeed, Zenki and he are quite close to one another, being of quite the similar type of mind.**

 **There is a reason for that, and it was only hinted that they talked, but Diodora isn't a free man, nor is he allowed the privileges that he had beforehand, as it was mentioned a chapter or two ago where it was said Zenki has taken over the clan duties, even if he doesn't really want too. Well, if Zenki did just kill Diodora without any warrant (right now anyway, after the years) it would look very bad of him to just kill Diodora, in the future though...well, that will be spoilers.**

 **That's a good question...well, it shall be revealed someday hehe~ An air of mystery around it doesn't sound so bad, does it? Aah, Kuroka insults just about everyone around, even Zenki gets insulted from her sometimes, and she's supposed to love him, so I don't think Whis is going to be saved from her. Hmm, those are good questions, that shall be answered when that time comes! Yeah, I thought it would be good to change it, even if only a little.**

 **Well, what makes you so sure that Issei will need that kind of 'treatment' in this story? In canon, Issei sacrificed his arm for Rias because he wasn't strong enough, but in this story, Zenki's here and Rias has some differences in her peerage this time. I'm not going to spoil much, but you never know what's going to happen. As for those, I haven't decided yet. And yeah, that would probably be a good thing for the Devils, and would make sense for them to be together, above Riser and Rias. Yes, I haven't revealed that yet, for good reasons too hehe~ Keep everyone guessing, the same for the familiars. Ophis shall appear soon, and as for Gabriel, she's obviously going to watch over her fav couple.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds pretty cool, though Tiamat's powers aren't really all that known. I wouldn't know what type of powers the Gear would have. And probably, since past Hakuryuukou's and Sekiryuutei's have fought, just because of Albion and Ddraig, it would make sense for others to do so as well.**

 **Guest 3; Seems like a popular opinion!**

 **Guest 4; Later during the line, he could learn how to do something like that, would come in handy during Rating Games, and such. Hehe, that would be awesome. And cool peerage as well, I know at least some of them will be there, like Akeno, Rossweisse, probably Asia, and possibly Xenovia and Ravel, for the other two, I'd have to think, since the oc would already be an ice user, I wouldn't know how to utilize Mizore, though she could be in a future fic of mine. Anna, she'd be interesting, but I dunno yet.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Glad that you liked it, and thanks for the vote!**

 **Last Dan; Thanks, and awesome vote!**

 **Guest 5; I could totally see Issei doing that, and getting into a somewhat argument about who was better.**

 **mslmob12; Thanks, glad that you liked it. Yeah, I can't argue there, I can see where you're coming from. God yeah, how is she going to react? Though it kinda makes sense why she is a fangirl, considering what Zenki is, what he has done in his life, and things of that nature. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I thought that would be the perfect title for that chapter. Seems like Le Fay is a super fan of his, even knowing things she shouldn't know...just how does this girl do things like this? It is quite a hit, and in the future they'll be doing something like that, for now though it is just normal Dragon Ball/Z stuff. There will be more anime themed ideas, and cool idea, Vados and Asia, would be quite the funny matchup. In small doses, Issei will realize that Zenki isn't a playboy, or is he stuck up, he's pretty much down to earth, even if he is eccentric , Azazel and Zenki indeed have a good relationship with their intellect and such. Vali and Zenki are pretty solid with one another. Well, Raynare is with Issei anyway, but yeah, cool vote.**

 **Rocker; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, that's okay with me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Skull Flame; Exactly hehe~ Hmm, that's a good question, she might hate it even more than Valerie does. He surely did, bad Zenki lol. Koneko is gonna have some more competition isn't she...? Yeah, I thought so at least. Le Fay is a magician, and has shown to be interested in magic, and it is conceivable that someone as intelligent as Zenki would at least dabble in magic. Apparently, Zenki can pull off things like that, must be his weird mind, a combo of Ajuka and Illuyanka. Indeed, Zenki at least is on a level where he can aid Azazel with things like the Artificial Sacred Gears. Yeah, no matter where they fall (haha~) they'll be having screen time. And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, seems like his life is never easy, even when he is trying to relax too. Well, that's a price to pay for being the Maou's son I guess. Yeah, that will be shown in the future, just Dragon Ball/Z villains for this one. Foreshadowing indeed, Irina and Xenovia, you shall come! Hmm, Koneko verses another Loli...shudder to think about. Le Fay indeed is a big fan of his, and does seem to know more than she should...how does she know...? Well, there won't need to be, considering the friendship that Vali and Zenki have, romantic love in the near future, their roles will be alongside Zenki's peerage and such. Awesome votes.**

 **Lightwave; She's totally fan girling over Zenki, she won't be like that hyper forever, the hype will go down as they get to know one another. It is indeed a big hit, good for Zenki and his peerage. I suppose, you could say that Zenki draws out the side that Vali rarely shows, and has shown in later novels, at least hinted at. Ah, that would be spoilers. Hmm, that's an interesting question, one that will be answered in due time. Awesome votes.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks, glad you liked it! Awesome votes!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Indeed, we're at that part of the arc, and it is going to be, different from canon, though I hope more of an enjoyable read. Kuroka loves the money, and Zenki's D hehe. She does more than that to Ravel one day Ravel is going to get her own back. Vali indeed loves Zenki's booty, poor Zenki. Well, I am glad that you liked it, and yeah, Zenki and his peerage have certain things that they need to deal with. You never know, they could be best friends, they both have connections with Ajuka so it is possible. Hmmm, that's a good question, she could be. Regardless if she is or not, she is quite scary.**

 **AlphaOmega; He indeed does have quite the road ahead of him, he's going to have to pull out quite a few stops in his future. It will be in the future, not for this chapter though. Le Fay has debuted alright! She's here, and she's going to reappearing in the future. He is, but in typical Issei fashion, pretty boys like Zenki are the enemy, for now anyway. I suppose it could be seen like that, since they do share similar interests. Could be after Valerie, who knows~? They do, they are quite close, and will show that during the future when Vali gets her mini arc I have planned for her. And I haven't, don't worry.**

 **Cf96; Thanks! And awesome!**

 **Toon fan; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, that's cool to me.**

 **Guest 7; Awesome, thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 8; Thanks, I am glad that you liked it. Cool, thanks for the vote. And cool idea. I could see that happening.**

 **Guest 9; I am thinking about doing one, but I haven't decided on what type of character and such yet. Although, that does sound pretty awesome to me, thanks for the idea. Mizore indeed is pretty cute, but right now, I haven't had a chance to read much of the manga yet, only watched the anime, and since that doesn't really follow canon manga that much, I'm quite behind on that for now.**

 **Guest 10. Yup, things for Issei are gonna get quite interesting, especially with what I have planned for future stories. And cool!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the chapter to start!**

* * *

 **A Devils plight!**

"Why did you fucking do that!? I gave you explicit orders to not do anything! Do you think you're being clever by having backup to stop me from intervening!? Do you think you're so in-fucking-telligent that you're actually not doing a good thing right now!?"

Raynare screamed as she, and Dohnaseek entered the abandoned Church they had occupied. The massive hall they entered held many pews in there. The icons of God were also destroyed, something a Fallen Angel does.

Dohnaseek smashed his way through the pews, not wanting to converse with Raynare any longer.

"Will you shut the fuck up already!? Just shut your fat gob bitch! I really hate you! All of the fucking time, you're always complaining! Don't you ever shut up!? Stop nagging in my ear! No wonder everyone at the Grigori is tired of you, and your annoying fucking voice! It does annoy me greatly! I'm sick to death of it!"

Dohnaseek snapped back, picking up a pew and throwing it at her.

Raynare summoned a light spear, cutting the pew in half, arming herself just in case he tried to do something, becoming more annoyed with Dohnaseek by the second…but she couldn't do much against him, at least in terms of punishment. Now that he had killed Issei, Azazel would be really pissed off, and she didn't want him to be angry at her.

"No, I won't shut my mouth! Because, you did what I said not too!" Raynare pointed her spear at him, as he hatefully glared at her. "You didn't even do anything that I said! I told you to leave the human alone! But, you didn't! He's friends with Zenki Astaroth! If he knows of our existence, do you think he's going to stay quiet about this!? He's going to fucking murder us if he comes here!"

"Then let him try! I'll kill him! I'll murder him myself!"

Raynare scoffed at the overconfidence that Dohnaseek held.

She believed that Dohnaseek was being very foolish right now, and knew that Zenki would be able to wipe them off the face of the earth if they weren't careful. Actually, Zenki wouldn't even have to blink, Raynare knew this to be true, if even a tiny fraction of his experiences is to be believed.

"You're an idiot, you really think you're going to be able to do something like this, do you? Kill him? You wouldn't be able to even touch him. Don't you see? He's too powerful. He's a fucking monster of a fighter, and hearing your words, and how you're going to kill him, it is so laughable that I forgot to laugh."

Dohnaseek hissed dangerously, smashing his hand against a pew. It broke in half, and splattered everywhere. Pieces of broken wood flew by Raynare, the girl swatting them away when they neared her face.

Dohnaseek turned his eyes towards her, and then wanted to do something to Raynare, his eyes reddening with anger, wanting to take her at any second, murder her, and make her submit to him, tempted to go and finish her off right now.

Because of the commotion, they caused Mittelt and Kalawarner came out from a side room, walked over to them, not sure what was going on.

"What's going on?"

The elder woman asked, Mittelt not really all that interested.

Raynare threw her eyes backwards, and then her eyes returned to Dohnaseek, the man holding a impassive look on his face.

"Well, look who killed Hyoudou Issei!?"

Raynare growled, pointing at Dohnaseek detestably, the man himself having a passive look on his face.

"Shit in hell you piece of whore trash, you actually did something like that!?"

Kalawarner was understandably scared, feeling the same fear that Raynare did. Mittelt though didn't seem to care that much.

"Because I'm sick of being low level trash like all of you! Every Fallen Angel looks down on us! We've got a whore for a leader!" Raynare glared with her grip on the light spear being firmer than before. "We've got some Loli bitch that thinks everything is boring!" Mittelt held distaste for the man, tightening her hands. "And we've got some busty Onee-sama type who is, dressing like a stripper or something!" Kalawarner looked ready to murder at any second, while Dohnaseek turned his eyes upwards. "It's because of that God fucking cunt up there! We've got to become stronger, and Raynare, you're not the leader anymore, I am!"

That didn't sit well with Raynare, wanting to take Dohnaseek's head for what he had done to her, and how he was disrespecting her.

"No, you're not, I am the leader of this fucked up team! You're not making me lose my position because you're throwing a hissy fit with my orders! Sorry sunshine, that's not how the world works! The betters rule over the underlings, and you're the inferiors! Listen to me for a change! That's all you are, don't make me become angrier than I already am, you stupid ugly piece of trash that needs to fuck off!"

Dohnaseek was surprised by the outburst Raynare made. So much so that he could feel his anger rising by the second. The hate in his eyes for Raynare only made it more tragic when Kalawarner and Mittelt also turned their distaste towards Dohnaseek, not forgetting what he had said about them either.

"So, you're thinking of making me submit to you?" He turned to Kalawarner and Mittelt, wanting their opinions on the matter. "Well? Are you two with that bitch there?"

He waited for their opinions, sure that they were going to side with him…but.

"At least for the time being, that seems to be the case."

"Meh, she hasn't called me a Loli bitch or anything. She might be a bitch, but I prefer her over you."

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt told him what's what, and made him feel really small, causing the man to shrink away, the intense aura of three Fallen Angels coming to his mind right now. In a realistic fight, he'd be able to take any of them, but not all of them. Even two of them could be pushing it. All of them seemed to be doing something that frightened him, and right now, he didn't have the chance that he wanted to have.

For now, Dohnaseek had no choice but to obey for the moment.

"…Fine, whatever. If she runs things into the ground, don't blame me."

Dohnaseek stormed out of the room, Kalawarner turning to Raynare.

"He's going to be a problem."

The gravity of those words weighed on Raynare's thoughts, understanding the problem with Dohnaseek and what he might try and do to them all.

Raynare nodded.

"Right now, I'm not so much worried about him. I'm frightened of what Zenki Astaroth is going to do to us. He'll kill us if we're not careful. And if he does come here, we'll have to try and convince him that we're not trying to do anything weird here…a-and maybe with some dumb luck and someone out there loves us, we'll be able to get out of this alive."

Mittelt turned her small hands to Raynare, and flicked her hair to the side.

"I might've followed you for now, but my hate for you is significantly less than my hate for him."

Raynare rolled her eyes.

"My, sounds really lovely coming from you."

Rhetorically, Mittelt rolled her eyes at the black haired girl.

"Whatever you say. But you know, I don't even know why you're frightened of him. Even if he's the Maou-sama's son, why does it sound like he's fucking Maou-sama himself to you? He's got to be something weaker than you're suggesting."

Raynare shook her head, and sat down on one of the pews that weren't broken, contemplating what she was going to do.

"I wish I was, but he isn't just hype. I once saw him, in a recording for the Underworld." She confided, Kalawarner and Mittelt sat down and looked at Raynare. "He was…well, he was someone that…well, he was loving to those girls in his peerage, and was kind to the masses. But when a rouge Devil tried to hurt the blonde girl, Asia Argento I think her name is, he unleashed devastating power, it was like that much power shouldn't be stored in that small body of his. Yet it was, and it is very frightening. He's really a strong Devil."

Kalawarner put her hands on her forehead, and ran her fingers through her blue hair.

"It is obvious what we're going to do. We've got to drop Dohnaseek in it, haven't we? He comes here for us, and he's going to want to have a…chat with one of us, and Dohnaseek is the one that killed that damn Hyoudou brat."

At the mention of the name, Raynare's eyes unnoticeably went to the floor briefly.

"Sounds good to me! Let's drop the ugly shit in it, and run away! But, why aren't we just leaving already?"

"Because of the other one, you dolt."

Kalawarner explained, confusion on the blondes face.

Raynare rose from her seat, and slowly moved away from the pair of them. A sullen look washed over her face, her eyes moving towards the door.

"Something wrong with you, Raynare?"

Kalawarner quizzed, but Raynare merely shook her head.

"No, it's nothing." She waved off their concern, and opened the door to the front entrance of the Church. "I'm just going to get some air, it's been a pretty hectic day. With that dumb date, and the dumb idiot Dohnaseek did what he did. I wouldn't be shocked if that damn idiot didn't just make him reincarnate Ise-kun…Hyoudou Issei into a Devil, either Zenki-sama, Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri. We caused enough noise to get their attention. If he didn't give such a damn output like he did, he really is annoying bastard."

The pair of females looked confused as Raynare existed the Church.

Once outside, Raynare extended her wings and flew to the roof, sitting on top of a cross, a broken cross made of stone, and looked into the sky as stars made themselves know, Raynare noting how wide the moon was as she hugged her knees to her large chest.

Her eyes displayed a sadness that she didn't want for it to be shown…she thought of what happened with Issei, and felt, sad. Her eyes brimmed with her sadness, but she didn't shed a tear. She wouldn't shed any tears. She was Raynare after all. She, wasn't going to cry over a single mans death who, had been nice to her…definitely, she wasn't going to do that.

* * *

"Wow, I cannot believe that he has actually entered into a Devils peerage now. To think that Hyoudou-senpai would enter Rias-sama's peerage like he has. And t-to even be gunned down by Fallen Angels, I didn't think they'd be unwise to do so when in this town. At least, they do realize that Zenki-sama is here, yes? Doesn't Azazel-sama know that you're here…does he wish for the friendships to be broken down?"

Ravel began, disbelief in her mind as Zenki and the peerage gather around…well, Zenki.

It was bed time, and the girls happened to come into the bedroom. Though they each had their own beds, people like Koneko even wanted to stay in the same bed as Zenki. Akeno was even then, and Gasper was in the room, but she wasn't on the bed. Her nerves still got the better of her, and she slept in a coffin by the bed.

Zenki found the coffin to be slightly creepy, but she was a Vampire, and did love it, so he didn't say anything else. Even Valerie sometimes offered Zenki to sleep in a coffin, and it wasn't exactly his favourite thing to do.

All of the girls had something in common, barring Gasper that was, and that thing was…

They weren't…wearing tops.

For some reason, they thought it would be fun to go topless, and also braless, therefore showing him each of their developed, or developing breasts. From Koneko's small ones, to Akeno's bigger ones, Zenki wasn't going to complain if they all wanted to be shirtless in bed, heck he didn't even wear a shirt to bed, and wore thin underwear…though that was because the girls usually force him to do that.

His teen hormones had trouble reacting to this type of attack. Each of the breasts in his sight really did take control over his mind, fortunately he was able to keep himself calm, though his cheeks did dust red.

"You're right…but, I don't think Azazel-san has done this to antagonize me, or us. I don't think that he even asked his Fallen Angels to kill Hyoudou-san like they did. Hmmm, I think that I will have to get into contact with Azazel-san…but we're doing that thing soon…"

"That thing?"

Valerie curiously quizzed for the rest of them.

Zenki stuck out his tongue and didn't reveal anything.

"Sorry, that's apart of the secret I have~"

The girls all pouted, even Gasper and Akeno gasped, and they weren't even apart of it.

"B-But, Zenki-san has been keeping it for ages now…w-why does he do so?"

Asia naturally wanted to know the secret, why he was keeping it a secret.

"Sorry Asia-tan, it's something good. I am promising that it is going to be a good thing. All I can say is that we'll be…well, you'll all learn something new about this beautiful Japan."

"…Senpai is cruel, hiding it from us."

Koneko scornfully looked upon the Senpai that she admired, but Zenki still remained hard faced.

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't last that much longer. It's something I've been planning for ages now, and I need to do…a certain something anyway, and I thought, why not make it an enjoyable experience? If I'm going to be there anyway…oops."

"Be there nyaaa?"

Kuroka poked his cheeks, but he didn't answer.

"Ooh, Zenki-chan, we're going somewhere!?"

Jeanne jumped happily in the bed, her boobs bouncing up and down. A flash of desire went through Zenki's eyes, trying to conceal his face from the others, not wanting to show that he was feeling warm inside of his chest from seeing Jeanne's breasts.

"I-I'm not saying yes or no…"

Zenki didn't want to confirm or deny anything, but Valerie, being his Queen, was able to see that he basically didn't want to talk about it, and what he didn't say told more than what he did say.

"Ooh Zenki-kun, we're going on a trip? I really want to go…and you said that it would be…ooh, I think that this is going to be good, I have a great feeling about this. Yes, it is the best after all. Zenki-kun, myself, and the rest of the peerage are going somewhere fun."

Valerie's tone was calm, but just like the rest of the peerage, she was bubbling inside of her chest.

Two people that weren't were, Akeno and Gasper.

Unlike the rest of them, they weren't in Zenki's peerage, therefore they wouldn't be going with them, to wherever they were going to be going. Sometimes, they wished that they really were in Zenki's peerage, so they'd have the same privileges that they had.

Ravel puffed out her chest, showcasing her growing breasts, and made a smile wider than it had been seen in a while.

"Oh now I am excited Zenki-sama. I wonder what we're going to be doing when we get to this place. By the way, where are we going?"

The girls looked to Zenki for answers.

But he still remained unchanging, unable to answer them.

"I can't say anything, it would ruin the surprise. Don't you want a surprise?"

"Nope nyaaa."

Kuroka rejected that straight away, throwing it out of the window, unable to wait any longer.

"But, I thought that…"

"Zenki-chan, don't be cute, and take your underwear off and allow me to suck…wait, I mean, take your…eeh, just tell us already nyaa!"

Kuroka sounded like she was going to kill right now. She couldn't stand not knowing. She desperately needed to know what was going on. She demanded to know what was going on right now, no matter what else happened, she wanted to know.

But Zenki adamantly shook his head, fearing the look from Kuroka.

"Please, wait a little longer. I've got to get permission and need to gather stuff before we…"

"So, we ARE going on a trip, then!?"

Jeanne surmised, Zenki rolling his eyes and inclined his head, in agreement.

"Okay, we're going on a trip."

He couldn't keep it from them anyway, even if the location wasn't known.

[YES!]

The peerage cheered, all happy to be going on a trip.

Each of the girls were very ecstatic. When they went on trips, they always had fun. And since Zenki seemed to be excited, they knew they were going somewhere fun. They didn't care where they were going, but with just knowing that they were going on a trip, it was the best ever.

" _Seems like…they are always going to have fun together…_ "

Akeno couldn't help but notice this, but didn't say anything aloud, allowing her thoughts to carry her away.

Even Gasper had her head downwards inside of her coffin, not wanting to part with Zenki and the others.

As the peerage cheered, Zenki looked towards Akeno, seeing her face in a sullen attitude, and then Gasper was in the same boat.

Slowly, Zenki placed his hand outwards towards Gasper's coffin, and Akeno's heads, rubbing very slowly, almost sensually.

Gasper immediately sunk into the hand of the boy, a pink dusting her cheeks, Akeno moving the hand to her face, kissing the digits one by one.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten either of you. I'll bring back presents, but I wouldn't be able to take either of you. Rias-tan wouldn't be happy if I stole her servants away from her for a little while. She'd probably go a little mental."

"H-How long is t-that Senpai?"

Gasper worriedly asked, not wanting either Zenki or Valerie to be gone all that long.

"It will be about a week, or two…"

He confessed in a slow voice, Gasper's eyes falling to the ground.

"Senpai…i-is going to be gone for a week…o-or even two…wi-will I have to be s-sealed whe-when Senpai and Valerie disappear…"

Gasper's face lowered as a cute whimpering sound escaped her cute lips, not wanting to be separated from the boy all that long. Even Akeno felt like whimpering right now, not wanting to be separated from Zenki for two weeks.

"No, Gasper-tan. You don't have to be sealed. I'll place barriers around the house, and you'll be able to live here like normally. It's alright, don't be worried Gasper-tan. I thought about you before I planned the trip, and made sure that you were able to stay here, have food delivered and even leave some of my blood if I am gone more than a week. Is that better, Gasper-tan?"

Gasper lightened up almost immediately, glad that Zenki thought of her beforehand.

"Hehehehe, yes Senpai!" Cheerily, Gasper shot from her coffin and jumped into his arms, snuggling against him sweetly. "B-But Senpai is going to go…for two weeks…I'll be really lonely without Senpai and Valerie to be here…can't you stay, with me, Senpai?"

Zenki lightly tittered, rubbing his head against Gasper's face, snuggling up to her, knowing the Vampire liked it when their cheeks pressed together.

"Sorry, it's something important. While it is a vacation, but it is also important to the world of…well, I hope that it will help me with what I've been working on, and maybe it will help with the plight of some Devils…it's a pet project of mine."

Hearing what he said, Ravel cocked her head to the side.

"Zenki-sama? A pet project?"

Ravel found it interesting that he was working on something, but didn't know what they were thinking about right now.

"Sorry." He apologized, wearing a sheepish smile. "I can't say, I'm embarrassed to admit it, because it might not work, and if it doesn't, I don't want this project to be spoken about…but, I am sure that it is going to help."

Ravel believed him, and let it go, all of them did.

If Zenki said it was to help people, they knew it was a serious matter. And when it was a serious matter, it was something Zenki cared about. Just like his peerage, it must be an extremely important matter for him to say it would help, and be embarrassed if it didn't work.

Respecting his decision, they didn't speak about it anymore, as Zenki turned to Akeno, seeing her dejected look.

"Hyoudou-san was killed this night, and was turned by Rias-tan. I don't know if she planned it behind my back or not, I don't know. But since I wasn't here for the most part of Saturday or Sunday, I cannot say. Akeno-tan."

He looked at her, informing her of what was what, surprising Akeno.

"Ara, I knew Buchou was considering, but to think that she'd actually turn him into a Devil. Did he ask to be turned into a Devil by Buchou I wonder? Fufu, I presume Buchou would be happy, gaining a Sacred Gear user to her peerage, another one at that. Though I wonder what type of Sacred Gear he holds inside of himself."

Akeno tilted her head in wonder, Kuroka already having a very big clue on who it was, and even then, she didn't seem all that bothered, honestly, because she had Zenki, wanting to have him for herself sooner rather than later.

Zenki was unable to answer most of what she was asking.

He truthfully didn't know much of the circumstances behind what was going on with them and such.

Actually, he didn't even know what was going on right now with Rias and Issei. He wasn't apart of the peerage, so he wasn't privy to whatever she talked about with her peerage, what she did, only having second hand information from other sources. Though the same could be said for Sona, and his own peerages. They rarely interacted with one another, about peerage matters. Normal school matters, yes. Peerage matters, no. Peerages were something that was to do with the King and their peerages, and rarely talked about it with someone else that wasn't in the peerage.

"I couldn't be sure if she had asked beforehand. I wasn't in town when he was attacked, by I presume Fallen Angels." Akeno's eyes half lidded at the mention of the Angels that had Fallen from Heaven, Zenki catching that as he felt Kuroka brazenly licked his earlobe, drawing a groan of pleasure from his lips, Koneko looking annoyed. "Akeno-tan, something wrong?"

As he asked, Kuroka hugged onto his body, her hand roughly grabbing his shoulder, holding onto him as she took the plunge and bit his ear. His head was thrown back while biting his bottom lip, so he didn't release a loud moan from the pleasure he felt from Kuroka's mouth.

"N-No…" She lied, then she felt Zenki's hand brush against her hair, the boy trying to keep himself from moaning out from Kuroka's actions. "Zenki-kun…"

Her voice carried her self doubt, and shame of her past as a Fallen Angel human hybrid.

Zenki continued to rub his hand against her head, sending cooling waves of calmness into her body, using his free hand to stroke the elder Nekomata's head, the girl now having left his earlobe, gingerly brushing against his lips every so often, annoying more and more of the peerage.

"One races action, doesn't define a race, at all." Akeno's half lidded eyes began to slowly unlid themselves, Zenki smiling towards her, showing how caring he was to her past, and how he wished to help her with her past, keeping Kuroka at bay for trying to basically molest him, but did give her kisses on the lips, antagonizing the others. "And the Fallen Angels, aren't bad people, you know? I should know, with all of the meetings I've had with a particular person. Besides, I like Akeno-tan!"

Zenki expressed joyfully, wanting to tell Akeno that it wasn't a bad thing that she was half Fallen Angel, knowing how she felt about being half of one, due to her Father, wanting to make her feel like she could be proud of being half Fallen Angel.

Akeno's face lifted even more, and an appreciative smile spread across her face.

"Ara, Zenki-kun needs to stop being so kind to me, or I would seriously have to feel really warm between these breasts of mine."

Akeno pushed her boobs together, his eyes transfixed there briefly, before Asia pulled on Zenki's cheek.

"Owww! Asia-tan!"

Zenki complained briefly, feeling the sting of her pull, he had to admit that she was getting stronger with her pulls, suspecting that she was subconsciously adding demonic power to add power to the pulls that he was receiving.

"Uuuu, Zenki-san can't go over to Akeno-sans side…s-she will take Zenki-san away from me and we won't be able to come together…e-even if Kuroka-san is…k-kissing you…s-she won't stop kissing your l-lips when we haven't even…"

The cute side of Asia's jealously shone through, and she pouted adorably.

"Fufufu, it surely is difficult with Asia-chan around."

Akeno giggled out, but it wasn't her usual giggle. It was a giggle that could barely be heard. Something that wasn't usually coming from Akeno's mouth, and it worried Zenki that she held such a look on her face.

"Akeno-tan…because of me going to another place for a few weeks, possibly, and how Akeno-tan seems to be really depressed…we could, maybe share a night…"

Akeno's face lifted up, believing he was talking about something else, and the teasing in the girl grew larger and larger.

"Ara, Zenki-kun is offering sex? In front of the main wife Asia-chan? Well, Zenki-kun and I obviously have chemistry, but to think that Zenki-kun would offer it so boldly in front of the main wife. Fufufu, I think that Zenki-kun really has become a true Devil, and will take any girl he wants to his bed, regardless of if other mistresses are in the bed with him. How sexy of Zenki-kun, my heart truly does warm when Zenki-kun dotes on his secret mistress like this."

Zenki's face burned several shades of red while Asia did the same, the rest of the girls glaring at Asia, knowing she was the main wife.

"N-No! I meant, just us, a night, alone, in bed…n-not in a sexual way! I'm just saying, we could've…I-I mean, we could be…eeh, in bed…w-without the s-sexy stuff…w-we could do things…l-like spend time together and s-such…"

Akeno's face turned even wider, seeing how Zenki wanted to care for her, when he didn't even have too, wanting to spend time with her, and her alone, it made her feel wanted, desires by the man she had chosen to spend all her time with.

"Ara, a night with just me and Zenki-kun alone in bed? Fueee, I think that sounds the best."

Akeno smugly looked at the others, showing how he wanted to spend time alone with her, and not the others, so the girls all looked at Zenki pleadingly, wanting to experience the same with Zenki, alone in bed with him.

"E-Eeh…Ravel-tan, you're the master of scheduling…p-please, could you help me here?"

Ravel coughed into her head, nodding her head vigorously.

"Y-Yes! If Zenki-sama asks me then, I shall not let you down!"

Zenki was about to say something when Ravel pulled on Kuroka's tail harshly, Kuroka crying out at the pull.

"Oowwww shit! You, stupid ugly insignificant little whore nyaaaa!" Kuroka growled and went to slap Ravel, the girl cowering from Kuroka, but Zenki stopped her, hugging her against his body, which allowed her to be calmer, but still was miffed about the tail pull. "W-Why did you grab my tail you butch Phenex?"

Even Zenki didn't have a reason to why Ravel did grab Kuroka's tail and pulled it.

"H-Hey, don't call me a butch Phenex…" Ravel developed teary eyes, but then controlled herself and released a breath. "I-I was trying to say that w-why are you kissing Zenki-sama's lips all of a sudden? Y-You think that it is acceptable to do something like that?"

Kuroka's eyes beamed with intensity for her desire to rub Ravel's face in the affection that Kuroka shared with Zenki, knowing that Zenki hadn't kissed Ravel yet on the lips, and loved how jealous Ravel got about it.

"What? Me kissing Zenki-chan nyaaa? Because he doesn't want to do it with you, doesn't mean you have to ruin everything about this, Peppa Pig."

A vein popped in Ravel's head, tightening her fist dangerously.

"S-Stop calling me Peppa Pig! It stopped being funny, four years ago, and it isn't anymore funny now than it was back then!"

Kuroka snickered dirtily, drawing rage inside Ravel.

"Well, I think it's funny, and I don't care what you think because you're an idiotic bitch with an evil ugly heart that smells like dog shit nyaaa."

Zenki slapped himself in the head as Ravel's eyes moistened, apparently being offended by being called a bitch along with the rest of the insult, placing himself between the two, and calmingly patting their faces, calming them down with his touch.

"Alright, let's calm ourselves down. Since it is getting late, I think we should all get to bed."

Reluctantly, Kuroka dropped the fight, and so did Ravel, and all the girls, barring Gasper who returned to her coffin, snuggled to Zenki.

Since Asia was 'head wife' she always slept closet to him, sleeping on his right, her head against the pillow his head was on. Kuroka took the left, sharing the pillow with Zenki. Akeno took the space where his chest was, on Asia's side, sliding between them, Koneko on the same side as Kuroka, sliding between her and Zenki, resting her head against his chest like Akeno did. Jeanne and Valerie slept on Zenki's stomach with their heads, Jeanne being on Asia's side of the bed, Valerie on Kuroka's side. Ravel was somehow able to get between Kuroka and Zenki, but rested her head against his shoulder, though Kuroka could see Zenki's face still.

All in all, it was a squished bed, but they wouldn't have it any other way, all wanting to always be close to Zenki, no matter what, even if they had to sleep with other girls, they all cared very much about Zenki, loved him even.

* * *

When Zenki woke up the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to be met with only Asia looking at him.

His eyes were brushed by his fingers, curiously looking at the still Asia.

He looked around in the bed, to see if he could see anyone…but he couldn't see anyone there. It was weird, someone was always in bed with him…well, at least three or four people, so it was rare for him to be alone with the blonde Asia.

"Asia-tan, good morning."

He smiled sweetly, sitting up in the bed.

Asia got up as well, getting closer to Zenki.

"Good morning Zenki-san!" Asia cheered happily, then a look of, uncertainty came to her, and looked at Zenki questioningly. "Zenki-san, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Not seeing anything wrong with it, he nodded his head.

"Eeh, sure."

He responded, wondering where she was going with this.

Asia's cute eyes fluttered as she placed hands on Zenki's face. Zenki's curious eyes met Asia's green eyes, seeing that there was something inside of her eyes that wanted to talk with him, but he didn't know what that was about.

"Zenki-san…with Kuroka-san last night, you seemed to be more forward…than you are with me."

Zenki became nervous, almost hearing the pleading and upset in her voice, at how he was with Kuroka over Asia.

"Oh…w-well, that's because you and Kuroka-tan are different…I erm…I don't want to force you…I mean, I don't want to put you in a situation where you are…uncomfortable. Kuroka-tan is a very forward person, and she's pretty much wanting to do sexual stuff, and you're innocent. I don't want too…"

"But I'm a girl too!" Asia announced, showing an adorable pout, her eyes becoming moist as her perky breasts came to Zenki's attention, he could see the areola hardening, a sign of her arousal. "Zenki-san…I also want to do ecchi things with Zenki-san…"

She confessed while her eyes were begging for Zenki's attention.

"Asia-tan…is it because of…the fact that I'm…with Kuroka-tan…and she is very…forward…"

Zenki thought that was the case, being unsure of how Asia was feeling, but Asia shook her head.

"I-I'm…Zenki-san owns my heart…a-and he hesitates to touch me…"

Zenki felt stupid now, seeing how Asia really was upset right now. He didn't want to make her feel like that, he only wanted to protect her. Indeed, she was the person he first fell for, and did want to do things with her, but he always hesitated, he always stopped himself, in fear that he would do something wrong that she didn't like.

Seeing Asia's teary eyes, Zenki placed a hand on Asia's shoulder, and brought her closer to his body, giving her a shock, hugging her chest into his own, her boobs pressing against Zenki's manly chest, their faces inches from the other, a tinge of pink on her face.

"I'm sorry, have I been ignoring your feelings, Asia-tan?"

Asia whined cutely as one of his hands brushed her face, getting rid of the tears that adorned her green eyes, wrapping her arms around Zenki's chest so they could get even closer than they were beforehand.

"…It isn't in a mean way…I wish Zenki-san would kiss me more…l-like how he does with Kuroka-san…"

The green haired boy gained a gentle smile, understanding her plight now, and leaned closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that…I feel, protective over you, more so than the others…maybe it's because of what happened with Dildodora…I don't want you to ever be in that kind of situation again…and when thinking about touching you…I feel like I really do want to touch you, hold you, kiss you…b-but, something inside of me tells me it might hurt you in some way…stupid, I know…maybe it's because of…"

Asia listened intently, and now she could understand the hesitation, the desire to protect her after everything that had happened with Diodora, very much aware of how Diodora used to physically and mentally abuse Zenki when he was a small child, placing her lips over his own.

As she did, her face tinged pink, caressing Zenki's surprised lips for a few moments, before breaking away with a kind smile.

"The only place I belong is by Zenki-sans side."

Asia declared proudly, showing her dedication and love to Zenki.

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki murmured while tears gathered in his eyes, blessed to have a girl like Asia in his life, never wanting to let her go.

"Zenki-san protects me all of the time, and I am very grateful. Zenki-san is always protecting me, always keeping me at a distance…but Zenki-san doesn't have to be so distant." Asia pushed away from him slightly, and grabbed his hand, placing it on her left boob. "Uuuu…" Asia moaned at the touch of Zenki's hand, the boys eyes widening at the boldness of Asia's actions. "Zenki-sans hand feels good…I want Zenki-san to touch my body like this…e-even though polygamy is go-going to happen…p-people c-call me the head wife…"

"Yeah, and we're not even married."

He joked with her, finding it funny that people would say that.

But Asia's eyes turned serious, and muttered "I wouldn't mind that..." so quietly that even Zenki didn't hear it.

"Y-Yes…Zenki-san is…erm, Zenki-san. Please…also look at me as a woman too…I can…take anything Zenki-san wants to do…I wish to be beside Zenki-san, always…"

Zenki's face lifted up, gaining renewed courage, then did something unexpected with her, crushing his lips onto her own lips. Asia's eyes widened in surprise as a muffled moan entered Zenki's mouth, his hand caressing her breast lovingly.

Gently, Zenki pushed Asia down onto the bed, his lips not leaving her own, to Asia's delight. Attentively, he continued to caress her breast, her lips meshing together with Zenki's again and again in shy, yet determined kisses.

Zenki was a little more bold than Asia, using his other hand to run his fingers through her blonde hair. From the tip of the head, to the bottom of her long golden hair, his fingers fiddled with her luscious locks. Taking in the sensations of her hair, Zenki took his mouth away from Asia's lips, the girl pouting, only to be surprised when his lips placed kisses along her jawline, and slowly trailed down her neck.

"Aaah~!"

A cute moan was released when Zenki found a sweet spot on Asia's neck, 'attacking' it with his lips again and again in small kisses. Each kiss ignited a fire inside of Asia, the girls body twitching very comfortably, but with desire for more sexual pleasing.

"Asia-tan, I didn't mean to make you feel excluded. I really do want to do things with Asia-tan, but I've been seeing Asia-tan as someone to protect…maybe I should look at you like…"

Asia's eyes became happy as another moan came from her, feeling Zenki's hand putting slight sensual pressure on her breast. Asia laid there, panting on the bed, this much sexual content almost blowing her mind.

"Zenki-san…I am a woman too…"

Asia whined out, her panting becoming more rapid as his hand slowly moves in a circular motion, the tip of the breast poking between his fingers.

"Hehe, you certainly are, very beautiful. You've grown from a cute girl to a beautiful young woman who I really lo…"

He stopped himself.

He couldn't say the words.

Admitting it, would be very difficult, and he couldn't take it back, not that he would want to. But if he did, would Asia return his actions? He was worried about saying that word, in the context that he usually would do.

"Zenki-san?"

Asia called, not hearing what he said at the end, looking up at him with doe eyes, only making him melt from the eyes that she was giving him right now. He always found her gaze to be the most sweetest, innocent, that he had ever known, and also made himself feel deeply, truly, and madly about how he cared about her affections.

"It doesn't matter." He lied, and captured her lips again in a fiery kiss, Asia placing her nervous hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly, her fingernails dragging themselves over his skin. "Asia-tan, from now on, I'll try my best to be…w-well, like this…"

Asia smiled widely, hugging Zenki around the neck, and pulled him down towards her face, showing how happy she was with her emerald eyes.

"Thank you, Zenki-san. That's all I wanted, affection from Zenki-san."

Just hearing that, Zenki smiled right back at her, and bent his head towards her own.

"Then, I will show Asia-tan much affection…"

With those words, Zenki captured Asia's lips again and expressed his passions to the girl that he loved…

* * *

At school, Zenki, Asia and Jeanne were happily talking in the classroom while Kuroka (in kitty form) slept soundly on his lap. Since they were the only second years of his peerage, Asia and Jeanne were able to spend the most time with Zenki like this, even if it was just talking about things that didn't really matter.

"Zenki-chan, what theme are we doing today~?"

Jeanne sang out, interested in what he was going to say.

Zenki put a finger to his chin, humming in thought.

"Hmmm, I dunno yet. Though...wait, I think that we are doing a Dragon Ball/Z type theme for villains...yes, that's right. Though I wanted to do Broly, Kuroka-tan said that we'd do a Dragon Ball/Z movie characters in the future. It is quite easy to pull from that franchise with many things being there, we can have a movie day special...I'm so being Broly, I'm kinda a fan of his...awesomeness. If only he was canon, then I would be rejoicing from the heaven's and hell's right now."

Zenki expressed delightfully, now having recalled it.

Since it was a few days ago now, the memory of it slipped his mind, but now he did recall it and was becoming excited again. He could literally feel the excitement building inside of him fantastically, he felt like he could express his love for anime and manga through the club, hoping to do more in the future.

"Ooh, maybe we could do a Princess theme or something in the future?"

Asia hoped as she imagined herself briefly as a Princess, Zenki's Princess at that, Zenki chuckling softly.

"That would be cool. I could be a Prince or something…I've been called that by more than a few people at this school before. I guess that it will eventually, happen. But we don't have any costumes like that. we'll have to get some tonight, and do the Prince and Princess thing sometime in the future. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! T-Though, I would like to…erm, I would also like to plan for the future…l-like if we're going somewhere in the near future…"

Asia…wasn't masterful with dropping hints into a conversation.

Even Zenki had realized that when she first tried, so by now, when she tried, she always just asked what she wanted to ask about.

"Sorry Asia-tan, I'm not going to tell you right now hehe~ Gotta keep it to myself~"

Asia pouted, wishing he would tell her what was going on right now.

But Zenki remained strong, and kept his wit about him.

"Don't make such an adorable face Asia-tan. I know you'll have fun with where we're going."

Asia brightened up, and hugged onto Zenki's neck.

"If Zenki-sans going to keep it secret, then I will endure for now. It must be thanks to the Lord!" Zenki winced when Asia put her hands together. "Dear Lord, please bless me as I wait for the day Zenki-san allows me to find out where we're going!" Like a lightning strike, Asia's head tinged in pain and she fell to her knees, gripping her head, Zenki resisting the urge to smirk. "Owwww! It hurts!"

Zenki bent his head down, and smiled softly.

"Asia-tan, it's been over four years, and you still pray. You really are a devoted follower, aren't you?"

Asia's eyes turned upwards, teary.

"B-Because before I met Zenki-san, I lived in the Church, and loved God…though I sometimes wish I could pray to God…but I have the best life with Zenki-san and I am very happy!"

As she said it, Zenki felt terrible that Asia couldn't pray. He one day was going to fix that, but short of asking God, he didn't know what else to say and have it done.

"Asia-tan…" Zenki put his finger down, and brushed Asia's eyes, Asia's face brightening up. "You really are adorable, aren't you? I really am blessed to have you in my life. I'd even thank God himself for allowing me to get to know the wonderfulness that is you."

"Awwwww!" Jeanne cooed, swaying her body. "That's so sweet! Asia-chan, you should totally kiss Zenki-chan right now! Use your tongue, enter Zenki-chan's mouth, and entwine one another and have fun with the other!"

Asia recoiled away, blushing brightly as her hands found her face, holding the tomato coloured flesh, recalling what happened just the previous morning, and didn't want to say anything else about it, especially to Jeanne.

"J-Jeanne-san! Z-Zenki-san and I, d-do that in private…"

A mischievous smile spread across Jeanne's face, Zenki's face tinging pink.

"Fufu, it is okay. Asia-chan will be able to kiss Zenki-chan soon enough, as will I. Yes, it must be thanks to the-"

"Jeanne-tan!" Zenki got in there just as she was about to pray, putting a finger to her lips, putting a hand on the top of her head, rubbing slowly as he took his finger away from her lips after a few seconds. "It's alright, don't need to pray now."

Jeanne pouted cutely as Zenki returned to his seat.

Kiryuu, who was nearby, held her head towards Zenki, a look of desperation appearing on her face. She got up from her seat, walking over to Zenki, and adopted a sad look that was in her eyes.

But Zenki didn't believe her eyes for a minute and knew she was after something, but he wasn't sure what that thing was yet.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Kiryuu's eyes watered, but Zenki saw through it.

"The club…I've been denied each time I've been trying to book a place…a-and I know that there are very few places free…I'd be willing to share…b-but, you keep blocking me at every turn and twist…I-I can't even get a place, and the pervs can."

Zenki thought it was funny how she spoke about perverts, when she was one herself. He didn't get that part of it, but he did found it funny regardless.

"Because you were rude to me, that's why. Three point ban and all. It's the rules, can't have them bent for people, anyone at that."

Kiryuu's eyes turned to Asia, pleading with her.

"Asia-chan, your cruel boyfriend won't let me back into your club. I was only there for minutes, yet with the time you've had in there, I haven't been able to do anything with you. How is that fair on someone like me, who wishes to do something with the club? I mean, aren't we friends?"

Trying to get to the club through Asia miffed Zenki off, knowing how kind and forgiving she was, but surprisingly, Asia rejected Kiryuu's advances.

"B-But Kiryuu-san was mean to Zenki-san…e-even though Kiryuu-san is my friend, Kiryuu-san broke the rules three times…i-it would be better if you truly apologize."

Kiryuu felt her worlds breaking down by the second.

As they talked, Issei walked in, looking drained, exhausted. As the sun beamed down on him, it slowly but surely encompassed him, and caused him to feel weak.

But…he looked confused as to why that was.

He didn't really seem coherent, not all that much. Though Zenki knew it was because of the transition from human to Devil, yet he shouldn't be like that…unless of a certain something, or someone he thought.

" _Stupid Rias-tan, she didn't even tell him he's a Devil. Geez, why keep it hidden from him? It's going to get him attacked by mistaking him for a Stray. Gotta go and have a nice little chat with Rias-tan so she does actually tell him. What gain is she going to get from keeping him in the dark? It's bound to make the Fallen Angels class him as a Stray._ "

Zenki shook his head, wondering how Rias thought that this was beneficial right now.

"Geez, he looks depressed. What's wrong with him?"

Kiryuu rudely asked, crossing her hands over her smallish breasts.

"Maybe Hyoudou-san has had a difficult time as of late for being n-naughty?"

Asia surmised, not sure how much she could reveal of what was going on to the bespectacled woman.

"I guess so."

Kiryuu said with a wide smile, as Issei made it to Kiryuu.

"Hey, Kiryuu, got something to ask you."

Aika blankly stared at Issei for a few moments, a stone look on her face that would make Koneko jealous.

Then her eyes broadened, her lips curling upwards.

"Hahahahaahahahaha!"

Kiryuu merely laughed in an evil way, almost sarcastically and devilishly, and walked off, confusing the others.

Issei stared off at Kiryuu for a few moments, then muttered "Idiot." which Kiryuu caught and went to say something, but then held herself back, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

Issei strode over to the seat he always sat on, yet faced Zenki with a query.

"Hey…eeh, this is gonna sound stupid, but…eeh, y-ya know, you…I didn't tell her the name…I mean…I didn't tell you the name…b-but, you remember me going on a…d-date, don't you, with Yuuma-chan?"

When he said 'Yuuma' Zenki saw the decline of Issei's facial features. The depressed look in his eyes. From that, Zenki deduction was that Yuuma was a Fallen Angel, and that no one else remembered, leaning closer to Issei, inspecting him with inquisitive eyes.

" _Well…if I am right then…hmmm, seems like it to me…aah, well. I guess…I'm gonna have to ask Rias-tan after all about why she's keeping it from him…maybe she thought that it would…ugh, even I don't know!_ "

Rias was Zenki's friend, a dear friend at that, but some of the decisions she made didn't make sense to him at all. Like keeping this from Issei, he didn't see the need, or even the reason behind it. The only thing he could think of was she was trying to give him a last day as a normal person or something like that.

"E-Eh dude…" Issei twitched his brow, seeing the intense eyes of Zenki on him. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Issei thought he sensed danger with the way Zenki looked at him, pulling his body away and making a frowning face.

Zenki blinked a few times, and then adopted a kind face.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter. I…I am sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

He lied, in the end.

He was Rias' servant, and he couldn't really get involved, even if he thought it was wrong to keep it from Issei. The most he could do is talk to Rias, but that's the extent that he could really get involved with her servants.

It didn't feel good lying, Zenki making it a point to not do much of that. But right now, he unfortunately didn't have a choice in the matter, deciding to keep his eyes on the boy, until Rias was ready to see him, though that didn't mean he wasn't going to share his views with Rias, and make her see some kind of sense.

"Oh…I see…"

Issei's eyes turned sullen, Zenki feeling terrible about lying to the young man like he did.

"But…I'm sure when the right person comes along, you'll do amazing things with her!"

Issei's ears perked ever so slightly, and he bowed his head in resignation.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

Seeing the weak response, and his equally weak face, Zenki sensed there was more than met the eye with him, and the date that he had. He almost looked, betrayed, as if he had just lost something very important.

* * *

"Rias-tan, we've gotta talk."

Zenki began, walking into the Occult Research clubroom, seeing Rias perched against her desk.

"Oh, Zenki. Is there something wrong?"

She inquired, seeing his face looking slightly concerned about, something.

"Yeah, about how Hyoudou-san doesn't know about being a Devil yet. Why is that?"

He came right out with the point, not really wanting to waste time. He didn't see the need to waste time with it, so he just came out with it, and see what she was thinking about right now, leaving Issei to his own devices.

Rias blinked a number of times.

"W-Well, I thought that I'd give Hyoudou-kun a time to reprieve, and allow him to have a single time left before being involved with the Devils. Don't worry, I have everything under control."

She reassured him, but he didn't really look convinced.

"Hmm, if you say so…"

He trailed off, sighing softly, which only caused alarm within Rias, seeing how his face was contorting to a different look than he usually would.

"Something you're not telling me, is what exactly?"

Inquiring further, Rias got off her desk and sat down on the couch.

Zenki went to the opposite side, and sat down, facing Rias as he wrapped his fingers together.

"It isn't my place to say…but it is like…you know…it is like I thought that…well, I thought that if would be kind of dangerous, to leave him alone for the moment. Like I said, it isn't my place to say, I just feel some worry for your servant."

Rias placed a finger to her chin, stroking delicately.

"Yes…it does seem to be quite, difficult…I wouldn't know how to approach the subject. I thought about just waking up in his bed, and going from there. Fufu, I thought that might be a funny reaction to see."

Rias naturally wanted to have some fun with her new servants. If that was sexually teasing, or just other ways, it was hard to be discerned, but from Zenki's eyes, he could see that she looked to be really happy right now.

"While it does sound appealing, I think sooner is better than later. Wanting to give him some time to think to himself might sound good, but if the people that killed him come back for him, he'd be a defenceless puppy, and he can't fend for himself. I just think it would be good if you made sure that he is kept safe and such, allowing him to defend himself, maybe?"

"You're probably right. I will contact him tomorrow, and go over what is what. A single day of normalcy might be a good thing, right?"

Zenki couldn't disagree, it being her servant, nodding his head.

"Yes, that would be good."

"Also, I heard that you're going on a trip soon?"

Bringing it up, Zenki was surprised.

"It's like wildfire, isn't it? Yes, I'm going on a trip in a week or so with my peerage, with everything going on for the right track. With everything getting itself in order, gaining permission from various people, it is difficult, but the place has something that I need if I'm going to complete my new project."

"A new project?"

Rias asked, keen with interest.

Zenki inclined his head.

"Yes, I am conducting a new experiment, together with a certain someone. We've been having ideas for a little while now, and we've got to gather certain materials, and I am hoping that we'd be able to have some kind of fun."

"Well, whatever it is you're working on, must be important. Speaking of important, I have been hearing…well, some concerning news, for myself."

"Riser-san, right?"

Rias sombrely nodded her head.

"Yes, I think that's the best to think about right now."

"I see. If you wish to chat about it, then I will listen and talk with you. I myself wouldn't be able to get involved personally. If I could, I'd just kick the shit out of Riser-san myself, and allow you to be free from the marriage contract."

That caught Rias' interests.

"You think Riser would even agree to a fight?"

"He's arrogant, he's the type to display his superiority over people. He might be older than you, it is true. And he has participated in the games before, he fights with a strategy with sacrificing his servants. It is something he can do because of his peerage being complete. And truthfully, he doesn't really care about much things like that."

"Do you think I could win in a Rating Game against him?"

At the honest and pleading question, knowing of Zenki's intelligence, and how he'd be able to come up with strategies for her peerage more so than she could, even if he couldn't help directly, she wished to know his opinions.

Zenki placed a finger on his chin, thinking about what she had asked him.

"Well, with your servants right now…your Knight, and your Queen, and yourself, it…is possible." Rias leaned forward intently, as Zenki continued. "However, the possibilities aren't that high." Rias' eyes went downwards. "Only because Akeno-tan wishes to not use her Holy Lightning abilities. If she would, your chances would raise from 20 percent, to 55…no, make that 57 percent."

"That's very precise."

Rias noted, Zenki nodding his head.

"I'm a precise type of guy." He confirmed, then giggled softly. "If Gasper-tan could participate, then I would raise the chances another 30-35 percent, but since I doubt until you're able to control her power, Gasper-tan wouldn't be able to participate when the allotted time comes. And now, we come to your Pawn."

"Hyoudou-kun huh…"

Rias wondered if Issei would be the key, if he got trained up. She even contemplated asking Zenki for advice on him, having dealt with having a new and strong Sacred Gear user on the peerage beforehand, but since he already had a hard life, she didn't want to add to his burdens anymore than she already did.

Zenki inclined his head.

"I can't be sure on what percentage he'd change until I know what his Sacred Gear is, and what talent level he has. Until I know these two factors, then I can't be sure. Though, like Sai-tan has proven, talent certainly isn't everything, and if Hyoudou-san has the willpower, and with a good Sacred Gear, he could be a valuable asset. He did take all your eight Pawns, so he must have something strong, and I have sensed that there is something strong within him."

"Yes, the Sacred Gear he has is…well, even I can't be sure…it must be strong, unless he has an unknown background which made up the differences in piece consumption."

"Yes…that's exactly what I was thinking, though I think it is the Gear itself."

Rias quizzingly rose her eyebrows.

"You think so?"

Even Rias didn't know if he was right or not, though since it was Zenki, being Ajuka's son, she had little room to doubt him.

"Yes, I think so." Zenki divulged. "I think his Sacred Gear could potentially be a Longinus." At the word 'Longinus' Rias opened her eyes, the boy continuing while folding his legs. "With the hints Kuroka-tan has given me, and with my own feelings, and with the fact that he was killed, I have to say that it probably is a Longinus. But until I see it myself, I cannot comment on it personally. Though, for your sake, I do hope it is strong."

Zenki truly did wish that, if only she could beat Riser, not really liking him, despite having his sister in his own peerage, just something about Riser's attitude towards women and how he treated them like little more than objects wasn't a good thing in his eyes.

Rias gave a relieved smile.

"Thank you for the words."

Zenki bestowed Rias with a smile…but then hummed, and thought about something.

"The reason I say this about your peerage is because, if Riser-san wasn't a Phenex, then you'd probably be able to beat him. But his damn regeneration is quite the nuisance. Though, I do have to say that you have a talent that's stronger than Riser-sans talent."

"You think?"

Rias looked baffled, unsure if she should believe it.

"Ooh yes. I believe you've got quite the talent Rias-tan. I wouldn't even be lying if I said that you'd be able to achieve quite the power in the future. As some would say, you could even have a talent like that of Sirzechs-sama." Rias' face changed red at the praise. "Just, think about training your servants, and think about training yourself. If you like, I'd happily train with you."

"Heh, if I trained with you, I'd probably die."

Rias admitted with a feigned smile.

"If I went full force, probably. But training with someone stronger than yourself, it can have marvellous effects. Oh, I'd also talk with Akeno-tan, should you choose to do a Rating Game, and try and convince her to use her bloods power."

Rias tossed her eyes towards the window, sighing deeply.

"I highly doubt Akeno would do it on my word. She really doesn't want too."

Zenki noticed the guilt riddled with the eyes that Rias wore, wishing to do more for her servant, but wasn't able to do anything.

"I figured. Even after the talks we've had, she's still against it. I think…maybe…well, I will have to talk with Akeno-tan sometime about it. She can't progress if she doesn't look at the side that she hates, and faces it head on."

"If you could, I would be appreciative. A-And for this chat…thank you."

"Hmmm? Why are you thanking me?"

Zenki felt puzzled by her declaration to him, but Rias placed her hands together.

"You see, you're the only person who is honest with me about it. Onii-sama is hopeful, my parents don't listen to my wishes. Sona, well, I can't talk to Sona about things like this. She is…well, I don't want to admit to Sona that I need help, but with you, it is different."

"Is it?"

Rias inclined her head in agreement.

"Yes. You're more relaxed than Sona is, and much easier to talk to. And with honesty, I feel like I can truly ask you things that I wouldn't be able to do with Sona and such. Also, I find myself liking your activities. I can tell, I am going to have to watch you, and see what is going to happen in the future."

"Then I'm glad that you have someone to talk to. I am here for you, after all, if you need help. Don't be afraid to ask." Rias bestowed him with a warm smile, Zenki standing up and bowing. "Well, I have to go now, I've got some club things to sort out, and they can't wait for much longer. Good day."

"Good day. Also, don't forget the deluxe package I have ordered for tomorrow~"

Zenki smiled weakly, nodding his head.

"Yes, I remember, thank you. Until tomorrow...Onee-sama~"

With a single more bow, Zenki left the room while winking, leaving Rias alone to contemplate her thoughts, and what she was going to do next, and more importantly, what was going to happen tomorrow, for what she paid for, some perverse fantasies coming to her mind.

* * *

"Why do I have to be the fat Majin Buu!?"

Ravel shed tears as she paraded around in a Majin Buu outfit from Dragon Ball series, inside of the club room.

Today, was Dragon Ball Villains day, and Ravel so happened to be the fat Majin Buu. No one else was going to take that role, and even though he was good in present day, he still was classed as a villain at one point and now he was one of the good guys. But since he was a villain once, it still counted.

No one heeded Ravel's call, so she angrily stormed over to Kuroka, who was dressed as the sexy Towa, holding a staff in her hand, the same one Towa used from the games, and spun it around seductively.

"That's right, I'm so totally…"

"Kuroka-sama." Ravel called, gaining a clear glare from Kuroka, not sure what she was glaring for. Clarity came to her when she pointed to herself. "O-Oh erm…Towa-sama, may I have a word with you, please?"

Kuroka cursed under her breath, and moved away from her customers.

"What do you want now nyaaa? I've got clients."

Kuroka was so dismissive that Ravel felt like she was going to cry out of her eyes right now.

Ravel tightened her expression, tempted to scream, but held it back for now.

"I-I need to understand the logic behind why I am dressed like this…creature."

Ravel almost felt the words bleed out of her soul, she really didn't like dressing up as this person, and wished she could forget it.

"Because we needed to have the most simple minded of the peerage to play the pathetic shit, and that happened to be you nyaaa."

Ravel's eyes watered, looking down at her bulging belly costume.

"B-But Asia-sama is more…"

"Wanna say that to Zenki-chan nyaa? Someone that is head wife, you're going to try and call her simple minded?"

Ravel thought about what she said, then paled, shaking her head again and again.

"…N-Nope, I-I'll play this…creature for now."

Ravel gave in, not having time to change her outfit now. And she wasn't going to say anything about Asia, knowing exactly how protective Zenki was with her, and what could happen if she did say anything negative about Asia.

Kuroka snickered and punched the expandable and retractable material, watching it as it rippled.

"Whoa, look at that blubber fly nyahahahahaha!" Ravel was very close to crying her eyes out as she walked back over to her clients, all males. "Watch out, I'm going to cast my possessing magic, or whatever it is, and then I'm so totally gonna fuck with the timeline and have games dedicated to my awesomeness! Fuck Mira mwhahahahahahaha!"

Kuroka raised her staff upwards, and magical particles gathered, using her demonic power for special effects, which the humans thought that it was. Swaying the staff left and right, the light followed, the males transfixed mainly on her breasts, and the light erupting from the staff she held, circling around her.

Ravel watched on as the males cheered for Kuroka, considering the performance (mainly the boobs dancing in their faces shamelessly) to be excellent.

"You can put me under your spell any day!"

"Ooh yeah baby! Keep me, take me with your magic!"

"I'll follow Towa-sama wherever you go!"

Kuroka smirked, and lapped up the attention, and also the money, Ravel turning her eyes away, becoming teary.

Ravel, as Majin Buu slowly walked over to her table, and felt truly embarrassed right now. Tears prickled her eyes as she slowly moved towards the table itself, and carried on her calm and collected smile that dazzled the entire room.

"Buu can do a summersault and turn you into chocolate with Buu's antenna~"

Like a child, Ravel waved her hands from side to side, her voice matching that of what she remembered of the Majin Buu that she had watched before, feeling stupid that she had to mimic someone like him, twitching the antenna on her head.

"Ooh Majin Buu is so cute!"

"Yeah, so totally adorable!"

"Childlike cutie!"

Ravel felt ashamed of being called cute while dressed as she was right now.

"I, am Frieza-sama, and I am going to be the most powerful ruler of this universe! Etch it into that thick skull of yours simple Saiyan Monkeys! No one will ever be able to come close to me in power! I am emperor of the universe!"

Standing in Frieza's final form (from when Goku turned Super Saiyan on Namek), was Valerie, impersonating what she remembered to a bunch of boys, turning up his nose at them, acting all superior, playing the character she thought she would be best at, and succeed.

"Ooh Frieza-sama can rule me anytime~"

"He's the ruler of my hearts universe~"

"Rule over me~"

The boys cooed, wanting Valerie for…well, they wanted to do things to her that they wouldn't be able to do.

'Arrogantly', Valerie took a seat between them, still wearing her uninterested stare.

"You mere peasants think sitting here would allow you to actually gain my favour? Who do you think you are, the wretched monkeys that plague me so? Alright, you human males, you may sit near me, and bask in my glory."

[Valerie-sama is so kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!]

The boys couldn't get enough of Valerie, finding her Frieza impersonation spot on.

"Hmmm, so this is my table is it?" Jeanne said, dressed as Mercenary Tao, from the original Dragon Ball series, even styling her hair into a long braid like ponytail, flicking it to the side. "You, people could hire my services, if the money was right of course." Jeanne puts her hands behind her back, knuckles together, leaning forward with a slight sadistic smirk on her face. "So, is the price right? Or, do I have to take care of business?"

Almost like a threat, Jeanne winked at the customers, her usual bubbly personality shining through tremendously.

"The price is so right Mercenary Tao~"

"You can slay me anytime~"

"So freaking cute!"

Jeanne giggled cutely as she 'threatened' them again, her eyes showing danger, yet also mystery and fun.

"…Kekekeke…"

Koneko attempted to giggle, being dressed as Kid Buu while randomly flipping a table nearby, referring to the maddened state that Kid Buu had in the serious, random and unpredictable, her eyes shining in the customers direction.

She was just thankful that he didn't talk much, so she didn't have to talk either, all that much anyway. Embarrassment was what filled Koneko's face, but surprisingly, the boys lapped up the attention.

"Awwwww, Kid Buu is the best, that insane cutie pie~"

"Yes, Kid Buu is such a sweetie pie!"

Koneko's 'big friends' all praised her for her performance. While it was a little weird to her, Koneko just took it as she was doing a good job, and wanted to see more and more of the girls weird actions that she did as Kid Buu.

"Now, Number 18, can you confirm these people for me?"

Zenki asked, dressed as Android 17, with the long black hair, scarf around his neck and everything, looking towards Asia, dressed as Android 18, her natural golden hair being something shared with the Android so she didn't have to change a thing, besides putting her hair up, the girl looking embarrassed as she did so, her nervous eyes going everywhere, but spoke with a surprisingly robotic like voice.

"N-None of them seem to be…G-Goku-san…"

Asia responded, feeling nervous.

Zenki placed a finger to his chin, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Well, if these aren't Goku, what shall we do 18? Shall we kill them?"

"W-We should…serve them, 17?"

It was embarrassing to Asia, but Zenki was greatly enjoying the experience he was in right now, tossing his head up in a normal manner, a manner where it would almost be very stoic, and cute at the same time, mimicking eye movements the Android did in the anime.

"Aah yes, that's a very good idea. We could serve them, after we steal from them, their hearts that is."

Finishing off with a cool guy wink, the girls face turned red, while the boys focused on the blushing Asia.

[Aaaaaah….]

The girls melted with sexual moans at the cool boy look Zenki gave them, Asia shyly fiddling with her skirt.

"Y-Yes, we could steal their hearts…b-but I'm ma-married to a bald man…r-right?"

Zenki resisted the urge to smirk at how innocent Asia is, not ever going to be able to pull off a villain even if it killed her, yet all of the people seemed to lap up the attention that Asia was giving them right now, whether it being a good performance or not.

"That is indeed true, you are. But, he doesn't have to know."

Zenki 'persuaded' as he tossed his hair to the girl, and flicked the fake earing he had on. Asia shyly nodded, and hugged Zenki's arm.

"A-And we're siblings, yes?"

"That's right. We're siblings."

Zenki responded, glad Asia recalled that detail.

"Y-Yes, so…w-we are going to locate Goku-san, a-and ki-ki-ki-kill him, yes?"

Asia felt uneasy with saying it, even for fictional characters, she was a good girl, and playing bad was difficult for her, but Zenki found her absolutely adorable.

"If I feel like it. Either way, I don't care. To blow off some steam. I am the most superior being on this planet. Goku, anyone of them won't be able to even touch me. Don't forget 18, who else can stand up to the might of the Androids like us?"

"Y-You're right Zenki-san…I-I mean, 17! We're the strongest!"

The two snickered together in a slightly evil manner, but it sounded very light hearted to the others, but since Zenki and Asia were together like they were, their acting was easily forgiven, falling into messes from the sight of the Devils interacting together.

As they did what they did, Ravel was playing around, and somehow, a cake ended up going into the sky, and it hit Kuroka on the back of the head, blanketing her head in cake.

Her eyes drained of colour, turning evilly to Ravel, seeing her dancing around in an attempt to impress her customers, and it was working.

"Oi, Fat Buu, got something to say to you!" Kuroka yelled across the room, gaining Ravel's attention. Kuroka stormed over, and raised her staff. "I'm going to take control over you now!"

Kuroka swung for Ravel's head without mercy, her eyes brimming with the chance to hit Ravel across the face for the thrill of the challenge.

"Shit!" Screeched Ravel, ducking from the staff. "Y-You almost hit me, slut!" Kuroka's eyes changed into the dead eyes one would expect from her, and swung again, Ravel crying and running away. "L-Leave me alone please Towa-sama! I didn't mean to call you a slut!"

"Get back here! You're under my control!"

Kuroka chased Ravel around the room while swinging her staff at the enemy furiously. Ravel's tears ran down her face, avoiding the powerfully charged staff that she knew Kuroka had been using Senjutsu to force it to be stronger than it should be.

"Towa-sama, put Fat Buu under your control!"

"No! Fat Buu! Escape!"

"Get Fat Buu Towa-sama!"

"Escape Fat Buu! I love you!"

People that loved both sides tried to gain the attention of the pair of them while clapping along with the 'fight' they were going to have, but Ravel couldn't listen, running as fast as she could, knowing how serious Kuroka was right now.

"Aaaaah! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to call you a slut! I didn't mean it! You call me way worse things anyway!"

Ravel's tears escaped her eyes as she avoided another swing of the staff from the girl.

"Stay in character bitch!"

Ravel shed more tears, as the crowd watched with interest.

Zenki was going to stop it, but saw how interested the customers were, and since it was Dragon Ball, fighting was a given, and they were all villains anyway, so until it became heavy handed, he would allow it.

"Me, in character!? Since when did Towa-sama appear in the original manga like the rest of us!?"

"I'm taking artistic creation here! Or whatever it is! I'm Towa-sama!"

Kuroka defended, swinging for Ravel, but she dodged the swing of the staff she did, and shed some more tears.

"But you wouldn't even let Zenki-sama be Broly-sama!"

She argued with Kuroka, Zenki nodding strongly.

Kuroka twisted her head to Zenki, shooting him a look.

"Don't make me say it again. Broly will come on the movies day for Dragon Ball, and all of the movies there! If you don't like that, then I am sorry! I will suck your thing later!"

Embarrassment fell to Zenki's face as most of the clubroom cooed about their relationship.

Kuroka turned her attention to Ravel, the blubbering mess, the crowd watching with keen interest, believing the demonic power and such to be lights, and tricks, which only added to the amount of money the people were willing to pay.

"Now fat Majin Buu, allow me to control you already!"

Kuroka slammed her staff onto the ground, it shaking rapidly, making her fall to the ground like a ton of bricks. Ravel burst into tears while looking upwards to see Kuroka hovering above her, ready to slam the staff down onto the ground, onto Ravel.

"Ooh…Buu is going to t-turn you into chocolate…"

Sobbing, Ravel twitched the antenna with demonic power, and fired off a beam of demonic power, challenging it through the antenna, the beam heading for Kuroka. She had enough sense this time to pull her body back, avoiding the beam, it disappearing just before it hit the roof.

"Don't forget me!" Jeanne cheered as she put her finger outwards. "I've been hired to assassinate you, so I'm going to do just that! Take my Dodo Ray!"

Zenki slapped himself in the head at the name Jeanne gave the attack, as Jeanne fired a small beam of demonic energy from her fingertip, heading for the enemy, Kuroka's, chest.

"What!?"

Kuroka hissed, spinning her staff like a fan, and cut down the demonic power, her eyes turning dark at the sight before her. However, before she could act, a "Kekekeke…" came from Koneko as she randomly flipped a table at Jeanne.

"Ooh my!" Jeanne reacted, and jumped over the table, turning to face Koneko, only to see that she randomly laid down on a couch, falling asleep. "O-Oh my…w-well, I will keep my spirits up and fight to the best of my ability!" Jeanne, coughed into her hand, and adopted the persona of the character that she was portraying. "W-Wait, I mean...I have been hired to take you out, so stay still, and be killed by me!"

Jeanne charges at Kuroka, the girl smirking and swung her staff at Jeanne, but Jeanne jumps over it, and went to do a kick at Kuroka. Retracting her body, Kuroka fired off a beam from her staff, Jeanne narrowly avoiding it, Ravel trying to stand up, but Kuroka slammed her staff into the ground and caused her to fall again.

"Take this!"

Kuroka spun around her staff, and aimed it at Jeanne.

She stopped herself, and fell to her knees like in true style of the mercenary.

"No, please don't hurt me. I've changed my ways, please don't do anything to me!"

She pleaded, putting her hands together, reenacting a certain scene from Dragon Ball, loosely anyway, Kuroka rolling her eyes, and turned away.

Jeanne smirked, and took off her shoe.

"Hah, fooled you!"

With a thrust, Jeanne launched her shoe, just in time for Kuroka to spin around, and take the shoe to her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt...I'm definitely going to take control of you."

Kuroka announced, standing up dangerously.

"Halt this nonsense at once!" Valerie demanded, taking to her feet. "I shall not have anyone of you doing this! You're all supposed to be bowing down to me! I won't allow anyone to make a commotion in this room, which belongs to me, Frieza! Eat my death beam!"

Declaring proudly, the girl stuck out her finger, and fired off a highly concentrated beam at the Neko girl, hitting her in the shoulder "Nyaaa!" the girl cried, and fell to the ground, crying at the beam hitting her like it did.

"Owww, you stupid…I'm so going to control you!"

Kuroka stood, and charged for Valerie, but Jeanne got in the way and sent a kick at her. Kuroka retracted, swinging heartily at Jeanne. Jeanne however used her nimble body and avoided the staff, which unfortunately smacked Valerie across the face, sending her to the ground.

"That's it!" Valerie stood up, and clapped her hands together, using some demonic power to lift up nearby objects like Frieza's telekinesis ability. "Try this!"

With a thrust of her fingers, Valerie launched the objects at Kuroka and Jeanne, plus Ravel.

"Wow, how are they doing this?"

"I don't know, but this is way better than any movie ever!"

"This should become an entertainment too!"

"They must've put in a lot of work to make all of these special effects!"

"We should support them!"

The crowds seemed to be invested in the fight, watching as Kuroka smashed apart the objects with demonic power, Jeanne using her speed like a mercenary to destroy the objects, and Ravel...well, she used her demonic power, mimicking some attacks Buu did during the fights he had, and broke apart the objects coming for them.

Zenki was mildly impressed with the tension and drama brought up, so much so that he wanted to get involved too, and raise more money for the club.

"Shall we join in, 18?"

"Y-Yes!"

Responding happily, Zenki and Asia charged in. While Asia wasn't a fighter, she managed to grab Jeanne, and Zenki appeared beside Kuroka, who brought out her staff, and fired demonic power right at him, looking like the blasts that Towa released from the game, Zenki smirking at the sight as a bluish green barrier erupted around him.

"This is my Android Barrier, I won't be losing to you, Towa-san. I, am the strongest Android in this universe. Though, it is quite amusing to see you try and fight greatness like me."

"Challenging words, I hope you're like that when you're my puppet, 17."

Kuroka baited, swinging her staff at him, and it radiated a light.

The light hit Zenki, and his eyes changed with his own demonic power, becoming more 'evil' showcasing he had been controlled by Kuroka.

She did the same thing to Asia, and the girl played along. Secretly, Zenki shot off some power to Asia's eyes, and told her with his eyes to play along, which she did.

"Good, now that you're both under my control, I will be asking you...no, I'm telling you to go and fight Majin Buu."

Ravel felt like crying, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight against Zenki in a real fight, but this wasn't, and that was a saving mercy. She wasn't scared of Asia fighting though, knowing she'd be able to deal with her.

Zenki turned to Ravel, Asia did the same thing, and walked closer to Zenki, standing beside him.

""We fight for Towa-sama.""

Kuroka smirked as Zenki and Asia rushed forward, Ravel standing up, and placed her hands together.

"B-Buu do Kamehameha!"

Doing what she had seen beforehand on the show, she made a pink sphere in her hand, and fired it at the pair, a weak power blast. Zenki and Asia dodged the the side, as she heard a "Kekeke." coming from the side, and Koneko appeared, in her Buu costume and slammed her head against Ravel's, the girl crying "Owwwww!" and slammed against the wall.

"Death ball!"

Valerie came in and put her finger up. A small orb appeared there, and she launched it forward, towards Koneko, hitting her body, and blew her away.

"Aaah, that's cool!" Jeanne cheered and rushed Valerie, swinging her head, and ended up hitting her with her ponytail, right in the face, knocking her down, people cheering. "And that's, how you assassinate someone, by doing whatever you need to do!"

Zenki couldn't help but see how Jeanne really isn't suited to being a assassin, but he found her, and the others funny all the same, springing into action together with Asia, Koneko, and Kuroka, each of them joining in on the fight.

In the end, they all ended up having a somewhat mock battle as the others in the club cheered for the fight, wanting to see more 'stunts' that they were performing.

"Yay! Awesome action scenes!"

"Go 17, I love you!"

"18 is the best, clearly!"

"No, it is Towa-sama!"

"Fat Buu, turn them to chocolate!"

"Kid Buu! Get involved!"

"Frieza-sama is clearly the best!"

"No, it has to be Mercenary Tao obviously!"

Cheers and other yells of the crowd caused the others to get into it.

And they all 'fought' until closing time, everyone cheering on at the villains fighting one another, spending a lot of money. Though they didn't plan it, it seemed that the fight had become a huge success.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting when Issei Hyoudou was walking around town, trying to contemplate what was going on in his life.

" _The date with Yuuma-chan happened…it did…_ " He began in his thoughts, slowly walking home. " _It must've happened, yet everyone is saying they don't remember it. Why…don't they remember it at all? I don't understand…sure, Kiryuu wouldn't say she would to mess with me…but to think that…wait, Motohama and Matsuda would do the same thing…but I'm pretty sure that damn Shota wouldn't mess with me like that…_ "

He was sure this had happened.

But no one else remembered it.

It didn't make sense in his head. He couldn't make sense of it.

Then…he remembered what happened again, like a distant dream, but a scary nightmare…

" _Yuuma-chan…she…was an Angel…with black wings…and then there was a man…she was there though, and she was…what was that weird power that they had…those light…weapon things…and then I woke up in bed…I don't get it…_ "

Issei tried to wrap his head around it…but couldn't.

He was just a normal teenager, he didn't know of the supernatural, especially when that person was his girlfriend. He didn't want to even believe that his own girlfriend would do something like that, turn on him, and then the spear came and penetrated him, killing him out of existence…or so he thought.

" _After Yuuma-chan…those green and red things came…what where those things exactly…? Why did the green and red…what was…I don't get it…but now that the sun is going down, I feel better…and why can I see so great in the dark?_ "

Issei noticed that his visibility in the dark had grown since the previous night.

He could see clearly in the dark, and then he heard something, turning around.

It was a Mother and her son walking along, but they were at the other side of the road, a place where Issei wouldn't be able to hear naturally over the background noise…but he could hear it like it was as clear as day.

He didn't get it, why could he hear something so far off that he shouldn't be able to too? Why, he didn't know, and he didn't care to find out either. All he wanted was to get home…a strange and ominous feeling overcoming him.

However, as he was walking, a few men and women come towards the street, blocking it off. The men and women all had deranged smiles on their faces, each holding a bastardized version of the cross for the Church, wearing ropes with slits and cuts in them, attempting to be holy ones, but failed miserably, something Issei caught with the intent to kill coming to him.

Issei's body immediately freezes with killing intent being radiated from the enemies before him.

The men and women silently walk forward, Issei noticing on their hips, having something akin to guns.

"W-Whoa, hold on…eeh…y-you aren't…"

Issei backed away, holding his hands upwards in a defensive position, but the enemies continued walking forward with their dangerous smirks.

In the shadows, Dohnaseek watches on, knowing who the Devil boy was, the person he killed recently, and didn't want him to live again, sending the Stray Exorcists after Issei, though the boy wasn't any the wiser.

"Wow, what a thing."

"This is the Devil-san is it?"

"We get to kill him~"

"This Devil-kun is going to be cut down with a light sword of mine kukukuku~"

Each of them possessed dangerous (to Issei) auras, the boy himself backing away, freaking out.

"N-Now back away from me…I don't want trouble…that I can cause you…"

Issei thought that threatening them would be the best, to try and intimidate them, but to the Stray Exorcists, they found it funny, almost hysterical that he was trying to scare them, each releasing howls of laughter.

[Hahahahahahaha! This Devil-kun doesn't even know he's about to be cut down!]

Issei turned around, and sprinted away as fast as he could, unable to stay within the presences of the Devil killers and he discovered something out that he didn't know about…

Fast…

He was insanely fast from the way he could run before today. He didn't have an explanation for this

He just continued to run while going through different streets at night.

Issei kept on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

He hadn't lost his breath yet. He could keep running. He didn't know why yet, but he could keep running, the Strays seemingly disappearing away, Dohnaseek watching from the skies, keeping a keen interested eye on the boy known as Hyoudou Issei.

After around five minutes, he comes into an open area.

It's a park.

Issei stops running, and walks instead, his breath now leaving his body slightly in small pants.

He walked up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

The boy looked around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

He knew this place.

He remembered this park…

" _That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan! Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle? Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…_ "

Issei's sadness was prevalent on his face right now, recalling what happened with Yuuma, and how his life was ended. He didn't expect him going this way, but somehow, like a miracle, or a curse, he ended up coming this way, and ended up in the exact same area he was in when the boys life was ended.

"Did you think we'd let you get away?"

Issei's eyes blast open, his body moving around and saw the army of Exorcists there again.

Each of them all had their guns out, pointing at him. The shiny metal reflected off the descending sun in the sky, the sky itself burning a beautiful crimson colour.

Panic entered Issei's eyes and he felt like running…but he couldn't.

There was nowhere to run away too.

He was pretty much getting surrounded at this point. Left, right, and forward, he was surrounded. But not behind him. Though the fountain was there, he wouldn't be able to run away from, holding his hands upwards, afraid of death.

"W-Wait! Please, I don't know what's going on! Please don't do something to me! I'm just a perverted teenager! Th-That doesn't deserve death, right!? Is it my money you want!? You can have it! Here, have it!"

In a desperate attempt, Issei took his wallet out of his pocket, and threw it towards the Exorcists at the front of him, Dohnaseek laughing quietly at the pathetic sight to behold in his sights right now, Issei hoping it would work…but of course it didn't.

One of the Strays took out a sword of light, and stabbed his wallet, the light sword penetrating it, and erasing it from existence by releasing the energy off the sword, and made it evaporate into nothingness.

"W-Why did you do that!? What do you bastards want with me!?"

Issei couldn't understand it, he wasn't equipped to understand this.

One of the Stray Exorcists laughed.

"We didn't come here for your money, we came for your head, Devil scum. We don't do it for money, we do it to rid you of your cancerous people. You're all filthy…but the main reason is, we all just like cutting things up, and I'm going to cut you up too! We're going to slice the meat off your bones, and disintegrate your disgusting Devil soul so you can't return to anything! Hahahahahaha! Time to perish you bastard!"

Issei gasped and moved backwards, but his foot hit the fountain, and he fell down onto his butt, hitting the side of the fountain as he went down with his arm, pain circulating into his body, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought stone colliding with him would be.

"W-Wait, please don't do anything!" The Strays cocked their guns, ignoring Issei's pleading's, each having gleams of death in their eyes. "H-Hey, is this a hidden camera show or something? W-Why are you doing this to me all of a sudden!? Please, will you stop already!?"

[Die!]

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Issei screamed, and waited for the impending death he was about to receive, his eyes snapping shut when the people pulled the trigger, each releasing a bullet each, accumulating to a hail of bullets being sent his way.

Issei's body was sure it was about to be pierced…but it wasn't.

Well over ten seconds…and nothing…

.

.

.

…Issei waited for over half a minute, and nothing happened.

Confusing entered his mind.

" _Why wasn't I shot?_ "

That thought ruled his mind.

He couldn't understand it.

He was sure that he would've received a hit at least. At least ten to fifteen bullets came towards him, he didn't count how many there were, but he felt like it was around that, yet none of them hit…where they jokes right now?

Not all of them could surely be sucky shots…could they?

He didn't understand, so he opened his eyes…to see something strange.

Some weird green barrier had erupted around him, and encircled him, protecting him from the bullets. Frustrations could be shown on the enemies faces.

"What is this!?"

"A barrier!?"

"Did he make it!?"

The Devils confused the barrier for Issei's doing, shooting it with some light bullets. Each bullet hit the barrier, but it didn't shake, it didn't even crack. They all were even more baffled on how they were doing it.

Issei himself was perplexed, not understanding what the hell was happening right now.

"Ara ara, to attack a lone boy like this, I think there's something wrong here."

Issei and the others heard a soft, yet strong males voice, laced with desire and protect, yet also killing intent.

"Wh-Who's that?"

"W-Why does it feel like…"

"Shit! Death, is it here!?"

The Strays looked around, shaking their bodies. Some had even fallen to the ground, petrified by the killing intent alone. One Stray Exorcist shook his body so much that it travelled to the mans hands, and he dropped his weapon, soon falling to the ground himself, almost pissing himself from the fear they all felt from the heavy and thick killing intent.

" _What is this…?_ " Dohnaseek from the sky quivered, wanting to not shake anymore, almost losing the height his wings gave him due to his fear over coming him. " _T-This couldn't be…Zenki Astaroth…c-could it? T-This power…i-is this even a seventeen year old kid…? W-Why does it feel…insanely powerful right now…Kokabiel-sama…t-this person isn't even a kid anymore…this is like a void, like it is going to swallow me whole…I-I can't take it anymore…_ "

The Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek couldn't take it, wanting to move…but his wings failed him, and he fell to the ground, a fair distance away from them. The aura of killing was too much for him, and he couldn't take it, he felt like he was in the presence of someone of Kokabiel's level, or even Azazel's level. He wasn't sure, but all he knew was, it was powerful, and was relentlessly ebbing and flowing all around the area, causing everyone to feel like death…except for a single person.

But strangely, Issei didn't feel anything…but that was because the killing intent wasn't directed at him. Even then, he still felt nervous on what was happening right now, the voice being something he thought he remembered, but couldn't place it right now.

From the shadows, black hair emerged first, soon following by Zenki himself, dressed in the costume he was beforehand, even the hair change which was due to demonic power, not having a chance to change yet.

Immediately, everyone felt his presence, turning towards him.

The Stray Exorcists urgently cried…

They couldn't help but cry upon seeing this Shota with the overwhelming aura.

They could barely see straight, looking at this boy, all wondering how he kept his power in check with such a small body, but none where going to question this boy right now, unable to even breathe properly.

Issei also looked there, seeing Zenki, becoming confused.

"W-What are you doing here…?"

Confusion wrote itself on the young mans face, Zenki facing him with a smile.

"My, it seems like you've gotten yourself into trouble Hyoudou-san? It is a good thing I was doing the shopping for tomorrows club activities." He gestures to the bags behind him, and then used demonic power to teleport them to the clubroom. "But, what is this? Could it be a bunch of Strays attacking this defenceless child?"

"We're the same age!"

Issei argued, but a single look from Zenki shot him down.

Zenki returned his eyes to the enemies, briefly noticing a Fallen Angel running away, sharpening his eyes dangerously there.

"So, do you think it is okay to attack this boy? He might be a new Devil, but he's a Devil under my friends house. And since she's not here, I shall defend him in her place. If you wish for a fight, then I will be your opponent. Though, please have common sense and run away. Needless bloodshed isn't a good thing, and you need to move away right now. Please run along, because if you do attack either me, or that boy over there, then I promise you won't be walking away with your lives."

The threat was heavy, laced with the desire to keep Issei safe, and give punishments to the people that tried to attack Issei, while the boy himself was in gratitude, seeing how the people cowered from Zenki. He didn't know why they did cower, but he was grateful that they did cower from Zenki, not even caring he was dressed strangely.

"D-Don't come near us…"

One of the Exorcists cried, wishing to run away, but the fear he felt caused his body to fall to the ground. Trembling, the mans head collided with the floor, immensely afraid of what Zenki was going to do with him, and the others, with just the release of killing intent alone, it was very powerful.

"I'm not afraid of this boy! He's going to die!"

A foolish Stray Exorcist tried his hand against Zenki, bringing out a light sword, running at the boy while swinging the weapon horizontally, hoping to dissect the boy in half, expecting him to be cut down by the intense light sword.

"H-Hey Shota, watch out!"

Issei warned as the boy merely walked forward slowly.

Rather than bat an eyelid, faster than Issei could see, Zenki appeared behind the Exorcist, walking calmly again as if he hadn't disappeared at all.

For a second, Issei was catch in confusion, not sure what had just happened.

But then…

"Gwaaaaah!"

The Exorcist geyser blood, and fell to the ground, dead, Zenki smiling slowly as the blood danced into the air, splattering around the ground like rain.

"I don't like killing, but I know that you're all bad people, thanks to my devices."

Said Zenki while holding up a device that has a facial recognition software installed, connecting it to the database of both Devils and Fallen Angels (the last thanks to Azazel's cooperation) and knew that the people before him were murderers, rapists, and so on and so forth, therefore weren't good people in the slightest.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Panicked screams erupted forth from the enemies, all shaking their hands and bodies, the guns and swords in their hands crippling with fear. Each of them wanted to run, yet fight at the same time, wanting to kill Zenki and fear him at the same time.

They didn't know what to do…

Issei however just witnessed the usually harmless Zenki murder someone, and naturally was freaked out.

"Y-You just killed someone, Shota!"

"Yes, I certainly did." Zenki calmly stated, turning to Issei. "They are bad people. They kill, rape, and other inhuman acts from their rap sheets. Each of these people make criminals seem good. They abuse people who are in the faith, who truly do believe God, and say they kill in God's name when God isn't a person who'd want this. I've never personally met the guy, but from the single Angel I did meet, I can conclude that people like these misuse God's teaching's, bastardize it, and turn it into something hateful and gross. They also wish to kill you. You do not wish to die again, right?"

"Again…"

Zenki stiffened his face, seeing the enemies deciding to fight.

"No time."

Muttering, like a bullet, Zenki shot off towards the enemy's.

"S-Shoot him!"

One ordered, and together, the Exorcists held out their guns, firing light bullets towards Zenki, going as fast as normal bullets…but Zenki danced around each of them while speeding off as fast as he could, without damaging the all around area.

"We're not hitting him!"

One complained, rushing forward with a swinging sword.

"Wa-"

Before he could say anything, Zenki blasted away the enemy with a very high grade demonic power that would dwarf most his own age, and even older than he was, being a genius with the uses of demonic power, taking down the Exorcist with ease, erasing him from existence, Issei looking on, impressed.

"Oh, my God!"

One Exorcist cried, and shot multiple bullets at Zenki. Like an acrobat, Zenki did a number of backflips, avoiding the bullets, then pushed off the ground, breaking it with his feet, and charged for the enemy, ramming his hand through the body of the enemy, using demonic power to erase the body permanently.

"Shit! This Shota isn't normal!"

One couldn't take it, rushing Zenki with a surprising speed for a human, swinging the weapon he held again and again. Each swing proved futile as Zenki merely moved away from the blades reach, always staying one step ahead.

"I guess, this means, bye-bye."

With a distorted grin, Zenki fired off a high grade of demonic power, crushing the enemy under the green light, killing him. The demonic wave continued, heading for a bunch of the Exorcists, who cried each, firing off bullets towards the enemy's attack of demonic power.

But it proved futile.

Each bullet that hit was broken apart, but didn't even dent the demonic power. Each little bullet couldn't do anything to Zenki's demonic power, and erased it from existence, and then erased the Exorcists from existence, the green light taking their forms completely out of this world, so not even a spec of dust was left.

Halting the demonic power, Zenki turned to the other Exorcists, flinching when seeing his grin.

"Your turn."

They gasped, taking steps back, Zenki walking closer to them.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Screams filled the park as Zenki took their lives.

* * *

Once they were all dispatched, Issei watched as Zenki used some demonic power to clean the area of all the blood that happened to drench the ground. As he cleaned, Zenki strolled over to Issei, and smiled childlike.

"Seems like you're safe, aren't you?"

Zenki kindly looked towards Issei, trying to see if there was anything that would make him feel good inside of his chest.

Issei blinked, uncertain of what to think.

"D-Don't give me that! What the hell Shota?! That was awesome, and scary at the same time! What the hell is going on!? Since when can you fight like that!? What's with those flips, kicks, punches, a-and even that strange green light! W-What the fuck is going on!? Tell me right now damn Shota!"

It was a natural reaction after everything that had happened.

Even Zenki couldn't deny it.

Issei wasn't used to supernatural stuff, so seeing the enemies that tried to kill him getting killed themselves that he considered a natural enemy, was surprising. He didn't expect Zenki to save him like this, and use weird tricks and other things that he didn't understand.

Zenki didn't reply immediately, just looking at Issei like he was glass, reflecting the emotions inside of Issei onto himself, so he could understand, but he couldn't truly understand since Zenki grew up with the supernatural, he didn't know what it was like to see it for the first time in his life, vaguely recalling his own experiences, but they didn't help him here.

Frustrations grew on Issei, the brown haired boy tempted to grip Zenki by the collar, but stopped when he remembered what Zenki did, not wanting him to do that to him, so tried his best to wait for Zenki to speak.

A minute passed by, the pair looking at one another. Awkwardly, it was for Issei. Zenki on the other hand had a growing curiosity, which wasn't going to be quenched with just looking at Issei, so he cleared his throat.

"Follow me."

"I-In your dreams!"

Issei rejected the idea, not wanting to be killed.

Zenki smile grew, and whizzed around.

"If you follow me, you'll be able to meet Rias Gremory-tan."

Zenki thought that this would be the best way to go, since Issei had an obsession with breasts. It wasn't a secret to anyone that the boy held such desires inside of himself, and indeed, Issei's face gained a lewd smile.

"M-Meeting Gremory-senpai, huh? W-Why would I be?"

"She'll explain it to you. Please follow me, or you might get attacked again. Rias-tan neglected to tell you what you are."

"A-And what am I!?"

Issei demanded.

Zenki turned back to him, a fat wide smile on his face.

"Hyoudou-sans life as a human came to an end yesterday. Hyoudou-san right now, is a Devil."

Issei's eyes widened with curiosity, and in the end, he followed after Zenki.

* * *

Zenki and Issei travelled all the way to the clubroom.

During that time, Issei had questions upon questions, but each time he asked, Zenki replied "Rias-tan will explain it." since he wasn't Issei's Master, therefore wasn't qualified to direct him in the ways of being a Devil.

When making it to the outside of the room, Issei couldn't stand it, and took Zenki by the shoulders, bemusment working on Zenki's face at the shocked look on the brown haired boys own face, finding it quite funny.

"Alright Shota! I followed you here! Tell me, what's going on, right now!"

Zenki amusingly tittered, and rested his hand on the door handle.

"Do not worry, Rias-tan will answer it for you. I know, it's confusing, but I'm sure you'll love Rias-tan as a Master. Since Hyoudou-san likes big boobs, Rias-tan is the perfect Master for him. She's going to help you transition into your new life."

"But!" Ise cried out, shaking Zenki by the shoulders. "I don't understand! Master!? Why Master!? Is Gremory-senpai into bondage!?"

Zenki continued to smile, twisting the door handle, the door slowly opening.

"It will make sense soon, I promise."

With that, he opened the door, to see Akeno and Rias together. While Rias was sat at her desk, Akeno was attentively standing behind her, watching as she was doing something, writing something, but Zenki didn't know what that was.

Without a worry, Zenki entered the room, Issei trailing behind him, wanting answers.

As he entered, Akeno's eyes brightened from the calm ones she held beforehand, Rias lifting her face to see Zenki, not realizing Issei was there.

"Ara Rias-tan, I've come to make a trade."

"Trade…?"

Rias questioned, Zenki stepping aside to reveal the confused (and lustful when seeing Rias) Issei.

"Yes, I've come to trade this perverted boy, for a sadist girl." Akeno giggled sweetly as Zenki strolled forward. "It seems that your new servant was attacked, by some Strays, and though he ran away, a Fallen Angel was there as well." He noted Akeno's face lower when mentioning Fallen Angels. "I saved him by chance, being in the area, and then came here, to deliver him. I haven't told him much, him being your servant and all. I just want Akeno-tan now, so I can go home and go to bed, once finishing some paper work that I have to do."

Hearing her name, Akeno alluringly shook her hips, strolling over to Zenki. Appearing next to him, he grabbed her hand, holding it sweetly, not seeing Issei's surprised look at how Akeno and Zenki were holding each other's hands, and even shared a bed, with what Zenki alluded too.

He looked up at the beautiful woman, smiling childlike.

"Akeno-tan, bedtime."

"Fufu, so needy." Zenki stuck out his tongue as Akeno looked towards Rias. "Ara, is it okay if I go home now Buchou?"

Rias shrugged her shoulders, seeing Issei, and stood up.

"It is okay. I shall discuss with Hyoudou-kun on what happened." Rias confirmed, and sent an appreciative look towards Zenki. "Also, thank you for protecting my servant. I didn't even realize that he was being under attack. Perhaps because it was humans."

"Perhaps." Zenki agreed, then began walking away with Akeno, walking past Issei. "Have a good evening you two."

With a light titter, Zenki left together with Akeno, leaving Rias and Issei alone.

While Rias was relaxed, as she could be, Ise shifted uncomfortably. His body was like a statue when he wasn't shifting uncomfortably, and Rias could see how he was confused about everything, an understandable reaction after everything he did.

"Hyoudou-kun, don't be so stiff…incidentally, may I call you Ise?"

"Y-Yes!" Issei agreed, but his body still remained stiff as it was beforehand. "B-But, Gremory-senpai, what's going on right now? I don't understand at all!"

Rias could see the confusion in the young mans eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, then lightly smiled.

"Tomorrow, I will explain everything in detail, but for now, I will give you enough to leave you curious." Issei gulped as Rias moved closer, his eyes lingering on her bouncing breasts. "Ise, you are a Devil now, and you're my servant, and I am your Master."

That information sent Ise reeling, now believing what Zenki said before.

* * *

At the end of the day, Zenki was sat in his room, together with Akeno, who was on the bed, dressed in nothing but a loosely fitting kimono, her hair down, alluringly staring at Zenki's near nude form, being dressed in nothing but underwear, as he slowly wrote out something's for the Underworld.

This was the night that Akeno and Zenki were going to be alone and she was…excited.

She was very excited, to spend an evening alone with Zenki.

While most would wonder why, Zenki was always busy with one thing or another, so him deciding to be with her, above everything else going on in his life and alone at that, made her feel truly wanted…but there was something that he wasn't doing…and that was working.

Slowly, Akeno lifted herself from the bed, her breasts being quite perked from the kimono. From sitting up, the sides of her kimono slid down, exposing more of her cleavage. While her nipple area wasn't exposed, most of her cleavage was exposed. A cute, yet shy and innocent (for Akeno) looked washed over her face, her cheeks reddening when thinking of Zenki, and what he could do to her, it being a rarity that they were alone like they were.

"Ara, those Devils surely are getting greedy lately, aren't they?"

Akeno murmured, trying to gain Zenki's eyes towards her, though he didn't turn.

"Yeah, seems like there's going to be talks about my peerage and I doing a tv show, like you know, kinda like a talk show or something. Personally, I'd like to do a super hero show, to show how we do during the times of being awesome kickass fighters."

Zenki took a piece of paper that held a contract on it, and put it on the no pile.

"Why don't you do that one Zenki-kun?"

Akeno questioned, seeing him rejecting the contract.

"It's for a nude magazine post. I might be a little eccentric sometimes, but I'm not going to be asking my peerage members to pose nude…no, I wouldn't allow it to happen."

"How gracious. Sounds like Zenki-kun is protective over his harem~ Yeah, that's got to be it, hasn't it? Zenki-kun doesn't want anyone else to look over his harem, besides himself. He's secretly a naughty boy that wishes to do ecchi things with your harem~"

Akeno teased him, wanting to draw out a little fluster feelings within him, which worked when he scratched his cheek.

"T-They aren't my harem members." Akeno gave him a strange look and even though he didn't turn, he could feel her eyes on him, so Zenki stuck out his tongue in a childlike manner. "They aren't my harem members Akeno-tan. They are my peerage members, I can't say that I am going to call them my harem members…"

Zenki really wasn't comfortable with calling them that. It just sounded like a dirty sounding thing, but to hear it from Akeno, he could say that he was relieved as well.

"But they are, Zenki-kun." Akeno began, and showed a dazzling smile. "Don't you see that? Kuroka-chan wants to have some fun with you, Asia-chan loves you, I also want to be naughty with Zenki-kun. Koneko-chan surely has a deep attraction to Zenki-kun, and even Ravel-chan wants to be naughty with you. Jeanne-chan is…well, she's a very awesome masochist who wants punishing twenty four seven, so you've got a loyal girl there. That thing…I mean Valerie, she probably wants to do things with you. All of your peerage, even myself, wants to have a lot of fun with Zenki-kun. I think it would be better if we all came together with this, and have an orgy."

"A-An orgy!?" Zenki spat out with a blush on his cheeks, unable to face Akeno. "Y-You can't say orgy! H-Having an orgy is…I'm still a virgin! You can't mention an orgy to anyone! It would be really…orgy is a word you cannot use…"

Akeno tittered at how flustered he was getting, and wondered if he did want an orgy. She was okay with it, though if it was with Valerie…that would be a different question all together.

"Fufufu, Zenki-kun surely has cute noises when he's embarrassed, or lustful when it comes to that dirty kitty. I have heard the late-night sessions with Kuroka-chan, where you smack lips together. She's such a naughty cat, kissing you like that. even though she's like that, we haven't even shared a kiss yet."

That was a small regret Akeno held.

She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't know when she would be able to do that.

She and he had never found the right time to share a kiss. Just a single kiss would be fine. She also wanted to feel what Asia, and Kuroka had felt before, wanting to feel the thing that they had felt before, and wanted to in the future as well.

"Y-Yeah, we haven't, have we?"

Zenki muttered, trying to keep his eyes on the work that was on the desk before him, but he could tell that Akeno was holding something inside of her. He didn't know the extent, but the slight discouraged tone that she used.

Slowly, Akeno enticingly put a hand over her chest, pushing her breast ever so slightly, hoping Zenki would turn to her, but his eyes were focused on whatever he was doing, and Akeno felt dejection, hatching a semi good plan, but it wasn't really all that thought out.

"Zenki-kun, will you look over here for a moment? There's something I want to show you."

She called, hoping he'd turn to her, and she got her wish as his head slowly moved to her direction, as he spoke.

"Sure, what is that you…" His mouth turned agape when seeing Akeno's sexy form, eyes broadened at the appeal Akeno had. "A-Akeno-tan! W-What are you…w-why is your kimono like that…?"

Lips smacked together when she saw the vulnerability that was in his eyes, and the way his body tensed at the sight of Akeno, noticing his thing going up, forming a tent shape in his underwear, satisfied that she caused that.

"Fufu, even with our relationship like it is, Zenki-kun becomes flustered when we've done things like this before."

Hungry for attention from Zenki, she seductively crawled across the bed, her boobs bouncing as she moved. Because of the size, her breasts brushed against the covers of the bed, pulling them along as she moved, only adding enticement to his eyes.

"W-Well, it's different to when we were younger…y-your boobs have grown since then…a-and I am…"

He couldn't finish as Akeno crossed the distance, hugging him slowly from the front, her breasts sinking into his chest as her fluttering eyes fell onto his own eyes.

"Yes, Zenki-kun is an adult now, he's 17 years old, and he's ready to have intimate relations with me. Fufu, remember that affair? Shall we start it now?"

"Affair…"

His words were like that of a ghosts, and before he could think, Akeno swiftly moved to his ear, nibbling gently, yet with a lust and hunger that it made Zenki melt from the touch of the young Fallen Angel/Devil girl.

"Such a sensitive ear. Is your thingy even more sensitive? I hope so, I want to play with your thingy, and release the seed that's been building up since your birth. It is okay if it isn't Asia-chan sometimes. You can shoot your lovely seed onto my face, coating me in your whiteness."

"Pft!"

He did a spit take, trying to distance himself from Akeno, not sure of her intentions.

Akeno however placed her soft hand on his chest, just enough to feel her touch with a light feathery feeling. The feeling of her skin was enough to cause his face to redden. Akeno licked her lips at the blushing Zenki, always liking to see his face like it was, cute and shy at the same time as being manly, and powerful, it being one of the reasons Akeno liked Zenki so much.

Attentively, Zenki placed a hand on her face, rubbing slowly, Akeno's face turning more red than before.

"It seems like your face is the one that reddens."

"Fueee, teasing is my game, Zenki-kun, not yours."

Akeno's nipples erected when she felt Zenki's hand gently touch her hand, feeling pleasure from even just a touch.

Unable to concentrate on the work any longer, he discarded it, and crept onto the massive bed, Akeno being right close to him, slipping off her kimono, to sit up straight, naked, even a tinge of pink on her face to show how innocent she really was.

"Zenki-kun…"

Akeno drew Zenki's attention to her, his eyes budging with a slight nose bleed when seeing Akeno's body. The curves, the size of her breasts, everything on Akeno seemed to be perfectly sized. Even Zenki couldn't deny that she was very endowed, and so willing to show him her naked form, only displayed the level of trust they had.

"A-Akeno-tan…y-your body is…"

He could barely get the words out, Zenki's face turning more and more red by the second, Akeno inching closer to Zenki slowly.

"Zenki-kun…can I see your naked body also? Usually, Zenki-kun sleeps with his underwear on. For me, can I see your naked form?"

Zenki tossed his head away shyly, only consenting with a nod of his head.

Swiftly, he stood up from the bed, peeled off his underwear, exposing himself to Akeno, on her behest, her eyes broadening at the sight of his erection.

"Fueee…Zenki-kun's thingy has grown since he was younger…"

Zenki looked back to Akeno, seeing her practically staring at his penis, expectation and desire laced within her violet eyes. Slowly, she moved forward, melodious breaths escaped her mouth, crawling towards Zenki.

"Akeno-tan…don't stare like that, it truly is embarrassing…"

Akeno's mouth curled upwards.

"Fufu, to think that one day, that penis will be entering me. I don't know if I can take it. Fueee, to think that being a Shota and having that size would be surprising to me. Well, no one can say your penis is Shota sized. What's that, 9 inches?"

Akeno noted, tempted to grab it right here and now, but she held herself off, aware that Asia was going to be the one who took Zenki's virginity, and she was personally okay with that, though she wondered when he was going to take hers.

"I-I don't measure my penis, I don't know…"

"Fufufu, we should ask that Kiryuu-san to-"

"No!" Zenki jumped, shaking his head, Akeno's eyes fixated on the hardened erection that also bounced, becoming hot between her breasts. "W-We can't do something like that! I don't want her anywhere near my penis!"

"Fufufufu, Zenki-kun really doesn't like Kiryuu-san."

Akeno laughed out, Zenki sitting down on the bed.

Immediately, Akeno inched even closer towards him, his hands shyly covering his manhood, Akeno having a disappointed face.

"C-Can we not talk about her? She certainly would be a great perverted Devil. People punish the Perverted Trio, they should also go for her."

Akeno couldn't disagree with what he said, but then she remembered that Zenki was going away for a week, returning her to depression.

"Zenki-kun, you're really disappearing for a week?"

"Y-Yeah…but I won't be gone that long…"

Akeno moved even closer, until he was right before him, her breasts bouncing in front of his face. He went to avert his eyes, Akeno suddenly took his face, and then faces him with a serious expression on her face.

"Zenki-kun, I'll be lonely when you go away…a whole week, I might not be able to take it…"

"Geez, don't make me feel so guilty about leaving…"

Akeno's face turned upwards, and hugged Zenki into her bust, his face literally being devoured by her breasts, sinking between her large cushions. Zenki looked upwards from her bust, Akeno cooing at the sight.

"Ara, you're so cute when looking at me like that. Such a cute Shota." Akeno tittered, lifting Zenki up, sliding him between her breasts more, until his head popped out, resting on the top of the breast. "Zenki-kun, you're truly going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yeah…but don't worry, Akeno-tan and I can talk everyday. It isn't an issue. I'm even going to get everything you want from where I am going! Because Akeno-tan is someone that I care about, leaving makes me feel difficult. But it is important to my research, and the material I need can only be required by a certain someone."

"Fufu, what is that big brain of yours working on now?"

Akeno beckoned an answer, laying a kiss on his forehead. Slowly, she sunk to the bed, bringing Zenki close to her. Their heads hit the same pillow, violet staring into yellow eyes, meeting one another in a fiery dance of passion, a certain part of Zenki swelling at the closeness.

"J-Just something Azazel-san and I are…" Mentioning Azazel, and indirectly Fallen Angels, Akeno's face lowered. Seeing that, Zenki moved even closer, his nose touching hers, cupping her face sweetly. "Akeno-tan, you're a Fallen Angel hybrid, you know?" Akeno felt ashamed when he said that, then however Zenki placed a kiss on her cheek, brushing the corner of her mouth, Akeno blushing at the soft touching lips. "Akeno-tan, I think you're very beautiful, you know? Fallen Angels are just that, you know? Azazel-san might be eccentric, but he's a good person. And you're a very good person. Akeno-tan is…"

"Zenki-kun, your Tou-sama…how do you feel about him?"

Zenki's face turned from a comforting one, to a need of comforting one.

"Well…we talk sometimes, though it is difficult. He still converses with Diodora, after everything that happened. But Akeno-tan, I still love my Tou-chan after everything, like you love your Tou-san, right?" Akeno didn't say anything, but her barriers slowly came down, Zenki being able to tell. "Akeno-tan, you don't need to be ashamed of being a Fallen Angel-chan, because I wouldn't have Akeno-tan any other way! You're very important to me, Fallen Angel or not."

Zenki expressed how he really felt about her, and Fallen Angels in general. He didn't feel anything negative about them,

"Zenki-kun…I hate how intelligent you are sometimes…" She joked as a sniffle came from her, Zenki lightly petting her face, soothing her with his fingers. "…But Zenki-kun has always been there for me…even though I find it difficult…I will…always…Zenki-kun is asking something really difficult…"

"Even if difficult, I know that you can…Akeno-tan…can do it…I'll always be beside Akeno-tan, so whatever makes her scared, I will definitely blow it away."

"Zenki-kun…"

Akeno peered into his eyes, the boy peering back.

A sweet tender moment between them allowed both Zenki and Akeno to feel, truly amazing together. The pair of them felt the love connection between them. Even without saying anything, both understood the pain they both held for their Father's, and both had the other for comfort, support, and the most important, love.

"Akeno-tan…it's getting late, we should get to sleep soon…"

"Yes, but Zenki-kun…why did you…want to take time with just me…in bed…?"

Zenki smiled, crossing the distance with his face, so their lips hovered near the other. The girl wished that he would take the plunge and kiss her right there and then, but she could settle with him just holding her close right now.

"Because Akeno-tan looked lonely, and I can't have my Akeno-tan lonely. I also like sharing a bed with Akeno-tan like this, don't you think it is a good thing?"

"…Your…Akeno-tan…huh…"

Akeno muttered, barely audible, however Zenki heard what she said, and confirmed it, kissing her on the cheek.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Ara, yes. I am Zenki-kun's. My body is for Zenki-kun, and him only."

Hearing that, Zenki bequeathed Akeno with a wide arching smile.

Akeno put Zenki's head on her breast, giggling when she felt his breath touch her pink nipple.

"Ara ara, Zenki-kun's head always loves being on my breasts. Are they the best, Zenki-kun?"

She teased, running her fingers through his green hair, massaging his scalp almost.

"Yes, I love Akeno-tans boobs!"

"Fufu, such a naughty boy. Admitting something so casual. Come here Zenki-kun."

Akeno collapsed onto the bed, pushing her body closer to his. Her legs entangled with his own, her feeling his erection poking her in the stomach. Gushing at the touch, she took her free hand, and ran it down his back, till she got to the small of his back, pulling him closer to her body.

Responding, Zenki shifted his head comfortably on her breast, snuggling against her large flesh mounds. Slowly, he turned his eyes upwards to see her face beaming down at him, so he offered a wide smile himself.

"Good night Akeno-tan."

"Good night Zenki-kun."

The pair stare at one another for the longest time, until their eyes naturally dragged themselves closed, passion filling the air as the two young people slept together, enjoying their night of being alone with each other.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, it seems like Raynare is feeling, something! What that thing is, well, it could be called something akin to a crush, but not on that level, feeling genuinely sorry that Issei had to die. Zenki's going on a trip with the peerage girls, but to where? And what kind of experiment is he working on with Azazel? Dragon Ball villains! The heroes shall come sooner or later! Finally, Zenki saved Issei from getting killed, and also had a sweet moment with Akeno! Just what's going to happen next!?**

 **It seems that from the votes and such from you loyal viewers, readers and what have you, Kalawarner, and Issei seem to be popular, and Mittelt and Zenki. Thanks to everyone, I'm able to truly begin their own stories, with Mittelt's beginning next chapter, so look forward to that, and next chapter is quite the Koneko centric chapter, like this was a somewhat Asia, and Akeno centric chapter.**

 **With nothing else to say, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt.**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Gasper (fem), Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ARSLOTHES; It seems that is quite popular, even have PM's about it, and it does make quite a bit of sense, even though I really wasn't trying to, they seem to bond quite well together, huh.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm happy that you did! Yeah, I thought that they hadn't had many yet, so Asia and Akeno got some moments between Zenki, the other girls soon coming. I could actually see that happening too, if only for the fun aspect of it, and then him being all Issei and freaking out about it. Yeah, that sounds cool, and yup, the trip is going to be, quite something! Hmm, that could be some setup for the Riser arc, since even Zenki mentioned last chapter he wouldn't be able to do much, due to various reasons, so he'd help anyway that he could, and he'd also help Akeno because he does love her.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that would be funny, and right technically, since he is God and all.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, indeed. That's what bonds the love interests to the protagonist and vice versa.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you did! Yeah, unlike Rias, Zenki didn't see a reason why Ise should be left alone, though some was on luck than anything else, at least that's what Zenki says~ Actually, she sees Ravel as one of her closer friends, besides Koneko and Zenki, she's closest to Ravel. She just likes winding her up, and yelling at her when she's pissed off. Well, she isn't always with the oc, it is a little of a mix and match. And cool suggestions.**

 **Tritan; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, those two needed some good bonding between them, and the same for Koneko in this chapter. And yeah, I will give it a think of.**

 **War historian; Maybe so, but that's what the public decided, and that's that, I guess. Yeah, I guess that could happen.**

 **diggerboy4; Thanks! I am glad that you love it!**

 **BlueBlade87; Ah, it wasn't a worry really. I read when I can. Work it indeed~**

 **RangerElk76; Akeno is surely gunning for it, she wants that affair to happen, and from the looks of things, it looks like it could happen again in the future. Well, last chapter, Ravel did pull her tail for no reason, and you'll be surprised later on how much Kuroka actually does like Ravel. And thank you!**

 **TexasTank; Thank you! Hehe yeah, while Zenki can't personally get involved, due to it being different houses and all, it doesn't mean he wants Riser to marry Rias, and he'll be doing, something during that arc. I can't say yet, it would ruin the surprise, but he isn't just going to be inactive during the arc. It does seem like that, doesn't it? I didn't plan it like that, but they do have quite the chemistry together. Yeah, I see that he does, and while Issei doesn't really like small breasts, and Loli's in general, I can see that he might need one. Maybe Bennia or something. Fox Loli hail indeed, she'll be making her appearance sooner or later~ Yeah, I am going over older stories to see what I can do or don't, it is a long process.**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, another chapter posted, and over with, giving some characters development, moving the story along, and other of that good stuff. A lot of stuff did happen last chapter, and in this one too! I'm glad that you did like it, and yeah, it seems Kuroka broke even her own rules. I didn't forget Cell, but I thought that I always saw Frieza and Cell to be quite the same so I didn't think it was necessary, and between the two, I like Frieza more than Cell. Though I do agree it could've been funny. He surely is quite the monster, huh. People fall at his presence. Along with his hair, there is another reason why he does like the colour green. Yeah, that was pretty much what I was thinking about, it would make sense. They did indeed screw up, if Zenki became serious, he'd be able to wipe them off the face of the earth, that's why Raynare was quite frightened. I'm glad that you did, and here's more!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Guest 2; I can imagine him and Asia doing that, it would be pretty awesome for them to be the Joker, and Harley. As you'll see by this chapter, Zenki quite likes Vegeta, so cosplaying as him would be like a dream come true, or something like that.**

 **Silver crow; Hehe, maybe that's why he hates it~? Zenki actually has told her, several times in the past not to pick on Ravel in previous chapters, she just doesn't take it to heart, though stops when he tells her too, and it actually is building up to something heartwarming later on. I'm not just doing it for fun's sake, there actually is a reason why she does what she does. And she knows when to back off Ravel, she just has to look at Zenki's annoyed face like in the past. If it really got to a point where Ravel legitimately suffered because of it, Zenki would scold Kuroka, but Ravel doesn't take it all that seriously, even if she does cry, it isn't like a huge cry, it is more like a mock cry. Like in this chapter, with what Kuroka says, she just shrugs it off as Kuroka being Kuroka. Ravel isn't stupid, so if she did feel like she was really being bullied harshly, she'd tell Zenki, and he would do something about it. Well, thank you! I always found it strange why Rias did what she did in canon, so I tried to give it some justified reason, and Zenki merely didn't want someone to be hurt that he knew, even if it was Issei who is known for (at this point) being a Zenki hater. It seems when in the club, unpredictable things happen. I'm glad that you did. Zenki's been around Kuroka for at least 6 years now, he's learned to control himself, somewhat. I'm just a tease really~ Maybe it is needed for that, maybe it is for something else. Yeah, wait for that~ Akeno and Zenki deserved some good time together, as well as setting up for future chapters. Here's the next update! Yeah, that sounds ace to me! Well, I have some in the works, but nothing on the ground level yet, if that makes sense. Yup, I have been tempted before, more than a few times actually, and probably will do in the future. Venelana, probably, eventually, somewhere anyway. I don't know where, but I guess so yeah. Indeed, it could be.  
**

 **mslmob12; Yup, it is going to be quite, amusing to say the least. Asia and Zenki have been together for, about four to five years now, in the story, so I think that Asia would try something so Zenki would treat her like a girl too, and give her some love, which he does want to give her, and explained last chapter why he didn't, at least not as forward as he is with Kuroka. They'll be doing something like that theme in the future. Yeah, the trip is going to be good for characters, and plot alike. I could totally see Akeno doing something like that, she'd do it just for the fun. Chaos would indeed ensue.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked that part! Yeah, he's been getting quite close to Asia as of late, even more so in this chapter, though it still focuses on Koneko, mostly. Yeah, that part never made sense to me in canon, so I tried to explain it in a way where it didn't look like Rias wanted it to happen or anything like that. The fight was pretty nice I'd like to think. Hmmm, that last part with Akeno is, I guess a kind of a setup for something later, to bring Zenki, and Akeno even closer.**

 **Guest 3; Eh, I guess I would do, in the future. It would have to be explained why he had to surpress his power, like it being too uncontrollable or unstable or something like that. And if it was Ophis' child, he'd be, very powerful, probably quite broken, though it could always be a fic where he is OP and basically does what he wants, would be fun to write something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Really? I haven't ever read anything like that before, but I don't really get much chance to read anyway, so that could be a reason, hehehe. And that sounds good, but if I may ask, who is that for exactly?**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I thought that after the time they've spent together, Asia would want to become even closer to Zenki. She isn't going to stop that, that's a part of who Asia is, even to this latest novel, she's still like that, and that's one of the reasons why I like Asia. It really seems to be quite the popular series, doesn't it? Hehe, yeah, Aika needs to clean up her ways of being perverse, doesn't she? I'd have to agree there, leaving Issei alone to be attacked just seemed a little, odd to me. There will be more Akeno and Zenki scenes in the future.**

 **Lightwave; Yup, it's been shown a few times how they're getting quite popular. Even when they just argue and have a fight, because of how 'real' it looks, they are getting quite popular. Hmm, that answer will be...somewhere in the chapter. After about 4 years, I think I'd do the same thing in Asia's position, and now Zenki is gonna look at her like a woman too.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, Zenki is quite fond of people like that, and is a fan of a few surprising people that you wouldn't think he'd be a fan of, more of that later on in the series. Indeed, that's a good way to greet the day. Thanks, glad you liked it. Cell, probably, but the joke is she was forced into it, somewhat at least. She could've taken it off if she wanted too, but she just rolled with it. Bonding with Akeno is always good, and more of that to come in the future. Zenki can be quite brutal when he wants to be, just ask Diodora. I think you might be right there, since Koneko and Mittelt kinda start somewhat of a rivalry here. Kalawarner, probably is like that, I think she would be too. I can't remember if you did or not, but thanks for suggesting regardless! Eh, no he doesn't have one right now. I haven't honestly watched much of Queens Blade, so I don't really know who that is. And thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hmmm, those are some good questions. At least one of them is answered this chapter. I'm glad that you liked it, I always found it strange that she didn't in canon at least have someone watch over him before he got, stabbed and such. Yeah, the head wife has to be closest to her husband, and Asia's trying her hardest to do it. I've always liked that series, so I thought, why not? Fat Buu, is well, who he is, and with Kuroka around, she was bound to end up like that.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, glad that you liked them! I'm glad that you liked it, I thought it was pretty funny anyway. Yeah, Akeno and Zenki are, quite cute together, aren't they? Le Fay, and her ways, which will soon be shown again in the future. And thank you!**

 **Lucifer The Archangel; Hmm, it honestly wasn't supposed to go like that, with those two, it just seemed that they had a natural chemistry going between them which is why, now analyzing it, considering something's. Well, with Rias, that is just because they were, and still are, friends, their affection was just that, affection of a platonic kind. They are childhood friends, and unlike Sona, Zenki is naturally friendly, like Rias, so that's why they could be mistaken for romantic, and at least on one of their parts, it was completely platonic. And I know, it is okay, though one was accidental, the other actually wasn't, and that's how I planned it.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 5; That would be pretty cool, I can only imagine it. Those would be cool, I like those respectable series. That could be a funny side chapter to break up serious character arcs, and I could totally see Kuroka doing that, only for the fun that ensues. She's the type to do something like that.**

 **Nintendo fan; I could see that happening when Irina and Xenovia join the peerage, only because they wouldn't know how to play it, the same for Asia probably. Haha, that would be adorable from Rossweisse. For a turn around, the girl that didn't know what a game was four years ago, is actually better than everyone else, that does sound funny. You never know, he very well could be a fan of Shadow. Jeanne as Anna...would be hilarious!**

 **Guest 6; A fear of girls, in a harem story like HSDXD huh. Well, I can't say that it is a bad idea. Actually, it would give a different spin on things. That does sound cool. Incinerate Anthem huh. Holy fire, and holy lightning, combine that together, and that would be a very dangerous opponent indeed. His own team, I'd have Rossweisse on it as well~**

 **Guest 7; That is a great idea! It is something that Asia would do, if someone was trying to do that to Zenki, and it would be a great character moment for Asia, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked them! Yeah, that's the plan, each member will get chapters/arcs centred around them as the story goes on. And thanks, I'm glad that you said that. Hehe, yay indeed, seems like Loli life for Zenki huh. Yeah, she was introduced, and will be more prominent in future chapters. Those two have great chemistry with one another, so it is easy writing scenes for them. Yup, that trip is going to have some fun and some...well, I won't spoil it for now. Yup, this chapter is Koneko centric indeed. Here's the update!**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, I'm sorry. But don't worry, Kalawarner is going to be with the main Oc in the fic I'm in the middle of creating, maybe even a peerage member...maybe. Well, I'm happy! I am glad that you're back!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Koneko's plea, a Fallen Angel captive?**

"I-Is that really correct Kuroka-san?"

Asia asked innocently as she and Kuroka sat at a table. Asia looked serious, and Kuroka did as well, but a small snicker escaped her mouth every now and again. Koneko sat nearby, rolling her eyes at the innocent Asia was giving.

"Yes, nyaa. That's right. If you have the man you love rub your boobs, then your tits will grow larger. Why do you think mine are so huge Asia-chan? It's because you have to have them rubbed everyday by the man you really do love. I mean, don't you want to have your boobs rubbed by Zenki-chan nyaaa?"

Asia's face turned scarlet at the thought of Zenki rubbing her breasts, a shy demeanour behind her already shy face.

"I-If it is Zenki-san th-then…"

Kuroka's smirk widened, Koneko's eyes narrowing, not wanting Asia to get her boobs rubbed by Zenki, at least not without her, contemplating what Kuroka was saying, if it was correct or not, falling slightly for the trap Kuroka was setting up.

"Exactly, nyaaa. You're going to have to have your tits rubbed by Zenki-chan nyaaa. Trust me Asia-chan, mine are this big because of Zenki-chan's hands all over my body. They reach around to the tip of the nipple, squeezing the pink areola, and pinch it nyaaa. The excitement I feel when Zenki-chan does that, makes me feel freaking amazing nyaaa. And then my boobs naturally grew like that, so isn't it okay if you want to have your cute boobs bigger? Zenki-chan likes the big boobs after all nyaaa. How do you think Ravel-chan's boobs grew? That fucker's breasts were smaller than Shirone's but thanks to Zenki-chan's magical hands, those things grew to bigger than yours."

Asia looked down her school shirt, and felt inadequate in the breast area. Koneko did the same, looking down at her chest, hating that she was falling into Kuroka's trap even more than she should do.

Asia then looked upwards towards Kuroka, teary eyed.

"Is that really true? B-Because Zenki-san rubbed Ravel-sans boobs, they grew to bigger than mine?"

Being as naïve as she was, she truly believed what Kuroka was saying, she couldn't quite believe it right now.

"That's right nyaaa~" A fat smile on her face made everything more telling than it was to Asia, and Koneko. "Trust me Asia-chan, would I steer you wrong, the head wife? You're going to become Zenki-chan's head wife, and if that's the case, then you need to have your boobs grow nyaaa. And that way, you'll be able to match the likes of me." A radiant light shone from Asia's eyes, Kuroka's own cat eyes going to her younger sister. "It goes for you too nyaaa. You want to become Zenki-chan's bride, right Shirone?" Koneko didn't say anything, but her face tinged pink. "Then, you're going to have to have your boobs rubbed by Zenki-chan nyaaa. I know they aren't that big right now, but that's because you've neglected to have them rubbed nyaaa."

"…Nee-sama is lying again."

Koneko thought that to be the case and held eyes of annoyance for her elder sister, but Kuroka seemed unusually adamant this morning.

"But, I can't be lying nyaaa. I'm sure others would say the same. Shirone, are you really going to lose out to be people like, Akeno-chan nyaaa? Zenki-chan spent an entire night alone with her nyaa. Maou-sama's know what went on between them. Why do you think her breasts are so huge? As Shirone hesitates, Zenki-chan will be lost in the sea of breasts, and you'll be left behind nyaaa. So, why don't you go now, and have your tits rubbed by Zenki-chan?"

Kuroka stated, giving Koneko some complicated feelings, not believing she was telling the truth, but something inside of her wanted to believe what Kuroka was saying was true, and if it was, she didn't want to be left behind.

"…Do you have to be so vulgar about it?"

Kuroka smiled at the blushing Koneko, Asia already determined to have her breasts rubbed by Zenki, believing Kuroka wholeheartedly, not seeing the utter bullshit that it really was, Kuroka only saying it so she could have fun herself.

"Well, it is a vulgar activity, so you have to do something like that nyaaa. Remember Shirone, you chose to become Zenki-chan's Rook, because you wanted to spend all your time with him. If you do want that, then you have to allow Zenki-chan to take his hand, and play with your breasts nyaaa. Even if it is out of your comfort zone, Zenki-chan will play with you if you ask. If it is his Rook that he loves, and the main wife Asia-chan, how could he refuse such a force nyaaa? You'd have the best time, trust me nyaaa."

Koneko wasn't sure, on what she should do.

But when seeing how Asia looked determined, and she was a very pure girl, and while Koneko was innocent, she also wanted to have some bonding time with Zenki, and if it meant having her boobs rubbed, then she'd be content with that.

Kuroka bent her body forward, and showed her disturbing smile.

"So, what's Shirone going to do? While she hesitates, this pure maiden Asia-chan is going to have her breasts played with by Zenki-chan nyaaa. She'll steal Zenki-chan away from Shirone, because she wasn't strong enough mentally to have the boy she loves to play with her breasts."

Koneko frowned, but Kuroka was right in this aspect.

Asia was probably going to have her breasts played with, and she didn't want to be left out, so she stood up.

"…I'm going, don't interrupt Nee-sama. If Nee-sama is there, then she'll steal the spotlight…"

Kuroka did the peace sign towards Koneko, grinning from ear to ear.

"No worries nyaaa~ I will keep my distance, I only want my Imouto to be happy after all nyaaa~"

Through the lies she told for her own amusement, Kuroka genuinely did want Koneko to connect more with Zenki, so the three of them could be a happy family. Even Koneko could tell that the part she said at the end was genuine, despite how playful her voice was.

"…Good, I'm going."

With determination, Koneko strode away.

"P-Please wait!"

Asia also took off, strongminded to get what she wanted, and that was Zenki to play with her breasts, so she could have bigger breasts.

Once they left, Kuroka snickered to herself as Ravel happened to enter the room.

"Good morning Kuroka-sama, is there something going on?"

While Ravel tried to be as kind as she could, Kuroka shook her head at the blonde haired girl.

"Everyday, I swear you find new and inventive ways to piss me off nyaaa."

Ravel blinked in confusion, crossing her arms across her boobs.

"What? How have I pissed you off this time? I've only just woken up, I haven't done anything."

Genuinely, Ravel didn't know what she did wrong, since she only just walked into the kitchen, and acted kind. If anything, Kuroka was being the aggressor in this situation, and she didn't know why she was being aggressive to her.

"You know what you did nyaaa." Ravel shook her head, still not sure. Kuroka stood up, and strode to Ravel, pointing at her menacingly, poking her chest, causing her boobs to ripple under her jumper for school. "If you don't stop bullying me, I will write your name in my Death Note, and I will make you suffer bitch nyaaa."

Ravel shuddered as Kuroka's threat rippled through her body, shaking it like a leaf.

Kuroka walked off with a serious face, but as soon as Ravel wasn't able to see her, she smiled dirtily and muttered "Too fucking easy." in a whimsical voice, treading off away from the kitchen area, leaving behind the baffled Phenex.

"Ooh Maou-sama…s-she's going to write my name in her Death Note…" Ravel felt frightened, but then she came perplexed. "What's a Death Note?"

Puzzled, Ravel tossed her head towards the kitchen, and saw Jeanne wasn't there, confusing her even more than before.

However, Jeanne soon came rushing into the kitchen, looking sweaty.

"Hehehe, morning Ravel-chan! Sorry for the lateness! Woke up late!"

Ravel shook her head.

"It is okay, would you like help?"

Ravel offered, but Jeanne shook her head in rejection.

"No, that's okay! Please wait for breakfast to be done!"

Being the unofficial (but best) cook of the house, Jeanne got to work cooking, while Ravel sat down at the table, and patiently awaited for the meal to be cooked, knowing that she didn't have to do anything this morning, but she did wonder why Kuroka was being a little bit more bitchy than she usually was…

* * *

As that was going on, Zenki woke up, and he was pleasantly surprised that Akeno was still there, clinging to him. He couldn't be happier with her right now, seeing how she was just sleeping peacefully, her head being on the pillow while his own was on her bust.

He found himself enjoying the feeling of her breasts on his cheek, and gently cuddled against the breasts that were before him, finding himself loving the sensation of the girls breasts on his face, cuddling against him.

Breezing, the air escaped his mouth, hitting Akeno's long hair that fell onto her boobs. Akeno would groan every once in a while, enjoying the sensation of having the boys face on her breasts, and in her arms, finding herself being able to be in a cool and collected situation by the second.

"Akeno-tans boobs are great…"

The young boy found himself struggling to keep his eyes off the beauty that was before him, trying to find the good words to describe the sight before him. A sleeping busty Akeno, who was clinging to him, while naked, and their parts were dangerously close to touching one another's.

He couldn't think of a better scenario to wake up too, especially when he saw the innocent look on Akeno's face, and that face was a good one to see. She was beautiful after all, she was a very beautiful girl that he could see before him, and found himself slowly unable to resist the look at the beauty that was Akeno Himejima.

"…Mmmmm…"

Akeno groaned herself awake, and found herself staring at Zenki's eyes, his golden eyes shining unto her form, and a pleasing smile graced itself onto her face, he holding the same smile on his face, greeting her.

"Good morning Akeno-tan."

He greeted, Akeno pleasantly surprised that none of the other girls broke in during the night, half expecting it. But since they weren't around right now, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ara, good morning Zenki-kun. You seem well rested."

Zenki sunk into her chest, and shyly met eyes with the smiling Onee-sama Akeno.

"Yes, that's right. I felt good, sleeping on Akeno-tans chest like night. They are the best cushions, and I woke up while staring at Akeno-tans boobs. That was a great way to wake up this morning, I really found myself happy when waking up."

"Fufu, you're really honest, aren't you?"

Akeno found herself loving his honest attitude right now, glad that he was like that with her.

"Y-Yes, because Akeno-tan really likes me being honest, yes?"

"Very honest." Akeno hugged his head deeper into her breasts, kissing the top of his head. "Zenki-kun's head really does love being between my breasts, doesn't it?"

"…Yes, when Akeno-tan and I are in bed together or not, we're able to enjoy one another's company like this."

Akeno's face broke out into an attentive smile.

"Good boy. Also, Zenki-kun. There's something I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Eeh, sure."

Sensing the seriousness of the tone, Zenki peered into the girls eyes, wanting to know the question she held within herself, seeing that she had something that she wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to ask it straight out.

"Zenki-kun, when you come back, can we do this again? Just me and you, sleeping together like this? It doesn't even have to be sexual, but to think that I might not be able to feel Zenki-kun's hard body against my own soft one, I'll become lonely."

Hearing her plea, and seeing how her eyes were beaming with desire, and want, Zenki complied straight away, hugging her softly.

"Of course, Akeno-tan can have a night alone with me. It's only fair, after all."

"Yes, only fair indeed."

Akeno grinned inside of herself, fanning herself deep inside of her subconscious, seeing how he willingly was going to take flack of some of his peerage, all so he could please her personally. That thought alone made her feel good inside of her chest.

As Akeno and Zenki stare at one another lovingly, there was a knock at the door.

"Zenki-san, may I please come inside? Koneko-san is also here."

Zenki heard the voice from the other side of the door, as Akeno giggled to herself.

"Fufu, of course. The head wife wishes to be with her King in such an early time of the morning. It is okay, Zenki-kun gave me a night, and that's enough for someone like me."

Akeno spoke earnestly, finding her night alone to be more than enough, knowing how busy Zenki is with his life, and felt genuinely pleased with his efforts to make her happy, even when she wasn't on his peerage, just showing how devoted he was to her.

"Akeno-tan, you don't have to go…"

Zenki tried to persuade her to stay, but Akeno had already made her mind up, placing the gentlest of kisses on his cheek, and got off the bed, showing her full naked form to him. He went to avert his eyes, but Akeno called "Don't turn away, I want you to see me Zenki-kun." so he obliged, and his gaze transfixed on her form.

Akeno's face lifted, seeing her wish fulfilled.

"Thank you Zenki-kun, I am blessed to have such a man in my sights."

Zenki scratched his cheek as a blush wormed its way onto his face.

"W-Well, since it is Akeno-tan, I shall comply and have look upon her beautiful form."

A teasing smile appeared on her lips, leaning closer, to pick up her kimono from last night, her breasts hanging directly in front of his face.

"Always such a charmer, aren't you? It's okay, I love my Zenki-kun charming me. It's so much better than those brutes that flirt with me often. But I only belong to Zenki-kun, I shall not dip my finger anywhere else."

Akeno spoke candidly, picking up the kimono, draping it around her form.

Akeno saw Zenki's face fall into a saddened pout, wishing to have the girl to stay naked a little longer, at least that's what Akeno thought the pout meant.

"Fufufu, Zenki-kun. You don't need to show such a face, I'll gladly become naked for Zenki-kun anytime."

"B-Baka…"

He averted his eyes this time, not wanting to show any hint of a lustful side that he did have, though it wasn't as bad as most that he knew.

Akeno's face lifted even more, and she planted a kiss on Zenki's cheek, reddening the flesh. With that out of the way, Akeno went to the exit of the room, and opened the door, to reveal a patiently awaiting Asia and Koneko, seeing how red their faces were.

"Ara ara, please don't be too long with Zenki-kun."

The pair blushed even more, Akeno leaving soon after that.

* * *

Once she had gone, Asia and Koneko entered the room, dressed in nothing but thin white clothes. Before, they were dressed for school, but they had since discarded them, to wear this, giving Zenki easy access with both his eyes and hands to their smaller breasts, but equally satisfying breasts.

"Asia-tan…Koneko-tan…is there something I can…" The pair moved forward, making it clear that they weren't wearing bras by showcasing their boobs to him. "…help you with…? E-Erm…dumb question, but why are you dressed like that?"

He couldn't understand, but the girls each walked forward, shyness prevalent on their faces. Zenki curiously watched as they made it to the bed, and crawled over to him, he made sure to keep the sheets on so they didn't see him naked, though he guessed they probably have before.

"Zenki-san…c-can you erm…p-play with my, and Koneko-sans, b-boobs?"

At the shy question, Zenki's face turned beat red, not sure how to respond.

"W-What!?" He spat out, shaking his body from side to side. Koneko moved closer, her oppai being visible to him, despite the size, caused his hormones to go into an overdrive. "T-Those a-are…K-Koneko-tan! W-Why…"

Koneko's shy face made itself known to Zenki, getting onto his sheet covered lap, staring into his eyes shyly as her Nekomata parts were revealed, looking even more cute than she usually did, her eyes staring into his own eyes, slowly taking his hand and linked fingers with him.

"…Senpai, please…I-I don't want Onee-sama t-to beat me f-for you…t-though my breasts a-are small, y-you can…pl-play with them too…"

"K-Koneko-tan…"

Zenki didn't want to reject her, but his mind worked, and he knew Kuroka had a hand in this somehow, she always did.

"Zenki-san!" Asia exclaimed, rushing to his side, and hugging onto his arm, her modest sized breasts pressing against his arm, igniting sexual feelings to erupt inside of him. "Zenki-san please…w-we've not g-got the biggest…b-but if it is Zenki-san…t-then you can play with my boobs…"

"A-Asia-tan, please don't do this…I can't have you become erotic too…"

He sighed, trying to control the sexual desire he felt for both of them.

Making a bold movement, Koneko grabbed Zenki's hand, and in one swift motion, his hand was placed on her small breast "Nyaaa…" escaped her mouth, her blushing face turning to a more erotic look.

" _D-Damn, even if small…t-these breasts fit in my hand almost perfectly…I-I can't…th-this is Koneko-tans breast…I-I can't t-take advantage of h-her pure heart…a-and the same f-for Asia-tan too…_ "

That's what he thought in his head, but his body was heating up thanks to Koneko's daring movement, staring into his eyes as innocently as Asia was, the attack of cuteness slowly encompassing his mind.

"…Zenki-senpai, I…I'm a Loli girl…b-but, I'm also w-willing to do this with Senpai…b-because I love Senpai very much…I want to have fun with Senpai…"

The stimulating erotic voice immediately alerted Zenki to the seriousness of the situation, and tried to pull his hand away, but Koneko used her Rook strength to keep it there, Zenki chuckling nervously, and then Asia took his hand too, placing it on her breast, "Uuu…" coming from her in a truly adorable voice that only Asia would be able to pull off.

"Z-Zenki-san…it's okay…since Zenki-san is the one I love…p-please proceed to play a-as much a-as you want…"

Eyes of green anxiously met Zenki's, and he felt terrible about Asia being like how she was right now.

" _Ooh Maou you're killing me right now…_ "

He wished he could vocalize those thoughts, but his voice failed him, the girls breasts taking his mind and making him feel like he would lose control from the cute double attack.

"…Zenki-senpai, please…w-with Onee-sama a-around, and Valerie-senpai…even Akeno-senpai would get in the way…s-she tries her best to…a-and Zenki-senpai is…if we don't do bold actions l-like this…we'll lose Senpai to the others…"

Asia nodded very powerfully to Koneko's tearful words, Zenki trying to control the inner doubt that he held for this kind of situation.

He used all the will power he had, and took his hands off the girls breasts, to their disappointment, and placed it on their shoulders, bringing the pair of them closer to his body.

"Listen to me. B-Because Kuroka-tan and Akeno-tan are like that…even Valerie-tan on occasions, y-you two don't have to do erotic things like t-that. You can't be erotic, I'll seriously die! You two are too adorable for that, my poor heart wouldn't be able to take it! S-So, please stay as you are, and always j-just be yourselves. There's no need to be erotic at all."

Asia and Koneko furrowed their eyebrows, and they seemed a bit confused.

Zenki adopted a sideways concerned smile.

"L-Look, if it is my Bishop and Rook cuteness duo, the girls that are the most innocent in my peerage and probably the world in the case of Asia-tan, I might die…y-you don't want me to die, right?"

"Zenki-san! Please don't die! I love you! You can't die now! I won't be able to take it if you die like you are! Please don't disappear!"

Asia declared boldly, taking it seriously, and kissed him on the lips before he could say anything against it. Zenki meshed his lips with Asia's briefly, entertaining the idea of giving her a deeper kiss with his tongue, Asia already expressing that she wanted to do things like this, but didn't know how far she wanted to go.

Koneko looked jealous, and pushed Asia away from Zenki, placing her head on his chest, snuggling against him sweetly, her innocent eyes staring up right at him, her hands cupping her small breasts to showcase them to Zenki, the boy wondering when Koneko got so sexualized.

"Zenki-senpai…not just Asia-senpai, but me too…"

She asked, practically begging by now, but she wasn't bothered by that, she wanted her King's attention right now, and she was going to get it, wholeheartedly.

"Koneko-tan…" Koneko's eyes became a little watery, concerning Zenki even more, and making him want to give in, just so she wouldn't look so distressed right now. "I-Is it really t-that important to you?"

The girl nodded her head slowly, the shyness kicking in full heartedly, Zenki was sure she knew this was breaking him mentally, and was taking advantage of him like this, but he didn't have any real proof on this matter, wishing that he did have something to prove it being true.

"It is…I want Senpai's loving attention too…"

Zenki sighed, his inner determination to not lay hands on them failing from how willing they seemed to be.

He turned to Asia, seeing her adorable innocent eyes on him as well.

"Y-You too?"

It was more like a statement than a question, seeing the begging look in the young girls eyes.

"Y-Yes!" Asia announced, putting her hands together, unknowingly(?) pressing her breasts together, giving Zenki's eyes a treat. "P-Please Zenki-san, I also want to have boobs t-that are big too s-so Zenki-san won't ever t-throw me away…"

Her eyes suddenly became misty, Kuroka's words echoing inside of her.

Zenki wondered what she was talking about, and became even more perplexed when Zenki saw that Koneko had the same eyes too.

"What? Why would I throw you away? Either of you?"

He tried to understand, seeing how their eyes fell more into depression, and was worried of why they were feeling like this all of a sudden, wanting them to always be happy, not in a sad, depressing tale like this.

"…Because Zenki-senpai loves big boobs, and not breasts like ours…"

Seeing how Koneko looked to the pinnacle of depression, Zenki reached around Koneko, and brought her closer. Her somewhat wet eyes went to Zenki's caring eyes, using his fingers from the arm he wrapped around her to brush her eyes of the tears, doing the same action with Asia, bringing her closer, and brushing her eyes of the tears.

"Hey, don't say that. There's nothing about you, either of you, that isn't beautiful. You two don't have big breasts, and it doesn't matter to me. It might matter to some, but to me, you're my cute Rook and Bishop, and I love both of you, small or big breasts. Besides, small boobs like yours are also good, it gives diversity. S-So…"

He didn't know how to approach the subject, but the girls knew, and both showed lovable smiles.

"Senpai…please."

"Y-Yes, Zenki-san…please, with our b-boobs…please…"

Hearing the beg that they gave him, Zenki couldn't deny them, seeing how innocent they were, and how he wanted to keep them happy, but in his mind, he knew he couldn't take it that far, not wanting to push them beyond their normal limits, but could see within their eyes how they were ready for this.

Sighing in defeat, Zenki cupped both Koneko's and Asia's breasts while feeling awkward, the pair moaning and fell against him. Koneko's face turned red, and Asia's face burned the colour red, both enjoying the feeling of Zenki's hands on their breasts.

"A-Are you sure?" He wanted confirmation from them one last time, and they gave it to him when the pair nodded. "T-Then, a quick one w-would be fine…b-but don't t-tell the others, t-they'll become je-jealous…"

That was something he didn't want to happen, especially with girls like Valerie and Ravel, knowing how jealous they could become, Kuroka and Akeno were surprisingly quite complacent about him doing things with other girls.

"Y-Yes Senpai…please…c-continue…"

"Zenki-san…d-don't worry…"

Zenki chuckled with an anxious smile, and slowly began moving his hands in a clockwise motion, kneading their breasts, biting his bottom lip so he couldn't lose control of his voice, but the girls couldn't hold their voices back, and moaned sexually.

"Nyan…Zenki-senpai…"

Koneko mewled as her face looked at Zenki, the boy giving a smile for support.

"Are you okay Koneko-tan?"

Murmuring softly, Koneko felt her feeling's slowly bursting to the surface when Zenki's hand moved around her small breast, her heart trembling with new excitement, her eyes clouded with love for the boy that had saved her long ago.

"…Yes, it feels…new…exciting…Senpai, I feel good…when Nee-sama receives special treatment, I feel sad…Senpai, also doing things with me would be okay…I would like Senpai to do things with me…a-and even though we've been…together for a long time…Senpai hasn't even kissed me yet…"

Koneko's eyes lowered, and wished Zenki would kiss her.

She was one of the first girls in his peerage. In fact, she was the first girl in his peerage, confirmed member anyway. And since then, her elder sister, and Asia had gained kisses from Zenki, but she hadn't received any, and felt jealous.

"Koneko-tan, I didn't know you felt like that…do you really want a…"

He couldn't finish, seeing the depressed eyes of Koneko, being too much for him to take.

He couldn't ever see Koneko depressed, so when she was, he was devastated, and wanted her to be happy, wondering what or how he should try and make her happy. Kissing her out of nowhere might shock her, and he didn't want that to happen.

"…It's okay Senpai, please don't be sad."

In a strange twist, Koneko was trying to relieve Zenki of his sadness, when it should be the other way around.

Shaking his head, Zenki moved his head closer to hers.

"Koneko-tan…like Akeno-tan last night, why don't you and I just spend a night together completely alone?"

Koneko's face lifted as Asia's fell into a childish pout, moaning from the hand rubbing against her modest breast, her nipple erecting, poking outwards, poking between Zenki's fingers, his own lower body turning harder from the feeling of Asia's, and Koneko's nipple.

"…Even though I would like that…the others…"

"Hey." He soothed, kissing her forehead, Koneko meowing at the touch. "It's alright, I'll make it up to the others. Right now, my Rook is sad, and I can't have that happening, so don't worry about the details, we'll spend a night alone in the bed here, just the two of us, count on it."

Koneko felt love filling her at the gaze Zenki gave her, complete devotion to a night alone together, exactly what she would want.

"…Zenki-senpai is too kind…thank you."

Hearing that, Zenki moved to her cheek, and kissed her there. Though not on the lips, Koneko felt the love that Zenki held for her too, wanting her to know how much that he did love her, and what he was willing to do for her.

Asia gripped her arm, trembling with excitement and new discovery, feeling his hand working on her breast more than he had done before, in what she thought was reckless abandon, but in actuality, he was holding himself back so he didn't harm either Koneko or Asia, only slowly playing with their breasts.

"Z-Zenki-sans hand feels good…"

Zenki smiled weakly, and he contemplated on how he was getting into this situation.

"Asia-tan…you've surely become more lewd lately…"

Asia showed a shy looking face, Zenki's hand running itself all over her bare breast, and she loved it. Feeling his hand, she didn't even care about her boobs growing now, and it was the same for Koneko. As long as the boy showed them such attention, they were perfectly content with being how they are, and that was being who they were.

* * *

When Zenki got to school, outside of the school at that however, at the gates, he knew it would be coming, but he didn't think that Issei would directly stomp over to him, and glare at him, his hands clenching together, flexing his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me that you where a-a-a-a…"

"Devil?" Issei's eyebrows twitched wildly, Zenki eye smiling. "Because, it wasn't my place. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

He answered, Zenki attempting to move forward together with Asia, Kuroka on his hand, the other peerage already having gone to school, but Issei got in the way again.

"Wait a second! Rias-senpai only told me the word 'Devil' and I know you're involved! I saw you d-do that amazing shit last night! I know you can do stuff! S-So don't just stand there, and think that you can suddenly just act like you can't do anything!"

Zenki made no attempt to answer, purely because he wasn't Issei's Master, and didn't know what Rias had planned for Issei, so he didn't know what he could, and couldn't say, knowing how Rias liked to be with her servants.

Issei didn't accept the nonverbal movement from Zenki, gripping him by the shirt, lifting him up off the ground.

"Hy-Hyoudou-san please!"

Asia tried her best to stop Issei, not worried for Zenki, knowing that Issei right now wouldn't be able to hurt him, but because she didn't like conflict, she simply didn't want to see people fighting for no reason she saw in her eyes.

Kuroka on his head remained passive, not even expressing any emotions, because she didn't think Zenki would be in danger right now.

"Hyoudou-san, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Like he wasn't in danger at all, Zenki remained calm and collected, how he usually was when he was in a normal mood, but Issei didn't look happy at all, and growled at the boy, shaking him from side to side, a crowd beginning to gather.

"Tell me! What am I now!? Is Yuuma-chan…Yuuma-chan is…she wanted to…but she didn't, and then I ended up being chased, yet I don't understand what's going on…! Why don't you just tell me right now!?"

It was clear, how angry Issei was right now. Not so much with Zenki, but the situation at hand, but in Issei's mind, it was easier to target Zenki for his aggressions, rather than go and yell at Rias, which he wouldn't do, since she was a girl, having a different view on each of them.

"I understand the frustration." Zenki began, placing a hand on Issei's hand that gripped his shirt. "I understand why you'd want to take it out on me, but I honestly can't say anything unless someone asks me too. I am, currently not someone that can answer your doubts, but I can say that you've got an interesting life ahead of you. I thought that Rias-tan might've told you something, but she didn't so…well, I'm sure she will do very soon."

Zenki tried to reason, and he could see that Issei was thinking about what he was saying.

The young brown haired man sighed deeply, and dropped Zenki to his feet, landing perfectly on his feet, and Zenki bowed his head, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, about your plight. It must be weird, having this new life thrusted upon you, and honestly, I'd be angry too if no one was explaining. But you can trust me, you know? I'm not a bad person, and will try my best to do something for you, when I can."

With one more bow of his head, Zenki walked away with Asia, hand in hand, Issei having mixed feelings on the matter..

Asia stopped, and looked back at Issei, then looked back at Zenki.

"Zenki-san, can't you say anything?"

"I wish I could. He's not my servant, I can't say what's best for him or not. The most I can do is reassure him. Once Rias-tan talks with him, he could ask me questions, questions he might not be able to ask Rias-tan, but right now, I can't really do anything for him."

Asia looked solemn at Issei for a few moments, then smiled towards Zenki, putting a hand over her heart.

"I understand, Zenki-san wishes he could do it, but because he is Rias-sans peerage member, families can't tell others families things that are important. I-Is that right?"

The boy chuckled, patting Asia on the head.

"That's exactly right Asia-tan. Her peerage members, can't really be ordered by me, unless Rias-tan gives me explicit position, it would be the same for mine, or Sona-tans. We are different houses, different peerages, and can only do so much. I feel sorry for Hyoudou-san yes, but I'm sure that Rias-tan will soon solve that."

The easiness of the words didn't feel so easy to say. He did feel sorry for Issei, but right now, he was only an outsider to Rias' peerage. It would be the same if Zenki got a new peerage member, and he or she was confused, Rias could only tell them to speak with Zenki, until things happen later on down the road, or was given explicit permission.

Seeing how he did struggle with feeling sorry for Issei, Asia crossed the distance, and boldly kissed Zenki on the lips, in front of everyone that was following after them, Kuroka noting the boldness of the former nun's actions.

Surprised by her sudden movement, Zenki wrapped his arms around her, and sunk into the feeling of her lips pressing against his own, glad that Asia felt more comfortable with expressing feelings of this nature to the other.

"Aaaah! Asia-chan is kissing Zenki-kun!?"

"The Senpai's are together! It's confirmed!"

"This day is amazing!"

"Asia-sama, and Zenki-sama! together!"

"Yay!"

The crowds went…as they usually did, and that was nuts.

But Zenki ignored that for the moment, and allowed the kiss to continue on, Asia's shyness coming to her once noticing the crowd cheering for her. However, Zenki's supporting eyes allowed her to not lose consciousness.

Zenki didn't notice that Koneko was looking on from afar, looking depressed, wishing it was her over Asia.

Once the kiss was finished, Zenki broke away from Asia's lips, the girl flushing and shook nervously. Zenki merely smiled, hugging her to his chest, petting the back of her head in a comforting manner.

"Fufu, Asia-tan can allow me to play with her boobs, yet becomes shy when people see us kissing."

Asia pouted, scarlet on her cheeks.

"D-Don't be mean, Zenki-san…"

Zenki's smile grew wider.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Because you're so adorable." Using his finger, Zenki wiped it over her face, and gently kissed her cheek. "We should go, Asia-tan, don't you think so?" Asia nodded, unable to speak, her voice failing. "Then let's go."

Together, Asia and Zenki walked into the school, leaving behind the chaos of the shippers.

* * *

"Hahahahahahah!" Mittelt laughed as she pointed at Dohnaseek. "You ran away! What happened to killing Zenki Astaroth, huh!? You ran away at the first sight of him! You dumb bitches, really, you think you can do any better than myself!? Weirdo loser freaky bastard!"

Insult after insult came his way, and he felt like killing Mittelt right now, her childlike annoying attitude getting on his last nerve, and it showed by the aura that was swimming around him, Raynare, and Kalawarner having smirks on their face for the same reason, Dohnaseek basically being frightened of Zenki.

"Hmph, you think you could do any better? You're weaker than I am, dumb hoe. Seriously, shut up a little bit, and think about it for a few moments, I don't think that you'd be able to even try and touch me with the amount of power I have, never mind that monster Zenki."

Dohnaseek shuddered at the thought of having to fight Zenki again, or even be near him. He didn't want it, and he couldn't accept it either. He, wanted to run away from the green haired boy now, having witnessed his immense power beforehand, and how strong he really was as well, it wouldn't do if he had to fight the boy.

"Now you accept my warning's." Raynare sneered, her eyes displaying her superior attitude. "You think my warning's where stupid, but look who's laughing now? I told you killing that Hyoudou kid would be a bad idea! He's going to come for you, and he's going to end us all!"

Though her voice sounded mocking, she genuinely was happy that Issei was alive…but regret that he was now a Devil, knowing that they wouldn't be able to…whatever she wanted. She didn't know, and now she couldn't explore what she thought would be a good idea anymore.

Dohnaseek gripped his hand tightly, and showed it to Raynare in a threatening manner.

"You think you're better than I am, do you!? Prove that you're the leader then, and go and murder the son of the Maou yourself! You weren't there! His power floored me! He's insane as a Devil, he can't be a good one at all!"

Raynare wanted to say "Yes!" but even she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight Zenki like he was. It was a fools game, and a fool, Raynare was not, or that's how she saw herself. If she was or not, would be up to debate with everyone who had met her beforehand.

Kalawarner furrowed her eyebrows, and then looked to Mittelt.

"Say, Mittelt. You were laughing at Dohnaseek before, why don't you try and kill Zenki Astaroth? At least, it would be entertaining."

The other twos eyes fell onto Mittelt, the girl holding herself confidently.

"Hmph, well, it would be amusing."

"And Mittelt, you're always saying you're bored, why don't you do it now, huh?"

Both Dohnaseek and Raynare tried to egg on the girl, and she took the bait, hook line and sinker.

"W-Well, of course I would be able to!" She boasted, putting her hands on her hips. "I would be able to do it easily. He's a dumb Devil boy that doesn't even know what's going on right now. He's just a Devil after all, I'll of course take him out!" Mittelt lifted her eyebrows, then summoned a light spear. "B-But, you guys don't want any credit either on taking him out?"

A small cowardice side showed itself to the others, each having wide smiles.

"Honours all yours Loli tits."

"As the man said, it's your fun."

"Good luck Mittelt."

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Raynare each goaded the girl to go on, Mittelt trembled slightly, and then smirked.

"That's fine, I'll do it…a-a peerage member. I will kidnap one, and then force him to fall into a trap!"

Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Raynare shook their heads, seeing how Mittelt looked like she was going to provide them with entertainment, however Mittelt felt like she was going to crumble down to the ground right now, frightened of what was going to happen.

* * *

"Nee-sama, please leave me alone right now."

Koneko demanded as she waited at the top of the school, waiting for the others to come for lunch.

"Nyahahaha, what's wrong Shirone? You seem to crave Zenki-chan's time more than usual."

Kuroka, in her cat form, swayed as she walked across the fence that separated the inner roof, and the outside, circulating the roof itself.

"…That's because it's Senpai…"

"But, ever since this time a few weeks ago, Shirone has been wanting to be with her beloved Senpai. Is there a reason? Would you like to occupy your own time with his own time? I even heard that you get to spend an entire night alone, how forward."

Koneko's eyes sharpened as her legs quivered, thinking about Zenki and her tonight.

"…Zenki-senpai is being kind. He wants to make sure that I am happy."

Kuroka's cat smile widened even more by the second.

"Nyah, yes. I believe Zenki-chan would, but I've seen how Shirone is becoming more territorial with her beloved Senpai's lap lately. Even Ravel-chan has been seeing the same thing. Can I ask why Shirone wants to only occupy Zenki-chan's lap? Could it be for his penis?"

"…You never change."

Koneko turned her eyes from Kuroka, but Kuroka got in her line of sight again, shaking her lower body alluringly.

"Exactly, that's why you love me nyaaa! So, tell Onee-sama why you're suddenly territorial like you are. Could it be that Zenki-chan is becoming more mature, and Shirone wants to become mature as well with him? When he kisses me…" Koneko's eyes slit themselves, Kuroka understanding what the problem is now. "I see nyaaa. Shirone wishes to have Zenki-chan and her kiss one another, isn't that right? You want to feel the beloved lips of your adorning Zenki-senpai, am I wrong?"

Koneko didn't want to admit it, but Kuroka was right, though she didn't want to reveal it.

"…Onee-sama doesn't know what she's saying."

Kuroka's face turned into a twisted smirk.

"It's okay, Zenki-chan will love you too Shirone." Koneko's face didn't change, but her eyes did open up wider than usual. "Shirone, you're always trying to hard. Why don't you just ask Zenki-chan for a kiss. With our times being together like this, we've been with Zenki-chan since the beginning. If you go to his side, and ask for a kiss, he will comply. Even if Zenki-chan thinks that he doesn't have a harem, we're his harem nyaa. If Shirone wishes for some sexy fun times with Zenki-chan, you have to go and ask for it nyaaa. He loves you too, Shirone."

Koneko's body trembled, and she fell to the floor, Kuroka seeing how depressed Koneko was, though she didn't blame Zenki, as even she hadn't seen the signs until recently, and she was the most interested in Koneko's wellbeing.

"…I want…Senpai to kiss me too…to acknowledge me as a woman too…"

"That's a reasonable request nyaaa. Tonight, ask Zenki-chan for a kiss, I'm sure he'll give it you."

Hearing her elder sisters opinion, Koneko got deep into thought.

However, as she was, Zenki, Asia, Ravel, Jeanne, and Valerie all made it to the schools roof, chatting and laughing. As soon as he laid eyes on Koneko, he could see that she had been trembling, just by the way her clothes looked, and her face being red, becoming concerned for her.

"Koneko-tan, are you alright?"

He asked, going over. He got onto one knee, and placed his hand on her forehead. Koneko's cheeks turned even more red as Kuroka jumped onto Zenki's head, seeing how his hand slowly rubbed her forehead, Koneko's cheeks burning by now.

"…Senpai's hand is…"

Koneko's eyes lingered on Zenki's lips more than they should do, but she couldn't take her eyes off them, wanting to take them for herself.

"You're feeling a little warm Koneko-tan, are you feeling ill?"

Concern laced within him, but Koneko denied it, latching onto his shirt.

"…I was remembering what happened this morning." She semi lied, Zenki blushing at the thought. "…I wanted to think more of Zenki-senpai holding onto me like that…Senpai, I can't wait for tonight, just us, alone."

Chuckling, Zenki sat down, and patted his lap.

"Here, your fav seat, yes?"

Koneko crawled onto his lap as the other girls sat down around him, snuggling against her Senpai that she loved.

"…Senpai's lap is the best, it is mine…"

She said, not caring about the others dark looks.

The only look she cared about was Zenki's, and as always, his comforting eyes were all she needed to know that she was loved, and tonight, she was going to gain a kiss from the man that she loved, feeling her feelings building up more and more.

* * *

At the end of the day, Issei found himself in the Occult Research Club. Because Zenki had a job there, for Rias, he was the one to bring him. Sitting down in the room, was Yuuto Kiba, a blonde haired young man, and Akeno also was inside of the room.

Rias herself was in the room, looking Zenki up and down, trying to not drool profoundly, at the tightness of the shorts he was forced to wear, or the shirt that was tight too, that's what Rias wanted, and because she was paying him quite a bit of money, Zenki wasn't going to complain, only if she went overboard, then he would say something.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

Issei answered nervously, Rias chuckling slightly at the eyes he was giving right now, how nervous he appeared to be.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

At the information, even though told once, he still found himself reeling. He truly didn't know what to feel right now, it didn't sound good to his ears right now, and he didn't know what his life meant right now, after everything that has happened.

"Tea!" Zenki announced, making the others to sit down. "I'll make that…b-because I'm a good Otouto, Onee-sama."

Rias foamed at the mouth while twitching her upper body, Akeno looking at her weirdly.

Zenki began making some tea as the others crowded around. Issei sat near Rias, and Akeno sat on the opposite side, and Yuuto sat before them, staring on in wonder at what was going to happen after now, getting a

"Here's your tea."

Zenki gave a wink towards Issei, creeping him out a little bit, and looked suspiciously at the tea.

He continued to look on, as Zenki handed cups to Yuuto, and Akeno, the pair accepting it with a gracious smile. Finally, Zenki moved towards Rias with some tea, and gave it her while smiling shyly, exactly what Rias wanted.

"H-Here you go…Onee-sama…I-I made this w-with love for m-my redheaded Onee-sama who I a-adore more than anyone else…"

As shy as he could, Zenki wiggled his lower body, twitching the upper body with the same nervousness that his face held, only making Rias melt by the second, and patted her lap sweetly, a creepy smile on her face.

"Ah, thank you. I always suspected that to be the case, take that Sona. Now Otouto-kun, please sit down right here. I've paid for the deluxe package after all, and I want all the benefits that came with it too."

Akeno shivered at the look Rias was giving Zenki, almost as if she was going to jump, and not in a good way either, patting her lap in a very weird way to how Rias usually looked, wondering what she was going to do with him next.

However, Zenki merely smiled, and sat down on her lap, having already done the same with some other girls beforehand.

Issei looked at Rias, and saw how she fawned over Zenki, some jealously within his orbs, then he looked down at the tea. Deciding to brave it, he took a quick swig of the tea, and found it really impressive that the tea tasted as good as it did.

"It tastes good."

He let slip, and Zenki smiled at the actual kind tone that he used.

"Awww! Thank you very much!"

Zenki smiled ever so sweetly, Rias gushing all over him.

"Deluxe package~"

Rias sang out childlike, Zenki swaying his head and began the routine.

"J-Just sitting on Onee-sama's lap is just a privilege to someone like me…"

Yuuto, Akeno, and Issei watched on as Rias hugged Zenki from behind, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear. He shivered at the hug that she was giving him, but trusted Rias to not go too far…and if she did, he could always stop her but she paid a lot of money for it, so he was going to do his best for her.

Then everyone looks at Issei besides Zenki himself. He was just enjoying Rias petting his head, and thinking " _This is the easiest money I've ever made~_ " while dipping his head in excitement, Rias running her hands through his hair.

" _W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…_ "

Issei thoughts ran wild with him, and then Rias speaks, using her free hand to pet Zenki's head, frightening Issei slightly.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

"Y-You definitely did get to the point right away."

He muttered while scratching his cheek.

Rias ignored that though, and continued onwards.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped, even though what happened with yesterday. You did see the men and women that came after you with light swords and guns that shoot bullets of light, didn't you?"

" _She's right. If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that._ " Issei wanted to deny it, but the facts were in front of him, and he couldn't deny what had happened last night. "That's right…Zenki, saved me last night, didn't you?"

Turning to the green haired boy, Zenki waved his hand to show that he was okay with it.

"That's right, you don't have to thank me."

"I-I wasn't going too, Shota!"

Issei became defensive because it was Zenki, and he wanted to protect his manly pride, slightly annoyed that it was Zenki that saved him, and he wasn't able to do anything other than run away and wasn't able to do that all that well.

"Ise!" Rias chided, pointing at him. "Please, don't yell at this precious Otouto-kun, he's sensitive." Rias put her hand to his head, and rubbed gently, her fingers lacing with his hair. "You see, you can't yell at this boy, and I won't allow bullying in this club, is that okay Ise?"

Issei looked confused, and didn't know what to say, shrugging his shoulders, his voice failing him greatly.

Yuuto and Akeno shared a look, Akeno concerned for Zenki's wellbeing at this point.

"Okay, maybe I should take Zenki-kun…"

Akeno tried to move Zenki, but Rias' cold eyes fell on her.

"No, I paid for an hour of the deluxe package, and I am NOT going to surrender that now, so please keep your hands to yourself. He'll be staying here, won't you Otouto-kun? You don't think Onee-sama is being weird at all, right?"

Lost in her own fantasy, Zenki smiled weakly, nodding his head.

"Onee-sama is the best in the world, so of course she's going to be the one who's lap I sit down on."

Rias nodded at that, and then turned back to Ise, carrying on the conversation.

"They are Stray Exorcists. Exorcists that have strayed from the Church, and hunt down Devils like us for a variety of reasons. They are also the enemy of us Devils. Now Otouto-kun, please be an adorable boy, and please explain to Ise here about certain things while I pet your head."

"Y-Yes Onee-sama, your wish is my command."

Rias moaned and twitched her upper body, Akeno being creeped out by the stares of the girl, Yuuto being on the same level.

Zenki turned towards Issei, and calmly explained.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No, no, Zenki! That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what member's of Occult Research Club do?"

Zenki wasn't apart of the club, so he didn't answer. Instead, Rias was the one to take the conversation about the club and such.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

"W-Well, that's…"

Issei didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing in his eyes, Devils researching occult stuff, that wasn't something he really understood all that well, yet here it was, and how it was too.

"Amano Yuuma."

Hearing that name, Issei opened his eyes in shock, wondering where Rias heard the name, since everyone he asked, didn't remember her at all, even Zenki, who was supposed to know, said that he didn't remember at all.

Rias sharpened her eyes, and then peered at Issei.

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in his voice.

Even Zenki could see the anger he felt for the girl, yet also a little regret. Something happened on their date, more than the stabbing. Since he wasn't there, he couldn't comment much on it, but the way Issei looked was quite terrible, and grief stricken.

"She existed. For certain."

Zenki says that clearly, knowing that Issei was still confused.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias-clicks her finger, and Akeno takes out a photo.

Issei was speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

" _Yeah, the person on the photo is my girlfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere. I had taken a picture of her with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared._ "

The photo is a clear picture of her, and there are black wings growing from her back. Issei became shocked at seeing her, pain flooding him from just seeing her. Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what happened with Issei all of a sudden to make him feel withdrawn, at least that's how he presented his face right now.

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you that night. This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

Issei wondered, and Zenki answered.

"Yes. To kill you."

He couldn't be more direct even if he tried, but that's how it happened to come out.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!? S-She didn't…though…b-but, why did they want to kill me!?"

Zenki picked up on the change he used, and wondered who had killed Issei, if it wasn't the Fallen Angel that he could see in the photo, and thought if he would have to make

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!?"

Zenki cleared his throat this time, and got straight to the point, seeing no point wanting to drag it on, already seeing the distress in his eyes, not wanting him to be like that anymore.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it, though I don't see why when I feel a strong one coming from you. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear…"

"Sacred Gear…"

Issei was familiar with that term.

He remembered what Raynare said just before he had lost consciousness, wondering how much of it was true, how she was going to let him go. He couldn't help but wonder if she really did want him to die and live, and a small part of him wondered if he would be able to see her again, and see if she really did hate him and want him to die, or something else entirely.

Yuuto then spoke up, speaking directly to Issei.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno continued after Yuuto, and then Rias continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

"Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?"

Issei complained, but Rias held stern eyes on him.

"Do it quickly." Rias-senpai urges him to do it, and then looks towards Zenki, hugging him again. "You're so cute Otouto-kun, just acting passive with Onee-sama. It is okay, you're entering that rebellious stage, I understand."

Akeno rolled her eyes, as did Yuuto, while Issei raised his left arm.

Turning back to Issei, Rias dialled down her crazy a little bit, and spoke with a wide smile.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Goku…you're picking Goku?"

Zenki chimed in, finding it weird and showed it as much on his face.

Issei clasped his eyes on Zenki.

"That's right. Who would you pick?"

Zenki smiled widely, and put his point across.

"Well, Vegeta of course."

"Vegeta?" Issei spat almost as if he had eaten a bug. "You can't be serious, you can't think that Vegeta is stronger than Goku? He's a freaking Super Saiyan God right now."

"So is Vegeta~"

His sing song voice wasn't exactly a good thing for Issei and he sharpened his eyes at the Shota.

"But, w-well…Goku has always been stronger!"

"Maybe, but Vegeta is smarter! And don't forget when they first met, Vegeta was stronger then~! Better tactician all around, and could outsmart Goku any day of the week. Let's face it, Goku is a country bumpkin, and while I love Goku as a character, Vegeta not only has power, but has a brain to really back him up, and his wife is hotter too."

Zenki countered, Issei frowning, but then smirked.

"And a murderer! Don't forget that fact! Even with a hot wife with good oppai, he's still evil!"

"Don't you throw that back in his face! And Goku isn't a saint either, he killed people beforehand too! Red Ribbon Army, he's killed them before! Poor bastards died for no reason! Okay they were evil, but still! You can't say that he is the perfect person in the universe! I won't allow it to happen!"

Zenki demanded, shooting off the lap of Rias, Issei standing up, and got right in Zenki's face, sparks going off between their eyes. Yuuto was the first to notice the closeness of their faces, turning red from it. Akeno placed a hand to her face, giggling to herself at how even Zenki got into a teen bickering mode when it came to anime, Rias foaming at the mouth, a lewd look on her face.

"Grrr! Don't speak like that! Goku is awesome!"

"Vegeta is totally more awesome, even more so than before!"

"He's an arrogant son of a bitch though!"

"Yes, he is, but that's typical Saiyan stuff! Goku is a cool dude and all, but Vegeta is awesome too! Don't deny it either!"

"I'm not denying it! Vegeta is awesome!"

"And so is Goku!"

"So we're agreed then!?"

"Yes! They are both awesome, and we should just shut up because they are both awesome!"

Issei and Zenki shook hands with serious eyes, and then sat back down, Zenki on Rias' lap, and Issei besides her. But then he remembered what Rias wanted him to do, so he stood up and raised his left arm again, leaving Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto baffled by what just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Koneko was walking home, from a long day at school, and she thought about what would be happening tonight…

A night between her, and Zenki.

She couldn't ask for anything better, since it was her King, the boy she had been in love with for around five years now. She couldn't believe how long it had been, since Zenki and her had been together, yet the time just seemed to fly by out of nowhere at all, everyday being enjoyable.

Even with Kuroka, she found herself loving her current life, and she especially loved the current night that was going to come, how she and Zenki were going to spend time together, just alone, inside of a bed.

She hoped that tonight, Zenki might want to kiss.

Her face tinged pink at the thought of Zenki kissing her.

She was a young girl after all, and she wanted to experience the same love that Asia, and Kuroka got. She knew for a fact that neither Ravel, Valerie, or even Akeno had received kisses from Zenki, so if she could do it as well…

"Hey you, dumb tits!"

While wrapped up in her mind, Koneko neglected to even think about sensing around her, and was surprised by Mittelt appearing before her, handing a light spear in her hand that was a pink shaped one, it being a cute colour, but the look on Mittelt's face was anything other than happy right now, or cute.

"…Yes?"

Koneko blandly asked, her eyes sharpening on Mittelt.

Mittelt held herself with assuredness.

"Hmph, I've got something's to say to you! Your King, is gonna be killed by me!"

Mittelt showed her strong side, Koneko looking on with unimpressed eyes as her Nekomata ears sprung out from her head, twitching around cutely.

She used Senjutsu to sense Mittelt, to see what kind of threat she was going to be, and found something interesting out.

"…You're not strong enough to fight Zenki-senpai."

"Gwah!" Mittelt face faulted, crying. "N-No! You can't say that bitch! I'm Mittelt, and I won't be losing to your short King!"

Koneko's eyes rose, then fell upon Mittelt.

"He's taller than you."

"Gwaaaah!" Again, she face faulted at the dull words of the Nekomata, shedding more tears, standing up a few seconds later angrily. "S-Shut the fuck up! Seriously, don't you dare say anything like that to me! I won't be happy if you do something like that! Wa-Wait, I've come to capture you, so I can kill your King!"

The Nekomata changed with the words of Mittelt, not happy.

"…Did you threaten my King?"

It was cold.

Colder than usual.

Koneko showed eyes that meant she was going to kill, destroy.

No one threatened Zenki, and while she knew Zenki, and even herself, was stronger than Mittelt, she wasn't pleased with anyone trying to hurt Zenki, it wouldn't sit well with her, and she would be determined to do anything.

Mittelt didn't sense the danger, and laughed arrogantly.

"Hahaha, that's right you bitch! Now, come quietly, or I will have to get heavy handed with you! You do realize that, don't you!? I will be ending your life, and it will hurt you, after I've tortured you of course! We've got to kill Zenki Astaroth before our plan…w-wait, n-never mind!"

Koneko heard the word 'plan' wondering what she was up too and wasn't going to allow this girl to escape now, knowing Zenki will probably want to question the girl if she was up to anything, showing a feral looking face.

"…You said the wrong words, and you cannot be left alone now. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you in."

Mittelt noted the change of the girl, and smirked, holding a light spear tightly in her hands.

"Alright then you bitch! Let's begin!"

Mittelt immediately became head strong, and fired off a light spear off towards Koneko while showing a face of superiority.

"…Is this it?"

Koneko put her fist outwards, and caught the light spear in her hand, surprising Mittelt, and it became even more surprising when Koneko crushed the light spear in her palm, breaking it apart. As the light spear disappeared, Mittelt backed away slightly, making a light spear appear again in her hand.

"Hmph, lucky shot bitch! But, why don't you try this!?"

Using her strength and skill, Mittelt summoned numerous light spears, one after the other, launching them at Koneko, sailing through the air, the pink of the light spears appearing to be quite the beautiful look.

Koneko didn't even bat an eyelid as she went forward. Using her small body, she lunged herself forward, using her incredible strength to smash her way through the spears of light. The ones that she didn't smash were bouncing off her thanks to her magnificent strength defence that came with being a Rook.

"W-What the fuck?!"

Mittelt naturally became shocked, summoning her strongest spear of light, extending her two black wings. Koneko stopped her advancements, to see what she was doing, witnessing the girl spinning in place, and then she launched her pink spear of light.

From the added spin, the spear picked up more speed, but it wasn't enough.

Koneko tightened her fist, activating her Senjutsu that formed an orb in her hand, a whitish, blue like orb, and while she wasn't skilled at long range like Kuroka, Koneko knew enough to shoot off orbs, and did so with a thrusting of her hand.

"…This light spear won't do."

As Koneko said it coolly, her orb of Senjutsu power crushed through the spear, breaking it apart, and headed back towards the Fallen Angel girl, the blonde looking surprised, and looked like she was going to cry at any moment right now.

"Ooh God! Leave me alone!"

Mittelt, rather than take it, had the brains to dodge it, taking to the sky, with her wings. The orb flew under her, dissipating into the air, like dust, dispersing everywhere, and soon disappeared all together, leaving no trace of its existence.

The Fallen Angel thought that she would be safe for the moment, only to be dazed when the Loli Rook appeared before her, using her Devil wings to fly into the sky, and tightened her expression, along with her fist, and aimed truly for the blonde haired Fallen Angel.

"Holy shit!"

Mittelt gasped, flying away, barely missing the fist.

However, Koneko anticipated this, and released a burst of Senjutsu energy towards the young girl. Mittelt couldn't move out of the way, and neither could she summon a light spear in time, ending up getting nailed in the chest, sinking into her body.

"W-What…"

Mittelt's body shook as she fell to the ground. As she hit the ground, she winced at the weirdness she felt inside of her. Whatever Koneko did to her, she couldn't even contemplate what it was that made her feel, so weird and empty inside, like all life had been taken away from her.

Koneko also returned to the ground, her eyes narrowing at the enemy.

"…I disrupted the flow of ki inside of you. Because you're weaker than I am, I was able to take you out in the most effective manner. Sometimes, it takes more Senjutsu filled punches to lower someone's ki enough to be effective, but you won't be able to move for a little while, so please don't."

Mittelt looked genuinely disturbed as Koneko slowly walked ever closer to the young girl, her hard expression filling her with true, and immense fear, a fear that wouldn't go away with just a single look from the young girl.

"…Are you going to kill me?"

Barely, Mittelt squeaked but Koneko showed passive eyes.

"My King shall determine your fate."

Mittelt lost all hope at that moment, her death feeling certain.

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Rias and the others had just witnessed the otaku life, Rias trying to forget it so she could carry on with the conversation.

"R-Right…so, and erm…" Rias collected her thoughts, then spoke heartily. "Then imagine it, Goku, Vegeta, whoever you want. Imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest and do it."

"…"

Issei couldn't retort, and imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha. Zenki would've imagined Vegeta doing the Final Flash, but he wasn't the one who was doing it right now, so he held himself back for the moment.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Issei, while still confused, lowers his arm and awaits the next instruction from Rias…which didn't come immediately.

Instead, Rias hugged Zenki against her breast, Issei's eyes dangerously on the Shota, and the redhead behind him.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

 _"I'm too embarrassed to do it! Crap! To do it at my age, people are gonna laugh! That damn Shota might film it or something! Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!_ "

Those embarrassing thoughts ran wildly in his mind, Rias rolling her eyes.

"Hurry and do it."

Rias urges him again, and this time, he had no choice, cupping his hands and readying himself.

Zenki watched on as the demonic power slowly encompassed him, taking the hidden depths of his soul, and bursting it to the surface.

"Kamehameha!"

Issei said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose. Zenki's face grew into a large smile, and actually was excited to see Issei do it.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

At her behest, Issei opened his eyes again, and a flash surrounds the room.

His left arm began glowing in a significant light, a mixture of red and green.

The light starts to take form and covers his left arm.

After the light disappears, Issei's left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his hand has a gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

Issei screamed. He's really shocked.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

Astonishment in his face alerted Rias to how shocked he really was.

"T-This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…?"

Issei mumbled, as Zenki took interest in the Gear.

Zenki stood up, and inched closer. Issei watched as Zenki grabbed the gauntlet, and ran his fingers across. While Issei didn't see it, Zenki's fingers had a formula there. Issei didn't know what the hell he was doing, and had a funny feeling inside of him.

"Ara, see something interesting Zenki-kun?"

Akeno begged for an answer, which Zenki didn't give straight away.

Instead, he couldn't answer right away, studying the Sacred Gear with interest.

"Eeh dude…something up…?"

Issei wasn't rude, he merely just wanted to know what Zenki was doing right now.

Zenki didn't reply, and continued examining what Issei was presenting him with, the inner scientist intrigued by the Sacred Gear. Issei was caught under Zenki's gaze, and the boy didn't seem to care that Issei was looking at him, or more precisely, his Sacred Gear.

Rias continued speaking with Issei, while Zenki did what he did.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

"Not Yuuma…"

Issei muttered, Zenki hearing it since he was so close, but even for the other Devils in the room, they didn't hear his voice at all. In fact, Rias continued as if he didn't say anything at all, Issei trying to pull away from Zenki, but he roughly grabbed his hand, and stopped him from going.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias pulls out a single leaflet.

He knew that leaflet.

When he was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave him one. It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!" or something to that effect.

If he looked carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"I was also summoned by you. Seems like your desire was immense. Even calling me, I gained a shocked disposition, and didn't know what to think right away." Zenki added, and then concluded his thoughts. "Fufu, seems like I have found out what this is. Darn, seems like Rias-tan has gained one too. Well, my Valerie-tan won't be losing to this Sacred Gear-kun either."

So said Zenki in an upbeat voice, Issei perplexed.

"Dude, I don't understand what you're talking about. I know you're like the smartest kid in our class, and probably the school, but I'm average! Please don't talk in terms where I don't understand either! Why did you and Rias-senpai come to me again!?"

Zenki pulled away from Issei, and smiled childlike.

"Hyoudou-san has quite the interesting life ahead of him, it's the same for all owners of those types of Sacred Gears."

That piqued Rias' interests.

"Zenki, are you saying that…"

Zenki tossed his head to Rias, and stuck out his tongue adorably.

"That's right. It seems fate deemed him to die, but he's gonna live for the red haired Gremory. What's the word I'm looking for? Well, whatever, it seems like red and red are going to blend together into a brilliant crimson colour." Still, with Issei's confusion, Zenki addressed his concerns. "Hyoudou-san died the other day, and called upon both myself and Rias-tan to save him. Such a special feat too. Although, as a Devil, that's what you were brought back as. I know it is a hard thing to swallow, but that's how it is. Hyoudou-san, you were reborn as a Devil of hers, Rias Gremory-tans servant. As her servant Devil. There's no mistake, I'm not lying, that's how reality is right now, I can't change it either, I'm sorry on how that is."

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around Issei. Yuuto, Akeno, Rias, and Zenki also gained a set of bat wings.

And with that Issei also feel some kind of sensation on his back.

Looking over his shoulder, Issei could see the same black wings protruding from his back.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Yuuto smiles at Issei after Rias calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

Yuuto introduced himself in a Princely manner, but Issei showed a horrid face, not liking to look at Yuuto, the same with Zenki most of the time.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu. Though, I do belong to Zenki-kun so no perverted thoughts now~"

Akeno bows her head very politely while also winking at Zenki, Issei wondering just how Zenki was connected to this group, and how he seemed to be different to them, something about him seemed to radiate power, and control, dominance, and it looked like Yuuto, and even Rias to an extent, seemed to be on edge, Akeno however was completely relaxed by the moment.

Then it came to Rias' turn. She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their Master, bar Zenki that is, as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Issei blinked as Zenki bowed his head respectfully.

"And you know me, but I'm Zenki, nice to meet the Devil-san you. A-And, also, sorry for lying about not knowing who that Fallen Angel girl was, and for withholding information from you. It wasn't personal however. Since I'm from a different house to you, rarely do situations where we Devils interact like this normally happen. So, please forgive me for not acknowledging your struggles straight away. But, you can totally ask me anything now since Rias-tan gave me permission to…well, I wouldn't say converse with you, but more like, talk to me about situations where she wouldn't be knowledgeable about…since we're classmates and all, I think that's the best!"

Issei finally understood why Zenki didn't 'remember' but then, he became more confused when he said that Zenki was from a different house, not knowing what that meant at all. It didn't sound, right to his ears.

"Different…house?"

Expressing his doubt, Zenki tipped his head to the side.

"Because Rias-tan and I are from different houses, different…erm, let's see…eeh, I'm from the Astaroth family, and Rias-tan is from the Gremory family, we're different houses, and with servants like yourself, it is up to the Master to deal with them, and getting involved, unless close like we are, wouldn't end well."

"Close…?" Issei felt his head fall at Zenki's admission of their closeness. "S…So, you and Rias-senpai are close to one another?"

"Well yeah…" Issei's head dipped lower, Zenki understanding what he meant. "We're friends." Zenki explained, giving him hope. "We've known one another since childhood, is all. You could call us childhood friends. I heard you and Kiryuu-san are the same, yes?"

"Childhood enemies, yeah."

Zenki chuckled nervously, as he heard a patting sound.

"Otouto-kun, my lap is still needing a deluxe package."

Zenki smiled sweetly, and dipped his head.

"Sorry special Onee-sama, I didn't mean to keep you waiting~"

Rias grinned from ear to ear, as he landed on her lap again.

Issei blinked, looking at Zenki.

"Don't you find it…odd that she wants you on her lap?"

He thought that Zenki would, but the boy had a passive face, and how he didn't really seemed to be that bothered at all.

"Hey, I'm getting paid for this, quite a bit of money actually, so I have to do my best to make sure she gets her money's worth, right?"

Issei couldn't refute what he said, and sounded quite sensible to him, at least when the money was concerned. But he had to question, how much is Rias really paying for this kind of service to happen? He didn't know, and by the way Rias was looking, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. That, was a worry that was with him.

In the middle of his thoughts, Rias turned to Issei.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Rias says this to Issei with a wink while he was looking down after learning he's a Devil. A Devil, he didn't know what this meant to his life, and seeing him looking like that, Zenki tried to elevate his worries, and make him feel better, as he saw something inside of Issei, that he actually liked, and it wasn't the Sacred Gear either.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and didn't know what else to say, but Rias knew what to say, having a dirtier mind than Zenki.

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

Those words started going around Issei's mind like a rocket in space.

"How!?"

Words came out of his mouth before he tried to think about it.

His perverted guts, it's quite remarkable if it's this bad.

Even Zenki could see the cogs turning in the mans mind, and he didn't really want to know what was going on right now within his mind, understanding that it could be dirtier than he would ever imagine, finding it quite scary if he was honest with himself.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

Issei looked down, his features falling as a result, Rias continuing off his look.

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

The shock on his face truly showed how he felt right now, but he didn't know what to do with the feelings that he felt right now, complicated on how to feel inside of himself.

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

"T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

Rias answered nonchalantly, Issei's eyes blazing with true joy.

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" He shouted at the top of his lungs while thrusting his hands up so fast most wondered how he didn't break the sound barrier, Zenki covering his ears from the sound. "Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants."

As soon as those words left her lips, it was like lightning struck Issei's body, but Zenki looked quite disgusted by the fact that Rias just made out that he could do 'anything' with his peerage, and was reminded of a certain Phenex that wasn't Riser, hoping that Issei wasn't like that.

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hiding…"

"Erm, to not ruin your parade, but you know, when she said that, she meant that when the girls in your future peerage would be comfortable with it." Zenki said, wanting to make sure Issei didn't do any deviant acts like Riser. "Not to make out like you're a deviant or anything, but you know, it would be pretty bad if you took…certain actions with the girls without…hmm, let's say permission? Yes, that would be a good way of saying it, I think that would be the best way of getting my point across."

"W-Well…" Issei scratched the back of his neck, finding the answer in his head. "…I-I was going to ask permission of course…b-but they'd be my servants and all…I would be able to do anything with them, right?"

Asking directly, Zenki gave a so-so hand motion.

"Because they are your servants, you should treat them with love yes. But, doing anything with them…I suppose if you had permission with them beforehand, then it would be okay. But just doing it without, it wouldn't be good, you know?"

"I guess…"

Mumbling, Issei turned his head away from Zenki, not sure if he'd be able to take the look from the Shota right now. It wasn't a harsh look, or a light look. It was more, intriguing than anything else, a fascinated look that he couldn't hold back from the light of day.

"Hehe, I know Hyoudou-san would be a good King one day~"

Renewed light entered Issei's eyes, turning back to Zenki.

"You think?"

"Probably~" He answered, swinging his head happily. "Besides, Rias-tan is a good Master, she loves her servants, she'll help you thrive as a servant, and allow you to have many good times in the future. Since she is a Gremory, she'll definitely spoil you."

Issei's eyes widened even more, excitement being there.

"S-Spoil?"

The words were almost spat out, but the boy controlled himself somehow.

"Ara, yes. She really does spoil her servants. If you asked kindly, I'm sure she'd spoil you too."

"Honestly!? Spoiled by Senpai would be the best!"

The green haired boy chuckled at the energy Issei seemed to be displaying now, having cheered up from before, finding the young man more interesting by the second.

Rias shook her head, addressing Issei directly.

"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

Issei answered happily, still 'high' off the idea of gaining a peerage to do ecchi things with, but Rias held her pinky finger up, stopping him from making a mistake.

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?"

Issei got carried away and asked her that, twitching his body widely.

Rias thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head.

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that…besides this adorable Otouto-kun of course. Only Onee-sama, can be spoken of when it leaves the lips of this Otouto-kun here."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!"

Issei didn't even seem to mind right now, being on the hype of getting a peerage, and doing things with them, even with what Zenki said.

At his words, Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man."

At that, Issei cheerily smiled, Zenki tilting his head, and wondered what was going to happen with Issei in the future, finding the young mans attitude to be quite, different to what he knew when growing up, yet it was, intriguing.

There was soon a knock on the door, Zenki going over to answer it.

When he opened the door, he saw Koneko standing there, looking shyly towards the Senpai that she loved.

"Koneko-tan, is there something going on?"

Koneko looked to the ground shyly, showing a small smile on her face, only meant for Zenki.

"…Everyone is busy Senpai. And also…" Koneko directed to the side of her, where a tied up Mittelt was, her eyes crying when seeing Zenki. "…This girl attacked me, claiming to be the one who murders Zenki Astaroth…I tied her up, because I didn't know what you would want me to do…"

"Koneko-tan!" Zenki rasped, hugging Koneko dearly, kissing her on the cheek. "Are you alright!? You're not hurt, are you!? Did that little bitch do anything to you!?"

He checked over her. He knew he was going overboard, but this was his servant, and someone he loved. If they were going to be hurt, then he would panic, it was probably one of the only things that could actually make Zenki panic, if one of his beloved servants were to be hurt, and all the girls knew that, loving him even more for the feeling of their love for him, and his love for them.

Koneko blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"I'm okay…thank you Senpai…"

Koneko wouldn't admit it, but she loved when Zenki doted on her like this, hugging her tightly, and gave her kiss after kiss, if only on the cheek, not on the lips, which was a regret that she had, wishing he'd go for her lips.

Once finished checking her over, the others in the room having no clue on what was going on, Zenki turned his attention towards Mittelt, the girl stiffening under the intense eyes of Zenki, hugging Koneko to his side.

"So, Fallen Angel-san, did you think it was okay to attack my Rook here?"

Mittelt stiffened, her eyes widening with fresh tears tugging.

"Y-You see…ooh Maou-sama's son…shit…a-are you going to kill me…?"

Mittelt didn't see a way for her to get out of this situation now. For all of her power, she knew this situation was dire. Now being this close to Zenki, she felt her body crumbling under the power that he held in his smallish frame.

Zenki gained an arching smile, bending down to her level, and felt like she was going to die at the eyes from the boys gaze.

"I'm going to have to, punish you~"

His sweet words made Mittelt…honestly, she felt like dying right now…

* * *

"Hahahahahahah!" Mittelt roared with laughter, as she struggled with her binds, being strung up from the roof, but not in a painful way. "P-Please ahahahahah! S-Stohahahahaha! D-Don't! S-Stop it hahahahahahahah! I-I can't take it anymorhahahahahahahahaha!"

"Take this nyaaa~"

Kuroka took a feather, running it slowly against the ball of her feet. The lightest of touches, infused with Senjutsu to enhance the feeling, all made the girl howl out quite loud, but not as loud as she could, not yet.

"Nooooooooooooooohahahahahahahahahaha! S-Stop ithahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!"

Mittelt cried while laughing, Kuroka continuing the 'torture' as Valerie grabbed another feather.

"Ooh, your armpits seem to be needing some punishment too."

"No! Pleashahahahahahahahahahahaaha!"

As she complained, Valerie with a cheery grin ran the feather delicately all over her left armpit. Valerie seemed to be enjoying herself, loving to see the girl wriggle around like she was, continuing to do it lightly.

"Ara ara, to see that someone else is punishing a Fallen Angel-chan like this?" Akeno grinned with her sadistic side coming through, and made her fingers dance with lightning, Mittelt's eyes widening. "Fufufu, Zenki-kun. May I give this girl a shock?"

"Of the none harming kind."

Zenki retorted as he looked through his phone for a number.

Hearing the go ahead, Akeno grinned as Mittelt cried heavy tears.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akeno ignored the girls pleas and her intense laughter, her fingers dancing with her signature lightning.

SPANK!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mittelt cried with a mixture of laughter, and pleasure, Akeno's hand retracting from her butt, a scarlet dancing on the girls cheeks.

"Ara, it seems that this girl knows how to cry out? Fufu, maybe I could spank Zenki-kun's cute little butt in the future? But for now, this girl surely does need punishing for her actions. Attacking someone like Koneko-chan, the number three or four in Zenki-kun's harem, she's surely going to have to suffer."

SPANK!

"OOOH YEANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Mittelt didn't want to admit that she was feeling good from Akeno's hand with lightning entering her body from her butt, Jeanne guessing that she held a slightly masochistic side to her, but she was determined to be the best masochistic girl in Zenki's harem.

Several times, Akeno slapped Mittelt's butt, and each time, the girl pleasurable moans made even Zenki feel slightly aroused, but he didn't say anything, continuing to go through his phone, looking for a certain number, after answering some text messages from, various people.

"My, she seems to be enjoying it. Maybe I shall join in too! Yes, this shall be thanks to the Lord!" Jeanne gleamed at the slight prayer she used, feeling it deep inside her. "Now, we shall begin with the best thing in the world!"

With a peppy smile, Jeanne got out what appeared to be a toy…an adult toy at that, which vibrated.

"HOLY SHITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GOING TO USE IT ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!"

Despite laughing, tears ran down her face at the toy Jeanne had, the girl having a sinister grin on her adorable face.

"Hey, where did you even get that dildo?"

Kuroka asked wonderingly.

"Yes, I got this from your private collection Kuroka-chan!"

Jeanne's answer caused Kuroka to stare intently.

"Hmmm...could that be Zenki-chan number 17?"

"Yes!"

At Jeanne's reply, Zenki's mouth widened.

"You've got d-dildo's named after me Kuroka-tan!?"

Kuroka smirked, wriggling her lower body.

"I have to find some pleasure before Zenki-chan pleasures me with his own penis~ Don't worry, they are to size and scale. I regularly check the size by, taking it into my hand when you sleep."

Zenki gasped, moving slightly away while turning his crotch away from Kuroka.

Jeanne looked back to the Fallen Angel Loli, grinning ear to ear.

"Ara, don't cry Fallen Angel-chan! I'm going to punish you! Zenki-chan, watch close!"

Mittelt laughed and cried, howling at the top of her lungs, trying to escape. She rustled around, she tried to escape, but she couldn't. Her arms, and legs punched and kicked out, but she couldn't get free, her frightful face on the vibrating object that was coming closer to her body quicker and quicker.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mittelt yelled as loud as she could, wriggling to get away, but she couldn't, and then it happened…

Jeanne placed the object against her stomach, vibrating, and could see how the pain and tortured of Mittelt really excited Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, and even Valerie were enjoying themselves for more than what they usually would do right now.

"Yes, that's right." Zenki began, on the phone, as Koneko and Gasper held onto his hips, hugging him tightly, Asia and Ravel watching on with wide eyes. "It seems that this Fallen Angel-san has been trying to do something desperate inside of the town of Kuoh. So, what should I do with her exactly?"

[What is her name?]

Zenki heard Azazel's voice on the other side of the phone, peering at the girl.

"Hey Fallen Angel-san, what's your name?"

He asked kindly, but the girl didn't want to reveal.

"NEVER TELLING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mittelt didn't answer at all, and continued to be 'tortured' by the girls. The feathers, Jeanne's, toy, and Akeno's lightning infused hand. All of them made Mittelt feel too good for normal torture, it was like they were pleasing her, yet also torturing her by being in the 'nest' of Devils.

"Seems like she isn't going to tell me." Zenki sighed, and continued on. "She's got blonde hair, snarky attitude, and seems to be into gothic Lolita clothing. She attacked my Rook, saying something like "I'm going to kill Zenki Astaroth!" but my Rook was able to deal with it quite easily. Now, I don't know what we should do with her. So, what do you want to happen with her?"

Zenki heard an exasperated sigh coming down from the other side of the phone.

[That sounds like Mittelt. Well, she's always been quite temperamental.]

"I see, and why is she here? In Kuoh I mean, a Devils town?"

A pause.

Azazel didn't answer straight away, Zenki waiting for the explanation.

[Sorry, it isn't something I should discuss over the phone. Can we meet tomorrow?]

"Though it is a school day, since this is important, and could effect the Factions, I shall comply. Tomorrow, at the usual place?"

[Yes, that would be the best. I'm sure Vali would be in attendance. Fufu, I wonder what she and you might do. I have to worry for your ass though…]

Zenki smiled weakly, remembering what Vali usually did with his butt.

"Yes…that is worrying. But yes, I shall meet you tomorrow. For now, I'll keep this Mittelt-san here."

[I'm sure she'll be in wonderful care.]

Zenki smiled lightly.

"I'm sure that she will be. Well, I will message you when I can arrange a time. Until then, I will keep this admittingly cute Fallen Angel-chan right here, and to see what is going to happen. Heck, maybe I can get something out of her."

[Haha, if it was you or your weird peerage members, I'm sure that you'll be able to do that.]

Zenki chuckled heartily, and ended the phone call.

As he did, Asia and Ravel walked over to the boy they loved.

"Zenki-sama, are we keeping this girl here?"

Ravel posed the question, that was on everyone's mind, Zenki smiling slowly at her.

"For tonight yes." He explained. "Because this is an unknown realm we are entering here, I'm going to have to keep her here, and tomorrow I'm going to go and see Azazel-san, and find an explanation for this…girl here."

"Zenki-san, are you going to be okay with seeing Azazel-san…? I feel…worried."

Asia displayed her concerns, but Zenki gave her a relieving smile.

"Don't worry, it is alright, I won't be doing anything weird."

Asia did feel relieved by his words, as he felt Gasper grab his shirt tightly, shaking her body.

"Senpaiiiiii! I-Is that Fallen Angel going to hurt me!?"

Zenki chuckled, and bent down, giving her a pat on the head as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to hurt you. Now, want me to hold you? I know you like it, when you feel scared, yes?"

Gasper nodded ever so shyly, missing the dirty gleam from Koneko.

Using one arm, he placed his hand on her small butt and stood tall, holding the Vampire close to him, her legs wrapping around his hips, Zenki being physically strong to hold a teen girl like this without even noticing that he was holding anyone at all.

"T-Thank you Senpai…I became nervous when she came here."

Zenki chuckled, petting her on the head. Immediately, Gasper fell onto his chest, snuggling in sweetly.

Seeing how her position was being threatened, Koneko pulled on his shirt.

Turning his eyes down to her, she shyly looked up at him.

Without even conveying words, Zenki did the same with what he did with Koneko, holding the girls close to his body, Gasper on the left, and Koneko on the right. While most would find this uncomfortable, and quite difficult to do, Zenki was a strong Devil, and could hold them quite closely without even feeling anything other than their small bodies.

"Tch, stupid…"

Ravel was about to say something about Koneko, but a glare from Kuroka, and a book shown as 'Kuroka's Death Note' being shown made her stop, not wanting her name to be written down in that book, but she still didn't know what a Death Note was.

Ignoring that, Zenki moved closer to Mittelt, the girl stopping laughing for the moment, the girls giving her a break.

"So, your name is Mittelt-san, huh." Mittelt widened her eyes in surprise, not knowing how he knew that. Zenki chuckled, and stared at her. "You know, it won't help your case being silent like this, I won't say anything negative about it, whatever you want to tell me. It could save you some punishment from Azazel-san."

"Tch, screw off."

Mittelt growled, Zenki smiling softly, looking at the girls who were out for blood (Kuroka, Akeno, Jeanne and Valerie) and then directed his attention towards Mittelt again.

"That's a bad word to use, I wouldn't do it if I were you."

Tears prickled Mittelt's eyes, but she remained strong.

"I won't surrender to you shit Devils! Don't make me mess you up!"

A round of laughter came from most in the room, Zenki continuing to smile.

"Well, being disobedient isn't a good thing. It seems that you aren't going to cooperate, are you?" Mittelt defiantly shook her head, so he turned to the girls in the peerage that wanted to have fun. "Ladies? Wanna show this Fallen Angel a good time?"

The grins of the girls caused Mittelt to feel fear, her life maybe being forfeited tonight.

* * *

Once the deal with Mittelt had been dealt with, Zenki found himself inside of his bedroom, with Koneko on the bed. The girl was barely dressed, in nothing but a thin like white negligée, a small pair of panties that had a cute kitten pattern on it, her small oppai being seeable from her clothing, or lack thereof.

Zenki was just in a pair of boxers, surprised by the look Koneko had on, seeing how she wasn't dressed, or rather barely dressed. Zenki felt himself being aroused by the cutely dressed Koneko, but also shocked by her state of dress, it being unlike Koneko.

"Koneko-tan…w-why are you dressed like…that?"

He asked, surprisingly shyly at her state of dress, the intense stare she held only made her seem more erotic than normal, the image of the cute Koneko burning into his memories, and it became worse when Koneko revealed her Nekomata parts, curling up on the bed, releasing a cute "Nyaaa…" as she wriggled around.

"Zenki-senpai…please, come to bed…"

Koneko begged, Zenki tilting his head, and then complied.

Slowly, he slid into the bed, keeping a fair distance from Koneko at first. He just watched her, mesmerized by the levels of happiness she was displaying on her face. Happily, she was smiling, and it was rare for Koneko to show such a face around others, but with Zenki, when she was like this, she showed a dazzling face.

"Koneko-tan, you've been acting weird all day, is there something going on?"

Seeing the weirdness of the girls actions as of late, he had to wonder what was going on, Koneko twitching her body as she moved closer to him, taking his hand, and slowly brought it to her body. He watched as his hand laid on her small thigh, trembling.

"Senpai…I'm a girl too…"

She came out with it, Zenki budging closer to her.

"Yes, you are…a very cute one, but why are you…"

Koneko felt his hand on her body, while she looked at him expectantly.

"Senpai…please…erm, please…" She begged, her voice sounding distant. "…Senpai…I'm also a girl too…so please look…at me…" His eyes didn't leave her, thinking she meant that, but her eyes showed something different. "…Nee-sama is always ahead of me for you. Senpai…" Koneko parted her lips, releasing a cute breath and then got onto his lap. "Zenki-senpai…when I think of Senpai being with Onee-sama, it makes me…feel distressed."

"I'm…causing you distress?"

He felt terrible if he did, but Koneko relieved his fears, holding onto his shoulders for support as her chest went up and down, her face heating up by the second.

"Senpai…I want to also…my body is small…" Koneko's tail wrapped around his right arm, slowly bringing it to her hip. "…Nee-sama has big breasts…and my own are small…" His hand reached her hip, but she used her tail to snake it around to her butt, Zenki offering minimal resistance due to the shock of the situation. "…but I'm also a woman Senpai…"

"Y-Yes but…"

Zenki tried to remove his hand just before he could touch her butt, not sure what the hell was going on, Koneko made a surprising erotic face as her body ebbed and flowed, her oppai disappearing and reappearing from the small slit on the negligée, her nipples erected with her face turning redder by the second.

"Senpai please!" Koneko raised her voice, Zenki's eyes trembling at the forcefulness of her voice. "…Senpai, please." She began, softer this time. "…Senpai, don't turn away from me…I'm your Rook after all…Zenki-senpai was the only person I wanted…to become a servant too…"

"Koneko-tan, you're not my servant…I don't think of you like that…"

Koneko showed the ever slightest of smiles, and latched onto his neck, puckering her lips. Briefly, Zenki saw how flushed her face was getting, being face to face with the girl, and couldn't deny that she looked cute, but something different as well, was happening.

Her face was getting unnaturally warm, and it concerned him.

"Koneko-tan, your face…" He took his free hand and cupped her warm face, his cooling touch soothing the girl. "Koneko-tan, I really do…think that there's something wrong. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Koneko turned her eyes to his own, becoming teary.

"Senpai…I also want to…love with Senpai…Nee-sama, Akeno-senpai, and everyone is getting ahead of me…Senpai will definitely go to the older girls…Asia-senpai is Senpai's main love…b-but I also want to be with Senpai too…I want to receive Senpai's love too…"

"M-My love. Y-You want me to have s-"

"Kiss me."

Koneko cut him off, Zenki feeling relieved.

" _A kiss…she wants to have a kiss…I thought she was going to say sex…even if Koneko-tan is my Rook, I don't want to push her into something she might not be ready for, even if I do love my adorable Rook…wait, all this for a kiss?_ " He found that odd, tilting his head to the side. "You did all this for a kiss?"

Koneko shyly acknowledged that he said, continuing to look at him, begging him with her eyes.

"…So many years with Senpai…and Nee-sama received a kiss…I-I thought that if I dressed like this…a-and did these things…t-then Zenki-senpai would also love me…like Onee-sama…I also want to receive kisses on the mouth from Senpai…we've had plenty of indirect…but I want to have…"

Finally understanding what she was struggling with inside of her heart, Zenki placing hands on her shoulders, facing her seriously.

"Koneko-tan, you're not Kuroka-tan."

"…"

Koneko had trouble responding, so Zenki reiterated it again.

"Koneko-tan, you're not Kuroka-tan. You and Kuroka-tan are different, very different. Ones cute, innocent, and loving. The other is just as loving, but beautiful, and…weird some of the time. But the point is, you and Kuroka-tan are different, and I like you both for different reasons."

"…B-But my oppai are small…Senpai won't…"

Zenki ran his finger down her shoulder, slipping off the side of her nightdress, exposing her breast to him. He watched her reactions, and saw that she wanted him to continue, by the way she moved her body. So, he continued, running his finger down her flesh, shivering her body, until he made it to her breast.

Delicately, Zenki started from the top of the breast, his strong masculine finger strengthened with the years of training he had, continued down her small breast. Each inch closer to her nipple, allowed Koneko to meow in pleasure.

Once reaching the pink areola, Zenki watched as Koneko pleaded with her eyes to touch her. Acknowledging his Rook's feelings, his finger continued down, to the end of the erected nipple, and then opened his hand wide, gingerly cupping her breast, Koneko meowing even louder.

"Hmmm, it seems to fit perfectly to me. Just the right size."

Koneko trembled as she felt something poke her in the butt. Briefly, her eyes went backwards, and saw that he was indeed erect from touching her breast, her confidence growing by the second.

"…Senpai's hand feels good…"

Zenki chuckled, looking into her eyes, tracing her face with his eyes and then returned his gaze to her quivering eyes.

"Listen to me Koneko-tan…no, Shirone-tan." Koneko's eyes widened at the mention of her real name, Zenki giving her a gentle smile. "I love Shirone-tan." Koneko's face turned red at the admission, his hand slowly moving her breast, earning mewls in return. "Shirone-tan seems to be able to handle this much, but like with Asia-tan, I don't want to ruin your innocence. Like Asia-tan, though not as much as her, Shirone-tan is my innocent peerage member, and while more forward girls like Kuroka-tan are there too, I want Shirone-tan to take everything at her own pace. I don't want her to feel pressurized into wearing things like this." He used his other hand to pluck at her nightdress, causing the other strap to fall from her shoulder, exposing her breast, but she didn't mind. "I want Shirone-tan to feel whatever she wants to feel and not feel like she's going to lose me because, I am more sexual with Kuroka-tan than you. Is that right?"

Koneko nodded shyly, latching onto him, and tears soaked her eyes.

"…S-Senpai and Nee-sama are…a-and if Senpai goes to Nee-sama, he'll forget me…"

"Hey, Shirone-tan." Zenki pacified her worries, kissing her cheek. "Don't ever say that, don't even think it. I wouldn't ever forget you. You're my Rook, remember." Zenki noticed the Rook piece around her neck, and picked it up with his free hand. "Remember this? It was like my declaration to you, that you'd always be loved, by me. You wear it still, so it must mean the promise is still true, yes?"

Koneko's eyes leaked tears, but happy tears this time, grabbing the Rook piece with her hand, his larger hand encompassing around hers, holding it gingerly, lovingly, tenderly, his eyes showing his love for the Rook girl.

"…Senpai…Onee-sama pursues you relentlessly."

"Indeed, she does."

Chuckling, Zenki pressed his holding of her hand, to her free breast, mewl after mewl escaping her small mouth.

"…Senpai, if Onee-sama is going to…then don't without me…"

"Shirone-tan is…"

Koneko stared right into Zenki's eyes, and showed her brightest smile, her emotional face being something Zenki couldn't even bare, it being probably one of the most cutest sights he had ever seen before.

"Senpai…when Onee-sama and you…have…I want to also…please, include me too Senpai…I want to have…s-s-s…that with Senpai…I want to make sure Onee-sama doesn't…do anything without me…I'm…also a woman…and Senpai can do…with me…Senpai, please promise me…Onee-sama…can't be…ecchi all the way…without me there…"

"Shirone-tan…" He blushed, knowing what she was talking about. "You're asking about…you want to have…a threesome…?"

He wasn't against the idea. In fact, he was okay with the idea, more than okay, but he never expected Koneko to be the one to say such things boldly.

"…Yes, Zenki-senpai. Please…with me, and Onee-sama…not just Onee-sama…I have to be there too…"

Hearing her desperation, Zenki smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, I don't want Shirone-tan to be upset…no, I want Shirone-tan to be there too. I'm kinda selfish like that."

The joke Zenki told, was something actually Koneko believed, and genuinely thought that Zenki did want both of them at the same time…and she was okay with it. In fact, Koneko was happy that Zenki wanted her like that.

"Senpai can be selfish."

Zenki couldn't help the smile that made itself known on his face, hugging her and came face to face.

"Shirone-tan…"

"Senpai said…that I should just be myself, yes? And take things at my own pace."

Zenki nodded his head without a word.

Koneko placed her hands onto Zenki's face, puckering her lips.

"Senpai…please, my lips…I'm ready…"

The boy complied with her, cupping her chin with one hand, keeping his other hand on her breast.

"Shirone-tan surely is greedy."

"Yes…I am Senpai…"

Zenki could see how strongly she wanted it, and truthfully, even he had thought about kissing her before, so he gave into his desires, and placed his lips over her own, Koneko's feelings bursting to the surface when his lips touched her own.

The kiss was…fantastic.

Koneko couldn't describe it exactly.

But the feeling of his lips, Koneko felt complete. All of these years, she finally felt the lips she had desired for so long, and she loved them. The love she had for them almost beat the love she held for Zenki, but her love for him was more.

Once the kiss was over, Koneko was left panting, Zenki doing the same thing. She fell against his chest, continuing to pant, the experience being something that she barely could understand, but loved all the same.

"That was the best, Shirone-tan. My third girl…to kiss…makes me sound bad…"

Koneko shook her head, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Senpai is a Devil…having a harem is fine. I'm Zenki-senpai's main Loli, yes?"

"My main Loli, huh~?"

Koneko nodded at the singsong tone, hugging him tightly.

"Senpai's Loli, only Senpai's…and, Senpai?"

"Yes?"

He answered her call, Koneko showing a smiling face.

"Can…we do it again someday?"

The boy resisted the urge to snicker, holding her closer, and then lifted his body, twisting it to the bed. Laying her down, Koneko took a sharp breath in, her small breasts bouncing as best they could, the areola excited, as was the rest of her.

Zenki hovered above her, leaning down towards her.

"I'll kiss Shirone-tan when she wants."

If Koneko could blush anymore, then she'd be like a tomato right now.

"Senpai is so nice…also, Senpai, this trip…will you tell me?"

The boy shook his head sweetly, and attentively, pressed his lips to her own, laying down on the bed next to her, bringing her closer to him, hugging her against him.

"Okay, because it is my Rook, my cute adorable Rook, I'll tell you. Shirone-tan…we're going to Kyoto."

Astonishment worked itself onto Koneko's face, and didn't know what to say, however she smiled, and clung close to Zenki, not wanting to be out of his embrace.

Outside of the room, Kuroka had witnessed, and felt everything that was going on, and felt her hand cup her own breast, purring to herself.

" _Nyaaa, it seems like Shirone might be getting into heat soon._ " She looked down at her own body, and felt herself heating up. _"…But that doesn't mean much either to me, because Zenki-chan should know it, if he continues being so sweet…no, I've had to try and keep Shirone back with her sexual desires, but she's at that age where her body is ready for sex with a baby being involved, good thing her body is just the right size for a baby…fueee, I think I might have to have a chat with Zenki-chan about this, Shirone might go into heat soon…_ " Kuroka paused her thoughts, and put a hand on her cheek, gushing. _"…And I think I'm going into season too…or is it because Zenki-chan makes me feel hot all of the time? Either way, Shirone…if she's going into heat…hmmm, maybe I will allow it, so I can finally get fucked by Zenki-chan. Threesome between sisters, how could that Shota refuse nyaaaa~ And did he say we're going to Kyoto…nehehehehe, maybe Shirone and I could seduce Zenki-chan together nyaaa~_ "

Hashing out a plan in her mind, Kuroka grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this could be called, quite the Koneko centric chapter, with some thing's happening with her. Including her first kiss with Zenki! Koneko, the third girl to kiss him, and she might be going into...a certain something, in the future, sooner than expected, though considering the amount of time they've been together, it's surprising that Koneko hasn't beforehand.**

 **Also, Issei and Zenki had a 'fight' about who was better, Goku or Vegeta, maybe more of them to come in the future. Mittelt has been captured, what's going to happen with her? And they're off to Kyoto in the near future! Since…someone lives there, maybe something magical might happen in Kyoto? But why is Zenki going there specifically? All shall be revealed, in the future!**

 **Now, after thinking about it quite a bit, and people pointing out to me things even I didn't even realize is, about how Zenki and Gasper kinda, already connect. It came out of nowhere for me, I was actually writing just a close friendship, but after going over everything, I can see why people thought it was a romantic relationship building, and I agree with that, so I'm gonna be moving Gasper to Zenki, but Elmenhilde will be with Issei.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, until next chapter where Ophis returns briefly!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Glad that you liked it! Yeah, that was...weird for me when I first watched the episode that was mentioned it. It, doesn't make sense, at all. It's true that we've never actually seen them kiss, but they've got children and even a grandchild, so they've done the physical act before, but they never kissed? I've heard the author has quite the sense of humor but, this just doesn't make sense to me at all...**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad! Yeah, Koneko is quite underappreciated in the series itself, so I always like giving her moments like the last chapter. She got pretty much all of the chapter dedicated to her in one way or another, and more of those will come in the future as well. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, that's what Kuroka does, messes with people, even in someway, she was trying to help, in her own way, at least anyway~ Hehe, I am of the same opinion, Vegeta actually is my favourite over Goku, but I still love Goku as a character. Those two are quite adorable together, aren't they? Mittelt is so out of her league, she wouldn't be able to do anything to them, besides Asia and even then, Zenki and Jeanne are always watching over her, so it would be difficult. Indeed~ Who are we gonna see there~? I, could actually see that happening, and it would be a little comedy.**

 **BlueBlade87; That, pretty much sums it up alright. That's, kinda how Ophis comes into the chapter, in all honesty. I can draw, but it would take me a while to draw Zenki out and put it online, but maybe in the future I will be able too when my life isn't too hectic, unless someone else wants to do it for me, then I'd be appreciative. Thanks, glad you liked it, and I am, pretty alright thank you for asking, yourself?**

 **RangerElk76; Shirone in heat is not a good thing...or maybe it is. At least in this, she'll be able to release it slowly, naturally, and so on and so forth. At least in this, she'll be tall enough to have a baby. I believe I've mentioned it before anyway, but if not, she's tall enough to have a kid, but she's still a Loli so, yeah~ Issei's found out, and more surprises coming this chapter too! I might make a little flashback to show when Rias actually began liking that sort of stuff.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Not only Koneko, but the other girls are going to show a badass side in the future, including that of Xenovia, and Irina. He indeed is a fan of Vegeta, and others that will be shown in the future. Yeah, I guess you're right there. What he wants to achieve will be shown in the future. In theory, he does want to become stronger than he is now, but that is for another chapter to answer why that is, and how it is going to happen. You never know, how he's going to use his own formula to do things.** **She does indeed seem to be quite the rational thinker, at least when it concerns herself anyway, and self preservation. And yeah, maybe~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it makes it easier to remember stuff, huh~? I'm glad that you liked it, I thought Koneko would do with some good development, which is also set up for later. I guess that it could be a threeway between them, or with Asia and Zenki, or heck, even a fourway between them. I might set up a poll about it in the near future. Hehe, that scene was a fun want to write~ God, think about what those two would be able to do together? Scary or what? It is going to be quite a good one to do!**

 **TexasTank; Yup, they are going to go to Kyoto soon! And indeed, Hime Fox is soon coming!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; That's Kuroka for you, isn't it? She doesn't waste time. In her own way, she wants Koneko to be happy, and she likes messing with Asia. Indeed, she got her chance to shine this time in this chapter, and she'll have more of them in the future, as will other characters. Kuroka of course would be fine with it, Koneko is slowly but surely accepting the idea of it. Hehe, they are going to be going off to Kyoto very soon indeed!**

 **War historian; It's okay, and thanks, glad that you did!**

 **ShadowKing042; Yeah, maybe. And thanks!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Entertainment has to happen, right? That's Kuroka for you, she'll do that with anyone. That 'battle' shall continue on another day somewhere. Rias seems to have something, doesn't she? Mittelt is...yeah, she's going to be...well, you'll have to read and see hehehe. I suppose that you could say he is, but nowhere near that level of insane power. Oh, I know, and they'll be progressing in strength as the story goes, but they wouldn't be able to oneshot everyone. In fact, in these coming chapters, you'll see quite how they aren't as OP as the Fallen Angels think they are. Well, I'd say he's on Sairaorg's level without his Sacred Gear. If he used that, then he'd win Zenki, without Dragon powers. With Dragon powers, who can say? And thank you!**

 **Bad Bunny; Not yet, haven't decided just yet.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that's true, plus in that fight, Goku also needed Gohan and Krillin's help to win against Vegeta. If not, Vegeta probably would've beaten Goku. That was quite an emotional part of the story for me, I always love watching that part. People say that the Buu arc has problems, but that scene to me is one of the best. I have indeed seen that, and while a female super sayian does intrigue me, I feel complicated when seeing how she does turn into basically a female Broly, I hope they explain why that is. They very well could be. HEhe, that would be quite the funny scene.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, maybe. Either that, or where it basically is just a fic where he is overpowered, but in a funny way where people are afraid of him, even if he is just, harmless most of the time.**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, it will be interesting, won't it? Yeah, I have been tempted to write a few stories in the past, just never got around to doing them. That would be quite interesting to say the least. Yeah, those ideas sound cool to me, I like them! Earth magic would be quite interesting, since you don't see it much, if at all really, in HSDXD. It would make sense for Ophis to do that, I'm sure that Ophis could do something like that, and that probably would be how I do the story, if I decide to do it. Exactly, I personally do like the Vegeta character, because of the character progression he had gone through from the beginning to where we are now in super. He surely did, I personally find Bulma more attractive than Chi-Chi, though she does have her charm too. I can't remember if it was ever truly explained how Vegeta got that. Yeah, you're probably right there, but I haven't decided yet, Rossweisse is quite likely, but I dunno yet. I wanted to show that, because unlike canon, Koneko has accepted her Senjutsu side before canon even came around, and as you said, even with just Mittelt, it still shows that Koneko is capable of taking care of herself. Mittelt is going to be quite, funny to write for, as shown in this chapter. He certainly is quite feared, huh. Yup, in a few chapters, they'll be off to the Youkai land, otherwise known as Kyoto! Yup, Ophis is going to return this chapter, and Gabriel, well, you'll have to wait, and see. That will happen, eventually, but I don't know when yet. Anything is possible. And no, sorry I haven't, is it any good?**

 **Guest 3; Nah, it is okay, you're here now, so that's all that matters! That sounds pretty cool to me! That's how Kuroka rolls after all~ Yeah, he and Kuroka are the only ones that call her that, and when they do, it means something special is about to happen, as seen in the last chapter with their first kiss. Hmm, that's a good question, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, I don't see why not, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **ShadeAkami; No, don't worry, I understand. Life does get in the way quite a lot, doesn't it? Even my own life does sometimes, so don't worry. Yup, Koneko indeed got some loving last chapter and yes, I can confirm that each of the girls are going to get chapters dedicated to them. That argument was probably one of the best things about that chapter, huh. So silly, yet funny, yet weird at the same time, everything you need! There will be more...ahem, debates in the future. Well, it will be around chapter 21 when they go to Kyoto, just something's that need to be done before then. Foxy love indeed is coming~ Yeah, pretty soon, I won't say how that happens, but it is going to happen. She isn't going to be so useless, there is a story arc going to happen there. Honestly, until I write interactions between them, I couldn't say if Yasaka would be better fit with either Issei or Zenki. It probably looks like I'm avoiding the question, but that's how it is, really. Once Yasaka is introduced, and the two converse, it would be difficult to say yes or no. Oh, a nose injury huh, I broke my finger like three weeks ago, and it is the one that I use to type with, so it is difficult, and I understand your pain.**

 **Cf96; Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! I hope to continue pleasing my fans!**

 **Lightwave; She surely is. She can pretty much convince anyone to do anything, and get away with it. Kuroka likes messing with Ravel, in pretty much anyway, and it will be shown why more in the future. It just goes to show you how strong Koneko is compared to her canon counterpart. Seems like Mittelt overestimated her own abilities, and underestimated Zenki, and his servants abilities. Hmmm, that's a part of the fun, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **AlphaOmega; It seems like if they can't work together, something devastating might happen, and that's never good, is it? If Zenki and his peerage weren't as kind as they were, Mittelt probably would be dead right about now, but she's not, and she's going to be quite...fun to have around. Don't mess with Koneko, she'll Senjutsu your ass, and hand it to you twice over. At least, if you mention trying to hurt Zenki that is. Hehe, yeah, that was fun to write, though it's Kuroka that has them, Jeanne just knows where they are, for some weird reason. Koneko got her moment, a cute bonding moment between the two of them. Seems like something is going to happen with the Nekomata sisters, and whatever happens, is going to be, quite awesome. It's because of her love for Zenki, and her disdain at the thought of Kuroka getting ahead of her, and doesn't want to lose Zenki, so wants to be with Zenki, no matter what. Yup, we all know who lives there!**

 **Skull Flame; Kuroka does seem quite pissed, doesn't she? Damn, Ravel snapping...beware, and watch that girl. I suppose in ways they are, but in some small ways, they are quite alike, those things will be shown in the future. Indeed, that's how she's introduced to the others. Yup, Koneko had her first kiss with Zenki, and plenty to come, along with things. Yeah, in canon she can't, in this, she's just tall enough that she can handle such things. I explained it a little while ago, I believe, but if not, she is. With Ophis, I think that dream of Koneko's is going to be difficult to achieve... Could be with Kunou coming next, huh~ Ah, I see, I don't know Queens Blade really. Well, the changes will always be talked about, if things like that happened, and it won't be all that often, if at all. Great! Sounds good! And thanks!**

 **duked; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Ah, that's great! Sona is gonna have a little something something going on in the near future, something I've been planning for a little while now. Right now, it is anyone's guess if he has or not. It will be revealed if he has done in the future. Here's the update!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yeah, when it happens, it surely is going to be quite fun to do. Yeah, it is good, just shows how close they are. Kyoto is going to be quite something, and Kunou will be there, so that's going to be awesome! Yasaka, I cannot answer for yet. Grayfia huh, that could be, I dunno yet. Here's the update!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Slowly slipping away.**

"What are the odds she is dead right now? Hahaha, I wonder how that Zenki killed her? I bet it would've been gory if it was that person. He's the type to be like that after all, isn't he? He'd wreck her shit, and then just for giggles, mess with her internally, it would be funny to witness, wouldn't it? Aah well, that's how it is after all."

Dohnaseek grinned from ear to ear as he took a swig of some beer.

Raynare and Kalawarner exchanged annoyed looks, seeing how the sky was turning blacker by the second, the night falling upon them.

Since Mittelt hasn't come back, they knew that she failed. Well, they didn't feel like she'd succeed anyway, and while Dohnaseek didn't seem to care, the other two had mixed feelings about her going off to her death.

"Well, if it is Zenki-sama, then she's probably dead. No ways about it, she's dead right now, and God or Maou knows how she died, it probably was gruesome, huh. I think about things like that would be the best way of saying it, poor bitch."

Raynare shuddered at the thought of what brutality Zenki could inflict on her.

Kalawarner was in the same boat, wishing luck to the Loli Fallen Angel.

"Yeah, she's probably dead. That's what happens when it comes to a Maou-sama's son. It is scary to even think about right now. I, would be terrified at the thought of facing him. At least, she died with her head held high. She can say with confidence she died by a worthy killer."

That's how Kalawarner honestly thought about it, and while she wouldn't say it, Raynare thought the same thing.

Dohnaseek on the other hand wasn't as loving as they were with their words, expressing his disdain fully.

"She was foolish. She died, because she punched above her weight."

That's how Dohnaseek saw it, showing a disgusting look on his face.

"And, you said that you'd be able to handle Zenki Astaroth, yet you ran away with your tail between your legs. I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, you know? It isn't like you can really do that. At least, she tried to fight to her best. Even if foolish, you shouldn't mock her."

Raynare expressed her rage to Dohnaseek, even surprised by how angry she was with Mittelt's 'death'.

Dohnaseek snickered at Raynare.

"I see. That's really adorable, seeing how you care for Mittelt. Yet, you didn't try and stop her. Actually, like me, weren't you giving her the push? Damn, you're one cold hearted bitch, aren't you? Playing with new Devil boys heart, taking him on a meaningless date, only to break him with your refusal to acknowledge anything, and now you've let your comrade go and die? What a bitch you really are, there's nothing redeemable about you, is there? Seriously, you need to stop being such a bitch and such, please stop with your ridiculousness and jump off a cliff, and make sure your wings don't save you."

Raynare gritted her teeth, and she felt like lashing out at Dohnaseek, but she didn't have the will right now.

Unexpectedly, she found herself caring about Mittelt's 'death', and she couldn't figure out why. It didn't make sense to her, why she would even be bothered by the death of Mittelt, but she found herself feeling, depressed by the sudden sadness that she was feeling right now, about her death, but she didn't want that to show.

"Hmph, I don't give a shit to be honest. My life, is my life, you should keep your ugly ass out of my business anyway. Don't you think that I actually enjoyed doing what I did with that damn Hyoudou person? He's just that, some weird Hyoudou guy, I don't have to listen to this, at all. I've got things to do, and that doesn't mean anything to you, bastard."

Raynare stood up, and slowly moved towards the back of the Church they were in, wanting to go into a different room.

"That's right, keep walking away! That's all you'll ever do in your life!"

Dohnaseek's words effected Raynare more than she thought that they would, but she didn't want to show it on her face, how annoyed she was with everything. She thought it would be a waste of time, if she did have anything like that happening.

She continued walking forward, and left the Church, unable to stay in the presence of Dohnaseek and Kalawarner either.

Once she was gone, Dohnaseek's eyes fall upon Kalawarner who held a dissatisfied look on her face from the events that have been happening lately, and she wasn't sure what she would be able to even think about.

"Aren't you going to go after your girlfriend or anything?"

Kalawarner rolled her eyes, showing a disinterested face.

"Hmph, Raynare isn't my girlfriend sweetheart."

Spitting out vilely, Dohnaseek looked to be in the pinnacle of ecstasy right now, finding it funny to see her reactions.

"Sorry, are you in a bad place right now? I didn't know about that, I'm sorry sweetie."

The smug look on his face told Kalawarner that she needed to do something to the man before her right now. She was close to doing something to the man, something that would end his life, she really wanted him to die very badly, she was willing to take any measures on him. She even thought that it would be good to end him eternally.

"You know, you keep taking digs at us, and you've already lost Mittelt. If you lose me and Raynare, you won't be able to live for much longer. You might be stronger than us, right now. But in the future, you won't be able to say anything like that once you are dead. Because, mark my words, it is going to happen to you. Just watch your back, you piece of shit."

Kalawarner told him straight, and stood up straight away.

Slowly, she walked to the front of the Church, and began making movements.

Dohnaseek watched as her body moved, and licked his lips disgustingly.

"Hey, Kalawarner! Wanna give me a lap dance with that delicious body of yours? I certainly can do many things with those large tits of yours. Damn, being a fallen Angel is the best for women, isn't it? Well, besides Mittelt that is, hahahaha! Well, the Loli bitch is dead now! Ooh well, bye Mittelt! Have a good afterlife!"

He laughed loudly, disgustingly. He laughed like a misogynist pig. That's how Kalawarner honestly felt right now, she wanted to not even think about things like that anymore.

Kalawarner paused in her movements briefly, turning towards him.

"Go fuck yourself you piece of dog shit."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened with excitement, winking at her.

"I'll fuck you first baby."

Kalawarner showed a disgusted face, and continued moving forward.

As she walked, he kept staring at her ass, and she knew he was, being annoyed as well as feeling horrible inside, being objectified by someone like Dohnaseek, it was the last thing that she wanted to happen, hating him.

As she disappeared, Dohnaseek tightened his hand, and looked to the sky, grinning to himself.

"Once I take care of business here, Kokabiel-sama promised me the place by his side, the right hand, his right hand man. Hahahahaha, don't worry Astaroth, Gremory, you'll die by my hand, and then I will be supreme!"

Dohnaseek made his declaration, and shot off a light spear into the sky. Controlling it with his hand, he crushed his hand, and in turn crushed the light spear, making a spectacle of the sky, dazzling it with his blue spear of pure light.

* * *

The next morning, Zenki found himself inside of the bedroom that was his own. Koneko was soundly sleeping next to him, holding onto him sweetly, tenderly. His eyes scanned her form, and saw how close she really was.

Her arms were wrapped around his own, her tail around his leg. Her head laid on his chest, her Nekomata ears twitching ever so slightly. Her small breaths hit his chest, and he could feel her own small pink buds pressing against his arm.

He regarded her with a loving smile, using his free hand to run his fingers through her white hair. As his finger brushed over one of her Nekomata ears, and she purred "Nyaaa~" in her sleep, Zenki's face heating up exponentially.

" _That's too freaking cute~_ "

He sang out in his head, watching the adorable Koneko sleeping soundly.

He wanted to cuddle up to her, but she looked so innocent, and restful, that he didn't want to disturb her, keeping her asleep would be better than not keeping her asleep at all, wanting her to enjoy her time sleeping.

Smiling to himself, he tossed over to the left hand side of the room, to see the clock read 5 in the morning.

He was pleasantly surprised that he woke up so early, but he didn't care, and smiled to himself.

" _Might as well get in a morning jog. I haven't been able to train as much lately, and even a jog would be fine. Yeah, that would be better than just not exercising. It is always fun to exercise. Speaking of, I wonder how Sai-tan is? Haven't seen him in a while…I have to have a meeting with Sai-tan too soon…speaking of Sai-tan, I wonder if he has made any moves on his Queen that has a crush on him? That would be adorable, I'm sure they'd make a lovely couple…e-either way, I'm gonna go and exercise._ "

He said to himself, and slowly, he wormed his way out of Koneko's tight hold, her embrace on his form where she wouldn't let go, wanting to be close to her Senpai, even when she was asleep, something that made Koneko even cuter in his eyes.

It was no easy feat, she held tightly onto him like she was going to lose him. While finding that side of her cute, he had to wonder what was going on with the girl lately, and wondered how much of the others were influencing his cute Koneko.

He thought that he was able to worm his way out of Koneko's grasp…he was wrong.

"…Senpai…"

Koneko groaned as her eyes slowly opened, her cute expression when waking up melted Zenki's heart from cuteness overload.

"Shhh…" He hummed, and planted a kiss on her forehead, soothing the girl. "Sleep for a little while longer, it is okay. It's still early yet, I'll be back soon."

"Senpai…okay…come back…soon…"

Koneko groaned, but accepted it, and within seconds, she fell asleep again. Just watching her sleep, he could feel himself love her even more, and hated how she felt like he wouldn't like her because of his body. From now on, he was going to make sure that she didn't feel the way that she did, and make her feel good from now on, as his Rook, and love.

Zenki quickly got dressed into jogging clothes, a simple shirt, and pants, and headed out the door.

However, as he was about to leave, he turned back to the sleeping Koneko, smiling to himself, and then he left, glad that Koneko seemed to be getting better.

* * *

At around 5 30 in the morning, Zenki was on a morning jog, making a good pace.

The cool air of April filled his lungs with excitement, renewal of the year. The air brushed his spin, dancing on the whiteness that was his skin. His green hair blew around from the wind, trailing behind him.

His eyes looked over the area, drinking in the sights. He saw that not many people were out at this time of day, which was obvious.

He found it enjoying to be out at this time in the morning. He quite liked the human world, and he never really got to experience much of it when young, so as a 17 year old boy, he can finally enjoy the place where anime came from, one of his driving passions in life, he loved that kind of feeling, being able to relax as he was.

" _Damn, this is a good pace. Too bad I can't have any flashy displays of speed, someone might be watching. You never know._ "

Zenki's mind went to these thoughts, and others, not really having to think of many important things right now.

It was a rare time in his life where he didn't have to think of complicated things. That could come later, for now he was just going to enjoy himself and enjoy himself he would, having a genuinely fun time with just running.

As he was jogging, he came across Ophis standing in the middle of the road…

At first, he didn't even register that she was there. She just stood emotionless, like a statue. She didn't move at all, she didn't even make a movement with her chest, to see her breath being drawn or released. It was eerie that she held such a disposition.

He didn't expect her to be there, but when she walked closer to him, he couldn't deny that it was indeed Ophis, who hadn't changed since he was a child.

She looked the exact same as she did back when he was a child, though he knew why that was, as she had explained that she was a shapeshifter, and could take any form, but she liked being in her current form, and she said she'd stay in that because it is the form she met Zenki in.

He wasn't surprised that she was in the town however, as he knew she just came at her own leisure, which sometimes was quite a scary thing in the places he had found her before.

He didn't view her as a threat…no, she wasn't a threat.

She was a nice and pure Dragon. She didn't have an ounce of evil in her, besides when it concerned Great Red. That was the only time he'd have to worry. But Zenki had learned to not talk about the Great Red anymore, in case he incurred her wrath, and he didn't want that.

"Ophis-tan? You're here right now?" He beckoned, inching closer. "Why are you here Ophis-tan? I didn't know that we held an appointment right now? It is quite early in the morning, so why are you here right now?"

He genuinely didn't know why she was in the town right now, considering that it wasn't Tuesday right now.

Ophis showed impassionate eyes, the same eyes she usually had on as she held out her hand.

"Zenki, did not have our, usual Tuesday."

Ophis spoke, her voice the normal stoic, though a hint of upset could be detected. It wasn't a huge amount of upset, but Zenki had known this girl for a number of years now, and if he had learned anything, then it was the fact that she did show emotions, but only in small doses.

Guilt washed over his face, recalling that she was in fact telling the truth.

"Ooh right, I'm sorry Ophis-tan, did you get my message on why I couldn't go?"

"I did." Ophis nodded, taking his hand. "But, I…wanted to, speak with, Zenki this weekday called Tuesday. We have, been doing it, since Zenki was the age of, 13, and now he is 17 years old. 4 years, is the time that we've had our conversations. Zenki, never missed a day, until last time. It was, startling. I was, surprised. Zenki didn't show up, and left me a message. I, read this message, and found that it was out of character for him to not appear. Worry, is the word I'd use when referring to the emotion my body felt when you didn't turn up. I thought, Zenki had been taken away by enemies. Possibly Great Red. No, make that, undeniable. Great Red, would do this to me, so I wouldn't have friends, Great Red, is that evil."

Zenki adopted a kind smile, bending down to her level to show that he genuinely didn't mean to cause her worry.

"I am sorry Ophis-tan, I didn't mean to do anything like that to you. And don't worry, it wasn't Great Red at all, I wouldn't want you to worry by going up against Great Red. I'm not that stupid to go up against someone even you can't go up against alone, it would be suicide, huh."

Expressing his thoughts gently, he could see that Ophis was slowly becoming happier by the second. She wouldn't show it on her face, but Zenki had gotten to know her in the 4 years they had been coming together, and was able to read the situation when it concerned the Dragon girl.

"Good. Great Red is, evil. And, Great Red will try, things with Zenki. Great Red is, the type to, hurt Zenki. Stay away, from Great Red. Until, we are ready to take out, Great Red, stay away from, it, the soulless Dragon creature, who is the bane of, my existence."

He had to admit that he did love her simple-mindedness sometimes. He didn't think she was stupid by any means of the world. But sometimes, she really did have a one track mind, and that usually was to do with Great Red. He didn't mind though, and found it quite adorable.

"Ooh Ophis-tan, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

It was more of a question that wasn't a question than it was, knowing exactly how Ophis was, and how she wouldn't change, if the 4 years he had known her were any indication of what he really was and what he would need to know.

"I am Ophis, I am unchanging. I am the same, Ophis you knew, those years ago. I, never change."

She responded coolly, even Zenki was a little bit jealous on how cool she could sound.

"Well, I am sorry for not coming on Tuesday. It was a few Stray Devils who thought it would be funny to invade Kuoh…wait, that was a few weeks ago…sorry, the reason was because there was a few humans that came looking for a fight, Sacred Gear users, and such things like that. Rias-tan and Sona-tan weren't able to handle them, so my peerage and I were the ones called to do it instead. Since I'm the son of my Tou-chan, I have to do things were I have to fight sometimes. And it happened to be on the Tuesday. I am sorry Ophis-tan. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"We can, get some iced cream."

Zenki chuckled, allowing his head to bob along, having no reason to disagree.

"Alright, I will get you some ice cream. Though it is early…hmmm, I do recall that there is this 24 hour place that does sell lovely ice cream…yes, I think that we should go there, shouldn't we Ophis-tan? Would you like that?"

"Four cones."

She demanded, a light hearted smile appearing on his face.

"Okay, four cones, of different types, right Ophis-tan? Since I missed our special time, I am in error right now, and have to make it up to you as much as I possibly can."

Ophis agreed, acknowledging that he was right.

"Yes…I also wish to sit on your lap. Remember, we are besties and besties do this type of thing. I, also wish to partake in kissing sometimes."

His eyes dragged open at the admission that she wanted to kiss him, not expecting it from her, but she always was surprising him again and again, he never knew what she was going to be doing with him, she never knew what was what with him.

"O-Ophis-tan."

He rasped, unexpectedly caught off guard from Ophis' words, finding them strange.

Ophis didn't show any other face than the usual one that she showed and went forward with Zenki being dragged behind her.

"Zenki, is the one that, I like. I like, Zenki's kindness. I also like, Zenki being close to me. I also, wish to offer Zenki my snake. For four years, I have offered Zenki my snake, but he has refused this. He, also thought that I was, only offering it, to offer it, but I was making sure, Zenki would be fine. I want, Zenki to be beside me. My offer, for my organization is still, open. He can, join me, if he so desires. There, is a place, by my side, for Zenki. When, Zenki didn't show up on Tuesday, I was, concerned, that he died, I wasn't happy."

Ophis, while not showing it, did care for Zenki.

She wasn't the type to express her emotions well, but what she lacked in showing, she made up in expressing with her eyes. Zenki always could tell what was happening with Ophis when looking at her eyes. They betrayed her emotions easily.

"Mehehe, don't worry so much Ophis-tan. I've grown quite strong during my time as a child until now, and my peerage have grown as well. We grow together, and I don't need any powers offered to me. But thanks for the offer regardless. And your organization, you haven't even told me what the name of it is, really."

He found it peculiar that she never did mention what kind of organization that she had, but whatever it was, he believed that it wouldn't be a bad thing, since Ophis herself was a good person and didn't do anything bad.

"The name, is irrelevant. Zenki, is my bestie. He, doesn't need to know about it. I, also believe that Zenki is, important now. He is, a new Devil in this world. Though, 17 years old, he is strong. I, like Zenki and I wish, to stay beside you."

"Well, I want you to stay beside me too."

He giggled, making Ophis stop and look at him with confused eyes.

"Zenki, wants me to stay beside him?"

She sounded surprised by this. Even Zenki could tell that she seemed to be more surprised than usual.

"Well, of course I want you to stay beside me."

In a rare moment, Ophis' eyes showed that she was surprised, but he was happy that she was like this, and found himself finding himself more attracted to Ophis as a result, always liking girls who were who they were.

"Good, that is, good. We, should go."

"Exactly my thoughts. Let us go Ophis-tan!"

Agreeing with the girl, Zenki strode along with Ophis, heading towards the ice cream parlour.

* * *

A little later in the park, Zenki found himself sat on a bench, watching the nights sky slowly turning to day as Ophis planted herself onto his lap.

Like an innocent girl, she licked four types of ice cream, using what appeared to be a black snake from her sleeve to hold each of the cones, wrapping around them tightly, but not enough to break through them.

"Ophis-tan…"

"Yes?"

Ophis responded, her fall falling back onto Zenki's chest. He found himself finding that little reaction to be the cutest in the world, being able to match up with Koneko's level of cuteness, not wanting to be burdened with leaving this kind of cuteness to the world.

"Have you had a good week? I'm sorry I couldn't meet on our regular meeting date, I was really busy. I didn't mean to miss our time together, I really enjoy them. My life just seems to be getting busier. But don't worry Ophis-tan, I will do my best to always spend time with you, who is one of my besties."

Using a word that Ophis liked using when referring to their type of relationship, Ophis found herself enjoying the way Zenki had said it, and how he did care for her. She hasn't really experienced anything like care before, so Ophis receiving Zenki's tender loving care, she was content with being his friend, and maybe even more.

"There…is no need to apologize, to me. Zenki's life, is difficult. Even I, can understand this. Zenki, has a difficult life, and needs to do things. But, Zenki also makes time, to spend with me, he is very nice. I, like his green hair. Like a forest, I wish to run my fingers through the green hair."

Zenki blinked at the request, but didn't see anything wrong with it, so he bent his neck, and showed his hair to the young girl, Ophis rising her hand that wasn't holding anything, and put it to the top of his head, but then stopped.

"It's alright Ophis-tan. If you wish to rub my head, then you can. It is fine. I think it will be alright anyway."

With his consent, Zenki felt Ophis running her fingers through his hair. He wondered why she'd be like this, but didn't question it, just going along with it, since it was Ophis, and he liked Ophis a lot, wanting to make her happy, since she told him many things about her, and how she really did just wish for silence.

"Zenki's, hair is soft."

"Hehe, must be the shampoo I use."

He chuckled out, Ophis titling her head.

"Shampoo…it cleanses the hair. Yes, I also have heard of this."

He chuckled to himself, petting her head slowly. However, as they were together, a thought came to him, and he unexpectedly had to break the news to Ophis, not wanting to make her feel sad, but he could do, and it made him feel bad.

"Also…erm, Ophis-tan, possibly next week, I might not be able to meet you on Tuesday."

Ophis' eyes turned to slight disappointment.

"Why?"

It was an innocent question from Ophis, Zenki feeling guilty by the way her eyes displayed what her face never would.

"I'm going to Kyoto, probably either late this week, or early next week. I'm not sure yet, but it is going to be soon, and Tuesday falls into the week I'm going to be gone, so I won't be able to attend our usual meetings. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be difficult like this…"

Ophis thought about it for a few moments, then she looked into Zenki's expecting eyes with her understanding orbs.

"Zenki, tries his best. It is fine. A single week, is fine. Zenki will, make it up to me."

"Yeah, I surely will, Ophis-tan."

He didn't have a problem with that. In fact, he was willing to do so, seeing how she looked, and he didn't like her looking so disappointed, and knew that she didn't talk to anyone else, as she had told him before.

"Good." Ophis said directly, then laid her head on his chest. "Zenki, I also wish you to have, my snake."

He gained a weak smile, petting her head.

"Ophis-tan, you know what I'm going to say, yes?"

Ophis nodded her head, knowing what he was going to say, but it didn't make it any easier for her to accept it.

"I, know. But I, also wish for, Zenki to have his, power stronger than now. Though, he is strong for his age, I want Zenki, to have my snake, and have his power, stronger than it is, now. It would, be for the best, if that happened."

Zenki knew that Ophis was trying to protect him, and he found it very enjoyable for her to worry about him, being as strong as she was, but he wanted to use his own power to become as strong as he possibly could.

"I know Ophis-tan is watching out for me, and I appreciate it, very much. But don't worry, I am gaining power by the day, and just accepting power like that, without earning it, just seems a little…though, if I ever did need it then I guess that would be okay, but I'm going to try my own power for the moment."

Ophis respected his decision, sucking on one of her ice creams, looking straight at Zenki.

As she sucked, she watched as Zenki got some on his nose, some of his own ice cream.

"Burr, it's cold."

He joked, not really feeling it.

Ophis looked as Zenki was about to wipe it away…when something unexpected happened.

Ophis, in a flash, stuck out her pink and wriggly tongue, and licked the nose he had, licking off the ice cream. Rather than it be sexual, Ophis simply didn't want to waste the ice cream, though Zenki took it another way, blushing slightly. However, what Zenki didn't realize, since he couldn't see that well, was a very tiny black snake came from Ophis' mouth as she licked his nose, and slid up his nose.

"Ooh, Ophis-tan! Y-You can't lick up my nose!"

Mistaken the snake for her tongue, Ophis allowed a small glad look appear in her eyes, because this way, she could give Zenki her snake, should he need it, without him knowing about it. She didn't like deceiving him, she only wanted to protect him, and this way, she'd be able to do that.

"My tongue...in nostril. It, was good."

She lied, Zenki trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Ophis-tan…you licked my nose…"

"Ice cream, I wanted it." Ophis stated, innocently looking into his eyes. "Zenki, liked me, licking him, yes?"

"Well…"

He scratched the back of his head, trying to search for anything that wasn't really dirty.

But Ophis took his silence as a "Yes!" so she once again licked his nose. It was sloppy, and it drenched his nose in her saliva, but he appreciated how she was trying to…make him feel good, he guessed.

"Do you, like that?"

Zenki watched how Ophis awaited for his approval of her actions.

"Y-Yes, it is very well done Ophis-tan."

Hearing his praise of her, Ophis nodded her head, and then put some ice cream on her nose, and looked at Zenki like a lost puppy dog.

"Lick mine too."

Wanting to feel Zenki's tongue, believing it to be a sign of friendship, and maybe even more romantic affections, Zenki curiously looked at her.

"Ophis-tan, you want me to lick your nose?"

She nods her head a single time.

"Yes. I, wish for Zenki, to lick me."

"Pft!" Zenki did a spit take, shaking his head. "L-Licking you would be! I-I can't suddenly lick you! Y-You do mean your nose, yes!? Nothing else, just your nose, isn't that what you want!?"

Ophis wasn't sure why Zenki freaked out, lifting her body so she was face to face with Zenki.

"Lick."

She ordered, pushing her face forward. Her and his lips were close, his nose nearly touched her own nose. Ophis slowly moved her body downwards, so her nose would be directly in the path of the mouth the green haired Devil had.

Zenki wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he could see the pleading look on her face, and that was a very powerful feeling to have, it was something even he didn't have a choice in doing. Since she was Ophis, his friend, and wanted her nose to be licked, he complied, and stuck out his tongue.

Breezily, his tongue dragged across her small nose, Ophis remaining stoic faced.

"I, like this."

She admitted, feeling his tongue.

Zenki smiled, pulling away from her.

"I'm glad Ophis-tan is having a good time. Also, I am sorry I couldn't attend on Tuesday. To make it up to Ophis-tan, I will make sure that we spend an awesome day together in the future! I didn't expect Ophis-tan today, so I have some plans later, but when I get back from Kyoto, I shall definitely have a full day with Ophis-tan! Wouldn't that be good?"

"Like, a date?"

At the word 'date' his heart began having palpitations.

"D-Date…y-you…"

"I, heard, that dates, bond significant others, together. Zenki, is my significant other."

"S-Significant other?"

Zenki tried to understand, not sure how Ophis viewed that term.

Ophis though explained her reasons to him.

"Yes, Zenki is my, significant other. He, talks to me. He, takes care of me. He, buys me things. He, makes things for me. He, is the person I like, spending meaningless time with, and he, is the person I wish to explore the world of kissing. In my organization, I see, romantic relationships happening, I believe, and I wish to see it for myself. I have witnessed, power springing from the emotion called love. Since Zenki, is the person I am closest too, I will have Zenki, become my romantic partner, with kissing, and possibly the…word I am searching for is…sexual intercourse. I, wish to partake that with Zenki."

"Y-You want us to have sex?! You want us to be a…eeeh, you want us to be…dating!?"

That's what Zenki took away from the conversation, and he seemed to be right when Ophis tugged at her clothing, exposing her small breast to him.

"Yes…shall we get started here?"

"Ooh Maou, not here!" He exclaimed loudly, pulling her dress up before she could undress. Ophis looked unexpectedly upset, at least as much as she could. "O-Ophis-tan, you know I can't resist cute things…it's one of my passions…b-but, w-we can't do things here!"

"Why?"

Zenki resisted the urge to slap himself in the face, his eyes threatening to escape with tears.

"B-Because this is very public, and w-we're…t-the things you want to do is very private…y-you can't have sex out here…w-well, people do for the thrill, but you can't…we can't do anything here Ophis-tan…o-okay?"

Ophis tilted her head to the side in a very adorable manner.

"I see…outside…would be public…and Zenki wishes to be, private. Yes…I understand. Zenki wishes to have, intercourse with me, inside of a house. Yes, that would be the best. I have heard, people go to, love hotels. We could, procure a room."

"I-I'm kinda busy right now…"

He said, trying to deter her from attempting to sleep with him. He wouldn't deny the chance, but he always thought that Asia would be his first, even if he did want to protect her from situations of that nature.

"I understand. Zenki doesn't want to have sex with me."

"H-Hey, don't sound so disappointed, please?" He begged, wanting Ophis to not feel down as he suspected that she was. "E-Erm, I would…erm, would you…erm, Ophis-tan is…someone I really like…a-and sex is…sexy fun time is something that…we should…maybe do in the future…I don't know if we could do it now though…it is something that, I think we shouldn't rush into, and all…"

Ophis' eyebrows twisted into a weird shape of thought, a few seconds later was when her head nodded up and down.

"I, understand. Zenki, shall become, one with me soon. Until then, we are, significant partners. I, cherish you."

Almost like it was forced (that was how Ophis sounded most of the time) she affectionately hugs onto his upper body, her face riddled with no emotions, Zenki having a complex face on right now, looking at the Loli on his lap.

" _Did I...just get into a relationship with her? I…am confused, like always._ "

Zenki held his complex face as Ophis continued talking about how they were going to have sex with one another, scared of how she knew of sex, why she suddenly came out of her, and what she was going to do with him when she gets frustrated with waiting…he was terrified yet unknowingly intrigued too.

* * *

When Zenki returned home, he immediately got a call from a certain someone.

Looking at his phone, he smiled at the name, and put the phone to his ear, and listened as he strolled through the large doorway to the house, the stairs being directly in front of himself, the kitchen being towards the back, to the right hand side.

"Hello, good day to you."

[Good day. Ara, so formal all of a sudden.]

He allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Sorry, I thought that would be better, honestly. Either way, I'm glad you were able to contact me back. Sorry for the short notice, I hadn't expected that it would be a sudden thing like this. You understand, how Azazel-san is, the Fallen Angel leader."

Zenki spoke with a slightly apologetic tone, truly sorry for the inconvenience.

[Yes…I'm quite aware how eccentric he is.]

The voice said, the beautiful sounding voice at that. though the voice almost sounded defeated when speaking about Azazel, but Zenki couldn't figure out why that was, nor did he mind all that much honestly.

"That's wonderful. So, erm, can I assume that this is the phone call I've been waiting for?"

Expectation was in his voice, laced with a little hope too.

[Yes, that's right. Everything is ago, the meeting will be set for next Monday. I assume that time will be okay for you?]

Zenki became giddy at the words of the person on the other side of the phone.

"That's perfect! Monday is a good day, we'll be there! The exchange can then begin. And thank you for seeing someone like myself. Though, I'm not a Maou, I am blessed to say that at least, I can be able to make negotiations with you."

Zenki truly did sound happy that the person was willing to talk with him the way that they were. He felt honoured that the person on the other side of the phone was willing to even make negotiations, and hoped that he'd be able to do more in the future.

[Ara, such a thing to say, you've gone all serious again. But don't worry, we can start then. Also, a certain someone is waiting for you.]

Zenki smiled softly to himself, and strode into the kitchen area.

"I can't wait to see that person either. Thank you, I have to go now. Until Monday."

[Until Monday.]

With that, the phone was hung up, leaving the line dead, and Zenki breathed a sigh of relief.

As it did, Valerie walked into the kitchen, and strolled over to Zenki, giving him a smile.

"Good morning Zenki-kun, Koneko-san was worried when you disappeared this morning. She became also angry when she felt someone sitting on your lap. I-I guess that she really doesn't like people sitting on your lap."

Zenki gave her a smile, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, sorry. I felt like having a run, and then I got caught up with someone that I know. And yeah, someone sat on my lap." Zenki felt a cold chill running down his spine, shivering at the thought. "A-And, also Valerie-tan, I just got confirmation, we'll be going on Monday to our destination."

Valerie wore a wide smile.

"That's wonderful!" She beamed, then furrowed her eyebrows. "B-By the way, where are we going exactly?"

"Kyoto."

Zenki replied, seeing no reason to conceal it any longer. Everyone was going to find out anyway, he had told Koneko of this beforehand, so he didn't have a reason to make it unknown any longer.

Valerie gained an even bigger smile, clapping her hands together.

"I'm so excited Zenki-kun! I can't wait!" Valerie cheered and latched onto her King. "Zenki-kun, when we go to Kyoto, are you going to be working the whole time? I mean, you said you are going to get something, but does that mean you're going to be working?"

The slight disappointment in her voice was quite revealing to Zenki, the boy patting her head in disagreement.

"No, most of the time I'm going to be free, why?"

Valerie shook her head, blushing slightly.

"N-No, it's nothing at all. I'm just glad is all."

Valerie didn't reveal her hidden motives, and Zenki didn't have any reason to doubt her at face value, seeing how she was a trusted Queen, and she always had a good thing within her life, that being her kindness, and trust that he held inside of her.

"Okay…o-oh yes, also, how is our guest?"

The term 'guest' was used quite loosely. He honestly wasn't sure what to think about the girl, about her being who she was, and what she would be doing in the future. He hoped that Azazel would be able to help with her.

Valerie showed a small disused face.

"She's been quite difficult." Valerie explained, tossing her head to the side. "She doesn't want to eat, she calls us Devil scum, and other things like that. I think that she's really just beginning to piss me off with the way she has been going on and on. Makes me want to give her a little punishment for what she has been doing."

Zenki watched on as Valerie gave quite the analysis on Mittelt, finding it quite funny.

"That's right, it seems like she has been doing that, huh. Well, I will be asking Azazel-san in what to do in the foreseeable future. I guess that it could be, something interesting, huh. Aah well, I guess it doesn't matter that much. She'll be soon dealt with."

Valerie nodded, and then leaned closer.

"Zenki-kun, did you and Koneko-san do anything last night?" Zenki didn't say anything, Valerie taking that as an indication that something did happen. "I see, well I'm happy for Koneko-san. She has been feeling down lately."

"Yeah…but she seems to be happier now. Ever since, last night…" Seeing the sly look from Valerie, he rolled his eyes. "Nothing like that, I didn't do anything ecchi or anything, well I guess that depends on how you view kissing. That's all we did, really. We shared a kiss, or two. I had no idea that Koneko-tan wanted it so much, but now that I do know…"

He wanted to muse more, but Asia came into the kitchen and smiled towards Zenki, giving him a hug.

"Zenki-san, good morning."

He smiled at her, as he returned the hug, sideways, Valerie taking a step back so they could talk with one another.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"No…I missed Zenki-san last night…for two nights, Zenki-san has slept with the other girls, I became lonely without you…"

Asia certainly knew how to tug at his heart strings. Each and every thing that she did, always affected him in some way, and now, he certainly was affected deeply.

"Asia-tan is cruel, making me feel like this. Don't worry, I have been able to get the night with everyone tonight. We'll be sharing a bed together tonight, isn't that a good thing Asia-tan? Would that make you happy?"

"Y-Yes! I can't wait!"

Seeing Asia's cheerfulness, and Valerie's as well, he was excited that they would be able to have an engaging activity together.

* * *

"I seriously hate you, Devil scum."

Mittelt growled out as she, and Zenki sat down at a restaurant.

They were waiting for Azazel, and though school was in session, he had to deal with Mittelt, and Azazel, and see why Fallen Angels are in the town Kuoh right now.

Since there were people around, Mittelt felt like screaming for help, but all of the people where humans anyway with no special powers, so she knew they wouldn't be able to do anything to Zenki anyway, he was just above what they would be capable of dealing with, and it ate her up inside that she was going to be like this now.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't stop you. Though, you were the one that wanted to kill me, so I have the right to hate you, and you don't have the right to hate me. Sorry, but that's how it is, honestly. I can't say that you're right though, since you were the one hating on me. But don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

Zenki didn't even seem to care about Mittelt's hate of him, and he knew that she knew that she wouldn't be able to win, that's why he didn't bother handcuffing her or anything. She wouldn't run, he held that trust with himself.

"You really don't give a shit about me, do you!?"

She almost sounded betrayed that he didn't, though he wasn't sure why she felt like that all of a sudden.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about what happened, would I? Use your head please. If I didn't care, I would've just killed you off, and not have bothered with contacting Azazel-san, would I Mittelt-san? Please use your brain in the future."

He wasn't trying to be mean, but tried to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. If he even had the desire to do that, he wouldn't do it anyway. Mittelt wasn't strong enough to hurt him much anyway, so he had no reason to attack her, and he only fought in self defence anyway, or when the person was evil, and while Mittelt was bitchy, she wasn't evil, he felt that at least.

"Hmph, once Azazel-sama captures me, you know he's going to recycle me or something, don't ya? I have my life literally in your hands, and you don't give a shit at all. I'm going to die because of you, and you're going to have to weep at the thought that I'm going to be turned into nothing at all. Do you feel good about yourself? Do you feel good about the ending of a fucking life like mine? I'm going to die, and you're going to live, and my soul will always be around to haunt you, fucker."

Mittelt tried to provoke Zenki, she tried her best. Everything she thought of, she threw at Zenki, hoping that maybe, he would lower his guard, and allow her the chance to escape before Azazel appeared, then she didn't know what was going to happen.

But the boy didn't even seem to bat an eyelid at all.

"Trust me Mittelt-san, you're not going to be killed. Azazel-san isn't the type to do that with his subordinates. Unless you think there's something else that's going on, and you haven't told me. You can trust me. And what your language please, I won't ask again."

Mittelt scoffed at the idea of being able to trust him, turning up her nose.

"I can't trust shit, and I don't give one if you don't want me to swear or not, I'm not your fucking slave, don't tell me what to do. You're just a shitty Devil, I won't be able to win anything at all now. You've made me the laughing stock of Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. You know that? They all think I'm the weakest, and you've proved them right. What about my fucking pride huh?"

"Watch your language I said."

FLICK!

"Ow!" Mittelt recoiled from the flick to the forehead Zenki gave her. "W-Why did you do that, numbskull!? Don't touch me shi…" When she was about to swear, Zenki gave her a cold look, stopping her in her tracks. "W-What I meant to say was, I didn't think you'd flick me…so, why did you do it? P-Please, can I have the answer?"

Changing her tune quickly, Zenki noted how she seemed genuinely afraid of him, but he couldn't work out why that was.

"Because you swore, idiot. Don't swear so readily like you can do. It isn't something you can do, you know? Please remain a good girl, and Azazel-san might be lenient with your predicament. If you spill your guts like a good girl, you'll be able to go forward with a cute mentality, understand me?"

He gave her a warning, mindful of the humans around, not wanting to disturb their downtime, he presumed they were having, but Mittelt looked angry by how he casually told her off, tightening her hand very tightly.

"Cute mentality…what a piece of trashy thing to say…"

Zenki turned his eyes towards her, and she slunk away, feeling like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, did you say something that wasn't nice? Would you like me to get my peerage plus Akeno-tan to come here? Remember what happened last night? Remember how they tickled you? Would you like that to happen again?"

Mittelt didn't say anything, looking down at the table, fearful of what they might do to her again, the worst experience being last night.

Zenki remained silent too, keeping his watchful eyes over Mittelt.

They waited for a little while, and soon, Azazel came along with Vali. While she looked impassive, Azazel seemed curious to Mittelt, the small girl shrinking under the watchful eyes of the elder Fallen Angel.

"Well, hello Mittelt. You seem well."

Mittelt's eyes watered at the kind tone of Azazel, as he sat down.

Vali walked over to Zenki, lifted him up, and took his seat. Gently, Zenki was placed on her lap, and immediately took a grope of his butt, Zenki groaning at the touch and the forceful grab, but smiled and laid his head on her breast, sitting sideways to give her…easy access.

As soon as her hand grabbed Zenki's ass, Mittelt's eyes widened at the forcefulness, and how Zenki didn't even seem to care, showing an impassive face about the grope, while Vali seemed to be genuinely happy right now with her accomplishments.

"Hehe, I knew Vali-tan would do that straight away. Because Vali-tan might be quite the stoic person, but when it comes to my butt, you become really excited, and your hand seems to be guided there. Though because it is Vali-tan, I will forgive you for now."

Zenki showed a smile to the happy looking Vali, at least Zenki could tell that she was happy right now. She always was when she was groping him. She couldn't deny that she wasn't happy to see Zenki right now, enjoying his company.

"You know that I would. I do own your ass after all."

Zenki giggled nervously, put gave a cheesy grin all the same.

"I'm sure that you do. That's how you feel, isn't it Vali-tan?"

"That's exactly it."

Zenki smiled peacefully, enjoying the time he talked with Vali, finding it quite enjoyable if he did say so himself.

Azazel watched their interactions for a few moments, then turned his eyes to Zenki only, allowing Vali to enjoy whatever she did with Zenki himself, and they seemed to be enjoying their time together.

"So, Zenki, you've been keeping good care of Mittelt?"

Mittelt stiffened at her name, tossing her eyes to the left hand side of the entire world, not able to see Azazel's disappointed face right now. She couldn't see his face. She'd literally die if she saw his face again.

"She's been a little naughty, swearing and all, but she should have expected to have something like that, since she tried to attack my Rook. We've treated her reasonably well. She got tickled last night for some fun torture and other things like that. But we haven't physically harmed her or anything. She's been getting the good treatment."

Zenki explained the best that he could, and to Mittelt, it sounded like her death was being signed over.

Azazel's eyes fell upon Mittelt, who felt like crying.

"Ooh Mittelt, you tried to attack his Rook?"

At Azazel's harsh sounding words, Mittelt felt her world crumbling down before her. The only relief she felt was that they were in a public place, and even then, she still didn't feel good inside of her right now.

"Azazel-sama…I…I eerm…I was tricked into doing it, everything because of…because of my own…no. I won't take his shit anymore. That fucker Dohnaseek turned on me, and told me to do it…he said, I was a stupid Loli bitch, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything at all because of me being a stupid Loli bitch…s-so, he forced me to try and kidnap the Loli Rook chick. I am scared Azazel-sama, please don't let anything happen to me. I'm your Fallen Angel, and I'm good really, or bad, if you want me to be, so please don't let anything happen to me. I'm a good person with a good heart, and I didn't mean to do anything because I am a good person. Please don't let anything happen to me, I'm a good girl with a good soul, and would never do anything bad to you, you understand me, right Azazel-sama?"

She tried her angle, of being a young Fallen Angel, and hoped Azazel bought for her crap…but he didn't.

Instead, he could see how she was, and what crap she was trying to sell, and he wasn't buying.

"I see. Well, that's a bad thing, Mittelt. You're lying to me, and it isn't a good thing you know?"

The colour from Mittelt's face drained considerably, and she felt like she was going to pass out at any second.

"I'm not lying!" She held her hands out, crying. "Please believe me Azazel-sama! I am fucking scared right now! Please don't do anything to me! That idiot Dohnaseek is messing everything up! He killed everyone! And I mean no one really! But that boy, that Hyoudou kid was the one who died because of that bastard Dohnaseek! I didn't do anything! It was Raynare, and Dohnaseek! I was against it please believe me!"

She unintentionally slipped, worried of what Dohnaseek would do to her, but her blood ran cold when Azazel showed his scary aura towards her.

"Killed?" Azazel showed a rare case of anger. "You're telling me, that he died, when I asked specifically that he was only to be watched over? What did Raynare say about this? Did she order this, Mittelt?"

The venom in his voice was self evident, and didn't need any words. But even Zenki could tell how pissed he was right now, Vali not even caring as she slowly wrapped one arm around his waist, and brought him closer to her body, as close as humanly possible, feeling her melodious breaths on the base of his neck, her tender touch warming his body up immensely.

Mittelt stiffened her tears for the moment, shaking her limbs.

"I-I…H-He's a loose cannon. He's taking over Azazel-sama, and he's going to be doing things like hurt me if we didn't do what he said. He's a crazy bastard, he's mental. Please don't hurt me Azazel-sama, I'm scared!"

Azazel didn't know what to say as a response, he found it funny that she was like this though, being all shy and sheepish. She looked like she was going to fall down and die or something, but Azazel also found it quite funny if he did say so himself.

"Excuse me, but you sent a Fallen Angel to Kuoh, to watch over, Hyoudou-san?"

Zenki butted into the conversation while trying to make sure Vali didn't grope him too hard, unsure of where she considered a boundary or not, a somewhat sheepish face appearing on Azazel's.

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't say anything, but that's how it is. Hyoudou Issei has a Sacred Gear that could go wild if anything happens to it. But from the sounds of Mittelt, it seems that Dohnaseek has disobeyed me and killed him. I only meant that as a last resort, and by the look of Mittelt, it seems like she isn't lying."

"His Sacred Gear laid dormant, until, yesterday. He's awakened it now, being reincarnated by Rias Gremory-tan." The astonishment on Azazel's face told Zenki that he was quite interested. "But, the fact of the matter is, a Fallen Angel killed a human in a Devils territory."

Zenki, wasn't mad at Azazel. He only wished he knew that Fallen Angels had entered the territory on his behest. If he knew that, then it would've been easier beforehand, but it truly wasn't much of a big deal right now.

"Yes…that, wasn't something I expected to happen. I didn't see the need to tell the Devils about it, least of all yourself, who already has a difficult life. I at least thought that I would be able to trust Raynare, but it seems that Dohnaseek has gone off to a place where I cannot allow to happen."

Azazel showed a scary aura, Mittelt close to fainting by watching it, but neither Vali or Zenki were affected by the strong dense aura. In fact, Vali just felt up Zenki from behind, and he just looked ahead, with a calm attitude.

"And, what are you going to do about, this person exactly?"

Carrying on the conversation, Zenki wondered to the man, Azazel himself having a perplexed look on his face.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. With this boy becoming a Devil, there is no reason…wait, there might be another reason."

"Hmmm?"

Azazel heard the humming of Zenki, wanting further explanation, so gave it to him.

"I've also able to identify the fact that there is also someone else in the town of Kuoh that has a Sacred Gear that hasn't been awakened yet, dormant like the boys. While not as powerful as the boy, named Hyoudou Issei, there is a girl, that looks…well, to me, she looked perverted. And the name is-"

"Kiryuu Aika-san."

Zenki cut him off with disdain, already aware of her Sacred Gear, though didn't know what it was quite yet.

"My, seems like you know, and from the voice, can I take it you don't like this individual."

Zenki showed a face that said that he didn't want to talk about it, Mittelt scared of what was going to happen to her, Vali merely continuing with her, work on Zenki's body part, that she loved to touch so much.

"It's more like she makes it a point to annoy me a lot. She does have potential, but no…I couldn't handle that in my peerage. She's just…whoa, I really can't…I'd say she is like the female equivalent of Hyoudou-san."

He had to grit his teeth before he said anything else. He felt himself mentally slipping at the thought of Aika as a Devil. He was having trouble with Issei as a Devil, but if Aika was too…he honestly wasn't sure how his life would turn out.

"Hahaha, I see." Azazel guffawed, then looked towards Mittelt. "So, Mittelt. Since you were apart of this plan to kill Hyoudou Issei, what shall I do with you?" Mittelt felt fear overcome her, shaking her body. "I mean, there has to be consequences. Not only have you disobeyed my orders, you've also attempted to assassinate someone that I consider a close friend. For that, there has to be some consequences."

The colour from her face had completely disappeared, her eyes leaking heavy tears, her body shaking rapidly in place, her eyes blending together with the total construct of fear, misery, and self pity.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

She made a wild cry, twitching her body around immensely.

Azazel snickered at the plight of Mittelt, finding it funny to see her distressed, only if it brought amusement to his own life.

"I see, that's quite the wild cry you're having right now. Please don't worry Mittelt, I won't kill you."

Mittelt cried tears of pure bliss, thankful to her leader.

"Ooh thank you Azazel-sama! You don't know how much this means to me, I love you Azazel-sama forever and ever, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to tell you that I am going to have some fun times with you, if you want me to, and if not, then I will always follow after you my Azazel-sama! Thank you for listening to my rant. Azazel-sama!"

She seemed relieved, she seemed like life was finally going her way…it wasn't going her way at all.

"But." He began, pointing at her slyly. "You, also have to know that you will have to face consequences. But since I don't have the time for that…" He turned to Zenki, the boy being groped by Vali from behind and the nibbling of his ear, pink on his cheeks. "…Zenki, how about you take care of Mittelt for me?"

Zenki stopped enjoying Vali's nibbling of his ear, it being a sensitive spot for him, looking at Azazel like he had two heads.

"What do you mean, I take care of her? You want me to end her or something?"

He moaned, Vali still nibbling his ear, not caring Azazel was watching with keen interest, herself enjoying making Zenki moan like he was. Mittelt didn't say anything, wanting to scream, shed tears, and run away at the same time.

"No, not at all. But right now, I don't have much time left. Even with the Fallen Angels in Kuoh, I don't have time to deal with it. So, take Mittelt for me. basically, you can do anything you want with her. Be your maid, so on and so forth, until I'm able to give her a proper punishment."

Zenki looked incredulous at Azazel.

"You're serious?"

He couldn't believe it, but the face he held made itself known that he was actually serious.

"I am." He nods, pointing at the terrified looking Mittelt. "Mittelt, you'll be in the care for Zenki for the moment, until I can punish you. If you do a good job, then you'll be able to have your name cleared. But if I hear even a single thing wrong, then I will have to have your punishment even more than it is now. Oh, before I forget." Azazel produced a bracelet, and quickly, before Mittelt could even blink, it was placed on her wrist. "That, will tell me of your location at all time, so even if you escape, I'll be able to find you. Oh, and if you try and remove it, it might shock you."

Falling harder and harder into despair, Mittelt wanted to run away, but now she couldn't. She daren't even try and remove the bracelet, knowing Azazel would make good on his word, now she was fearing for her life and what would happen to her.

"Wait, I still don't get why you're giving her to me. I'm going to Kyoto soon, remember? Can't you take her instead?"

"Take Mittelt with you then, she won't try and escape, will you Mittelt? You'll be good with when he goes to Kyoto, won't you?"

Mittelt shuddered, and felt like she was going to die. She couldn't even breathe right now properly, she felt like her entire existence was slowly binding itself together, and she wasn't going to be able to move ever again.

"N-No…I wouldn't Azazel-sama. I mean…o-of course I will…"

In contrast to how she usually is, she was completely submissive now. She wouldn't want to fight Azazel, and now she was left in the care of a Devil, a hated existence for her kind. Her life, she didn't know what was going to happen, cursing ever forming a group with Raynare and the others.

"That's a good girl." Azazel grinned, and beckoned his head to Zenki again. "So, you'll look after Mittelt, won't you?"

He looked towards Mittelt, and she looked close to tears.

Zenki thought about it for a few moments, then sighing in resignation.

"I suppose that it would be okay for a little while. Though I do have something's to do, and I might not be able to watch her indefinite."

"Good, good. I'm glad that you can take her for the moment."

"And, about the other Fallen Angels exactly?"

Mittelt paid keen interest, watching for Azazel's reaction to Zenki's question.

"Well, that's a good question. After this meeting, I won't have any choice, but to say that since they have disobeyed my direct orders, I can't say that I am surprised…well, it seems that you can consider them on the punishment list."

"So, capture?"

That's what Zenki got from how Azazel was speaking, and he was confirmed as much.

"That would be better. At least, it sounds like Dohnaseek has been inappropriate and such. I'll have to assess them, and see what is going to happen in the future. So, capturing them would be what you hope to achieve."

Zenki nodded at the words that Azazel said to him, accepting that as a good way to go about it.

"Alright, I will let Rias-tan know about it should they come across the Fallen Angels. However, I won't be able to do anything myself until I get back. I won't have much time, I'm going to Kyoto very shortly."

"You got permission then?"

Zenki nodded, and leaned forward…or was going too, but he was stopped by the hold on his body from Vali, she wouldn't allow him to move forward. She kept her tight hold on his body, and kept him close to her.

"I did, just this morning actually."

Zenki felt pride enter his being, and he was quite excited that he did, he couldn't wait to go to Kyoto right now, finding himself enjoying the situation that was happening to him right now, wanting to go right now, but knew that he couldn't.

"That's great…" Azazel paused himself when his phone went off. "Excuse me." Zenki nodded, and allowed him to speak to whoever he wanted too. A few moments later, Azazel finished the call, and turned his apologetic eyes to Zenki. "Seems like time waits for no one. I have to be going, it seems there is a little problem at the Grigori."

"I understand, I should be going soon as well."

"Not yet."

Vali dismissed him while holding onto him tightly, so Zenki sighed softly.

"Not yet apparently."

He sweatdropped as Zenki slowly felt Vali doing things behind him, and he wasn't exactly sure what she was doing.

"Haha, well that's something I'm sure Vali would say something like that. Okay, Vali, I'll leave you with Zenki." He turned his eyes to Mittelt, the girl flinching. "Be a good girl now, and don't cause any trouble."

Mittelt nodded rapidly at the man, who in turn then left Zenki and the others alone, having to make a quick leave.

* * *

In a quiet area, Vali held Zenki on her lap, being alone together, apart from Mittelt of course. But she was hanging around, Zenki placing a barrier around so she couldn't escape, not that he expected her to try, considering that she was frightened of what Azazel could do to her.

Zenki looked towards Vali, smiling gently.

"So, what is it that I can do for you, Vali-tan? Maybe it is because you want to touch a certain part on my body without Azazel-san being around. I know it has to be that, doesn't it?"

Asking with a peaked curiosity, Zenki wriggled on Vali's lap, knowing that she liked that by the satisfied face that she had right now, and how her hand groped him from behind, feeling her soft hand against his butt.

"Did you decipher the text yet?"

Zenki pouted, and turned his head to the side.

"And here I thought that Vali-tan wanted to see me. How cruel of Vali-tan to even say things like that without even thinking about my own thoughts right now."

Vali actually chuckled at the face Zenki made, running her fingers across his skin.

"That was already a given." Vali expressed surprisingly gently, Zenki showing a smile. "You know, when you smile, your face looks better."

Vali whispered sensually into his ear, Zenki chuckling right back at her, showing how he found her adorable.

"You're so cute sometimes, looking like that. But Vali-tan, I've been researching this thing you want to do, and it doesn't sound good to me. I think it could be very powerful, the thing you're looking for, and it might be too much for you to handle…"

"Don't worry about me."

Vali assured, stroking his face.

But even that, wasn't going to make him worry any less about her, knowing how obsessed with fighting she was, and how she could end up in a situation where she was hurt, or even worse. He didn't want that for her.

"Vali-tan that's…"

"Look at me." Zenki met Vali's eyes, and saw that she looked assuring to him. "Your concern is touching, but it is what I want to do. Azazel doesn't allow me to do everything that I don't want to do, therefore I came to you with this problem. I, didn't think you'd judge me."

"I'm not judging you." Zenki clarified, showing his innocent look towards her. "I'm just concerned about you, and your wellbeing, I don't want you to be in danger, that's all Vali-tan. I care about you, after all. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zenki expressed what he really felt for Vali, and how he wanted to keep her safe.

Vali, surprisingly was touched by his declaration, and looked at his lips, entertaining the idea briefly to kiss him, but ultimately decided against the idea. While she was okay with it, she didn't think it would be right to do it right now.

"That's a nice thing to say, but don't worry."

"I can't just stop worrying, even if you say that. I am worrying about you, Vali-tan."

Vali showed a disinterested face, but then saw that he looked serious, so relieved the worry he felt right now, running her fingers through his green hair.

"Don't have such a look on your face, it is admittedly adorable, but you worry too much."

"I worry because I care. Now, I'm going to worry, even if you say not too, and I'm going to say that, I am still coming with you. It seems dangerous Vali-tan, and I don't mean just normal levels of danger. I'm talking about like, Dragon King and maybe above level of danger. Do you really want something like that coming after you?"

Vali's face lifted upwards, her battle crazy smile being shown.

"That's what I am counting on, Zenki."

Zenki resisted the urge to throw his head back, placing his head on her chest instead.

"Silly Vali-tan. It's a good thing that I'm worrying about you, isn't it?"

"A very good thing indeed."

Zenki smiled a childlike smile, and made his face meet with her own, giving her a hug.

Vali was caught by surprise but then accepted it, and returned the hug, enjoying a peaceful time with one another.

* * *

Around the time that school had started and quite close to dinner actually, Issei had decided to skip school.

He was trying to get his head around his new life now, and what it meant to him. He, didn't even know what to think about it right now, what his life truly meant right now, and even though he had a kickass Master, in his own words, he couldn't forget her…

Yuuma.

He couldn't forget her, but also, she kept being replaced with Rias, and then back with Yuuma, then back with Rias, and soon his perverted mind kept imagining them in different scenarios and such, those things were what Issei usually did when thinking about such things.

His perverted fantasies went away with him when he began thinking of Rias and Raynare, together.

As always, he thought about their breasts, body, whatever his hormone filled mind came up with. Though he hadn't seen either of them naked yet, he was able to visualize how Rias was naked based on what she had seen beforehand, the same for Raynare.

However, as he was walking, he caught sight of black hair…

Long black hair, that he had witnessed not only a few days earlier.

"Yuuma-chan…"

Yes, the person called Yuuma, really Raynare, was stood there, in her human form, without her wings out. She dressed nearly the same way that Issei remembered, even having the nerve to still have the thing he bought on her wrist, and it made him feel, even he didn't know what to feel right now.

Raynare's eyes widened when seeing Issei, never expecting it.

"Ooh shit…"

She cursed quietly, but Issei was mesmerized by the sight of the Fallen Angel girl, unable to say anything fully. All he could do was look at her, his feelings taking nose dives, and then rises to the sky and back again.

He didn't know what to feel, and neither did she.

She stared blankly at him as well, but then took a step back, ashamed to look at him.

"Wait!"

Catching her trying to move, he went forward, but Raynare pivoted on her feet, turning away from him.

"No, stay away from me!"

Raynare demanded, and stormed away.

However, Issei couldn't stop thinking about what happened the last time she and he met, how everything happened. He couldn't even think straight right now, but he wanted answers, he demanded answers from her.

"Wait! Yuuma-chan, please wait for a moment!"

Raynare couldn't miss how he still added 'chan' to her fake name, despite everything that she did to him, and continued moving forward while yelling "Leave me alone already!" wanting to distance herself and himself from the other, so they didn't come into contact anymore.

Issei didn't accept that, and moved forward with a quickening of his feet.

"Yuuma-chan wait please! I want to talk to you!"

Raynare gritted her teeth, not wanting to get close to Issei, believing that she didn't have the right to do it after everything that she did, hating her actions. But Issei didn't realize how she was internally struggling, and chased after her even more.

When running for over two minutes, Raynare stopped herself, tightening her hand.

Issei took a breath, stopping just outside of a park, but thankfully not the one that she and he went to after their date, and where he died, and where Zenki saved him the second time, Raynare not turning to him.

"Yuuma-chan, please, I need to talk with you."

Raynare didn't turn around at first, and merely kept looking ahead as if she was contemplating what to say.

Soon, she came to a conclusion, looked to see if anyone was around, and they weren't, and grew a set of wings, her dark Fallen Angel wings that looked beautiful in the suns rays that beamed down onto them.

She turned around to Issei, and wore a menacing look.

"Leave me alone, Hyoudou."

She spat out, to try and dissuade him from following her.

"Wait…please, Yuuma-chan. I need to…y-you tried to kill me last time, ri-right?"

His voice penetrated Raynare's heart, and she felt like she was going to fall over from the feelings building up inside of her, and how she was going to fall at any second, even if she was stronger than Issei, she felt mentally weak with his words.

"A-And I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone!"

Though he didn't notice, Raynare's tone was wrecked with guilt, she could barely stop herself from calling out anymore than she did.

Issei took a step back…but then stopped himself, and moved forward.

"Yuuma-chan, please…wait, please. I need to know…w-were you going to kill me last time? You…kept saying weird things, and you didn't kill me…it was that guy, your…black winged friend guy…he did it…and he said that you were going to…did it mean…nothing, the date that we…"

Issei's voice crackled, Raynare feeling her heart hurting by the second, like she was breaking down by the second. She hated it, and didn't even understand why he affected her like this. It shouldn't be happening, but it was, and she was internally conflicting with herself about what was going on right now.

"Look, leave me alone, Hyoudou. I'm letting you go. You're an insignificant Devil-kun now that cannot associate with someone like me. So just fuck off already before I ram a light spear through you this time! If you think I won't, then try me fucker!"

Raynare sent a daring glare towards him, even trying to scare him away.

Issei was confused, and didn't know what to say. He was, trying to get close to her, but she wasn't having any of it. She, was keeping her distance away from Issei, she knew that it would be for the best, that's how she believed herself to be different to Issei, and therefore, she wouldn't be able to get close to him.

"Yuuma-chan…"

"God sake, stop calling me that!" Raynare demanded, trying to control herself, but was failing. "My name, isn't even Yuuma! It was a lie to you! Don't you get it!? I used you, and then left you to die! You got stabbed, by my kind! Stop following after me right now, or I swear to God and Maou and whoever else that I will fire a light spear at you, and end you!"

To make her point, Raynare stuck her hand out, and made a spear of pure light there.

The jagged spear brought memories back for Issei, who wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing it. In fact, he would say that it was a scary sight to behold. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't turn away from her, wanting answers from her. Even if the situation was dangerous, he couldn't deter himself from her.

"But…I need to ask you…you killed me…"

He pleaded with her, wanting to understand her, and what she was feeling right now, and why he couldn't stop thinking about his last encounter with her. He was sure she held the answers to the confusion that was inside of him.

"Shut up…"

She growled out lowly, Issei not hearing it and moved forward, trying to find out things for himself.

"Please, listen to me. I need to ask you why…did I…why did you…not…kill me yourself, if that's what you wanted to do…"

He tried to connect, but she wasn't having any of it anymore, she wouldn't have any of it anymore.

"I said shut up Hyoudou."

She said it a little louder this time, but even then, Issei didn't pay attention, moving ever closer to the enemy that was before him, not seeing how she was struggling internally with his presence, it being too much for her to handle, losing her grip on reality that was around her.

"Yuuma-chan-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Raynare couldn't handle it anymore, everything that was going on in her life, Issei, Dohnaseek, Mittelt, everything, losing grip of herself, and everything she held dear. She couldn't keep herself under lock anymore, wanting to take out her frustration any way that she could, and unfortunately the only person around was Issei, and he was pissing her off.

She couldn't control herself, and ended up charging for the dazzled Issei, bringing up her spear above him, and went to bring it down on him…

* * *

"I don't think so!"

The sound of metal colliding with the spear of light surrounded Issei, encompassing him in the brilliant sounding noise, his eyes widening when he saw a strange looking sword that was before him, bending into a weird shape, and he also sensed danger from it, his senses being dulled by the light of the sun, his body twitching from the swords proximity to him.

He looked to the owner of the blade, and saw that it was Jeanne herself, dressed in her Kuoh uniform, having the same cheery face that she usually wore everyday, holding Raynare's spear of light back, Raynare looking on with wide eyes.

"Hyoudou-san! Are you okay!?"

Coming from behind, was Asia, carrying Kuroka on her head, Ravel not far behind them, running as fast as they could. Valerie, and Koneko were also coming up from behind them, each having what appeared to be battle faces ready and willing, Valerie looking like she was going to take charge at any second.

"Naughty Fallen Angel-chan really is being bad right now~"

Jeanne sang out as she pushed Raynare away from Issei, cutting through the spear of light and the sword continued for her body. Raynare cried, and forced herself backwards, away from the girls sword, the sword however cutting her top, exposing a portion of her breast to everyone around, and that also included Issei Hyoudou.

" _Saving that to my brain!_ "

Even in this situation, Issei's perverseness was apparent on his face, ogling the breast of his would be killer.

Valerie and the others made it to Issei, standing before him, Asia looking over him to see if there were any wounds, but thankfully, there weren't anything all that noticeable, even Asia could tell that straight away.

"Hyoudou-san is okay, that is relieving."

Asia bequeathed him with a smile, and he smiled back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good…a-and, Zenki is…"

He knew that Zenki was strong, and wondered if he was going to come around, and what he was going to do exactly, having a vague idea on who he was, though didn't know the full story, only having a guess that he was in a similar position as Rias.

"He's somewhere, meeting someone but right now that doesn't matter. All that does is the Fallen Angel that is before you, and us." Ravel responded, also placing Issei behind her. "It's better if you stay behind us now, this Fallen Angel might get a little heavy handed, and that wouldn't be good at all for you. We'll handle this threat and then you'll be able to answer to our King on the subject at hand."

Issei quietly listened to Ravel's words, and didn't have any reasons to be against it. So, he stayed behind her, looking at Raynare, the girl looking frightened of what is going to happen right now, with everything.

"Listen Fallen Angel-chan, if you want to hurt, kidnap, even torture Ravel then..." Ravel, and everyone of Zenki's peerage glared at Kuroka, so Kuroka showed a dazzling smile. "...you can't, because Ravel-chan is my super best friend and I love her nyaaa~"

Kuroka showed her 'innocent' smile, the others barring Ravel letting it go.

"Super best friend and love me my butt..."

Ravel muttered, not believing it for a moment.

Kuroka looked at Ravel, and winked at her again while licking her lips in a sexual manner. Ravel's eyes broadened with fear, taking a few steps away from the Nekomata.

Valerie assessed the situation, and then stepped forward, showing her bravest smile.

"Fallen Angel-san, it seems that you cannot get enough of trying to cause harm to this young man here. Is there a reason for that? if you're looking to fight him, I'm sorry but in the place of my King, I shall be the one that speaks with you, and if you cannot accept that, then either leave, or fight and lose your life. It is your choice."

Valerie's serious side showed, and how confident she could be as a Queen. It even made Issei surprised that she could sound so serious all of a sudden, and Zenki would be proud of her, that's what the peerage thought when seeing how serious she was right now.

Raynare looked at all of them, and became, frightened.

Even she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away from all of them.

This situation wasn't ideal for Raynare, it was a situation where she wouldn't be able to run away so readily. It, was something that Raynare felt like she was going to fall over, and cry her eyes out from the situation that was happening right now.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me…w-why is this happening to me right now exactly…? A-And your King isn't in attendance…"

Raynare thought that was a saving mercy at least. If Zenki wasn't there, then they'd have some kind of chance, wouldn't she? That's what her mentality was right now, she'd be safe as long as Zenki wasn't there. At least, she'd have a chance to get to survive this encounter.

But Valerie didn't show a backing down face.

"Even though my King isn't here, that doesn't matter right now. I am his Queen, and you may answer to me. Actually, since this is a chance, we shall capture you as well, and make sure that you don't do anything unseemly. That's how it is, Fallen Angel-san. We've got to capture you, or we have to have a-"

"Valerie-senpai!"

Koneko called, pointing towards the left.

Valerie looked up, and saw a hail of bullets coming from there. Each where light bullets, Valerie looking towards Kuroka, who was in kitten form right now, and towards Ravel as well, giving them each a nod.

"Kuroka-san, Ravel-san, please put up some defensive barriers."

Speaking with a leader type voice and remaining cool and collected, the girls nodded.

Ravel put her hands outwards, and a barrier with the symbol of the Phenex household made itself known.

Kuroka jumped, and turned into her usual form, surprising Issei, and she wiggled her fingers, causing a barrier to erect around each of them, protecting them from each of the bullets that hit the barriers, keeping them safe.

"W-Wait, where did that hot cat girl come from!?"

Issei's lewd voice and lewd face was sent in Kuroka's direction, said girl glaring at her.

"Don't think about thinking about me! I'm Zenki-chan's bride nyaaa!"

Kuroka's yelling caused him to stop, and look away, the girls appearing annoyed at Kuroka saying she was Zenki's bride.

At the same time, Valerie looked towards Raynare, and put out her hand, gathering shadows there.

"This is all your doing, is it? Brought Strays with you?"

Raynare looked downwards, showing that wasn't the case.

"I didn't…"

Raynare tried to speak, but was cut off when a light spear descended down towards Valerie, but Jeanne appeared, and used her speed, jumped up, and cut the spear in half, and then used her fast working hands to cut the rest into nothingness.

Landing on the ground, Jeanne and the others looked up to see Dohnaseek, sneering at them.

"Well, if isn't the shitty peerage of Zenki Astaroth. Where is your King exactly? I wanted to give him a beating that he wouldn't want to forget at any time of his life. Would you please direct me to him right now?"

As he said that, the Strays all ran towards him, lining up like soldiers ready for a fight at any second. Light swords, guns, and other items were held in their hands. Some even had Sacred Gears, but none of the peerage held anything that could be called, fear.

"I'm sorry, as I told your female Fallen Angel friend there, that I couldn't really accommodate you with his presence right now. He is quite busy, conversing with a mutual friend, possible enemy after the conversation, enemy for you that is, still Zenki-kun's friend. But, as his Queen, you shall speak to me, and if you wish to run, then you can do so right now."

Valerie's bravery shone quite beautifully, looking at the enemies before her, and didn't even flinch for a second. She, was content with being strong, and showing how she was going to command the peerage, should a fight ensue.

Dohnaseek summoned a spear of light to his hand, and pointed it towards the Vampire Queen, readying himself for a fight, the Stray Exorcists doing the same thing, with their swords, and guns of light.

"Sorry, but I prefer to speak with a man. Whores just don't have places on the battlefield."

"Tch, you're a whore nyaaa."

Kuroka spoke with disdain, being indirectly referred to by the enemy as such.

Valerie tightened her expression, glaring at the male Angel that had fallen down from heaven.

"I see, it seems like you've chosen to fight. And even insulting us, it is good that Zenki-kun isn't around, or you would've been forced to suffer the immense consequences. I'm sorry that happened, but now we're going to have to fight."

"Then, let's rock and roll bitch!"

Dohnaseek made his spear head for Valerie, going for her face, but wordlessly, Valerie directed towards Jeanne, who sprang out into action, cutting down the spear with her light sword, impressing Issei.

"Alright, I'm giving orders!" Everyone listened to Valerie as she gave some orders. "Kuroka-san, please make sure that the area is concealed from the humans outside, Ravel-san, blast away the female Fallen Angel that tried to attack Hyoudou-san." The girls nodded their heads and went to work. "Koneko-san and Jeanne-san, please take care of the Stray Exorcists right there. Asia-san, please stay near Hyoudou-san, and protect him. I'll be fighting the male Fallen Angel off! Even though Zenki-kun isn't here, let's show him how strong we are together!"

[Yes!]

Saying that immediately, Kuroka began waving her fingers in front of her face, symbols appearing in the air. Issei wondered "What does that mean?" aloud to anyone that was willing to hear him out, so Asia explained.

"Kuroka-san is able to seal off certain spaces, and keep them apart from other places. It is useful when we need to fight, without humans getting involved. Though right now, it could be difficult to make another one that is strong, since the time to fight is here. However, Kuroka-san most likely will also add an illusionary effect here, so everyone outside won't be able to see the magical fights going on in here."

So said Asia, sounding like the man that she loved, having him rubbed off on her, even if only slightly. Issei marvelled at Asia's strong face right now, not expecting someone as soft spoken as Asia to show such a strong face.

Asia then got out her phone, and contacted Zenki.

[Asia-tan, is something going on?]

When hearing his voice, Asia felt relief wash through her being.

"Zenki-san, there are some Fallen Angels here, and Hyoudou-san is in danger. we're at the local park…i-it is near the love hotel area, I-I think. Kuroka-san is making a barrier to conceal our l-locations, b-but I'll a-activate that device you gave me, th-that only you and we peerage can track. Erm, could you please come soon?"

As she said that, Asia took out a weird device that Issei didn't know what it was, and pressed the big red button. Issei saw that it gave off a red glow from the device, but it wasn't flashing, it was eternal red, Issei being reminded by Rias' hair when looking at the device, wondering what it did, beyond just being a locator, he thought.

[Yeah, I'm on my way. I've just been caught up in a fight myself, it seems that there is also a problem over here. I'll be there within a few minutes, I'm on my way. Please don't be worried, I have confidence in all of you.]

"Okay Zenki-san, please be careful."

[You too.]

At that, the phone hung up, the peerage being able to hear what was going on, mostly, and knew from Asia's side of the conversation that the boy they called King would be here quite soon, and that made him happy.

"I'm going first then!"

Valerie sprung forward, drinking some of Zenki's blood she always kept with herself, and crackled lighting between her fingers, shooting it towards the Fallen Angel, who sneered at the lightning coming for him, creating a light spear in his hand, aiming it downwards.

"Is this really it you bitch!?"

He roared, and avoided the lightning, only to shoot off his powerful spear of light that shone with the sun also beaming down at her.

Reacting, Valerie stuck out her hand, and created a mist from her hand. The mist slowly encircled herself, and created a barrier, blocking the spear from even touching her body, breaking from the collision of Valerie's mist barrier.

"Because I'm part Vampire, I'm able to even manipulate mist into a barrier. Though I can't blanket an entire town with it, I can use it to make barriers. I'm that kind of Vampire girl after all, and I won't be losing to you."

Saying it with a readied face, Valerie clicked her fingers, and made spears of ice, launching them at the enemy without a worry in the world, her power being on the same level of Akeno, and that was without using her Sacred Gear, seeing there not being a point to do so right now.

"Tch, damn Vampire bitch!"

He growled, and summoned spears of light, as many as he could.

Slowly, he shot forth the spears of light, colliding with each spear of ice, cancelling one another out, Issei watching on in pure shock, yet also extreme happiness that he had people like these coming to save him.

"Damn, she's really good!"

Issei praised, Asia smiling slightly.

"Yes, it seems that Valerie-san isn't trying hard yet."

Issei became confused by Asia's words.

"S-She's not even trying yet!?"

Issei thought he heard wrong, but Asia shook her head adorably.

"No, Valerie-san is testing…I believe it is called, testing the waters, to see how strong her opponent is. This time, it seems that Valerie-san is having her time to test, and see what the Fallen Angel will be capable of."

Issei was speechless, wondering how strong the Vampire Queen really was.

Once the dance of ice and light finished, Valerie flicked her head to the side, showing her strong eyes.

"Well, it seems you can keep up with me going in a playful manner."

Valerie said as if she wasn't trying hard at all, surprising the enemy Fallen Angel.

"You're a liar! You're not that strong!"

Dohnaseek countered, and then summoned a larger light spear, pouring quite a bit of power into his spear, and launched it forward, sure that Valerie wouldn't be able to do anything against the spear of pure light that was created with the intent to kill Valerie.

The Vampire girl didn't bat an eyelid, and sharpened her eyes, clenching her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to become slightly serious. Is that okay with you? I will have to show some more of my power, but please don't be worried, I'm sure that Zenki-kun wishes for you to be captured, like your friend the other time that tried to attack our Rook."

Valerie made shadow globs in her hands, and then thrusted them towards the male Fallen Angel, blasting his way, the male Angel that fell summoned two light spears.

"You think this is it!?"

Dohnaseek showed his strength, firing off the spears at the globs…however, the globs of darkness encompassed the light spears, and crushed them, returning them to nothingness, and headed for his shocked body.

Deciding to not take it, the man dodged out of the first ones way, missing it by inches, only for Valerie to direct her hand towards the Fallen Angel, using a shadowy hand to grab her own darkness blast, and changed its trajectory, throwing it at the Fallen Angel.

"S-Shit!"

Dohnaseek panicked, and put his hands outwards, a magic circle with Fallen Angel lettering on them appeared, one after the other, defensive circles appearing to defend against Valerie's darkness type attack.

The attacks of Valerie collided with the magical circles, and one by one, each of the circles were destroyed by the darkness Valerie had released, shocking Dohnaseek even more than he thought possible.

"I-Inconceivable!"

He denied it, and summoned a sword of light this time. Seeing that his protection wasn't going to work, he decided to go full force and swing his sword as hard as he could at the darkness coming for him…

"It won't work."

As Valerie said, the darkness broke apart his light sword easily, and sent him flying out of the area, but still within the park, Valerie following after him.

As that happened the barrier rose from the ground, circling the entire park, cutting it off from the outside, and even mixing in illusions so no one outside would be able to see what was going on. However, Kuroka noticed that a Fallen Angel had slipped in just before the barrier was complete.

"Here we go! Time to slice and dice, but not serve on rice!"

"Move over please."

Jeanne and Koneko came into the action, heading for the Stray Exorcists that were coming for them.

Jeanne first came and swung her sword towards the enemies light sword. He blocked, but Jeanne smiled, and the sound of crackling ice came. Soon, it became apparent that it came from the sword, and it froze the light, Jeanne swinging her sword, and destroyed the sword, and the sword continued for the enemies body, cutting him down without even showing a disgusted face, having her smile on her face.

"B-Bitch!"

A Stray said, pointing his gun at Jeanne, and then shot for her. Issei's eyes widened, but his worry wasn't necessary as she backflipped beautifully, avoiding each bullet that was shot for her, and then charged forward once landing on the ground elegantly.

"Stray Exorcist-chan, time to receive divine judgement! It must be thanks to the Lord!" Jeanne received damage from praying, but that only motivated her, twitching her body excitedly, a blush on her cheeks. "And if I do well, Zenki-chan is going to spank me! Yes! That is the best thing in the entire world! Yay for Zenki-chan spanking!"

Jeanne showed a childlike smile, swinging her sword heartily, cutting down Exorcist after Exorcist that had strayed away from the Lord, the men and women becoming scared of how Jeanne did so while smiling.

"That chick is…crazy…"

Issei commented to himself aloud, as he saw Koneko moving forward, her small body trembling with the thoughts of what Zenki told her last night, losing slight concentration for the moment. However, that soon changed when an Exorcist appeared before her.

"I won't die!"

Saying it with a bold face, the Exorcist brought up his weapon, and is going to bring it down on the small Koneko.

"Ooh, Toujou-san!"

Issei panicked for her, but Asia showed her kind smile.

"Please don't be worried. Koneko-san is, Zenki-sans Rook. A simple sword of light won't be able to do anything to her."

Issei wasn't so sure, and watched on nervously.

The sword of light headed down for Koneko, the girl sticking up her hand, catching the blade with her bare hand, Issei standing there in absolute shock, seeing how she wasn't even showing a worried face at all.

"H-Hey, what happened to light being poisonous to us, huh!?"

Issei screamed as Koneko clenched her fist around the sword, crushing the light in her hand, with no damage, and then went forward her a Senjutsu enhanced fist, her fist going straight for the body of the Exorcist, landing on the Exorcist, and knocked him down straight away, turning to the others before her.

"I am Zenki-sans Rook, I won't lose."

Declaring that boldly, Issei watched as Koneko lunged her body forward, and delivered devastating hits against the Exorcists. They tried to shoot her, but the bullets bounced off her like nothing, using the Rook's defensive trait, and then used the other trait of the Rook, crushing her opponents with her overwhelming strength.

"W-Wow, those two are strong."

Issei commented while taking a step back, knowing to not piss off Jeanne and Koneko, watching as the duo took care of the Exorcists together, despite their being many of them. Each swing of the blade, and punch of the fist, Issei became more nervous of these girls.

"Yes, because we're Zenki-sans peerage, we all fight together, and protect one another, as you can see."

Asia pointed it out to Issei, showing how Koneko and Jeanne worked off one another.

When an enemy came for Koneko when she wasn't aware, Jeanne came in and cut him down, and vice versa, Koneko using her Senjutsu fists to collide with the enemies body, and knock them down to the ground.

They were quite the team together, and though Issei was worried for them, they seemed to be able to deal with the enemies quite easily, fighting off each of them without a worry in the entire world, backing one another easily.

"D-Don't come near me…"

Raynare saw how Ravel was fast approaching, her flame wings behind her. Encircling her hands, were the fires of the Phenex clan, all of the flames being directed towards the enemy of the Fallen Angel that was before her.

"Hah! Take this!"

"And this!"

Some Exorcists came in front of Ravel, and aimed her guns at her. Ravel regarded them with a small smile on her face, seeing how they had now shot forward the bullets of pure light, heading towards her.

"No, this won't be able to do it."

Ravel thrusted her hand forward, and shot forth a blast of flames. The flames were like a flamethrower, destroying the bullets instantly, wiping them off the face of the earth, and charged for the enemies before her.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!]

Before Raynare could even blink, Ravel wiped out the entire Stray Exorcists that stood before her. Even ash wasn't left when she finished off, scaring Raynare by the power that Ravel packed within her small body.

"F-Fucking hell…y-you can't do this!"

Raynare tried her best, summoning a light spear, firing it without a worry in the world…no, she had a worry and it was before her. She fired it off with the mentality that she was going to die so she didn't have anything left to lose, doing her best to take the enemy out.

Ravel sighed, and put her hand forward, creating a wheel of fire. Slowly, as she moved her hand clockwise, the flame wheel grew larger and larger, and it melted away the spear of light, taking it out with a happy disposition.

"Please don't throw those things at me. I won't be able to hold back if you continue fighting me like this."

"Fuck yourself!"

Losing all rational thinking, Raynare brought spear after spear out, launching it with timed succession. There weren't any plans, it was just launch the spears, and hope for the best. That's all that ran through Raynare's mind.

But it didn't work.

Each spear hit the flame wheel, and like the first one, it didn't get through. The fires broke down the light, and caused them to return to nothing at all. Raynare couldn't understand it, watching how her spears weren't working.

"Yuuma-chan…"

Asia heard Issei comment sadly, and lowered her own head dejectedly, not liking to see people in pain, whatever kind of pain Issei was in right now.

"FUCKING BUTCH PHENEX!"

Ravel felt tears prickling her eyes while Kuroka laughed to herself though Ravel didn't know she did, as Raynare's spear ended, hearing words like that from Raynare, made her feel complicated, and she hated it, sniffling in, and wiped her eyes of the tears that she held inside of her eyes right now.

"I'm sorry, but this is an order from the Queen. I won't be able to hold back. And don't call me a butch Phenex either."

Ravel said it strongly, and thrusted her hand outwards, her flame wheel scorching the ground as she fired them off, not even touching the ground, but being that strong that the ground slowly began melting from her power.

"Ooh shit!"

Raynare knew she wouldn't be able to take it, so she jumped to the side, avoiding the powerful blast of flames in the shame of the wheel, just in time. Ravel's blast broke apart everything that was in her path, melting it down into nothingness.

"It seems you dodged it, that's good."

Ravel praised, fixing her skirt, brushing it gently.

"Ooh Azazel-sama, help me! I'm scared, and under attack!" Raynare rolled on the ground, and hit her head on the floor. "Owwwww! My head hurts!" Raynare sobbed, putting a hand to her head, and felt the blood. "Geez! I'm bleeding! Make it stop!"

Raynare became frightened, and wanted to run away, but pain etched itself into her heart, making her feel like she was going to collapse at any moment, wanting to run away, to cry, and not die by the hands of the girl before her.

"I bet that hurt, but I can't have you continuing forward."

Raynare looked up, only to see a ball of fire to come for her. Crying, Raynare got to her feet, only for her body to be blown back by the flames, tearing her clothes off with her Phenex flames.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried out, flying up into the air. Her clothes continued to rip off, and Issei saw more and more of her body. She became exhausted, as he became excited. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful body and made a mental image of Raynare in his mind.

Ravel shot up more fire into the air, like a stream. It went over Raynare's flying body, and Ravel smiled to herself.

"Down."

With a swinging down of her arm, she forced her stream downwards, catching Raynare off guard, and forced her body downwards, smashing her against the ground.

"Gwaaah! Shit!"

Raynare coughed up some blood, Ravel wincing at the sight.

"Ooh sorry. Didn't mean too-"

"Bitch die!"

From the sky, Kalawarner made a sword of light and came down for Ravel, catching Ravel off guard.

She gasped, and looked upwards, ready to make a barrier to protect herself from the sword of light, however an orb of Senjutsu and Youjutsu flew above her, hitting the weapon Kalawarner had, breaking it apart.

"Holy shit, what's-"

"Only I can attack Ravel-chan nyaaa! That bitch is my personal punching bag nyaaa!"

Ravel sweatdropped, crying "No one can attack me! And I'm no one's punching bag!" but it was ignored, by pretty much everyone in the area.

Kuroka, having finished what she had done, made another orb, and threw it towards Kalawarner. The Fallen Angel panicked, creating a spear of light, throwing it in the direction of the orb, but it didn't do anything.

The spear broke apart from the sphere, and headed for her body. Kalawarner cried even more, and flew to the side, just in time to avoid the orb, dispersing into the air, and found herself on the verge of crying.

"Dodge this bitch nyaaa! Try this and this!"

Kuroka, having fun, shot off orbs of Senjutsu and Youjutsu again and again, slowly, only to have fun with Kalawarner. The girl used her whit to dodge the orbs, and brought out her light weapons, firing them at Kuroka.

Kuroka used her speed, and ability to use barriers to block the spears, continuing her assault on Kalawarner.

"Aaaah whore!"

Kalawarner yelled, as some spheres hit her.

She couldn't dodge all of them, and they hit her body. Each made her wince, and want to cry out, but she wouldn't show Kuroka the satisfaction, but it was satisfying all the same, seeing her wince was enough for Kuroka.

"Okay bitch, I've had enough now."

After about two minutes, Kuroka finished with just shooting half assed ones, and put her hands together. From her hand's together, a light shone. Slowly, she opened her hands, and a sphere of Senjutsu and Youjutsu was being created.

The Fallen Angel woman looked on wildly at the sight before her, and cried, shaking her head.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here!"

Kalawarner tried to move out of the way, but Kuroka winked, and moved her fingers in a cute manner, using her other hand to hold the sphere that had finished being made, twisting in her palm, and from the cute finger motion, the space around Kalawarner changed, tightening, constricting her movements.

"Using some of my space manipulation techniques, I can also seal movements like this nyaaa~"

Kalawarner fell into despair at the wink from Kuroka and watched helplessly, trying to move, as the sphere came for her body, hitting her in the centre of the chest. The colour of Kuroka's eyes changed at the powerful sphere, and fell to the ground wordlessly.

Kalawarner looked upwards towards the enemy, Raynare looking like she was about to die. Soon, Dohnaseek also fell onto the ground, on top of the Fallen Angels, beaten up by Valerie, said girl flying down and standing with the other peerage members, Koneko and Jeanne finishing off the enemies from before, and stood before the three Fallen Angels.

"Well, it seems like you have been beaten. I guess that means we have won, haven't we?"

Valerie spoke down to the Fallen Angels, but they couldn't speak, all frightened of what was going to happen.

"I say that we strip them, and murder them painfully nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out, speaking as if she wasn't speaking about murdering people, Koneko hitting her in the stomach, "Owww!" came from the elder Nekomata girl, Koneko giving her a cold stare for even suggesting what she did.

"…No, Zenki-senpai would want us to capture them."

"Agreed, I agree with Koneko-san."

Ravel showed her agreement, Jeanne winking.

"Ooh yeah, that's a good thing, isn't it? We should totally-"

"Shit, incoming!"

Kuroka looked up, and saw a giant spear of light descending from the sky. The barrier created by Kuroka was broken down, and the giant light spear impaled the ground, near the Fallen Angels, and exploded.

"Damn it! Ravel-san, Kuroka-san, get around Asia-san and Hyoudou-san to protect them! Everyone else, get to the pair I just mentioned, on the double!"

Ravel, Valerie, and Kuroka scrambled together on Valerie's spoken command towards Asia, where Koneko and Jeanne gathered as well as Issei, and created defensive barriers around all the others, saving them from the explosion, and then brought their hands upwards, unable to see the attack, but saw a hail of light spears shooting down from the sky.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Jeanne yelled as she looked on from the spears of light raining down.

"I don't know, but it senses quite a strong power is up there. A top class, Fallen Angel maybe?"

Koneko deduced, twitching her ears, her normal ears at that, sensing the best she could.

"A top class, does this mean that there are more things at work here than we thought?"

Ravel couldn't help but make the conclusion that it seemed like there was a Fallen Angel that was a top tier one being around.

Asia looked towards the Fallen Angels, and saw that there was a light surrounding them, a magical transportation circle, though she didn't know what type of magic she was, she guessed Fallen Angel since that's who they were.

"They are disappearing…"

She said quietly, showing Valerie what was going on.

" _Damn, a rescue mission for them, from a top Fallen Angel-san? It couldn't be Azazel-sama, Zenki-kun is…but, if it is then…who could be here to save them all of a sudden…n-no, we don't have time to think about it._ "

Valerie mused to herself as the light spears slowly stopped flowing, the girls taking down the barriers, and looked around, to see that there were some Stray Exorcists standing there, Kuroka rolling her eyes.

"Fuck sake, how many do these bastards have of these grunts nyaaa?"

Her question remained unanswered, as they each took out a light sword, some using Sacred Gears, and launched themselves forward without even a word, a means of distraction, Kuroka noticing, and Koneko too, that there was a single Fallen Angel in the sky, boosting an incredible amount of power, but flew away.

Valerie took a step forward, and directed to the others.

"Okay, we've got to-"

She was cut off when a green demonic power washed over the area where the Strays stood, like a sea of green before them, the girls knowing who it was, Issei on the other hand was surprised by the new power, becoming frazzled by what was going to happen.

Once the green demonic power died down, the girls all became happy when Zenki appeared before them, facing them with a confused expression on his face, putting a hand on his hip, his other hand running through his hair.

"Well, it seems that everyone has been having quite the experience. So, can anyone tell me what's going on right now?"

At that, Issei became nervous, and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Later on, Zenki, together with his peerage, and Issei, sat in the park. His peerage crowded around him, Koneko and Ravel sitting on his lap, Kuroka on his head in cat form, Asia, and Jeanne hugging his left arm, Valerie on the other side, hugging his arm. Mittelt was at his home, knowing where she was as he sealed her in the house himself for the time being, Gasper being terrified, but a single few words from Zenki relieved her of her worries.

Issei stared across at him, perplexed by the events that had happened to him, and now seeing how these girls clung to him, jealousy was always making itself known within the young mans eyes, and his own face as well.

"So, let me get this straight." Zenki began, looking at Issei and scolded him, his body language not being the usual look that he had. "You, went after a Fallen Angel, alone. Knowing she was a Fallen Angel, you still went after her alone, running after her."

"Yeah…"

"You asked this Fallen Angel questions, and clearly saw how she was getting agitated, yet didn't leave her alone and run in the opposite direction, because you kept pressing her for information, that clearly wasn't a good thing she wanted to talk about."

"That's right…"

"And then, she summoned a light spear, and practically told you to leave, and you still tried to corner her, despite the fact that you have no combat experience, have no idea what your Sacred Gear does, and you were alone, with no one knowing your location?"

"I-I…erm…"

"Even then, you endanger my peerage by your lack of understanding the situation, where they could've been hurt, or even worse? Is there anything you'd like to say for your actions before I pass my own judgment on your actions?"

"…"

Issei couldn't say anything else, looking at the eyes of Zenki, no emotion being there. He couldn't look anymore, feeling guilty, and put his eyes on the ground, not sure what was going to happen, or how Rias was going to take it when she finds out, already having heard how he should stay away from Fallen Angels.

Zenki eyed him up like a true King would, pondering what he should say to Issei, Issei himself looking like a deer caught in headlights, his entire being worried about what this green haired boy was going to do.

The others in the peerage looked shocked by how Zenki was so serious, but behind the cold words, each of them could easily see how worried he was for not only his own peerage, but Issei as well, and could understand why the coldness was coming in.

When Issei didn't say anything, Zenki released a sigh.

"Alright, it seems like you aren't going to say anything in your defence, so please listen to me." Issei lifted his head up from the floor, catching the eyes of Zenki. "I'm, quite disappointed in your actions to pursue a Fallen Angel, alone. Even wanting answers, you shouldn't have gone alone, it is too dangerous. You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse. You could've also endangered my peerages life, unsettled the balance between Fallen Angels, and Devils, the Three Factions could've been in jeopardy, and could've even resulted in a war if it wasn't stopped quickly. Do you understand my words?"

"Y-Yeah…I understand…"

Zenki looked hardly at Issei for a few more moments, then softened his gaze.

"But…" Hope returned to Issei as he peered at Zenki. "…sometimes, answers are needed, and others wouldn't understand. Rias-tan, would come down on you like a ton of bricks, she'd do these things because she's very…well, physical. She'd probably slap you."

"R-Really?"

Issei was afraid.

Not from Rias but from Zenki. If Rias slapped people, if Zenki did the same…then he'd be worried. He saw how he obliterated the Stray Exorcists and didn't want that to happen to him.

"Yes, she would. But I'm not going to lay a finger on you." Issei took a relaxing breath. "While you did want answers, it was the wrong way to go about it. Besides, going in alone isn't a good thing." Zenki looked at Asia, and placed a hand on her cheek, the girl smiling. "I used to think the same, and the consequences were dire. People can die, by your actions." Zenki smiled sadly, remembering what happened to Asia, then turned back to Issei. "You understand, chasing after the Fallen Angel was the wrong decision, but not for the reasons you think."

"Huh?"

Issei didn't understand, so Zenki cleared it up.

"You understand, this world isn't black and white. Wanting to understand things is a wonderful thing, but the reason why your action was wrong, was because, if that Fallen Angel had killed you, it could've caused repercussions for not only yourself, the obvious one being death, but for your Master, Rias-tan. She could be held accountable, for a potential war starting. That is why, Devils, and Fallen Angels generally don't mix with one another. Though, I'm not saying that they can't, because I am friends with one. I'm saying, the moment you saw her becoming agitated, you either needed to leave, or defuse the situation."

Issei could understand what Zenki was getting at, and he didn't want to cause Rias problems, not wanting to burden her for what she did for him, and continues doing for him, as well as being there for him, as Zenki and his peerage were as well.

"Right…I'm…I wanted her…to understand my feelings on the matter…I didn't think about it, I just acted, and I'm…"

"Don't apologize to me, please."

That caught Issei off guard, and had trouble responding.

Zenki gained a kind smile, looking at him with kindness.

"You're only starting out. I shouldn't expect you to not make mistakes. To make mistakes, is human, and Devil. Don't get me wrong, I have made mistakes before in my life too…Dildodora…but, learning is what makes it better. Answers, will come to you, eventually. You'll find out, why this girl didn't kill you. In time, she'll come to realize herself, and what she could do and why she did what she did. Besides, you're apart of a peerage now, a team."

"A team…"

Zenki nodded, and held up three fingers, missing Gasper since Issei didn't know about her yet.

"Rias-tan, Akeno-tan, and Yuuto-tan, are your comrades, don't you see? That's, what they are to you, Hyoudou-san. And even then, if Rias-tan didn't agree, there will be other ways around it. Like, me and my peerage, we'd happily help you out."

Issei's eyes lit up, looking towards Zenki with an unsure face.

"Y-You'd help me?"

The disbelief in his voice was quite evident, Zenki nodding his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well of course I would. We're classmates, and nothing happened this time. You didn't get hurt, and neither did my peerage. Actually, I'm proud of my cute peerage, coming to your aid, and you Valerie-tan, I heard you took command very well, I'm pleased. Everything you all did today was a very good thing, I'm proud to call you my peerage."

The girls in Zenki's peerage all gained red faces, Valerie especially held admiration for Zenki, enjoying his praise of her. In fact, each girl looked like they were going to reach new pleasure levels at the kindness he displayed for them.

Zenki then turned back to Issei.

"Hyoudou-san, I won't be telling Rias-tan of what happened."

At his decision, the peerage wasn't surprised, but Issei was immensely.

"Y-You won't?"

Zenki nodded, and explained.

"It was an isolated incident, and if she asks, I'll say that I was there as well, so you won't be in trouble with her."

"Why would you do that?"

As he asked that, Zenki felt Koneko rubbing her head against his chest, looking for affection, Ravel doing the same. They found it when Zenki rubbed their heads slowly, enjoying the feeling of their hair in his hands, soft, and silky smooth.

"Because, there's no reason to say anything. I'm, not going to say anything to Rias-tan. This time, it was just an isolated incident, there's nothing that needs to be reported to Rias-tan. It was a good thing my peerage located you, not Rias-tans or Sona-tans. We'll leave it between us this time, Hyoudou-san. But next time, I will have to tell Rias-tan, so please try and use better judgement in the future."

Like a true and kind King, Zenki told Issei what was what. He was concerned for Issei, seeing how he followed his heart, and not his head, and while that was a good quality, Zenki also knew that it could be disastrous, and didn't want anything to happen to him, not ever.

"I-I understand…t-thanks for not telling Buchou…"

Hearing that, Zenki adopted a smile.

"That's very good. Since it is getting late for school, I don't see the point in going now."

"Zenki-chan! We still have the club to do!"

Kuroka announced, Zenki chuckling, nodding his head.

"Yes, I remember, and we'll be there for that. Though since school doesn't finish for a few more hours, I thought that we could have a little respite or something, were we have a fun day to ourselves, relaxing our bodies and such. Why don't we hit the arcade for a little bit?"

[YAY!]

The peerage was all for it, and each stood up, going towards the arcade. Asia, and Jeanne went together. Valerie chatted with the kitten Kuroka, Ravel and Koneko sharing a mutual understanding with one another.

Zenki looked towards Issei, and moved closer.

"Are you coming as well?"

"E-Eh…erm, sure…but Yuuma-chan…is…"

Zenki bent down, so he was level with the sitting down Issei, facing him seriously.

"In time, you'll find out. And that time, isn't now. You, cannot defend yourself. Right now, going towards Yuuma-san, this girl, wouldn't be a good idea, and right now, it would be difficult for me to do, with various reasons. For now, all you can do is wait, become stronger. I'm sure the opportunity to speak with this Yuuma-san will come again, and when it does, you'll be able to have a talk about why she did what she did, and why she wanted to hurt you then. For what it is worth, my peerage told me that it looked like she was confused and angry, so maybe it didn't have anything to do with you, and she has some inner conflict going on."

"You think?"

The hope in his voice was quite telling of how Issei felt about Raynare, Zenki not wanting to crush his hopes, shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see. So, come along, Hyoudou-san."

"Sure…"

Issei stood up, and together, they walked to follow the peerage.

As they walked however, Issei had a question that lingered in his head, expressing it to Zenki with doubt.

"S-So, all of those girls…are in your…that peerage thing, yes?"

"Yes, that's right…" He saw Issei's eyes widened, almost in terror. "…what is it?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Issei screeched, pointing directly at Zenki. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You gained all those girls in your peerage!? A-Are they apart of your harem or something!? That's it, isn't it!? Damn handsome! I see it now! You've turned your peerage into a harem! I don't know whether to marvel you, or condemn you, damn Shota Prince!"

Zenki chuckled at the freaking out session that Issei was doing.

"I don't consider them as that, but they think they are, and I do love each of them dearly, so I guess that they are. Each of them have had a hard life, and have come to my peerage, giving them a home, a place where they can relax and don't even have to worry about second looks from people for their pasts. They, each and everyone of them, I love very much, and couldn't part with them."

Zenki answered honestly, and disappeared into the sea of his peerage, Issei still following after them, wanting to know what was going on with Raynare, wishing that she and he could speak together, at least so he could have answers.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Ophis has reappeared in the story, and even wants to have a sexual relationship with Zenki, just who has been influencing her? Mittelt has to stay with Zenki on Azazel's orders, you know he's loving that! Valerie took charge this chapter of the peerage, and saved Issei from a confused, and angry Raynare! She showed that she is perfectly capable of leading the peerage in Zenki's place, and will be doing that in the future. But someone else showed up…I'm sure most can deduce who that was. Well, with nothing else to say, it is time to end it here, and see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, I'm glad that it did!**

 **hellspam; Thanks, glad you liked it! Indeed, they have quite the interesting relationship between each other. Don't worry about Issei, things are gonna get better from hereon out, I promise. Exactly, it was to show, despite sometimes petty squabbling, they really do know how to work together, with or without Zenki, and when with Zenki, they are quite the strong team. That's how Issei is, he believes Zenki has already achieved his dream, and he sort of has, though that wasn't really Zenki's idea of when he did build his peerage. Yeah, those would be quite interesting to see, wouldn't it? Valerie and Akeno will be having, quite the few verbal back and forth. That would be quite funny to see!**

 **TitanEmperor; I know right now, Mittelt does seem quite the odd one out, but when it comes to what I have planned for her, it is going to be quite, a character development. But thank you! I'm overjoyed that you liked it!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Ophis is quite funny with her quirks. He indeed does, but it isn't like she'd really be able to hurt him, physically or mentally, or heck, even emotionally. Raynare's conflict is going to be something that allows her to grow as a character, and what I have set up for her later. Cool suggestions!**

 **JLOC; Aah, it's always nice to hear that, so thank you very much!**

 **BlueBlade87; First of all, thanks! As for that, well, you'd have to ask him, it does seem like suicide, doesn't it? That's good, I hope you continue doing great stories! Hmmm, I guess whichever you could write for the most would be the best one for you, right?**

 **ShadowKing042; Sorry, Mittelt is there to stay. Kunou, she'll be, around Ravel's size I'd say. Le Fay is gonna be in his peerage, though, since I've got ideas for future ideas with her there.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Indeed, he's catching up with Ophis, and she's being a little sneaky in her eyes. Zenki's got a few Loli's, huh. But also some developed girls too, a good mixture I'd say. She pretty much does, yeah. I'm glad that you do, he cares for each and everyone of them, and I personally think that even if he wasn't, after everything he's done for the individual girls, he's gonna be quite the girl attractor, the Dragon aspect just helps XD. Eeh, I don't know how Zenki would give Issei that. You're right there, he does see Azazel as something like that. He wouldn't come out and say it, since it would be disrespectful, but he does share things in common with Azazel, and does look up to him as a fellow scientist, and maybe even as a father figure.**

 **Legend3881; Yeah, Ravel is his childhood friend. He's known her practically all of his life, which will come into play later on.**

 **RangerElk76; Rise of him indeed! Yandere Ophis...she was yandere? Huh, I didn't think she was. Raynare, in this, has been going through quite a lot, and it is building to a good payoff later down in the story. It is going to be fun to do, I can say that for certain. Don't worry about Ravel, she's going to get her own back, very soon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I'm glad that you're glad! It indeed was shown Ophis is being influenced...by something. I suppose in a small way, it is, but it has been four years, so most can presume that Zenki has done things for Ophis that haven't even been stated, just yet. Mittelt really is going to be quite the loose canon isn't she? But she'll come around, eventually. Well...I think that at least one of them is going to be happy. Yup, that's apart of an upcoming arc I have planned. Valerie is growing as a character, showing that despite her somewhat timid at times nature, she is a fiery girl, and doesn't take crap from anyone.**

 **Guest 1; Poor Mittelt indeed, but she'll get better. Ophis is quite innocent, and just wants to be in a sexual manner with Zenki, even if she doesn't really understand what that means, she soon will learn. Mehehehe, yeah, who's he going to meet there I wonder~? She might already know about it, you never know with Vali. That would be pretty good, thanks for the suggestion! Here's next time lol.**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, he did become quite a good character from the bastard he began with, that's why I like him as a character, and how he changed, yet still kept the core reason why I love him as a character. 18 indeed is a very attractive woman, I'd be with her anyway. Yeah, maybe because it might be difficult or something? Or they don't like the idea of it, or something. And yeah, I don't think she needs a mate either, though she might be having kids with Zenki at the conclusion of this. Those kids would be the strongest children he would have, considering the parents. Yup, I do know indeed haha! Thanks for the recommendation, I will have to give it a look over. They were holding back either due to being cautious, being bored like Kuroka, or being curious about what was going on. While that would've been funny, and I did consider something like that, I thought that it would show that unlike Rias, Zenki genuinely does understand where Issei is coming from, and can sympathize with his plight. He does have thoughts about them from time to time. Yeah, maybe in a future fic she could be a Bishop, or even a few Pawn's, or mutated Pawn or something. Yeah, that does sound cool! Here's the next update!** **Actually, I was going for the gross type factor, to show that Ophis isn't really great with being appropriate. In my mind at least, it just seemed like something Ophis would do. That's the thing, isn't it? The snake is going to be relevant later on. Whether it is power, tracking snake, or something else entirely, don't forget about the snake, it is going to be something important, even if it didn't seem like it.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **dragonsayianblue; I'm happy you liked it! Yeah, poor Ravel, but she's going to get her own back, sooner or later. Ophis and Zenki have quite the fun interactions, and quite weird as well. She better not mess up, or Azazel might be unhappy with her. Yup, they'll be going to Kyoto very soon. It very well could be, but don't forget that he's going for something else as well. Kyoto really is going to be quite the fun and exciting time. Yeah, it kinda would make sense, at least they'd be especially mentioned.**

 **Skull Flame; Ophis time! She came and wanted to get it on, then left! More on her later on. Mittelt is quite the unique girl, and might be argumentative girl at first, but in time, she'll come into her own, and know what she needs to do. Vali is quite possessive, but that's because she really does care for him, as it will be shown in future chapters. Exactly, that's why Zenki said what he said, not to be mean, but to keep Issei safe. Thanks, glad you liked them, I put in quite a bit of effort on my battle scenes, as do I on all of my scenes. Raynare and Kalawarner care a little bit, Dohnaseek really doesn't at all. Hmmm, someone else did...but who is it? It will be revealed...within a few lines of this chapter. And thank you!**

 **nipunkhan823; Adding Mittelt to the peerage huh, could be interesting, I guess. I'll have to give it a think over, maybe I'll have a little poll about it.**

 **ClyxicRyse; Thanks, glad you liked it. Yeah, I still am, that should be out soon.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that does sound great to me! Thanks for the suggestions! I like the idea of him going out alone, and not relying on others like the Devils, or anything, and will become his own strong powerful person.**

 **TexasTank; No worries, she's going to be shown quite soon, and it is going to be, interesting.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Ophis and Zenki are quite close with one another. They have a unique bond. Well, Ophis is quite the unique person, and would do something like that. It's Koneko's special power that can sense anything that has touched the lap that she owns. Raynare is going through, quite a few difficult things in her life. Thanks, glad that you liked it! And yeah, it shows Valerie in a different setting, where she is in charge, and shows how capable she really is.**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, well they weren't really broken up anyway. It was just a thing that happened, and Ophis understood, and took him at his word that he'd make it up to her. Well, it is going to do, something. What that something is, will be revealed in the future. Hehe, I'm sure most know who that was, I really didn't disguise it all that well. Vali and her...weird love, it is going to be, something to tell about, isn't it? Yup, that's how it is! Valerie really has come to her own, and can stand beside Zenki as his second in command.**

 **Guest 3; It is all apart of Kuroka's master plan after all~ She'd do that just for the hell of it.**

 **AlphaOmega; He'll notice it, eventually. For now, he will remain clueless. What makes you think it has anything to do with power? It could be something completely different hehe~ That's a very good question, where does Ophis learn these things? It is going to be, quite the fun thing to learn about. That's how Vali rolls, sort of hehe. She really likes that part of his body, huh. Poor Mittelt, she's really going through the ringer, isn't she? Indeed, it is a very well oiled machine, with or without Zenki, though there will be fights in the future with the entire peerage happening. Valerie has quite a few moments coming up where it shows how she is with her Queen duties. I think the answer to that will be revealed, pretty much at the first part of the chapter. I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **JamesFreki; Well, thanks for the advice.**

 **Anonymous; I don't really know who that is. I think she is from a mythology, but if she's from an anime series or something, I don't know. Irina is gonna be his Knight, for quite a few reasons I have been thinking of. I'm actually considering Mittelt, maybe having a poll or vote or something about it. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **ShadeAkami; That's how Ophis rolls, I guess. She's always a little quirky. That, will be revealed at a later time. It could be a little while, or it could be a lot later, but don't forget that scene, it is going to be important later on. Well, all of the fights I write are actually important, whether it is shown right away, or later down the road, but still important none the less, so I wouldn't recommend that, but to each their own. Well, to answer that, it is because if I did it just like that, then I personally would find it just dull, boring. And a fight, can tell a lot about a character that isn't stated in other ways. As it was stated, and shown, Kuroka really wasn't that interested in the fight, and even said to Kalawarner she was bored, and beat her instantly, she just wanted to play around with the Fallen Angel. If she wanted to be really interested in fighting, she could've wiped them out, but Kuroka just didn't really care to do that. Valerie was trying to assess what was going on, why they were attacking, and if they had anything hidden up their sleeves. While I agree with the poison mist, the fact that she didn't expect him right away was what happened, and she had to protect the likes of Asia and Issei, plus he ran away before anything could occur. Also, Kokabiel has been shown to deflect a Rias powered by Issei's boosted gear Power of Destruction, and he said that it was a power of an Ultimate Class, and even said a little bit more would've been a Maou level, that's straight from the LN of vol three. Of course, that could be just shown as Kokabiel just trying to hype himself up for when he just tanks it, with one hand, but he also could've been serious, to a degree, or it could've been an error in translation, though I think it was the same in the anime as well in both sub and dub. So power scaling in DXD is, kinda difficult to pin down some of the time. And to use the scene you talked about. Once Issei gained Balance Breaker, he suddenly cannot be touched by Kuroka who basically had them all on their hands and knees just a little bit before, but later has his armour stripped by people who are said to be Ultimate Class as well. So, I hope that cleared everything up. Hope it didn't come off as me being rude or anything, just stating my own thoughts, and people can agree or disagree with them, it's their right after all.**

 **AndroSid93; Hehe, Ophis really is becoming quite the strange girl, huh. Valerie really is growing as a character, as a leader, as a subleader, and as someone that can stand beside Zenki once he goes into Rating Games for real. Yeah, if everything goes to plan, it should be up every Tuesday, that's what I aim for anyway. Though that chapter will have them heading to Kyoto, not arriving, the chapter after will have them arriving. Yup, here's the next update!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New goals, Zombie's and the learning curve!**

"You're all stupid." A cloaked man said to the three Fallen Angels before him, the three of them looking like they were going through something quite difficult. "You think, that you're able to do something like that? I don't think so. You're useless, you couldn't even do your jobs right, and I had to save your lives."

"We're sorry…"

Raynare apologized weakly, only to receive a slap across the face by the cloaked man, making Kalawarner wince, while Dohnaseek looked quite happy with Raynare being hit like she did, but then stopped when he felt the eyes of the man before each of them.

"You're supposed to be the leader of this group, Raynare. But all you've managed to do is nearly get killed, because of your insufferable attitude, your complete disregard for your mission, and your even impending relationship with Hyoudou Issei! Don't you even know what's going on right now you stupid woman!?"

Raynare's eyes went to the ground, feeling like she was going to die from the eyes of the man before her. This person clearly was enthralling, yet disturbingly scary at the same time. Raynare knew that one of two things were going to happen, either she was going to die or live, and right now, it looked like she was going to die.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…b-but, I don't have a relationship with Hyoudou. That's all who he is, just someone that I didn't kill…I didn't mean to, I just was conflicted, b-but it won't happen again. I promise for Azazel-sama and-"

"Hah! Azazel! That's rich!" The cloaked man guffawed. "Azazel, has put out a word for your capture, all of you." The three gasped, shocked that Azazel would do that. "That's right, Azazel has heard of what you've done, and he is cross with each and everyone of you. Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Raynare, you three are in hot shit, and there's very few ways to get out."

Kalawarner bowed her head to the person before her, trying to control the trembling that was wrecking her body.

"B-But, if Azazel-sama has put out a warrant to our arrest, we won't be able to stay hidden for long. We'll be captured, and then we'll have to surrender our lives to Azazel-sama…maybe after everything that has happened, it would be better if we did do something like that."

Raynare and Dohnaseek couldn't disagree. Right now, they didn't have a choice but to agree.

"S-She's right, Azazel-sama is going to come for us and punish us. We even allowed Mittelt to die for our own…for his own amusement."

Raynare shot her glare towards Dohnaseek, he didn't look interested in the slightest by the way that she looked right now. Though, it didn't matter to Dohnaseek, he was cowering from the figure that was before her.

The cloaked man laughed a little loudly.

"Mittelt isn't dead."

The news, came as a pure shock to all of them, since they believed that Mittelt had been killed by Zenki, or someone else from his peerage, since they couldn't know how to handle something like that right now.

"W-What do you mean…?"

Dohnaseek was in a shocked way, even Raynare and Kalawarner didn't know what was going on right now.

The man continued to laugh at the three Fallen Angels, finding it amusing for what was going on with the people before him.

"Mittelt has been captured by Zenki Astaroth." The news stunned the three. "She has been placed in his custody for the moment. Isn't that funny? She's been captured by the Devils, and who knows what's happening to her right now. She might even be crying right now, and we don't even know what's going on with her. You all left your fellow Fallen Angel to her death, and now she won't ever be able to recover ever again. Sorry, but you've all messed up in a huge way. Can't you even think for a single moment?"

The three Fallen Angels once again felt like shit.

Everything they do, seemed to mess with everyone around them, and they didn't even know what was going to happen with them. They, didn't even know if they were going to be alive for much longer after everything they've done.

However, a single light shined upon them.

"However, there is a way for you to redeem yourself and your actions."

"We can!?"

Kalawarner was the most excited, wanting to be redeemed for their actions.

"Please, we'll do anything! We will do anything to get out of here!"

Raynare pleaded, putting her hands together like she was praying.

Dohnaseek remained silent, but he also wanted to know what was going to happen as well.

Each of them looked very concerned, and hoped that the cloaked man did have the answers for each of them.

"That's right." The cloaked man clapped his hands together. "We've got things that we need to discuss, but remember, the other person you are here to observe?" The three nodded. "Well, Azazel told me personally that if you remove that persons Sacred Gear, then you'll be able to return to the Grigori as hero's."

Light and hope returned to Raynare's, Kalawarner's, and even Dohnaseek's eyes. Each of them were very happy about it right now, they wanted to have fun together with everyone again at the Grigori, and they didn't want to die. That, wasn't something that they wanted to do.

The cloaked man folded his arms, and grinned from ear to ear, though the cloak hid his smile from the others.

"Right now, with Zenki Astaroth being inside of the town, it would be impossible for you three to do this. But, I have knowledge that he'll be leaving in a few days, therefore it is going to give you time to truly get that Sacred Gear from her."

Raynare wasn't sure about it, having mixed feelings. On one hand, she thought about Issei, and what happened during the time they had met one another again, and how she lost her shit again with him, wishing that it didn't happen. Yet, she couldn't even begin to imagine killing someone else for their Sacred Gear, mostly afraid of Zenki Astaroth.

Kalawarner was torn between doing it because she didn't want to die, yet taking someone's life didn't sound like something Azazel would want from them, since they were, in theory, already in trouble for doing what this man wants them to do again. She didn't know how two wrongs, made it alright.

Dohnaseek on the other hand, he was all for it, he didn't see a problem where he wouldn't have to kill these people off. Whoever it was, was just another person, and that didn't matter to him, really, if at all.

"When the time is right, I will contact you. Until then, keep your fucking asses out of this town and stay away from Zenki and the others. They, will destroy you. They went easy on you just before. If they fought truly, and surely, they'd be able to wipe you off the face of the earth. Sorry, but that's how it is. For now, it is time for you to stay low, until I give the orders, is that clear?"

[Yes sir!]

Hearing the agreement from the others, the cloaked man turned away, and began moving slowly towards the door.

"Also, Dohnaseek is now in charge."

Raynare's mind was blown away with such a shocking twist.

"B-But, why is Dohnaseek-"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Raynare! Don't speak out of term again!"

Raynare flinched at the tone, wincing and looked downwards at the ground, nodding her head ever so slightly.

The man didn't even have to turn to know that she obeyed him.

"Good, Raynare. While you're not so bad as a leader, Dohnaseek has more potential. He's strong, charismatic, and has vision. Don't be concerned though, Azazel will still love you if you follow Dohnaseek. Just do this, and Azazel will accept you with open arms again. Isn't that a good thing Raynare?"

"Y-Yes…"

Raynare's submissive tone almost broke her mentally.

She didn't want to be submissive by the second. But right now, she didn't have a choice.

The man continued to walk away, until he was outside of the Church that the Fallen Angels had procured for themselves.

A sadistic grin worked itself onto the mans disgusting face.

" _Idiots. If they die or not is little consequence to me. This will be purely amusing, to see the Devils in this town kill the pathetic shit's. God, this is great! If I watch this, then I'm going to be able to enjoy my own life by watching these idiots fall into despair! I'll enjoy watching them bleed to death! Goodbye Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. Enjoy your slow, and painful deaths. I'd just leak the information to Zenki Astaroth, but I want to see a struggle between them and the Devils. If Zenki comes, he'd wipe them out without a trouble. But Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri might have a little bit of a problem with these people._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, the mans back sprouted ten darkness wings, a Fallen Angel of the highest degree type of wings, spreading them far and wide, almost making them look like everlasting darkness, like the mans evil heart.

* * *

Within a certain area of Zenki's house, his peerage were all there, having a training session. Since Zenki thought that at least once a week it would be good if they all trained together, that's what they were doing together right now.

Zenki and Jeanne were fighting together, to train Jeanne's speed up, which was already impressive. Kuroka and Koneko were mediating together, training on their Senjutsu. Ravel and Asia were together with Valerie, talking about various magical stuff.

Zenki and Jeanne usually trained together, as well as Koneko since she was a physical person, but today, Kuroka wanted to help Koneko with her Senjutsu training. Ravel, Asia, and Valerie usually did train together. Since Ravel was a support type fighter, she always is looking for ways to use her Phenex abilities to aid in a fight. Asia, she was also a supporter in a fight, so she worked on a way to use her Twilight Healing abilities from afar, as opposed to being up close so she didn't always have to be in line of an attack. Valerie, she usually tried to gain better control over her Sacred Gear, but it was difficult for her to do so.

And even though it was training, Zenki and the others enjoyed doing it, so they could become stronger, more willing to do it so they would be able to become stronger and be able to protect one another. That's, what they liked doing.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Take this!"

Jeanne summoned a flame sword to her hand, and swung it for Zenki within the training room of the house that Zenki and his peerage lived.

Her sword almost made contact with Zenki, but he used a demonic powered barrier, stopping the sword from making contact with him, and because of his power, the sword shattered in her hand, blowing away in the slight breeze.

"I'm not giving up yet Zenki-chan!"

Jeanne stuck both of her hands outwards, and made two holy swords. One was a lightning sword, and the other was a water sword, that both looked quite dangerous to normal Devils. In fact, it looked dangerous to most Devils that would see them.

"That's a pretty bold move Jeanne-tan! But that's okay, come at me!"

Zenki got into a fighting position, his shirt not being there at all.

"Okay! Watery-chan! Lightning-chan! Let's get together, and rock this world my holy babies!"

Jeanne rushed forward with the blades, swinging the watery blade forward, and released a glob of water, enhanced with the power of the Knight aiding it, shooting it off like a bullet. Zenki watched on as Jeanne spun her lightning sword and stuck her lightning sword outwards, releasing a bolt of lightning, which mixed with the water orb heading for Zenki, making a sphere of water and lightning, the pair mixing perfectly, and added with the holy power leaking from the holy sword, made this attack a very strong movement from Jeanne, being pretty intelligent to come from Jeanne.

Zenki watched on as the attack headed for him. While he could take control of the attack, Zenki decided to face it head on, gathering demonic power within his hand. The grade of the demonic power couldn't be beaten by how it swirled around his hand, the strength of the demonic power being higher than usual.

"Hah!"

With a grunt, Zenki released the demonic power, which took the appearance of a green orb. As he sailed through the air, it grew bigger, being drawn out of its power from Zenki's own control over his already impressive demonic power.

"Ku! Powerful!"

Jeanne noted as Zenki's demonic power clashed together with the orb of water and lightning, violently pushing against the other one.

They struggled in the air for a few moments, before cancelling one another out, creating a wall of smoke between Zenki and Jeanne.

"Hah!"

Zenki saw just in time a holy sword had been launched through the smoke, heading straight for his body. Fortunately, he did catch it in time, and moved his head to the side, missing the sword coming for him, only for him to be slightly surprised when Jeanne appeared before him, having her twin blades at the ready to slash down from the right.

"Try this Zenki-chan!"

With a warm smile, Jeanne swung the blades down intending to cut down Zenki…but he made a barrier of demonic power, blocking the swords just in time. With a heavy step on the ground, breaking it apart, Zenki tightened his fist, and threw it at Jeanne's body, breaking through his own barrier.

"Have this Jeanne-tan!"

Jeanne gasped, and went to retract her body, but she couldn't do it in time, so she crossed her blades over her chest. Zenki's fist unfortunately smashed through Jeanne's sword, and hit her in the stomach, Zenki dilaing down the power so he didn't truly hurt her, and punched her, blowing her body away.

"Gwaaah!"

She spat out bile as she skidded across the ground, coming to a stop.

Zenki looked on as Jeanne took in heavy breaths, trying to collect herself.

"Jeanne-tan, do you want to stop now?"

He offered as he stretched his own body, hearing a small cracking from his knuckles. Jeanne looked up towards him, shaking her head resolutely, not wanting to stop the fight now, she wouldn't stop the fight now, she needed to continue onwards.

"I won't stop yet, Zenki-chan!"

Though she was feeling tired, she took to her feet again, and summoned a sword to her hand. The sword gathered around it a dangerous looking wind to it. The sword was a green colour, like Zenki's hair colour, he had to wonder if she used him as an example for what the sword would look like.

"Alright, then. Let's continue."

Seeing how she didn't want to stop, and how ready she was, he didn't deter her for stopping and nodded his head, readying himself with his hands, and his eyes turned to slight slits, Zenki tapping somewhat into his Dragon powers.

Though he has far from mastered them, he had grown to a place where he was able to breathe a certain amount of flames from his mouth, the blue and yellow flames that he could use, but not to the extent that he could if he entered Dragon mode.

"Here we go then!"

Jeanne took her sword, and waved it like a fan, releasing dangerous cutting winds, cutting apart the ground that was below her. Zenki barely could see the winds that was coming for him, so he breathed a little bit out, yellow flames coming from his mouth, the freezing flames at that.

"Freeze!"

He breathed out a gust of yellow flames, and froze the winds that came for him, turning the area before him into a line, many lines, of frozen winds.

Jeanne wasn't deterred though, and rushed forward through the yellow frozen winds, using them as stepping stones, and took her body like a bullet, shooting it off towards Zenki. Her eyes shone brightly as she crossed the distance, swinging down with both of her hands.

"Hah!"

Zenki placed his hand outwards, and made a barrier, blocking the sword. But Jeanne controlled the winds, and made them go above his shield, and like a homing beacon, the wind blast went towards Zenki's body.

"I'll freeze it!"

Zenki looked upwards, and gathered yellow flames in his mouth. Just before the winds were about to touch him, he breathed out a yellow flamed coldness that froze the winds above him, freezing them all the way to her sword.

Jeanne looked as her sword was frozen, gasping at the sight. Knowing she wouldn't be able to use it, she dropped the sword as the ice crept up the sword, towards her hand, discarding it, and put her hand outwards, making a flame sword.

"Burn!"

Jeanne swung heartily for the ice before her, the frozen sword, and smashed it apart with her flames, and carried on towards the barrier that Zenki still had up. The sword clashed with the barrier, which broke upon impact of touching Zenki's barrier, the barrier being reinforced with some if his demonic energies.

"Sorry Jeanne-tan, but I won't be losing now!"

Dropping the barrier, Zenki shot for Jeanne's body with his fist leaked backwards.

Jeanne gasped, and jumped backwards, placing a hand on the ground.

"Bloom!"

With that command, Jeanne made swords spring out of the earth, like flowers blooming, and made them go for Zenki like a barrage of swords.

"I see! That's a good move Jeanne-tan, but I won't lose now!"

Zenki tightened his eyes, and then took in a deep breath. Flames of blue appeared around his mouth, circulating the back of his throat, turning his attention towards the swords that were going towards him.

"N-No Zenki-chan! You can't!"

The girl became a little worried, and saw that Jeanne's swords were blasted away by the blue flames. She watched the sea of flames appearing before her, breaking one after the other of her blades.

"Here!"

Like a bullet, Zenki shot through the flames, and appeared before Jeanne, his fist drawn back.

"N-No! Don't!"

Jeanne gasped, and went to raise her sword in defence, but Zenki's fist went for her face, scaring Jeanne even more…

"Okay, that's the end."

Zenki stopped his fist just before hitting her face, the area behind her being blown away by the speed of his fist, releasing a blast of wind, and broke apart the ground behind her, not touching even Jeanne's body, or face.

Jeanne blinked once or twice, and then her face turned downwards in self pity.

"Grrr! Darn it! I can't even reach it!"

Jeanne complained as she sat on the ground, looking as if she was going to give up.

Zenki walked over towards her, and sat down, facing her.

"You don't need to get so frustrated, you know? It will happen for you."

Jeanne pouted, looking at the ground as her eyes moistened slightly.

"I've been trying for ages now, and I can't even awaken Balance Breaker. Why? Why is that Zenki-chan? Changing is what is supposed to happen, so why can't I become stronger now and be able to awaken that state? I'm ready to become strong already."

Zenki could understand her frustrations, as even he could understand wanting to gain power as fast as he could, even if he did have power now, he worked all his life for his power, not relying on talent, he trained his best, and for someone like Jeanne who does the same, it was clearly frustrating her to the point where she wasn't able to get anything that she wanted.

"Jeanne-tan, attaining new levels of power isn't just going to happen. And Balance Breaker is usually to do with different types of situations. Training can awaken it, but there's also thoughts, and feelings involved. That's how Sacred Gear's grow together with people like yourself. Someone who loves life, I'm sure you'll be able to awaken a truly strong Balance Breaker when the time is right. Until then, don't worry so much about it."

Jeanne knew he was trying to be kind, but she still felt saddened by the fact that she wasn't able to attain Balance Breaker.

"I try my best Zenki-chan, each time. I fight you, and get closer to winning, but each time that I do, the Sacred Gear doesn't respond to my feelings of becoming stronger and wanting to have my Balance Breaker to be known. I want to protect you, as your Knight, and protect Asia-chan, but if I can't reach Balance Breaker, what kind of girl would I be then? I wouldn't even be a Knight, I wouldn't be anything but useless…"

Zenki budged closer to Jeanne, and wrapped his arms around her. As he did, Jeanne smiled childlike, and hugged him back, enjoying the full hugging effect that she was feeling right now from the pair of them.

"Jeanne-tan, there's no rush to it. Everything takes time, and when you need it, Balance Breaker will come. For now though, you're the best Knight that I could hope for. Your speed is amazing, it is vastly superior to most Knights that I know, and I'd argue it is a little faster than Rias-tans Knight. But I can't be sure just yet. Even then, you've got lots of different unique aspects to you that will be able to make it so that you'll gain strength everyday. Your Sacred Gear is getting stronger everyday, it's taking more effort on my part to break apart the swords you made. At first, I could snap them like twigs, but now, I have to put in more and more effort, that's the best thing Jeanne-tan. Sacred Gears grow with the user, and as you grow, so will your Sacred Gear, you'll become amazing together, I promise you. I wouldn't just say it because you're my peerage member. I'm being genuine right now, Jeanne-tan. You're my Knight, and you're amazing. That's all there is too it."

Jeanne's eyes moistened at his loving words, and made her feel like she was going to burst into tears. He knew what to say to her, and that's what she liked about it. That's what she loved about Zenki, how he was always able to make her feel better, no matter how she was feeling.

"Zenki-chan…you think I will attain Balance Breaker in the future?"

The worries from her voice made Zenki be able to connect with her deeper than usual, and gave her a comforting smile.

"With your personality, Jeanne-tan, I'm sure that you're going to attain Balance Breaker sooner or later. That's how it is, Jeanne-tan. I'm sure that you're going to attain one like no other one. Yeah, I can see Jeanne-tan achieving an amazing one."

"Yeah!" Jeanne cheered, regaining some of her usual peppiness. "I'd love to have one like a Dragon or something! Maybe like when Zenki-chan goes into that Dragon huge form of his, I'd love to have something like that!"

"Yeah…something like that would be pretty cool."

He muttered, Jeanne tilting her head to the left.

"Zenki-chan still can't control that form, can he?"

The green haired boy gave a single nod of his head.

"That's right, I can't control it just yet."

He sighed out, wishing that he could, but each time he tried, he wasn't able to stop from losing his mind, mindlessly. He'd always go into a weird rage and wouldn't be able to come out of it. He could go into the form, if he was desperate enough, but controlling it was far beyond him at this point in time for now.

"Ooh Zenki-chan, it is okay, you know?"

"I know. It's frustrating that I have a power that I can't control. I can summon the flames from my Kaa-chan, but it isn't to a level where they'd be able to compete with her. And it is a wild type of power to control, I don't like using it out of training like this, as it could turn against me. But maybe I can get help training with that in the future…"

"Exactly! That's the best thing to do Zenki-chan! For now, we've got to become even stronger than we are now!"

Zenki smiled at her, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, should we go and see what the magical team are doing?"

"Okay!"

The pair stood up, and walked over to the other group.

As they walked, Zenki and Jeanne held hands, thinking about what they should progress too in the future. Jeanne thought about her Balance Breaker, and how she'd achieve it, Zenki was thinking about his own Dragon powers, and if he'd ever be able to unleash them when he was strong enough.

The pair had obstacle that they needed to overcome, but neither were sure on how they'd be able to do something like that. Jeanne wished she could reach Balance Breaker, and Zenki wished to attain control over his Dragon powers, but they didn't know how.

When reaching the place the magic users were, Zenki witnessed Kuroka, and Koneko sitting together, having their legs crossed, and their eyes closed, gathering life energy around them, which allowed the area around them to feel, genuinely better, and loving as opposed to being quite drab and dirty as the training field was.

Asia and Ravel were talking about magical support, as that was their main job in the peerage. While Ravel was quite strong for her age, being on a league above her brother, Zenki thought, she suited the support role the best, and she accepted that. Even Asia accepted she was more suited to support than anything else, as she was the healer of the group.

Valerie was nearby, and she had one cup out, hovering over a recently deceased rabbit, trying to revive it and not hear the voices of the other side. Even with the bracelet Azazel devised for her, using the Sacred Gear was quite difficult, as Valerie had a hard time using it to revive the dead, without them coming back as…wrong, as in, they wouldn't be them anymore.

"Zenki-san!"

Asia noticed Zenki immediately, and went over to his side while hugging onto his side, giving him a kiss on the cheek which he returned, Ravel following suit and did the same action, kissing Zenki on the cheek while blushing, Zenki giving her cheek a kiss on the cheek too.

"Asia-tan, Ravel-tan. It seems like you've been looking serious today?"

Ravel nodded her head, and put a hand to her chest.

"As you're aware, I've been trying to use my flames in different ways, and I believe that I have slowly began using my flames in new ways, for defensive purposes, and aiding others attacks with my own attacks, in particularly Kuroka-sama's poison use."

"With your winds, correct?"

Ravel nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. Since I've been working closely with Kuroka-sama for a few years now, beside her and Koneko-san, we've been able to develop quite the best teamwork. Though we argue a lot, we've been able to develop quite the fighting relationship with one another."

"I'm glad that you've been able to develop such a thing."

Ravel smiled widely, continuing to hug Zenki for all it was worth.

"Yes, that's right. Usually, Kuroka-sama and I are at odds with one another, but for some reason, we have quite the best working relationship. I find it strange, honestly. She's able to work the best when with me, barring her own Imouto of course. But even then, I think that there's something going on with that. I suspect that she just likes bullying me."

"You really think she bullies you?"

At the question, Ravel's body trembled and moves closer to Zenki for protection.

"She does Zenki-sama. Whether she finds it funny or not, she does sometimes. I swear, she enjoys hurting people. But she's laid off for a few days, I think she has shifted her bullying towards that Fallen Angel that we have at our house. Maybe that's the best thing for now, she can bully the Fallen Angel."

"Ravel-tan, I didn't think you felt so badly, about Kuroka-tans teasing. I always thought that you let it roll off you."

That's how Zenki honestly felt, and thought, and indeed, Ravel bobbed her head along.

"I do for most of it, though when she calls me a whore, then I think she's going too far."

Zenki's face broke out into a smile, almost bursting into laughter. Not because of what she said, which did annoy him by how Kuroka made Ravel felt, but because of the way she said 'whore' which sounded so upper class that he didn't think it would sound so funny as it did.

"I'm sorry you felt like that, I honestly thought that it didn't bother you. Don't worry, I will give her a scolding later for calling you a whore."

Relief came to Ravel's eyes.

"Thank you Zenki-sama. Next time, instead of keeping it to myself, I will tell you straight away."

"No, it is I who should be sorry. I should've picked up on how much it hurt you…"

"N-No!" Ravel rejected it straight away. "I know Zenki-sama has a busy life, so it must be difficult keeping track of everything and everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. Next time, as I said, I shall definitely say what's on my mind more."

Zenki lightly smiled, petting her head, and gave her a tight hug as Jeanne questioned Asia.

"So, Asia-chan. How has your healing range been? Have you been able to increase it so you don't have to have direct contact with people like before?"

Jeanne asked with a wide cheery smile on her face, wanting to connect with her best friend in the entire world.

"Yes…basically, I am able to send my healing aura and heal others at a distance. Though it isn't able to match my direct touch. I am able to use my enhanced magical abilities with my Bishop piece to increase the power of Twilight Healing."

"Awww, that's amazing. I knew that Asia-chan would be able to do it, since it is Asia-chan and all! By the way, have you gotten closer to reaching Balance Breaker, yet?"

Asia's green eyes went downwards as Zenki listened on with interest.

"Yes…erm, I haven't been able to achieve anything close to it. Though I have been trying, it seems like Balance Breaker isn't going to be reached by me right now…I wish that I could achieve it, so I would be more useful to Zenki-san and the others."

"Asia-tan, your healing is already top notch."

Zenki said, making Asia's face turn slightly red.

"Y-You think?"

"Yes, that's right." Zenki began, twirling his green hair with his finger. "Asia-tans healing is the best. I've heard of other Twilight Healing users around, and they can't compare to Asia-tan. Maybe because she's got the best healing aura around, I am able to say with confidence that Asia-tan is able to use Twilight Healing to the best of her ability."

Zenki looked on as Asia smiled, but then her eyes lowered sadly.

"Y…Yes…but I wish to be able to use Balance Breaker…"

Jeanne still seemed depressed too, Asia adding to the sadness that neither had achieved Balance Breaker.

Zenki could see how it was effecting them, and if he was them, he'd probably feel the same, after all of the training they had done to try and reach that state, when seeing others from different areas reaching that state, making them feel quite sullen about it.

"Achieving Balance Breaker will be able to happen, in the future. For now, it might not happen, but because you're my Knight and Bishop, I know that you're going to be able to achieve amazing Balance Breaker's in the future. After all, I believe in you, and believing in yourselves also is a big part of it as well."

Asia and Jeanne cheered up even more than they did before, making each other smile at one another.

"He's right Jeanne-san. W-We will be able to do it for Zenki-san and the others."

"Right! We'll be able to have more fun when we gain Balance Breaker! Until then, don't worry Asia-chan, I definitely will protect you!"

Asia's face turned into a wide smile, and placed her hands together.

"Jeanne-san is the best ever, I am blessed to know Jeanne-san, and has become my best friend in the entire world."

Just hearing that brought a smile to Zenki's lips, glad that the pair of them were such good friends and no doubt will always be friends. At least, Asia and Jeanne had one another, and him and the peerage.

As he watched then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kuroka was calling him over while using her hand to wave at him. Curiously, he went over, and stood before her, Koneko still being in a medative state.

"Yes, Kuroka-tan? Is there something going on?"

"Yup nyaa. Sit down."

She patted in front of her, so he did just that.

With a purr, Kuroka leaned forward, her breasts dangling out of her kimono top. Zenki's eyes widened at her sudden boldness, using her movements to make her breasts bounce around, Zenki's eyes being in for quite the treat.

"You see, Zenki-chan. There's a certain something that we need from you nyaaa."

"N-Need from me?"

Barely, Zenki rasped that out, seeing how she looked like she was going to express a sexual desire, he was expressing a sexual desire anyway.

"Dragon's sperm."

"Kuroka-tan!"

He berated, as she snickered loudly.

"I'm kidding, at least for the context I'm thinking of nyaaa. What I'm trying to say is, your Dragon ki, can help us grow nyaaa." Zenki furrowed his eyes as Kuroka grabbed his hand and placed it on her large breast, his breath hitching in his throat. "Don't you know about it Zenki-chan? If we take in your Dragon ki, we'll be able to grow in different and new ways. I've been preparing Shirone to take in the Dragon ki, since yours is especially thick, and warm nyaaa~" Zenki's eyes turned to disbelief, not quite believing her. "Your eyes are telling me you don't believe me nyaa. But that's the truth nyaa. Dragon ki can help us grow in new and exciting ways. So, can we take in some of your ki nyaaa?"

Zenki's eyes were a little more suspicious than they should be, he wasn't sure what to think right now.

"Hmmm, is there something going to happen when I do it?"

"Not really nyaaa~ We could have some fun if you want nyaaa~?"

Kuroka winked as she leaned forward. Her lips parted as they overlapped with Zenki's own. Knowing she'd do it, Zenki placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing her face slowly, gingerly. Attentively, he kissed her back, Koneko's eyebrows twitching, even though her eyes were closed, she heard the smacking of the lips.

Kuroka brought Zenki's body closer, and wanted to deepen the kiss, but Koneko bonked Kuroka on the head, releasing her lips from Zenki's, pulling him away from Kuroka, and closer to herself, Koneko taking his lap for herself.

"I won't have you do what you want with Senpai."

Kuroka gained a teasing smirk.

"Ararara, it seems like Shirone is really becoming a bold type of girl, isn't she? She's even taking Zenki-chan, and having him for herself. What a girl you are, Shirone. You're amazing really, aren't you nyaaa?"

Koneko hugged onto the Senpai that she loved, and showed a defiant look on her face.

"Yes…Senpai and I are…h-he won't go to you anymore…he is my Senpai…and I admire my Senpai…very much. So please don't touch Senpai all of a sudden. E-Even kissing him like that isn't something you should do."

Kuroka continued to smirk at the pair, moving to Zenki's left and hugged him. Her large breasts encompassed his arm, laying a kiss on his lips. Koneko didn't like that, and pushed Kuroka away, only to kiss Zenki by herself, shocking him quite a bit.

"Koneko-tan…"

"…Senpai is also someone that I can kiss, yes?"

Zenki didn't make any attempt to stop her, and nodded his head.

"Yes, that's right, Koneko-tan. You're my Rook, you can do whatever and whenever you want."

Koneko's face lit up excitedly as Kuroka's face turned into a pout.

"Why don't you ever say that I can do that nyaaa!?"

Roaring, Zenki gave her a no nonsense look to his eyes, Kuroka knowing that he was being stern right now, and it, aroused her immensely. She didn't want to admit it, but it did arouse her to see Zenki being so stern with her, and while she wasn't a masochist like Jeanne, she'd appreciate some…special spanking's.

"Because you'd take advantage of it." Zenki told her straight, Kuroka looking down at the ground. "I'm serious, you will take advantage of it, and I won't ever be able to do anything like, I dunno, have freedom! You'd take advantage, and want to do ecchi things all of the time! Kuroka-tan, Koneko-tan wouldn't take advantage of me, like you would do. She's innocent, you're not. While I love that about you, it's better if I keep myself, and my chastity to myself, thank you."

Kuroka felt like she was going to fall into a deep depression from not being able to have the same benefits that Koneko had, though it was clear why they were going to be in a situation like that for the foreseeable future.

"Ooh, it isn't fair. I want to have sexy fun time with Zenki-chan, and Shirone wants to also blow her Senpai."

"Kuroka-tan!" He berated her again, seeing Koneko's face melting red. "Y-You can't say such things with Koneko-tan around! Remember, she's still innocent, you can't have such a language when it comes to my Rook!"

Kuroka snickered and looked between Zenki, Koneko, and Kuroka, wondering if she should tell Zenki about Koneko's rising heat, and lust for her Senpai, which was evident on the girls face right now, Koneko's face being slightly more redder than it usually is.

"Here we go…"

Zenki heard a noise near Valerie, so he looked and saw Valerie putting her hand over the cup that suspended in the sky, and released a golden aura from it. The aura travelled downwards towards the dead animal.

Slowly, the aura washed over the animal, and looked powerful. Zenki could barely look at it, but he did and saw that the dead animal…began twitching.

It twitched once, and then twice.

The eyes slowly opened, looking around…but then, something happened.

The eyes of the creature turned feral, mindless. Behind the eyes, was nothing. Neither Zenki, Ravel, Valerie, Koneko, Kuroka, or Asia and Jeanne could see anything that resembled normalcy within the small rabbit looking creature.

Its mouth opened, breathing out death and decay.

"…Grrrrrr…"

It snarled, and turned its dead like eyes towards Valerie.

"O-Oh no, it isn't happening again…is it…?"

Valerie backed away as it snarled at her.

The others watched on as the creature bared its sharper than normal teeth, and bit into the ground, shattering one of the teeth that it had, but broke the ground around it, frightening the girls around Zenki, all hiding behind him, as he looked intrigued by it.

"Well, it seems like Valerie-tan tried to raise the dead again."

Zenki genuinely looked interested, but worried as it didn't look all that right, honestly. It looked terrifying to say the least, Valerie and her dead raising…it didn't look like it was alive. It looked like, a walking corpse.

"And it looks like a fucking Zombie or something!"

Kuroka argued, clinging to Zenki the tightest. He was surprised that she was frightened the most by the Zombie rabbit.

"Yeah! It is something from Resident Evil or something!"

Jeanne cheered like a child, looking interested now, forgetting the fear she had before, and that was now replaced with a determined look of wanting to make sure that she was able to see this Zombie rabbit for what it was.

"Sacrifice Ravel!"

"Oowwwww!"

Kuroka pushed Ravel forward, the girl landing on her hands and knees before the deranged looking rabbit.

"Ooh Ravel-tan…"

Zenki went to move forward, but stopped when seeing where the rabbit was towards Ravel.

"Eeeh, Ravel-chan, you might want to look up, that thing is really looking like it is going to do something."

Jeanne warned as she clung to Zenki's back, fearful of what she was seeing right now.

"Zenki-san, that c-creature looks very dangerous right now."

Asia trembled clinging to Zenki. Koneko also held onto Zenki, not wanting to face the dark creature that Valerie had resurrected.

"…Zenki-senpai, I think that thing is going to kill us."

Koneko shivered, not wanting to be near the creature anymore.

"Holy motherfucking Maou-sama! That thing looks like it is going to kill us all! Thanks Valerie-chan nyaaa! This has been foretold in Zombie films, the end of the world, and it is thanks to you, and that fucking Graal of yours nyaaa!"

Valerie's eyes leaked tears at Kuroka's yell, scared of the rabbit. Valerie also went to Zenki's side, and clung to him, scared of what she had created before her, it wasn't a good thing at all. In fact, she had created a monster before her, and that thing, was terrifying.

"W-What's going on?"

Ravel was in a daze from the push, she was sure that Kuroka put Senjutsu into the push that she gave.

Ravel's ears heard a snarling sound, so she looked up, and saw how close the rabbit was to her.

Drool came from its hanging mouth, its dead eyes on Ravel's frightened ones, its breath reeking of death and decay, Ravel's eyes feeling tears prickling there. When she went to stand, the rabbit stomped on the ground, breaking the ground below it.

"…"

Ravel tried to speak, but her voice failed her.

She convulsed in fear, wanting to run away, but she couldn't. Just something about the lifelessness of the eyes before her was astoundingly terrifying. Tears fell from her eyes, and hit the ground before her.

"…Zenki-sama…"

She squeaked, and she wished that she didn't do that, as its blazing evil glared towards the Phenex girl.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ravel screamed as the creature pounced towards her, stuck in her own fear.

"Get away from Ravel-tan!"

Zenki fired off demonic power towards the creature, blasting half of its body away from existence, saving Ravel from certain death. Ravel shed tears of relief as Zenki rescued her, going to her side, and holding onto her tightly.

"Zenki-sama, what was that thing!?"

"E-Even I don't know what that thing was! Don't look at me!"

Valerie put her hands together in sorrow, tears prickling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to try it again, I didn't think that it would turn feral like that. I can't even resurrect things correctly. I am remove and enhance weaknesses in people, but when it comes to resurrecting things, they really turn on me, and become insanely insane. I couldn't really even begin to say how sorry I really am."

Zenki felt like face palming, but he couldn't blame Valerie. He knew how difficult it would be if she did use her Sacred Gear. While she could resurrect things, they turned out, badly. However, if she used it at her full power, she'd be exposed to a place where she'd hear voices and it could corrode her into a shell, and Zenki wasn't going to have that. He'd rather her make Zombie's, than her becoming one.

"Valerie-tan, don't say things like that, I'm not going to allow you to…"

At that moment, Zenki and the others heard a strange noise coming from the left hand side of them.

Curiously, they all looked, and…horror entered them.

They saw that the lower half of the rabbit had rose, somehow. Slowly, the upper half was being reformed. Bone, muscle, and other things were reforming before their very eyes, and soon, the deranged rabbit appeared again.

"W-What the fuck nyaaa!?"

Kuroka screamed as she pulled Koneko away from the rabbit, frightened.

"Valerie-chan! You've made it unstoppable again!"

Jeanne screeched, getting out a sword.

Zenki pulled Asia towards him, and picked her up, knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun it unlike the rest of them.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Waaah! Each time I try and make the dead come back, they turn into Zombie's that have regeneration like the Phenex clan members! I'm so sorry! I am worse than anything in this world!"

"Fuck that shit for now Valerie-chan! Run fast or lose your ass nyaaaa!"

Kuroka didn't even stay still to say that, as she ran away with Koneko in her arms, the rabbit snarling at each of them. It put its tiny paw on the ground, but that broke the ground around it, like it wasn't even earth at all, destroying it easily.

Zenki gasped as did the others, all pulling away from the rabbit.

"R-Run! Everyone! Run!"

On the command of Zenki, the others ran away with him as the rabbit gave chase.

"Why does this thing want to kill us!? It should be grateful to be alive, even if it is insane right now!"

Ravel's tearful cries were accompanied with her almost getting bitten by the creature, but thanks to Jeanne swatting it away with her sword, she was saved from getting eaten by the creature, but it didn't stop, and charged for them again.

"Don't ask me Ravel-chan, I don't know what's going-" The rabbit jumped, so Jeanne stopped her body, and readied its sword. "That's it! Time to die!"

Jeanne leapt forward, and swung for the neck of the creature, cleaving it off the body of the creature. To make sure it was dead, she impaled the sword into the rabbits dead head, and used fire from her holy sword to turn it to ashes.

Jeanne looked down in victory, but then stopped herself when she heard footsteps behind her.

Fearfully, she looked backwards, and saw that the rabbit had a head again, and was snarling, its teeth directed towards Jeanne herself.

"Ooh no!"

Jeanne panicked as the creature leapt forwards, trying to bite her.

Jeanne went to defend herself, and swung her sword, but something unexpected happened, when the creatures sharpened claws smashed through the sword, and turned it to nothingness.

"Holy moly! This thing is going to kill me! Zenki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Jeanne cried as she was left defenceless, the creatures teeth close to biting down on Jeanne.

"Hah!"

Zenki, while carrying Asia, kicked the rabbit away with such force that its leg was smashed to the point that it wouldn't, or shouldn't, be able to be used anymore. The rabbit was blown away from Jeanne, Jeanne's face smiling happily.

"Zenki-chan saved me~"

She sang out as she kissed Zenki on the cheek.

"Zenki-chaaaaaan! It's come back!"

Kuroka pointed out, seeing it raise to its feet.

Jeanne, Asia, and Zenki's eyes broadened with fear.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Once again, Zenki and company ran away as the rabbit chased after them.

"This isn't a normal creature! Zenki-san, what are we going to do!?"

"Don't ask me Asia-tan! This thing has become unstoppable again!"

Zenki yelled as he fired off a strong demonic powered bullet. Though it hit the rabbit in the centre, blowing its chest apart, it regenerated again, and gave chase, this time not even stopping from the wound it received.

"This is all your fault Ravel-chan!"

"Why is this my fault Kuroka-sama!? I don't have the power to do this crap!"

Ravel yelled at Kuroka, the girl wearing a sheepish face.

"Sorry, force of habit. I meant, Valerie-chan! This is all your fault Valerie-chan!"

"I'm so very sorry! I don't know why this keeps happening!"

Valerie screeched while putting her hand backwards. She fired off a shadow orb towards the creature, but the rabbit somehow was able to dodge the attack somehow, building up speed towards them.

"My Maou-sama, is this thing unstoppable or something!?"

Kuroka complained as she activated some kind of magical power to make the ground like mud. The rabbits feet should've been stuck in the mud, but somehow, it was able to stay up in the mud, and acted as if it wasn't anything there at all.

"Waaaah! What are we going to do Zenki-sama!? This creature is stronger than anything!"

As Ravel said that, she fired flames of the Phenex clan towards the rabbit. It washed over the creature, and melted off some of its flesh, but like before, it healed itself somehow thanks to Valerie's Longinus.

"I know! Give me a second to think!"

"Zenki-san, we don't have a second!"

Asia cried while clinging to Zenki, the situation looking bleak.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

They all screamed…

They couldn't do anymore beside running away.

For about half a minute, that's what they did.

They ran away like headless chickens, trying to escapable this insane unstoppable rabbit as fast as they could, which seemed to be less than they thought since the rabbit somehow had the speed to match Zenki in a race, so he ended up trying to lead it away from the others, with little success.

No matter what they did, none of them could stop them. Zenki, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, and Valerie. Zenki's demonic, and Dragon powers, didn't work. Ravel's flames and winds didn't work. Neither of the Nekomata's Senjutsu skills worked, Jeanne's holy swords and Valerie's shadow powers didn't work either.

None of them had the power to stop the creature, it was immensely powerful, thanks to Valerie.

Until, Zenki stopped in his tracks, and faced the creature.

"Alright everyone! Let's combine our attacks together, and finish this rabbit off! We can't run from this overpowered monster forever! It might've been made by Valerie-tan, but we'll just have to annihilate it, won't we!?"

The others stopped and went to Zenki's side, each having determined faces on.

"This rabbit is going to fucking die nyaaa!"

"…I want to see blood."

"Let's make this rabbit disappear!"

"Yes, as Koneko-san said, I want to see its blood, and its death."

"E-Even though I made this creature…let's get rid of it!"

Kuroka, Koneko, Jeanne, Ravel, and Valerie all got determined again, and put their hands outwards as did Zenki.

Zenki gathered a mass of demonic power, Senjutsu for the Nekomata sisters. Jeanne created a holy sword that dealt with immense power that she could summon. Ravel made both her winds and flames dance in twine, and combined them to make a stronger attack. Valerie hiccupped as she made a shadow sphere in her hand, Asia looking on as she didn't have a means to attack on the same level as the others.

They looked on as the rabbit was charging for each of them. They didn't flinch, in fact, each of them looked determined right now. Even Asia was wishing the others good luck inside of her heart, hoping that they would be able to do something against the creature.

"Let's do it!"

[Yeah!]

On the orders of Zenki, everyone unleashed their attacks.

Zenki fired his demonic power, Ravel fired of her wind and flame powers. Kuroka and Koneko put their hands together and combined their Senjutsu white like flames and shot them forward, making them stronger. Jeanne and Valerie fired off their swords and darkness power respectably.

The rabbit stood its ground, and readied itself for the attack.

[DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

With the yell of the others, all of the attacks washed over the creature, and erased its existence, and nearly all of the training area. They did it too hard, and obliterated most of the training area, leaving some rubble around, but beside that, nothing but a hole would be there.

Once the power stopped, they all looked on and sweatdropped at what they did, but couldn't see any trace of the rabbit. Literally, they had erased its existence, and left nothing left, smiling as they panted, falling to the ground in a heep.

* * *

"Don't even try it Mittelt-san. You know what happened last time, this time it will even go insane about it."

"Grrr!"

Behind Zenki, sitting alone on a couch while reading Romeo and Juliet, the original one at that, Mittelt held up a light spear, which she defused, knowing that she wouldn't be able to win against Zenki, the boy not even looking at her, and knew that she was trying to attack him.

He simply was stronger than she was, and she didn't know what else she was going to do now. She couldn't do anything right now, Zenki was a monster compared to her. But what she didn't know was what was going to happen with her life now. She didn't know what she would be able to do, and what could happen to her.

Mittelt huffed as she walked around to the side of the couch, sitting down at a distance away from Zenki himself.

"For fuck sake. What are you going to do to me Astaroth boy!? I can't stand it! I've been here for a few days now, and you've done nothing to me! Is this another form of torture for you or something!? I can't take this much longer!"

Mittelt was of course freaking out.

She didn't understand why Zenki hadn't just killed her off. In fact, she was just, treated as a guest. She wasn't treated horribly, she wasn't abused, yelled at, or anything else. She was, just Mittelt. She wasn't anything more, or less.

She barely was treated like a hostage at all at this point.

The only time people told her off was when she tried to attack them, but even then, she wasn't stopped from doing anything she wanted. Like playing games, watching television, eating whatever she wanted. Jeanne even cooked her meals, and she could use any facility that she wanted…so she was confused, about everything.

"What can't you take exactly?"

He asked, not looking from his book, being deeply invested in the story, despite reading it many times beforehand.

"This! Why am I treated like a guest!? Aren't I a prisoner of war or something!?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

He chuckled, turning a page on his book.

Mittelt wasn't satisfied, and lunged towards him, but stopped when his eyebrow twitched.

It took just that to stop her from trying to attack him. She wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway, she couldn't even dent his form. She wouldn't be able to do anything like that she wanted to do, because, she was just Mittelt, she wasn't all that strong, and Zenki was on a different level all together.

"B-But! Azazel-sama said that I have to be with you at all times! Aren't I valuable or something to wage a war with Raynare or something!? Dohnaseek that fucker is-"

"Weaker than I am."

Zenki confirmed as he slid his finger across his cheek, brushing some hair away from his eyes, Mittelt wearing a stunned expression.

"B-But…"

Mittelt went to argue, but a look from Zenki's eyes caused her to stop herself from talking.

Zenki took in a small breath, speaking directly towards Mittelt, to try and relieve her worries and doubts that she was holding inside of her chest right now.

"This Dohnaseek is weaker than I am, weaker than Rias-tan. We don't have to worry about him, Mittelt-san. Once he tries anything, we'll be able to take him out, though Azazel-san wishes for him to be captured, which shouldn't be all that hard."

Mittelt turned her anger towards confusion, not sure on how she was supposed to proceed now.

"I…I guess…b-but, what happens to me afterwards…a-am I going to die or something…?"

The real fear she was displaying, was something Zenki could understand. Even he could understand why she was as scared as she was. If he was Mittelt, he'd be worried about dying too, since she was in a place where Devils inhabit, stronger people than she was, and her leader just gave her away like she wasn't anything worth all that much.

"You're not going to die."

He confirmed it for her, so she didn't have to worry, or cry or anything else, all she had to do was trust in him, but even Zenki knew that it was a tall order for her to do, since he was a Devil King, and she was a Fallen Angel, she was someone that would trust him the least.

"But you don't know that!"

Mittelt raised her doubts with him, so Zenki placed his book down on the couch, and sighed.

"You're with me, here. If Azazel-san wished you death, then he would've taken you away with him. Or he would've told me to kill you. Which, he hasn't done. So, you're quite safe, and I am pretty strong, and together with my peerage, we're quite the formidable team. I think that we'll be able to do something if someone tries to hurt you, Mittelt-san. So, just relax, have something to eat, sleep or whatever you want to do. You're not in danger here. None of my peerage members are going to lay fingers on you, nor am I going to allow anyone to hurt you either. So, you don't have to worry about anything."

Mittelt wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not right now. She had his assurance, but what was that worth? What was it worth for her to be relieved by a Devil? It didn't mean much towards her, as he was a Devil, and he was dangerous to her and her kind. Even she knew, by standing this close to him, she could feel the power radiating off him, causing her to quiver under the eyes and power from the young Devil.

"You say I don't have to worry about anything when I do have to worry about everything, don't you know that? I am freaking frightened of what my life is going to become, and you're treating it like a joke or something."

"Do you actually see me laughing right now?"

True to his word, Zenki wasn't laughing. He didn't think it was funny that she felt like this, yet she still didn't believe him, even if he did speak the truth, it didn't sound good to her at all, and she wished that she could run away.

"I don't care if you laugh or not! I seriously am annoyed with you! I hate you so goddamn much! Seriously, you, and all Devils are scum! Scummy, and you should feel bad about being scum like you are!"

"That's quite racist, of you."

Zenki muttered while turning a page of his book.

Mittelt's face furrowed into a darkened frown.

"D-Don't say such things…I'm nothing like that. But that's what you Devils are, aren't you? To you, I'm probably some scummy Fallen Angel, that wouldn't even be able to beat a top notch Devil like you are. Screw you and your Devil ways."

By now, Zenki wasn't sure if she was looking for a fight or now. To him at least, she looked like she was looking for an argument, a fight, and he wasn't going to give her one. He didn't see the reason to give her a fight, she was just trying to lower his guard and escape, and even if she did, it wouldn't bother him in the slightest.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm not going to stop you."

Mittelt gritted her teeth, looking for a reaction from him, but she didn't get any from him. He merely read the book in his hands, engrossed with the story. It irritated her so much, that he wasn't paying attention to her, and she didn't know why.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Mittelt made a decision and made a light spear in her hand, lunging across the couch at Zenki.

Without looking, Zenki sent demonic power at the light spear, breaking it apart, and grabbed Mittelt's hand, forcing her to sit down on the couch without hurting her. Even his grip on her wrist wasn't tight, just enough to keep her from running away.

"Attacking like that isn't going to work Mittelt-san. Especially with me. I saw your movements before you even tried it. There's no shame in trying to escape, but as I keep saying, I'm not going to hurt you, you're going to be protected. Think of Devils what you will, but sterotyping isn't something you should do with everyone. I'm sure you'd feel the same if I said "Fallen Angels are the scum of the earth, and should suffer eternally!" or something like that, when I'm friends with a Fallen Angel, a leader Fallen Angel at that. As I've said before, don't be so on guard, and think you're going to attack. If we were going to attack and kill you, don't you think we'd have done that by now?"

His argument had very valid points. Even Mittelt couldn't deny that he was making sense right now. But her attitude really didn't want her to accept his word as reality, and yelled right in his face while trying to get out of his hands grasp.

"Grrrr! Why don't you just kill me already!? If you're going to do it, then just do it! I've had enough of this now! Seriously, just do something to me! Either hurt me or let me go! I'm sick to death of everything going on!"

Zenki sighed, and let go of her hand. Because she was pulling so hard, she fell onto the ground on her butt, wincing at the fall, Zenki curiously raising his eyebrows at the Fallen Angel before him, unsure of how to approach this situation.

"You're really strange, Mittelt-san. You act as if I'm the one that's trying to kill you, yet you're the one who actually was the one who was being quite rude, mean, insensitive, and haven't even apologized for doing what you did. We're treating you with kindness here. We could be total dicks and treat you like a doormat, but we're not, because there's no point in doing it. At least be happy that you're alive, and not locked in prison or worse, dead."

Mittelt's eyes quivered, shooting to her feet.

"Well, I have to spend time with stupid Devils and I'm going to die anyway!"

"That negativity is really strong with you, isn't it? Have you always been like this? I'm curious."

Mittelt looked away, and then walked away from Zenki.

Zenki watched as she left, wondering why she was so certain that she was going to die when Zenki hadn't ever shown any aggressive movements towards her, nor had his peerage. The most could be when they tickled her, and that was for trying to kill Koneko.

Zenki relaxed for a few more minutes by himself, until Gasper entered the room, looking shy.

Zenki didn't notice her at first, being engrossed with his book. He didn't even bother thinking to sense if anyone was wrong, reading being a personal hobby of Zenki's, and how it could be good for him, and he always lost himself in thought when he was reading.

Gasper slowly approached Zenki, until she shifted to his side. She somehow was able to make it all the way to his side without even being noticed by Zenki, that was until Gasper reached out her hand, and gripped Zenki by the arm, pulling his arm.

"Ooh, Gasper-tan!" He panicked, jumping in spot, which in turn made Gasper nervous. "I didn't even notice you were there! S-Sorry, is there something going on Gasper-tan? Would you like a drink of my blood?"

Her blonde hair went everywhere when she shook her head.

"N-Noooo~ I-I wanted to sit with S-Senpai…"

Zenki smiled, and put his book down, turning his body on the couch so his knee rested on the cushion, dangling over the side of the couch. He looked fully at Gasper, seeing how she was dressed in a cute pink nightdress, that showed quite a bit of her Loli body towards him.

"I see, then that's alright. Would you like to sit on my-" Zenki didn't get to finish as Gasper occupied his lap, smiling with new confidence. "-lap…never mind then. So, you're like, gaining some confidence lately haven't you Gasper-tan? Even becoming so bold where you can sit on my lap, and not be embarrassed. You are quite adorable, aren't you?"

Gasper's face turned a cute pinkish colour at being called adorable.

"B-Because of Senpai…I-I am able to gain…e-even more confidence…"

Zenki lightly smiled, and hugged Gasper from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Gasper's cute face turned red at the hug, leaning back so she could enjoy it fully. Her trembling face went to Zenki's assuring one, one that allowed Gasper to feel more confidence.

"I'm glad you're gaining in confidence. My, you're so adorable, aren't you Gasper-tan? Why are you trembling right now? It's just me, and you. There's nothing to be worried about. You could even relax your shaking body if you want too Gasper-tan?"

Gasper wasn't sure if she could honour that request. Trembling, always seemed to happen. But when with Zenki, it was less so than when he wasn't around. She felt confident when he was around. He just was able to connect with her, and talk with her, without her Sacred Gear going off like it did when with others.

"Senpai…I feel nervous…when Senpai goes…will I become even more scared than without him…?"

Zenki's face turned understanding, hugging her even tighter.

"Silly. Akeno-tan is going to be here, and you can call me anytime. When you feel nervous, worried, or anything else, you can call me, and I will definitely answer. But you're not going to be alone, and I'm not going to be all that long either. So remember, every time you feel worried, scared or frightened, think about me, Valerie-tan or whoever gives you confidence, and think what you'd do if that person was around."

Gasper listened intently to what he said, and could gain even confidence from what he was saying, wishing that she could become so confident to do what she wants to do, and one of those things were being with Zenki.

"S-Senpai…i-if I gain confidence…c-could I even…b-become…c-close to Zenki-senpai…"

"Hehe, you are close to me, silly."

Gasper smiled lightly, and put her head against Zenki's chest, snuggling against him for comfort, support, and even some love as well.

"S-Senpai is…I-I really like Senpai!"

Zenki smiled even more, putting his hand to the back of her head, and stroked ever so slowly, running his fingers through her hair, enjoying the sensation of her soft hair, while Gasper slowly began closing her eyes.

"I'm glad Gasper-tan. So, are you going to be okay?"

Gasper looked up towards Zenki's face, showing a cute look to her face.

"Definitely, I will always be okay when Senpai is around...a-and I will b-become confident f-for Senpai!"

Zenki smiled even more, and pet her face. With his cooling touch, Gasper felt relaxed, loved and cherish. Since she didn't feel that before coming to Rias and Zenki, besides with Valerie, she always wanted to feel like she did.

Gasper then released a yawn sinking against Zenki's shoulder.

"Gasper-tan, are you tired right now?"

The Vampire girl whined adorably.

"Y-Yes…"

"Shall I take you to your coffin?"

To most, it would sound insane for him to say that, but since Gasper did sleep in a coffin, it wasn't all that strange for him to say that.

"S-Senpai…I don't w-want to sleep in my coffin…"

She confessed like a cute girl confessing love, clinging to him with doe eyes.

"Oh?" Zenki was surprised. "If not there, where would you like to sleep? In your bed maybe?" Again, Gasper shook her head. "So…where do you want to sleep exactly?"

"W-With Senpaiiiiiiii! I-I want to sleep in the same bed as Senpai!"

Being taken by surprise couldn't even amount to the feelings that Zenki felt right now. He didn't think that Gasper would want to do that, but here she was, asking for that same thing and with the eyes of a shy girl too, something he actually liked.

"Oh…eeh, sure, I don't see why not. But, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes Senpai! Please…I want to sleep next to Senpai…"

Hearing her quiet plea, Zenki stood up while carrying Gasper bridal style, peering into her eyes with a loving gaze.

"Okay, let's get to bed then, alright my cute Gasper-tan?"

"Y-Yes Senpai! Let's go!"

He chuckled, and walked off to bed with the Vampire girl in his arms. Finally, Gasper felt strong enough to feel like she could sleep in his bed too, having wanted to do so for so long now, and now she actually had the chance, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"So, you're really going to Kyoto, are you? I was shocked when hearing about it."

Sona asked as she, and Zenki sat opposite one another, eating some of their lunch together. Since it was lunch, the schools Student Council was pretty empty, none of the members barring Sona was in the room.

"Yes, that's right. I'll be going quite soon. It is going to be educational, and also, I'll be able to get a certain something."

"A certain something?"

Sona's interests were piqued, she wouldn't deny that this time. She wanted to know what Zenki was going to get for himself, and whatever he was doing. Even Sona, didn't know what he was doing, even if she understood when he was talking about something inventive. This time, she didn't know what he was actually doing, no one barring Azazel knew what he was doing.

"Yes, it is something for my research, so it is important. I'm sorry, I wish to go into further detail, but it isn't possible right now."

Sona nodded in understanding.

"I understand, you have things that need to be kept secret, like myself."

Zenki always suspected that she did keep things secret, though he couldn't speak either, since he was keeping things secret as well. If he wasn't, then it would've been weird to Sona.

"That's exactly it, I didn't mean to sound if I wasn't trying to make it sound super secret. I just feel like if it doesn't work, then it would be embarrassing. Especially with everything that I've been trying to do for it, and how I wish for it to succeed. If it fails, I might even have to worry about what is going to happen in the future."

"I see…and you aren't willing to divulge anything?"

"Well, the most that I can say is that the request to make what I'm going to make wasn't from someone that I expected. In fact, I had no idea that person would even want to come near a Devil like myself."

That intrigued Sona.

She wouldn't know who he was talking about, but it sounded like it wasn't a Devil. But if it wasn't a Devil, then she didn't know who that was. She couldn't even begin to formulate an idea on who it might be that Zenki is working on a project with.

"Also, I am working on something with Azazel-san to aid your peerage, as of accordance to how you've been feeling lately about your peerage and how they'd progress in strength."

Sona's ears perked, and immediately her face went into rejection mode. Not because of the kind gesture, but because Zenki would have to go out of his way for her, and she didn't want anything like that to happen for her.

"You don't have to go to the trouble of making things for-"

"It's alright." Zenki cut her off, knowing where she was going to go with it. "I understand Sona-tan, you don't have to worry. It is also going to benefit me in the future, allow me to take my research and development to new heights. So, helping Azazel-san, and also helping Sona-tan, seems like a good deal to me. Wouldn't you agree with me, Sona-tan? You always say that progressing is what we should aim to achieve, and that's what we're doing right now, I'm trying to better myself, so I can help the Underworld, the Fallen Angels, the Angels, and even myself to progress to a new future. That's, what my research is for, after all. It might sound weird if it is coming from me, but I'm all about peace, and if I could help it, I wouldn't fight again, even if I have to fight to achieve that goal in the future."

Zenki told Sona with a smile on his lips, showing how he thought, and what he was trying to do for Sona.

"Yes, I think that…well, I am surprised, that you thought about me like that."

Sona expressed honestly, almost expecting the exact opposite of what he was going to do for her, Zenki himself finding it quite odd that she'd feel like that after everything they had gone through together.

"Don't sound so shocked. It is a challenge for myself, and it is also something for your peerage as well. I thought you might've been happy to receive them? A-Aren't you excited about that, Sona-tan?"

"Of course I am excited. But I find it…odd, honestly. The word I'm using probably isn't strong enough, but that's how I feel. I feel good, yet a sense of dread as well. For some reason, I feel like you're going to give me something that…embarrasses me."

At her admission, Zenki wasn't sure if she was being real right now or not.

"I'm not going to give you something embarrassing at all. I only want to help your peerage, and because Sera-tan asked me, I'm taking care of you. And even if she didn't ask me, I'd still take care of Sona-tan since she's my childhood friend."

At those words, Sona's expression fell slightly.

"Childhood friend…yes, that is what we are."

She almost sounded disappointed, but Zenki didn't know why.

"Do you feel…dissatisfied about me being your childhood friend?"

"It isn't like that." Sona cleared up, taking a breath. "I always thought that…no, it doesn't matter. Anyway, Kyoto, huh. I went there last year with Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki, and of course yourself, though you were busy during that time as well. It was an enjoyable experience, especially when Rias fell into a huge pond, soaking her from head to toe."

Sona's face lifted ever so slightly, and made a smile known to her face.

"Hehe, I think that would've been funny to see. Too bad I was busy in Kyoto during that time to see that."

Zenki thought it would be funny if he did see that, and Sona agreed, wishing she could see that again.

As Sona and Zenki were having a conversation, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Sona invited them in with a single word, and the door opened…to reveal Rias.

She stood there with a slightly small smile on her face, barely noticeable.

"Hello Sona, and Zenki."

Rias greeted, the pair of them.

"Hello Rias, is there something wrong?"

At Sona's question, Rias walked further into the room, and tilted her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. But Zenki…" Her head turned towards him. "…it's your turn to take care of the Strays, correct?"

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with…"

Rias put on her best smile, and bowed her head.

"You see, I need you to do something for me. With regards to Ise. I mean…erm, would you, when you get the call for one, would you perhaps take Ise with you? I wouldn't ask, but you have all your main pieces. You know, Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Pawn. I thought that with regards to Ise, it would be easier to show rather than just tell. He might become confused."

Zenki quietly listened to the request, and didn't have any reason to say no, so he agreed while nodding his head.

"I don't see why not. If we get one before Monday, I don't see why not. Though I'm sure that we will, since Stray's seem to flock to this town as if they are drawn here for some reason or another."

Rias let a relieved look appear on her face.

"Ooh, thank you. That's one less worry for me now. Since you're doing this for me, I will do anything for you, anytime. It seems that lately, I've been depending on you for Ise, and it makes me feel complicated about this."

"Don't worry about such things. Hyoudou-san is an interesting person. And has quite the future, if I can see where he is going to go from that, then I am pleased with it. And you don't have to do anything for me, I don't see this as a chore. If I'm going to fight a Stray, then I'm going to do my best to help your Pawn become more knowledgeable, at least for his sake."

Rias chuckled a little bit, and smiled in thanks.

"Thank you, and goodbye. Enjoy your time with Sona." Rias' eyes went towards Sona. "Sorry for the interruption."

Sona's expression didn't change.

"It is okay, do not worry."

Despite saying only few words, Rias felt like she had really ruined a time where Zenki and Sona were together, and felt bad about it. But, she took a breath in, and left Sona and Zenki alone, so they could talk with one another again.

* * *

"So, what is a Stray Devil, you asked?"

Zenki questioned as he, and his peerage slowly walk towards the place where they had to go in order to fight the Stray. Usually, they'd take out the Stray easily, but that wasn't possible this time, since Issei was around, and Rias had asked him to show Issei the different types of pieces. Since he didn't have a reason to say no, he did as he had been asked, but since Rias was going to do something with him anyway, it was all good in the end.

"Y-Yeah, Buchou didn't say anything."

"I see. Well, a Stray Devil is a Devil that has left their masters side, and gone astray. People like us, Rias-tan or even…well, since this is the territory that Rias-tan and I share in protection, we're tasked by the Arch-Duke sometimes to clean up this mess. Stray's are quite ruthless in what they do."

"Also, sometimes Strays are lovely people nyaaa."

Kuroka added while folding her arms, Zenki nodding his head.

"There are different reasons why Stray's are what they are. I've only decided to ever kill Stray's that have had no remorse, or guilt, or whatever in what they have done, and their actions themselves are also under questioning. If they did it for good reasons, then I will have to determine how to move forward. But for this Stray, this creature had a pretty good Master, and treated her kindly, but she killed her former Master, and gained a status where she'd lure people out here during the night to eat their bodies, and devour their souls as well."

"D-Damn, that sounds rough."

Issei muttered, not sure on what to even think about right now.

Zenki looked at the expression on the young mans face, and saw how he was still in doubt, and was thinking deeply about it.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Unlike Issei, Koneko could smell it. Even Zenki couldn't smell it clearly, but Koneko could, Kuroka could too, but she didn't say anything about it, she didn't see the need to say anything about it, as she had done it before anyway.

After that, the people around became quiet.

It becomes very quiet, the area.

They each can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill them isn't normal.

Issei's legs are shaking. He really was scared. If the others weren't there, he would have escaped.

Zenki who is up at the front putting his hands on his hips looks very reliable in the eyes of Issei, even he couldn't deny that the air around the young boy had changed from the usual calm and collected boy, to the same, but with the air of a leader being around him.

"Hyoudou-san, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight. Rias-tan thought the same, since she wants me to teach you how to fight, and what we fight like."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

Issei got mixed messages, and thought that Zenki was going to send him off into the battle, but Zenki shook his head.

"Yes. It's still impossible now. Don't worry, I won't be sending you out into a battle like this." He says it straight at Issei, giving a smile. "But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have. That would be the best thing to do. Maybe you saw it when my peerage defended you and such, but this time, I will explain what my peerage can do, and what their roles in my peerage are, and their traits are."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Issei put on a confused look, but Zenki continues.

"Devils, who are the Master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Zenki took a breath, and then continues with a smile. "Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Jeanne continues after Zenki.

"The Devils were no exception though, ya know!? Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war! They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies! That's so cool, isn't it!?"

Jeanne peppily said, Issei giving a strained smile.

Valerie then continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Zenki speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Too Issei, it seemed like it's going to get complicated, but Issei knew that he had to listen to it seriously.

Zenki looked at Issei, to see that he was listened, so he continued onwards.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn to which I have one of each category being in my peerage, unlike Rias-tan right now, which is one of the reasons she asked me for this. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

Zenki nodded.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the 'Rating Game'. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"Besides for Zenki-chan of course! He's already dead popular in the Underworld! For being…" Kuroka was going to reveal it, but she thought it would be funnier for it to be revealed at a very serious time. "Naaah, never mind nyaaa~"

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament, though I have once been included in helping an elder Devil prepare for a Rating Game. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while, though maybe in summer, I have been hearing things about being a tournament."

Issei was baffled by the words Zenki was speaking, but he got the gist of it, and turned to Ravel.

"So does that mean that Ravel and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yes, that is correct. Officially, Zenki-sama hasn't participated in an official game with his own peerage, however, in the past, Zenki-sama was included in someone else's official game, where he became apart of a team, and fought with some upper class Devils, and such. Though since he was young, he couldn't compare to the Ultimate Class Devils, Zenki-sama was the brains of the team, and helped the games reach the conclusion where his team won."

Issei was astonished, looking at Zenki who nodded his head.

"W-Wow, so if you're a…leader, you also once participated in a game?"

"It was quite a while ago, but yes, there was this incident between some raging families, and I was asked to participate in the games, serving as a Bishop, due to the other places being taken. However, I wasn't actually given a Bishop piece or something, I was just classed as such. That was quite the fun time."

"I don't remember that, though?"

Asia noted, not recalling when Zenki did that.

Zenki smiled at his Bishop, and folded his arms.

"It was when I was, around 12 or something. Before I gained you as a peerage member. It wasn't a huge deal or anything."

"Huge deal, it was Zenki-sama. That was where you began gaining fame for being who you are, helping that team of High Class, and Ultimate Class Devil's become the victors."

"Well..." He scratched his cheek with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks from Ravel's words. "...it was a time where they needed my intellect is all. Not to say they were stupid or anything, because they were smart people, but it was a place where my different approach to battle could be used. That was a fun time though, it gave me a chance to participate in a true fight, even though I didn't fight much. Though I did fight together with Diehauser-sama, that was an amazing time in my life. The man that I want to beat one day and stand on top with the peerage I love..."

"I didn't know you felt like that, Zenki-sama."

Ravel noted with the others not knowing of it either, Zenki's eyes lighting up.

"Well, Diehauser-sama was really kind to me during that Rating Game, and didn't treat me like a child, and asked me for my advice, despite being the top of the games. And later said that he'd wait for me to have a truly challenging fight together. That's one of my goals anyway, to reach him to that fight, and have a true fight with him using our own hands and fists, and peerages against the other, and see who's the best..."

The girls in Zenki's peerage all smiled, happy to hear that he had a goal like that, deciding that they'd do anything to help him in anyway possible.

It was lost on Issei though, he didn't know what he was talking about, and became impatient.

"So, Shota, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

Issei rudely asked, wanting to know what was going on right now, Zenki not taking offence to it, and nodded his head.

"Hyoudou-san, you are…"

Zenki stops there.

Issei also knows the reason why. All of them can feel chills all over their bodies. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground. Issei felt unnerved about the voice, but none of the others really seemed to be shocked at all. In fact, the one he thought would be the most frightened, Asia, seemed to be perfectly relaxed.

"Stray Devil Visor. We are here to eliminate you."

Zenki says that while radiating killing intent.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around them.

This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that Issei knew of.

But Zenki and the others had heard this before, and unlike Issei, they weren't that bothered about it.

Nggh…

A topless woman appears from the shadow, and it took a step forward.

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws, and a snake tail appeared behind it, smashing against the ground to try and scare the Devils, and besides Issei, none of them were frightened. From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, it would've been much taller.

"T-That things a Devil!?"

Issei's wild question was met with a nod from Jeanne.

"Yup! Isn't it ugly!? That thing should be punished in the name of the Lord! Ooh Lord! Please bless me as I do what is needed to destroy this creature before me!" Jeanne received pain in her skull from the praying, twitching her body, a luminescent blush appearing on her cheeks. "Ooh yeah, that definitely feels good~ I wanna feel more and more of that goodness in the future~ I am so freaking stoked right now! Yes! That's it! Zenki-chan, I'm feeling it! Can I please go first?!"

Zenki nodded as he looked at the Devil that Strayed.

"Leaving your Master's side, killing and stealing souls of the humans around here, and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of my Otou-sama, and my Okaa-sama, and also myself, I will gladly eliminate you!"

Issei had to wonder if Zenki had special parents since he mentioned them specifically, when he hadn't heard Rias mention her own before. Though he didn't know much about Devil Zenki. He didn't even know much about what house he was from, and what he could really do, only beginning to scratch the surface of everything that happened.

"You are cunning for a little boooooooooooooooooooy! I will rip your body, and colour it in red and destroy that forest green hairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The monster barks, but Zenki just laughs with his nose.

"Wow, you sound super serious right now, and sound like you're actually threatening to kill me when we have the advantage here. Jeanne-tan, it's your turn!"

"Yes! It is my chance to shine brightly and take out everything that needs to be taken out! Let's go, because of the Lord!"

Jeanne, who was near Issei, sprints ahead as soon as Zenki gives her an order. She was fast. Too fast for Issei to even really see. Zenki could see her, and most of the others could too, but Issei, he was baffled on where she was.

"Hyoudou-san, I will continue from the lecture before." Zenki smiled as he watched Jeanne whiz around the battlefield. "Jeanne-tan's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just like Zenki said, Jeanne speed increases, and he couldn't even see where she had gone with her eyes at all. It was like, everything had disappeared before his eyes. Issei couldn't even get a trace of her movements.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. Each spear it the ground that she thought that it would hit Jeanne, Jeanne though was too fast, the Devil that was a Stray couldn't even do anything.

"And Jeanne-tans ultimate weapon is swords."

Jeanne stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

Jeanne suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When Issei looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Jeanne-tans power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight. Though, Rias-tan would argue her speedy Knight is faster, but I don't think that. Well, maybe it is because I am bias to my own Knight and her power. Yeah, it probably is something like that."

As Zenki said that, the monsters large naked breasts jiggled, Issei's eyes widening at the pair of boobs. It didn't matter that the body was grotesque, Issei was entranced by the breasts that moved by themselves.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Self moving oppai! Is this justice right now!?"

Zenki wasn't sure if Issei was excited or frightened. His voice seemed a mixture of both. But the perverted look on his face was telling Zenki and the others that he was having lewd thoughts about the monster before them.

"Erm, not to sound mean, but are you aroused by that?"

Ravel was the one to ask, feeling slightly disturbed if he was, but if he wasn't, then she'd understand, but that face he had wasn't telling her that.

Issei clenched his fist together while the breasts gained magic circles around the nibble area.

"Yes! Yes! That's right! Those oppai are amazing! I don't mind the body, I will focus on the oppai!"

Ravel twitched her body backwards, afraid of the boy near her, and put distance away from him as a result.

"Zenki-sama, I must be the one to destroy the breasts that are going to attack right now. I can't, and won't have this person perv on a monster near me. I don't care about if he does it to normal girls, but to a monster, I am disturbed."

Zenki nodded his head without saying a word.

Ravel moved forward as the monster turned its attention towards her.

"Cheeky little bitch! I'm going to melt you!"

Ravel felt like it was Kuroka calling her a whore again, though she actually wasn't this time, and looked genuinely angry at someone else picking on Ravel.

Briefly turning, she saw that Kuroka was smiling dangerously at her, sexually winking towards the young girl.

Ravel could barely look at her anymore, so turned back to the monster.

"Now, is Ravel. She is my Bishop, and her trait is…"

"Damn blonde idiot!"

Ravel felt tears in her eyes as she watched the monsters breasts fire off acid bullets. Some landed around Ravel, melting the very ground. As Issei witnessed this, he became frantic with worry, and didn't know what to do.

"W-Wait, isn't she going to…"

Issei thought that Ravel should get out of there, but Zenki seemed to be not worried.

Ravel put her hand upwards, and a flame wall appeared instantly. Without even a hint of her using that, a fire wall appeared to be as big as the monster itself, and because of the intense heat of the flames of a Phenex, the acid bullets couldn't get through.

"Ravel-tan is my Bishop. The Bishop gains enhanced magical capabilities that can be used with different means behind them, to cast a multitude of spells, and such. Ravel-tan is actually more of a supporter type of fighter, but she's also from the house of Phenex, and has fire and wind under her control, plus she has immortality on her side, so most attacks can't really hurt her, and even if she was, she can regenerate her wounds to an extent of her demonic power. But, after myself, Ravel-tan is on par with Kuroka-tan and Valerie-tan in demonic power levels."

Issei watched as Ravel put her hands together, and the flames of the wall went towards her cupping hands. In her palms, a flame orb was made, and then Ravel split it into two, holding one in each hand and they spun around in her hands.

"It seems like I have to fight this time. How unbecoming of you, trying to fire acid and such at me. I don't think that can be allowed, and for such a vulgar body and the way Hyoudou-senpai back there is scaring me, I have no choice but to fire off these and melt your breasts."

The monster flinched while Ravel threw the orbs.

"N-NO! NOT MY BREASTS!"

The monster fired off more bullets towards the orbs, but they didn't stop coming for it. The flame spheres kept their state, despite the attacks coming for it, warding each and everyone of them off away from the others too.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

The next moment, Ravel witnessed the breasts of the monster being burned off her body, leaving two messes on her chest, nothing being there. Only blood spurted out from where the breasts used to be, bleeding profusely.

"Gauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The monster screamed as Zenki smiled.

"That's Ravel-tans Phenex fire. It is very hot, and it can beat most forms of fire. And because Ravel-tan is so talented, she has been able to harness many types of different attacks. And if you're wondering about Asia-tan, she is also my Bishop. She heals people with her Sacred Gear."

"Hehe, yes that's right~ I will heal anyone injured~"

Asia smiled like the Virgin Mary, placing a hand to her own cheek, looking happy. But Issei didn't look like he was listening.

His eyes remained on where the monsters chest was, almost as if he was going to cry about losing the sight of her breasts.

Ravel returned to the others, and saw that Issei looked absolutely devastated.

"W-Why did you do that!?"

Ravel retracted from Issei, surprised by how angry he was.

Kuroka was also angry, so she slapped Issei across the face, and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close to her, as Zenki and the others winced at the slap she gave him. Issei was a mixture of terrified, and aroused by seeing how close she was, and how beautiful she was, but also pissed off.

"Don't you dare yell at her you piece of shit! She's not someone you can yell at nyaaaa!"

"Kuroka-sama…"

Ravel felt good about Kuroka defending her…but it wasn't meant to be.

"That bitch there, is my personal target. No one else can yell at her like that, but me! I won't have anyone else bullying my Ravel-chan nyaaa! Do you understand me or do I have to get heavy handed with you nyaaa!? I will make you scream bitch nyaaaaaaaa!"

Ravel, like that, lowered her face, and hugged Zenki from his left hand side.

"Kuroka-tan, you can't say that. Ravel-tan isn't your personal target, so please apologize."

Kuroka looked defiant, but then…she looked at his hips, where his crotch was, and cried, knowing that if she bullied Ravel anymore than normal, he'd deny her what she wanted, and that, was a very frightening concept to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ravel-chan nyaaa."

Ravel wasn't sure if she was being sincere or not, but accepted the apology regardless, Kuroka letting Issei go, and went to Zenki's side also, running her hand down his chest, and hugged him from behind, her own breasts pushing against Zenki's back, her hand cupping him from down below, his eyes shooting open while Issei looked on with jealousy.

"Kuroka-tan! Not here!"

"Mouuu, you never let me play with your dick nyaaa. Even though I'm here, and ready to play with you, you still refuse. Zenki-chan is cruel nyaaa~ I can't even have fun with Zenki-chan like this, I want to play nyaaa~"

Adding allure, Kuroka licked his neck, each of the girls looking pissed off with her.

Zenki groaned when she rubbed with her cupping hand on his crotch, and defiantly shook his head.

"W-Wait until l-later…n-not now…"

Kuroka pouted, but accepted it, kissing him on the lips, shocking Ise. His eyes continued watching as Kuroka basically tongued Zenki and took control over the kiss. She didn't care if anyone watched…in fact, she found it enjoyable for people to be aware of their making out sensations, and right now, they were quite annoyed with Kuroka doing that.

Kuroka pulled away, leaving a panting Zenki, and a satisfied Kuroka.

"Zenki-chan's surely got loving lips, that only Asia-chan and Shirone have also tasted before~ Even that Ravel-chan, Valerie-chan and Jeanne-chan haven't even kissed Zenki-chan like that before nyahahahahahaha~"

While Asia and Koneko turned away shyly, Jeanne, Ravel, and Valerie looked very pissed off right now. Even for Jeanne to look like this, it made the others seem like they were going to explode, as Jeanne was usually happy and calm, but right now, she was even on a level where she could be called frightening, Ravel and Valerie being higher in rage than she was.

"Uuuuurrrgghhh…"

The monster moaned, lifting its body, breaking the girls out of their murderous looks, thankfully to Issei.

Then as the monster was recovering, a shadow moves near the monster's legs…it was Koneko.

Zenki nodded to himself, and explained to Issei.

"Next is Koneko-tan. She is a Rook, and my first official servant. The trait of a Rook is…"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

"K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble…"

Issei stopped when seeing what happened.

The monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko-tan. It can't crush her. And because she is so adorable, she is able to become the best Rook ever that I could hope for."

Koneko completely lifts up the monster, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"…Fly."

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply. The enormous body of the monster gets thrown enormous monster went flying with just one punch.

"Lastly, is my Queen, Valerie-tan."

"Yes, Zenki-kun What should I do?"

Valerie is smiling while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Valerie-tan is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the girl who holds a special Sacred Gear inside of her, my second in command when I am not around for which you have witnessed for yourself, who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Valerie. Valerie makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"It seems that even the others haven't been able to give you enough. Since you've been hurting my peerage and such, I cannot allow you to continue. Since it is a time where I don't have to use my Vampire powers, I will use some demonic power instead, and show off like Akeno-san."

Valerie puts her hands towards the sky and in the next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Wow, you're a really naughty for a monster-chan aren't you? I'm not usually a sadist, so I won't go full power and erase you…wait, that makes me sound more sadistic, doesn't it? Aah well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. Here, have another one."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster, wrapping around it like a blanket.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Valerie strikes down the third lightning. She looked quite happy to do it, she looked like she would be able to do it.

"Valerie-tan excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. Though she's stronger when using her Vampire powers which she has been able to develop more than demonic powers, though the demonic powers are top notch as well. It's a good thing that she isn't a sadist huh, like Akeno-tan."

Zenki confesses as if it was nothing, Issei hearing that Akeno was a sadist.

"W-Wait, Akeno-san is a sadist?"

Issei's eyes turned a little scared, but Zenki reassured him.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down. That's how my Akeno-tan is after all."

Issei's body turned stiff at the thought of her being quite, scary.

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

Issei expressed his honest thoughts about Akeno, but Zenki chuckled.

"You don't have to be afraid, Hyoudou-san. Akeno-tan is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. Though, I think she might want to do S and M with me, so that might be a little worrying…yeah, I think that Akeno-tan might come for me if I think about it like that. She's going to come for me, and do weird things…best not think about it."

"Hmmm, so even with this lightning, you still seem to be quite aggressive towards me huh. But, that cannot be said about anything, can it? Yeah, if I think about it strongly, you're only getting in my way like this, so I have to send some more lightning your way."

Valerie once again put her hand to the sky, and summoned more lightning. it rained down like it should, and wrapped around the monster, shocking it back into reality. The cries of the monster could barely, if at all, be heard.

Once the creature stops moving, essentially nearly dead, Zenki went to take a step forward, but Kuroka put her hand outwards.

"Zenki-chan, I haven't been able to kill anything lately…c-can't I do this one? You can explain about my own piece to the noob there. Isn't it alright nyaaa? Can't we show him that I am awesome as well, and send this bastard straight to hell nyaaa?"

Kuroka's face adopted innocence, it looked the pinicle of innocence right now, and Zenki felt like he was going to fall to the ground right now. Seeing her like this, he was going to quiver from the sight of the cute Kuroka, even Issei looked smitten with her…but that stopped when her dangerous eyes turned towards him, causing him to stop.

"Alright then, please Promote."

"Yeah fuckers nyaaa!" Kuroka raised her hand to the sky, and proclaimed happily. "I wanna become an awesome Queen bitches! Please give me the amazing powers of the Queen that I am better at being than Valerie-chan!"

Valerie scowled as a change happened with Kuroka. Because she had permission, she was able to promote to being the Queen, Issei looking on with a confused look. Zenki curiously watched as Kuroka went forward mischievously, the monster has already lost its will to fight.

"Now, finally. Kuroka-tan is my Pawn. As a Pawn, she doesn't have the abilities of Rook, Knight, Bishop. But, however, when she gains permission to promote from a King, from her King I mean, like me, or she enters a territory that I have designated as enemy territory, she'll be able to take any of the traits. Bishop, Rook, Knight, or Queen. She can become any of them, and she usually goes straight for Queen, because she likes it. But yeah, she's good when she becomes the Queen."

Issei was in awe, as he watched Kuroka move forward.

Kuroka put her hand towards the monster once making it to the enemy.

"Any last words you fucking slut?"

Kuroka demands an answer, making her eyes look scary.

The monster looked terrified, almost devoid…no, it was devoid of life now.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says. It couldn't say anything, it was too scared, and beaten. After everything that had happened, it couldn't do anything. It couldn't even move at all. It's eyes coloured the stain of fear, and even Zenki felt slightly sorrow for the creature, but that was soon dispelled when Zenki remembered what the creature had done before, and what it could do in the future.

"I wish you were Ravel-chan so I could do this for real nyaaa."

Ravel put a hand to her face and looked a little scared, so Zenki called Kuroka to protect Ravel from her.

"Kuroka-tan, don't be rude to Ravel-tan, you know it isn't nice if you do that. She is a comrade, you can't say you want to kill her, and I take bullying very seriously. If you don't stop, I will have to deny you sleeping in my bed."

"Fuck sake nyaaa. That's like death to someone like me. Can't I continue please Zenki-chan?" Zenki glared even more, so Kuroka relented. "Sorry Ravel-chan, I got a little horny again nyaaa."

"W-What…?"

She didn't quite believe she heard what Kuroka said, but the catgirl winked in her direction.

"Nothing sweetheart nyaaa. Don't you worry your sexy tight body about anything and allow me to make you feel good."

Ravel wasn't sure if Kuroka was coming onto her again. In some ways, her coming onto Ravel was worse than when she just outright called her names. In many ways, being called what she was, was better than being sexually teased.

Kuroka turned back towards the enemy, and winked cheerily.

"Alright bitch, time to die~"

Kuroka put her hands together, and a sphere of Senjutsu and Youjutsu was made, and is shot out from Kuroka's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of Senjutsu and Youjutsu devours the monster's body.

When the Senjutsu and the Youjutsu disappears, so did the monster's body.

Confirming that, Zenki makes a smile appear on his face.

"It's over. Good work everyone. You've done great!"

At that moment, everyone returns back to their usual self.

The Devil that Strayed had disappeared, and Issei was in awe. Each of the members, barring Zenki and Asia showed quite scary side to them. He didn't know whether to be worried or happy right now. He wanted to know if they really could've done it alone, with everything that he had seen beforehand, but now, it was a little worrying.

However, as he was thinking about it, Issei recalled that Zenki hadn't told him his piece yet, so he turned to the green haired Shota who was slowly rubbing the top of Koneko's head, and Ravel's head too, the pair of them smiling like they were happy to receive such a thing.

"Zenki, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

Zenki responds with a smile, so Issei adopted a sheepish look, not used to males smiling at him, much less being friendly like this, his only other friends usually being jackasses to him, so it was pleasantly surprising that Zenki was being this kind to him.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant." Issei asked, and then thought about what he could be. " _I know that Akeno-san is the Queen, Buchou is the leader. Kiba…I don't know. I bet he's the Knight, the Prince Knight or something like that. The Rook…with the strength, I could be that. the Bishop…I don't know if I'm suited to magical stuff…and the Pawn…a-am I the Pawn?_ "

Issei apparently didn't recall what the Pawn could do, and felt like he was going to be a foot soldier.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and then expressed with a kind smile on his lips.

"You are a Pawn. Hyoudou-san, you are a Pawn."

At that moment, Issei looked devastated.

"S-So…I'm a Pawn…"

Zenki nodded his head, and then saw the look on Issei's face, questioning it.

"What's wrong Hyoudou-san?"

"Y-You just said that I'm a Pawn, I'm the lowest, aren't I?"

Zenki tipped his head to the side, but ultimately shook his head.

"No, didn't you hear about Kuroka-tan? She can take any pieces form that she desires. In fact, like the Queen, the Pawn can use any aspect of the Evil Pieces system. You can become a Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen. You can take these for yourself, and Master each form. Listen, the only difference between you and the Queen is that the Queen has access to these powers without having to promote, that's it."

Light lit up Issei's eyes.

"R-Really?"

The green haired boy chuckled, nodding his head.

"That's right, you are quite diverse Hyoudou-san. You're not bound to your single trait, you have all of them. You can see which is good for you, which one works, and which one doesn't, if any at all don't, but if it is Hyoudou-san, then I am confident that you'll be able to find the right way to move forward."

"T-Thanks…"

For some reason, Issei ended up scratching his cheek shyly, something he rarely did.

"No problem! Hyoudou-san will-"

"Hey, errr…s-since you kinda like, are being nice. You can call me Ise."

Zenki was surprised that Issei actually suggested his nickname for Zenki to call him, but accepted it as Issei trying to be friendly with Zenki, so he smiled, and leaned forward with a childlike smile on his face.

"Ise-kun then! That's better! You can…wait, you call me Zenki anyway. You can still call me that."

Issei nodded, and looked away. Zenki's peerage curiously looked at Issei, then all went over to him, and pointed at him, confusing him.

"W-What?"

At Issei's question, the girls all smiled, and rushed Zenki, latching onto him wherever they could.

[Love you! We're glad you've made friends with him!]

"Hehe, thanks girls. I love you too. Come on, we should go home. We've got to prepare to leave on Monday."

[Okay!]

At that, the girls all cheered and slowly began walking home, wanting to take in the nights breeze for himself. Zenki watched on as his peerage began walking away, proud of each and everyone of them, and then saw Issei not moving so went over to him.

"Ise-kun, is there something wrong?"

"N-No…I was thinking about Yuuma-chan…"

Zenki's face turned into a comforting smile, and patted Issei's back.

"Don't worry, I know that everything will work out."

"You…don't know that…she didn't kill me…you know?"

At the news, Zenki titled his head.

"She didn't kill you huh."

"She…She wouldn't. I don't know why…she had her wings out, she had a spear of light and whatever, but she didn't kill me. She told me to run away…and if I listened, I could've-"

"You wouldn't have been able to get away." Zenki astounded Issei, then continued. "You were human, you wouldn't be able to have outrun a Fallen Angel. Even if you did run, the end result would've remained the same, so don't blame yourself for staying. It is understandable, with everything you've gone through Ise-kun. Remember, even if it looks bleak, there is always hope. My peerage taught me that long ago, and I think it is a good life lesson too. Plus, you've got a world changing Sacred Gear."

At that, Ise's interests perked, wondering what he meant.

"I do!?"

Zenki chuckled, and walked backwards.

"Indeed you do, Ise-kun. You might not think it right now, but you're a world changer, with your Sacred Gear. It is one of the most powerful Gears that exist. Your powers, I would be interested to see where you're going to go from here on. Fufufu, you're quite the strange person Ise-kun, but you've got a big heart, I can tell. At least, I know you're one of the better people I've ever met."

"L-Like…"

Zenki smiled, and continued walking backwards.

"Come on Ise-kun, you might be left behind."

"I-I'm coming!"

Issei caught up to Zenki, and then the pair of them walked away together, catching up with the peerage and walked home, once dropping Issei off at his house so he didn't get caught up with anything that he shouldn't get caught up with.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

A woman in a white cloak said, to another woman wearing a white cloak.

The second girl was sorting things into a suitcase. Clothes, and other things that the pair of them might need.

The girl lifted her cheerful eyes, and winked at the first one.

"I can't believe that I get to go to that place! I haven't even been to that country in such a long time!"

The second girl seemed to be really excited right now, and for whatever reason, the first girl didn't seem amused at all.

"I suppose. But don't forget the mission, we're not to see sights. We've got to put a stop to the person causing trouble."

The second girl's face fell into a pout.

"I guess…but even then, we're going towards-"

"I'm well aware." The first girl cut her off, folding her arms. "I'm sure once we get there, the mission is going to be difficult, but we've got to do it. We're the only ones available right now to make that journey. If all goes according to plan, we'll be there by Monday afternoon."

The second girl broke out into a large smile, and thrusted her hand upwards with an arching smile on her face.

"Here we come, Kyoto!"

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter!**

 **Some important information dropped this chapter! Even if it doesn't look like it, it will become more clear as the story goes on. I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who was talking with the Fallen Angels, but they've got their eyes on a certain someone…and from Asia and Jeanne being sad about not reaching Balance Breaker yet, to Kuroka and Koneko taking in some Dragon ki from Zenki, and finally Valerie resurrecting Zombie's and turning them into super powered beings, it seems training is quite, fun to do! Mittelt is being her usual self, but slowly is becoming more of her own person and Gasper is getting closer to Zenki, as is Sona in her own way. And finally, Issei has learned about things of the Devils, and has even moved his relationship with Zenki more forward to first name basis!**

 **Next chapter, Zenki will be reuniting with someone that he never wanted to be reunited with! So look forward to that, and see you next time where an old enemy is going to come back!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **gundam 09; Heeee, I think it becomes quite clear this chapter, lol.**

 **Tohka123; Glad that you liked it, and even though it was a funny moment, it will be a plot point later on. Aah, thanks very much! Glad that you like it!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, much progression! It is going to be exciting!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; I'm glad that you do, Kuroka is going to even have an arc dedicated to her in the future. To a point, he can yeah, considering he's been training with someone like Sairaorg most of his life. Yup, she's going to be the same age as Ravel, so 15 years old, and around the same body type.**

 **hellspam; That's how Zenki rolls, after all. He'll be showing up yeah, and the beatdown...well, he's going to get something happening to him this chapter. A beatdown, sort of, but there will be a major one in the future. They very well could be Irina and Xenovia yeah. Only time will tell...**

 **Legend3881; Well, she is going to be an Angel in this, just born as half Angel. And yeah, I know in canon she was, but in this, she's not Issei's childhood friend as she can be with other people in a non canon world, that honour goes to Kiryuu, plot to come later on that little aspect. In canon, again, yes, that probably is the case, but this isn't canon. If it was, then it would just be a rehash of it, which this isn't, and different things can happen that otherwise wouldn't in canon. From the koga ninja's? The only one that comes to mind is from Negima, but that probably isn't what you're thinking, right? But, thanks for your thoughts regardless!**

 **BlueBlade87; Yup, happy chapters are good! Breaks up the drama, which this does have. Hehe, zombie rabbit, a scary thought huh. Ah, cool, good luck with whatever you end up writing. They are awesome, and will show that much in the future. He knows, at least they are important, he just doesn't know how much yet. This chapter, they show up this chapter.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Though it just seemed like simple training, some thing's mentioned there will also become relevant later on. Yeah, it is understandable, but she should know that if she couldn't beat Koneko, she wouldn't be able to lay a finger on Zenki. She will show some of that this chapter actually. Hehe, that answer will be revealed quite soon. Cool suggestions!**

 **RangerElk76; They seem to be at least on a friendly level~ Well, not quite yet, but they might be appearing quite soon. Either way, it is going to be exciting!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thank you! Glad you liked it! Yeah, who indeed...Kuroka is just being, who she is, with her weird ways. Hehe, glad you liked those moments with those two. She is a little bit, yeah, though I expect most are really, not just Fallen Angels, but Devils and even some Angels, before the peace talk and such. Indeed, he's quite the kind hearted young man, and wouldn't do anything to Mittelt, physically or emotionally, or even mentally, it just wouldn't be in him. A white devil huh, sounds cool~ Maybe, but you never know with Issei. Yup, he's getting ready, and is setting off this chapter! Zombie rabbit, be afraid! And I'll try!**

 **TexasTank; Hehe I laughed when reading that! She really is, isn't she? Yup, she'll be appearing next chapter!**

 **duked; Thank you, glad you liked it! People wouldn't really react weirdly around them, they aren't doing anything that bad. The only person that probably would is Saji, and once Saji finds out who Zenki is, then he'd have to be careful of what he says. No, he hasn't defeated her in chess yet. Maybe it could be later on down the line.**

 **JLOC; Thanks! Yeah, zombie rabbits, very frightening. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Silver crow; I'm pretty sure most guessed that, it was pretty easy to guess hehe~ Against Zenki, not really no. But that doesn't mean Zenki is going to be right there when the fight begins, or will he? Or maybe someone else is going to be there to preoccupy Zenki when Kokabiel strikes. Exactly, those kids would be very OP when they are born, it would be awesome. That's a pretty cool name, actually. Bennia would be pretty cool. Hehe, they have been with Zenki for years, so it does make sense that they'd be able to master theirs to a point that Balance Breaker's would be the only logical explanation. And yup, not so subtle foreshadowing, huh. It seems so second nature to Kuroka now that she blames Ravel for everything, even when she didn't do anything, though she won't be taking much more from Kuroka, as shown in this chapter. Well, I do try my best to stick to things like that. They wouldn't really care much by that point, unless Issei tried anything really difficult with him. He just hasn't really had the chance to think about it. It wouldn't be something he thought about randomly, unless Issei and Vali come face to face...more on that later on~ That does sound reasonable enough, huh~ Yup, and the reason for that is just more than for the sake of having them, since it is also going to bond them together so it will be more reasonable about what happens later on. They'll...definitely be shocked. That's all I can say for the moment. His Mother, well possibly, though even if he did want to spar with Ophis, he'd be reluctant to fight against her. Even if he knows she's immensely powerful, he wouldn't have the heart to attack her seriously, despite knowing what he does. Though that might change in the future when the situation calls for it. Mittelt, and her attempts at murder, it is so cute. Aah, thank you! I am thinking about it, and Kokabiel will be as strong as he was in the series.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the series!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Raynare surely did, she's going through quite the ringer, isn't she? Well, it will come to a different resolution than it did in the LN. It will hopefully be something good, since I've planned it for a little while now. She really shouldn't bring back the dead, but that's also a plot point for later on~ She really does, and she will do in future chapters when she sees that no one actually wants her to be killed off. Sona, Sona...she'll be doing something in the future~ Hehe, that's Kuroka for you~**

 **ClyxicRyse; If everything goes to plan, then it will be updated by next week.**

 **Guest 1; I will be doing soon.**

 **Guest 2; There will be scenes like that when he is in Kyoto, showing whats going back at Kuoh. That would be quite funny, huh. That would be funny too, like if he's being attacked or by something else, like female attacks.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Thank you! Glad that you liked it! They do work quite well together, and it shows through their teamwork, even if sometimes the team doesn't get on. Well, they have been with Zenki for about 4 years now, so it isn't uncommon for them to think about it, and with how quickly Ise reaches his BB in the series, it would make sense that they'd think about it too. It surely does need quite a bit of work before she can raise things that aren't zombie like creatures. Indeed, that's so like Issei, and I thought it would be good to show some progress in the guys friendship, no matter how small it is.**

 **Lightwave; She thought that she was, but apparently...it didn't go down all that well. Practice makes perfect, in most cases. In this case, it would be quite difficult when the thing she is trying to help ends up trying to murder her. She does indeed, and that will be shown in the future. I wouldn't say unstoppable, but pretty damn strong yeah.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, we surely do, that twisted bat looking creature. Yeah, it is understanding, but she doesn't have to worry about dying, since no one is actually trying to hurt her, only if she does try anything, they stop it. Asia and Jeanne are going to be having very sweet, and character developing moments when their BB's are awakened. Zenki can do that much, for the moment. Almost, but there are people stronger than they are. It has indeed, and that little information will become relevant later on, so don't forget it~**

 **Skull Flame; Makes sense, doesn't it, after everything has happened? Could be, could be~ She could use them to take over the world, since a seemingly normal rabbit had the powers to throw down with Zenki and his peerage and it took all of them to murder it forever. Well, what's going on their shall be revealed in the near future, when we get to that part of the story. It'll be shown this chapter who he meets with. And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Glad that you liked it! Just thought it would be funny, yet also plot relevant for later on~ Yeah, they've been getting along quite well, haven't they? Mittelt, and her fears, is quite, funny yet weird at the same time, but that's Mittelt for you. No worries, I know how being in a rush can be.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you very much!**

 **Zelda fan; Legend of Zelda theme would be quite awesome, I like the series of what I've played anyway. It sounds good to me, thank you for suggesting!**

 **Guest 3; I could see her doing that, since it is Aika and all, which you'll be shown this chapter. Jeanne and Koneko will be involved their, since technically they are the only ones that really could be, unofficially, considering what other status, the rest of the peerage have, besides Valerie, but she's still Zenki's Queen, so it would look bad if he did anything. That would be a form of torture for Jeanne, huh~?**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Old faces return, Kyoto here we come!**

"Hahahaha…and the powers around won't even allow me to go…I can't even think about it…leave me alone already! Stop it! Stop promising me things you stupid pixies! I can't breathe with all of these voices inside of my head! Fuck off!"

Inside of a dark, desolate area, a cell no less, laid a now around the age of 18-19 year old Diodora. His hair was noticeably longer since he was locked away for a 4 year period. He was also taller, and noticeably more…deranged looking.

His body curled up on the floor, clutching his head, and sometimes would even bash his head against the floor. Just by doing that, others around thought that Diodora had gone insane, sprouting out nonsense that didn't even make sense to anyone.

"He's really losing his mind."

Ajuka said, from outside of the cell, looking towards his wife, Illuyanka.

Illuyanka waved a hand through her black hair, nodding slightly.

"Even if he is, you shouldn't keep coming back here. I mean, why do you keep insisting on coming back here? I don't understand. Since this piece of trash tried to murder our son, you've kept coming back here, why?"

Illuyanka was trying to understand it, but she couldn't. She found it hard to even conceive why Ajuka thought that coming to Diodora's prison cell was a good idea. In fact, even she didn't know why she was down there with him at all.

"I know, and I know what you must think, and I don't hold any feelings for Diodora. It's just, he still is my Otouto."

"That tried to murder our son, abused our son, and made a situation where many girls fled the Church, get raped, destroying their minds, and basically making them husks of what people should be, and do I have to mention what he tried to do to Jeanne-chan and Asia-chan, Zenki's Knight and Bishop?"

Ajuka knew her words held truth, and substance, and everything she said, made sense to his ears, but he couldn't just let it go, even as he peered into the cell of the deranged man, he couldn't take his eyes of Diodora.

"Would you have me leave him like this?"

"Yes!" Illuyanka declared while spreading her arms. "It's been four years, leave him here! He deserves it! In fact, why didn't you send this bastard off to Cocytus in the first place? That's where people like Diodora belongs. I'm trying to understand why you think going with this piece of shit is a good idea. It doesn't make sense to me in the slightest. Please explain it to me, alright?"

Illuyanka was trying to understand, but she found it difficult, if not near impossible to do so.

Ajuka took in a breath…but he couldn't even come up with a viable answer for his wife.

"I can't even tell you why. But there's something wrong with him."

"Yeah, it's called being nuts. Or would you prefer the term, psychotic? Either way, this bastard deserves to be here for all eternity. I don't know if you know this, but he is insane. But, if you really want to…help this thing, then get him a doctor or something."

"Maybe…"

"ZENKIIIIIIIIIII! I WANT TO SEE ZENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BRING HIM HERE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Diodora screamed as loud as he could, calling after Zenki.

"He keeps calling for Zenki, why?"

Ajuka made his head tilt to the side, wondering what he was thinking about and why he was doing what he was doing.

"I don't know. Maybe he feels bad for the fact that he almost ruined our sons life. But our son totally bit the shit out of him. Ooh, burn!" Illuyanka rose her hand in a high fiving movement. Ajuka watched curiously, the woman rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I don't know, why this bastard does what he does. Possibly because he is a mental guy? I think that would be the right way of saying it, you know?"

"I guess that he does…but, maybe we could just…ask Zenki if he would come and see Diodora. He's been seeing…things for a while now, and I can't tell what is going on. And if I can't tell Illuyanka, that means something must be going on."

Illuyanka furrowed her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"You really think that Zenki would want to see Diodora after everything he has done to our son? You really think that, Ajuka? Because to me, I don't think that he'd want to see someone like Diodora ever again."

"Maybe you're right…but I think that it would be good…but he probably wouldn't want to listen to…"

He looked towards Illuyanka, pleading with his eyes towards her.

"Ooh you are fucking kidding me, aren't you? You're going to make me look like the bad guy and ask him?"

"Well, you have a closer relationship to Zenki than I do."

"Maybe that's because you spend your time with your incarcerated Otouto who tried to murder your very good son while I actually try my best to spend time with him?"

Illuyanka wasn't trying to be mean, but she did want to put it across that picking Diodora over Zenki again, wasn't a good idea, and she could see it happening all over again, and in pretty much a similar way as to the last time. She thought that Ajuka had learned…maybe he hadn't learned after all.

"Okay, you've got a point."

Ajuka felt reluctant to say it, but in the end, he could see that Illuyanka was speaking truth, and it tore him up that he was like he was.

"And why don't you think that this bastard here is trying to manipulate things so you, and I, spend more time wondering why this looney wants to meet with our son, and not spending our free time with, I don't know, our son! This feels like it is going down the road as it did years ago, Ajuka-baka! Remember, when you learned about what our son has gone through thanks to that dipshit in there? Please just listen to me, and let's just leave him to his own insane devices."

Ajuka looked down at the ground, unable to say anything.

Illuyanka looked off, huffing as she heard the screaming of Diodora. She wasn't able to take much from Diodora, so she silenced him by banging on the cage. Diodora jumped at the banging, wincing when she saw Illuyanka giving him a glare.

She then looked back at Ajuka, sighing.

"If I do this, you better promise to just let Diodora go. I know he's your Otouto, but he's done too much. I thought that you were smarter than this? If I do it, you'll start actually thinking about Zenki, right? He's grown up, and pretty soon isn't going to need anything from us. Just think about it, he's really mature, and strong for his age. He's so capable, and knows what to do, and yet…we didn't really help with that all that much. While what you did do is with Diodora, and look how he turned out…eeh, maybe we should stay away from Zenki since clearly, what happened with Diodora with your influence, and for Zenki to…ehehehe, maybe we shouldn't do anything with Zenki after all…"

"Are you implying that I moulded Diodora into what he became?"

Ajuka felt hurt, and it came to his voice too.

Illuyanka smiled weakly, not expecting her joke to make him feel that sad.

"Sorry Ajuka-baka, didn't mean to make you feel sad. Naah, I'm sure he'd be messed up either way…so, yeah, I'll ask Zenki. But that's the most I can do. I can't do anything other than that. It will be up to him if he wants to see Diodora. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…thanks Illuyanka."

Illuyanka didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but if it meant closure for Ajuka, then she was willing to do almost anything. How it would go with Zenki, she wasn't sure. But at least, she was going to try her best.

* * *

"Ara ara, to think that Zenki-kun is actually taking me out like this. What would the head wife say?"

Akeno tittered as she, and Zenki walked along the shops in Kuoh's Mall.

It was quite close to the day of the trip, and Zenki was having some private time with Akeno. Since he wouldn't be seeing her for a little bit, he decided that he should go with Akeno for this little adventure, and though Zenki saw it as quite the innocent thing to do, Akeno thought that it was something of a date between them, and it could be classed as something like that.

"Erm…I don't know what you're talking about, what is this business with head wife? Asia-tan and I aren't even married."

Akeno found it absolutely adorable that he'd think like he did, considering that Zenki was very intelligent, he didn't really get the concept of a harem. But in Akeno's eyes, that only made Zenki seem more cute.

"Fufu, it doesn't mean marriage, it just means who's the head in the harem. Of course, it is Asia-chan since she is the one closest to you. After that, it could be Kuroka-chan or Koneko-chan. They could even share second position, being sisters and all. Ara, I find myself enjoying trying to see where and how everyone fits into a harem~"

Akeno continued to giggle out as the pair went around the Mall.

Zenki remained confused, but just went with it as the pair walked around. Akeno and Zenki looked quite nice together right now. Akeno thought so anyway. Just feeling his hand in her own hand, she felt like for the day, she and he were the only people in the world.

"So, Zenki-kun. Are you happy to go along with me like this?"

"Hmmm? What kind of question is that? Of course it is okay Akeno-tan. I asked you to come along after all, didn't I?"

Akeno couldn't dispute that, Akeno smiling to herself.

"You're right of course Zenki-kun. But, I thought that you might want to take sometime to spend with Asia-chan or something?"

"Asia-tan is a little busy, and even if she wasn't, I will be spending time with Asia-tan and the others in Kyoto. I'll not be seeing you for a few days, maybe a week or two, so spending time with Akeno-tan seems to be the best type of move, doesn't it?"

Akeno couldn't help her smile growing by the second. Actually, she found that him just wanting to spend time together like this was simply the best. Even though it was just in the Mall, it didn't make it any less real to her, and any less amazing either.

"Surely, Zenki-kun is buttering me up to something, and I can't figure out what that thing is." As she said that, Akeno allowed her face to light up even more, an idea coming to her. "I have an idea Zenki-kun. Since you're done with whatever you needed, why don't you come with me to try on some underwear."

Just the mention of that alone made Zenki want to reject it immediately, knowing how it could look if he went into a women's underwear shop, and Akeno disappeared to try it on. He could be labled a pervert, which he really wasn't, even if he did have his moments sometimes.

"U-Underwear shopping!? I couldn't Akeno-tan, I really-"

"Naaah, it's okay Zenki-kun." Akeno denied his worries immediately, and dragged him to where no man should really go. "You'll be with me, you won't have to worry about anything other than myself being there."

"B-But…"

He tried once more to reject it, but she wouldn't have it, dragging him along without a worry in the world.

As he was dragged, he felt like he was going to die at any second. Even when he came close to the shop, he was certain that they would have to run away from the shop. He wanted to at full speed, but Akeno wasn't going to allow it.

"Fueee, seems like it is going to be fun Zenki-kun."

"Fun for you…"

Giving a small pout, he looked away, not wanting to go into the shop purely because he could already see people he knew inside of the shop, and he couldn't take being seen by everyone going into a shop like that.

"Don't worry Zenki-kun, I will be with you. Basically, you'll stand beside me as I look and pick out underwear. If you're lucky, I will try some on, and you'll be able to see me in revealing underwear. It will be like a boyfriend telling his girlfriend what he'd like her to wear. Wouldn't that be the best Zenki-kun?"

He wasn't sure if Akeno was being serious, or she really loved making him feel at the mercy of her, and he didn't have a choice, being dragged inside of the shop.

Immediately, upon entering the shop, he hid behind Akeno, looking left and right, to see if there was anyone around that could make him feel uncomfortable. He saw girls chatting together, people he knew at that, buying very different types of underwear, very revealing ones that would be for their boyfriends, or girlfriends, he didn't judge.

"Ara, there's no need to hide Zenki-kun."

Akeno spoke sweetly, walking forward.

Zenki gasped, and caught up to her, looking around to see if anyone looked in their direction, but they didn't, thankfully.

"There is if you're someone like me. I could either be hit, or molested in shops like this. The last time I came was with Asia-tan and Jeanne-tan to help them prepare for normal life, and a lot of elder women touched me in places best not to be touched by people I don't know."

"Fufu, imagining Zenki-kun being at the mercy of girls makes me feel hot inside of my breasts."

Akeno's teasing wasn't exactly helping him right now.

Akeno walked over to a certain…lingerie area of the shop. Just the underwear alone was stimulating, and thinking about Akeno with them on, made his face turn a cute red colour. Akeno even saw that, smirking at the thoughts she correctly assumed that he had.

"Ara, these might be good, what do you think Zenki-kun?"

Akeno tittered as she held up a very alluring looking lacy black bra, matching panties. From the size, the bra wouldn't be able to hold much of Akeno's breast inside of it, and it only added to the appeal Akeno was going for.

"W-Well…t-that looks good…n-not that comfortable though…"

"It's supposed to be like that Zenki-kun. Don't you know? Leaving little to the imagination is actually very erotic, because just stripping nude might be good, but doing a sexy tease is also what stimulates a man. Isn't that what you like Zenki-kun?"

Zenki, trying his best to be a proper gentlemen, looked away. But Akeno could see how the cogs in his mind were flowing and what he must be thinking about, and it brought a wide smile to her face that he'd be thinking like he was.

"Well…I don't know…is that what people find attractive…"

Akeno put the one back down, and picked up another one. This one held quite the virgin type look to it. Compared to the last one, this one was pure white, and had no frilly design. But despite that, Akeno could see the appeal of it, and how Zenki might like it.

"Zenki-kun, look at this one. Since Zenki-kun likes holy and innocent girls, would you like me to dress as one too?"

Zenki bit his lip and looked, to see how the brassiere, unlike the last one, would cover a good portion of Akeno's breasts. Yet, at the same time, it also made the appeal even more than it would be without it.

"I-I think that one would be good…"

At his admission, Akeno giggled sweetly.

"Fufu, suddenly sounding so honest, aren't you? It is okay Zenki-kun, I shall get this one. But, I need something sexy too. Would that last one be good for you Zenki-kun? I could wear it when we return home tonight. Wouldn't that be good?"

Zenki couldn't look at Akeno, and her teasing. She literally held all the cards right now, and she could get away with it as well. Zenki couldn't hold a candle to the cute looking Akeno, who also had the body of a beautiful well endowed woman.

"W-Wearing it to bed huh…"

The raven haired girls lips curled upwards as an idea came to her mind.

"Ooh, it seems that wearing anything at all is bad for Zenki-kun. Ara, I believe that Zenki-kun is disappointed because I'd be wearing something when he'd want me to wear nothing at all. That's right, isn't it Zenki-kun?"

"I never said that Akeno-tan! D-Don't put words into my mouth!"

Akeno smiled, and bent down hugging around his neck. Her breasts pushed into the back of his head, making his face erupt into a flustered mess. Her mouth went towards his ear, and using her hot tongue, she ran it up and down his ear, causing his body to explode into a fully flustered hot mess.

"Fufu, Zenki-kun might be trying to hide it, but I can see it. Zenki-kun wishes to see me in these types of underwear. That's a good thing indeed, Zenki-kun. It goes to show that Zenki-kun really does want to make me his by wearing these. And yet, it seems that Zenki-kun also wishes me to be naked. Because it is Zenki-kun, I shall comply and go to bed naked tonight."

"I never said…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as his mind went into a frenzy from Akeno continuing to lick and nibble on his ear. Small moan after moan escaped his lips, Zenki biting his bottom lip so no one says anything about him being there.

"Ara, suppressing moans Zenki-kun? That's not exactly something that you should be doing right now. It's alright, you can moan as loud as you want to moan Zenki-kun. If the others hear you, it is okay. I will make you feel better with my body."

"N-No, don't…"

He pleaded, but he offered no real resistance. He couldn't resist Akeno. She wouldn't allow him too. Despite usually being quite strong, he couldn't resist the intoxicating spell of the girl named Akeno Himejima.

"Your mouth says no Zenki-kun, but you're not fighting back. Could it be that you wish for something to happen in this shop here? We could always have a little kinky fun and go to the dressing rooms, were we could do things together. You could suck on my boobs inside there…"

"Akeno-tan!" Zenki broke free, panting as his upper body bent slightly. Akeno snickered, moving forward, and groped him from behind, making him gasp again. "Akeno-tan, don't be so cruel…you can't be like that…"

Akeno licked her lips with a struggling Zenki's bottom lip trembling.

Akeno adored when he acted like a shy teen. Zenki, by definition was a very mature, strong and confident person. But in situations like this, even Zenki acted like the age he was, and Akeno couldn't resist when he did act like he did, it just showed her that even he can act like his age when in situations like this.

"Sorry Zenki-kun, I didn't know it was so pressuring for you. But, while we're here, I might as well try one on…that first one. I think black is my colour, what do you think Zenki-kun? You'll wait here for me while I try it on, right?"

"Uuuu…d-do I have to…? C-Can't I wait outside?"

Zenki showed his concerns, but Akeno shook her head.

"Sorry Zenki-kun, but I have to take you with me. What if some other man comes inside here? The only man that should see me is Zenki-kun himself when I'm dressed in some seductive underwear. You'll come and wait outside of the curtain, right?"

Zenki couldn't morally allow himself to leave and allow Akeno to be at the mercy of someone, some pervert that could do things with her, so he complied without saying anything, his head moving in said compliance.

Akeno lightly tittered again, and dragged Zenki around the shop.

He twisted and turned around Akeno so no one would see him, especially people that could be really into making him feel depressed, and worried at the same time. He couldn't take it, with people trying to do something with him.

Making it to the curtain to the changing rooms, Zenki looked at Akeno.

"Ara, now wait here Zenki-kun. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Please don't take that long."

Akeno didn't answer, just giggling away as she entered the changing area.

Zenki waited patiently, looking everywhere to make sure that no one sees him inside of the shop.

A minute went by, and thankfully, no one saw him standing where he was, but he stood in a place where others wouldn't be able to see him clearly. Unfortunately, he also had to stay in a place where Akeno was, so he could still be seen, and that was…

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Zenki's hopeful ears hoped that he didn't hear what he did.

He just looked down, trying to ignore the fast approaching footsteps of someone.

"Oh, so it is the Shota Prince after all. Wow, I didn't expect you to be here at all Shota Prince. That's amazing, I really am pleased you are a normal pervert after all, Shota Prince. Or, is it Pussy Prince? Certainly, you're getting the pussy here, aren't you?"

He cringed when knowing who was speaking with him.

It proved true when he looked up, and saw Aika standing there, looking right at him, almost making him feel like he was going to die inside. Her eager grin only cemented how destructive the situation was going to be.

"Ooh, it's you, Kiryuu-san. Come to make my life any worse, have you?"

Kiryuu made a large smile appear on her face.

"That's right, I just couldn't believe it. I saw, the Pussy Prince inside of a woman's lingerie shop. I couldn't help it, the way you look in here, it is so fucking natural that I find myself wanting to laugh out loud from seeing you."

"T-There's nothing natural about me being here. I'm waiting for someone."

Kiryuu tilted her head to the side, and licked her lips.

"It can't be Asia-chan, I know she's busy. So what other pussy are you waiting for?"

Zenki let out an annoyed grunt.

"Do you have to be so vile all of the time? Can't you be, I dunno, normal or something? That would be better than this."

Kiryuu brazenly shook her head, showing how she wanted to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I really can't be normal, because I have to make sure that the power of teasing is thoroughly instilled into your body. I'm allowed to make you feel complicated, aren't I? I think that this would be the best."

Kiryuu's counter made Zenki feel like he was going to explode. Just talking with Kiryuu always made him feel complicated. He only talked with her, because of Asia, and if it wasn't for her, he couldn't see himself getting closer to the female pervert.

"Asia-tan isn't here, so you don't have to stay here."

Zenki tried to usher her along, but he knew it wouldn't work as Kiryuu loved doing this.

"Nope, I'm not going to be leaving. I am deciding whether to yell and make everyone know of your presence here, or blackmail you for it later down the road. I think that the second one would be a good one to do."

Zenki openly sighed, not wanting to be associated with the person before him.

Their banter continued back and forth, until Akeno opened the curtain, dressed in the same black lacy bra and panties from before. Zenki could see practically everything of her, her breasts even spilling out of the sides of the bra, only showcasing how big they were, and how lovely and smooth her body was. It just enhanced her natural body type, making her more alluring and appealing at the same time.

"Akeno-tan! T-That's…"

"Ara, Zenki-kun. Are you enjoying me like this?"

His bottom lip trembled as did his body, a scarlet dancing on his cheeks.

"I-I can't say! Akeno-tan, please don't show anyone else that!"

Akeno smacked her lips together, as Kiryuu secretly got out her phone, getting ready to record.

"Fufu, you're really a naughty boy. The look on your face tells me that you wish to have fun?"

Akeno rushed Zenki, hugging him into her cleavage, his head being buried in between her breasts.

"Hauuuuuuu!"

Zenki groaned, his body being tightly hugged by Akeno.

Akeno looked between her cleavage to see his green hair poking through. She could feel her nipples hardening at the melodious breaths hitting between the tiny cloth of the bra, and her nipple, making her body heat up.

"Don't worry Zenki-kun, I only belong to Zenki-kun, and that's all I need to know."

"Hahahahahaha!" Kiryuu laughed as she held up her phone, showing them the video she recorded. "With this, I'm going to spread it all over school and make your life a little worse Pussy Prince! Since you won't allow me back into the club, I will have to-" Zenki couldn't take it, and secretly sent demonic power at the phone, causing it to wipe the video from it. "Wait, what's going on!? Why did my phone delete it! Noooooooooooooo! It can't be! Why did it disappear!?"

"Tough breaks~"

Zenki giggled from Akeno's breasts, making them jiggle around his face.

Kiryuu looked angered.

"Hey! You did this, didn't you!?"

"How could I, when I wasn't near you?"

Kiryuu's face turned downwards, and tears formed at the base of her eyes.

"This isn't fairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Kiryuu ran away as Zenki continued giggling. Akeno looked down to her breasts, and smirked.

"Zenki-kun, you erased it from her phone, didn't you?"

"I can't have her going around doing things to me. She already spies on the men in the school while showering. I'm telling you, perverts aren't only men." Akeno couldn't agree more, as Zenki's phone went off. Curiously, he looked down once taking his phone out of his pocket. "Kaa-chan? What could she want?"

Zenki wasn't confident on why his Mother would be calling, but he answered the phone regardless…

* * *

"Zenki-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall rushed into Zenki's arms while dressed in her usual magical girls outfit that she was pretty famous for, as he strode through the Astaroth castle.

Once learning that Zenki was in the Underworld, Serafall stopped everything, and rushed over. And now, he was holding onto her, her legs wrapped around his hips, and her arms around his neck, trying to carry her the best that he could, using his hands to grab her by the butt, supporting her so she didn't fall.

"Sera-tan, you're as energetic as always."

Zenki noted as he continued walking.

Serafall winked as he felt Serafall kissing him on the cheek. He continued to walk towards his bedroom, of the Underworld. The peerage members remained on the human world, and he was in the Underworld, because he had been summoned by his Mother, but she wasn't around yet, so he had to wait for her.

"Yup! Zenki-tan kinda went missing all of a sudden last year. He went to school with Sona-tan and I became lonely. I didn't think that Zenki-tan would up and disappear on me, but he did, and I was lonely! Zenki-tan, don't disappear again!"

Zenki chuckled nervously, and rubbed her back with one of his hands, the other on her butt, supporting her so she didn't fall down.

"Sorry, but I'm only here for a flying visit. I'll be going back to the human world in a few hours. Kaa-chan wanted to talk, but I don't know what about."

Serafall's face dropped, like she was about to drown.

"No way! It can't be true Zenki-tan! I've been feeling a disturbance in the Gabriel force lately, I think she's going to make a move on you!"

"So…you're now a Jedi?"

At the question, Serafall stuck out her tongue, and rubbed it against his lips. Making his lips moist, Zenki's mouth parted lightly, his tongue coming through, and managed to lick her own tongue. Surprised, Serafall sensually wrapped her tongue around his own, without even touching his lips, but close enough to say that they were.

"Zenki-tans really naughty all of a sudden. Taking my tongue like that. It is okay though, because Zenki-tan is my adorable future husband, I don't mind if Zenki-tan wants to do something like that with me."

"Sorry, but you kinda deserved it, for being naughty, and sending threatening messages towards Gabriel-sama."

Serafall turned her eyes away.

"I don't know what you mean, Zenki-tan. I've not done anything to that little messed up ugly stupid evil bitttt…lovely Angel woman who is vile…b-but in a good way."

Serafall tried to laugh off what she said, but it didn't sound good to Zenki's ears. In fact, it sounded like it was Serafall mocking Gabriel, and Zenki couldn't really stand for it, but he was thinking about what she said.

" _How can you be vile in a good way?_ " Asking himself didn't get him any answers, so he sighed. "W-Well, don't send her anything rude, please. Aren't you supposed to be the one that makes peace between two different kinds? You're in charge of foreign affairs, so isn't that a job of yours also?"

"B-But, it's Gabriel! She hurts me, daily! She makes me feel physical, and emotional pain, you know that!? I can't stand this anymore, I am just someone who loves Zenki-tan, and Gabriel is the one that hurts me more than anything…maybe Sera Voorhees should come out?"

Zenki felt his body stiffen as he got to his room. His shaky hand opened the door, still looking on with wide eyes at the way Serafall had her face all twisted like she was right now. It looked like she was going to do something, very dangerous indeed.

"N-No, I don't think that she's necessary right now."

Zenki didn't want to have Sera Voorhees make an appearance, remembering, and shuddering at the thought of what happened the last time she was unleashed…it couldn't happen again. It could never happen again, it was too frightening.

"But Sera Voorhees has been good for the past year…and she needs to have a little fun time with Gabriel…I'd even lead the charge against her, she deserves it after all the crap she has done to me. Zenki-tan could also help me."

Zenki rolled his eyes and got to his bed. He gently laid Serafall on the bed, where Serafall fell down onto the bed, and undid her twintails, so her hair sprawled out all over the bed, pushing some of her clothes to the side, showing her breasts slightly to Zenki.

"S-Sera-tan, what are you doing…?"

Serafall pursed her lips, and smirked at the same time, undoing her top to fully reveal her breasts to Zenki, having forgone wearing a bra. His eyes widened when Serafall sat up on the bed with her hair down, enhancing her beauty, taking Zenki's hand, placing it on her breast.

"Oooh, Zenki-tans really grown now. I haven't felt Zenki-tans hand on my body for ages now, and I feel sad that he doesn't do anything more to me. Zenki-tan has the opportunity to do anything he wants with me, and doesn't take the opportunity. Mouuu, I can't believe that Zenki-tan hasn't even taken advantage of this Onee-sama. Even though I was there since the beginning, Zenki-tan hasn't done anything with me…"

Serafall moved Zenki's hand on her breast, making her moan a little bit. He didn't stop it, watching carefully, confused, yet excitedly by the way she seemed to be suddenly getting sexual, even though he was all for it, he wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden.

"Sera-tan, you're actually doing this…"

"Yes! Don't worry Zenki-tan, you're old enough now. Since the other girls aren't around, you can play with my boobs! I've been waiting since the day Zenki-tan stole my heart with his cuteness! So, please play away Zenki-tan!"

"Pft!"

Doing a spit take, Zenki was going to pull away, but using her stronger power, she gripped Zenki by the shoulder, and threw him onto the bed. His body bounced with a cry, Serafall using that advantage to straddle his hips, her lips moistening themselves with her tongue when she licked her lips.

"Zenki-tan! You're so cute! Now, wanna have some fun!?"

"Sera-tan, please let me go for a few seconds!"

Serafall heartily shook her head in disapproval.

"Nope, that's not going to happen Zenki-tan. I am going to have to ravage your Shota body for myself." Serafall teasingly ran her hands up his shirt, pulling it upwards, and exposed his chest to her, Serafall licking her lips hungrily. "My, it seems that even after these years, Zenki-tans body has just gotten more and more delicious." Serafall bent her body downwards, Zenki panting as she ran her tongue up his stomach, grazing past his nipple, causing him to moan, Serafall wearing a pleased smile. "Zenki-tans cuteness moans makes me feel good down below. Zenki-tan, want me to have some fun with you? I don't mind~"

Serafall was really excited right now. She couldn't be more excited. Now that Zenki was a teenager,

"S-Sera-tan, please don't…"

Zenki pleaded weakly, his voice betraying that he was actually enjoying it. Serafall ground her hips against Zenki's own hips, his penis erecting immediately when feeling her clothed special area, Serafall groaning sensually.

"Ooh my Zenki-tan, I can feel it. You're poking me. Such honesty, from your body. Fufu, Zenki-tan. You're really an honest boy with naughty desires. So, does Zenki-tan wish to see my body naked? We could have a bath together. We haven't for a long time."

"W-Well, I think that we should…"

Zenki tried to say something, but Serafall cut him off when she moved her head towards his neck, and licked around. Taking his hand, she placed it on her own breast, and forced him to massage her breast, though it didn't take much convincing to do that in the first place.

"This is good, isn't it Zenki-tan? We haven't had time together for a long time. I became lonely without Zenki-tan to relieve my stress. So, Zenki-tan, please relieve my stress. You can play with my boobs if you like? No, actually. Please Zenki-tan. You still love me, right? Even though you've grown and moved on to the human world, you'll still have fun with me, right Zenki-tan?"

Serafall showed an innocent expression, and pushed her boobs together as she sat up, pouting adorably. She knew Zenki couldn't resist cute things, and he couldn't resist Serafall right now, his self-restraint being destroyed by the cuteness of Serafall.

"Sera-tan…d-don't do that…"

He once again pleaded but Serafall made her face appear even more cute, his walls breaking down. She could literally see him falling under her spell of desire, and lust, and that made her feel so, very good inside of her chest.

"Mouuuu…Zenki-tan please. You can do anything you want…suck on my breasts for me? because I was the first one to love Zenki-tan. Even when he was five years old, Zenki-tan came to me, like a cute little child, and sat on my lap, and told me "I'm gonna marry Sera-tan!" and that made me wait for Zenki-tan and allowed me to wait for my love for Zenki-tan to come to me. But then all of the other girls came into your life. So please, please use your cute manly hands on my waiting breasts, and then we can have even more fun."

Zenki looked unsure of what to do, but the pleading look of Serafall was very difficult to fight.

In fact, he couldn't fight it, and his body moved upwards by itself, looking Serafall in the eyes. Serafall looked at him cutely, and that made him melt even more, and didn't have a choice, but to have his hands placed on her quite large breasts.

Serafall moaned adorably, Zenki's fingers wrapped around the woman's large assets, Serafall smiling cheerily.

"Ooh, because it is Zenki-tans hands, I feel much more relaxed than I have in a while. Yes, this is the best feeling I've felt in a while, Zenki-tan. Now, massage them for me, if you would my adorable Zenki-tan who I love more than anyone else, besides Sona-tan, who is on the same level. Mouuu, too bad Sona-tan isn't here, we could have a group grope, couldn't we?"

"I-I don't think Sona-tan would be into this…"

He admitted as his shy hands went around her breasts. Having experienced it many times with Kuroka, he knew how to play with breasts, and it came true when moan after sexual moan came from Serafall's mouth.

"Ooh Zenki-tan! That's the best! I haven't ever felt a man play with these before! It feels better than when alone! Zenki-tan, you have to promise me to play with these breasts of mine more and more often, alright!?"

"Sera-tan, that's really-"

"Zenki-tan, please!"

Serafall pleaded, her voice losing more control as she felt pleasure entering her from her breasts, being surprisingly sensitive. She felt it so much that she kept moving her hips up and down Zenki's lower body, grinding against his clothed erection, scrapping him to death by his zipper from the erotic movements she could do.

"Okay Sera-tan, I understand. I'll play with your boobs more often."

Just hearing that was enough for Serafall, she became super excited, Serafall pushing Zenki's head against her bust while he played with it. Her body moved up and down like a rhythm, basically dry humping him by this point.

"Yay! Ooh Zenki-tan, I am feeling so good from your hands, and body! Your penis is poking me. If only you weren't a virgin, because Asia-chan probably is going to take your virginity. After that, you'll sleep with me, right Zenki-tan!?"

"Serafall-tan that's-"

Zenki couldn't finish as his door was opened violently.

Stepping through, was the long haired mistress herself, Illuyanka. Her black hair waved around as she moved forward, her eyes widening in supreme happiness by seeing her son doing what he was doing.

Zenki looked absolutely mortified by seeing his own Mother seeing his compromising position, Serafall didn't care, and didn't see the problem, continuing to grind against Zenki like she wasn't being watched at all.

"Ooh hey Illuyanka-chan! Zenki-tan and I are having fun!"

Illuyanka smirked a little bit, Zenki just staring on, his eyes widened, his face deathly pale.

"I can see that. Wow, Zenki. You've been here not an hour, and you're already hooking up with girls, aren't you? Because you're a Devil-kun. It seems that even my pure son has a naughty side that comes out when he's alone with some girls. But, you're going to get her pregnant, right Zenki? Please, I need grandchildren to dote on."

Zenki couldn't do anything.

He couldn't say anything, or even move.

He just looked on at Illuyanka, the woman herself having conflicting feelings inside of her body right now. She wasn't sure on what to say right now, she wasn't sure what she should say right now, and she wasn't even sure if she should say anything at all.

Serafall didn't care about the looks between Mother and son, holding her arms around his neck, bouncing up and down, making him feel like he was going to die at any second from embarrassment, and…no, it was just embarrassment.

Eventually, Illuyanka giggled nervously.

"When you're ready to come, and talk, and after you've slept with Serafall-chan here, come and see me. I'll be waiting in the living room." Illuyanka left the room as Zenki's mortification couldn't be quelled…but then entered again, smiling softly. "By the way, just thought I should tell you, that you really need to remove your pants and her panties, for direct sex. You know, just something you might want to think about in the future when you want to have sex, and if that happens to be in a few minutes, then enjoy yourself son."

Flashing a 'cool Mom' smile, she thumbed up her son, and left the room, leaving Zenki feeling like he was truly going to die at any second.

Serafall peered into Zenki's eyes, and then winked.

"Wow, it seems your Okaa-chan really is supportive of our relationship Zenki-tan. So, Zenki-tan. Want to continue?"

Asking with an adorable face, Zenki's eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously.

"No! We can't! My own Kaa-chan just saw…ooh Maou-sama! She's going to…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fufu, so cute~" Serafall bent down, kissing his cheek, causing his face to burn red. "Don't worry Zenki-tan, your Okaa-chan accepts that we're going to be sexually active. I thought that she'd be a little more pissed off, but no. she seems to be okay with it. Must be because she wishes for you to have grandchildren with any girl. Does that say more about her or me as a person? Either way, yay for our succeeding relationship Zenki-tan!"

He groaned desperately as Serafall laid kiss upon kiss all over his face. Sometimes, she'd catch small parts of his mouth, but forgone doing that for most of it, since she wanted to have more fun with Zenki, and their kiss to be something, more acceptable, and adorable at the same time.

* * *

Zenki and his Mother, Illuyanka, sat opposite one another, not speaking.

Zenki and Illuyanka both felt the obvious elephant in the room, about what happened before, and neither knew what to say. Serafall had to leave, something she hated since she didn't get to spend more time with Zenki, but promised she'd be doing it more often in the future.

Illuyanka crossed her legs as she overlooked Zenki's embarrassed look, merely sipping on some tea.

"Well, I'm just gonna say it. You and Serafall-chan before, you were doing some sexy stuff huh."

Zenki's face turned red with embarrassment, his face resembling larva.

"D-Do you have to talk about that? Can't we talk about something else?"

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"In a minute sweetheart. I just want to talk about how you and Serafall-chan were getting close to it. I'm just sorry that I ruined it." Zenki looked baffled, so Illuyanka winked. "Yes, that's right. I said that I ruined it, so I am sorry. Next time, I definitely will try and sense if you and a girl are getting lucky with one another. I think that would be for the best, wouldn't it? Yes, I am sure that it will be like that next time. But remember, for a baby to happen. Your penis has to enter her vagina."

Zenki felt like his life was ending with the supportive eyes of Illuyanka. In fact, she looked like she truly was sorry about them not being able to have sex, it was terrifying for Zenki to even contemplate what she was saying right now, it made him feel like he was going to die.

"Kaa-chan…please, stop this…I can't handle it…I seriously can't…I know the mechanics of sex, and if I didn't, Kuroka-tan has pretty much told me what she wants me to do to her when we have sex with one another."

"Ooh, I noticed you said 'when' and not 'if' which means, you're going to have sex with her then? The you in the past would've been against it, but this you really are for it, aren't you? That makes me so proud as a Kaa-chan."

Illuyanka wiped a tear away, Zenki trying to control the flood of tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Zenki tried to control himself from yelling outwards, and was able to calm himself down before anything happened.

"Kaa-chan, why did you call me to the Underworld?"

Zenki sat alone, with his Mother sitting before him, having a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yes, I have heard that you're going to Kyoto, aren't you my dear boy?"

Illuyanka said while giving a warm smile that made Zenki a little confused, honestly. She usually didn't call him like this, but right now, she had actually called him down to the Underworld for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. He knew that it wasn't just for a social visit, but he wasn't sure why she had called him back and wanted to know what was going on with her right now.

"Y-Yes…I'll be going tomorrow. I just need something's that will allow us Devils to visit shrines and such. But I'm going to collect them after all of this happens. But, why are you here exactly…I mean, why did you call me here Kaa-chan? Aren't you busy?"

"Can't Kaa-chan sometimes see how her baby is doing? Like with those girls of yours? Don't you have fun with her exactly? I mean, that Asia-chan. I presume you've been able to have sexy fun time with her?"

"Kaa-chan! You're so embarrassing!"

Flustered, Zenki turned his shy face away from his Mother, but Illuyanka allowed a shit eating grin to appear on her face.

"Ooh come on Zenki. Lay the moves on her already. Use that body of yours, and make some grandchildren for me. Asia-chan and you clearly are going to have sex eventually. Why don't you take this chance in Kyoto? It is a romantic setting, you can just lay Asia-chan down on the bed, and then use that inherited from your Tou-chan, coc-"

"Please, I beg you not to finish! Please, I don't want to hear anymore!"

Illuyanka giggled at the nervous look on Zenki's face as he flailed his arms around desperately, rubbing her hands together with pride.

"I've still got it. Even with your damn mature level, I can still embarrass my child like this."

Illuyanka couldn't appear more happy, even if she tried. She looked the pinnacle of being an adorable looking woman-child right now. She just had that innocent look to her, yet she also was quite the perverted woman when she wanted to be, especially when it came to her son and his escapades that she wished that he did have.

"It isn't something you should be proud of Kaa-chan."

Illuyanka continued to giggle, finding her sons face adorable, and funny looking at the same time.

"It is, if it is someone like me. I can make my son do something like this, then I know I've accomplished my goals. But, in all seriousness, please make some grandbabies for me to dote on already. Asia-chan is the perfect one for it. She's the one I am rooting for the most. Also, Kuroka-chan and Koneko-chan. Please think about threeways, it is alright my dear~"

"Oooooooooooookay! You're disturbing me right now Kaa-chan!"

His face couldn't be anymore red than it was right now. And Illuyanka loved it like that as well.

"Awww, don't worry adorable son. It is just my way of saying I love you, and support your harem peerage."

"I-I never intended it to be like that!"

Zenki argued, but Illuyanka wagged a finger at him with a dirty smile on her face.

"It's alright, because you're a good person. People like that fucker Riser, they aren't good people. But you're a good person with your harem peerage. Obviously you don't want to make them upset, and I trust you to be mature when having…intercourse, I think that the pair of you would be able to do it, right?"

"Uuuu…d-don't speak about such things Kaa-chan. The right time hasn't even presented itself, and you're already saying that I am going to be doing th-things like that with th-those girls…w-what if they don't want to either…Asia-tan is still innocent…"

Zenki said it with a small voice, but Illuyanka wore a fat grin on her face.

"Well, I don't think she'll be all that innocent if my agent of chaos Kuroka-chan has her hands with her. Don't worry so much about preserving innocent Zenki, Asia-chan lost that long ago. She's still the pure girl you love, but she's far from innocent, from if anything my agent of chaos Kuroka-chan has been giving me."

"Agent of chaos? Why call her that exactly? And what has she been telling you exactly?"

Illuyanka felt her smile widen ever so slightly, grinning to herself.

"Because she is my agent, and she's quite chaotic, you know? She tells me what's necessary, and what I've asked about. I have to make sure that you're having a good life, so I had my agent of chaos spy on you for me, and report back to me. Don't worry, just leave it to Kaa-chan now, and I will get you laid soon enough."

"N-No normal Kaa-chan speaks like this!"

"Well, I'm not that normal."

Illuyanka countered, Zenki feeling like his braincells were dying by the second.

"S-So…erm, w-why did you really call me to the Underworld exactly?"

Illuyanka dropped her fun time face, and made her face serious. Sensing the shift in tone, Zenki laid back, and awaited his Mother to tell him what was going on, and what could happen, he was sure whatever it was, was quite the serious thing.

"You see, there's been recent reports, coming from the dungeon where Diodora is."

Just at the name, Illuyanka could see her son visibly stiffen, past resentments, and anger filling up the boys young body.

"What about that piece of crap? Why not just leave him there for everything he's done? I still know Tou-chan goes and sees him sometimes."

"…Yes, he does. But lately, he's been asking for you, Zenki."

Illuyanka didn't like saying it, and she was pretty much on the same level as Zenki when saying leaving Diodora alone is the best thing, but she had to talk about it, if only because Ajuka had asked her to do it, and she couldn't say no to her husband on subject matters when it concerned her son.

When she saw her son having an uncomfortable face, she knew that she shouldn't of mentioned anything, and that she was right when it concerned Diodora, even though Zenki puts on a brave face, he still is effected by what happened in his childhood.

"Well, he can get lost. He ruined my childhood, he's not ruining my future. The only reason why I say he hasn't completely ruined my life, is because I was able to find my Knight and Bishop thanks to him. But that's the only thing you'd ever hear me talk about him in such a light. So, no, I'm not going to go and see it, if that's what you're thinking about. And yes, I called him an it, because it doesn't even deserve to be called Devil."

"I know how you feel, Zenki." Illuyanka sipped her cup of tea with a nervous look. "But, your Tou-chan thinks-"

"Well, every time he thinks, I usually end up getting hurt physically or emotionally, or someone I love ends up dying on me, don't they?" Zenki let slip, a brief slip of childish feelings stirred up, but he then looked guilty as he composed himself. "I didn't mean to sound childish then, but Diodora is not a subject I want to think about ever again. He's a vile piece of shit, that deserves to die for what he did. Those girls in his peerage, are broken Kaa-chan. Don't you understand that? Even after these years, they still yearn for him, they're beyond the point of no return."

Zenki felt bitter about what happened to his peerage, they barely had anything to work with anymore. Zenki hated to admit it, and it made him feel sick about even thinking it, but Diodora really did a good job with breaking his victims, and the thought of Asia and Jeanne being in the same place as those girls of his peerage, it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Well yes but-"

"He RAPED them Kaa-chan! Not just their bodies, but their hearts and minds! He's a disgusting piece of shit! Why does Tou-chan even dance around the idea that he deserves anything!? I don't get why Tou-chan even bothers with visiting him! Was me nearly dying not a good enough reason to stop seeing him!? Was Asia-tans death not enough for Diodora to be wasting away down in that prison cell!?"

Illuyanka couldn't rebuke what he was saying. Actually, he was speaking that truth. And it did make sense for what he was doing, and how he felt. Even she had to question what was going on with Diodora right now.

"It should be, and it is. But lately, he's been claiming that he's been…hearing voices."

"Yeah, his own conscience coming back to haunt him, if he has anything like that though. I doubt that he does."

"It's weird…Zenki. For a few years now, he'd say it on and off, people, guards I suppose you could say, have heard him talking to himself."

"Because he is nuts Kaa-chan. If this is why you called me back to the Underworld, then I won't be staying much longer. I don't really want to even think about Diodora ever again. I remember what he did to me, and what he made me feel like. I don't personally feel like going back to that place. I've got things to do after all. I've got a new life now, and I've got a lovely peerage, people that love me."

"Yes…a-and I didn't hear anything about us, your parents."

Illuyanka dropped into the conversation, wondering what and how he felt about them.

Zenki didn't say anything at first, and openly sighed, releasing it heavily, like he was exhaling his own inner thoughts and doubts.

After taking a few more seconds, Zenki came to a conclusion in his mind.

"You know I love you Kaa-chan, and Tou-chan too. I just don't love when Tou-chan goes to see Diodora. I just can't see what benefits that really has. I mean, I've taken over duties of clan heir now, which suck, and I've been made the successor of the clan, thanks to Diodora being a bastard. If anything, shouldn't Tou-chan want to spend more time with me? That's not just me, asking for attention, I genuinely don't understand the gains and rewards of seeing that no good piece of shit that should've been killed off long ago."

It was quite unlike Zenki to speak with such venom in his voice, but it was necessary to speak like that right now. He wanted to get his point across, the point that he didn't want to spend anytime with Diodora, or even be in the same vicinity as him.

Illuyanka took a few more moments to quietly think about what she should say, then she came to the conclusion inside of her mind.

"Yes, he's a very horrible person, Zenki. But maybe, if you see him, you could put the past behind you? I know you hate him, I hate the little shit and want to freeze his dick off, and then melt the flesh around him, only to make him suffer more. But the reality is, he's going to be locked away for quite some time. He will eventually get out, but when that time comes, he'll not be a spring chicken like he is right now. Maybe, if you think about talking with him, and getting over the very idea of what he did to you, then maybe, it would happen that you'll be able to get over it."

Illuyanka tried to use what logic she knew of to try and connect with her son.

Zenki could hear the logic, and while he was thinking about it, he wasn't sure if he should do.

"I don't know Kaa-chan, I just don't know…he's an evil bastard, and has done so many unforgivable things. People have been condemned to worse prisons for less. Tou-chan allowed him to live a semi comfortable life, and I don't like it. Call me childish, or whatever, but I don't like the idea of going to see him."

"I know you don't." Illuyanka got up, and sat next to him. Grasping his hand, he felt himself resisting at first, but slowly, he accepted it, and looked on as Illuyanka allowed a small smile to appear on her face, a smile only a Mother would be able to give. "Zenki, I understand your feelings, and I can understand why you'd want to basically avoid that ugly bastard, but I think that going to see him would be in your best interests. And even if it does prove futile, you could always hit him. I'd look the other way."

"Hehe…I couldn't do that…well, maybe I could…it has been a few years since I last saw him…b-but even then, Kaa-chan. I can't just go over, and deck him out of existence…well, I'd like to do that, it would be fun."

Illuyanka squeezed Zenki's hand, continuing to smile.

"Exactly. Why don't you just talk with the bastard, and tell him whatever you want. I think it would be good."

"Well…if you think its good…but, even then, I…aah, whatever. Fine, I will go and see Diodora. It isn't like he can do anything to me now anyway. He's pretty much stuck with doing nothing other than being stuck by me. Yeah, it is better this way…right?"

Even for someone like Zenki, he still wished for some acknowledgement from his Mother that this was the right thing. He truly wasn't sure if it was or not, but he was trying his best to try and overcome what he did.

"It is better to get a general ending to a life where you couldn't move forward, it will hinder your own personal growth. But sometimes, it doesn't happen, and people will eventually move on…but right now, I am not sure if it going to do it for you. Each time I see you, I can still see the uneasiness that lingers within your heart. I just wish, you'd be able to get over it. But, I do hope you go and see him right now, and tell him what's what."

"And see why he wants to see me, right?"

Illuyanka wore a timid smile, something quite unlike her.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry if it sounds like we're using you to see what's going on, but I can assure you that at least from me, it isn't like that at all."

"Okay, I get it…let's go and see what's going on then."

Though Zenki wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, he tried his best to calm himself down and go towards a place he never thought he'd go again…and that was the place where Diodora resided, prison.

* * *

Zenki and Illuyanka teleported into the prison together. Since it was a place where Illuyanka could go, they didn't need access or anything, she had instant access. Zenki took a breath, and looked around at the cells.

Since it looked like an ordinary prison, the same usual things were around. The prison cells, for one. The cells were fitted so demonic power, or any kind of power could be used, so Diodora couldn't do anything within the prison cell, and neither could Zenki should he choose to go inside.

It was a fairly big prison row that they were on. He could see some other criminals inside of their cages, doing what prisoners usually did, work out, scream, and other things. That was until Illuyanka pressed a certain button, and the sound was silenced.

"Silencing technology, nice."

Zenki muttered, Illuyanka smiling softly.

"It was your Tou-chan that added it. Apparently, the guards here got annoyed with having to hear the constant moans and groans, so your Tou-chan fitted them so they wouldn't have to hear the screaming and such anymore."

"Makes sense I suppose."

Zenki nodded his head and continued forward.

Together, Zenki and Illuyanka traversed the prison, until they came across a certain cell.

Zenki peered through the doors window…and then he saw him.

He saw the same disgusting face that he had to witness for all of the years before he turned 13 years old. Flashbacks entered his mind when thinking about what that person had done to Zenki in the past, what he had done to others, and how he ruined peoples lives before…

He hated this person.

He truly hated seeing the persons face.

Though his hair had grown since the last time he had seen him, there was no mistaken that this was Diodora Astaroth.

This person, wasn't someone that Zenki wanted to see, and he never wanted to be around this person ever again…but right now, he didn't have a choice, and swallowed the spit he held in his mouth.

"Still as disgustingly faced as always."

Zenki's expression was like that of eating a bug, bitter, and feeling the sense of horrid feelings.

"He seems to be looking at the ground for some reason. Probably because he's an insane bastard…now, do you want to go in Zenki? It might be weird for you, but we're here now, so what do you want to do? If you don't want to go in, then no one is going to hold it against you, don't worry."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what was going to happen.

"Yeah…let me in. I've got something's to say to him."

Zenki made up his mind, and went inside to see Diodora.

As soon as he stepped inside of the room, he felt bile rising at the back of his throat. The disdain he held for the older boy before him, almost made him want to throw up the contents of his stomach, memories flooding back to him. Even Zenki was surprised that the amount of pain he felt from just seeing him, when he thought that he was over Diodora…he wasn't.

"Diodora."

Zenki called, wanting a response right away.

Diodora looked up, baffled by the voice he hadn't heard in such a long time…but then, a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, that's a voice I haven't heard in many moons." Diodora's evil eyes fell upon Zenki, Zenki's hand visibly tightened. "Well, you've come to see how the other half lives, have you Zenki Astaroth?"

"The other half. Yeah, the evils of the world, most definitely."

Diodora took to his feet, and slowly etched closer to Zenki. The boy merely glared on as Diodora tried to move closer, Zenki pulling away ever so slightly. Illuyanka watched from outside, making sure that the boy didn't do anything to her son.

"The other half…you think that I'm the evil one, Zenki? You're the one that condemned me to this hell hole for years on end. I think that between us, you're the one that is evil, and I am the good one between us."

"That was your own fault, and you're delusional if you think you're a good person. Your evil actions are finally being paid for. Everything you did, all of the evils of your heart, are going to be broken in here, and I am going to make damn sure that you never leave here, for what you did to them, those peerage members of yours."

Diodora's face contorted into a disgusting smile, a smile that didn't even look human in the slightest.

"Well, that was the good old days. Yeah, I remember that. My first time, remember yours? Ooh wait, you probably are still a virgin, that means Asia-chan and Jeanne-chan are still virgins too, aren't they?"

A flash of anger flew through Zenki's eyes.

"Don't you talk about them!"

Zenki ordered with venom in his voice, almost like he was ready to kill at any second.

Diodora continued to smirk though, showing how evil he really was, and how it hadn't diminished over the years of imprisonment.

"Those voices told me you'd be pissed off. And they were right. Look how angry you get at the mere mention of them. It is so adorable that I might even cry out with so much happiness, I am really enjoying this right now."

"Voices? What voices?"

Deciding to play along briefly, he watched as Diodora walked around the cell, hitting his head with his only hand.

"Those damn voices, always promising, always making decisions on my behalf, and I can't do anything!" Diodora jumped at Zenki, the boy glaring as Diodora got within an inch of Zenki's face, Illuyanka watching on as Diodora's face twisted into a distorted and crazed grin. "Tiny snap Dragon! I dream, dreaming of you! Always! It's always there! That huge Dragon that bit the shit out of me! You're always there, haunting me! You and your fucking Dragon form! I fucking hate you shitty filthy Dragon's! Why don't you die already!?"

Zenki didn't look amused, pushing Diodora with enough force so he moved all the way to the back wall.

"So, the crazy finally affected you more than it should? Good, you should suffer everyday for what you did in your life. Go and live in shit you piece of trash. That's all you are, and if that's all you want, then I'm wasting my time. Enjoy your hell, because you're never leaving, I'll make sure of it."

Zenki was about to turn, when he heard a dirty chuckling.

Diodora ran his remaining hand through his hair, always prevalent on his face was a disgusting grin on his face.

"Nhahahahaha, sorry. It seems that my sense of humour has dwindled since being in captivity. I remember the last time I saw you. Do you remember? You came at me like a wild Dragon, and bit off my arm, and left me like this. You almost killed me, but my Onii-sama came to save me from a monster like you."

"I'd rather be me than you, rapist. Murderer. That's all you are. You're so pathetic that you couldn't even get a single girl to fall in love with you, unless you raped them. I know all about what you did, and what you intended to do, you sick bastard. And look where you are now? I might be a monster, but you're just evil. Plain and simple, you piece of shit."

Diodora didn't look effected in the slightest. In fact, he looked like he was going to laugh out loud from Zenki's heartfelt and pissed off words.

"Hahahahahaha! You're still so adorable, aren't you!? It's been what, four or so years since that day, and you still can't stand the sight of me! Wow, I really did embed myself into your memory, didn't I? That's really funny!"

"Trust me, you idiot. The only reason I still even think about you is because you've disgraced this clan. You always said that I would, but you did. People talk about you like a bad smell. You're a disgrace, loser. You've almost ruined Astaroth with your disgusting rapes of women, your whole attitude, and your shit way to run a clan. You know, Tou-chan told me that the reason he spent so much time with you is because he didn't want you to disgrace the clan, which you ended up doing anyway. Do you feel good about yourself? Because from where I am looking, all I can see is someone who is as vile, and gross as he always was, no matter how you look at him. I am disgusted to even share the tiniest bit of DNA with something like you."

Zenki shared his thoughts with Diodora as Illuyanka nodded with a fat smile on her face, glad that he was telling Diodora where to go, essentially. It was, pretty funny from Illuyanka's perspective, actually.

Diodora looked at Zenki with an evil glare, but then smirked.

"You're right, I did disgrace Astaroth, and I enjoyed every single moment of it."

"What?"

Zenki expressed his doubt, Diodora continuing to smirk.

"All of those holy girls, they were the best. Fucking them, making them submit to me. They cried, and I laughed at their despair filling face. I got off on their despair. It was so funny. I lured them away with sweet words, and made them mine. I made them mine, and I made them cry and scream my name in perpetual ecstasy, and made them have broken minds. Because, that's how it is, isn't it? Breaking the minds of the girls was so funny. Too bad I was caught, huh."

"You're filth!"

Spitting it out hatefully, Zenki lunged forward, forcing Diodora to the back wall, his hand pinning him to the wall. Zenki's anger was quite high right now, but Diodora just laughed right in Zenki's face, finding it an enjoyful experience.

"I might be filth, but I'm not a virgin, like you."

Trying to bait him, Zenki didn't fall for it, as he didn't even seem effected by being called that.

"I'd rather be a virgin, than someone who has sex to destroy others, bastard."

Zenki countered, as Diodora leaned closer to Zenki's ear, whispering darkly.

"Don't have sex with Asia-chan because, when I get out of here, I will rape her right in front of you, and make her cry out your name for you to save her as I violate her innocence away, and make her give birth to my child, and not yours."

Zenki only saw red as his fist was brought up.

"FUCK YOU!"

SMASH!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zenki couldn't take it anymore, smashing his fist right into Diodora's nose, breaking it instantly. Blood poured out of his nose as Zenki laid into him more and more, punching him, breaking his body apart with his fists. Diodora cried at each fist hitting him breaking his body down more and more. He was helpless against Zenki's fists. He didn't even need demonic power, Zenki's fists were too powerful for the current Diodora, he could only watch on helpless as bones, and other things were broken.

"Zenki stop!"

Illuyanka came into the room and pulled Zenki away. Though he struggled with her, his Mother was stronger, and was able to hold him back, but that didn't mean Zenki didn't try and get him. In fact, Illuyanka was having a hard time of holding back the enraged Zenki.

"I'LL KILL YOU DIODORA! COME NEAR ASIA-TAN AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER WORSE THAN THIS! HEAR ME! YOU'RE ON BORROWED TIME DILDODORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Diodora could only cry with the pain he felt from Zenki's beating of his body, not expecting Zenki to actually lose it like that, Illuyanka dragging Zenki out of the room. She looked back at Diodora, pondering if she should actually get a doctor for him, having heard, and recorded, everything that Diodora said, just in case he said anything useful, and in this case, he only did it to get in some sick pleasure at Zenki's expense.

Once out of the room, Illuyanka calmed down her son as he breathed intently, his rage still being on a high.

"I knew coming here was a mistake. All of this was so he could manipulate people like he always does! He's not hearing voices, besides his own disgusting ones! He should be executed for what he has done! Didn't you hear what he said he did-"

"I did hear, and it was very vile." Illuyanka confirmed, her face in a frown. "I'm sorry Zenki, I didn't think he'd actually…no, maybe it should've been expected. Your Tou-chan, and some other's thought that maybe if you came, he'd reveal something, but all he said was what we already know. Maybe you're right. He's just doing this crazy act to get our attention to get you here so he could have digs at you. I'm sorry…"

Zenki turned away, trying to control his anger, but it was very difficult.

"Whatever happens to me, I don't care."

Referring to what he did to Diodora, Illuyanka smirked and shook her head.

"He isn't dead, and it was already recorded, even the stuff he whispered to you. He clearly did all of that to provoke you, so he shouldn't be surprised that you practically destroyed him. Next time, let's hope that he gets destroyed mentally as well."

Zenki smiled lightly, and walked away from the prison.

"I'm returning home."

"Ooh, going to your room in the Underworld?"

Illuyanka thought, but Zenki shook his head.

"To my home in the human world. I need to check on things anyway. There's nothing else for me to do in the Underworld today."

"Don't you want to see your Tou-chan? It has been a while."

Zenki didn't stop walking, answering as his voice dwindled in his Mother's ears.

"Not really. He knows how to contact me, if he can be bothered that is. I'm sure with this, it will only be another reason to stay away from me."

"Zenki…"

Illuyanka could understand why he said what he said, and felt sorry for her son as he disappeared with a flash of demonic lights.

Even after everything that had happened, Ajuka still kept Zenki at a certain distance. In her mind, she believed she understood why, because Ajuka thought he had failed his son, she theorized that Ajuka was afraid to get close or risk losing everything, not realizing that by staying away, he was doing what he thought he would be preventing.

Illuyanka took a little breath, then looked at the sobbing Diodora, and poked her head into his cell, licking her lips.

"Awwww, would Dildodora like a medic or something~?" Diodora lifted his bruising face off the ground towards Illuyanka, the woman smirking dangerously and spoke childlike. "Sorry Dildodora, but you've just confessed to wanting to rape someone else's peerage member~ I think that might cause extra days, weeks, months, or even years to your sentence. Damn, for someone from the Astaroth clan, you really are fucking mind numbingly stupid. Did the smart gene escape you or something? Well either way, you've once more fucked up, and pissed off the wrong person. You do realize my son is stronger than you, right? He isn't the son of a Maou for anything. You're the weak one, both physically, and mentally. After everything you did to my child, and all of the trials and tribulations he's had to endure, he's still come out on top. Must be because…what did you call Dragon's again? Filth or something? Ooh no, I remember. A shitty filthy Dragon huh. Well, the only person around who knows of your predicament is this shitty filthy Dragon."

"B-But…please…"

Diodora pleaded, and Illuyanka looked like she was considering it, but she really loved messing with the evil boy before her, after he had done so many things, she simply didn't have any sympathy for Diodora at all.

"Right now, I just don't seem to give a shit about you sweetheart. Ooh well, see ya later Diodora! Have fun living, or not. Whatever happens, peace out sucker!"

Illuyanka put up both of her middle fingers, and walked backwards from the cell, shifting the middle fingers up and down as she walked, laughing evilly, making Diodora wonder if he was going to survive the amount of blood pouring out of him, despair filling his heart.

* * *

"Zenki-san…"

Asia stood outside of Zenki's door, aware that he had returned, but something seemed…off.

He didn't seem like the usual Zenki, and it worried Asia and the others, and if anyone could get through to Zenki, then it was Asia.

Despite being naïve, Asia was arguably the one that was able to get through to Zenki the most, so the peerage decided to have Asia go and see if there was anything that she'd be able to do, all of them not liking to see Zenki in such a state.

She knocked on the door, but Zenki didn't respond.

Worrying, Asia knocked again, but there wasn't a reply again.

Asia was tempted to leave Zenki alone, but she couldn't just have Zenki be in pain, seeing his face as he walked through the house. Something definitely was wrong, and she couldn't, and wouldn't see Zenki in that state.

So, she plucked up her courage, and opened the door.

Opening the door, she noticed that the room was dark, but because she was a Devil, she could see through the room. She looked to the bed, to see Zenki sat there, with his knees to his chest, his head leaning against his knees, deep in thought.

"Zenki-san…"

Asia called, but she didn't get a response.

Nodding to herself, Asia walked forward towards Zenki, and made sure that she'd get to know what the boy was feeling right now. Making it to the bed, she sat beside Zenki, and hugged onto his form, Zenki releasing a small breath.

"Zenki-san, what's wrong?"

Zenki didn't want to say anything at first, remembering what Diodora had said and how he made him feel.

He looked at Asia, and it just made him feel like he did back then. What he tried to do with Asia, and what he said he would do to Asia, Zenki wouldn't allow it to happen, but it did shake him more than he thought he would.

When he didn't answer, Asia put her hand under his chin, and pushed his chin upwards. He offered no resistance, his eyes meeting her own. From just seeing his eyes, Asia could tell that he was troubled about something.

"Zenki-san…please tell me, what's wrong?"

Zenki inhaled a breath, trying to make sense of what he was going to do now. He, didn't even know what to say, or what to think. But he knew that he couldn't remain silent, he simply couldn't do anything like that since Asia was around, he found it too difficult to stop when she looked at him, and made him feel so much better than before.

"…I saw Diodora before." Asia visibly flinched at the name, remembering what he had done to Zenki, and herself before. "Short story is…he was a little batty. But, the truth was, he only wanted to talk to me so he could basically mock me, try and turn his situation around and then he said that he was…"

Zenki stopped then.

He couldn't say anymore than that, he didn't want to upset Asia.

Asia tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Zenki-san? What did he say…"

He took in a breath, trying to say it without actually saying it to make Asia feel worried, that would be the last thing that he would want to happen. Asia was precious to him, and he couldn't see her in pain, whether it be emotional, or physical pain.

"Erm…h-he said that…h-he'd do…t-things with you…t-that he shouldn't…a-and that y-you would…suffice to say is…Asia-tan, I can't…lose you to Diodora…after everything he did…I can't have Asia-tan go anywhere…she's too important to me…"

Zenki could barely croak the words out, it was too difficult to even think about Diodora, much less be near him. It simply wasn't possible to even think about it, how he was, and what he did to everyone around him, including himself. Zenki found it disgusting, and wrong, he couldn't even think about what he would be able to do if he got his hands on Asia.

"Zenki-san…Diodora isn't going to have me." Zenki noticed that she didn't add 'san' like she did with nearly everyone, even people she didn't like, so it showed that she really disliked Diodora. "Besides, my place is beside Zenki-san. No one else. Not even Diodora can take me away from Zenki-san."

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki called her with a strained yet pleased voice, as Asia smiled kindly.

"Diodora was a bad person, but he did a good thing."

"What?"

Asia continued to smile.

"Zenki-san and I met because of Diodora. If you never came to put a stop to Diodora, we wouldn't have met. Because of Diodora, Zenki-san and I met, the best thing that ever happened to me. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't of met Zenki-san and fell in love with Zenki-san."

Zenki held tears in his eyes as Asia hugged him even tighter.

He couldn't explain why, but Asia always was able to make him feel better. Even if it wasn't something she understood, or he understood, Asia always made him feel better, and this time, she truly did show how much she cared for Zenki.

"Asia-tan…you're the best ever…you know that? I couldn't be without Asia-tan. You've made my life happier by being in it. If I didn't meet you, I don't think I would be as happy as I am now. It's the same with my other peerage members. Each and everyone of my peerage have made my life better, but I am very happy that Asia-tan is my Bishop."

Asia's face lifted into a smile, and did something quite forward, meshing his and her lips together. Zenki felt surprised by Asia's bold actions, and became even more shocked when Asia pushed Zenki down onto the bed, crawling on top of him, lips never leaving one another's.

Zenki placed a hand on her back, running his fingers through her long blonde hair as Asia's hand reached out for his hand other. Grasping her hand, Zenki blended their fingers together, entwining them.

Being even bolder than Asia, Zenki flipped their positions naturally, so Asia ended up being laid down on the bed, and him hovering above her. His lips never left hers for even a second, and then he took the plunge with the young girl, shyly pressing his tongue against her mouth for entrance.

Feeling his tongue against her teeth, Asia complied and opened her mouth, allowing Zenki entrance to her hot cavern. Once inside, Zenki explored her mouth, dominating it for himself, Asia's surprise being only little, since she liked Zenki being the more dominant one between them.

Zenki's tongue found itself towards Asia's own tongue, wrapping around it. Asia attempted to play with his tongue, but it was clear that Zenki was the more dominate between them, easily overpowering Asia's tongue, and capturing her mouth for himself.

"Mmmm~"

Asia moaned into Zenki's mouth, her feeling incredible from the kiss. Passionately, Zenki slowly ran his now free hand up her stomach, looking at her reactions. Seeing that she consented with her eyes, Zenki continued, pushing her shirt up, exposing her stomach to him, and then reached her breast.

He was hesitant at first, but Asia took Zenki's hand, placing it on her bra covered breast, Zenki surprised that Asia allowed that, thinking about if Kuroka had a hand in the slightly more, but still innocent, lewd Asia.

Taking his lips off Asia's, the girl panted, aroused.

"Zenki-san…do you feel better now?"

Asia panted even more, her body heating up with the compromising position they were in together.

"Asia-tan always makes me feel better…but now…I'm gonna tell you that, I will really protect you. No matter what happens, I am going to defend Asia-tan with everything I have inside of me. even if my body crumbles away and destroys my soul, I'm still going to come back and protect Asia-tan with everything, every fibre of my being, Asia-tan is my Bishop, and the girl that I really do…want to stay with, always."

Hearing the bold declaration, Asia smiled wider and wider, tears falling from her eyes, but happy tears.

"Zenki-san is too kind. I really do love Zenki-san more than anyone else, he's my special person. A-Also…Zenki-san can be ecchi with me…b-because I love Zenki-san…"

"Being ecchi with Asia-tan is…" Asia looked slightly dejected, hearing the unsureness in his voice, but it was for different reasons than she thought. "Okay, if Asia-tan is the one saying that, then I want to be ecchi with Asia-tan too."

Asia couldn't be more happy than she was right now, hugging onto Zenki's neck, dragging his body down. He naturally let his body fall next to Asia's, holding onto her tightly as she did the same. Since it was night now, there wasn't a point in leaving the bed, so Asia and Zenki got into the bed, alone together.

"Zenki-san…"

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki and Asia's lips naturally meshed together as they embraced one another all night, only a matter of time before they interlock with one another on a sexual level.

* * *

"Alright, the train is going to be going in an hour! We've got to get everything ready! Clothes, money, and other things as well! Ooh, has anyone seen my computer!? I can't find it anywhere!"

Zenki called from across the house as everyone, barring Koneko and Mittelt ran around the house like a speeding bullet, getting ready to leave for the trip to Kyoto, something that everyone had been looking forward too.

"I've got your laptop Zenki-san!"

Asia appeared from down the stairs, and handed Zenki a computer bag, containing his laptop, charger, and other things. Zenki smiled at Asia, as she also smiled right back at him, taking the laptop bag from Asia.

"Thank you Asia-tan. We're going to be going soon, are you excited?"

Zenki tried to remain calm, but his heart was pounding nervously in his chest. He, didn't know whether he was going to fall over or become excited and screech, since he had been waiting for this for ages now.

Asia put her hands together, nodding wildly.

"Yes! I've been waiting for ages now Zenki-san! We'll be going to a land of new and exciting things! Have you ever been to Kyoto before Zenki-san?"

Asia asked, not sure if he had been or not, though she would be shocked if he had gone before as he had never mentioned anything about it.

Zenki nodded his head, and explained.

"Yes, I have been, a few times actually. I used to go when I was younger with my parents, my grandparents sometimes, and Dildodora always tagged along so he could piss me off royally, but we stopped going not all that much longer after I had turned 9 years old. Though, I have gone sometimes after that."

Asia was surprised, she didn't know that Zenki had been to Kyoto before. She just thought that he was going for the first time like the rest of them, but to hear that had been before, with his family, was quite surprising.

"Oh, so Zenki-san hasn't been since he was 9 years old?"

The boys green locks shook from side to side.

"No, I've been since then, but it was less frequently, and not with my family but each time I've needed permission and such, since it is part of the…well, you get the idea. There's been times were I have gone. I went last year when Rias-tan and Akeno-san went to Kyoto along with Sona-tan and Tsubaki-tan. But that was because I was kinda forced to go. There was something going on, and I had to go and deal with it, and Rias-tans year happened to be there as well, so we ended up gathering together, and taking out some Stray Devils. It was quite the evening, I do have to say…b-but, that was a while ago, and we should get ready. Have you got everything ready Asia-tan?"

"Erm…I just have to pack my bible…"

Zenki wasn't sure if she was being serious or not at first. But when he saw her eyes shining, Zenki put a hand on top of Asia's head.

"You're really adorable, you know that? Taking a bible would hurt you, you know?"

Zenki tried his best to explain towards Asia, but Asia shook her head kindly.

"I know, but I think that it would be cool if we did do something like taking it with us. Maybe I could read to the others…uuuu, but I can't read from the bible…b-but even then, maybe I could read from it after all…"

"You're very adorable Asia-tan. You don't have to worry…one day, I'm sure that you'll be able to do it again. Somehow, I will make it so that you'll be able to read it. Whether that be because I can convince God to allow you too, to make something that blocks the negative aspects of the bible hurting Devils like us."

"Zenki-san…"

Asia put her hands to her mouth, and released a cry of pure joy.

Even if he couldn't do it right away, just having the hope that she'd be able to pray again one day, that made everything seem better than nothing and no hope at all.

"I'm going to try for you, Asia-tan. The thing I'm going for, is something that does connect to what you want to do anyway."

"…Hmm?"

Asia wasn't sure what he was talking about, Zenki giving a wide smile.

"All shall be explained in the future. But I can say that this thing I'm going to make, isn't something that can be shown the world, just yet, especially since I am going to be making it for someone that I really shouldn't be making it for, but the inner scientist in me couldn't resist the very idea of doing it, it was too much of a pull for someone like me."

Asia still remained clueless, but whatever Zenki was up too, she knew that it would be a good thing.

"Ooh Zenki-chan! Whips, can we take whips!?"

Jeanne begged as she came into Zenki's sights, Zenki tilting his head to the side.

"What would we need that for?"

Zenki genuinely didn't know what she needed whips for when she used swords, but he didn't even think about her more, masochistic tendencies.

"Well, because Zenki-chan and I can have sexy fun time with some whips, and tricks like that. don't you believe that's the best thing Zenki-chan? We can have a good old fashioned love sexy love time with Zenki-chan coming to punish me and my butt with your hands, your mouth, and everything. You could even be a Vampire-kun and bite me, leaving a love bite on my skin~"

Jeanne twitched her body around as a huge blush formed on her face, thinking about Zenki biting her, and making love to her in a real, yet awesome way, that she knew Zenki would be able to do, if anything she had seen in the past few years would be any indication.

"W-Well, if you put it like that, then maybe we could do something…b-but, for now, pack what you might need, okay Jeanne-tan?"

"Got it Zenki-chan! Leave it to me!"

With a peppy attitude, Jeanne continued rushing around with the speed of a Knight. Zenki briefly disappeared from the living room, where Koneko and Mittelt still sat with one another, glaring at one another.

"I-It seems like Jeanne-san is excited, and excitable as ever."

Asia noted, Zenki rolling his eyes with a grin.

"I'm glad that she's happy. She's been really happy since hearing about this. I guess that she also needed a break from everything, I know that I certainly do, after everything that has happened in the recent time."

Zenki briefly remembered Diodora, and what he said yesterday. His eyes went over Asia, and made it known to his mind that he was going to protect her, no matter what. Nothing, and no one, was ever going to hurt Asia again. Especially Diodora. That, was his certainty.

"S-So, this is really a vacation with no fighting?"

At her carefully placed question, Zenki patted her head.

"I'm gonna say that we aren't going to be fighting, but whatever happens, is going to happen. I'd like to think that we're not going to fight, but I can't be certain on what is going to happen in the future. But, you can be rest assured, I'm going to protect you."

"Okay Zenki-san! I'm going to go and get everything ready! Thank you!"

Zenki smiled as he watched Asia rush off upstairs.

Ravel then rushed past him as he continued packing what he needed to pack.

"Okay Zenki-sama, I think we've got everything that we need! I'm just packing the last of the materials you need, Zenki-sama!"

Ravel called out from the kitchen, shoving something's into what appeared to be a large bag.

"Okay! Thanks Ravel-tan!"

Zenki called back to the kitchen, Kuroka rushing towards said kitchen.

"Ravel! Where's my tuna!? I know you had it last, and I can't go on without it! So give me my fucking tuna right now Ravel before I get heavy handed with you nyaaaa!"

"Kuroka-tan, stop threatening Ravel-tan please!"

Zenki rushed past the kitchen and said that, grabbing some books that he needed from said kitchen and rushed out. Kuroka grumbled, and accepted that, nodding at Ravel, who rolled her eyes, and handed her a tin of tuna.

"Here. If you used your eyes, then you'd be able to find it easily. And geez, we aren't going to be gone all that long, you don't need to be like that Kuroka-sama. You're getting quite wound up again, because you're who you are, aren't you Kuroka-sama?"

Kuroka's catlike eyes forced Ravel to look away with the intensity that she was releasing.

"Don't be cheeky Ravel-chan. I've agreed with Zenki-chan that I won't be all that mean to you, but if you push me, I swear to Maou-sama everywhere that I will be ending your life you cheeky little bitch nyaaa. Do you understand me?"

Ravel's face contorted with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Touch me, and Zenki-sama is going to tell you off. I swear, that he will, Kuroka-sama. Don't doubt it either, because Zenki-sama is wise to what you're doing to me. If you try anything, Zenki-sama won't be lenient with you, do you understand that Kuroka-sama?"

Kuroka's eyes melted onto Ravel's form, trying to search for anything that could be a weakness, but this time, Ravel stood firm, powerful. She wasn't going to allow, anything to happen, and that meant she wasn't going to do anything to Kuroka either, but she didn't need to this time.

"Shit, you're really being an excitable bitch this time, aren't you? Fine, whatever. Do what you want, okay sweetheart nyaaa?"

Kuroka strode out of the kitchen, only for Valerie to come flying past with some packets of red liquid, Zenki's blood. She packed them away in a special case that kept the blood as fresh as it needed to be, smacking her lips at the thought of having his blood.

"Zenki-kun, I think I've gotten everything. I've checked if Gasper has enough blood for you, have you set up the barrier around the house so Gasper can't unleash her true Sacred Gear and such?"

Zenki nodded, seeing Valerie across the room.

"Yeah, I did it a few minutes ago. Everything is okay with Gasper-tan, right? I haven't seen her this morning."

"Ooh yes, she'll come back down in a few moments. But I haven't seen Akeno-san, not that I want too, since this morning. Do you know where she went Zenki-kun?"

"I've heard that Rias-tan wished to see her this morning, for some reason. She left early, I said goodbye already. I'm not that sure. Either way, you've got my blood for your consumption, yes?"

"That's right, I've also packed that Fallen Angels stuff as well, you know, Mittelt-san."

"Aah, thank you Valerie-tan."

Zenki smiled as the pair continued to check if they had everything they need, the same for the others around.

Pretty much everyone had things they needed to get, what they needed to do, and how they needed to do it.

Koneko and Mittelt on the other hand, sat on the couch. Koneko held some sweets as she ate them, Mittelt looked bored and annoyed at the same time, as per usual. The reason Koneko wasn't running around, was because she had already done everything that she needed to do last night, and Mittelt was just being disruptive as much as she could.

Koneko would sometimes give a glare towards Mittelt and Mittelt would do the same, clear animosity between the two of them, for reasons…that couldn't be disclosed.

"…Zenki-senpai said that if you misbehave, I am allowed to hit you."

Koneko brought up to Mittelt with a menacing look to her face, the girl shaking her body.

But Mittelt tried her best to stand up against the girl that was before her, not wanting to be frightened of Koneko.

"B-But, I'm not doing anything shithead! Seriously, stop bullying me! This is like Raynare and the others all over again! I can't handle it anymore, I am seriously close to dying right now, and if I do anything anyway, I am going to die! So, please just fuck off and leave me alone already!"

Koneko's dull eyes fell upon Mittelt. Mittelt felt her body shake to the core, the eyes of the Nekomata being something powerful. She went to move from the couch, but the look of Koneko made Mittelt relent, and fall down to the ground.

"It doesn't matter. If you try anything, then Zenki-senpai said that I can hurt you…also, I am head Loli. Try anything with Zenki-senpai, and you have to ask for my permission. His lap, belongs to me. And also don't tell me to fuck off either, or I will have to use force."

Mittelt felt like she was going to die from the look that Koneko was giving her right now. She wholeheartedly believed that she would be deceased if she tried anything like sitting on Zenki's lap, not something she'd want to do.

"B-But, I didn't even say anything at all! I don't want to sit on your King's lap. I don't even want to be here, so please don't abuse me anymore! I just want to live and be alive for the duration of my life, thank you very much!"

Mittelt was slowly but surely learning to not piss off Koneko and the others. She was the weakest around, and she knew that one step out of line, she wouldn't be able to get out of anything that they could do to her. She always was on edge, even though Zenki and his peerage wouldn't kill her anyway.

"…Good, you should also think like that. Zenki-senpai's lap belongs to me, and I know you can't beat me in a fight. There, aren't any other Loli's around that can beat me…I am Zenki-senpai's number one Loli. And, that's the end of it."

Mittelt felt like crying right now. She literally felt like she was going to cry her eyes out, and wouldn't be able to return from the place Koneko was going to take it, the level of intensity that rolled off of Koneko made her uncomfortable also.

"Erm…I don't want to date your King or anything…I don't have a problem with you being whatever you want to be, just don't attack me again. I can't handle anything like that again. I might seriously fall over, and die inside of my body right now. It is a scary thing to even think about if I think about it seriously."

Koneko carefully looked over Mittelt for a few seconds, before shaking her head and continued looking around at the others running around like headless chickens. Mittelt did the same, and found it funny that they were doing that.

As time passed, the others got ready, and appeared at the door, besides Koneko and Mittelt, not realizing that the others were ready, so Zenki went towards them, sticking out his hand for Koneko to take, which she did.

"Ready Koneko-tan?"

"Yes…Senpai, I'm ready. Also…Senpai…can I have a…kiss…"

Koneko shifted on her feet, looking at him shyly.

Zenki bent down slightly to meet her sight, and quickly captured her lips. Koneko meowed like a kitten would at the kiss, Mittelt feeling uncomfortable, something Koneko liked, partly because she found Mittelt annoying, and liked making her feel weird.

Zenki broke his lips away from Koneko, then kissed the top of her head, making her blush even more.

"Senpai…"

"Come along Koneko-tan. By the way, I loved the kiss." He smiled as she came to his side, holding his hand as tight as she could without hurting him. He turned to Mittelt, the girl wearing an indifferent look. "Ready to leave Mittelt-san? We're going to be going now, and remember what Azazel-san said. You can't cause trouble."

"Tch, whatever you say. I won't do anything like run off or anything. I can't anyway."

Zenki gave a kind smile, petting the girl on the head gently, something that she didn't like. But, Zenki didn't care and continued to do so regardless, Mittelt not realizing that she had a small blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Well, let's get going then."

Zenki walked with Koneko and Mittelt towards the front of the house, were the rest of the peerage were standing.

Immediately, Ravel went to Zenki's other side, and took his hand in her own, irking the others, particularly Kuroka, but a look from Zenki made Kuroka relent from doing anything, seeing how she would probably do something to Ravel.

"Are we going now Zenki-chan?"

Kuroka asked with an excited expression.

Zenki was about to nod when he heard "SENPAI!" screeching through the house.

Turning, like a bullet, Gasper came rushing to him, and hugged him around the waist, her head landing against his chest, hugging him as tight as she could. She trembled as Zenki looked down at her, giving his signature gentle smile.

"Gasper-tan, is there something wrong my adorable Gasper-tan?"

"Senpai is leaving…"

Seeing the sad look on her face, Zenki moved so he was face to face with her, his face being as kind and gentle as it could be, looking kindly towards the Vampire girl, Gasper's face blushing a little bit at the look coming from his golden eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be coming back very soon, I promise you Gasper-tan. Don't worry, I'll be back very soon. There's plenty of my blood in the fridge, there's going to be Akeno-tan coming back soon, and I asked if Rias-tan could drop by and she said that she would, so you won't be alone. I promise you, and you can ring me whenever you want to, okay?"

Gasper shifted on her feet, and though she didn't like the idea of Zenki going, she nodded in consent, still latched onto the Senpai that she felt feelings for, intense feelings at that where she wouldn't be able to even conceive of anything other than Zenki being away from her, the same as Valerie.

"O-Okay Senpai…I'm g-going to miss seeing Senpai everyday…"

"And I'm going to miss you as well." Mittelt made gagging noises, drawing Zenki's attention to her. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Hmph, I just think it is sickly sweet shit. Could we hurry up please?"

She practically begged with a snarky attitude, Gasper looking down about it. Zenki shook his head, and brought Gasper closer to his body, making it a point that he wouldn't be complying with Mittelt's command to the dote.

"I'm saying goodbye to someone, I won't be rushing it."

Koneko looked at Mittelt, and sent her a sharp look.

"…Remember what I said before."

Mittelt shuddered in place, making her nod her head. Right now, Mittelt felt more fear for Koneko right now, than Zenki since she actually had beat her in a fight before, and Zenki hadn't laid a finger on her, not that he needed too, she already felt his power beforehand, and she didn't want to mess with that.

Zenki shook his head, and turned back to Gasper, giving a kind smile towards her.

"We'll be back soon Gasper-tan. Remember, don't be so nervous, and we'll be back within a week, two at the most. Until then, there are plenty of things to do around here, I even bought you some new games the other day so you wouldn't be that bored."

"Ooh Senpai is the best. Thank you Senpai, for looking after me like this. I think Senpai is the best when it comes to things like this. So…when Senpai gets back…w-we could also…s-sleep in the same b-bed, r-right?"

Zenki held back a little chuckle, and nodded his head.

"Of course we could, it isn't a problem. We're going to have to go if we're going to catch the train there, Gasper-tan. So, we'll have to leave right away. I'm sorry we won't have anymore time together. See you soon."

Gasper nodded, and then did something unexpected, kissing him on the cheek, and then run off, fighting a blush. Koneko, did not look pleased, while Valerie was immensely pleased that Gasper liked Zenki, so they could do things together with him.

It took Zenki but a few moments before he recovered, and walked to the front with Koneko and Ravel by his side, the other girls doing the same thing. All of them looked at the door, as Zenki made the announcement.

"Kyoto! Here we come!"

[Yay!]

Besides Mittelt, everyone was enthusiastic, all of them ready for whatever was going to happen next, unware of certain dangers at every turn…

* * *

At an undisclosed location, Vali sat down, with Le Fay being around her, along with a male that appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties. He had blonde hair, like Le Fay, carried an air of calmness, and had a collected looking face, also glasses framing his face. He wore a business type suit on his body, Le Fay looking at him with a kind smile.

Vali placed a hand to her forehead, sighing.

"It seems that Zenki really is going."

"Why would that be a bad thing Vali-sama?"

Le Fay asked for both her, and the man.

"Because, it just is. Maybe I should send one of you to watch over him…"

"Isn't this the same boy that bested you in combat some years ago? I don't understand, why would he need someone to watch over him?"

The blonde haired man brought up, Vali giving a sigh of acknowledgement.

"You're right, Arthur." The named Arthur raised his head at his name, seeing Vali wearing an unsure look to her face. "Even then, I…I think that there might be something I need one of you to do in Kyoto, and that happens to be at the same time as Zenki is going to be there."

Le Fay wore a swaying smile on her face.

"I think that Vali-sama really just wants to make sure that Zenki-sama is safe. I think it is cute. I really like Zenki-sama and Vali-sama together, they are adorable together. Since they have such a unique relationship, I really am looking forward to future developments."

Arthur almost rolled his eyes at the very thought of what Le Fay was saying right now, it just seemed nonsensical to him, and to Vali, she didn't look pleased that Le Fay was assuming things about their relationship, even if it was true.

"That's not the reason at all. And Zenki and I have no relationship, I merely just like touching areas of his body."

Vali denied it instantly, but Le Fay could see that was the reason exactly by the expression within Vali's eyes when referring to Zenki.

"But it is! I know it is! Because Zenki-sama and Vali-sama love one another, Vali-sama is scared and worried that her boyfriend is going to be in danger, and is making an excuse to send one of us to watch over Zenki-sama when it really is for your own benefit, am I wrong?"

Vali's expressed an undeniably annoyed face at the cutesy tone Le Fay used, hating to admit that she was right.

"He isn't my boyfriend, nor am I scared or worried about him. I'm not making excuses."

Le Fay, and now Arthur could see through the lies Vali was giving, and if Arthur could see it, it was quite obvious.

Vali then tilted her head to the side, addressing the pair.

"I wouldn't trust Bikou to go, so it is either of you."

"Because you…" Vali sent a hard glare at Le Fay, making her wince, and nod her head. "…never mind. This is me, shutting up now. B-But, if it is going to follow Zenki-sama, then I volunteer to go and watch over Zenki-sama."

This time, it was Arthur who wore a devastatingly accurate grin on his face.

"Because you wish to stalk him, Le Fay?"

Le Fay's face turned like a cherry, shaking her head from side to side.

"Th-That isn't the reason at all! A-And I don't stalk him! If following him around, sometimes acquiring some personal items from his home and himself, knowing his every movement and his every quirk is stalking, then count me as a stalker!" Arthur gave Le Fay a strange look, the girls bottom lip trembling. "…That's the very definition of a stalker, isn't it Onii-sama?"

Le Fay's elder brother patted his younger sister on the top of the head, nodding his own.

"You're not a yandere, and that's what matters in the end. Don't worry, you're a good type of stalker. A lovable one with a loving heart. Don't worry, he seems to have a thing for blondes, considering that his peerage has a few, you'll do just fine."

"Ooh…that makes me feel…better?"

Le Fay really didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but the adoring smile from Arthur made Le Fay feel better inside of her chest.

Vali looked towards Le Fay, seeing how she wanted to go, and sighed.

"Okay Le Fay. If your Onii-sama is fine with you going, you may stalk Zenki. But remember, his butt, belongs to me. If you attempt to grope it, I won't be happy."

With how serious she said that, Le Fay felt strangely intimidated.

"O-Oh, I'm not really into butts myself so you can do what you want?"

She thought that would be the best answer she could give, and she was relieved when she saw Vali move her head in agreement.

"I'm glad we understand one another."

Le Fay continued to smile weakly, looking towards her elder brother.

"Onii-sama, is it okay if I go and stalk…damn it. I mean, if I can go and watch over Zenki-sama?"

Bemusement fell onto Arthur's lips, finding her face quite funny the way that she looked.

"I'm sure that Zenki will protect her if anything comes that way anyway."

Vali offered her thoughts when seeing Arthur being unsure.

"Yeah…and he's quite strong, isn't he?"

At Arthur's question, Le Fay was about to answer, when Vali did herself.

"He'd be around my level of power. And he'd want to protect Le Fay if she came into danger anyway."

"I see, then I suppose it would be fine."

Le Fay's face turned upwards with immense happiness.

"Aaaah, thank you Onii-sama! I can't wait to go to now!"

Le Fay was peppy, she was ready to go and get to know Zenki even more.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Diodora came back into the story, and it seems he's as much of a douche as always. Zenki and Akeno do a little underwear shopping…with Kiryuu making it as uncomfortable as she could. Serafall also came back into the story briefly, did a little grope with Zenki, and caught by Zenki's Mom! Asia and Zenki had quite the moment together, seems like they are close to, certain things. And now they are off to Kyoto, and Le Fay is going to be...ahem, following him. Well, until next time when a certain Princess is going to appear!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; He's lost that thing called a mind years ago, it seems.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, I know a little of it, not that much though to be honest. With it getting such a thing, I will be able to check it out! Thanks for letting me know!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you! I'm glad that you do, there's going to be more of than in coming chapters. Here's the next chapter!**

 **gundam 09; Thanks! At least one of them is going to be, but I won't spoil who yet.**

 **hellspam; Yup, that certain princess appears in this chapter~ Her mother, will appear in the next chapter, just the younger fox this time, but with a surprise in store for everyone. Asia and Zenki just have good chemistry, don't they? Such a loving couple. Entering an outrage mode...well, just try and murder his peerage, he isn't going to be happy about it. Yup, the two from two chapters ago, make appearances here. Hmmm, it is shown a little in this chapter how she does, or doesn't. Yeah, that would be quite funny to write, actually, when she randomly calls. Damn yeah, poor girl and guy, they are going to be really freaked out. His Mother has done so many things that might not even have appeared on screen yet...it isn't going to be pretty.**

 **War historian; Probably because Jeanne and Akeno would do something like that, I suppose~ Well, he'd want them to get along, he wouldn't want them to fight. If you're talking about losing his V card, then he might be close to it, considering that girls like Kuroka want it. Well, I don't think he'd confess that quickly, considering that they haven't had much interactions in this, despite being childhood friends, it will be shown how they progress in the future. You never know, it could become something like that.**

 **BlueBlade87; Aah, that's cool, I think! Kill him indeed, he's gonna be getting what he deserves in the future! He'll do it eventually, I actually have a heart warming scene between the two of them planned. Le Fay says hey, lol! Well, even in canon she really didn't like her, in this, she has a reason considering what is gonna happen in the future. Yup, it does show him as a character, and how he is. He's got quite many emotions inside of him, different layers. He can be the badass, yet he can also be the worrier and also the kind hearted boyfriend as well as other things that make him into who he is.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad ya liked it! Hehe, there will be more of that in the future, from all three of them. Indeed, he always will suck. She is for now, but she won't be forever. Cool suggestions!**

 **RangerElk76; Yup, don't mess with Ravel, she'll get her own back!**

 **dragonsayianblue; He does, but it is leading somewhere, somewhere quite emotional between him, and Zenki. There will be sprinkles of those types of chapters through the story. He's indeed quite nutty. Zenki and Asia just click so well, I love writing things between them. Indeed, we're in Kyoto, and we're going to be having some fun! Well, it will be shown if they are or not this chapter. Kuroka will actually be quite sweet (to Zenki) this chapter. Zenki getting laid, that's a good question, I'll have to do a little poll or something about that. He'll be facing, someone in the future. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, you surely did. I never intended to change the bad guy of the arc, it's just gonna be modified for other things too. Zenki is eventually going to put him down, and cause his body to break...but, more on that later. Indeed, he'd become quite the envy of people who want Serafall and Gabriel. Yeah, rivalry will ensue, won't they? Yup, they're going to be in Kyoto this chapter, and a certain fox is gonna be appearing too. Well, certain things are gonna happen with Le Fay, I can't say what yet, though. That's Koneko for you, she's quite the odd girl, but funny too. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Unfortunately, I've only ever played the first one, I haven't played the others.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks!**

 **MrSpice; Yup, there will be indeed lemon's in the future, when that is, I haven't decided yet. Anyone can suggest when if they want, might give me some ideas when. And thank you for the continued support!**

 **mslmob12; Koneko indeed isn't going to be happy, as shown by the end of the chapter. Yup, he's quite the bastard, isn't he? Illuyanka just wants her grandbabies, and wants to make her son happy, and have a good time, so she isn't technically the most conventional, but she does care about him. Akeno is always the tease, and Kiryuu is...Kiryuu. Yup, those two have gotten closer to Zenki! It is gonna be quite crazy, but also good too!**

 **Jamie; Well, that's a very nice thing to say, thank you!**

 **Guest 2; It surely would do, inheriting that from his Father's side, like Father like son, I guess~**

 **Guest 3; There will be quite a sweet scene between Akeno and Zenki when that part of the arc comes along. But yeah, we all do know...she becomes a little too powerful for her own good...either way! It is a good thing! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, Illuyanka would be something like that, or she'd be like "Why you have Condom's? You don't need them, I want my grandchildren!" or something like that. Xenovia is quite the cool character, I have always liked her, at least after the time she threatened Asia, and such, when she apologized, it was all good for me. You never know, it could be Griselda that shows up, it would be funny~ That's one of the reasons they are going to be there, actually. Xenovia, in canon would go to Zenki above Rias' peerage, if only for his DNA that has a better chance of being inherited to their kids, as shown by Zenki himself. Irina, would be more difficult, so that's why she's going to be in Kyoto, to develop a bond between the two of them. Xenovia, I could totally see her doing something like that, she's so random as to do something like that.**

 **JLOC; Yeah, I think pretty much everyone does at this point, and for good reasons too. Jeanne is quite the favourite, and she's going to be getting her chance to shine. Thanks, glad that you liked it!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He really does, doesn't he? Yeah, but there's some development there that will, I believe, to make up for that. For now yeah, but there will be more of that in the future. Yup, it was quite the meeting between the two of them, and how they still hold much anger for the other. Yup, off to Kyoto indeed! With Mittelt, it is going to be, quite the unique experience.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, don't worry about that, he is going to die, quite painfully. It is going to be quite the fun sight to see, when I get round to writing that. Indeed, Zenki surely did give him a good beat down, more of that to come in the future. That little moment was fun between them, huh. Aika and her shenanigans, she'll be having more of those in the future. Yup, they are going to be in Kyoto this chapter, and are going to be meeting, quite a few people! Koneko won't have trouble with her, but she might do with another girl that's a fox...but Gasper won't be alone, Akeno will be there too. Vali is gonna be denying it, but it's quite obvious, as Le Fay pointed out, that she at least likes him, and wants him to be around her.**

 **Lightwave; Ajuka will be doing that in a future event that I have planned out. Hehe, Serafall and her ways~ She got some time, and she also wants to protect him...God help Gabriel when she does come into the scene. Especially with Sera Voorhees around, you'll want to run away from her. As Illuyanka said, she isn't normal, and probably never will be either. The best scene to write too, though the Asia and Zenki scene was the second best to write.**

 **AlphaOmega; I'm glad that you do! I enjoyed writing it, hehe. Aika, she'll learn to not do that when she learns that he is a Maou's son. Serafall will be appearing more in the future, especially around vol 4 of the LN, she'll be featured prominently there, along with Gabriel. As you said, he's crazy, just not bat shit crazy where he doesn't know anything is going on. He's a manipulative horrible person. Well, he isn't dead, someone will find him, eventually. Kyoto, here they go! Vali really does care for him, but she isn't the type to come out and say it, but it is obvious that she does.**

 **Suyheng; Well, I guess it does annoy some, but that's how Aika is. Once she finds out who Zenki is, I don't think she'll be saying it.**

 **Ryner510; It's those feels. They'll be more of those in the future, so take that as a good, or bad thing, is up to the person hehe.**

 **Skull Flame; He does seem to have lost his marbles a little bit more than usual, doesn't he? Typical, but effective for someone like Akeno, don't you think? Yeah, he does seem quite the patient young guy, doesn't he? He should do considering who he deals with on a daily basis. Serafall's alter ego, is yeah. Yeah, it does strike a question why he was like that in canon, in this story, it can be shown a little more why that is. For obvious reasons yeah, but Gasper will have Akeno. Koneko...you don't know how right you are. When she becomes a little more attached to the others, I suppose. Isn't that a good thing? I find Mizore cute when she's like that. And thanks!**

 **TexasTank; Indeed, she appears this chapter!**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; They really haven't, but that's good for people that hate him~ Well, he's certainly got the bat shit crazy down. It is a pity that he does, but he'll get over that, eventually, and will actually see his son for who he is, and what he would be able to achieve with his son rather than Diodora. It is surprising, but she just wants him to see it for himself, even with everything she has said. Akeno and her teasing, what can you say about it? Yup, it is very understandable. If it is Aika, Zenki isn't going to allow her to mess with him. While he does want to sleep with Serafall, he's already at least subconsciously decided that he wants to be with Asia for his first time, and damn does he have some self control. Though it is a good thing he does, if he was...getting it on when Illuyanka came in, it would've been way worse than anything else. Ooh he'll come to see it when there's some more development of his character. She wants them grandbabies alright~ She'll even discuss very uncomfortable topics with her son to achieve that particular goal. It does indeed explain a lot about why she knows certain things, Kuroka is passing on information. It does seem like a dick move on their part, but at least Illuyanka didn't feel comfortable doing it, and Ajuka even felt it. But they'll make up for that in the future. Ooh his death is going to be VERY painful when the time comes, very painful indeed. You know, I might just have Zenki tell him to his face to get his own back for everything that Diodora has done to him in the past. But yeah, Asia and Zenki are getting very close now, and will be coming, together, sometime in the future. When, I dunno, maybe a poll or something would be able to help me figure out when I should do it. Ooh God, Jeanne and Fifty Shades of Grey would be a very scary concept to see. She really does, you'd think she might explode with such anger inside of her. Le Fay is...well, she's Le Fay, and will be going through her own development as the story goes on. Yup, it is going to be interesting!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank yo** **u! Glad you liked it!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe that would be quite funny to see. Yeah, I think that after that would be good. Since it would give a chapter between the serious stuff. Zenki will be having a conversation about that before the fight with Riser, and it will be one of the things that brings them together. That sounds pretty cool though, so thanks for the suggestion! I actually haven't seen the movie yet, but it is on my to do list.**

 **Guest 6; Actually, funny you should say that, because that's how I was actually introduced to X Men when I was really young, and I enjoyed that show quite a lot. With Kitty huh, she was always one of my fav's from the cartoon. Light projection huh, and yeah, that would be awesome. I will give it a think over, thanks for asking!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kyoto, the city of wonders!**

"Say Raynare, can I talk with you?"

Kalawarner approached Raynare as she sat by herself in her own room. Kalawarner was dressed in a surprisingly laid back outfit. It was just a normal nightdress, something Raynare was surprised on since she usually wore outfits, that weren't things that you would wear.

The room itself wasn't all that big, just big enough to hold her own bed, and herself. There was a television across the room, and a table next to the bed she had.

On the table, was the thing that Issei had bought for her…

She couldn't get rid of it.

Each time she looked at it, she remembered everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

Raynare sat up on the bed, facing Kalawarner.

"You're already here, so I don't see why you can't? Something going on then?"

Kalawarner made herself at home, sitting down with a thumping sound of the bed. Raynare felt the bed shake around sitting up on the bed herself, facing right off at the person before her, not sure why Kalawarner had come to her like this.

"Yeah…you know, there's something fishy going on, with Kokabiel-sama, don't you think?"

Raynare inclined her head immediately.

"I've been thinking the same thing. What I don't understand is why we weren't able to contact Azazel-sama. If we do something for him, then we'll be able to get back in good with Azazel-sama…w-why did Kokabiel-sama not want us to contact him? It just seems a little weird to me."

Raynare couldn't put her finger on it, what was going on. She did find it odd that Azazel hadn't talked to them directly, and they were receiving orders from Kokabiel. She had to wonder about that, and many things going on in her life right now, and not just to do with Kokabiel and Azazel.

"Yeah…and making Dohnaseek the new leader? While you aren't the brightest spark in the shed, I think that Dohnaseek wouldn't be the best person for the leader of the group. Yeah, he's strong, but he's as thick as shit. He's not smart, he's the type to rush in and kill and ask questions later. Like he did when he killed that Hyoudou kid."

Raynare's eyes flickered at the thoughts of Ise and how he entered her mind. His face etched itself into her eyes overlapping his image with Kalawarner's for a few moments, and thought about what happened with him, not sure what to even do with that anymore.

"Yeah…idiot, this is all Dohnaseek's fault. If he didn't do anything, and listened to me, this wouldn't of happened. Mittelt is with the Devils right now, and God knows what is going to happen if Zenki-sama gets a whiff of us."

"True enough. But…we kinda egged on Mittelt to go."

A note of guilt came to Kalawarner, thinking about what happened with Mittelt, and how she wasn't exactly going to stop her either.

"Yeah…that wasn't exactly the shining moment of our lives, was it? I didn't think that she'd actually go though."

"I thought that she was just trying to talk big, and get our respect or something. I didn't think she'd do something like go and fight against Zenki and his peerage. I guess that she had more guts than either of us thought…"

"But she's still alive. Maybe she could get away?"

Raynare tried being optimistic, but Kalawarner shot that down immensely.

"It isn't going to be like that, how would she escape? Even you said that he's who he is, and he wouldn't be able to allow her to leave. She can be considered as good as dead here. She's not going to walk away with her life. She'll probably be dead soon, you know?"

Raynare hated to admit it, but everything she thought she knew about Zenki, she was sure that he was going to end Mittelt no matter what else happened, it was only a matter of time before their own demise happened. She was surprised that she wasn't dead alright honestly.

"Yeah…I guess. Well, Mittelt is…gone now, I suppose dwelling on it wouldn't do anything. Even if we feel remorse, it is our faults that she went, as well as Dohnaseek. He's just as guilty as us, but he isn't going to do anything about it…he can't. No matter how tough he is, he isn't tough enough to go against the likes of Zenki-sama."

Kalawarner couldn't agree more than she was right now, her head moving up and down by the second.

"Raynare, think that maybe, if we explain to the Devils, they'll be lenient on us?"

"I don't think so."

At her reply, Kalawarner raised her head to look at the sun rising in the sky.

Her eyes went around the glowing orb in the sky, trying to come to a conclusion where she would be able to feel good, and amazing, but she couldn't see anything that would help her own plight right now.

"You know, this plan of Kokabiel-sama's, I don't really feel that good about it."

At her confession, Raynare hung her head down.

"You mean killing off this perverted girl? Yeah, neither do I. I just don't see anything that would make it good. I mean, what about Azazel-sama loving Sacred Gear users? Why would he want us to do something like take this girls Sacred Gear?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make much sense. But we don't have any choice, because literally, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Look at it that way, with the Devils on one side, and Kokabiel, along with Dohnaseek being on the other side. It isn't something that we would be able to do. We're not strong like they are, at best we're going to be used as fodder…I don't wanna die like that. As fodder I mean. It is a useless death."

"Useless death…"

Those words resonated with Raynare, thinking about what happened with Issei, and made her feel like she was going to cry out. She couldn't even think about anything other than how Issei died, and why she felt like she did.

Kalawarner saw that she was looking at the item on her desk.

"You got that from the kid, didn't you?"

More than asking, Kalawarner already knew that Raynare was feeling down about that.

"Yeah…I got it from that boy, Hyoudou."

"Why don't you just call him, Ise? Like he told you to do, didn't he?"

"Ise-kun then." Raynare began, breathing out a lot of air. "He's the person that treated me kindly for the first time…that I could remember. Even Azazel-sama didn't treat me with such kindness…and I know, you're going to say that it is stupid, or whatever. But he made me feel…he just made me feel for the first time. It was only a day, but it was one of the best days ever."

Kalawarner listened quietly, wondering what it would be like to feel like Raynare was right now.

"I think that you've done alright for yourself, Raynare."

"Huh?"

Raynare was a state of confusion, so Kalawarner inhaled a breath and explained.

"You, and this Devil guy. He might be a freaking pervert, but I've never seen you so happy when thinking about him. I've never seen you smile before, and while I enjoy teasing the shit out of you for many things, I just can't help but laugh even more than before, but in a good way for you."

"He's a Devil now, so it isn't like we'd be able to do anything. I fucking attacked him, and probably would've killed him again if Zenki-sama's peerage didn't show up and defend him. He probably hates me now, and for good reason too. I wouldn't like me after everything that I did to him."

Kalawarner could see how Raynare was hating on herself right now, how she was going to be sick with the thoughts she held in her head right now. And, she couldn't blame her for feeling like that, it was just something that Raynare would be feeling.

"Ooh Raynare, you've got huge breasts. Not as huge as mine, but they aren't that bad."

Kalawarner snickered as Raynare's dark glare fell upon her.

"Why are you always making that comparison between us! We've got good breasts, there's no need to flaunt yours over my own!"

"I was just saying that the perverted guy loves large breasts, and you have those breasts. I'm sure that if you flash your tits, you'd be able to have some sexy fun times together with your perverted guy."

Raynare covered her bust with her arms as Kalawarner looked at her chest.

"D-Don't be an idiot, I'm not going to flash my tits off just to get some guy, and I don't even know what I want from him! He's an idiot! Why would I want him anyway!? I just fucking hate feeling like this! Don't make me feel-"

"Calm down." Kalawarner shoved Raynare's face against her bust, and petted the back of her head. "You're always getting so hyper, don't become so hyper all of the time. That's one of the reasons you've become so excited, and wound up, you're always losing your shit, and doing something like this."

Raynare grumbled, and leaned against her friend for support. Even if they didn't show it often, they were friends, and did look to one another for support sometimes. If only this time, they were able to enjoy the others company.

* * *

"Hyoudou! Where's Asia-chan!? I haven't been able to locate her since before, and I'm scared that something might be happening with her! Please tell me you know where she is right now, or I might have to become super pissed off!"

Kiryuu rudely asked while attempting to slam her open palm against Issei's head.

His Devils reflexes kicked in, avoiding the hand, surprising that of Kiryuu, the girls hand going further than necessary, and headed for the table, slamming against it, and almost broke it apart, even Issei felt like she could've broken apart the table.

"Why would I know where she is? And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

Issei knew where she was, in fact, even he was privy to the knowledge that Zenki and his group had gone. But revealing it to Kiryuu, he wasn't exactly thrilled about doing that, knowing that she might even try and sneak off towards Kyoto to mess with them, she was like that, after all.

"Because! I know you do! Don't be an idiot, and tell me what's going on already! I have had enough of you keeping secrets from me! Don't you even know anything about my own feelings on the matter!? I want to make sure that Asia-chan is safe from the clutches of darkness!"

Her exasperated words really didn't bode well for Issei, she looked like she was going to make Issei suffer for some reason. He didn't like the eyes that she had on right now, she really looked like she was going to do something to him, and he didn't want to have anything happen to him, from her.

"The clutches of darkness…so, you?"

Kiryuu's eyes changed rapidly, grabbing Issei by the shirt, and dragged him off his seat, shoving his face right into the mans own one, almost like she was going to kiss him, but she didn't, just keeping her eyes and his eyes locked onto one another's.

"Don't you give me that crap! I've been trying to spend time with Asia-chan lately, but she's been too busy with something, and I've had to spend time with you! I really dislike you, and I hope you know that!"

"I don't wanna spend time with you either! Go and do whatever you want! Leave me alone if that's how you feel! Just get lost already! And so what you dislike me!? You're annoying anyway! I don't even want to know anything about you anyway!"

Issei pushed the girl off, but she didn't stop, and kept her tight eyes towards his form, gripping his shirt even tighter.

"Don't tell me what to do! I want to speak with Asia-chan! If I don't get out my feelings, something dangerous is going to happen, and if that happens, I might not be able to recover from anything or anyone, ever! So, please don't piss me around, and tell me what's going on right now!"

"They've gone! Now leave me alone! They wanted to be away from you! Can't you see that!?"

Kiryuu dropped Issei to the ground, putting a hand over her mouth, and looked like she was going to cry at any second, but no actual tears actually fell from her eyes.

"T-They wanted to be away from me!? Why would they want that!? We're friends! Can't you even say something like that!? We are friends and you can't even say something like that! Heh, you're jealous that you're the one that makes me feel like I am going to die or something like that!"

"That's quite dramatic!"

Issei argued, Kiryuu's deadly eyes fixating on Issei.

"I didn't say that it was my world or anything. I will recover, unlike the fact that you're still a virgin, like your virgin friends. So, don't you feel sorry for me, I've got people that love me, you don't have anything like that, and that's how it should be."

Hitting him where it hurts, Kiryuu wasn't pulling any punches today.

Since she couldn't be with her friend Asia, she wanted to make others feel bad.

But Issei really wasn't going to take it today, already feeling things about Raynare, and wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay, and wanted to know what was going on with her right now.

"D-Don't talk about my virginity! Aren't you a virgin yourself!?"

Issei countered, only irking Kiryuu even more than she thought that it would, hitting a sour spot in her life.

"How do you even know things about that!? I'm who I am, and I am not going to make anything feel good or bad about anyone! Don't talk about me being a virgin either, you're making me feel bad right now!" Kiryuu's eyes blazed red as Issei turned away from her. "Don't ignore me! I have things that I need to do! Don't you even know my own feelings for that right now!? I'm going to die right now, I feel sad and depressed at the same time! Please don't make me feel sad or anything!"

Issei was confused now as Kiryuu stormed out of the room.

He stared at where she left for a few moments, trying to make sense of anything that had happened…but he couldn't even understand anything that was going on right now, he didn't understand it in the slightest.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?"

Issei shook his head with a dramatic sigh, not wanting to even be near her anymore. He felt, complicated on the matter of what was going on. He didn't even know what was going to happen when Kiryuu was around.

* * *

"Okay! We are here now! Everything's ready, and we're going to be going!"

Zenki announced as he, and his peerage plus Mittelt stood outside of a train station, in order to board the bullet train. Each of them were ready for the adventure, they looked ready to have a good time, no matter what was going to happen.

Each of the girls were dressed rather beautifully, or cutely. At least in Zenki's opinion that seemed to be the case.

Valerie was wearing quite the summer dress, with flowers decorating the whiteness of the dress. She also wore her hair into a rather long ponytail, looking quite like Akeno's hair does usually, for some reason the others didn't know.

Asia went for a skirt, and shirt that was decorated with hearts, and being pink. She even carried a pink handbag, Zenki not sure where she got that from, but found it adorable nonetheless on the girl he loved.

Koneko wore biker shorts, and pure white shirt with a cat on it, and a no sleeved jean jacket over it. She also held sweets in her hands, taking one every so often and placing it in her mouth, eating it happily.

Kuroka opted to wear her usual outfit of the kimono which she loved wearing the best. Unlike the others, Kuroka genuinely looked astonished about why they were taking a train towards Kyoto, when they could teleport.

Jeanne is wearing a pleaded skirt, and a top that exposes her navel. She also wore a flower clip in her hair, parting her bangs.

As for Mittelt, she wore her usual gothic Lolita clothing. Though, the colours were slightly brighter from the darker colours that she usually wore. She also looked quite annoyed right now with what she was going to be doing.

Ravel opted to wear a beautiful looking kimono, Kuroka actually approving of it. It showed how she was going to be representing not only herself, but Zenki, and also the Phenex clan as well. She looked ready to go.

Zenki on the other hand was raring and ready to go. He wore a green shirt, and also some green shorts, the same colour as his hair. He held some passes in his hands, and looked towards all of the peerage members.

Looking at his peerage members and Mittelt to see that he was paying attention (he was surprised about that), Zenki nodded his head, and then beamed brightly towards all of the girls present, including that of Mittelt.

"While in the Underworld, I was able to get these passes that allow us to visit places that we wouldn't be able to do usually, like shrines and other places. Since they are usually foreign enemies to us Devils, we needed to have special passes, which I obtained."

"Awesome! We'll be able to look at different places in the future of Kyoto! We're going to have fun!"

Jeanne cheered as she held her pass tightly in her hands.

Koneko looked at her own pass, and put it wordlessly inside of her pocket.

"It seems to be the official thing, that's really beautiful."

Ravel placed her own one inside of her kimono, keeping it with her at all times.

"This looks quite ugly. I don't even know why I have to do anything."

"Hey, you should be appreciative of us not trying to murder you nyaaa."

Mittelt shrunk under the burning gaze of the Nekomata girl, the elder one. Mittelt watched as Kuroka moved closer, and put her hands on Mittelt's shoulders, making her shiver, and making her feel like she was going to die.

"Y-Yes, Kuroka-sama…I-I didn't mean to say anything out of turn. Y-You know I'm a good girl really, and I wouldn't want to do anything that makes you feel upset or anything, that would be the last thing that I ever would want."

Mittelt submissively looked side to side, and make a light giggling noise at the very thoughts running around her head right now.

Kuroka smirked at the dominance that she was displaying right now.

"That's a good girl. Don't worry, you won't have to worry, I will keep your Loli body safe and sound, isn't that good of me? I'm being really nice to you right now, I really hope that you appreciate the kindness I am showing you right now. If not, then I might have to become upset, and that's never a good thing, is it really nyaaa?"

Her words dripped with deep, and scary affection.

Mittelt felt like she was going to die right now, just the hands on her shoulder alone was making her feel like she was dying. But the gaze of the girl made her feel even worse than it did beforehand. Kuroka's eyes fell upon Mittelt's, making her body shake and shiver.

"Kuroka-sama…I'm a good girl…I won't speak out of turn again…"

Mittelt's voice was meek, almost like a lambs…no, it was like a lambs voice. It was very low, and scary at the same time, it felt like she was going to scream, cry and fall at the same time. She really didn't know what to do when Kuroka was doing what she was doing to her. Bullying, being kind, it all blended together for Mittelt, it never stopped.

"You're a very good girl, Mittelt. Let's continue being a good girl, and I won't have to do anything to you." Mittelt shed tears of pure sadness and fear, so Kuroka leaned down and wiped the tears away with her little finger, the girls head right next to Mittelt's own head, sending fear into her even more than beforehand. "Hey, what's with the tears sweetheart? You don't need to cry nyaaa. I'm just trying to make sure that you're a good and pure girl nyaaa. There's no need to worry about anything at all."

"I-If you say so…t-then it must be true…"

Kuroka nodded, and leaned her head against her shoulder…Mittelt felt intimidated, scared of what Kuroka would do to her if she didn't give up anything that she was supposed to give up. That, was the last thing that she needed to happen to her.

Asia examined her pass with an intrigued expression.

"With this we can visit the temples of Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji, right Zenki-san?"

Zenki confirmed it while nodding, surprised Asia knew about them, since they weren't of her faith, though he thought that she actually just looked it up.

"That's right Asia-tan." Zenki grinned, putting his in his pocket. "It will allow us to visit places like that, and also places that we usually wouldn't be able to go. Because we're going on legit reasons, we were given this…I guess you could call it a bus pass. We're able to go pretty much anywhere with these things."

"Ooh, that's amazing Zenki-kun. I've always wanted to traverse the areas of japan, and see what I have been missing. It is going to be amazing to visit all of these places. I wonder if we'll see any Youkai there?"

Valerie was also interested in the matter, and wanted to know what was going on with that. She also wanted to know if that was something she wanted to see. Youkai that was. She wished to see some…but that irked a certain Youkai girl.

"What? Am I not good enough for you nyaaa? And what about Shirone? We're both adorable Nekomata's…fuck, we're even Nekoshou, and you're treating us like we're nothing at all. Thanks very much sweetheart, I now know where you're coming from when thinking about us. I think that wounds like that cut deep, deeply into my psyche and I won't be able to ever feel good ever again nyaaa. Are you happy with yourself? You've destroyed my self-confidence and ruined my heart forever and ever. I won't ever be able to recover from this."

Kuroka showed her displeasure while crossing her eyes at Valerie.

Valerie rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just heard that there are some people in Kyoto like…erm, there's a Queen of Kyoto, I am sure…the name is…erm, I can't remember the name, but I've heard that she's quite the powerful woman, and has been known to stay quiet…"

Valerie expressed while shrinking under the eyes of Kuroka, the girl looking ready to butcher someone at any second.

Zenki looked between them, then shook his head, and looked serious.

"Since we're going to Kyoto, and going to meet important people there, I thought that I might as well get the crap on the table, and say that when we're there, please be respectful to them. We don't want talks of peace going down the drain yet. Though that's not what we're going for, there are talks of said peace in the future with the everything that's going on. I am sure that Sera-tan is also going to go, and become friends with them in the future. Since we're also apart of the Maou-sama's line, somewhat with my Tou-chan being a Maou-sama, we can't lose face, and we have to show our best foot, and go forward with the mentality that we're there for peaceful reasons."

"Don't worry Zenki-sama, we'll all be on our best behaviour, won't we Kuroka-sama?"

Kuroka's eyes shot towards Ravel menacingly.

"What was that you slut nyaaa?"

Her voice was menacing, unforgiving. Ravel even flinched from the words that she used, it made her feel like she was going to die or something. She couldn't even think straight at the thought of Kuroka being cruel to her.

"L-Like that Kuroka-sama, you can't call me a slut or anything like that. It is rude, and disrespectful, please don't say anything like that when we're there. I'm sure that Zenki-sama would say the same." Kuroka looked towards Zenki, who nodded. "See, Kuroka-sama? That's it, we'll have to make sure that you don't do anything wrong. You're sticking near me."

Kuroka felt like she was going to die…

She couldn't stand sticking with Ravel the whole time, and expressed as much while trying to control her own tears and fears, and even her worries and doubts, it didn't resonate with her that she needed to stick near Ravel.

"For Maou-sama's sake…being near Ravel, when I want to have fun…? D-Does that mean I won't be able to do anything with Ravel-chan and make her suffer for all eternity or something…? Will my dream of having sex in Kyoto being unrealized?"

"I wasn't planning on having sex though…"

Kuroka leaned closer to Zenki, and bent over, her breasts becoming visible to his eyes at the sight of her form. She looked at him, alluringly, and licked her lips sensually, putting a hand to her top, pulling it down to show some more of her breast, Zenki's breath hitching in his throat.

"Silly Zenki-chan nyaaa. We're going to be doing something like having cute adorable sex with one another. Even Shirone and I are going to be joining forces to have fun with one another, in a threesome kind of way nyaaa."

Zenki sweatdropped while blushing, Koneko blushing even more about that thought.

"R-Right…w-we should go and get on the train…"

"Yup! Let's go Zenki-chan!"

Jeanne was the first one to go to the train, followed by the others.

One after the other got on the train, until on Zenki, and Kuroka were left outside of the train.

She walked closer towards him, and fixed his collar, surprising him at the gentle nature of her touch.

"There nyaaa. You've got to look your best if you're going to Queen Youkai nyaaa. Well, I'm sure you'd be able to do that anyway nyaaa~ Since you're the cute Maou-sama's son, I shouldn't expect anything other than you being able to do something adorable like this."

"R-Right, thanks…"

Zenki truly meant it, he was thankful for her to be like she was.

Kuroka smiled a Cherish cat smile, and leaned closer towards him.

"By the way nyaa. I thought it was really cute when you tried to be all serious then. It really did leave much to the imagination nyaaa."

"Ooh thanks, sounds like I can't even be serious…"

Dejection came to Zenki's face, the boy looking mildly upset that he couldn't command authority.

Kuroka giggled, shaking her head from left to right.

"I didn't say it like that nyaa. I just thought that it sounded cute, your serious side, is all. It must mean a lot to you for this to happen. I haven't seen you so serious in a while, ever since back then nyaaa. But now, you're being dead serious, and doing things that are oh so adorable, and making me feel excited to see what you're going to do in the future. By the way, you do seem quite serious, what is this thing for anyway?"

"Just something for an old friend."

Zenki's reply made her furrow her eyebrows in thought.

"An old friend nyaaa? A girl?"

Kuroka took a wild guess, since Zenki didn't seem to have many male friends, beyond Sairaorg.

Zenki showed a daring look to his face, something Kuroka looked like she was going to do something.

"Perhaps."

Kuroka gained a smirk, and cupped his chin, bringing his and her faces closer together.

"Don't be so adorable all of the sudden nyaaa. You're keeping things from me, and I feel complex about that nyaaa. So, why don't you tell me what's going on nyaaa? You don't have to be so quiet about what we're doing nyaaa."

"Sorry." He apologized, showing a loving smile. "It isn't like I am keeping it for the sake of making you feel annoyed. Officially, it isn't something that I should be doing. But when I heard of the prospect of doing it, it really was something I was intrigued in, and couldn't say no. Though it is unofficial, with the right materials, I should be able to build something really revolutionary and will be able to make something really special, and it could become something that will help the races blend together, and have a new and wonderful life together."

Kuroka still had to wonder what he was talking about, but it didn't really matter all that much in the grand scheme of things.

"Well, whatever you're making, I am sure that Zenki-chan will do an amazing job. He's always been quite amazing in things like that. ever since we met, you've been making everything good with your kindness. It is how Shirone and I were able to be together for as long as we have, and we've been able to decide on a single man to make us real women nyaaa. By the way, if that isn't a big enough hint, I want to say that, Shirone and I want to also have sex with you nyaaa. Maybe she brought it up, but we want to have ours at the same time nyaaa. Wouldn't that be a good thing nyaaa?"

Zenki scratched his cheek at the thought of Kuroka and Koneko both wanting to lose it on the same night to him. Even he, as polite and innocent as he was about sex, couldn't stop imagining the two Nekomata girls being around him and offering their bodies to him.

"Y-Yes, it would be good…"

"That's good nyaaa~ Because we love you nyaaa, and you'll have to take responsibility for our feelings as well nyaaa. Don't forget that you're the one I've decided to have children with nyaaa. Those fuckers are going to be the cutest and strongest children ever. Just me alone would be good, but to think that Zenki-chan would be the Tou-chan too, who is like the son of a Maou-sama, and also the fiery Dragon-chan that is your Okaa-chan. Hmmm, would our children be Nekomata Dragon's or something? That would be pretty cool nyaaaa~"

"I do…I do take responsibility…"

"That's good, because you belong to us. No, fuck them. You belong to Shirone and myself nyaaa. The others are inconsequential."

Without another word, Kuroka crushed her lips onto his own in a fiery kiss.

At first caught by surprise, he watched as he kissed her. But soon, he regained sense, and kissed her back, both of them breaking the barrier between their mouths, and entangled their tongues together, passionately holding one another.

At Kuroka's behest, Zenki put his hand on her large breast, and cupped it lovingly. Kuroka's face broke out into a smile, as she ran her hand across his chest, slipping it inside, and almost touched his nipple, but stopped at the last second, preferring to trail her hand down his chest. Slowly, inch by inch, her hand went downwards, slipping over his flat stomach, until it reached his shorts.

Zenki wouldn't allow her to go that far, so he gripped her hand, and held it tightly in his own hand, the pair smiling into the kiss they had.

It lasted over a minute, then they broke apart, a trial of salvia separating the two of them. Zenki felt his heart race, while Kuroka felt satisfied with the kiss.

"Kuroka-tan…"

"Yeah nyaaa?"

She answered, so Zenki smiled softly.

"You can't be mean to Ravel-tan you know? She is getting upset about it, and if you continue, it might really hurt her. So, will you please lay off her for now? I know you like teasing her, and whatnot. But I think she's taking it seriously. Especially when you call her a whore, and a slut and things like that."

"Ugh…alright, I won't call her names or anything. Though teasing would be fine, right nyaaa?"

"As long as she doesn't become upset, I suppose. But not too often. She is a good girl after all, and she doesn't deserve being bullied like she has been. I only want everyone to be happy after all, so please allow that to happen."

Kuroka had no choice but to begrudgingly agree with that, nodding her head.

"Okay nyaaa. I can do that. Since it is Zenki-chan that's asking me, I can't deny his request now."

"Thank you."

Kuroka smirked a little bit, and leaned closer.

"But, since I'm doing this for Zenki-chan, may I suck your dic-"

"Nee-sama!" Koneko's strict voice came from behind. Turning, they both saw Koneko pointing to the door of the train. "Go Nee-sama, you're going to make us late for the train, and we'll miss going to Kyoto. So, please go."

Kuroka stuck her tongue out, but nodded and walked away regardless.

Zenki walked over to Koneko, and offered his hand.

"Ready my adorable Rook?"

Koneko took his hand shyly, and looked up at him with a blush on her adorable cheeks.

"Y-Yes…let us go."

"Yes, let's get to it then."

Earning a nod from Koneko, the pair of them walked off together, and made smiles appear on their faces, ready to go and have a good time, unaware that a certain someone was following after them, from the shadows.

* * *

Later on, Zenki and the others were relaxing on the train going towards Kyoto, to their new adventures ahead. Since leaving the house, Zenki has had an odd feeling that he was being followed by someone, but when he looked at where he thought that he was, there wasn't anyone there at all.

He found it strange, honestly. He wasn't even sure if anything was going on, but he had an odd feeling that there was something going down right now, and that something wasn't a good thing at all, if he was honest with himself.

He looked towards the aisle, but he couldn't see anyone. He thought that he did see someone, but he didn't see anyone…he felt complicated, like someone was following him and he wasn't sure why this person was doing this.

"…Senpai nyaaa…y-you're looking at something…"

Zenki sat on a chair with Koneko on his lap, playing with her Neko ears slowly, twirling her tail with his other hand, reading a book over her shoulder, but kept looking around as he still felt like he was being spied on.

"Yeah, I thought that I saw something, but I guess that I didn't see anything at all."

Koneko groaned as she felt his hand entwine around her tail, stroking it up and down.

"Nyan…Senpai makes me feel good…"

Koneko muttered while blushing slowly, enjoying the time that she had with her Senpai, and the lap that she always wanted to occupy.

"Do you like that, Koneko-tan?"

Zenki breathed densely against her ear, the girl shivering at the exhaling he did.

"…Senpai knows my best places."

Innocently, Koneko bent her neck, and showed a small smile that was just meant for him.

Seeing that, Zenki placed a hand on Koneko's flushing cheeks, rubbing gently.

"Hehe, it's because we've been together since we were children. I know many things about Koneko-tan and her sensitive places. Like the back of your right ear." Using his finger, he gently scratched behind her right cat ear, causing Koneko to meow sweetly, even erotically. "See? I know Koneko-tans places. So Koneko-tan, are you excited to be going to Kyoto right now with everyone?"

Koneko nodded, continuing to meow at the finger Zenki was using.

"Nyan…Zenki-senpai is cruel…scratching that place…"

"Sorry." He grinned. "I can't resist teasing Koneko-tan sometimes. She's just so cute after all. Especially after everything that has happened between us recently. Remember, our little kisses that we sometimes share."

Koneko blushed even more, showing a cuter side to herself, collapsing onto his chest, purring erotically, rubbing her head against his chest at each scratch of her ear he gave, igniting fluttering feelings inside of her.

As that was happening, Asia who was sat next to Zenki, was talking together with her best friend Jeanne, who was sat right next to her, in a seat of three of them. Since Koneko occupied Zenki's lap, Asia was able to sit next to him.

"Jeanne-san, did you hear about how we're going to be getting our dream of coming to the loving land of Kyoto! It is so exciting, isn't it?"

"Aye, it surely is Asia-chan. I still have to make sure that Zenki-chan accepts my BDSM idea somehow though for when we have some kinky fun time together…maybe that could be my thing…but I don't want anyone else other than Zenki-chan to punish me…what is this dilemma I am feeling right now…?"

The confliction in Jeanne frightened Asia somewhat.

"Y-You really like being punished, don't you?"

She chuckled with the same nervous face that she expressed on her face.

"Of course!" Jeanne expressed, lifting her hand up in a triumphant manner. "It is the passion of my life! I have to do things like this! It is the awesomeness of my existence! It is what I drive to have! Aaaah Lord! Please bless me as I journey into the life of having serious fun with cute and adorable punishments!" Because she prayed, she received a shock through her system, and twitched her body, feeling like lightning was running through her. "Oooooooooooooooooooh~ This is the best thing in the entire world~ I love it~ I really do love it~!"

Asia smiled weakly at her best friend, and waited for her to get over the attack of the masochism, wondering why Jeanne loved being in so much pain.

Kuroka was sat opposite of Zenki, Ravel being situated next to her, both reading some manga…or rather, some inappropriate manga that they shouldn't be reading on the train, or anywhere else really that's in a public place.

"What are you reading anyway Kuroka-sama?"

Ravel inquired, only to regret it when she saw two males on the front. One was obvious in their teens, and the other was…a Shota that looked awfully like Zenki. Besides the red hair, it could be a perfect match for Zenki.

"I'm reading this new manga, Shota and his lover. It is a new series that focuses on the love between a Shota, and his male lover, and what they would do together in different scenarios. Today, they've got to a park, and they are doing things together that they shouldn't be doing in a park. Ooh my, it seems like they've also gone to the end of the park, and to the toilets nyaaa. I wonder what's going to happen there? Ooh maybe they might embrace one another in a sexy way, and make the dream of Shota love realized."

Kuroka showed a lewd face, smacking her lips together erotically.

"Other words, a Yaoi Doujinshi then?"

Ravel even felt sickened by saying that aloud, where everyone could hear her, but she couldn't put it in another way, it had to be said in that kind of way.

Kuroka nodded with a wide smile on her face, a dirty smile at that.

"Pretty much nyaaa. It is very fascinating to read, and see what they are going to do. They have such a cute love. Damn, Shota's are very fucking adorable, aren't they? That's why I am training Zenki-chan, so he can become even more adorable, and make sure that he uses that cuteness when we have sex with one another nyaaa~ Yes, I think that adorable sex is going to be amazing, and we'll be able to have fun even more than before nyaaa. We'll be able to do it nyaaa. And then when we become one with one another, I'll have to amass my love for Zenki-chan and give him some adorable children."

Kuroka twitched her upper body, Ravel looking over the manga, and noticed something wrong with it. No, she noticed that the person she was looking at, was someone that she didn't even want to look at right now.

"A-And, it seems that person looks like Zenki-sama, though."

Ravel pointed out, Kuroka's smile widening even more.

"It does, doesn't it nyaaa? Yeah, I think that's why I like this the best nyaaa~ It is like Zenki-chan with red hair, such a thing that is fucking adorable. And seeing him being taken again and again until he reaches the pinnacle of sexual ecstasy is-"

"I don't really want to know about your Yaoi fantasies, to be honest."

Ravel cut her off, not really wanting to explore Kuroka's inner desires.

"Well, be that way bitch. I will be enjoying my Doujinshi."

"Yeah, read your porn and allow everyone to know that you're disgusting. People are on this train, you know that? People will be able to see your disgusting fantasies on display and will ridicule you, and think you're mad."

Ravel countered, proud that she was able to get one up on Kuroka. But Kuroka wasn't going to do that, and she made sure that she was going to do it.

"Well, people think you're gay so…"

"Who thinks I'm gay!?"

Kuroka giggled dirtily, trying to control herself, but it was very difficult for her to do something like that.

"Sairaorg-san said you're gay."

"Sairaorg-sama said I was gay…?"

Ravel lost all reason, and bought into Kuroka's lies, the girl snickering.

"That's right nyaaa. He told everyone in the Underworld that he thinks you're a butch lesbian for Seekvaira-chan. Speaking of that chick, I haven't seen her lately nyaaa. I wonder where she has gone? I loved teasing the shit out of her, and making her scream from the heaven's when she tried things with my Zenki-chan. She always cried out when I groped her large tits."

Kuroka had to wonder where she was, even if it wasn't all that important to begin with.

"Ooh my…f-for Seekvaira-sama? To think that I'd be gay for her…b-but, that's a lie! Sairaorg-sama wouldn't say that about me! He doesn't think that, you're only saying it to hurt me again! I wish that you wouldn't hurt me like this! And I don't know where Seekvaira-sama is! Maybe she is keeping away from you!"

Ravel growled back, not wanting to get into an argument with the woman, but she was anyway, and fell for the trap that Kuroka set for easily.

"Whatever, I'm getting back to my Shota manga. I've gotta make sure that they end up together in the end nyaaa. And I don't need this kind of abuse from you, who is only trying to hurt me, honestly. I know that you're doing it, because I am just someone amazing, and you're not, so leave me alone in the future nyaaa." Seeing Ravel's hurt looks, Kuroka slammed a hand against her forehead. "Holy shit, I just realized that could be seen as bullying, and I promised that I wouldn't do that to Zenki-chan. Damn it, sorry Ravel-chan, but I've got my manga to deal with. If I've offended you, then I suppose I am sorry, from a legal and technical point, but otherwise, I don't really care all that much."

Kuroka opened her manga again, and saw two males…doing what Kuroka really liked, smacking her lips together. Scarlet danced on her cheeks as she continued reading her manga, each panel becoming something she engrossed herself in. Her breathing became a little more melodious as she read the pages, Ravel looking frightened as she pulled out a manga herself.

"You're disturbing Kuroka-sama…"

Ravel muttered as she returned to her own manga, Kuroka none the wiser that she was reading something quite similar as well, her face tinging red when reading what she was reading, and seeing how the character she read about also kinda resembled Zenki.

As that happened, Valerie was playing games together with Mittelt, while sitting in a cardboard box together and were having fun. At least Valerie was having fun. Though Zenki didn't understand why they seemed to like sitting in cardboard boxes, but didn't question it and allowed them to do what they needed to do.

The pair of them held handheld devices in their hands, and were playing a game together. Though Mittelt said that she wasn't having fun, Zenki could see that she actually was having fun with one another.

"Ooh my, Mittelt-san. This game is strange. What is it called?"

"M-Monster hunter stupid!"

Mittelt yelled, her fingers mashing the buttons. Valerie wore an impressed face, seeing how into the game Mittelt was, and how she had the ability to do the same speed that Gasper was capable of doing, wishing that she could do something like that.

"I-I see, this is a strange occurrence. So, if I pull that trigger, I swing this sword that my character has, and it hits the violent monsters coming for me and sometimes kills them. It deals damage, and makes them submit to me eventually, taking their lives. Ooh Maou-sama, I've just killed something that looks like a puppy. Does that mean I've done something very bad right now? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much, honestly. What a violent type of game."

Valerie noted, having a small smile on her face, and lips. She was quite engrossed with playing the game, she couldn't even stop doing it. She really liked slaying the monsters with her sword. She only wished that she could teleport herself into a game, and then do what she needed to do in the game, it sounded fun to her.

"It's fun thooooooooooooooooooooooooough!"

Mittelt screeched, drawing the others attention, frightened each and every one of them. Each of the humans thought that Valerie and Mittelt were causing too much noise to even be stable right now for the rest of the train.

"I see. But Mittelt-san, remember. Indoor voice."

Mittelt held her head down in some shame, but continued to do it regardless.

"S-Sorry…."

It was surprising that she actually apologized for what she did. Even Zenki and the others were surprised that she actually apologized for what she did.

"It is alright, please don't be worried. Though you are a naughty Fallen Angel-chan, it seems that you enjoy playing games."

Mittelt became a little bitchy again, and turned her head away from Valerie.

"It's because I like them. That's all. And I still haven't forgotten that you're Devils, doing things that you shouldn't be doing to me. I'm just an innocent girl with an innocent face, and I've been kidnapped like this."

"You're not innocent sweetheart, I wouldn't class you as innocent. So, don't say such things like that, because you're not innocent, and I don't think that you are as innocent as you appear to be. Don't be a naughty girl, alright? Since everyone is giving you a good chance, I think it would be good to try and prove that you're a good girl."

Mittelt was going to say something, but she was stopped when Kuroka peered over her manga, and looked her in the eyes. Catching the eyes of the girl, Mittelt almost died when seeing the eyes Kuroka had for her. It almost was like she was going to cry such harsh tears.

"I'm sorry for being naughty! I didn't mean to be naughty!"

Kuroka couldn't help the smirk gracing her face, and loved how she was able to control Mittelt like she was, and while her reactions weren't as funny as Ravel's, she was going to take anything that she was going to get.

"That's a good girl nyaaa. If you don't be a good person, I definitely will make you feel bad forever nyaaa." Zenki looked up to see that Kuroka was talking to Mittelt, Kuroka noticing and winked in his direction lovingly. "Something wrong Zenki-chan nyaaa? I'm not picking on Ravel-chan nyaaa."

The green haired boy shook his head, returning to play with Koneko.

Kuroka looked on at the pair playing together, and showed an enjoying expression on her face, and she couldn't wait to do what she wanted to do with Zenki when getting to Kyoto. She wasn't going to leave without anything happening. She wouldn't, and couldn't leave. She needed something to happen, even if she didn't know what that something was yet. She was going to make sure something happened, whatever that something was.

* * *

Back in Kuoh, in the clubroom, Akeno looked a little down as she played with a cup that was in her hands. There was some tea in her hands, and she enjoyed swishing it around, attempting to forget that she felt sad that Zenki had gone, even with everything that had been happening as of late, and how he took care of her, it didn't mean she felt any less sad that he was gone.

" _Zenki-kun…I wonder if you're having fun right now? I'm sure that your peerage really is keeping you busy right now, and whatever else that you do with your peerage. I am sure that you're having fun with them right now. I wonder if you'll come back a virgin or not? Knowing that Kuroka-chan, she'll surely move in on you, and if Asia-chan tries anything, then Zenki-kun surely is going to have his hands full. Fufu, to think that Zenki-kun might come back not a virgin anymore, it makes me feel good. An experienced man would be good._ "

Akeno giggled within her mind, wondering what Zenki, and his peerage would be up too. She was sure that it probably would be sexual, since Kuroka was there, and Valerie as well.

Rias entered but a few moments after Akeno finished musing to herself.

She witnessed her Queen sitting on the couches alone, and despite the fact that school was still in session, Akeno didn't want to go to class, and it only worried Rias.

"Akeno, is everything okay?"

She asked kindly, moving closer to Akeno.

Akeno looked up, and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"It sounds silly, but I miss Zenki-kun already. It hasn't been all that long, and it seems stupid, but I can't even think about anything other than Zenki-kun right now."

Rias understood why Akeno was depressed, and walked closer, sitting down on the couch near her.

"You've always been close, Zenki and you I mean. It must be difficult to do something like not be there when Zenki is there, huh. You probably feel a bit angry at being my Queen right now when Zenki is the man you've decided to stand beside, but I wouldn't allow it."

Rias thought about it sometimes, were she had might've been selfish and not allowed Akeno to follow after Zenki. If she had of done, she wouldn't be feeling the way that she does right now, with everything going on.

"No…I love being Rias' Queen." Akeno confessed, but held a sombre expression. "But I would've loved being Zenki-kun's Queen as well. They always seem to be having adventures, and while I know Zenki-kun indeed cares for me and makes me happy, I can't help but think that if I was on his peerage as well, then I would be…"

"Having more fun than you do with me."

Rias sighed, but Akeno shook her head.

"No, Buchou is a lovely King, and I am grateful to Buchou for everything. I just wish I could've done something more with Zenki-kun before going…even if we did go on a somewhat date, it was cut short by Illuyanka-sama."

"Ooh yes, I had heard about that, it seems Diodora still causes Zenki some pain. I don't know the full story, but it seems that something happened, and that Diodora had a beating again. Onii-sama asked me to talk with Zenki about it, but he wouldn't talk to me."

Rias confessed, feeling crappier by the second that she wasn't able to help her friend, despite the fact that he had helped her often.

"It isn't just Buchou, but also myself, and everyone else. The only one that he said anything to was Asia-chan, and I don't even think that Zenki-kun told her much either. Whatever was said, really made Zenki-kun feel upset."

Akeno didn't even know what was going on with Zenki right now. While he seemed to be quite normal, it didn't even appear like that when looking at his eyes. Something had changed since the day before he saw Diodora, and the day he did see Diodora, and afterwards. Whatever was said, really did make everything change within Zenki, but he was a very good actor, and could hide most of the pain and worry to himself, but Akeno could tell that he was hurting in ways that most wouldn't be able to understand.

"That's because Diodora is a bastard, that's why. Even I know some of what Diodora did to Zenki when they were younger together. He never told me everything though…maybe he felt embarrassed or ashamed or something like that."

"Maybe that's it Buchou…"

Rias looked at her Queen, seeing how she looked sad, so she smiled softly.

"Hey, the next time Zenki goes on some kind of trip, you can go with him if you want."

"Buchou?"

Akeno thought her ears were disbelieving her right now.

But Rias allowed a jaunty smile on her face.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. If it is Zenki, then I know he'd take care of my Queen. Since Ise is knew to the peerage, I needed to have you around just in case something happens. But next time, I'm sure Ise will be inducted by then, so I don't see a reason as to why you wouldn't be able to go with Zenki on a trip."

Akeno's eyes lit up with renewed excitement.

"Ooh Buchou, you don't know how much that really made me feel happy. To be able to go on a trip with Zenki-kun, that really does make me feel good inside of my breast right now."

"Don't you mean heart?"

"I know what I said." Akeno smirked, and cupped her large asset. "These breasts of mine, only Zenki-kun knows the feeling of them. He always touches my breast, and his face lights up into a wide arching smile. Somehow, I think that Zenki-kun really does love these breasts of mine. Fufu, I can't wait to use them to help Zenki-kun feel good."

Rias' face turned confused and even blushed a little bit.

"S-So, you and Zenki are already in that kind of relationship, then?"

Akeno allowed her already beautiful face to turn even more radiant as she lit up the world with a loving smile.

"Ara, yes we are. Since it is a time where Zenki-kun and I basically sleep nude, he always nuzzles between my breasts, that's where he is the most relaxed. He's a good boy really, but sometimes he comes in, and cuddles up to me adorably. Even though Zenki-kun is that good boy, I bet he uses his Shota looks sometimes just to get cuddles from me. Fufu, not that he'd need to do that mind you. He can have a cuddle when he wants to have one."

Rias' face turned even more red, and looked out of the window, imagining a nice life with a boyfriend as well. Though, that guy had no face right now, since she didn't know who she would want as a partner.

"Must be nice to have someone like that…"

"Ara, Buchou. Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

Rias twisted her head to the side, not wanting to be talked about.

"N-Nothing like that. I was just thinking about something, is all. Relationships, I bet they really are nice to think about, huh. Being in one would even be better, wouldn't it? Fufufu, thinking about you and Zenki being together really does make me smile."

Akeno's adorable looking face turned to a teasing one, budging closer to Rias.

"Buchou, it couldn't be that you're thinking about me and Zenki-kun because you're going to be doing something with the pair of us?" Rias spluttered, shaking her head again and again, but Akeno just tittered to herself. "Fufufu, I really am happy that Buchou could think like that. such a naughty girl, she wants to go between a big breasted girl like me and a Shota-kun like Zenki-kun."

"N-No! I wouldn't want to do that! S-Sona would, not me!"

Rias tried to deflect it to Sona, but Akeno saw better however she decided to play along, knowing Rias has other things to worry about right now rather than what happened between Zenki and herself in the past.

"I see, so Kaichou is also after Zenki-kun? Makes sense, since Zenki-kun is the one that has made her feel good in the past."

"Yup, but Sona wouldn't just confess. She's stubborn like that. Though it is clear that she does like him, for pretty much the same reasons that she has said in the past, she doesn't say anything, yet she becomes annoyed when seeing others doing things with him."

"Kaichou is just that type of person. She doesn't know how to get close to Zenki-kun. She does it in her own way, but doesn't want to admit that she likes him. I think I heard her say once that the person that beats her in chess would be the person that she'd spend all of her time with, meaning she'd accept that person as her significant other."

Rias nodded her head as she folded her legs on the couch.

"That's Sona for you. She's kinda weird when it comes to her affections for Zenki. Too bad Serafall-sama isn't here, she always made sure Sona brought out her affections…but then he'd have to deal with polar opposites wanting to do things with Zenki and such. Either way, we should be getting too…"

At that moment, Yuuto came into the clubroom.

Rias grinned from ear to ear, and leaned closer to Akeno, whispering "Watch this…" and walked over to Yuuto.

"Hello Yuuto, are you okay?"

"Yes, good day Buchou. A-Are you well?"

Rias nodded and leaned closer to Yuuto with a wide smile on her face.

"I am very well thank you. Also, Yuuto, you know, Zenki has gone now from Kuoh to Kyoto."

Yuuto's face turned unsure of the smirk that came to Rias' face.

"Yes…Zenki-sama has gone now, hasn't he?"

"That's right, he's gone now. That means, you won't be able to converse with him face to face for a little while. How are you feeling about that?"

"N-Not so bad."

Rias put a hand to her chin, and hummed a little bit in thought.

"I see, and the fact that you won't be able to eye up Zenki must be depressing for you?"

"Buchou…"

Rias put a hand on Yuuto's shoulder, and squeezed softly.

"It's okay, you know that I love you regardless."

"R-Regardless of what?"

Yuuto still wasn't sure, but Rias was right in there with a kind and loving face for Yuuto.

"For the love you have for Zenki of course."

"B-But, I don't!"

Yuuto argued, having a red face.

Rias grinned even more than before.

"Don't worry Yuuto, I still love you. Remember, I support this. If you want, I can give you tips on how to make sure that you and he end up together? It wouldn't be so bad, would it? It wouldn't be so bad if that happened, I would be happy anyway."

Akeno felt her face to light up, as Yuuto's face turned even redder, for reasons, even Rias didn't truly know. If it was embarrassment, or something else, she wasn't sure. But she looked doing this sometimes for some harmless fun.

"Buchou, Zenki-sama is just a friend of mine…h-he's kind a-and-"

"Cute."

Rias added with Akeno nodding in agreement, Yuuto shook his head.

"N-No…I-I mean, yes b-but I don't…"

Rias saw that Yuuto was struggling, so she pulled back away from the line of conversation, not wanting to make her Knight feel more awkward than he already did.

"Alright, I will stop for now. It seems like you're having a difficult time in trying to make sure that you and him have a fun time together. But don't worry, I am sure that if you wanted, there are ways around certain things…"

"Buchou…erm, I came to…give you this from Kaichou…a-and that's it…" Yuuto handed Rias some papers, and then bowed his head. "M-May I leave now?"

Rias tittered, nodding her head.

"You may leave now. See you later Yuuto. If you'd also like to call Zenki up, and confess…anything that wants to be confessed, can be confessed. It shouldn't have to be judged, it is alright my sweet Yuuto."

Yuuto looked terrified of Rias as she twitched her body. He didn't even want to know what she was thinking when her face turned bright red, and even how her body shook from the left to right hand side of everything.

"Goodbye Buchou, Akeno-san."

Yuuto bowed his head once more, and left through the door.

Rias returned to the couch, sitting next to the intrigued Akeno.

"Say, Buchou, you don't think Yuuto-kun is…"

"I don't know." Rias confessed, putting the papers down on the seat next to her. "He could be, or couldn't be. There's evidence both ways, and I am fine with either. Actually, if he does, then I wouldn't be all that bothered. I'd actually be happy with being who he is, and expressing, whatever he wants to express. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we Akeno?"

Akeno smiled, and then giggled at the very thought. Rias soon joined in, and the pair ended up falling back on the couch in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Zenki and the others eventually arrived at the station they wanted to arrive at, and were happy. It was quite large, of a station, the ticket booth being straight away once stepping outside. The bright and beautiful colours drew in everyone that was around, including that of the girls, and boy of Zenki's peerage, and of course the boy himself, even Mittelt looked star struck.

"Nyaaaaaa~" Kuroka yawned as she stepped off the train. "Well, that was worth it. Damn, the weather here is good. I like it. I can even see the sun shining outside of the world, and peaking inside to greet our day."

Kuroka strolled out of the train first, and folded her arms across her bust. She looked around, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I have to admit that this is the first time I've ever been to Kyoto. The atmosphere here is quite pleasant. I can't even compare to other towns. Even this station looks like it wouldn't lose to the stations back in Tokyo or anything like that."

Ravel mumbled while looking around at the sights. She appeared next to Kuroka who gave her a passing look, and didn't say anything else, the pair of female wearing kimono girls all being excited to see what was going to happen.

Koneko sniffed in the air as she walked out of the train together with Zenki, and twitched her normal ears, hiding her Nekomata ones.

"…I can smell many Youkai here already. Even though we've just entered, I can smell many different types of Youkai. The condensed ki in this area alone is making me feel different that Kyoto. It is different to the place we come from. Freer, is a good way to say it."

"Sounds like you like it, Koneko-tan?"

Zenki noted as Koneko latched onto his hand, strolling around as he waited for the other peerage members to come out.

"I don't mind it."

She admitted, not letting her excitement get the better of her, wanting to experience seeing other Youkai as she didn't get the chance to do it so much as she currently was, only interacting with Kuroka for the most part.

"That's good. Because, you'll be meeting some Youkai in the near future."

"Nyan?"

Koneko tilted her head, confused.

Zenki smiled, and petted her hand with his free hand.

"Don't worry, they aren't bad or anything. Actually, it is going to be quite the enjoyable experience to say the least. I have to admit that I am going to have to have some fun with everyone while here, and the Youkai here are friendly."

"…Does that mean Zenki-senpai has seen the Youkai here before?"

The boy nodded his head at Koneko's adorably question.

"I've met them a few times before yeah, and we've done, some things together before. Though there has been sometime since I have seen those people before."

"Senpai never said anything, though. He never even said anything when coming here."

Zenki scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hide it, I just didn't have any reason to bring it up beforehand. I've been, having a good time with everyone and didn't see the need to bring it up before. But yeah, I've met the Queen of Youkai before, she's a nice woman. Quite beautiful and for people that would notice something's, her oppai are very big, maybe even bigger than Kuroka-tans and Akeno-tans, though I wouldn't be able to tell without them being next to one another, or not having measurements."

"…Is she a Loli?"

Koneko expressed her worries, Zenki chuckling and shook his head.

"Not at all. She's very opposite from a Loli. I remember her having very big breasts, and nine long luscious tails, and when I was younger, she'd scoop me up with her tails, and I fell asleep for hours on end on the fluffiness of the tails together with a certain someone. It was really nice, I miss times like that where everything was much simpler than it is now."

"Senpai sounds nostalgic."

Koneko hadn't heard him sound like that before, in fact he looked really happy, and it was confusing for Koneko why he was so happy about coming to Kyoto. It didn't make sense to her, why he would sound so happy, about coming to a place that wasn't run by Devils.

"Yeah, it is pretty sentimental, all of the things we used to do. My parents and I, I mean. Diodora also came with us on occasion, but when in Kyoto, it was like it was a new and interesting experience. I loved my time inside of Kyoto, and enjoyed myself immensely. It was probably one of the only times I came here with my parents, and they wouldn't focus on anything other than me…and Diodora, but I had my Kaa-chan's full attention, and that was always lovely. We were able to enjoy each other's love and warmth and embrace to one another."

Koneko now understood why he liked coming to Kyoto. She could see the gleam in his eyes, and how happy he looked. She honestly couldn't remember the last time that she saw him looking so happy beforehand.

"…Because Senpai always held his parents attention here more than anyone else, that's why Senpai seemed excited before."

"Yeah, that's right. Kyoto holds a lot of good memories for me. I'd love to come here every week if I could help it, but right now, it seems that's a pipe dream…either way, I guess it doesn't matter all that much. Since my parents aren't here and all…but we're gonna make memories all of our own."

"…I'll make many memories with Senpai."

Koneko professed with a cute little smile on her face, Zenki bending down to her level, and pecked her on the lips, Koneko's face turning a little red from the desire she felt from Zenki, and her own desire bubbling up inside of her.

"We'll make many memories, and not just here either."

Koneko's cheeks tinged a little pink, holding his hand a little tighter than beforehand.

"Senpai's really…"

Koneko's musing's were cut short when Mittelt shuffled out of the train while carrying a handbag that Zenki didn't know that she had, and made a bright and wide smile on her face, something that immensely contrasted what he had seen beforehand.

"So, this is Kyoto? I haven't ever been before. I didn't think it would be so bright and beautiful. Ooh look, the sun is shining! Haha, that's awesome. The lights of the sun bathing my skin in its warmth is surprisingly a very enjoyable experience indeed. I didn't think that I'd ever experience a feeling like this again after being taken by Devils, and such."

Mittelt wandered around the area, being mindful to stay in sight of Zenki.

"Wow, she's not moaning for a change. And what's this? She's actually smiling? I didn't know that she could do that."

Ravel giggled, appearing next to Zenki. Zenki smiled at Mittelt's happy face.

"It's good that she's finally beginning to relax, and realize that we aren't actually trying to kill her."

"She has been down an awful lot lately, hasn't she?"

Ravel mused aloud, earning a nod from Zenki, and tossed a hand through his hair.

"She's been put in a place where she doesn't understand. She's been placed in the care of Devils, and basically told by the leader I assume she admired that she basically wasn't important enough to pass judgement on, and keep for himself, and handed her off to the enemy. While some of her actions have been annoying, and generally something that even pissed me off, I can't really blame her for feeling like she was."

"I suppose looking at it like that, it does excuse some of her actions. Not all of them, but some of them can be excused."

At Ravel's thoughts to the others, Mittelt looked towards Ravel and the others, showing her interest.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Bemusement fell onto Zenki's face, shaking his head from left to right.

"It doesn't matter, we were just talking about something, it isn't important. You don't have to worry."

Mittelt wasn't sure if she should accept that answer or not, but she allowed it to continue, and slowly rotated her head left and right, not really all that bothered about doing whatever she needed and wanted to do.

Jeanne and Asia came out of the train last, once having gathered everything that they needed, and looked around with excitement. They looked like kids in a candy shop, exploring new and interesting things they hadn't seen before.

"Wow! Asia-chan! Look, there, and there! So many lights, bright and beautiful lights!"

"Yes, yes! Even though we've just stepped off the train, everything here is fabulous!"

"Not just fab, but also amazing! I can't even think of anything else! The pretty lights, the amazing look of everything going on, and what could be happening! We're enjoying ourselves more by the second! I am so super excited right now!"

"Me too! This is the land I thought Japan was the first time I heard of it!"

Like a few tourists, Jeanne and Asia were excitedly pointing everywhere and anywhere that they could do. Jeanne had her phone out, and was taking pictures of everything and everyone that went by.

"Geez, it is only a train station, no need to be so hyper. We've not even left, and you're acting if you've seen God or something when you really haven't before nyaaa. There's no need to get so over excitable when we're only just beginning our adventure."

Kuroka spoke with a fluent voice, Asia turning towards her, and put her hands together.

"No, that's not it Kuroka-san. Because it is the fact that this is the place that Zenki-san has taken us, we're so very excited. We are taking a vacation with everyone were we haven't been able to have one in a while."

Jeanne wrapped an arm around Asia's shoulder, and bequeathed them with a loving smile.

"She's right, we're able to experience a loving and embracing warmth from everyone around! Just think of what we'll be able to do in the near future! We're going to have the best time! I can't even think of anything else that we'd need to do!"

At that moment, Zenki's phone went off, a message.

Intrigued, he took his phone out of the pocket in his shorts, and read it quietly to himself as the girls all looked and awed at the sights. Even the likes of Kuroka was aweing at the sights before her, despite trying to play it cool.

Once reading the message, Zenki smiled a bright smile.

"I don't have a meeting until tomorrow morning, so we've got the rest of the day. Since the meeting was supposed to be today, I thought that I'd be seeing her straight away, but she just text me saying that the meeting will have to be pushed back until tomorrow morning. So, we've got the entire day."

[Yay!]

Everyone, including Mittelt for reasons she didn't know, made a loud noise, and called the attention to themselves.

"First of all, we should get out of the station, and enter the outside."

At Zenki's words, the group all left the station via the west exit. As they walked, Asia and Jeanne couldn't get their heads around the new environment, and the exciting stuff they'd see. Zenki himself was happy to be back in Kyoto, while the others were in awe at the sights going on around them.

Ravel then got out a map as they walked out of the station together, acting like the navigator for the group.

"According to this, our hotel is just down the road, about ten minutes away…"

"Who died, and made you the tour guide?" Kuroka flashed her cat smile, only for Zenki to give her a look. She recoiled, sighing openly. "I mean, why are you the one who is the tour guide, may I ask why sweetheart nyaaa?"

Ravel's eyes fell upon Kuroka, and held up the map.

"I've got the map, that's why. Since Zenki-sama charged me with the map, I thought that I would be the best to do it. Clearly, Zenki-sama trusted me, so please respect that, and allow me to continue forward."

"Whatever you say~"

Kuroka growled, but accepted it regardless.

"Come, going left would be the best way to get there. Past the bus station, and then making a right at the turning point would be the best way to get there…"

Following after Ravel, Zenki and the others followed after her.

"Ooh Zenki-san, that's the Kyoto tower, isn't it?"

Zenki saw Asia pointing that way, so he looked and saw the same large tower in the distance across from the station.

"That's right, we'll be going up there in a few days, if you want too Asia-tan? We'll be able to have fun up there, and I think that with a few strings pulled, we'd have it all to ourselves and we'd be able to have fun together."

"Of course!"

Asia cheered loudly, the gang all walking towards the hotel.

* * *

As they walked, and talked, two people came from the opposite direction.

They walked together. While one was calm, the other was cheerfully swaying her body around excitedly.

"I can't believe that we are here, Xenovia! This is like a dream! I've always wanted to come to the city of Kyoto! Aah Lord, I really am enjoying myself right now, I can't ask for anything else other than this right now!"

The excitable one cheered as the other named Xenovia looked a little annoyed.

"Irina, we still have our mission to do, we cannot hold ourselves back for something like this. I won't allow your cheerfulness to break down the walls of the mission. That's what matters after all, and don't waste our money on something that we don't need either."

Irina showed a cute pout on her face, enclosing on the girls and boy walking closer towards them.

"I wouldn't do something like that. But, you should also relax on this mission, until we find who we're looking for. If we go past the station, we'll be able to get to our destination!"

"We'll find him, and we'll bring him to justice in thanks to the Lord, and make him repent for what he had tried to do."

Irina swayed her body as she continued to move, running a hand up and down the lace that was tied around her arm.

"Don't worry, with my Excalibur, I won't be losing to anyone!"

Xenovia looked to the sword wrapped in cloth on her back, nodding to herself.

"Because this is a dangerous mission, we'll have to be…"

She then stopped.

That was because Zenki and the others came walking past, laughing together.

While that wouldn't be an odd occurrence, it was when Zenki and the others all looked in their direction with hard eyes for a few moments, sensing something holy coming from them, and it made all of the Devils uncomfortable. Mittelt was the only one who didn't really care that much about the holy power leaking from the girl duo.

Zenki and Xenovia's eyes met one another's, and instantly, the pair knew that the other was dangerous.

Xenovia was more in the worry than Zenki, since he was with his peerage. Zenki on the other hand looked at the pair of them, looking as if he had seen them before, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen them before.

"Zenki-san…"

Asia clutched Zenki's arm, as Zenki brought her closer than before.

Zenki peered at all of the girls around him, seeing how they looked ready to fight. Even Mittelt looked like she was going to fight for what she needed to fight for. Ravel hung back with the map in her hand, Kuroka pushed her back, and stood next to Zenki, as did Jeanne, staying near Asia just in case. Koneko joined Zenki's side, and showed a menacing look to her face. Valerie finally, like a true Queen would, also stand beside her King and make sure that nothing happened with him.

It was a natural response to Exorcists being around, especially ones that had holy auras around them.

Zenki on the other hand had a completely relaxed face, as if he wasn't staring off at an enemy at all.

Irina and Xenovia had their hands on the lace and sword respectably, if anything was going to happen then they were ready.

In the middle of their stare off, Zenki's phone suddenly went off.

Irina and Xenovia turned confused as he held up a single finger.

"One moment please."

Zenki took his phone out of his pocket, and peered at it curiously.

The number that came up was Akeno's.

"Hello, Akeno-tan? Is something going on?"

The Exorcists just looked at Zenki weirdly, considering they were at odds, and he was answering a phone call.

[Ara, Zenki-kun you answered.]

"Of course I answered. I said that I would...but right now, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Unless it is super important, could I call you back?"

Xenovia and Irina shared a look between them as the peerage and Mittelt just looked not that bothered.

[Fufu, it is okay. I just wanted to hear Zenki-kun's voice because I miss Zenki-kun, and now I have. So, what's going on over there?]

"Aah, I've got some girls that are staring at me funnily, one has a sword, and the other has a lacy type thing on her arm also has the same aura as the sword." Irina and Xenovia furrowed their eyebrows as Kuroka's face lifted up into a dirty smile. "So, could I give you a call back soon?"

[Sure, it is okay. Ara, could Zenki-kun already be scouting out girls?]

Zenki resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Nothing like that. They are...well, one's giving me the evil's, and the other is a twin tailed girl who is giving me a nice smile."

Xenovia scowled as Irina smiled wider.

[I see, and are they cute?]

"Yeah...I'd say they are cute. One's more cute, and the other is a different type of sex appeal. Anyway, I've got to go, speak later."

Both the Exorcist women tried to work out which one was which when he was speaking then, and couldn't figure out if they should be happy, or offended.

[Fufufu, have fun Zenki-kun~]

With that, the phone went dead.

Zenki took a breath, and then was about to speak, when Kuroka tapped him on the shoulder.

"Akeno-chan?"

She guessed, Zenki nodding his head.

"Akeno-tan. She said she missed hearing my voice."

"Awww, next time we'll leave Ravel behind and take Akeno-chan with us."

"Don't even start with me in front of the Exorcists."

Ravel spat out, Kuroka stuck her tongue out adorably.

Zenki looked at them for a few more moments, then leaned forward with a cute smile on his face.

"Hey Exorcist-sans! You seem well equipped for a fight, don't you? But that's okay, we're not here for a fight, and we don't want to fight against you either. So, if you could also leave us alone, we'd gladly leave you alone."

Irina and Xenovia shared a look of surprise between the two of them.

Irina moved closer to Zenki, peering into his eyes, trying to place where she had seen Zenki beforehand.

"You're…you look familiar."

"Hmmm, I was thinking the same thing. Seems like I've met you somewhere before, but I can't place you."

Zenki was intrigued about what he was seeing right now, Irina was in the same case.

"Maybe…erm, your name is…"

"Irina, we should go." Xenovia cut her off, and stood before Irina, looking down at Zenki. "If you're going to get in our way, I will cut you down."

At the threat, Kuroka leaned forward towards Xenovia, startling her with her fast movements. Xenovia took an involuntary step backwards, as Kuroka folded her arms across her bust, showing her superiority.

"And if you threaten my King again you little whore, I will shove that sword through your ass, ripping apart your innards with your damn holy sword, and make it come out of your big mouth which will rip a massive hole in your smaller breasts than mine, and expose the thing that you have in the place of your heart, your ice, you cheeky little bitch nyaaa. So, wanna go away now before anything happens to you sweetheart?"

Xenovia for some reason felt really unnerved.

She didn't know why, but she just felt really unnerved right now. She couldn't even breathe with the look that she was receiving right now. While Kuroka didn't sound all that threatening, the eyes she had on really didn't make anything look that good. She was sure that something was going to happen.

"Kuroka-tan, you're going to cause a war like that." Kuroka pouted, but Zenki petted her head. "But you were defending me, so that's okay." He looked towards Xenovia, and smiled cheerfully. "Sorry about my Pawn, seems like she really didn't like how you spoke to me. But as I said before, we're not looking for a fight, so we're going to be leaving now. If you choose to attack, then I will defend myself. But I won't be the aggressor in the fighting, so you have nothing to fear. We won't be attacking you."

Xenovia's eyes narrowed at the King of the peerage, as Irina smiled weakly.

"That's okay! Yes, we'll be going now. Come along Xenovia, we'll leave this Devil-kun and his peerage alone."

"I'm actually not apart of his peerage, get your facts-" Mittelt stopped when Koneko glared at her. "…N-Never mind, I didn't mean to say anything out of term."

Mittelt bowed her head, Zenki looking at Irina again.

"Good, good, we'll also leave you alone. We're not here for a fight after all."

Xenovia couldn't believe that, she couldn't accept it for even a second, as she kept her eyes on his form, not sure where she knew him from. But she did know him, but she couldn't place it, and it was annoying her that she couldn't understand what was going on with him.

"Ooh, I see! Well, we're here looking for-"

"There's no obligation to tell him anything, Irina. Do not forget, he is a Devil, he is our enemy, and he will destroy us or we'll destroy him."

Xenovia cut off Irina again, the chestnut haired girl making an apologetic face towards Zenki and the others on behalf of Xenovia, even if she wasn't going to apologize either, it wasn't going to happen in the slightest, Xenovia was stubborn after all.

"But, if he knows anything then…"

Zenki was intrigued by what she said then. It seemed like there was something going on, the inner nerd in him had only just gained curiosity at the thought of something going on with Kyoto, but he didn't have the full details, and didn't plan on getting involved either, it not being something he'd be able to do.

"We're not accepting help from a Devil. It is against the belief to accept it…"

Xenovia stopped, and looked at Asia, her blonde hair catching her sight. Asia flinched when Xenovia's eyes fell upon her, she felt like she was going to die from the look of Xenovia.

Zenki noticed something was going on, so stepped in front of Asia, blocking Xenovia's eyes from looking at her.

"Is there something you might want from my Bishop?"

Zenki felt Asia grasp his hand from behind, so he took it back, and held it comfortingly, so she didn't have to fear anything.

"Nothing, Devil."

"Alright then, Exorcist-san." Zenki looked at his group, beaming like he wasn't in the middle of a dangerous situation. "Come along everyone, we've got daylight burning here! We've got to have some fun!"

[Okay!]

The peerage and Mittelt cheered, and walked forward, following after Ravel.

Zenki stayed there until everyone had gone past, just making sure that the girls didn't try anything. He didn't sense killing intent coming from Irina, but from Xenovia, he certainly felt killing intent rolling off of her right now.

Xenovia looked at Zenki for a few moments, and then walked away, Irina and Zenki standing there, alone together.

"I'm sorry about my partner. With being Devils and all, she really doesn't, and couldn't distinguish between good and bad Devils…a-at least, you don't look like bad people. T-Though, the cat girl was quite scary. E-Even if she's your peerage member…she really does look quite dangerous…sorry if we spoke out of term!"

Irina twitched her body at the thought of Kuroka, Zenki scratching the back of his head with a shy smile on his face.

"She does seem quite scary, but she's only trying to make me feel safe and such. I'm sorry about that, if it frightened you. But my words do hold water. I won't be bothering either you or your friend over there. We're here on vacation, is all, and we're not going to be doing any fighting if it can be helped."

"Aah, going to Kyoto on a vacation must be really grand!"

Zenki smiled at the girl, gaining a small pink on his cheeks from looking at Irina…a holy girl in his eyes, and couldn't help but look, wishing that he didn't have such an attraction right now, even denying it in his head.

"It is, and we're going to be quite the busy people in the near future. So, we really don't have anything against you or your friend, nor would we want to impede you of whatever it is that you're doing here."

"Ooh, it is okay. While I know Devils are supposed to be bad people, I feel like you're a good Devil! By the way, what's your name!?"

"Zenki, Zenki Astaroth, yours?"

Irina almost fell over at the name. Her legs were buckling at the name. sweat came to her brow, she felt nausea inside of her stomach. Not because of Zenki…well, not because he had done anything, but the name alone was enough to alert Irina to who he was.

"I-I-Irina…Irina…Shidou…"

"Shidou-san huh, that's nice! May I call you Irina-san instead!?" Irina couldn't do anything other than nod. "Awesome, call me Zenki, okay!? Have a good time in Kyoto! If you need a hand, don't be afraid to look us up, kay!?"

Irina nodded again, Zenki smiling and bowed his head, then walked off to join the others.

Xenovia walked closer to Irina, checking if she was okay.

"Irina?"

Irina felt more sick than before, watching Zenki walk away.

"Ooh God…t-that was…h-he is…w-we c-can't f-fight against h-him Xenovia…w-we'd be d-dead…"

"What? What's going on?"

Xenovia tried to connect, trying to see what's going on, Irina went over to a nearby lamppost, leaning against it as her heart pounded against her chest. She felt her heart going faster and faster in her chest, and going to an insanely fast pace.

"X-Xenovia…s-she's…s-she's…I mean…he's…he's really…Zenki Astaroth-sama…"

At the name, Xenovia could see why Irina was alarmed, putting a hand to her chest.

"It can't be, Zenki Astaroth, the son of Beelzebub Maou-sama. He's also The Green Annihilator…"

Xenovia felt her body tense as she said those words, Irina shocked by the words.

"It seems weird…the stories of Zenki-sama have really been…b-but I heard that his name was The Black Dragon of Obliteration."

Irina brought up, Xenovia not really registering what was going on right now.

"Either name is acceptable, and there are more…b-but if that really is Zenki Astaroth…we need to be careful, Irina. We can't face that man lightly. I've heard the stories, and we won't be able to do anything against him…"

"B-But he seems kind enough…"

"We best not mess with his peerage though…I once heard that he obliterated a city of evil because they targeted the peerage of his."

"That was a rumour Xenovia, it could've been misconstrued to something else. But he was nice enough to us. From his appearance, I don't think that he's a bad person, he looked good enough to me, and he was kind. If he is Zenki-sama, then we could've been killed but he didn't do anything, even apologized to him…a-and, I also feel like we've met before…"

Irina stopped when Zenki whizzed around.

Rather than show anything scary, he merely waved at the pair of them with an adorable smile on his face.

Xenovia flinched, feeling like she was going to die.

Irina awkwardly laugh and wave back sheepishly.

Zenki put his hands behind and turned away after bequeathing them with kind smiles.

"Xenovia, are we going to die?"

"Maybe if we really anger him. Better get away from him."

Irina nodded purely out of shock that they had met Zenki.

"Excuse me…"

A young girl came past Irina and Xenovia.

Curiously, they looked and saw a blonde haired girl following after Zenki and the others, ducking in and out of shadows like some kind of follower, or stalker would be a better word to say in this kind of situation.

Both Irina and Xenovia tipped their heads to the side.

* * *

A few minutes distance from the station was a massive high class hotel. Its name was the 'Kyoto Ajuka Hotel!', and upon seeing the name, Jeanne almost burst out laughing.

"...Looks like our Maou-sama's name was very influential even in the ancient capital! Hahaha, to think that even Zenki-chan's Tou-chan here has influence, and can even be considered something very amazing from having such a hotel! I love it already!"

Jeanne swayed childlike as Kuroka looked down the street to see something else as well.

"As a side note, also nearby there's a 'Kyoto Serafall Hotel' under construction. Are you few trying to claim all the prime real estate around the Kyoto railway station, Maou-sama nyaaaa!? I knew she'd do something like that, damn Maou-sama! Next time, she'll bleeding appear as well!"

"I can't disagree with you there." Valerie looked at the hotel, and smiled to herself. "At least we know that Devils also own places in this town. It almost makes it feel homelike. I feel good when looking at this place. It is a place we Devils will be able to enjoy ourselves."

Expressing her thoughts, Zenki peered at the others as he went forward, the others following after him.

"The hotel is run behind the scenes by the Astaroth family, obviously considering the name and all. Hence, we were able to book rooms at nothing at all. Sometimes it does pay being my Tou-chan's son. We'll be getting the best rooms in the entire hotel."

After showing their identification to the attendants at the entrance, we were given detailed instructions to the lobby. Inside of the hotel, Mittelt, and Asia were shocked by the luxurious decor of the hotel.

"Amazing... Is it really fine for the peerage to stay in something like this...? I still think this is really extravagant for people like us…"

Asia expressed a very sensible opinion, but this was no ordinary place. Since it was owned by Zenki's Father, it wasn't lacking in the aesthetics department. It looked like a hotel of gold around. Asia wouldn't be surprised if it actually was gold.

On the other hand, Koneko was much more calm.

"Yes it's amazing, but compared to Zenki-senpai's house, it's still a bit lacking."

"It is true. That one was a real authentic castle. The reason why I wasn't shocked by the splendor of the hotel was because I had experienced Zenki-kun's home already. Upper class Devils, they really were quite something."

Valerie passed on her thoughts while giving an intimidating look around the area.

Going inwards a bit from the waiting area, we saw the entrance to the lobby. In that vast and spacious lobby, Zenki and the others could see that it was an area where they'd be able to have fun and such.

"Awesome, it looks so amazing! I can even see an open bath over there! Gotta try that later!"

Ravel surprisingly was super excited right now, she was holding herself and twitching her body around. Kuroka was even surprised by the girly side Ravel showed when entering the hotel, and what she'd be able do in the hotel.

Everyone took their luggage and received their keys from the attendants at the lobby entrance.

They all headed for their rooms, via the elevator. Since their rooms were on the top floor, they rode all the way up while having small talk.

Though Zenki got everyone a room, he was almost certain that beside Mittelt, they'd all occupy his room anyway, he was very certain of this.

Making it to the top floor, everyone went to their respective rooms to either dump luggage in or what have you.

The rooms were western style double bedrooms.

Zenki's room was quite grand, having a very large bed, the largest in the hotel, he made sure of that. The wall paper had a complicated pattern of swirls and other things. The side door to the right held a bathroom inside of it, including what happened to be in bathrooms.

Zenki walked over to the bed, and collapsed onto it, humming a little bit to himself as he looked towards the window, a place where a balcony was. Seeing that, Zenki got up off the bed, and went onto the balcony.

Looking outside of the hotel, he saw many beautiful sights of Kyoto.

"Wow…I'm back…I love this city…"

Whispering like a giddy child, it took everything he had to not yet.

Here, Zenki felt relaxed, as this was one of the only places he really felt good. He remembered all of the times he had there with his parents, and what they did together there. Everything that happened in Kyoto, was a good thing.

He heard the door to his room open, due to everyone from his peerage and Mittelt having access to his room, and the others also having access to the other peoples rooms, he was intrigued by who was coming through the door.

His eyes saw Valerie being the one who came through the door, and walked all the way to Zenki, giving a kind smile.

"Hello Zenki-kun, you seem to be happy right now."

Zenki smiled, and overlooked the city again, drinking in the sights of the area.

"I really do love Kyoto, I'd even live here for some of the year if I could."

Valerie smiled softly, and moved to the side of the boy, and held his hand as they both overlooked the city.

"I've not seen Zenki-kun this happy in a long time. You really do love Kyoto, huh."

"I do, this is a good place. I like the fact that when here, I can recall a time where my parents and I smiled together. Before everything happened, my parents took me here, and we'd have a true family bonding. There weren't Maou-sama's, Dragon's, or even stupid supernatural stuff getting in the way of what we were going to be doing. We were just parents and child on a vacation. If only Diodora didn't come with us. But since we were watched more closely, Diodora couldn't really do anything to me while here. So, this place invokes a place of safety and kindness in me. Weird saying that now, since I know I'm stronger than Diodora. But that's how I feel when here. Does it sound stupid?"

Valerie adopted a kind smile, shaking her head from left to right.

"Of course it isn't Zenki-kun. If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel. I'm glad that Zenki-kun is smiling again. Since seeing Diodora, you seemed to be really sad, and it was bad for the rest of us since Zenki-kun always smiles."

"Sorry to worry you."

Valerie giggled nervously, her head moving left to right in rejection.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just thinking about, something else, is all! But you don't have to apologize, it was just worrying us all when Zenki-kun isn't happy. Because each of us really care about Zenki-kun, and how we feel, we wanted to make sure that you weren't sad anymore. S-So, did coming here relieve you of your sadness?"

"Yeah, it did. Thanks Valerie-tan."

Valerie bequeathed him with a kind smile, as he did the same.

He then furrowed his eyebrows, going back to a different topic.

"But I do have to wonder what those girls were doing here in Kyoto, and why I thought they looked familiar to me when I shouldn't of met them before…. I've probably met them before, but I can't remember where that was. I'll get it eventually."

"Probably." Valerie agreed, and overlooked the city again. "Because of those girls, are we going to investigate them or anything?"

Zenki vehemently shook his head.

"We can't. They are of the Church, we cannot interfere with their actions unless they influence us directly. We'll just have to be careful and stay out of their way, and I'm sure that at least Irina-san would stay out of our way."

"It makes sense. So, what are we going to be doing today Zenki-kun? Since your appointment has been postponed for today, is there something we're going to do together? Like, maybe going out into the city or something?"

"There's nothing else to do…well, we could always stay at the hotel, and have fun here I suppose. But either is fine with me…say, Valerie-tan, have you been having the feeling that we've been…I mean, have you had a feeling of being followed or something?"

Valerie tipped her head to the right in doubt.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Like, from Kuoh before, did you feel like we've been followed by something?"

"Actually, I have felt like something…I-I just thought that it was me…"

Valerie admitted, Zenki feeling slightly worried now. But then he recalled something obvious, and expressed it to his Queen.

"I don't know if we're just being paranoid of not. If we were being followed, Kuroka-tan or Koneko-tan would've said something about it."

"You're probably right. They would've said something about it. Maybe we're just being overly cautious or something."

"Yeah, it's probably that! Anyway, we should go and have some fun, yes?"

Valerie nodded her head, and put a hand to her breast.

"A-Also Zenki-kun, while we're here, we could…erm, if you want to…try anything with my breasts, then I would be okay with it…"

Zenki was stunned by the sudden offer from his Queen, and blushed slightly.

"Y-You're suddenly become more forward, haven't you?"

Valerie giggled and inched closer to Zenki's face.

"Because of the other more aggressive girls, I have to show my affection even more than before. So, even though there are other girls, I've decided to show my love to Zenki-kun and do things like this." Valerie in a bold move for her, hugged Zenki's head against her bust, his face breaking out into a blushing mess. "There, even though they aren't as big as Kuroka-sans, you can also enjoy my breasts. S-So, does Zenki-kun enjoy my boobs?"

Asking with a slight teasing touch to her voice, Zenki's face broke out into a smile.

"O-Of course, they are great!"

"So honest, that's a good thing though."

Zenki smiled at his Queen as she did with him, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

After making it back to the hotel from a day of fun, nothing of interest really happening in the way of big events, and settling inside, Zenki went to the open bath that they had there, since he knew that the water was the best.

Since it was evening, barely past nine in the evening at that, Zenki looked up at the skies, and felt relaxed, and content. The skies looked like the stars were dancing, and he found himself relaxing. The water of the bath was soothing, healing of his worries and insecurities that he held just before.

Zenki looked at the still waters of the large bath. The beautiful waters reflected the skies above, and made it dazzling. He saw some areas of the bath being produced with hot water, and it spread over to his body expertly, something he had done in the past, and enjoyed it immensely.

"Haaaaah!" He stretched his body and yawned. "To feel good like this in a bath like this is the best…"

Zenki felt his body warming from the bath itself, enjoying it.

He was surprised that the others hadn't jumped in yet. Since this was a gender-neutral bath, he was sure that they'd take the chance to come inside, but they didn't, and he was confused by that. and while he loved his peerage around, sometimes just relaxing by himself made him forget the troubles of everything going on in his life…especially that of Diodora.

His back rested on the side, as he looked left and right, seeing that the bath was pretty much empty. No, in fact, it was empty, there weren't anyone that was around. However, inside of said bath, he couldn't forget what happened when first arriving.

" _Those two Exorcists…they clearly weren't here for me, as they would've tried something. But, if it wasn't for me, why where they here? And what is their objective exactly? Could it be that there is something going on that even I don't know about right now? Hmmmm, I will have to…but, I can't investigate, it would be me messing with the Angels side of the Factions, and I can't do that without permission…sometimes it sucks being me…stupid influenceable me can't even get involved…damn, this is going to bug me…_ "

Zenki wasn't the type to naturally let things drop instantly, he had to wonder what was going on with that. Why the girls were in Kyoto, and what their objective could be, but he wasn't getting any answers.

But at least, he could enjoy the waters.

He could enjoy himself with the water.

It was perfect, a good way to end the first day, alone in a bath…or so he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't alone at all…

No, someone was in the bath as well.

Two people in fact.

The two people weren't together, they were separate, and were slowly enclosing on Zenki.

One was ducking in and out of shadows, wearing a towel.

The other was already in the area, inside of the bath, but this person was avoiding detection.

" _S-So, Zenki-sama is like that…h-he's really naked inside of the bath…h-he's really naked right now…h-his chest is…b-but, he's also…w-wait, I have a mission, I can't leer at…b-but, if it is Zenki-sama then…_ "

Thoughts of the first persons swam around that persons head, trying to understand how this person was going to do something.

The other one didn't have any real thought beyond getting to Zenki.

Zenki looked up again, as the first shadow came upon him, ducking closer and closer. The persons blonde hair came into view, as well as her Loli type body, though her bust was pretty good for a girl her size.

The girl came out of the shadows, and turned out to be, Le Fay Pendragon, the girl herself twitching her body while blushing at the sight of a naked Zenki. Though she couldn't see what was what most people would be drawn to when seeing a naked man, it was covered by a towel, Le Fay pouting at that fact.

"Zenki-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The second shadow couldn't hold it anymore, and shot out of the water, landing on Zenki's lap immediately, shocking Le Fay.

"Waaah!" Zenki looked at his lap, and saw that there was a girl there. "Ooh Maou-sama, it is you! You've grown Kunou-tan!"

The newly named Kunou was a young girl, around the age of 15. Her body looked the size of Gasper's, but her bust was bigger, around Ravel's size of bust, her body having a loosely fitting towel around it. Her blonde hair looked golden, as did her eyes, shining at Zenki. The odd thing about this girl was that she had nine fluffy fox tails producing from her back, near her butt, having matching ears, in the place of normal human ears.

"Hehe! Kunou was sorry, she couldn't wait any longer! Since it was the Nii-chan she hadn't seen in ages, Kunou was naughty and snuck out to find Zenki-nii, and found him relaxing in the bath! I'm sorry Zenki-nii, but I've missed Zenki-nii so very much! I couldn't resist jumping on and sitting on the lap that only belongs to me! Kunou!"

Zenki chuckled at the words of the young girl, finding it adorable how she slipped between using first and third person when referring to herself.

"Kunou-tan surely has grown since the last time I saw her."

Kunou looked on in pride as she pushed her body closer to Zenki's own body. Her breasts could be seen through the towel, Zenki didn't look though, he couldn't look right now.

"Yes! Basically, Kunou drunk lots of milk and ate many foods so Kunou's body would grow even bigger so she would be able to-"

"H-Hey!" Le Fay jumped into the water, leaning against Zenki's lap, her hands just to the left of his crotch, Zenki surprised and blushing at the closeness of Le Fay. "Z-Zenki-sama cannot be jumped on like that! I don't know who you are, but you cannot…" Le Fay stopped when she saw Zenki staring at her in wonder. "Z-Zenki-sama! H-Hello again Zenki-sama! It has been a while hasn't it!? W-What a coincidence! We've finally been met together like this again!"

Zenki blinked as did Kunou.

"Le Fay-san…you're, erm, here?"

He let slip, as Le Fay put her hands to her face, blushing.

"Y-Yes, that's right…w-we…erm, I came here…what a weird coincidence for us to meet under these circumstances…"

"Sorry, whoever you are, but Zenki-nii has just been reunited with me, so could you perhaps give us a few moments?"

Kunou practically demanded as she hugged Zenki around his neck. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her so her towel wouldn't fall off, protecting her modesty.

Le Fay didn't like that, folding her arms over her growing bust, the water slipping between her breasts as she lowered her body.

"B-But, Zenki-sama is relaxing in the bath. It is one of his favourite hobbies, you cannot disturb that. Even the girls in his peerage would know this as well, so please don't try and take that away from Zenki-sama!"

"How do you know…"

"Hehehehehehehhe!" Le Fay laughed awkwardly, smiling while sweating, but thanks to the water, it could be passed off as that. "I-I just…guessed?" Le Fay muttered, then turned to Kunou. "B-But, you need to allow Zenki-sama sometime to relax please!"

"But this is Kunou's special time with Zenki-nii! I won't sacrifice that for anything! I haven't seen Zenki-nii in ages upon ages, and I won't allow my own life to be surrendered because someone I don't even know is trying to steal my Zenki-nii away from me!"

Kunou argued, positioning herself on his lap even more, holding him tightly, she wouldn't let go.

Le Fay didn't look pleased, unintentionally getting on his lap too, Zenki's face heating up with two new girls on his lap. He was used to Koneko, Ravel, and Gasper, and Kunou to an extent. But now with Le Fay on his lap, he could safely say that he was blushing.

"You can't be like that. Zenki-sama has a busy life." She looked at Zenki, and gushed. "Zenki-sama! I can't believe we'd meet in a bath like this! I know it is totally inappropriate, but maybe we could discuss magic and such later on as well as your secret invention?"

"How do you know about…"

He was once again cut off when Kunou practically slammed her head against his chest, cuddling against him.

"Kunou won't give this time to anyone, no one will move Kunou from the lap that she loves more than anything. Don't make Kunou move, or Kunou might become upset, and it wouldn't be a good thing. This is Kunou's lap!"

"Actually, according to my data, his lap currently belongs to Koneko-sama!" Le Fay argued right back, then realized that she was sat on his lap, squealing adorably. "Eeep! I've also sat on his lap! But since it is the man that I really do admire very much, and since he hasn't said anything, it is okay! Yes, I am going to think that this is okay for me to sit on this lap like this! I am okay with this! Aren't you okay with this Zenki-sama!?"

Zenki looked quizzingly at Le Fay as Kunou stuck out her tongue at Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san…I have no idea what you just said…"

Because she spoke so fast, even someone like Zenki couldn't hear what she said.

Le Fay sweatdropped, and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm totally fangirling right now! B-But that's okay! I mean it really is-"

She was stopped when Zenki placed a hand on her shoulder. Her cute face turned red at the touch of his hand on her, Kunou becoming jealous, and snuggled deeper into him, her hands now dropped from his neck, and found themselves leaning against his strong chest.

"Le Fay-san, please keep calm." Le Fay nodded her head without saying a word. "S-So, why are you here exactly Le Fay-san? I didn't know that you'd be here…and in the same hotel I was in…and even in the same bath that I am in…even if it is a mixed bath…"

"…"

Le Fay didn't have an answer, hoping he wouldn't say anything more.

Zenki was only more intrigued by what she was going to be doing.

As they were talking, the door was suddenly violently swung open, startling the three of them in the bath.

Who stepped through the door, were Zenki's peerage, Mittelt included (crying as Kuroka held her) all having scary auras around them when seeing Zenki in the bath with two unidentified girls, Koneko especially pissed when seeing the girls on his lap.

"Fucking hell, can't leave you alone for even a moment before you get more girls on you."

Kuroka spat out, not at Zenki, but at the girls on his lap, stealing glances with Koneko to see her eyes looking like rage. Though even Kuroka looked angry, Zenki wishing that this hadn't of happened, feeling Kunou become even clingier towards him.

"Owww! Kuroka-sama, your hands are hurting me right now! Please stop it!"

Mittelt cried as she felt the tighter hands getting tighter by the second.

"Shut up!"

"Okay!"

Mittelt complied with the demand straight away, unable to say anything else other than that.

"To think that Zenki-kun, while away from us, has gathered two girls to sit on his lap. You really are a naughty boy, aren't you?"

Valerie held a smile on her face, but her eyes looked dangerous. Even Zenki felt like he was going to die by the second, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"T-Too cruel…Z-Zenki-san has even g-gained more girls…"

"Awww! Asia-chan! Don't cry, we'll have fun with him soon!"

Jeanne comforted Asia who sobbed a little bit, Zenki feeling down about making her feel like that.

"Zenki-sama and another girl…two other girls…w-wait, is that Le Fay-san?"

Ravel recognized the girl, who waved awkwardly back.

"Ravel?" Kuroka called, the girl smiling weakly. "Who's dis bitch that is trying to steal Zenki-chan away like this nyaaa?"

Ravel felt the intensity coming from Kuroka, and felt like she was going to die by the second.

"This bitch...I-I mean, s-she's a girl we met not that long ago…s-she's a fan of Zenki-sama…"

"I see, and who's the Loli fox? Shall I skin her?"

Kuroka produced a knife from, somewhere, and held it in her hand, showing it to Kunou who's eyes opened wide, holding onto Zenki even more, only pissing off Koneko even more.

"Say, Kuroka-chan, where did you hide that knife anyway?"

Jeanne found it suspicious that she had a knife, when there weren't any places she could hide it, all of them being in towels.

"I got it from my vagina next to the axe I hold for that Ravel creature. Where the hell do you think I got it from nyaa!?"

Though Kuroka wasn't being serious, Jeanne thought she was, and looked at Kuroka's crotch area.

"My~ I didn't know that Kuroka-chan's vagina was a void~"

Ravel snickered, only to be silenced when Kuroka glared at her.

"My vagina isn't a void, you dumbass. You can make swords appear out of thin air, yet you're questioning where I got my own knife nyaaa!?"

"Mehehe, but you said-"

"I know what I said!" She snapped, shaking from left to right. "I just made it appear in my hand nyaaa! Now shut your sexy face, and allow me to make time with this fox!" Jeanne made a zipping motion to her mouth, so Kuroka directed her attention to Kunou, the girl flinching. "So, Loli fox, what's your deal nyaaa?"

Kunou's eyes displayed terror, holding onto Zenki even more.

"Zenki-nii! Those girls are scaring me!"

That news...was devastating to the peerage.

[ZENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?]

Zenki winced at the shouting, putting his hand on the back of Kunou's head.

"H-Hey, everyone calm down a little bit. A-And, this girl is…" Koneko, strode forward, without emotion. "Koneko-tan…is there something wrong?"

Koneko didn't say anything as she entered the water.

She walked so she'd be face to face with Kunou, Le Fay even feeling nervous at this point, clinging to Zenki for protection…but even he felt worried by the glare that Koneko was giving Kunou right now, like she was staring at something, apocalyptic.

"…You're sat on my lap. I suggest moving."

"N-No! Kunou won't move! This is my Nii-chan's lap, I won't move!"

"But, that is my lap. I, own Zenki-senpai's lap, not you."

Koneko growled out, Zenki feeling the killing intent rolling off her.

Kunou, while not as filled with killing intent, also had killing intent.

"No, that's wrong! Kunou owns this lap! Because Nii-chan has returned, Kunou and Nii-chan are the best ever! Since Kunou hasn't been able to sit on Nii-chan's lap for ages now, I haven't been able to do anything other than become sad, and leave with nothing! This is Kunou's lap!"

"…No, it isn't. I am Senpai's Rook, and Senpai said that I am the one that occupies his lap. So, please remove yourself right now. This is your final warning."

The peerage and Mittelt felt the killing words of Koneko, Le Fay shivered even with the words not directed at her. Zenki petted Le Fay's head, attempting to keep the young girl calm and collected so nothing happened.

Kunou on the other hand, put her hands outwards, and made her stance on Zenki's lap.

"N-No way! This is Kunou's lap, she won't give it up to some cat! I am Nii-chan's lap cuddle partner! Not you!"

"I warned you."

"Eh…"

Kunou's body was suddenly lifted by Koneko, throwing her off Zenki's lap, landing in the water at a fair distance.

"Koneko-tan! T-That girl is…"

Koneko ignored Zenki and looked at Le Fay.

"Move."

A single word command was acknowledged by Le Fay, the girl whispering "Okay…" and scurried off Zenki's lap. Koneko, feeling satisfied, sat down in the middle of Zenki's lap, the others marvelling the sights of the girl.

"Koneko-tan, you do realize that girl is kinda important…"

"Senpai, this is my lap, I won't surrender it to the girl over there. No matter who she is."

Koneko defiantly said, folding her arms across her small bust.

"Even if she's the Princess of Kyoto…"

Those words sent alarm to the others. Asia felt faint, but was able to stabilize herself with Jeanne's help but she wasn't looking too hot either. Le Fay repented her words from before, Ravel being in shock as well as Mittelt. Kuroka looked on, also shocked by what she had seen.

As for Koneko, she sweated a little bit.

"Oh…" Koneko thought about it for a few moments, then shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner. "This is still my lap, I won't give it up to even someone like her."

Zenki sweatdropped as Kunou recovered from the throwing, rushing over to Koneko and pointed at her angrily.

"H-Hey! You just threw Kunou!"

"This is my lap, not yours."

Koneko defended, Kunou seeing red and tried to fight her, but Zenki put his hand out and separated the pair of them.

"No fighting now, there's no need for it. My lap is big enough for the pair of you."

"B-But Nii-chan! How can you say that to your fiancée!?"

.

.

.

….The girls exploded.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? FIANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?]

Besides Mittelt, the girls became stunned, and yelled out what they all thought at that moment.

Kunou wore a confident look on her face, and hugged onto Zenki, Koneko gritting her teeth dangerously.

"That's right! Nii-chan is my fiancée! Kunou and Nii-chan are wed to one another!"

"Bitch is going to die!"

Kuroka brought her knife up and charged, knocking Mittelt down to the ground, crying "Iyaaaa!" as the other girls charged for her.

[STOP!]

The girls managed to knock Kuroka to the ground, on top of Mittelt, and thrashed around wildly, screaming as Kunou held onto Zenki for protection. Koneko was seeing red, like she was going to murder someone else by any second.

"LET ME GO YOU BUNCH OF SEXY BITCHES! ESPECIALLY YOU RAVELLLLLLLLLLLL! SHE'S GONNA DIE FOR SAYING THAT! I AM GOING TO MARRY ZENKI-CHAN FIRST! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM, HE'S GOING TO MARRY ME AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE KITTENS THAT ARE ALSO DEVIL DRAGON BABIES!"

"HELP! STOP PLEASE!"

Mittelt cried as Kuroka thrusted her knife downwards. If it wasn't thanks for Jeanne stopping the knife stabbing Mittelt, she would've been stabbed by Kuroka.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zenki chuckled nervously as Kunou continued clinging to him.

"Zenki-senpai…I'm going to have to stop this…"

Koneko looked ready to murder, so Zenki held onto her, and kept her separate from Kunou.

"Zenki-nii, why is everyone going mad right now? Aren't they happy that we're getting married?"

Zenki face palmed at the innocent look Kunou gave him…this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've landed in Kyoto, and quite a few things have happened! Kalawarner and Raynare have a little talk about what's going on, maybe they aren't as dense as it seemed before. Kiryuu in typical fashion was doing what she does best. Rias and Akeno talk a little bit about some future plot points, so don't forget that. Irina and Xenovia have met Zenki again, and are quite worried about him. Kunou has been introduced as well as Le Fay returning to Zenki's life, with some funny results! Next time is going to be, quite the fun stuff with some Jeanne development, so until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Sorry, I won't be moving anyone from Zenki's harem/peerage now, since I've pretty much cemented their personal 'arcs' in my mind, and how they'd be with Zenki and how things are going to happen with the story and their involvement and such, stuff like that. Here's the next chapter!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, Kalawarner and Raynare are slowly but surely showing more of a personality, and their own thoughts on the matter. Kiryuu is gonna be playing a part yeah. Her gear, is gonna be a surprise for the moment, it will be revealed in time. Hehe, indeed, they've met one another, and in this chapter, they'll be meeting once again. Indeed, it would be bad. Kunou has arrived, and has done what she needs to do to make everything seem a little more weird~ At least to Kuroka, he'd know Koneko would always be polite, besides when she's mad, but even in important situations, she knows to be a good girl.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Having to deal with her, poor anyone. Poor Akeno, for now, but she'll be having her own, trip when we get that far. Even if she tried, Zenki wouldn't allow Kunou to die by Koneko's hands. Eh, he knows a few of them, not all of them. Of course, some are exaggerations, like him destroying a city. He could do it, since others have stated to be able to do the same at his level of power, but he hasn't done that, just yet. Does he have a Fiancee for the underworld? That's a good question, he might very well do, we'll be coming back to that topic later. Cool suggestions!**

 **hellspam; Thanks, glad that you do! Yeah, that's some of the reason this little arc is happening too, so it makes Xenovia and Irina joining Zenki's peerage all the more realistic. Le Fay, and her stalking ways, be ready for more of those in the future. Indeed, she's not Mizore, but she's not that bad. Hehe, it could be both of those things, but it is at least one of them, this chapter will clear it up a little more though. Yup, that's going to be fun, and Akeno calling, it won't be the last time, as seen in this chapter. That's actually quite funny, and totally something Akeno would do.**

 **Guest 1; That actually does sound quite good, thanks for the ideas! Being adopted by Storm huh, that would be quite interesting. And that does seem quite cool.**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **gundam 09; It isn't meant to be taken seriously. And you never know, someone can say fiancee, but not really be, or could be their fiancee and never say a thing.**

 **RangerElk76; Well, that's what Kunou said~ It is indeed gonna cause that, some issues~**

 **ShadowKing042; Sorry, Kalawarner is gonna stay where she is, but she is going to be featured in a future story that I am thinking up. And I think that he already does have quite the diverse and powerful team, especially when it comes to the future anyway.**

 **BlueBlade87; Kunou surely is going to do something, isn't she? Aika is...she's very weird, isn't she? Hehe, thanks~**

 **Tritan; Thanks, glad that you liked it. Sorry, she's gonna stay put, but she is gonna be featured in a future story I've got coming up.**

 **TexasTank; I'm glad that you liked it! And indeed, pray to Kunou~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you very much!**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you, glad you liked it!**

 **Silver crow; Firstly, thank you! You never know, they could be dreaming that. I'm glad that you did, thought that it would be something different than just meeting them normally. Well, that's what Kunou says, if it is a legit thing or not, well it is something that will be revealed. And he might very well have a Devil fiancee, he just hasn't said anything yet. Those girls are gonna be having some, unique fun in the future. She is indeed introduced this chapter, and well, there are going to be hints of it, for now. Le Fay, what can you say about her...quite a bit actually, from this chapter. I'm happy that you do, and yeah, they were introduced, plus they'll be interacting with one another again this chapter too! It was quite funny, wasn't it? Just the name alone brought them worry. Well, that will be left up to different things, and will be revealed if or not in the future. Yup, Kuroka indeed mention that. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be quite funny, thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest 3; Thank you! Glad you liked it! Yeah, that's going to be quite the adventure. Le Fay and her stalking hobbies, it always is quite the enjoyable thing, isn't it? There's going to be more Irina and Xenovia in this chapter, some good, and not so good, but ultimately leading to good. Kunou is adorable, and speaks adorably, doesn't she? Well, that's a good question, and that's something that will be answered, in the future~ Yup, when I was a kid, it was one of my fav's, and it still is. Kitty doing that would be quite funny, I'd enjoy something like that, and it would be fun to write. Being roommates with Kurt, huh. Kurt was awesome, I liked him in the series, and being roommates, and practically best friends would be fun too. Aah yeah, Amanda, I forgot about her.**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, it was indeed Kokabiel. Some pretty interesting insights indeed, that will come into play later on. He very much is so yeah. Kiryuu is...well, she's been through a lot, it seems, and likes taking it out on others. She does indeed, but that won't be revealed just yet. Typical indeed, and yeah, Kiba with his quite questionable attitude and such. Mittelt's gonna like more of that in the future. Well, I believe I said in past chapters, but there is a reason as to why Kuroka is like that, and it will be revealed in the future why that is. Indeed ego or what lol. Irina and Xenovia are back, and they are going to be kicking off a storm in this chapter, at least Xenovia is. Well, that's only one of them, and I think Rias' name is quite like that too, being Crimson Haired Ruined Princess, so Black Dragon of Obliteration isn't that exaggerated, is it? Typical, but effective for some character development, meeting's, and such. The lap wars, who's gonna be left standing after that!? Though it does seem Koneko is being quite territorial, must be in some part of being a Nekomata. Telling Ophis that, she'd have to be extremely brave. They are in something alright, I can say that much. Ehehe, yeah, she's sweet and naive, yet feisty. And thank you!**

 **diggerboy4; Thank you! Glad that you like it!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, glad that you do! Yup, seems like they are seeing the new side of him, aren't they? And knowing that they need to think about stuff. Raynare, to me, would seem the type to be like that, but don't worry, it isn't going to be forever that she is like that. Akeno has, but since they've been together for like years, it kinda makes sense, especially after seen what a few months of canon does when she's with Issei. Well, he doesn't know everyone, he knows a few, but not everyone. Hehe, being her big bro, is quite something, huh. Le Fay, and her stalking habits. Koneko is doesn't want to give up her lap.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, that would be pretty hilarious for him to say. I could see him being Beerus worshiper.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, seems like it, doesn't it? Yeah, he is for the moment, but he'll be changing in the future. Illuyanka does speak quite the truth, doesn't she? She knows what's going on, and what she should, and shouldn't be saying and what should be happening, even if it isn't for the moment. I suppose you could see it like that. Eeh, I haven't just yet. Yeah, maybe so.**

 **burstroc; That would be pretty cool if he could do that, wouldn't it?**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, it is going to be quite the interesting arc I've got planned. Irina and Xenovia have come back, and are doing, quite a few new and interesting things. Well, from last chapter, it seems like they really didn't take it all that well. Neko vs Fox, it is going to be quite the fight for the lap.**

 **Lightwave; For the moment, it seems quite difficult for the young Fallen Angel, but in time, she'll come to grips with herself, maybe help from Kalawarner. Exactly, it is something for his character, he doesn't like airing out his troubles for everyone to hear, he doesn't like burdening people. Well, there is gonna be a chapter in the future dedicated to that particular family, but I won't say what it will be about for now. For things getting out of hand...well, this chapter might answer if something like that is going to happen. Exactly, seems like he's gonna have his hands full, with super fan Le Fay, and fiancee Kunou.**

 **Guest 5; That actually kinda would be quite cool to do. And yeah, frim what I remember, it did seem like he was able to fly with a single wing.**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, they hate each other, right now, in the future, that's gonna change. Raynare's going through some changes, and it will be difficult, but not impossible, for her to admit how she feels. We're in Kyoto now! Irina, Xenovia, Kunou, Le Fay, and in this chapter, Yasaka too. Things are gonna go down.**

 **Guest 6; I can't deny that would be pretty cool! Yeah, I will give it a think over!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Trump Card!**

"Mouuuu…Nii-chan…"

Kunou moaned as she wriggled at the side of Zenki, in his bed. Zenki himself laid in the bed, and just looked at the young fox girl, smiling at how peaceful she looked when sleeping like a curled up ball, right next to him.

" _It's been a little while, but it seems that Kunou-tan wanted to come and greet me like this huh. Good thing that the others didn't break in, Koneko-tan looked like she was ready to kill poor Kunou-tan. The others…well, it was scary._ "

Zenki allowed his thoughts to carry away with themselves as she peered down at the young girl, and her face. She looked really good, in a certain light, Kunou's cute and childlike face, yet also her adorable looks. That's the kind of sight that Zenki liked, a girl that looked like Kunou, a cute girl that had an adorable personality. She had a type of personality that it was hard not to love.

"Nii-chan…Nii-chan…"

Kunou moaned again and again against his side, her body wriggling from side to side.

Zenki raised his hand, and petted her hair, running his fingers through his hair, smiling to himself at the sight of the young girls form. She looked relaxed, peaceful. The usual hyperness was gone, and all that was left was a young girl next to someone that she really cared about.

By the time it had reached seven in the morning, Kunou stirred in the bed, and her eyes slowly opened up. Groggily, Kunou's eyes went towards Zenki's form, and gained a loving smile.

Lifting her head up, Kunou crawled over to the side of the green haired boy, hugging onto his side. Zenki returned the hug, with one of his arms, and pulled her closer to his body, seeing how she wanted it too. Her tails went around his arms, and draped over his stomach, rubbing against him. The soft fur of her tails were enticing, inviting, and enjoyable. He, really enjoyed the softness of her tails, they were exactly how he really did like her, and them.

"Nii-chan, when I went to sleep last night, it was the best ever. Because I was in the arms of my fiancée Nii-chan. Because Nii-chan was there, who is my fiancée, I was able to enjoy my time together with Nii-chan."

Zenki smiled weakly and petted the top of her head. Kunou nuzzled against Zenki's hand, sinking into him.

"Kunou-tan, you're really still thinking about such things, are you?"

"Yes!" Kunou said it straight away. "It's been my dream since Nii-chan said it to me! Of course, because it is Nii-chan! Nii-chan said that I am the one that will be married to him! So, I waited and did my best to become a big girl like Nii-chan said! Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Zenki said, giving her head another pat. "I said when Kunou-tan becomes a big girl, I'd definitely make her my bride. But that was years ago, I didn't think that you'd still remember something like that."

Kunou's eyes became a little watery when Zenki said that, making the green haired boy feel complicated about the matter.

"B-But…it was because Nii-chan said it…I believe that Nii-chan wasn't lying to me. Nii-chan, you're still going to marry Kunou, right? You promised Kunou that when she becomes bigger, you'd marry her. Look, here at Kunou's boobs." Kunou, without any shame, pulled down her top and revealed her growing bust to Zenki's eyes, his face tinging pink at the sight. "See? Kunou's boobs are growing every day, and Kunou's body is taller too. Since last seeing Nii-chan, Kunou has grown. While Kunou isn't tall, Kunou can still fit onto Nii-chan's lap like a good girl."

This was awkward for the young green haired male. He didn't know what to say, so he did the only decent thing, and that was pull her shirt up, so her growing breasts were hidden again by her top, the boy offering a timid smile.

"Y-Yes, I did say those things. Kunou-tan surely has grown into a lovely and beautiful girl from the past till now. You're really adorable Kunou-tan, my type of girl. So, maybe the fiancée stuff could be…"

"B-But Kunou is Nii-chan's fiancée." Kunou spoke with her strongest voice. "Kunou dreamed about it, since the day that Nii-chan became important to me. Though Nii-chan is always busy, Kunou found out that Zenki-nii was able to come to my side, and we were able to reunite again after so long. We even stayed in the same bed last night Nii-chan. We were able to speak together so casually. Even Kaa-sama doesn't know that I am here right now. I snuck out and went to Nii-chan's side when he was relaxing in the bath."

"Yasaka-sama knows where you are, Kunou-tan, and she knows that we'll be meeting with her later on."

The news shocked Kunou, she didn't know that.

"B-But Kunou was careful!"

"But I contacted her so she didn't worry."

Zenki argued, knowing that it would be the right thing to do, since Kunou had the habit of sneaking away when it was for Zenki, or anything that she wanted, and the world was a dangerous place. In hindsight, he should've expected Kunou to appear like she did.

Kunou put on a cute looking pout as Zenki smiled.

"Kunou's a big girl though. She's 15 years old, and can do anything she wants…"

Usually, Kunou acted like she was supposed to, a proper, and noble Princess. But when she was alone with Zenki, a more childish side came out, and it showed how adorable she really was.

"I know Kunou-tan can do that, but she's also a Princess of Kyoto, don't forget that, okay? I know it sounds bad, but you're important to Kyoto, you can't just run off, and do what you like without telling anyone. Aaah, are you being rebellious again Kunou-tan?"

"Kunou isn't being rebellious! Kunou is being adventurous!"

Denying what he thought to be true, Kunou claimed onto his lap, hugging around his neck. He didn't know if she was taking his words to heart or not. But whatever it was, he was enjoying the fact that Kunou seemed happy, he liked it when people were happy, especially if it was someone he liked.

"Haha, I see. Kunou-tan surely is a good girl isn't she? Sometimes, when it comes to Kunou-tan, I don't know whether she's being a good girl or a bad girl? So, what is Kunou-tan being today? A good, or bad girl?"

"Kunou is always a good girl! A good girl for her fiancee!"

Kunou said it loudly, and declared it proudly.

CRASH!

The door was violently opened, frightening Kunou, the girl going "Eeep!" latching tightly onto Zenki. Zenki looked at the door, and saw that it was an angry looking Koneko. While her face was stoic, she also held a certain death glare that was in her eyes, she looked ready to murder at any second, and she wasn't going to recover.

"…Princess-sama, even though you're a Princess, that is my lap. I cannot allow you to sit there."

The words made Zenki shiver. They were so cold, so full of annoyance.

"K-Koneko-tan, please keep calm…"

Zenki tried to keep the peace, but Kunou wasn't going to have any of it. She wasn't going to have any of it at all, sitting boldly on his lap, and made her eyes slit towards Koneko, Kunou's resolve being stronger than many that Zenki had ever seen.

"But, this is Kunou's lap! I cannot surrender it to anyone! Kunou alone sits here!"

"No, that cannot be true. I, sit on my Senpai's lap. He is my King."

"And he's my fiancée!"

Kunou yelled with a loud and tyrant look on her face.

"But he's my Senpai." Koneko went forward and rushed forward towards the bed. Getting to the bed, she sat on the bed, and crawled up the bed, the shirt she wore hanging off her small frame. "As my Senpai, and as his Rook, only myself can sit on his lap, and anyone that I designate as a lap sitting partner, and that cannot be you, Princess-sama."

Kunou's face turned annoyed, and she looked like she was going to kill. Even Zenki looked frightened by the deranged look that appeared on Kunou's face, Koneko's slowly doing the same thing when she was showing such a face.

"That can't be though, Kunou has always sat on Nii-chan's lap. Since the first time we met, Nii-chan and I are always were lap partners. I'd cuddle on Nii-chan's lap, and we'd sit with Kaa-sama and lay on her tails, sleeping together with Nii-chan. So, that's why you cannot sit on his lap."

Koneko didn't accept that, and pushed a little.

"Even if you say that, Zenki-senpai is the one that I am going to be with. Zenki-senpai is my King, and I want to be with Zenki-senpai. Even his lap, is only occupied by myself, and I will have to say that you cannot sit on my lap."

"But that's Kunou's lap, you cannot do something like that."

Kunou and Koneko glared at one another, and bot sat on Zenki's lap. They wouldn't move from his lap, no matter what. They both were going to sit on his lap, and they weren't going to move, glaring daggers at one another.

This was how Zenki's day began…

* * *

"So, Le Fay-san. It seems that we've been reunited in Kyoto, of all places."

Zenki offered Le Fay a warm smile as he, and she, sat together at a dinner table, having breakfast. Since it was the morning, it was normal to have breakfasts like this. The others hadn't come down for breakfast yet, he was surprised that they hadn't come down, especially Kuroka who loved her food.

Le Fay held a timid look to her face as she looked upon her idol.

"Zenki-sama…t-to think that we'd be having food together like this like it is a casual thing…"

Zenki didn't know if she was really weird, or insane. Either way, he was enjoying his time together with Le Fay, she always seemed to have a weird, and quirky things that she wanted to say, and what she actually said.

"Is it that weird?"

Zenki tipped his head to the side to show his confusion.

Le Fay's eyes radiated a nervous demeanour, and an equally worrying look to her face, unsure of what she was supposed to say, since this was Zenki, someone that she really did look up too with the magic's, and other reasons too.

It really was something Le Fay couldn't comprehend, and was worried that she was going to be found out by Zenki that she really did work for Vali, and was there to spy on him, even if it was for good intentions.

"N-No! I suppose for someone like you, it really isn't that difficult! Hehehehe, I didn't mean to imply that it was bad for you in the first place, I just believe that it is a good thing that we're able to eat together like this!"

Zenki always had to smile when it came to Le Fay, since she was so eccentric. He actually found her funny when she started going off on things that she didn't even need to get excited about.

"You're really funny Le Fay-san."

Le Fay tossed her head downwards, a shy look to her face appearing.

"Z-Zenki-sama, I am really excited to meet you…I-I didn't follow you or anything! I didn't follow you, and it isn't like that I was able to keep track of you if it is like this! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I really do follow you! I don't follow you at all! I don't Zenki-sama! I'm sorry, I really don't-"

"Le Fay-san." Le Fay stopped herself at his voice. "It's okay." Zenki petted Le Fay's head from across the table. "You really get excited very easily. I think that it really is adorable. But you don't need to become like this, you know?"

He tried to convey a sense of security, calmness, and collected feelings. He only wanted to make sure that she didn't feel anything weird, and didn't go hyper like she usually does when she's alone with Zenki, from the time that she and he had met one another.

"B-But…i-it's you, Zenki-sama…s-someone that I really idolize…a-and I can't even imagine sitting here like this with you…I really feel weird inside of my chest, when I'm with Zenki-sama…t-to meet Zenki-sama like this in a place like-"

"Actually…" Zenki began, and bequeathed Le Fay with a kind smile. "…that's something I want to talk about, Le Fay-san." Le Fay listened quietly as she played with her food. "While I don't suspect that you're up to anything, I just get the feeling that you're a good person. But, why are you here in Kyoto anyway? Have you been doing something dangerous, lately?"

Zenki's tone was joking, but to Le Fay, it sounded really serious.

"I-I haven't been dangerous at all!" Le Fay defended. "I-I came because I needed something in Kyoto, is all. A-And, I saw the name of the hotel, and decided that this would be the best place to relax, is all."

That didn't sound quite right to Zenki. He could see that she was hiding something. It wasn't malicious, he could tell that at least. She wasn't hiding anything that she shouldn't, but she was hiding something from him, and what that was, he wasn't sure.

"I see…so, you came here, because of me?"

"T-To the hotel yes. B-But, I didn't know that you were in Kyoto, I promise you! I wasn't sure if you were! There were rumours of course, everyone knows what Zenki-sama is doing…and it was something that I just had to see…y-you know how I like Zenki-sama and all…a-and, for this opportunity, I couldn't resist in taking it, so, I came here, and hoped that Zenki-sama was here, when in fact he was. It was amazing to see Zenki-sama again in a natural setting."

"Hehe, sounds great…s-so, people know where I'm going huh…"

To him, it sounded like stalkers knew his every move, when it shouldn't even be possible.

"O-Oh! I only know because I follow your every action! N-Not in a creepy way or anything like that! Sorry, I didn't mean to make myself sound like I am following you or anything! I didn't mean to sound a little weird!"

Zenki couldn't help but smile weakly. The face that she had on made him feel worried about it. Something about Le Fay stalking him was a very frightening feeling that was bubbling inside of his chest.

"Le Fay-san. Erm, maybe it might be a little weird of me to ask, but you're here to see me, right? Because, you're a fan of mine?"

"T-That's right, I'm a fan of yours, Zenki-sama." Le Fay spoke calmer, but she still held a nervous face on. "B-By the way Zenki-sama, c-can we talk about some magic's and such? Since Zenki-sama is the one that I have been following in the magical community…erm, I would also like to know more about magic, if you would!"

"More…erm, what type of magic's do you want, to know about, exactly?"

"Y-Yes, myself…erm, I can use Black Magic, White Magic, Fairy Magic, Norse Magic, and teleportation spells. Also, I have some knowledge on forbidden magic. But the one that I am most interested in learning about is the Enchantment Magic that I understand you've been developing, and also boosting peoples abilities, giving them magical auras that are meant to protect and other things. Maybe giving your secrets to someone like me would be a bad idea, but I've always wanted to learn about them specifically! Even Dragon Slaying Magic! Hehe, I know you got the idea from a certain manga…b-but that's because I-"

"Le Fay-san." She nodded, silencing herself. "Let me understand something first, if you would?" Again, Le Fay nodded her head. "Let me get this straight. You have knowledge on Black, White, Fairy, Norse, and teleportation types of magic, correct?"

"Y-Yes…"

Her meek voice caused Zenki to smile a little bit, and pat the chair next to him.

"Come and sit here."

"Y-Yes Zenki-sama!"

Le Fay got up straight away, and sat beside him. While nervous, she was excited, peering deeply into his eyes. Zenki looked upon her for a few moments, trying to see if there's anything that could be seen as deceitful. But he couldn't. He couldn't see anything that would make her be an evil person. He only saw goodness within her.

"Well, it seems like you're really quite the interesting girl. I haven't been developing Dragon Slaying magic all that long, and it is quite difficult, but I've been able to make some that can hurt a Dragon more than normal attacks. It pales compared to the likes of Ascalon or Gram. But it isn't that bad, in my own opinion."

"Y-Yes! I know that we've not known one another long, and giving away secrets is something that you shouldn't…b-but, maybe if I could, then I could do something in return for you? A-Anything you want."

Zenki smiled and then thought about it, a naughty thought coming to his mind, that was full of teasing.

"Well, you could always offer sex for me."

"Pffft!" Le Fay did a spit take as Zenki laughed. "Y-You aren't serious, are you!?"

"No, of course I'm not serious, silly. I wouldn't ask anyone something like that. But I really don't want anything, there's nothing that interests me. But if you wish to have something that you want to give me, then that would be fine. I'll have to think about it. You know, secrets are that, for a reason, and if I started teaching the mechanics behind them, then it wouldn't be right unless I trusted the person, you know?"

"Yes…Zenki-sama, I understand. But even to be considered for it really is amazing. I never thought that I would be even considered."

Zenki saw the pureness of the young girl, and quite liked that about her. She didn't have malicious intent, she had normal intents and wanted to learn just for the sake of learning it, and inquiring minds made him smile, especially since he himself was quite like that.

"Yes…so, why don't we get to one another first, and then if I sense that you're a good person, which I have a sneaky suspicion that you are, then I would gladly teach you how to do it. While I can do them, a magician would probably be able to do it better than myself. I only came up with the theories, after all, with some help from a friend of mine."

"Well, I will show Zenki-sama that I can be trusted! Since it is Zenki-sama, I shall definitely show him that I am a trustworthy person! And if there's anything that I can do for Zenki-sama, then I will do it without worry!" Zenki couldn't help the smile working its way onto his face. "B-By the way Zenki-sama, if I maybe so bold to ask, how did you end up learning about Dragon Slaying Magic's? There's some out there, but from what I can understand, yours is quite strong, with nearly no drawbacks besides the obvious?"

He had to admire her, and her thirst for knowledge. He was the same way, and he couldn't deny her the reason, she just looked so adorable when speaking, and he felt a certain mutual respect between the two of them.

"Dragon Slaying Magic…is for me." He confessed, Le Fay tilting her head, not understanding. "As I'm sure you know, I'm part Dragon. And…it's a type of power that I cannot control. And if I was ever able to lose control of that, then I want my peerage to use that magic, and put me down."

"Zenki-sama…"

Le Fay displayed her worries, but Zenki smiled widely.

"It isn't like I'm suicidal or anything, I am just being practical. I just want to make sure that there are things in line should I ever lose control, and that's one of the things that I want to have done to me. I don't want to hurt anyone, and if there's a time where I have to use that power, and I do lose control, and there's no one else around that can stop me, then I want my peerage to know how to do it. I haven't discussed it with them yet, and they'll probably be against it, but that's how I think, and always think about what is going to happen, and how I might end up being in a place where I won't be able to recover, so the best option is to stop me. It might sound dark, but that's how I want to prepare for my life if I ever lose something like my mind."

Hearing what he said, Le Fay…wasn't surprised. She knew he was like this, and planned for every eventuality, no matter how small they were. In ways, she thought it to be quite intelligent and strong. But in other ways, she was worried that she would have hear that Zenki was basically going to teach his peerage how to kill him should he lose control.

"Zenki-sama…even though your peerage would disagree, I know Zenki-sama thinks like that. It seems the most practical, as you said. I just hope that Zenki-sama doesn't have to ever come across anything like that, and hope this is just you being a worrier."

"Yup, let's just hope that, okay?"

Le Fay nodded as his hand went to her head, ruffling her hair. Le Fay's face turned a little red, shyly twiddling her fingers together.

"Zenki-sama's hand is…"

"Yeah, is something wrong with my hand?"

"No~" Le Fay sang, and enjoyed his hand on the top of her head. "Zenki-sama's touch is…"

"Okay, what the hell are you doing you little blonde Loli-sama?"

The aggravated Kuroka came out and went towards the table, Mittelt trailing behind her.

Le Fay let out an "Eep!" sound, and stiffened her face. Kuroka strode to the table, and sat down on Zenki's lap, hugging around his neck, and snuggling against the green haired boy.

"Zenki-chan nyaaa~ I woke up this morning, and I didn't even get my morning grope nyaaa~"

"Hehehe…"

Zenki laughed awkwardly as Mittelt sat down opposite them, eating some food that was laid out quietly, unable to actually say anything about what was happening, having no opinion, she was just glad to be alive.

"So, Zenki-chan, wanna have some fun?"

She offered, to which Zenki smiled, patting her head.

"In a second. But I have to tell you something first, kay?" Kuroka quietly listened as Zenki continued. "Yeah, with meeting the Queen Youkai here...erm, I just want to make sure that you're not going to...erm, you know, be disrespectful or anything like that."

"No worries~ I won't be doing anything bad~ I know when to be a good girl nyaaa~"

Relief flooded him.

"I'm glad you think like that hehe."

"Zenki-chan is fucking adorable this morning, giggling like that, there's nothing to giggle about Zenki-chan nyaaa~ Now, give me a kiss nyaaa~"

Mittelt and Le Fay averted their eyes as Kuroka overlapped her lips with Zenki's lips, darting her tongue into his mouth straight away. She wasn't going to give up the lips that she loved, though she wished that something else would enter her mouth. Zenki awkwardly kissed her back, and was enthralled by the lustful attitude that Kuroka was displaying. But, that was typical of a morning between them.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this nyaaa…"

Kuroka sighed as she, and the other peerage members sat behind Zenki along with Le Fay, and Mittelt who looked annoyed as per usual, Zenki was sat in front of the others, his legs in a folding legged position, on the floor. On his lap, was Kunou. That…didn't go down well with the seething Koneko. While she didn't say anything, Koneko looked ready to do something highly dangerous, she looked like she was going to murder at any second, due to her lap being taken by Kunou, even if she was a Princess.

The girls were all dressed formally, even Kuroka was too. She had to dress like that, because Ravel wasn't going to let her dress any other way. As for Zenki, he was dressed in a respectful looking kimono, and Kunou wore a shrine maiden's outfit.

Around them, the area looked like a shrine, though it wasn't harmful to the Devils, it felt like a normal thing to them. They didn't have any pain at all, they felt like it was a normal deal for them, it looked completely fine to them.

Before them, was a woman that looked like Kunou, but older. She had large breasts, bigger than Akeno's, possibly. Zenki wasn't that sure, but they did look really big. She had long legs, a slim waist, long blonde hair that looked golden like Kunou's hair, and coming from her butt, just above, were nine large fox tails that looked fluffy, and soft to sleep on too, something Zenki found to be really good right now. She had the feeling of an older woman around her, yet she radiated a strong power that Kuroka and Koneko could detect easily. It easily matched the likes of an Ultimate Class Devil, she was that strong.

This woman was called, Yasaka, and she was the leader of Kyoto.

" _Damn, her tits are huge, and what's this feeling? No, it can't be something like this. So, this is the leader of Kyoto? Damn bitch is really beautiful, I can't believe this. To think that Zenki-chan knows someone like this woman. Damn my breasts are better, and they will be around Zenki-chan's cock soon enough, that won't escape my dreams._ "

Kuroka scowled at the thoughts she had, and tightened her resolve to have intercourse with Zenki, she wasn't going to give that dream up, ever. She couldn't give it up, that's what she wanted, and it was going to happen, no matter what.

Asia looked down at her bust, and then towards Yasaka's breasts, seeing how the shrine maiden's outfit wasn't able to contain her breasts. She could see everything, and if she could, then that meant Zenki could too.

" _Mouuu…to think that this woman was able to appear like she has now…and she's so endowed…I can't even compare to her…_ "

As Asia was thinking about it, Ravel was also having her own thoughts.

" _S-So, this is Yasaka-sama, and Zenki-sama knows this person? Certainly, the tone of the room alone was able to tell me how significant that this place really is. I can't say that it isn't. But to think that my life would allow me to meet someone as significant as the Youkai leader of Kyoto. My dreams have come true._ "

While Ravel was miffed about how beautiful Yasaka was, she still couldn't help but look amazed that she was in the place that she was in.

" _W-Well, to think that Zenki-kun had such connections…and with such a large breasted woman. She truly is quite endowed in the chest area, it just seems to be something that I can't even think of brightly, she looks super beautiful._ "

Valerie admired the woman's beauty, even more so than the others. As a Vampire, she always thought that she was quite beautiful. But now seeing Yasaka, she felt a little inadequate and looked like she was going to fall down to the ground sadly.

"… _Stupid Loli fox, she thinks she can sit down on Zenki-senpai's lap, because I cannot do it right now. Is she trying to start a war with me? I will have to make sure that Zenki-senpai and I spend alone time later, without the Loli fox, and show Senpai that I am better suited to his lap than she is_."

Koneko didn't voice her thoughts, but she wanted too. She wanted to voice her thoughts, but she couldn't right now, no matter how much she really wanted to voice them, and what she wanted to tell the girl.

As for Jeanne…she wasn't thinking anything other than " _Zenki-chan could punish me while wearing his kimono._ " and that's all that held in her mind. She didn't think anything else, she wasn't bothered by the sight of the Youkai Princess, or Queen, she was just thinking about what Zenki could do to her, if she and he could get some time together.

While the girls were thinking about it, Zenki addressed Yasaka directly.

"Yasaka-sama, it is a great pleasure to see you again."

Zenki's voice held his kindness as usual, but also the elegance of a high class Devil. The others besides Ravel were surprised that Zenki could sound like that, when he was always laid back with everything else. Right now, he couldn't be faulted with his presentation and how he spoke, he truly did fit the marks of being a High Class Devil, and also the son of a Maou.

Yasaka held an impressed face.

"Fufu, to think that you'd speak so respectfully when my daughter is sat on your lap like she is."

Giggling like an embarrassing Mother, Yasaka put a hand to her face, and adorned a smile there.

"Y-Yes…Kunou-tan thought it would be a good idea."

While still showing his strong face, his voice wavered a little, and he held a pink on his cheeks at the daring look Yasaka was giving him.

Yasaka continued to smile as she spoke.

"I haven't seen you in over a year. You haven't even kept in regular contact. Kunou became worried since she was always saying "Nii-chan hasn't even spoke to me today!" and kept pouting like a little girl would."

Kunou's face turned embarrassed and red.

"S-Stop saying bad things Kaa-sama! Please don't embarrass Kunou!"

"Fufufu~ If it is my daughter, I think embarrassing is a must." Yasaka blankly told her though her eyes showed that she enjoyed teasing her, then turned her attention to Zenki again. "It seems that you've grown in the past year. I remember when you were six years old, and curled up on my tails. Fueee, it was a cute sight to see you sleeping so peacefully. I remember it like yesterday, the times you'd curl up on my tails, and be whisked away to dream land."

Zenki scratched his cheek as his face turned red, Kuroka couldn't resist the teasing, it called to her.

"Arara, I knew Zenki-chan always liked the elder women, even when he was younger. Fueee, he clung to me when we were in bed too nyaaa~ He couldn't resist the urge to cling to me, and then we'd have adorable kisses while the others slept, not Ravel though."

Ravel was close to saying something, but she remembered where she was, and kept her mouth shut. Zenki looked embarrassed that his past was being brought up, he didn't want it to happen, and wished that he could escape, it wasn't going to be that easy.

Yasaka peered behind Zenki, and looked at Kuroka with a warm dazzling smile.

Kuroka attempted to show her superiority and went towards Zenki, her hips swaying.

But her tail was pulled, by Ravel, stopping her from embarrassing Zenki even further, Kuroka muttering "Ugly clown…" which made Ravel develop teary eyes as Mittelt was glad she wasn't being picked on today.

"My, these must be your peerage members. I haven't met them before. Even when receiving your famed Evil Pieces, I haven't ever met your peerage members before."

Yasaka mused aloud, so Zenki nodded his head and turned towards them.

"Y-Yes, they are my peerage members, and I am sorry, there just hasn't been a time where we could do something like that. Well, barring two that is. Anyway, firstly, is my Queen, Valerie-tan. She holds the Longinus Sephiroth's Graal."

Yasaka looked surprised by that announcement as Valerie gained a shy smile.

"How do you do? My name is Valerie Tepes. Though I might look like this, I am Zenki-kun's Queen, so it is a pleasure to meet you."

Valerie bowed her head respectfully, as Zenki directed towards Asia.

"This is my Bishop, Asia-tan. She's the former holy maiden that holds the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing."

Once again, Yasaka was surprised that Zenki had two strong Sacred Gear wielders on his peerage.

"N-Nice to meet you. I-I am very honoured to have met you here today."

Asia followed Valerie's way of bowing, and lowered her head. Zenki was proud Asia didn't allow her nervousness to get the better of her, and could show such a strong disposition.

"And this is my other Bishop, Ravel-tan. She's from the Phenex clan."

"Y-Yes, how do you do? My name is Ravel Phenex. Erm, it is a pleasure to meet you in this fine city of Kyoto."

Kuroka rolled her eyes and mumbled "Show off…" which made Ravel furrow her eyebrows.

Zenki turned his hand towards Jeanne.

"This is my Knight, Jeanne-tan. She holds the Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear."

Yasaka was impressed that Zenki had a holy sword Sacred Gear user on his peerage, something that she had to praise him for, for getting a sword that is against Devils on his side, she could only imagine how he got her.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Jeanne, please call me that! Your city is lovely! I can't wait to explore it!"

Zenki smiled at Jeanne, and then turned his attention to Koneko.

"This is my lone Rook, Koneko-tan. She's one of my Nekoshou, along with her Onee-sama, the other Nekoshou on my peerage, and she is called Kuroka-tan."

"…Nice to meet you. I'm the one called, Koneko."

Koneko said it with a straight looking face, while Kuroka nodded with a wider smile.

"Nice to see you. My name is Kuroka, and I am totally gonna be the future Okaa-sama to Zenki-chan's babies, ya feel me nyaaa?"

Zenki resisted the urge to face palm, he was very close to it now. Yasaka laughed a little through her nose.

"I feel you…if that is the right term. My, such lovely girls on your peerage. Each are unique. But, those two girls, are friends of yours?"

Directing towards Le Fay and Mittelt, Zenki smiled.

"One's a friend, and the other…well, truthfully, she's our captive, I guess."

Zenki felt embarrassed just to say that, and seeing how Yasaka looked to be in disbelief and actual shock.

"Captive?"

Even Yasaka felt awkward on saying it, it didn't sound right in the slightest.

"Yeah…long story short, she tried to kill my Rook, my Rook beat her, and then we captured her. The Fallen Angel-sama of their race wanted me to watch over her for the moment, so that's how it is now Yasaka-sama."

Zenki even knew it sounded strange, but he couldn't say anything else. That's how it was, and if it was strange or not, Zenki still felt the need to say it, no matter what he was thinking and feeling, that's how it was.

"I see…so, that's how it is. Well, I suppose that should be fine, since I know you wouldn't lie to me like that."

"Thank you for the kind words."

Yasaka clapped her hands together.

"Now, onto the more formal matters. The agreement of course."

Zenki inclined his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes, as agreed, I've developed new, and different sealing techniques specially for your need. Of course, you may check over them yourself, and they are connected to the ley-line's that run with this city, so the power will never waver, and should someone try and hack into my seals, they'll be in for, quite the surprise. Though running over the entire city would be rather difficult, your important secrets shall be protected, I can assure you of this."

Le Fay looked intrigued by these so-called sealing techniques. But she couldn't say anything, she wanted to know what was going on.

"I see, then that would be a great help protecting what otherwise would be left unguarded, or guarded but not to the level of my satisfaction. Yes, if it is the son of one of, if not the smartest, Devil in the Underworld, then I can believe that you've also developed something very interesting to see."

"Once we're done here, I would gladly show you, and your staff on how to maintain it. I know Devils magic isn't something you'd do, so I have worked it so Youkai, like yourselves, would be able to run the system just fine without any diminished strength."

Yasaka lightly smiled, and giggled to herself.

"Maybe we should discuss the other matter privately." Yasaka looked towards Zenki's peerage and the other girls. "You are all free to look around. For this next portion, it would be easier if we speak in private."

The peerage along with Le Fay and Mittelt looked reluctant, so Zenki bent his head back, giving a nod.

"The city of the Youkai is very extravagant. Koneko-tan, Kuroka-tan, you'd be able to meet other Youkai, I am sure that you'd enjoy it, right?"

The girls didn't say anything, but nodded their heads, and got up, leaving the woman, and Zenki alone. Though, Kunou stayed on Zenki's lap, and wouldn't move from his lap, snuggling against his lap with her butt.

Once Yasaka had dismissed the guards, she inched closer, towards Zenki, and sat before him.

"Fufu, now that your peerage has gone, I can see that you've really grown within the years, haven't you?"

Zenki's face turned a scarlet red, nodding his head.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been in contact as of late, there's been quite a number of things going on in my life right now. There's warning's of new threats, and also, just yesterday, I met some Exorcists here in the city. Though I said something last night, I wanted to say it again face to face, so you aren't alarmed if you come across them."

"Exorcists…I see. And, do you know their objectives?"

Zenki unfortunately shook his head.

"For the moment, I can't say that I have. But, they have been following me since this morning."

He revealed quietly, Yasaka's eyes sharpening.

"I see, they have, have they?"

Yasaka was worried. Not for Zenki, but for Exorcists being in her city.

"They aren't in here. It was my Rook and Pawn, my Nekoshou's who alerted me to their presences, and they followed us all the way to the inner city, but stopped once reaching it. I imagine they are outside of the city right now, your Youkai city I should say. I wouldn't worry though, they aren't on a level where they could face you, I know that to be true."

Yasaka took a relieved breath.

"I see, that does relieve me."

"They are also after something here." He revealed, Yasaka and Kunou listening intently. "To me, it seems like they have been trying to find something or someone. From what I could understand from our little interactions. One of them doesn't seem so bad, the other looked a little less motivated to cooperate with the other."

"Hmmmm, for now, I will send some Youkai to keep an eye on them. However, I don't think we have to worry for the moment."

"If it is just them, then yes, that would be what I would say. But I get the feeling that they are after something. And if they are following me around, I can only deduce that they are either after something from me, want me to do something, or they want me to remain inactive. From what I could see when mentioning my name, they seemed to know who I was, and looked alarmed…hehe, sometimes it pays to be me, doesn't it Kunou-tan?"

"Yup! Zenki-nii is the best ever!"

Kunou cheered as she wriggled around on his lap.

Zenki patted the top of her head, and smiled towards Yasaka who did the same.

"Kunou really has missed her Nii-chan being around."

"Yeah…next time, I won't leave it so long to visit."

"You better not either." Lightly tittering, Yasaka cleared her throat. "Now, onto the real business. The materials you wanted for the Fallen Angel shall be in your hotel upon your return. Either you can send them or take them with you back, is your choice. I thought it would be easier for you to take them from there than having them here."

"Yes, that would be for the best, thank you very much."

Hearing his kind words, Yasaka lightly smiled.

"Also, the other material you wanted, wasn't so easy to get. Certain rituals had to be performed, and it took a long while to achieve."

"Yes…it does seem a little difficult to ask…and I am very appreciative."

Yasaka went into her kimono, producing a box. From the box, Zenki could sense the power that was held inside.

"As you requested, a stone dipped into the ley-lines."

"Ah, yes. That's what I wanted."

"Before I give it you, may I ask what you wish to do with this?"

Zenki allowed a smile to appear on his face, glad that even with Zenki, the leader of Kyoto was cautious.

"My invention, is something I've been working on for a few months now. Because of the output needed, I wasn't able to find a suitable source material. With the stone, I wish to build a device to allow…"

Zenki then explained what he was going to do with the stone.

As he explained, Yasaka just listened, quietly taking in what he was saying, and how he was saying it, and how mature, strong, and other things that made Zenki truly a unique boy, and she was happy to see how mature he was.

Once he finished, Yasaka blinked a few times, then smiled lightly.

"I have to say, to make something like that truly would change certain things with another faction."

"That's what I intend to do, Yasaka-sama."

Zenki's serious face allowed Yasaka to give a kind hearted face.

"Well, I've always thought you'd do wonderful things. I didn't think at the age of 17 mind you. But even then, when you were younger, you always did love making things. I remember you even making me a dispenser that would convert water into different substances to drink."

"Aah, I remember that. One of my first inventions. But yeah, the thing is, I know the stone has a set limit, and would drain the power. However, how I'm going to design it, well how I've designed it is for the energy that's burned off is to circulate the device, and return back into the stone to continuously power the device with a formula I have developed based on one of my earlier ones from years ago I thought would be useless, but now I've refined, and defined it, and changed it into a permanent power source, so it is an unlimited energy source, though it would only be able to power small devices. Kind of like a circle, never ending, never beginning, always just a constant flow. By powering my device, it will also power itself, returning just as much energy as it gives off, with the other materials I've already collected. This was the last piece of the puzzle, and if I connect it to my device…hmm, gonna have to think of a name for it…but yeah, if this works, I think it really will give a shift in the dynamics of certain breed's out there."

"It is very adventurous, and while I can't pretend I understand everything, it seems you're very confident, and that's all I need to know when it concerns you. I understand your intelligence, and your work is something you believe in."

Just hearing that made Zenki smile, it really did bring him joy when he heard such words from important people like Yasaka.

"You're very kind, Yasaka-sama."

"Fufu, still adding sama to my name when we've known one another for years."

"S-Sorry Yasaka-sa…san, Yasaka-san."

Yasaka hummed to herself for a few moments, then grinned cheerfully.

"By the way, I've noticed my daughter has occupied your lap until now, and has even decreed that you're going to be her husband? Does that mean you're going to be my son in law? My, if that's the case, then I will be happy."

Kunou's face turned red, while Zenki blushed even harder.

"D-Don't be so forward! That was just something I promised years ago! I was a child back then! It's different to now!"

Kunou adopted a cute pout.

"Nii-chan is cruel, you can't say that! Kunou went to bed every night thinking about being Nii-chan's bride! Kunou dreamed of being Nii-chan's wife for so long, and now Nii-chan is saying that he doesn't want to be my fiancée!? You can't say that!"

"She's right Zenki-kun. If you deny a young girl such a dream, it would be bad, especially after promising her something like marriage."

"B-But I was young…"

Zenki defended weakly, but Yasaka didn't stop, and showed a wide arching smile.

"Even then, a man has to take responsibility for such a thing. It is okay with me. Even though you're a Devil, your future is going to be grand, and having someone beside Kunou who is as reliable, and strong as you are, then I would feel better. And if it is about the Youkai Devil thing, that's completely okay with me."

"Uuuu...Yasaka-san, to say something like that is…b-but, if Yasaka-san says it is okay then…I don't know what to say…"

Yasaka leaned closer, and put a hand to his face, Kunou's jealous eyes going towards her Mother.

"But, maybe you don't want Kunou? Could it be, that you wish to have this Okaa-sama like me? I see, if that's the case, then I can't say that I am surprised." Yasaka's tails went around Zenki, and pulled his body forward, until their chests touched, Zenki's eyes widening. "When Zenki-kun was younger, he always cuddled up on my lap, do you remember? Even though you've grown, I still don't mind you cuddling up on my lap."

Yasaka's teasing hand ran all over Zenki's soft looking face. Zenki gasped when he felt her tails wrapping around his torso, and slid under his shirt. Yasaka's teasing face only became more teasing when Zenki's face tinged pink.

"Yasaka-san…that's something…I-I can't even say anything like…"

"Kunou's Nii-chan cannot be touched by Kaa-chan! It is wrong! That's why, I am going to take Onii-chan and explore Kyoto!"

Kunou stood up, and dragged Zenki away from Yasaka's grasps, laying her claim on him right away. Yasaka faked a pout as Kunou clung to Zenki's leg, not letting him go for even an instant.

"My, seems like my daughter ruins all our fun, Zenki-kun."

"Mehehehe, sorry about that…I guess…"

Zenki held a sheepish look to his face, scratching the back of his head.

Yasaka continued to titter as she looked on at Zenki kindly, enjoying the sights of her daughter, and Zenki interacting, Yasaka thinking " _I wonder if that marriage contract is still an active thing...?_ " and knew Zenki didn't know about said contract, remembering when she and Illuyanka did it when they were drunk.

* * *

Later on, Kunou began touring the city with the others, Zenki included.

Since she had been 'tasked' to do so, she showed Zenki and the others famous places.

Zenki could tell that Kunou really did take pride in her work, and enjoyed showing them around. To his surprise, Kuroka and Ravel weren't arguing. Everyone was getting along. Even Mittelt didn't speak out of term. All of them enjoyed the others company, and wouldn't ever give it up either.

As Zenki and the others were being toured by Kunou, they happened to meet Xenovia and Irina. Though it wasn't planned, Irina and Xenovia appeared in front of them again, and while Irina seemed to be fine, Xenovia wasn't.

"So, we meet again Devil."

Xenovia tried to be strong, but the eyes of Zenki made her fall flat on her face metaphorically. Irina was giving a strained smile, a smile that allowed the others to know that she really wasn't going to be fighting or arguing, she didn't want too.

"Erm, we're just touring here, so you can continue doing…"

Xenovia looked towards Kunou on Zenki's shoulders, and then narrowed her eyes.

"I had researched the Youkai in this area, and no doubt, this girl is the Princess of Kyoto. Explain why you are with the Princess of Kyoto. Or, could it be that you've kidnapped this Princess and are trying to do misdeeds with her?"

"Well, that's a pretty big assumption to make. Actually, we're friends, so I haven't done anything to her. I don't think assuming things is a good idea."

Zenki calmly stated as his peerage members all surrounded him along with Le Fay, Mittelt did so for protection.

Xenovia though didn't care about that, and looked at Irina. Irina looked away, not wanting to be apart of what was going to happen, she couldn't stand it.

"Actually, it isn't a coincidence that we met here today."

"Because you've been following us, nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed as she placed with Zenki's hair, not seeing any real danger from the girl.

"B-But how did you…"

Kuroka twitched her ears as response to the worrying look on Xenovia's face.

"Because, I always sense around myself, dummy. I sensed you from even before we left the hotel. I told Zenki-chan this morning, and we waited for you reveal whatever it is that you were going to do, isn't that right, Zenki-chan?"

"That's right." Zenki agreed, and regarded the pair with curiosity. "So, I presume this isn't a friendly meeting. I think that there's something going on, for you to follow us. So, if you could tell me what's going on, I would be appreciative."

Xenovia looked between the green haired boy, and Irina. Irina, sighed, and walked forward.

"I'm sorry for suddenly showing up like this, but we'd like to discuss something with you. Though we're in the town of Kyoto, we Exorcists would like to have an unofficial meeting as it were. C-Could we please talk together in private?"

Zenki looked at the others, and thought for a few moments, before ultimately nodding his head.

"Okay, if you're coming to me like this, I cannot deny it. Allow us to talk."

Like that, Zenki and the others along with Irina and Xenovia went to talk.

* * *

Meeting at a private hotel room, a room that neither had any say in what happened, neutral ground, Zenki sat on one side of the table, with his peerage being all around him. Koneko, and Kunou sat on his lap, Asia on his left hand side, and Jeanne on his right. Ravel sat close by with Kuroka, and Valerie sat near Asia just in case something happened. Le Fay also sat close by to Zenki, Mittelt clinging to his back because she was worried.

Irina and Xenovia sat opposite the others, and looked on at the Devils, and other races before them.

"So, what is it that you'd like to discuss exactly?"

Zenki began, looking between Irina and Xenovia.

Irina cleared her throat, and nodded her head.

"Several months ago, there was, an attack on a few important locations around the world."

"An attack?"

Ravel begged for an answer, which Irina gave her.

"Yes. Attacks. In places that shouldn't be attacked. Like, where the Churches most private of information's are kept, the places where we keep our most sacred of treasures. Though only a few things have been stolen, these attacks have escalated."

"Escalated how exactly?"

Valerie pondered to the pair of them, so Xenovia sighed.

"Because of we have some secret information, like all factions do, someone attempted to take it for themselves. Also, the treasures that we of the Church hold sacred are also under threat, we had no choice but to launch a counter attack on these people."

"And these people are…"

Ravel searched for an answer, so Irina was the one to give it them all.

"The one that has been waging this 'war' is called Lancer."

Zenki's eyes furrowed.

"That's not a name, though?"

"We call him Lancer, due to the way he uses his deadly spear." Irina explained. "He's a very strong opponent. He was able to overwhelm some of the stronger members of the Church. Though our trump card wasn't around during that time."

"Trump card?"

Zenki seem intrigued, but Xenovia had hard eyes.

"That's nothing to do with you." Zenki didn't say anything, and allowed her to continue. "We were sent here, because there are reports that he is active in this city, called Kyoto. His actions cannot be continued, so we had no choice but to come and fight to the best of our ability."

"With only the two of you? Seems nuts to me."

Kuroka yawned as she hugged Zenki from behind.

"Because it is our duty to do so."

Xenovia answered with sharp eyes.

"Seems foolish to me, too." Zenki gave his opinion. "You two, going after someone that wiped out the better forces of the Church? Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"Please do not make fun of our belief's, right Xenovia?"

Xenovia nodded her head.

"Yes, do not mock our belief's. While, I would rather succeed, this chances of my death are bigger. But that doesn't mean that Lancer has won, just yet. My life, is in the hands of myself, and I will fight with the best of my ability, along with my partner Irina."

"My words are being misinterpreted, I was not making fun of your belief's. I just wish to understand why you're only going alone. Because, it just seems like you two wouldn't be enough. Unless you have a secret weapon…do you?"

Inquisitively, Zenki pressed forward.

Xenovia smirked daringly.

"Maybe. I shall leave that to your imagination."

That didn't quite sit well with Zenki, though he was thinking that she in fact did have one. But there were only some possibilities and he wasn't sure what was going to happen with this, and what they were going to do. Ask him for help? He didn't think so, by the way that they looked with one another right now.

"So, why did you come to me exactly?"

Zenki pressed on, Xenovia giving a straight look right into his soul.

"My request…no, my order, is, for you to stay away from our target." Zenki and the others made hard eyes but Xenovia didn't care. "We will be fighting this person soon, and I will not allow anyone to be involved, including you, that Devil that cannot stand in our way. Even if a Maou-sama's son, this is a matter for the Church, and Church alone."

"I see, and your words are as kind as ever."

Zenki held back the resentment that was building up, already having come up with the conclusion that what was going on, and how Xenovia and the other girl had come there, and for what reason, the others already coming to conclusions themselves.

"Kind words aren't needed right now."

"Once again, I see. But, such a thing to request, like you're suggesting that we Devils might become involved."

"We think it might not be impossible."

"A-Actually, I think that it is you more than me, Xenovia. I don't think that you people are involved."

Irina chimed in, only to be stopped when Xenovia looked her dead in the eye.

Xenovia then turned back towards Zenki.

"The word of the Maou-sama's son would be fine with me. since you're the legendary Zenki Astaroth, I shall take the words at face value, even if you're a Devil."

Xenovia said it with straight eyes, so Zenki gave her one too.

"Well, if you want me to say that, then I will be doing. I give my word that we won't interfere with anything that you Church people are doing, and won't be forming an alliance with the one you call Lancer. Hmmm, also, we'll only become active if the battle is brought onto us. But, we'll have to alert the Kyoto Youkai here. Since this is their territory, there's nothing that is going to keep me from telling them about it. It wouldn't be fair, and they have a right to know about it too."

Zenki said, seeing Kunou's nervous disposition. But with his words, she felt relieved.

Xenovia breathed through her nose as she continued.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that you happen to come across Lancer. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the son of the Maou-sama."

After hearing Xenovia, Zenki softened his expression and took a breath.

"Then, we'll take our leave, Xenovia."

Irina went to stand, but Xenovia didn't.

Xenovia saw how Asia clung to Zenki, and recalled something that she had read once, and misinterpreted as true, when it was false, and pointed an accusing finger at Zenki.

"I know who you are. You're the boy that led away the holy maiden, Asia Argento."

"Excuse me?"

Zenki took offense to it, glaring towards her.

Xenovia sharpened her eyes and rested a hand on her Excalibur.

"Because this time it will be overlooked, due to us being out numbered and this meeting isn't officially happening but rather on my own back to preserve the unspoken truce of the factions for the moment, but I cannot help the disdain for your actions against that girl there. And also, the holy maiden Jeanne, the one who inherited the famous spirit from her past. I have to say, you truly are disgusting."

Zenki's face didn't change, but all of the peerage members, Le Fay and Kunou all looked like they were going to kill for suggesting something like that to Zenki. Irina looked alarmed by what she was saying, she looked ready to topple over.

"Xenovia, I don't think that this is the best…"

Irina tried her best to make it stop, but Xenovia kept pushing forward.

"I have to say it though. Are my words untrue? He has the maiden's in his peerage. Though the Devil was never identified, it is clear who was the one who lured them away. It was this boy before us. Despite his sweet face and words, he is a monster."

"Xenovia!"

Irina scolded, mostly because she didn't want to be killed by the Devils, but even she could tell that it wasn't something she could get away with saying.

"A monster, am I?"

Zenki prodded, wanting to see where this was going.

"That's right." Xenovia stood from her seat, and walked over to Zenki. Using her sword, she pushed the table away from him, and stood in front of him. "It makes me sick, to look at you. You lure away holy girls, and then make them yours. Is that how the Devil named Astaroth make their marks on this world?"

Irina was sweating bullets, she felt like she was going to die. Asia's and Jeanne's hands tightened. Rather than the rest of them, they looked ready to explode. Insulting Zenki like he was Diodora wasn't right, they weren't happy, and were going to say something if she didn't stop soon.

"Well, actually, you've got the wrong Astaroth there."

Zenki spoke, recalling Diodora briefly.

"I have? Then, who could it be?"

"The one you're thinking of is Diodora Astaroth, my Uncle, unfortunately."

Zenki spat out the name, wishing to never have it in his mouth ever again.

Xenovia didn't soften her expression.

"I see. Even if you say that, I cannot accept that at face value. You're here, with Devils, and you're with the two holy maidens that had been lured away from the Church. Also, there have been reports of others over the years. Could it be, that the others behind you are also holy girls you've lured away with your lies and deceit?"

Kuroka almost laughed at being called a holy girl when she truly was the opposite in every way possible. Ravel didn't look happy, neither did Koneko. Valerie was actually flattered at being called a holy girl. Le Fay and Mittelt just held the same disdainful expression on their faces that they had since Xenovia started.

"Xenovia, stop. You cannot continue. More than your own thoughts, you do realize that they outnumber us, quite a bit. And that's Zenki-sama. Whatever you think, whatever you feel, if you do try and attack him, he will have to defend himself. That is his right alone, because you're being the aggressor here."

Irina said it with conviction, and wanted to make sure that Xenovia didn't start a war.

But Xenovia didn't stop, antagonizing all of the peerage members, no more so than Asia herself, she was reaching her limits with what she could stand of Xenovia speaking like that to the boy that she loved.

"I see how it is now. You lured away the holy maidens, and force them into your peerage. Because of you, the maiden Asia Argento has turned into a Witch. And as for Jeanne, she has fallen to the depths of being a slave to the Devils also, also being called a Witch would be fine, wouldn't it? All because of you, Zenki Astaroth. If they hadn't of met you, they could've lived a normal happy life praying to God, but you interfered with their normal lives, and ruined them."

Zenki's eyes went to the ground as he thought of what she said.

While most of it was lies, he did often wonder if he did ruin Asia's life, and the same with Jeanne.

" _If they had never met me, would they be happier than they are now? Is she right…could she be right?_ "

Zenki's mind was in turmoil, he couldn't barely answer her. He was too shocked that she spoke like she did, and used words that hit home.

Xenovia didn't spot though, and looked to Asia and Jeanne interchangeably.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy Maiden Asia" and "Holy Maiden Jeanne" will also get shocked as well."

""…""

Asia and Jeanne didn't say anything, having perplexed expressions on their faces.

Irina inched closer to inspect them as Xenovia continued.

"But to become a Devil. The ones who were called a "Holy Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that they, who became Devils, still believes in God."

Irina said it with an amazed face.

Xenovia shook her head strongly.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from both of them. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from them."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Kuroka tilted her head to the side.

"Your fucking nose much be amazing to smell belief's nyaaa. I can't even smell that shit."

Xenovia held a worried expression, and didn't know how to respond to Xenovia's words.

Irina stared at Asia and Jeanne even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san and Jeanne-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

"I actually use praying to feel sexually satisfied when Zenki-chan doesn't punish me~ Though I do still believe in God~"

In contrast to Asia, Jeanne looked excited and held a cute expression on her face.

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia and Jeanne, the others all growling at the sight, no more than Zenki himself, who noticed what was going on, and his body radiated power.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia went to take a step forward, but Zenki stopped her with a dead glare.

"Try it, and you'll lose your head. Say what you want about me, but threatening my peerage members, threatening my Asia-tan and Jeanne-tan isn't allowed. If you do, I will seriously kill you, and you don't want me as an enemy."

Zenki said as he shot power that cut her cheek, crashing against the wall behind her, and demolished it, Xenovia's expression being shocked. Irina giggled nervously, and wanted to run away, she wasn't sure if she could keep this going for much longer, something was going to happen, and she didn't want it to happen.

Xenovia inhaled some oxygen, and then looked on with narrowed eyes.

"You do not have a right to threaten me. Though you are a Maou-sama's son, I should cut you down with interfering with the Churches side. I think it would be okay since he has interfered with the Churches side. My life would be spared for doing this, and God shall bless me as I cut down this scum. Scum, that is all you-"

SLAP!

"Don't ever say that about Zenki-san again!"

No one had expected it to happen…

But it did.

The one who slapped Xenovia, was Asia herself, and she looked mad, had teary eyes, and wouldn't stop scowling. It was hard to look at Asia when she was scowling, it didn't suit her face, but everyone was stunned that the girl usually didn't show such a face, was in fact showing a face.

A red mark appeared on Xenovia's cheek, the girl holding a hand to her cheek, baffled by Asia's slap.

Asia herself remained strong, showing eyes that were meant to display strength.

"Zenki-san is nothing like you said. Zenki-san gave me a home when no one else wanted me. Zenki-san made everything better. Before I met Zenki-san, my life was okay. I did good things, but I didn't have any friends, and lived for only others, which was what was expected of me, but not always what I wanted. But then I met Zenki-san, and he gave me many friends, who all talk and play with me everyday. Zenki-san never lured me away from the Church. Zenki-san protected me with his life, he almost died for me when protecting me from Diodora who was the true villain who tried to take me away from the Church, and I suspect others too. Zenki-san made sure that I was protected everyday, and always gave me many things. He made me things. He baked lovely treats for me, and he always made me feel like I had a home with Zenki-san. And most of all, Zenki-san is the one who holds my heart, no one else."

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki almost felt a tear in his eyes…no, he did have tears in his eyes.

The others in the peerage, Le Fay, Mittelt, and even Irina looked on, completely enthralled by Asia's declaration of love. Xenovia didn't have a word to say, she didn't have anything to say. She couldn't say anything, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, it wasn't something that she could do.

Asia's conviction never left, and continued to stare at Xenovia harshly.

"So, please understand that Zenki-san is not a bad Devil-san. Zenki-san is the best Devil-san, because all of us have been mistreated in our lives and he gave us all a home, a place where we belong. Kuroka-san was mistreated by her former caretaker, Koneko-san suffered too. Ravel-san has many expectations to live up too, and didn't have much of a normal life. Jeanne-san was always unhappy with her life, and Valerie-san always cried when alone. But because we came together with Zenki-san, we are a family. He gave us a home to live in, and I'm proud to be Zenki-sans Bishop, because I am Zenki-sans loyal Bishop, and I love Zenki-san always. Even if I am a Devil, and cannot pray to God anymore, my love for Zenki-san…our love for Zenki-san allows us to continue on, and we are a family. God might not want me anymore…but Zenki-san and the others all want me, and we all love one another like a true family. And no one can say anything negative about my family, especially the man that I love."

Zenki and the others were shocked by the confession of Asia.

Irina put a hand to her mouth, and sobbed while saying "Love is a powerful thing indeed!" and wholeheartedly could see that Asia wasn't lying. She even felt a little jealous from seeing how Asia loved Zenki, and wished that she had something like that, deep down inside of her.

Xenovia felt her voice wavering a little bit, and was troubled on how to respond.

"Do you think the "Holy Maiden" needed friends? Love even? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy Maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So, you, Asia Argento, and the Maiden of Orleans, didn't have the right to be a "Holy Maiden" from the beginning."

Asia didn't know what to say, so Jeanne stood up, and faced Xenovia.

"The "Holy Maiden's" don't need love or friendship? Because of that ideal, I was always lonely, and people managed to do things with me, and I never got to have a good life like I do now. I wasn't accepted anywhere, until Zenki-chan came and gave me his hand, and offered a loving home for me. Both for me and Asia-chan, we found a home with Zenki-chan, more than we ever did when we were Holy Maiden's, and as Asia-chan said, we were all able to find a home with Zenki-chan so don't say anything bad about our King. It doesn't sit right with me that you're accusing Zenki-chan of being the bad one, when you called this meeting, you told us to stay out of it, and then you not only abuse my King, but also threaten my fellow peerage members, and also my best friend Asia-chan. I cannot stand people who do that!"

Jeanne's anger was on her face.

The peerage hadn't seen Jeanne look so angry before. Usually, she had childlike expressions, and a face that would be hard to see as angry. But now, her face was the embodiment of anger, and how she was going to release it upon Xenovia at any second.

Xenovia took a little breath, then continued.

"God loved you. If nothing happened then it means both of your belief's really are fake, or you didn't pray hard enough."

"God's love is the second best ever! Zenki-chan's love is the best ever!"

"Is that so? Then, this love, would be more powerful than my Excalibur, would it?"

At Xenovia's provocative words, Irina knew it was going too far, and raised her objections immediately.

"No, Xenovia. Don't be foolish, if something happens, we'll be punished."

Irina, being the level headed one, knew this wouldn't lead to anything good, it wouldn't do any justice, it was too dangerous to do it. But Xenovia didn't listen at all, and continued onwards, accepting the provocation that Jeanne laid upon her.

"It won't get back to the higher ups. I'm interested in this so-called love from the Devil Zenki Astaroth. She made such a declaration, and I cannot stay silent. She's putting our belief's to the test, then I cannot stay-"

"You want to fight my Knight?"

Zenki butted in, causing Xenovia to nod her head.

"That's correct. I shall see this so-called love by my blade."

Zenki pondered it for a few moments, then faced Jeanne, who looked eager to fight against Xenovia for everything that she said.

"Jeanne-tan, it seems like she wants to fight you. It is an Excalibur blade, are you wanting to accept the challenge?"

Jeanne didn't even need a second to answer.

"She made Zenki-chan and Asia-chan feel bad. I'd feel like I let my love fall down if I don't fight with her. So, please Zenki-chan. May I have a fight with her? She'll need to see that relying on God's love cannot be the only thing. Love between two people is also important. That's how it has to be, so please let me fight, okay? She insulted my King, my Asia-chan, and I cannot allow that to happen."

Hearing the opinion of his Knight, Zenki nodded his head, and directed his face towards Xenovia.

"Since you're the one who brought it up, it shall not get back to the Devils, about this little duel that you want to have. I presume the same could be said about your side?"

"The Church shall not be aware of anything."

Xenovia agreed, so Zenki released a breath.

"Great, then let's go…"

Zenki stood with Kunou, and Koneko having to get up too, and walked out, the others following after him…

* * *

The place that they ended up was a secluded field outside of Kyoto. Since there was going to be a fight, Zenki was of the opinion that it would be better to stay out of the way and watch what was going to happen.

Xenovia stood opposite of Jeanne. Jeanne had her holy sword at the ready made from her Sacred Gear, and Xenovia also held her Excalibur in front of her, already having taken it out of the cloth. Jeanne had serious eyes, as did Xenovia.

Zenki and the others stood behind a barrier that surrounded the two of them. Irina also stood nearby Zenki and the others, watching the fight. Zenki turned towards her, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, are you going to fight too?"

Zenki asked Irina, the girl wearing a sheepish face.

"Ooh no, I like living~"

Her answer made Zenki smile a little bit.

"That's a good answer."

Irina smile childlike as Xenovia and Jeanne looked down at one another.

"Because you're apart of the Church, I won't punish you for many actions. But I cannot stand anyone trying to hurt my King. Also, I think that because this is a fight between us, the ones who agree when to stop is your friend, and my King. Does that term become acceptable to you?"

"I don't have any problems with that…but that sword. Can I presume it is made from Blade Blacksmith?"

Xenovia deduced, as Jeanne held her sword upwards.

"This is my adorable Sword-chan from my Blade Blacksmith! Of course I would be able to use something like this! It must be thanks to the Lord!" Jeanne prayed, and felt lightning ripple through her body, turning her cheeks red. "I shall fight with this blade, and take you to the curb!"

Xenovia showed a daring look to her face, and removed her cloak. What she revealed underneath surprised the likes of Zenki, who saw the skin tight black battle costume that the girl was wearing. Zenki tilted his head to the side curiously.

"It looks a little, erotic to me."

Zenki's body twitched when he felt Kuroka lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd never think that the Church would wear such slutty clothing, would you nyaaa?"

"I wouldn't call it slutty…exactly."

Zenki didn't want to offend Irina, but she had heard from Kuroka anyway, and looked down at her own outfit, and produced teary eyes.

"E-Even the Nekomata-chan is calling me a slut…"

The green haired boy patted Irina on the back, and smiled weakly towards her.

"She's not calling you a slut. Trust me, I don't think you'd be classed as something like that."

"O-Oh…by the way, what's a slut?"

Zenki, Kuroka, Ravel, Valerie, Mittelt, Le Fay and Koneko face faulted with Asia, Kunou, Jeanne, and Xenovia along with Irina remaining clueless on what a slut was.

"Y-You don't need to know what that is...and how could you be offended if you don't know what one is?"

"Oh…okay! And erm, I guess that because she said it, it was a bad thing! That's all~"

With a chipper smile, Irina swayed from side to side.

Zenki looked towards Jeanne, and gave her some advice.

"Jeanne-tan, even if she is just a human, don't forget that humans can overpower Devils too. And that Excalibur, if I'm not mistaken then it is the Excalibur Destruction, based on the appearance I can see it. It holds a mass of destruction, due to its name obviously, and I am not sure, but it could be used to send waves of holy energy at people."

Xenovia, and Irina were surprised Zenki deduced what her Excalibur was. Jeanne gave a wide smile on her face, and swayed from side to side.

"Don't worry about me Zenki-chan, I'm definitely going to win for you, and show her the power of Zenki-chan's peerage~ If I can't do something like this, then I couldn't even think of anything other than my own failure, and my body will receive the best punishment when I was trying to do my best…eeh. Got off topic there. Suffice to say Zenki-chan, my strength of my blades will be able to beat the Excalibur-chan that's before us. Good thing that Yuuto-chan isn't here, huh~?"

"Yuuto…san?"

Irina asked, but Zenki shook his head, and muttered "Long story…" which she accepted, and looked directly at the fight before them.

Xenovia took a breath, and made a stance.

"First of all, to hold such a Sacred Gear before me is a sin in of itself. The ability to make holy swords is a wonderful gift from God, but to think that it fell down to the Devils. And also that of Twilight Healing, to believe that also transferred to the Devils. Though, now they are heresy Sacred Gears. No doubt, the others on your peerage also own heresy Sacred Gears."

"Excuse me, but how are they heresy?"

Ravel brought up with Zenki agreeing with his neck.

"What?"

Xenovia didn't understand, so Ravel clarified it once getting the agreement from Zenki.

"Sacred Gear, is made by God by default. Some might have beasts sealed inside like that of the Boosted Gear, but the God that you admire made these Gears. So, why would they be heresy? Though Asia-sama's can indeed heal Devils and Fallen Angels too, your God allowed that to be made, and God also made it so demonic swords can be made by a Sacred Gear. So, I don't understand. Why is it heresy exactly? If you think it is a heresy, could we also have an explanation on why you believe that the Sacred Gears that you've admitted that God has made, be classed as heresy?"

Ravel's points were made again and again. All were equal, valid points.

Xenovia didn't have an answer.

She couldn't answer. She didn't have an answer for Ravel. They were valid points for Ravel to make, and even Xenovia couldn't deny it. Irina looked stunned, and didn't know what to say either, they were right, Ravel was technically right, and God did allow these Sacred Gears to exist, so what Xenovia said didn't make sense, since it was the God that made them, and they couldn't be heresy if he made them.

Zenki smiled bewitchingly at Ravel, and petted her head.

"Well done Ravel-tan, you've managed to throw our enemy off for a loop now."

"Hehe, it was no problem at all Zenki-sama. I aim to please after all."

"Sounds like something a slu-"

With a single look from Zenki, Kuroka was silenced. She didn't like it, but she didn't say anything.

The green haired boy then looked towards the two in the middle.

"Then, with nothing to say, I suppose that the fight should begin."

"Yes Zenki-chan!"

* * *

Immediately, Jeanne took her sword, and rushed the opponent. Her speed was good, she was moving faster than most were able to see. Even Xenovia was having a difficult time in seeing where Jeanne was coming from.

"M-My, this is a Knight's speed? I haven't seen such a speed before."

Irina duly recorded to herself, Zenki smiling when he saw the dazzled face of the chestnut haired girl.

"Very fast."

Xenovia noted as she swung left.

Jeanne happened to be there, and brought up her blade.

"My, your Excalibur-chan is neat, isn't it!?"

Jeanne was shocked when her sword was broken apart with a single slash from Xenovia, the blade continuing for Jeanne's body. The girl smiled wildly, pushing off the ground, and made a distance between the two of them, landing several steps away from Xenovia's range.

"Jeanne-san…"

Asia put her hands together, and resisted the urge to pray, but wanted to for her best friend.

"It seems my blade crushes yours."

Xenovia radiated confidence, which Irina liked to see. But when she looked at Zenki, she could see that he didn't even sweat nervously. He didn't even have the hint of worry that she thought that she'd see from a King of his calibre. But he didn't, and either he was insane, or just that confident. She didn't think he was arrogant, she knew that he wasn't. But she couldn't understand why he didn't even seem all that bothered, and looked like he wasn't watching a fight, when he was in fact, with his Knight.

" _What is he thinking right now…?_ " Irina thought, seeing Zenki patting Koneko's head and Kunou's like he was completely calm. " _Does she have some unknown power? There's her Sacred Gear, but is there something else that's going to happen? From what I can see, her Sacred Gear has just been defeated, and it is true that the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith is inferior to Excalibur…but why doesn't he seem alarmed right now?_ "

Irina tried to work it out, but she couldn't.

"Here I come!"

Jeanne didn't let it deter her in the slightest, and stuck her hand outwards. A blade formed in her hand, and she aimed it towards Xenovia. The blue haired girl didn't seem to mind all that much either, she was okay with whatever was going to happen.

Jeanne, with a chipper face, sped off towards Xenovia. Appearing before her, Jeanne swung left, so Xenovia did the natural reaction to block. However, just as their blades were about to touch, Jeanne made a feint, and revealed her other hand that had a blade in it, swinging for Xenovia's face, surprising her.

"Hah! Didn't expect that, did you bitch nyaaa!?"

Kuroka cheered from the side, but was stunned when Xenovia was able to move fast enough to not only block Jeanne's other sword, but made it crumble in her hands at the same time. Fortunately, Jeanne had her other sword, and made a stab from the left.

Xenovia couldn't move her hand in time to block, so she pushed herself off with her feel, propelling herself backwards. Jeanne's blade came inches within range to stab her, but missed by the narrowest of margins. Zenki watched as Xenovia returned to her feet, and swung her sword outwards at the incoming Jeanne, shattering her blade instantly within her hands, making Jeanne retreat.

" _It seems that Excalibur, even a fragment is strong enough to break apart Jeanne-tans swords. But that should be expected with those blades. Jeanne-tans still got this, she's my technique fighter, and has a plan, I think I know what she's doing as well, it seems to make sense to me._ "

He didn't reveal his thoughts to anyone, preferring to cross his arms, and silently cheer on Jeanne from the side lines.

"That Excalibur is tough, Zenki-sama. What about if Jeanne-sama isn't able to defeat the person before them?"

Le Fay noted, looking to Zenki, but saw the confidence radiating from his eyes.

"Don't worry, my Knight will win."

His confidence was bursting forward, it was a lovely thing to see.

"But how do you know Nii-chan?"

Kunou brought up as she climbed up his body, and rested on his shoulders. Zenki smiled even more.

"Because she is my Knight, that is why. Jeanne-tan might seem like a childlike girl, but she's very smart, and tactical. She'll be able to win, don't worry about that, my Knight won't be losing to a mere Excalibur, and I have a last resort, something of a trump card up my sleeve if she starts struggling that will allow her to win."

Zenki's confidence transferred to the others around, even Irina felt strangely confident, and she wasn't supposed too. Mittelt looked a little freaked at the battles going on before her, confident that she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You're fast, and your skills aren't bad. But, your sword doesn't match that like my own blade. My sword is a mass of destruction. Even your Sacred Gear cannot be compared to my own blade, it is better if you give up now."

Xenovia didn't even let a small bit of her overconfidence drop, and Jeanne looked on, excited.

"Wow, Xenovia-chan's blade is tough! I didn't think it would be this tough! But since it is an Excalibur-chan, I should've known better! Yup, that's how it is right now, isn't it!? Okay, that's why I have to become better!"

Jeanne stuck her hands upwards.

From her hands, one sword came out with a fiery blade, and the other was an ice type blade. The embers of the flames, and the icy mist from the fire and ice blade respectably made Xenovia feel uncomfortable.

"My Fiery-chan and Icy-chan definitely won't lose!"

Jeanne rushed forward again, which made Xenovia sigh. Xenovia watched carefully as Jeanne appeared before her, raising her own blade, and made a strike.

"Alright, it seems to be the same, so, I might as well-"

Xenovia looked like she was about to fight with her blade, but Jeanne surprised her when she clashed her own blades together, making a hot mist surround her, burning her skin a little bit, and also freezing her at the same time, giving her ice burns in the process since Jeanne was so close, and directed her attacks right that way.

"D-Damn, that's quite hot. I didn't know Jeanne-san could produce such level of heat before, it seems surprising actually. And even to make it go through the barrier too! But even then, Jeanne-sans always been quite the fiery girl, so it should be expected, right?"

Valerie commented as she even felt it through the barrier but Ravel furrowed her eyebrows while Asia clung to Zenki's arm, worried for Jeanne since she couldn't see anything from the area Xenovia and Jeanne were occupying.

"It isn't to the Phenex clans heat, but it isn't bad. I'd say that it is quite hot, for someone that isn't a Dragon or a Phenex clan member. But for me, the fire seems a little cool, and I am sure that it is the same for Zenki-sama."

"Well, for people that aren't whores, or Shota's, we feel the effects of it!"

Kuroka screamed at Ravel, only to make her feel bad. Zenki looked towards Kuroka, and she sighed, knowing what he was going to say, so Kuroka muttered "Sorry Ravel-chan, didn't mean to call ya a whore nyaaa~" even if it was a little insincere, it still was better than nothing.

"I wish it would stop with the burning already! It hurts!"

Mittelt complained as she stood behind Zenki, hating to admit that it was the safer place right now.

Zenki sighed and breathed into the air. From his mouth, a small flame of yellow appeared, the ice fire that he had, and cooled down the area that was around them, so they wouldn't burn or anything like that.

"Mouuu, that's better Nii-chan, Kunou felt hot."

"…I also thought that it was cool Senpai, and I think Senpai is the best."

Koneko shot a jealous look towards Kunou who did the same thing, sparks going off between their eyes.

"Kunou gave praise first!"

"…Mine was more meaningful than yours."

Koneko's harsh eyes made even Kuroka sweat by how pissed she could look.

"Xenovia! Be careful!"

Irina shouted as the mist surrounded her.

Xenovia heard, but didn't say anything. She looked left and right, but the mist surrounding her was hurting even her eyes. She had to put a hand to her eyes to protect them, leaving her visually impaired for the moment.

" _Darn, I can't see where she is…and she doesn't even make sound when she moves. If she's near me right now, I cannot be certain. But she's going to be coming for me, I have to make sure that my sword and her body connect. She's still a Devil, I should be able to finish her off if I make contact with her body a single time with full power. It should be okay._ "

Xenovia deduced in her mind, and looked around for Jeanne, but couldn't see her.

"Here!"

Xenovia was taken by surprise when Jeanne appeared behind her. Xenovia went to reach, but she couldn't react fast enough and received a cut on her arm. Xenovia winced, and swung her Excalibur that way, but didn't make contact with anyone, Jeanne swimming back into the mist before anything could happen.

"D-Darn you, cutting me like this!"

Xenovia swung left and right, using her sword to cut the mist, but she couldn't see anyone. She wasn't getting anywhere, and Jeanne loved it that she couldn't touch her, Zenki's face widening into a small smile.

"It's no use! You won't be able to catch me! My Devil eyes are better than humans, and I can see your movements, I can see more than you can, therefore you won't be able to get me like you are! I'm sorry, but that's how it is!"

Jeanne then went onto deliver many cuts against Xenovia's body, and she was helpless. She couldn't fight off against the girl, she was stuck by the girl and her mist. It felt hot, sticky, and she felt her clothes and hair clinging to her, sweat drenching her brow.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and she twirled her sword in her hand.

"That's it! Don't make a fool of me!"

Losing her composure slightly, Xenovia thrusted her sword downwards into the ground, and shook the ground around them, even people outside of the battle couldn't stop the shaking, the ground being torn apart inside of the barrier around of Xenovia, expanding outwards.

"Aah!"

Asia was going to fall forward, but Zenki managed to catch her and pulled her close. Rather than take the shaking, pretty much everyone clung to Zenki, even Irina did, in case she was going to fall over, holding onto his torso.

Jeanne jumped back several times, doing hand stands too, and landed on a patch of ground that wasn't torn upwards. Jeanne panted as did Xenovia, the shaking of the ground stopping.

Xenovia's body was covered in small wounds, while Jeanne didn't have wounds, but fighting Xenovia alone made her feel a little tired.

"Geez! Xenovia! Did you have to do that!?"

Irina complained as Le Fay looked on between the two of them, wondering they were really serious.

"Excalibur's destructive power doesn't lose its name in real life than in legends."

At Le Fay's words, Zenki inclined his head.

"Obviously in terms of destructive power, it is the best. But it isn't the strongest Excalibur."

"Then, what is Zenki-nii?"

Kunou asked for the people who didn't know.

"From what I remember about the Excalibur's, then the one that holds the most potential to be dangerous, is Excalibur Ruler. It can rule over anything, people or magic, from a good guess of it. It is like a scaled up version of my Kankura Formula. While I can control the opponents attacks, mastering Ruler could mean controlling people's actions and such. If someone had all seven pieces of Excalibur, then they would be a very dangerous opponent."

"I'm sure you're right there, Zenki-sama."

Zenki nodded at Ravel as Le Fay smiled weakly.

"Yes, Zenki-sama is right, but thankfully she only has one Excalibur."

"But…we've got another Excalibur in our midst." Zenki turned to worried looking Irina, and to the lace on her arm. "Don't we, Irina-san?"

"Ehehehe…h-how did you know?"

Irina didn't even try and deny it, she couldn't. She didn't have a leg to stand on this time, she couldn't do anything other than look on with worried eyes.

Zenki looked at the lacy stuff on her arm, and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Because that's Excalibur Mimic. There's no point denying it, I know that it is."

"Yeah, my Excalibur Mimic alright! Even then, I still won't fall behind Devil-chan's!"

Irina said while showing her strength of heart. Even though her words could be seen as provocative in a fighting sense, he didn't sense any malicious intent behind her words. In fact, she looked like she was okay with everything that was happening right now.

Jeanne in the arena gazed at Xenovia, and felt a wide smile on her face.

"Seems like you've got quite the destructive power, Xenovia-chan~"

Jeanne said with a chipper tone, but Xenovia held serious eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is where it has to end now."

Xenovia, without a warning, shot for Jeanne. Jeanne was able to see her movements thanks to being as fast as she was, Xenovia making a stab for her. Knowing her sword wouldn't be able to block it, Jeanne dodged to the side, the destructive power of the sword cutting the ground.

Jeanne made a good resolve, and produced a blade in her hand using her Sacred Gear.

"Try this!"

Jeanne came at Xenovia and swung for her neck as she was distracted. Seeing the attack, Xenovia blocked it with her blade, and held a sword fight between the two of them. While Jeanne couldn't compare to the power of the Excalibur, she held her own, and did every tactic she could think of, but she wasn't getting anywhere.

As they fought, Zenki's phone went off.

Curiously, he looked, and saw that it was Akeno.

Even in the middle of a fight, he wasn't going to not answer the phone, he didn't see the point as to why he wouldn't answer the phone at all, it didn't make that much sense as to why he didn't, so he did.

"Hello, Akeno-tan."

He answered as he saw Jeanne dodge several swipes of Xenovia's sword, again and again. Her body was like rubber, able to bend in any direction, she avoided it expertly, and almost made it seem effortless.

[Ara, Zenki-kun answered. So, what are you doing right now?]

She asked as Jeanne made a wind blade, and swung downwards. The blade released an air of blade, heading for Xenovia's body. Rather than dodge, she allowed the Excalibur to take the brunt of the attack, pushing her backwards, but didn't knock her off her feet.

"Well, right now isn't the best time sweetie. I'm currently watching something…weird."

[Weird?]

Zenki smiled to himself as Jeanne lunged forward, Xenovia stopped with the Excalibur held out in front of her. Seeing her moment, Xenovia brought her blade down towards Jeanne, but she danced to the side, and continued going forward.

"Yeah…essentially, I'm watching two girls fighting. It is quite…weird, yet fun."

Zenki saw Xenovia unfortunately bring up her blade, and use the pommel of the blade to embed it into the stomach of Jeanne. Jeanne was shocked and felt her body weaken from the effects of the holy sword hitting her body, but she couldn't stop, continuing with her sword, and cut her cheek, blood running down Xenovia's face.

"Jeanne-san!"

Asia was going to interfere, send her healing aura towards her, but stopped when she saw Jeanne shaking her head, pulling away from Xenovia. Jeanne didn't want healing, it would've been unfair, she wanted to fight with her own strength.

[Fufufu, Zenki-kun really does always have girls fighting for him, doesn't he?]

The teasing her voice was obvious, even Zenki could tell that it was, and he ended up chuckling.

"Well, I wouldn't say the other wants me. She kinda seems quite the angry girl. Anyway, since now is a bad time, could I call you back later on Akeno-tan? Unless there's something that you wanted to discuss?"

[No, I just missed Zenki-kun's voice is all.]

Zenki's face turned a little red as Jeanne stood up, clutching her stomach. She held her resolve, but felt a little dizzy if she was honest with herself.

"Awww, don't be so sweet. Anyway, I've got to go now, Akeno-tan. Speak soon."

[Goodbye Zenki-kun~ Have a good day~]

"You too."

With that, Zenki hung up the phone as Kuroka's eyes went towards Zenki.

"Akeno-chan?" Nodding his head, he saw Valerie's eyes light up with some disdain. "You know, Jeanne-chan might lose if she continues on. It seems little bitch over there is just fast enough to keep up with our Knight-chan. We've got to do something."

The others agreed, so Zenki put on his best smile.

"I've got an idea how to turn this around."

"How, Zenki-sama?"

Ravel asked for the others, so Zenki smiled weakly, and looked at the panting Jeanne.

"Jeanne-tan, you've got to win!"

"B-But Zenki-chan, it is difficult!"

She argued, so Zenki reluctantly revealed something important, his trump card.

"I suppose you don't want a punishment then?"

…At that, Jeanne stopped.

Her body heated up, looking to the place Zenki stood, her legs wobbling below her, the entire body she had shaking. Her hand went to her breast, cupping it as a pink dusted over her cheeks, the others looked on with confusion.

"…Punishment?"

Zenki nodded as Jeanne's hopes were raised.

"That's right. If Jeanne-tan wins against Xenovia-san over there, then I will definitely give Jeanne-tan a punishment."

"Why would you punish her for winning?"

Irina's bold question wasn't met with any answers.

Instead, Zenki just gave Jeanne a little more.

"Jeanne-tan, if you want a punishment from me, you're going to have to win."

"Uuuuuuu!" Jeanne's legs shook like they were made of jelly. "Z-Zenki-chan is really going to give me a punishment!?" Zenki nodded, confusing Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, even Kunou, the others now aware of what Zenki's plan was. "Zenki-chan! If I win, then I will be able to receive your 'love' with your hand against my butt, right!?"

"That's right. I'll even add demonic power."

Jeanne released a sexual moan as a hand darted to her crotch area, biting her bottom lip so she didn't howl out in pleasure. Pant after pant escaped her lips, feeling a tingling sensation between her legs at the prospect of getting punished by Zenki.

"Y-You aren't kidding me, right!?"

She truly hoped that he wasn't lying right now. He couldn't be lying, she needed it, she was getting so hyped that she didn't want to be brought down now, she couldn't be brought down by Zenki, she needed him to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I'm not kidding. I'll even do it so hard that you won't even be able to sit on your butt for at least a day."

"Oooh Zenki-chan!" Jeanne curled her body as a crazed sexual fantasy flashed through Jeanne's eyes, reflecting that onto her face. "T-To think that Zenki-chan is going to smack my naughty butt with his loving yet firm and strong hand! C-Can you even chain me up Zenki-chan and even gag me if you want!?"

Her hyper face frightened that of Mittelt, the girl shivering as a scary aura surrounded Jeanne, a pleasantly terrifying aura appearing around Jeanne, and went into the sky. Her face was smiling, but the aura around her terrified most who hadn't seen it before. For even people who had seen it before, it was terrifying to see.

"S-Sure, I'll do all of that if you beat her."

Jeanne put her hands out immediately, and summoned a sword. Her face radiated sexual desire, and the desire to fight against Xenovia. Her new resolve frightened Xenovia, the girl taking a step back from the intense gaze of the Knight.

"Yes! That's it Zenki-chan! I can feel it! I've got it now! Don't worry, I will beat her and then we'll have that punishment! Yes, don't worry about anything! She's going to be beaten now, and my body is going to be punished by the King that I want!"

Jeanne's red face only screamed the desire for punishment, and her aura increased by the second, Ravel nudging closer to Kuroka.

"Her power level is over 9000 Kuroka-sama!"

"Nice DBZ reference Ravel-chan nyaaa~ You pulled it off perfectly nyaaa~"

The two high fived one another, only drawing a curious look to Zenki and the others since they always argued but now seemed to be having a friendly expression and conversation with the other.

Jeanne's eyes tightened on Xenovia, the girl flinching.

"Now, time to lose~"

With that, Jeanne disappeared, shocking Xenovia and the others.

"W-Where did she go?"

"Gwaaah!"

Irina's question was answered when Xenovia spat out bile, Jeanne's foot appearing at her abdomen, pushing her backwards, and onto her butt.

"Naughty girls need to be punished, after all!"

With a sword in hand, Jeanne didn't stop going for Xenovia, like a mad woman. Her blade was pointed right for the downed Xenovia, the girl frightened for life on what was going to happen to her now.

"Ooh God!"

Xenovia let slip as she jumped from her position on the ground. It was a good thing she did as Jeanne's blade penetrated the ground where Xenovia was, cutting her side due to her not getting out of the way fast enough.

Xenovia rolled on the ground, only to be stopped when a sword stabbed before her. She pulled away, falling on her back, Jeanne having a face full of ecstasy. Not allowing Xenovia time to breathe, Jeanne continued on, stabbing for her.

"G-Go away! What are you!?"

Xenovia blocked the stab Jeanne made for her, and forced the destructive power of the Excalibur through Jeanne's blade, making it crumble.

Using this chance, Xenovia attempted to kick Jeanne in the stomach, but at the last second, Jeanne batted the foot away and landed her own kick against Xenovia, bringing her up the ground by twisting her foot upwards, bringing her to her feet, only to shoulder barge her forward, sending her skidding.

Xenovia only managed to regain her stance just in time for Jeanne to appear with two swords in her hands, slicing downwards.

"Aargh!"

Xenovia received the slashes against her skin, making her fall backwards but not onto the ground. She regained her stance, and landed on her hands, doing a handstand, and kicking outwards towards Jeanne. Jeanne blocked her foot with her blades, crossing them over her body, and pushed Xenovia away, Xenovia's body landing on the ground with a heavy pant.

"S-She's amazing."

Asia said, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"N-No doubt, I didn't know she could do all this crazy shit. Just what the fuck is that Knight chick anyway? She was fighting pretty evenly before, but now she is dominating the Exorcist chick for no reason other than punishment? She's fucking mad."

Mittelt passed on her thoughts, with Kunou agreeing as Xenovia returned to her feet, panting heavily.

"Nii-chan's Knight is amazing! B-But, she's also scary."

"No kidding, I didn't expect Jeanne-sama to be like this, but she's surprising quite the scary Knight-sama."

Le Fay shuddered while Irina couldn't form words, not sure how this was happening. Zenki and the rest of the peerage didn't say anything, pleasantly surprised by the agile skill of the young Knight girl, and how punishment, really went along way.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Try this! And this! And this!"

Jeanne kept swinging at Xenovia, the girl couldn't fend her off. She tried her best, but all she could do was defend, and even that didn't happen very well. Jeanne's swords did indeed crumble sometimes, but she made sword after sword right away, stopping her from doing anything other than watching Jeanne come at her.

"D-Don't! Stop this! Ooh God please stop!"

Xenovia tried to fight, but she couldn't. She was stuck, there was no way for her out of this now. Even with the superior sword, Jeanne was fuelled on something Xenovia couldn't hope to grasp…the masochists need for punishment. That alone, could overpower anything that came before Jeanne.

"Here!"

"No!"

Xenovia was caught off guard as Jeanne did a feint, receiving a double slash that forced her body into the air. Using her wings, Jeanne flew into the air, and used her Knight's speed to fly towards her, slashing again and again as she whizzed past her again and again.

Jeanne did one final strike, and slammed Xenovia into the ground, knocking her out.

* * *

"O-Oh…my…"

Irina couldn't speak, her voice leaving her as she saw her mangled friend on the ground, not moving, though was still breathing.

Even though Xenovia was harsh, and rude, Zenki couldn't leave her like that, so turned to Asia, and Valerie.

"Asia-tan, Valerie-tan. If you would, then I would be appreciative." He gave the order, and when they were about to move, he looked at Irina. "Is it alright if we Devils heal your friend? Would that be something against your religion or something?"

Irina thought about it for a few seconds, regarding Xenovia's condition, and for this time only, she was going to be okay with it.

"For this time, I suppose it could be okay for you girls to heal her."

Getting the okay, Asia went over first, and activated the Sacred Gear. Her Twilight Healing's aura washed all over the girls body, beginning to heal her. The pained expression that came to Xenovia's face the instant Jeanne delivered the beating slowly began releasing itself from her face, and giving her a relaxed look to her face.

Valerie soon went over, and activated her Longinus, a single cup appearing. From the cup, a liquid was produced, a mystical liquid, and it washed over some of Xenovia's wounds, healing them. While not as strong as Asia's healing, since Valerie's Longinus wasn't as precise as Asia's healing, since Valerie's Longinus controlled life, her healing was slightly inferior, but still was quite effective, and managed to keep Xenovia alive, and healed her wounds up.

As they healed her, Irina looked at the cup suspiciously.

"That cup is…"

"It's my Queen's Sacred Gear. If you know what it is, then I won't say anymore. and even if you don't know what it is, it is better to keep it a little secret. Even if you figure it out, I hope that you don't tell anyone of my Queen's Sacred Gear."

Irina nodded silently, figuring out what her Sacred Gear was.

Ravel looked towards Zenki, and Irina, and then whispered in his ear. As she did, Irina heard Zenki say "I was thinking the same thing..." which earned nods from Koneko, and Valerie along with Kuroka who listened in, Zenki intending to speak to the others later on about it, if they needed to know what they all were suspicious of.

"Yay!"

Jeanne cheered as she landed on the ground.

She rushed over to Zenki, and bent her head forward like the Virgin Mary, and wore her heart on her face, her desires being known immediately.

"Zenki-chan, I punished her~ Now, punish me okay!?"

Zenki smiled and then petted her head.

"When we reach night, I will definitely punish you for winning my adorable Knight."

"Mouuu…okay Zenki-chan. But when I'm punished, I definitely will be happy."

"I know. Soon my Knight."

Jeanne was content with that, she was okay with that.

Kuroka went over to Jeanne and patted her on the shoulder.

"That was great Jeanne-chan nyaaa! I never knew you could power up like that!"

"Yes, I have to admit that it was a breath of fresh air to see our Knight dominate the fight in the end like you did."

Ravel posed her own thoughts and Jeanne gained a cheery smile.

"Because I was able to muster up the power of what Zenki-chan has given me, I was able to overcome the depths of despair that I felt, and achieved victory. It is because of my love for Zenki-chan!"

"Ooh Azazel-sama, please don't leave me with these monsters."

Mittelt muttered, Koneko catching it, and scowling.

"…Next time, I won't be so kind to you."

Mittelt sniffled, Kunou falling off Zenki's shoulders, and went into his arms.

"Nii-chan! That's totally amazing! I love your peerage, barring the little Neko, and I wish I was so strong!"

"Hehe, don't worry Kunou-tan. Because you're your Okaa-sama's child, you'll definitely grow into a powerful girl, I don't have any worries about that. I know that you will, since you're a good girl, and a girl that is going to become stronger."

Kunou seemed satisfied, and held onto Zenki's body tightly.

Soon, Asia, and Valerie finished healing the girl, and moved away.

"Seems like your friend has been healed."

Zenki added as he saw Irina walking to her friend.

"Y-Yes, thank you Devil-sans~ I didn't think I would be saying that to Devils, but since you've healed Xenovia, I definitely can't say that I agree with what Xenovia said before. I know that Zenki-kun is a good Devil-kun after all. If you weren't good, the girls in your peerage wouldn't be as passionate as they were."

Zenki was a little surprised that an Exorcist said that, but smiled nonetheless.

"We'll take our leave then, before blue haired girl wakes up. Since she seems to have a mindset that won't be changing for the moment, it would be better if we all separate from each other, and all I can say is, good luck on your mission." Zenki fished into his pocket, and brought out a card, which held the symbol of the Astaroth family on it, a spell laced within the paper. "Here." He gave it to the confused Irina. "If you need my help, just hold the card, and yell for my help, I definitely will come to your aid, Irina-san. Don't worry, it isn't a deal with the Devil, it is just that I might be concerned for you if something happens."

Though she didn't understand it much, Irina just heard the kind and generous boy giving her something that she could need, so she accepted it, put it in her pocket, and nodded her head boldly.

"Aah, thank you!"

With that, Zenki gathered his peerage and left together with them, plus Le Fay and Mittelt along with Kunou.

However, as they left, Kuroka walked closer to them, and cocked her head to the side, staring at Irina specifically, Xenovia still being unconscious.

"By the way, while Zenki-chan is forgiving, I'm not as much as him, so if your blue haired friend there tries to assault my King with such vileness again, I will come for her nyaaa. And this isn't a threat, it is a promise. No one ever speaks like that to Zenki-chan, especially in front of me, because everything your friend said, was the opposite of how he actually is in real life, so I advise giving your friend a talking too, because next time you come across an opponent with superior strength and say such things, they might not be so lenient, and if she ever says anything like that to Zenki-chan again, the bitch won't last the night. The only reason I'm not doing anything this time is because I know how Zenki-chan is, and how he wouldn't want me too, it is the same for the other peerage members. We all were enthralled by Zenki-chan yes, but that's because he's loving, kind, and for a freaking Devil-kun, he really is like an Angel-kun, so, that's it nyaaa. Have a good time nyaaa!"

Kuroka truly showed how she loved Zenki, and wasn't going to take anything like that from anyone again. She, wasn't as nice as Zenki was, and would do something if someone ever insulted him again, to which Irina understood, and showed a dazzling look on her face, enthralled herself by how his peerage really did care for him.

Ravel walked back over, folding her arms.

"Kuroka-sama, Zenki-sama sent me to get you, so come on before anything else happens."

"I'm coming nyaaa~"

Kuroka, with a cheery face, skipped away, and grabbed Zenki from behind, hugging onto him.

Ravel regarded Irina with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, we won't be doing anything else with you, but Zenki-sama told me to tell you that if you need us, we'll be there for you, because he kinda likes your attitude, and he, while being annoyed and hurt by Xenovia-sama there, doesn't want any harm to come to you. It could also be because we have suspicions about you, Irina-sama."

"S-Suspicions?"

Irina feigned innocence, but Ravel knew better.

"Don't worry, we won't act on our suspicions, but you're quite different to your friend there, aren't you?"

Irina was shocked, hoping Ravel wasn't implying what she thought she was.

Ravel tilted her head to the side, and then left to join the others.

Irina was left watching them walk away, seeing how all of them were cheering with the other, laughing together, and even enjoyed one another's company. Even she had to admit that she had never seen such a sight before, so close. Even her own…family weren't that close like they were, and it made her smile fondly at the sights before her, glad that at least she had met a kind Devil.

* * *

At night, Zenki was sat in his room, awaiting for Jeanne.

He made a promise, and he was going to stick to his promise. He made sure that he was alone for the experience. He didn't want to show such an embarrassing side to the others. He barely liked showing it to Jeanne, but she adamant about being punished.

The door soon opened, and it revealed Jeanne, wearing what appeared to be a nightdress. It flowed down her body, and reached just above her knees. It was a pure white colour, and from underneath, Zenki could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, the nightdress being quite see-through even if it wasn't made like that.

"Here, Zenki-chan. I'm here."

Jeanne announced as she went forward. Her steps were light, but her face displayed a red face.

"Hello Jeanne-tan, are you ready?"

Jeanne's face danced with a flush, nodding her head.

"I've been waiting for Zenki-chan's hand on my butt for ages."

Jeanne made it towards Zenki and sat on the bed, hugging him around the neck. Zenki responded by giving her a small hug too.

"Jeanne-tan, for me to spank you, I actually have to have access to your butt, you know?"

"I know! But I wanted to have a hug first, because Zenki-chan is proud of me, right?"

Jeanne's face displayed an adorable look, and made Zenki feel like he was melting in his chest, like he wouldn't be able to recover. When she wasn't being so masochistic, she displayed such a cuteness that it could match Asia.

"I'm always proud of you Jeanne-tan, don't ever think I'm not. But seeing you beat back that Xenovia-san, I know that you've done it amazingly. I watched and saw how you've grown into a strong beautiful woman."

Jeanne's face turned a cute scarlet colour, looking at Zenki with a cute face.

"Zenki-chan's words are amazing. To hear Zenki-chan's confidence in me makes me feel amazing. Since it is Zenki-chan, I think that Zenki-chan really did want me to win, so I did. Even more than getting punished, I wanted to make Zenki-chan proud."

"I'm always proud of you, Jeanne-tan. I'm proud of my peerage, all of my peerage members. You're all amazing, I couldn't ask for a better peerage. And I am so proud of you Jeanne-tan, so I am happy to punish your butt."

Jeanne looked excited, and moved her body towards Zenki. Her breasts pressed against Zenki's body, moving closer to Zenki's face. Jeanne's face turned more and more red, as she placed a hand on Zenki's face, dragging his chin towards Jeanne's face.

"Zenki-chan, before punishing me, could I have a request granted please?"

"Request?"

Jeanne inclined her head, pursing her lips.

"Because Asia-chan has experienced a kiss from you, Kuroka-chan and even Koneko-chan, I wanted to know if I could be the fourth girl that you kiss? I've been thinking about it for ages now, and I want to have a kiss from Zenki-chan too. Because I love Zenki-chan very much, and I want to experience his lips on my own lips. S-So, can I be your first Knight to kiss you, Zenki-chan?"

Hearing Jeanne's request, Zenki smiled softly, grabbing one of her hands, and holding it gently.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly Jeanne-tan."

"Of course I do! Because it is Zenki-chan's love, and lips, I want to receive them, and keep them for myself. That's how I want to live my life, Zenki-chan. I want to live my life together with the man that gave me a home. So, can I please have a kiss Zenki-chan?"

"Fueee, to even think about hearing how desperate my Knight sounds. I couldn't deny such a request from you Jeanne-tan. You're someone I really care about, and to hear how you're practically begging for a kiss. Come here Jeanne-tan, I will definitely give you a kiss."

Jeanne couldn't be more thrilled. She really hasn't been more excited than she could be right now.

She took a breath as Zenki placed a hand on her chin, tilting it downwards towards him. Jeanne waited in bated breath for his touch to come. She daren't close her eyes, she wanted to experience it fully. Anticipation came over her, wanting to experience Zenki's lips.

Zenki moved upwards and pursed his own lips. Jeanne's breathing became laboured, expecting the kiss to make her feel truly amazing, she wanted to finally feel his lips on her own lips, and her waiting was over when his lips finally overlapped with her own.

Jeanne was shocked by the connect, despite expecting it. Electricity ran through her body, the excitement of the kiss being more than she expected. With his lips, Zenki meshed, and played with Jeanne's lips, Jeanne being new to the experience attempted to follow his own movements, but were having difficulty.

"Mmm~"

Moaning into his mouth, Jeanne took Zenki's hand, placing it on her breast. Zenki's unsuspecting eyes didn't expect that, but Jeanne's eyes radiated her sureness. Acknowledging that without a word, Zenki ground his hand against her quite large asset, moan after moan escaping her lips.

Without restraint, Zenki's hand pushed further and further against Jeanne's large breast. Using his fingers, he danced it over the nightdress she wore that contained her breasts. Jeanne's body filled up with ample pleasure, enjoying the experience of Zenki, and his hand on her body.

Their kiss broke apart a minute later, where Jeanne was left panting, her face red, her eyes gaining some tears to the confusion of Zenki.

"Jeanne-tan, what's wrong?"

Jeanne shook her head, and brushed under her eyes.

"It's nothing." Jeanne smiled, and hugged Zenki's neck. "Because I finally received a kiss from my Master, my Zenki-chan. After these years, Zenki-chan acknowledged me as his woman too. Like Asia-chan, we're able to experience a love like that too. I find myself enjoying your love with your lips above my butt being spanked, but I still want to be spanked."

Slipping that in at the end, Zenki couldn't help but chuckle, and lightly kiss her cheek, causing her to flush. His hand went to his lap, patting it gently.

Jeanne without words knew what he wanted, and what she definitely wanted, so her body went over his lap, her butt sticking up in the air. Using her hand, she lifted her nightdress from the back, to expose her panty covered butt, Zenki's face burning red at the sight of her round butt.

Like a renewed puppy, Jeanne looked back at him with her tongue hanging out.

"Zenki-chan, with your hand, spank my butt, okay? I definitely will respond to your pleasure. Also, Zenki-chan, you can speak dirty to me too. Call me a naughty girl, call me dirty, call me anything that you want, okay Zenki-chan? I'll feel good if you speak naughtily to me. So, spank this naughty girl, and cause her to feel pleasure springing out of her body, this body that's for Zenki-chan only."

Zenki felt awkward about it, but raised his hand. Jeanne's eyes widened with excitement as demonic power coated his hand, as he promised. Though it was an awkward situation, this was for his Knight, and this is what she wanted.

"S-So, you want to be punished, do you?"

He knew he didn't sound sexy in the slightest, he was too nervous to sound arousing. But to Jeanne, it sounded perfect.

"Yes, I've been a bad girl…ooh! Tie me up Zenki-chan! Bind my hands!" Jeanne clicked her fingers, and made some handcuff's appear. "Use these, bind my hands, together! I want to feel Zenki-chan's love with my butt, and I can't even 'fight back'~"

Complying with her, Zenki took the cuffs, and handcuffed Jeanne's hands together. Jeanne's face turned satisfied as she felt Zenki's hand rub against her butt, wriggling around and by doing that, so did her breasts.

"So, you want to be punished, do you?"

This time, Zenki's tone was more lustful, and husky, this being something Jeanne liked.

"Yes…I've been a bad girl, please do something with my butt. I've been a good girl, Zenki-chan…wait, I've been a bad girl, and I want to feel your love with my butt, your hand…Zenki-chan, please punish me, please…"

The begging was too much, and Zenki couldn't do anything other than comply, using his hand to slap her on the butt.

SPANK!

"Iyaaaaa! Zenki-chan! My butt feels so good!"

"Yeah, like that?"

He dirtily spoke against her ear, shivers down her spine.

SPANK!

"Oooh Zenki-chan! I feel it! I can feel it! My butt! It feels good!"

His hand ricocheted off her butt, Jeanne's body feeling the waves of pleasure spreading around her body.

SPANK!

"Uuuuu! Zenki-chan's a bad boy, punishing me like this~! Don't stop punishing me Zenki-chan!"

"Yeah, enjoy it Jeanne-tan, you're such a bad girl. I enjoy punishing you~"

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Zenki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

"Such lewd noises Jeanne-tan, you're really a bad girl. Your round butt is even turning red. Could it be that you're enjoying this?"

Even he would admit he wasn't the best at talking dirty, but Jeanne appreciated it all the same.

"I'm bad Zenki-chan! I'm naughty! Please don't let this naughty girl go!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to punish your butt all night long~"

His singsong voice allowed her to feel better inside of her chest.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"ZENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Jeanne lost all control and wriggled on his lap as his hand slapped her butt again and again, sending pleasure into her body, Zenki didn't even realize that he would enjoy doing this with Jeanne as much as he did.

…Zenki punished Jeanne way into the night, Jeanne's body never felt so good.

* * *

"This feeling…"

A single figure sat alone in the dark.

There was near no lighting at all.

Though from what could be seen, it looked like a cave, a dark desolate area that was untouched by the ravages of time.

Their face, body and other things were shrouded in darkness. But a single piece of their face could be shown.

The face of a battle maniac could be seen on their face.

Their lips rose in perpetual excitement when their ears perked upwards, a cold aura ruling their bodies, breaking apart the area alone with the aura that they had. It truly was a dangerous aura, an aura where you wouldn't be able to escape from for even a second.

"This feeling…is it, Illuyanka…? No…this couldn't be her…this aura is so familiar though…could it be, that of her son? I heard she bred with the Devils…so, this is the fruit of her loins, is it?" A maniac grin spread across their already disturbing looking face. "…This is her son…truly, is this person going to be a worthy child of me?"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Zenki and Kunou have a little moment, but then Koneko comes in and starts a fight! Le Fay and Zenki also talk magic, revealing some personal information, more on that later. Yasaka has been introduced! And has even divulged some information that will become relevant later on! Irina and Xenovia are on a mission for someone called 'Lancer' but who's that? And what's his/her objectives exactly? I will say though it isn't who everyone thinks it is when considering the name 'Lancer' and a certain spear user within DXD verse, and might be someone connected to one of Zenki's peerage members past. Asia and Jeanne really are quite the passionate girls about the peerage and their love for Zenki too, Jeanne got a 'powerup' from Zenki's 'love' and has even kissed him, making her the fourth girl to do so! As well as getting her punishment! Finally a new figure reveals himself/herself, but who is it, and what could their intentions be?**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **JLOC; Well, thank you! I'm glad that you do like the chapter! And thanks, that makes me smile!**

 **DocSlendy; Being excited is a good thing! She got her punishment, she finally got it.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you! I'm glad you did, because there's gonna be more of that in the future. Yasaka is a possibility, I'm currently considering it yeah. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; First of all, thanks! Imagine indeed, I think she'd retract her previous statements immediately. Well, I won't say if he does or that, that's going to be a surprise, either way it goes. But yeah, I can see where you're coming from, and why Sirzechs and Ajuka would make such a connection between the two of them, they'd probably produce quite strong children. Yeah, the first time she does appear, she is quite cold hearted, but she does become better, and she will do as the chapters go on. Well, at least one of them is going to be joining the peerage, but I can't say who just yet. I think that would be quite funny to see too, Vali would be shocked! Cool suggestions!**

 **hellspam; I'm ecstatic that you do! Yasaka is awesome, that cannot be denied. Yeah, it is a two part thing. Zenki promised it, and Yasaka and Illuyanka did make that contract when they were drunk, so it could be valid anyway. I'm glad you did, since I thought it would be pretty good to show such things. Asia really went to town with her, didn't she? This version of Asia doesn't allow anyone to mess with Zenki. Exactly, don't mess with a turned on Jeanne, or she'll come at you full force. Akeno, she really does miss Zenki, even shown at the beginning of this chapter too. She'll be calling in the near future as well, during a certain incident. Jeanne will...not be able to sit down properly from her...evening of fun. That's all I can say about that.**

 **BlueBlade87; Loli wars indeed! Normal moments are good, balances out a chapter from being too serious, yet also reveals important information that will be relevant later on. Rias' group, at least some of them, will be in this chapter, they were only missing for a single chapter, since this part of the story focuses more on Zenki and his peerage rather than Rias and her own, though they still have the whole Raynare stuff going on. Well, not the rape anyway, fight quite possibly.**

 **LinleyBaruch; Could be, could be someone completely different.**

 **ShadowKing042; I can understand saying that about Mittelt, but I wouldn't call Sona sadistic, a kuudere probably yeah, but I wouldn't class her as sadistic, just closed off, and withdrawn from things that most girls in DXD are comfortable with doing.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you, glad you liked it! He seems to get around at least. Kunou really is gonna hold onto that, since she wants it to be true, and it kinda is, if Yasaka's thoughts are something on the matter. Le Fay and Zenki will bond like that for the moment, and in different ways in the future. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what he's cooking up in that mind of his, it is going to be quite the interesting thing. I'm glad you did! Jeanne and Xenovia are quite the funny duo to write about, especially when fighting. Yeah, Jeanne, with the power of masochism, really was able to take down Xenovia. Asia really didn't like people bad mouthing Zenki, she wouldn't accept it. Indeed, a very long time coming, Jeanne deserved it, after all~ Hmm, could be., could be someone else. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Skull Flame; Kunou is quite clingy, but she hasn't seen Zenki in a while, so it is justifiable. It started like that, and ended up as a legit thing, though Zenki doesn't know about it just yet. It is quite interesting, it really will be. Lap throne wars, I like that. Koneko, Kunou, Ophis, also Le Fay is going to be a contender in the future, and Gasper is too. Yup, they are after a thief alright, but who that is...will be partly revealed in this chapter. Kuroka said it best, that you shouldn't go after someone stronger than you with such hostility, or they could turn on you and kill you. Jeanne got her power! It seems that they can flipflop between friends and enemies, so frenemies would be the best way to describe them. It will be later on yeah, won't say what now, as that would give away the surprise. Do they? Kiryuu and Neji huh...well, I can't say I've ever made such a comparison before. It is pretty much confirmed at this point, even Zenki said himself last chapter that he was part Dragon. Well, whoever it is, will be revealed in a few chapters. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; That would be cool, since Irina is one of my favourite characters. That sounds like a cool team to have actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, the chapter was quite the ride of a life, huh. Yasaka is quite the naughty Okaa-sama, huh. Flirting with her daughters fiancee. She could be into Zenki, or she could just like teasing her daughter, and him. They are quite jealous of her, due to her beauty and breast size. I'd say they are going to be like that, friends and rivals. Well, sort of yeah, but Kiba vs Xenovia is still going to happen, just a little differently than canon. Jeanne's getting her punishment on~ It's going to be an antagonist anyway, downright villain, is something that is remained to be seen.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, I could see that too. Xenovia is going to become nicer, especially after what happens this chapter. You're right about that, it would be quite funny for Xenovia to start liking the person she basically just called a monster and thought was evil and vile like a certain other Astaroth. I found it weird when it was said in canon, so I thought that logically, someone like Ravel would question it.**

 **Time breaker; That would scare Zenki very much, and would be a good comedy use too~ Thanks for the suggest~**

 **Rossweisse lover; I could see Zenki actually saying something like that, as it would probably make sense to Issei.**

 **Guest 3; It definitely should make Xenovia fear Jeanne, if only so she doesn't get the crap kicked out of her again.**

 **Guest 4; That really would hit Riser were it hurts, huh, and it would totally be in Aika's character to do just that. Rias would also do that just to deal a blow to Riser too. And that would be quite the funny moment to do. That sounds great to me, thanks for the suggestion! It would be a cool excuse to have such characters around. And I like the idea of him proposing to her like that too.**

 **Beelzeboss; I could totally see Zenki being a fan of them. It would be amusing if that song did come on during his phone calls. It would be ironic for that to happen, and would set quite the mood, actually.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks, I'm excited that you did! Yeah, Yasaka and Zenki really did seem to hit it off, huh. Well, for Yasaka, I am in the middle of consideration. Hehe, I think most people where considering that he is the spear user of the DXD verse, but it isn't him. They'll be developing their relationships in new and different ways, obviously since they are different girls and all haha. Not yet, Jeanne isn't going to achieve it just yet. Akeno really misses Zenki, she wants to have him back. Well, if that was the case, then it would be Ravel, since she's known him the longest on the peerage, while Koneko was his first official servant, Ravel has known him since he was very young. Though Kuroka was also made into his servant at the same time too. I believe that at the end of it, Asia is gonna take the V card, after that, I think I might do a poll on who should be with him next. I'm glad that you like it! Yup, that's going to be quite the plot point later on so don't forget it. Hmm, I can't say who it was yet, but it is going to be interesting to find out, huh. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Yami-Guy; I can see what you're saying, and since it was posted on chap 5, you might not see but it does actually change in that near future, and doesn't follow canon at all, especially what happens with Diodora then.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yup, seems like you don't mess with Jeanne or something is going to happen, especially if it to do with punishment. That's how Zenki is, he looks at everything from every angle that he could see it as, and he isn't stupid, and even has admitted that his peerage probably wouldn't go for it, he's only trying to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. Kunou's dead serious about it, she won't let that go from her, ever. well, they won't be happy.**

 **RangerElk76; Yup, a very creepy person~**

 **Lightwave; She really hasn't, has she? That's Kunou for you~ Well, even Kuroka would feel inadequate to the size of Yasaka's breasts, any female would, even Asia did, and she's usually okay with such things. Yeah, she probably would and I am thinking about it. He's just a practical person, and makes sure that he looks at everything from every angle that he could, even if it is himself. Of course even Zenki knows that, he just wants to make sure that he doesn't cause harm himself. You're right there, if you do, Asia and Jeanne are going to come for you, and they are the nicer girls in the peerage. Imagine if you went for Zenki with Kuroka being right there, she'd mess them up completely. It's Jeanne's power, the power of punishments! It isn't just Zenki that feels that, it is the others too. Hmm, it could be, or it could be someone completely different.**

 **Anime PJ; She is, isn't she? When writing, I hadn't realized it, but I went along with it eventually, as it just seemed to fit, and would give Asia more of a reason to slap Xenovia, since I wanted a scene like that to show how much Asia cares for not only the peerage, but Zenki himself. Yasaka is someone I am thinking about, but haven't decided just yet. Jeanne's power of punishments! You can't get over it! It is amazing! That's Zenki for you, he's calm, even in situations like that.**

 **Guest 5; That would be pretty cool, cannot deny that~ Indeed, it could be something Kitty would like~**

 **Cf96; Thank you~**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is, huh. Well, she just likes teasing Kunou and Zenki. Indeed, Kuroka found her natural enemy, beyond Ravel that is. Kunou's really got such an imagination huh~? No one fights Koneko for that lap...unless you're Ophis, then you won't be able to win at all. Not yet, but Le Fay will slowly begin to see that Zenki isn't like this person she can't converse with normally, and see that he's just a guy like others. I'm glad that you liked it~ Jeanne unleashed her true power once she got her punishment~ Hmmm, that answer, shall be revealed in, the future~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Eeh, more like they work fast on him~ It does make quite a few things open, doesn't it? It was more Xenovia than Irina who was speaking on dangerous waters, though Asia and Jeanne surely set them straight, for the most part anyway. Hmmm, it could be an Evil Dragon, or it could be something else entirely. You never know, it could be something like that~**

 **Guest 6; Well, he'd certainly lose his shit if something ever happened to Asia. Yeah, that does sound good with them all trying to help Zenki and such, and Issei as a character, when serious is good, but most of the other times, some of his actions come off as quite uncomfortable to me personally.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New mission, save Irina and Xenovia!**

"My, it seems like you're dressed, Zenki-kun pillow."

Akeno said as she put on the finishing touches. She held a Zenki body pillow in her arms as she laid down on Zenki's bed. The pillow was even dressed in Zenki's pyjama's, and also smelled like him to an extent.

Since this was the second night, she missed sleeping next to Zenki, so she decided to have a Zenki body pillow at around his height. Of course it didn't feel like the real thing, it was better than nothing at all. She wanted to have Zenki by her side, and if that was a pillow, then that was okay in her eyes. Since it looked like Zenki, and felt like Zenki, somewhat with the squishy body, it was good enough for her right now.

" _This is weird…_ " Akeno noted as she looked at the pillow beside her. _"…I'm hugging a pillow like it is a real person…does that mean I am a little insane right now? Though I have to admit that Zenki-kun pillow is really comfortable, even if it isn't the real Zenki-kun…it is good to have something near you when you want to have a little sleep that resembles Zenki-kun…_ "

She felt silly.

She felt like she was being an idiot right now.

But she liked it.

She liked hugging the pillow, no matter how weird it was. It was her pillow, and she wasn't going to give it up, to anyone. Since it was her way of feeling good without Zenki actually being there, though it was proving to be difficult.

As she was thinking about it, the door opened to reveal Gasper, shocking Akeno since she didn't expect Gasper to walk in, despite living in the same house together.

"Ara, Gasper-chan. Is there something going on?"

Gasper's body shivered as she played with the small nightdress that she had on. Compared to Akeno who was just wearing her panties and bra, Gasper decided to have the full on nightdress, that went down to her knees.

"Erm…I-I was going to sleep in here…S-Senpai's scent…a-and Valerie's scent too…I like smelling it…"

Confessing like a school girl, Akeno lightly tittered.

"Me too." Confessed Akeno as she hugged her pillow. "So, would you like to sleep in here too, Gasper-chan?"

She offered, knowing how close Zenki and Gasper really were and what Zenki had done to make Gasper feel better about what was going on in her life, and how she was becoming stronger and more confident thanks to him being around.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeees!"

At Gasper's screeching, Akeno had to cover her ears, and made a complex face appear.

"I-I see…t-then, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to sleep in here too."

Gasper's eyes lit up as she walked over to the bed. Getting onto the bed, Gasper laid down and looked at the pillow that Akeno was cuddling strangely.

"Akeno-san…w-why are you hugging that pillow…?"

While she could clearly see it looked like Zenki, it didn't make much sense to her why she was hugging the pillow like she was, it just didn't make sense to her at all. Even if she secretly wanted to do the same thing.

Akeno giggled slightly, feeling awkward.

"Because it is my Zenki-kun hug pillow."

Answered Akeno, feeling more awkward than she was beforehand.

Gasper stared at her strangely for a few moments, then began giggling.

"Hehehe, that's really funny~ I didn't think that you'd be so funny like that~"

For a change, Gasper seemed to be relaxed, calm and had a clear mind. She just looked, well, and cool and calm, collected too. It was a stark contrast to what she usually was like, and Akeno had half a mind to thank Zenki for this.

"Fufu, seems like you've grown in confidence Gasper-chan? Would that be thanks to Valerie, or Zenki-kun?"

She seemed genuinely interested in what she was thinking about, and what she would be able to do with the new confidence that she was gaining by the second.

Gasper twiddled her fingers together shyly, attempting to become braver, though she found it difficult.

"B-Because Senpai sits down with me often, and h-helps me in awkward s-situations…I-I was able to become more c-confident…"

"Ara, I see. So, that's how it is?"

Gasper nodded.

"Y-Yes…b-but, Senpai, you're still hugging the pillow…"

Noting that to the slender girl, Akeno gained an embarrassed face.

"I know that it isn't Zenki-kun, but I like to think that it is Zenki-kun that is being right next to me. I like Zenki-kun's body pillow though, it feels like I am hugging onto Zenki-kun, and we're embracing one another sweetly. That's how I feel when it concerns Zenki-kun and things like that."

Confessing that wasn't easily done by the beauty Queen. But Gasper understood, and bit her bottom lip.

"I miss Senpai too…I-I always drink some of his blood to remember Senpai. W-Would you like some too?"

Though she meant it as a kind gesture, Akeno didn't understand why Gasper thought that she believe that she would want to have something like blood when she wasn't a Vampire, she was a Devil, nothing like a Vampire.

"Ehe, no thank you. No offence, but I don't want any blood. It just isn't…something that I like to be honest…"

Gasper nodded in acceptance, and moved closer to the pillow. She felt Akeno's hands on the other side of it, so didn't hug it. She did in fact though put her head on the place that Zenki's head would be, and snuggled against it.

"I-I see…t-then, good night Akeno-san!"

Akeno lightly smiled, nodding her head.

"Good night Gasper-chan, have a good sleep."

Gasper and Akeno snuggled against the Zenki pillow that they both had a hold of, enjoying the feeling of the pillow, though wished that it was Zenki instead, eventually wanting to go and see him so they would be able to have him by their side again.

* * *

After the night he had with Jeanne, which was very telling for him as a person, he laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling as Jeanne laid next to him, sleeping soundly, murmuring about what happened, her smile in her sleep really was cute to see.

"Zenki-chan…punishment…my butt…my punished butt…"

Zenki looked a little freaked as Jeanne kept twitching her body around the bed. Her legs moved around, and scooped up the sheets with her legs, her hands going near her crotch area. Zenki didn't even want to know what she was trying to do while asleep, and what she was dreaming about.

He tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't do something like that…he couldn't sleep.

What happened before, and what Xenovia said. Even when she didn't know the facts, even he wondered about ruining their lives. If they hadn't met him, he didn't know if they would have a good life or not. Though Asia had said otherwise, it still played on his mind from time to time.

" _The time of being here has really brought about new and weird feelings. Those girls, really are something else…d-damn it, holy girls…I really hate that I like them…b-but if I reveal it, everyone will think I'm like Diodora…no, I'm nothing like him. I'm better than Diodora, I wouldn't do what he did to those girls, he's disgusting, and I hate him, he really is a class A douche bag…but that girl really suspected me of being like him…no, it can't be something like that. Diodora is just a bastard, and he isn't needed in this world. One shot, and I would take him out. But I can't do something like that. I am a Maou-sama's son…I have to always uphold the laws, and justice and stuff like that. I hate that I am like that, stupid me and being a good person…_ "

Zenki didn't like to think about it, but he had to. He was forced to think about it, after everything that went down. Even with the kindness that his peerage said, it sometimes came around to him that there might be something going on and how he might've made their lives worse. Of course he knew that he was being an idiot, and they did love him, but something about what she said did hit home with him.

As he was thinking, he felt someone outside of the door.

Curiously, he got up, and went over to the door.

Opening it, he was revealed to Mittelt looking at him with an uneven gaze in her eyes.

"Mittelt-san, is there something that you'd like to talk about?"

"Yeah, actually." She spoke rather calmly despite usually going off on one. "I just want to talk about something, is that alright, or is that illegal or something?"

Zenki's eyebrows twitched.

"Why would it be illegal?"

Mittelt bent her body back, becoming a little defensive.

"I-I don't know how this is supposed to work! I just don't understand Devils, and their rules! So, how am I supposed to know if it is okay to speak with you people or not!? Please tell me for the love of everything unholy!"

"Okay…it is fine if we talk. But we'll have to be quiet, since Jeanne-tan is asleep. Actually, why don't you come out to the balcony so we can talk for a little while about anything that's worrying you, okay Mittelt-san?"

She didn't have a reason to disagree, so did as he said.

Going through the room, closing the door gently, Jeanne wasn't aware of Mittelt's presence.

They walked all the way through the room, and out onto the balcony. Going outside of the room, and onto the balcony, Zenki closed the door behind him, he faced Mittelt who held a complicated look on her face.

"So, what's going on Mittelt-san? You're not going to try and attack me again, are you?"

Making a small joke to break the ice, Mittelt didn't seem to appreciate it, scowling.

"No, you idiot. There's nothing that I would be able to do anyway, I can't do something to you anyway. I'm just a good girl, and I wouldn't be able to do anything against someone like you because I can't do anything against you, you're too strong for someone like me."

Mittelt said openly and honestly, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know, I've not tried to do any harm to you. It isn't like that's something you have to worry about."

"Isn't it though? Are you really sure that someone like me doesn't have to worry about anything at all?"

Mittelt argued, with Zenki shaking his head.

"Of course not, that's not something I'm going to do to you. I haven't ever tried anything to you. But you came here to me, and want something. So, what is that something Mittelt-san? Wanna talk to me about something?"

"Tch…sometimes, I really don't understand my purpose anymore."

Mittelt confessed, making Zenki curl his eyebrows downwards.

"Your purpose? What do you mean?"

Genuinely, he wanted to know what she was talking about, wanting to know what she was thinking, and feeling about right now. He wanted to know, what she was thinking, and what would be going through her mind.

Mittelt's eyes lowered down and she contemplated on how she was going to say it.

"Because my life before this was serving Azazel-sama, and fighting apart of Raynare's group. The fight that was against Devils, and Angels, and other things. But now, it seems stupid. We really were just weak." Mittelt hated admitting it, and she felt her heart being gripped. "We couldn't even be strong, and we weren't even doing anything other than waiting to be picked off. Our existences don't mean a thing. My existence doesn't mean a thing."

"Of course your existence means something Mittelt-san. You mean something to someone."

Zenki tried to connect with her, trying to make her see that she didn't have to be the lone ranger, a lone person who had to seal off their own heart away from others, as he could see that slowly, but surely, she was becoming cut off from everyone else.

Mittelt's eyes went to the street below, feeling some tears prickling her eyes.

"…It's not. No one cares about someone like me. Raynare, Kalawarner. I thought they were my friends. But the day that I went to fight you, or your Rook I should say, no one said anything other than "Go on!" and basically just let me go. I'll admit that I was a bitch and did speak bitchy, but they didn't even try and stop me. Not one of them said that I should stop and think, they just told me to go, and didn't have any regrets. I haven't even heard if they have even found out about my death, and what it means to them. It was like they don't want me around because I'm a nuisance."

"I don't think you're a nuisance."

Zenki smiled, but Mittelt didn't accept it, her eyes becoming more teary.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars. It is like the Grigori all over again. People always lied to me, and never told me the truth. I am so sick of being a victim all of the time. Why can't I be strong too? Why can't I be developed in my body too? Aren't I a Fallen Angel? Can't I be just as sexy as someone like Raynare or Kalawarner? Why do they get to have the bodies, and why is it that I am always left in the dust for everyone! Even Azazel-sama didn't want anything to do with me! He gave me off without a second thought! To enemies no less! Even if you're friends, you're still a Devil, and he had no worries of handing off me to you guys, did he!? He just thinks I'm a nuisance like everyone else!"

Mittelt slammed her hand on the railing, bending the metal, but hurt her hand. She winced at the pain entering her hand, feeling the metal had some magic over it to keep it steady. Usual metal wouldn't of hurt that much, but this did hurt, and it made her release a tear or two.

"Mittelt-san…you've hurt yourself now, come here…"

Zenki reached his hand to her own hand, cupping it and examined it as she shed a few more tears.

"W-Why are you looking it over? Aren't I your enemy or something?"

"You're in my care, Mittelt-san." Zenki began as he examined her red hand. "While in my care, you're important to me. Just as much as my peerage members. So stop with the trying to pretend that you're our enemy. You're not my enemy, you're a girl that has been left behind, a person that you don't have anything left, right?"

Mittelt felt her eyes prickle with more tears. She felt like she was going to cry a little bit. And she was, she did cry a little bit more. Some tears slipped out of her eyes, drying it with her other hand, but it was a futile attempt.

"I-I really hate it…"

Her voice crackled, tears slipping from her eyes like a rain pour.

Zenki quietly listened as she continued, releasing her hand once seeing that it was only mildly hurt, and not broken or damaged, it will heal in a little while.

"W-Why does it have to be me…? Why didn't they care enough to say something…I wanted to have a good life…I thought that if I did my job as a Fallen Angel…I would finally be given the recognition that I deserve…I am scared…and lonely…I hate everything about this…"

Mittelt felt more lonely, and hated how she felt. What was going on with her life, what was going to happen with her life. She hated that she wouldn't ever be able to do anything. What she felt like, she couldn't form into words. All she could do was vent, vent, and vent even more.

Zenki put a hand to the top of her head, making her gasp as he rubbed the top of her head, trying to make her calm herself down.

"You thought that you deserve such things, huh?"

It wasn't like he tried to sound harsh, he genuinely wondered what her mindset would be right now.

"Yeah, of course!" Mittelt said with a raised voice. "I did everything that I was supposed to do, and Raynare always got the love from Azazel-sama that we didn't get! Dohnaseek got the power! Kalawarner's got the huge tits! I've got nothing at all! I haven't gotten anything!"

"You've got your life, that's all you need."

Mittelt furrowed her eyebrows, and tightened her fist.

"Because you say that, it doesn't mean anything. Look at the life you do have. You've got a peerage that love you. You've got people that fight with you, fight for you and would defend you without even saying anything at all, because they care about you. I've got nothing. I haven't gotten anything in my life. You should be happy that you've got someone to love you, unlike me. Not even Azazel-sama cared enough about me to have a resemblance of a normal life, did he? He just let me be in the care of Devils. You truly don't know anything about suffering."

Zenki sighed deeply, and removed his hand from her head, looking out to the city.

"You're right, I have that, the thing that you called love…now."

"Now?"

Mittelt asked, leaning against the railing too.

"That's right. Now, I have that. But I didn't have that when I was younger, I mean, not really, after I was...well, only here did I receive such love and care, but after that not really."

"You're lying. You have a Kaa-san and Tou-san who are so fucking famous that it is insane. Of course you had love."

Mittelt didn't want to believe it. She wanted to deny it all the same, she never wanted to feel like he was pitying her, when that wasn't the case at all.

"Because they are famous, doesn't mean that they gave me the love you're talking about. Love, I barely had that when growing up. Before meeting Kuroka-tan, my life was all about surviving against the odds. Putting down my idiot Uncle that tried to do many things. But then I did receive love yes after those years of soul crippling loneliness. I met wonderful people, and you can too."

"Yeah, right. Where am I supposed to meet anyone?"

"You've met us, and we're not so bad, are we?"

Zenki offered, believing that he wasn't such a bad person.

Mittelt stayed silent as she thought about it.

" _Devils…being bad? Well…they haven't tried to kill me, even when I tried to kill him. He just waved it off, and didn't seem to mind. I fucking hate this Devil, he really is annoying, I hate the fact that he is like this to me…kind. Why is it that a Devil can be kind, yet my own kind shun me and treat me as nothing? I don't understand at all._ "

Mittelt tried to reason it within her mind, but she couldn't think about it.

It was hard, because she had realized that the Devils were actually taking care of her. They looked after her needs, and haven't asked for anything back. Not money, not anything that could be taken from her. All they asked was that she didn't cause destruction or attack them, which was very reasonable.

Once realizing that Mittelt wasn't going to answer, Zenki leaned closer.

"It is okay."

"W-What is?"

She bit back, her face tinging a little pink at his closeness.

Zenki leaned even closer, offering a nice smile towards her.

"I mean, it is okay to be angry, sad, and everything else."

"Y-You can't say that…"

Mittelt felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry them. She refused as hard as she could, but it was painfully obvious that she was having a very difficult time right now, she found it highly difficult to do something like that.

"I'm telling you. It is okay. You've been left by your friends, you're in a place where you can't understand what's going on with your life. Devils, are your enemy. That's how you're meant to feel, so being in the presence of Devils must be a frightening concept to you, huh."

"O-Of course it is."

Sniffling, Mittelt looked at him with wet eyes. Slowly, her barriers were coming down. Slowly, she could see that Zenki wasn't bad. He wasn't out to get her. He didn't want to make her life a misery, and it confused her. She was a Fallen Angel, and he was a Devil. Yet, he was always being kind to her, always making her feel like she belonged somewhere.

"That's why, it is okay Mittelt-san. You can cry and such. You don't have to worry about anything while here with me, Mittelt-san. No one here is going to hurt you, I'll definitely make sure that you're going to be okay."

Mittelt's eyes leaked large tears, flowing down her face and made her look like a drowned rat. But for this instance, she didn't care at all. She couldn't care because, this was the first time that she had ever heard anything resembling that, and she showed herself for who she really was, a lonely girl that wanted some affection.

Zenki inched closer to her, and petted her head, making her face blush. When his face broke out into a smile, Mittelt cried even more.

"S-Stop smiling at me! I don't deserve it! I'm horrible! I'm a bitch! I don't deserve kindness! Just don't look at me with kind eyes! Don't smile at me! Don't make me feel like I am deserving a place beside you here! Don't pretend you want me around! Stop it! Stop it! Just stop it!"

Mittelt repeatedly pounded on his chest, though since she couldn't hurt him, Zenki just allowed her to do it. Each hit to his chest made her release some more pent up feelings. Like rain, tears fell from her eyes and hit the ground below her.

Zenki just watched on and continued to give her a smile as she hit his chest. He didn't allow anything to stop her. He believed that this was the best, allowing out the feelings that she felt for so long and could never release them in a healthy way. He believed that this could be a turning point in the girl, and wished that it was.

As her fists weakened, and so did her body, she fell slowly to the ground. However, Zenki outstretched his arms and caught her, holding her tenderly, compassionately, and used his hand to stroke the back of his head as she cried.

"It's okay now."

Though it was only three words, it was the three words Mittelt had pined for, for years now. The three words that made her feel better, the three words that made everything better in her eyes, and she felt complicated that a Devil, someone that was against her race naturally, actually ended up being with her and comforting her, when her own race, in her own words, didn't give a shit about her.

"Waaaaaah…"

She openly sobbed onto his chest, getting out all of the pent feelings and thoughts that she held inside of herself, releasing them all at once onto his chest. He whispered comforting words into her ear, giving her some comfort, and allowing her to finally get off her chest what she had wanted to get off her chest for sometime now.

* * *

"I can't believe it…Irina. Just what happened…I just can't believe it at all…"

Xenovia breathed, recalling what happened last night. How she lost to Jeanne, and how she was healed by Devils. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or annoyed with that. For the things she said, they still healed her, and didn't even say anything negatively against them. All they did was counter the arguments that Xenovia herself brought up.

"What are you referring too, Xenovia?"

Irina pondered as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Xenovia wore a complex face and held equally complex feelings inside of her heart.

"I am of course referring to my loss with that Holy Maiden Jeanne. She was able to beat me. Though I wield Excalibur, her Sacred Gear was able to best me. I didn't think it would end up like that, to be honest with you."

"She was quite impressive, wasn't she Xenovia?"

Irina couldn't really say how impressed she was with Jeanne, and what she did with Xenovia and how she won. While she did support Xenovia, she was amazed when she saw what Jeanne had done, and what happened with her, especially when it came to the…power up that Zenki gave her, and she was hesitant to say that much as well.

Xenovia inclined her head, sighing openly.

"If I had unleashed my secret weapon, I am fairly certain that I would've won. But she didn't give me the chance. She was skilled, and strong. With this new enemy, I wonder if I will have to use Durandal as well?"

"Using Durandal might be what we need, Xenovia." Irina spoke with a calm voice. "I am only saying that, losing to Jeanne-san was a very telling experience. The Lancer-san is really skilled, Xenovia. Of course I am willing to do my mission for the Church. But what if we aren't able to achieve our objective of stopping him?"

Irina brought up a good point in Xenovia's mind. She knew that Irina was speaking truth, but she couldn't accept that she would even think about losing. She didn't think that it would happen, and she believed that she wouldn't lose to this so-called Lancer person.

"We will have to stop him, Irina. That is our duty."

Xenovia's voice wasn't hesitant, she knew what she had to do, and how she had to do it.

"Maybe you're right about that…we have to do it, but I am worried Xenovia. If we aren't able to defeat Zenki-kun's Knight, how will we be able to beat Lancer? We'll have to fight, and be a little worried if they aren't able to do anything."

"Since when are you calling that Zenki, 'Zenki-kun'."

Irina chuckled unevenly, she wasn't all that sure.

"I-I don't know, I just did. It isn't like I am saying anything all that bad. He said call him by his first name, so that's it, isn't it? I didn't say anything all that bad, and I am just saying that we'll have to think about maybe…"

Knowing where she was going with it, Xenovia rejected it immediately.

"No, we're not asking him for help."

"But, I don't see why…"

Though Irina generally didn't work with Devils, she couldn't. She just felt that this instance, they could actually need Zenki's help, and what he would be able to do for them, especially due to the fact that he was, the Maou-sama's son. Even without knowing that, they sensed he was powerful, they would be able to help, and help them good, and true.

But Xenovia was surprisingly against it.

"He's a Devil, Irina. He also was the one that-"

"Xenovia, despite what you're thinking, Asia-san yesterday convinced me that she wasn't taken by force by Zenki-kun." Irina began, taking a deep breath. "She showed how much she cared for Zenki-kun, and how she really wanted to always be with him, is all. I didn't get the impression that he took her by force, or even Jeanne-san either. I think that Zenki-kun really is a nice person."

"Tch, Devils, and their sweet words."

That's what Xenovia thought it was, but in the end, Irina disagreed with that.

"I know about the Lord's teaching's, but Xenovia, working together with them might not be a bad thing. If we strike a deal with them, and it doesn't get back to the Church then…"

"Usually, it would be me who says things that you're saying, yet you're the one who is saying it, Irina. What's changed?"

"Zenki-kun is also a Dragon." Irina said with no hesitation. "Working with Devils might be against the teaching's, but if it is with a Dragon, there's no laws about that. Plus, his peerage are different types of creatures. The only human ones are Asia-san and Jeanne-san, from what I can tell…I mean, from human base, full base…besides his Queen who held…"

"Who held…what?"

Xenovia didn't see what Valerie had, and now knowing what it was, Irina couldn't say anything, she promised Zenki that she wouldn't. While saying that to a Devil shouldn't hold much water, she wanted it for this instance to hold water, and be together in this fight, not apart.

"It doesn't matter. I still think that we should meet again, and at least discuss something of a truce between us. Xenovia, whether you like it or not, he has a strong peerage, and if one of his can beat you, just think of the rest. They'll be able to do something, won't they?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust them. That's all."

Irina could understand Xenovia's hesitation. Heck, if it was someone else, she wasn't sure if she would be able to trust them either. But since it was Zenki, and his peerage, she believed that she would be able to trust them.

"I see…well, we'll have to go on our own then, won't we Xenovia?"

"Yes, I think that's the best way."

While Irina wasn't sure if it truly was the best way, she couldn't say anything against it for the moment, she had to do what she needed to do, and that was, she wasn't all that sure. But, she needed to fight, and that's what she was going to do. She was an Exorcist after all, and that's how life was going to be for now.

* * *

It was a normal day for Issei, who was walking towards the school on his own, since Rias was busy, he didn't know about Akeno, and he wouldn't want to know about Yuuto either.

The sun was shining, the lights bathing his skin in their rays. While he was still new to being a Devil, he slowly but surely was getting used to the sun being on his body. Though it still made him feel weak, it was easier than the last time the sun had doused his skin.

"Aaha, Buchou! I'm gonna do my best! B-But…ugh, Mil-tan was…ugh, what was that thing…? Man, ugly woman…no, there's no such thing as an ugly woman…h-he's just…ugh, that thing was very scary…but this is for Buchou, and I'm going to do this for Buchou…"

He didn't like the fact that he had to go and see Mil-tan, something he never wanted to come across again. Even if giving him good results, he still didn't get the contract signed, despite having to deal with whatever Mil-tan was.

However, as he was walking across a field to get to his school, a shortcut, he wished that he hadn't as luck would have it, before him was the busty Fallen Angel herself…Kalawarner. It wasn't Raynare, but Kalawarner who had shown up.

Issei recognized her immediately from when she attacked with Raynare, and took a step back.

Kalawarner had other ideas, putting her hand out.

"Excuse me, but don't run away. I feel a little tired, and I can't be arsed chasing you down to be honest." Kalawarner walked forward as Issei continued to move backwards. "What did I just say? Please don't run away, I've had a hard night, and I don't want a hard day, alright?"

"What do you want?!"

Issei demanded, knowing he should be running, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, paralyzed with the look she was giving him.

Kalawarner smirked and inched closer, her large bust swaying from side to side with each stride she made. He was surprised that she didn't even seem to care about modesty, and her state of dress didn't help either. His teen lustful eyes were drawn to her large bust, and how her top barely contained her breasts.

"What I want is, to understand, is all."

"Understand…?"

Repeating didn't give him the answer.

Kalawarner almost burst out laughing as she crossed the distance, but she kept her composed face on.

"That's right, I want to understand something about you." Kalawarner leaned closer, Issei catching a glimpse of her breasts when his eyes turned downwards. "Because of you, my friend is having an internal battle right now, and it kinda pisses me off. Raynare might be a bitch and she does wind me up but even I have to give the cow some sympathy and allow her to grow as a person. But you, the boy named Issei has stopped her advancement, and all she can seem to think about is, you boy. Why is that?"

Issei was stunned at the confession of Kalawarner.

He didn't expect Raynare to be thinking about him.

In fact, the last time they met, she tried to kill him. But now, from how she sounded, it didn't sound like she was after his death. An inner turmoil, is what he was getting off of what she was saying, but it was difficult to discern what he was going to do next, so he wouldn't be killed.

"Eeh well…I don't…"

Issei had trouble suggesting what she wanted to hear.

He didn't exactly want to die right now, or ever. He didn't know how to fight. He wasn't sure what to even think. He was worried that she might turn like Raynare, and stab him with a spear of light, like Raynare had tried to do.

But strangely, she wasn't doing anything.

She wasn't showing any aggressive movements, she wasn't even showing that she was going to do anything. But things could be deceiving, and that wasn't something that he wanted to even deal with right now.

Seeing his struggle, Kalawarner put a hand to his face, surprising him as it turned a little red.

"I see, so you're a little worried. Don't worry, I'm not bat shit like Raynare. I'm kinda like an Onee-sama. So, why don't you tell this Onee-sama why Raynare is feeling like she is, and why she is doing what she is doing, and things like that."

"I-I don't know! She's weird! She attacks me, and then what. Feels sorry for it!?"

He had a right to be angry.

He was put into situations where he shouldn't be, and attacked for no reason.

Even Kalawarner could understand the frustration, but felt annoyed when he yelled at her.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't yell at me like that to be honest." She said with a dangerous voice. "I am not someone you can yell at. I came here for some information, and I am not being aggressive. I could just threaten to stab you, and because you're like a newbie Devil, I don't see you winning in a fight between us sweetheart."

Issei knew she was right.

The instant that she wanted him dead, he was going to die.

She was just stronger than he was, and even with his Sacred Gear, the chances of him surviving weren't the best. In fact, he didn't see him surviving at all, unless someone came along, and saved him.

"Y-Yeah…s-sorry…"

He thought that it would be best if he apologized right now, he couldn't say anything else.

Accepting it, Kalawarner grinned a weird grin.

"Now, tell me something. During your date with her, what did you say to her exactly?"

She prodded for more information, Issei not sure if he should answer truthfully, he truthfully wanted to appease her.

"I-I just said the usual stuff, is all! The stuff that would make her happy!"

Issei showed it while shouting it that he really did mean what he was saying. He wasn't just saying it, he wholeheartedly believed everything he said, but to Kalawarner, it didn't sound like the genuine article if she was honest with herself.

"And you, didn't mean it?"

She guessed, but Issei shook his head.

"I meant every single word of it, actually!" Kalawarner was impressed the amount of passion he held in his voice. "I didn't make it up! Yuuma-chan…eeh, Raynare was the girl that first noticed me! I did everything I could to make the date a success! I brushed my teeth so hard that I almost-"

"Okay, I get the gist." Kalawarner interrupted. "I don't need to know about you brushing your teeth or anything. I don't need to know about you doing things like, I don't know, picking out special pants to wear or something like that."

"T-Then, what else do you need?"

Kalawarner was intrigued by that question. Even she didn't know the answers she was seeking.

"To be honest, I don't even know. I only want to understand, why a Devil like you, would attract the attention of Raynare, and why she would, smile when talking about you."

"She…smiles when talking about me?"

Genuinely, Issei was surprised, and he had a right to be, since she did try and kill him.

"Yeah, it is really weird. She smiles, giggles, and even has that stupid thing that you bought her on that date, she even keeps it by her bedside, isn't that sweet of her?"

"I…don't know what to say…"

Once again, Issei was blown back and couldn't respond to what she was saying. Raynare keeping that, didn't make sense to him after everything that had happened.

"Yeah, neither do I. I just don't understand what is going on with that girl. Does she hate you, love you? I don't fucking know. All I do know is that you're being like, this obstacle in her life now, and is making a mess of her head. She can't think straight, she's trying her best to become stronger mentally, but it was very difficult for someone as dense as her. She's attempting to be the Fallen Angel that she wants to be, but she can't, it is impossible for her."

Kalawarner's words made Issei become confused, and he wasn't sure what to think, he was thoroughly confused about everything that was happening, it didn't make much sense to him by the way she spoke, it barely getting through to his mind.

"A-Are you saying this is my fault?"

Kalawarner put a finger to her lips, and hummed a little bit in thought.

"That's a good question actually. I have to say that her change is your fault, but if the change is a good thing or a bad thing, I can't say. Either way, I've enjoyed talking to you little man, it really has been an eyeopener."

"Eeh…b-but, I didn't say that much, though?"

Issei thought this to be true, and Kalawarner didn't deny it, turning her back to him.

"Now's the chance. You could shoot me in the back, and I could die…" Her head bent back to him with a twisted smile. "…but, the question is, are you man enough to take me from behind?" Issei's eyes widened at the innuendo, Kalawarner giggling dirtily. "Either way, I've got what I came for, don't worry little man. I won't be touching you."

With that, Kalawarner walked away with a sway of her hips. Issei watched on, his face turning lewd by the fact that her hips were swaying from left to right. Kalawarner knew that he was looking at her, but she didn't care. She actually enjoyed it, if only so she could annoy Raynare with it later on.

Once she was gone, Issei couldn't stop staring, and felt a little complicated on what he should even think about.

* * *

"Okay Nii-chan! Since Okaa-sama is having a meeting right now, I've decided to take you to the Kyoto tower!"

Kunou said excitedly as he, his peerage, Mittelt and Le Fay all gathered around her, right outside of the tower that they were going to be going inside of.

They were ready for another day of adventure, of the none fighting kind. But he had to admit that it did look a little weird that he wasn't going straight to Yasaka with information, but he simply didn't have the time to do something like that right now.

"Right, I'll leave the touring to you, then."

Zenki gave his smile to Kunou, the girl looking excited.

"Y-Yes, leave it to Kunou! Basically, Kunou is like a tour guide, and will lead everyone around, and make sure that they are having a good and fun time of touring the entire city. Since it is so large, Kunou will do her best."

"…Kunou-sans best might be bad."

Koneko's eyes displayed hostility, and her body language did the same thing.

Kunou heard what she said, and snapped her eyes towards her.

"Excuse me, but that isn't something you should say! That's not something you can say to Kunou!"

Koneko looked impassive.

"Because you're the Princess. It doesn't matter to me. It is still my lap."

Zenki smiled awkwardly, not believing that she still felt sour about how Kunou sat on his lap in the morning. Kunou though sent a daring smile towards Koneko, and took Zenki's hand for her own, offending the likes of Koneko, and the others to an extent, but no more than Koneko.

"Heh, even if you say that, I am holding Nii-chan's hand! Because Nii-chan and I are the people that are in love, and we're getting married. Kunou and Zenki-nii are going to be lovers no matter what anyone says!"

Kunou made that declaration, which still pissed off Kuroka. She wouldn't admit it, but it did piss her off for her to say something like that. It even annoyed the others, but they were better at hiding it, besides Koneko that was, who displayed such animosity on her face.

"…It's childish to call him 'Nii-chan' like that…and it means you aren't ready to be Senpai's lover…which I am."

Hitting her where it hurts, Kunou's eyes turned feral.

"D-Don't you say Kunou is childish! Even if she calls Nii-chan, Nii-chan, it doesn't mean a thing at all! It just means Nii-chan and I are close enough to call one another such loving titles. You can't even call him anything other than Senpai!"

Arguing what she thought would be the best, Zenki wasn't exactly on the same opinion, and neither was Koneko.

"…That's because he is my Senpai. We go to the same school…and we spend much time together. We are the people who shall become one soon enough. Senpai even has kissed me, has he kissed you before?"

"Yes!"

Kunou spoke with a proud look on her face, but Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"…Besides on the cheek."

Kunou's face turned embarrassed and she pouted like an adorable girl denied her love interest.

"T-That's besides the point! Kunou will receive a kiss on the lips soon enough!"

"Like I did last night!"

Jeanne cheered, shocking Valerie, Ravel, and Le Fay. The girls that had kissed Zenki, like Kuroka, Asia and Koneko seemed fine with it, since they had kissed him already, but people like Valerie, Ravel and Le Fay looked upset. Even Kunou did. Mittelt, had a face that couldn't be read all that well.

"Jeanne-san, you kissed Zenki-san?"

"Yes!" Jeanne answered Asia happily, Asia looking excited too. "We basically kissed, and then he spanked my naughty butt. Speaking of, he was right! I couldn't even sit straight this morning! It really was the best feeling ever!"

Zenki raised his free hand to his face and felt the embarrassment come over him. Especially since it was in public, and people just heard that he spanked Jeanne. He was just glad that no one knew his name there, or it would've been worse.

"I see…then I'm pleased! I know how long you have been waiting! T-Though I can't comment on the spanking that much…"

Asia felt her face flush, embarrassed on what she was saying, and the implications of being spanked by Zenki. Her hand went to her butt, and wondered if it would be okay, if it would be alright to be spanked.

"Yes, yes! That's right. I've been waiting to kiss Zenki-chan for ages now, and I've enjoyed myself. The kiss was amazing, and when it happened, I felt like all of my love was being answered. Zenki-chan's lips are the best, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tasted them, yet."

Ravel's frown fell on Zenki, the boy looking nervous.

"Ravel-tan, don't tell me that you're jealous?"

He found it surprising that she was. He didn't think that she'd be the type. But seeing her face turning more red by the second, it was easy to tell that it was a little worrying that Ravel could make such a face.

"J-Jealous!?" Ravel roared, Kuroka snickering. "I'm not jealous at all! I-I just feel complicated, since I've known Zenki-sama longer than Jeanne-sama, and I haven't been able to even gain a kiss from Zenki-sama at all!"

"That's because he doesn't want to kiss your weird lips nyaaa."

Ravel's blue eyes fell upon Kuroka, and looked pissed while Kuroka's daring eyes winked at Ravel.

"T-That's a lie! Zenki-sama does want to kiss me! And my lips aren't weird!" Ravel's eyes turned to Zenki. "Zenki-sama, y-you do want to kiss me, don't you? I mean…we've been growing closer, and I am your Bishop, you can kiss me if you want to? I-I would be up for anything!"

Making that bold declaration, Kuroka couldn't stop the large smile that made its way all over her face. She made her smile break a little bit, and a giggle escaped her lips, Ravel felt like she was going to fall over.

"Well, of course Ravel-tan. The opportunity hasn't just represented itself, has it?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows as Valerie moved closer to Zenki, a cute looking pout on her face.

"Zenki-kun, me too. Since I am your Queen, I thought that we'd be able to have some fun like kissing. It isn't that bad, is it Zenki-kun? I drink your blood, and that's pretty arousing, isn't it? So, can't we share a kiss to soon?"

"O-Of course we can…"

Zenki wasn't going to deny it, since he did love Valerie too. He loved all of his peerage, and they looked a little worried. He could understand how frustrated they were since Zenki had pretty much kissed his Knight, Bishop, Pawn, and Rook, while not kissing his other Bishop, and Queen. He was going to make amends with that in the future.

"Great, but let's remember who kissed him first nyaaa!"

"Yeah, Asia-chan!"

Jeanne announced after Kuroka, reminding the girl of that fact.

"Ooh yeah nyaaa. I kinda forgot that. B-But I totally did it next because my shit is awesome."

"Anyway! We should be going upwards Nii-chan!"

Kunou pulled Zenki along, who laughed awkwardly, his other hand roughly grabbed by Koneko, shooting a jealous glare at Kunou, the fox girl doing the same thing.

"I guess we're going up."

Zenki murmured as the others followed, and talked amongst themselves.

"Fufufu, to think that the little Princess is the one who is going to guide us around."

Kuroka held a mischievous smile on her face, while Ravel knew that it was something to do with her as they walked into the tower without even realizing it, being guided by Kunou who still was at odds with Koneko.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Not at all nyaaa~"

Ravel wasn't convinced by this, but she did what she needed to do all the same, and kept a calm face on.

"A-Anyway, going to the Kyoto tower! It is like one of my dreams coming true!"

Asia said while having her adorable smile on her face.

Jeanne beckoned her head towards her best friend, and hugged her tightly.

"Yup, we're going really high! I hope you can handle it Asia-chan!"

"Y-Yes, I will be able to do it, Jeanne-san. Even if it is high, Zenki-san will be there to catch me if I fall off."

Zenki agreed without even speaking, bobbing his head along.

"By the way, Le Fay-san. Your magical abilities have been talked about lately, so you're quite the magician, aren't you?"

Valerie brought up, to the embarrassment of Le Fay.

"Y-Yes, I am hoping to learn more in the future. Especially with Zenki-sama who might teach me. For someone like me, it truly is an honour like no other."

Said Le Fay with a cute blush adorning her cheeks.

Mittelt tapped her foot on the ground in mild irritation.

"That's all well and good, but can we just go already? We've got daylight burning here, and I don't care for a repeat performance of anything that could be happening like yesterday with the damn Exorcists."

"Well, we're already inside of the area where we can have fun, so please don't be so worried Mittelt-san."

Said Valerie as they began going up the tower, still being guided by Kunou who was doing an excellent job in speaking about what they needed to speak about when going up the tower.

Mittelt's face turned a little embarrassed, and kept herself quiet.

"From the top, you can see all of Kyoto."

Zenki brought up as Ravel inched closer, fascinated.

"Is that so Zenki-sama?"

"Yeah, we were always going up the tower when we were younger…I-I mean, my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan."

"…That wasn't in my data though…"

Le Fay noted as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Zenki turned his calculating eyes towards her.

"Hmmm? Did you say something Le Fay-san?"

"O-Oh no! I wasn't saying anything at all! I was just thinking aloud, is all! Don't worry so much about me!"

Zenki inclined his head, and allowed a wide smile to appear on his face.

"Okay. You know, Le Fay-san. I have to say that talking with you is really fascinating to me."

"I-It is?"

Le Fay was surprised, and happy at the same time.

Zenki inclined his head.

"That's right, I just find myself fascinated by your weirdness, I don't mean it in an offensive way though. It's just something that I find myself loving in the same way that I find Asia-tans adorableness cuter than cute."

Asia's face turned a cute shade of pink as Zenki continued speaking with Le Fay, the girl smiling sheepishly.

"You're really kind, Zenki-sama. I didn't think that I would be able to meet someone like you like this, in this type of place. I find myself enjoying my life when it comes to Zenki-sama, and everyone else right now. You've all been really great to the strange me who just came into your lives."

"Well, you've got no evil in your heart, I'm not going to do anything against you, am I? It wouldn't be right."

Le Fay bowed her head and smiled bewitchingly.

"Zenki-sama's too kind to me…"

Zenki smiled as they continued walking.

As they got to the top of the tower, and stepped onto the observation area, Zenki saw that it was practically empty, besides some visitors like them. His eyes went over the area, and smiled to himself, remembering the time that he also went to the tower with his parents.

* * *

" _Okaa-chan! Look! You can see everything!"_

 _A young green hared child whizzed around the area, his arms outstretched, and like a whirlwind, spun around with a childlike smile on his face, his face being the embodiment of childlike innocence, and eternal happiness._

" _Yes, I see Zenki."_

 _A black haired woman came into view, wearing a long dress, this woman being Illuyanka, holding what appeared to be a video camera._

 _Next to her was the human clothed wearing Ajuka, looking proudly at his son as he went over towards the edge of the railing, trying to peer over it, but was too short to look over it._

" _You can see everything from up here, can't you Zenki?"_

 _Ajuka said with a kind smile, going next to his son and patting the top of his head. Ruffling his hair, the child looked up at his Father, and grinned from ear to ear, his innocent look on his face almost made Ajuka doubt that this child was a Devil._

" _Yes! That's where Yasaka-sama lives along with Kunou-tan!"_

 _Zenki pointed in the distance, Illuyanka laughing to herself._

" _Hahaha, even I didn't know that! I thought it was the opposite direction! And that 'tan' stuff. Damn Serafall-chan, she's made him develop that. He didn't get it from me."_

" _That's because you don't pay attention, and I think it is cute when he says things like that."_

 _Ajuka noted while looking at his smiling son._

 _Illuyanka stuck out her tongue._

" _Listen to that Zenki, your Tou-chan is bullying me again. He always does it, because he's jealous of my hair."_

" _Why would I be jealous of your hair?"_

 _The bemused looking Ajuka made a wide smile on his face, something Zenki smiled at, especially when Illuyanka shared the same smile._

" _Because it looks awesome, just like me. You know, the sexy looking Dragon-chan that can't even be surpassed by anything else! Especially some stupid Maou-sama! Hahaha! Good thing that there's no one here huh! I guess that's because being a Maou-sama really does have its pull around here!"_

" _Haha, indeed. Being a Maou-sama does have its privileges."_

" _That's why I'm definitely going to be like Tou-chan one day!"_

 _Zenki said proudly, drawing the happy stare from Ajuka._

" _Oh, you're going to be like me, huh?"_

 _Ajuka genuinely felt glad that Zenki said something like that._

" _Yes! I am going to become smarter, and invent many things! And then, I'm going to make peace with Angels and Fallen Angels too since we shouldn't fight all of the time! Isn't that right Tou-chan? You want the same too, right?"_

 _Ajuka bent downwards, as Illuyanka watched on with a loving smile. Ajuka's hand petted the top of his sons head, having a fatherly look to him._

" _That's exactly it. Peace is the best after all."_

" _Yup! That's why I'm also going to become strong, and gain a strong peerage and also get married to someone as kind and strong like Kaa-chan!"_

" _Ooh Maou, you don't want a wife like me, Zenki. It would be weird~ Think, it would be like marrying Mama or something. That's not a good thing. You'll find a cute wife. I think a girl who's just as innocent as you would be best. Too bad we can't kidnap an Angel or something. Heck, maybe you'll find an innocent human and save them and then make that person your peerage member, and then wife. That would be the best thing in the world~"_

 _Like a child, Illuyanka made a pouty face and wriggled her fingers in front of her._

 _Zenki tilted his child head to his Mother, innocence being in his eyes._

" _But Kaa-chan is the best ever. So much better than other females around! Even better than Venelana-sama!"_

 _Ajuka's unamused eyes went to Illuyanka._

" _Did you tell our son to say that?"_

 _Illuyanka's face pouted._

" _Tch, don't look down on me when I want cheering up. Venelana-chan picks on me sometimes! She talks about my breasts like she's massive breasts when mine are better than hers! I'm a Dragon with Dragon powers, and my breasts are naturally awesome!"_

 _Illuyanka giggled with a dirty look on her face as Ajuka rolled his eyes, not sure why being a Dragon mattered when it came to her breasts._

 _He then looked down towards his son, and outstretched his hands._

" _Zenki, want to ride on my shoulders, and see even higher?"_

" _Yes!"_

 _At his answer, Ajuka's face lifted up._

 _Chuckling, Ajuka lifted Zenki onto his shoulders, and leaned closer to the window that showed the entire beautiful city of Kyoto._

" _It's amazing Tou-chan, and Kaa-chan! Look at everything! It is so amazing!"_

" _It surely is." Ajuka smiled. "So, Zenki. When you said you want to be like me, does that mean you want to become a Maou like me too?"_

" _Maybe, but I want to be as strong and kind as Tou-chan! I definitely want to invent many things in the future!"_

" _I'm sure you will, Zenki."_

 _Ajuka's fatherly smile was seen by the boy, reflecting off the glass. Illuyanka looked at the pair, and held a hand over her heart._

" _This is the best after all, I wish we could stay here forever and ever."_

" _Me too."_

 _Ajuka admitted, taking Illuyanka's hand. Zenki held onto his Fathers head, looking out of the glass to the city, with his family, no worry in the world touching him at all…_

* * *

"Zenki-sama, is something wrong?"

Zenki was snapped out of his musing's by Ravel, who stood in concern as the others looked out of the glass with Kunou pointing out landmarks, and other things like that. Kuroka and Koneko were looking out together, Jeanne and Asia acting like tourists and were spotting everything along with Mittelt and Valerie. Le Fay and Kunou were conversing about the history of the city, smiling together.

The boy shook his head towards Ravel, not wanting to worry her.

"No, nothing. Don't worry so much about it."

He concealed, not wanting to really talk about the past.

But Ravel pressed on, concerned for her King.

"Are you sure Zenki-sama? You look a little depressed."

Zenki once again shook his head, and moved forward.

"Don't worry about me. It's nothing to worry about."

Ravel didn't really seem all that convinced by the answer.

"Zenki-sama, you can tell me anything, you know? You don't have to hold back, I'll try my best to help you with anything you're worried about. You're my King after all, and I know that Zenki-sama is going to be okay with anything that is going to happen."

At first, he was reluctant to speak openly.

He wasn't the kind to just speak freely about what he is feeling, especially with his peerage. But he was breaking down when he saw that she was giving him a comforting smile, and a face that made him feel calmer than usual.

Taking a breath, he revealed it to her.

"It's just, I remember coming here with my parents when I was like 5 or something. It wasn't special or anything, it was just a family meeting the city, and looking out over everything. It might seem a little weird to you, but that was one of the better times in my life. Before I met you girls of course."

"Zenki-sama, it seems like you're lonely. Can I speak freely?"

"You can always speak freely Ravel-tan, you're my Bishop, my family."

Ravel nodded, and took Zenki's hand, holding it tenderly.

"Zenki-sama, I just wanted to say that whatever does, or doesn't happen, with your parents, we're all here for you. Since you're the man that I entrusted my future to from a young age, I know Zenki-sama will be able to overcome anything. And most importantly, Asia-sama said it best yesterday. We're a family, a misfit family maybe, but a family all the same. All of us have had some hardships in our lives, some more so than others, but you brought these bunch of misfits together, me included, and made it into a functional family, Zenki-sama. My home, is with Zenki-sama, nowhere else."

"Ravel-tan…"

Fondly looking at her, Ravel turned her head to the side shyly.

"Zenki-sama is our family, too. We're a family. You taught me that long ago. You told me that because we're people without family, we came together, and became a family. The only one with another family, is myself, and I can say with an honest heart that my family is the Zenki Astaroth-sama peerage, and I am proud to be apart of this peerage."

Zenki's eyes welled up a little bit, as Ravel giggled sweetly, moving closer to Zenki and gave him a hug.

"Ooh Ravel-tan, sometimes you really do hit me right in the feels, you know that?"

"Zenki-sama…" Ravel's eyes turned upwards, as did the corner of her lips. "B-By the way Zenki-sama, I heard that there was this place you loved to eat at, maybe we could go there, later on? It would be awesome if that happened, wouldn't it?"

Ravel brought up, wanting to cheer him up even more.

"Awesome huh…sounds weird hearing that from you."

Ravel's eyebrows twitched as she felt Kuroka's eyes on her.

"I-It's that cat, she's really rubbing off me, and probably not in a good way either. I even called someone a fly mama gangster the other week, because of her and her ways of making me say things that I don't want to say."

"A fly mama gangster huh?"

Zenki's face was bemused, and Ravel's was embarrassed.

"Worst thing was, it was too Sirzechs-sama when we met him that time, and you went to speak with Grayfia-sama."

"Hahaha, to Sirzechs-sama? That must've been embarrassing!"

Ravel inclined her head.

"It was. It truly was, and I don't think that I will be able to recover that."

Zenki continued to laugh as he took Ravel's hand.

"Come on Ravel-tan, there's things that I wanna show you."

"Okay!"

Together, Zenki and Ravel went to the side of the others, and all looked out over the area with Kunou telling everyone what was what, like a true, and noble girl would showing around important people.

* * *

"I see…" Yasaka said, as she breathed out of her nose. "To think that someone has infiltrated Kyoto without my knowledge and have been doing unsightly activities like stealing from the Church…"

Zenki had just finished explaining the basics to Yasaka. She had a right to know, and Zenki told her everything that he knew, which was admittedly, not all that much. But that's how it was, and she wouldn't be able to change that, unless he met with the Exorcists.

His peerage along with Le Fay and Mittelt were wandering around the

Zenki stood opposite her, and folded his arms as he explained himself.

"Yes. It does seem like a desperate type of act, doesn't it? I don't know what's going on exactly. But I can tell that it isn't a normal thing. It is like they are trying to do something, but neither Irina-san or Xenovia-san were willing to elaborate anymore. The only thing that I can ascertain from the meeting was that the person uses some kind of spear. I don't know their motives, goals, or even their name. The only name I got was Lancer, and that was it. And even they admitted that wasn't the true name. If they didn't know the name, or they knew the name and didn't want to tell me, I haven't been able to work that out just yet."

Yasaka quietly listened to what Zenki was saying, and she couldn't believe it. Someone to infiltrate her own city, it was unspeakable, and for her to have no knowledge on the matter at hand, it truly did show that it wasn't something to be laughed at.

"I see…hmmmm, this surely does worry me. To send some Exorcists here to take care of this so-called Lancer, I haven't been able to discern if this should be a real threat, or…wait, a spear user that has been in Kyoto…"

Yasaka seemed to recall something, so Zenki questioned it.

"Is there something wrong Yasaka-san?"

"It's just this spear user." She confessed, furrowing her eyebrows. "It is just, a few days ago, there was an attack."

That rang alarm bells for Zenki, since he didn't know about this when he thought that he should know about something like this.

"An attack?"

Zenki begged for an answer, which he received when Yasaka bowed her head in agreement.

"That's right." She explained. "A spear user came to this city, and for reasons unknown, had killed a few of my Youkai. Though they had died, we couldn't find the culprit. Even with our best sensors, we weren't able to find this person, and to this day, we still cannot locate that person. They ran away, and we presumed that they hadn't appeared since then, and left Kyoto. But for the Exorcists to be here now, it is strange that we've not even been able to find a trace yet the Exorcists have been able to find out that they are in Kyoto. Just what is this Lancer's objectives?"

Yasaka made a bitter expression as if she had just eaten a bug and raised a hand to her face in thought.

Zenki was concerned. Of course he was concerned on what he was hearing. It didn't sound good. Youkai dying, it wasn't a good thing. And now, hearing that the person was the same person that the Exorcist's were looking for, it wasn't a good thing in the slightest.

"I couldn't even venture a guess." Zenki sighed with a frustrated face. "Officially, we can't really become involved, us Devils I mean. We aren't even supposed to be here right now. This is Kyoto, and we're just Devils. Even the Churches side wouldn't be able to stay quiet if we were to get involved. Due to my parents being who they are, I wouldn't have the freedom to go poking my nose into their business, and that would only be if we were involved in the first place."

"Though, knowing that Zenki-kun wouldn't stay silent though, if he could help it."

Yasaka said with a small smile on her face, seeing how Zenki looked, and wanted to do something, but due to his status, that would be near to impossible. He couldn't, and wouldn't be able to lead forward like that.

"If only I could. I don't even feel comfortable with asking my peerage to assist. Since it is an unknown enemy, I am hesitant to say anything…heh, and I came here for a lovely vacation. Seems like that's out of the window now, isn't it?"

Zenki didn't mind that much, since this was more than just his vacation. It meant lives, and lives couldn't be destroyed like that, he couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand this at all, he didn't want to even think about it.

"Seems like it." Yasaka agreed, tossing her head to the side. "Though having Zenki-kun's peerage and he himself investigating this would be good. Even more so than myself, I believe that Zenki-kun and his peerage would be able to help."

"Maybe…but as I said-"

"You can't become involved, I know."

Yasaka cut him off, Zenki having a bitter feeling inside of his body.

He didn't feel right not doing anything. It wasn't in him to just sit back, and do nothing at all.

Seeing how his inner turmoil was weighing on his heart, Yasaka softened her expression.

"However, if it was an official request from myself, I don't see the problem there, right?"

Zenki's eyes turned confused, gazing upon the golden haired beauty with a curious face.

"I don't understand."

"I think you do."

Yasaka countered, making Zenki feel complicated, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"If you're suggesting what I think, then could it be that you're asking for my help in this matter?"

He didn't want to say if he was right or not, but was certainly sure that she was saying that she wanted his help, and if that was the case, then he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He himself wanted to do it, but something about it was, hard to think about.

"Truthfully, that is right." Zenki didn't say anything as Yasaka continued. "Though it might be 'weird' of me to ask for this kind of thing. But I think that if it is Zenki-kun who is the one helping, then I would feel better."

Zenki wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew what she was saying, but for him to actually become involved, he wasn't all that sure.

"Yasaka-san, you're not asking me to become involved, are you?"

He asked with an amazed voice, which Yasaka bowed her head at.

"It is exactly what I am saying." Yasaka's answer made Zenki feel complicated. "I know that officially, you wouldn't be able to get involved, but for this, I am willing to take responsibility for you getting involved."

Zenki wasn't sure if she was able to say something like that. It was a weird way of saying it, but he knew what she was talking about, and glad that she had such a responsible head on her shoulders.

"Yasaka-san, to say that you'd take responsibility is quite the outlandish thing to say."

He even had to admit that it looked a little crazy to ask for the advice of him, and ask for something so quickly and shockingly, he didn't know what to even think about that, it was shocking to say the least.

Yasaka understood the feelings that were bubbling inside of him, and how his mind was working with everything that he had, so he took a deep breath, and made itself known onto his face.

"Yes, but I understand the predicament that you'd be in. For now, allow me to take the lead on this, I will call it a request, something that we're trading for, or what have you. If you acted alone, it could affect certain things, but if it is under orders from me, then everything should be okay, right?"

"I suppose you're right…and if you're the one asking me then I suppose that little rule of me not getting involved would derail the whole incident anyway…yeah, you're probably right actually. I should be able to do something if it is with your request."

Yasaka nodded her head, knowing that she was doing a good thing right now.

"Yes, I believe that this would be the best. I feel a bit uneasy to leave it to these unknown Exorcists, and I trust in your capabilities. So, leaving it you for the time being does make sense to me, doesn't it make sense to you also?"

Zenki allowed his head to move up and down.

"It does, and I am grateful. Now, all I have to do is meet those girls again, and convince them to tell me what's going on. Though meeting Xenovia-san might be a little unpleasant for me right now."

Detecting a certain level of sadness, Yasaka inched closer with a curious face.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong Zenki-kun?"

"Ooh, it's nothing really. Just what Xenovia-san said yesterday, it kinda bugged me. But it isn't something that you need to worry about. Either way, I think that if I'm to take this little mission, it is best if Kunou-tan stays here."

"My thoughts exactly. It could be dangerous."

Yasaka completely agreed, and didn't like the idea of her daughter going to fight unknowns. Heck, she didn't like the idea of Zenki going to go and fight. But right now, she was desperate, and didn't have many options.

As they were talking, something inside of Zenki's pocket began lighting up.

"What's that?"

Yasaka asked, so Zenki fished it out, his eyes widening when seeing what he was saying.

"I enchanted a piece of paper I gave Irina-san just in case something happened to them and that she called for me, I was worried, so I enchanted it, with a teleporting spell attached to it to send me to their location. Yasaka-san, please ask my peerage to find my signature! My Rook and Pawn will be able to do it! And if not alone, I am sure that Le Fay-san and Ravel-tan should be able to assist too!"

Zenki said as a green light came from the card, and slowly encircled him, Yasaka not understanding what was going on.

"Why don't you just wait for-"

Before she could say anything else, Zenki had vanished in a beautiful green light. Yasaka was left reeling, worried for what Zenki had just done, and where he has gone now, she couldn't understand why he didn't wait for the others…she was worried for him.

* * *

At the same time that Zenki was doing that, Irina and Xenovia were tracking down the person that they were searching for. Going off what they knew, and what they had heard, they were searching the best that they could.

They had just rounded a corner that took them to an area where it wasn't occupied with people. It was like an abandoned factory type area, no humans besides the pair of them being present. They were cut off, isolated, Xenovia thinking that this would be the perfect place for someone to set up shop, so to speak.

"Xenovia, are you sure that we're going the right way?"

Irina asked, wanting to know if they were going on the right way.

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's right. If I am right, then we'll be meeting that Lancer soon. And when we do meet that person, we'll be able to capture him in the name of the Lord. But don't worry, we'll be able to win if we fight together."

Though Xenovia said it with confidence, Irina still wasn't sure, and wished that they had done something with Zenki instead. It was against her belief's but it was also something that she wanted to do.

"Yeah, let's think like that. But I still am worried about this person. Since they were able to steal those special items Xenovia, what if we aren't enough? I know that this is our mission and our chances are 30 percent, but it seems a little…"

Irina was trying to find the right words, but it was difficult. She found it hard to say what she was thinking, and even doubted herself for thinking it. She shouldn't be thinking it, but she did think that maybe they were out of their leagues with this.

"Are you doubting our mission?"

At Xenovia's cold question, Irina shook her head strongly.

"I wouldn't ever say something like that, it isn't something that you'd hear out of my mouth. I am just saying that since Zenki-kun and his peerage are here, and even with him being a Dragon-kun and all, I thought that we'd be able to gain his help."

"But, you wouldn't be able to keep it from the Church."

Xenovia stated, Irina giving a cute pout.

"I could so do that too! I can keep secrets!"

"And keeping the fact that we're working together with a Maou-sama's son, is something that you'd be able to do? I can't see it happening, Irina. I am not being mean, but that's how I see it happening between you, and the Church."

Irina didn't like the sound of what Xenovia was saying, and it made her feel complicated.

"I don't know even what to say at this point."

"To what? The fact that you wouldn't be able to keep a secret?"

Irina pouted even more, showing that she was dissatisfied.

"I can keep secrets!"

"Says the self proclaimed raised in Japan."

A vein popped in her head.

"That isn't self proclaimed! I was raised in Japan!"

"Like the fact that you're a self proclaimed natural brunette."

Irina's eyes became moist at being called 'self proclaimed' when she never did that, to her knowledge. She even put a hand to her mouth, and felt like she was going to shed some tears. But somehow, she kept her face normal, and didn't make it seem like she was going to cry.

"That isn't self proclaimed…I am a natural brunette."

"Self proclaimed secret keeper."

Like a dagger in her heart, Irina cast her teary eyes downwards, wanting to make herself cry. She felt like she was going to cry, she couldn't do something like cry, because it would've given Xenovia an edge. And it made it worse as she was highly offended by Irina being called self proclaimed.

"I-I am a secret keeper…that isn't self proclaimed!"

Irina roared, shaking her body from side to side.

"I like how upset you get with being called self proclaimed."

A new voice declared itself, making Irina and Xenovia's eyes shoot open.

Looking ahead of them, within what appeared to be an open field, a single man stood there, looking to be the age of 18 at the most. He wore what appeared to be a Japanese school uniform for the winter, his hair looks spikey, a shade of dark blue, not unlike that of Xenovia. In his hand, was a large looking red spear with a very pointed tip and gave off an aura of a demonic being, at least his height which was around 5 foot 8 inches.

Irina flinched when the man flashed a dirty grin on his face.

"Lancer…"

Irina squeaked out, she was worried about the person that was before her. The way he held himself, his aura, and how he could stare at someone looked so cold. Shivering at the sight of the person, Irina felt a cold stare that went into her heart, taking her over with some fear that she couldn't even work it out by the second.

The named Lancer held a bemused look on his face.

"My, is that the name you've given me little girls?"

Irina stiffened her face as Xenovia withdrew her Excalibur.

"Lancer, you've been charged with heresy, stealing important items and documents from the Church, and Heaven's side. Either come quietly, or we'll have to use force. It would be better if you come quietly. We've been tasked with your capture. But if that's no longer a viable option, then death would be allowed, in the name of the Lord, for the crimes you've committed."

Lancer looked amused by Xenovia's declaration, and twitched his hand to force his red spear to rest on his shoulder. Xenovia's eyes narrowed as did Irina's, the girl running a hand up her arm, and turned the lace there into a katana, her Excalibur Mimic.

"Haha, seems quite funny. They couldn't even send Dulio against me? To send little girls against me, does God even think that's a good idea? I am not worried to do with you, because you're not, worth my time."

Xenovia took offence to that, and cocked her sword to the side.

"Is that attempt at scaring?"

A dirty smile appeared on Lancer's face.

"I don't need to frighten you little girl, you'll be frightened when I beat you to death. Then again, this isn't really much time wasted on my part. Some little girls are going to be fighting against me, are they? I am really frightened."

He mocked them, and it didn't sit well with either Irina or Xenovia. It pissed off Xenovia more than Irina, but she didn't say anything. Irina stayed quiet, looking at Xenovia, who kept her eyes on this boy named Lancer.

"Then, be judged!"

Xenovia didn't waste any time, and lunged forward, with her sword above her head.

Lancer didn't show a worried face.

Instead, he made the slightest of movements with his fingers, and flicked the spear in the direction of her sword. Xenovia watched with wide eyes as he effortlessly blocked her Excalibur with the spear that he held, shocking her greatly.

"If, that's all you've got, then I am going to be shocked."

"Don't mock me!"

Xenovia pushed backwards and swung again for his body. Lancer made a bemused face as he blocked the strike with his spear, pushing her away and swinging for her face. She gasped, pulled away but received a cut to her face, blood running down her cheek.

"D-Darn you."

She cursed, but Lancer licked his lips in an excited manner.

"I really am not going to have a good fight, am I?"

He allowed a bemused smile to appear on his face, but that only angered Xenovia even more, Irina standing in the background, having a worried look on her face.

"Don't mock me again!"

Xenovia couldn't stand it, and clashed blades with him again and again. She swung with the best that she could, but his spear movements were amazing, blocking each strike like they were nothing at all. Xenovia even could see that she was exhorting more effort than he was.

"Your movements aren't bad, but not enough for me."

He said with a calm face, so Xenovia came from the left. Clicking his tongue, Lancer blocked her sword, and opened his palm. Faster than she could see, Xenovia felt her body been blown away with his opened palm, sending her skidding towards Irina.

"Xenovia!"

Irina went to her side, and saw that she had a pained expression on her face.

"Irina, he's tough, but if we work together, then we'll be able to fight him off. He can't take both of us, I assure you that we'll be able to beat him if we go together. Alright Irina? We've got to do this together."

Irina knew what she needed to do, so both girls stood up together, pointing their blades at Lancer, the man having a bemused smile on his face.

"So, is the time for battle here? Because, this isn't doing it justice, I feel like I am fighting little girls to be honest with you, and I don't like that. in fact, I want a challenge, and all I am getting is weak sauce, that's it."

"We won't lose, come on Xenovia!"

"Yes, Irina!"

Together, Irina and Xenovia went forward together like a well oiled machine, running side by side as they charged together.

"Try this!"

Xenovia made it first, and swung from the left. Using his spear, he blocked the girls sword with his own weapon. The spear nulled the power of the destructive swords own destructive power. Xenovia bit her bottom lip, and put more effort into the blade, but the spears power was able to match that of the Excalibur, surprising her.

"Haaah!"

Irina came from the right, hoping to catch him off guard. The sword sailed through the air, and slashed down. Smirking, Lancer tilted his spear upwards, and blocked the sword coming for him at the same time while struggling with Xenovia, the girls not moving an inch.

"Your movements aren't bad, you're even good with the swords. But I don't think that you'll be able to beat me."

""Aaaah!""

Pumping power into the spear, he released a wide arching beam from the spear, hitting both girls in the stomach, and blew them off their feet. Xenovia's and Irina's backs hit the ground, pain rippling through them.

Using his spear twirling hand, Lancer inched closer and closer.

"Come on ladies, use your swords. I'm not waiting for nothing here."

Irina took a deep breath as she stood upwards and turned the sword into a chain, swinging it for the enemy. Lancer held a bemused smile as the whip wrapped around his arm, and held him in place, Irina wearing a large smile.

"Xenovia! Now!"

Xenovia got off the ground, and turned her Excalibur towards him.

"Try this, the power of Excalibur Destruction!"

Gathering the holy aura of the blade, Xenovia swung it down and released an overwhelming aura of the holy sword, cutting down into the ground and smashed its way towards the smirking Lancer, Irina pulling at his hand to knock him off balance a little bit.

"Amusing, is this your attempts at trying to stop me from fighting?"

With his strength, he surprised Irina and pulled her off her feet, to her front, her body hitting the ground harshly. Xenovia ground her teeth and pressed forward with the holy aura, making sure that she kept him in her sights.

"You won't win against me!"

Charging her sword the best she could, she slightly increased the power.

Lancer held his spear out, and gathered a demonic power within the spear.

"This is good, but this isn't enough for this spear of mine."

With a dirty smile, Lancer thrusted his spear forward, and destroyed the holy wave with his own demonic one, surprising Xenovia. She gasped as the wave continued towards her, and broke her stance immediately, bringing her to her knees.

Walking forward, Lancer smirked dangerously.

"Time to have fun."

Irina and Xenovia felt unnerved by that…

* * *

Eventually, Xenovia and Irina were beaten down. They could barely stand up. Xenovia couldn't get out her Durandal, and Irina couldn't even use her weapon to the best of her ability, the pair laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Well, seems like the weak girls weren't that much after all. I thought so. I wasted my time again, fighting lower level peons. These girls, what were the Church thinking about? I could've crapped better warriors than you two."

Lancer had a sadistic sneer on his face.

It was a wound to her pride, Irina's that was. Even Xenovia felt her pride as a warrior was defeated, and so where they. They didn't have a hope now, they couldn't do anything. They could only watch on with fearful eyes.

"L-Lancer, please stop…"

Irina begged as Lancer walked closer to Xenovia. Xenovia's clouded eyes looked towards Lancer, gritting her teeth. His spear rose upwards, the sharp side pointing towards the blue haired girls body, her bottom lip being bitten.

"I see, but that's something that I can't even think about. It's just weakness pisses me off, it really does. People holding the Excalibur like you are should be strong. Dulio would've been a better opponent from the Church. But this? I'm left with two young girls with large breasts? The Church is really going down hill, isn't it?"

"D-Don't mock the Church…"

Xenovia spat out hatefully, only to receive a kick in the ribs by Lancer.

"Xenovia!"

"Gwaaah!"

Irina cried as Xenovia spat out bile.

Lancer laughed at the sight of Xenovia, and licked his lips dangerously, disgustingly and even made a wide arching smile on his face. He looked like the embodiment of death right now, like he was going to kill anyone that came across him.

"Ooh don't worry little girl, you'll soon be next. But since this little bird attacked me first, why don't I just kick her for a little while? Wouldn't that be good?"

"No please!"

Irina's wild cries weren't answered as Lancer proceeded to kick Xenovia in the gut, again and again. Each kick felt like a hammer. Xenovia could barely contain the contents of her stomach, like she was being pierced by the soul by Lancer.

"Hahahahaa! Once you're dead, I'll be helping myself to your Excalibur little girl!"

KICK!

"Gwah!"

Xenovia coughed up blood this time, splattering across the ground. Irina could barely look on at the brutality of Lancer, appalled that he could be so ruthless with Xenovia.

"Hahahahaha! Enjoy it, you little bitch! Enjoy death while you can! You, the Church, everything! You're all useless in my face! It's nothing but a waste to fight me and my spear, it isn't something you should even do!"

KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Again and again, his foot and Xenovia's stomach made contact.

At this point, Xenovia couldn't even react, she had given up. She was outclassed, she was scared, and she was alone. Even Irina couldn't do anything for her by this point. She couldn't even attempt to get to her, Xenovia had to suffer a beating alone.

"No! Stop! Please stop!"

Irina tried to get up to defend her friend, but she couldn't. She fell flat on her face, her energy leaving her. Her wounds also caused problems, she felt like she was being ripped apart by the body she had thanks to the man before her.

After a minute or so of kicking, he stopped and raised his spear towards her stomach, Irina gasping.

"Please! Lancer, don't do it!"

She pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well, in the name of your God that you love so much, you'll be able to see him soon enough. Just say "I love you!" when getting up there, and maybe you could give him a job with your breasts, who knows by now. Well, as they say, see ya later!"

Irina cried more and more as the sadism in Lancer grew…but then she remembered something.

As fast as she could, she got out the card that Zenki gave her and held it in front of her face, recalling what he said to do.

"ZENKII-KUUUUUN! PLEASE SAVE USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Crying her heart out, tears fell onto the card like rain, begging to be saved by the Devil that she was supposed to be against, when in actuality she actually kinda liked him, and his kind attitude and face, and it made her feel weird inside of her chest.

Her call made Lancer smirk dangerously while the card glowed an almost unseeable green colour.

"Hahahaha! Wish all you want, it isn't going to happen! Your little Devil-kun isn't going to come and save you shitty bitch!"

With a thrusting motion, Lancer stabbed downwards.

STAB!

Irina's eyes widened what she saw next…

.

.

.

...Xenovia was gone.

She wasn't there.

There was no trace of her, and the spear just stabbed the ground.

Lancer's eyes shot open dangerously.

"W-What in the hell happened to her? She couldn't move, she was defeated! So, how did she move like that!?"

Lancer couldn't figure it out, and Irina was in the dark too.

Neither knew what was going on, Lancer was angered by this. Irina was relieved, but still that begged the question on where Xenovia actually went, since she didn't have the strength to move, certainly not that fast either.

"Hey, spear user-kun, could this girl be your target?"

Irina's eyes and Lancer's eyes widened, the voice coming from behind Irina.

Irina looked first, and cried pure joyful tears when seeing Xenovia in Zenki's arms, being carried bridal style. Xenovia's head was on Zenki's shoulder, his eyes lingering on the man that had hurt both Irina and Xenovia.

"Y-You…"

Lancer spat out, taking a step backwards, fear making its way onto his face.

Zenki looked over Irina and Xenovia, seeing their wounds, and scowled at the thought of this man hurting them. While he exactly wasn't friends with either of them, they still were girls, and he was old fashioned in a way where he wouldn't hurt a girl unless he really had too, and would still feel complicated about it in the future.

"Z-Zenki-kun…"

Irina cried out, Zenki giving her a warm smile as he went forward towards her.

Next to her, Zenki laid Xenovia down, Lancer's eyes never leaving the green haired Devils body.

"It's alright Irina-san, leave the rest to me now. You've done enough for now, allow me to do the clean-up with this trash."

Irina cried even more, which made Zenki angry. Not at her, but at the fact that she was crying in the first place, and even that anger wasn't directed at Irina, it was directed at Lancer who hurt her, and made her shed tears like this.

"You…saved me…"

Xenovia spoke with a look of sadness all over her face.

Zenki looked down at her, no real emotion on his face.

"Irina-san cried for assistance, think of it like that. I don't really care on what you think about me to be honest, because I know who I am, and what I am, and I cannot stand people putting others in pain, especially with someone who has a black heart, like that man over there."

Xenovia looked down, and had a regret work its way onto her face.

Zenki ignored that and produced a vial of Phoenix Tears from his pocket, handing it to Irina.

"Those are Phoenix Tears, something my Bishop made for me and I always carry with me. Use them over your wounds, it will heal them for the most part. If you need further assistance, I'll ask my other Bishop and Queen to heal you later on, okay?"

Irina could barely contain her tears anymore, her head moving in agreement.

Zenki walked past them once giving Irina a pat on the head, calming her down immensely, and gave the pair a look, to see Irina using the tears over her wounds, and Xenovia's too.

Looking towards Lancer, Zenki's eyes displayed a hostility like no other. An aura surrounded him, and broke the ground…no, it obliterated the ground underneath his feet, and around the surrounding area, Lancer's body feeling the discomforting feelings that he didn't want to feel right now.

"So, hurting girls is apart of your agenda, is it? Even if they attacked you, the wounds on their bodies are meant to cause suffering, pain, not to disable them. If you're truly a person that was under attack, you'd disable your opponents, not downright torture them with such wounds. If your aim was to kill them, using such techniques against them wasn't good. So, on this occasion, I cannot stay quiet."

It was one of the things that truly did piss off Zenki...

Hurting others with the intent to torture them.

Killing people, yes he knew of that, and how to do it without torturing. But seeing how Lancer practically tortured Irina and Xenovia, when it is clear that he hasn't gotten any wounds, he could've killed them by now, or he could've knocked them out without using such force against their bodies. And if he had killed them, Zenki would've been even more pissed off.

Lancer took a few steps back, but stopped when Zenki stared him straight in the eye.

"D-Don't you dare come near me you monster. I'll seriously fucking kill you! I've got a weapon that will do away with that Dragon Devil shit that you are! I even got it from the Church! It's a lovely sword! I hope you enjoy it!"

Lancer's eyes displayed hostility, and the thrill of the battle.

Zenki had seen such eyes before, in Vali. But unlike Vali, she did it for the sake of a good battle, Lancer was doing it for the sake of harming, murdering, and causing pain.

Humming to himself, Zenki posed a question for Lancer.

"One question for you, Lancer-san."

"Hmmmm?"

Zenki's eyes changed darker, Lancer's body twisting backwards at the sight before him.

"Do you think you'll be able to leave here with your life intact?"

At the threat, Lancer's expression turned hopelessness. Because now he wasn't dealing with members of the Church, he was dealing with Zenki Astaroth, and that truly wasn't something you want to ever do, and when angered, no one could ever think about surviving against him...and right now, Zenki was pissed off, he was unaware that he was being spied on, by a certain person...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Mittelt has opened up to Zenki, and now will, begin acting nicer, in the future, with Issei and Kalawarner having a weird, yet telling meeting as well. Kunou's acting as their little tour guide, and is of course at odds with Koneko. Zenki's remembering a time where Ajuka and Illuyanka actually were kind parents, and Yasaka has tasked Zenki with a mission so this time, he can actually do something, unlike a certain incident that will happen in the future. Irina and Xenovia were beaten down by this Lancer, and Zenki came in to save the day, and now is about to throw down with this Lancer? What's going to happen between them!? Until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, cliffhangers are kinda bad, but good at the same time, keeps the readers wanting more, doesn't it? Yeah, Xenovia is gonna go through a change, since Zenki did save her and all, after the fact that she did verbally assault him and call him basically Diodora. Yup, some of the peerage haven't kissed him, just yet. That would be quite funny, and quite the Xenovia thing to do, since she is random like that. Zenki is like that, he does like out of the norm, just look at his peerage hehe~ That would be hilliarious, seeing Xenovia doing something like that, and then questioning about relationships between Devils and Exorcists, maybe even calling it forbidden romance or something. Yeah, I don't see why now~ Kingdom Hearts pretty much is a series mashed together with different series, so it would give quite a few opportunities.**

 **Dzerx; You'd think that, even I thought that, before reading the later LN's. But yeah, you're probably right, I'll give it a think~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yup, Mittelt had quite the few moments, didn't she? Irina has a certain something something going on with Zenki, doesn't she? Hehe, not quite yet, but he is gonna receive a beating from Zenki. Cool suggestions.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Mittelt did have quite a character development, huh~? Zenki's got some good memories of his parents when he was younger. He's looking for something, and Zenki, while he doesn't want to be the heir, will take the responsibilities of being an heir since Diodora didn't do a good job at all. Hmmm, could be, or it could be someone else. It could be, we'll have to wait and see~ And here's the next chapter~**

 **Nirvash Neo; Yeah, Zenki's usually a nice, and calm guy, but get him angered enough, and he will come for you, and obliterate you if he has too. Well, not a full peerage, but he's definitely going to have at least one new addition to the peerage, but I won't say who just yet, it could be any of them~ Mostly the appearance, but think of it like Jeanne from Fate Series and this series, same kinda character model, but different personalities. Here's the next chapter~**

 **BlueBlade87; Okay, good luck with that lol. Well, maybe, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Anime PJ; Mittelt's slowly, but surely is opening up to Zenki. Akeno and her hug pillow, she's enjoying that quite well, isn't she? Well, you've only seen one side of him, he's gonna be, important to a certain someone in Zenki's peerage, and it is kinda implied who that is from this chapter. Some ass kicking is coming up. It is, huh~ Quite infectious indeed~**

 **RangerElk76; Intense battles ahead~ It is going to be showing how Zenki is going to be kicking some butt.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She really did have some personal inner struggles, and doubts, hopefully shining a light onto her character a little more and explaining why she kinda was a bitch back when she first came to Zenki, and still now to an extent. Koneko and Kunou are like Ravel and Kuroka, without the swearing, mostly. Yeah, I'd say that will be changing pretty soon, Ravel and Valerie are going to be gaining their kisses soon enough. Yup, even back in Kuoh things aren't as straightforward as it would be usually. It will be explained somewhat this chapter as to why things like that when going for Lancer. Xenovia took a beating, it is true, but so did Irina, however they were saved by Zenki! Well, it's more like he was concentrating on the enemy more than Xenovia herself, but he still was worried, and did care if she lived or died. But yeah, she is gonna have to get into an apologetic state. Hehe, exactly~ Zenki pissed...very scary. He's usually calm and mellow, but when angered...he can show his strong and scary side.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Akeno and her body pillow! Yup, there's gonna be a fight this chapter, two in fact with different feels, yet also a contrast too. Thanks, glad that you're liking the story!**

 **dragonsayianblue; He's having quite a few adventures, huh? And yeah, some more of his past was revealed! Nah, it isn't Cao Cao, but Lancer is gonna be quite important to a certain someone in Zenki's peerage. Ravel and Mittelt are getting closer to him, and one of them is gonna be receiving a kiss soon.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, Durandal is a holy sword, and Jeanne can create holy swords, so in theory, she should be able to make something like that.**

 **Time breaker; That would be pretty funny, and pretty Xenovia too.**

 **Guest 2; Well, I am glad that you like the story, it always makes me happy to hear that~ It would be pretty priceless if she did do something of that nature. That sounds like quite a good idea if I do say so myself. And that would be pretty cool to have in her arsenal too, right?**

 **Gabriel790; I'm excited that you liked it!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you! Yeah, after everything that went down, Zenki still couldn't allow them to be in pain or worse, die, so he came to protect them.**

 **DeMoDusty; It is.**

 **ClyxicRyse; See above comment.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Well, I am happy that you have gotten up to date hehe! Yeah, I've grown as I've written. I'm not the best, but I'm not the worst either. People grow as they do things, and I will continue to grow in the future too. Kuroka is like that huh, but there is a reason as to why she does what she does. Hehe, she really is quite weird, huh~? But yeah, it does show that she does miss him, Gasper too. True, Gasper is closer to Zenki than Akeno, since he does help her with her worries, and insecurities. Exactly as you said, it is a contrast to one another, Zenki's flaw, one of, is that he does treat himself too harshly, and even if it is only word, it will make him think about what could've happened, and it goes along with Mittelt's own feelings on her own life, and how they grow, together, and for each other too with feelings. We did, and it shows Kalawarner in a new light, attempting to find out struggles for her friend, wanting to protect her friend, yet wanting to understand herself why Raynare seems to like Ise, which in turn allows her to feel something new and interesting. The Loli war! Don't wanna mess with that, it is going to be devastating! That Jeanne and her words, she's pretty much made the others feel uncomfortable, yet more determined than ever. I'm glad that you liked the flashback, and equally liked the fact that it did show them together, in a new light. Despite usually being in conflict with Kuroka, Ravel is quite like the seer of the peerage, seeing how everyone is feeling, and also understands Zenki quite well, even telling what he is feeling from a single glance. Hehe, well that would be spoilers~ Can't say just yet~ Yup, Zenki has come to save the day! Let's see how it goes~ And thank you, I am glad that you said that~**

 **Silver crow; Haha, we sure have moved onto that side of the force~ Yeah, they can't wait for him to return. Yup, Mittelt pretty much has been, since she has confessed what she did, and while not excusing everything she has said and done, it does explain somewhat why she feels like she does. Cat vs Fox indeed! It is going to be fun~ It was one of the rare moments, and it makes what they treat him like right now (unintentionally that is) all the more bad for Zenki, but he'll eventually get what he needs. It is going to be quite the fun to see/read huh~? And yeah, it will show Xenovia that there are kind Devils, that will do good things for the sake of doing it, and not doing it for anything in return. Well, let's just say that Gabriel will be appearing near the end of the arc, anymore, and it will go into spoiler territory. Yup, it is going to be fun! While here, since it was you, and a few others who gave me the idea, I have begun the Sitri reboot.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that does sound pretty cool to me, I love it! Thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, like you said with Vali, I'm sure they'd make an exception for the oc when he can't control who he really is, he was just born like that, not something he chose.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I could do something like that in the future. I don't have a problem with something like that, done a story like that before, and could do it again in the future too. And yeah, that would be pretty cool too, them being with one another and such things like that~ If I can, I will write it.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he did once have a time when he and his parents did have a connection with one another. Don't mess with Kunou, or she'll really become angry. It is, but it shows realism too, no matter how strong willed you are, no matter how much you've trained yourself, at the end of the day, she's still a teenage girl that doesn't want to die. Truthfully, he did, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't of come if it was just Xenovia.**

 **Guest 5; Yes, I have watched RWBY before, and I quite liked it. I haven't watched everything yet, near enough though to have a general idea of what's going on. That would be pretty cool, actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Lightwave; If he can do it because Yasaka asked him, then that means he technically wouldn't hold any blame if any other faction heard of his actions, and Yasaka knows that, wanting to make sure that he didn't get into trouble himself. Nah, it doesn't sound weird, I am glad that you did like it!**

 **AlphaOmega; They were, there was a time when they were a happy family, which makes it all the more traumatic to realize what happened from then, to now, with their relationship, how strong it was, and now it just seems like a shell of its former self. Indeed, Ravel is right, they are a family, Zenki brought them together, and they made themselves a family. Mittelt has opened her heart, if only a little bit towards him, as in some way, they can relate to one another. Kunou isn't going to allow anyone to take that away from her~! Ooh, she'll be giving him a kiss sooner or later. They really did, and his name will be revealed soon. Well, goes to show that even the hardest of people can crumble when death is a very real thing. Well, he does care if she lives or dies, but beyond that, she still did say things, but it isn't necessarily to him that he's pissed off about, as will be revealed soon. It is going to be something huh~? And yes, they are.**

 **Sekirei fangirl; Funny you should mention that, I once had an idea like that, and it would be cool to bring it about, a Sekirei that can wing Sekirei, and be winged by someone, it would be pretty awesome.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **TexasTank; She is indeed~**

 **Guest 6; Ooh don't worry, something like that will happen, it is too funny for it to not happen!**

 **Guest 7; Yup, character development is very important to me, as I want a character to be different to how they started off. Yeah, you'd think that he did have something like that, huh, and it would produce a kid of somekind. Unless he is just lying about it, then again it is DXD and pretty much most males have harems, heck, even Lord Gremory (real name escapes me at this moment) has been stated to have a harem. That would be pretty cool! I will give it a think!**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, and don't worry about Illuyanka and her strength, she'll be showing her strength in the future. I could see Griselda doing something like that. She very well could do something like that.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah! Asia really showed Xenovia, huh! And don't worry, Kuroka is gonna get her own back...eventually.**

 **Guest 10; That would be pretty funny, and I could totally see Irina doing something like that to Xenovia, and Xenovia acting like that, then the big old battle of Devils being good, the applications of falling in love with said Devil, and then how they could be together, and all of that good stuff.**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, maybe he could ask that of her, and maybe even Gasper too, she misses her Senpai, after all.**

 **Guest 12; I think that by this point, Asia is second to his first desire to make Zenki suffer, and be in pain, so I could totally see him going for Zenki like that, it would be something he'd do, and yeah, they'll be intimate by then, they'll definitely have been lemons before then, and Asia is gonna be the first, since she is the unofficial main.**

 **Guest 13; Thanks, I'm glad that you like them! Yeah, it is going to be...something. I won't spoil it, but it is going to be...quite entertaining if I do say so myself. Yeah, that sounds pretty good, and I can't really say when that snake is gonna come into play, it would be a spoiler. It could be a chapter from now, ten chapters, or even longer. But, it will eventually come into play, so don't forget it~**

 **Avatar me; Thanks! I'm happy that you like them aspects of the stories I write! Actually, I have been thinking about writing a story like that lately, and that does seem like an awesome idea, thanks for the idea!**

 **Skull Flame; It is awkward, but funny too~ That's Akeno and Gasper for you. Mittelt really does seem more complex than at first glance. She's opening up, and even shows some little bits of jealousy this chapter. That's Kalawarner for you, she's trying her best to understand, and what she needs to do. And yeah, flirting is a Fallen Angel specialty, yeah~ Yup, Koneko is quite territorial, as shown in this chapter too. Yeah, that was pretty funny and a good idea too. It is quite understandable, but also quite harsh considering she doesn't know all the details, yet it is easy to understand why she came to that conclusion. That is quite funny, Irina can't tell when she's being scammed, but she can tell when a Devil is a good person. Most people did assume who that was, but it isn't, and Lancer is gonna be more involved than at first glance. This chapter gives a hint, but it will be shown fully in the future just what kind of person he is, and what he'll do for the stories plot. Unknown observer...is someone very dangerous. Can't say much more than that. And thank you!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Destiny is cruel**

"What do you mean Zenki-chan has suddenly disappeared nyaaa?! How can you say something like that straight away nyaaa?! I don't understand at all! Please tell me what's going on before I blow a gasket or something nyaa!"

Kuroka was of course one of the more concerned people.

Not just her, but his entire peerage were on high alert, especially the likes of Asia, and the others. Jeanne felt uncomfortable with thinking about it, Asia was immensely worried, Koneko also felt the same as Asia. Valerie clutched her hands together, thinking positively about what could happen with Zenki, Ravel attempting to assess the situation before it became out of hand. Mittelt pretended to not look worried, but she secretly was, and Le Fay kept showing her discomfort of the situation.

As for Kunou on the other hand…

"It can't be!" She raised her objectives. "Kaa-chan, you can't be serious! What would happen if something happens to my fiancée!? Kunou can't even think about it properly! Kaa-chan, what if something happens to Zenki-nii!?"

Kunou couldn't be more worried about what was going on. She had just heard something very devastating, she truly wasn't sure how to handle this, she couldn't handle this, it was too much for the young Princess of Kyoto.

"Kunou, please calm down." Yasaka, who was stood with a complete, and utter worried disposition, addressed Kunou. "It won't do to worry. Zenki-kun is a strong young man, and knows how to fight, and even if I worry, I am confident that Zenki-kun can take care of himself. Even then, I am worried about what is going on right now."

Yasaka held a bitter smile on her face like she had just eaten a bug. It truly wasn't something that she wanted to have on her face, she just couldn't even think about something like she was, since it was Zenki that had just disappeared so quickly.

"It seems that Zenki-sama has disappeared all of a sudden." Ravel assessed. "We've got to think about…hmmm, we've got to find out where Zenki-sama has gone before it is too late. While I am of the same opinion of Yasaka-sama, it still is worrying that Zenki-sama has disappeared with some unknown enemy that could appear. I don't know what to think about this right now."

Ravel's expression matched the likes of Yasaka, Valerie furrowing her eyebrows.

"As Ravel-san has said, we still need to find Zenki-kun. Yasaka-sama, what did happen exactly? Could you give us a full detailed report, please?"

She asked as kindly as she could, but she was really worried about what was going to happen with Zenki, it wasn't a natural reaction that something was going to happen. It really was dangerous that Zenki had gone out with an unknown enemy, and now she couldn't stop thinking about what was going on.

Yasaka furrowed her eyebrows, and gave a little report.

"To my knowledge, based on what Zenki-kun said to me, that the Exorcists were in danger, and his body was teleported over to them, with the spell that he placed on something he gave them. Naturally, he told me to tell you about this so you can follow. While I don't know where it is exactly, we'll have to search for them. The one named Kuroka-san, and Koneko-san, I've heard that you two are good at Senjutsu, correct?"

Kuroka and Koneko allowed their heads to move in agreement.

"That's right, nyaaa~ Even though we're like this, we can even do something like searching. But this city is vast, and it would take ages to search for Zenki-chan nyaaa. Even with Shirone…eeh, I mean with this little cute Neko-chan helping me, it still wouldn't be fast enough. There's so many conflicting energies in Kyoto that it would simply take too long."

Koneko lowered her head.

"…She's right. Even if we look apart from one another, this city is vast, and the conflicting energies and Zenki-senpai's energy might be conflicted with others, and it might even be hidden. It makes me regret saying this, but it is difficult to think that we won't be able to track down Zenki-senpai."

Koneko couldn't feel more useless right now, she felt like she wouldn't be able to find out where they are, and it couldn't be more disastrous to her, when she was the one that had the power to use her Senjutsu, yet at the same time, she couldn't even use her powers to find the man that she loved.

"E-Erm…may I please speak here?"

Le Fay raised her hand as if she wanted to ask a question.

Yasaka turned towards Le Fay.

"Yes?"

Le Fay played with her fingers, twisting them around in her palms.

"Y-Yes…because it is finding Zenki-sama, I may be able to help in that department."

"H-How can you help?"

Asia's question was met with a timid smile from Le Fay herself.

"B-Because, if I use my magic to help with the Senjutsu of the Nekomata girls, I believe that together, we'd be able to scan the entire city much faster than we would be able to do on their own, or even my own. I believe that if we cooperate, we'd be able to do it."

Hearing Le Fay's opinion, Kuroka immediately agreed, walking to her side.

"If you can help us locate Zenki-chan, then I'll allow you to suck his dick nyaaa!"

"PFt!"

Le Fay did a spit take, and turned crimson immediately, holding her digits to her face, blushing even more as thoughts of a naked Zenki came to her mind, offering himself up to her, her mind becoming dirtier by the second.

[Kuroka-sama/san/chan/nee-sama!]

The peerage, along with Mittelt and even Yasaka roared at the girl, making Kuroka's face fall and stiffen her position at the same time, she didn't want to even be dragged into something where she wouldn't be able to recover from.

"What nyaaa? I was giving the girl incentive!"

"By offering up Zenki-sama like that!?"

Ravel snapped right back at her, Kuroka's eyes burning holes into the side of Ravel's skull.

"You know what? I don't like how you're speaking with me right now sweetheart. It is like you're trying to hurt me or something nyaa. Just when I thought we could move to frenemies, we've gone back to being enemies. Well fucking done Ravel-chan nyaaa."

"I don't care if you hate me, you cannot just offer Zenki-sama's penis up to anyone that helps you! That's his body! You cannot offer up his body for nothing at all!"

"Well it worked with Akeno-chan didn't it nyaaa!?"

Kuroka immediately clasped a hand over her mouth, Ravel's eyes turning perpendicular.

"What did you offer to Akeno-sama exactly?"

"Yeah Kuroka-chan! Just what does that mean anyway!?"

Even Jeanne couldn't keep back her own thoughts on the matter, she simply couldn't stop.

"It means, none of your businesses that's what it means sweetheart. That's between me and Akeno-chan nyaa. Now, are you going to help me search for this person or not? I'm becoming more upset by the second thinking about how you're all just in the way and not really contributing anything to the fight."

"But we're not fighting right now, Kuroka-san?"

Asia smiled like the virgin Mary as she put her hands together, witnessing the look on Kuroka's face being something that she didn't even want to think about.

"Kuroka-sama, she's right, we're not fighting right now. We should be searching for Zenki-sama, you understand that part of the equation, right Kuroka-sama?"

Kuroka was becoming more ticked off at the thoughts of her being treated in this manner, she didn't like it in the slightest.

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows and generally didn't show a cooperative side to her, Koneko walking next to her, and took her hand.

"Nee-sama, Zenki-senpai is missing right now, and we need to find him. We cannot afford to fight like this, we have to search for Zenki-senpai with Le Fay-sans help, so please put away your pettiness and help us find our King."

She hated admitting that Koneko was right, but for this instance, she listened to her younger sister, and gave in, cooperating instantly but still held reservations about certain things, that included that of working together with someone that she didn't really know, it didn't sit well with her.

"Alright nyaaa~ We've got to go together, and then we'll be able to find our King~ Le Fay-chan, let's work together, kay~?"

Le Fay took a step forward, and put her hands together.

"Yes, let us work together!"

"I'll aid you too however way that I can."

Ravel spoke with a smile, wanting to lend the rest of them a hand.

Le Fay, Koneko and Kuroka consented, so the four of them searched with magic techniques and also using Senjutsu, something that the four were the best in. Le Fay made a magical circle on the ground, supported by Valerie. Kuroka and Koneko went into the centre, as the light washed over the pair of them, activating their Senjutsu, to search for their King.

As they did that, Yasaka looked over the others.

"Since we'll need to assume the worst, I think it would be better if the healers also get ready. Which means, Valerie-san, and Asia-san, we'll be counting on your assistance's too, if that is okay with you both?"

Observing what Zenki said about his peerage, she took the logical route of getting the healers to get themselves ready, which the pair answered with a "Yes!" making Yasaka feel good about herself, though that left Jeanne, Mittelt, and Kunou with nothing left to do.

"Erm, Yasaka-sama, what should we be doing exactly?"

Jeanne was the one who asked, the girl swaying her body as she did so.

Yasaka furrowed her eyebrows for a few moments, then nodded her head.

"Yes, I think that you all should be getting ready as well. If it is your King, fiancée or captive in one of your cases, I think it would be better if we all got ourselves ready for the moment, and when it comes about, we'll have to fight true and strong. I've already got my Youkai forces setting up shop too, getting themselves ready to defend this area, as well as the city, so we'll have to rely on you girls for the moment."

"You got it Yasaka-chan! We are Zenki-chan's peerage members after all! We won't ever lose face either! We're truly adorable people! Isn't that right Mittelt-chan!?"

Mittelt smiled weakly, not sure how she was going to converse with Jeanne, since she was quite the hyper girl, she always felt complicated about being around Jeanne, even more so than Kuroka herself.

As for Kunou, she put her hands together tightly.

"Kunou will also-"

"Stay here."

Yasaka said in a leader type tone, and also a tone that showed a caring Mother wanting to keep her daughter safe, too.

"B-But Kaa-chan!" Kunou argued strongly. "You cannot just disappear and ask Kunou to stay behind! Zenki-nii is also my fiancée too! I have to go and protect my fiancée if he's in trouble! I won't ever abandon my fiancée!"

Kunou's words brought a smile to Yasaka's face, but even then she didn't relent.

"Because you're his fiancée, you cannot go."

"But…"

Kunou wanted to argue, she wanted to keep Zenki safe.

Yasaka didn't want her daughter to go, and laid down the law.

"I'm sorry Kunou, but I cannot allow you to go. Zenki-kun wouldn't like you in danger. That's why, you've got to stay here. Let's leave it to the peerage that love him dearly, they'll go and protect him if he needs it. But don't forget that he's still quite the powerful youth, he won't allow anything to beat him back now."

Her words, while still making Kunou worry, also somewhat relieved Kunou.

Asia walked behind her, and put a hand to Kunou's head.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, Zenki-san is very strong, and won't lose so easily. He's a very strong person, and I believe that Zenki-san will be able to fight and win whoever he comes across. He is one of the strongest people in our generations in the Underworld, he isn't that for nothing."

"She's right, Kunou-san." Valerie butted in, giving her own thoughts. "For Zenki-kun to even think about losing, it would be very difficult. He's a very special guy, that Zenki-kun. So, please don't worry about much, we'll just have to go and see what's going on. I doubt that Zenki-kun really needs our help, he'll be able to do it, I am sure."

Valerie spoke her mind, and her thoughts were shared by the others in Zenki's peerage. They weren't even that worried for him. Of course, they worried themselves and didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but at the same time, they truly knew Zenki knew how to take care of himself, it was something the green haired boy could do.

Kunou didn't have a choice but to begrudgingly accept what was before her, nodding her head and took a few steps back, but she still felt her worry for Zenki growing by the second, she just had a bad feeling.

* * *

"So, decided picking on girls isn't enough, right? Now I'm here, wanna see what it is like to throw down with a Devil?"

Zenki stated again as he allowed his aura to naturally flow around him. Zenki's expression was that of rage, he couldn't stand people being hurt, and he couldn't stand it when girls were hurt either, it wasn't something you'd be able to get away with if he saw you doing this.

Irina cradled Xenovia's body as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She was badly beaten by Lancer, and even with the medical treatment that she was receiving, she was still badly injured, and couldn't keep her consciousness alert for very long.

Lancer's eyes changed from confident, to worry, Zenki's aura being something that made him feel sick, and scared.

"S-So, this is the legendary Zenki Astaroth, is it? My, to meet someone like you is truly an honour for someone like me. I didn't think that I would meet a Maou-sama's son, as well as Illuyanka's offspring. To meet such an individual being like this has to make me feel complicated. I wonder if I will be able to walk away with my life?"

"That's a good question, I wonder what the answer is going to be?"

At his daring question, Lancer sharpened his expression.

"I'm surprised you came so quickly. Why would you want to help these humans, anyway? Aren't Devils selfish creatures?"

"My, it seems that I've been meeting quite racist people as of late." Zenki tossed a look to Xenovia, then returned it to Lancer. "Look, you've got two options. Either give back the stuff you've stolen and you might be able to walk away. Or, we'll have to fight and I will take away what I need from you, and it won't be a pretty sight. So, what's it going to be?"

Lancer's eyes changed to the colour of hate, stabbing his spear into the ground and cut it a little bit. From the spear, it glowed a deadly red colour, feeding energy into the ground, causing it to crack slightly from the pressure of the energy the spear was releasing.

"Don't get cocky with meeeeeeeeeee!"

Under Zenki's feet, the ground erupted with demonic energy from the spear. Zenki didn't even bat an eyelid as his feet danced around the blasts coming from under the ground, Lancer's face turning more angry at how he dodged the power of demonic energy.

"So, is this from that spear? You don't feel like a Devil, so it can't be from you."

"Don't piss me off!"

Dislodging his spear from the ground, Lancer brought it upwards, and held it outwards, the pointy side facing Zenki. From the tip of the spear, a demonic energy was gathered, and with a thrusting of the spear, a large torrent of demonic energy was released, facing down Zenki.

Once again, he didn't bat an eyelid as he activated his Kankura Formula, and immediately took control over the demonic energy, the letters and symbols of the formula the green haired boy used appearing all around it, firing it right back towards Lancer with a flick of Zenki's wrist.

"S-Shit!"

Unable to use his spear in time, he jumped off the ground, thinking he had evaded the attack, he was wrong.

"Up!"

With a single command, the demonic energy changed tactics, and flew upwards towards the young man. Lancer's eyes widened at the sight, and spun his large spear around. From the tip of the spear, blasts of demonic energy were released, heading for the attack of Zenki's that he took over.

"Hahaha! Try and defeat that!"

Confident, Lancer thought he had managed to get the upper hand. But then he saw that a green light overcame the blasts of demonic energy that he fired off, and then they started stopping, each suspended in the air.

"Firing off demonic energy isn't going to work with me. In fact, firing any kind of projectile at me isn't going to work. I control all that is fired at me. I won't ever be beaten by someone firing attacks at me. Don't you even know that I am able to control all phenomenon before me?"

So said Zenki as he moved his hands around in a complicated manner. From his hands, the powers all converged on a single target, the man himself with the spear. It was worrying for the spear wielder, he couldn't fire attacks, since Zenki could control it, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Don't you dare look down on me you trashy Devil!"

Rather than dodge them, the spear user used said spear to cut down each of the attacks. It cleaved through the attacks as if it was nothing at all, and turned them to nothingness.

Zenki was surprised that the spear actually managed to cut through the attacks that was sent back at him, considering he laced them with his own aura. Usually, people wouldn't be able to do that, but this man had no trouble in doing that, becoming more curious by the second.

Returning to the ground, Lancer spun his spear around and directed it towards the Devil Zenki.

"So, you're not just as the legends say. You're tough, and can control all projectiles, huh."

"That's right, anything that's fired at me will have to be returned back, tenfold's."

"That's pretty awesome of your powers to have something like that. I am so totally jealous."

Zenki put his hand together, like he was about to fight.

"Then, if you're done yammering on about stuff I don't care about, won't you come at me so we can end this peacefully?"

"Well, I will just have to come up close and personal to murder your ass, won't I!?"

The spear user spun his spear around, and lunged forward together with said spear.

Crossing the distance quickly, he thrusted for Zenki's face, but the boy moved his head around of the way, and thrusted his hand forward with demonic power attached to his hand.

"Shit!"

Gasping, the Lancer took a few steps back, and avoided the attack, not accounting for Zenki's own speed.

"Have this!"

The green blur appeared before Lancer, and with a fist full of demonic power, thrusted it against the mans stomach…or he would've if it wasn't for a shield of light that erupted from the mans stomach, his hand glowing in some magical equations, magic that he recognized to be Norse symbols.

Discounting that, he continued forward with his fist, and shattered the shield of light with the demonic power. However, because of that, Lancer managed to pull away at the same time, landing several distances away from the boy.

"Not bad. I didn't expect you to be a magician as well. Though from my feelings, I can't say that you're a true magician though because I know that there are several factors missing to make you such a thing, it seems that you've picked up a few tricks, considering I've seen a true magician like Le Fay-san."

The green haired Devil noted, Lancer wearing a cocky smile.

"That's right, I learned how to do it a while ago. Isn't it a good thing for someone like me?"

"Not good enough."

Zenki disappeared with a blinding speed, shocking everyone that was around.

He reappeared right in front of Lancer, and pulled his fist backwards. Lancer's body went backwards as he swung his spear for Zenki's face.

Ducking under the spears swing, it went over his head and his fist continued going for the mans body.

"I-I-I won't let you!"

Clicking his fingers together, several walls of thick aura appeared before him, blocking Zenki's path, even pushing Zenki back a little bit. That didn't deter the young green haired boy even in the slightest, his hand tightening.

"I see, but don't forget that I am not going to lose to someone like you!" Zenki extended his aura from his fist, and it came into contact with the enemies thick aura walls. Zenki's eyes flashed a green colour, information going to his head. "I see, so the weak point, is here!"

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

"How do you know where the weak points are!?"

Shocking Lancer, Zenki smashed his fist against the enemies wall auras, crashing through them again and again, until none of them stood at all.

"Do you really think I haven't developed a magic spell where I can't scan for myself what type of weakpoint the enemies barriers have? All barriers have weak points, and yours were able to be discerned by my scanning power. Though, I can't tell what type of power, it only scans for weak points in barriers, isn't that good of me?"

Using the same words Lancer did beforehand, Zenki gave a little cheery smile, accompanied with a curious sensation enveloping his body.

Lancer's surprise couldn't be hidden, so he did the next best thing, and that was bring about his spear into stabbing motions, going forward again and again.

"My spear, will kill you! I won't lose to someone like you! I am going to vanquish you, Devil! I've never lost to a Devil before, and I don't take this time to be something that I want to lose against either! If it is the son of the Maou-sama, shouldn't I be able to destroy you!? Isn't that okay!?"

Zenki steadied himself on the ground and dodged all of the spear thrusts. He was fast, Zenki would give him that. for a human, he was unnaturally fast, but Zenki was still faster, able to keep up with the thrusting of the spear before him.

When one attack flew past his head, Zenki saw his opportunity and lunged forward, his fist almost making contact with his face.

At the last second, his fist was parried when a small creature came from the mans shoulder that appeared out of the shadow resting on the mans shoulder, taking the brunt of the attack, and being destroyed by Zenki's powerful fist, Zenki becoming confused as Lancer dodged the fists attack.

"Do you like it? My benefactors have been making these creatures to combat people like you specifically."

Said Lancer as he came with a furry of attacks, the tip of the spear brimming with demonic power.

"What do you mean "People like you specifically."? I want to know this, if you would."

Asked Zenki as he avoided each of the spear strikes. His spear couldn't even touch Zenki, and it frustrated Lancer to no end that Zenki was able to dance around his spear so effectively and openly without even breaking a sweat.

"Because you're a scary existence. I know you're holding back your power right now, because of the city behind you. If you were serious, I am not sure that even this place would remain standing. Plus there's the two girls behind you, you're protecting them while fighting me and trying to see what my deal is, aren't you?"

Zenki didn't deny what he said and followed through with an open palmed push away enhanced with demonic power.

Lancer brought up his spear, holding it across his body and blocked the strike of the palm, but was pushed back a considerably distance, gritting his teeth at the same time. Zenki's palm never left the spear, until Lancer pushed him away from the spear, and swung openly at the same time, aiming for his chest.

Zenki pulled away from the spear, and saw the spear release a timed strike with the demonic power the spear held. Smirking, Zenki controlled the power just as it left the spear, and exploded it right in the mans face, pushing his body to the ground.

"Weak point there."

Zenki didn't even miss a beat, jumping into the air.

Concentrating demonic power at the sole of his foot, he brought down the foot like a battering ram from the heaven's above.

"Get away from me!"

Panicking, Lancer used his spear like a jet, and blasted himself away from the area, just as Zenki's foot connected with the ground, obliterating it from existence, shattering it, and scattered the ground around into like cherry blossoms, Irina and Xenovia looking on with wide eyes.

"Wow…such strength…"

Irina was at a loss for words, but Xenovia kept a level head, and calmly assessed the situation within her mind as she slipped into conscious again, albeit it was very difficult due to the pain that she was suffering right now.

" _He's strong…no doubt, he's stronger than Irina and I, and he's clearly stronger than Lancer. But he's holding himself back…because of the city. Yes, it is that. If he went serious, he'd be able to wipe out the city and Lancer too. Though going up against our Highest Ranking Exorcist would be quite the challenge, Dulio-sama would be able to fight on par or even more with this boy, but even then he's strong enough to defeat Lancer on his own when we couldn't even scratch him. Even if he released his power here, it would draw attention so he has to limit himself and keep his power under control. Yes, this person is no doubt the man from legend's, I can sense it with my body. If we make this man our enemy, we wouldn't be walking away with our lives._ "

Composing himself on the ground, Zenki made a battle stance to the worried looking Lancer.

"Now, what is it going to be? Are we going to continue fighting, or are we going to stop this foolishness now?"

Lancer gritted his teeth, and growled as his hand was raised to the sky. A magical circle appeared, and expanded in his hand. From his hand, it was released, and it hit the ground that was near him, where it spread out.

Zenki didn't recognize the patterns on the circle, which was surprising to him since he was well versed in magic, and different types of it. The most he could tell that it was a transport type magic circle.

"No, I don't think that I will be stopping to be honest with you. No, I was thinking of calling some friends to come and fight with me. I think that if I fight you alone, I will seriously die, and that isn't a good thing. So, some of my friends would love to come and see you, and rip you apart from the inside out, is that alright with you?"

Zenki didn't understand what he was saying until he saw that from the magical circle, that black creatures began rising out of it. They had disfigured faces, and bodies. They didn't even resemble creatures, they were just disgusting creatures that looked like wolves, but not really wolves as they stood up on their two only legs, and had paw like hands with sharp fingernails, the creatures body from head to toe in black, like everlasting darkness.

"T-Those creatures...they are able to help him become stronger..."

Irina's words wasn't answered by anyone.

Zenki peered at them, and frowned.

"I've seen them before, back in Kuoh. We've been faced with them before, and they absorb demonic power, isn't that right?"

Lancer smirked, and put his spear towards them, and released a dark demonic power. washing over he creatures, Zenki witnessed that the creatures were gaining more and more power by the second. However, the limit cap was when they reached Middle Class Devil level, from what he could sense.

Though he could sense that, and he was able to beat Middle Class Devils power, the sheer number of them was slightly worrying. Even then, he tightened his fist, and made his stance known to the enemy creatures, and the spear user.

"These creatures were made with the mentality that Devils demonic powers won't be able to kill them, and absorb the power of the Devils. Even someone like you, your power would make them strong. But my spear for now will do. Hmmm, I wonder if you'll be able to handle their power without using your demonic power?"

Zenki's eyes tightened and he didn't even waste time.

Zenki's body shot forward, heading for the creatures. His body radiated a strong and calming demonic power that couldn't be surpassed. But rather than using it to fight, he was using it to increase his physical combat.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

With his fists, Zenki clashed against the creatures again and again. His strength alone was able to break apart their bodies. While his own physical strength wasn't up to scratch with Sairaorg's without demonic power, his strength was enough to break down the bodies of the creatures.

"N-No! But how!?"

Lancer couldn't understand it, but Zenki didn't care, and continued smashing the creatures while explaining.

"Once again, I am using my demonic power to scan for weak points, these creatures aren't exceptions. The information goes to my brain right away without me having to think about it. It's all apart of study, training, and timing. I've trained my body physically with my friend Sairaorg-tan. While he is stronger with his body than I am, even I am able to deal lots of physical damage to these creatures, and together with the weak point known to me, I won't be able to lose to something like this."

Lancer's expression fell into despair and he put his hand outwards.

From his hand, a magical circle glowed, and what appeared was a single sword.

It looked bright like a claw of a Dragon, and Zenki shivered from seeing it, like it was striking a personal note with him from the depths of his soul, Irina and Xenovia's eyes narrowing.

"Ascalon…"

"One of the items stolen by Lancer."

Hearing the thoughts of Xenovia and Irina, Zenki narrowed his eyes.

"The holy sword that is said to possess Dragon slaying properties, and it is a holy sword on top of that. Because it is a holy sword, and a Dragon slaying sword, it is dangerous to myself. Double dangerous indeed. I can't deny that you've thought this through, haven't you? But, how did you, a spear wielding demonic power, also is able to use a holy sword? It is rare to be born with the ability to use a holy sword, or demonic sword, or in this case spear, but to be able to do both without suffering effects. Just who the hell are you? And why, when I look into your eyes, you look like someone I know?"

"All in good time dear Otouto-kun."

Lancer smirked as Zenki nailed his elbow in one of the creatures that swiped for his body. Breaking it apart, Lancer narrowed his eyes, and swung the sword forward. From his blade, a holy aura was released, and headed for Zenki's body.

Flexing his hand, Zenki activated his special formula, blocking a swipe from one of the creatures at the same time with a demonic barrier, and took control over the wave. Moving his fingers, Zenki's controlled holy wave headed for a mass of the creatures, cutting them in half directly, Zenki nodding to himself.

"As I thought. Because they are demonic in nature, they have a weakness to holy swords, and holy power."

Lancer didn't even seem surprised that Zenki figured out what was going on with his creatures, knowing the intelligence of the boy. Though he was surprised that even his formula could control holy power, he didn't expect that.

"Yes, you're right. I can't say that you aren't. You're a genius of a level that even someone like myself cannot comprehend, but I know that even with my weaker human body, with the sword and spear that I have, I will be able to defeat you!"

Making his determination known, Zenki bit his bottom lip as he charged forward.

From behind Zenki, he noticed the creatures coming, and before him the Lancer was coming for him.

Making the first move, Lancer stabbed forward with the spear, which Zenki dodged to the left, the spear stabbing the creature, in the right place to blast it apart, since Zenki used his demonic aura to change the trajectory of the spear, making Lancer growl.

"You're amazing Zenki Astaroth! I cannot deny that you aren't! It truly is wonderful to see this side of you!"

He followed through with his holy sword, swinging for his neck. Zenki sighed and ducked the blade, avoiding the blade just in time, and kicked his foot out, hitting the mans hand to hit it right to the creature coming from the right, the sword stabbing into the creature in the right spot, taking out the creature without Lancer's permission.

"It seems that your fighting style is good, I cannot deny that. If I didn't spend my life training, I wouldn't be able to read your movements. For the average High Class, you'd be able to finish them off easily. But I'm not ordinary, I've had to survive a life where I was assaulted constantly by my Uncle. I had to fight everyday of my life, and that isn't pleasant in the slightest, I really hate the fact that my life was like that. But thanks to that, I have become strong, and can survive against even you!"

Irina and Xenovia were blown away by the revelation that he had suffered through something like that. His words weren't lies. Irina and Xenovia thought that they'd be able to see through lies, and if they were being deceived, they would kick themselves later, but this time, it seemed like Zenki was being quite genuine.

"You little piece of shit! Don't pretend to know what's going on with me! I'll definitely kill you!"

Lancer's anger was reaching its boiling point, and made numerous slashes against him with both the sword, and the spear. Each one was precise, and calculated. However, Zenki's movements were also the same, and he danced around each of the attacks, while diverting the attacks to the creatures, and moving around them at the same time.

" _That's really amazing, the way he fights, the way he moves, and even uses his opponents against the other. He really is a man that's trained his body to the max, and even uses his knowledge of the enemies movements, and his own actions, to allow his disadvantage, to become his advantage. This man, truly is someone that I admire as a warrior. If nothing else, this man is a warrior that knows battle, breathes battle, and can understand hardships. Maybe my first estimations of this boy were wrong. Looking at his movements now, he really is a strong and honest man that came to defend us, defend me, saving my life, when I assaulted him verbally without any true proof. Why? Why did this boy do this for us? Why is he protecting us right now?_ "

Xenovia didn't like admitting it, but Zenki was a warrior she wished that she could be. He alone is able to handle a single foe that neither Irina or herself, or Irina and herself could handle together, yet Zenki's not only doing that, but also fighting off creatures of the Middle Class Devil level of power, and even using the enemies attacks for his own purposes.

"Haah!"

Zenki exclaimed as he tightened his fist, and thrusted it towards the Lancer. He naturally dodged, but Zenki's fist continued forward, and hit the creature that was behind him, dispelling it, only to avoid the slash from the Lancer himself, jumping back a fair distance.

"You're not bad at fighting, even using my weapons against the creatures that I summoned. Like a true warrior, even using your enemies movements and weapons to fight other creatures. I cannot deny that you're strong, and smart, you've been using your brain during this fight."

He noted as he rushed forward again, swinging his weapon around like that of a professional.

"Missed me." Zenki spoke as the duo attack missed Zenki's body, his fist tightening. "And have this in return!"

Zenki thrusted his fist forward. Gritting his teeth, the man brought the holy sword to block it, knowing Zenki wouldn't be able to touch it. Zenki knew that too, so at point blank range, Zenki fired off a highly changed demonic bullet, and pushed the man backwards.

"Grrrr!"

From behind, Zenki witnessed one of the creatures swiping for him. Ducking the swipe, he twisted his small body into a complicated shape, nailing the creature right in the centre of the chest, breaking apart the creatures body, killing it.

He raised the holy sword to the sky, and gathered the holy aura. Using his other hand, he gathered the demonic power with the spear, and pointed both of them towards Zenki, making a two weapon stance.

"Stop mocking me like you're better than I am! I am so sick of Devil scum like you!"

Zenki wasn't even phased by the clear racism that he was receiving from the human before him.

"It isn't like I am mocking you, but going all out here wouldn't be a good idea. Rather than go out, I have decided to make sure that you're taken into custody personally. So, is it okay if you stop this now?"

"Never!" Lancer swung his spear and sword at the same time, and charged again. "I won't be losing to you this time! My spear, can pierce any defence! Did you know that!? My spear is a strong spear that can pierce anything as well as release demonic blasts! It isn't a demonic spear for nothing little boy! And this sword is a holy sword that can cut down Devils and Dragon's, and you're both, so this is going to be extra trouble for you, boy!"

From left and right, Zenki's body avoided each of the slashes from the spear and sword. He couldn't deny that he was pretty good, and if it was an ordinary Devil, or if it was Rias or Sona, then they'd be having trouble, but for people like him, and even Sairaorg if he was there, he was able to handle this type of opponent.

"That's great and all, but I'm a Devil, and demonic power doesn't even tickle me. And this holy sword will only hurt if it touches me, and I won't allow that to happen. If you want to fight someone like me, come at me with the power of a High Class at least. Because, I've wrecked people stronger than you, and I won't tolerate your ways anymore. I'm done playing."

Zenki's cool words were met with a spear to the face. Zenki's head moved to the right, and avoided the spear, then bent his head backwards as the sword stabbed forward, the blade nearing his face.

Using his hand, he balanced on the ground and thrusted his foot towards the enemy's body.

"Don't you dare!"

Gritting his teeth, he made several barriers, but it wasn't enough for Zenki's power.

From his free hand, Zenki shot forth a powerful green blast of demonic power, crushing all of the barriers before his wave, allowing his foot to connect with the mans face, his eyes rolling in the back of his head from the kick he received, sending his body crashing against the ground again and again.

"And have this!"

Zenki, with his Devil wings out, flew over towards the enemy, and appeared before him. Clenching his fist together, Zenki's fist was imbued with demonic power and thrusted downwards.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Coughing up some blood, Lancer managed to move his spear in time to block the brunt of the attack that would've killed him, or ruptured some of his organs at least, but his body was smashed into the ground regardless, creating a sizable quake that could be felt through most of Kyoto, though as small ripples the further it went out, the ground shattering below the hand of the Devil boy, his eyes displaying his anger with the man before him on the ground.

Irina and Xenovia shared a look between the two of them, attempting to not fall over from the shaking of the ground.

"X-Xenovia, this really is the power of Zenki-kun…and I don't think he's even going serious right now."

"No…I hesitate in saying this, but this is him going a little serious. I can't tell, but this is the legend that I've been hearing about, the brute strength in such a small body. The unassuming boy that looks like he can't harm a fly, can devastate a battlefield and turn it into his own plaything. This is the true Zenki Astaroth that we're seeing right now, a person who will not hesitate to strike if someone is in danger."

"I-I'm just glad that he's on our side."

Irina sweated nervously as Zenki stepped back a little bit.

"This is where it ends. You're coming to my custardy, and that's the end of it."

Lancer panted as he crawled out of the hole he was in. Blood spewed out of his mouth, his eyes worryingly looking at Zenki's body. Though his body was small, his aura was highly intimidating, frightening.

"No! Fuck you!"

Lancer made a bold move, and thrusted both sword and spear towards Zenki.

"You've made a wrong move."

Zenki danced around both blades, smashing his extended foot into the mans face, sending him skidding across the ground, breaking his nose with his foot alone, more blood spewing out of the mans face.

"My face! My nose! You son of a bitch! You've broken my nose! I'll kill you!"

Despite the pain, he took his body off the ground hesitantly and turned his dangerous eyes towards Zenki, coughing blood.

"It isn't good, if you fight me, you'll definitely die. Your base is human, your body cannot handle powered attacks like punches from someone like me. If you don't stop, you'll definitely die, and I believe those fine young ladies over there want to take you into custardy."

Lancer hissed…but then his eyes changed, and put a hand to his ear.

"Really? It's time to go?" Zenki furrowed his eyebrows as a magical circle appeared on the ground, the boy recognizing the symbols straight away, looking around for who cast it, but couldn't see anyone. "Sorry, but it seems my benefactors don't want me to play with you anymore. Seems like I've got to get some treatment."

"N-No!"

Zenki activated some formula in his hand and shot it towards the circle on the ground, trying to break down the escape route. However, just before he could even reach it, Zenki could see that the mans body was teleporting away.

"Goodbye for now Zenki Astaroth. But don't worry, we'll see one another again! Oh, say "Heya!" to your Knight-chan for me!"

And with those words, he disappeared.

Grinding his teeth together didn't do anything, so Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and walked towards Irina and Xenovia.

Xenovia's eyes couldn't meet Zenki's, but Irina's appreciative eyes could in fact meet Zenki's eyes.

"Zenki-kun, you came and saved us…"

"Yeah." His voice was like velvet as he sat down next to the pair of them. "First of all, we'll get you two checked over by my healers, to see if there's anything else that needs healing, I'll also ask Koneko-tan and Kuroka-tan to restore your stamina before anything else goes on."

Relief came to Irina, and even Xenovia to an extent, the pair glad that Zenki had come and saved them.

"Ooh really? That would be great. You're really kind to do that Zenki-kun."

"…"

Irina's respond made him smile, Xenovia didn't say anything and just looked at the ground.

"But after that, you girls are gonna tell me the whole story about what's going on here, is that understood? No more secrets, because this doesn't just effect you guys anymore. Because, that circle was unmistakable, I know who that was, and if I'm right, which I suspect that I am, then this isn't an ordinary feeling right now, this isn't an ordinary villain, this isn't someone we can brush under the carpet, we cannot do something like that."

His words were grim, Irina was able to tell that he was being really serious, it was even shocking with how serious he could sound, and would sound in situations where he didn't even want to know what was going on.

"W-Who?"

At Irina's behest, Zenki's eyes darkened.

"Someone who is..."

Irina's expression also became grim because of the look that Zenki was giving right now, it truly was a very devastating look that she had ever seen on someone's face before, and if he was making such a face, then she knew that it was a dangerous thing that she was going to be coming across.

* * *

It's late at night, and Issei is on his bicycle heading towards a particular house, to do his first contract with no one else, just on his own, and he couldn't help the nerves that entered his heart. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

He rode and rode his bike until he came across the house that he needed to come across.

Getting off his bike, he walked over to the door, and was going to press the bell…when he noticed something.

The entrance door is open.

" _…Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night._ "

Issei's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt uneasy.

But even then, he already was walking into house like it was a magnetic pull, like he was being drawn to the area where he was supposed to go.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

Issei took his shoes off at the entrance and carried them in his hand, something that typically the Japanese did, and Issei was Japanese and did what his parents raised him to do, and that was do what was necessary.

He walked into the room without making a sound, thinking of an excuse if someone happened to catch him, since he was a Devil and was summoned, he thought that he would be able to come in without an excuse.

He looked into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

His quiet voice wasn't answered.

His instincts told him to run away, but his mind just took that as nonsense, and did what he needed to do, entering the room without even saying anything else.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room…

"…"

Then Ise stops his breath. His eyes are glued to the wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down. A human. It's a male. Issei had to wonder if he was the person that owned the house…but if that's the case, why was he like this?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

Ise vomitted out the thing inside his stomach on the spot, hitting the ground.

He didn't vomit when Issei saw that monster when Zenki and the others took him to fight the Stray Devil, nor when Raynare and her gang came fighting out, but his body reacted to seeing this corpse.

He couldn't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind the young Devil boy.

When Issei turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a Bishounen.

Issei thought that he looked like Kiba at first, but then he was reminded of Zenki and his good looks, then went back to Kiba. Even though he didn't think that it was appropriate to think of things in that manner, he couldn't and wouldn't face the reality that was before him.

Seeing Issei, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

Issei recalled the words of warning that Rias had once given him, but then the priest twirled his finger in the air admitting things that Issei didn't want to know about.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil-like people~ And I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

Issei couldn't understand it, why this person was doing this, singing at a time like this. It was so unsettling that it even unnerved Issei quite a bit to even think about what was going on with the priest before him.

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

Issei had never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense.

But he was an Exorcist, he was someone that was an enemy to Issei.

However there's something he wanted to say to him. Issei swallowed down his spit and asked him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him~"

"W-What kind of an excuse is that!?"

Issei couldn't keep his shock back, it literally wasn't something that he expected.

Freed curled his eyebrows upwards into a twisted look on his face.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

Issei's argument was valid, he remembered everything that had happened beforehand, and what he saw now, even he didn't think that an Exorcist would look like this, it just didn't make sense to him at all.

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

Issei couldn't accept that, he wouldn't accept it. It just seemed nonsensical to him, it really didn't even seem to matter to Issei that Freed was saying stuff like this, it was wrong, and that's all he needed to know.

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

A sound vibrates in the air from the swords handle.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber. It was a light sword, it was a sword where it could cut down Devils, and end their lives instantly, it was a type of weapon where you wouldn't be able to escape.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards Issei.

He slashes his blade of light at Issei, and while he dodged the blade by mere inches, there was smoke coming from the priests gun.

But he didn't hear any gunshots.

It was weird, since it was a fully functional gun, and should be able to fire bullets, but it would've been heard, that's what Issei's mentality was.

Then suddenly Issei felt another shot of pain on his leg.

"Guaaaah!"

Issei fell on his knees while moaning. This time, Issei was shot on his left calf.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light. To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body, and for Issei, it wasn't going to work, it wasn't going to happen, since he was a new Devil, he was in a situation where he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Freed, stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman the young Devil pervert am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack Issei, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

Issei also looked to the same direction.

A girl is there, and Ise knew her.

"Yuuma-chan."

Issei couldn't be more devastated right now, he literally knew this was the end.

Yuuma, or Raynare as her real name was, he really couldn't stand seeing the girl before him.

She had caused him much pain before in the past, and now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The insane priest was there, and also the insane Fallen Angel.

He was sure his death was certain.

This time, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to come from the Devil.

"Well, if it isn't Raynare-sama, have you come to see what was going on with this trashy Devil-kun right now?"

Raynare looks at Issei directly.

Issei's body flinched under the gaze of the raven haired beauty Queen, but Raynare's eyes didn't show her anger.

It didn't show her rage.

It showed…if Issei was right, then pain.

It showed pain and regret for her previous actions, and what had happened to her and him in the beginning.

"So, you've been shooting this…Devil-kun, have you?"

Her voice was full of rage.

It was like she was going to obliterate anything that came across her, and anything that stood in her way.

She simply wasn't going to take anything laying down.

She couldn't.

Freed wasn't any the wiser however, and expressly acknowledged the rage that built up inside of the young girls heart, he couldn't comprehend how pissed off she truly was when seeing Issei in this condition, it couldn't happen again.

"Again, I am asking you a question." Freed's eyes turned suspicious. "Aren't you going to answer me? I am someone that you should be answering."

Freed could sense what was going on, he believed that he could anyway. Something about the way Raynare was looking at Issei, and him looking back at her, it was overly suspicious, it truly was quite the suspicious act.

"I see…so, what's wrong Fallen Angel-sama? isn't that the duties of being people like us? Fighting off against the foes of evil and darkness? It just seems to be the type of thing that we'd have to do, isn't that right?"

Raynare's eyes went towards Issei's. Issei couldn't look at her, he could only look down. That alone devastated Raynare. It really was devastating for him to even comprehend anything what was going on at that moment.

"When I said that you could go out, I didn't say that you could also look and find Devils to kill. Can't you understand that at least a little bit? I'm not asking for the world, am I? It just seems you love really filling me up with such annoyance that I can't even breathe sometimes."

Freed's eyes crossed against Raynare's defiant look.

"Excuse me~?"

"I said, you've disobeyed me again." Raynare looked at the wall, having seen it out the corner of her eye, disgusted with Freed's actions. "And you've also killed a human, drawing the attentions of the Devils!? How many times do I have to explain it to fucking idiots that might as well have stupid looking faces, that you cannot mess with these Devils! What about if something else happens now!? If the Devils come, what would happen? Why is it that you and that idiot Dohnaseek don't listen to me at all!?"

Raynare was reaching her limits.

She couldn't possibly contain the feelings that were welling up inside of her.

She felt like she was going to be sick, and she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be thinking now.

Having come across Issei like this was devastating for someone like Raynare. But for him to turn away like he did, it truly did make her feel like she was going to be destroyed on the inside, the one person who showed her kindness, who showed her any sort of affection, was now looking away from her.

Usually, she'd lose it, and start yelling.

But in this instance, she couldn't hate him for it.

She couldn't yell at Issei for it, since she had caused all of this. She had to accept the reality that was before her now, and that meant she had to accept that Issei might hate her. But even if that's the case, she still was going to try her best.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward Issei again, the young man flinching.

" _If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed. This is bad. This situation is really bad! I will be killed without being able to move my body!_ "

Feeling of fear controls his body when Issei was thinking about it.

While Issei was thinking about it, the black haired Raynare walks between the priest and himself.

Raynare's hand went outwards, and she summoned a light spear, a pink one at that.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Raynare-sama, do you know what you are doing?"

Freed looked absolutely appalled that Raynare was defending Issei like she was. Issei wasn't faring much better, but for a different reason, due to him never expecting Raynare to actually step up and be the one who defends him over anything else.

"You're mad, if you think I'm gonna let you pass me." Raynare confidently showed her smile. "I've kinda had enough of stupid men bossing me around. I'm Raynare for fuck's sake, and now I'm in the process of being looked down upon by this creature before me. Are you serious? Are you actually serious right now?!"

Freed's rage couldn't be as high as it was now during normal times. It reached its peak, and he couldn't quell the flames that erupted in his stomach, wanting to slash Raynare apart. Though of course that would prove to be difficult.

"Yuuma-chan? Are you protecting me?"

Issei couldn't believe his eyes, he truly was in a state of shock, and felt generally weirded out that something like this was happening.

Raynare didn't answer him, facing Freed.

"I might not be able to stop Dohnaseek, but someone like you, is easy for me. I won't be losing to some idiot like you, do you get me? Do you understand me? I wouldn't ever lose to someone like you. So, either give up and go now, and I might spare your life. Or, we could fight, and I will definitely kill you. So, which is it going to be."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Grigori! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"I don't want to kill you Freed, but I might have too if you don't give me any choices in the matter, is that fucking clear to you?"

"You're just, an idiooooooot!"

Freed's tongue wagged out of his mouth like he was a dog or something, attempting to unnerve Raynare.

But she wasn't unnerved.

"You're really beginning to piss me off, Freed-chan. I mean, can't you just shut your mouth for even a few minutes? I know it is difficult in asking you this, but that's how it is, please respect that, and move on because you're doing my head in now. So, are you going to leave?"

Raynare showed a daring smile, and so did Freed.

"Hah!"

The bastard priest swung his blade for Raynare before even Issei could see it, but she managed to block it easily enough, like she wasn't even being confronted in the slightest, like she wasn't even being attacked, pushing the blade away without a worry in the world.

"Hey, Yuuma…eeh, Raynare-san!"

Issei was concerned for Raynare, even after everything that she had done, yet the worry wasn't needed as Raynare pushed against Freed's blade, forcing his body into the air, kicking outwards, hitting his stomach and smashed him against the wall, Freed coughing up blood.

Raynare cocked her head backwards towards the appreciative eyes of Issei.

"Aren't you leaving already?"

"H-Huuuuh? I don't understand."

Raynare rolled her eyes, tipping her spear towards him.

"I said it before, didn't I? You need to leave right now, if you value your life. Didn't I say something similar to that beforehand? This time, you'll have to leave, do you know that?"

Raynare held her confident look on her face, displaying it right towards Freed.

"…You really are a fucking piece of shitty trash, Raynare." Freed spat out. "You, trying to protect the Devil. The rumours are true after all, aren't they? You're really defending the Devil away from someone like me."

"What I do, is not your concern." Raynare said with a stone cold gaze. "I'm going to be in charge of this, and I am telling you to leave right now, why can't you understand that? Even if you're a priest that's exiled, I will still have to kill you. We'll find other subordinates."

Freed couldn't look more pissed than he already was, it just seemed impossible for him to be more pissed right now.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again, but Raynare wasn't even scorned in the slightest.

Then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

It's a magic circle.

The magic circle of the Gremory household.

The magic circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people Issei knew appear from it.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at Issei, Issei's eyes flooding with relief.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

Akeno smiled softly, but her eyes displayed hostility.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword, bypassing Raynare, who just stood there, locking eyes with Akeno, who allowed lightning to dance within her fingers. Raynare didn't dare move, or she'd be shot with powerful lightning.

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

Even Kiba has an anguished expression.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it! But right now, could you come back? I was about to fuck up this Fallen Angel-chan here that stood in my way~!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

Freed's disturbing smile made Issei flinch, but Akeno didn't, she wouldn't flinch.

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on Issei's side is the crimson-haired girl, Rias.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Rias, who is apologising to Issei, narrows her eyes after seeing his wounds."…Ise. Did you get wounded by this Fallen Angel and Stray Exorcist?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…Yuuma…the Fallen Angel didn't attack me…she defended me…"

Issei tried to deceive her by laughing, about the pain, not about who had saved him before she came.

Rias didn't say anything to Issei and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary. She really was pissed, and that was Issei's fault, in a sense. She truly wasn't happy right now, someone attempting to hurt her peerage member, her Pawn, it simply wouldn't be allowed to hurt her peerage member.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Rias who was displaying her power. Raynare naturally wasn't thrilled about this, and wouldn't even bare to share a look with Rias, not wanting her power to be turned against her, it just didn't seem possible for that to happen.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic power surrounding Rias.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage. And even now, we've got one in our mists, we don't have a choice but to retreat, yes?"

Akeno sensed it coming, and decided to inform Rias of what was going on.

Rias gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to.

Issei's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, so looked towards Raynare who just stood there, having even disarmed the spear of pure light that she had beforehand, it was just now her looking at Issei.

"Raynare-san…"

"Hmph, just go already. Don't worry about me."

Issei felt complicated feelings. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for her, or angry about what she had done to him in the past. It just made him feel like he shouldn't feel sorry for her, but she did protect him. No matter how little, she still did protect him.

"But…you're going to be okay?" Raynare didn't answer, so Issei turned his desperate eyes towards Rias. "Buchou! Please take her with us! Please!"

"It's not possible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

Issei's eyes and Raynare's eyes met.

She just smiles at him, something that was surprising for the young boy.

"Enjoy being a Devil, Ise-kun."

Issei was blown away by her kind voice.

The last time he heard that, was when they were on a date.

Rias quietly listened to the interactions between the two of them

That was the last words they exchanged at that place.

Next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Raynare appeared behind him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, and threw him through one of the walls, breaking it apart. Rias' eyes showed her shock at the actions of Raynare.

Before Issei could even say anything, the light of the transportation spell washed over them, and teleported Issei and the others away. Raynare only watched on for a few moments, contemplating what she should say or even think…but then she heard Freed groaning.

Turning, she saw his body slowly leaving the rubble.

"Y-You hateful bitch! As soon as I tell Dohnaseek this, he'll fucking kill you!"

Raynare hummed a little bit, then turned her narrowed eyes towards him. Even Freed flinched when seeing the eyes of the young girl, and backed away slowly as Raynare walked towards him, her hand being outstretched.

"Don't worry, before he gets here, you aren't going to even remember anything anyway."

Freed withdrew his weapon, slashing it towards Raynare's face.

She pulled back while making a spear of light appear in her hand. Spinning it in her hand, she stabbed it for Freed's sword, breaking the light with her own light, smashing it into small little bits, and continued for Freed's body, stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggggh! You're a bitch! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Raynare's hand enclosed around Freed's face, and it glowed pink. For a change, Freed felt a little fear from his life possibly coming to an end.

"It isn't like you're going to remember anything anyway…"

Raynare's voice dripped venom, Freed's mind being destroyed…

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! A million times thank you!"

Irina's head moved up and down again and again, as she thanked him, she wouldn't stop thanking, she couldn't stop thanking Zenki. Even with the bemused Kuroka looking on, Asia, and Valerie healing her, and the unconscious Xenovia's wounds, Irina just kept thanking him.

Koneko stayed on Zenki's lap as he sat on the bed, Kunou and Yasaka not being there due to being back in the inner city. Ravel also sat near Zenki himself, looking curiously at Irina for some answers as to what happened just before. Le Fay also was stationed nearby, overlooking the healing process, Mittelt preferring to stay near Kuroka as she was uncomfortable with the idea of normal Exorcists being around.

"Wow Zenki-chan, she's really excited to thank you! I haven't seen such passion in a long time! Maybe it is because she was asking and doing naughty things the last time, and this time she wants to make up for her friend, and what she did too! That would be good, wouldn't it? Aah Lord!" Jeanne prayed, and received her usual feeling through her body, making her shiver. "Ooooh~ That's the feeling Zenki-chan~ I cannot stop the feeling of being touched by the Lord like that~"

"Jeanne-sama, are you alright?"

Ravel questioned lightly, only to receive a thumb up from Jeanne.

"Yup! I am grand! Thank you for asking Ravel-chan! That's very lovely of you to do! So, thanks for asking! I am very pleased that you've done something like that!" Ravel smiled as Jeanne turned back to Irina. "Irina-chan is great after all~ Because she understands, unlike the naughty Xenovia-chan~"

Jeanne gave her approval, thumbing up Irina who smiled widely back.

"Yes, thank you for saying that! And again Zenki-kun, thank you for saving us! I'm really grateful! And if Xenovia was awake, then she'd be saying the same thing, I am sure that she would be saying the same thing!"

Zenki's eyes fell upon the dazzling Irina, blushing when looking into her violet eyes.

"Irina-san, you don't have to keep thanking me for saving your life." Zenki stated calmly. "You're a good person, and I like saving you, that's all. I'm sure that if roles were reversed, you'd have done the same thing for me, right?" Irina hesitated to answer, so Zenki offered a chilling smile. "Don't worry, I know it must be difficult to say because I'm a Devil."

"Aah, you understand!"

Irina did want to say what he said, but due to being an Exorcist, and being aligned with God, and with Zenki being a Devil, it was difficult for her to even approach that subject, much less even talk about it openly.

"Yeah, I do. And don't worry, you can stay here tonight, in this hotel, free of charge of course." Irina's eyes brimmed happily. "Because, there's things that we need to discuss tomorrow morning, all of us."

"R-Right, about Lancer, and everything, yes?"

Irina's answer came in the form of a nod.

"That's right. We've got to discuss that. I'd like to leave it alone, but Yasaka-san has insinuated that I get involved. I'll also be contacting the Devils later on, but I won't be mentioning your name in the matter, nor will I be mentioning your partners name either."

"Because of…us going to be working together?"

Irina guessed, Zenki nodding his head to the others shock.

"That's right." He explained. "Because, whether you and your friends want to or not, we need one another this time. You've got information, and we've got the muscle to back up your…let's say, target capturing. No offense to either you or your friend, but this Lancer is stronger than you girls are."

Zenki hoped that he wasn't coming off as rude. He genuinely thought that he was speaking candidly, and spoke with a clear voice so they would understand that he wasn't trying to do anything other than be honest and open.

"You're right. I didn't want to believe it, but he is stronger than we are. I thought that we'd be able to do it, but facing against Lancer, and seeing how you fought him, it is clear that our power is too different, like in different dimensions."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, though."

Ravel spoke out her feelings, with Jeanne inclining her head.

"Because we're Devils, you see~ And you're only humans, which can be difficult to fight against people like this Lancer-chan person. Since you lost, it is clear that we're gonna need to pull our resources together, right Zenki-chan?"

Zenki inclined his head in agreement.

"You're right, Jeanne-tan. We're going to have to pull our resources together, and come up with a viable plan of attack. Even though I say that, I'll also need to know what's going on with the history of this person, and what his motives are, and what his spear is exactly."

"Zenki-chan nyaaa?"

Kuroka's voice was full of questions, so Zenki bowed his head.

"Right, that spear…it was demonic in nature, I know that. I've heard of several demonic items in the past, that take the forms of swords, spears, and what have you. The one that comes to mind when speaking of demonic items is Gram, but I know that spear isn't Gram. I'd like to think I know what it is, but I don't know truly yet."

"A demonic spear huh…"

Jeanne looked to be in thought, so Zenki questioned it.

"Jeanne-tan, do you know anything?"

Jeanne was pulled out of whatever thoughts that she was having, shaking her head again with a content smile on her face.

"Nope~ I don't know anything at all~ I'm just thinking about the demonic spear is all~ I wonder what that is~? Hmmm, it seems like there's something going on with this spear huh~? That's really bad, we can't have someone like that~"

Something about her voice seemed to Zenki that she was concealing something, but before he could say anything about it, Asia and Valerie walked over to Zenki. Valerie came from the left, and Asia came from the right, sitting down near him.

"So?"

Knowing what he was referring too, Valerie spoke first.

"It is safe to say that Xenovia-san there is out of danger." Irina relieved herself with a breath. "She'll need a little bit of rest, but she didn't suffer too much. The damage has been taken care of by our very own healer Asia-san, and myself. She's done great, and I think I did great. It is a good thing that we were able to get to her in time, or it could've been worse."

"I was also able to check her insides, and it was shown that she didn't suffer any internal injuries, but does have some bruises insides. But thanks to our healing, Xenovia-san will be up and ready to go by tomorrow."

Asia's words made Zenki smile, and Irina's eyes to become wet.

"Aah, my Queen and Bishop, I can always count on you guys to do this for me. Thank you, both of you."

Zenki leaned closer, and kissed both Asia's cheek, and Valerie's cheek, their faces tinging pink.

Irina watched on between the displays of affection that they were all having.

Koneko glanced at Irina, tilting her head in wonder.

"…Is it weird?"

"W-What?"

Irina wasn't sure what Koneko was talking about, so Koneko spoke more clearly.

"…Devils speaking like this." Koneko clarified. "…We Devils, aren't that different to you, and your friend." Irina didn't say anything, Zenki quietly listening in. "You might think we are, but we play together everyday, have fun, and don't want to cause people harm. It might be weird coming from me, but Asia-senpai said it best the last time we met. We're a family, and we act like this because we are a family."

"To be honest, I've been raised to think Devils are the enemy, but seeing you guys interacting, it just seems to be really weird to my eyes. I didn't think such Devils existed, and I didn't think that someone from the Church like Asia-san or Jeanne-san would be able to be genuinely happy with a Devil, and being said Devil."

"Being a Devil has been the best thing in my entire life, Irina-san." Asia spoke her mind, with Irina listening quietly. "E-Erm, it might sound strange, but that's how I feel. Since it is Zenki-san, who came for me and protected me with his life, it was only natural that I come to respect, and love Zenki-san as an individual, not as a Devil. Devils are people too, Irina-san. We are all unique and different. There are good, and bad Devils."

Irina was slowly coming to realize the same thing that Asia was talking about.

Devils weren't that bad. Seeing how Zenki and his group interacted, they really were a family, better than she had ever seen beforehand. Even with her own, she didn't think she'd see something like this from the Devils before her.

"Jeanne-san, would you have chosen to become a Devil?"

Irina asked the question in her mind, having a somewhat knowledge on what was going on.

Jeanne cocked her head to the side.

"I did choose to become a Devil though."

"Y-You did?"

Irina didn't realize that she did.

Jeanne winked and explained.

"Zenki-chan came upon me one day when I was being pursued by people that wanted to hurt me. I was badly injured, and I couldn't recover, but then I came across Zenki-chan and he asked me if I wanted to become a Devil. He said it was my choice, he never forced me to do anything. So, I said "Yes!" in a nutshell. I chose to become like this, and I've never regretted becoming a Devil."

Irina smiled fondly at the girls expressions, and her cute face shining away like she truly was apart of a family.

Irina, had to wonder what that was truly like, to be apart of a family.

RUMBLE!

"Uuuuu…"

Irina placed a hand on her stomach as an embarrassed face appeared.

"Irina-san, you're hungry?"

"Ehehehehehe~" Irina rubbed the back of her head softly. "I haven't eaten in a while~"

"Ooh, that's not good." Kuroka interjected. "We should totally go and get that fixed for you nyaaa~ Isn't that a good idea Zenki-chan?"

"It has been a long day, and food is always good. Yeah, I'm hungry myself, we should totally go and get some food."

Gaining a nod from her King, Kuroka's eyes shined dazzlingly.

"Come along Irina-chan~ Let's get you some food nyaaa~"

"Yes, Irina-san! We should eat too!"

Asia also stood and gave Irina a smile. Jeanne got to her feet, and went to Irina's side, linking arms with her.

"You should totally try the meat here! It is amazing!"

"She's right." Ravel got up, and walked to the door. "We'll have to be quick, but I am sure that we'll be able to receive a good meal together."

"Don't forget about me!"

"Me neither, I am fucking starving."

Valerie went forward, moving as fast as she could towards the door, Mittelt trailing behind her.

Koneko wordlessly got up from the bed, her lap seat that belonged to Zenki, and strode to the door, leaving with the others.

Leaving behind Zenki and Le Fay, the boy and girl shared an awkward laugh.

"Seems like we've been left alone, huh."

"Y-Yes, Zenki-sama!"

"And we should get some food, shouldn't we?"

Le Fay inclined her head in agreement.

"Yes, it would be an honour to eat with you!"

Zenki stood up, and placed a hand on the top of her head, rubbing gently.

"Don't worry about such complicated things. You're usually excitable, aren't you?"

"Hehe, you know me~"

That's the thing…Zenki didn't know Le Fay, and he wanted to know what was going on with her.

* * *

After having dinner, Zenki went to the baths to relax his body, wearing a very short towel that barely covered his lower region.

But he wasn't alone. in a surprising turn of events, Mittelt and Le Fay had accompanied him to the baths, since it was a mixed bath, they could come in with him and he could go in with them. He was just surprised that Mittelt had actually asked to go with him.

"It's weird, we don't see anyone else here when we come to have a bath."

Mittelt noted with a sly look to her face.

Zenki curiously eyed up the young Fallen Angel, and has noticed that since last night, she had become a little more relaxed, and even more social with the others, even himself.

"Because this bath time is only for the supernatural, isn't that right Zenki-sama?"

Le Fay held herself happily as she strolled next to Zenki in a short towel.

"That's right. You never know what's going to happen with the girls, and even myself, so I made sure that this time was reserved for only us. Since this is my Tou-chan's hotel, I do have some weight to what goes on around here."

Zenki got to the water with the girls, getting in almost immediately. Le Fay got very close to Zenki, Mittelt standing off to a distance.

"That's amazing Zenki-sama, I mean to have such pull…"

"It's just because I am who I am. If it was someone else's child, I mean by that someone in my position, they'd have the same pull, is all." Zenki tossed a smile towards Le Fay as Mittelt sunk her body into the water, blowing bubbles in said water. "By the way Le Fay-san, I have to thank you for helping my peerage before."

"Z-Zenki-sama, you don't have to thank me…"

Le Fay turned a little bashful, swaying her body in the water. As she did, Zenki saw something poking from underneath her towel, which happened to be her budding breasts, Zenki's eyes widening at the sight of her boobs.

"I-I do have to thank you. Even though I wasn't in danger, not really, I could've been, and you helped my peerage without even a second thought. Even Kuroka-tan said that she was super impressed with how you handled yourself."

"O-Oh, even Kuroka-sama?"

Le Fay was surprised since it was rare for Kuroka to ever praise someone that she didn't know.

"Yes, that's right. Everyone of my peerage said that you did great, so I have to thank you Le Fay-san for helping my peerage out."

"Ooh no, you don't have to thank me for anything Zenki-sama~"

Le Fay's singsong voice made him smile, Mittelt looking on with a tiny frown.

"But, I do. I have to thank kindness, it is something my Kaa-chan taught me years ago. Even my Tou-chan. And I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't thank you properly, so is there anything that I can do for you?"

"N-No. I can't think of anything."

Le Fay lied, looking towards his lap secretly.

Ever since the first night, she couldn't get it out of her mind. But she knew Koneko wouldn't go for it…but Koneko wasn't around. She wasn't there, she was with the others, playing games, so this would logically be the time that she could do something about it.

"Are you sure? You can say anything without restrictions. Don't worry, I will definitely become something like that, you know?"

"O-Oh, so…anything…?"

"Hehe, you want to know some magical secrets?"

Le Fay's head shook, knowing that she shouldn't use this excuse to gain such secrets, only when he believed that she could have them, that's when she wanted them, and she hadn't earned that right just yet.

"No, nothing like that…b-but, erm, Zenki-sama…w-would it be weird if I erm…like Koneko-sama does…erm, you know…erm, with your lap is…erm, Koneko-sama's personal territory…b-but since she isn't here…"

Zenki thought about what she said, as Mittelt looked on with sharpened eyes.

"Le Fay-san, are you asking if you can sit on my lap?"

He was bemused, he didn't think that she'd ask something so simple like that.

"N-No! I wasn't asking anything like that Zenki-sama! I wouldn't ever ask something like that! It is rude, disrespectful! How could I ask something like that!? That's just wrong, I can't have someone like that! I mean, something like that! It is Koneko-sama's personal territory, and I cannot ask of something like-"

"It's fine."

Le Fay's unsure eyes went towards the green haired Shota, Mittelt's bottom lip quivering.

"R-Really!?"

She couldn't quite understand it, but Zenki just kept smiling.

"That's right, it is alright, you can sit on my lap if you so wish to do so? It isn't that bad, is it? Koneko-tan does it all of the time, I've gotten used to someone sitting on my lap. Actually, it feels weird when someone doesn't sit on my lap."

"O-Ooh! Then if it is that! Then I will do so! Thank you for the honour!"

"You're so weird~"

Zenki's harmonious voice caused a spike of jealousy to flash through Mittelt's eyes.

Le Fay though looked like she was on cloud nine, she couldn't be so excited even if she tried. Her body naturally got up from the baths bottom, and inched closer to Zenki.

At first, she wasn't sure if she should just sit there, or she should work her way towards it. It was someone's lap, someone that she admired greatly, and felt embarrassed that she even wanted something like this. But, this was a chance she might never get again, she couldn't afford to not take it.

While struggling, Zenki gently guided Le Fay to his lap, her face burning crimson with her butt making contact with Zenki's lap, Mittelt's growling slowly pushing the water away from her, even she didn't like this feeling now.

"Zenki-sama's lap is…"

Le Fay couldn't even finish her sentence, she was too enthralled by the fact that Zenki had even guided her to his lap, like he wanted it. That thought alone made Le Fay feel like Zenki was able to do something more with the green haired boy.

"Is this what you wanted Le Fay-san?"

Le Fay gave the shyest of nods, enjoying his lap for herself. Without Koneko around, she could enjoy his lap without feeling like she was going to burn down anything and everything. She could just enjoy his lap without a worry in the world.

"Y-Yes, this is good…"

Mittelt looked on as her hand tightened.

She didn't understand why she was feeling like this, why she was getting a little jealous. It just didn't sound good to her at all.

"I'm glad! Please enjoy my lap~"

Le Fay smiled like an innocent child getting what she wanted, and fell back against the green haired boy. Her head hit his chest, and the water allowed her hair to sprawl all over his surprisingly chiselled chest area.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Mittelt pointed sternly at Le Fay, confusing the poor girl.

"Eeeh. What do you mean exactly?"

"I-I mean!" She raised her body and pointed sternly at Le Fay. "You cannot suddenly do that! You're not even supposed to be doing something like that! I cannot allow you to sit on his lap like that! Y-You cannot do that!"

Zenki cocked his head left.

"What's going on Mittelt-san? Why can't Le Fay-san sit on my lap?"

"B-Because she can't! She's not allowed! She can't do something like that!"

Mittelt's face was becoming flustered, though Zenki or Le Fay didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"But, I don't understand, why she can't?"

"She didn't even do anything fantastic!" Mittelt argued, her towel slipping with each movement she did. "It isn't all that fair! Even I've known you longer she has! And I'm your captive! If anything, I should be allowed to sit there before her! Why is it that I can't sit there either?!"

"S-So, you want to understand why I can't sit here? But, I want to sit here though. Zenki-sama said it was okay. And if you want to sit down here, why don't you ask Zenki-sama himself? I'm sure that he'd consider it."

Zenki shrugged his shoulders at the thought of allowing Mittelt to sit on his lap.

Mittelt darkened her expression, pointing at Le Fay.

"I want you to move. So, move it!"

Mittelt went forward, and grabbed Le Fay's arm, surprising her.

"Mittelt-san, don't do anything with her!"

Zenki went to stop her, but Le Fay's body was lifted off Zenki's lap, Mittelt pushing her to the side and strode forward towards Zenki's lap, the boy looking concerned for Le Fay.

"Hey! Don't do that with me!"

Le Fay didn't look happy, so she made magic dance in her hand, and pointed it downwards towards Mittelt's feet, creating a small whirlpool near her feet, trapping her.

"Aaaaah! What the hell are you doing Loli slut!?"

Mittelt struggled with her feet, but she couldn't move. Zenki while worried, was also impressed with her magical control over natural water, trapping Mittelt within an instant seemed to be quite the amazing thing that she was doing.

"How can you call me a Loli slut when you're a Loli too? And I'm not a slut for your information!"

Le Fay twisted her hand towards the left, and pushed Mittelt away from Zenki, moving closer to the green haired boy.

Mittelt struggled, but she was dragged away while standing up right, the whirling by her feet keeping her captive.

"Ooh come off! This isn't even fucking fair!"

Mittelt made a spear of light, directing it downwards, slashing at the water. But nothing came of it. The spear just stabbed through the water, and it didn't do anything, frustrating Mittelt even more, a look of victory on Le Fay's face.

"I am only stopping you from doing this to me. it isn't like I wanted to do this, I didn't have a choice." Le Fay confidently sat down on Zenki's lap, and put her hand against his chest, not even realizing that she was doing it. "So, if you would please calm down a little bit, then I will release you, okay? That would be better, right?"

"Le Fay-san, that was pretty cool, gotta admit."

Le Fay's face burned red, while Mittelt's did also, but for completely different reasons. Le Fay's face went upwards, and despite now realizing that she was laying against his chest, she didn't seem to care all that much, she just seemed to be completely okay with doing it.

"Zenki-sama, that's only a small part of what I can do with magic. There's other things that I can do with magic, too. Would you like to see it?"

"Maybe in a minute, but you have to release Mittelt-san first. I know that she was being the aggressor, but it would be better if you released her, okay?"

Le Fay pouted, but did as she was asked, releasing the girl from her captivity, Mittelt's body falling down into the water, and this time…her towel came off.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mittelt covered her body from Zenki's eyes, the boy briefly capturing some of her small assets, looking down into the water shyly. "Y-You dumb blonde! You took my towel off on purpose!"

"N-No, I didn't!"

Le Fay argued with the truth, but Mittelt didn't stand it, and rushed forward, grabbing Le Fay's towel, yanking it off her body, her small breasts, and body being revealed to Zenki's eyes since he was looking down, his face turning crimson.

"Hah! Take that!"

"Mittelt-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You can't do that to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Le Fay, with teary eyes, stood up from Zenki's lap, and put her hand out to cast some magic.

"L-Le Fay-san! Don't!"

Zenki took her hand just before she could do anything, the girl accidently tripping, landing face first against his own face, but his face was hit by her small chest, her nipples brushing against his mouth, Le Fay giving a small moan at the touch of her breast against his mouth.

"Mmmm, Zenki-sama…i-if you wanted something like that then…"

"Mmm! Le Fay-san!"

Zenki attempted to remove Le Fay from his face, but Le Fay body was too warm, she was excited with Zenki's face being on her small bust, she enjoyed the sensations of her breast, and his mouth, Mittelt's eyes crossing.

"Dirty, that's all you are."

Mittelt's scornful eyes landed upon Le Fay, and Zenki, the blonde of the duo blushing even brighter, sliding down his body.

As she did, Zenki came face to face with the blushing Le Fay. Le Fay teased the thought of a kiss for a moment, she would've done it since she was quite infatuated with the idea of being with someone that she admired.

But she didn't go through with it, ending up sliding down his body all the way, her head resting near his own.

Mittelt looked at the pair, and huffed.

"Whatever, I'm going."

Mittelt didn't want to look at them anymore, and got out of the bath…

She then came back in with a shameful face, grabbing her towel, and walked back out of the bathroom.

Once she was gone, Le Fay looked at Zenki's face with a shy expression.

"Zenki-sama…I-I didn't mean to do all of that! Please forgive me!"

Chuckling nervously, Zenki just petted the top of Le Fay's head, attempting to keep his lower self down before Le Fay could feel anything, since she was very close to that area of his body, something that she couldn't have happen to her, feeling his…erection.

OPEN!

The door was violently opened, and who was stood there...

Koneko.

Koneko dressed in a towel, and she wasn't happy.

"That...is my lap."

"H-How did you even know!?"

Le Fay couldn't help the cry escaping her mouth, Koneko storming over.

She got into the bath, and sat on Zenki's lap. Le Fay was about to move, but Koneko just looked at her, and then Zenki, and then back her Le Fay again.

"...You can stay this once. But...ask permission in the future."

"Yes!"

Agreeing almost instantly, Le Fay enjoyed her time on Zenki's lap, and Koneko did the same.

He could only look between them...how many Loli's were pining for his lap!?

* * *

Once everyone had gone to bed, Zenki stood outside of his room, on the balcony, overlooking the city. He was deep in thought, thinking about what happened during the day. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind, he simply couldn't do it.

He replayed the thoughts in his mind again and again, attempting to make sense of everything that was going on. But, he didn't want to admit what was going on, he couldn't admit that there was something going on.

He just didn't want to face reality.

He couldn't face reality.

If he was right, then he couldn't tell anyone…

He couldn't even want to believe it himself.

"E-Erm, excuse me."

Irina's voice came from beside Zenki.

The boy was surprised that she managed to get so close without him even realizing what was going on.

"Oh erm, Irina-san. Is something going on?"

Irina shook her head, and inched closer.

"I just wanted to thank you again."

"I said before that it was okay, there's nothing to thank me for."

He confirmed it with a smile, but Irina shook her head again.

"No, I need to thank you again. You saved me and Xenovia when Xenovia was so harsh to you. You didn't have to come for us, yet you did come, and I am so happy that you did come for us. If it wasn't for you and your peerages kindness, we'd most likely be dead right now."

Irina gave her true thoughts, and Zenki felt the same, to a certain extent.

"I see…erm, Irina-san. You know, I don't hold hard feelings against you. Your partner on the other hand, it isn't something that I want to discuss right now. But, I do have to admit that I like the fact that you are safe, that's the most important part."

Irina's face turned a slight shade of pink, inching closer.

"B-By the way, erm…Zenki-kun. You know, if there's anything that I want to discuss, with you, you'd definitely listen, right?"

"Sure, is there something you want to talk about?"

Irina's face turned sheepish.

"Yes…actually, there is."

"So?"

He wanted her to continue, his eyes displaying the willingness to listen to her.

Irina cleared her throat, and continued.

"Zenki-kun, if I had acted like Xenovia…y-you know, speaking like she did with you and Asia-san and Jeanne-san, would today have ended differently? Would you, have left us to die by the hands of Lancer?"

"No."

His answer came straight away, his honest feelings on his face.

Irina was blown away by his honesty, expecting him to lie.

"Y-You're not joking?"

"I'm not joking, Irina-san. I didn't and wouldn't leave you. Even if you had said what Xenovia-san said, or what have you, I still would've come. Even though she was nasty to me, I can clearly see when there's right and wrong, and no matter how shadowed that right might be, it is better than the wrong. This Lancer-san was attacking girls, and while you might've been on a mission to find and detain him. The levels of brutality he displayed towards you were more than unnecessary, it was downright sadistic. Just what is he to the Church? There's a connection, isn't there?"

"…There is a connection, and it isn't a good one."

Irina finally admitted after a few moments of silence.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow. But, Irina-san. Be straight with me…did the Church expect you to be able to detain Lancer?" Irina stayed silent as she contemplated what he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but Lancer is above you and Xenovia-san currently. There was a mention of a Trump Card? Couldn't this person have gone instead?"

"Truthfully, our Trump Card is very busy dealing with a similar threat." Irina confessed, Zenki quietly listening. "Our forces are run thin, we've been on high alert for a few months now. If word got out about us being laxed, we'd be the target for more…aggressive people, if you know what I mean? The Churches top warriors are left to protect the important areas of the world to us. Even people I haven't met before, like…well, people that are very strong. Even my Sensei, who taught me how to use Excalibur Mimic, has also been called into action to defend important places. And even the legendary Strada-sama is being called to defend our most precious people, including that of the Pope, and the Miracle Child."

"Miracle Child…?"

Zenki for once was stumped, Irina waving her hand around innocently.

"Please don't be worried about that little detail Zenki-kun, it isn't anything to worry about. But yes…the duties of tracking down this person relies onto me, and that's what I have to do now, along with Xenovia. Our success rate is 30 percent or lower."

"And that's enough for you to risk your lives, 30 percent?"

"Wouldn't you for something or someone that you believe in?"

Zenki's face turned complicated and he mused about what she said, thinking about what he should say or do as a result of her words, but it was proving difficult for him to even answer something like that.

"If it is was for someone that I love, then yes, I would. But Irina-san, there's a difference between that and this."

"And what's that?"

"I'd make everything go in my favour first, if I could help it." Irina's eyes fell upon Zenki, who smiled back. "It kinda baffles me to send the pair of you. Not that I am mocking your higher ups, or am I mocking your skills, because you're strong, and powerful girls, but I just don't see the advantage to sending two people to a place where they could be ambushed, and what happened when it did. I don't want you to think badly of me, because I'm truly not trying to say what you and your faction did was wrong or right, I just think they should've sent some more people with you, if you could spare it. Or, with this person, this Lancer, wouldn't sending this Sensei with you guys have done something good too?"

"It isn't like you're wrong Zenki-kun. I can't deny that at least. If the resources were allowing us to do these things, then of course we'd do as you said, as that's the most basic of strategies. But, as you can see, we're really stretched thin."

Zenki thought about it for a few moments.

He tossed the ideas that Irina was giving him with her words alone inside of his head, and attempted to make sense of everything, to see everything from each angle, and he also attempted to make sense of something else that he saw just before, a something that he didn't want to even think about honestly.

"Irina-san, we'll be working together, okay?"

"Eeh? But you said that before."

Zenki inclined his head.

"That's right, but this time I'm stating it clearly. We'll be working together. Of course, for this time, my mission is officially from the Queen of Youkai herself. But more than that, I don't like the idea of the Church being so low on forces and they cannot afford for this to continue, and if I am right, then we're going to need to work together."

"Zenki-kun…why would you care about the Churches forces? Aren't you a Devil?"

"I could ask you the same thing, since you seemed to be concerned for my safety before. It's because, I'm a person. I'm not a Devil, Dragon, or anything else. Just because we're different, it doesn't mean we can't work together. We're all working to the same objective, Irina-san. So, why can't we work together on something like this? How I see it, is that we're needing one another, and even if we're different races, can't we put that aside and work together for a single goal?"

Listening to his words, Irina couldn't help but agree more. It made sense to her, and it didn't even seem like he was saying anything false. They did need one another, they both had something that brought them to the table, and brought things to said table.

"Y-Yes! That's right, we could do something like that! If we, the Church, work together with the Devils, we'll not only be able to get what we want, we'll also be able to show the other factions that we can work together!"

"Hehe, thinking of it like that does sound good, Irina-san. Yup, we'll be able to think of it like that, and join together, and become stronger, working off one another, and becoming even better than we are now, isn't that great?"

Zenki put his hand upwards and outwards towards Irina, for a hand shake.

Irina looked at Zenki's hand for a few moments as if she was deciding something in her mind.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she grasped Zenki's hand, and shook it firmly.

"I'm sure that this is a start to a beautiful friendship, Irina-san."

"Yes! This will be the best friendship ever Zenki-kun!"

The pair smiled at one another, their allegiance just beginning.

* * *

Zenki went out of the building, once everyone was asleep, so no one knew of his actions. He walked several steps out of the hotel, and walked all the way to the park that was nearby, always looking around to see if there was anyone following him.

It was dark when he got there, but thanks to being a Devil, he was able to see clearly what was before him. The park was empty, it should be for the time it was, just going after 2 in the morning, but that didn't concern Zenki in the slightest.

He walked to a nearby tree, and sat under it. He took a few deep breaths so he could collect himself, and his thoughts. He thought about what he would be seeing, and what he was going to do when the certain someone he knew would appear, would appear soon enough.

Hugging his knees, the boy glanced backwards, and saw a small shadow moving forward.

"I knew it was you since the first moment I saw your circle."

Zenki spoke to the shadow that approached.

It sat down behind Zenki, and also hugged its knees. The clothes and body were shrouded in shadows, in darkness, and they couldn't be seen at all. But Zenki knew who it was, and knew what they would be doing with them.

"I'm sure you recognized my power straight away."

Zenki could barely form words at the thought of what he was going to say next, he truly wasn't sure what to say now.

"Yeah…but, why are you doing this? Working with terrorists? Kaa-chan will also be displeased if she finds out about this. What would the others say? You've been gone for quite a while now, I can't believe that you actually did this."

"It doesn't matter what the others say. All I want to hear is that you're going to join with me."

Zenki's body flinched, his eyes becoming a little wetter, hugging his knees even tighter.

"Asking me something that I cannot do. You should know my answer already, shouldn't you?"

Zenki noticed the shadow move behind him, briefly looking to see if they had gone, but they hadn't gone, so he returned his eyes to the ground, and didn't say anything else, awaiting the answer from the person behind him.

The person behind him didn't say anything for over half a minute, and Zenki had to wonder if there was a reason for the person to not speak.

But then, a small chuckling came from behind Zenki, alerting the young Devil to his presence.

"I thought asking would be good enough. I should've guessed that someone like you wouldn't join my cause, would you? But, well, I guess that it doesn't matter now. Either way, I am overjoyed to see you…is what I want to say, but meeting like this isn't under any normal circumstances."

"Yeah…but you know, if you carry on with helping terrorists, and doing what you've been doing, I will have to become heavy-handed with you. I'm sorry if it sounds like I am threatening you, but that's how it is now."

"I see. Then, the next time we meet, we'll be enemies, will we?"

At the question, Zenki lowered his eyes.

"Not if you stop now. If you don't commit anymore crimes, I can help you…we could just, stop this and you can…Kaa-chan would of course want to meet you again, since you are-"

"I don't particularly want to listen to anything about her anymore, or anyone else. I only came because you happened to be in Kyoto. We were close, once, so I wanted to give you the option to join me. If you don't want to join me, then that's fine. I don't mind being enemies."

"But I don't want to be enemies! I never wanted that!"

Zenki became emotional, his eyes tugging with tears.

But the mysterious figure behind Zenki didn't even appear to be the slightest bit emotional.

"That's what will happen if you continue to get in my way. Zenki…it's better if you stop trying to get in my way. Next time, we will have to fight, and I won't have any other chance but to beat you back, you and your peerage members."

Zenki's eyes changed when the mention of his peerage happened, he couldn't stand anyone threatening his peerage, not matter who it was, no one was going to threaten his peerage while he was around.

"Don't bring my peerage members into this. If you even try to threaten them, I will definitely have to eliminate you. Even though I don't want too, I will have to do it, because I can't have anyone threaten my peerage members."

The shadow behind Zenki moved to a standing position, and what remained was a set of golden eyes, not that unlike Zenki himself.

"Then, until we meet next. We'll definitely have to…have a large fight, won't we? One of us, will definitely die."

"Wait!"

Zenki turned around, but it was too late.

The person he was talking too, was gone. No one was there, Zenki's eyebrows furrowing as he crossed his arms.

"Why…did you have to do this…?"

Zenki's eyes began shedding some tears, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, more mystery's going on! Zenki apparently knows who's behind it, but who is it? And what connection does he have to Zenki exactly? Even Lancer is being mysterious too, with what he said before, which will come into play. For people who are worried that Lancer is a one off for this arc villain, then he isn't, he's important to one of the peerage members of Zenki's, but I won't say who just yet, it will become apparent very soon, if you didn't get it from this chapter. Le Fay also became bold enough to sit on Zenki's lap, with Mittelt showing jealousy, of course she doesn't want to admit that though. And Irina and Zenki have begun their start of a beautiful friendship! What's going to happen next?**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading, reviews, and with nothing else to say, until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Sorry, but it isn't anyone that you might be thinking about. And thanks.**

 **dragonsayianblue; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yup, Zenki saved Irina and Xenovia, and Kuroka was bombarded, huh~? It will be explained eventually, can't say when. Yup, Raynare saved Ise from Freed, and now slowly his thoughts on the girl have changed from what they were beforehand. That blast from the past really is going to blast from the past indeed! We'll find out in this chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, that person is going to be someone tied to Zenki, and will also shape him as a person. Cool suggestions.**

 **hellspam; Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! Well, your question will be answered in this chapter, with Xenovia growing closer, in her own unique way, to Zenki. Yeah, Issei's little story with Raynare is becoming more intense, huh. Yeah, they'll have a special move like that in the future. Well, I won't spoil who kisses Zenki next, but there is gonna be a surprise for who does it.**

 **nipunkhan823; Mittelt in the peerage huh, she possibly could be, I am thinking about it.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, it is going to be quite, telling on what's going to happen next.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, they all quite care for him, don't they? Just shows how much he has touched their lives with the things he's done, and how much they care for him. I am happy that it came across as that, and it seems to have worked, huh. Yup, surprises everywhere, and there will be more in the coming future. Well, that answer will be in this chapter~ He had Raynare to save him, shows how much she has come to accept herself, and her feelings. Irina really is grateful, she was saved from certain death, after all. And Xenovia will be showing something of that nature in this chapter, in her own way. Well, Koneko would've done, but this time she didn't mind that much, she can read situations, and if there's a reason for it, she'll allow it. Indeed, it is going to be quite a lot in the future, huh~? It does, he would've saved them if they are good people. He just doesn't judge between races, and other things like that. It was, something~ It will be answered, somewhat, in this chapter. Yup, the climax of this arc is gonna be something to see. I won't spoil it, but it has been set up all the way since back when Zenki turned 17, even earlier than that too~ And thank you!**

 **BlueBlade87; Thank you! Eeh, I guess.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Hmmm, could be, could be someone else. Whoever it is, is going to be someone closely tied with Zenki. He surely does, but he has to keep certain things secret, he can't blab to everyone about it. Especially Ophis, he can't say he knows her, though his peerage are somewhat aware of her existence. Well, Lilith will be in the story.**

 **Skull Flame; Well, that's Kuroka for you. Pretty much everyone did, so there's no shame in it. It's only natural to draw such a conclusion. Indeed, he is gonna be important to one of Zenki's peerage members, which will be revealed this chapter. Mittelt is showing more of a jealous side, isn't she? I know yeah, it does seem like a battle for his lap is about to commence. There's some great contenders, who's going to leave with the lap? Well, it won't be revealed what kind of connection the person has to Zenki just yet. But the name will be revealed. And thanks!**

 **ShadowKing042; Yup, that's the name.**

 **RangerElk76; Indeed, shiver~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! He is, he can be shown as a hand to hand fighter, as well as a somewhat magic expert, though not on the level of the likes of Le Fay. Yup, the sidestory between Ise and Raynare surely is progressing, and it will progress even more this chapter. Mittelt is slowly coming around to the idea that Zenki doesn't actually hate her, and doesn't want to hurt her, and even might be developing a certain something for him too. I know, what's going on Koneko? Well, it is, someone, who will be named this chapter.**

 **Blaze1992; Well, I am ecstatic that you liked it. Well, the question is, for the first half of the story, he's been at an age where, he literally couldn't do anything. And now, he can do something, but things keep getting in the way. But, I can confirm that a lemon is going to be happening quite soon. When, I can't spoil, but it isn't going to be that far off. How do you know he doesn't have a familiar? Just because he hasn't used it, it doesn't mean he doesn't have one.**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty cool, thanks for the idea~**

 **Neonlight01; He did put up a good fight, but he fell to Zenki. But he isn't down and out just yet. Le Fay and Mittelt seemed to be getting into a fight, huh. Though, Mittelt is weaker than the current Le Fay, it seems. Don't forget Ophis too, she'll want a piece of that lap too. Well it certainly was someone.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **TexasTank; She is quite the logical person. She's promising quite a lot, huh. She can't, but for this instance, her Mother was right to keep her behind, but that doesn't mean her part of the arc is over yet, she's still got her role in the arc. Mittelt's finally figuring out her feelings for the Devil. He did indeed get some action~**

 **Lightwave; Well, not really, he was just pointing out that he's been faced with a lot of racism lately. He didn't know who he was dealing with, but he'll know who he's dealing with now. He does indeed have Ascalon, and knows how to use it, for the most part. Ise is still gonna receive Ascalon, Zenki doesn't really have a need for it, and neither does his peerage members. I'm glad you liked it, those are like side parts of the chapters, but gives a more detailed version of what is happening back in Kuoh. And yeah, this chapter will answer who he was talking too.**

 **AlphaOmega; He really is a racist, seems like Zenki has been dealing with those types of people a lot lately. Xenovia does, and it expands upon that this chapter. He has got Ascalon, and that will be playing something of a role later down the line. How, we'll have to wait and see. Yup, Irina's quite the peoples person, isn't she? Raynare's feelings are complicated, but she's coming to accept them, and herself too. It was someone from Zenki's past, can't say much more without giving it away.**

 **Jose19; Yes, I am quite aware of how much Diodora is a piece of crap, but even then there is a purpose to him in this chapter, and his role too. He'll be dying eventually, and it will hurt, quite a lot, but he isn't going to be killed off just yet.**

 **Guest 2; Actually, what makes you so sure that they haven't? Just because it hasn't been shown, doesn't mean that they don't have familiars. That would be kinda interesting, and especially if that person hooks up with Ise, damaging quite a lot of Tiamat's pride as a Dragon, and her own personal grudge against Ddraig.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, it could be. I'll give it a think over!**

 **PikaMew1288; Exactly, pretty much most would, if Vampire, hehe. Well, you might find that out in the future. Hmmm, it very well could be, it could be something that might happen.**

 **Guest 4; I actually like that idea, FF is one of my favourite franchises, and he's one of my fav characters.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Silver crow; Hehe, no worries, you did now~ I'm glad that you did~ Yup, interactions between characters is always good~ Well, he doesn't have a sister, but he has something. Yup, indeed~ Here's the next chapter~  
**

 **Well with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **New reveals!**

"Hehehe…hehehe…well, if it isn't Kiba-kun~?"

Aika Kiryuu.

Aika Kiryuu was walking down the street, late at night.

The darkness of the night surrounded her, and enclosed around her, the light from the school behind her only lit partly before her.

Though it was late, she didn't seem to mind all that much.

She had just come from one of her clubs…that discussed topics relating to boys…loving other boys, or so called boys love, and she loved pairing together, two certain people that she knew, one being blonde, and the other being green haired.

She always held dirty thoughts when she thought about them, that's how Aika really was. She was perverted, she was a pervert, and she wasn't ashamed of being a pervert either. She really was, someone that was perverted.

She used her phone's flashlight to see the steps in front of her, and see what was going to come about of the next thing before them, and she happened to come across Yuuto as she was walking home, giving him a wide smile.

"A-Ah, you're Kiryuu-san, aren't you?"

Yuuto vaguely remembered who she was, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not.

"Yes~ That's right~" She sang out, a dirty thought entering her mind. "So, why aren't you together with Zenki-kun right now? I thought that if it is was you, who wants Zenki-kun-"

"Kiryuu-san, I don't want anything like that."

Knowing where she was going, Yuuto cut her off right away, and made it known that he wasn't going to be used in a way where she'd have to say something perverted, and that would then be misunderstood by Yuuto, and she'd spin it so he was in the end something that he didn't even want to think about.

"Awwww, you're going to ruin this young maiden's dream? Could it be where Kiba-kun is going to make my life a complete and utter misery, and I wouldn't be able to achieve the dream of Shota, and Bishounen being lovers?"

Yuuto's face turned slightly pink with embarrassment, shaking his head.

"N-No, I don't want anything like that at all."

Aika leaned closer, and held a dirty smile on her face, inspecting the blonde before her.

"But, what about if the masses want that? And by masses, I mean me, myself, and I. That's who wants this. Just think about it, the people before me, you, and myself, and everything that is going to happen, I really just want to say that whatever is going to happen between you two, can I also have a little look on what's going to happen?"

"N-Nothing is happening! Between Zenki-sama and I-"

"Zenki-sama~" Aika sang with a dirty intent. "Just think of the dirty little secrets that could go on between them and all~ You and he are perfect for one another, I really do support your love for Zenki-kun and vice versa~ By the way, why do you add 'sama' onto the end of his name? Could it be masters and slaves?"

"Pft!" Yuuto couldn't hold back the spit in his mouth, and did a spit take, shaking his head again and again. "N-No! I-I mean, he is a master…b-but, he's not my master! I don't have a master beyond Buchou! I-I mean erm…y-you can't suddenly just say…erm, I think that if it is you who is before me then I wouldn't be able too…"

Yuuto held nervousness on his face, and Aika loved it.

She loved seeing the looks on his face, when referring to Zenki. She didn't actually believe anything would ever go on, it was clear to even Aika that Zenki was completely into girls, especially with the type of girls he surrounded himself with.

"Ooh Kiba-kun, if it is someone like you, then I am sure that you'd be able to have your love answered~"

"I-I don't have love like that!"

Yuuto strongly denied, but Aika really didn't want to listen, she even tilted her glasses upwards, and made it known that she was going to be shipping the pair together, no matter how it seemed to anyone else.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you don't~ It is okay~ I won't say anything else~"

Yuuto's face was full of embarrassment, and didn't know how to respond.

"Ara, what's going on here?"

Rias appeared from behind Aika, along with Akeno who held a smile on her face.

Aika turned her face, and met the redhead blandly.

"Ooh, Rias-senpai. I was just talking with Kiba-kun about his possible love romantic relationship with Zenki-kun~ I certainly think that two cuties being together is the best thing in the world~ Blonde and green haired boys, is the best~"

Akeno and Yuuto had to admire how she could admit something so plainly and honestly, even if it was something neither (Akeno was debatable) wanted to hear about, especially Kiba since it did involve him.

But then there was a change…in someone with red hair…

Rias.

"Uuuu…"

Rias' eyes shone wildly.

She had images running through her mind, her face turning the same colour as her hair. She put a hand to her breast, and felt a sensation she hadn't thought she'd ever find in her life, and that was the fact that she had found someone…

She found someone like her.

She found someone that had the same thoughts as her, and expressed them more openly than she had before.

"You understand." Rias looked starry eyed, her hands placing themselves on Aika's shoulders, giving them a squeeze, Aika wincing. "You understand the vision that I have inside of my heart too. The vision of realizing feelings."

"O-Ow…you're hurting me…"

Rias didn't hear Aika's little plea for her to get off, and continued speaking with a dirty smile, some blood leaking out of her nose.

"To think that this rare gem lived in this town too. A girl that held similar thoughts to me. I'm truly excited right now, Kiryuu-san. I think that we've really began connecting in a serious way, where we would be able to discuss things more clearly."

Aika almost fell to her knees when Rias' intensity rose, her fingers on her shoulders feeling like they'd break off her shoulders if they continued onwards, it really did make her feel like she was going to fall down to the ground.

"R-Rias-senpai, I'm glad…b-but, could you…stop now?"

Rias looked at Aika's pained face, and gave a small pout.

"Fine, if you're asking me like that then I don't have a choice but to comply. Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't become so excited." She took her hands off Aika's shoulders, to the glasses girls eternal relief. "So, if you think about Yuuto, and Zenki. Could Ise also…"

"N-No way! Ise and Zenki-kun too!?"

"Yes, I only thought about it! But people have also said it could be the Beast and the Prince pairing or something! I don't think Ise is a beast or anything, but in the ways that they are, and how they act, I can see why people think of them like that…"

"No, Rias-senpai, it is great to think like that. Surely, it has to happen. Beast X Prince."

Akeno scoffed and murmured "Other way around~" drawing the worried look from Yuuto.

"Akeno-san?"

Akeno put a hand to her flushing face, and giggled to herself.

"Ara, let's just say that Zenki-kun is…well endowed."

Yuuto didn't know what she was talking about at first, it just seemed a little like nonsense to him.

But then he thought about it, and his face burned red, Akeno giggling.

"You're right there, it has to be like that. Though the other way could work too…"

The pair of females began conversing about things, that shouldn't be conversed about, and slowly came to the conclusion that they'd be great friends.

"Buchou, we have to leave now. Remember, Ise-kun."

"Ise?" Aika twitched at the name. "What about the little perv? What's he done now?"

Though she seemed to be dissatisfied with talking about him, he was actually someone that she was thinking about, and was worried for.

Rias came back to reality, and shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about." She spoke off the slight worry in Aika's eyes. "Ise just had a little accident and now is recovering at home, is all. We're going to go around and make sure that he is okay, is all."

"I was going to call Zenki-kun on the matter since he…erm, well he is someone that I usually talk these things over with, but it seems like my calls aren't going through…"

Akeno spoke out, relaying the information to Rias who turned her brows upwards.

"It must be bad reception or something, Zenki wouldn't ignore your calls."

Rias reassured, and Akeno nodded in agreement, but she had other ideas on something else, and was worried that her calls weren't getting through either.

"That's what I thought too. Zenki-kun wouldn't do that, so I am going to try a little bit later. Reception must be bad, wherever Zenki-kun is right now." Akeno looked towards Aika, and placed a hand on her face, going off the confused look spreading on the girls face. "Ara, it seems like Kiryuu-san looks a little confused on everything going on. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong~ Your friend Ise-kun isn't in danger or anything."

"I-Ise isn't even my friend! He's an idiot pervert!"

"Aren't you perverted, Kiryuu-san?"

Yuuto chimed in, only to receive a death glare from Aika herself.

"D-Don't speak like that! Tch, I've got to go!"

Aika shook her body, and left the scene with a wide smile on her face, though she felt her walls breaking down.

Rias, Akeno and Yuuto all watched her go, with Rias cocking her head to the side.

"Ara, Buchou. Did you feel what was inside of her?"

"Yes." Rias nodded. "Seems like it isn't only Ise who had a Sacred Gear in this school. Though it isn't to Ise level, it seems to be quite strong. I wonder who this person is? I wonder, what type of Sacred Gear she has?"

Rias pondered these thoughts aloud, attempting to come to a solution, but she was having difficulty in ascertaining the answer.

"Buchou, should we keep an eye on her?"

At Yuuto's behest, Rias gave her answer.

"For now, we should keep our distance. But, also, we'll keep an eye on her too, from afar. For tonight though, I think going home would be a good idea. It has been a long day, and Ise will also need some time to recover. It seems that the Fallen Angel girl he came across also affected how he thought. Believing that saving her would be a good idea."

Rias played it in her head, on why Ise wanted to save the Fallen Angel. She knew of his date with her, but to her, she didn't get why he kept thinking about the Fallen Angel Raynare, it just seemed weird to him.

"Ara, I think that's the same girl he had a date with, remember Buchou? Maybe he still holds old feelings for her?"

Rias thought about it, nodding her head.

"You're probably right. And if that is the case, I am unsure on how to deal with it. It is a love that cannot last forever, it just isn't possible for that kind of love to have, considering she is a Fallen Angel, and his killer also. Why would he…I don't understand what's going on inside of that boys head when it concerns that Fallen Angel. Either way, we should be going too."

Nodding at their Buchou, Akeno and Yuuto also headed home along with Rias.

Aika walked in the opposite direction than the others left in, and pondered what her friends were doing in her head, to pass the time, and the fact that she was in the dark wasn't something that she wanted to have.

" _Seems like the others were going to have fun either way. I didn't know Rias-senpai was…but I guess it makes sense. Also, to think that…yeah, I wonder what Zenki-kun and his friends are doing right now? Probably, he's having sex with them. It would make sense. Asia-chan surely won't come back as a virgin, I know that she won't~ Kuku, I wished that Asia-chan and the others were around…it's really boring around here lately._ " She sighed, and turned a corner down a dark street. " _Even with her Prince gone…damn, I can't believe that I'd be missing them…but even idiot Ise hasn't even come to talk with me lately. So called childhood friends huh…_ "

Aika did have some regrets inside of her.

She did wish that she and Ise were close sometimes.

She also wished that she could've gone with Zenki and the others, but for some reason that she didn't know, she wasn't allowed to go with them. She had asked, but Asia even said that it was something no one else other than the club members were allowed to go with, besides the kendo girls that was.

She had to push that aside for now, and continued walking towards her home.

She didn't realize however, she was being followed.

Slipping in and out of shadows, was a mysterious figure, watching Aika always, like a diligent person would.

Well over half an hour later, Aika could see her home in her sights, and was ready to get home…

But she stopped when someone came out of the shadows.

It was Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek came out of the shadows, facing Aika with a siniter smile on his face.

"Well, hello Kiryuu Aika."

He spoke her name like he was excited, even sticking his tongue out in a crazy manner.

"Eeh…yeah, hey…eeh, how did you know my name exactly?"

Dohnaseek moved forward, with Aika pulling back slightly, her stranger danger feature going up to twelve.

"Because, I know what's going to happen with you, is all. I know what's going to happen, and I want to make it known that I am going to have some fun with you. I know that you're worried, but you don't have to be, I am going to make sure that you're okay from now on, okay?"

…Aika felt fear at that moment.

* * *

It was a sombre walk to the hotel for Zenki.

He had many thoughts rushing through his head. About what he saw, and what he was talking too…who he was talking too, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, or how he was going to tell the others in his peerage, since he hadn't ever come across a situation quite like this.

On one point, he didn't want to put his peerage into trouble.

But on another, he didn't want the person he was talking to, to be in trouble, especially if it was to do with someone that he used to like. But now, he wasn't able to say confidently that he couldn't keep up with the people and expectations that laid down on him for so much and so long of a time.

It all did pile up on him, the feelings of everything and everyone.

He couldn't keep up.

Being 17 years old, he never thought he'd have to deal with all of this. The fact that he was involved in this now, and how he knew the people that were behind it…at least, he knew one of them, and they weren't going to stay silent in the matter.

When he entered the hotel, he never thought that he'd come across Asia sitting in the empty lounge.

"Asia-tan?"

Zenki walked over to her, and saw that she was smiling towards him.

"Zenki-san left the bed, so I became worried. I didn't know where Zenki-san went, so I waited in the lounge area. Did you know that even at night, people book into hotels? I didn't have a clue. I thought that they stopped at nine at night."

Zenki had to admire how innocent she was, even now. He wouldn't call her naïve, because it wasn't naivety. It was just Asia misunderstanding that there could be different people that signed into hotels at night, though he had to admit that it was rare for people to sign in at the night time.

"Aah, I thought that I had left without even making a sound at all. You must be really good to notice my leaving's. And yeah, many people sign in at night, sometimes. It must've been shocking for you. Did you get any people harassing you?"

Asia shook her head a single time, Zenki taking a seat next to her.

"No, no one spoke to me. I was blessed, and waited for Zenki-san patiently. I knew Zenki-san would return this way, as he wouldn't fly up to the room, or use a teleportation circle to appear in the room as it would give off a bright light."

"Yeah, you're right there…but, what if I teleported outside of the room?"

Zenki's counter left Asia answerless.

"I…didn't think of that…but, Zenki-san wouldn't do that, since it would be…where people would be around, and would hear and see Zenki-san teleporting, and Zenki-san wouldn't be able to keep himself here if people saw Zenki-san using demonic power."

She was able to speak so openly about that, since the longue was empty now, and Zenki would stop her if he saw people coming in.

"You're right there, Asia-tan. I cannot deny that you are wrong, you've got it right…but you know, Asia-tan… Lately, it has been quite difficult in doing anything, hasn't it? It has barely been a few days, and now we're involved with helping Exorcists. I forgot to ask, but how are you feeling about being with some Exorcists? They did say something to you, they called you a…Witch, or more like Xenovia-san did, I was just wondering if you were okay with everything that happened?"

Asia took a breath as she clutched her hands together.

"I don't hold hard feelings."

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki wasn't really that surprised.

Asia was the type of person to not hold grudges. She wasn't ever going to attack anyone, she, at worst, slapped someone, which she did, and that was only when she was pushed to the utmost limit. So, hearing that she didn't hold hard feelings, really were something that he expected, honestly.

"For me, I don't hold hard feelings. But if it is directed at Zenki-san, I still don't like how Xenovia-san spoke with you. Irina-san is kind, and we spoke beforehand, and she seems really nice. Xenovia-san, I was told by Irina-san that she's blunt, and doesn't think of what she is going to say before she says it. But then she speaks out, and then says what she did, and made me feel unsure if I can forgive Xenovia-san for what she said."

Zenki didn't believe her for a moment. Not because she wasn't angry at what happened with Zenki and Xenovia, but because Asia was quite difficult and couldn't ever hate anyone, at all, it just wasn't in her to do so.

"Asia-tan will forgive her, because you're the best soul in the world, you know that?"

Asia's face fell down as she thought about what he said.

"Zenki-san, I shouldn't forgive Xenovia-san for saying what she did…"

That's how Asia thought about it, she didn't think she should forgive Xenovia for what she said.

But Zenki saw it in a different way, and made it known with his expressions on his face.

"But, most of it was towards me. Don't worry about anything I might or might not feel, Asia-tan. If you want to forgive Xenovia-san, then you go right ahead. Don't allow my personal feelings, whatever they maybe, to hold you back, or dictate how you might be feeling."

Zenki was being the kind and caring King that he was.

He always thought of his peerage first, it was one of the things that the peerage loved about him. Even if he didn't like someone, he didn't want his peerage to dislike that person either. They had thoughts, and feelings, and could come to their own conclusions on their own, whatever he felt was something they didn't have to take into consideration.

"I will only forgive Xenovia-san if she apologizes to Zenki-san first."

Asia said it with no hesitation, surprising Zenki a little bit.

"Asia-tan, you don't have to…"

"I know Xenovia-san can be a good person. Speaking with Irina-san the previous day told me as much. But, I cannot forgive her until she apologizes to you first, Zenki-san. She insulted the one that I love, so much that it even made me feel angry."

Just hearing that made Zenki smile.

He kept getting surprised by how much love and affection Asia really had for Zenki himself. It truly baffled Zenki how someone as loving as Asia would even consider going for Zenki himself, but he was truly blessed, in a good not hurting Devil kind of way.

"Hehe, if it is Asia-tan saying something like that, then I will become happy."

"Yes…also, Zenki-san. Where did you go before?"

Zenki turned his face downwards, and thought about what he should say.

He wasn't sure if he should reveal where he had been before, it just seemed like it would be better if it went away. But he couldn't exactly keep it from the others either, since it did involve them, and when it involved his peerage, he had to be open and honest about it.

"It was…I went to meet someone." He revealed, taking a deep breath and thought about his next answer. "It was…I am pretty sure that the person I met was working with the one called Lancer, and could even be his boss too." Asia's face turned wide with shock. "I, didn't know until just before, I hadn't seen the person in years, I naturally didn't assume such a thing, and now I have to confront someone from my past."

"Zenki-sans, past? Someone from Zenki-sans past?"

Zenki inclined his head, thinking about his own past, and thought about what was going on with everything in his life now, how everything was happening, and what he was going to do in the future as well as now.

"Someone strong…stronger than me." Asia was stunned by the news. "He's really strong, and I don't know if I can win against him. I'm gonna contact…my parents tomorrow, and tell them what's going on…I don't like thinking of relying on my parents…"

"Because Zenki-san has a hard time relying on others, yes?"

Asia knew exactly that was Zenki's flaw as a person.

Of course he had more, but she knew that his trust in others had been broken over the years. She'd say that only his peerage truly were the people he did trust in his life. It was even hard admitting it, so he was glad Asia understood his feelings, and didn't ask him to admit it openly.

"Yes…that's right. It's just…I don't even know how my parents are going to take it…this guy is…he's very strong, and he was…someone very connected to my Kaa-chan, and I don't know how she'd take this information, I don't even know how I'm handling it. I knew that he had some troubles in his life, but to team up with a terrorist, and even ask me to join…"

At the news, Asia wasn't sure how to feel.

She knew Zenki wouldn't join someone who was evil…but she didn't know if they were evil or not.

"Join? This person…wants you to join them?"

"Of course I refused." Zenki spoke, going off the worry on Asia's face. "I wouldn't join terrorists, no matter who they were. But, this is just…I am worried, that something could happen, and I might not be able to handle it…I don't know if I will be able to handle it after everything that had been going on recently…I can't have another person I know be lost to a dark place, and where they wouldn't be able to recover."

Zenki could feel the feelings he always attempted to wave off, slowly creep back into his system.

He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to do what he knew what was going to happen. He truly didn't want to do what he needed to do, it was difficult for him, and he hated it.

Zenki's hand was then grasped by Asia, who brought it to her developing chest.

"Zenki-san isn't alone, we're here."

Her soothing voice really was the best to Zenki, he couldn't get over how soothing she really was to him, and how she could sound to him, it truly was something that Zenki coveted, and how he was going to take care of her.

Zenki clutched Asia's hand right back.

"Yeah…I know, thank you Asia-tan. You've been like, my rock these few years we've known one another. That's why, I want to stay with Asia-tan always. Forever, and ever, I want to stay next to Asia-tan, and I really think that…Asia-tan is one of the best things that ever happened to me. No, my peerage are the best thing that have ever happened to me."

Confessing something he had before, and no doubt would again, Asia's eyes became moist, moving closer to Zenki.

"Zenki-san, whatever happens, I know that Zenki-san will be able to do it. Because it is Zenki-san, I have the utmost trust in him, and whatever happens, is something Zenki-san will be able to do. Even if this person is tough, Zenki-san would be able to do whatever is needed. And we'll all be behind Zenki-san, doing what he needs us to do, because we all love Zenki-san."

"Yeah…and I love you all too."

Asia bequeathed Zenki with a kind smile, and then did something forward.

Asia overlapped her lips with Zenki's own, surprising him. though her hands trembled with renewed excitement, her eyes displayed how ready she was, for anything. How she wanted Zenki to do, anything that he wanted, she was ready to be intimate with Zenki, and that feeling, was the best in the entire world.

Zenki responded almost immediately, capturing her lips again and again, in an intense fiery (for Asia) type kiss. Asia could feel Zenki's powerful mouth moving against her smaller lips, the heat between them rising.

Responding to the kiss, Asia hesitantly laid a hand against his lap, her other hand firmly in his grasp. Using what strength she had, she attempted to go towards his crotch area, though Zenki saw how nervous she was on doing that, so clasped his hand over her shaky one, and laid it on top of the other hands that they held together.

Once the kiss was broken, Asia panted heavily, the kiss of the boy that she loved made Asia feel hot inside of her chest, while Zenki had a faint blush on his cheeks, the kiss having calmed down his palpitating heart.

"Zenki-san…"

"Asia-tan, thank you, your kisses always make me feel better."

Asia smiled attentively, and hugged around his neck.

"Zenki-san…what's going to happen with everything, now?"

At the question, Zenki was left wondering the same thing, he wasn't sure what was going to happen with his life now, it surely was difficult in thinking about what his life was going to be like now, and how he was going to continue going on with a mentality that he was going to be beaten by this emotionally.

"I don't know just yet. But whatever happens next, it is going to be quite the dangerous thing. I wouldn't be surprised if the fight manages to break my body…"

"Is this person really so powerful?"

At Asia's question, Zenki lowered his brow, and gave an inclination with his neck.

"I'll say yeah. He's easily Ultimate Class level of power, and that's what I remember. He could be ten times stronger now. I haven't a clue on what we're going to be able to do against him…that's why I'm gonna have to contact Kaa-chan and Tou-chan too, just in case this guy really does try something…I wouldn't want to put my peerage in a position where we have to fight this guy. And even if we have too, I don't know what is going to happen…we'd have to pull out all of the stops to fight this person, and then I don't know what we're going to do if something happens."

With Zenki's words, Asia was worried that the person they were going to fight, was really strong, and if Zenki was worrying, then it truly was someone that they all needed to worry about, and could only guess the strength of the person involved.

"He seems really strong…"

"He is, and when thinking about fighting him, it even makes my hands shake. It just seems to be really disastrous that we have to face this type of opponent. I wonder if something is going to happen with that person? I don't know what to do…I suppose if we come at this person all together…then we'd be able to fight off this person…"

Zenki was going over strategies inside of his mind, thinking about what he would be able to do, and what he could do against this person. If he made a wrong move, then it would all be over, and that wasn't a good thing at all.

Somehow, he had to come up with plans, just in case he had to fight this person again, just in case he had to have a long fight with this person. If it was someone like he was thinking of, then he honestly wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fight against the person…he'd have to try his best to fight.

* * *

"So, did he join your cause?"

Lancer questioned from his sickbed, recovering from the beating that Zenki gave him. his body was wrapped up in bandages, and were keeping his wounds together. He was hooked up to what appeared to be a device that were slowly healing his wounds.

Lancer didn't know about the mechanics behind it, but it worked similar to how Phoenix Tears worked, and healed him of his injuries, his broken bones already fixed together again, and soon, he'd be back in tip top shape.

The room was quite small, compared to most rooms. It was big enough for a few people. Besides Lancer on the bed, there was also the man who spoke with Zenki, and someone else in the corner, working on something secretly.

The man that spoke to Zenki merely gave him a passing glance.

"There's still time, I might be able to convince him to join our plight. With himself, and his peerage, we can establish ourselves as a strong unit."

"But, pining for this kid. Is that what your plan was since the beginning?"

The man merely tilted his head left.

"My plan from the beginning was to have myself and him rule this world, of course. With his power, and my own power, we'd be able to face top tier opponents. People such as yourself wouldn't even be able to stand in our leagues, as you saw before. Zenki, isn't an ordinary Devil boy. He isn't ordinary in any means of the word. He's abnormal."

"Abnormal is right, he's a fucking monster."

Lancer cringed when he thought about fighting against Zenki, and how badly he lost during that time.

"That's right, and that's why, we're going to open his eyes, to this world. I know Zenki, and I know what buttons to push in order to get him active, and it just so happens that the right buttons that need pushing, are also the same person we came to Kyoto for."

Lancer's face breaks out into a disturbing smile as he recalled what the mans words said to him beforehand.

"I see, so we're going to be making our move soon, yes?"

"That's right, and this time, it really is going to be all in our hands when we get our objective, drain it of its power connected to this place, and then…"

"Ararara, it seems that the leader really has become rallied up in recent times."

A voice called from the side of the hallow hall they were in.

"Aah, Walburga, you've made sure to prepare everything?"

A girl stepped forward, a girl in her early twenties dressed in gothic Lolita appeared, having a sadistic smile on her face. Unlike Akeno, Walburga's sadistic sneer looked more menacing than it really should do.

"Hohohoho~ Yes, don't worry, everything is being prepared right now for you all~ I've been able to make sure that if we're going to fight, we're going to be able to stay in a certain space to not ruin the landscape of Kyoto…but, why does it matter so much that we're going to not destroy Kyoto? It is only a freaking land that doesn't matter. If we wanted, couldn't we just blow away the area, and leave it at that?"

The man put a hand to his forehead, and sighed deeply.

"It is because Zenki loves this land, that's why."

"But, why should it matter?"

Even Lancer wanted to know that, but it was Walburga who actually asked the question.

The man placed a hand to his chin, and hummed, and that hum…caused Walburga and Lancer to back away from him.

"Because, this is also something Zenki loves. I won't be asked again of this, will I? The Kyoto that boy loves will not be damaged in anyway shape or form, is that clear? If anyone attempts to do anything to displease me, I will have to end your lives."

Walburga felt her body tense, and Lancer just looked to the side, a small gleeful expression on the leaders face.

"Y-You've got it boss man, we won't be able to do anything if we lose you or our lives~ I will follow you wherever it is that you want to go~"

Walburga's answer caused the bosses eyes to gleefully light up.

"That's relieving, that you're saying such things. Yes, indeed Walburga, I am glad that you're saying something like that. Either way, I think that if we're going to be putting the plan in motion tomorrow, I think that would be a good time."

"So tomorrow we'll be fighting, will we?"

"That's right, we've got to have a little exam before the acceptance into our group. And I know that this will be a great way for Zenki to join us…lose everything he has, and then he'll have nowhere to turn!"

Lancer and Walburga held similar sadistic looks on their faces.

"Seems like you're really serious about killing Zenki's peerage members."

Lancer noted, however the boss shook his head.

"It isn't like that. I won't be killing them."

"But you just said he'd be losing everything…"

Walburga was brave enough to ask that, so the leader put his hand outwards, and a magical circle appeared. Walburga's eyes flashed with fear, and insecurities that she held inside of her body with being at the threat of death.

"It means, that he's going to have to see his peerage be beaten down. To Zenki, that would be a suffering like no other. If he lost his peerage, then he'd break mentally. He's the type to be very strong willed, but if it is his peerage members, then he's going to be worried about it, and it might lead to a serious complication. His mind would be wrecked with guilt that he couldn't defend his peerage members. He'd be contemplating everything that had happened before till now. Like when he failed to protect that Bishop of his, that would flash through his mind. The neglect from his parents would also help him come to us, and his peerage being in danger would also allow him to come to the right decision that we're needed in his life, and not alone, he'll come to me, and we'll be fighting the bastards of this world. And if you want to stay on this winning side, I suggest that if either of you attempt anything like fighting against him again is extremely prohibited." His eyes went towards Lancer, who flashed fear. "And that means you, idiot."

Lancer chuckled awkwardly, waving his hands around.

"I didn't mean to do it in a negative way or anything~ I was only having some fun with the Exorcist girls that came for me~ It wasn't like I was really trying to provoke Zenki or anything~ I didn't even know that he'd come~"

"He met them, and you didn't think he'd go to them to protect them? You didn't think that he'd at least keep tabs on them, if they were looking for someone like you."

The words of the leader made Lancer feel like he was going to die, he felt like he wouldn't be able to continue on if he was faced against this person, since Lancer wasn't as strong as the man before them.

"W-Well…I just assumed, since that Xenovia girl was rude and all…I didn't think that he'd go to save them from me…I was able to beat them quiet easily though…so, why was it that I wasn't able to grasp even the single lightest of movements of that man…"

Lancer's defending caused the boss to give the hardest glare that he had ever given anyone before in his entire life, it truly was a scary concept for Lancer to come across someone like the man that was before them.

"It doesn't matter, even if she was, the other wasn't. And if I know Zenki, which I do, then you'd also be aware that he'd want to keep them safe, even if he just pretended that he didn't care. That's the type of boy Zenki is, and if you ever listened to me, then you'd also know this too. But once again, I'm surrounded by incompetent fools."

"Hey, don't speak to me like-"

Lancer stopped when the cold eyes of the man fell upon him, stopping him in his tracks.

He spared a glance at Walburga, the girl merely giving a cheeky wink as a return.

"Seems like you've got the skills to listen to someone, don't you?"

Walburga developed a cheery smile on her face, a smile that wouldn't allow anything to drop down, even if she felt her nervous heart pounding against her chest, feeling as if it would break through at any moment.

"Yup~ I don't want to particularly die to be honest~ I'd rather be like this, than anything else in the world~ I think that following after you is better than anything else~ I'll even slay people you want me to slay~"

Though she used a singsong voice, it truly was devastating for the girl to even stand before the person that they were standing before.

The leader tightened his fist as the thought about what was going to happen next…it truly was going to be a hard ride. But it was going to be well worth it, that's how each of them saw it, they were going to see what was going to be before them.

"With that acknowledged, our plan will soon come to fruition. Tomorrow, we'll begin the plan and then Zenki will see, he will see the cruelness of this world, and the shame that he had to suffer too. Tch, this is all on you Illuyanka, Ajuka. You've neglected the strongest weapon you could have. An existence that truly can change the balance of the world, and you decided to treat Diodora with love and attention? You'll regret not harnessing that power inside of Zenki."

An evil smile spread across the mans face, Lancer, and Walburga also gained evil smiles.

* * *

"Owwwww…" Xenovia shifted uncomfortably on her bed, putting a hand to her forehead. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus, what happened…"

She didn't ask anyone in particular, but she heard a noise coming from the side of her, and saw Irina lying down on the bed.

"Ara, it seems that you've woken up Xenovia."

Irina greeted her, laying on her side to she could converse with Xenovia.

The girl calculatingly looked over Irina to see if there was anything different to her. But she didn't find anything that could lead her to being something different than normal. She looked fine to Xenovia's eyes.

"Irina, what happened? This doesn't look like the area that we occupied the other day? This isn't our hotel room?"

Irina who also was laying down in her bed, tossed her head to Xenovia.

"We lost against Lancer last night."

She revealed, Xenovia remembering that fact.

"I see…so, that wasn't my imagination…but, if that wasn't…then, that means Zenki Astaroth was the one who saved us, right? I remember seeing him…and I remember thinking about him, but I can't remember much else…just what happened Irina?"

"Well, we lost to Lancer, that much is true. After that, I called for Zenki-kun to come and save us, which he did. Zenki-kun proceeded to demolish Lancer with everything that he had inside of his body, and made him submit to Zenki-kun. The boy named Lancer was beaten, as well as his creatures, and then when Zenki-kun was going to take him into custardy, a magic circle appeared on the ground, and teleported him away. After that, Zenki-kun's peerage arrived, and began healing us of our wounds, which has happened now. And then, I made an alliance with Zenki-kun to apprehend Lancer, and whoever else is working with him."

The news shocked Xenovia. So much so that she held a hand to her face, and thought about what Irina was talking about.

"I see…but even then, Irina. With a Devil…"

"He saved our lives, Xenovia." Xenovia stayed quiet. "He saved us from certain death. If he didn't come when he did, you would've been stabbed, and I would've been next. This Lancer really was going to kill us, Xenovia, and we wouldn't be able to do anything other than…die."

As grim as her words were, they were true, and weren't any less powerful than they would be.

Xenovia's face had a complicated expression on.

" _To think that a Devil saved my life…if it is a Devil saving me, what does that mean about me personally? I was saved by an existence that was supposed to be fought against…but he came to save me and Irina…even after the things I said…could I have been wrong? I don't know…I should be wrong, shouldn't I? It just makes sense…I can't have something like this happen…it just can't happen, I can't understand…why would he come for us after everything? Isn't he supposed to be the person who lured away holy girls? And if that's the case…is he trying to lure away Irina and myself? I don't know…but Irina seems convinced that he's not so bad…and she isn't the type to just trust a Devil so easily…could he have tricked her too…?_ "

Many thoughts rushed around Xenovia's head, and she wasn't sure what to think, or how to feel.

To her, Zenki was an existence she shouldn't afford to trust.

He was supposed to be a Devil of the highest order that could demolish her and Irina within an instant. But now, it seems that he had saved her…for what purpose, he didn't even know about it at all.

"Xenovia, Zenki-kun isn't a bad guy, you know that?"

Xenovia held a thoughtful look on her face.

"Even then, I need to think about this. You've agreed to have a truce between us, is that right? Between you, and the Devils? You've even included myself into something like this? Can this really be true?"

"We need each other Xenovia." Irina explained. "We need to have one another, it makes the most sense. I know that working with Devils isn't something we of the Church should do, but for this instance, I've decided to look at Zenki-kun as a Dragon, from his Okaa-sama's side. Rather than look at Zenki-kun as the child of the Maou-sama, I've decided to look upon him as a Dragon offspring of Illuyanka-sama, and we all know how strong she is."

"I've heard that she can match a Maou in power. So, her child naturally has a power level that's high too. And considering the Otou-sama too… But even then, I don't know if I can accept this alliance that you've made with him."

"Xenovia…"

Irina wanted to reach Xenovia, keeping her voice level and collected.

But Xenovia still shook her head.

"It just isn't something that I can readily do. After everything I've heard…"

"Xenovia, the person that lured away people from the Church. Asia-san and Jeanne-san weren't lured away from the Church. The person that did so, is Zenki-kun's Uncle. Asia-san explained it to me last night, along with Jeanne-san. They told me as much, and I can't see anything coming of this, I really can't. The way they spoke, it was full of passion, and it made sense, it really did. Zenki-kun isn't evil, Xenovia. Zenki-kun is a good person, and it is clear that his peerage immensely love him, so can't you just, work together with him?"

"No."

"Xenovia!"

Irina's scolding came with Xenovia waving her hand.

"I can't work with a Devil…" Irina's eyes lowered. "…but." Irina's eyes went towards Xenovia, seeing her face lift up ever so slightly. "I can however work with a Dragon. For this instance, I can work with a Dragon…only if he shows me something."

"Ooh God, Xenovia! You can't ask for sex straight away! A-At least get to know one another first! Can't you do that before anything else happens!?"

Xenovia gives Irina a strange look.

"I wasn't offering sex in the slightest, I was offering a fight."

"A fight?"

Irina calmed herself down, but still wasn't in a right state of mind.

"You can tell things about your opponents that spoke words never could. That's why, before I ever agree to work with him, I want to face him with the power of Durandal."

"But Xenovia, odds are, Zenki-kun is going to win."

Irina thought this to be true.

After she had witnessed beforehand, and what she knew of before as well, and how Zenki compared to Xenovia, it just seemed like a no breaker that she wouldn't be able to win.

"I know that."

Xenovia said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"But, if you know then why would you…"

Irina was attempting to make sense of it all, so Xenovia clarified.

"I'm saying it to be straight with you, is all. I, want to test myself, and my resolve against him, against Zenki Astaroth. I know my chances of winning are low, and it would be difficult for me to pull off a victory. But, with my blade, I wish to see the strength and resolve of who could be facing off against me."

Irina didn't know what to say as a response, she wasn't all that sure.

"But what if Zenki-kun doesn't want to fight…"

"He'll want to fight. He won't refuse."

Xenovia was so sure of herself, it wasn't even a question of if she wasn't or she was. She knew for certain, and Irina didn't know why she felt so strongly about this, it just didn't make sense to her at all.

"How can you be so sure?"

She asked with an amazed face.

Xenovia held a knowing look to her features.

"Because, I know how someone like him thinks. He might be vastly intelligent, he might be someone who is strong, but it boils down to in the end, is a challenge. I might seem like I might not know what I am talking about, but I am confident that even Zenki Astaroth loves the thrill, of a challenge. All I have to do is make it exciting to him. Facing off against Durandal."

Irina still wasn't sure if it would happen or not. But, all she could do for now is allow it to happen. Whatever was going to happen, she was going to support the girl that was her friend, even if she didn't think it was going to be a good idea. As long as it allowed them to achieve their goals, then it would be worthwhile, that's how she thought of it anyway…she just hoped that it was a true scenario.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kunou-tan but it is too dangerous."

"B-But Kunou can become strong too!"

Zenki stood awkwardly inside of his bedroom, with the sun shining into the room, lighting it up for the morning. Zenki himself didn't know how else to say it to the Princess of Kyoto, he wasn't sure how she'd take it, not being allowed to go with him.

The situation was tense since Kunou came in the morning. It wasn't something that they could even consider. He couldn't have Kunou be taken by someone like this person. He couldn't have Kunou go along with him, it was too dangerous.

"Yes…but Kunou-tan, this opponent is highly dangerous. We…and I mean, myself, I cannot allow you to be in such danger. If you got put into a situation where you'd be hurt, then I don't know what I would do with myself."

Zenki was attempting his best to dissuade Kunou from going with him, to fight an enemy that he even couldn't be able to defeat.

"But, you're my fiancée, Nii-chan! I can't have Nii-chan do anything without me! I even snuck out of my home to speak with Nii-chan about it! So, please allow Kunou to fight too! She's strong, she's really strong!"

Zenki could understand how the struggle within the young girls heart really was a dangerous thing to even conceive of.

"I know you're strong Kunou-tan, and that's why I need you to stay with your Okaa-sama for the moment. I think it would be better if you stayed with her, and that way, I know that you'll be safe and sound."

"Safe and sound…Nii-chan is still going to be fighting, and I am worried that something is going to happen to Zenki-nii. I don't want anything to happen to Zenki-nii, I can't have anything happen to Zenki-nii."

He could feel the love from Kunou.

He knew she was distressed, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. He didn't want anything to happen to Kunou. In fact, he didn't want anything to happen to his peerage either, and while he knew they'd follow him regardless, he didn't want to really lead them into a fight itself.

"Kunou-tan, you're someone I really care about, and I don't want you to be in a situation where you could be hurt. That's why, it is better if you stay here, and don't get hurt. It truly is something that we need to think about together, Kunou-tan. You think that I want to put you in danger? I'd rather not be in danger myself, and don't forget, you're a member of Kyoto's family, a very important family at that, you know?"

"Even then, Kunou wishes to fight!"

Kunou raised her objections, and made it known that she'd be staying beside Zenki.

But he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. This time, I have to tell you straight, I can't have you become involved. You're sweet for trying to help me, but this isn't a time where we can argue. Kunou-tan, if they got their hands on you, I don't know what I would do."

Zenki showed his corner, and how immense it was.

His concern for Kunou was so large that even he didn't want to fight himself. He felt worried about fighting…he even felt scared.

He couldn't admit it to himself, but he was worried. He didn't know what the enemy was going to be able to do, and if they came at him with full force, even Zenki wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fight off all of it.

"But Kunou is…"

"A very strong girl, yes. But also, Kunou-tan is someone that I want to keep, protected, safe. She's someone that I want to defend with my life, that's all I need. So, Kunou-tan, please go back home, and you won't have to be in danger."

Zenki's words almost made Kunou want to stay with Zenki. But she was aware of how he was feeling, even if she thought that's staying closer to Zenki would be better, so she could protect him beforehand.

"Nii-chan…if you say it, then I might not have a choice but to have…myself go home."

"Yes, that's right, Kunou-tan. You need to get home, and keep yourself safe there, okay? Don't worry about me or anything like that, I just need to deal with this, and then we can go around Kyoto again, isn't that good?"

Kunou wasn't in the mood to see the good side.

Basically, to her, Kunou felt like she was being pushed away, and wouldn't be able to help the one that she wanted to marry. It, just made her feel useless, like she wouldn't be able to fight off against anything that threatened to hurt him.

As Kunou was thinking about what she needed too, Zenki bent down to her level, and pecked her on the cheek, surprising her. Kunou's cheeks turned bright red, and she shuffled on her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

"I still remember my promise, to you."

"Nii-chan…"

Kunou's eyes became a little teary, glad that he had said something like that.

Zenki put his hand to the top of her head, and rubbed it gently.

"I remember how I promised you, and even though it was a childhood promise, it doesn't mean that it wasn't still a promise to me. So, I am going to have to ask you to go home, and keep yourself there until this crisis is over."

"Nii-chan…Kunou really grew bigger when you were away." Kunou smiled, and shed a little tear, a tear of happiness. "Kunou grew bigger all of the time, while thinking about Nii-chan. Her body developed more by the day, and she was glad that she could have a body that Nii-chan would want. Nii-chan does want a body like Kunou's, right?"

Zenki's face lifted up, sitting down on the bed.

"Kunou-tan could have a small body or a large body, and it wouldn't matter to me. Kunou-tan is someone that I care about very much, so don't be so worried about things like that. For now, I think it would be better if Kunou-tan went back home."

Kunou went over to the bed, sitting down on the bed, next to Zenki himself.

Kunou took Zenki's hand in her own, holding it tightly.

"Zenki-nii…when you made that promise towards Kunou…to marry Kunou, we were very young…"

"That's true. We were quite young when I said something like that."

"But since that time, Zenki-nii has grown to someone else…while Zenki-nii is still the same, Zenki-nii is also different. So, Kunou was shocked when she saw Zenki-nii again, but Zenki-nii still was the same person Kunou had waited for, for years."

"I see…"

"No." Kunou shook her head. "Zenki-nii…you have to make Kunou a promise that you'll always come back to Kunou, okay? Even before marriage, Zenki-nii has to make that promise, that you'll always come back to Kunou."

Zenki raised his free hand, and breezily brushed it over the girls childlike face, nodding as the warmth of his touch warmed Kunou's heart.

"You are important to me Kunou-tan, you're very important to me. No matter what happens, I will always come back to Kunou-tan. So, I will make it a promise, okay? But, you have to make it a promise to me too, Kunou-tan."

Kunou's face elevated to a higher looking one than it was before, and claimed his lap for herself, hugging onto the boy she called 'Nii-chan' highly affectionately, cuddling against Zenki.

"Kunou will always come back to Zenki-nii. He is the one that owns my heart, after all."

Zenki's relieving smile towards the young girl allowed Kunou to feel better about the situation that was at hand, petting her head. Then, he removed his hand, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Kunou mimicked his actions, kissing Zenki on the cheek too, displaying how much they cared for one another.

"Ooh Kunou-tan, when I'm with you, I'm naturally happy when with Kunou-tan, I did miss you after all."

"Zenki-nii is the best…I really believe that he is the best…and Kunou loves you more than Koneko-san does."

Zenki's forehead developed a sweatdrop, patting the young girl on the top of the head.

"Yeah…Koneko-tan is someone that I really love too, Kunou-tan. Can't you get along with her?"

"No! She's cruel! I can't accept her as my personal friend!"

Zenki chuckled awkwardly, petting the back of her head, and smiled weakly.

* * *

Once Kunou had left, Zenki was about to leave himself when the door had a knock.

Zenki was curious, since he wasn't expecting anyone, and walked over to the door.

His surprise became even more so when Xenovia and Irina appeared at the door. The latter had a smile on her face, and the former held a serious determination look that wouldn't leave for anything or anyone.

"Ooh, Irina-san, Xenovia-san. What a surprise. Is there something going on?"

"I want to fight you."

Xenovia came out with it straight away, Zenki tilting his head to the left, Irina feeling like life was giving up on her.

"I-I see…s-so, that's how it is, is it? S-So, you're…someone that…erm, you want to have a fight against me? Why's that exactly?"

Irina didn't feel like she could explain for the moment, Xenovia taking a step inside of his room, Irina kept repeating "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" again and again, from behind her, Zenki not sure why she was apologizing exactly for.

"I wish to test you against my holy blade, is that alright with you?"

"You're actually asking me, instead of attacking me? What happened to me being the scum of the world, exactly?"

Irina could understand why Zenki thought what he did, after what Xenovia had said to him beforehand.

"Well…I might've been wrong, is all. I haven't determined yet whether you are who you say and Irina says, or you're someone else completely, and that thing being something that could be a worthwhile person. And yes, I said person, not Devil. I just wish to understand what is going on with you, and my skills as a fighter need to be challenged upon someone worthy. While Irina and myself couldn't touch Lancer, you managed to wipe the floor with him, so please allow me to face you off with Durandal."

Zenki's eyes changed at the name Durandal.

"So, you're not the original wielder of Excalibur?"

"Something like that. I am a natural, unlike Irina behind me."

At that…Zenki's face turned a little pink.

He hated admitting it, but a natural holy sword wielder was quite, attractive to him, even if Xenovia herself was quite, violent with her words, and her actions.

"Aah, Zenki-kun. Your face has gone red? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, totally fine!"

He denied her worried look with a wave of his hand, making a wide arching smile appear on his face.

"I-I see…a-are you sure? Are you okay with fighting Xenovia?"

At that, Zenki furrowed his brow, and thought about what he was going to do.

"Well, fighting is…you've only just recovered, are you sure you want to have a fight against me?"

Directing it towards the blue haired girl, said girl tapped her foot in the ground in anticipation.

"I need to understand the feelings centred inside of me, I need to know about that. Fighting you, would allow me to become something, stronger than I am now. I, want to know why I am having these feelings inside of me, and I want to unleash them onto you."

"…That makes it sound like you're confessing to me."

Zenki's point, wasn't well received by Xenovia.

"D-Don't say something so stupid! I wasn't even saying something like that! I don't even think things like that! S-So, are you going to be fighting against me or not!? I need to know right now, I need to test my Durandal with your body!"

Irina shook her head, holding it down to the ground.

Zenki tossed his head left, but ultimately nodded.

"Alright then, let's see what you've gotten."

"R-Really, Zenki-kun? You're going to fight Xenovia?"

Irina was shocked that he agreed, but Xenovia saw the glint in his eye.

"You want to feel Durandal with your own body, don't you?"

Guessing that to be the truth, Zenki didn't even deny it.

"You saw through me then, didn't you? That's right, I wanted to see Durandal with my eyes, and feel its aura with my body. Irina-san, would you do the honours of being the mediator of the match? Since it is you, I know that I can trust you."

"Y-Yes! I can do it!"

"That's great! So, let's go to the rooftop, I'll make a barrier so the place doesn't crumble down."

Irina and Xenovia nodded, following Zenki to the roof.

* * *

Once getting to the roof, Xenovia and Zenki stood opposite one another, with Irina standing nearby with a healthy looking smile on her face, though she sweated bullets. Zenki seemed calm, and composed, while Xenovia seemed to have a normal look to her face.

"Alright, since I'm the mediator, allow me to say that this battle isn't a death battle, Xenovia."

"Why are you saying that to me? Why aren't you saying that to both of us?"

Xenovia felt offended, but Irina held a stern look.

"Because I know you, Xenovia. And I know how you'll do something if it is with a battle like this. So, please try not to go overboard." Xenovia grumbled something, Irina taking that as an agreement. "Alright then! Since Xenovia and Zenki-kun are going to battle, I can only say that keep it clean, no mortal injuries, and…eeh, have fun, maybe?"

Zenki held a timid smile while Xenovia never allowed her steel resolve to drop for even a second.

"Alright, Xenovia-san, I'm ready whenever you are."

Zenki got into a fighting position with his hands out in front of him, balled, with his right foot back, and his left foot firmly on the ground. Around him, crackled with demonic power, enhanced only by the power that Zenki naturally possessed.

"Good. Also, I would like to ask something."

"Yes?"

Zenki answered her call, Xenovia coughing into her hand.

"If you would. Please use your physical strength, I do not mind if you use demonic power to enhance your body. But I wish to fight you in a fight with our bodies, not a far off demonic blasting power. Also, I am aware that you can control attacks, with your demonic powers inherited from your Otou-sama, so could you please also refrain from doing that."

"That's a pretty hefty order there, Xenovia-san."

Zenki and Irina had the same thoughts, but Zenki was the one who said something.

"It does seem like that. But please honour my request, and I will make the fight well worth it."

"Hmmmm…well, I suppose fighting with my fists would be fine…yeah, why not? I will do that, I can do that for you, Xenovia-san. I'll fight with my fists. But after that, you have to find a time to apologize to Jeanne-tan and Asia-tan for saying what you did."

"What about yourself?"

Zenki shook his head.

"I'll leave it to you if you wish to apologize to myself or not. But my girls are the most important thing to me. Asia-tan, and Jeanne-tan, along with my peerage members, they are all important to me. And I don't like the way they feel sadness. I'm not saying do it right away, but please apologize to my peerage members for the words you called them. After that, I will be fine with you."

Xenovia took a step back, contemplating what he said, Irina smiling widely, glad to see the display between Zenki and Xenovia.

"Y…You truly don't care about yourself?"

Xenovia found it weird, because he was a Devil, and what she knew about Devils, made her seem like Devils lived for themselves, took servants, and did whatever they wanted with their servants. But from his words, it appeared that he didn't care about himself, and just did what he needed to do for his peerage members.

"Let me put it this way…I've nearly died for Asia-tan, and I'd do it again, and again, and again, and again, no matter how many times it takes to keep her safe. I'd gladly die for that girl, and the rest of my peerage, so seeing them upset like they were, it does upset me too."

Irina placed a hand over her heart, and felt her cheeks reddening a little bit.

Xenovia made a small smile appear on her lips, and then she put her hand outwards.

"With such determination, I might as well agree. Once this fight is over, I will find a private time and apologize to both Asia Argento and Jeanne. Though I am unsure of how to feel about them, from the way you speak, it does seem that you care about them, and that's enough for me. So, please allow me to unleash Durandal."

"Please do."

Zenki gave her the indication, so that's what she did, putting her hand outwards further, a golden magical circle appearing there, Zenki tilting his head, putting a hand to his chin and investigated the circle with a curious look.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-Mother Mary. Please hear my voice." Xenovia chanted, and then the hand she held out near the magic circle went inside, pulling out something that was bound by chains. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

With that release command, the sword dislodged from the space, and was held in Xenovia's hand.

Zenki immediately put his hands together, examining the blade before him.

He could see the blueness of the main blade, yet trimmed with gold. The holy aura was unmistakable. It was more so than Ascalon from the previous day, yet felt less dangerous since that was a Dragon slayer too, which he was.

"So, this is Durandal, is it?" Intrigued couldn't even begin to describe how he felt right now. "I didn't think that I would meet Durandal with my own eyes before me. I think this might be fate, to meet such a blade in my lifetime."

"Seems like you're impressed. Would you like an up-close view?"

Zenki smirked at the daring look she had on her face.

"Try me then, Xenovia-san."

Irina's eyes brimmed with permission, so Xenovia took that chance, and ran forward.

"Try this! I will attack first!"

Immediately, Xenovia came from the left hand side, and swung around her massive blade. Zenki pulled away from the blade, but Xenovia released a wave of holy power from the tip of the blade, sending it right towards Zenki himself.

"Good first move. I didn't know that you would be using long range attacks, but I guess it is fine with me~ But it is direct, and easily seeable."

Zenki placed his hand out, and made a barrier of demonic power. Since Xenovia didn't want him attacking with demonic power, he believed that blocking was fine. And it proved true when Xenovia didn't say anything, the holy power hitting the barrier, shattering it, but stopped the holy wave at the same time.

"I see, so you're able to even block my waves with your barriers alone? That's amazing, I cannot say that it isn't. But, even if it is this, I still can continue forward! Don't underestimate my holy blade Durandal! Please respond, and show me your power!"

Xenovia raised the stakes, and swung her sword downwards, cutting into the ground. But from that, a larger than normal holy wave was released from the blade, edging itself into the rooftop, but didn't effect anything else, Zenki's barrier around the roof holding.

"Well, that's good Xenovia-san! So, this is a natural holy sword wielder! Experiencing this with my own body is amazing! I didn't think that I would feel like this from fighting a holy sword! But this is good too! Please continue onwards! I wish to see your power with my own body! Please respond to me, and show me your power!"

Zenki had to admire the power behind the blade, as he made several layers of demonic barriers to defend himself with, each laced with demonic letterings that belonged to the Astaroth clan, Irina impressed that Zenki showed such restraint to not control the opponents power.

The holy wave managed to break apart the first few barriers with apparent ease, but it had difficulty in breaking apart the ones near Zenki. The third to last one nearly managed to break, but Zenki's barrier held with him putting some more effort into the barriers themselves, and stopped right there, blocking the wave of holy power.

"Interesting, it does seem that you're going quite well. But, this type of weapon is said to cut anything. If that was the case, it should be able to cut through my barriers in a similar way like the demonic spear Lancer held the previous day, yet that's different to this."

"I myself hasn't ever tapped into the true power of Durandal before. Durandal is a wild horse that is difficult to control. Its aura is large, and definitely in charge. But that doesn't mean that I won't be able to do it, with my own power encompassing this blade."

Xenovia swung her sword around several times, releasing holy waves towards Zenki himself.

Rather than make barriers, Zenki rushed forward, and avoided all of the waves with his body. Xenovia was shocked that he could move so nimble, so fast yet he didn't even use demonic power from what her eyes told her.

" _Zenki-kun can fight even without his long ranged attacks…actually, I think that beyond the fact that he has good demonic power, his own battle prowess really is something if he can switch from long range to short hand to hand range combat with just a question and order. I wonder, how many battles has this boy been through in his life? Clearly, he acts like battle is a way of life…no, it is his life. Fighting is like second nature to him, just looking at his eyes tells me that for certain, he's the one that can fight to the best of his ability._ "

Irina hummed to herself, seeing Zenki dodge the last wave.

"Here we go!"

Zenki pushed off the ground, breaking it apart, and lunged for Xenovia, his hand coated in demonic power.

Xenovia saw the attack coming (she suspected Zenki wasn't going full speed like with Lancer) and put out her blade, in a crossing over her body position, and blocked the punch from Zenki.

However, the force of the impact of the blade pushed Xenovia's body back several feet, her feet cutting into the ground with the intensity that Zenki released. Zenki's own hand felt the holy aura effect, but beyond biting his tongue, he didn't allow it to show on his face.

"Hah!"

Zenki pulled back slightly, putting demonic power to his feet. Swinging around his foot, he aimed for Xenovia again, who tapped into the holy aura from her Durandal in order to protect herself, from the attack that was coming for her.

"N-No way!"

Xenovia was surprised when Zenki's foot came into contact with her blade, pushing her body away from Zenki's own.

"Got ya now!"

Her body went into the air slightly, which gave Zenki primal opportunity, grasping her suspending in the air body by her foot, and swing her to the other side of the arena, letting her go, skidding across the ground, landing with her Durandal leaving her hand, stabbing into the ground thanks to the throw.

"Xenovia, you can come back from this!"

Naturally, Irina was going to cheer for her friend. While she knew the outcome anyway, she was going to cheer for Xenovia.

Xenovia took several hard pants, returning to her feet. Once on her feet, she dislodged the blade from the ground below her, and held up the blade for Zenki to see, a natural bright smile on the boys face.

"Durandal is a pretty neat blade, Xenovia-san. I cannot say that it isn't a neat blade, I really like it Xenovia-san. It has a power that could eliminate most opponents with a single wave of holy power. I know plenty of Devils that would be unable to stand against the power that is before them."

"Then, you stand before it!"

Xenovia lunged forward, and swung from the left. Zenki danced around the blade, and threw a punch for Xenovia. The girl caught it with her eyes, and moved her large blade to block the punch, only for Zenki to stop his hand before it could come for her, only did she realize that it was a feint when Zenki brought his leg up, kicking her in the side, forcing her body backwards.

"My, remaining your stance even though I was sure that level of kick was going to knock you down."

Zenki held impressed on his face, regarding Xenovia with a large smile, seeing that despite feeling the kick, she didn't fall down onto the ground. Though her legs felt shaky, they didn't buckle, therefore she remained on her feet.

"Y-Yes, just before your kick landed, I twisted my body to move to the point where I would be able to take it with receiving the least amount of damage, I thought that this would be the best way to go about it."

Zenki nodded his head, proud of Xenovia's determination.

"That's right, it does seem like you're doing your best to fight against me. Okay, since you are, allow me to kick it up a gear or two!" Zenki thrusted his elbows backwards, and tightened his fists, an aura surrounding him. "Seems like using this would be fine. Don't worry, I won't come at you with the intent to kill, but I will show you a good fight."

"That's all I ask now."

Xenovia explained, getting into a stance.

Irina watched on between and put her hands together.

"Let's go!"

With that command, Zenki and Xenovia rushed at one another for their battle to continue…

* * *

Eventually, it was revealed that Zenki won the fight, which didn't disappoint Xenovia. Even she was surprised that she wasn't victorious, and that she wasn't disappointed either. She felt okay with losing against him. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't have any regrets this time, she felt like she fought an opponent that did give her a true test of her abilities, and what could happen with her too.

"Good match, Xenovia-san. I've not had a fight quite like that in a while."

Saying it with a warm smile, he outstretched his hand to the downed Xenovia.

Xenovia looked at the hand and Zenki interchangeably for a few moments.

Irina came up to them and looked between them, wondering what was going to happen next.

But then, Xenovia grasped the hand, accepting the offer, willingly grasping the hand of a Devil, and pulled herself to her feet. However, as she did, her face burned a little red, not wanting to reveal the fact that she didn't mind his hand.

"So, Xenovia. Did you get the answers you needed?"

Irina's question was met with a nod, fighting down the redness on her cheeks, Irina seeing that she still had a grasp of Zenki's hand, not allowing it to drop from her palm, even if it was for a second at all.

"It was…yes. I got the answers I needed, and I understand what is happening now. From your blows, it does portray who you really are. A warrior like me can tell, you're not a bad person. Though I don't know the full circumstances of Jeanne and Asia's excommunication and how they came to be in your peerage, it does appear to me that you're not a bad person."

Zenki's face lifted into a smile.

"That's great and I am really happy that you think like that, but you're still holding my hand."

Xenovia's eyes felt like fire, and that reflected onto her cheeks, immediately snatching her hand away from him.

"I-It wasn't intentional."

Xenovia spoke with a slight stutter, Irina not believing what she was seeing right before her, it didn't make sense to her.

"I-I see…either way, I'm glad that you got the answers you were seeking."

Xenovia nodded and contemplated what she was going to do next…but then it became clear to her what she had to do, and what she needed to do, too.

"For now, I have to go and read something. I will be back for breakfast…"

Xenovia slowly walked away, leaving Irina and Zenki alone together.

"Your friend is really…strange."

"Hehe, that's Xenovia for you. She really is a strange person." Irina and Zenki shared a common snicker between the two of them. "But also…about what Xenovia said to you, I don't think it was…"

"It isn't your fault, there's nothing to worry about, Irina-san."

Irina's face lifted into a wide smile, beaming towards Zenki himself, who did the same back to Irina.

* * *

"Heeeeeey…Z-dog…w-what is up in this, hizzouse?"

Xenovia stood uncomfortably as Zenki (with Koneko on his lap, purring away) and his peerage along with Mittelt and Le Fay sat around him, having breakfast, having a confused expression on their faces, Irina sitting near Xenovia with the same confused expression on her face.

All of them stare at Xenovia like she has two heads, even Irina was looking confused as to why Xenovia was acting the way that she was, it didn't make sense to her in the slightest, never mind anyone else that was looking onwards.

"Raise the roof."

Koneko muttered, Zenki giving her a strange look.

Koneko didn't say anything else, so he turned back to Xenovia for answers.

"What?"

Xenovia furrows her eyebrows, and turns away from Zenki and the others.

Confirming something with herself, she turned back, and put her hands behind her back, and showed a shaky smile. It clearly was forced that much was been told to all of them, so easily as well, it was so easy to see, too.

"S-So, w-what's da sitch homie?"

Again, a round of confusion waved over all of them. No one knew what Xenovia was doing, and how she was standing there, very unnaturally. She seemed completely different to the girl two days ago who had attacked them verbally. Now, she seemed…at odds with herself.

"I thought she just said why's that shit holy? Heheheh nyaaa~"

Kuroka laughed to herself, with Ravel being confused.

"Why is she speaking like a bad rapper?"

Irina didn't have the answers, and just dug into her food.

"Hehe, it seems like Xenovia-san has relaxed~"

Asia spoke to Jeanne, the girl nodding with a wide smile.

"That's right, it seems she's relaxed herself! It is joyous! She has even decided to show a kind and loving smile on her face! That's great! I am pleased for Xenovia-chan! She's doing her best and it is amazing!"

Le Fay wasn't exactly convinced that she was like that, and felt like she was…trying to do something, attempting to put on a story or something else. Whatever it was, Le Fay couldn't work it out, and had to wonder what was going on.

"So, she's messed up in the head, right?"

Mittelt quietly converses with Kuroka, who nods her head.

"Clearly she's on something."

Kuroka's reply came with a pained smile from Zenki himself.

"S-So…are you on something?"

Zenki gave his thoughts, baffling Xenovia who thought she was doing well.

"Erm, I was speaking in your native tongue green forest." Zenki and the others blankly stare at her. "Z-pain?" Again, nothing. "Why ya ignorin me bro?" Nothing came from them. "Ya got the Antichrist in your ears?" Xenovia clasped a hand over her mouth. "Ooh God! I-I didn't mean to say that!"

Irina gives an exasperated sigh, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm really sorry Zenki-kun. Grand Exorcist Xenovia here isn't what is called, a peoples person."

Xenovia snaps her head at Irina.

"Excuse me!? God calls the Maou, and he says you're a Devilllllllllllll…" She glances back at Zenki and the other Devils, biting her lower lip as a fearful look came to her eyes. "…oops."

Xenovia looked frightened as she recalled what Zenki did the previous night, and didn't care to live through that experience again.

"What? We are Devils. There's nothing wrong with what you said."

Zenki affirmed, with Xenovia smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry, you just look like a very angry Devil-man."

"See? That, that was racist."

Irina felt the air tense, even though Zenki wasn't really showing any hostility. Xenovia just smiled awkwardly, twitching her eyebrows and holding herself with a strained smile on her face.

Kuroka's mind flashed as she had felt like she had seen this beforehand.

" _I've seen this somewhere before…_ " She noted to herself, seeing the looks between the people involved. " _Hmmm, I feel like I've seen this before…hmmm, either way, I guess it doesn't matter all that much…mehehehe, let's get out of here, and listen to Zenki-chan speaking~_ "

Zenki shook his head, and then smiled, dispelling what Xenovia was saying before from his mind, not thinking it would be the right thing to even talk about.

"Anyway, I think we should be talking about the matter at hand, namely Lancer, and his connection to the Church, and what not, okay?"

"How did you know he was a former warrior of the Church?"

Irina showed a stunned face, Zenki looking shocked too along with the others.

"I-I didn't know, I was just meant his connection to stealing from…s-so, he was a former warrior of the Church, then?"

Irina knew there was no hiding it now, and Xenovia didn't have any objections, so Irina began.

"Yes. Truthfully, Lancer was once apart of the Church, and he was one of our best warriors, even on par, or above of Chaos Edge Sig, and wielded his spear with deadly accuracy, slaying beasts, and other creatures with ease. Even creatures that shouldn't be easily killed off by the spear, was able to be killed off quite easily by this individual, and all. But people like Xenovia and myself don't even know his real name. Only a few people in the Church knew his name, and we unfortunately weren't apart of that exclusive club."

"Wait, so the Church wouldn't even tell you who you'd be hunting down?"

Valerie posed her question, to which Xenovia took a breath.

"It was classified information, and we aren't allowed access to that person. But, we do know that his spear is a demonic spear that's called Gae Bolg." Jeanne's eyes narrowed at the name, but no one else noticed. "The spear is highly dangerous to people like…well, Angels, and other holy themes, and the spear itself is said to be able to penetrate anything."

"Penetrate, anything?"

Ravel posed the question, not having heard of anything like that before, even the spear remained a mystery to her.

Irina inclined her head and explained.

"It's said to be able to cut through any magical attack, and cut through any defence, hence penetrate anything. It's said that only a sword, a weapon of some kind, or hand to hand users are able to take this spear on. Also, it can release a highly destructive demonic power, as you're aware Zenki-kun."

Zenki's eyebrows narrowed when he remembered the fight that he had last time with Lancer, and while he was able to defeat him, it still didn't make him feel any easier on what other tricks he'd be able to have a fight with.

"Right…good thing that I was able to get up close to him…so, sword users, and hand to hand types huh…but, he was wielding Ascalon, though? Is he a holy and demonic weapon user? Being one is rare, being both is unheard of."

"Yes…being both is impossible, and truthfully, even we don't know how he can use a holy sword. We knew he stole it, but he used it with such a powerful experience that he was using a normal strong sword." Xenovia explained, putting her hands together. "Truthfully, there are a number of possibilities that it could be. But wielding a sword meant to say Dragon's, and Devils, must be very dangerous to you, isn't that right Z-fizzle?"

Kuroka cracked up, and put a hand to her mouth, stifling a small laugh. Ravel did the same thing but made it less obvious that she was giggling to herself. Asia shared a worried look with Mittelt. Le Fay turned away, as did Valerie. Jeanne outright laughed, with Irina feeling like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Eeh…yeah, but there are ways to combat such a thing."

"Of course Z-pain."

Valerie put a hand to her chin, wondering how she could sound so serious when she sounded completely insane too.

" _Z-pain huh…sounds like some bad gangster rapping or something like that to me…could this girl be a gangster now? She seemed like a normal member of the Church beforehand, but now it just seems like she's really…weird, to me._ "

Valerie didn't voice her feelings, and thoughts.

"Either way, he's got a holy sword, which is detrimental to us Devils already, but also has a demonic spear that can penetrate any magical attack…wait, what about Sacred Gears exactly?"

A thought came to Zenki's head, and he needed to have some confirmation on the matter, he wouldn't drop it since it was important to the young boy, he needed to gain some answers from the girls before him.

"Excuse me?"

Irina's question was met with a warm smile.

"Could the spear penetrate Sacred Gears? You said magical powers, and I presume it could be the same for demonic powers and angelic powers too from what I witnessed yesterday, but what about Sacred Gears? I mean, I've got Jeanne-tan, and Valerie-tan. While Valerie-tans Sacred Gear isn't meant for attacking, I believe that Jeanne-tans Sacred Gear could also be able to work around this penetration and such. At least, doesn't it have a chance to block the strikes of the demonic spear?"

"Well, in theory you're correct, but you took care of him though. Didn't you Zenki-kun? Why would we have to plan against fighting Lancer?"

Irina posed a good question, and the others had to question what was going on inside of Zenki's mind.

"Because, he was teleported away." Zenki explained. "We don't know what type of healing technology they have on hand. He could be healed up already by now. There are certain technologies out there that would be able to do it. And also, if I know…well, it is going to be difficult for me to think about it."

Zenki wasn't sure how to approach the subject, so Asia took his hand gently into his own hand.

"The person we're talking about Zenki-san, is the person you met last night?"

It came as a shock to Irina and Xenovia, who didn't know anything about it. Mittelt wasn't in the knowhow either. The others in Zenki's peerage, and the girl called Le Fay herself also knew what was going on in respect to Zenki and what happened, somewhat anyway.

"Yeah…last night, I came across the person who teleported Lancer away. The person himself is a…well, he's a very strong person, and it is going to be difficult to fight him with my own power, maybe even if the peerage…no, fighting against him is…something difficult."

"So, Z-fizzle is even worried about this homie?"

Zenki wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Xenovia now, it just seemed to be nonsensical to him by now.

"Right…yeah, I'm worried about this person. To be honest, this person isn't normal. He's extraordinary in a fight, he's on a level where it could be classed as Ultimate Class Devil level of power, and that was back when I was five. He's a battle freak that trains his body to the utmost. Even if I went full out against him, I don't know if I would be able to face him down."

"So, you know this person…who is he exactly? Something we should be worried about is…is it a Devil? Dragon? Human? What type of enemy are we dealing with right now Zenki-chan nyaaaa~? Who is it…Z-fizzle?"

Kuroka posed the question on the others minds, Xenovia scowling when Kuroka used what she did beforehand.

Zenki didn't know how to say it at first, and kept his head down, thinking about the implications of what was going to happen in the near future.

"Please don't ever call me that again, it is weird. But…you see…this person is a Dragon. His name is…Naga."

"Naga?"

Zenki nodded at Valerie, and continued.

"He's not an ordinary Dragon, he's very strong. When I was younger, I remember Naga fighting off against my Kaa-chan, and she was having trouble against this person. Honestly, I don't know how strong this person is."

"Even someone like you doesn't know how strong this person is?"

Mittelt was shocked, naturally she was.

Zenki inclined his head slowly.

"That's right, even I don't know the strength of this person. I can only say that it is an Ultimate Class in strength. Beyond that, I wouldn't have a clue. I haven't seen this person in a long time…by the way, everyone…rather, anyone…have any of you ever heard of Evil Dragons before?"

Xenovia, and Irina shook their heads, along with Asia, Le Fay, Mittelt, Jeanne, Koneko, and Ravel. Even Valerie didn't know what one was, Kuroka furrowing her eyebrows, and searched her mind if she could find anything about such a creature.

Seeing that he didn't get any responses, Zenki continued.

"An Evil Dragon, is said to be stronger than a Dragon King, like take Fafnir for instances. An Evil Dragon is said to be able to annihilate such a being with its powerful…whatever powers they have. Each Evil Dragon is unique, and I know of some that have extraordinary powers. At this point in time, it is said that most, if not near all Evil Dragon's are supposed to be deceased."

"Near all? That means some of these creatures still exist?"

Ravel could feel her fear running through her body, her blood running cold, and making her feel like she was going to sweat nervously. Even the others looked on with worried eyes, and shocked faces.

Zenki, with the edginess in the air, continued off the looks each of them had.

"That's right Ravel-tan." Zenki's hand shook as he continued. "An Evil Dragon by the name of Crom Cruach still exists. I know that for certain. He's also known as the Crescent Circle Dragon. And Naga…he is an Evil Dragon, that is said to be on the top tier of Evil Dragon's. He isn't like Crom Cruach level power, from what I remember, but he isn't a push over either. He'd be able to defeat a Dragon King pretty easily."

"Ooh God…"

Irina put her hands to her mouth…there was no way she could even think about it now.

Zenki's eyes went towards Irina and then the others, seeing their worried faces.

"It gets even worse than that."

"Ooh fuck, what's worse than that nyaaa~?"

Even Kuroka sweated at the thought of what else could be happening.

Zenki lowered his eyebrows, and contemplated what he was going to say next.

"You see…Naga has a personality that would fight even if he's down to his last breath. But even then, he is quite smart. Tactically, he knows how to sus out peoples weaknesses, and he knows of my powers already, no doubt. But…I also know of his powers, for the most part, so we've got level playing fields when regards to him. Lancer, we know some of the abilities he has. He's good at magic, but not great. He's able to use his spear to penetrate magical powers, possibly including demonic and angelic powers too. And he also has Ascalon, that's something we can't even think about clearly. Also, he might have other weapons, Xenovia-san, Irina-san?"

Irina and Xenovia inclined their heads, and explained.

"Lancer has Ascalon, it is true. That weapon toppled with his demonic spear can also be very detrimental to people like ourselves. But, he also has a weapon called…well, those black creatures. I've heard that he can merge with them."

"Yes, from the intel that we received, he can merge with the black creatures, but it takes time. From what I can gather, he wasn't able to gather the time necessary to merge with them when he was fighting against you Z-dog."

" _I really wish she wouldn't call me that…_ "

Zenki sighed openly, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Those black creatures we also fought during the time when we were back in Kuoh?"

Jeanne spoke, with Zenki inclining his head.

"That's exactly it, Jeanne-tan. Those are the things that we're going to be facing off against. They aren't that tough on their own, but Maou knows what kind of powers you'd get if you combined with something as wicked strong as that. and then there's Naga, he's going to be tough to defeat…damn, I need to get in contact with my parents…well, I will do it after this…but for now, we need to understand what this enemy is, so let's show pictures."

Zenki went into his pocket, and produced a photo.

He placed it down on the table, and revealed a young man there. His hair was a combination of a dark green colour, and a sapphire blue colour, being split down the middle to be such a thing. His eyes were red as rubies, and he looked to be the average height for a man who looks around early twenties.

"The last time I saw him fully, this is what he looked like."

Zenki revealed, Ravel taking an interest.

"I vaguely remember something like this once…I remember seeing a person like this once, but I cannot remember where. Zenki-sama, could this person have been to the Underworld, and I don't even know about it?"

Zenki's face turned downwards, nodding a single time.

"Yes, this person has been to the Underworld before, many times in fact. But in recent years, he hasn't. Honestly, I didn't even know if he was alive or dead until yesterday. It has been so many years since I saw this person…since I saw Naga, and God or Maou-sama knows what kind of powers this person has anymore."

At the tone, most had to question the connection between Naga and Zenki. It seems a little more than just mere acquaintances, but it was difficult for them to know what kind of relationship that they had with one another exactly.

"S-So, what does this Lancer look like exactly? We haven't exactly seen what this man looks like. And if we don't know what he looks like, how are we supposed to combat this person exactly? It doesn't make sense to me…"

Valerie rose the question, since she hadn't seen him, neither had the other peerage members either.

"…She's right, we should find out what type of enemy we're dealing with. …This Lancer, we should also see what he looks like."

Koneko murmured, with Zenki's eyebrows twitching.

"I haven't got a picture of him, though."

"Don't worry Z-surreal, leave that to me." Xenovia assured, Zenki wanting to know what 'Z-surreal' was supposed to mean, and went into her pocket. "We've got the low down of this homie." Xenovia produced a picture, and laid it down onto the table. "This is the dude named Lancer, real name, unknown, homie."

"Why do you keep saying uncomfortable words?"

Irina noted, with Xenovia whispering in her ear.

"Because Zenki Astaroth is a Devil, and understands gangster rap."

Irina gives Xenovia a strange look.

"What are you talking about exactly? Since when did Zenki-kun and the other Devils speak gangster rap? And is that really gangster rap? It sounds like buzzwords to me. It doesn't sound all that real to me, Xenovia."

Xenovia's disappointed eyes landed on Irina, the girl herself giving an adorable pout.

Irina shyly pushed the picture of Lancer forward for the Devils and Mittelt along with Le Fay to see.

"This is the one known as Lancer. He probably could be our opponent, if what Zenki-kun thinks is true."

The girls took it in turn to look at the picture.

"Doesn't seem all that important to me nyaaa~"

"…If Zenki-senpai defeated him once, we'd be able to defeat him even if he powers up again."

"I agree with Koneko-san, we should be able to defeat this person if we team up together."

"Hmmmm, this person looks a little familiar to me…"

"H-He certainly does remind me of someone too…"

"I don't really give a shit, as long as I am not fighting this person."

"If Zenki-sama was able to beat this person, then I am sure that we'd be able to defeat him again, the problem is this Naga-sama too…"

Kuroka looked at it first, and didn't really have much of an opinion. Koneko felt the same with Ravel agreeing with her. Valerie thought that she felt like she had seen someone like him before, Asia making a small connection too with the picture. Mittelt just looked impassive about the picture, and Le Fay didn't hold much of an opinion either.

However…when Jeanne got the picture, her eyes widened unconsolably.

"…N-No way…"

From her eyes, it was clear that insecurities were building up inside of her, and felt like she was going to be taken control over. Her hands shook without her command, followed by her body. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Jeanne-tan?"

Zenki noticed the change in her demeanour instantly.

"Jeanne-san, is something wrong?"

Asia was the next to notice it, and questioned it with a confused expression on her face.

Jeanne's face was mixed between a fearful, and a surprised look. Her eyes had widened too large. Her pupils were fixated on the image. Her fingers went over the image, and couldn't come to a respectably conclusion on the matter.

"I-I can't…n-no, this can't be…I-I can't…"

Jeanne immediately stood, and ran away, confusing everyone around. Her eyes held tears as she ran away, and that was truly shocking to everyone around, never having seen Jeanne actually shed tears before.

"Jeanne-tan! What's wrong!?"

"Jeanne-san! Please wait!"

Zenki and Asia, the people Jeanne were closest too, chased after the running away Jeanne, leaving the others in a state of confusion.

"Why did she run away?"

No one answered Valerie's question…they honestly didn't have the answer. No one knew why Jeanne had run away from the table upon seeing Lancer…just what kind of connection does Lancer, and Jeanne have to one another?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've got a new enemy, in the form of Naga! Not from the orginal series, but someone very strong to make even Zenki nervous. He'll play an important role to Zenki's personal development. But for now, Aika has been captured! A cute Asia and Zenki moment happened. Walburga has been introduced, and is apart of Naga's little rag tag team. Kunou had her moment with Zenki, reminding him of his promise to her. Xenovia also grew closer to Zenki in her own way, and also now speaks 'gangster rap' because, reasons? And now, Jeanne has recognized Lancer? Just what kind of relationship do they have? It shall be revealed next chapter!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ShadowKing042; Well, I can't see Kiba doing that, but if Zenki was there...yeah, I don't think she would've gotten away with it.**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, they sure are quite early, but also a relevant one too. I can't answer that yet, it would give away the rest of the plot. But lets say that he's gonna be sticking around for a little while. He pretty much is the weakling of the group, but don't count him out just yet. I'd say she was ultimate class because of her Longinus. On her own, I'd say she's around High Class with her magic's. Yeah, Riser and Zenki don't exactly get on that well. It would be quite funny to see their faces.**

 **hellspam; Well, I'd say more appearance wise yeah, but personalities are different. I thought it would be easier to think of him, if he was looking like a certain someone from that series, but that's where the similarities end, as shown in this chapter. I'm glad that you liked it~ I just thought it would add some fun times to the chapter, instead of it being all depressing. Koneko is shown to be a fan of rapping even in canon, so I thought it was appropriate. You never know, it could've. And yeah, she's beginning to fall for him, in her own unique way. Yup, Aika's been kidnapped, Ise to the rescue!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you! I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed it!**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, yeah, that's Xenovia for you~ She's surprising, in many different ways. Well, he does, and doesn't at the same time. It will be more elaborated on in the future, if he does or doesn't truly care. For now, it is safe to say that he does care about him as a person, yet also cares about the power inside of him. Cool suggestions!**

 **ShadeAkami; Hehe, glad that you liked it! Just seemed like something I'd throw in to spice things up a little bit. Yeah, if I can, then I will do it somewhere. Thanks, well I am glad that you enjoyed that part~**

 **gundam 09; I haven't watched Bakugan before so I couldn't comment, it's just a name of a Dragon I found. Anything else is purely coincidence. It is going to be difficult~**

 **Blaze1992; Yeah, it is going to very difficult for Zenki to achieve, huh.**

 **UCCMaster; Hehe, yeah~ It seems so, huh~? Funny you should mention that, because it is actually talked about in this chapter, and will be shown in the future, too. And thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Weird, huh. Well, I see that as good too~ And yeah, big reveal this chapter~  
**

 **Nivek Beldo; I know, he was subjected to her, fantasies, that isn't ever good. It makes me worry if she gets them together...but, Zenki wouldn't allow her to go too far, unlike the worrying Kiba. That's Rias for you, she's got that fantasy too, even if she's less forward about it than Aika is. He really is, huh. But Asia's always there to help him through the things he can't get his head around, it just shows how close they really are with one another. The villains are on the move! It is only a matter of time before it happens, the fight I mean. She is, but she does get better as time goes on, and she will do in this story too. He does, and it is a weakness, as well as a strength, as it will be shown in the future of the chapters. Now, that would be quite the sight to see, wouldn't it? She suffered head trauma and now speaks in her own unique way~ That would be funny if it was true~ Yeah, we've got the named enemy, and he's going to be, quite the impact on the team. And yeah, that does sound very good to me~ Cool suggestion~ And here's the chapter~**

 **BlueBlade87; Hehe, I guess~ That certainly is head canon indeed~ Well, you might not be so far off...and yeah, thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yeah, he's kinda like that.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; In her own way, she really does care for him. Hmmm, it will be shown if she does or not. I'm glad that you liked them~ It just shows how close he is with them. Asia and Zenki pretty much do have a very good relationship, and can say it that they have one of the best relationships shown so far, but it will be shown in the future, that the other girls will also have such a close relationship too. I haven't ever watched that, so I couldn't comment on it, it's just a name of a Dragon I found, anything else would be pure coincidence. It did take a fight to make her sort out her feelings, huh~? Yeah, that will be answered, this chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I don't see why not. That seems really good to me! I like it! If I can do it, then I will, and it would be pretty interesting for things like that happened.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **OGWolfMan; Good eye there sir/madam, it is based off that yes~**

 **Neonlight01; No, she really wont~ She's even infected Rias, that isn't a good thing, is it~? And yeah, it is going to be difficult for him huh. Karma yes, but how it happened to her, and what she has to go through, it isn't going to be an easy ride for her. It is going to be difficult for her. Asia's quite in tune with how Zenki thinks, even if he has complex thoughts, she knows Zenki very well. Xenovia's been...well, it will be shown in the future where she learned such things. Well, even people like Zenki gets excited at the prospect at fighting such a holy sword.**

 **RangerElk76; Weirdest? Really? I thought that past chapters could've been...well, I guess it was pretty weird~**

 **Lightwave; He's something like that yeah. Asia and Zenki have a pretty unique relationship. They always have one another's interests at heart. And she can read him very well. Irina can blend in quite well with Zenki's peerage, Xenovia on the other hand...she's a very unique type of person. It did, it showed Xenovia that she really was wrong, and Zenki isn't a stealer of holy girls, and they do have a reason as to why they are on his peerage. I'm surprised people didn't think he'd admit that, he's always wanted to fight strong people. Kunou does want to stay beside her fiancee, and even wants to fight with him, but Zenki doesn't want her to be in danger. Yeah, it is going to be something cool when she does join the peerage. Well, that answer, will come now!**

 **Cf96; Thank you very much~**

 **Skull Flame; Aika's, gonna go through a trial now, alright~ Yep, you guessed right, it is an Evil Dragon, but a different Evil Dragon compared to others. Naga is the name~ And he's quite the calculating person~ I know, he's got Walburga on his side, it is going to be difficult for our hero's to win. That's a good question, she has to be on something. Well, why she did run away will be revealed this chapter, and why she did what she did, it will begin making sense but also add more questions too. And thank you!**

 **mslmob12; Well, thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, it seems like everything is up and going~ It is going to be fun to see what happens next. And Xenovia...you're really quite the odd bird, isn't she? It will be updated soon.**

 **AlphaOmega; Aika's gonna be going through a rough time, I do know that much. Yup, his name is surely Naga, and he means business. Exactly, he's gathered a few strong people around him, but Zenki's peerage isn't weak either, he knows what he is doing, but then again...well, it will be shown what is going to happen~ Xenovia is going through things, and she'll be doing, stuff in the future, for reasons, which will be shown later on. Glad that you liked it. I am shocked that it is surprising, he is a fighter too, and wanting to fight against Durandal, a holy sword said to kill Devils, that would totally be something Zenki would find appealing. Well, we'll see this chapter just what their relationship is~ And yes, I will update when I update.**

 **Beelzeboss; Thank you! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, that sounds great~ That sounds good to me, I will have to plan it out in my head before I do anything else.**

 **Silver crow; Thank you! I'm pleased that you liked it~ Hehe, it is pretty easy to make such comparisons, isn't it? Xenovia is always doing weird things, so this is just another weird thing. And here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I agree with you there~ It would be funny, and something Kuroka would do here~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Time to fight part one!**

"So, what happened, Raynare?"

Kalawarner asked, while sitting in the main area of the old abandoned Church that they had required.

Raynare was sat near her, and was bobbing her head along, without even a hint of sarcasm that she was known for.

"I…well, as you know. That idiot Freed once again didn't even understand that he shouldn't go out, but look what happened, he went and decided to kill someone connected to Devils. I already knew that Freed was batshit crazy, but he didn't have to go that far."

"I didn't see, what was it exactly?"

"By the time you guys arrived outside, the body's insides were coming out of the bed, spilling onto the ground." Kalawarner looked disgusted. "It was some stupid ritualistic thing, and then he…well, he doesn't remember that I attacked him."

"You attacked him?" Kalawarner demanded with a grin. "He's our subordinate. Did your vagina get dry or something and you wanted to get a little wet with fighting against the person that pisses you off?"

"D-Don't talk about my pussy!" She got out quickly, twitching her upper body with mortification being prevalent on her face. "Y-You cannot do that! I didn't get 'wet' as you said, so please don't talk about my vagina then please!" Raynare's snapping only allowed Kalawarner to crack a large smile. "A-Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't even think that I would see him again."

"Who him?"

Kalawarner wasn't aware of what transpired the previous night besides of Devils being where Freed was.

"Who do you think?" Kalawarner still was in the dark. But then with the cold look from Raynare revealed it all. "Ooh, so it was your boyfriend Hyoudou, was it?" Once again, a cold look erupted from Raynare. "Geez, don't have such a face when looking at me, please. I'm not becoming angry with you, so there's no reason to come with me with such an angry face."

"Sorry…didn't mean to. But come on, couldn't you see that there was something going on with that? Couldn't you see where I was going with it? Either way, yeah…I didn't expect Ise-kun to be there, and when seeing him, he was injured by Freed."

"Freed, didn't say anything, though?"

That's how Kalawarner recalled Freed talking about the previous night.

"That's right, he wouldn't. Because…I erased his memories." A fake shocked gasp came from Kalawarner, but it sounded real to Raynare. "W-Wait! Before you condemn me for anything! Please wait a second! I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't, I swear that I haven't! Sorry if I have offended you or anything!"

Kalawarner couldn't help but put her hand to her mouth, and release a small giggle.

"Naah, I don't really give one about Freed. Messing with his mind huh, that must be a Fallen Angel spell, huh. Well, for a human base like Freed, he wouldn't be able to fight all that much against your spells. Even if he is a top former Exorcist, it just seems a little, far fetched that he would be able to fight off your spells. He doesn't even have a freaking Sacred Gear for God sake."

"Exactly." Raynare put a hand on her own lap, getting to the point. "You see, by the time I had arrived in the place, he was already on the ground, Ise-kun that is. I don't know why, but I just defended him without even thinking about it. Unlike the last time we met, my anger didn't soar, I was calm…strange, I was actually calm, and made calm decisions, it seems weird to me now, thinking about it."

Raynare's words did bring shock to Kalawarner's ears.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd be able to keep your composure around someone like him. I thought you'd go on a rant again to see what's going on and why he would be…eeh, never mind. Either way, so you let him go this time, and defended him, huh~? Seems like emotions are flying high into the sky~"

"E-Emotions high into the sky…I don't know about that. But I have to admit that I do like the fact that…I was able to meet him and allow him to see my none aggressive side…yeah, that's right, I didn't think that I would be able to meet him like that…though our time was short…"

"You never know, he might've seen a better side of you."

Kalawarner liked giving Raynare some hope, something that formed a resemblance of a love life, even if she still didn't understand much of the stuff going on.

"I'd usually call you a bitch for that comment, but this time, I can't see any reason to say anything other than, you're right." Kalawarner's expression changed to uncertain. "I know, it sounds weird to say something like that. But that's how I honestly feel, and believe. I think that saying something strong like that, means that I have to become better. I have to become able to control this anger inside of me, Kalawarner."

"No doubt, you do have to learn to calm yourself down. But admitting that is apart of growing up, and making it known that you're a good person too. Raynare, to be honest, you're like someone I care about, so seeing you in pain does make me feel a little complicated. So, that's why I am going to do the best that I can, and make sure that you're going to be alright."

Raynare's face turns downwards, as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I'm glad that you said something like that after all. I have to go forward with the mentality that maybe one day…no, I don't even think that he'd go with me anymore, because of even if I did save his life, I also let him die once."

Raynare had a face full of regret, even she couldn't tell what was going to happen in the near future.

"That wasn't your fault, Raynare. You're only guilty of being an idiot last time, and losing your shit. I'm sure that if you can become a better person, this little crush of yours would be able to gain substance."

"Maybe…I don't know about it much though, I guess. But you think that one day…"

Before Raynare could finish, the door was violently opened, and revealing it was a shocker for the ages.

It was Dohnaseek stood there, with Aika, who was bound. From her face, it looked like she had been slapped around a little bit, and she even had blood trickling out of her mouth. It was clear that she wasn't dead though. She was clearly alive, and afraid.

"Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner sat up. "What's going on with you exactly? And what's with the girl too? She seems to be…wait, that girl…isn't she the person that also has the other Sacred Gear…I thought that we were going to leave her alone?"

That's what intel Raynare and Kalawarner had gotten, Dohnaseek didn't seem to care though, and tossed Aika to the ground.

"Ow!" Aika complained. "W-What's going on!? W-Why are there girls with darkened Angel wings behind her exactly!? I don't know what to even think right now…w-what's going on!? Why the fuck is this going on!?"

"Shut up bitch!"

Dohnaseek did something unforgivable in the girls eyes, slapping the back of Aika's head, knocking her to the ground as she cried out in pain, her glasses flying off her face, skidding across the ground and hit the foot of the incoming Kalawarner and Raynare.

"You bastard! Why are you hitting her!?"

Kalawarner was clearly pissed. So much so that she made a light sword in her hand and went forward to strike the man, but he made a weapon of pure light too, blocking the sword of the woman and stopped the actions of the person before them.

"Attacking me like that? I thought you'd have more sense, Kalawarner." Dohnaseek forced his light weapon through the woman's sword of light, and for her body, cutting her top just enough to see her breast, leaving a trail of blood from the cut across her nipple, licking his lips devilishly. "My, such tits on a woman. You truly are a woman of the Fallen Angels. So, wanna become my woman? I'd offer Raynare, but she's too whiny for a man like me."

Raynare glared as she made it to the crying Aika, giving her glasses back to her, putting them on her face.

Kalawarner on the other hand looked devilishly towards the man that had offered something like that.

"Seems like a good idea…" Dohnaseek smirked, and so did Kalawarner. "…for someone retarded, like you that is."

Dohnaseek's eyes went into the colour of hate, and inched closer. Kalawarner naturally attempted to put distance between the two of them, but Dohnaseek didn't allow that, crossing the distance, grabbing him by her hair, and held her close to his body.

"Get off her!"

Raynare made a spear of light, and threw it at Dohnaseek's face. He effortlessly evaded the spear, and made a light sword, a small one, holding it to the worried looking Kalawarner, kicking her in the leg so she'd be on bended knee.

"Move one more inch, and I slice this bitch from ear to ear. Don't mistake it either. You're expendable. I keep you around for fun, that's all. But now, you're going to listen to me, and listen good. Either of you disobey me, and I will get heavy handed with you."

"Scum…"

Raynare spat out, but it seemed to excited Dohnaseek even more.

"Yes, I probably am scum! But, you're going to have to listen to this scum, don't you even know that? Remember, who was put in charge?" Kalawarner was released, thrown towards Raynare who caught her. "Now, do as I fucking ask, and tie the bitch up in the dungeon."

Aika knew she was being talked about right now, but she didn't move a muscle, she didn't even move an inch. She couldn't, and wouldn't move an inch, she was too terrified to move, if she did, she felt like she was going to die.

"Why?"

Kalawarner attempted to catch her breath, wanting to know why he'd want Aika tied up in a dungeon.

Dohnaseek gained a sadistic sneer, tightening his hand.

"Because when I say, we're going to take the bitches Sacred Gear, and then she'll end up dead. Isn't that lovely of us to do that for you, young Kiryuu-chan? We're going to be ending your life very soon, so isn't that great?"

Aika turned her fearful eyes to meet Dohnaseek's who gave her a sadistic sneer.

"W-What do you want from me?"

She had to ask.

Even though she was frightened, scared, she couldn't help the question from spewing out of her mouth like it needed to escape her mouth something that she needed to ask, and needed answers, since this was her life, and she could be killed if something else doesn't happen.

"Didn't you hear, your Sacred Gear."

Dohnaseek answered with a raised eyebrow, Aika not understanding.

"I-I don't even know what that is! Please, let me go! I will do anything! Just please let me go already! I don't know what else to say! Just please, whatever you do, let me go already! I want to go home now! Please! I won't tell anyone about this! Just please let me go!"

Aika hated it…

But she begged.

It was only natural for her to do this, she had no choice but to beg for this.

She wanted to be released, she wanted to be let go.

But of course, she was denied even that.

"Hahaha! Silly bitch! Don't you even know that you're going to be dead soon!? Oh, blame the God that placed the Sacred Gear inside of you! Enjoy having that inside of you, it will be truly extraordinary for you to even have something like that! We'll take your Sacred Gear, and be one step closer to being truly, amazing!"

Aika attempted to take a step back but she had difficulty in moving, Dohnaseek's penetrating eyes were encompassing around her, making her feel like she was dying inside of her chest…she felt like she was going to die.

" _T-This isn't normal…_ " She shed tears, but she didn't speak aloud, not giving Dohnaseek the satisfaction that he had hurt her as much as she allowed to be seen. " _W-Why are these people doing this to me? I haven't done anything…I don't even know who this bastard is…and these girls, I haven't a fucking clue on who they are…and they seem to be frightened of this guy who abuses them. W-What's going to happen to me from now on…? Someone, please come for me soon…I'm scared…_ "

It was Aika's silent plea…wouldn't someone come for her?

* * *

Zenki and Asia ran after Jeanne.

They ran as fast as they could, going toward the place that Jeanne had run off.

They were confused, they didn't know what was going on. They weren't sure what was going on with Lancer, and Jeanne, and just what connection that they truly had with one another. It didn't make sense to either Asia or Zenki, Jeanne never had said anything about it before, and now there was a reason as to why she had run away.

"Zenki-san, when Jeanne-san ran away then, it seemed like she had seen a ghost. She looked very…erm, I think the word is…mortified? Yes, she looked like she was going to fall over, and not be able to return to normal. Though it is a weird way of saying it, that's how I saw what was going on with Jeanne-san right now."

Asia noted, recalling what happened only moments earlier, she just wished that Jeanne wasn't so fast, as Asia herself wasn't so fast, and couldn't keep up with the girl herself, it was very difficult, but not for Zenki, he could've caught her, but he believed that this time, he'd need Asia, Jeanne's best friend to help them.

Zenki nodded in agreement, turning a corner in the hotel.

"You're right, it did seem like that to me too. But, why would she run away when seeing such a thing? Why would Lancer cause this effect on Jeanne-tan exactly? He's just…a warrior of the Church…could there be a connection between Jeanne-tan and this guy, whatever his name is?"

Zenki knew something was going on…but what?

Who could this Lancer be to Jeanne? Why did she run when she saw his image? Why did she look horrified to see this person?

These questions kept going around Zenki's mind, and he didn't get an answer.

He couldn't get an answer.

Honestly, he wasn't sure of much regarding to Jeanne's past, it just seemed like Jeanne never wanted to speak about her past. Jeanne just wasn't the type to dwell on her past, and didn't reveal it to Zenki, nor to Asia.

"Jeanne-san doesn't really talk about her past that much."

Asia spoke with a slight regret, since Jeanne hadn't ever really spoke about her past beforehand with even her, her friend. Even Zenki only knew something's about her past, she never divulged much of her past.

"Even to me, she hasn't told me much. I know she went through something terrible, but she wasn't able to tell me much more. I think that there's something about her past that she wasn't able to tell much about."

"It seems that whoever this Lancer is too Jeanne-san, it means that they must be someone close. An ex boyfriend?"

Asia guessed that, and then shook her own head at the thought of it being an ex boyfriend, even that didn't make sense to her, since Jeanne had said again and again that she was in love with Zenki, she wouldn't freak so much about an ex lover.

"Nah…I at least don't think so. Jeanne-tan didn't look like she was looking at an ex…it was more like someone closer than that…I got the feeling that she was looking at someone else that was…very close to her…not someone like an ex lover…I mean, when she came to me, she was 13 years old, so she would've been…but even then, I think it was someone else entirely."

"Maybe you're right Zenki-san. But who is it that you think it could be exactly? I don't know who it could be, Zenki-san. Could it be someone that…Jeanne-san considered…as family maybe? Could it be Jeanne-sans personal friend that she considers as family?"

Zenki couldn't think of much else it could be, and had to agree with her, as nothing else really made much sense to the boy. He couldn't think of much else that they could be, but if they were very close…he wasn't sure how they'd be able to fight him off again, if he does turn out to be important to Jeanne.

"That's the best guess that I've got. But even then…I don't know what to think. We've got to do something Asia-tan, don't you think? Since Jeanne-tan is like this now, we've got to get to her, and make sure that she doesn't have to suffer like this."

"Y-Yes, Zenki-san! B-But also…erm, what if Jeanne-san and this person are close…a-and she won't be able to fight them?"

At that…Zenki paused his body.

Asia had a point.

What if Jeanne couldn't fight?

While he was able to take care of Lancer by himself, Naga would be a different story, and fighting off that person would be even more difficult.

"I honestly don't know."

"Zenki-san…"

Zenki took a breath, thinking of what to say next.

"I honestly don't know what to think. This is Jeanne-tan we're talking about, and I want to say that she'll be able to fight. But, by now, I think that it could be something Jeanne-tan would have to overcome. Lancer was…a bad guy. He almost killed Xenovia-san and Irina-san. But even then, if he does know Jeanne-tan, and he's someone that can…well, it is going to be difficult, I know that to be true."

Asia nodded her head, and then the pair continued onwards.

They went through the entire hotel, it seemed Jeanne concealed her presence as much as possible.

Usually, Zenki and Asia would respect this, but this time, they couldn't, and had to follow through with following around with the intention of finding out what was going on exactly, since this wasn't an ordinary situation.

Eventually, Jeanne was found, slumped over her knees against her chest. The most depressing look was over her face, and the eyes that she had, really made it seem like Jeanne had lost all of her usual peppiness, her thing that made her Jeanne.

"Jeanne-tan, what's going on? Why did you suddenly run away?"

Zenki walked over to Jeanne, sitting beside her. Asia did the same, sitting on the other side, both placing their hands on her back, rubbing her back slowly, gently, and reassuringly, with whatever Jeanne was going through.

"Zenki-chan…Asia-chan…I'm sorry for running…"

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for." Zenki gave her a comforting smile. "You don't have to worry or anything, you didn't do anything wrong. But…erm, why did you run away exactly Jeanne-tan? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Zenki attempted his best to be as kind and caring as he could be.

Jeanne appreciated it, and though she didn't say anything, she offered a loving smile all the same, enjoying the fact that Zenki was paying so much attention to her, even if it was under circumstances that she didn't want to think about.

"Jeanne-san…there's no need to worry…erm, if you'd like, we could have a talk about something…erm, about anything that you need to talk about…erm, Jeanne-san, could you please tell us what's going on?"

Asia's voice was like velvet, trying to connect with Jeanne.

Since she was best friends with Jeanne, she thought that she would be able to get through to the young girl.

And it worked, in a sense.

"I-I just couldn't believe when I saw him again…I never thought that he was even…I didn't even know that was around, honestly…I thought that he was gone from the world…but now seeing him again…I can't even believe it…"

Jeanne looked lost in her own little world.

She didn't look like she was there honestly. Jeanne just looked like she had disappeared from her normal self, and has now become something else entirely, and that something even Jeanne didn't want to know about.

"Who is he, Jeanne-tan?"

Because he needed to know, he had to ask the hard questions.

Jeanne shuddered, and didn't answer at first.

She couldn't.

How could she say it?

She couldn't.

She kept quiet, and hoped it would go away. But it wasn't going anywhere, and that was a feeling that she didn't like in the slightest. It was a feeling that she hated, the feeling that she was going to be in a situation where she'd…she couldn't even think straight.

It wasn't a situation where she could do anything.

She was frozen by the fears that she held inside of her body, it truly made her feel like she was breaking from deep inside of her body, she felt like she was going to die from the feelings that she was going to be crushed.

"Jeanne-san, we need to know who he is. Could you please tell us? It is okay, we're here, we won't allow anything to happen to you, right Zenki-san?"

Zenki inclined his head, wanting to connect with Jeanne.

"Exactly. We're here for you Jeanne-tan, no matter what happens. Please don't be so worried, we're going to be here for you now, Jeanne-tan. So, who is this Lancer? How do you know this person exactly? Are you…erm, were you involved or something?"

"Hehe…" Jeanne laughed with teary eyes. "It would be gross if we were involved, I'm not into things like that."

"Things like…what?"

Asia didn't get where Jeanne was coming from, but Zenki slowly, but surely was making a connection. He even noticed that the rest of his peerage had come too, slowly coming towards them, but stayed out of the conversation.

"It's just, the idea of him and me being intimate makes me feel sick, Asia-chan. He's…someone from my past…I thought that he was dead…because, the last time I saw him, was the last time I saw my family members."

"The last time you saw your family members…?"

Asia was caught up in perplexity, not making the connection.

Zenki knew what she was talking about by now, and to say that he was shocked, would be an understatement. He didn't have a clue at all, and now seeing Jeanne's face, he kind of regretted beating him down like he did.

Jeanne nodded, hugging her knees.

"Because…he is my Onii-sama."

Now Asia had caught up, gasping.

"Jeanne-san…"

Asia didn't know what to say, and could only mutter out a name. Her name. Jeanne's name came from her mouth, but nothing else.

Jeanne's eyes went towards Zenki.

"You figured it out before Asia-chan, right?" Before he could answer, Jeanne nodded to herself. "Of course Zenki-chan figured it out, it wasn't that hard to tell after what I said. So…yeah, he's my long lost Onii-sama…but the last time I saw him, he didn't have blue hair like this, he had blonde hair like me. His name is…Pierre-nii, he's my Onii-sama…and I thought that he was dead…"

Just hearing that alone caused both Asia and Zenki to feel terrible for her, to think that her own family were dead, it was too harsh for even someone as loving as Jeanne to be able to keep up her loving side for so long.

"Jeanne-san…"

Asia hugged onto Jeanne, Zenki taking her hand, and holding it gently.

Jeanne appreciated the feeling of his hand and Asia's hug. To her, it was her favourite people giving their time for her, giving her what she needed, and desired, something that they couldn't even think of straight away.

"It's okay Jeanne-tan, in your own time."

Zenki reassured her, and just with that, she felt like she was being with people that could love her, and could keep her safe, and sound. Like she would be safe and sound from people that wanted to protect her.

Jeanne's eyes prickled with tears, and continued speaking, sniffling at the same time she attempted to keep her tears back.

"I don't get what happened though…did the Church take him too? The girls from the Church said he was a warrior of the Church…could it be that he was experiencing a life like me too, with experiments and all that? I don't know…I thought that he was dead…the day that they came, they took me off, and I heard screams from inside of our house…a-and then they se-set the house on fire…a-and I thought that my parents and Onii-sama died that day…b-but Onii-sama is alive…a-and he's on the side of the bad guys…h-how could this be…? Why did Onii-sama join the bad guys…? Onii-sama was always good, he was Zenki-chan, Asia-chan! Pierre-nii-chan wasn't a bad person when we were young! B-But now, after everyone had said what they did…I-I can't even think that this person and my Onii-chan is actually the same person…Lancer, is my Onii-chan?"

Jeanne had so many questions.

She didn't even know if she wanted the answers.

She was just scared, lonely. She felt like she was going to die, like she wouldn't be able to fight against anything else. She felt like…she was going to die, yet at the same time she wanted to live too.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She didn't even know if she could fight against someone that was her elder brother.

She wasn't even sure if she could have her family fight against her brother…her Devil family.

"M-Maybe, you're mistaken, Jeanne-san?" Asia tried to help the best that she could. "Erm…you said that your Onii-sama has blonde hair…maybe, this person isn't someone that you have to worry about, Jeanne-san? Perhaps, this person looks like your Onii-sama, but isn't? They do say everyone has a twin out there."

Asia attempted everything she could to make her friend feel better. But Zenki didn't share her thoughts, since Jeanne's face was so sure of itself, and her actions proved that she didn't want it to be someone like that, but it was in the end.

"Asia-chan is always kind to me…but that's not it. This is exactly like Onii-sama. His hair being blue is the only difference. Besides that, this is the exact same person I lived with when I was younger. Those eyes, I remember them so strongly, I remember even the face that I had seen when I was younger. It was, something I can't even think about. It is too much for someone like me. I didn't think I'd meet him again like this…but he's a bad guy…"

Jeanne couldn't wrap her head around her own thoughts.

She didn't want to think about it.

But she had too.

She had to think about her elder brother, and him doing something that…she never thought that her elder brother would have. She never even thought that there would be anyone that would do this to her, but now…reality was really cruel.

Zenki could sympathize with Jeanne, having gone through something similar with Diodora, and now with someone else, so he was able to understand what she was going through, and how she was going to get through it, with him and the others being around her, her Devils family.

"Jeanne-tan. He might…have a reason he's a bad guy. At the time, I said that he had a black heart, but maybe that's something different to this…perhaps, he is being controlled somehow, or something happened to him, and now he can't…I don't know what's going on with him, but there's something going on with him, and if he is your Onii-sama, we'll find out, okay?"

Zenki's voice was low, and calm, but held doubts that Lancer would be able to be reached, especially with how he felt from fighting him, just like a void that wouldn't ever be able to see sense, he just hoped he was wrong.

Jeanne turned her teary eyes towards Zenki.

"D-Do you think Onii-sama and I would be able to meet again in a place like this?"

Zenki could hear the desperation in her words, how she desperately wanted that to be true. How she desperately wanted her elder brother to be able to be reached again, to be saved again, and kept safe from anyone that would attempt to cause harm.

"I'm sure you will…I'm sure that if you come across him again, we'll be able to talk with him, and then after that we'll…well, it will be someone that we'll have to discuss about. Jeanne-tan, it might be hard, but we'll all definitely try and make sure that you and your Onii-sama will be reunited, alright?"

"Zenki-chan…if we find him, I don't even know what I'm going to say. How can I start a conversation that has to do with this exactly? I can't Zenki-chan, I'm really worried that if we meet again, he might not even remember me. He might even resent me or something for becoming a Devil…"

"You…erm, Jeanne-tan. He remembers you."

Zenki confirmed it, only confusing her more.

"B-But how does he know me exactly? How do you know?"

Jeanne wasn't sure how he knew that, but Zenki smiled and continued on.

"Because he asked about my Knight, and you're my only Knight, so he was asking about you. That's why I think it would be awesome if you…just remember that. Your Onii-sama is on a dark path, it is true." Her eyes turned downwards. "But…Jeanne-tan, unlike Diodora, maybe this boy can be saved? If he was taken away…I don't know, brainwashed, or something else, then we can save your Onii-sama from anything else that happens."

"Yeah…maybe Zenki-chan is right, after all."

"Yeah, maybe I am. But Jeanne-tan, on the off chance that I'm not right…please, just say that you'll be able to fight." Jeanne remained silence. "I know, it is a very hard concept to fight against family, I know that all too well."

"But you hated Diodora, I don't hate Onii-sama."

Jeanne countered, Zenki nodding in understanding, Asia felt sorry for the both of them, since it seemed like to Asia, that Zenki cared for Naga, as Jeanne cared for Lancer, and now that they had to fight their loved ones, must be devastating.

"You're right, I do hate Diodora, and I did when I fought him. But Naga is different…I don't hate him, Jeanne-tan." Jeanne and Asia became astonished by the revelation. "I, don't hate Naga. Actually, he was someone I cared for when younger. After he disappeared, I didn't talk about him out of respect for my Kaa-chan, but when alone, I did think about him, and did miss him. But now that he's working with the terrorists, I cannot even begin to understand what we're going to be doing when meeting one another again. I can't even think straight right now, Jeanne-tan. But, I know that I have to fight him because if I don't, he might hurt you guys. And that would devastate me."

"Zenki-chan…hurting the peerage…you'd fight someone you care for…even love?"

Zenki didn't like how he had to answer, but he did anyway.

"Yes, I'd fight someone I even love if it meant defending you guys, my girls. Each of you, even if my Tou-chan had turned evil and came for you, I'd readily jump in front of each of you, and defend all of you, from him. Even if it sounds cold, this peerage means more than just mere servants. You're more important to anything to me, and I know fighting family, is tough. It really is tough, and I know how difficult it really can be. But if we can't help Lancer, we need to stop him. I don't mean kill him, I mean fight him and stop his actions. Jeanne-tan, since this is your family, I want to help you in fighting against these creatures…but, I think that if it is a matter of fighting for life, or knowing you died without fighting back, I wish to know that you'd do the right thing, whatever that right thing is for you personally."

Jeanne thought about what Zenki said.

To her, it did sound like Zenki was speaking truth.

But she wasn't sure if she would be able to fight her elder brother.

It was a tall order, and she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it.

"Jeanne-san, you're not alone."

Valerie came forward, and spoke while sitting down in front of her.

"Valerie-chan…"

Jeanne's voice as small, Ravel walking closer too.

"She's right, we're here together, and you don't have to face it alone either."

"Ravel-chan…"

Ravel sat side by Zenki, and smiled at Jeanne.

"…We're going to stay together with Jeanne-senpai."

"She's right nyaaa~ We're all in this together nyaaa~"

Koneko and Kuroka stroll over, and each give their thoughts on the matter.

Jeanne looked at each of the peerage members, and smiled with teary eyes.

"T-Thank you very much! Thank you very much!"

Jeanne kept saying that as each of the peerage members hugged the crying girl, comforting their family member that needed their support right now.

* * *

"All is going according to my plan. Seems like there will be a time where Zenki will come to my side, that won't have to be a worry. It is going to be spectacular, if I do say so myself. This is going to be amazing if I do say so myself."

The one named Naga waved his hand around what appeared to be a chess board. Behind him, was Walburga, and a recovered Lancer, which is what he preferred to be called now, both wearing sadistic sneers.

"That's great~ But, when are we going to fight or something~?"

Walburga had a singsong voice, and waved her fingers around with magical lights surrounding her fingers.

"We'll be doing it soon, Walburga. Don't get so ahead of yourself, or you might lose yourself, alright? Because, I only keep you around because you're useful. After Zenki comes into the hold, we'll have to revaluate your position within my organization."

Walburga flinched her body, with Lancer feeling quite sickly too.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're not really…ehehe, I mean, it isn't like you have to worry, boss-sama. I am going to go and make sure that your plan goes off without a hitch, is that right Naga-sama?"

Naga inclined his hand, tightening his fist that grasped a King's piece on the chessboard.

"Soon, my boy. You're going to come to my side, and we'll be able to beat you back, and destroy that estimation that you'll no doubt have. Well, as soon as the fight begins, Walburga, Lancer, you know what you need to do."

"Yes sir~"

"Right, leave it to me."

Naga twisted his neck towards them.

"Don't forget, this time we're going to be fighting against them directly. Lancer, Walburga, you're not to engage Zenki directly. That job will be mine alone, and I won't have either of you messing that up, is that clear?" The pair nodded, not wanting to piss off Naga. "Exactly, you two wouldn't be able to fight him. The only way you'd win Walburga without using Balance Breaker is for you to catch him by surprise with the Longinus. And even right now, your Balance Breaker doesn't have a good spirit for you to use anyway, it wouldn't do any good."

"But~ I have the power of these black creatures~"

Naga gave her a dry look.

"It won't due to mess around. They aren't that strong yet. As proven in the battle with Zenki vs Lancer there. He destroyed them with his fists alone, they aren't strong enough yet to offer support for your Balance Breaker. However, Lancer."

Calling the man, Lancer answered dryly.

"Yes sire?"

"You're going to be combining with them. With that, your abilities will increase, and your human durability will also increase. With that, you'll also have to use that power to fight off some of Zenki's peerage. But, regards to that, your Imouto is there too, isn't she?"

"She's my past, not my future."

He answered dryly, like he didn't want to draw attention towards himself.

Naga saw the conflicting feelings on the young mans face.

"Lancer, you're going to be able to fight your Imouto, aren't you? Even though she's an enemy now, you're going to have to fight her, and even kill her if she gets in the way. As harsh as it might seem, she's a liability, she'll have to be rid of."

Naga's voice was clear, it was an objective that they needed to have. He couldn't have someone falling behind, he couldn't have someone else failing them, and having them lose because Lancer held feelings for his sister.

"I realize that. Don't worry, I don't have any feelings for my Imouto. She's my past, and she's fallen to become a Devil, that isn't a sight that I thought that I would have to ever say. So, it doesn't matter if she dies or not. Her soul is already gone, she's a fucking Devil. The scum of the earth."

"Hey!" Naga snapped, Lancer flinching. "Don't you ever say something so stupid. You, cannot do something like that, I won't allow you to say something like that. Don't speak about Devils in my presence like that."

Apparently it being a touchy subject, Naga sharpened his expression, and made it known on his face that he wasn't messing around this time.

Lancer took a few steps back, allowing time to breathe for the others around, especially himself.

"I didn't think that you were so touchy about Devils. Aren't you planning on wiping them out too?"

"Zenki is a Devil, he's half Devil. If speaking about a Devil like that, then I cannot stand it. Even if I do plan to wipe them out, I will have to fight, and make sure that you're not in the way of my greatness, is that alright with you?"

Lancer nodded without a word.

Walburga could feel the intensity inside of the words of the man before them, and knew it wouldn't be a situation where they would be able to run away, and keep away either, it just seemed impossible for that to happen.

"Alright, now we've got our duties, we've got our missions, and we need to find out what we are going to do…no, I mean we're going to be catching a certain young lady. Once she has been captured, we'll be engaging in a battle with Zenki and the others."

"His peerage?"

Lancer's question was answered with Naga's cold eyes.

"Eliminate them."

Walburga, and Lancer gained wider than normal smiles, and made it known that there were going to be something going on, and how they were going to be fighting now, they needed to do this, and do this fast, and hard.

* * *

"Alright, I think we should contact my parents on the matter now."

Zenki spoke as he gathered the peerage, Irina, Xenovia, and Mittelt along with Le Fay herself, inside of his bedroom. He thought that this would be the best, since it was becoming increasingly more difficult to fight and stay afloat.

"It's the best idea, Zenki-kun."

Valerie spoke while nodding her head.

"Yeah, fuck this shit, we're getting in over our heads nyaaa. We need to get some Maou-sama help up in here. If this shit Naga is scaring Zenki-chan, then it means that this Demon really is a strong thing…wait, I meant Dragon. Yes, that's right, I meant Dragon."

Kuroka took a pensive attitude, and looked on.

"Zenki-sama, is it okay to contact your parents? Is that okay to your pride?"

"My pride doesn't mean anything about it, honestly. This isn't a matter of pride, it is a matter of having to fight other things too. We have to do what we need to do, and that's how it is, you know what I mean?"

Ravel nodded without a word.

"So, contacting a Maou-sama for assistance Z-terrain?"

Zenki spared a dry look for Xenovia.

"Contacting a Maou-sama is what we need right now. It would be better if we did…though I dislike doing that, we have no choice but to go forward with the mentality of fighting strongly. I don't like the idea of contacting my parents, but this isn't a place where my pride can get in the way of anything like this. It is a situation were we have to borrow the power of the Maou-sama to deal with this. I'm afraid, with our own power, I am unsure if we'll be able to fight against this being."

"Naga-sama really has you worried, doesn't he Zenki-sama?"

Le Fay conveyed her worry in her words, shared by the others.

"That's right, I cannot deny that you're wrong. It's not like I'm afraid of him or anything, but this kind of power is beyond what I think I could be able to deal with. To be frank, I think that if we're to fight this enemy, I would have to come up with some countermeasures, I'd have to tap into that kind of power and I'd also have too…"

"Zenki-san, we could also use our special move?"

Asia posed her thoughts, something that confused the others around. Even the peerage members didn't know what that was about.

"I think that's best saved for our trump card, Asia-tan."

The others still didn't know what was going on, it seemed weird to each of them that they didn't know what was going on.

"Erm, maybe we missed something, but what's going on?"

Irina asked for the others, Zenki wearing a smile on his face.

"Ooh, it's nothing to worry about really. Just something between Asia-tan and I, something of a special move between us that we've been working on for a while now. It isn't perfect, and there's a chance it might not work, but thanks to my research, and thanks to Azazel-sans own input, I think for a time, it could work. We've been training secretly, haven't we Asia-tan?"

Asia gained a beautiful smile, inclining her head.

"Yes! That's right! We've been practicing together, and it is a good special move between us!"

"What is it then?"

Kuroka spoke with a cheery yet underline pissed, voice.

To think that they had a special move that no one knew of, it was really surprising to say the least. It just seemed nonsensical for them to keep something from the rest of them, even Ravel was shocked as she didn't know anything about this special move between the two of them.

Neither Zenki or Asia revealed anything, and just kept their smiles on their faces, and didn't say anything else.

"Anyway, we should contact my parents."

Kuroka shook her head with disappointment, and kept her eyes on the pair of them, damned sure that she wasn't going to allow this to continue onwards, wanting to develop her own 'special move' with Zenki, Koneko thinking along the same lines too.

Zenki activated a magic communication's circle on the ground, and waited…

.

.

.

…They waited for over half a minute, but nothing happened.

Each of the females looked between each other, but they didn't know what was going on either. None of them knew what was going on, and why Zenki just stood there, without doing anything at all, doing nothing except look blankly at the circle on the ground.

"So, aren't you going to contact them?"

Irina's question was met with a confused expression.

"I-I can't."

"What does that mean?" Mittelt posed the question. "How do you mean that you can't exactly? What's going on with that?"

"I-I don't know, I just can't. It's not making a connection."

"Not making a connection." Ravel put a hand to her chin, and examined the circle closely. "It doesn't seem to be different to usual circles. But, this one just doesn't seem to be making a connection, why isn't it making a connection exactly? I don't understand in the slightest, what's going on Zenki-sama?"

Zenki didn't have the answers, he didn't even know the questions.

He wasn't sure what was going on.

"No, it can't be. You're just doing it wrong Zenki-chan nyaaa. Allow me."

Kuroka clicked her own fingers, and made a circle that's meant to communicate over long distances.

She was confident that she was going to get through to the people before her, to the Underworld…but nothing of it came of it.

The circle let out a little glow, but then it broke down, and disappeared all together, it didn't appear at all, it was weird, since it didn't come over them, it didn't make sense for them to even disappear like it did.

"Well, that's odd nyaaa. Even mine didn't last, and I can't get through."

"…Even for Nee-sama to be unable to get through. …It seems strange, something odd is going on here. …Just what is going on here right now? It seems…weird that it isn't working…does that mean we're being blocked with communications?"

Koneko's words caused Xenovia to fold her arms.

"To block communications like this. Does it only mean the Devils communication demonic power? Or, is there other ways that it is being blocked too?"

Valerie clapped her hands, and pulled out her phone.

"Modern technology. We can use our phones."

"Great thinking Valerie-tan. Please try and ring someone from the outside. It can be anyone. Erm, Rias-tan, Sona-tan, anyone you think it could be."

Valerie nodded, and scrolled through her phone.

She went through the contacts, and made it to Sona's number.

Since she thought Sona would be the more appropriate choice, she dialled the number for Sona's mobile that she had the number too.

She waited for a little while, but like the other ways of communicating, it didn't go through.

"To mess with even phone signals, just what the heck is going on?"

Asia turned her head to the side.

"If we can't use demonic power, or even phones…erm, couldn't we just use an email instead?"

Asia thought that would be a good way to go about it, but Ravel shot that down straight away.

"I don't think that's going to work. No offence, but if phones aren't going to work, then I don't think that an email is going to work either. But, this is a conundrum, if we cannot get outside help from the others, we'd have to even become horrified and not even be able to get contact from the outside…"

"The enemy seems to be really intelligent to block off communications like this."

Xenovia spoke her mind, with Zenki agreeing.

"The enemy must've known that we'd try to get outside help, and blocked our paths with this alone. It seems like we won't be able to even get there if we cannot do this anymore. But even then, we have to do something…"

"But nyaaa~ This is a dangerous situation. We cannot communicate with the outside, what are we going to do?"

Though Kuroka's tone was playful, it really wasn't displaying how she was worried about what was going to happen, as since Zenki was worried, it truly was something that they needed to worry about, and they didn't want to deal with that.

Zenki bit his bottom lip, and looked towards Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, you mentioned having knowledge of teleportation circles, yes?"

Zenki recalled that fact from the last time they had a conversation directly, and Le Fay confirmed it with a nod of her own head.

"T-That's right…o-oh! You want me to teleport us away! Y-Yes, I can do that Zenki-sama! Leave it to me! I-Is there a destination that you'd like me to take us exactly? I'll go anywhere that you wish for me to go, Zenki-sama."

Zenki put a hand to his chin, and hummed for a moment.

"Just outside the city would be okay. I hope I'm wrong, and this is just confirming it, but I think that all forms of teleportation will be out too."

"Y-Yes, Zenki-sama. Allow me to do it then!"

Le Fay put her foot on the ground, and a circle appeared around her.

The circle expanded outwards, and then shivered down to the spot that she didn't want it to. The circle of the magic she had began glowing and it encompassed her own body, but it didn't do anything other than glow.

Le Fay wore a frustrated face as nothing happened to her, her magic didn't work even in the slightest.

"Is it a no go?"

Le Fay had to admit defeat at this point.

"Yes, it is a no go, Zenki-sama. I cannot use one. It is like something is blocking my power, and it won't allow me to connect with anything. It's like, someone is weighing down my magical power, and is stopping me from doing anything."

"It's like our demonic power too. It's clearly the enemy, and it has to be a strong spell or some kind of technology to block off my own power, and even the powers of my Pawn, and Queen. Even Le Fay-san cannot get through…"

"Wait, you mentioned something about technology? Is there such a thing like this?"

Xenovia hadn't come across something like this before, it just didn't even seem plausible to them, them being the humans minus Le Fay that was, since she didn't even seem to be like something that she needed to worry about.

"Right…yeah, there is. I know of some technologies that can do this. If it is that, and I can get access to them, or just break them down, depending on how it is going, we'd be able to get out of here. But without even knowing where they are, it is going to be difficult."

"But before that, we need to do something about this, don't we? I mean, we've got to do something about this…I can't even think about it Zenki-sama, I mean we have to get out of here. And if they are blocking us off, then we've been left to deal with this Naga person, who even you think is too much for us to fight."

Ravel wasn't sure on how to say it, and kept saying stuff that they already knew. Even she knew she wasn't being useful right now, but she never thought that she'd be found in a situation where they'd be like this now.

"It's true…but, maybe if we all combined together, we'd be able to defeat him somehow, I think. I don't know to be honest, that's what I think of the situation anyway, we've got to make sure that we stay calm, and collected. We'll have to think of some plans too. Since we're going to be like this, we've got to think of something of a plan, and then we've got to get out of here, and I suppose that since we don't have any backup, we've got to defeat Naga."

"But, how are we going to do that Zenki-chan nyaaaa?"

It was a good question from Kuroka, he couldn't deny that.

"I don't know yet. But, first of all, let's go to meet Yasaka-san and see what we can do from there. Because, this isn't a normal situation that we've been put into right now, we're going to be fighting someone powerful, and Yasaka-san is strong, very strong indeed, if we can work together with Yasaka-san…yes, that's it. If we work together with Yasaka-san, with our powers combined, we'd be able to get Naga, and beat him down!"

Zenki thought that this would be the best way. Combining his own power, his peerages power, and Yasaka's power together, he was sure that they'd be able to do it, whatever it was, he was sure that he'd be able to do it.

* * *

"Damn it, no answer again…"

Akeno felt the frustrations building inside of her, and kept tapping her phones screen, kept pressing the calling button for Zenki himself, walking through the longue where Gasper was, tinkering away with something, Akeno not paying attention to that for the moment.

But each time she did, there was no answer.

She knew by now that something was going on.

He wouldn't answer this many times, the number '75' appearing to the left of how many times she had called.

Was it desperate? Akeno didn't think so. She wouldn't ever ring this many times. But this time, she felt like she didn't have a choice but to ring this many times, and that's how she had to do it, because she felt like something was wrong with him not answering…

No, it wasn't like that.

The phone kept saying that he didn't have any service in the area, like something was blocking it.

"Damn it, I can't even get through at all…"

Akeno stared defiantly at her phone, wishing it would connect with Zenki's, but it didn't.

But then, Akeno had an idea.

"If I can't get through to Zenki-kun's phone, I will try Asia-chan's phone~ Yes, that should work, right?"

She wasn't asking Gasper or anything, she was speaking with herself.

Her fingers went over the contacts she had in her phone, and dialled Asia's phone.

She waited, and waited, but she got the same results that she got beforehand with ringing Zenki's phone.

It said there was no service, he was out of the calling area.

Now, Akeno was worried, since both phones wouldn't be, would they?

It seemed strange to her.

She went to sit down on the couch in the longue, and sighed openly, only to see Gasper playing with something on the ground that looked like Zenki. It didn't look like him exactly, but it did have his height, and it looked soft and cuddly, yet also metallic with its body colour.

"Ara Gasper, what's that exactly?"

"I-It's Zenki dolllllllllllllllllllll!"

Gasper exclaimed, going into the chest that looked like

Akeno tilted her head with intrigued thoughts.

"Zenki doll?" At first she was confused, but then clarity came to her. "Aah, Zenki doll! That's the doll from the Underworld that famous company made of Zenki-kun. Hey, didn't that have a function of speaking with phrases from Zenki-kun himself?"

"Y-Yes! After last night, with Zenki-senpai cuddle pillow, I wanted to have the real thing! B-But, we can't…but then I remembered about Zenki doll from the Underworld, ordered one, and it came within a few minutes! That's some fast timing!"

Akeno attentively put a hand to her chin, stroking pensively.

"Hmmmm, maybe Zenki doll could come with me…"

"N-No! Zenki doll is going to become my cuddle partner!"

Gasper wouldn't allow Zenki doll to leave her alone, she wasn't going to give Zenki doll.

"Gasper? You're not going to give your Queen Zenki doll?"

Akeno thought that she would use her position to get what she wanted, but she wasn't going to get it, since Gasper kept shaking her head again and again, tinkering inside of the doll that looked more like a robot than a doll.

"N-No! I had the idea for Zenki doll! I want to keep Zenki doll! I'm even making adjustments so it will say it loves meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Akeno held a dissatisfied face, and went to reach for the Zenki doll, but Gasper panicked and her pulled the doll away from her, keeping the doll for herself, Akeno not liking that for even an instant, she hated it.

"Gasper, don't be stingy, that doll cannot be kept to yourself. It is like, rude to keep the doll to yourself. You cannot do something like that, Gasper, so please relinquish the doll to myself, and I won't have to become upset."

Gasper gasped as she saw a golden aura around her body.

It looked like she was going to destroy anything that was before her.

Gasper's body shivered immensely, clinging to the doll tightly.

"P-Please don't hurt meeeeeeeeee! I can't do something like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I can't do something like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Please don't attack me! Please don't do anything to me! I can't give Zenki doll to you! I love Zenki-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I want to be with Zenki-senpaaaaaaaaaaai! But Zenki doll will have to doooooooooooooooooo!"

Gasper shook her body uncontrollably, she couldn't stop the shaking. She felt like she was going to drown by the aura that Akeno was releasing. Even her smile seemed like it was going to destroy anything that was before her.

"Fufufu, that's a mighty fine resolve you have, isn't that right? You're quite well for someone who has such a side to them. I cannot believe it, for the first moment that I saw you. It is amazing, to say the least."

"Y-Yes, but that means I am…I am Zenki-senpai's Vampire-chan!"

Declaring that boldly, Gasper clung to the Zenki doll tightly.

Akeno was surprised, but hid it with a dangerous smirk.

"Ara, seems like that Gasper-chan before me really is becoming a naughty girl, aren't you? Even declaring that you are Zenki-kun's exclusive Vampire-chan? What about Valerie? Aren't you going to share him?"

Gasper's hands twitched as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"V-Valerie is also…b-but, if it is my Senpai then…I want to spend time with my Senpai, and give Senpai a nice surprise…a-and give Senpai a good gift too…I really care for Zenki-senpai since he really did many things for me…s-so I am okay with anything Senpai wants!"

She wasn't ashamed to admit it, she really did care for Zenki, and wanted to be with Zenki, even if she had to fight against others for Zenki's love too, even when he did care for her as well.

Akeno's face couldn't even hold astonishment, she hadn't heard Gasper speak so passionately for a while, sighing as she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything other than accept what was the reality before her.

"…Fine, I won't say anything else. But, also allow me to play with Zenki doll later."

It pained Akeno, but she couldn't deny the chance for Gasper to show her bolder side, encouraging her fellow peerage member on.

"A-After me!"

Gasper said it as she put down the chest of the doll, and allowed the doll to come to life.

The eyes blinked robotically, twisting its head to Gasper.

"L…ov…."

It attempted to speak, but it came out as little nonsense.

"Zenki doll?"

Gasper played with some of the wires inside of the doll, Akeno looking on with some intrigued feelings.

Nodding to herself, she tilted her head.

"Zenki doll, who do you love~?"

Gasper used a singsong voice with the dolls arms wrapping around the girls neck, pulling her closer by the second.

"Love Gasper. I…love Gasper."

Gasper's face tinged pink, since it was Zenki's voice, Akeno feeling slightly jaded by the fact that she heard Zenki's voice say that to Gasper, and not to herself, that was quite worrying to the young girl, wishing to have Zenki's words directed towards her.

"Awww, Zenki doll! I love the real Zenki-senpai too! B-But, you're also cuddly!"

Gasper grinned and hugged it even tighter…

But then the eyes of the doll turned red.

They looked evil.

Like staring into the abyss.

It was a red that would make blood feel jealous, it looked like it was going to murder the girl by any means necessary.

The arms of the doll left Gasper's body, and went to her neck. Gasper didn't know what was going on, but then it became clear when the robots hands went around the Vampire's neck, choking the life out of her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Z-Zenki doooooooollllllllllllllllllllll!"

Gasper couldn't even breathe, gasping for breath.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!"

The doll strangled Gasper even tighter. Gasper slapped and kicked out to make the doll stop, but it wasn't working. She even thought her Sacred Gear would activate, but it didn't do anything like that and made her feel like she was going to give up on existence.

Akeno held a bemused face for a few seconds, seeing how the doll turned on Gasper.

"Gasper-chan, still want to keep the doll for yourself?"

She couldn't help the added tease inside of her somewhat concerned voice, Gasper clutching at her constricted throat, begged for mercy, for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Gasper cried with reckless abandon, all of her tears falling down to the ground, down her face.

Akeno couldn't do as she asked, since it was literally life and death this time.

"Okay, I will help." Akeno stood up, and crackled lightning in between her fingers. "I'm sorry Zenki-kun's doll look alike. I cannot have you kill Gasper, so please receive this thunder directly to your body and make you feel bad~"

Akeno thrusted her hand forward, and shot off a powerful beam of lightning towards the doll. The doll didn't even react, and received a powerful shock to the body, releasing Gasper from its grasp, and was blown back into a wall, saving Gasper's life.

"Gwaaaaaaaaah! That was terrible! Why did it turn on me!?"

Gasper didn't even want to dwell on it, but she had to think about why she was being assaulted by a doll.

Akeno rushed to Gasper's side.

"Ara, are you okay Gasper?"

Gasper coughed a few times, revealing the red mark around her neck.

"I-It nearly killed meeeeeeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaaah! I thought that I was going to dieeeeeeee! I didn't die thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! I didn't die, and I ended up being saved by yooooooou! Thank you Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Akeno patted the top of the head of the girl, and showed a small smile.

"Ara, I did do that yes. Don't worry though, it isn't like I'd ever abandon Gasper-chan in her need. Don't worry about something like that, you are apart of Buchou's peerage after all. So, please don't worry about something like that."

Gasper shed tears of happiness, rolling down her face.

But then…they both heard a noise.

"Erm…what was that buzzing noise?"

Akeno's question was answered when Zenki doll came out of the wall, showing a dirty look on its face, something that the normal Zenki wouldn't ever show, it looked like it was going to obliterate anything that was before it.

"Target confirmed, destroy! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

Immediately, Akeno and Gasper clung to the other, the dolls eyes full of the desire to kill.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!""

Akeno and Gasper turned away, running as fast as they could, around the house, the doll chasing after them.

"This is all your fault Gasper-chan!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me! please don't make me feel bad! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Please don't hate me Akeno-saaaaaaaaaan! I didn't mean to make the doll evil!"

CRASH! CRASH! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"That fucking doll is destroying this house! Did you turn it into the terminator or something!? Please don't make me feel like I have to hate you!"

"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! Please don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Akeno and Gasper…nearly died that day.

* * *

"My, that's a surprising situation to go about."

Yasaka said with Zenki, plus peerage, Mittelt, Le Fay and Irina along with Xenovia, sat down in her own private area that was her home. Kunou had joined, and landed on the lap of Zenki's, staying there to the irking of Koneko.

"Yes, it seems that they've thought far enough to block off communications, and even teleportation's. We had to…get the bus here."

"Hahaha…" Yasaka giggled softly. "To think that you used the bus to get here, it just doesn't seem possible to someone like me. Yeah, using the bus would've been different, and good I suppose. Even though we're in a place where we can't have time to laugh, I just find it a little funny."

"I-I suppose that it is a little funny, but now thinking about it…Yasaka-san, this isn't an ordinary feeling. Someone clearly…I mean, Naga clearly has an objective in Kyoto, but what is it? He's been sending Lancer against the Exorcist girls, he's been saying that me and him are going to be having a duel, to the death, yet he's brought us all here to Kyoto. Why Kyoto? What's special about Kyoto anyway?"

"That's a good question. All I can think of is myself. Or Kunou. But there's been no direct attack on my or Kunou's personal safety. If the objective was to lure you all here, then I don't know for what purpose. It doesn't make sense to me either."

Both Yasaka and Zenki got into deep thought about it.

Xenovia, from behind Zenki, gave her own thoughts.

"By the way, if he was attempting to lure us here…why would he steal from the Church exactly? What would be the point in that? I don't understand that at all, it doesn't make sense to someone like myself. And why would he want Irina and myself here?"

"I don't think they intended to lure you, and Irina-san here, honestly."

Zenki spoke up, confusing Xenovia and Irina.

"Explain Z-fizzle?"

Yasaka and Kunou share a worried and confused glance between the eyes.

""Z-fizzle?""

Zenki sighed heavily, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Don't ask." Sighing, he put a hand to his forehead. "Either way. I don't mean it in a disrespectful way, but I think you two just happened to be the Exorcists that the Church sent. I think if it was anyone else, it would've played out the same. Because, if they intended to use you for something, they would've taken you away with them. But, they didn't. They had the chance to take you away with them, even I wouldn't of been able to stop them, but they didn't. So, I'm sorry, but I don't think it is something like they want you. I'm not sure that they even want me, or anyone else in my peerage. Their motives don't make sense, their actions are baffling. Either they are stupid, or they are genius'. And I know Naga, and he isn't stupid."

"So, he's doing these random actions…to throw us off?"

That's what Valerie got from the conversation, and even then it seemed a little strange.

"It would make sense that Naga would do this, because he's always been someone very crafty. Even if it seems illogical, it would always come about that it isn't like that at all. He always has a plan, he always has moves ahead, and always has aces in the hole. If it is that person, then I know it is going to be difficult in discerning what he needs and wants."

Ravel stood up, and moved towards Zenki.

"Excuse me, but I think we should go over what we know first."

"Good idea."

Nodding at him, Ravel took out some images. One of Lancer, one of Naga, and some of the treasures that the Church had lost. All of them gathered around, looking at them interchangeably, Ravel putting the pictures onto a whiteboard, a marker being nearby.

"Here's what we know so far…" Ravel drew a line from the items, to Lancer. "This Lancer-sama, has stolen from the Church, we know this to be true."

"He's stolen the holy sword, Ascalon, and also has stolen some other important documents."

Irina added, Ravel nodding, and drew a line towards Naga.

"Now, we know the person who is most likely in charge, and it is this Naga person Dragon thing. He clearly came to Kyoto for an objective. But that objective is…the objects he stole from the Church appear to be…"

"Wait, look at this." Kuroka took the marker, and marked one of the items shown in the picture. "This device here, I've actually read about this before nyaa. I remember reading about it being used to amplify power, right nyaaa?"

Xenovia nodded and followed up.

"That's right. But, it is only used to amplify holy power. Unless you're suggesting he is using it in tandem with the holy sword of Ascalon? But even then, besides Zenki-homie, who is a Dragon and Devil hybrid, this type of sword wouldn't be effective to many others. I mean, besides the Devils in your peerage Z-vanilla."

Zenki and the others sweatdropped at the names Xenovia was dropping, but didn't comment on it.

"Maybe, it isn't being used just for us specifically. Speaking objectively, Ascalon would work against people like me the most, and my peerage the second. But, also thinking about it clearly, this sword would also be a hindrance to him too, since he is a Dragon."

"S-So, why would this Naga-san use a weapon that would be detrimental to him, too?"

Asia's answer came from Zenki himself.

"He wouldn't."

"He wouldn't?" Jeanne parroted, Zenki nodding. "But, if that's true, why did he steal the holy sword in the first place? There's no way that Onii…I mean, Lancer-chan would be able to defeat you with the blade."

"That's right." Xenovia confirmed. "He didn't lose to Lancer during the last fight, even with Ascalon. But if it wasn't to fight against him then…"

"Hang on." Zenki took the marker, and ran it across the items that were displayed on the picture, some of them. "This, this, and this item." Zenki pointed to three of them. "These items, if mixed together correctly, can make a device, like a battery."

"A battery? To like power something?"

Valerie's question was met with a nod from Zenki.

"It would have to be pretty huge, whatever it is. But yeah, I think that this could power something large. Certainly, and together with that holy amplifier, which would enhance those items since they are holy, it would make it even stronger. I'd wager, that it would be able to power a city the size of Kyoto for several weeks, if not months."

"But…that remains, why would someone want to make something like that? A weapon?"

Irina thought that would be the most logical conclusion, and this time, Zenki didn't have an answer, putting down the pen with a slight frustrated face.

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be a weapon, it could be for a city, or something else. A weapon made from that thing could take out Kyoto easily. And by now, if they've had these items for a while now, they would've used them, surely."

Yasaka nodded, but then something came to her.

"Also, there is something that I neglected to tell you recently."

"What's that?"

Yasaka stood up and went over to a nearby cabinet.

She ruffled through it, and found what she was looking for.

Returning to the others, Yasaka produced a photo of some items.

"Remember when I said that several Youkai were killed?" He nodded. "Well, when that Lancer man was here, he managed to steal these items. To me, it doesn't seem like they'd be able to do anything on their own. But maybe to you, they'd look like something important? On their own, they can't really do much and even together, from my eyes, I don't think they can do anything."

Zenki and the others looked at the picture, and saw some weird looking items.

To most, it didn't look like much, so paid no attention to it.

Zenki and Le Fay looked over the image at the same time, their eyes scanning the items to see how they would be combined together. While Le Fay wasn't an expert builder, she did recognize one of the items that she could see.

"Hmmmm, Zenki-sama. This might seem a little weird…but to me, I've seen something like this item before."

She pointed to a sphere like object.

"You have?"

She nodded.

"That's right, I believe this is a device that is meant to, shield, yes?"

"That's right, it is a barrier like device. It can shift frequency to whatever attack is coming for it. If it is a fire attack, it can become the strength to that attack that's coming for it. If it is a water attack, it becomes the strength of that attack, and defends itself, and so on and so forth. You get the idea. On its own though, it isn't all that powerful, without the proper support system that it had in place."

Yasaka explained, Zenki twisting his head left and right as he eyed up the other items.

"I see, so we've come across a barrier…okay. So it's a barrier device, I see. This shroud is…but wait a second…hmmmm, if you use that barrier device, with this shroud looking thing…tweaking it a little bit would be…I've got it!"

"Zenki-san, what is it?"

Zenki nodded, and began explaining.

"You see, if this barrier device can shift frequencies, and this shroud can make people invisible, from what I remember…and if you tweak the frequency enough…" Zenki's eyes widened as he felt a cold chill going down his spine. "…they'll be able to stay completely invisible…even to sensors…"

"That's right, Zenki. I knew you'd be able to figure it out."

Everyone gasped, and stood up, looking around. Jeanne made a sword, Irina got out her Excalibur, the same with Xenovia. Koneko and Kuroka coated their hands in Senjutsu, Le Fay doing the same with magic and Ravel with her Phenex fire. Zenki made demonic power in his hands as Asia, Mittelt and Kunou got behind him, Yasaka's mouth dripping with fox fire.

"Naga…where are you, reveal yourself!"

Everyone looked around, but they couldn't get a grasp of the person.

"This is weird, even with Senjutsu, I cannot even grasp this persons movements on my own Zenki-chan nyaaa."

"…Even myself cannot sense anyone else in this room. This person shouldn't be able to hide from both of us, yet he is. This person shouldn't exist, but he does, but we cannot find where he is Senpai. I'm sorry."

Both Kuroka and Koneko couldn't find where Naga was. It was very and highly strange that they couldn't sense who was here, yet they knew someone was here because of the voice, unless someone could really throw their voice.

"Don't worry, you don't have anything to be ashamed of girls."

Naga's voice seemed like it was coming from all directions.

"Reveal yourself! That is an order!"

Yasaka asserted her dominance with her commanding voice, but it didn't do much to persuade Naga to reveal himself.

"Ara, the Queen of the Youkai, it is a pleasure to meet you here now. I truly am excited to meet you all here like this. But, don't worry, I won't be doing anything weird for the moment. However, I am excited to see all of these powers in a single place. It is a blessing like no other to meet you all here like this."

"Naga…please just stop whatever it is that you're doing, I am asking from my heart. Please, if you're even the shred of a person that I once knew, you'd never do anything like whatever it is that you're trying to do."

Zenki pleaded into the void that was Naga's presence.

"I'm sorry Zenki, but life sometimes throws us curveballs. And this, is one of those times. Because it is you, I won't be that painful. However, for your peerage, I'm sorry, it seems like there's going to be a pain for them too."

"Don't be stupid! If you even lay a finger on any of my peerage members, then I'll…"

Before he could continue, the floor began lighting up with letters only Le Fay could understand.

"These are ancient Dragon symbols! They are meant for transportation! It's like a Dragon's gate, but it seems weird! Zenki-sama, we're being teleported!"

As she spoke that, everyone huddled together, attempting to escape, but a strong barrier erupted around the room, blocking their paths all together.

Suddenly, before all of them, Naga appeared, with a cheery smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, ladies, and Zenki. This evening, it won't be all smiles and sunshine."

"Naga!"

Zenki shot off a quick demonic bullet, but Naga grabbed it, and crushed it within his palm instantly.

"Now, now. There's no need to fire things at me. You're quite naughty to do something like that Zenki, but I forgive you, that's alright. Because, we're all going on a trip."

"Trip!? What trip!?"

Yasaka demanded, venom dripping from her lips, but Naga merely waved a finger as a light washed all over them.

"We'll be going to our final battle ground. Be ready children, we're going for a ride!"

The light totally encompassed them, teleporting each of them away to a destination…even they didn't know where they were going now. Naga followed suit, muttering "This is going to be fun, my dear Zenki Astaroth." before he disappeared into the lights too, not being able to appear anymore, the lights taking him off to his new destination.

* * *

At the same time that was going on…

A single girl sat down in an empty room.

The darkness was so dark that her face couldn't be seen, only a single light illuminating the room but the girl wasn't in that, preferring to keep herself in everlasting darkness.

There was nothing around her, nothing to bother her.

She simply sat, and enjoyed the silence.

However, that didn't last when she felt something.

"Hmmm?"

The girl hummed to herself.

She put her hands to her ears, and attempted to listen to something, even if the room was devoid of anything other than herself.

"I, cannot hear the songs of the green anymore." The girl noted to herself aloud. "It, seems that he has, disappeared. The green haired boy…Zenki, has disappeared from this world…to somewhere else…where did he go?"

The girl stood up, and walked into the light…

It revealed to be Ophis, and she had an emotion on her face...

"Zenki disappeared…? I, am not pleased."

It was anger. Ophis, felt angry that her friend, disappeared.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Cliffhanger! I'm sorry to do that to you all, but I hope that means it wants to keep you all reading! We're getting closer to the final confrontation now! But first, revelations this chapter! Lancer is actually Jeanne's elder brother! For anyone who guessed that, congrats! But, how did he go from someone good, who Jeanne thought he was, to the man he is now. This Naga seems to be quite intelligent to throw even someone like Zenki for a loop. Akeno and Gasper were under attack of the Zenki doll. And now, Zenki, and the others have been transported somewhere else entirely! What's going to happen now!? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, it is going to be getting good~ Hehe, that would be spoilers. But lets say, Ophis isn't going to stay silent about this. And thanks, I will try my hardest!**

 **hellspam; Ophis is indeed pissed, she's lost her friend to some unknown place. I'm glad that you did, it ties Jeanne into the story even more than it did beforehand. And wait no longer my friend, the fight is going to start this chapter!**

 **Tohka123; Hehe, exactly~ It makes it get hyped, and all that other good stuff~ I'm glad that you did, give some levity to the situation that was going on right now. Ophis, definitely isn't pleased, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her anyway, she will do something to you, and it won't be pretty either.**

 **DocSlendy; I suppose that she is like that~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, he's her elder brother, and there's gonna be some good stuff with that going towards the future too. He does, and there could be a reason for it, there's still we don't know about Lancer right now. Walburga is gonna be...well, that would be spoilers, I can't say anything about her just now. Zenki doll is very...scary, isn't it? Well Akeno did fire lightning at it, but it didn't do anything to it, it is quite the monster. Yup, he is quite exceptional, and in both good, and bad ways too, which spells trouble for Zenki and the gang. Yeah, she's not happy right now, Ophis isn't happy at all. And thank you!**

 **gundam 09; Hehe, she will be doing something alright~ And who made that doll, well, it will be someone, quite likely actually~**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! I am happy that you do! Yeah, she's really beginning to accept herself too, as a person, and not just a 'yes' girl. Yeah, Jeanne has gone through quite a few things in the past few chapters, but she is going to be getting her own good conclusion, eventually. Heh, I would be shocked if he did win.**

 **BlueBlade87; Yup, you guessed right~ She's not a happy Dragon, that's for sure. Zenki doll, that's a very scary thing, indeed. She is in quite some danger, and yup~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yup, the conclusions are coming quite soon, it is going to be, something alright~ Exactly, she's really getting her thoughts in order. That's a good question, she'll need some help, and if she gets rescued as a human or Devil...well, that will be shown more in the future. Yup, it was her elder brother in the end, and that's gonna be some good drama too. It is a unique technique, I can say that. Naga isn't an ordinary opponent, and is gonna be posing problems for Zenki and the group for a little while. You're right there, poor Gasper. Yeah! I'm happy that you liked it~ It was something huh~ Naga was pretty intelligent, and even knows how to scare people too~ Well, Ophis isn't pleased, that much can be said. And thanks, glad that you liked it.**

 **RangerElk76; Well, I can't say just yet, but it is going to be, interesting, whatever happens. The questions will be answered eventually~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Someone's going to be that close anyway.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you! I am ecstatic that you liked it!**

 **dragonsayianblue; Yup, we got some plot with them alright~ That's moving along rather nicely. Jeanne's evil brother, he's going to be a good development for Jeanne, as a character. Killer doll mini arc? I suppose an out of the world doll comes and tries to replace the real Zenki or something. Naga better watch out, huh~? At this moment, he is going to be very strong, and Zenki alone cannot defeat him, just yet anyway.**

 **Guest 1; I haven't played the games, honestly. I've watched some of the anime that the franchise is attached too. But yeah, that looks awesome to me~ Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Beelzeboss; Indeed, massive reveal! Ophis isn't happy either! Yeah, that all looks good to me. That would be pretty funny actually, I could see that happening. And yeah, there are some good ones on there, thanks for the tip!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, Raynare has realized her feelings, and now is going to have a dilemma to go through. Well, it will soon become apparent on how they are going to find out about this. Yup, he's Jeanne's brother, and it is going to be something good when they have their proper battle. They are on their own, for now, anyway. That's a good question, and that answer will...have to wait for now. Ophis indeed isn't happy right now, which will show as the chapters go on.**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; Yeah, that would be pretty cool actually~ I will take it into consideration.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Indeed sir/madam, it was a SAO abridged reference.**

 **Anime PJ; They have indeed pissed off Ophis, and you don't want to do something like that. Yup, there's going to be quite a bit of action for the rest of this arc, mostly anyway, with some good and strong character development thrown in there too.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, she did indeed have an elder brother. Well, it is up to debate if he is actually crazy, or there's an ulterior motive for what he is doing. I wouldn't say he's like Freed, but I suppose hints of Freed will be seen. Well, Naga has his own goals that will extend out of this part of the story. They'll have their work ahead of them.**

 **Lightwave; She's realizing many things about herself that even she didn't know that she knew about. She's going through quite the amazing things in her life. Exactly, since they are, there is going to be a reconciliation between them, eventually anyway. Well, I can't say how she is going to get out of it just yet, and just because she's pervy, doesn't mean she can't feel fear. Issei's a pervert, and he's been afraid before.**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Raynare will earn that back eventually, how she does, will be shown as the chapters go on~ Well, it is going to be a difficult road for Aika, huh. How is she going to escape, that's a good question, I can't deny that, it is going to be a good question on how she is going to get out of there. Hmmm, that's also a good question, how are they going to do something like that? I can't say yet, but they aren't going to go down so easily. Naga has a plan for Zenki, but I can't say what that thing is just yet. And Ophis...damn, don't piss off her, or she will really become upset.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, it sounds good to me!**

 **Silver crow; Well, I am overjoyed that you did! Yup, that's the plan I had from the beginning since Jeanne was introduced. Le Fay and her antics, she's really a funny girl, isn't she? I don't think many people would be surprised that Gasper would want something like that, or Akeno would want to receive it back. He has made Ophis angry, and it might be harder to find than usual. It isn't exactly going to be easy for Zenki and co. Here's the next update, enjoy!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The big fight part 2!**

"Please…please let me go."

Aika, inside of a cage, begged Raynare who came to give her something to eat. Raynare didn't look happy about Aika being in the cage. In fact, she didn't think it was a good idea for her to even be in a cage, it didn't make sense to her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Dohnaseek is stronger than myself, I cannot possibly hope to understand something like that. So, don't look at me with those sad eyes." Aika's eyes turned watery. "Please, don't start crying. This isn't something that I want to happen, you know that?"

Raynare couldn't take when she saw Aika shedding tears.

The past Raynare, wouldn't of bat an eyelid.

But now, she couldn't stand it.

She couldn't even breathe right when seeing Aika crying. It just tore her up that she had to see something like that, she couldn't even think that straight, and then even that wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Here, have something to eat."

Raynare passed some food through the bars, but Aika didn't accept it, going over to a corner and huddled there.

Raynare placed the tray of food down onto the cold ground of the cage, and took a few steps back.

"You know, starving yourself isn't going to be good, you won't be able to escape like that. It, isn't something that you should do, you know that, right? Do you think that it will allow you to escape with having such a weak disposition?"

The girl didn't know what Raynare was talking about, only feeling her coldness of the ground through her torn clothes. She was sure that Dohnaseek loved seeing her in such a state, and Raynare thought the same.

"I…I want to go home…"

She sobbed, Raynare lowering her eyes so she couldn't and wouldn't have eye contact with this person, it being too difficult for her to make eye contact with Aika as it would've broken her down mentally too.

"I know that you do…I know you want to go home, and if it was up to me, I would let you go. But, I can't let you go this time, I'm sorry but that's how it is. I can't even think straight right now, I really can't help you, so don't ask me."

Raynare couldn't take looking at Aika, and turned her head away.

"Please…don't leave me here."

Raynare was stopped from taking a step when Aika called back to her.

Turning her head, she saw that Aika was in floods of tears.

"Please don't cry young girl, I know that you're scared, but you've got to understand, I can't defy Dohnaseek. He's too strong. My own leaders have turned on me, one of my leaders even undermined me, and made me feel like he's going to turn on us, or just use myself, and Kalawarner, for his golden boy Dohnaseek. I know that this isn't your fault, I know that this isn't your fault, and I'm sorry that you were brought into this situation when you shouldn't of been. I really do feel sorry for your predicament, I never wanted you to feel like this, you know? If I could help you, then I really would do. But, as I am, I can't do anything to help you. All I can do is say I'm sorry and give you food, that's it."

For the Raynare now, thanks to Issei's influence, she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't understand why she even enjoyed it in the first place.

She felt herself changing, and she was scared.

It was a new experience she never thought that she'd go through, she never thought that she'd have to go through something like this when she always thought that she would stay the same since she fell down from God, and landed on the earth as a Fallen Angel.

"Please…help me…"

Aika tried again.

Raynare was the only one that could do anything for her now.

Aika saw the spark of humanity inside of her, and now wanted to have her by her side, and allow her to escape the cage, and go back home.

Raynare felt like she was giving in.

She felt like she wouldn't be able to do anything.

She felt her heart beat slowly, her eyes flickering between open and closed. Palpitations erupted inside of her chest, her heart being as if it was going to rupture from the thudding that made her feel like she was going to die.

"I'm sorry, young girl, I won't be able to do anything for you. I know it seems like I am going to be heartless to you, but I can't afford to try and break you out, if I did, I'd end up dead too. I know what you're going to say, as I am feeling it too deep inside of my body, where I feel shit about leaving you like this…but I can't do anything other than allow you to be hurt, it sounds like a bitchy move for me to do, but that's how it is, after all."

Raynare lowered her eyebrows, and felt like she was going to cry out from the pain that she felt inside of her heart at the desperate pleas that Aika was giving, both vocal and not vocal too, so it truly was hard to get her head around it all.

"But…why do they want me here? Why do you want me? I don't even know what that Sacred Gear thing is. What is it? And why does anyone want one of those things? Can't you just let me go already?"

"A Sacred Gear is something that people are born with sometimes. Humans that are born with them, are said to be able to be big people inside of the world of the humans, and that's with low tier Sacred Gear's. According to Dohnaseek, you seem to have a good Sacred Gear too. It isn't like Ise-kun's or anything, but it is useful."

"Humans…with Sacred Gear's…Ise has a Sacred Gear as well?"

Raynare nodded without looking.

"He does, and you do too. From what I know, your Sacred Gear is…it doesn't matter anymore. I've got to go now."

Raynare then left the caging area, unable to hear anything that she was able to hear anymore.

Aika was left in the cage along, left to contemplate what was going to happen with her life now, silently crying for someone to come and save her, someone that would come and be able to take her back home…she was ready to come back home.

* * *

"What the hell just happened…?"

Those were the first thoughts out of Zenki as he, and the others looked around. The space around them had changed into something completely different. They were inside of Yasaka's private room before, but now, they were in a different place all together.

"That's a good question…ooh, my freaking head…teleporting like that was…so hard…"

Xenovia put a hand to her forehead, as pain came to her brain.

Even Irina felt the same pain as well, but she didn't say anything, attempting to get her baring's straight again, but that was highly difficult in attaining, since the pain was quite hard to understand for them all.

"We just…got teleported…somewhere by force."

Koneko murmured, sticking close to Zenki himself.

"I don't know how that happened though! I mean, how could we get teleported around like that!?"

Despite being in pain, Jeanne seemed to be the only one who was in a good and proper manner. It just felt like she had prayed, and she always loved that. So, by now, Jeanne had actually come accustomed to being in such a headache type of pain, she enjoyed herself with the pain, no one else enjoyed the pain though.

"Even here, you're so full of life Jeanne-san."

Asia wasn't quite as peppy as Jeanne was, despite having the same level of pain inside of their heads.

"Yeah…we got teleported, somehow. With some magic…bullshit…I fucking hate magic…it really is bad for someone like me to deal with magic…I can't handle something like that, it just doesn't make sense to me…stupid magic, I really hate magic…"

"It was a Dragon's Gate type deal, Mittelt-sama. I don't know how it was used to transport us non Dragon's, unless I am wrong and it can, then I don't understand how we were transported as well, it doesn't make sense."

Le Fay answered Mittelt's doubts, attempting to come to terms with what she was thinking about right now.

"It was a rough ride, I know that much. Couldn't of this Naga have been a little more gentle with the teleportation? I just can't even think straight with all of this, it just doesn't make sense to someone like me, I really hate it all, I really don't like this."

Yasaka, who felt a little dizzy, crossed her arms under her bust, and attempted to think clearly.

"Nii-chan, this is really weird. We were teleported here by force. Why did he want do to this to us? We haven't done anything to this person, why did he take us away like this exactly? What could this mans goals be?"

Kunou went over to Zenki, who gave her a little pat on the head, but felt a surge of pain ripple through his entire head, the others feeling something similar from the very fast, and forced teleportation of the peerage, and the others.

"I honestly don't know right now, Kunou-tan."

Zenki's reply didn't really make her feel relieved, it would make her feel a little weirded out that she didn't even get anything that could be happening to her, and her friends, the people that she cared about.

"Ooh, I feel dizzy now…"

Valerie put a hand to her forehead, rubbing gently to get the cobwebs out of her mind, as well as what had happened beforehand. The teleportation of them all really did make them feel dizzy, even Zenki felt dizzy.

"Great, teleportation really sucks nyaaa." Kuroka looked around, and saw…a lobby. "Wait…is this a hotel or something?" She asked, not getting a response straight away. "Yeah, this has to be the lobby of our hotel, right nyaaaa?"

"It seems like it." Ravel spoke up, but felt a little weirded out. "But this place seems different. It doesn't feel like the world we were in before. I don't know how quite to say it, but I can't even think about what had just happened."

"The colours seems to be a little…off, don't you think?"

Valerie gave her thoughts, with Zenki nodding his head.

"It seems off. It just seems like it isn't the exact same…Naga said that this was a final battlefield…could this be a different dimension?"

"It could be." Yasaka added. "It seems like this isn't the normal world…this man Naga really thought about this. This takes time, effort. This is a battlefield, no doubt. But if we're here, where is this Naga exactly? We're here alone right now, haven't we come here for a battle? I thought that we would've been attacked by now, but seeing how this isn't really that big of a place, I don't even know where he could be."

At her words, the others got on alert, looking around for anything that could give them an indication that Naga was around. But no one saw him, Zenki's eyes going towards Kuroka and Koneko, knowing what he wanted, so activated their Senjutsu, and twitched their ears.

"…Ugh, this place really is pissing me off nyaaa. Seems like they've gone to the extra mile to make sure that we can't sense anything that is around. Damn this place nyaaa. I am really not that happy with this fucking Naga bastard."

"…I can't sense much around us Zenki-senpai. I cannot feel anything that is around us right now, Senpai."

Hearing the opinions of his Pawn and Rook respectably, Zenki sighed openly.

"First, we have to establish where we are, what's going on, and how we're going to get out of here-"

* * *

Suddenly, from the front door of the hotel, a large fireball came smashing through, heading straight for Asia and Jeanne.

Before Zenki could block it, Yasaka appeared, and outstretched her hand, blocking the giant ball of fire, keeping the pair of them safe from what is going on with the fire, crushing her hand on the fireball, turning it into nothingness.

"Y-Yasaka-sama saved us, thank you."

Asia gave her gratitude, Yasaka nodding and narrowing her eyes towards the door.

Appearing at the door, was Naga, Lancer, and Walburga, all walking together. Naga had a smile on his face, Lancer had a certain type of armour on his body, and Walburga had purple flames dancing in her hands.

"Naga…"

Zenki growled as they got into a formation. Zenki got to the front, together with Jeanne, and Yasaka along with Koneko and Xenovia. Kuroka, Irina, and Valerie appeared in the middle of the formation, and Ravel went to the back together with Le Fay, Mittelt, Asia, and Kunou. This formation was the best for fighting, if and when it was going to happen.

"Yo, Zenki. It has been a while. And even Yasaka-sama too, Queen of the Youkai, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Zenki sharpened his eyes upon the man, as Jeanne looked towards Lancer.

"Onii-sama…that's you, isn't it? You're my Onii-sama, aren't you?"

Lancer cast a stone cold glare towards Jeanne, making her flinch.

"Seems like you're really a Devil. It has been many years since the last time we met. During that time, we've been together like this, I didn't think I would meet you as a Devil." Jeanne's eyes went low. "So, how does being a Devil suit you exactly? Is being a Devil something you love? Do you hate it exactly?"

"…I love being a Devil, but Onii-sama. Why…Why are you doing this exactly? Please just stop this already. I don't want you to be involved with something like this, I'm begging you to stop doing this. So, please!"

Jeanne begged with her heart being poured out towards him.

But Lancer just looked like he didn't care.

"Sorry, but I don't really speak with Devils. If you value your new life, I'd suggest fighting too. Don't even think about holding back because of our former ties with one another. If you even show a slight hesitation, I definitely will take advantage of you, and kill you with this spear, and sword of mine."

Lancer banged his spear on the ground, and held the holy sword up high.

"Onii-sama…why would you do this? Joining terrorists? I thought that Onii-sama was better than that! Didn't we have a dream to protect the innocent or something like that!? Since when did our dream die like that!?"

"Tch, speaking like you've not given up that dream either."

"I-I don't…"

Jeanne was lost for words, but Lancer stared coldly.

"You gave up that dream by becoming a Devil."

"There were circumstances behind that though." She spoke with a pained smile. "I was forced by many people to do whatever they wanted, and Zenki-chan gave me the chance to live for myself! For years, I've been living as myself, and get to do what I want! So, please don't do anything weird, and stop this! Please, for me! I'm your Imouto, you know that? We're family, aren't we? Please don't do this Onii-sama, I don't want to fight you. My body can't accept that you want to have a fight like this, I can't have a fight with Onii-chan, he's too important to me. Please, don't do anything weird and just come back to me…I really missed you."

Jeanne spoke from her heart.

Even the others around heard that she was speaking from the heart.

She was being quite understood by everyone who was around.

But for Lancer, he just didn't even bat an eyelid at all, he couldn't bat an eyelid in the slightest, he just wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"I'm sorry Jeanne, but you've become a Devil. Our ties were cut since you became a Devil. I cannot stand looking at you, you're just a Devil, and that means nothing to me." Lancer raised his spear, pointing it at Jeanne. "I said it before, that we'd be fighting. If you don't fight me back, we'll definitely have to fight against each other, and only one of us is going to be able to walk away from here, and if you're not careful, it is going to me that walks away with his life over the Devil girl that is before me."

Jeanne couldn't believe what he was saying.

She wouldn't believe what he was saying.

She wouldn't accept it, she couldn't accept it.

She felt angry, and scared at the same time. She felt like she was going to fall and wasn't going to be picked up by anything or anyone. Her elder brother has essentially rejected her, and wouldn't allow her to escape.

"Calm down, for the moment, Lancer."

Naga silenced Lancer, so he did as he asked, and just kept himself silent for the moment.

"Hey! My names Walburga~ Isn't that a good thing?"

Walburga named herself, but none of them cared.

No one even acknowledged that she spoke.

A tick mark appeared above her forehead, clenching her teeth together.

"What a cheeky bunch of people you are. Hohohohoho, would this be a situation where I would be depressed? But, oh! This isn't fair! Why aren't I getting the attention that I deserve too~? I think that would be better than this, wouldn't it~? Yeah, I think that this would be a better thing that that, you know that right~?"

"Ooh, please just shut up. Just, shut your mouth. That space between your cheeks, just keep that closed, and we'll be fine. Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Could you please just keep your voice quiet, so I don't have to deal with anything like this? It would be better if that happened, alright? I can't stand it if you do something like getting in my way."

Ravel showed a displeased face, Walburga not liking that.

"What a cheeky little whore you are."

Kuroka tittered to herself, Ravel looking livid.

"D-Don't call me a whore! I am so sick to death that people call me a whore! I am not a whore! You're a whore!"

"I'm a whore!?" Walburga raised her anger and put her hand outwards with magical power, but Ravel didn't flinch even slightly. "D-Don't you dare call me something like that! I'm beautiful! I'm better than you! But, you're nothing to me little Phenex bitch! I don't like you! I hate you in fact!"

"I hate you too you bitch! You want to see real fire!? I'll show you real fire in a minute sweetheart!"

Kuroka was surprised that it was Ravel who was getting into an argument with someone, and it wasn't her for a change. That, was surprising to her, she really was surprised that she wouldn't be able to do something like argue with someone.

"Fucking hell Ravel-chan, who released the beast nyaaa?"

Even everyone wanted to know that, never seeing Ravel so pissed off before, and probably wouldn't see her like that again in the future either, Ravel just seemed like she had had enough from the people that was before her.

Ravel held herself with a straight look to her face, and answered Kuroka while smiling.

"Because I know how to deal with someone like her before me. I've had enough to be spent before them before me. And if it is thunder tits over there, then I will beat her. My boobs are bigger than yours damn it!"

Kuroka once again was blown away by the argumentative attitude she was revealing. Something about Walburga really had toughened herself up, and she wouldn't be recovering from the sight that was before her for a little while.

Zenki turned his attention towards Naga, and sharpened his expression.

"Naga…what are your objectives, exactly?"

Zenki spat out his question, Naga himself just giving a dirty smile on his face.

"I have quite a few objectives, in my goals."

"Don't speak cryptic with me, and tell me what's going on. I don't have time to going through something like that."

Zenki expressed his rage, and tightened his hands, demonic power being around his opened palm.

Naga wore an impressed face with the levels of hostility that he was being displayed with.

"The match between you, and a certain someone was pretty good." Naga looked behind him, at Asia. "To save that holy girl there, wasn't it?" Asia felt danger to her body, Zenki stepping in front of the line of sight, so Naga had to stare at him instead. "That's right, you got all those wounds. I remember hearing about it, I remember even watching a recording of the battle too. It was a valiant fight that you had, and since then, you've been training yourself to the utmost. I think that I am seriously excited to see the progress you've made."

The way he spoke sounded mocking, yet also praising at the same time.

It was hard to discern who the person before them was. It truly was a difficult thing to even think about.

"Hmph, hearing that from you makes me feel complicated. Should I be excited that you're praising me since you've become a terrorist? But in either case, it seems like we've been transported here for some final fight we're meant to have?"

Though Zenki cared for the person that was before him, he didn't allow that emotion to break through to his voice, keeping it pretty level, keeping it calm, and cool, despite the fact that the flames in the woman's hands were making him, and his Devils peerage uncomfortable. Even Kunou and Yasaka weren't doing so hot either, Mittelt and Le Fay having worried looks on their faces.

"I was astonished when I first heard that you had been fighting for such a while, seems like my advice to your parents didn't work out that well? I guess sometimes it really does mean that you've become a strong young man."

Zenki clicked his tongue, Yasaka taking a step forward.

"My name is Yasaka, and I run the Kyoto city, and I would like to ask why you have teleported us to this different location? I believe that you mentioned a final battle beforehand? Could it be that you wish to fight all of us like this?"

Yasaka kept her eyes focused on the person that was going to hurt them, and made them feel like they were going to be murdered by Yasaka's intense face, and even her power was flowing around her, the power of a woman that wanted to take out someone out there.

"Actually, my main target is Zenki himself, to persuade him to come to my side of the fight, before anything negative happens."

"Hah, fat fucking chance nyaaa." Kuroka spun her fingers towards Naga. "He wouldn't join someone like you."

Though Kuroka sounded sure of herself, the way that Naga had his face on, it just seemed like he was too confident. Not cocky confident, but a confident where he wouldn't even have to lift a finger and have them be worried about anything, he almost seemed like he had won already, the majestic aura around him gave the others that indication that he was important.

"Maybe right now, not. But, once he loses the people important to him, wouldn't it be a case where he'd fall down into a depression and would have to turn to something to exact vengeance onto this world?"

At his daring words, Zenki hissed at him, but didn't strike right away.

"I told you last time, and I'm telling you now. Threaten my peerage again, and I will make sure that you die, painfully. I already said it that my peerage are not to be targets of you, and if you attempt to hurt them, then I will have to kill you myself."

Zenki's words were harsh, but stern, and powerful.

He wasn't joking, he wasn't messing around. He was going to destroy anything that was before them. He wouldn't allow anyone to do anything to his peerage members, it wasn't going to happen again.

"I thought my Zenki would say something like that. But…"

Naga suddenly disappeared. His speed was incredible, even Zenki couldn't track him with his eyes.

"H-He just disappeared! I can't even get a read on him!"

"…He's too fast, even I can't get a good read on him either. He's too good."

Both Kuroka and Koneko couldn't keep up with his speed with their Senjutsu aura reading abilities.

The others looked around, but couldn't find out where he had gone…

"Gwaaah!"

The next moment, Naga appeared in front of Zenki, having his fist embedded into his stomach, coughing up blood from the sheer speed Naga had. His eyes widened when feeling the attack being overwhelming to him.

"Blast away!"

Zenki's body erupted in power from the mans hand before him, and was blasted away, receiving a critical wound, scattering his blood around the battlefield, smashing his body against the battlefield, sending his body backwards, only to be caught by Jeanne's impressive speed.

"Asia-chan!"

Jeanne called, Asia's eyes widening so wide she was shocked that she didn't lose her eyes, rushing over to Zenki as fast as she could. She came over to him, as the peerage surrounded him, seeing that he had a large wound against his chest, finding it hard to breathe.

"You Harley Quinn! How dare you!"

While having an uneasy heart, Xenovia brought up her Durandal, and swung it downwards, releasing a strong wave of holy power. It was a good attack, but Naga put his hand out, and caught the wave with his own hand, crushing the wave of holy power easily.

"X-Xenovia, it didn't work!"

Irina was surprised, and turned her Excalibur into a whip to smack the man before them. She swung her arm outwards, but just as the whip was about to hit her, Naga dodged it effortlessly, the whip hitting the ground and cracked it.

Sharpening her eyes, Irina held her Excalibur in front of her (in katana form now), Xenovia having both Durandal and her Excalibur in her hands, a duel wielding type of style that she liked to use for this kind of opponent, which she needed right now.

"Harley Quinn huh…"

Naga didn't know how to respond, so he just kept his head tilted.

Asia put her hands over Zenki's wounds, seeing how hard he was breathing from just a single attack, she didn't know how much longer he would be able to survive an attack of that magnitude if it came down to it.

"Z-Zenki-san! Please wait, I will heal you!"

Asia activated her Sacred Gear, and began healing his wound. Her green light washed over his wound, Valerie activating her own Sacred Gear, and filled it up with healing water that she had. Pouring it over Zenki's wounds, his breath became lighter, calming down his existence of dying to a normal existence again.

"You piece of shit nyaaa! Do you think you'd get away with that!? Die you arsehole!"

Kuroka couldn't take the way that he had been attacked, her King, and summoned a ball of Senjutsu and Youjutsu mixed together for a truly devastating power that would rip apart most things that it came into contact with, firing off the blast straight away.

Naga didn't even bat an eyelid as he raised his hand, and released an aura, crushing the Senjutsu straight away, surprising that of Kuroka.

"Seems like I've upset you. Don't be concerned, I won't be killing him straight away, I do need him after all. I was just giving a little taster of what I can do, and it seems that he was taken by surprise, I am overjoyed that his peerage attacked me the moment that I attacked him, it does make me feel good. But for now, Walburga why don't we summon our surprise?"

Surprise…

None of them could've predicted what he was talking about.

"Aye aye sir~ You sure it is alright~?"

"If it is for this type of deal, we'll be alright. Zenki is here, Yasaka is here. His peerage are here, and the holy sisters are here too. Even an added bonus is a magician girl, and a Fallen Angel, I don't think we could ask for more than this."

Walburga who puts on a smile activates a magic circle that took up a quarter of the large lobby area.

An intense vibration shook the entire hotel! A very ominous aura was emitted from the magic circle.

"T-This chilling feeling…"

Le Fay gripped her arms as she felt her body shivering.

"This feeling makes me feel like I'm being sucked into the depths of despair, and wouldn't be able to be released so easily either. Just what is this feeling that's overcoming me? I can't understand this feeling, it really is scary."

Valerie had a face that was showing her fear and hesitation in fighting against such a creature, she really wasn't sure what was going to happen now, she was going to fall over if she had to fight something like this soon, she really felt like she was going to crumble away.

….A cold air that gave everyone chills. An intense pressure none of them had never felt before was coming from the magic circle. A pressure that freezes both body and soul…from looking at the sight before them, it looked like they were staring at the jaws of hell and were ready to be sucked into it.

Then a gigantic ominous thing started appearing from the magic-circle…

Head. Torso…a dark pair of eyes that directed pain and suffering outwards, it looked like the embodiment of resentment that wouldn't be released.

Something was impaled into a cross that looked like it was made from flames that were purple like that of the flames in the girls, Walburga's, hands. Restraint tools were intensely binding its body. There were so many restraining tools placed all over its body and there are creepy letters written on the tools. There were ones that were placed on its eyes and there were tears of blood dripping from them.

The moment its whole body appeared from the magic circle, everyone's breath stopped because of the bizarre existence. It had the lower-body of a…. Snake…?

No.

There are scales on it. …A skinny appearance like that of something of a snake. The upper-body of a Dragon and lower-body of a snake. On both hands, tail, and all over its body, there were countless nails driven through! Even on its eyes too.

Just looking at its appearance tells everyone how painful it is

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…]

A creepy voice emitted from the criminal's mouth echoes throughout the lobby. From its mouth covered in fangs, there was blood and saliva coming out as well.

Pain. Jealousy. Suffering. Resentment. A sound that is mixed with all kinds of negative emotions. You can tell it is a being that was judged by someone who harboured great anger towards it. There was a black aura and mist coming out of the creature that was spreading throughout the lobby.

….A sensation where their skin is being poked with needles…a disgusting sensation that covers everyone's whole body….

Zenki's eyes changed and his expression changed to that of anger with Asia and Valerie finishing healing him, so he stood up, and assessed what was going on.

"Just what is that creature…? It looks to be in pain…yet, it looks like those black creatures too…just what the hell is it that I'm looking at right now…? It makes me feel worried about what I am seeing before me right now…Naga, just what is it that I'm looking at right now?"

Naga took a step forward, and showed a cheery smile.

"This type of enemy was made with my blood, and the blood of some famous creatures around the world. Even with the proto types you've been facing, the 'creatures' as you've named them, are made from my blood, and a Devils blood too. Though it seems like we've not done anything too spectacular with them. We intended to create an army, but we've discovered that they can't be that strong just yet."

"Just thinking about this right now…but wait, this poisonous aura is…"

Yasaka seemed to be recalling something, so Naga nodded his head.

"You're thinking about what we're seeing right now. It is true, we've also gathered a sample DNA from a creature in the Underworld…no, rather, in Cocytus, a place where the damned, are sent for all eternity. Samael, is the name of the creature we got some DNA off."

"S-Samael!?"

Zenki seemed to know the name and showed distress, his entire body erupting in some small shivering that usually wouldn't happen but now Zenki was showing a fearful face that wouldn't even be able to do anything other than shiver, but Kuroka didn't know who that was, and neither did a majority of the others.

"What's a Samael exactly nyaaa?"

"…Samael, to cut a long story short, is a Dragon Eater. It was sent to Cocytus years upon years ago. Though, I don't know how you got even a sample of DNA from the creature. I thought Hades wouldn't allow something like that…"

"It's true." Naga informed. "We couldn't get permission, it seems like permission wasn't on the list when coming to people like myself, and they decided that we wouldn't be allowed to have it, yet they took notice of some certain 'Hero's' and allowed them to attain such permission. So, I snuck into Cocytus, and captured some of its DNA along with some other creatures. Though it doesn't have the Dragon Slaying aspect to a degree of the original Samael, it still does pack a punch, and could be in the league of Ascalon. If you ask nicely, I will allow you to give it a taste, and allow you to suffer from a good and strong fight, alright? Also, it seems to be able to detain creatures such as Youkai if it needs to do something like that."

"Even Youkai…" Yasaka slowly opened her eyes. "…just what are you intending to do with this creature exactly? Just what is your objectives exactly? Are you thinking about facing off against someone like us and winning?"

Yasaka showed hostility, and so did the others.

Naga showed a dirty smirk, and clicked his fingers.

"Devour her."

At the very instance he said that, something very fast went past their faces.

Then the sound of being gobbled up could be heard from behind.

Turning around, everyone saw that Kunou had a black blob around her body, keeping her trapped inside of there.

From the black block, there was a tentacle growing out. When I looked at where the tentacle was leading to, it was connected to the fallen-angel dragon that was pinned to the cross! There was a very black tentacle, his tongue, growing out from his mouth.

[Onii-chan! Kaa-chan! Please help me!]

Kunou pleaded, attempting to get out of the black block. But, it was proving to be very difficult, she was having a hard time in even moving within the sphere of black, it was too hard for her, and it dyed the others eyes with the colour of hate.

"Kunou!"

Immediately, Yasaka didn't wait for anything, and summoned her foxfire to her mouth, and shot off a large flame towards the black blob. But when it touched, the black blob instantly was devoured, and left nothing behind.

"Impossible…"

Zenki was stunned to even speak properly, not sure how they were going to get out of it.

He attempted to scan it with his scanning magic, but no ideas were coming to his head. There were no weak point's, there were nothing that could help them, it just seemed perfect to keep someone tightly handled.

"Then, allow me to cut it!"

Jeanne made a holy sword in her hand, and rushed forward towards the blob.

Using her blade, she attempted to cut into the blob, however the sword was devoured like the flames of the fox from Yasaka, and broke her sword in half, leaving nothing but a hilt in her hand.

"Damn this, and this type of attack. But, I can't allow my pride as a Knight to dwindle! Allow me to cut through it again!"

Jeanne created another holy sword and slashed it towards the tentacle, the creature's tongue. But it achieved the same results as before. When she went to cut it, the part of the blade that touched it was erased, and the tip of the blade got split in two.

"Doesn't seem to have worked, does it?"

Lancer announced from near Naga, Jeanne not having an impressed face.

"Well, if swords won't cut it, maybe the fire of a Phenex will also burn it off her!"

Ravel stuck out her hand and made a wheel of flames from the Phenex, which would be able to burn even the most sturdy of foes. She launched it forward with a flick of her hand, but like the attacks beforehand, the blob sucked in the flames, and destroyed them from even existing.

"Seems like even Ravel-chan's fire isn't working. But if not for fire, what about my Senjutsu!?"

"Kuroka-tan, promote to Queen!"

Zenki gave her the authorization so she nodded, and gained the power of a Queen right away with every benefit that came with it too.

Kuroka mixed her Senjutsu and Youjutsu techniques together, and made a sphere within her hand. Her idea was to use it to disrupt the block of black with her power. But when it hit, it had the same results that it had beforehand, reducing her attack to nothing at all.

"Nothing is working at all, we can't even break through it. But even then I cannot stand by and leave nothing there!"

Though she knew it probably wouldn't work, Valerie allowed some shadowy hands to appear and shot them towards the black block. Both hands appeared around the sphere, and enclosed around it. But the instant it touched the sphere, they broke the shadows apart, killing them off from this world, leaving nothing behind.

While making a creepy voice, the tentacle attached to the block is getting bigger and is taking it towards Samael's mouth. It seems like it is absorbing something from Kunou who is inside…

"You're absorbing something from her!"

"That's right." Naga inclined his head towards Zenki. "Because it is something like that, we'll be absorbing her life force from her. Because she is a unique existence, this has been our plan from the beginning. Though Yasaka would've been preferred, it seems that the young Princess of Kyoto will have to do. It also will help with our plans with such a strong life force."

Yasaka didn't like that for even an instance, and showed it with her power flowing from her.

"Give me back my daughter!"

Losing all composure, and seeing the threat of her daughter being killed, the others saw a Mother protecting her child, and opened her mouth. A large ball of foxfire gathered there, which would be able to incinerate even a Ultimate Class Devil, showing how she wasn't messing around, and fired it off towards Naga himself.

"Such a simple movement, isn't it?" Naga gathered a strong aura from his hand, and made what appeared to be a shield. "But don't worry, I understand how it is with such a thing. Having something like your child disappear would be pretty bad, wouldn't it?"

The shield of aura blocked the attack from the Youkai right away, surprising everyone that was around.

"Xenovia-san! Please swing down your Durandal towards the body of this disfigured creature! Since it is still made from the power of the creatures, they are weakened by holy power, so your Durandal would be the best!"

"Yes Z-fizzle!"

While saying something weird, Xenovia brought up her Durandal blade, and swung down the sword in her hand. From her sword, the ultimate attack of holy power was gathered, and shot straight for the large creature.

But as her sword was about to touch the creature, Lancer appeared and knocked her blade to the side, something that Zenki found suspicious, Lancer wearing a devious smile on his face, his eyes shining wildly.

"Sorry, but I'll interfere here. Hey, sword user-chan. Remember the last time that I beat you down? Shall we see what's going to happen again this time? I think it might be good if we fight again and show you how you're going to be defeated."

Xenovia hissed and pulled away, going next to Irina.

"So, our opponent is an Evil Dragon, a holy sword and demonic spear user, along with a Witch that has purple flames nearby. Okay, I think this is going to be very tough, so get ready everyone. We've got to do this!"

With Zenki's words, everyone got into a fighting stance. His peerage, Yasaka, Le Fay, Mittelt, and even the Exorcist girls did the same thing too. It's clear what their target was, the creature that was restraining Kunou, and since attacking the tongue and block, the body was the way to go.

While looking at their battle stances, Naga put on an impressed look.

"My opponents are good. It will be dangerous if I don't get serious, so I think this is a place where I cannot hold myself back. Since we're here, we might as well do what we do best, and fight with the best of our abilities, isn't that right Zenki? Walburga, I'll leave the care of our 'creature' as they so-rightly called it, to you. Though don't be afraid to use your holy flames too."

Zenki's ears picked up holy flames, Walburga nodding her head without a care in the world.

"Can you take on the son of Maou-sama, and Illuyanka, along with the leader of Kyoto, the wielder of Durandal, and Excalibur girls along with Zenki's peerage alone your sexy manliness you~?"

"I'll be having Lancer back me up just in case. If I can't fight these guys, my life as an Evil Dragon wouldn't amount to anything. I have to fight with the mentality that I will win, isn't that right Zenki Astaroth?"

Saying that, Naga increased the aura around him, and developed some marking's on his body. His hands and face were covered in scales of a Dragon, his fingernails sharpened into claws, and his eyes narrowed to slits. Though he hadn't gone full Dragon form, he was tabbing into his Dragon powers to fight against them.

"Careful, Naga has some special abilities. His flames are very dangerous, and he also has some knowledge on magic too. Be careful though, because even I don't know the extent of his abilities, but he's tough, I know that much."

Zenki warned them, Naga giving a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good Zenki, show me your strength."

* * *

At that moment, Naga disappeared, but this time, Zenki sent his aura around the room, and could feel where he was coming from, the Dragon appearing right before Zenki with his fist heading for the boys face.

"I don't think so!"

Zenki activated many defensive circles to defend himself against the attack, knowing his current body wouldn't be able to deal with it, and he didn't have the time to activate a certain something that he had, and pulled back.

"Good move Zenki, but that isn't going to be enough!"

The Dragon's hands smashed through each of them baring the last one where Zenki put his power into the circle and defended the attack that he received. The attack of the Dragon and circle of Zenki had a struggle, neither letting up for even a few seconds.

"You little punk ass bastard nyaaa!"

Kuroka immediately swung her arms forward, and released a hail of Senjutsu and Youjutsu combined bullets towards him. Naga didn't even pat an eyelid with Lancer appearing, and swung his demonic spear, cutting through each of the attacks, the so-called piercing ability being evident right now.

"Sorry little girl, but you can't do that~"

Hearing his singsong voice, Jeanne couldn't take it, and made a sword in her hand. Though her hands were shaking, she yelled "I'm coming!" and swung her blade horizontally for the mans chest. He pulled away just in time, so Jeanne came at him again and again, swinging her blade for the mans body.

"Onii-sama! Please stop this now!"

"Sorry." Lancer blocked Jeanne's sword, and pushed her hands upwards, the sword going upwards too. "Your movements are hesitant, and easy to read. With your eyes, I can tell that there's something going to happen with you."

Jeanne watched as Lancer stabbed forward and pierced Jeanne's stomach, the girl coughing up blood, and fell down to the ground.

"Asia-tan! Heal Jeanne-tan! Valerie-tan, use your Sacred Gear to reduce our weaknesses as much as possible and then join the fight against Naga! Xenovia-san, and Irina-san, please work together with Ravel-tan and Mittelt-san to fight off Lancer, everyone else converge on Naga!"

Zenki gave his orders, thinking on the fly, and everyone, even Yasaka, inclined their heads, and went forward.

"Okay! Leave this to me immediately!"

Valerie allowed her cup to shine from in front of her. Each of the people from the peerage and the others on their team were surrounded by a golden aura. The same for the cup. The power of the reduction of the weaknesses from the Devils and the others were lowered as much as they possibly could be.

"Jeanne-san, please be okay."

Asia activated her Sacred Gear, and her body erupted in a green aura. She put her hands outwards, and allowed the green aura to surround Jeanne, slowly healing her body as she rushed forward, making it to Jeanne and allowed her direct touch to heal her faster.

"Hah!"

"Hyaaa!"

Xenovia and Irina came charging in with their weapons straight away.

Lancer read their movements easily, blocking the swords with his own sword, and spear respectably, his face growing into a smirk, but that stopped when Ravel flung fire towards him with her hand outwards and Mittelt used a light spear to fire it off at the same time.

"S-Shit!"

Lancer pulled away and dispelled the flames with his spear, and also smashed through the spear of light with his own spear of demonic energies, keeping himself safe from what was going to happen in the future if he received those attacks.

"Be judged by God!"

However, that gave Xenovia the chance to swing down her Durandal, and release an overwhelming aura, a holy aura at that which was stronger than what Xenovia could release from the Excalibur alone.

Lancer was caught since he couldn't activate his spears ability and only had the chance to block with some magic circles, but the wave smashed through them, and continued for his body. Clicking his tongue, he went to jump away, but something wrapped around his leg…it was a rope.

"Sorry!" Irina apologized cutely. "You're not going anywhere this time!"

"You hateful bitch!"

Lancer swung his spear around and smashed it against the rope holding onto him. From the strength of the spear, he managed to smack off the rope, only for the holy wave to hit his body with the black armour on, blowing him away off his feet.

Xenovia thought that he would be done for…but that was proven wrong when his body raised upwards, the armour only having a small slit in it, surprising the others that were around with such an intensity that it wasn't even funny.

"Seems like it is going to be steady for now, I shall have to get serious."

Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, and Mittelt all made hard faces, and combatted the creature known as Lancer.

"Hah!"

Zenki pushed against the fist of the Dragon with his barrier, pushing him away from his body and sent a kick right for his face. Naga smirked as he caught Zenki's foot, gripped it tightly, and threw him against the ground, smashing it apart with his body, Zenki wincing.

"H-How dare you do something like that!"

"I'll kill you nyaaa!"

Yasaka and Kuroka both charged for Naga with foxfire and Senjutsu and Youjutsu orbs being in their hands. Naga glanced at the pair of them, seeing Yasaka made it first, and fire off a volley of fire attacks with her fox powers.

"Seems good, but it won't work with me."

Naga dodged the fire easily, and sent a wave of power towards her.

"No way!"

Le Fay used her magic to fly over to Yasaka and appeared before her, activating a magic circle from her magical powers. However, as the aura touched her magical barriers, it broke them and ended up hitting both of the girls as they cried, pushing them down to the ground.

"You cheeky bastard! how dare you!"

Kuroka was pissed, and sent blasts of her power towards Naga in complicated movements. He didn't even move and sent his aura outwards all around him, breaking apart her attacks like they were nothing at all, surprising her.

"…You're open!"

From the shadows, Koneko worked her way around, and had the blue energy from her Senjutsu in her hand. She made it behind the Dragon man, and thrusted her hand forward towards the Dragon itself, but he caught her movements, and twisted his body, catching her hand inches before it could even touch him.

"Hmmm, a young Nekomata huh. Well, sorry little girl, but I can't have you attacking me like this."

Naga tightened his hand, and summoned an aura around his fist. Koneko gasped, and wanted to pull away, but Naga didn't allow that, keeping his hand tightly around her wrist. Koneko winced when feeling his hand grip her tightly.

"Knock it off!"

Zenki recovered from being slammed into the ground, and charged for the Dragon. Before his fist could touch Koneko, Zenki jumped and slammed his demonic powered foot into the back of the head of the Dragon, causing him to wince, and release Koneko's wrist, just enough for her to get away from him.

"Zenki, that won't do."

He twisted around to Zenki as the boy landed on the ground, tightening his Dragon fist.

Naga went strike, but then found he couldn't.

"Ara?"

He attempted to move his body, but it was like he was enclosed around in something. He looked over to Kuroka, and saw that she was moving her fingers in a complicated fashion, activating her ability to control space, blocking off his movements all together.

"Good Kuroka-tan! Try this!"

Zenki put his hands forward, and made a large wave of green demonic power. it was the size of the lobby, and even tore into the ground. The power was that of beyond a High Class Devil, and sent it forward towards the trapped Naga.

"D-Damn you!"

Naga was caught by Zenki's attack, and the power waved over him. it created a large crashing sound to surround the area, and also broke apart the ground below him, and caused the shaking of the ground to happen.

When the demonic power disappeared, Naga's body was covered in slight wounds. His demonic power had managed to injure the Dragon's body, Zenki giving a smirk when he revealed equations in his hands.

"This kind of power was enhanced with Dragon slaying magic. Since you're a Dragon, it was also able to affect your body directly too. With this, we have a way to affect your body too, doesn't that feel good to have on your skin?"

Naga's eyes turned hateful, and allowed flames to dance by his mouth.

"I won't have you do that to me!"

Naga shot off a ball of black flames towards Zenki.

The boy pulled away and activated the Kankura Formula, taking control of the power, albeit with some difficulty. Because it was stronger than usual, he had to put in more effort into controlling it, but he managed to take control of it.

"Have it back!"

Lacing together the fire with his own Dragon slaying magic, Zenki sent back the attack with the object to seriously injure Naga. His power was high, and the attack was strong too, but Naga didn't allow it to happen, and put his hand forward.

"You're good, taking control within a few seconds…but that's the weakness, Zenki. You can't control straight away, you've always got that little weakness that allows us to use that time window, the fact that it takes a few seconds to control it."

Zenki hated to admit it, but he was right. Unlike Ajuka who could control straight away, Zenki had a delay on when his formula would control, and depending on the power, it truly was difficult for them to even think about it.

The aura from the Dragon's hand was unleashed, and made a hole in the sky. Zenki and the others were dumbfounded as the hole absorbed the attack, making it disappear all together. Zenki was baffled, he hadn't seen Naga ever use such a thing beforehand.

"My attack, it can absorb anything it comes into contact with. I stole it from a certain house from the Underworld."

"The Hole ability from the Abaddon clan! To think you have a power like that too!"

"I just borrowed it. And as you'll see, they can open up anywhere."

As he said that, Zenki heard a sound that was near Asia.

He looked to see that the hole ability had opened up right near her, who was healing Jeanne.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Zenki put his hand out and activated the formula. His power wrapped around the attack, mere inches away from the girl and Jeanne herself, saving Asia and Jeanne from being incinerated out of existence.

"Good boy, good boy."

Naga praised him, as he saw Xenovia and Irina tag teaming Lancer. While he managed to handle most of their attacks, the added bonus of Ravel and Mittelt were giving Lancer a hard time, something Naga regretted.

"You bastard!" Zenki brought the sphere away from Asia and Jeanne, and split it up many times over, all having the Dragon slaying aura around them. "You managed to hole it last time, but let's see if you're good enough to use all of the holes power!"

Zenki, not having the patience for Naga, swung down his arms and released all of the attacks at the same time. His power allowed him to control them all, and this time he was doing his best to not allow Naga to open a hole up near the girls, or anyone else that he cared about.

"I don't need the holes power Zenki. All I have to do is fight fire, with fire."

Naga stood there in the middle, and summoned his flames around his body, like a shield. Zenki watched as the attacks fell onto the body of the mans flames, but all of them were extinguished by the flames of Naga.

"N-No way, to think that he could do that…"

"Even then, we're not giving up!"

Valerie and Koneko couldn't take seeing their comrades being attacked, so Valerie summoned lightning to her hand from demonic power, and shot it forward. Koneko made an orb of Senjutsu, and fired it forward.

"Hole."

With that single word, a hole was created, and gobbled their attacks. Both were caught by surprise when the hole opened up behind them, giving Valerie a little shock, and Koneko hit by her own attack, Zenki not fast enough to stop their attacks from hitting them.

At that moment, Asia finished healing Jeanne, who stood up, and held a holy sword in her hand. Asia immediately went over to Koneko and Valerie to see if she could offer her assistance there, Jeanne heading for her elder brother.

"Onii-sama! Even though you're like this, I cannot stop myself from fighting you!"

Jeanne lunged forward with her sword, and aided Irina and Xenovia, who had cuts on them, but nothing serious. She appeared next to Lancer, and with teary eyes, she swung for his face, surprising him so he brought up Ascalon, blocking the sword with his own sword.

"Don't be so worried Jeanne, I won't be killing everyone around, just you first my dear Imouto."

"D-Don't even say something like that! Onii-chan! Please stop! I'm begging you!"

"Well, I don't want you to even come near me anymore!"

Lancer raised Ascalon and went to slice down on Jeanne, and she was hesitant to move.

"As if we'll allow anything to happen!"

"We're going to stop you!"

But then Xenovia came in and blocked the blade, Irina taking a swipe at Lancer, but he jumped back.

"Try this!"

"And this too!"

That gave Ravel the chance to shoot off a ball of flames towards him, which he used his spear to cut apart, only for Mittelt to launch a spear of light, penetrating the mans body, the armour of shadows he was wearing, forcing his body backwards.

His body landed on the ground, and Xenovia swung her sword downwards, releasing a strong wave of holy power towards him. Lancer gritted his teeth, bringing up his sword, his Ascalon and used it in tandem with his spear, managing to stop the holy wave.

"Jeanne-sama! We've got to counterstrike this person now!"

Jeanne nodded, but it was weak, so the battle of swords continued onwards.

At the same time that happened, devastation came over Kuroka at seeing her little sister being hurt, and had her hands tightened, her eyes having some tears that wouldn't be let go by anyone else, she was truly pissed off.

"That's my Imouto you're hitting there you piece of horse shit! How dare you think you'd be able to even do anything like that!?"

Kuroka lost all self reason from seeing Koneko go down, so she summoned orbs of Senjutsu and Youjutsu around her. She ran forward, and shot them forward at the same time. Naga whistled a little bit.

"You're angry. It's understandable with people with families. But you're foolish, running in like this."

Kuroka didn't care what he said, and continued rushing forward, shooting off her attacks. The aura gathered around him, and destroyed any of the attacks that would've hit him, taking off all of the attacks that was before them.

"You're really such a bastard, aren't you nyaaa?"

Kuroka hissed, only for Naga to cross the distance with breakneck speeds. She took a step back and was about to activate a magic circle when he thrusted his hand forward towards her, his fist nearly making contact with her, but was stopped when a single cut appeared on Naga's face, accompanied by a fist that punched away Naga, Zenki's fist being the one that hit him, coated with the power to defeat Dragon's being there.

Naga went flying away from Kuroka and Zenki, knocking him against a wall. His body dropped to the ground, Kuroka putting a hand to her chest and flushed at him saving her like he did, but he turned to Le Fay and Yasaka.

"Le Fay-san! Yasaka-san! It's time now! Break that creature apart! Le Fay-san, use light magic! It will work!"

Since they were the least injured or tired, it made sense for them to do it, so they nodded, Le Fay pointing her hands towards the creature with light magic dancing between her fingers, Yasaka making foxfire appear by her mouth, Walburga taking notice and smirked evilly.

"Seems like our times up."

Walburga spoke as the creatures body was bombarded with the attacks of Le Fay and Yasaka, forcing it backwards. Though it wasn't destroyed, it was injured badly, and Walburga had no choice but to send it away, which released Kunou from the block.

Before she could hit the ground, Zenki rushed, and caught her in his arms. He looked down at her face, and saw that she looked…ill. She looked like she had come down with a bad fever, her breathing was heavy and shallow.

"Kunou-tan, it's alright, I'm here now."

As he said that, Yasaka rushed over, Kunou opening her eyes.

"Zenki-nii…always comes to save me…"

Kunou felt weak, Yasaka taking Kunou's body from Zenki and hugged her daughter tightly, her eyes soggy with tears.

"Kunou, it's alright, I'm here now, there's no need to worry, I've come to help you. Don't cry or anything like that, we're going to be okay, alright Kunou? You're going to be okay now, I'm here for you."

Yasaka cried for her daughter, Zenki seeing Naga coming out of the wall, and casually strolled over towards Walburga, the punch having caused him some pain, he couldn't deny that to be true, but he didn't show any hesitation in his walking.

"How much were you able to take?"

"Nearly all of it."

Walburga answered with a sinister smile on her face.

"Good. We've been able to hold them off, and got one of our objectives. Now, it's time to kill all of them here."

Everyone gasped as Lancer joined his masters side, Walburga going towards his side. Ravel, Mittelt, Jeanne, Irina and Xenovia went to the others to regroup with them, and made sure that they were all together should whatever happens, is going to happen.

"Naga! Don't you dare!"

Zenki wouldn't allow it, and instantly moved forward. He moved faster than Lancer or Walburga could see, but Naga saw him coming, and caught him by the throat, holding him upwards and gave him a punch to the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"I'm sorry Zenki, but I can't have you interfering with my plan for a little while. Don't worry, I won't be killing you, but your peerage and the others, I will be killing you, so don't worry about anything. I'm just going to be killing them now!"

Naga smashed Zenki's face against the floor, and Zenki closed his eyes, appearing to be knocked out.

[ZENKI-SAN/CHAN/SAMA/KUN/NII!]

Everyone yelled for him, Naga tossing him towards Asia.

"There, girl. You may heal him."

"Zenki-san! Please be okay!"

Asia couldn't take it, and activated her Sacred Gear on the behest of the others.

"You're really getting on my patience for the last time! How dare you not only attack my daughter, but also attack my friends too!? You're going to die for this!" Yasaka put her hands down onto the ground, and changed from her usual form, into the form of a giant fox, breaking apart the building around them, but didn't allow it to crumble. "Time to die for what you've done here you horrible monster!"

Yasaka couldn't take seeing her family and people she'd call friends being hurt, so she charged forward once laying Kunou on the ground, and shot off two large balls of pure foxfire from her mouth, heading for the Dragon's human type body.

Naga didn't even bother dodging it, and shot off a large ball of fire from his mouth too. It clashed violently with Yasaka's own attack, however neither could win, and cancelled the other one out, resulting in a distribution of hot air towards everyone else around.

But then, Naga jumps into the air, and punches forward. Pushing past all of Yasaka's expectations, punched Yasaka in the face, and sent her down to the ground. The others gasped at the sights before them, and only a miracle would save them now.

"You're all pretty worried. But now, who should I kill first?" He weighed up his options, his eyes going over all of them, with each of them contemplating what they should do. "Well, I think that killing the previous nun Asia Argento will hurt Zenki quite a lot, but maybe leave her to last for now. So, if not her…then who shall I target next…? Hmmm, fighting fire with fire would be good…yes, the little Phenex girl. She was mouthing off before. Yes, that would do it. It would give him some motivations to become shrouded in darkness." Ravel's eyes widened as Naga waved his hand towards Walburga. "Do it."

"Aye aye sir~"

Walburga put her hand outwards, and before anyone could react, a purple flamed cross was shot off towards Ravel.

"Aaah!"

Ravel's eyes widened, and she wanted to move…but she was frozen.

She felt frozen, even though she actually wasn't.

Her fears were building up inside of her body, and she couldn't release them.

She was scared, and that fear didn't allow her to move.

But then she saw a blur move by her eyes, and appear before her.

When she looked…

It was Kuroka who had appeared before her, shocking Ravel immensely as she was standing before her, her arms outstretched.

"Kuroka-sama!"

"Just don't do anything weird!"

Kuroka was ready to defend Ravel…when something appeared next to her, and Ravel.

Zenki's body had appeared next to them, with a Dragon aura around him, throwing Ravel and Kuroka towards the others, Ravel's eyes widening as did Kuroka's.

He didn't have time to direct the flames somewhere else, so he activated countless layers of demonic circles, but the flames crashed through all of them, and made contact with his skin.

"…!"

The roaring flames of the holy fire overshadowed his cries.

When the fire disappears, only Zenki's body remained standing there. His body was covered in burns, smoke came from his body. His eyes barely held life, he looked like he was dying from just being exposed to the holy fire, but the Dragon's aura around him gave him protection, even if it was only slight, it saved his life.

"Zenki-sama! W-Why did you have to go this far for me!? Y-You could die!"

Ravel cried, her tears running down her face.

Zenki didn't answer, like he was in a trance.

Around him, his aura was growing stronger, and stronger.

He was ready to destroy anything that could come for him.

His mind replayed what he had seen before, how all of his peerage were being hurt.

Despite his body being in immense pain, he couldn't stop thinking about how everyone he loved was in pain…and he hated it.

His anger had reached new heights. He hadn't felt this angry before, and now it was showing with his anger.

Asia.

Valerie.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Ravel.

Kunou.

Yasaka.

Jeanne.

Irina.

Xenovia.

Le Fay.

Mittelt.

All of them had been hurt by Naga, Lancer, and Walburga, and for the caring Zenki…it was too much, and he had had enough of everything, and everyone that had hurt his peerage and friends…he wasn't going to stand it anymore.

"Naga…I told you…my peerage are…the most important…thing to me…and I won't have anyone…hurt them…" Zenki, with a deranged look on his face, put his hand outwards. "That's why…I'll kill you…targeting my peerage…you've hurt my peerage…you've hurt Kunou-tan…you're even attempted to kill my peerage…all of you shall die!"

Zenki's power immediately went into overdrive.

His power surrounded him, destroying his surrounding's. An unnatural wind swept around his body, his power rising by the second. Fuelled with the rage of his Dragon side that happened when seeing his peerage being in such a state, his power rose higher and higher.

"D-Damn! Zenki-chan's power is huge nyaaaa!"

Kuroka was almost blown away by Zenki's power, the others huddling together.

"Th-This power, it couldn't be something like…"

Yasaka had seen it before, and knew what it was, Ravel lowering her eyes.

"It's Dragon's Outrage mode…"

"Dragon's Outrage?"

Asia hadn't come across the term before, so Ravel explained.

"I saw it once when I was very young when Zenki-sama and I were attacked by this large Devil that attempted to kidnap me, and made me feel pain. The…Dragon Outrage mode increased Zenki-sama's abilities exponentially, but the drawback was…"

"…What was it?"

Asia's hesitant voice

"Zenki-sama was unconscious for days, and even then, it was a while before he regained the use of his abilities again. Essentially, he was left powerless for days on end. I can't even remember how long…maybe even weeks, I'm not sure. It truly was a scary thought."

They gasped, and saw Zenki walking forward. His aura was so thick that it broke the ground below him, and made itself truly shine wildly, almost as if its very pressure would be able to kill anything that was within its sights.

"W-What is this power!?"

Lancer's roar was overshadowed by Zenki's aura making a humming buzzing noise.

It rose into the sky, and surrounded the entire building. It shook everything that was around them. The power around him turned into the form of a floating Dragon head that looked like Zenki's when he turned into a large Dragon.

The ones that had seen it before recognized the Dragon, but for people like Irina and Xenovia, they had never come across such a thing before, such an existence before, and it looked like they were going to pass out with the amount of power he was releasing.

"This is it Zenki…unleash that rage, and come to my-" Before Naga could finish, Zenki disappeared, and reappeared in front of Naga, his fist embedded into Naga's stomach. "Gwaaaaaah!"

Naga coughed up blood, and Zenki activated his demonic power laced with Dragon slaying magic.

"You messed with the wrong person."

Zenki's green demonic power was released from right before Naga's stomach. Because it was powered by his Outrage Mode, Naga couldn't even react and had a large wound in his stomach, being blasted out of the door, no one seeing the vial of blood that Zenki extracted from Naga's body when piercing his stomach, putting it in his pocket.

"Y-You piece of trash!"

Lancer brought up Ascalon, and swung it downwards to release a holy aura.

"Don't toy around!"

Zenki caught it with his hand alone, and flung it right back towards Lancer, adding his own aura towards it, which cut deeply into Lancer's body, throwing him out of the door where Naga was.

Zenki's eyes then went towards Walburga, her eyes being stained with the colour of fear.

"S-Stay away from me you bastard!" Walburga put her hands forward, and fired holy flames towards him. But rather than dodge, Zenki activated a powerful barrier and blocked the holy flames from even touching him. "N-No way! S-Stay away! Get away! Don't come near me!"

Walburga thrusted her hands forward, and unleashed a storm of spells. But they didn't get through Zenki's thick wall of aura. The spells were mixture of light, dark, wind, fire, water, lightning, and other elements that made up elements to fire at Zenki, like a full burst attack, but nothing penetrated his defences.

"You Witch."

With those words, Zenki unleashed a truly strong blast from his mouth. Blue flames erupted from his mouth, and sprang forward towards the Witch named Walburga.

"N-No! Get back!"

Walburga went on the defensive, and made a holy fire cross, sending it towards the flames of the Dragon boy.

He however didn't stop his attack, and completely engulfed the flames of holy from Walburga and continued onwards. Walburga fired numerous crosses towards the enemy, and wouldn't stop shooting them towards the fire of blue from Zenki. But each cross didn't do anything, just increasing the flames of the blue from the Dragon boy.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Walburga's body was hit by the flames, and she was flung out of the lobby. Before she was hit, she placed a strong barrier around her body, and while it didn't stop her from receiving the attack, she was able to avoid the worst of it all, and saved her life.

Zenki looked outside to see Naga and the others regrouping. While Walburga was down for the moment, Lancer was trying his best to stand up. Naga himself had a wound from his stomach that was bleeding profusely.

"Le Fay-san!"

In his rage, Zenki had the mind to think of a plan, and called towards Le Fay.

"Y-Yes Zenki-sama?"

"Use this power, this power from this rage, and surround this hotel with a barrier. In the current condition of Naga, and the others, it should keep us safe for at least half a day, if not longer. B-But I can't keep it going and make the barrier by myself, so please hurry."

"Y-Yes! I'm coming!"

Le Fay rushed off, and grasped Zenki's hand. Under her feet, she made a magic circle, and began casting a spell. However, before she could get more into it, Yasaka also came to the side of them, and put her hand out.

"With the power of the ley-lanes flowing through me, what power I have, is yours for this barrier. As we are, we cannot defeat them, since our bigger hitters are out, we need to regroup and make a plan, so take what power I have."

"Y-Yes! Please leave it to me!"

Le Fay did her best, and activated magical circles that spread out across the area. They appeared on the outside of the hotel, and coated it in the power of Zenki's Outrage, and Yasaka's own power to make a truly powerful barrier.

"N-No! I won't let you!"

Naga, while clutching his stomach, attempted to come into the hotel again, but Kuroka quickly moved her fingers, and the ground beneath him became like mud, and he began sinking down into the ground like quicksand.

"We're not letting you through nyaaa."

Kuroka put his hand outwards, and shot off bullets of Senjutsu and Youjutsu while shooting blasts of power towards him. Naga received the attacks while brushing them off, Valerie sharpening her eyes and put her hands together, making shadows dance from the ground around Naga, hands being raised and grasped Naga's arms, restraining him.

"She's right, you're not going anywhere!"

Naga felt his body tense, and grasped at the shadows, pulling them away from him.

"We don't think so~!"

"We won't allow you to do anything!"

Irina put her hand forward, and a strange light appeared. Most were naturally baffled when Irina's hand made a light ring, and she launched it. The ring went towards Naga, and wrapped around his body, restraining him.

Jeanne also stabbed the ground, and from around Naga, holy swords appeared, stabbing into his body, but barely pierced his Dragon skin. But it all helped in restraining him.

"Grrrr! You damn little bitches! Don't get in my way!"

Naga's mouth opened to release a large ball of fire, but before he could, Xenovia and Koneko put their sword, and hands out respectably, holy energy around Durandal, and Senjutsu around Koneko's fists.

"Don't even try anything like that!"

"…We're also going to stop you!"

Xenovia released her wave of holy energy, and Koneko shot off a sphere of Senjutsu power, hitting Naga's mouth, and caused his fire to explode before it could be released, halting his body from doing anything.

Mittelt, Asia and Ravel could only look on as Naga broke free, of what was restraining him, and was about to walk forward, when Le Fay stomped her foot on the ground, and the spell was complete, the barrier being raised, and stopped Naga from moving forward.

His hand touched the barrier, but he was repelled by the barrier.

"Y-You bunch of bitches."

Naga hissed, but Kuroka walked over to the entrance, and cocked a smile on her face.

"Sorry, invitation has been revoked nyaaa."

Naga's eyes changed when that was said, using his hands to bang on the barrier, but the barrier didn't even shake. Le Fay was impressed by Zenki's Outrage power, and Yasaka's power, keeping them all safe.

But then, Naga's eyes softened, and looked at the barely conscious Zenki.

"Very well, seems like we're not going to be finishing our battle for the moment. Alright, let's take it in a different direction, shall we? I think that if we're going to have a fight, it might as well be after this. So, when the barrier drops, our forces will be waiting outside. I'll tell you how to get out of here. There's a barrier device around, and I'll be waiting for you there Zenki, to have a fight. I want to see the power that you hold inside Zenki, I want to see it. I've already gotten my objective from the fox girl, and now I want to have your power fighting against me."

"…Don't even mess around…"

His voice was weak, and felt like it was fleeting. The aura around his body disappeared, Zenki being out of his rage mode, and Yasaka looked weak too, but she was doing a margin better than Zenki was right now.

"Well, we'll see you there, Zenki!"

With a dirty laugh, Naga walked towards his comrades and pulled them away from the others.

"…"

[ZENKIII-SAMA/SAN/CHAN/KUN!]

Soon afterwards, Zenki fell unconscious, the others crying out and rushing to his aide.

* * *

A while later, outside of a room, was Irina, Xenovia, Mittelt, Le Fay, Ravel who looked depressed, and also Jeanne sat there too with a depressed look on her face, all having to wait for whatever was going to happen. Yasaka was resting in a room, the same for Kunou. Asia and Valerie were making sure that Zenki survived, and Kuroka and Koneko were supporting them too.

"That battle was ruthless."

Xenovia breathed out, Irina nodding her head.

"I'll say, that was really difficult. I didn't think that I would be able to see such a power. So, that's the power of these Evil Dragon's? It really threw me for a loop. If it was just Walnut-san I think her name was, and Lancer, I think we would've won. But that Dragon-sama really was the strongest foe I have ever seen before in my life."

Irina wasn't really confident on Walburga's name, and got it wrong, the others didn't even realize that though.

"Agreed. Now, Zen-fizzle is out, Yasaka-sama is down too. God knows what's going to happen to that little girl…erm, Kunou-san I think her name was, and we've only got so much time before the barrier breaks."

"Actually." Le Fay interjected. "If all goes well, we'll have a few days before anything happens. The barrier is sturdy. The power from Yasaka-sama and Zenki-sama really did help the barrier, and we're able to defend ourselves well. I think that because it is a place where we can't be attacked, it is safe to say that we can relax."

Irina felt relieved that it turned out like that, and Xenovia also. Jeanne on the other hand had her mind on something else.

" _Onii-sama really has gone to the dark side now. He even stabbed me…the Onii-sama I loved and admired actually stabbed me…how could he do something like that to me? Why would he do something like that to me…? Didn't he love me before…? But now, why is he like this with me? I can't, I can't think about it. Onii-sama really betrayed me, and attacked me._ "

Jeanne couldn't get that out of her head, her elder brother actually attacking her like that. It just was something she didn't think would happen. The elder brother that would do that, hurt her mentally, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to recover.

As Jeanne was having a personal battle, Ravel was also having her own personal battle.

" _I…I really did something like that…I froze in battle…I thought that I had prepared myself mentally, but I can't…I couldn't do anything else…if I had moved, Zenki-sama wouldn't of been hurt…even Kuroka-sama moved to defend me…she was willing to take the attack for me, and Zenki-sama ended up taking the attack for me…some Bishop I am. I truly am a worthless coward that couldn't even do anything at all._ "

Ravel beat herself up mentally.

She beat herself up, and couldn't even think straight right now, she felt like she was going to fall down to the ground.

Soon, Valerie, and Kuroka came out of the room. Koneko and Asia remained in the room, the others bracing themselves for whatever was going to happen.

"S-So? How is he?"

Le Fay asked for the group, Kuroka nodding her head.

"While his physical injuries have been healed, he's not awake nyaa." Ravel visibly stiffened. "His power is pretty much depleted, I can barely even sense it. From the power he does have, it isn't that much. Shirone and I are using our Senjutsu to restore his stamina…but I don't know when he is going to wake up."

Ravel lowered her eyes to the ground, Jeanne looking depressed, along with Le Fay and even Mittelt. Irina and Xenovia shared a worried look, Valerie being the one who continued speaking after Kuroka to inform them more.

"Also, with Kunou-san. It seems like her energies…her life force is depleting. No matter what we try, it just won't stop. The methods we're using right now, the Senjutsu girls, aren't going to be enough to save her life, more than likely. Even with my Longinus, it isn't working at all. Maybe it is like a curse, or they knew that we would try my Longinus, and set it up in a way where we weren't able to do anything."

"Ooh God…just what could they want with her life force?"

Irina's question wasn't answered, Kuroka sighing openly.

"We've lost Zenki-chan nyaaa. We've all been injured, and we're all tired. But, we're not out of the woods by any means, it isn't anything like that. We've got to think of something that we can do to make it better nyaaa. We've got to come up with a plan. Ravel-chan, you think-"

"That's right, blame me."

Confusion wrote itself over Kuroka's face, and the others.

"I-I wasn't nyaaa."

Kuroka spoke truth, but Ravel just shook her head.

"It is my fault though. I didn't do everything that I could, and I ended up endangering everyone else that was around me. I couldn't even do anything like move. If I had only moved, Zenki-sama wouldn't off ended up in this state where he is unconscious, and wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Because of me, I haven't been able to do anything! I'm useless!"

Each of the females looked on with soft gazes, and could understand how angry and upset she was right now, how hurt, and in pain she is right now, she wouldn't be able to do anything other than what she was doing now.

"Ravel-san, you can't blame yourself, you've done nothing to be blamed for."

Valerie conveyed a personal sense of love and affection of the Bishop, but Ravel's eyes tugged with tears.

"You're wrong! You all managed to even hold off Naga! But me, I wasn't even able to move out of the way! I pledged myself to be the Bishop of Zenki-sama's always, and I've let him down! Out of everyone here, I'm useless, even more so than Mittelt-san!"

Mittelt felt offense, as if she was being personally attacked, Le Fay patting her back gently.

"W-Why did she single me out?"

"You're the weakest here, sorry."

Apologizing while bowing her head, Le Fay continued to rub the girls back as she teared up.

Seeing the struggle of Ravel, Kuroka folded her arms.

"Ooh Ravel-chan, you're a freaking idiot. We're not blaming you, you didn't do anything wrong. You froze, alright. Deal with it, and move on Ravel-chan. That's all you can do right now nyaaa."

"…I can't, I hate it. I can't! I'm sorry!"

Ravel couldn't take it, and ran away with tears stinging her eyes.

Le Fay, being as kind as she was, was about to go forward to go and say something, but Kuroka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kuroka-sama?"

"Allow me to go and talk with the bird-chan nyaaa. We might not look it, but I'll be able to get through to the idiot because we're not so bad about being friends and all. She's just blaming herself over things that she doesn't even need to blame herself over. I don't blame her for freezing, and neither does Zenki-chan either. Everyone knows what he'd do for us all, so she shouldn't blame herself nyaaa."

Le Fay nodded, and so did the others, Kuroka going to go and chase after Ravel.

As they walked Kuroka walk away, Jeanne, Mittelt and Le Fay quietly went into the room where Zenki was, seeing Koneko laying next to him, using her Senjutsu to the best of her ability, Asia holding Zenki's hand, both having teary eyes.

Without even saying anything, Jeanne went to his sleeping side too, and rested her hand against the place Zenki's head was, and whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't fight Onii-chan to the best of my ability." and vowed inside of her heart that she was going to fight harder next time, she wasn't going to hesitate, she was going to destroy anything that came upon her, even if it meant fighting her elder brother.

Le Fay also went to his side and looked sombre about Zenki being in a situation like he was, and Mittelt did the same, both silently wishing for his swift recovery, since they needed him right now, everyone needed to be back at full strength if they were going to get out of this situation.

Outside of the room, Xenovia and Irina looked towards Valerie.

"Say, think we could go and see your Master too?"

Valerie was taken by surprise from the blue haired girl.

"Y-You want to visit Zenki-kun?"

Xenovia nodded her head, and explained.

"Yes…besides the fact that he has just saved us again, he was…well, he looked cool when saving that Ravel girl, and how he went into a rage because of us being hurt. I think…well, my opinions of him have changed from the initial ones that I had."

Irina was also surprised that Xenovia felt like that, and could even hear how sincere she was with her tone too.

"Also…we owe our lives to you guys. This mission would've been over if Zenki-kun didn't save us, and we mean over with our lives disappearing, it would've happened, and I wouldn't be alive anymore, that's how it is. S-So, can we go and see him too?"

Valerie didn't even have to think, and allowed her head to incline with agreement.

"Yes, please follow after me."

They inclined their heads, following after Valerie.

As soon as they entered the room, Irina's eyes watered.

"Ooh Lord! He looks to be in real pain! B-But, we can endure this for the sake of Zenki-kun too! We have to do something! We have to do something that can bring this about! Y-Yes, we'll also become stronger!"

Xenovia rolled her eyes, and went over to Asia.

"How is his condition?"

Even though she got the rundown from Valerie a little while ago, she still needed to ask the question to Asia.

"…Zenki-san is fine personally…but, his mind won't allow him to wake up…no matter how much we heal him, he still refuses to wake up…and if what Ravel-san said is true, then even if he does wake up, he won't have much power for a while. B-But I don't care about that…Z-Zenki-san is…I-I need to see Zenki-san awaken again…I-I love Zenki-san and he does so much for all of us…I feel helpless to do anything to help him…Zenki-san needs us, and we can't even do anything for him…I feel so useless right now for Zenki-san that I might lose everything that I am because…"

Xenovia laid a hand on Asia's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. He's too stubborn to stay asleep for too long, I assure you."

Those words comforted Asia, and she couldn't help but feel grateful for Xenovia's kind words.

* * *

Kuroka went down the corridor quite a bit, and saw Ravel still walking, her head in the clouds, she wasn't able to concentrate.

"Ravel-chan! Wait for me nyaaa!"

No response.

Kuroka's eyebrows twitched.

"Oi, ignorant nyaaa! Wait for me!"

Once again, Ravel didn't stop, and continued walking.

Kuroka clicked her tongue and moved closer.

"Peppa Pig! Please!"

Ravel stopped, and shot a dirty look towards Kuroka.

"Don't call me Peppa Pig at this time please!"

"Well, it was the only way for you to stop, so please just stop right now! I can't run after you much longer nyaaa! You do realize that I am exhausted right now nyaaa? I've been doing many things together with the unconscious Zenki-chan, and I cannot do anything like that nyaaa."

Ravel's eyes went downwards with sadness and depression entering her eyes, and seeped through her soul, Kuroka inching closer.

"Kuroka-sama, I really have been horrible as a Bishop, haven't I?"

"No, you're not nyaaa."

Kuroka spoke with a soft tone, something she rarely ever used with Ravel, or anyone besides Koneko and Zenki.

Ravel didn't believe her, her body hitting the back wall near the window. Kuroka gained a sympathetic face, and moved closer to the Phenex girl to give a comforting look, and also a comforting smile too.

"Ravel-chan, you're really down, aren't you?"

"W-Wouldn't you be!?" She argued with tears stinging her eyes. "I-I didn't move Kuroka-sama! I didn't even attempt to move either! I-I couldn't move, I wouldn't move! W-Why wouldn't I move Kuroka-sama!? I tried my best to move, but I couldn't move at all, I couldn't do anything, and I ended up not being able to do anything at all! I wasn't able to do anything, I was stuck and I wasn't able to do anything Kuroka-sama! I got Zenki-sama hurt because of my inability to move, and even you attempted to defend the weak me! I hate it Kuroka-sama! I'm so weak, I couldn't even be strong when I was needed to be! Even though everyone else was battered down, I still stood there like an idiot, and Zenki-sama received an attack that could've killed him!"

Ravel was distraught, her eyes springing forth more tears than Kuroka had ever seen Ravel shed before.

"It didn't kill him though nyaaa." Kuroka comforted, slowly petting the girls head as she continued shedding tears. "He, didn't die, and he had Valerie-chan lower his weakness to holy stuff, being a Devil and all, she lowered that to the best that she could, and his Dragon aura also protected him. He knew, he knew that if he took the attack over you, he'd survive, so he did it because it was the practical response. But even if you don't want to say that, then he did because he cares about you nyaaa."

Ravel wished she could believe Kuroka, but her mind just kept going back to why she wasn't able to move, why she wasn't able to do much of anything, and she hated herself.

"I always say that…I always said that I was strong, powerful…I always held myself as a High Class Devil, but in that fight, I acted like a newbie, and didn't even read the signs that I was being attacked until it was too late. So, you can call me names if you like Kuroka-sama. You can blame me if you like Kuroka-sama…y-you can even hate me if you like Kuroka-sama. P-Please…please hate me for getting Zenki-sama hurt…please…"

Kuroka's sympathy rose, and she did something quite unexpected.

She hugged Ravel into her chest, and petted the back of her head.

Ravel wanted to break free, but Kuroka kept her head on her bust, and kept her level. She kept her safe, and was just there for Ravel. Ravel just sobbed into her chest, with Kuroka just hugging onto the girl.

"I don't hate you nyaa. Don't speak like that nyaa. Stop blaming yourself Ravel-chan, you froze, and it is natural in a fight. No one thinks any less of you nyaa. You're just a young girl, and this was a scary battle. That Naga bastard was strong, stronger than all of us. He was immensely prepared, nyaaa. He was prepared for all of us nyaa. He had done his research, and caught us off guard. Even though we fought our best, he still was strong nyaaa. And that holy flamed bitch, and that bastard Lancer shit, they triple teamed us, and if this happened, then it isn't anyone's fault other than who attacked us nyaa. You've got nothing to blame for, and if you think that you need to release that anger, then do it against the Witch bitch that hurt Zenki-chan. Do it against Lancer who hurt the Exorcist girls. Do it against Naga that hurt us all. Don't beat yourself up for something that isn't something you have to worry about nyaa. We need you Ravel-chan. Next to Zenki-chan, you're the best strategist that we have, and with Zenki-chan out, we need your skills here. So, pick yourself up, and come back to us as a strong, confident woman that doesn't need to smoke…"

"W-What…?"

Ravel looked genuinely confused, Kuroka rolling her eyes at herself, but snickered at the words she said, which were completely accidental, but she enjoyed them all the same, she liked them herself anyway, and didn't say anything else about it other than she enjoyed it.

"Never mind. But the point is, we have to do something nyaa. We've got to have you in our court, or something else is going to happen nyaa. So, are you going to stop with this self blame and step up for all our sakes? Or, are you going to be set back by something no one blames you for nyaa?"

Kuroka's words…filled Ravel with courage.

She didn't expect it, but she felt her courage being built up by the second.

She could feel it bubbling inside of her stomach, and felt like she was going to be built up to something else.

She felt like she was going to be a strong person.

"Alright, Kuroka-sama. You're right, I need to come back from this, I need to bounce back from this…I feel regret about this situation, but I will do my best for everyone, and make sure that I am doing what I need to do."

Kuroka smiled gently, petting Ravel's head.

"Good girl, now we've got to do something, alright? We've got to find a way to get out of here nyaaa. If we pull our resources, we'll be able to come up with something, anything that would be able to help us nyaaa."

Ravel nodded, and was about to break the hug, when she realized that Kuroka was actually hugging her.

"Kuroka-sama, why is it that you're comforting me right now? It isn't like you care about me, right?"

Kuroka scratched her cheek, and looked away.

"O-Of course."

"Of course, what exactly?"

Kuroka turned her head with some pink on her cheeks.

"Just because we have our banter-"

"I don't think it was banter."

"-it doesn't mean that I don't care about you." Kuroka continued. "Of course I care about you Ravel-chan, you're someone that I care about, so don't worry about such complicated things. So, let's go and do what you need to do, alright Ravel-chan?"

Ravel was confused a little more, but she allowed her head bob along, and walked past Kuroka.

"We've got to get out of here, Kuroka-sama. But even then...Kuroka-sama, Zenki-sama is..."

"I know Ravel-chan, I know. We have to be strong now...but even I'm finding it difficult too."

It wasn't easy for Kuroka to admit, but that's how she really felt right now.

"Kuroka-sama..."

With sadness that they both had for their shared King, they held one another, and despite the strained relationship that they actually did have a close bond together, and were both determined to get out of the place they were in, but right now, they were more concerned with Zenki's pain and how he essentially sacrificed himself for them all. They wanted to be strong...but they were really finding it difficult now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter was pretty battle heavy, but also proved a point, by Zenki and his peerage being pretty much demolished by Naga and his group, plus it also opened up some character development, with Jeanne and Ravel to name a few. How they are going to overcome this? Well, there was some evidence in this chapter how they are going to do this. And how Zenki is going to recover? Previous chapters would have the answer to that~**

 **Since this chapter was pretty action heavy, next chapter is going to be pretty character driven with some surprising revelations and such before the climactic battle, so yeah. With nothing else to say, until next chapter!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yup, it really is heating up! Thanks, it is going to be something to behold!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, poor Aika. She's really trapped for now. But, don't worry, someone is going to come for her. She's not going to be there for much longer. It was under Naga's rule, huh. They had quite the difficult fight last time, and will no doubt have the same type of thing in the future, too. Yeah, seems like Lancer is quite a horrible type of person towards Jeanne, and has left her feeling pretty bad about herself right now. That's not the last time that Ravel is gonna have a bicker with Walburga. You're right there, no one messes with Zenki's harem...eh, peerage and get's away with it. He has been in quite a few battles in his life, and could be shown in the future, too. They indeed get to breathe for a little while now. I'm glad that you liked it, it shows that Kuroka does actually care for Ravel, and doesn't want her to be upset anymore. Naga had clearly done his research on them, and did wreck them, but don't count out Zenki and his friends just yet, they've still got some cards up their sleeves. Aah, I am glad that you like the story on Tuesday~**

 **Tohka123; It was quite the battle~ They got wrecked by Naga and his little two lackies, but that doesn't mean they are always going to be winning. With a heavy cost indeed. Yeah, Kuroka, when all the chips are down, does actually care for Ravel, and wants to make sure that she is okay. You're right, it does open that up, and gives them room to grow, as shown in this chapter, too. And thank you!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, this chapter is more character driven than the last, but it also shows some of the characters best qualities, like that of Asia, and Zenki for instance. Ophis is gonna be appearing, eventually, and is at least together with Zenki on what is going to happen.**

 **BlueBlade87; Thanks! It is indeed always good, glad that you liked it. Well, canon is running alongside this story arc, and this part is canon for this story, so yeah.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Yup, Kuroka's and Ravel's bond in particular was quite centered in the past part of the last chapter. Cool suggestions!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, I think that makes a good quality for a King, and indeed, it is shown in this chapter how much of a pillar he is to the peerage.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; The battle was quite brutal, wasn't it? Naga was quite the beast, and Lancer was also quite jerky towards Jeanne. But, there is a little story going on there too. Well, it wasn't in her Sacred Gear, she just summoned it to steal Kunou's life force for whatever purposes that they have right now. Damn yeah, once they are back on their feet, it is going to be quite the bloodbath, isn't it? Ooh, that's a secret~ I'm glad that you enjoyed that, it did show that his love for his peerage is immense, he'd even die for any of them. Well, they'll be getting out of their slumps, with a few people helping them.**

 **dragonsayianblue; He is quite heartless, but maybe he does have another side to him? They pretty much are gonna be on the wanted list now, aren't they? When they get out of there, they will be telling Zenki's peerage, he'll have to give them a full, and detailed report on what happened. Ravel did indeed get comforted by Kuroka, showing a softer side towards her personality. And Happy Easter, and Spring to you, too!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, you're right there, she doesn't deserve anything that is happening to her. Raynare slowly, but surely is realizing what is happening to her yeah. Well, Lancer might surprise you yet. Though for now, he is coming off quite as a horrible person, isn't he? Kunou didn't deserve that no. He surely does, Naga is quite a beast, as they said last chapter, he was immensely prepared for them all.**

 **Anime PJ; He surely did alright~ Zenki was on the receiving end of a brutal beatdown, as where his peerage. It was an action based chapter, but this one is more character driven story, and shows how close the peerage really are to one another.**

 **RangerElk76; They did get the crap kicked out of them, and when they next fight, they are going to show powers they weren't able to show in the first fight against them as they got the ball dropped on them.**

 **Beelzeboss; He is kinda like the glue, isn't he? It will be shown in this chapter though, that they actually do really care for one another, and can band together when needed. That all sounds very good, I like it! Thanks for the suggestions! It sounds great to me!**

 **Lightwave; She is in over her head, huh~ Raynare will be doing something alright~ Zenki's peerage have been through quite a lot, lately, huh. Well, they'll be having something help, them out. What makes you think that he didn't feel anything? He didn't show anything during that time, but it could, lead to something in the future. Ophis is gonna be appearing in this chapter~**

 **AlphaOmega; Even perverts need to be saved, after all~ Don't make your judgement on him just yet, he might in fact surprise you. Naga is on the same level too, he might have a reason for doing what he is doing. It isn't going to justify their actions by any means, but it is going to show a deeper in look to their characters. Zenki, and his peerage will be displaying the full powers that they have soon enough~ Well, he is an Evil Dragon, it has been stated a few times~ Yasaka is one of the reasons they actually have this time to plan out, if not for her, the barrier wouldn't hold for as long. Zenki's gonna be out, for not much longer~**

 **Skull Flame; She did, she launched lightning at it, but it only blew it away. Indeed, it was a battle chapter, and there's gonna be more to come, but not for this update, or the next one. The one after that though, is gonna be one. Ravel really couldn't handle it anymore, and she did release her beast, as Kuroka said~ They did suffer quite the defeat, didn't they? She's alive...yeah, she is alive. Yeah, that is gonna be a little mystery for a little while. Ophis will appear in this chapter. She won't be happy, to say the least~ Ophis isn't going to be happy for him to be something like this~ Yeah, sorry, no spoilers for now. Yeah, we never will get that, it seems that her part of the story is over now. And thank you!**

 **Guest 2; Well, Ophis isn't really that happy, she just doesn't show it that well. And thanks! Glad you're liking Raynare!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The aftermath**

Dark…

That's what Zenki was in.

The darkness.

There was barely any light right now.

He couldn't see much before him. Despite being a Devil, he couldn't see anything that was before him right now.

"Hello…?"

He called out, but he didn't get a reply.

No one answered him, he didn't get an answer, so he continued walking.

He didn't know what was going on before him right now, he didn't even think about what was going on right now. He couldn't comprehend that there was anything that was, something that could tell him where he was at all.

He put a hand to his chin, and thought deeply about what was happening.

He remembered the fight against Naga, and the others. He remembered getting burned, and fighting stronger, and gaining a new level of power. It was something that he didn't expect to happen, but he was glad that he could access that level of power.

But now…

Nothing.

After that, he didn't recall a thing about what was going on.

But then, he saw something.

A light before him.

It was getting brighter, and brighter.

"Ooh Maou-sama, I'm not dead, am I?"

Zenki's first words were that, as seeing a light…

At least he knew he wasn't going to be going to heaven this time.

He was a Devil, Devils don't go to heaven when they die, he thought that anyway.

That's how he was taught to believe and he was almost certain that he was right too.

But he just went forward anyway, and wanted to know what the light before him was…

He just wished that it wasn't something that he wanted to be worried about.

But as he walked closer…he made out a shape.

It was a shape that he didn't want to make out…

He saw who it was, and he didn't want to see that.

The person who came into view, was…Diodora.

"Ugh, Diodora, fuck off, will you?"

Diodora's smirk became a little wider than before.

"Sorry, I won't be fucking off, Zenki. Whether you like it or not, I will be sticking with you for the moment."

Zenki sighed deeply, and walked closer towards him. His fist balled, and he was ready to strike down Diodora.

"I don't have time for you, I have to go and get back to my peerage and friends. You know what that is Diodora? I don't have time for this, I won't be able to deal with you and your shit today…but, like, aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"You idiot, I'm not even Diodora!"

"Then, who are you? The tooth fairy?"

Zenki smirked, Diodora rolled his eyes and then smirked even wider.

"Don't you know? For someone so smart, you can be so stupid, can't you?"

"Then, why don't you spell it out for me?"

Zenki was sure that he was lying and that this was just him being trapped somewhere else. he was even sure that Naga had something to do with this, trapping him inside some kind of void, where only he was, and that he wouldn't be able to get out of it, either.

"You, are inside your own messed up little world. Can't you even tell that? Geez, no wonder you keep allowing people to die. You're just so fucking stupid."

Zenki snapped at that, and thrusted his hand for Diodora's face…

But then something else happened.

Zenki's fist went right through Diodora's face, and came out the other side.

It was like he was intangible, he wasn't able to reach him at all.

Zenki's fist was like passing through a ghosts body.

"W-What in the hell…?"

Diodora began laughing as Zenki did several unsuccessful punches towards Diodora's face. His fists just went through his body like he wasn't there at all.

"I told you, you're inside your head, idiot. It seems like we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together. As we both know that the thing that you did, will leave you like this for a little while. So, buckle up kiddo, we're stuck with one another."

Zenki didn't accept it, and turned his finger towards Diodora, flipping him off.

"Fuck off Diodora, I hate you in the real world, and if this is my head, it would give me my worst nightmare, wouldn't it? Give me you to spend my time with. I always suspected that my nightmares would always come back towards me like this. But, I didn't think that I would have to spend time with you idiot. Please, just fuck off and die, like you should've done already. Since you're the scum of the earth, you'll forgive me for saying that I wish you dead, right?"

Diodora snickered to himself, as if he found it funny.

"Now that's the Dragon that I expect to see."

Zenki paused, and put his finger down, curiously looking towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, that that's how all Dragon's are. You've done this to yourself, you know that? That's how Dragon's like you operate. Screw the world, and your friends, too, right? That's how people like you operate?"

"You clearly don't know anything about me…wait, if you're not real, why am I talking with you!?"

Diodora continued to laugh about what Zenki was saying. He could feel his diaphragm, the amount of laughter that he was releasing right now for Zenki.

"Because, I'm the only one here. You hate it, being alone, don't you? But that's how you're going to end up in the end, all alone. I mean, who'd want to stick beside you, really? You're so emotionally distant from your so-called loved ones that even they feel it."

"I am not emotionally distant…"

Zenki replied weakly, but Diodora laughed to himself at Zenki's annoyed face.

"That's why, you can't even tell them how you really feel, can you?"

"I do, I tell them that I love them…"

Zenki always told them that. But Diodora put a different spin on it.

"Maybe, but is it really from the heart? Is it really? Or, is it just to appease them?"

"I love them! You never knew what that was! Diodora, real or not, you're still disgusting, and don't know what true love is!"

"And you do?"

Diodora countered, annoying Zenki immeasurably.

"I know it more than you. You just raped peoples minds, and bodies. You're the sickest person I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing. You, make me feel physically and violently ill. You make me feel like I am going to be sick in your presence, and I don't appease my peerage. I love my peerage, I would die for my peerage! I'd do anything to make them smile! You, always just abused your peerage members! You didn't even give one fuck's about them!"

"Hehe, it is always funny when you say things like this. At least I gave them what a man would give them."

"A dirty piece of shit that rapes his way through women. I would never do anything like that. Unlike you, I respect women, and love them, and would never force them to do anything that they didn't want to do."

"That's why, you'll never get anywhere with them." Diodora countered with a sadistic sneer. "Those girls you love, you've closed your heart off to them."

"Ooh fuck off with your philosophical or psychological crap, whatever it is that you're trying to lay down on me, I don't have for this. I haven't closed my heart off at all. At times, I feel like I am unsure…yeah, I will give you that, but by no means am I closed off from them. I love my peerage, and that's all I need to know. Now, leave me alone, I've got to get out of here to get back to them."

With a stomp of the ground, Zenki turned his heels, and began walking away from Diodora.

Diodora just looked on, and snickered "We'll be with one another for a while~" and disappeared into an array of lights.

* * *

It had been over half a day since the battle that wiped them out, and now they had moved their bodies to the middle of hotel. Where they would be able to see what was outside, yet also kept themselves safe. Le Fay used the barrier around the building, and strengthened it around the place they were in.

Zenki, hadn't woken up yet. Despite his injuries being healed, he hadn't woken up yet. His mind was in a frenzy. He was still alive, he should be awake by all accounts, but he wasn't waking up, nor could he wake up either. It was like he was in a state where his body was put into a self hibernation mode, and he wasn't able to get himself out of it.

Yasaka was also resting from the drain on her power, but she was awake. She stayed in a room quietly with her daughter, and hoped that Kunou was going to pull through, from what was happening to her.

As for Kunou, she wasn't doing as well as Yasaka. She didn't look good, and was in pain. But no matter what they did, they weren't able to get anything done, they weren't able to save her life. It was only a matter of time now…but she was holding on the best that she could.

But now, the remains of Zenki's peerage, and the others including Irina, Xenovia, and Le Fay along with Mittelt all had gathered in a private room so they could talk without disturbing Yasaka, and Kunou.

Including the hotel, everything had been replicated perfectly. Even the water and food had been replicated. The outside stretched far, and it couldn't be seen where it would end. In the car park, the forces of the enemy could be seen gathering, and it was unsettling to say the least. The only thing that didn't work was the televisions, or any communications devices. However, the lights worked which seemed strange to the others, but they weren't complaining as they had hot food to eat, and cold water to drink. It was the best condition that they could have right now.

" _She's really restless._ " Asia spoke, using a wet paper towel to wipe Kunou's hot forehead. " _Whatever Naga-san did to Kunou-san really did affect her greatly. She's been through quite a lot of different things in her life._ " Asia wiped down Kunou's face, and saw her stir. " _Kunou-san…she's really going through so much in her young life right now…and she might not even be able to recover either…from what Kuroka-san and Koneko-san has said, they weren't able to recover for anything…Kunou-san probably doesn't have much longer to live now._ "

"Onii-chan…"

In her stressful state, Kunou cried out for her fiancée. She wished that Zenki would have woken up by now, but he hadn't. No matter what they had done, he didn't wake up. His mind was somewhere else, they weren't able to get him to wake up.

"Kunou-san…"

Asia's small voice alerted Yasaka, who laid down near her daughter, still recovering herself from the fight.

Asia looked towards Yasaka, and saw her how sad and lost her eyes were. Usually full of life. Now, Yasaka's eyes displayed her sense of sadness, her unreal sadness that they wouldn't be able to recover from either.

"Yasaka-sama, is there anything that I would be able to do for you?"

Though she was in her depressed state, Yasaka was able to fake a smile.

"No…I'm okay, thank you Asia-san. There's…nothing that I want now…Kunou…"

Yasaka laid her head near Kunou's smaller frame, hugging her. Asia held her eyes down, unable to keep a gaze on the girls that were before her.

Quietly, Asia picked her body off the ground, and left the room, leaving Mother and daughter alone so they could, do whatever they needed to do. Asia felt like Yasaka was giving up on her daughters condition now, and that there was no hope. Asia couldn't even give her any hope now.

* * *

Once departing the room, Asia turned her head to the left, and walked down the corridor towards Zenki's room.

As she walked, Asia caught Kuroka sat on the ground with her eyes on the ground. Ravel was next to her, and was crying for Zenki.

"…This is too much for me…when I thought that we'd be able to always stay together…Zenki-sama has now disappeared, and he won't even return…he can't even return either…I can't even think about what is going to happen now…I am trying my best to be strong Kuroka-sama, I am…but, I am finding it difficult…"

Ravel, despite how she came off, truly did hold true affections for Zenki, and loved him. She cried too much that her eyes were red, and puffy too, she couldn't really recover. Even with the pep talk from before, Ravel still felt like she was sinking.

Kuroka cocked her head towards Ravel, and gave her a sideways hug. Ravel collapsed onto Kuroka's shoulder, and sobbed openly. Kuroka didn't say anything, but sweet words to Ravel in order to comfort the girl.

"B-By the way, where is Koneko-san?"

Asia also found it weird that Koneko wasn't with her elder sister.

Kuroka tossed her head to the left hand side, smiling weakly.

"Because of the fact that I was able to speak with her before, she's gone to Zenki-chan's side, and is trying futilely to use her Senjutsu to wake him up. But, I've already told her that it simply isn't possible for it to happen nyaaa. Zenki-chan is only going to wake up when he can wake up. For now, he can't wake up, and it is so distressing that he can't do something like that."

"…I see, so that's how it is. Out of everyone else, Koneko-san would be the one who'd feel so much stress, too. Since Koneko-san doesn't share her emotions that well, she mustn't want to shed tears in front of others."

Kuroka nodded her head, patting Ravel's head.

"Don't worry, Shirone will also be able to get well if she stays besides the boys side. Heh, did you know that because of the love Shirone has for Zenki-chan, she's slowly but surely becoming ready to become a woman?"

"I-I didn't know that. Does that mean she's entering…"

Kuroka knew where she was going with the line of conversation, so her head bobbed along.

"Yes, that's right. I haven't had the chance to speak like that to Zenki-chan yet. I was planning to do so after everything that happened…but now, I think that it might be difficult…if we're going to make it out of here at all…"

Ravel didn't say anything, and only hugged onto Kuroka, who hugged back. Despite their usual relationship, they really had the others backs when they needed it the most, which was what she needed right now.

Asia knew that there wasn't anything she could do right now, so she continued going down the corridor towards Zenki's room.

* * *

As she walked, she saw Valerie sitting alone in a room, so she quietly peaked inside, and saw that she was holding her Sacred Gear cup, and saw that she was crying her eyes out.

"I'm so useless…I can't even resurrect anything…I thought that I'd be able to do something with this damn cup but no…each time I try anything, it doesn't do what I want…even with all of this training, it seems I've failed you as a Queen Zenki-kun…I'm sorry, I can't even keep moral up right now, I can't even do anything like that…"

Asia wanted to go inside, and say something, but she couldn't.

She didn't even know what to say at this moment in time. She wanted to tell Valerie that she was doing a great job, all things considered. But even her words weren't able to reach Valerie right, she couldn't reach her.

"Maybe…I'm such a useless Queen after all…" Valerie confessed to herself. "Maybe I am…why did you make me your Queen, Zenki-kun? I haven't been able to do anything for you this time…I haven't even been able to…I can't even think right…Zenki-kun is…"

"Oi!"

Asia and Valerie were surprised, when Mittelt pushed past Asia and went into the room. Asia wasn't seen by Valerie, the Vampire girls eyes being on the girl that was before her, and that was something, even she didn't know about.

"Mittelt-san, what is it?"

Valerie was intrigued by Mittelt's appearance all of a sudden, and didn't have a choice but to question what was going on right now.

"Feeling sorry for yourself like that, you're really doing your King injustice, aren't you?"

Mittelt seemed like she wanted to snap Valerie out of her funk, but Valerie just shook her head.

"…It's because of that, that I don't want to do anything like that. I can't even think right, you know? I've done my best, I've done what I need to do, but even I cannot continue on like this. I can't endure it much longer Mittelt-san. Zenki-kun is in some kind of coma, and now we've got no legs to stand on, we've got nothing to do now. We're stuck, and we can't do anything."

Mittelt held a dissatisfied face, and inched closer.

"You know, your King, your Devil King, is someone that I used to hate."

"Used too?"

She nodded, folding her arms.

"That's right, used too. I, was also unsatisfied with my past life, and I accidently released my pent up feelings towards him. Because of that, he also made me feel better. I hate the fact that a Devil made me feel like this, like I had a place that I belong. So, now that I do, I don't want to lose the place besides Zenki-sama's side. So, please don't give up so quickly."

Saying it with such conviction, Valerie and Asia were left in surprise.

Valerie wiped her eyes, sitting on the bed, and hugged the currently stiff Mittelt to her chest like an older sister would. Mittelt's eyes widened in surprise, but accepted the hug when she felt Valerie's tears hitting her head.

"I know, it is alright now. We're here for you now."

The two shared a silent friendship between one another, and continued to hug one another gently.

Deciding that she wasn't able to do anything for her at this moment in time, Asia continued walking.

* * *

As she did walk, her ears caught the sounds of Jeanne, Le Fay and Xenovia together.

Deciding to see what was going on, Asia walked towards the opened door, and saw that the girls were all sat together.

"Jeanne-sama, why are you feeling depressed right now?"

"…I couldn't even face down my Onii-sama."

Jeanne confessed with a truly depressed look on her face, Xenovia twitching her eyebrows.

"So, he really is your Onii-sama, is he?"

Jeanne inclined her head with an acknowledgement that she didn't want to have.

"That's right, he's definitely my Onii-sama. He's different to the Onii-sama that I loved when being younger than now. He wasn't like this before, and because of my inability to fight to the best of my ability, I didn't try my best, and it ended up with getting everyone hurt, in pain. Everyone else is suffering because of this all."

Jeanne thought that it was all on her.

Like it was her own fault that all of this happened. Of course no one actually blamed Jeanne for anything that was happening, they didn't blame her at all, that wasn't something that they wanted to do.

"Jeanne-sama, no one else blames you."

Le Fay conveyed a sense of love, and adjustment towards her, wanting to make sure Jeanne was able to carry on. But, she wasn't able to do anything like that, she just kept her eyes downwards, and shuddered.

"Why though…? I am to blame, I am the one that couldn't even fight the Onii-sama that stabbed me. I should've ended my feelings for him right there, but now that I have to think about what I am going to do. This isn't fair, this fight has done so many blows. Ravel-chan feels sad because of what happened, Zenki-chan is in a coma, and now that I am like this, I feel useless. I couldn't fight my own Onii-sama…"

"Fighting family, isn't something you should feel happy about, Jeanne."

Xenovia spoke up, Jeanne's eyes went towards her.

"I…I don't know what you mean…"

"You, fighting your Onii-sama. Because you couldn't fight him, no one else blames you. Situations like this arise. Though you're a Devil, I can sympathize with your plight. Your King, Zen-shizzle, really isn't blaming you, Jeanne."

Xenovia said it with a calm and normal face, but it was something that made the others feel worried that she could speak so casually when both Jeanne and Le Fay knew what the word she added after Zenki's name.

"D-Doesn't shizzle mean shit? Did you just call Zenki-sama a shit?"

Le Fay brought up, Xenovia's eyes widening.

"Ooh…what does fo shizzle mean exactly?"

"For sure…I think. And please stop using words if you don't know what they mean. I know it is confusing, and I am not sure if it is right…but yeah, shizzle on its own means shit, I think, but fo shizzle means for sure, I think. Either way, please don't continue using gangster rap."

Le Fay's response didn't actually make anyone feel better, Xenovia was even more confused.

"Either way, Jeanne. What I was trying to say is…you don't need to worry."

Jeanne shook her head, and lowered her brows.

"I do worry though, this is all my fault…"

Asia knew it wasn't Jeanne's fault.

No one was blaming her in the slightest, no one blamed her that it was her fault.

But even then, Asia wasn't sure what she could do for her friend right now, so she left it to Xenovia, and Le Fay to deal with, going towards Zenki's room as fast as she could, wanting to go and see if she could do anything…if he could wake up now.

* * *

Once reaching his room, Asia went inside, only to see a blue glow lighting up the room.

Upon further inspection, she could see Koneko laying atop of the unconscious Zenki, her entire body coated in Senjutsu. She was pouring all of her Senjutsu inside of Zenki, hoping it would wake him up. But of course it didn't wake him up, he didn't even budge an inch.

"Koneko-san, if you continue, you'll become fatigued, and that won't help Zenki-san either."

Asia conveyed a sense of love and affection towards her, wanting to keep her safe and sound.

Koneko shook her head, and continued regardless.

"…Senpai needs us to help him…I want Senpai to wake up…even if I lose consciousness myself, I want to keep Senpai safe and sound…I want to help Senpai with everything that is going on…I want Senpai to wake up…I didn't even get to confess to Senpai that I want to become his bride too…"

"Koneko-san…"

Asia could understand her feelings, and felt the same thing.

"…Senpai will wake up…Senpai always said…we were his world…Senpai will come back to his world…he'll come back to us…"

Asia didn't say anything else, and walked over towards Zenki. His unconscious face was lit up with blue from Koneko's Senjutsu. His eyelids didn't even flicker, when Asia touched his hand. That alone depressed her, but she kept her calm face, and smiled softly towards Zenki's unconscious face.

"Zenki-san…everything is bad right now…but I know you're doing everything you can to wake up…even if it might be difficult…" Asia's eyes brimmed with tears, a few tears escaping her eyes, and hit his face. "…please come back to us soon…come back to me soon Zenki-san…I love you…please come back soon…I want to become Zenki-sans bride too…I want to become Zenki-sans wife…and we'll get married…and we'll do everything we want to do…I'm sorry I can't do anything yet…I can't even awaken my Balance Breaker yet…whatever that would be…I can't even do anything for you right now, Zenki-san…I'm sorry, I'm so useless…"

By now, Asia was in a flood of tears, and kept shedding them.

Though Koneko didn't show her face to Asia, she also was crying too for their King to wake up, they needed Zenki back. Not just because they were trapped, they needed Zenki for help, and they also needed Zenki personally, because without him, they weren't able to function.

* * *

Once Asia had left Zenki's room to get her head clear for a little while, Asia came face to face with Irina who was holding what appears to be a stew in her hands.

"A-Ah, Asia-san. I didn't expect to see you right away."

"Irina-san, I am surprised too."

They greeted one another this way, Irina holding her hand out that had the stew.

"It's surprising, this place is loaded with food. There's more here than I thought. A bunch of us girls have been cooking, and testing the food to make sure it isn't poisonous, we did many tests. But surprisingly, this is all quality food. Naga-san and his comrades really did a number on this place. Perhaps, they were going to chase us around here, and use this hotel as a base. But they didn't count on us getting it first."

"It has to be something like that."

Asia agreed, her mind somewhere else but accepted the stew, sitting down with Irina nearby.

"S-So…erm, how are…Yasaka-sama and Kunou-san? I haven't had a chance to see them just yet, so if you've seen them?"

Irina already knew the answer, but she thought it would be best to ask anyway, so they could get the information straight from the mouth of the Devil.

"T-To be honest, I don't even know what's going on right now, Irina-san. Kunou-san seems to be getting worse. It is like a fever, but no matter the remedy we try, my Sacred Gear, Kuroka-sans and Koneko-sans Senjutsu, Ravel-sans Phoenix Tears, Le Fay-sans decursing spells, Valerie-sans Sacred Gear, nothing is happening. She is just getting worse and worse. Soon, she probably is going to die…and we can't do anything for her."

Asia felt her tears pricking her eyes, but this time she didn't have the luxury of being weak. She had to be strong…that's what Zenki would've wanted. But even then, she was slowly breaking down, bit by bit, she was breaking down that she wouldn't be able to recover.

"I see…if only we could get outside, there might be something out there, a spell, or something that would be able to help Kunou-san in there. But, what about Yasaka-sama exactly? Is she going to be okay?"

Inquiring further, Asia thought about it for a few moments, before inclining her head in agreement.

"F-From what I can tell, Yasaka-sama is doing her best. I think she is slowly getting better. But without some kind of power to recover her own, I don't think Yasaka-sama will be capable of fighting a large scale battle. Honestly…everyone else is down in the dumps right now. We're all lost."

Irina could understand that, even Asia's face had that written all over it too.

"It's understandable. Even Xenovia seems to be unsure of what to do, and she always knows what to do. She always knows what she is supposed to do. But since coming here, she's lost her sense of self, and isn't sure what she should be doing either. I'm only holding up because I can't break yet. I can't lose hope yet. I've got to be strong for the others…but it seems that even I am failing to grasp that concept right now."

Asia thought that she was doing her best, and it was something to be admired right now. Even Asia couldn't deny that Irina's strength was, very good, and wished that she could have so much strength inside of herself.

"Y-Yes…we need to be strong. But we can't give up just yet. We need to do something for the others…t-to make them feel better than before. Even though it has only been a little more than 12 hours, everyone seems to be giving up…"

"But, what are we going to do? I can't be sure myself…I thought that I would know what to do in a situation like this, but now, I can't even think right, I am worried on what is going to happen. Without Zenki-kun, Yasaka-sama and the others who can't do their best right now, there isn't much hope that we're going to pull out of here with our lives in tact. The best we can hope for is that someone finds out that we're here, and wants to come and save us. That's how I think of it right now, I think that if we hope for someone to come then…but even then, this barrier isn't going to last longer either…but Asia-san, how are you doing?"

Asia fidgeted with the bowl in her hands, and gave her honest reply.

"…Honestly, I am not coping very well. Everyone is lost without Zenki-san. But, I know Zenki-san would be able to tell me if he was here that I have to be strong." A tear fell down from Asia's eye, Irina giving her back a rub. "B-But, I have to be strong. Everyone else is…they all have given up…but I won't give up. Zenki-san will come back to us soon, he always does come back. Zenki-san nearly died for me, and he's protected me so many times…so this time, it is my turn to protect Zenki-san too."

"Asia-san…"

Irina wept at the strength Asia displayed, and wished to emulate her too.

"Because Zenki-san is out of commission right now, it doesn't mean the end. I know if Zenki-san was here, he'd tell us to do our best. He'd tell us that this isn't the time to stop, this is the time to plan. Zenki-san always thought ahead, Zenki-san always knew moves that could aid us. We just have to see what we have to do. Even this won't stop Zenki-san…I will also do my best to become strong so Zenki-san doesn't have to do it alone anymore."

Irina offered Asia a tender smile, and hugged her softly.

"Even though you're a Devil, I can see that you're still a very loving person. I think that Asia-san is the best type of person out there, I know that she is. So, thank you Asia-san for being so strong. Everyone else in the peerage of Zenki-kun's can't be strong right now, but you're doing it very good. I am proud."

Asia's face lifted upwards, but then something came to her…

She remembered the time Zenki had protected her with his life.

The time that he nearly died for her. When he refused to move, when he was so beaten that he couldn't even breathe right, he never stopped, he always fought to protect people, to protect her. Even when the odds were against him, he always stood back up, and now that he couldn't, she was the one who had to do it.

"I'll definitely do it, Zenki-san."

Irina became confused on who she was talking with.

"Erm, what?"

Asia stood up, and bowed her head to Irina.

"Thank you very much for making me see something that I didn't see beforehand. Zenki-san needs us this time. We can't be weak now, we've got to do everything that we can to make sure that we win. Irina-san, Zenki-san is down, but Zenki-san will wake up, I know that he will. He always says to us that we're his family, and family always return to each other. At least, our family does. So, I need to talk with everyone else, and make them see sense."

Irina was absolutely shocked by Asia's boldness, but she was already inspired by her too, and stood up too.

"Yes! We need to get everyone to see sense! Let's do this together Asia-san!"

"Yes!"

Making a bold declaration, Asia and Irina moved forward with the intention of fixing what was broken, the family that Zenki had made. They, were going to put it back together now, they were going to make sure they got out of there.

* * *

"Diodora, please fuck off right now!"

Zenki walked through the void, attempting to get out of the void, but he wasn't able to do it.

Diodora, was following after Zenki, and kept taunting him the best that he always did.

"Where do you think that you're going right now? I mean, is there anything right now for you? I mean, seriously? You've been walking for ages now, aren't you exhausted right now? Can't you feel like, anything else, or something like that?"

"Ooh please, leave me alone! Just get lost!"

Zenki didn't want to listen to Diodora anymore.

He couldn't listen to Diodora anymore, he was too annoyed with Diodora to listen to him anymore. He just didn't want to listen to Diodora anymore, he had enough of Diodora, and even in his mind, he couldn't escape him.

"I won't be getting lost…no more so than usual in your screwed up mind anyway. Ever think about why we're stuck here like this?"

"Because I used my power to defend my peerage, and karma likes being a bitch?"

Zenki guessed with a dry looking smile, but Diodora grinned evilly.

"It's punishment, because you think that you deserve it."

"Punishment…maybe I do, because I allowed you to continue on for as long as you did. I should've killed you that day. I know that one day, you're going to be a problem…and if you ever do become one, I won't hesitate to put you down."

"Hmph, likes like an evil Dragon would do something like that."

"I'm nothing like Naga!"

Zenki denied it straight away, but Diodora continued to taunt him.

"If that's how you feel, then I can't say anything…but I really want too. So, you're wrong. You, and Naga are the same. Whether you want to believe it or not. You, and he are alike. He used to be a lot like you, so calm, collected, and always fought to protect others. But look at him now. He turned on you, and your peerage, and almost killed your so-called friends. And one day, you'll be doing the same thing."

"I would never turn on my comrades, my friends."

Zenki spat out like he had eaten a bug, Diodora continuing to chuckle evilly.

"That's how you feel now. But you know the truth. You'll end up turning on them too. That's all filthy Dragon's are. They turn on their friends, and kill them. And you're the same, you're exactly like Naga. You'll become dissatisfied with this world, and turn your back on it. You already know what Naga is to you, and you know that you moulded yourself to be just as strong, and wise as he once was. In many ways, he shaped who you are today."

"Yet, he's turned to evil intentions, and I never would do that."

Diodora walked all the way to Diodora, and leaned closer to the unsure way of Zenki.

"Just take Asia Argento away, and then we'll see what happens with you. If she dies, you'll end up exactly like Naga. He once had someone he loved too, and didn't he end up going down the dark path? If Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, or anyone that you love is taken away from you, or better yet, all of them? I think that you'd lose everything that you have that is holding you together, and you'll set this world ablaze. Your heart is strong with feelings of love for your peerage…but once they die, what then? What does your life mean then? You'll either give up, or destroy. And I bet on you destroying everything. And your little dreams don't mean anything. You'll not have a happy ever after with your peerage. You lost to Naga, once more and you will die. It is a fluke that you survived this time, next time you won't be so lucky, you understand that, don't you? You'll not be able to win if you keep like this…they'll die, and you'll be left alone…I wonder how the world is going to take this?"

His words, deeply affected Zenki.

It was his own doubts put on display.

He was thinking these thoughts, at the back of his head.

He always had the niggling thoughts of what would happen if he was weak enough to not defend his loved ones. What would he do if they did die, and what would others do if he did turn evil. He couldn't think about it, he didn't want to think about it…but he was.

He hated it, but Diodora was affecting him in a serious way, and he couldn't control the feelings that had erupted inside of him.

All of his doubts, insecurities and worries all laid out for everyone to see. He was…weak in the end. He couldn't fight off his own inner doubts, and Diodora ended up laughing right at him, and made him feel like shit.

As Zenki was slowly succumbing to Diodora's words…he heard a voice.

The voice…his spark of humanity, and his strength…Asia.

[Zenki-san…everything is bad right now…but I know you're doing everything you can to wake up…even if it might be difficult…]

"Asia-tan…"

Zenki could hear her voice, but he couldn't see where it was coming from…he didn't know where. It was like it was all around him, and it all went inside of his heart, he could feel it entering his heart, and he wished that he could do something for her right now.

Then he felt something.

On his cheek, he felt something odd…

He felt a wet sensation.

But when he put a hand to his cheek, he didn't feel anything.

He couldn't feel it with his fingers, but he felt it there. He couldn't understand why it felt like rain was hitting his cheek, but he did, and he was worried on what was going on from outside. He only could guess that he was somehow feeling what his outside body was feeling.

[…Please come back to us soon…come back to me soon Zenki-san…I love you…please come back soon…I want to become Zenki-sans bride too…I want to become Zenki-sans wife…and we'll get married…and we'll do everything we want to do…I'm sorry I can't do anything yet…I can't even awaken my Balance Breaker yet…whatever that would be…I can't even do anything for you right now, Zenki-san…I'm sorry, I'm so useless…]

And then her voice stopped.

Zenki wished that it didn't, and hoped that he could hear her voice again…but he couldn't.

However, a fire was building up within the young mans heart, and he was beginning to realize something…no, he had realized this a long time ago, but now, he was allowing his thoughts and feelings to overflow.

"Asia-tan…please don't cry…please don't cry. You're not useless…you're my…you're definitely going to become my wife…I won't let you cry again…please don't worry Asia-tan, I am going to get out of here, and I will come back to you…"

"That's funny, I didn't think that you'd be able to say that."

Zenki turned his annoyed eyes towards Diodora, and had a new resolve inside of himself.

"You know what? Screw off! Seriously, just screw off! Fuck off, right now! I've been listening to you now for years, and I have had enough! I have to get back to the ones I love! I don't have time to deal with pieces of shit like you! You've tormented me long enough!"

"Oh? Really?"

Diodora snickered, but Zenki glared.

"That's right! When I get out of here, I'm gonna be marrying Asia-tan one day! Kunou-tans already my fiancée, so I am going to marry her too! Kuroka-tans definitely getting babies from me! And if she wants, I'm going to give Koneko-tan babies too, and make her emotions soar! Jeanne-tans going to receive the punishment that she wants from me! Valerie-tans going to suck my blood all day long as I tickle the erogenous zone that's at the centre of the back of her neck! Gasper-tan is also going to drink my blood too as I stroke the back of her head and make sure that she gets confidence! Ravel-tan is gonna always stand beside me as my Bishop, and I am going to make sure she's well looked after as my manager! I'm going to make sure that Akeno-tan reconciles with her Otou-sama, and then for the heck of it, I'm going to make Akeno-tan my bride too because I love her too! Mittelt-san, I'm going to make sure that she can have a good life too, she's really had a hard time, and I am going to make sure that her race want her again! Sona-tan and I are also gonna be business partners, and have a school where no one gets discriminated either! I'll sign lots of things for Le Fay-san, and make sure that she even learns magic from me too! Sera-tan…well, she wants me to become a magical boy, and if she…I suppose that I will do that too! I'll even be fighting strong opponents together with Vali-tan while she gropes my butt which I know she loves, even if she freaking denies it! And finally, I am going to help Ophis-tan with her goal of getting back home! Even though I am not going to be killing Great Red-san for her, I am going to make sure that she has a good life too!"

"Wow that's a lot. Hmph, seems like you're determined."

Diodora's face looked like he was going to have it laugh off his face.

He simply was just too happy right now, and felt the heat from Zenki that he was releasing and enjoyed it with a weird, odd expression that lit up his face like it wasn't anything at all.

"Ooh, I am determined, because I'm gonna make each of those girls my brides! Well, besides Mittelt-san and Le Fay-san, probably since I don't really know them too well…but the rest. Yeah, they're going to be my brides one day, I will be with all of them. I am a Devil after all, and harems is our kind of deal. Plus, I am a Dragon, so isn't gathering people like this apart of my DNA?"

Diodora looked shocked, and didn't know what to say.

Zenki smirked, and tossed his head to the side, his confidence regained again.

"This is my head, and my rules apply here, so I'm gonna say something I've wanted to say to you for one last time while here, and will say to you right back into the future, so now, please jump up your own ass and die, because you're expelled for good!"

A light came from Zenki's body, a pure light in contrast to the everlasting darkness that's around Diodora's body, and went for Diodora's body itself. The boy flinched as he felt his existence being erased by the second.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Like glass, the Diodora's body that was in his head, shattered, and immediately, Zenki's body felt relieved.

"About fucking time, you really do get on my nerves you fucking creep." He smiled widely, then looked upwards. "Thank you, Asia-tan. You helped me gain my courage again. Don't worry, I am coming back…you don't have to cry again."

Zenki smiled wildly, and sat on the ground, smiling to himself.

He was strangely proud of himself.

He had never admitted that he actually wanted to be with all of them before. He didn't think that he would be able to admit something like that. He didn't even know he had such desires inside of his heart…this time, he actually had to thank Diodora for bringing those aspects of himself out of himself.

As he was thinking to himself, he realized that this was his head…so he began imaging something.

He imagined it strongly, and hoped for it to come true…

And it did.

What appeared in the distance where…Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Gasper, Ophis, Ravel, Kunou, Akeno, Sona, Serafall and Vali all stood there, with wedding dresses on. What surprised Zenki even more was the fact that Le Fay, Mittelt, Irina, Xenovia, and Gabriel were stood there too with wedding dresses on.

He of course didn't expect that the last ones would appear, but he wasn't going to turn it down right now, and smiled to himself.

"One day…I will definitely get to achieve that dream…and have many children…and give them the love that…I wish that I got when I was younger…yes, I am going to love each of my child, and make them have the best kind of upbringing…."

That was one of his secret desires…he wanted a family.

It was a simple desire, but a very powerful, and motivating one that he had.

He always thought about a family, and having a family with a girl, or a bunch of girls due to being a Devil. He just wanted, to give a child what Zenki never got in his life…a loving family. While he knew his parents loved him, for most of his life, it didn't feel like it, so he wanted to rectify that, and make sure that Zenki did have a good and loving family together with his future wives.

"I, didn't know that, Zenki had such, desires."

A new voice.

It came from beside him.

He naturally shot up, darting his eyes towards the left, to see that Ophis was standing there.

"O-Ophis-tan? Y-You're, another illusion?"

Ophis looked around, at everything and then shook her head.

"I am, real. I, came here for Zenki. But, this place looks, like the Dimensional Gap. I, like it."

Zenki sweatdropped, and hated that his head…was essentially empty space, from what she was saying.

But then, his mind began working again and he faced Ophis with a serious look on his face.

"Ophis-tan, I don't understand, how are you here?"

"I, left something with you, to, connect with you, telepathically. I, can do this, because I left it with you, and now, I am having trouble, finding you."

"You're having trouble finding me?"

He was shocked that she wasn't able to find him. if she couldn't, then he didn't know what else would be able to save him now.

"We, need to talk."

Zenki noticed that she looked quite serious right now, so he adopted a serious face too.

* * *

Somehow, Asia and Irina were able to gather everyone else. Valerie, Le Fay, Mittelt, Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko (who held Zenki's unconscious hand) Xenovia, and Jeanne all gathered in Zenki's room, Yasaka and Kunou having a sleep, with Asia and Irina stood at the front.

"U-Ummmm, yes. Thank you for coming."

Asia spoke with Irina right beside her.

"What's this about exactly nyaaa?"

Kuroka asked as she felt a surge of sadness go through her when seeing Zenki's unconscious body.

"T-This is about…we need to stop feeling sad."

"Easier said than done."

Valerie made a sly remark, a remark the others shared.

Irina stepped forward, and opened her arms wide.

"No! We can't be sad now!"

"As Valerie-sama said, it is quite hard to feel like that right now."

Ravel felt like she was going to cry again, but Kuroka rubbed her back, offering her surprising emotional support.

"Ravel-san, everyone. Please don't give up. I know it is a scary time right now, and I know that Zenki-san is out right now. But if he was here, he would tell us to stop worrying about him, and get on with what we need to do."

"If Zenki-chan was here, then he wouldn't be able to say that to us."

Jeanne countered with a less than stellar smile on her face.

"Jeanne-san, I know it is a hard time right now, but please don't lose hope."

"Asia-chan, I love you, you're my best friend, but right now, we've got nothing to stand on. I hate saying it, and this is me saying it, but we're not going to be able to win this. We can't physically win this. We might be able to take out Lancer, and the Witch if we work together, but there's no conceivable way that we'll be able to take out Naga. Let's face it, we've lost Zenki-chan, and Yasaka-sama is in no state to fight either."

To hear it from Jeanne, was truly depressing.

Everyone expected her to be right beside Asia, and cheering for them to cheer up…but now Jeanne was defeated.

This time, she was defeated. She had lost Zenki, and she had also lost her elder brother. It was quite the toll of emotions that she couldn't handle. She wasn't an iron wall. She was a girl with complex emotions, and those emotions really did make her feel weak in the knees.

Asia wasn't accepting it, and kept shaking her head.

"Everyone is giving up too easily! Please think of Zenki-san right now! What would Zenki-san do if he was here!? He wouldn't want us to stop believing and fighting to the best that we could! No, he'd want us to fight too! He'd want us to fight whatever was before us! Even if the situation was hopeless, Zenki-san wouldn't give up, and neither would I! I won't give up, and neither should all of you!"

"She's right you girls! Your King would want to fight too! Because, even though I've only known him a little while, Zenki-kun seems to be the type that wouldn't give up! Hearing from Asia-san how he did everything he could to keep her safe, convinces me greatly!"

Asia and Irina poured their hearts out towards the girls, and while Le Fay seemed to be coming around to the idea, the others weren't that receptive either.

Kuroka took a breath, and spoke with a sombre expression on her face.

"Look, Asia-chan, Irina-chan. It isn't like we want to be like this, but look at it objectively nyaa. We've got no Dragon and Maou-sama's son, we've got no leader of Kyoto, and there's a little girl dying with her Okaa-sama cradling her. This situation is fucking shit nyaa. You think we want to give up nyaa? We can't do anything. Without Zenki-chan and Yasaka-sama, we've got nothing. We've got no plans…we can't even fight against them. We'd be able to take out the Witch…and Lancer. Okay, let's say we do, what then? What about Naga? What do we do about Naga exactly?"

Kuroka made good points, but Asia stared her directly in her eyes, an unwavering resolve in her eyes.

"Because Zenki-san wouldn't give up."

Kuroka and the others all looked wide eyed.

Even though it was something they heard before, it seemed more powerful this time. It seemed like it was something that wouldn't stop making their hearts beat faster and faster.

Asia looked at Kuroka first.

"What if Zenki-san gave up on you, Kuroka-san?"

"…"

Kuroka didn't say anything, so Asia continued.

"What if, Zenki-san washed his hands of you during those early days? Where would you be now? In prison, or somewhere else? Would you even have a chance to make amends with your Imouto Koneko-san?"

Asia breathed out, wanting to convey how serious she was.

Kuroka looked towards Koneko, who looked right back at her.

"She's right…you're right Asia-chan. If it wasn't for Zenki-chan, my life could be over right now, and I wouldn't of been able to make up with my Imouto. Even though I tried my best with everything, Zenki-chan is always there for my support, and always makes me feel like I am apart of the family nyaaa."

Koneko nodded at her elder sisters words, Asia's eyes landing on Koneko.

"Also, Koneko-san. Remember, I was told that you were depressed when first coming to Zenki-san. But, he gave that Rook piece that's dangling around your neck, doesn't that symbolize your and his special connection? The Rook that is strong, isn't that what Zenki-san calls you? My adorable Rook that is the unmoveable girl?"

"…Zenki-senpai says things along those lines."

Koneko admitted, Asia's eyes going towards Jeanne.

"Jeanne-san also was saved by Zenki-san." Jeanne whined and moved her head up to meet Asia's eyes. "Because it was of that meeting, if Zenki-san never met Jeanne-san, I wouldn't of met my best friend. Jeanne-san was able to live as she likes, because of the love Zenki-san gave you. Even though your Onii-sama has come back now, and is being mean, Zenki-san still showed his love and support for you. He's always protecting Jeanne-sans heart like everyone else's heart."

Jeanne's eyes watered up, their eyes shooting open. She listened to what Asia said, and could understand why Asia was saying what she was saying, and it made her feel so good inside of herself.

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Jeanne shot up, and hugged Asia tightly, who hugged her back just as tight, the sign of best friends being together. Like they truly were, the best friends of holy girls in Zenki's peerage, a friendship that never would go away.

"Jeanne-san…even though you feel sad about your Onii-sama, this peerage, is our family. And it is still yours too. Remember, I said it before, that this is our family. Even though Zenki-san has his Okaa-san and Otou-san, he still considers this peerage our family. And even though you have your Onii-sama too, you don't have to worry so much about that, because whatever happens, we're all a family, and we're here for you, Jeanne-san."

Jeanne wept in Asia's arms as she comforted the young girl by petting the back of her head sweetly.

"Also, Le Fay-san is…"

"Aah, I'm already okay, thank you Asia-sama."

Le Fay said it in a way where she was smiling her best.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes! I know what needs to be done. W-While I am concerned for Zenki-sama, I also know that you're right. Hearing the inspiring words you had for the others made me feel like I need to fight too. I want to become the strong girl that Zenki-sama would like too!"

Saying it with a bold face, she immediately froze when she felt Koneko's eyes on her.

Mittelt coughed into her hands.

"Y-You know, I am not that strong. I probably won't be much help, if at all, but I want to also offer my support. I didn't think that I would ever be able to find a place where I belong, and this Zenki-sama has given me such a place that I cannot possibly waste this opportunity. I need to prove that I can do it too!"

Asia smiled at Mittelt, glad for her change.

Irina looked towards the hesitating Xenovia, and showed a bright smile.

"You're also someone that I really care about Xenovia, and you've been down since our fight too."

"Because I have been down lately. I've been thinking about my actions. I truly believed that Z-semblance really was a brute, and evil." Irina and the others still didn't know why Xenovia was speaking like she was. "But, I was wrong. I was wrong. Looking at his peerage now, he's gathered loving people. And the one I called 'Witch' is motivating the others with kindness, reminding them of the kindness Z-rain really did for them, and how much he loves them too. This, is enough for me to fight too."

"X-Xenovia…"

Irina's eyes lit up with some tears, Xenovia remained calm, but showed a domineering smile.

"It is okay, I am going to conquer this feeling inside of me, and I am going to do my best to fight too."

Asia felt relieved Xenovia was back to her normal self, and so was Irina.

Asia's eyes then went towards Ravel.

"Ravel-san…erm, you know, Zenki-san defended you."

"Y…Yes…"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Asia corrected herself, and then continued. "I mean that, Zenki-san believes in your capabilities as a Bishop, Ravel-san. The same class as myself, you're the Bishop that I admire greatly. Because we're the same Bishop, I find myself enjoying your company a lot, and Zenki-san also cares greatly for you too. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't of stepped in front of you to defend you, from holy flames no less."

"B-But, if I wasn't such an idiot then…if I had moved, then it would've ended differently. It would've ended with my being, being something that…I wanted to end up in a serious situation where I would be able to fight together with Zenki-sama. But now, seeing myself like this, I am not really doing the best that I can do, I really am weak when it comes to things like this."

Asia shook her head, and walked closer. When getting to Ravel, she hugged Ravel tightly, embracing her and never letting her go. Ravel struggled at first, but ultimately accepted the comforting embrace from the former nun.

"Zenki-san doesn't think you're an idiot. Zenki-san loves you just as much as the rest of us. Because we came together like this, Zenki-san is happy with us. He calls us his family, we are his family. And family doesn't let family down. Family protects family. Like Zenki-san did with you. Zenki-san protected you, and that means he loves you Ravel-san. And he wouldn't want you to be down like you are right now. So please, for everyone, please feel better. We need everyone to be at tip top shape right now. So Ravel-san…are you ready to fight now?"

Ravel looked down at her feet, and wondered what she was going to do.

Be brave?

Could she do that?

She didn't know. She wasn't sure if she could do it…

But then she stopped, and looked towards Zenki's sleeping face.

Though he was sleeping, she felt strength swelling within her.

She felt her conviction return. And all of the insecurities she had before, really had disappeared, and now she was ready.

"You're right, we need to fight." She spoke with a smile on her face, shedding some tears. "You're right, we need to fight right now, we need to fight for what is right. So, we'll need to fight. We need to find out where the barrier device is that is keeping this world like this. We'll need to defeat Naga, Witch, and Lancer. We need to beat all three of them, and I won't have any maybes. We'll be beating them, for Zenki-sama's sake, as well as our own. For Zenki-sama!"

Ravel put her hand out, giving strength to the others, who overlapped their hands with her.

[FOR ZENKI-SAMA/SAN/CHAN/KUN/SENPAI!]

The girls thrusted their hands upwards, and declared their vows to each other, they were going to fight and get out of there. They, wouldn't resolve to anything other than getting out of the place, they were going to get out, and do it right.

As the forces were alliance together, from Zenki's unconscious eye, a small tear rolled down, indicating that he had heard everything that they had said, and they were his pride, he was really proud of all of them.

* * *

"Damn it all!"

Raynare sniped herself and punched a nearby wall, causing it to crack, but also made her hand feel some pain. Fortunately, she didn't break some of her digits, but she did leave a fist shaped hole in her concrete wall.

Raynare was angry…

Of course she was.

She was fighting against Dohnaseek now. Not physically, but psychologically, she was fighting against him.

Ever since the taking of Aika, she had felt…sympathy rising inside of her. For Aika, for Ise, and for even the Devils, but not to the extent of Aika and Ise. Those two, she cared for more than the Devils than anything else.

" _Stupid…this plan is stupid. Using such tactics, I cannot stay silent about it anymore. I'm not happy…I hate this thing. That Aika, she's really getting to my nerves now. She's made them frade, and I can't even sit still._ " She made a light spear in her hand, and stabbed a picture that hung from the wall, one being Dohnaseek. " _I wish that I could do that to you, for real, you piece of shit. I hope you burn for what you've been doing to us for years. I'm supposed to be the leader, but now that I am like this, I can't even think right. It makes me feel sick to my stomach._ "

Raynare dropped the light from the wall, allowing it to shatter.

She didn't crush it with her hand, she just willed it away, but that willing was too dense, and caused it to break apart with her will. The lights of the pink spear fell down to the ground, and made itself known that she was doing what she was doing…for the wrong reasons.

She knew that just staying in her room, wasn't a good idea.

But what could she do?

What leg did she have to stand on now?

She was (at least what she thought) abandoned by her leader, and thrown to the wolves. The guy that she had feelings for probably didn't even like her anyway, and one of her friends had gone to the Devils, and she only had Kalawarner for her support.

Because she punched the wall, Kalawarner entered the room.

"Just what the hell is going on in here? Why are you banging on the wall? Do you want to alert everyone to your mental breakdown? Because I don't want that to happen to me, do you know that sweetheart?"

She demanded, only to see the hurt look on Raynare's face.

"Kalawarner, I'm not really in the mood for anything right now. So, if you would leave me alone for a little while, then I would be really appreciative."

Kalawarner hummed to herself, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do something like that." Raynare grumbled something, but Kalawarner didn't care and continued going forward. "So, what's going on with you right now? Don't tell me it is that guy Ise again, is it? What's he done now?"

She thought that it would be Ise, since that's who plagues Ise now.

Did she understand it?

Not really.

But she accepted that Raynare was infatuated with him. She was even to the point that she was obsessed with him. Kalawarner didn't think it was health, but she wasn't the person that could judge her. It was Raynare's life, and she could do, or not do, anything that she wanted.

"It's nothing to do with him!" Her snapping tone made Kalawarner's body to involuntarily flinch. "It's nothing to do with him…it's that bitch down in the dungeon, it has to be her. She keeps looking at me with pleading eyes, and I hate it. Why does she keep looking at me like this? Why can't she do something else and look at somebody else with those eyes? They really do haunt me, those eyes. I closed my eyes before, and I saw her looking at me. I know it doesn't make sense to anyone else, but that's how I see it. I can't say anything else other than that, you know what I mean?"

Carefully eyeing up her friend, Kalawarner sat down on the bed, and crossed her legs and crossed her arms under her very impressive bust, exposing more cleavage than she should, Raynare exasperated about who she was supposed to be showing with regards to her breasts, since she was the only one there.

"Look, I don't like this either. Don't you think this is going too far. I hate this town, I really do. It's made me go through a change too, and I cannot recover for anything. This is weird, it's like I'm different now. Before coming here, I don't think I would've been that bothered about killing someone like this Ise kid. But now, I feel bad about that Aika girl down in the dungeon. The way she looked at me, also made me feel like I was being a bad guy, even though I wasn't attempting to be a bad girl either. I was only trying to be the best that I could be. This mission was only something I wanted to do to become a higher ranked Fallen Angel. It doesn't seem like that is going to happen now."

"You don't know that."

Raynare countered, Kalawarner just shook her head and her bangs hit her face with the speed she used to shake her head.

"No, it isn't. We've been outcast from Azazel-sama now. Tch, to think that a simple mission to watch over someone turned into a battle where my life, and others lives really have been flipped upside down. Mittelt is with the Devils. You're in love with a Devil. Dohnaseek turned out to be an asshole…well, we already knew that, and it has been shown my breasts are still the best thing this side of the Underworld."

Raynare's eyes sharpened upon the cool beauty.

"You're really close to pushing me over the edge."

"I am only close?"

A hint of a playful smirk worked its way onto Kalawarner's face. her eyes displayed resistance, and humour, her body twitched in a manner where she wanted to have fun with Raynare, whatever type of fun that was, she wasn't sure.

Raynare confidently placed a hand under her left bosom, and smirked.

"Nope, this breast is better than yours combined."

"Clearly."

She joked, only to receive a scowl in return.

"An-Anyway, what are we going to do? If we're both feeling like this…could we fight against Dohnaseek and free the girl?"

"Is this an attempt to try and gain that Ise's affections?"

Raynare shook her head with a denying look in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Ise-kun at all. It has to do with that girl down there in that dungeon. We've got to do something for her, we've got to do something inside of that place, but I don't know what we're going to do."

She sighed out her insecurities and doubts, focusing on her mission to save Aika from her predicament.

Kalawarner placed a hand under her own chin, and thought about what they were going to do next.

"I know…yeah, we can't leave her down there, can we? Dohnaseek is going to kill her, extract her Sacred Gear, and she's done nothing to deserve this. She might be a sick fucking perverted bitch with the way I've heard about her…exploits, around Kuoh. For now though, we've got to get her out of here, and hope that bastard doesn't know anything about it."

"Yeah, you're right about that. This stupid feeling inside of my chest. I hate feeling these things sometimes."

Raynare's agreeing face didn't really come to a surprise for Kalawarner, she guessed she'd be like that now.

As they were talking, they didn't realize that Freed was listening into their conversation, and had a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

"…So, that's the situation."

Zenki said seriously as he looks towards Ophis.

Ophis had just explained the situation in full detail, and now she was straddling his hips and looked into his eyes. He was attempting to get his head around what she was saying, though he found it difficult if he was honest with himself.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

He was literally caught between a rock, and a hard place.

Naga, was very tough, and if Ophis wasn't able to come…then he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I, have been attempting, to find you, but I, cannot locate you. Even though, I can communicate, like this, I haven't been able to, locate you personally. I, also think that you are, being hidden, by a strong force."

"Must be Naga."

Zenki affirmed, with Ophis nodding her head.

"Yes, I also think this. I, have heard, he is an, Evil Dragon, and is, quite skillful."

"Unfortunately, even if I went all out against him…if I used 'that' form against him, I could only give him some damage. He's currently out of my range of power. my body felt that the last time we fought. Even with all of us working together, I don't think that we'd be able to win."

Zenki hated to admit it…but Naga was in a different league to him.

Despite his training, he still wasn't strong enough to deal with this Evil Dragon.

The others with him, he was pretty sure that he would be able to fight them, and beat them…but Naga was the problem.

He was a very strong individual. He wouldn't be shocked if he was Super Devil level. He didn't know if that was the case, but he wouldn't be shocked. He surely was a very powerful opponent to face. He didn't even know what he was going to do about this now.

He couldn't ask his peerage to fight him…but he needed them too.

He realized that, but what was he supposed to do now?

As Zenki was thinking about it, Ophis got his attention.

"I, would be able to, defeat Naga."

Ophis said it with her usual monotone, and Zenki believed her.

"You're right…but that's the conundrum, isn't it? If you can't find us, then you won't be able to come for us. If it has been a day or so now, the barrier isn't going to last all that much longer. We have to get him to stop protecting this place…hiding it. He must be having a spell or something activated. I doubt a piece of technology would be enough to block your sensing abilities. Naga isn't your level of power, but he is strong enough to hide this area from you…but, he would need to concentrate on that."

"I see. Then, Zenki, what do you propose that we do?"

At that…Zenki was lost.

He didn't know what to do.

He replayed scenarios in his mind, and recalled everyone that was back at the hotel, what forces he had, and what they were able to do. While all strong in their own rights, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

"I honestly don't know. And even if I get back, my abilities will be-"

"I, shall restore your power."

Ophis said some confusion words. Restore power? She actually could do that?

Those thoughts ran around in Zenki's head, as Ophis pointed towards Zenki's stomach.

"I, left a gift there, inside there."

Zenki became confused, and thought about what she said…

But then his eyes widened when he came to a wrong conclusion.

"I'm pregnant!? Ophis-tan took advantage of me, and got me pregnant!? What kind of baby am I supposed to be giving birth too exactly?! I've been feeling a little fatter lately, but I thought that was because of the junk food...I-I didn't think that I was having a baby! Kuroka-tan's going to kill me when she finds out about this! I'm pregnant!"

Zenki roughly grabbed his stomach, and shook his body at the same time, he felt like his world was crumbling down right now. He, couldn't be pregnant. He was a boy. He wasn't thinking straight, and he truly believed that he was pregnant.

"No, I left, a gift there. It is, better if I, do not say. Zenki, would have mixed feelings. But, once you awaken, you, will have your powers restored. It, is a one time deal, though. Because, there won't be, another one, inside, once it is used. Also, it will, be more, difficult to, contact you."

Zenki calmed himself and waved a hand over his stomach.

"S-So, there's something inside my stomach huh…I can only presume it is a snake…Ophis-tan."

Ophis' face remained neutral.

"You, refuse my snake. So, I snuck one, inside you, is all. It is, a safety measure, until Zenki, grows strong enough, to fight on my level. That, is what I was, thinking, when I gave you my snake. I, knew Zenki would be against it."

Zenki sighs out his frustrations, and calmly accepts what she was saying.

"Alright…this time, it is alright. Since this situation is where I can't complain, I'm grateful that Ophis-tan did something like that for me, so thank you very much Ophis-tan."

Ophis nodded her head.

"I, was glad to, help Zenki out. This is why, you should accept my, snake in the future. It is, useful."

Zenki chuckled awkwardly.

"You're right. I should do. But the question still begs an answer…how to get out of here? I can only see a few ways to do it…well, if it is Naga that's doing this…then I don't have to necessarily beat him…Asia-tan would…yes, that would…aah, I think that might…"

It seemed like Zenki was formulating a plan within himself.

He could feel it, the plans forming within his head, and he could feel it building up too.

"Zenki?"

Ophis didn't know where Zenki was coming from, so Zenki bowed his head respectfully towards her.

"Ophis-tan, I have to ask for your assistance a little further…I don't like relying on others for help…but Ophis-tan, if I am going to be able to get out of here with my peerage and friends, I'm going to have to ask you for help."

He didn't want to rely on Ophis.

He was well aware of how powerful she was, and what she could do…but it felt, almost wrong relying on her to cure his problems.

But this time, he didn't have a choice, but to rely on her. This time, he had to rely on Ophis' power, and hope that she would be okay with that.

Ophis tilted her head, then ultimately nodded.

"All, Zenki has to do, is ask for my, assistance, and I shall, help him. He, was my first friend, that gave me hugs, milk and cookies. The, headphones he made me, as a child, I still have them. I, keep them, because, of not their worth, but of their, significance. Zenki taught me, that the significance of an item received by a friend, is, something that you should, cherish. I, also am not pleased with, Naga, and wish to cause him, pain for, hurting my friend."

That relieved Zenki's heart, putting a hand to his chest as Ophis looked neutrally at him, but he could see that a small part of her was looking for revenge.

"Thank you, Ophis-tan. You've done great for me, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Now, the plan I have is…"

As Ophis was being explained by Zenki the plan he had made, all she could do was listen to what he was going to do.

* * *

Zenki's peerage with Irina and Xenovia came along too, gathering together. Mittelt and Le Fay also had gathered in a room that was near Zenki's room, and also had begun discussing war strategies, so they would be able to get out of the place they were in.

"They are gathering outside…"

Xenovia said, as she looked out of the windows. She could see a large amount of black shadows gathering. She couldn't see any of the main enemies they were fighting, but she was certain that they were out there.

"It's only natural, they are waiting for us to have a fight with them. Since they can't get through the barrier, they have to wait for us to make a move. But even with that, it seems like they aren't going to be able to launch a full assault for a little while."

Ravel spoke with a more than normal tone that displayed how she was going to be doing what she needed to do right now, and that was to fight, and fight for what she needed to do, showing that she was Zenki's Bishop.

"Yeah…so, what are we going to do now? Zenki-kun hasn't woken up, and Yasaka-sama isn't really in a mode where she would be in a fight is right now. She's quite exhausted, and Zenki-kun isn't going to be able to fight in his state, and then there's Kunou-san…"

Valerie recalled what happened with Kunou, and couldn't even begin to understand how Yasaka was feeling right now.

Ravel bit her lower lip, and then took in what she needed to do.

"First of all, we need to make headway on what we're going to do. Le Fay-san, and Kuroka-sama, have you been able to find the device that Naga had mentioned beforehand? The one we had to find to get out of here?"

Both Le Fay and Kuroka nodded, with Le Fay explaining.

"It was difficult, but we were able to find the device that Naga-sama has mentioned. By combining my magic with Kuroka-sama's Senjutsu, we were able to find the device. It is very powerful, but I am sure that if we assaulted it from all sides, we'd be able to destroy it. It should be able to be destroyed if a strong enough attack is launched against it."

"As far as we can tell, Naga is also waiting over there. We can't get an exact reading on where the Witch and Lancer are." Jeanne frowned at the thought of Lancer, but didn't voice anything. "But, we're sure that Naga is waiting for us…or maybe even Zenki-chan to appear at the end, and have a fight against him. It makes the most sense nyaa."

"B-By the way, those holy flames that Witch used, what where they exactly?"

The one to ask was Asia herself. She had an idea about it, but she wanted confirmation.

Irina coughed into her hand, and explained.

"If I'm right, then that was Incinerate Anthem. It is said that they are purple holy flames, that can incinerate Devils with ease. I'm just glad that she didn't incinerate Zenki-kun when she unleashed her attack against him. It is a miracle from…well, I guess the Maou-sama's for you Devils that he wasn't incinerated out of existence."

Irina explained her relief that he didn't die when he was attacked for Ravel to not be killed. Ravel still felt bitter about that, and even with Kuroka's words, she could only push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"But to have a Longinus here, Azazel-sama would have a field day."

Mittelt breathed out, Ravel looking towards Valerie.

"But, we have our own Longinus user here too." Valerie giggled nervously due to the fact that she didn't like to be mentioned directly. "We've got our own Longinus user here, and in terms of abilities, this Witches holy flames aren't that hard to defeat, if we know how to fight it. But, she's also a Witch…so, using her magic and her holy flames is going to be a difficult thing to do…"

"Too bad Dulio-sama isn't here."

Xenovia muttered out, the others besides Irina giving a confused face.

"Who's Dulio-san exactly?"

"He's someone that has Zenith Tempest Longinus." Xenovia responded to Asia's question. "If he was here, we would have a big advantage over the holy flames, but he isn't here so there's no point mentioning him now."

As she said that, Valerie looked towards Kuroka and Le Fay.

"Hey, I heard that you're also someone who is good with space magic Le Fay-san. Couldn't you and Kuroka-san team up, and teleport us out of here or something? If it is you two, wouldn't that be something you'd be able to do?"

Le Fay lowered her eyebrows, and shook her head.

"Honestly, we have tried, but we can't get through. Whatever this place is called, and whatever and however they crafted this world, it is strong. Stronger than what I thought a dimension like this is, and it even makes me feel worried, he or whoever made the space also must be a master magic user, so myself and Kuroka-sama cannot break out. I don't know if it is that Witch, or someone else entirely. They even creature electricity and water, and even the food. This isn't just a patch job, this has been in the works for a while now. They went into great detail into building this place, even giving us food to eat? Did Naga-sama expect us to be in a situation like this?"

"That's a good question nyaaa." Kuroka meowed and stretched her arms. "I mean, he did call this the final battle ground. He could've predicted that we might even make a barrier, but I presume he didn't predict we'd make this strong of a barrier. Just what is that fucker playing at nyaaa? And why is he so content with fighting us? Why does he even want to fight Zenki-chan? And what is his connection to Zenki-chan exactly nyaaa?"

No one knew the answer to that.

No one, not even Ravel was truly aware of what the connection was. Zenki had never said anything about their connection, and he didn't even say anything to even Asia. He just kept his mouth shut, and never said anything.

"I wonder why Zenki-kun never told us?"

Valerie posed the question to everyone, Asia shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe it is something too difficult for Zenki-san to discuss? When we talked back in the human world, he seemed shaken up about this Naga-san, so he must've meant something very important to Zenki-san."

"He just seems to know a lot of assholes, doesn't he? Diodora, this Naga person nyaaa. Maou-sama knows who else, and it isn't like his parents at the shining beacon of hope either. I just don't feel like this is a good thing either. What if Zenki-chan…and then there's also…" She briefly snuck a glance at Jeanne, and shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter nyaa."

The others also wondered how Zenki and Naga were connected. But none of them truly knew what the connection was. Some guessed, but until Zenki told them himself, they weren't any the wiser on what is going on.

Ravel's eyebrows furrowed and continued the conversation from before.

"Either way, we've got three main fighters to contend with. The ones called Lancer, Witch, and Naga. It is safe to say that Naga is going to be our hardest contender, we've got to come up with some countermeasures against this person. We were soundly defeated last time, we could barely injure this person. He clearly knew about us, each of our powers, and how we moved and fought. If we're going to fight against this person, we need to come up with new tactics too."

"Well, if we're going to defeat him, we're going to need Zenki-chan."

Jeanne pipped up, Ravel nodding her head.

"You're right. We're going to need Zenki-sama also. Confidently, I think we should be able to defeat Lancer and Witch if we teamed up together, Zenki-sama thrashed Lancer on their first fight, so it is safe to say that we'd be able to thrash him too, Jeanne-sama."

Jeanne looked down, Asia going next to her, and petting her back gently.

"Jeanne-san, it is okay."

"No…I didn't try my best against him. I let my guard down, and he ended up stabbing me. If I had come at him with everything I had, and with the Exorcist girls, I am sure that we would've at least drawn a stalemate against him."

"It's more than likely." Ravel commented. "We've also got to think about how we're going to defeat Naga now. With Zenki-sama out, and Yasaka-sama not looking like she's going to be able to fight for the foreseeable future. We've only got us, and Naga…I don't think anyone here would be able to defeat him. Even if we pulled our powers, I doubt we'd be able to defeat him. Even if Kuroka-sama and I used our secret technique, I doubt it would be a match for Naga. Though against the Witch, it probably would be able to change the tides of the battle. But Naga is the man that we can't hope to reach right now in a proper fight. It's too bad that we can't receive help from the outside. I hate this dimension, its cut us off from the outside all together…"

Each of the girls felt bitter about not being able to do anything.

They all looked towards one another, and attempted to make sense of what they were going to do.

"We managed to hold him back for a little while." Koneko brought up. "…Because we all worked together, we managed to hold him back while the barrier went up. …Even though we couldn't defeat Naga ourselves, we were able to hold him back. …Perhaps, if we are able to hold him back, one of us could destroy the device to get us out of here. After that, we could contact Maou-sama for assistance. Even though our ties…are strained, we've been gone for over a day now, and because of that, even Ajuka-sama would be able to notice our disappearance, if only for people who ring us daily like Akeno-san and Gasper-chan, too."

"You're right, Koneko-tan."

A new voice came into the room.

It came from the door.

Immediately, all eyes went towards the door, and they saw Zenki stood there with a tired smile on his face. His face didn't look the best, he looked like he was being wrecked by something powerful, yet he still was Zenki, he still had the large smile he always had for his peerage, just tired.

[ZENKI-CHAN/SAN/KUN/SAMA/SENPAI!]

Zenki's peerage immediately rushed Zenki with teary eyes. Even Le Fay did. Mittelt shed a tear of delight, Irina in floods of tears, and even Xenovia had teary eyes. All of them couldn't stop the tears from flowing from their eyes.

Zenki's body was wrapped up in a hug by Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie and Le Fay too.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm okay."

"B-But, how are you okay Zenki-sama? H-How are you awake?"

Ravel's question was met with a smile.

"It doesn't matter about that. All that does is, I am awake now, Ravel-tan. I heard everything from when you were beside my bed. Asia-tan, the way you spoke to everyone, and how you all came together. You girls, my peerage, truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even without me, I know my peerage are the best ever. We might not be the sanist peerage, we might be weird, insane, and have messed up personalities, and because of that, we're all strangely able to fit together, and become a family. I was worried for a little while, when seeing everyone's depressed faces, and wished I could've just woken up and spoke with you girls…but my Asia-tan, she's truly the heart of this team, no doubt."

"Zenki-san…"

Asia's eyes welled up, Zenki giving her a soft kiss on the lips, her eyes springing tears which he wiped away with his fingers.

"You did it Asia-tan. You brought these girls together, and I am so proud. You've really changed from that nun girl I knew. You never lost your kindness. In fact, it has grown since then. You've become a beacon of kindness in this peerage, and such a strong motivation. You motivated everyone to fight again, and I am glad that you did. You were worried, but you showed your strength of heart, all of you did. And to that, I am truly grateful to know all of you."

The girls (even Xenovia, and Irina) gained small blushes on their cheeks.

"Zenki-chan is cute nyaa…but, like, I thought you'd be out for ages. How are you awake?"

"It's a good question, Senpai."

Following up from Kuroka, Koneko rubbed her head against his chest area the best that she could.

"It doesn't matter that much. I was…just able to come to a general conclusion about something inside of myself. While I feel like shit, my power has been restored, and I am alright to fight."

"Fighting…we've been discussing it, but Naga seems too difficult."

Xenovia gave her thoughts, so Zenki smiled.

"I've already come up with a plan to defeat Naga."

Naturally, the news shocked everyone around, but it was Le Fay who asked about it.

"Exactly how are you going to do that?"

"I've got ideas, which all of you are going to be apart of. Because, Naga is gonna get cocky now, and that's his weakness. He doesn't realize that I am awake. And this time, we'll be going in smart. He might've had the jump on us, and studied us in detail, but we know the roundabouts of his and his little gang too. That Witch with the holy flames, Ravel-tan is going to be defeating her."

"Z-Zenki-sama…I wouldn't be able to do it on my own…"

"Not yet, but we'll be discussing how you won't be on your own. Lancer, I've got ideas on how the sword users will be beating him, with the backup of someone else too. And as for Naga, I will be taking him on myself."

"Zenki-kun, that's really bold. We lost to him last time, and we fought him together. Are you saying you're going to be fighting him on your own?"

Valerie displayed the others doubts with her words, Zenki giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry so much about that. Because, I don't intend to lose to the same person twice, especially after the fact that he wrecked all of us, and hurt all of my peerage members, that isn't allowed in my lifetime, that isn't allowed. No one attempts to hurt my peerage and gets away with it. Even if it is Naga…he'll have to be wiped out from existence with the type of powers he used against my peerage. And also…we're not just this team anymore, we've become an army." The girls all looked serious at Zenki as he continued. "Naga wanted a war, so we'll give him one, and we'll be the ones walking out of here with our lives, they won't be."

Strength…

They came from the place of strength, and now they had the power to fight. Zenki renewed their strengths, they renewed everything about them. They were ready to show their strengths now, and thanks to that, they were ready to fight, they had banded together, and were ready for the fight against, whatever was going to come their way now. Whatever was going to come their way now, they were going to fight against it.

"Zenki-chan's really showing such a sexy side right now nyaaa~" Kuroka inched closer to his face, and licked it. Dragging her tongue towards his lips, she kissed him gently, and then hugged onto him. "I'm glad Zenki-chan is back. I missed Zenki-chan so much nyaaaa. But…Naga, who is he to you exactly?"

Everyone was wanting to understand this.

They all wanted to know this, they wanted to understand what was going on with regards to Zenki and Naga's relationship.

His face turned downwards, and felt a little depressed.

"He's…someone very close to the family. He really was something that…I once looked up to him a lot. I even considered him my Onii-sama at one point. Before all of this happened, he was a good person, despite being an Evil Dragon. He was someone I aspired to be one day. But then, this all happened, and now he has gone into some kind of depressing anger…"

"You just have really shitty relatives, even people you consider relatives, don't you nyaaa?"

Zenki couldn't help but admit it with a shy smile on his lips, and a deadpan tone.

"Yeah…I pretty much do, with regards to Dildodora, and now Naga…doesn't seem like I have many good family ties. At least my Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are good people, even if it isn't to me…it still is like that. For now, I need to go and see Kunou-tan. We'll discuss…plans later on. Get some rest, eat, drink, and whatever else you want to do. Just make sure you don't stress yourselves too much, because we're heading out to battle tomorrow morning. We're, going to be getting out of here tomorrow, and all of us are getting out of here. No one here is going to die, this time we'll have to rely on a higher power to come for us too."

The news didn't really come as a surprise. The sooner they got out of there, the better. But most were worried for Zenki that he might not be up to a fight. But his confident smile looked good on his face, it made him look like he was a warrior that was going to obliterate anything that was before him too.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Zenki has woken up and is ready to fight! But also confronted some fears and insecurities that he held within himself, thanks to Diodora no less, just showing that despite Diodora being weaker than him, he still plays on Zenki's mind. Asia really took charge today, and rallied the girls around, and got everyone ready to fight, and that won't go unrewarded, if you all get my meaning's. Raynare and Kalawarner have been talking, but being overheard by Freed...that isn't going to end well, and Zenki went on his own journey when he was stuck inside of his own mind, and has formed something with Ophis...but what is there plan? Until next time!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Aah, thank you very much~ Asia showed her stuff, and her growth as a character too~**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks~ Yeah, it is pretty surprising that she is pretty cute when being assertive as you said. Oh, cool, hope you enjoy it.**

 **hellspam; Exactly, as Zenki said, she is the heart of the team, she's a very good girl who brought them together. Those fights, are going to be epic. I can't say how just yet, but they're gonna be showing a good side to them, and not losing outright like the last fight they had with the team Naga. Well, he did kiss Asia, and is gonna kiss some more of them this chapter too. Yeah, at the end of the day, they all love Zenki, and he loves them too. Can you imagine Ophis asking that, and then attempting to dress up as a nun? That would be funny too~ And indeed, Koneko and Ophis are going to meet one another. Yeah, Raynare's story is pretty, good isn't it~?**

 **Nivek Beldo; You're right there, it could only be Diodora who'd come and try and put down Zenki. Even in his subconscious, he still feels...many things when it comes to Diodora. He's got emotional support now in the form of his peerage, and who receive such support right back from him. Asia was doing her best, and in the end, she pretty much motivated everyone, gave them a pep talk, and made them move and fight too. I'm glad that you liked it, Asia pretty much was a major player last chapter, and will become more so in the future too. You're right, Zenki is very mentally strong, he's pretty much had to be like that since all of those years ago. That's one of Zenki's dreams, after all. He's quite simple when it comes to things like that. He only wants to stay with his girls, and have a family, and give them all the love and support that he never got when he was younger. Raynare indeed is ready to do the right thing, she needs to do it. He is pretty powerful, but to Ophis...nah, he's nowhere near as strong as she is, especially since this is Ophis at full power. Hehe, Zenki's mind really was like the Dimensional Gap at that moment, such a silly boy he is. Zenki's back, and ready to fight! And thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! Indeed, I do remember yes. And honestly, I do not know what would happen if she did fall, it would be interesting to explore what would happen if she did fall.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Yup, it's always good when Zenki gets some character development. Heck, even Asia did last chapter. Hehe, he surely does~ That actually would be pretty badass~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! Asia really did show her growth this time, didn't she? Ophis and Zenki have something up their sleeve alright~ She even appeared in his mind to help him, she must really like having him around. Cool suggestions~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Asia is the heart of the team after all. She can rally everyone when she needs to, and actually took command for a little while. He did indeed, he released his inner thoughts, and spoke about how he really was a simple guy, after stripping everything away, and wanted a family with his harem. Even some girls he didn't think he wanted. Ophis and Zenki have a plan together, and are gonna be teaming up together in the future. Exactly, Kuroka calls it as it is.**

 **dragonsayianblue; Zenki mind is very, different to others. Yeah, it is gonna be quite something when they find out, huh.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you!**

 **Cf96; Thanks!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah! Go Asia! I'm glad that you did. If anything did happen to Zenki, Ophis definitely wouldn't be happy about it. Imagine her in Dragon's Outrage, it would be very terrifying at the same time. You're probably right about that, Diodora would be more concerned about getting his revenge on Zenki rather than Asia, though it could still be about her too. I can imagine Ophis doing that, to give Zenki that extra push to take Diodora's life. Let's say, Jeanne will reach her Balance Breaker eventually, and it could be due to her elder brother too. Asia could have a different Balance Breaker than she does in canon. That would be pretty cool, like regeneration abilities or something like that, branching that under Resurrection.**

 **Gabriel790; Thanks! And thank you again~ Glad that you liked them~**

 **Guest 3; Aah, thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; You never know, he could be yandere for Zenki, in away where he can be the only person that causes Zenki harm. Exactly, we all do, and Zenki isn't an exception either. Yeah, let's hope that they get out of there alive, it is gonna be a challenge, huh~? He's certainly got the plan indeed, he needs to have everyone band together though. I could see his lap as a throne at least~ Ophis has shown she can communicate telepathically in the canon series, so I just stretched it to where she can enter someone's mind if she wants too. Well, for now it will be. You don't know Ophis, she might sneak in a little something into him again in the future. You're right there, Ophis is gonna be kicking some ass, possibly. Either way, she's gonna play a role for them to get out. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is, but Diodora (real or not) is gonna plague Zenki for quite sometime. Kunou doesn't, but she's gonna have her happy ending in the future. Asia's really strong, isn't she? She really is learning from Zenki how to be strong, and has brought the others up to notch. Jeanne's nearly ready, just a little more of a push and then she's gonna be good. Valerie has come up with it too, she's really come out of her shell, hasn't she? Ravel's got her confidence and now Koneko and Kuroka are ready for fighting too, nearly anyway. Ophis came through for Zenki, and is helping him, mostly behind the scenes. It is gonna be epic, and there's been hints through the past chapters how he's gonna do that. Yeah, they are gonna be ready for it, aren't they? They are gonna need all the help they can get.**

 **RangerElk76; Well, something is going to happen from it anyway.**

 **Lightwave; He surely is, but he isn't fully recovered just yet. That's Asia for you, she got inspired by Zenki himself, and is able to do something like this because of her love for Zenki, and giving her the courage to do that. Yeah, seems like Mittelt has been agreeing to such things lately. Well, he's gonna have something new to use against Naga anyway. Raynare's really going through many different things in her life, and has to come to conclusions that he'd rather not come too. Yeah, she can see the light between good and evil now, and knows what she needs to do. Yeah, what's Freed going to do now...?**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, I would say that he is pretty much like that. Even the smallest of things can have the biggest of impacts. Zenki knows he's stronger than Diodora, but it still caused him lots of pain. Ophis is gonna be helping in her own special way anyway. Asia's truly the inspirational girl, isn't she? Hehe, it is going to be quite something. Jeanne isn't going to unlock that yet. I have a more special thing in mind for that to happen. Not everyone is gonna gain a powerup here, but some are. Some might even be surprising too. Yeah, she's gone from evil girl, to not so bad after all girl~**

 **Cf96; Thank you!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, Asia surely took charge, didn't she? Show's how much she has grown, and yeah, he surely does. And I will try my best!**

 **aaleonidas1; Thanks! Yeah, it is going to be awesome, I can assure you! That's this version of Asia for you, she's really cute, and can bring the peerage together. Kunou...well, read, and you'll see what happens with her. Yeah! That's gonna be interesting too! Ravel is certainly gonna be kicking some ass!**

 **king carlos; I can safely say that it isn't on hiatus or anything like that. Aah, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it! And indeed, it won't be.**

 **Guest 4; I could actually see that happening. It would be a little of a comic relief too.**

 **Beelzeboss; That would be pretty cool, I cannot deny something like that. Hehe, I can imagine Azazel saying something like that if she had all these different weapons, powers, other things like that.**

 **ddentler21; Aah, thank you very much! That's a very nice thing to say~!**

 **Ophis fan; That would be pretty cool, actually. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; To a fault yeah, but too much and it would make an unlikable character. And yeah that sounds pretty cool.**

 **Shu Ouma GC; She is indeed in the harem. No, fem Ise here. Well, I am glad that you like it~**

 **Jklombr; Yeah, that sounds pretty funny, I could see Zenki having some fun with that actually. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, like when they reach the Evil Dragon's part of the story, I could see it happening then.**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thanks, sorry it has been a while, personal things happened, but I am back, and here we are.**

 **Ace Alucard Lwolf; Yeah, you're right!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I could see that happening.**

 **brendanclay2009; That's actually a very small percentage of the chapter, which are usually over 15 thousand words.**

 **I am Awesauce; Akeno already is, Rias is, with Ise right now.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, that would be funny.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks for all the support!**

 **Guest 9; Here's the update!**

 **Guest 10; Yeah, that sounds pretty damn awesome to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Thalosen; Thanks very much, glad that you like it! Is it? Wow, I didn't know that~ Yeah, we'll be kicking into a faster pace soon.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Preparing for battle!**

Raynare had decided…

She didn't have a choice but to decide now.

She couldn't allow it to continue anymore. even though she had a hard heart, and a stern expression, she walked all the way down to the dungeon area, and saw that Aika was laying down on the ground, feeling weaker from hunger.

She refused to eat anything.

She was a caged bird, essentially, and she didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to be caged like this, and she wasn't going to eat. It was her own futile attempt to deny existence, and confirm that she still had a control over her life now.

"Hey, girl."

Raynare called as she walked over to the cage.

Aika turned towards her, and stared hatefully.

"What? Come to laugh at me like that bastard Dohnaseek, is it?"

Raynare scoffed, and shook her head.

"I'm not like that disgusting pig, little girl. I didn't come to laugh at you, or anything else. I just came to tell you something, something that was very important that it will effect what is going to happen with you now."

Aika became curious as to what she was talking about, and sat up inside of her cage.

"What are you…talking about?"

"I'm talking about, what is going to happen with your life now. You know, Dohnaseek is planning to take your Sacred Gear from you."

"A-And, what would that do to me?"

She was already aware, she believed. But she didn't want to be right, she desperately didn't want to be right, and when she saw that the eyes that Raynare had, really held such a look to her, where they would be a kind and considerate one.

"You're going to die."

In contrast to her eyes, Raynare told a very shocking secret towards her.

"N-No! I don't want to die! Please don't let me die! I didn't mean to do anything bad! I am a good person! I might be a pervert after men with big dicks like Ise, but I don't want to be killed! I don't deserve to die, do I!?"

Raynare looked grossed out by her admission, and turned her eyes downwards.

"It isn't like it is my fault that this is happening…wait, is his dick really…eeh, never mind."

Raynare couldn't even think about it. She entertained the idea for a few moments, but then she thought about it, and she couldn't do it again, she wasn't able to do it again. She felt sick to her stomach about what was going on with it right now.

"E-Either way, please help me…I mean, it seems like you care about Ise…and despite Ise and I being at odds at times, I do really think that he isn't so bad…I just don't want to die, please don't let me die, okay? I'll give you anything…I will do anything for you, please just don't let me die here, I can't fucking handle it! Please, come and save me! Please save me before anything else happens to me! Please, I am begging you!"

The desperation on her face was a very telling thing.

If she was in the same situation as Aika, Raynare believed that she would be in the same boat as she was, and would say similar things. She, didn't think that she would want to beg like her, but she could see herself begging like this.

Against her better judgement, Raynare inhaled a breath.

"Alright, I will help you."

She said, Aika's hopes to raise.

"Y-You're not kidding me!?"

She wanted it to be true, she wanted to desperately believe that Raynare was telling the truth right now.

Raynare informed her while nodding her head.

"That's right, I can't let you die after all. If we're quick, we can get you out of here, and towards Ise and the other Devils. I can't count on others of my own race now, so I have to count on the Devils. At least, I am sure that they won't allow anything to happen to you."

"I don't really understand much about Devils, but thank you."

Raynare didn't think she would hear anything like that again.

She never thought that she would hear anyone thanking her. It just seemed insane. She didn't think that she had anyone that would thank her.

Raynare shook her head and made a light sword in her hand. Aika got up, and watched Raynare slice through the bars of the cell that she was in, and cut them apart, releasing Aika from the prison cell that she was in.

"Come on." Raynare hurried her along. "Come on, we need to go now before he catches us."

"R-Right."

Aika wasn't steady on her feet, but she walked after Raynare began walking. She followed Raynare down the corridor, and wanted to believe that this was real.

She wasn't sure if Raynare was just giving her some hopes, and then was going to lock her right back up. But, Raynare's eyes did show that she wasn't exactly lying right now. It wasn't a feeling that Aika was familiar with, but Raynare had guilt within her heart.

Raynare and Aika went up the stairs, and she pushed open the door. she looked out into the hall of the Church, where broken pews where, and she saw that it was empty. She was relieved that Dohnaseek wasn't around right now.

"Come on, he isn't here. Once we get out of here, we can teleport out. Dohnaseek put a barrier around the place to prevent teleportation from inside out, so we have to get outside before we teleport away. Don't worry, we'll be gone soon."

Raynare assured as she held a tight grip on her light sword. The pinkness of the light sword, was quite beautiful. The small light that peaked inside of the window shone on her blade, and Aika felt her heart souring.

"R-Right."

Raynare stepped out first, and cautiously looked around as she walked. Aika followed after her, and looked around with tired eyes. She noticed a lot of broken religious icons, and wondered what that was about.

They continued walking slowly, not wanting to spring a trap.

Raynare was sure that he was do that, Dohnaseek that was.

He was so sadistic that he actually would do something like that. Even to his own followers, he would do something like that.

"Are we trying to escape, Raynare?"

Raynare's heart sank immediately, as she heard the voice behind her.

She couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to believe it…

But standing there, was Dohnaseek himself with his servant Freed. He was stood there, with a sadistic sneer on his lips, and a dirty look in his eyes. He looked, quite excited to see Raynare, and Aika.

"N-No! Not again! You betrayed me! I knew that this was too true to be a good thing! I knew that this was going to happen! Why do you want to do this to me!? I haven't done anything to you at all! I don't want to do anything anymore!"

Aika was sure that was what happened, but Raynare shot her a dirty look.

"I didn't know of this either, I didn't know they would be here. Just get out of here before-"

"No, I can't allow that to happen."

Dohnaseek summoned a light spear in his hand, and pointed it towards Raynare and Aika at the same time. Aika hid behind Raynare, as she gauged the actions of both Dohnaseek and Freed himself, snarling at the pair.

"How did you find out? I was sure to cover my presence."

Dohnaseek smirked, and pointed towards Freed.

"He told me. I had him listen to you, and your little bitch Kalawarner. I had him look for you, and had him listen to your little girl gang, and he heard that you were going to attempt to break out the girl with you breaking her out. Fuck knows where Kalawarner is now."

"I-I see…so, it was Freed, was it?"

Freed licked his lips devilishly towards Raynare, and lewdly eyed her up.

"I was able to give the Fallen Angel-sama behind me some information with you being at the centre. I'm sorry Raynare-chan, but that's how it is~ But, don't worry, I won't have anything happen to you, I will only take you again and again~"

"Tch. Come near me, and I will cut it off."

Raynare threatened, Aika clinging to her back.

Dohnaseek smirked at Raynare's defiant attitude.

"Seems like you aren't up for it? Freed really is up for it, Raynare. It would be alright if he indulges in your body, right? I don't think that would be the best, but I don't want you. Kalawarner is my girl, you're more, Freed's girl, aren't you Raynare?"

Raynare gritted her teeth, and held her sword tightly.

She looked like she was ready to slice and dice at the same time.

But she was worried on what she was going to do. She felt like she was going to die, and she was going to die too. But, even then, she was gaining courage from Aika. Strangely, she felt like she would be able to fight and even if she was going to die…she needed to fight and get Aika out of there.

* * *

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Yasaka-san."

Zenki apologized as he entered the room alone.

His peerage and the others had gone to get themselves ready, relaxing and what they needed to do.

Zenki needed to see Kunou, and how she was.

Since he was worried that she didn't have long left, he wanted to see her before…anything else happened.

So he made his way inside, seeing Yasaka didn't even answer him. Though, with everything that she had gone through, it was quite obvious as to why he didn't receive an answer just yet, it did make sense to him that she wouldn't answer right away.

He walked over to the bed, and saw a sickly looking Kunou on the bed. She looked like she didn't have much life left in her body. Yasaka was hunched over her bed, and had uncontrollably sobbed for her daughter.

"Yasaka-san…"

Yasaka's eyes opened a little broader than they were, and went towards Zenki's own.

His comforting eyes caused her to collapse against him, hugging tightly onto him. His hands went around her head, hugging her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Yasaka-san, this is all my fault. If I didn't come here, Kunou-tan wouldn't of been targeted, I am so sorry that this happened…I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, so…you can hit me and yell at me as much as you want. Even killing me would be fine, I brought this on us, with that damn Naga…"

Zenki couldn't feel any worse than he did right now.

That's how he honestly felt.

He didn't think that this would happen. From a vacation to what was happening right now, it just seemed insane. It didn't even seem like it was real, and happening right now, he didn't think that it was happening right now.

Yasaka denied what he said while shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"No…either way, he was coming for me or Kunou. He just used this as a chance. It was thanks to you, and your friends, that we got Kunou to safety. You don't have anything to be sorry for Zenki-kun. You did your best…but Kunou is…she's going to…"

Yasaka couldn't finish, and just sobbed against his chest.

A parent losing their child…

It was inconceivable.

It wasn't something that should happen.

Zenki hadn't witnessed such love in such a long time between a parent and a child. He almost forgot that it could exist. But seeing it now, with Yasaka crying over the dying Kunou, he could see that she truly was blessed to have a Mother like Yasaka.

"Yasaka-san…I know it's hard…I'm sorry that this happened. Even if you don't blame me, I should've tried harder."

Yasaka didn't believe that this was Zenki's fault. Even she tried her best, and nothing came of it, it didn't happen and something in the end happened like this, she ended up being like this. She, was having such a crisis in her own head right now. Seeing her daughter dying, and seeing a young boy crying, she didn't feel right in her heart, she felt like she had been through something else entirely different, and she wasn't going to be able to recover.

"You can't try harder than your hardest, Zenki-kun. Don't blame yourself, I'm just glad you're here. Kunou has been asking for you…Zenki-kun, she doesn't have long left now. She doesn't have any time left…she was holding on to see you."

Zenki felt tears in his eyes, and turned his attention to the girl on the bed.

Moving closer towards her, Zenki bent his body downwards, kneeling down on the floor, and gently moved his hand towards her own. Using his larger hand, he encompassed his hand over her own, holding it gently.

Kunou was responsive, her dull eyes wandering towards his own eyes. She looked lifeless, she looked like she was in pain but she was still holding on, for Zenki, she held on to see him one last time.

"Zenki-nii…"

Her voice was distant, like it was far away, even though Zenki was right next to Kunou.

"Hey, Kunou-tan. You've been really brave lately, haven't you? You've been enduring all of this pain. I'm so proud of you Kunou-tan."

Even he felt stupid about saying that…but that's all he could say now.

He didn't know what else to say right now, he could only look at her, and try not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of her, knowing that she was going to perish soon, he couldn't show sadness and make her feel worse than anything else.

"Kunou…did it…for Zenki-nii…he was…always brave…when we were…younger…"

Her speech was broken up. She could barely speak, Zenki unable to see Kunou like this, and knew he wasn't able to do anything for her. It broke him down, it really broke his heart that he couldn't do anything for her now.

"Yeah…but you don't have to be brave anymore, I'm here now."

He comforted her, and spoke with a smile on his face.

But his eyes displayed how sad he was.

Even though he tried his best, his eyes did betray him, and what he was feeling right now. That, was a hard thing to have to admit, that he was giving away his own sadness towards a girl that shouldn't have to receive a sadness like this.

"Zenki-nii…always comes for me…when Kunou was scared…Zenki-nii always came for me…Kunou always felt safe…with Zenki-nii…she always felt safe…when Zenki-nii was there for me…always when Zenki-nii was there…Kunou was…happy…"

Kunou spoke while trying to not groan out in her pain. She could feel like her very cells were burning. But she was being strong in front of the boy that she admired, and loved. She, was being as strong as she could for Zenki.

"And I was happy too. I, always found happiness with Kunou-tan. She always made me smile, everyday that I was with her. Kunou-tan was someone that I always enjoyed having around with me too, I was always happy with Kunou-tan. Did you know that, Kunou-tan? I was always happy with Kunou-tan, and always had a smile on her face."

Zenki muttered as softly as he could, attempting to control his emotions. But he was failing miserably. He truly was failing now, he couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings that he felt inside of his heart right now.

Kunou's face curled upwards, a pained smile.

"Kunou is glad…Kunou waited…like a good girl…she became bigger…for Zenki-nii…she was…always drinking lots of milk…" Some tears came out of Kunou's eyes, Zenki sniffling up too. "…I always…dreamt about…being Nii-chan's bride…every night…I always thought about…being Nii-chan's bride…"

"That's silly. Being my bride isn't a special thing…I'm not special Kunou-tan…I've never been special…you're special…I'm not special…"

Kunou shook her head, her eyes slowly losing light.

"That's right…Nii-chan is special…he was…special to me…Nii-chan gave me…lots of cuddles…kisses…Nii-chan told me stories of good things…when Kunou was scared…when Kunou felt worried…Nii-chan was there…and that's why…Kunou made sure…Zenki-nii was her fiancée. Kunou…is…blessed…to have met Zenki-nii…"

Zenki shed tears, more and more slipping down his face, like rain. They fell towards Kunou, and drenched her face in his salty tears. Kunou's own eyes leaked tears, as did Yasaka's too, but Kunou smiled, reaching up with her free hand, wiping his face.

"Kunou-tan…don't say that I'm special…I couldn't even save you…because of me…this has happened to you…Kunou-tan, this is all my fault…if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this…so, stop saying that I am special…you're special, not me…"

He couldn't stop them this time.

He was crying openly towards her.

He felt stupid for crying, he didn't want to show such a weakness towards Kunou. She didn't deserve to see these tears. They weren't something that Zenki should've shed, he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't stop crying his eyes out for her.

Kunou was, strangely happy, that Zenki was crying for her. It made her feel like, Zenki truly did love her, and was always going to be beside her, even if she was going to end up dead. She…was comforted by the thoughts of Zenki being with her in her hour of the end. It, just made her feel, loved.

"…Kunou saw Nii-chan do his best…she saw him try…to save Kunou…so, I am…happy. Kunou…got to meet her…fiancée again…in such a long time…Kunou…became big again Onii-chan…she, became bigger…for you…"

"Y-Yes, and you're very beautiful Kunou-tan. A fiancée that I am proud to have."

With that, Kunou's world lit up, even if her body was slowly breathing. Her breaths were shallow, trying to bring air to herself, but it wasn't working as well before. The lights in her eyes had nearly been extinguished by now, and she wasn't looking so hot either.

"T-To hear that…Kunou was a good fiancée…"

"The best, you were the best Kunou-tan. My adorable fiancée. I couldn't ask for a better fiancée than Kunou-tan. She was the best that she was…and I really cared for you, as my fiancée. I never forgot the promise that I gave to you, I always remembered the promise that I gave to you."

Zenki's words allowed Kunou to feel relieved. She felt tears flowing down her face, her eyes having lost light now. She barely hung on, Zenki's hand tightening around hers, not wanting to accept that she was leaving.

"…Kunou was glad…" Kunou's eyes flickered, and she whimpered. "Kunou…can't see anymore…Kunou's world is dark…"

"Don't worry, I'm right here beside you Kunou-tan. I'm right here, you don't have to worry about anything, I am right here for you."

Zenki's assuring voice was all she needed to know, and she smiled as she drew her final breath.

"Goodbye Onii-chan…I love you…"

And then, Kunou died.

It was a death so devastating Zenki couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

It was meaningless.

Her death didn't matter in the way that it shouldn't of happened.

She didn't have to die like that.

She didn't even have to get caught up in wars between Dragon's, but she was, and now she was dead.

"Kunou! Kunou! KUNOU! KUNOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yasaka shook her daughter while crying her eyes out, but it didn't make a difference. Her eyes just looked devastated, her tears were very real, and emotional even Zenki cried at the sight before him, crying at Kunou's death.

"It shouldn't of happened…it shouldn't have happened…"

Zenki repeated to himself, unable to accept this.

Kunou was dead.

She died, and he couldn't do anything for her.

It was like the time with Asia.

When Asia died, he couldn't do anything.

And this time, he was powerless to do anything again.

He cursed himself for his own powerlessness.

He couldn't handle it, she died, and she shouldn't of have to die. She didn't deserve the deaths he had, it wasn't something she should've gone through…

But she did.

Kunou was dead, and all he could do was shed tears, watching Yasaka pointlessly trying to arouse her daughter, from her eternal slumber.

"Kunou…Kunou…you can't be dead…please, open your eyes…please." Yasaka's begging was only heard by Zenki, who hugged her in a futile attempt to give her some kind of comfort. Yasaka openly sobbed against his chest. "Why do these things happen? Kunou was a good girl, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die…she wasn't even a bad girl…she was the best daughter I could've asked for."

"I know…this was stupid. This was meaningless. It didn't have to happen…that bastard, he's going to pay for this…he's going to pay for doing this to Kunou-tan…he's going to pay for this…he's really going to pay for this…"

Yasaka agreed wholeheartedly, she wanted to rip Naga's throat out for what he did to Kunou.

Naga was important to him…but now, seeing Kunou die, Zenki couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand Naga's presence anymore. If it was him, then he would've saved him somehow. But, no. He crossed a line when Kunou died.

But then, as Zenki was having an inner rage, a thought came to her.

She remembered someone on Zenki's peerage.

"Y-Your Queen…s-she's got the famous-"

"I know what you're going to ask, and it simply won't work."

Zenki hated denying Yasaka the chance. He didn't like it in the slightest.

"B-But, it can bring people back…"

"No, it can't." Yasaka's tear stained face fell down. "I mean, it can, but hers is…it's very dangerous, using it the way that you're asking for. Valerie-tan can't bring people back right now at her current level. She…makes zombies…I know it sounds weird, but it is like the deceased turn into a semi-deceased state. I'm sorry, but she wouldn't be able to revive Kunou-tan. And she tried using her Sacred Gear to affect her life, give her an indefinite lifespan, but for whatever reason, it seemed like Naga made sure that we wouldn't be able to do that. It was something that…even we don't know how it happened. A curse? Or something else, we don't know about. We, just know that Valerie-tan couldn't do anything."

Yasaka lost all hope at that moment.

She didn't know what to do.

She just lost her daughter.

Of course she wasn't going to be thrilled right now.

She couldn't even think.

She could only look at her deceased daughter, and weep openly.

Zenki cried too, but silently.

He didn't make noise like Yasaka did, but he did cry as much as she could. His eyes couldn't stop shedding tears like Yasaka's eyes…

But then a thought came to him.

He mulled over the thought within his mind, and wondered if he would be able to do it…if Yasaka would be able to accept it.

"Yasaka-san…I have a way to save Kunou-tan."

Yasaka's eyes widened with renewed life, turning towards Zenki.

"Y-You can? H-How?"

"Turning Kunou-tan into a Devil."

…Yasaka's eyes went a little off.

She didn't believe that she could hear such things. Kunou, becoming a Devil?

"E-Excuse me…turning her into a Devil? Y-You want to turn her into a Devil?"

She wanted to make sure that she heard him right.

Kunou becoming a Devil was a huge deal. To become a Devil, what would the Kyoto be like then? Kunou wasn't just an ordinary person, she was a girl connected to Kyoto, and would one day become the ruler of Kyoto.

But if she was going to become a Devil…

Yasaka didn't know how it would work, honestly. She didn't know how it was supposed to work.

"It's the only thing that could work…you see, Devils, are reborn with the Evil Pieces. Her life force, would be renewed. Like a lifespan is given to the reincarnated Devils. She'd be given a new one, and therefore, she'd be alive! B-But, she'd be a Devil. I mean…that's how it is. That's the only thing I can think of now. That would be the only way to bring her back…but, I won't do it, unless you ask me to do it Yasaka-san. It is your choice. She's your daughter, and it is your choice."

Yasaka's mind went into a frenzy.

Turning Kunou into a Devil?

Could she allow it to happen?

She wasn't sure what to do. Her mind kept thinking about it, but with each fleeting thoughts, it just seemed more implausible by the second. Turning Kunou back into a Devil, she'd be a Devil, and her daughter would be under the service of Zenki, as his Devil.

"I-I don't know. This is a big decision. Kunou being a Devil, would that even work? Could she even become a Devil? I mean…"

"Yes, she could do. Because…I have something called a Mutation Piece, and I would happily use it on Kunou-tan. She's an extraordinary girl with large amounts of potential. I don't mean it in a bad way, I'm just saying that she'd be welcome on my peerage. But, as I said, it is up to-"

"Do it."

Yasaka said it with conviction.

Zenki blinked with surprise.

"…Really? You're okay with it?"

"Yes, that's right. While it is something that I don't want to do, but I know that you'd take care of her. If anything, I know she'd be safe with you by her side, Zenki-kun. So, please reincarnate my daughter. It's strange asking this, but please make her a Devil. I just want my baby girl back, so please just bring her back to me."

Hearing the pleas of the Mother, Zenki couldn't refuse.

He couldn't refuse her, and nodded his head.

Zenki put his hand out and made a magic circle.

He opened up his own private holding area, and produced a box that contained his Evil Pieces.

Opening the box, he went into the box, and produced a single piece.

He held it up, and sent the box back to its personal space, keeping the piece out.

"This is my Mutation Piece. I will use it on Kunou-tan and bring her back. But, are you very sure that you want this to happen? Once I reincarnate her, she'll be a member of my peerage. She'll have to come with me back to Kuoh and such. Of course, she'll be able to come back whenever she wants, but she'll have to follow after me too. Just so you're aware."

He wanted to make sure of this to Yasaka.

He didn't want to blindside her with new information that she wouldn't understand.

He wasn't even trying to be cold about it, he just wanted her to know that there was no coming back once they did this. If Zenki went ahead with it, Kunou would be a Devil, and there was no turning back from being a Devil.

"I understand. This isn't a situation where we could be quite, scary. I, haven't ever thought that Kunou would become a Devil, but now thinking about it, Kunou would be alright with being a Devil. She did want to become your fiancée. So…you have my permission, Zenki-kun. Please turn my daughter into your servant, and treat her right. Always make sure she is safe, and loved, and always has an important place by your side. Also, please make her your official fiancée too."

"Y-Yasaka-san…m-my official fiancée…"

"Yes, please do that. It is one of the conditions. Consider it a pact between you and myself, and that way, Kunou will be able to retain her position as the next leader of Kyoto, while also being engaged to the Devil with a very promising future. If you can agree to this, then I will gladly accept you to turn my daughter into your servant, son in law."

Zenki smiled very weakly despite the situation. He didn't know if she was being serious or not, but her eyes displayed a willingness to him, wanting him to accept that he was going to marry Kunou, and also make him, the essential husband of the next heiress of the Kyoto city.

"…Yasaka-san, are you really satisfied with me being Kunou-tans fiancée? Not that I'm against it but…is it alright for a Devil like me to marry someone as important as Kunou-tan?"

"Yes, please do."

She said it with no hesitation in her eyes.

"R-Right, then you have my word. I will make Kunou-tan my fiancée, and marry her."

Nodding at him, Yasaka watched as Zenki went over to Kunou.

He laid it on her chest, and began activating his demonic power. It swirled around him, and around her too. The Evil Piece glowed a bright green colour, the same colour as his demonic power.

It made the room glow bright green.

Yasaka could feel it on her skin, the demonic power of the boy before her. She was surprised by the amount of demonic power surrounding such a piece. Though she guessed that this was the so-called Mutation Piece that he had, a stronger than normal piece that she had seen beforehand.

With his arms out wide, Zenki began chanting.

"I order, in my name Zenki Astaroth. You, Kunou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"

The Evil Piece entered Kunou's body, disappearing inside of her, causing her skin to become a healthy glow again.

Zenki stops the demonic power once confirming that the piece had entered Kunou.

"Kunou, please wake up."

Desperately, Yasaka clutched her hands together, and wouldn't let them go. Her eyes just lingered on Kunou's sleeping form, hoping to herself that Kunou would just open her eyes, and show that she was still there, and she wasn't dead anymore, she couldn't take if it was going to not work.

Zenki just stared at Kunou, the time for her to reawaken was longer than he had ever suspected beforehand. It just seemed the longer than usual stuff to happen.

For a little longer than usual, nothing happened…

That was until Kunou's eyes opened ever so slightly.

Wonderingly, she looks around, confused by what was going on.

"Huh…" Kunou's body lifted off the bed with Yasaka's and Zenki's eyes turning immensely happy. "Onii-chan…" Kunou caught the sight of Zenki, who was crying tears of joy. "…why are you crying Onii-chan? Kunou's here…Kunou isn't…"

"KUNOU!"

Yasaka released everything that was inside of her, and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Iyaaaa! Okaa-sama!? W-Why are you hugging Kunou!? Kunou doesn't know what's going on right now!"

Yasaka didn't answer and just hugged her daughter tightly.

Because she was confused, she looked towards Zenki.

"Onii-chan, everything is a little weird. Okaa-sama is acting weird, and even Onii-chan is crying too. Why is everyone crying all of a sudden? Kunou is confused, Zenki-nii. Could someone tell Kunou what is going on?"

Zenki wiped his eye, and bent down towards her. While still being hugged by Yasaka, Zenki laid his lips on top of her forehead, Kunou's face staining with a dark crimson colour that would make even Rias' hair jealous.

"Because, Kunou-tan is back again. This time, I won't let anything happen to you, Kunou-tan. This time, we'll stay perfectly okay. Also, since it is Kunou-tan, I have to say that she is my fiancée, after all, aren't you Kunou-tan?"

Yasaka's lips curled upwards ever so slightly, Kunou's widening excitedly.

"Y-Yes! Kunou is Zenki-nii's fiancée!"

"And also my Pawn too."

Zenki slipped in, hoping it was okay with her.

When she heard it, she didn't even hesitate, and smiled wider.

"That means I am Zenki-nii's family too, right?"

"Yeah, you're my family too. You're a double dose of fiancée and my family at the same time. Are you delighted?"

"Yay! I'm gonna be staying with Onii-chan too! That means Onii-chan is going to be able to have double fun with me! Yes, Kunou couldn't be more happy than she is right now! Yes, Kunou will also be able to become a stronger girl because of this!"

Kunou became excited, and jumped at him, hugging him very tightly and honestly loved the fact that she was able to have a time where she had become something very important to him, she was his Pawn now, and that was never going to stop.

* * *

Once Zenki had left Kunou and Yasaka to get some rest, he traversed the corridors, only for Xenovia to suddenly come out of a room and attempt to grab him. Naturally, he pulled away, not sure her intentions, but she moved closer regardless.

"W-What are you doing exactly?"

He demanded, but Xenovia continued moving closer. Like she was a Zombie, she took his hand and pulled him into the room. He didn't feel evil intentions behind her actions, so he didn't stop her, but he was always wondering what she was going to do next.

As he got into the room, he saw Irina sat on a bed, looking as if she was going to bed. He still remained confused as Xenovia dragged him over to the bed, and pushed him onto the bed. Xenovia sat beside him, Irina on the other side of him.

"S-So, what's going on girls?"

Zenki remained in confusion, he couldn't get his head out of it either. He always felt confusion when it came to something like this, it just didn't make much sense to him when these girls were around, they always were strange to him.

"Zenki-kun, we're glad that you're awake~"

Irina began, singing like a songbird would, her voice being quite beautiful.

"Yes, we're glad that you've woken up Z-money."

Zenki had to wonder why she kept using weird words when saying his name.

"Like, for real Zenki-kun! We're so glad! Because, not only are we excited to work together with Zenki-kun, we also have decided that Zenki-kun is a good Devil! We're happy that Zenki-kun is a good Devil!"

Zenki smiled at the girls, and ran a hand over his forehead.

"Thank you, both of you. I heard from Asia-tan before that you, Irina-san, also defended and stood up so everyone would be able to fight too, I have to give my gratitude towards you, I have to give you my thanks."

Irina's face tinged pink as she shuffled from side to side.

"I-I was just being humble, and wanted to help everyone…i-it was Asia-san that did the hard work, I just backed her up."

"Please don't be so modest, I heard everything that you said, and also how strong you were. I cannot have any faults with your performance until now, Irina-san. You've done remarkably well, too. I, am just pleased that you girls are here to help us too."

Zenki said it with a genuine smile on his lips, wanting to convey that towards the pair of them.

"Awww, that's really kind of you Zenki-kun. Thank you for saying such kind words!"

"Me too, Z-rain. I would also like some words, homedog."

Xenovia butted in as she stroked her chin thoughtfully.

Zenki didn't know why she'd want something like that from him, considering that he was her enemy, he thought. But, if it was going to boost morale, he wasn't going to say anything negative about it, and give her what confidence that he could give her.

Zenki faced Xenovia, and adopted a kind smile.

"Xenovia-san, you've also done remarkably well. You fought very well, and thanks to your kindness too, we were able to come out of it as unscathed as we did. You've been a good friend to us while being here. I heard that you supported some of my peerage when they were at their lowest, is that right?"

Xenovia carefully nodded as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"That's right, I did offer my support like that. I, did my best to give them confidence. They are the main dudes peerage homie's, so I of course wanted them to excel, and not have them so down in the dumps. I believe I did a good job."

"Yes, you did a very good job for me, and a good service for everyone. So, thank you for doing that for me. I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me until now, and this peerage too. Both of you, you did great things for me, so I can only offer my words of gratitude."

Irina and Xenovia shared a look between them, then both gained smiles.

"N-Naturally, it is something that a Devil would say to someone like me. But, I appreciate it all the same, Zenki-homie."

Zenki would never understand Xenovia, and he wasn't even going to try at this point.

Irina on the other hand, bowed her head and allowed her long hair to fall from her face.

"I-I don't think that I would ever hear such things from a Devil, but I think that it is a good thing if it is Zenki-kun, so thank you!"

Zenki smiled weakly, and just gave them that smile, it was slightly comforting for them to receive such a smile.

* * *

After escaping Xenovia and Irina's…weirdness, he ran down the corridor and happened to come across Valerie sat on her own, inside of a room, while holding one of her Sacred Gear cups in front of her face.

"Valerie-tan? Are you alright?"

That's the first thing he said as he walked closer towards her.

Valerie was surprisingly startled, but nodded nonetheless.

"Y-Yes, I am fine. I am just thinking about what I will be able to do in the battle that is going to be coming up. It is going to be…something alright, I can't deny that. It is going to be something…you know, Zenki-kun. I was worried when you didn't wake up. I stayed by your bedside for as long as I could, but I couldn't do-"

"I know." He silenced her, seeing how she was working herself up in a negative way. "I heard it all, Valerie-tan. I listened to everyone's sweet words, and I know that you're doing your best as my Queen, and that's amazing. I heard how you said that you think that you're not a good Queen, but you are."

Valerie couldn't accept the kindness, and just continued to shake her head.

"N-No, I am not a good Queen. A good Queen wouldn't of allowed her King to get hurt. I have this damn Longinus, and I can't do anything with it. I mean, what good am I? I can't even do anything with this thing, and it won't even do anything powerful. The most I can do is resurrect Zombie creatures, and that's not gonna be helpful to anyone."

"Valerie-tan, you're great help. If it wasn't for your modifications, I wouldn't of been able to survive that attack by that Witch. So, don't say that you're going to be useless, you're not useless. You're my Queen, my adorable Queen that I really admire and love. So, don't say you're going to be useless, you're not useless."

Zenki spoke what he believed to be the truth. He did love Valerie, and he was deeply happy that she was his Queen.

"Zenki-kun…you know, I will…become better at using this Longinus of mine. I will do my best, I don't ever want to lose Zenki-kun like that ever again. I don't want anything to happen to Zenki-kun, so I will definitely work my hardest so I will be able to revive anything without them becoming insane people."

Zenki allowed his smile to spread across his face, and petted the head of Valerie, and gave her forehead a kiss. Valerie's face tinged pink as she fell against him, hugging him around his waist, and snuggled against his chest.

"Valerie-tan, I must've had you worried, huh."

Knowing that he had worried pretty much everyone, he was worried on how his Queen was taking it, after hearing that she took it quite hard.

"Y-Yes…don't ever worry us like that again, okay? It isn't something that you can do. Also, don't worry me like that again Zenki-kun. If you're the man both Gasper and I have decided to go too, I can't have anything happen to you like this."

"Gasper-tan and you, huh…"

Valerie's face lifted up, and she moved upwards. She went to Zenki's neck, and gave him an icy kiss on said neck. His body shivered from the touch, but Valerie didn't stop, and basically placed kiss after kiss on the boys neck.

"Zenki-kun is our chosen one, we want to always be beside Zenki-kun. And also, when the time comes, Zenki-kun. Take both Gasper and I at the same time, okay?"

"E-Eeeeh? D-Did I hear that right?"

He wanted some confirmation, so Valerie brought his hand to her breast, and nodded, the giggling of her impressive bust sent waves of complex emotions through his system.

"That's right. Gasper and I, at the same time. Sex I mean. We want to be your Vampire's, okay? Please take us both at the same time, and make love to us directly. Basically, we want to experience our first with the same man at the same time. If it is Zenki-kun, I am sure that we'll be satisfied at the same time."

He scratched his cheek with a blush at the thought of both Gasper, and Valerie at the same time. It was a thought that he did think about sometimes, but to hear it from Valerie directly, he didn't expect something like that.

"A-Ah…erm, y-yes. If it is Valerie-tan and Gasper-tan then…y-yes, I will take responsibility for your feelings, and do what is necessary…no, I want to always be with Valerie-tan and Gasper-tan too, that's why I will definitely take care of you."

"Hehe, if hearing that is enough, then I am fine with anything that is going to happen."

Valerie allowed a wide smile to appear on her face, and kept her expression smiley.

Zenki also smiled, and petted her head.

At that time, Mittelt and Le Fay walked into the room, having heard the noises of what was going on. Valerie hugged Zenki's arm, and wouldn't let go of it either. Mittelt looked a little annoyed, and Le Fay looked like she was smiling.

"Aah, Mittelt-san, and Le Fay-san. Is there something going on?"

"Hmmm, nothing really."

Mittelt spoke as if she didn't care, Le Fay on the other hand inched closer.

"Zenki-sama, I'm glad that you're okay. We are really relieved that you're okay, aren't we Mittelt-sama?" Mittelt didn't say anything, but did show some concern with her eyes. "Either way, Zenki-sama, I also wanted to know…about tomorrow, the fight and all, what am I going to be doing exactly?"

Zenki adopted a kind smile, petting her head.

"I've got a major role for you to play, Le Fay-san. You're going to be one the key players."

"M-Me? K-Key player!? W-Well, I don't know…key player…me, being a key player…I-I can't even think of anything like that…key player, me being a key player is…I-I don't know what to say…key player…me."

"Nervous?"

Le Fay nodded her head at his daring smile.

"O-Of course! It is a huge responsibility if you're saying that!"

"I know it is, but I know you can do it. Also, I am going to be teaching you some magic?"

Le Fay's eyes lit up with renewed vigour.

"R-Really!?"

He nodded, and patted his lap. Mittelt thought it was for her at first, so she was going to move forward, but when Le Fay giddily jumped onto his lap, Mittelt felt a little disheartened, Valerie catching that and nibbled on Zenki's neck. She didn't suck any blood, she did it to show affection to one another.

"That's right, I'm gonna be teaching you some magic, something that we've discussed beforehand. Since you clearly are trustworthy, the battle the previous day really does tell me that much, it makes sense for this to happen."

Le Fay swayed her legs happily on his lap, Mittelt staring off with an annoyed expression.

Valerie nudged Zenki, and secretly pointed towards Mittelt who looked dissatisfied.

"Mittelt-san, something wrong?"

"N-No! There's nothing wrong with me!"

She was clearly lying, even Zenki could see that.

"I see…then, you don't want to sit on my lap?"

At that…Mittelt's face turned towards Zenki, and had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Your lap…? W-Why would I want something like that!?"

"Then don't, it is okay."

"No!" She shouted, and jumped closer. "I might want to sit on your lap! Y-You'd have to ask very nicely! If you don't, I won't be able to do anything like that! Y-You have to be kind and ask someone like me to sit on your lap!"

Both Valerie and Le Fay rolled their eyes, both cuddling against him.

"Fine, will you please sit on my lap?"

He thought humouring her would be the best thing to do, and she was right when Zenki felt Mittelt sit on his right leg, Le Fay shifting to his left leg. Mittelt's face turned scarlet, and she wouldn't stop feeling as she did.

"I-I'm only sitting here because you want too! It isn't like anything else wants me to sit here!"

Zenki had to admit that her Tsundere side wasn't that bad, and actually was quite cute.

"I see, then I'm pleased."

Mittelt's face turned a little crimson and hugged onto him without anyone else's say.

"Also…Zenki-sama, I feel useless…I don't think that I will be much use tomorrow."

"Actually, there's a job I want you to do tomorrow. It isn't going to be dangerous, but it requires your…unique skills."

Mittelt tilted her head to the side.

"Me…my unique skills?"

"Exactly, I'm counting on everyone tomorrow."

"T-Then I will do my best!" Realizing how she sounded, Mittelt huffed. "I-I will only do it if you kiss me! That's it!"

"Eeeh? What happened to hating me?"

Mittelt turned her face away, and didn't say anything else.

"No fair! If she's getting a kiss, I want one too!"

Le Fay butted in as Zenki attempted to quell the...weirdness inside of Mittelt right now.

"Le Fay-san…"

Le Fay shuffled on his lap, and adopted a cute look to her face.

"I-If she is, me too…I want one too…"

He didn't imagine that he'd hear something like that, and could only guess how he was supposed to be feeling right now.

* * *

"H-Hey Jeanne-tan, how are you doing?"

Zenki approached the lone Jeanne who was sat in a room by herself. She held a single sword out in front of her. She looked at it with some hollow eyes, like she wasn't going to be able to function all that well in the future.

"Aah, Zenki-chan. What a surprise."

Jeanne didn't sound like her usual self, so he moved his way towards her, and sat beside her.

"Nice sword."

He joked, looking at her bladed weapon.

"Hehe, because Zenki-chan says it then it must be true~" Her joking voice was strangely comforting to him now. "Zenki-chan, I'm glad that you're awake. When Zenki-chan went down, I was worried about what was going to happen."

"Yeah, it looked a little scary for a little while, but I was able to get over it. I'm relieved that I could do something like that. But also, you seem to be looking worried about something too, aren't you Jeanne-tan?"

Jeanne looked down at her sword, reaching out her hand, and grasped the blades handle. She raised her blade, and looked at it with an admiring look to her face, and she felt her heart soaring when looking at her blade.

"When I look at holy swords, it makes me think of my past."

"With your Onii-sama?"

He took a guess, and Jeanne confirmed it while nodding her head.

"That's right, because of the fact that I was also worried about my past coming back to me. I never expected Onii-sama to be like he is, and then…Onii-sama stabbed me through the stomach. I was really scared, I was really nervous, I couldn't believe that he'd be like that. The Onii-sama that I loved, really turned on me, and stabbed me. If it had been with Ascalon, then I would've died, wouldn't I? I couldn't even ask anything to Onii-sama, and had to receive his blade against my body. I was…scared that he turned against me. I'm sorry Zenki-chan, it seems that being your Knight-chan really has been giving me some traumatizing memories for someone like me."

"Jeanne-tan, I don't blame you in the slightest. There's nothing to blame you for. Fighting family isn't easy, it isn't as easy as I make it out to be. Fighting against Naga…I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do it either."

Jeanne bowed her head, and then felt her heart being gripped.

"But Zenki-chan still fought anyway, and drove them away. I couldn't even do something like that, I wasn't able to fight against my Onii-sama and win…at best, I was just a human shield for the others, and wasn't able to do anything at all."

Jeanne's eyes went lower than the floor, and felt like she wasn't going to be able to recover.

Zenki placed a hand on her thigh, and rubbed gently.

"It's alright Jeanne-tan, we're all here. If you don't want to fight your Onii-sama, then I won't push you." Jeanne's eyes flickered. "We'll come up with another way to fight him off, it isn't a problem at all, we'll just do it that way, alright? You don't have to fight him if you don't want too."

Jeanne continued to look at the ground, and got into thought.

" _Fighting against Onii-sama is going to be difficult…but, if I can't even face my family when they've done wrong, what does that mean about me…? I can't even fight against Onii-sama who cut me off a long time ago. He even stabbed me, and didn't even seem to care when he did it…but something about Onii-sama's eyes told me that…they told me that there is something…just something about him that would…but Zenki-chan still fought against Diodora, even though…but there relationship was always strained…but with this Naga…it seems like Zenki-chan has a personal relationship with him, yet still fought when all the chips were down…_ "

Jeanne attempted to sus out the mess that was her thoughts, but she found it extremely difficult.

She couldn't think of anything that would allow her to even think straight.

She had many conflicting emotions inside of her. While she shouldn't be feeling like this, Zenki and the peerage being her family, she couldn't just turn away from her elder brother either, it was like turning her back on everything that she knew and trusted, yet she also had Zenki and his peerages love with her too…she didn't know what to do.

As she was thinking, Zenki merely smiled at her, despite some pain that he was in, she was being offered his kindness and strength, when it seemed like she wouldn't be able to do anything like he could.

"I'll fight Onii-sama."

She made up her mind.

She was being rash, she knew that. But, she couldn't allow her family, her new family, to suffer either. She couldn't allow them to suffer either, and while she didn't want to hurt her elder brother, she didn't want anything to happen to him, she had to think of her new family too.

"A-Are you sure Jeanne-tan? I mean, I can plan around that if you want me too. I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do, that's the last thing that I want to do with you, you know what I mean Jeanne-tan? I only want you to feel good about yourself, and if fighting your Onii-sama isn't something that you don't want to do, I can and will plan around that. I only want you to be safe and sound, after all. I, wouldn't want you to be worrying about not being able to fight against him. The ball, in this case, is in your court. I will be happy with whatever you decide, Jeanne-tan."

Jeanne inclined her head, having clear conviction on her face.

"I have to make sure Onii-sama stops his actions before he does anything else. So, I have to fight and do what is right, for this to come about. I, have to fight against Onii-sama, so please allow me to fight him too Zenki-chan. I won't hesitate this time. I will fight him, and make him stop this. I will, force him to stop this, I won't allow him to continue on with what he was going to do."

Zenki smiled softly and hugged Jeanne.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely be able to overcome this, with us by your side, and when we stop your Onii-sama, we'll do everything that we can to make this right. Maybe, there's a shred of humanity inside of him."

Jeanne's eyes teared up, cupping Zenki's chin, and kissed his lips. Zenki didn't make a move as she caressed his lips with her own lips. She kept her lips on his despite the fact that she was crying.

Tears came from her eyes, but she needed it right now, she needed him to kiss her, and for her to kiss him too. She needed his comfort, his support, and he offered it to her for allowing it to continue. Her eyes were glued to his own eyes, never leaving the others gaze.

Once breaking away from Zenki's lips, Jeanne hugged Zenki tightly.

"I'm glad that Zenki-chan is back."

Zenki rubbed Jeanne's back gently, and whispered soothing words against her ear as he held her, not speaking, which she needed right now.

* * *

After the time with the girl had finished, Zenki came out of the room, and took a deep breath. He went into a room, and began taking a few breaths, putting a hand over his heart with mild discomfort going through his body.

However, the room he entered so happened to have Ravel sitting inside, looking as if she was contemplating something. Ravel's eyes widened when she saw that Zenki seemed to be in pain, and rushed to his side immediately.

"Zenki-sama! Zenki-sama! A-Are you okay!?"

Zenki chuckled awkwardly, and smiled, giving her head a pat.

"I'm okay, Ravel-tan. Don't worry about me. Just an aftershock of what happened, is all. Don't worry about me Ravel-tan, there's nothing wrong at all."

"Zenki-sama…this is all my fault." Ravel put a hand to her face as she felt tears dancing in her eyes. "Zenki-sama, if I didn't freeze, you wouldn't be in pain right now, this isn't anything that I am…I'm just something that is useless. You chose me to become your Bishop, and I have failed you. I'd understand if you want to trade-"

"Don't ever say that again, Ravel-tan."

Zenki cut her off sternly, catching her by surprise.

"Zenki-sama…"

Zenki led Ravel over to the bed, and gently embraced her body. Ravel naturally was surprised by the hug that he gave her, believing that she didn't deserve the hug after everything that had happened, she didn't think that he should hug her for how weak she had been.

"Ravel-tan, everyone becomes frightened in their lives. I am never going to blame you for being frightened, I wouldn't ever do that to you, it wouldn't be right for me to do something like that, so don't worry Ravel-tan."

Zenki's voice was kind, and compassionate. It truly did show how much he did care for her.

"Yeah…but, it was me that became frightened at the wrong time. Not only you, but even Kuroka-sama was going to take the attack for me when I should've just moved out of the way, but because I'm such an idiot, I couldn't even do that right. I couldn't even move out of the way right, and I ended up having someone else hurt. My King, got hurt because of me. I, got my King hurt because I couldn't do anything like protect you, I couldn't do my duties as a Bishop, and I ended up having my King hurt, and that means…I couldn't even do anything for my King…"

"Ravel-tan, it's alright."

Ravel looked towards the floor.

"N-No, it isn't okay."

"But, it is. I'm alright, see? I'm alright, there's nothing to blame yourself for."

Ravel's eyes became a little wet, and that made Zenki feel worse that she was in such a state.

"I have too…" She shed a tear. "I-I didn't even do anything for you Zenki-sama…t-this is all my fault…if I didn't…then I couldn't…Zenki-sama, you have every right to blame me for this, you can blame me for everything that is going on, I wouldn't blame you in the slightest, I wouldn't even blame you for doing this to me. It is just…I just can't even do anything right."

Ravel had a pity party, that's what it was really. Zenki knew it was, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Ravel felt so depressed right now, and put his hand to her back, rubbing as gently as she could.

"Ravel-tan, you're my Bishop. I wouldn't ever trade you, don't be silly. You made a mistake? Alright, you made a mistake. You didn't do it intentionally. People freeze in fights, its natural. That was our first fight where we weren't even with the opponent, and they had a significant advantage over us. It truly is frightening, you know that?"

"I-I was frightened…b-but, that doesn't excuse my inability to move! I should've moved Zenki-sama! I should've moved! Please, tell me that I should've moved! Please become angry at me! I was the one that got you hurt! Your body was covered in holy flames, and you were injured! Please say this is all my fault! Please hate me!"

Ravel begged for this.

She couldn't stand this being her fault, and wanted someone else to acknowledge that it was her fault.

But Zenki wouldn't do that.

"No, this isn't your fault, Ravel-tan." Ravel hiccupped with a cry. "Ravel-tan, you froze, alright? That's it, you froze, and now you've realized that you aren't invincible, you're also a girl Ravel-tan. And I'm a boy. Because we're Devils, it doesn't mean we can instantly get used to fighting, and get used to fighting against stronger opponents."

"B-But, you don't seem to have a problem with it…"

Ravel countered, but Zenki merely shook his head, and explained it while smiling.

"You know Ravel-tan, I wasn't always like this. When I was younger, I always froze. Whenever Diodora raised his hand against me, I froze. I was frightened as a child, and I froze when his fist socked me in the face. Being afraid is alright, Ravel-tan. Fear, is what drives people to be courageous. My fears, always drive me to be courageous. Did you think I wasn't afraid when that holy flame cross came for me?"

"Zenki-sama…"

Ravel didn't know what to say, so Zenki continued, and brushed a hand over her face.

"I was afraid, but I was able to protect you. My desire to protect you, outweighed my fear of death. Because of you, and all of my peerage members, I was able to overcome my fears, and showed renewed strength, that's how I felt when being with you, and the others. So, I am afraid. Going into a battle and not being afraid, I'd accuse you of being crazy. Because, it is normal to feel fear. But turn that fear, into something. Turn it into power, Ravel-tan."

"I-Into power?"

She sobbed, the girl now in tears.

Zenki inclined his head, and hugged her.

"Yes, that's right, into power. Turn your worries, and sorrows into power. I know it is difficult for something like that to happen, but I know my Bishop, and I know that you can do this Ravel-tan, I believe in you."

Ravel's eyes welled up, and she latched onto Zenki tightly.

"Zenki-sama, I-I will do better. I promise that I will do better. I didn't do well before, but now I will do better. I wasn't a good fighter before, and I failed to move out of the way. But tomorrow, come tomorrow, I will fight to the best of my ability. I will fight for what is right, and we'll leave here together, our family."

Zenki rubbed the back of her head, and inclined his head.

"We'll leave with our family."

With those words, Ravel became relieved, and hugged him gently. Zenki responded by hugging her back, giving her a kiss on the forehead…but then stopped when Ravel looked lovingly into his eyes, a look that made everything better.

"Zenki-sama…"

"Ravel-tan, it's okay to be afraid. Don't ever think that it isn't okay, just know that I am going to be here for you. It isn't something that you have to worry about, fear is apart of who we are. Everyone, no matter how they try to hide it, can become afraid at some point. Everyone in the peerage feels fear sometimes, and it is normal. And the way to get over that is by doing what you can to conquer your fear, and that means doing your best, and you have all of us around you Ravel-tan, you don't have to worry about anything."

With his words, Ravel slowly felt her fears melting away. They weren't completely gone, but she could feel strength building up inside of her, because she realized something…she had people that are around her, that love her, and that will fight with her. Everything, about her family was the best, because they always stood next to one another, and fought together.

But then, Ravel stopped…and stared into his eyes.

She looked into his eyes, and a cute look to her lips appeared. Her eyes fluttered like a thousand fans, and her heart beat went faster in her chest. Zenki's own heart beated a little faster as Ravel hugged onto him as tight as she could.

"Zenki-sama…I want to spend all of my time with Zenki-sama. also…would now be the right time to ask for something, Zenki-sama?"

"Yes? What would that be?"

Ravel adopted a cute raise of her small lips, and budged closer to Zenki himself. Her hand nervously took his own hand, and he allowed his hand to be dragged towards her breast. Zenki's surprise came when Ravel blushed brightly.

"M-My body is…it isn't like that of Kuroka-sama's body…b-but, I am for Zenki-sama too…he was there, when we were younger…w-we are like, childhood friends…a-and we also had, good fun...w-we had a good time together, didn't we Zenki-sama?"

"Of course…Ravel-tan but that's…"

"Zenki-sama, please can I kiss you!?"

She asked it right away while blushing up a storm.

It was a huge deal for Ravel, and she didn't think that she would actually ever say something so outlandish as that. But she did, and it came out with her spluttering and blushing at the same time, she felt her cheeks reddening too.

Zenki's lips curled upwards.

"Such a silly question. Of course you can, Ravel-tan. I am surprised that you didn't ask sooner. We are childhood friends, after all. I am shocked that we didn't do this sooner, I do have a good love for Ravel-tan too."

Ravel's trembling lips went towards Zenki, so he took her hand with his free hand, holding it tightly. His other hand placed on her breast, and gave it a gentle rub with his hand. She moaned as she sunk into his loving feeling and embrace.

Zenki chuckled, and then kissed her on the lips. Ravel was taken back with a new and feeling that she was experiencing. His lips over her own made her heart soar, and for the first time, she felt like she was Zenki's now.

Their kiss lasted seconds, but it felt like a century to Ravel, and she felt, complete at last. She was Zenki's now, for certain. She was, his now. She wouldn't go to anyone else, he had taken her first kid, and now that he had, she was certain that she would be able to stand beside him always, not just as his Bishop, but as his woman too.

Once breaking apart, Ravel's face turned bright red, and she fell against the boys chest.

"Zenki-sama, I am…yours now. Zenki-sama, I will always stand beside you now…"

"Right, you're going to be standing beside me now."

Ravel looked up to meet his eyes, where he put a hand to her cheek, and rubbed it gently. Ravel's face was soothed by his touch. She could feel her heart beat rapidly beating from the love that Zenki was sending towards her.

"Z-Zenki-sama…w-when I am…w-when I am…w-when I want to k-k-kiss Zenki-sama too, t-then that would be…a-acceptable, right?"

Her nervousness was evident on her face, and her voice crackled with said nervousness.

Zenki couldn't help but smile at Ravel with a wide smile on his face.

"You're so silly Ravel-tan. Of course, I am your King after all. Since Kuroka-tan and the others do so, it wouldn't be different to you. You, are my peerage members after all, and I love all of you, and that means I want to do things with you girls, too."

Ravel couldn't help the smile that was appearing on her face, lifting her cheeks up more and more by the second.

As Ravel and Zenki stared into each other's eyes, the door opened to reveal Koneko and Kuroka. Koneko looked down, and so did Kuroka. Zenki tilted his head to the side, and offered the pair of them a loving smile.

"What's wrong girls?"

Koneko was the first to walk over to him, and sat on his lap immediately. She hugged around his neck, and laid against his chest. Kuroka strode over too, sitting on Zenki's opposite side to Ravel, and hugged his arm.

"…Zenki-senpai, we were worried about what was happening with you."

"Yeah nyaaa. We were worried, and our love for you allowed us to come for you like this nyaaa."

The Nekomata sisters answered with small smiles on their faces, but hid their sadness with lowering their eyes.

"Hey, I'm alright. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about now. Kuroka-tan, and Koneko-tan, I'm sorry for worrying you. And you too Ravel-tan, I didn't mean to worry you too. I didn't mean to make you all worry for me. Hey, this is like the beginning between us. It was only us four at the beginning, wasn't it?"

Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel all smiled, and remembered this fact.

"Yeah nyaaa. It was just us four to begin with."

"…It was a simpler time back then."

"W-We really did begin like this! All four of us together like this!"

Zenki smiled at each of them, petting their heads softly.

"Yeah, and now our family has grown with the addition of Valerie-tan, Asia-tan, and Jeanne-tan too. We're really growing to a lovely peerage that we are in. I'm just glad that we're all together like this."

He purposely left out Kunou, not wanting to anger Koneko as she had a somewhat rivalry with her.

"Me too nyaaa."

Kuroka confessed and kissed him as Koneko and Ravel look on with annoyance. Kuroka didn't waste time, and deepened the kiss instantly with his tongue, darting it around his mouth, and entangled his own tongue, and wouldn't let go of it.

Once breaking the kiss, Zenki was about to speak when Koneko this time captured his lips, and kissed him deeply.

"K-Koneko-san! To think you'd go that far…"

"Seems like she's become bold, hasn't she Ravel-chan?"

Zenki was quite surprised that there was a slight chance between Ravel's and Kuroka's relationship dynamic.

"Yes…that's right, Koneko-san has become more bold in recent years. And even in recent times, she's really become more bold."

"You best hurry Ravel-chan, or Shirone is gonna leave you in the dust."

It wasn't a mocking tone Kuroka used, but a general playful one, and really defined the relationship between Kuroka and Ravel, it seemed like they had grown into something more, something complete between one another.

Koneko broke the kiss while panting, putting her head against his chest, snuggling in.

Zenki's face tinged scarlet, and hugged all of his peerage members that were around.

"I love you girls."

"Love you too Zenki-chan nyaaa~"

"…I love Zenki-senpai very much."

"M-Me too Zenki-sama! I love you too!"

The girls and Zenki continued to hug one another like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Zenki-sama! I'm not getting it!"

Le Fay pouted as she dropped the magic circle in her hands. It shattered across the ground, and she sighed openly at her inability to grasp what Zenki was attempting to teach her.

Since the fight was going to be coming soon, they had no choice but to practice now. And Zenki was giving Le Fay a good lesson about a certain magic that he wanted her to learn for the upcoming fight, believing that it would be for the best.

"My, it seems that you are getting slightly worked up, Le Fay-san."

Le Fay's cute face turned into a pout as she slumped to the ground.

"I-I understand the theory behind it, but actually performing it is, different to what I usually do with my magic. The equations are very difficult to understand, but I am doing my best to do what I need to do, you know what I mean, Zenki-sama?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and then patted her head without standing.

"I know, I am asking a lot to ask you to learn this to a good level on a single day. But, this is also going to be one of the deciding factors of the fight, too. So, I please employ you to do what you need to do and learn it, Le Fay-san."

"I-I am trying."

Le Fay muttered as she averted her eyes from the young boy himself.

Zenki chuckled thoughtfully.

"That's right, you are doing your best, Le Fay-san. I can't deny that, and you've done an amazing job until now, Le Fay-san. You've done amazing things, and I am blessed to have you around like this Le Fay-san. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of been able to get here, like this."

"Zenki-sama…"

Le Fay felt her face heating slightly at Zenki's praising words. But then, he saw that she still had a down look on her face.

"Le Fay-san, come here."

Zenki patted his lap, to which she blushed at even more, and slowly went over.

Once getting to him, she sat on his lap while blushing, having the time of her life since she was sitting on her idols lap, she could die happy right now.

"Le Fay-san, I think that it might be difficult for you to learn as you haven't got a calm mind."

"A-A calm mind…?"

Zenki nodded, and slowly wormed his hand across her arm. Le Fay's body heated more and more with his hard fingers across her delicate skin. She didn't even realize that there was magic running through his fingers, and entering her system.

"Your mind is rattled right now, Le Fay-san. You've got a lot of thoughts in your mind. Are you worried about what's going to happen?"

"Y-Yes…I'm worried I won't see my Onii-sama again."

He expressed an understanding look towards her plight, and ran his fingers to her hand, and grasped it. Le Fay's red face continued to redden even more. She felt warm inside of her chest, and felt like she was going to burn up from the inside of her intensity of the situation.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Le Fay-san."

"Zenki-sama is…"

Le Fay's heart pounded as his face, and her face came closer together. She could see his comforting expression, and his gentle eyes on her. Before, when she saw him fight, she saw him being serious, and now, he was as gentle as anything.

"I won't allow anything happen to you." He stated again, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know that this is scary right now, and this is a bad situation, but I know that we're going to be alright. I know that to be true."

"How do you know?"

Le Fay's question was met with a smile.

"Because I just do. Call it a premonition."

"But, we're stuck here, and we won't be able to get out of here unless we fight Naga and the others, and they are all dangerous, and scary people. They have skills that are above us, they are better than us Zenki-sama. I'm scared that we won't be able to get out of here unscathed."

"You don't have to be scared. I know it is scary, but you don't have to be scared. I will make sure all of us get out of here. I've got the plan, after all. Of course, there isn't any 100 percent guarantee, but we have to do our best. And we have you, Le Fay-san."

"I'm not really…"

"A great magician." Zenki finished off for her with kind eyes. "You, are a wonderful magician, one of the most talented that I have ever been with beforehand. I know that if we all fight together, we'll be able to win. Naga was prepared for us last time, but this time, we've got countermeasures against him, and his flaw is that he is always overconfident, he's cocky, and he will believe that I will be down, and Yasaka-san is down, and that we all have lost our fighting spirit. But, that simply isn't true this time. We're going to get out of here Le Fay-san, I know that we are. And you're going to help us get out of here too."

"If I can get this down then…b-but even then…" Le Fay twirled around on his lap, and stared into his assuring eyes with her vulnerable eyes. "I'm worried, Zenki-sama. I, wish that I had the confidence that the other girls could gain from you."

"Confidence from me? Is it that special?"

Le Fay nodded with a slight groan, her face being in perpetual blushing mode.

"Of course it is…l-look how the others were inspired by your words, and were picked up from what they were before. You're the pillar of the peerage, you keep those girls together, and think clearly. You're like the head of the family, and always have their assuring presence being there. If it is you, Zenki-sama, then I know that I am going to be okay, and that's because, even though I don't have any rights to be in your peerage or anything, I'm not in your peerage, but I know that I'm going to be okay near you, Zenki-sama. So, can I please gain courage from you too?"

He couldn't refuse her adorable face right now, it was too cute. He literally was being melted by the cuteness overload that she was releasing right now towards him.

"Of course Le Fay-san, I don't mind giving you comfort."

"Yay!"

Le Fay immediately clung to Zenki and rested her head against his chest. As she hugged him, she felt his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. She felt relaxed now, she didn't know why that was, but she felt relaxed right now.

"Le Fay-san, since we're like this with one another, wanna tell me what's going on with you right now? I mean, the fact that you had an Onii-sama was news to me."

"Ooh…yes, I have an Onii-sama. He's, not a magician like me. He's a swordsman, you see. He's pretty strong with his sword. We're apart of…" She paused when she almost revealed where she came from, and then cleared her throat. "…we're apart of a group that does good things, and wishes to fight strong opponents, but I don't care about things like that. I, just want to make sure that my Onii-sama is safe."

"I see…so, you followed after your Onii-sama, did you?"

She nodded and snuggled against his chest.

"That's right, I was following after my Onii-sama. he left the house, because…well, he fell in love with a girl that he shouldn't of fallen for, and to protect her, he left the house, and I followed after him. We bounced around for a while, and went into different places, but eventually we were picked up by a certain someone who gave us a place, and to stand beside their side."

"Oh, right…well, it sounds wonderful. Falling in love with someone he shouldn't huh…yeah, I can get that."

"Because of you, and Asia-sama?"

She guessed correctly, and he didn't have a worry about telling her what he felt about that.

"You're right, I fell for Asia-tan, and at the time, she was apart of the Church. I knew it was wrong, and I thought at the time that we wouldn't be able to be together, we were from different worlds, I was a Dragon Devil child, and she was a nun of the Church that was classed as a Holy Maiden. I, didn't think that it would work, and truthfully, I was attempting to distance myself from her, because I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Zenki-sama, that's…"

"Yeah, that's how it was. I was prepared to forget my love for her, because she was more important to me than my feelings. What happened to her, whether it be with me, or be with the Church, were inconsequential, as long as she was happy. Yes, as long as she was happy, I would've been fine with anything."

Le Fay began tearing up as Zenki spoke.

"Zenki-sama, that's really lovely…"

"Hehe, but it worked out in the end, thanks to an Angel, a Devil, and a Dragon too. It was, a very difficult and different time in my life. Back then, when I was a younger child than I am now, I was a little different…I mean, I didn't really have contact with my parents, and I was just beginning to build my peerage, and back then, I did care for them…but, it was like, I always distance myself from them, and everyone."

"I understand, Zenki-sama didn't want to worry anyone about himself, yes?"

"So smart, aren't you?" Le Fay giggled as she began feeling more comfortable with him, and felt her eyes getting heavy, his soothing heart beat calming her mind. "That's right. I'm the type that doesn't like involving others in my problems. Even my own peerage. Back then, I do wonder what would've happened if I went with my peerage that day, and not alone. I sent them back to my home, because I didn't want to get them hurt. I had acquired Jeanne-tan then too, literally about an hour before Asia-tan came to the peerage. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, and I didn't want any of them to get hurt…but now, as I realize my life, and my faults, I realized that, I can't take the world on by myself."

"That's right, it is difficult to do that."

Le Fay agreed, as she moaned adorably, feeling comfortable, almost sleepy on his lap, her eyes slowly closing.

"I know it might seem stupid, but that's how I considered my life, I always thought that I had to take on the world. I didn't think that I could fall back, and rely on others either. Even after I got my peerage, I thought that I would and should take on everything…but, then they pretty much yelled at me and said "We're helping you, and that's that!" which, was quite the eyeopener for the blocked off me. Yeah, I think that now I was quite stupid back then, and now that I can rely on others…"

Zenki stopped himself when he realized something…

Le Fay was asleep.

She was asleep on his chest, and was quietly murmuring "Zenki-sama…" in her sleep, and he smiled at her. He didn't allow anything to bother Le Fay, and allowed her to sleep for the moment, he didn't allow anything to wake her up, and continued to stroke the back of her head, giving her a good comfort that she apparently needed.

* * *

When it had reached night time (they could only tell by the clocks on the wall the time, the outside always being quite dark) Zenki sat inside of a room, a large bedroom at that with a large bed on it, going over some battle plans for the fight that they were going to have tomorrow morning while sat at a desk.

He knew it was going to be difficult, but he also knew that he needed to fight.

He didn't have anyone coming this time, he had him, and his peerage. All of them, banding together to fight. He even had Mittelt, Le Fay, Xenovia, and Irina too, fighting together with him, so he was more confident than scared…

Though he still felt a little worried about what was going to happen tomorrow.

But even then, he was prepared, he was going to do what was necessary to fight, and win too. He wouldn't lose twice, it just wasn't in him to lose again, and he couldn't afford to make a mistake, he couldn't do it.

As he was going over everything, there was a knock at the door.

[Zenki-san, may I come inside please?]

He recognized the voice was Asia's immediately, and he smiled at the fact that Asia had come to see him now.

"Asia-tan, yeah, please come inside."

After hearing that, Zenki watched as Asia came into the room, and slowly walked over to Zenki himself. Once making it, Asia sat on his lap in a surprising turn, and hugged him around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Zenki smiled, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Asia-tan, you've done really well today. You, alone were the person who pulled everyone together, I listened to everything. You were amazing Asia-tan, I couldn't be more proud to have a Bishop of your calibre. I truly do love you, Asia-tan. You've managed to bring the peerage together in my absence, and managed to make everything good. Well done Asia-tan, you've done amazing. There's no one that could ever fault you for your love, and warm, and how it was you who reunited the peerage."

Zenki truly was proud of her, all of them.

He couldn't ask for better peerage members. He truly was thrilled to have people like them as peerage members. All of them really were great to him, and that greatness, really did lead to something else entirely.

"Y-Yes…Zenki-san, I drew my courage from Zenki-san. Everything that Zenki-san had done for me, everything that Zenki-san was for me, I loved how Zenki-san filled me with courage, and that allowed me to bring the peerage together."

"Yeah…and because of that, I was able to focus on other things. Thank you, Asia-tan, I couldn't thank you enough."

Asia, in a surprising turn, overlapped her lips with his lips, and held a passionate kiss between them. Zenki immediately deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Asia took Zenki's hand, and put it against her breast, moaning when the touch of her breast and his hand met one another.

They continued their kissing for a few moments, and then broke apart.

"Zenki-san, I just wanted to say that I am in love with Zenki-san. And tomorrow…is going to be scary…"

The thoughts and the inner worries that she had were exploding inside of her, right now. She felt them exploding inside of her right now, she truly felt like she was being drawn into a fight that she never wanted anyone to be in.

"You don't have to worry about something like that. Worrying I mean. We're going to win tomorrow, you know that, right? I will be right there, and we are going to get out of here, I assure you that we're going to get out of here."

Asia shifted uncomfortably on Zenki's lap. His hand went onto her right thigh, slowly running it up and down her leg. Asia's worries became lower in her rubbing of her thigh. Her head went to his shoulder, and she snuggled against him.

"Zenki-san, I'm scared."

Asia didn't like confessing it, she wanted to confess, but she couldn't find another way of saying it, and that's how it came out.

"I know, it's scary. But I won't allow anything to hurt you. I won't allow anyone to do anything to you. Asia-tan, we're going to be fighting something scary tomorrow, but we're going to be fighting too, and I've got plans this time. Catching us off by surprise was a bad thing yeah, but this time we're going to be fighting together, with my, and the others plans. Asia-tan, if you're worried then…"

"I'll stand beside Zenki-san, with whatever happens."

Asia said it straight to his face, and showed her truly dazzling smile.

He even felt the love that was being connected with him too. Her love was being a shining light that had entered his life. He truly felt like he was being loved by Asia, and he felt like that he really was in love with Asia too. He never would give up something quite like the love that he has with her right now.

Zenki offered a smile to her too.

"Asia-tan, with you beside me, I can do anything. So, please stand beside me as I go forward. I definitely will become Asia-tans shield through anything that happens. Also, Asia-tan…thank you, for standing beside me. It means a lot. Until now, you've been beside me. Even when the hours are dark, Asia-tans always there beside me, and I really think that one day we could..."

Zenki didn't finish, but Asia knew what he meant, and hugged onto him.

"I want to remain beside Zenki-san always."

Zenki adopted a smile, and hugged her tightly.

"You, are going to be spending time beside me, because I care about you too."

Asia's face lifted up as she went towards the bed. Zenki watched as Asia laid down on the bed, and showed a cute smile on her lips. Her fingers dragged the covers up, and then she patted the side of the bed, next to her.

"Zenki-san, please come to bed."

He was mildly surprised that Asia could be so commanding, yet he found it, arousing to hear her sound so like that. He actually found himself becoming more aroused by a commanding Asia, than he normally was.

Giving into her command, Zenki went over to the bed, and got inside of it. Asia inched closer to Zenki, and laid a hand against his clothed chest. With her nimble fingers, she dragged her fingers up, and down his clothed chest, and down his stomach. Zenki watched as Asia laid a hand on his hip.

"Zenki-san…I, just wanted to say that…Zenki-san is the person that I want to…stand beside."

"You said that before, silly."

Asia's cute face turned redder by the second, and she moved closer. Her boobs pressed against Zenki's chest as her big emerald eyes focused in on his own eyes, and a signal of their affections went between the two of them.

"But…I didn't say it clear enough…Zenki-san, I have made a decision, okay?"

"Decision? What decision?"

Asking with a cautious look to his face, Asia overlapped her lips with his own briefly. Zenki though didn't want the kiss to stop, and overlapped his own with hers when she attempted to pull away. Her eyes broadened with surprise, but then acceptance as he kissed her fully, pulling her body closer to his own body, so they were touching most body parts. His arm went around her waist, and held her as close as he could. Her eyes fluttered and her heart did the same thing, doing flips inside of her chest, as did her stomach.

This just felt, perfect.

Like they were a couple right now…no, they were a couple.

They hadn't made it official, but it was quite clear that they were together as a couple now. It was obvious that Asia was Zenki's girlfriend. They were just too close to be anything but in a relationship, Asia just wished that Zenki would call her his girlfriend, sometimes.

When the kiss broke apart, Asia lovingly looked into his eyes and announced strongly.

"Zenki-san, when we get out of here…will you please, make love to me?"

"A-Asia-tan…"

He was stunned by her words, he didn't expect her to say something like that.

Asia though still had a determined gaze.

"Zenki-san…I wish to…show Zenki-san that I love you…"

"I-I know you do…I don't want you to…erm, do anything that you don't want to…do."

Zenki only wanted to make sure that Asia wasn't rushing into anything. He of course wished to do something with her, he wanted to have sex with Asia. But he wasn't going to put pressure on her, and wait for her to make the decision herself.

"But, I want to do…things with Zenki-san." Asia blushed slightly, and took his hand in her own hand. "Zenki-san, we've been together for…four plus years now…Zenki-san owns my heart now…and I won't ever go to anyone other than Zenki-san…and when he got hurt…I thought that my world was…coming to an end…"

"Don't be silly, I won't ever leave you Asia-tan." Zenki affirmed as he kissed her gently. "I won't allow anything to happen to us, I will keep us both safe, and I will always return to you, I promise you Asia-tan."

"T-Then…please, promise me…after everything is over…w-we can…b-be together, Zenki-san…w-we can, d-do ecchi stuff together…I want Zenki-san to be my first…my only. I, want Zenki-san to be my only…I want him to come together with me…a-and we can…do things together…"

Zenki couldn't deny her cute side like this. She was practically begging him, and he didn't know why she was doing that. He didn't want her to do something like that, because Asia was too important to him for her to do that.

"You're…going to always be beside me, Asia-tan. We're always going to be together now, alright Asia-tan? Is it okay if you stay beside me?"

Asia's eyes lit up with tears, crushing her lips against his own, and enjoying his general company all together.

"Y-Yes! I'll always stay beside Zenki-san!"

"That's good…because, I will promise. Asia-tan is going to be my first…it is a huge step though, are you sure it is alright?"

"Zenki-san is the man that my heart resides with, I am sure."

There was no hesitation within her voice.

There was nothing that would tell anyone that either. She was sure that she wanted to be with him.

"Okay then, when we get out of here…I definitely will make love to Asia-tan. I will make sure Asia-tan is taken care of properly, and I will do my best to make you feel as good as you possibly can. I am still a virgin myself, so I don't know everything, but I will do my damned best to pleasure Asia-tan when we get out of here."

"Then, I will do the same, Zenki-san. I will, pleasure Zenki-san just as much as he will do with me."

Asia and Zenki made that promise to one another, and were going to stay beside one another. They, were going to be staying beside one another, no matter what, until the end, they were always going to be together.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, it has been a while, huh. Sorry about that, certain computer glitches happened, and some thing's got deleted, and then I honestly, got annoyed of having to type things up again, so I had to leave it for a little while plus last year, wasn't a good year for me personally, not going to go into details, but yeah, that also stopped me from writing a little bit. But, I am back on track now, got most of it done, and wanted to post this, showing that it isn't dead, the story I mean, but also some character progression too, and something's mentioned in this chapter will become relevant in later chapters too, but I won't say which ones yet, some might even seem insignificant, but they are quite important for later down the road.**

 **So now, Kunou has become his Pawn! I hoped that part was good, wanted that to come off as sad, and yet also heartwarming. This chapter pretty much confirms that Kunou is gonna be his fiancée/is his fiancée, whatever you wanna see it as, though that's thanks to Yasaka's influence, though that doesn't mean Zenki isn't going to ask her such things later on. Zenki also cheered up Valerie, and Jeanne, giving them some comforting words. Ravel lost her first kiss with Zenki, and also cheered her up too. Finally, Asia and Zenki pretty much just committed themselves to one another and will do whatever they need to do to, become lovers. So, be expecting a lemon in the near future between the two of them.**

 **Next chapter, they'll be starting the fighting with Zenki's plans coming into action that he planned with Ophis too from last chapter. So, look forward to that, and until next time where new things will be revealed, thanks for reading!**

 **Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Jeanne, Valerie, Xenovia, Serafall, Ravel, Irina, Sona, Ophis, Le Fay, Kunou, Akeno, Gabriel, Vali (fem), Mittelt, Gasper (fem).**

 **Issei; Aika, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Isabela, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner.**

 **Zenki's Peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

 **Knights; Jeanne, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Kuroka (5 pieces) Le Fay (2 pieces) Kunou (1 mutation piece)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Rossweisse.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


End file.
